The Untold Grimes
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: In a world infested with walkers and bad people, the Grimes family have to struggle along with the group in order to survive. This story, is about the changes they face in situations which may be hard to handle. Katherine Grimes is the daughter of Rick, who struggles to balance family and the slow but weird relationship she shares with Daryl. [Currently on Season 5]
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

* * *

_~14 years ago~_

_Sitting down and reading my news paper, I sipped on my coffee as I chuckled, watching her run to me. Her brown curls bouncing as she skipped towards me, her bright blue eyes and happy smile made me smirk at her. _

_She stopped to stand in front of me, her sweet face kind and warm. Her hands behind her back as she swayed slightly from side to side. This made me raise an eyebrow and chuckle. "What'cha got behind your back there?" I question and she gives me a toothy giggle. This made me smile and pull her to me._

_Tickling her sides gently, Lori watching us and smiling softly. Her hazel eyes witnessing the interaction between me and the giggling joy in my hands. She wriggled and tried to get away from me. "Fine! Daddy...let me breathe...please!" she giggled and gasped as I just chuckle. _

_"What do you have for me?" I asked her again and slowly Lori walked up behind her, resting her hands on the little girl's shoulders and kissing her cheek. _

_"Why don't you show daddy what you have for him sweetie?" she suggested to the little girl, her blue eyes sparkling up at Lori as she gave her a small grin._

_"I was getting to that part mommy," she said sweetly, her voice warmed up my soul and made me chuckle at her. Pulling her to my side, I sat still and watching her intently. Gently, I pushed a loose curl behind her ear and away from her face._

_"So...what is it you have behind your back baby girl?" I asked her and she smiled shyly. Her cheeks blushing softly as she looked down, moving her hands away from behind her back and to her front. Her eyes on the little box she had in her hand._

_"A present," she answered softly while she looked up at me with those big, bright blue eyes and grinned. This made me smile widely at her, my own blue eyes examining the box and then glancing at her face._

* * *

**Present day...(RPOV)**

A beeping noise echoed in my ear as it surrounded the pale room I was in. My eyes fully opened, vision blurred but getting clearer. The familiar face of Shane, my partner at work and best friend since I could remember. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he slowly walked towards me. His body doubled, tripled as he moved. My vision hazy.

"Hey bud," he spoke as he leaned down to look at me. "You're still here...we're still hanging in," he said as he checked to see if I was listening to a word he spoke. He shook his head "I'm sorry man," he said as he "I know I say the same crap every time I come in here," he spoke as he leaned back up to stand straight.

"Everybody pitched in on these," Shane said as he looked to me then back to the flowers. Touching the petals lightly. "They...ah...they want me to bring them down. They say that they send their love and they just...they hope you come back real soon, so..." he paused and chuckled. Touching the petals again.

Shane than began mumbling something I couldn't exactly catch. "They picked these out. You probably could tell...huh?" he questioned as he kept touching the flowers nervously. It was as though he was talking to himself and not to me. "I'm just going to set these on your side table okay?" he asked me as he moved away from me.

Blinking I remembered something. "That vase...that's something special. 'Fess up. You steal that from your Grandma Jean's house? I hope you left her that spoon collection," I said as I chuckled to myself.

There was no answer...just the sound of my laughter which then turned into my coughing. "Shane?" I called to him as I turned my head to look at him but found no one beside me. "Shane? You in the John?" there was still no answer. Instead I decided to look around the room and saw that the flowers had grown old and dry...dead.

Slowly raising my tube covered hand from being in the hospital, I saw as it slowly deteriorated between my fingers, the crisp petals falling to the table and landing silently. Moving my head to the other side, I saw how the watch on the wall wasn't moving. Frozen.

Wriggling as best I could to one side, all while pulling tubes off of me, I pulled the covers off and gapped as I tried not to scream from the pain in my side. Grabbing anything I could, I held on and fell to the floor trying to get onto my feet. "Nurse...help!" I called out as I pulled off the remaining tubes. My body too weak to get up on its own.

"Nurse!" I called out, my voice raspy and out of breath. "Help!" I called again...not a sound or movement came close to me. All there was...was silence. With all the force I had, I got up and waddled to the bathroom. Opening the door, I walked in and looked into the mirror. Stubble had crown, my face pale and bags under my eyes. I looked...terrible.

Opening the tap, I washed my face with water and drank as much as I could from it. My stomach filling up on it, as I walked out and headed to my bed. On the bedside table, something caught my eye and made me stop. Picking it up, I clutched it tightly and ran my fingers along the engravings._ My hero...My Daddy._ Slipping it over my head, to rest around my neck, I turned to the door and walked towards it.

A bed cart blocked the entrance, lights flashing and papers all over the floors as I moved the cart away from the door and looked down each hall. _Where is everyone? _Walking down the hall, I looked around and noticed that no one was around. _Just an empty hospital. _

Reaching the reception desk, it was dark and there was no light. I found a phone and put it to my ear. Dialing the number I knew off by heart and was surprised to hear nothing. Not even to tell me that the phone didn't connect to any signal. Rummaging around, I looked for anything and found a matchbox.

Pulling out a matchstick, I looked around for anything with any use and found nothing. I continued to walk along the lonely hall, stopping at a hall double doors as I saw the light flicker. Leaning a hand against the door frame, I looked down the hall and saw something I couldn't believe...a dead...eaten up nurse.

I decided to walk down the opposite hall and found myself into more shock horror. Bullet holes in the wall, blood pools on the ground, blood splatter on the walks and floor...broken glass on the doors...fallen roof tiles...dangling wires...and finally...the thing that scared me most. A door that read 'Don't open, dead inside.'

What worried me most was as I walked closer, I stopped to wonder what that had meant...and the next thing I knew the door began to be pushed. As though someone could sense I was outside and wanted nothing more than to kill me. A few fingers reached out to the chain, padlock and plank. Moaning, slamming and growling as they gasped and tried to open the door.

The fingernails long, dirty and untamed. Without another second, I stepped away and rushed as quickly as I could from it. Heading to an elevator to press the button. It didn't work. Finding a door, I saw that it led to stairs and shut it behind me. Leaving me in complete darkness. The smell of rotting flesh, humidity and the cold made me cough. Lighting a matchstick so I could at least see where I was going.

Walking cautiously down the stairs as I gripped the handles to lead me down. My finger tips burning as the matchstick would almost reach them. Hissing, I shook it and let it drop to the floor, pulling out another matchstick as I lit it and continued down the stairs. Gripping the walls as my feet would fumble on ever step.

Finding the exit, I didn't hesitate to shake off the matchstick and push the door open. The bright light from outside blinding me slightly, raising my hand and trying to block out some of the light. Walking out, I went as slow and quietly as I could down some more steps. Stopping at the bottom as the scene unraveled in front of me.

Lines of dead bodies were laid outside. Wrapped in white sheets, tied with rope and left on the street. Flies covered every one of them. From head to toe. Gaping, I would look around and see that some were shot in the head and some were just left to rot.

Climbing up a small hill, I tried to not focus on the pain in my side and the weight on me. The type of weight that gave me more pain and caused me to feel weak. Gripping the grass as I would climb up and stood still as I reached the top...

More dead bodies in blue bags, abandoned tanks, trucks and helicopters left there half destroyed. As I kept walking back down the familiar street I would drive to and from every day. It was deserted and there was no form of life. The limp in my walk wasn't as noticeable as before, the weight still gave me pain but not enough to want to stop walking.

Finding a tipped over bike, I picked it up and saw the upper half of a woman's body. The other half wasn't there, her once blonde hair was now thin and lifeless. Her guts spilled on the ground as she slowly turned to look at me. _Oh my god...Lord have mercy..._

Falling over, I saw how the woman looked at me, her jaw snapping at me. Her skin rotting and body torn. The woman I once knew no longer there. Her red-yellow eyes staring back at me. Hers were lifeless...souless and her hand reached up to grab me. Her body crawling towards me.

Picking the bike up from the handles, I walked with it as I tried to gain speed and wandered with it until I decided to sit on it. Peddling it and trying to get my balance right. Slowing down, I raised my leg and threw the bike to one side as I got to my feet. Stumbling up the steps and into the house.

"Lori," I called out into the house. The house I once called home. "Lori!" I shouted out a little loud as I wandered into the kitchen and into the bedroom. Random clothes laying around on the floor, suitcases unpacked and no answer to my calls.

Looking into the bathroom, I felt my heart pound with worry and uncertainty. "Carl!" I called out to my son, but there was still no answer as I tried to search for any familiar face that hadn't changed in any way. "Kat!" I screamed out hoping to get an answer from any of these names.

"Lori!" I screamed as loud as I could, my feet fumbling beneath me as I searched every room in the house. No answer. "Kat!" I shouted through the house, hoping for any voice and any face. Just a human response. One to give me hope...to give me some meaning. There was no answer at all...no form of life.

Stepping into the living room, I dropped to my knees and began to sob. My body shaking from my tears, from my confusion and pain. _Where are they? What happened? Is this real? Am I dreaming? Am I dead and in hell? What is going on? _These questions ran through my mind over and over again.

"Lori! Carl!...Kat!" I screamed while I sobbed, rolling on the floor to lay on my side. Sobbing to myself as I looked around my empty house. Touching the wood on my floor, I studied my hand and the label that was wrapped around my wrist. "Is this real?" I questioned myself as I examined the situation I was in. "Am I here?"

I felt like I was going crazy. Hitting my forehead with my hand over and over again. "Wa-wake up," I told myself as I cried. When I finally gained my composure, I got up and walked to the porch. Sitting down on the steps by the side of the road as I looked around. Wondering to myself if this was real life. If this was all a dream and I was still in a coma.

This was when I saw a man walking around aimlessly, he then stopped and turned his head to me. Far away in the distance, I tried to wave at him but all he did was walk towards me. A slight limp in the way he walked. I then heard a twig snap over my shoulder, a small figure behind me and that was when I felt something cold hit my face.

Dropping me onto my back with the connection of metal to my face. Blood dripping down my face, I could see it was a little boy and raised my head a little to look at him. He kept calling out 'Daddy' "Carl," I mumbled as I looked up at him. "Carl...I found you," I whispered.

"Daddy, I got this son of a bitch! I'mma smack him dead," Carl called out and this was when I turned my head to more footsteps. Another man held up his gun to the other man who was walking towards me. A loud bang echoed into my ears as my mind began to darken. The man fell down, dead as the other began to rush towards us.

"He say somethin'?" the man asked as he pushed Carl away from me. "Thought I heard him say somethin," he said as he looked between me and Carl.

"He called me Carl," Carl said as I looked at him, that was when my vision became clear for a second. There were two men, both black and one was older than the other.

"Son you know they don't talk..." the older man said. "Hey mister...what's the bandage for?" he asked me as he kept moving his son away from me. This was when I saw the boy holding a shovel in his hands.

"What?" I asked him confused, my head lifting off the ground as I looked at them. The older man had his gun pulled out, pointing it at me and his hands slightly shaky.

"What kinda' wound?" he asked his voice more stern and strong. Curious and threatening at the same time. "You answer me, damn you," he said through gritted teeth. "What's your wound," he kept asking me. "You tell me," he said as he got the gun ready to shoot me in the head. "Or I will kill you," he threatened as I tried to remember...but that was the moment I slipped into darkness...

* * *

_~2 weeks before the outbreak~_

_We were sitting in our car, munching on a pick up we had a few minutes ago. We were pulled up and eating our lunch. Me and Shane just talking about anything as we waited for anything to happen which would need our attention. _

_"What's the difference between men and women?" I asked Shane as I handed him a napkin._

_"This a joke?" he questioned me and I just shake my head at him. Taking another bite of my food._

_"Nope," I answered after swallowing the bite. "Seriously," I added as _

_"Never met a woman that knew how to turn off the light," Shane said as we picked out our food together, picking up fries and eating them. "They're born thinking the switch only goes one way. On," he teased and this made me laugh quietly. _

_"Yeah," I agreed with him and looked out my window. Both of us still munching on our fries._

_"They're, they're struck blind the second they leave the room," he joked further. "I mean...every woman I ever let her have a key...swear to god. It's like...come home, house all lit up...and my job's apparently because...because, my chromosomes happen to be different and I then have to walk through that house, turn off every single light this chick left on," he spoke and I just look at him as he talked._

_"Is that right?" I question him and knew he was just saying that to say something._

_"Yeah baby, mmm," he said and bit his bottom lip. His hand reaching to the side to hold onto the side of the car and to smirk while he talked. "__Oh Reverend Shane is preachin' to ya now, boy," he says and I just chuckle at him. _

_"Then this same chick, mind ya, she'll bitch about, uh, 'global warming'. You see, this is, this is where Reverend Shane wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and say, "Um, darlin', maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet could just figure out that the light switch, see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming?" he continued as he joked some more._

_"You say that?" I questioned him as I raised an eyebrow at him slightly. _

_"Well, the uh, polite version. Still, man, that-that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe and that's when the "Exorcist" voice pops out," he said with a small smirk on his face. "'You sound just like my damn father! Always, always yellin' about the power bill and tellin' me to turn off the damn lights!'" he said as he made his voice go deeper. _

_"And what do you say to that?" I questioned him again, a smile playing on my lips. _

_"I know what I want to say. I want to say 'Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'" he says and we both burst into fits of laugher. Our shoulders shaking as we both looked away and then back at each other._

_"You know, I don't actually say that, though," Shane said reminding me that he wasn't a rude and carless prick. _

_"That would be bad," I said laughing some more._

_"Yeah, I go with the uh, go with the polite version there too, so..." he trailed off which made me chuckle a little and him smile. _

_"Very wise," I approved as I looked at him, a smile on my face as I held in my laughter. _

_"Yes sir. So how's it with Lori, man?" he questioned me as our laugher calmed down and it turned silent in the car. _

_"She's good. She's good at turning off lights. Really good. I'm the one who sometimes forgets," I answered him, keeping the joke going and earning a little chuckle from him. _

_"Not what I meant," Shane said when it turned silent again. _

_"We didn't have a great night," I answered a little hesitantly, not liking revealing my relationship with Lori. Especially not the rough times we share. _

_"Hey look, man, I may have, uh, failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is, is speak," he suggested and this made me thing of mine and Lori's argument last night. _

_"That-that's what she always says. 'speak', 'speak'. You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a bitch you'd ever hear her telling." I tell Shane and he just stayed silent for a moment. _

_"Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings and that kind of stuff?" he questioned me as though we didn't do that. We did it just...was hard sometimes. Things weren't like before. Like when me and Lori were young._

_"The thing is, lately, whenever I try, everything I say makes her impatient like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why," I answer him truthfully, unsure myself to Lori's sudden change. _

_"Look man, that's just shit couples go through. You know, it's, it's a phase," Shane tells me trying to calm my nerves and doubts about my marriage. _

_"Last thing she said this morning? 'Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all.' She said that in front of Carl...our son. Imagine going to school with that in your head. Difference between men and women? I would never say something that cruel to her, and certainly not in front of the kids," I tell him and he just stayed silent. _

_The radio began to tell us information about a car chase. Asking for assistance and we began to buckle up. Sealing up the food and Shane threw it in the bin. Driving towards the route where the chasing was happening and turning on the siren._

_They informed us of the status as we tried to block the men who were being chased from going any further. Shane jumped out of the car as I put it to a sudden stop. Preparing the road for the car and allowing it to pop the tires. _

_Getting into formation, we all turned the safety off and stood our ground. Weapons in hand. Mine was a revolver, Shane had the shotgun and Leon had his pistol. _

_"Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we got," Lam said as we all got ready for what was about to happen. _

_"Maybe we'll get them on one of those video shows, you know, like 'World's Craziest Police Chases', what do you think?" Leon asked us as he got all nervous and excited of the possibility._

_"What I think, Leon...is that you need to stay focused. Make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off," I tell him and this was when he checked, noticing he didn't and corrects himself of his mistake. _

_"Would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows," Shane commented as we all waited for the men to come driving up to us. Everything after this point happened so fast. The cars were speeding towards us, zig zagging and hitting into each other._

_The car was being chased by two cop cars and as the car got closer, it's tires popped and the car came swirling and flipping towards us until it rolled off into the field. "Holy shit," Shane cussed as we watched the car now destroyed and the other cops get out of their cars. Ready to shoot. _

_Slowly we edged closer and saw a man open the door, pulling his gun up at us. One man screaming 'gun' and taking cover. "Put it down!" I demanded but he didn't listen. Instead a shoot out began. Bullets flying everywhere as one grazed my side. The vest I had caused it not to hit me, but made me fall to the ground._

_Rolling around I waited for the firing to stop, getting up I complained about how the guy shot me. Shane telling me he got worried and that I was lucky I had the vest. I went to warn him about not telling Lori when I lifted my arm and suddenly felt a stinging pain along with a gun shot._

_Falling to the ground again as I felt the bullet dig into my skin. Shane trying to stop the bleeding as I saw the blood stain my shirt. Shane ordering the others to call for an ambulance. Telling me to stay with him. Slowly losing consciousness..._

* * *

**Present day...**

"Got that bandage changed out," the man asked me as I laid down on a bed, I was sweating from the dream I just had and my heart was pounding in my chest. "It was pretty rank," he told me and I just looked around to see I was tied to the bed. "What was...the wound?" he asked as he washed his hands. The boy stood by the door, baseball bat in hand.

"Gun shot," I answered him quickly without thinking. Knowing that it was the reason I was in the hospital in the first place.

"Gun shot? What else? Anything?" he asked me as he wiped his forehead with a cloth.

"Gun shot ain't enough?" I questioned him quizzically. This was silly. _Why am I tied to the bed? I'm not a threat to him or his little boy._

"Look, I ask and you answer, It's common courtesy, right?" he questioned me back, stating his point as he walked closer to me. "Did you get bit?" he asked me as he leaned down to look me directly in the eye.

"Bit?" I asked confused. _Why would I be bit? Who would want to bite me? What is going on?_

"Bit," he stated so that I knew what he was asking. "Chewed. Maybe scratch? Anything like that," he said as he shook his head a little.

"No, I got shot," I stated from the memory and as up to date as I could remember. "Just shot," I told him as he looked at me curiously. "As far as I know," I tell him as truthfully as I could. Unsure of what was all the fuss about.

The man began to place his hand closer to my face. To touch me. Pulling my face to one side he spoke softly. "Hey...just let me," he said as I let him press his hand against my forehead. Checking my temperature.

"Feels cooler now," he commented as he talked to his son. "Fever would have killed you by now," he tells me as I gulped. Remembering the dream I had. _Surely it should be a memory..._

"I don't think I have one," I tell him and he just looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"Be hard to miss," he tells me as though it was obvious. Wriggling, he slowly reached behind him and pulled out a pocket knife. "Take a moment, eh?" he said as he made me look at the knife which was inches away from my face. "Look how sharp it is," he tells me.

"You try anything I will kill you with it, and don't you think I won't," he threatened as he put it closer to my face, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and he slowly moved off the bed. Cutting the rope and letting me loose from being tied to the bed. "Come on up when you're able," he tells me.

Trembling I rubbed at my sore wrists, my body shivering from the treat and possibility of being killed. "Come on," the man said as he walked up to the boy who stood by the door and tapped the boy's back. Eventually, when I finally gathered my thoughts, I grabbed a warm looking piece of cloth and saw I still wore what I had retrieved from the hospital around my neck.

"This place...it's Fred and Cindy Drake's," I told them as I walked to the dinning room and saw them prepare the food on the table. They had completely re-aranged the home, there were beds laid out where the living room used to be.

"Never met them," the man tells me with a bored and sad tone.

"I've been here," I tell him and remembered how this house was filled with life. With good and kind people. "This is their place," I state as I wandered around the room. Walking to what was once a blind as I tried to look out between what was now covered with thick cloth.

"It was empty when we got here," he tells me as I tried to lift the cloth to one side and look out the window. "Don't do that," he tells me before I could look out or open the curtain. "They'll see the light," he tells me as though it made sense to me.

"There's more of them out there than usual," he continued to speak as he went back to preparing the table. "I never should have fired that gun today," he said as I walked towards them. "The sound draws them, now they're all over the street," he tells me as I try to process what happened today.

"Stupid using a gun," he said as he fixed the table up. "It all happened so fast," he kept talking as he blew out a candle and the boy was already sat. Ready to eat. "I didn't think," he commented on himself.

"You shot that man today," I said as I remembered what happened earlier today. Surprised he did that right in front of me.

"Man?" the man questioned me slightly amused.

"Weren't no man," the boy spoke up to me.

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?" the man asked the boy, as though to scold him for what he just said.

"It wasn't a man," the boy said properly. Pronouncing his words correctly and this made the man nod at the boy.

"You shot him," I repeated as I tried to prove my statement. To uphold the law it was qualified as murder. "In this street. Out front. A man," I said as I kept my face serious. Murder was a serious issue and isn't right.

"For him...you need glasses. It was a walker," the man told me as though it was something I should already know. _I just woke up today and everything...has...changed._

"Come on," he tells me as he pointed to a chair opposite him. "Sit down, before you fall down," he told me as he put food on the plates. I pulled up the chair beside him and pulled the cloth that was on my shoulders a little tighter. "Here," he said as he looked at the food. "Eat," he commanded of me and I began to cut into the food.

"Daddy...blessing," the boy prompted, reminding the man of some traditions that some families followed. It wasn't the same for my family, we didn't really have time for prayers...or believed in them truthfully.

"Yeah," the man said as he gave a nod to the boy, holding his hands out to either side of him. One hand for me and one for the boy. The boy took his father's hand gratefully and I just sat there unsure what to do. Agreeing with them, I slowly held my hand in the mans and the young boys. Joining them in their prayer.

"Father, we thank thee for this food. Thy blessings...we ask you to watch over us in these crazy days," the man said as the man looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Amen," the man finished off.

"Amen," the boy replied and we all let go of each others hands. Beginning to eat the food in slight silence. The man still looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey mister, do you even know what is going on?" he questioned as I munched on the food quietly and thankfully. _I'm so hungry...I didn't realise until now..._

"I woke up today. In a hospital. Came home, that's all I know," I said as I stopped eating for a minute to answer him.

"But...you know about the dead people, right?" he questioned me and I just looked at him, looking away from my plate and into his eyes.

"Yeah, I saw a lot of that. Out on the loading dock, hauling trucks," I tell him and this made the man shake his head.

"No. Not the one's they put down... the one's they didn't," he said as he gave small nods. "The walkers," he tells me. "Like the one I shot today," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Cause he would have ripped into you," he tells me as though I should be thankful of him saving my life.

"Try to eat you, take him some flesh at least," he tells me and this just makes me confused. "But I guess if this is the first you're hearing, I know how it must sound," he tries to empathise but it just makes me wonder. _What kind of life is this? What happened to the world? Is this...real?_

"They're out there now...in the street?" I asked him curious and wondering if this was true.

"Yeah," he assured as I looked over my shoulder. "They're even more active after dark sometimes," he tells me and I just looked at the boy and the man. "Maybe it's the cool air or...hell. Maybe it's just me firing up that gun today," he tried to explain but this just gave me more questions to ask.

"But we'll be fine long as we stay quiet," he tried to reassure but this just made me want to see what was going on outside. To see these flesh eaters with my own eyes. "Probably wander off by morning," he tried to assure more his son and himself, rather than me.

"Well...listen. One thing I do know...don't you get bit! We saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of," he tells me and I just look at him curiously. "Bites kill you," he informed me. Telling me that whatever there is out there...to be sure I don't get bit. "The fever burns you out," he explained further.

"But then after a while...you come back," he tells me. This made me so confused. I didn't know what to make of it. Staring into my plate aimlessly. Unable to eat with this feeling in my gut. _What is this hell?_

"Seen it happen," the boy said and this made me confused further. It also made me shocked and worried for the boy. Seeing something like that must have been scary.

"Come on," the man said as he comforted the boy, touching his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. We then ate in silence, finishing our meal and cleaning up as best as we could. We all sat in the livingroom and the boy tried to get some rest by his father.

The two of us sat in our beds, mine closer to the windows and theirs closer to the exit. "Carl...He your son?" the man spoke to me and this made me turn my head to look at him. "He said his name today," the man said as I looked at him questioningly.

"He's a little younger than your boy," I told him. Remembering Carl's small, innocent face. His bright blue eyes, pale face and straight brown hair...it made me miss him. Miss Lori...miss Kat.

"And...he's with his mother?" the man questioned me and I just looked around. Wondering if they were even alive...either way...I only wanted to be with them. To get back to my family.

"I hope so," I tell him and that was when I felt my hand reach up to what was around my neck. Letting my finger graze against it. _My hero...My Daddy._ "I also have a...a daughter...she's older...19...her name's ah...Katherine...we call her Kat, for short," I tell him and he smiled at me sadly.

"Dad?" the boy called out to the man.

"Yeah?" the man asked as he gently rubbed the top of the boy's head.

"Did you ask him?" the boy asked the man as he sat up a little.

"Your gun shot...we got a little bet going," "My boy say you're a bank robber," he tells me and I just laugh quietly

"Yeah...that's me," I joked as I sat up a little more. "Deadly as Dillinger...kapow," I teased and laughed to myself. "Sheriff's deputy," I tell him and the man nods slowly with a small 'aha'.

There was a sudden alarm that went off. A car alarm. Someone must be trying to steal it. The boy sat up, his eyes wide and a worried look on his face because of the noise. "Hey, it's ok...daddy's here," Morgan said as he held his son to try and sooth him. "It's nothing," he tried to reassure. "One of them must've bumped a car," he said to both me and his son.

"You sure?" I questioned him. The boy looked still scared but tried to calm down from the sudden fright.

"Happened once before," Morgan told me and I just went to get up. "Went off a few minutes," he said reassuringly. "Get the light, Duane," he instructed his son and rose from the bed to look outside. Duane doing as he told as the room got slowly darker.

"It's the blue one, down the street," he said as we all peered between the planks of wood that blocked the windows. "Same one as last time," he informed us. "I think we're ok," he tried to reassure as we saw the streets filled with bodies, their feet scraping the ground as they walked aimlessly. Never tiring.

"That noise...will it bring more of them?" I ask them, trying to get enough information about these so called 'walkers' as I could.

"Nothing to do about it now," Morgan said as we all stood there, staring out the window. "Just have to wait 'em out till morning," he tells us as we then saw a woman turn to face us.

"She's here," Duane gasped as his body stiffened and a small whimper escaped his lips. The woman walker looked directly at us and began to move to the porch steps.

"Don't look," Morgan instructed his son. "Get away from the windows," he ordered as Duane stood there staring at the woman. "I said go! Come on! Come on, quiet," Morgan told his son and me, more his son as the boy ran to the bed, jumped onto it and began sobbing.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, here," Morgan said as he sat down with Duane, holding him as his son cried. "Cry into the pillow," Morgan said as he covered the boy's face with the pillow and held him. Walking towards the door, it was also blocked with boards and the peep hole was still there.

"Can you remember?" Morgan reminded the boy as he held him. My eyes looking out of the peephole to see the woman had reached the door, looking around and then directly at me. When she noticed me my breath hitched into my throat. My body shivering as she reached down and tried to open the door using the handle.

Stepping away, I slowly approached the bed and sat down. My eyes glued to the door and flickering to Morgan every so often. "Shh. She, uh...she died in the other room. On that bed. Nothin' I can do about it here...that fever, man...her skin gave off heat like a furnace. Should have put her down. I should have put her down. I know that, but...you know what?" he said as he looked at me then Duane.

"I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child," he told me and we decided that we would wake up early. To go back to my home and go to the police station. That there were bound to be weapons and fresh, clean water for us. They agreed and we decided to sleep, I got some sleep but...I was mostly terrified of what was going on outside. The woman still trying to get in until she gave up and left us.

* * *

Waking up, we quickly ate breakfast and grabbed any weapons that were lying around. Duane handed me a helmet for doing any woodwork and his baseball bat. Thanking him, I was then handed some new clothes and was bandaged up again. Morgan took another bandage with him in case anything happened to my wound.

We had took down the planks that barricaded the door and decided to head down the porch. Taking the lead, Duane and Morgan slowly approached behind me. "You sure?" I asked him as I walked out the front porch. "They're dead...I have to ask, at least one more time," I asked as I tried to regain what was happening now in this fucked up world.

"They're dead," Morgan told me and this was when I began to walk down the steps. "Except for something in the brain...that's why it's gotta be the head," he tells me and this was when one sat by the fence started to get up. When he got up, I hit the baseball bat to his head repeatedly. Slowly losing breath as I gasped for it.

"You alright?" Morgan asked me concerned for my well being. My breath slowly coming back to me as I tried to relax and fight off the stinging pain in my side. On my knees as I gripped my side.

"Need a moment," I tell him and he just stood there waiting. Getting back on my feet, we headed toward my home and entered the opened door. No walkers had entered and it was clear of any inside. "They're alive...my wife and kids," I tell them as I threw the helmet to the ground and wandered into the dinning room.

"At least they were when they left," I say as I looked around and saw the evidence of them clearly. My eyes roaming the room and looking for any other clues.

"How can you know?" Morgan questioned my statement as he followed closely, Duane trailing behind and stopping by the door while Morgan entered the dinning room with me. "By the look of this place they..." he began as he tried to catch his breath, eyes looking around the room as he shook his head.

"I found empty drawers in the bedroom," I told him as I looked directly in his eyes. "They packed some clothes...not a lot, but enough to travel," I say as I glanced around the room and knew they took more than just their clothes.

"You know anybody could've broken in here and stolen clothes, right?" he asked me a little mockingly, as though I said the most stupid thing in the world and knew he wouldn't disagree with me when I said what was in my head.

"You see the framed photos on the walls?" I asked Morgan as I pointed at the empty pegs that once held photos. "Neither do I," I said before he could answer and he looked around too. "Some random thief took those too, you think?" I questioned him and he just looked at me. "Our photo albums, family pictures...all gone," I said as I checked in the cabinet that once held our albums. Non were in there...all gone.

"Photo albums," Morgan repeated with a huge smile on his face, pacing on the spot as he laughed to himself. "My wife...same thing," he said as he took a seat. "Here I am, packing survival gear, she's grabbing photo albums..." he spoke happily and fondly at the beginning but it soon got sad and quiet.

"They're in Atlanta, I'll bet," Duane spoke up as he took a few steps towards us and away from the door.

"That's right," Morgan agreed. Looking over his shoulder briefly at his son before looking back at me.

"Why there?" I asked him, confused as to why they would hed to Atlanta in the first place.

"Refugee settle" he explained. "Huge, when they said it, before the broadcast stopped," he told me, he seemed saddened that the broadcasting had stopped. "Military protection, food, shelter..they told people to go there," he said a little breathless. "Said to be safest," he explained and I just looked away, nodding and gulping a little at the thought of my family being safe.

"Plus they got that disease place," Duane said as I looked at him, surprised the boy knew so much and that they were still here.

"Center for Disease Control," Morgan clarified, just so I knew exactly what to look for and where to look for answers. "Said they were working on how to solve this thing," he tells me and I just felt a sudden happiness...if my family were safe...if there was a cure...we would all be able to live and go back to our normal lives.

Grabbing the keys to the police station and armory, I grabbed a bag to put fresh, clean clothes in. I walked out and led the way for them as we headed to the station. Duane and Morgan following closely as we took down a few walkers quietly.

We walked around the station, took down a few walkers and sealed the doors and windows shut. When we entered a dark room, Morgan handed me a torch-light and we slowly approached the showers.

"Gas and light have been down for maybe a month," Morgan said as we got to the shower room, turning on the tap and both of them stared up at the water.

"Station got its own propane system," I informed the two and they watched the water amazed. "Pilot's still on," I told them as I checked the temperature. _Warming up and still works..._

"Oh, my Lord," yelled Morgan as he washed himself. "Hot water!" Duane said as he jumped around. A few 'wohoo!'s being exchanged between father and son as we all got cleaned up.

"That feels good, right?" Morgan asked Duane, the pair thoroughly enjoying their shower noisily as I washed up quietly. Chuckling to myself at the two who were pleased by the hot water. Shaving off the months that I've been in a coma.

We were sat on the benches, getting dried and I saw as Duane cleaned himself up. "Duane...dressing room's back there," I told him as I handed him some new clothes to put on. Ones that Carl used to wear..._God I miss my family._

"What you say, Duane?" Morgan called out to his son as Duane began to walk away from me. Taking the clothes from my hands without a single shred of gratitude.

"Thank you," Duane said as he turned to look at me. Morgan replying with a small 'mhm,' and we both watched as Duane walked off to get changed.

"Atlanta sounds like a good deal...safer anyway," I said to Morgan, to try and convince him to join me subtly. That way he wouldn't be alone and we could all find shelter. Together. "People..." I drifted and he just started getting changed.

"That's where we were heading," he said as he slipped his shirt around his arms. "Things got crazy," he told me "Man, you wouldn't believe," he said as he shook his head. "The panic...streets weren't fit to be on, and then...well...my wife couldn't travel," he said, his eyes slightly distant as he spoke of his wife and his suffering.

"No, not with our herd, so we had to find a place to lay low," he spoke and shook his head, his gaze moving frantically from to his feet to up towards the door. The same door Duane walked out of.

"And then, after she died...we just stayed hunkered down," he said regrettable, you could tell when a man regretted something and he truly did regret it. "I guess we just froze in place," he tried to explain their actions, unsure what exactly got them to this point in their apocalyptic life.

"Plan to move on?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and a quick reply of 'haven't worked up to it yet' which made me nod slowly at his choice of words. It was his decision. He could say yes or no. I can't force him to come with me. We got changed silently, I slipped into my officer uniform and put on my hat.

When we were all ready to go, I led them towards the armory room. "A lot of it's gone missing," I say as I inspected the weapons. Picking up a shotgun and doing what had to be done.

"Dad, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough," Duane asked Morgan confidently, moving closer to the guns as his dad got some things ready himself.

"Hell yes you're going to learn. We gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon," Morgan instructed his son, making sure his son always grew to be a good and proper man.

"That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Duane," I teach Duane the basics on gun training, telling him on how it is to handle weapons such as the gun.

"Yes, sir," Duane agreed as I touched his shoulder lightly, keeping it personal and educational.

"Here," Morgan spoke to Duane, preparing a bag of guns and walking towards me. "Go on," Morgan said as he patted his son towards the bag of guns.

"Take that one. Nothing fancy. Scope's accurate," I informed Morgan as I gave him a sniper rifle. Fully loaded. We then continued to pack silently and headed outside to a group of cars and trucks. "Conserve your ammo. Goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice," I told them as we walked outside, carrying bags full of guns.

"Duane," Morgan called out to Duane which earned him a 'yeah?' from Duane. "Take this to the car," Morgan instructed as he handed the boy the bag of guns and ammo.

"You sure you won't come along?" I asked them, trying to see if there was any convincing and if he would willingly go now that I've asked him more obviously.

"A few more days...by the end, Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty," explained Morgan as he rubbed at his head and face nervously. Opening the door of my cop car, I pulled out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Morgan.

"You got one battery. I'll turn mine on, a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you find me," I instructed him and informed him of what I would do to keep in contact with him. He patted my shoulder and walked towards his car.

"You think they're here?" he asked me unsure but hopeful.

"Can't afford not to," I spoke out and followed them closely. "Not anymore," I say this mostly to myself and kept my own hopes up. _They're strong. All three of them in their own way...I know it. They have to survive._

"Look, just one thing..." Morgan began as we saw Duane shoot the boot and walk towards us. "They may not seem like much one at a time but in a group all riled up and hungry. Man, you watch your ass," he informed and instructed me. Trying to encourage me to never doubt these so-called 'walkers'. To always stay alert and ready for the worst.

"You too," I answered politely and honestly. They were a good pair. They need to look out for each other and survive.

"You a good man, Rick," Morgan said as he shook my hand and looked me directly in the eye. "I hope you find your wife and kids," he tells me kindly with a small, warm smile on his face.

"Be seeing you Duane," I called out to the boy. "Take care of your old man," I told him and he just gave me a small nod.

"Yes, sir," a small grin forming on his face as he looked up at me. We all began to walk towards the cars when we heard sounds of footsteps and gurgling.

"Leon Basset? Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but can't leave him like this," I speak of the man who I had worked with. He was young and still wearing his cop outfit when he died...

"You know, if they'll hear the shot," Morgan questioned as he clutched his son tightly to his side. He had pulled out a gun but soon put it away when he realised the walker wasn't going to be a threat.

"Let's not be here when they show up," I suggest as I walked to the man who had been there when I got shot. The one I had known for a while and worked with. A man I couldn't let wander around aimlessly. _He has done his duty...time to end it._

"Let's go, son," Morgan told Duane as they both started walking. "Come on," Morgan said as they began running towards the car. Looking into Leon's eyes, I watched as he shook the fence and quickly pulled out my gun, aiming it and shooting him. With a single hit, he slowly let go of his grip and fell to the ground. _Dead..._

We got into our cars and drove off. Honking our horns and beeping our beeps. The drive was silent, my mind wandering in its own accord as I remembered my family. When I last saw them. What we last said. I missed them...so much.

I decided it wasn't good to leave those that I knew and cared about dead. Especially ones like my neighbor, who I knew and could roughly point out where she could be. Driving I stopped at the point I had last seen my neighbour and saw she was no longer there.

Walking to where she had dragged her body, I slowly reached her and saw as she looked up at me. Crouching I watched her helpless body and pulled out my gun. "I'm sorry this happened to you," I spoke sadly and shot her. Her dead body falling down to the ground and didn't move.

I reached back to the car and began my way towards Atlanta. Going down roads and watching as thunder had clashed and lit up the sky. "Broadcasting on emergency channel," I called into the radio, hopeful that someone would answer me. "Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. Anybody reads, please respond," I asked.

"Hello," I called into the radio. "Hello?" I called out again. Nothing. "Can anybody hear my voice? Anybody out there? Anybody hears me, please respond," I kept repeating, doubt running through my mind but I tried to keep hopeful.

"Hello, can you hear my voice? Hello? Hello?" I called in again, but there was still no response. _I need to keep trying. For Carl...for Lori...for Kat._

* * *

**KPOV**

_"Hello, can you hear my voice? Hello? Hello?" _we could hear through the crackling of the sound. The radio buzzing and the voice of someone playing through it. This made us all look at it and rush towards it.

Picking it up, I looked around and my blue eyes caught the hazel ones of my mother. Both her and Carl staring at me as I prepared myself to speak into the radio. _"Can anybody hear my voice?" _the man's voice asked again.

"Hey?" I called into it as I pressed onto the button Shane taught me to press. "Hello?" I spoke clearly into the radio, Dale stood next to me and watched as I tried to communicate.

"Can you hear my voice?" the mans voice called out again. As though I hadn't responded at all. _His...his voice...it's...so...familiar. Why?_

"Yes," I state into the microphone "I can hear you. You're coming through. Over," I called to the other person but he didn't seem to hear me. Didn't seem to respond to my reply.

_"Anybody who reads, please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads, please respond," _he kept speaking, as though I had never replied and as if I was invisible.

"We're just outside the city" I called into the CB but no one answered. "Damnit!" I cursed as I heard the thing crackle, nothing other than that was happening. "Hello?" I called into it, holding down the button and hoping it worked. "Hello?" I called again, unsure if the thing was even working correctly.

"He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him," I tell Dale who stood by me. Mom and Carl were stood there watching me as I struggled to talk to the man on the other end of the line.

"Try to raise him again," Dale tried to tell me, but I didn't know how to and knew I wouldn't be able to. "Come on, son. You know best how to work this thing," Dale called out to Shane who was making his way towards me.

"Hello? Hello, is the person who calls still on the air? This is officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting a person unknown, please respond..." Shane said as he gently took the thing from me and got onto one knee to talk into it. "He's gone," he said after a few minutes of no answer. The man hadn't spoken and it was dead. The man who we had spoken to had left.

"There are others," Mom stated as she came up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder gently. "It's not just us." she said hopeful, her hand giving my shoulder a slight squeeze and my heart dropped slightly. _This person could be dead now...because of me._

"Yeah. We knew there would be, right, that's why we let the CB on," Shane said a little mockingly, this made me frown at him and get up to stand beside my mom and brother.

"Lot of good it's been doing," mom said a little disappointed, her eyes drifting to the CB and then back at Shane. "And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put signs up on 85 to warn people away from the city," mom said and I just nod.

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into," I said a little blankly. Both me and mom have discussed this and it was true. _Atlanta isn't safe._

"We don't have enough time," Shane said as he got to his feet and looked directly at me and mom.

"I think we need to make time," mom suggested a little threatening. We all needed to do at least something so people didn't walk into the trap which was Atlanta.

"Yeah, that, uh That's a luxury we can't afford," Shane told us sadly, as though to tell us it wasn't going to be possible. Rubbing at his face and head.

"We are surviving here," Shane spoke as he got closer to us and shook his head. "We are day-to-day," Shane argued back and this made me shake my head

"And who the hell would you propose to send?" I questioned him and mom just grabs my hand and kisses the back of it kindly. To calm me down. She always did this, ever since I was a little girl. To either prevent arguments or to calm me down from something like this.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle," mom spoke up, I just looked at her and shook my head vigorously at her. _Mom...not you. Please..._

"Nobody goes anywhere alone, you know that," Shane told her, reminding her of our rules to survive. Mom just glared at him for a minute before walking off towards the camp.

"Yes, sir," she said as her hand slipped out of mine and left me there. Carl began to trail behind her but I quickly pulled him to my side. Shane following my mom too.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, take a seat, buddy. You're alright, go ahead, you're alright," Shane mumbled as I held tightly onto Carl, walking us towards his work again and sitting down. I rubbed his back gently as we saw Shane enter the tent with mom.

We sat there silently for a few minutes, Carl doing his work as I watched the CB, my eyes glued to it and my mind running away with my thoughts. "What do you think about mom going to do that sign to warn others about Atlanta?" his small voice asked me and made me look at him. Our blue eyes connecting.

I saw fear behind his eyes. "I say...she isn't going anywhere. I wouldn't let her and she wouldn't do that...least not to us," I tell him and he smiled at me a little sadly. His gaze drifted towards the tent, suddenly he got up and began to run towards the tent. Chasing after him, I called out for him. "Carl!" I shouted out for him and he kept heading towards the tent.

"Mom?" Carl called out for mom as she moved towards the tent door, seeing Shane exit first and rub Carl's head. Smiling at me slightly as he rubbed at his lips and face.

"What's up, buddy? She's in there, go on," Shane told him as he walked past us. Leaving me, mom and Carl alone. Carl slowed down when he saw mom crouch down to his level and smiled kindly at him.

"Hey. I don't want you to worry. Your mom is not going anywhere. Okay? Yeah, yeah" she said as she looked at Carl, her eyes flashing at me and then back at Carl. Nodding at him, a small smile on my lips as our eyes met, she smiled back and looked to Carl with kind eyes. "Go finish your chores with Kat," she tells him as she patted his sides gently.

"Okay," he said with a nod, smiling happily at her and she slowly got back to standing. Carl walking towards me, my hand held out for him but he just goes to hug me and makes me smile. Wrapping my arms around him as I held him to me. "You were right," he told me which made me giggle.

Looking at mom who looked at me with pride in her eyes, smiling I pulled him away from me slightly and looked down at him. Our eyes meeting as I gently caressed his head and placed my index finger under his chin. "I told you she wasn't going anywhere," I said kindly and let him hug me for a few more seconds.

Taking his hand we walked back to the others and got back to doing his homework. Helping him and teaching him some things as I would teach him then assist him after marking some of his work...

* * *

**RPOV**

Driving towards Atlanta, I stopped a few minutes away from a nearby gas station, there were cars flipped and destroyed laying around on the streets. Getting out, I opened the boot and decided to go fetch some gas as I was running low. Pulling out a few things that would help me get this gas.

Continuing on my walk, I came across torn apart cars and a field that made my side hurt a little from the shot wound. Tents were left opened out weirdly, multiple toys and childs play were laying around on the grass. Dead bodies covered in flies and rotting in their cars. _This is a grave yard._

When I finally reached the gas station, there was a sign dangling that read 'NO GAS' and it made me want to curse but, I knew that if some of these bodies were still alive...they would get me and pull me to shreds. I was going to turn around to search any of the cars for gas to steal but that was when I heard rustling of feet.

Getting to the ground, I looked under any cars for any feet that could be moving. When I saw small feet in big bunny slippers, a long coat and picking up a teddy bear...I knew it was a little girl. _It has to be a little girl...how did she survive all this time?_

The little girl looked like she hadn't washed in a while and wasn't being taken care of properly. All skin and bones. Fragile. Walking closely, I got back up into a standing position and walked towards her slowly. Following her carefully.

"Little girl...I'm a policeman...little girl?" I called out to the girl, stalking her as quietly as possible and keeping my voice low enough for her to hear. The girl had long blonde hair, her skin pale and her whole body froze at the sound of my voice. Stopping in her tracks.

"Don't be afraid," I encouraged her as I slowly walked closer, my arm that was raised was now by my side. "Okay?" I tried to get a response from her as I took more steps towards her. Stopping at a close enough and appropriate distance, I held my hand out in small kindness and slight surrender. _I'm not a threat..._

Turning around the girl's face was...a face of sheer horror. Her mouth was dribbling, cut up and teeth rotting. Her eyes lifeless, her shirt bloody and her whole body scratched up. Her eyes on me as she limped towards me, her feet scraping along the ground as she hurried to me.

My breathing was un even as I felt the fear run through every inch of my body. _Such an innocent thing...turned into a monster._ As I grabbed my gun, I began to walk backwards, away from her as her speed increased. Gurgling, growling and running towards me.

Standing my ground, I pulled my gun up and aimed for her head. My jaw hardening as I tried not to think of her as the little girl she was. My finger on the trigger tighter as I soon heard a gun shot, splatter and the girl's body crash into the ground. Lifeless.

Lowering my gun, I took a few deep breaths and decided to try and find any gas as soon as possible. Realising I had just shot the gun, there would be more coming if they heard it and I didn't want to get into a huge group of them. I knew I wouldn't survive so I ran towards the car and drove. Knowing there was enough gas to go far but not enough to Atlanta.

Stopping again I pulled up by a house, staring at a family photo of ours that I had kept for when I felt lonely at work. Lori as beautiful as she had always been, a soft glow on her skin, a bright smile, her long brown hair wavy and her hazel eyes enchanting.

Carl, his pale skin, boyish grin and short brown hair made me chuckle. His bright blue eyes looking right into my soul as I looked at his innocent face. My gaze finally landed on...

Kat...so beautiful, so radiant and...mature. She was growing up to look like her mother in some ways and like me in others. Her brown curly hair, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes haunting. Her bright smile was sweet and made me miss them. Wanting nothing more than to be with them again.

Stepping out, I grabbed my gas equipment and headed towards the house, walking towards the stairs and calling out to them. "Hello? Police officer out here. Can I borrow some gas? Hello?" I called out to them, alerting them I am here to help for gas in return.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called out to anyone, knocking on the door, looking around the house through the windows, that was when I saw an open window and a foul smell invade my nose. A man who had shot himself in the mouth, blood on the walls saying 'GOD FORGIVE US' and a woman beside him on the ground killed too. Flies surrounding their corpses.

Looking inside a truck for keys was unlucky. Just as I was about to head inside the house in search for keys, I heard a familiar sound of an animal and looked to find a horse. "Easy now, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you," I said as I walked up to the beautiful brown horse. A rope in my hand as I slowly stepped closer towards it.

"Nothing like that...more like a proposal," I said softly as I spoke to the horse, he was a little un easy but soon calmed down when I got close enough to show him I wasn't a threat. "Atlanta's just down the road ways. It's safe there. Food, shelter, people, other horses too, I bet. How's that sound?" I suggested to it.

"There we go. Good boy. Good boy. Now come with me," I said as I gently pulled the rope to catch him around his neck, walking us out of his pen and towards the house. "Come with me. Let's go easy, ok?" I told him as I finally got onto the horse and held onto the reins.

"I haven't done this for years," I tell him as we slowly trotted towards the road. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy. Easy, boy." I tell him as he began to run away from the house and towards the fields.

"Easy, easy, easy," I tried to relax him but it didn't seem to work. My entire body bouncing, my back weighing me down a little with the guns. Gradually we got to Atlanta, seeing how it was all deserted. "Steady. It's just a few. Nothing we can't outrun," I tell him as I lead us towards a road, a few walkers climbing out of a bus.

A few walking around the streets. "Okay, whoa whoa whoa," I said as I directed the horse to go to certain places and walked down roads. We were passing a tank when I saw a few birds peck at a dead man on the tank, he was wearing an army uniform. Suddenly I heard a helicopter fly above us and I rushed us into a run and watched as we whizzed through streets.

My adrenaline rose higher, not for joy but fear...as we stopped in front of a huge herd of walkers. All crowded on the street and they suddenly saw us, reaching towards us as they pushed and shoved towards us.

Turning to go the other way, I stared wide eyed, realising we were trapped. "Shit," I cursed under my breath as I turned us again and hoped for a way out. There was no use, they were trying to grab either me or the horse, trying to move we couldn't. The horse reared as it squealed in pain and fell to the ground.

Kicking me off, causing me to drop my bags and my hat to the ground. Rushing to try and get up, I watched as they tore apart the horse, sharing the guts and skin of the animal. Their dirty and bloody hands stuffing their faces as some saw me.

Rushing towards me one tried to get to me, kicking him away I got up onto my feet and ran towards the tank. Crawling under it, one tried to grab at my shoe, so I kicked it in the face and crawled faster. Others tried to crawl under, to grab at me and pull me apart like my dying horse. Pulling out my gun, I began to shoot some in the head that got too close to me.

I then felt the sensation settle in. _I'm trapped...I'm dead...I'm running out of ammo...what am I going to do now? What can I do? Is anyone going to save me? Is this real life? Is this what my life has come to?_

"Lori, Carl, Kat, I'm sorry," I said as I looked up and pointed the gun to my head, noticing a hole, I quickly climbed in and shut the door quickly. Gasping for air as I shut and lock the door, I leaned back and tried to get my heart beat to slow down. Enough so that I could think and clear my ear drums of the constant thumping.

When I finally thought I was safe...I couldn't have been any more wrong. I went to pull out a gun from a dead army man's holster and saw him come to life. Pulling up my gun, I gasped and shot him from below his chin. His brains splattering along the walls as my ears rang loudly.

The gun shot made my ears feel like they were bleeding, gasping for air and for the sound to leave my mind. When it did, I then heard climbing going off above my head, the tank was still opened from up top. Climbing up, I shut it and sealed it so I was safe and stuck inside. I didn't know what to do. _I'm trapped..._

Just when I thought all hope was lost, I heard the sound of a CB crackling. Then the voice of a man as he said: _"Hey, you. Dumb ass. Hey...you in the tank. Cozy in there?"_ and this was when I just sat there and stared at where the sound had come from.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please can I have 5 reviews if you would like more! I would appreciate it! Yes...I've also had to change the name of title and the daughter. I saw that one story was too similar to my own...so...I want this to be 100% original. **

**Much love...**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	2. Chapter 2: My hero

**Chapter 2: My hero...**

* * *

**RPOV**

_~14 years ago~_

_"What type of present is it?" I asked her, my eyes shining as I watched her sweet face. Her cheeks slightly blushing as she slowly opened the box to look at what was inside. Her bright blues looking down at what was hidden in the box._

_"It's for you..." she said as her long lashes fluttered before her gaze met mine. Her toothy smile cute and sweet. She shut the box momentarily as she looked at me shyly. "You're going to be starting a dangerous job today and...I thought...this would keep you safe," she said gently. _

_She turned the box to me, opening it and a small smile played on the corner of my lips as I looked down at what was in the box. It was...I necklace, a cute cut out circle, gold and engraved on the front was 'Love, KG' and this made me chuckle._

_"What's this?" I asked her as she pouted her soft pink lips at me and caused me to laugh softly. She instructed me to take it out with a gentle 'Daddy' at the end. Pulling out the circle, I soon saw it was a necklace, a long gold chain keeping the tag in place. My fingers lightly grazed it both front and back, which made my brows knit together._

_Turning it over I read the words _'My hero...My Daddy' _smirking I looked up at the little girl who was now blushing up at me. Her soft curls making her look cuter, her big blue eyes pleased at my smile and her own smile forming on her lips. _

_"You like it?" she asked me, her voice raising a little in question and excitement. Chuckling, I looked down at the necklace and nod. The smirk now turned into a smile, one of pride and happiness. _

_"I love it," I tell her and pull her to my lap, forgetting my cereal and newspaper. Lori was making Kat's breakfast but we were sitting together, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulling my into a hug. My arms enveloping her as I rubbed her back, my eyes shut tightly as I breathed in her soft, floral scent. _

_"But...why did you put 'My hero'?" I asked her gently and she giggled, pulling away and looking at me surprised. This made me smile at her, everything she did and said...always made me love her more each and every day._

_"Is it not that obvious? You're a police officer and...you're always going to be my hero, with or without being an officer...because...you're my Daddy and you'll always do what's right...and you'll protect me no matter what," she tells me and I chuckle._

_"Ain't that right," I tell her, myself and Lori which made her smile. My heart warmed at her words and her giggle to my response. Laughing softly, I rubbed my nose against her, sighing in bliss and began to tickle her sides gently._

_Her giggles and squirming made me chuckle at her, her soft curls shaking with every wriggle and each giggle was emphasised with each tickle I gave her. "Thanks for the present baby girl, I'll treasure it forever," I tell her and she begged me to stop and let her go._

_Stopping, I held her in my arms tightly as she fought me to get out of my arms. Sighing grumpily and begging me to let her go. I laugh and shake my head, pouting my lips at her and she placed her finger to my lips. "No Daddy!" she giggle yelled, teasingly. _

_Laughing I squeezed her a little in my arms, Lori placed both her breakfast and Kat's at either side of the table. Beside me and at opposite sides, both Lori and Kat to be facing each other. Smiling at Kat's playful face made me chuckle and shake my head. Being stubborn I shook my head "You know what I want...no leaving until I get it," I tell her and she giggled._

_Sighing she leaned over, kissing my already pouted lips and making me smile. I gently slip her to be on the ground, placing the necklace on the table beside my bowl of cereal. Kat walking towards a smiling Lori who was shaking her head. _

_"Go get ready for kindergarten, then come down to say goodbye to Daddy and have your breakfast," Lori said as she kissed the top of Kat's head and watched her run upstairs. I had picked up the necklace, glancing at the running girl and the mother of my child. Smiling as Lori came up behind me and placed her hands on top of mine._

_She took the necklace off me and slipped her hands behind my neck, hooking the pieces together until the necklace dangled against my neck and pressed to my skin. Smiling I ran my fingertips along the engravings. With a kiss to the lips, Lori went upstairs to help our daughter as I sat there and tought of the wonderful women in my life..._

* * *

**KPOV (Present day...)**

The birds were chirping, Carl was running around and finally came back to us. Cleaning things and preparing food for later. Amy was making her way towards us with her red bucket. "Mom!" Carl called out and this made me giggle.

"Right here," Mom told Carl as we sat together on the empty glass crates, Carl was playing with his small cars and was by a car. Not in our sight but his noises of cars was enough indication he was around us. "Any luck?" Mom asked Amy as she walked closer and handed the bucket to her.

"How do we tell if they're poison?" Amy asked us, she would normally go hunting for herbs but her favourite was mushrooms. I always knew the herbs and other things, as I had read it in a book we had last raided a store.

"Uh, there's only one sure way I know of," Mom told her, my mind drifting off to the others. Daryl hadn't been back from his hunt for at least a day. The others were still in Atlanta. It included Glenn, Andrea who is Amy's sister, Morales, Jacqui, T-Dog and Merle.

"Ask Shane when he gets back?" Amy asked her and Mom gave her a nod as she got up and began to clean the bucket. Walking off to the distance.

"Yeah, you've got it," she gave a nod and turned to look at both me and Carl, then looked up at Dale, who was stood atop the RV and on the look out for any geeks.

"Thank you," Amy said kindly as she sat beside me and did the same as me. Checking for things to do and making sure everything was prepared for tonight's dinner.

"Dale, I'm heading out," Mom said up to Dale. Looking at both me and Carl as she spoke the next part. "Sweethearts, I want you to stay where Dale can see you both, okay? Don't stray too far from each other. Stay close got it?" she gave us a nod, making me nod back and smile kindly at her.

"Yes, mom," we said in unison. Smiling at myself at how similar we were. Mom smiled at the two of us before turning her back on us. She stopped in her tracks when Dale called out to her.

"You too," he called out to her which made her stop. "Don't wander too far. Stay within shouting distance...and if you see anything, holler. I'll come running," he instructed kindly but sternly.

"Yes, mom," mom mimicked us and this made me giggle softly. Shaking my head as I watched her walk away. Sitting close to the fire, I decided to get up and walk to sit beside Carl on the dirt. Smiling I looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"How about you and me go into the RV and read a book together?" I asked him. He smiled back at me and gave me a nod, getting up and walking towards the RV as I told Dale we were going to look at books to read. Dale agreed but said we were to get out and read together in his sight.

Sighing we got in and decided on a book, I was surprised that Dale actually had a copy of John Steinbeck's 'Of Mice and Men,' which was one of my favourite books to read in college. Doing literature, we had to learn history too and this was a very creative and good novel.

Pulling it out, I sat with Carl on the floor, our backs pressed against the car as I let Carl read to me. Smiling, correcting him as he pronounced a word wrong and answering any questions he had. "Why are we reading a boring book about two guys?" he asked me and I shake my head.

Smiling I shake my head at him, sighing as I remembered the book and what life meanings it had. "This book...is a form of history. It's art at it's finest. What it teaches us is...that...no matter the skin colour, the loss of hope...that...the world...it may feel like shit sometimes but...as long as you have a reason to keep living...there is always hope," I tell him.

This makes Carl look at me with those blue eyes of his, reminding me so much of dad and mom mixed together, that I smiled at him. He smiled at me and gave me a nod. "It sounds good," he tells me and this made me smile back at him.

"It does...plus...it's my favourite book, ask mom," I giggled, shoving his shoulder as we both laughed gently. Carl opened the book again and continued to read, we were almost at the scene where we would meet Curley.

We were reading as mom walked over to us. Her hair a slight mess, her eyes slightly watery and her skin a little sticky with sweat. There was a certain smell coming off of her, which made my nose want to wriggle but I didn't. I knew she would know that I knew what she was doing.

"Reading Kat's favourite book?" she asked us as we nodded. Carl smiled up at me and this made me giggle. Getting up, I ruffled his hair and told him to put his book mark in the page we were on. That we would read tomorrow and that he should go do his homework now. Mom smiled, asked me to help her with the mushrooms and work with Shane on them. That she was going to assist Carl with homework. Nodding, I did as she said and parted ways to do so.

* * *

**RPOV**

The radio was beeping and hissing while walkers were banging and snarling above and below my head. "Hey, are you alive in there?" the voice asked as I ran towards the CB. Thudding my head accidentally against a pipe and grunting in pain.

Picking up the talkie I answered into it. "Hello? Hello?" I called back, hopeful that they hadn't left me yet, that they would somehow help me out of this mess.

"There you are, you had me wondering," the male voice answered. I was looking around, sweat dripping from my nose and skin as I felt the adrenaline rush through my veins.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?" I asked him, there were so many questions I needed answering but...I didn't know how much time I had before something happened.

"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news," he spoke, the buzzing noise was the thing that kept me going. The way the boy spoke made me wonder.

"There's good news?" I asked curious to know if there was anything good from this situation I was stuck in. Hopeful this guy would help me out of this mess.

"No," the male answered bluntly, this made my heart pump just as fast, the sweat dripping from the amount of stress I was under.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here," I tell him as my mind got mushed with questions, wanting a way out of this hell and a chance to find my family.

"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out," he said as his voice quivered from the fear and actual shock of what was going on around the tank.

"Got any advice for me?" I asked him. _This isn't making anything easier for me...it isn't helping either._

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it," he told me and I deliberated, wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"That's it? 'Make a run for it'?" I question his initiative_. I don't know if this is a good idea...I could get killed with a single mess up and...I would need to trust this guy if I want to survive._

"My way's not as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?" he suggested with his plan, making me consider it.

"So far," I replied shortly, just wanting a way out and a little help from this willing guy.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded.  
If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" he said but I remembered the bag I had dropped. _It has a walkie-talkie...a good set of rounds and a lot of guns...I need that back...and my hat._

"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" I ask him but he quickly replies before I could even have a chance to think.

"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" he asked me quick as gunfire, my hesitation was momentarily as I took a second to register what he was asking.

"Hang on," I told him as I grabbed the gun that was on the army man. Taking it, I checked the amount of clips and rounds I had. Checking the guy's pockets, I found a grenade and placed it in my pocket. "Yeah. Yeah," I spoke to myself as I nod in agreement, pleased with the amount I have. "I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds," I tell him as the sweat ran down my skin and off to hit the ground.

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there," he tells me as though he was about to stop talking to me, I needed to be reassured that everything was fine, that we all were still fully humane.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him without thinking, wanting to be thankful to the person who helped me in this desperate moment.

"Have you been listening? You're running out of time," he barked as I nod and gathered my thoughts, grabbing the gun and a shovel, I got ready, my breathing heavy as I reassure myself with a 'right' and opened the lid. Seeing a single walker, I slapped him hard with the shovel, climbed off the direction the guy said and ran towards the alley he spoke of.

As the single walker fell, I threw the shovel to the ground and ran as well as I could. Shooting walkers that got too close or that were in my way, the shovel long gone and my heart pounding within my chest. The blood running through my veins as I then saw a guy pop out from a gate.

"Whoa! Not dead!" the guy said, a ball cap on and his hands raised in surrender. "Come on! Come on! Back here! Come on! Come on!" the guy from the tank spoke out as I followed him and he climbed up a ladder that was heading for the roof.

"What are you doing?! Come on!" he shouted down at me as I shot some walkers that were following us. When my final bullet was out, I looked at the gun and began to panic. Looking up, I began to climb up and rushed to get to where the boy was.

"Come on, get up," he shouted as I fumbled up the ladder, a walker grabbed my foot but I shook him off and kept climbing. When we both got to the mid section we both panted and watched as others tried to climb. Clawing up at us desperately.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" he teased me a little mad and exhausted. He was of Asian decent, young and kind of scrawny.

"It wasn't my intention," I tell him honestly. Both of us panting for breath as we watched the walkers below us.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehaw. You're still a dumbass," he insulted but I knew arguing about anything would make me even more stupid.

"Rick. Thanks," I told him my name as I held my hand for him to shake. Thankful for him saving my life, that it was something he didn't have to do but he put his own life on the line to save mine.

"Glenn. You're welcome," he tells me and we shook hands, both of us preparing for the next set of ladders. Grabbing my gun, I shoved it into his backpack and watched the walkers growl, snarl and claw up at us.

"Oh no," he spoke as he saw a few attempt to climb the ladder. "The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us," he tells me as we looked up at the ladder, making me want to gulp at how high up we would be. "I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy," he tells me and I didn't have to hold in any laughter as I watched him start to climb.

"Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" I asked him when we were finally on the roof tops and making our way to...wherever we were going. Glenn clearly knew the way and would assist me as we were reaching our destination.

"Somebody did I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking not many geeks would get through," Glenn said as we jumped over a wall and sneaked past more walkers that were beneath us.

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck out for me?" I asked him as we reached a rooftop passage into a building, he slid his backpack off as I held the door opened for him.

"Call it foolish, naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me," he tells me honestly, this was when I knew this was a good guy and that I am grateful for his help. "Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you," he tells me jokingly but I didn't feel the need to laugh. Both of us climbing down a set of ladders before our feet touched the ground.

"I'm back. Got a guest plus four geeks in the alley," Glenn spoke into a walkie talkie as we ran down a set of stairs and stopped almost at the bottom, stunned as we saw two walkers make their way to us. Our bodies both tensing but then two men in black safety suits and baseball bats came out. Beating up the two walkers that were heading towards us.

We ran towards the room they had exited as the walkers growled from their brains being smashed to pieces. "Let's go!" Glenn called out to the two in suits.

"Morales, let's go!" another voice called as I left the door wide opened for them, waiting for them to follow us and my heart pounding in my ears from the rush of adrenaline. The voice was male and judging by the name so was the other suited man. When they rushed in, we closed the doors behind us.

Suddenly, I was pulled by my shirt and thrown against a pile of boxes. A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a gun pointed to my head. "You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you," she growled at me as her hand was firm against my chest. My hands raising to show an act of surrender.

"Just chill out, Andrea," one of the suited men said as he began to unsuit himself and stepped closer to the woman who had her gun to my face. "Back off," he said again.

"Come on, ease up," a woman with dark skin said, her eyes flickering from me to the woman so-called 'Andrea'. Keeping my calm as I kept my eyes on Andrea.

"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole," she growled as she tensed up and kept her aim on my head, her head shaking with incredulous in her eyes.

"Andrea, I said back the hell off," the man growled as he stepped closer again, taking off whatever was left of his suit. "Well, pull the trigger," she encouraged when she finally didn't listen to him.

"We're dead. All of us..because of you," the woman said as she began to cry, shaking her head and letting me go. Slowly, I breathed back to normal and watched as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't understand," I admit to them, still new to this whole new life and how this world had changed drastically. One of the men had grabbed me, the same one who told Andrea to back off. Pushing me down halls and into a room as he walked beside me.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O. K. Corral," the one that was pushing me said, he gave me a final push into a room which looked like a corner shop.

"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds," another man said, he was black and was one of the men to save us in that alley in the black suits.

"You just rang the dinner bell," Andrea said as my body tensed, seeing glass doors and windows surrounding the entrance, walkers pressed up to it and pushing against it. One or two thumping against the glass with rocks in their hands to break the glass.

"Get the picture now?" one of the men asked me. My body frozen from shock as I kept my eyes glued to the nightmare in front of me. Growling, snarling, banging and thumping against the windows and doors...all because of me.

"Oh God," Andrea spoke as we all rushed to hide in the back, watching the walkers eagerly try to get in with us. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea questioned me as she looked at me.

"Trying to flag the helicopter," I answer them honestly, watching as they watched me curiously. One of the males gave me a look of pure anger and as though I had three heads.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter," the black one said as he shook his head and the others all either watched us, the doors or glanced down at the ground they stood on.

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens," the black woman said as she shook her head and raised her hand kindly, as though to excuse me of my sanity.

"I saw it," I declared, sure of myself and not doubting it. _I'm fed...stable, hydrated. I lost my family...not my mind! Well...I partly didn't...waking up to this would drive anyone crazy._

"Hey, T-Dog, try that CB," the other man said to the black guy. _So he must be Morales._ "Can you contact the others?" Morales asked T-Dog as he pulled out a CB and tried to make it work.

"Others? The refugee center?" I asked them, unsure of what exactly they were trying to contact and who.

"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us," the black woman said with sarcasm evident in her voice. Looking at me like I was probably dropped on the head as a child.

"Got no signal," T-Dog announced to us which made me shake with slight worry, tensing at the thought we were stuck here in this close to closing in building. "Maybe the roof," he suggested and that was when we heard a gun firing.

"Oh no. Is that Dixon?" Andrea complained as she looked up at the roof. Where the noises were coming from.

"What is that maniac doing?" the black woman questioned as they all ran towards another room.

"Come on, let's go," Morales instructed as me and Glenn ran up behind them, following them up the stairs up onto the roof and seeing a man with a gun, short hair, white...possibly middle age or more or less my age shooting walkers with a rife.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" Morales asked him as though this man was even more of an idiot than I was. 'Dixon' began to laugh uncontrollably, his voice was raspy as he chuckled and we just stood there, watching him as continued to fire.

"Oh jeez," someone mumbled as he turned to look at us, his rifle loose in his hands as he pointed it around as if it was a tool.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense," he said as though with this gun, he had all the power he needed to take the lead on everyone. To take control.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog informed him as he kept on laughing. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill," T-Dog said a little angered as Morales came up beside him, the three men all close to each other as we watched their interaction.

"Bad enough I've got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day," Dixon told us as we all stood there and they looked irritated but I was honestly a little confused. You could tell he was a redneck but..._is he bringing race into this?_

"'That'll be the day'? You got something you want to tell me?" T-Dog questioned pissed off at how rude this guy was being especially as he refered to Morales as 'taco' especially because he seemed to come from a Latin background.

"Hey T-Dog man...just leave it," Morales tried to encourage T-Dog to do, hoping he would leave this racist asshole to his own thoughts and opinions.

"No," T-Dog said as he raised his hand and got closer to Dixon. T-Dog standing his ground against Dixon.

"All right? It ain't worth it," Morales tried to ease them, to calm and clear T-Dog's mind, to not cause a possible fight and make things worse. "Now Merle, just relax, okay? We've got enough trouble," Morales tried to explain to the man others refered to as Dixon.

"You want to know the day?" Merle asked as he licked the inside of his cheek, swaying lightly from side to side on his feet, trying to intimidate T-Dog and not backing down either.

"Yeah," T-Dog answered, looking to Glenn he shook his head and hands. Telling me not to worry, the tension coming off the two told me they were really close to having a fight.

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo,'...it's the day I take orders from a nigger," Merle said rudely as we saw him say it proudly, knowing it would tick T-Dog's buttons and he got the reaction he wanted.

"Mother-" T-Dog said as he went to punch Merle, all riled up and only got him hit in the face with the but of the gun, falling flat onto his back and I went to separate the two.

"Hey, come on, Merle. That's enough," one said as I tried to grab Merle but only got punched in the nose, falling to the floor as others stood there and screamed.

"Come on. Dixon! Whoa, cut it out, man! Stop it! Dixon, get off him! Dixon, you're gonna hurt him. Merle, cut it out! No no no, please. Please," they all screamed, shouted and begged as the two fought, Merle beating up T-Dog as the others shouted orders.

Getting up, I checked my nose to see I was fine, there was no bleeding...just the shock. Getting back onto my feet, I grabbed my cuffs and watched as Merle pointed a handgun in T-Dog's face, watching as everyone stayed silent or begged for him not to do it. To not kill T-Dog.

Merle took a minute to observe the group before formulating saliva and spitting it on T-Dog's chest. Rubbing it in as he tapped T-Dog's chest and got to his feet, gun in hand. "Yeah! All right! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge...I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favor? Huh? Come on. Let's see 'em," he ordered as he pointed the gun at them, his stance lazy and clearly he was on something.

"Oh, come on. All in favor?" he asked as they pulled T-Dog away from Merle, some of them raising their hand and the black woman lifting her middle finger up at him. "Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmm? Anybody?" he asked all cocky, as though he still wanted to continue fighting.

"Yeah," I growled as I grabbed the rifle and bashed it into his face as he turned to look at me. He fell onto his back like T-Dog did and I quickly dragged him to the pipes and cuffed him to them.

"Who the hell are you, man?!" he asked me as I lifted him to sit up, staring him down to show him who was actually intimidating.

"Officer friendly," I growled at him. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart," I tell him as I fixed his gun to my own purposes.

"Screw you, man," he growled at me lazily, making me hiss at his attitude and nod.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point," I insult him as he eyed me with a look of anger and vengeance plotting in his brain.

"Yeah? Well, screw you twice," he spat out again, making me lean up a little above him, pressing the gun against his temple as I bared my teeth at him. Unhappy with the way he was acting.

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun," I said as I cocked his gun and said the same words he did. "Only common sense," I imitated him angered by his attitude towards me and his group of other survivors.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop," he pointed out just by looking at my uniform, which made me want to laugh but only allowed me to shake my head and move the gun away from his temple, lowering myself to look him directly in the eyes.

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and kids. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that," I tell him as I searched his pockets. Incase of any weapons but I wasn't surprised to find a snorting stick. Looking at his face, my eyes scanned his nose, seeing some of the white powder on his nose. "Got some on your nose there," I said as I flicked it off of him.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" he laughs out and I stood up to clutch the stick. Throwing it over the wall and into the air. Letting it fly to wherever it wanted to land. "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that was my stuff! Hey!" he grunted out as he struggled against the cuffs

"If I get loose, you'd better pray...yeah, you hear me, you pig?! You hear me?!" he screamed after me as I walked towards the other end of a wall, to get away from him as I rubbed at my knuckles, wrist and hand. My heart pounding as my hands shook from the adrenaline and wanting some fresh air as I looked over the balcony. Seeing walkers cover the somewhat abandoned and empty, filthy streets.

"Yeah, your voice carries," I muttered to him and myself, hearing footsteps come up behind me and turning to see the footsteps stop beside me.

"Do you hear me, you filthy pig?!" Merle continued to insult me but I only ignored him, knowing full well he wouldn't be a problem for me any longer. Especially now that he was in cuffs.

"You're not Atlanta P.D. Where you from?" Morales asked me as he stood beside me and watched me curiously.

"Up the road a ways," I told him, keeping it vague as I didn't quite trust him but...I knew he wouldn't try anything right now and I did step up to Merle so it must have gave me credit.

"Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways...welcome to the big city," he tells me as we looked beyond the distance, watching the walker filled streets and tall, abandoned buildings that was once a form of civilisation.

Thunder was rumbling walkers were moaning and stumbling around beneath us. "My God, it's like Times Square down there. How's that signal?" Andrea commented as she looked to T-Dog who sat down on the ground opposite Merle.

"Like Dixon's brain...weak," T-Dog answered her as he tried to get signal. Merle just raised his hand to show him his middle finger, not amused by the insult as we searched for a form of escape.

"Keep trying," Morales encouraged him as we all looked around for a away out. Non of us coming up with any ideas or not using a voice to speak up and suggest one.

"Why? There's nothing they can do. Not a damn thing," Andrea said a little negatively. _Where the hell is all this negativity coming from? Is there not a positive bone in this girl's body? _

"Got some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream," Morales informed me as we looked down at the streets, walkers wandering around aimlessly as we watched them walk by.

"Then she's right. We're on our own. It's up to us to find a way out," I say taking initiative, trying to come up with any way that allowed us a chance of escape.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear," Merle spoke out to me. Calming down from his high before his eyes trailed over to Andrea who was looking in a bag. "Ain't that right, sugar tits? Hey, honeybunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway," he suggested to Andrea slightly negative himself.

"I'd rather," Andrea answered which gave me a small smirk. _The girl has a mouth on her, that's for sure...I'll give her that._

"Rub muncher. I figured as much," Merle insulted Andrea, possibly angered by her turning him down and humiliating him in front of us all.

"The streets ain't safe...now there's an understatement," Morales murmured as he looked to me and then back down.

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" I suggest, remembering there were passage ways from under. Tunnels.

"Oh man. Hey, Glenn, check the alley. You see any manhole covers?" Morales asked but all we saw were gurgling, growling and wandering walkers covering the streets as we all looked for a sewer entrance.

"No, must be all out on the street where the geeks are," Glenn spoke as he searched all sides of the streets, seeing nothing but walkers and no manholes closer to us that wouldn't be a threat to us.

"Maybe not. Old building like this built in the '20s...big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the sub-basements," the woman who I learned was Jacqui said as she tried to remember something. Making me look at her curiously.

"How do you know that?" Glenn asked her as we all looked at her surprised at this knowledge. Hopeful that this was out ticket out of here.

"It's my job was. I worked in the city zoning office," she informed us as we all nod and decide to go down and check.

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morales asked as we reached a hole in the ground, ladders leading us down to the sewers as there were no echoes or sounds walkers would usually make coming from below.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right? Oh. Great," Glenn said but as he spoke we looked down and then back up at him, he was fast, knew his way around and could possibly make it alone.

"We'll be right behind you," Andrea encouraged him as she tried to reassure him of his safety.

"No, you won't. Not you," Glenn disagreed as he shook his head and examined each of us.

"Why not me? Think I can't?" Andrea asked, a little insulted of the insinuation.

"I wasn't-" he tried to save himself but I stopped them both before Andrea could but in.

"Speak your mind," I tell Glenn, instructing him not to be afraid to tell us anything. Especially his idea.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself In and out, grab a few things No problem. The first time I bring a group Everything goes to hell. No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine But only if we do it my way," he tried to reason, trying to do what was best for him and all of us.

"It's tight down there," he stated as he glanced down. "If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person," he said as I went to step up to take that place.

"Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass," he said as he looked at me, giving me a half compliment, but it was a compliment enough.

"And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him," he said as he looked at Andrea, trying to explain why he wouldn't take her with him. "You be my wingman. Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us. Get us back up here in a hurry," he instructed as he looked at Morales and Jacqui.

"Okay," Jacqui agreed, nodding her head once as we all looked at each other.

"Okay, everybody knows their jobs," I said as we all nod and agree to what we had to do, to make sure we could all get out of here alive and together. We all went our separate ways, Jacqui stayed by the ladders while both me and Andrea stayed downstairs, by the shop and herd of walkers. Glenn and Morales went down the ladder and into the sewers.

"Sorry for the gun in your face," Andrea apologised softly after a few minutes silence, searching for anything of use and value.

"People do things when they're afraid," I excused her by trying to emphasise with her, knowing that this life wasn't easy.

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this," she says as I nod and agree that I did. _I didn't know...I did just wake up from a coma..._

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" I ask her as we kept looking, her eyes drifting towards me and then back down at some things that we could scavenge.

"No, but it'd be a start," she said with a small smirk forming on her lips. I knew she was being slightly playful with her manerisms.

"Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise," I instruct after listening to the riled up walkers that knocked on the windows and doors.

"Oh," Andrea said softly as she pulled out her gun and looked down at it slightly unsure how to do such thing.

"Is that your gun?" I ask her, unsure she had ever properly used a gun before. _Maybe she didn't need to...not until now possibly._

"It was a gift. Why?" she asked to my insinuation.

"Little red dot means it's ready to fire. You may have occasion to use it," I say as I show her how to do it, handing it her back, our eyes locking in a serious stare. _She knows I'm right...god...I already had to shoot a few myself._

"Good to know," she replied, unsure what to do as she slipped it back into her back pocket.

"See something you like?" I question her as I see her standing by a jewelry section, her eyes glued on one object as I get closer to her.

"Not me, but I know someone who would...my sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons She's into all that stuff. But mermaids...they rule. She loves mermaids," she tells me as her eyes flickered towards me and then back to a necklace that was around a mannequin's neck, of a mermaid.

"Why not take it?" I ask her, hoping she would and give it to her sister. _I know exactly what it's like to give a girl you care about, something you know they would be happy to receive..._

"There's a cop staring at me," she said as she looked at me from the corner of my eye, giving me a look of slight teasing. Making me chuckle as I watched her. "Would it be considered looting?" she asked me quite stupidly.

"Don't think those rules apply anymore. Do you?" I question her as I looked at her seriously. _It doesn't matter anymore, just like my job, education and what little civilization there was left. All I am now is a father, surviving and looking for my family._

Andrea took the necklace off, placed it into her back pocket and gave me a kind smile. Glass shattered as we watched walkers smash through the first pair of doors, getting closer to the main doors and us.

Pulling out my gun, I rushed towards the door, aiming up at the doors as I watched out for any walkers. Seeing Glenn, Morales and Jacqui run towards us, staring at the door in shock and horror. "What did you find down there?" I ask them as they got beside me.

"Not a way out," Morales replied quickly, without hesitation.

"We need to find a way...and soon," Andrea stated as we all stood there, on edge as to what would happen to us and the doors if our eyes left it for even a momentary glimpse.

Thunder was rumbling above our heads as we ran towards the stairs to meet with T-Dog and Merle on the roof. "That construction site, those trucks...they always keep keys on hand," I said as I passed the binoculars to Morales, checking out a construction site that could be our ticket out of here.

"You'll never make it past the walkers," Morales said a little negatively, making me frown a little before looking to Glenn who looked stressed at the thought of going out there.

"You got me out of that tank," I stated as I looked to him, he seemed nervous and unsure as he looked around and then back to me.

"Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted," he explained as we tried to make a new plan for us to leave safely and together in one piece.

"Can we distract them again?" I ask him, only to be answered by a sarcastic Merle Dixon.

"Right. Listen to him. He's onto something. A diversion, like on 'Hogan's Heroes,'" Merle joked as he sat there cuffed to a pipe.

"God. Give it a rest," Jacqui ordered, clearly getting tired of Dixon's shit.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" I ask them, trying to reassure them all and get a straight and solid escape plan.

"Right, like dogs. They hear a sound, they come," Glenn agreed as he thought this over.

"What else?" I ask them as I looked around at the others in the group, to see what else I didn't know and could note down.

"Aside from they hear you? They see you, smell you and if they catch you, they eat you," Morales told me as he made it seem like it was not hard to know or understand.

"They can tell us by smell?" I asked them a little dumbfounded, unbelieving that this was actually true.

"Can't you?" Glenn asked like as if I was a stupid person.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea said as she thought about it, probably saying the truth seeing as dead things always has the tendency to decompose.

"If bad ideas were an olympic event...this would take the gold," Glenn said as we agreed to pull in a dead walker and use it's dead scent to mask our living one. I had found all of us gloves and other barrier clothings that wouldn't allow the infected liquids or skin to touch our own. So that non of us would get infected.

"He's right," Morales said as we all began slipping our barrier clothes over our clean and normal ones. "Just stop, okay? Take some time to think this through," Morales said, trying to convince me to not go forward with this plan but my mind was already set.

"How much time?" I ask them as I looked towards the store's glass doors and windows. They already got through one set of doors, that glass won't hold forever," I state as I tried to make him see that we needed to act now or become lunch later.

We had pulled in a walker we killed early, breaking glass I pulled out the fire axe and watched as everyone's eyes followed my every move. Getting ready to cut the walker open, I couldn't and stopped to go on one knee beside him. Searching his pockets as I found an ID card.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had $28 in his pocket when he died...and a picture of a pretty girl. 'With love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us...worrying about bills or the rent or the Super Bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," I said as I tried to make sure we were thankful for this man's death in helping us live.

"One more thing...he was an organ donor," Glenn added as we all realised that this was literally what was about to happen to Wayne Dunlap's corpse. He was going to be our organ donor. Grunts echoed the room as I began to cut him open.

"Oh! Madre de Dios!" voices called out as I continued chopping. "Oh! God! Gack! Oh God," they continued, the sloshing sound of organs and blood splattering everywhere. "Oh. Dios! Oh God," they kept on as they would groan and pull faces of disgust. Glenn pacing around beside me.

"Keep chopping," I ordered Morales as I passed him the axe and went beside Glenn to try and calm him down.

"I am so gonna hurl," Glenn spoke as he had his hands on his head, pacing around the room as he tried not to think about the smell or about what was going on right now.

"Later. Everybody got gloves? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes," I explained as they all agreed and began to dig their fingers into the corpse of Dwayne. Getting anything they could as they we smothered both me and Glenn with walker guts. Moaning, groaning and complaining continued. Glenn was the loudest.

"Think about something else. Puppies and kittens," I tried to suggest to him, so he didn't have to think about this negative experience.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-Dog said which didn't make things any better for us. Especially not Glenn.

Glenn turned around and threw up on the ground at the thought. "That is just evil. What is wrong with you?" Andrea said to T-Dog as we all knew that wasn't a good move to do when it came to this task.

"Next time let the cracker beat his ass," Jacqui said to me as she smothered me in the guts and blood.

"I'm sorry, yo," T-Dog apologised but it clearly didn't help poor Glenn feel any better about this.

"You suck," Glenn groaned out as we continued to put guts and blood over us.

"Do we smell like them?" I asked them, trying to make sure we smelled dead enough to go outside and be with them.

"Oh yeah," Andrea said with a small wriggle of her nose, her face pulling a look of pure disgust. "Glenn. Just in case," Andrea said as she took her gun out and slipped it into his waistband.

"If we make it back, be ready," I tell them, to stay cautious and ready for our arrival.

"What about Merle Dixon?" T-Dog asked me, unsure as to what would happen to me as I had the key to the cuffs that kept Merle on that roof. Digging into my pocket, I threw it at him and he caught it.

"Give me the axe. We need we need more guts," I ask for as I go in to chop open Dwayne some more, the sloshing sound echoing in my ears.

"Oh God!" some people said as I continued to chop poor Dwayne up and smothered my body in his guts and blood. The door creaked as both me and Glenn walked side by side, my axe in hand and Glenn holding onto a machete.

Walkers were growling as we carefully dragged our feet and wobbled as we stepped. Trying to imitate walkers as best as we could. A hand and foot dangled around my neck as it was tied to a piece of intestine.

Glenn having the other hand and foot around his neck as we made it past two walkers, who eyed us a little weirdly, causing me to tense and grip onto the axe a little tighter. We didn't see them look at us as we got past them, relaxing as we got down to go under the bus and crawled under. Getting up onto our feet slowly as we watched walkers stumble around and crawl beside us.

Slowly walking, our feet dragging or limping as we made our way towards our destination, growling, snarling and wandering walkers walked past us. Thunder clashing as the sweat on my skin got damper from the heat of the moment and sunlight.

* * *

**KPOV**

Dale and Jim were fixing the RV as Amy was wandering around camp, pacing as she worried for her sister Andrea. The others were still in Atlanta. Me and mom were folding up clothes together, while watching Carl and Shane bond over tying knots.

"Attaboy," Shane said as mom watched them happily, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah," Carl spoke proudly as he showed Shane what he was doing to the rope.

"And three, two, one pull it," Shane instructed encouragingly.

"Ah! Aw," Carl said sadly after messing it up a little, the two of them laughing as they tried it again. Shane kept giving Carl instructions as I nudged mom, pulling her away from her daze as I gave her a small smile.

"Something wrong sweetie?" mom asked me with her soft and gentle voice. Smiling down at the ground sadly I shook my head, continuing to fold up clothes as she watched me. Her eyes examining me from the corner of my eye.

"Tonight's the night...isn't it?" I asked her and she just nods, removing clothes from the line and folding them up and placing them in a bucket. We grew silent and sad, remembering him quietly and that was when I felt an arm go around me waist, behind my back and gently rubbing my spine slowly. _Mom was trying to comfort me...but we both know she misses him too._

"Hello, base camp! Can anybody out there hear me? Base camp, this is T-Dog. Anybody hear me?" The radio squawked, making us pull our attention away from the clothes and walk towards the RV.

"Hello? Hello? Reception's bad on this end. Repeat. Repeat," Dale spoke into the CB. Hoping someone could hear us now since Shane tried to fix it and said it should be able to work if we were lucky.

"Shane, is that you?" T-Dog asked into the CB, making me roll my eyes. Shane wouldn't give a damn about the others if it weren't for mom and Carl..._he doesn't care much about me. Never did...never will and well...I'm fine with that._

"Is that them?" mom asked as we looked up at Dale. Static invading our ears as Carl stood beside me and mom, placing my hand on his shoulder as I held him close to my side, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze to comfort him.

"We're in some deep shit. We're trapped in the department store," T-Dog informed us, making us all look down at the ground or up at the CB shocked or afraid. Amy frozen on the spot as she listened in.

"He say they're trapped?" Shane asked rubbing at his face and head, his voice questioning but a little disappointed. Everyone gathered, their voices silent as we tried to catch anything else from the CB.

"There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded," T-Dog said, the CB crackling and making funny noises. Frowning, I leaned down and pressed a gently kiss on Carl's forehead.

"T-Dog, repeat that last. Repeat," Dale called into the CB hopeful. Only static came out and just as quickly we got a signal, the radio stopped.

"He said the department store," Mom said as she walked towards Shane, who was watching mom intently and curious. His face serious as he knew what she was about to say.

"I heard it too," Dale agreed quickly, seeing as he was the one closest to the CB and was the one talking to T-Dog.

"Shane?" Mom began as she walked towards him, leaving me and Carl behind her. She raised her hands up as though she was about to plead and beg him to go save the others. That something was needed to be done.

"No way. We do not go after them. We do not risk the rest of the group. Y'all know that," Shane snarled at her, forcing her to stay here and staying with both me and Carl. Knowing I should be thankful, I knew it wasn't right to talk to my mom like that.

"So we're just gonna leave her there?" Amy questioned Shane as she stepped up to him, threatening a little as she spoke of her sister. It wasn't right to leave Andrea behind, or any of the others who had risked their lives in search of supplies.

"Look, Amy, I know that this is not easy," Shane began, trying to comfort Amy with words but only making things worse for the poor girl.

"She volunteered to go to help the rest of us," Amy pointed out, explaining that this wasn't right when Andrea stood up to help Glenn and the others.

"I know, and she knew the risks, right? See, if she's trapped, she's gone. So we just have to deal with that...there's nothing we can do," Shane said as he shook his head, making me shake my own in disbelief. _This isn't right...at all._

"She's my sister, you son of a bitch," Amy cursed, rightly so and pushed past him angrily. Storming off, before running and crying at the thought of her sister. This made me sad, pulling Carl closer to my side as I felt his little arm wrap around my waist.

Thunder rumbled as mom looked at Shane shocked, then back at Amy, running after the girl who was heartbroken about the effort we had towards the group and her sister. "Amy!" mom called after the girl.

"Come on. It's all right, buddy," Shane said as he rubbed the top of Carl's head and gently the side of my arm. Moving my arm away from him slowly, I bent down and looked at Carl with a small smile.

"How about...we go into the woods and you can name the plants, tell me if their poisonous or not...yeah?" I ask him and he smiles, nodding as his blue eyes stared right into mine. Tapping his shoulders, I bumped his chin with my finger and made him look at me. "Make sure you stay close, alright?" I ask him and he giggled, nodding and making me kiss his cheek...

* * *

**RPOV**

Walkers were growling, the streets were still filled, the sky looked like it was going to rain and we still weren't in the van. "It's gonna work. I can't believe it," Glenn whispers surprised at how far we already were and how close we were going. The van only a few minutes away from us.

"Don't draw attention," I whispered back, gritting my teeth as to not make as much noise, my anger starting to boil from the tension in my body. Walkers slowly passing us as we tried not to make them notice us as what we were...alive. Glenn began to growl as a walker was getting too close to us.

It began to rain, it started as a drizzle and soon turned into a storm. Rain falling, thunder clashing and walkers gurgling closer to us. Following us slightly as the rain started to wipe away our masking smell. Looking down at my feet to see the blood dripping onto them. Walkers looking around, sniffing like dogs confused and hungry.

"The smell's washing off. Isn't it? Is it washing off?" Glenn asked me, panic evident in his voice as we were almost there. I tried to keep him calm, so that we could reach it and get out of here quickly.

"No, it's not. Well, maybe," I say as we suddenly heard a walker roar and they began to run towards us. Turning my back, I slammed the axe into it's head and yanked it out. The walker falling to the floor as I looked to Glenn. "Run!" I screamed as we began to run, killing walkers as they roared, snarled and ran towards us.

We climbed and jumped over the railing, slipping the coats off, I grabbed my gun and began to shoot climbing walkers down. Covering our backs as Glenn ran towards the case that held the van keys. He opened it, dug his fingers in and grabbed the key and screamed my name. He threw it towards me, catching it, I turned my back to the walkers and ran to the van, opening the door and starting it.

When the engine finally started, Glenn jumped into the car and shut the door. A walker jumped towards his window, "Go go go go!" he screamed at me, making me let the tires screech. Speeding back, as we tried to get a way of escape. Walkers had already pushed down the fences and were making their way towards us.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. They're all over that place," Glenn said, panic in his voice as he looked at me for answers or a way out. For some sort of comfort or advice.

"You need to draw them away," I tell him, a plan clear as day in my head was being planned. Knowing that this plan would work if we were careful and open minded. That all we needed was that diversion.

"Those roll-up doors at the front of the store, that area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready," I instruct him, telling him this and nothing else. This was my plan, just like he wanted his way...this was now mine.

"And I'm drawing the geeks away how? I- I missed that part," Glenn asked me, unsure as to the plan and what was to happen. I explained to him in detail what would be happening and he agreed, saying it seemed smart enough and that we would need to be careful.

As we got towards a corner, I saw a good enough car and we got out, being as quiet as we could, I smashed down the window and opened the door. The alarm blaring in our ears, alerting every walker around of our whereabouts. Using a screwdriver I started the engine, as Glenn got in and started revving it.

Allowing me to get into the van, I got ready for us to go, he let the tires screech as he drove down roads, the engine purring and red car sliding along the streets. Walkers rushing after it and allowing me to follow from a distance, trying to stay as silent as possible.

Glenn had stopped by the shop they were all at, by the back as he waited for the walkers to crowd around the car, when they got close enough, he slowly drove back, and closer as he spun the car around and waited for them to get even closer. When they were close enough, he sped away and lead them far from us.

Driving up, I slowly turned and backed up into the roll up doors, putting it on park and climbing out of my seat. I could hear voices and growling, unsure if this was a good idea but did it anyway. I slid up my own roll up door and banged on the door, waiting for them to roll up theirs.

Helping them place the bags in the back of the van, I did a few and climbed back to the front, watching them as they rapidly got things in and then one by one they climbed into the back. Engine revving as we saw walkers get closer to Morales and T-Dog, shutting the door, everyone sat down as I drove as quickly as I could out of Atlanta.

"I dropped the damn key," T-Dog said as we all sat there in silence, the soft sounds of panting and smell of sweat and nerves surrounded us. T-Dog looked away from anyone, upset that we had left a man up on the roof and I hadn't noticed until now.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked, which just made me stay silent, making me want to hold in my laugh, instead I smirked and shook my head. Reassuring them all that he was more than fine, that he was going to get there before we would...

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please may I have 5 more reviews? To get me encouraged to write the next chapter. I have the plan ready but...I want you guys to help me out. What do you think? Do you want more? What would you want to see happen? Leave your comments and responses in a review or PM if you prefer! Thanks.**

**Much love,**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	3. Chapter 3: My Daddy

Chapter 3: My Daddy...

* * *

**KPOV**

_~12 years ago~_

_Peeking through the door, I saw how my parents cuddled and kissed the bundle that was in their arms. The soft sounds of a baby cooing, while I felt my heart drop and freeze over. Running through the hallways, I got on my tippy toes and reached for the door. Grabbing a coat as I left the house, my gloves and hat were in my pocket as I ran down the dark streets._

_I ran for what felt like hours, alone and watching cars rush by. My parents that once loved me, now were too busy with the new 'member of the family' Carl. His small pale face, blue eyes and chubby structure made me want to cry. They didn't want me anymore, so I would go to a place where people would want me and be alone like I already felt._

* * *

**RPOV**

_Smiling, I looked down at Carl and Lori as she put him down in his cott. Walking out of the room, I placed a kiss to both their foreheads and went to go find Kat. When I saw she wasn't there, I began to search for her through the house. "Kat?" I called down to her. Knocking on the bathroom door as I looked for her. Nothing was to be found. She wasn't around. There were no answers to my calls._

_"Kat?!" I called out again, my attempt failing as I tried to find my daughter. Rushing through the halls, I tried to keep my calm, checking every room and gaining no result, other than she wasn't responding. Going into Carl's room, I found Lori cradling him while he slept and this made me look at her panic-stricken. "Kat...she's missing," I tell her as I came up with a theory as to why she was nowhere to be found._

_Lori gave me a look of worry and shock, unsure of how to process it and ran out of the room. Calling for her as we both checked around the house, seeing that she wasn't anywhere to be found. Lori and I met in the livingroom, she sped her way towards the phone and dialed a number I knew well..._

_"Hello?" the voice on the other line called, his voice deep as he spoke. His rough voice and familiar voice asked from the phone. "Rick? Lori? Why you calling?" he asked after we stayed silent, Lori's shoulders shook as she took a deep breath and decided to answer._

_"Shane...Kat's missing," Lori said as she sobbed, hoping he could help us. My body shivered at the thought of our daughter out there alone and wandering the streets at night. Gently taking the phone off of Lori, she sobbed as I spoke to Shane, telling him what had happened and hung up, grabbing my coat as I hurried out the door in search of Kat._

* * *

**Present day...(RPOV)**

"Best not to dwell on it, Merle got left behind. Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back," Morales tried to comfort both me and T-Dog. "Except maybe Daryl," he said after a single sigh.

"Daryl?" I questioned him. _Who would honestly miss the asshole we left on the roof? I know I wouldn't._

"His brother," he tells me and this makes me nod. _Makes sense._ Glen was passing by, the alarm approaching us as Glenn whooped. "At least somebody's having a good day," Morales said as he watched the happy Glenn drive around without a care in the world.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were sat around the fire by the RV, kids were running around, others were fixing tins to a string so we could hear if walkers got too close. Mom was cutting Carl's hair, she offered to do mine but I just giggled and shook my head. I liked my long hair, it was what I had left...that connected me to my past other than my...

"Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes. So don't, okay?" Mom asked of him, pulling me away from my thoughts as I watched Carl really concentrating, making me giggle at him and shake my head.

"I'm trying," he told her and this made me laugh. Carl pulled an angry face at me, which made me bite my bottom lip and smile at him. Giving him a small 'sorry' as he looked down at the ground with a sigh.

"Well, try harder," Mom said and this made me giggle again. Causing Carl to glare at me again.

"Why doesn't Kat get a hair cut?" he asked mom and this made me smirk.

"Because I'm a girl...and I like my hair long...don't you?" I ask him as I shook my hair out of my pony tail, only to tie it back up again.

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts," Shane said as he was fixing his shotgun.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Carl said, disbelieving as I smiled, remembering how Dad would shave in the morning and always smelled of his strong cologne...

Shane chuckled at Carl's reply. "I'll tell you what You just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow...I'll teach you something special," he said which caught Carl's interest. "I will teach you to catch frogs," Shane said while mom looked at him with a small smile.

"I've caught a frog before," Carl answered which made me shake my head and smile at him. _We all catch a frog once in our lives baby brother. _

"I said frogs plural, and it is an art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets," Shane teased with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm a girl. You talk to him," mom said as Carl looked up at her. Causing chuckles to erupt from Shane, a beaming smile on his face. Carl then looked at me, to see if there was approval or if this was simply a waste of time.

"I say...you should find out his secrets and tell me them later," I tell him with a smile and wink. This made him laugh and give me his toothy smile, making me grin at him. Looking at Shane, he began to chuckle, nodding as he looked at the three of us.

"I like it...you askin' the women in your family for advice...that's good. That's man quality there," he said to Carl which made me smile at them. "It's a one-time offer, bud not to be repeated," he told Carl, who just looked at him questioningly.

"Why do we need frogs, plural?" Carl asked with a confused and slightly quizzically tone.

"You ever eat frog legs?" Shane asked him with a raised eyebrow and playful manner to his tone.

"Eww!" Carl said, squirming on the ground and pulling a face of disgust.

"No, yum!" Shane teased as he looked at the three of us, all of us laughing and smiling at Carl. Shane's eyes often drifting up at mom.

"No, he's right. Eww," Mom said and I nod, agreeing with the both of them. A little bit of vile came up my throat at the thought of eating frogs legs. Or frogs period.

"When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now 'Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?'" Shane teased at mom, imitating her voice incorrectly.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Mom said as she watched Shane, finishing Carl's hair and looking at me, shaking her head and giggling to herself.

Chuckling, Shane looked at Carl and gave him a small smile as he continued the joking and teasing. "Don't listen to her, man. You and me, we'll be heroes. We'll feed these folks cajun-style. Kermit legs," Shane said a little proudly, I wasn't sure what he was trying to prove but...I decided to get up and walk towards Dale.

"I would rather eat miss Piggy," Mom said and this made me laugh, getting up to walk towards the RV. Carl's hand struck up and grab onto mine. His blue eyes looking straight up at me as he held me there, stood beside him as he clutched onto my hand. "Yes, that came out wrong," mom said as she giggled to herself, the rest of us laughing with her.

"Heroes, son, spoken of in song and legend. You and me...Shane and Carl," Shane began to joke again, it started to die down, as did his laughs as he saw Carl take no notice. Only focusing on me. Sadly I bent down to Carl's level to speak, but as I went to open my mouth, there was a car alarm approaching from the distance.

Rushing towards the others, we found out that someone had stolen a car and was making their way towards us. When it stopped in front of us we saw Glenn get out of the car, people screaming at him to turn it off and Amy asking him about Andrea. "Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well...Merle not so much," Glenn said a little sadly, as though there was something he wasn't telling us.

"Are you crazy, driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?" Shane questioned Glenn, trying to pin point him as if he was an idiot and the bad guy.

"I think we're okay," Dale defended Glenn, stepping closer to the front, I watched as the interaction took place and crossed my arms firmly around my chest.

"You call being stupid okay?" Shane asked Dale as he tried to intimidate him.

"Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying," Dale spoke as he looked at Shane. "It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale asked pointing at Glenn. Glenn just looked around slightly being ganged up on, his whole body tense and rigid from the tension and sadness. Everyone kept giving him a hard time.

"You guys need to give the boy a break. He probably used that alarm for that purpose back at Atlanta. He's learned his lesson...now get off his back," I tell them and they look at me sadly and Shane a little irritated by my opinion.

"Sorry. Got a cool car," Glenn said a little shyly, his shoulders shrugging slightly as he felt his happiness go down with his fun. Slowly the truck approached us and parked up behind the RV.

* * *

**RPOV**

We had pulled up, my hands were shaking as I felt my body freeze over. My family weren't yet to be found and taking a rest was what I needed...but would it be what I needed more than my actual family? Sighing, I looked around and saw everyone climb out to go towards other camp members and family.

"Come meet everybody," Morales tells me as I stopped the engine. Sliding door opening as others hopped out and greeted their loved ones.

* * *

**KPOV**

People started exiting the van as I saw Carl turn to mom, she crouched to his level as she looked him in the eyes and held his hands. Carl would have dreams that Dad was still alive, that he was looking for us. Fighting for us. That he didn't die and that one day he would come find us.

"Baby...it was just a dream, dad...he's...gone. He ain't coming back," mom tried to comfort him while telling him what she thought was needed to be said. This made me frown as I leaned down with them and wiped away a few stray tears of Carl's. Holding both their hands as I kissed it.

"I thought we had lost you folks for sure," Dale said as he greeted Morales. Pulling him into a manly hug, only to pull him away and look at him. "How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"

"New guy he got us out," Morales told us as he looked back, probably to the new guy as mom and I looked to Carl sadly.

"New guy?" Shane questioned him confused with a hint of unsure thought in it.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy!" Morales said to Shane but then looked towards the van. "Come say hello," Morales said to the guy in question, we heard a door open then shut, some feet shuffling towards us and then Morales said "The guy's a cop like you," to Shane.

Looking up at the man to get a good look at him, I felt my heart pound from within my chest. The man who stood before us was...Dad. His brown hair short, not scruffy like it was the last time we saw him, his stubbly beard was gone and he looked...like the day he was shot. His blue eyes connected to each of our faces as I felt tears start to run down my cheeks.

"Oh my God," both me and Dad whispered at the same time as I giggled. He smiled at me brightly, Carl saw him and stopped crying, when mom saw him she froze and took in the sight which was Dad. Alive. And in the flesh.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl screamed as he slipped his hands out of mom's and ran towards him, running up behind Carl, I followed closely and saw as Dad fell to the ground as he hugged Carl. Tears forming in my eyes as I got to him, the two of them getting to their feet. Dad was crying with joy, just as I was and Carl.

Dad placed a hand on one side of my face, rubbed his thumb against my cheek to wipe away my tears, he then attacked the two of us with kisses, as we both kissed our father's cheek, who we believed was dead after all this time. The same man who gave us life, who gave purpose and was the strongest man in my life. Smiling, I hugged the two men in my life tightly, mom coming up beside us as we all hugged each other in a group.

* * *

Crickets were chirping in the distance as we sat together by the burning fire. The crackling of the fire as it lit up the dark sky, giving light and thankful warmth. We had finished eating our night-time meal, so now we were all just relaxing by the fire. I sat beside Dad, my head rested on his shoulder, Carl's legs resting on my lap as his torso laid on Dad, his head on mom's lap. Mom sat on the other side of Dad, her fingers intertwined with his. Dad's head rested atop mine, his free hand on Carl's head caressing and playing with Carl's hair. Carl's hand was in mine as we placed them on his chest comfortably. All of us in a comfortable family tangle.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented, fear, confusion...all those things but..." Dad said as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Disoriented comes closest," Dad said sadly as he stared into the fire, keeping us close to him. He stopped stroking Carl's head as he moved his hand up to rub at his lips, probably shocked to wake up to this world.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short," Dale spoke as he looked at Dad and then around the other camp members. Mom would glance up at Shane and then back down at Carl. Gently resting her free hand on his face, gently rubbing up and down the side of his neck to his cheek.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from...ever," Dad said as he gently placed a kiss on the side of my head. Making me sigh and shut my eyes tightly to his kiss, holding in any tears that threatened to escape.

"Mom said you died," Carl whispered up at Dad sadly, his hand in mine trembled a little which made me rub the back of his hand with my thumb, giving his hand a little squeeze to try and relax his nerves.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it," Dad said as he moved his head a little, making me look up at him and him to look at all three of us.

"When things started to get really bad...they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta...and it never happened," Mom said a little saddened and pleased that it didn't end up happening, unsure if Dad would have even survived there in Atlanta's hospital.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell," Dad said as he looked around at the others, realising that it was multiple other families and survivors around us. Calmly sat by the fire and chatting amongst the others. Mom responded with a simple 'yeah,' "And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun," Dad pointed out more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane said as he looked at me, Carl and Mom but telling Dad this information. Not us. We knew what he told us, what he had said to both me and Mom at least.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it," Dad said and I silently placed my head on his shoulder again, waiting for anyone to probably speak up and say what everyone already knew about Shane and...gratitude.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things," Dale spoke as he looked to Dad, Shane, Mom and me. Wood clattered in the distance as we all turned to see it was Ed throwing wood into the small burning fire he had for him and his family.

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane questioned him, using a voice that would be recognised for a cop. His tone authoritive, taking charge of what was right and wrong.

"It's cold, man," Ed said lazily as we looked at him, raising my head from Dad's shoulder as I looked at Ed and his small family. All wrapped up and a little afraid of what was going to happen. We could all tell that something was going to happen.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane questioned him again, Dad looked at Shane from the corner of his eye, knowing what this meant. His eyes meeting mine for a second, I was slightly worried because I didn't want there to be a fight.

_If there's a fight...or any type of argument...he'll beat up poor Carol and vicious things to little Sophia. No one deserves that type of punishment from others within the group. _Dad possibly sensed my slight fright, gently pressing a kiss to my forehead and letting his lips linger there. Making my breath shiver in a little worry. When he pulled away he gave me a small smile, a hopeful but sad one and it made me shut my eyes for a few seconds.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once," Ed answered back to Shane, my head slowly resting against Dad's shoulder again as Mom gently let go of Dad's hand and reached over to caress my cheek. Me and Mom would discuss Carol and Sophia when Carl wasn't around, unsure of what to do but letting our feelings out so that we didn't have to bottle them up.

"Hey, Ed," Shane started as he got up and pats down his pants. When he got closer he spoke softly to the man. Barely audible but it was loud enough for some of us to hear. "Are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane asked Ed, not so politely but not as threatening as he could be.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out," Ed demanded of Carol as he gave in to Shane's complaining. "Go on!" he ordered Carol, his patience running thin and poor Carol stumbled out of her seat and rushed to the fire. Pulling out a log with her hands.

"Christ," Shane muttered as he watched Carol get out of her seat. The wood thunking to the ground, sizzling as Shane stomped the fire out. "Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" Shane asked kindly, crouching to their level as he looked at the two girls.

"Fine. We're just fine," Carol answered quickly, knowing that Ed didn't believe women were to be heard. They were to sit there and look pretty. To not cause any trouble, if not they would be hit. Shane agreed with a nod and a small 'okay'. "I'm sorry about the fire-" Carol began but was cut off by Shane.

"No, no, no. No apology needed," Shane said with a small smile at the two, Ed huffing a little at the side, knowing it was pointedly his fault. "Y'all have a good night, okay?" Shane suggested kindly before he got up onto his feet and gave a nod to the two.

"Thank you," Carol answered politely, Sophia never looking up at Shane. Only to the ground or the fire.

"I appreciate the cooperation," Shane said to Ed, a hint of sarcasm mixed with anger in his voice was evident. Walking back to us, he sat back down and stayed silent.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked us, making me remember as to why we would think about the other Dixon brother. He wasn't much of a talker, he was more of the action type. He would do the hunting for us with his brother Merle, they both would throw insults to others but...he always seemed to keep his distance.

He was good to the kids, never spoke badly of them. He kept his distance more away from Sophia, Carol and us. As in, Carl, Mom and me. "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind," Dale stated. _I wouldn't either. Especially Carl. Carl is my baby brother, I would kill anyone who left him behind or kill whoever tried to hurt him._

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me," T-Dog said a little sadly, we didn't know he dropped the key, only that the guy was cuffed to a roof. This made me a little sad. T-Dog may have dropped it but...it wasn't his fault.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine," Dad said which made me move my head to look at him, a little shocked and surprised he would actually own up to something like that. _About Merle Dixon...owning up to that to Daryl Dixon...does my Dad really want to get killed? After he just finally found us? While we believed he died of a gun shot?_

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy," Glenn said but I kept my eyes on my Dad. His own blue pair gazing into mine. I was looking for answers while all he gave me was blank.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him," T-Dog said, trying to be tough, to be a man and to stand up for what he did. Accepting any consequence that was thrown at him from Daryl.

"We could lie," Amy suggested but I looked over to her and shook my head. My free hand was on Carl's legs, keeping them close and on my lap.

"Or tell the truth," Andrea suggested as she looked at the rest of us, Amy had her head on Andrea's shoulder, much like how I had mine on Dad's. "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary," Andrea said as she looked at Mom then Dad. "And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's," Andrea said which was agreeable at most but...no one would be happy if that was someone they cared about on that roof.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked us, his eyes searching the group for any answers, but everyone stayed silent. We all knew Dale was right. "Word to the wise...we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt," Dale tells us while some of them nod, some others staying silent and unmoving.

"I was scared and I ran," T-Dog spoke up as he looked from the fire, up to us a little sorrowfully. "I'm not ashamed of it," T-Dog admitted. _Everyone gets afraid sometimes and run, it's normal. Why is he pointing this out? _

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked him, just as confused as I was. As all of us were.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point...Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us," T-Dog said as he got up and walked off towards his tent.

"Dad...if you own up to something like that...please be careful. I'm not saying that Daryl or Merle are bad people but...if that was me...and I found out someone had left Carl or Mom...or you behind...I wouldn't be thinking clearly. So please...be careful on how you word it and if you admit to your part in leaving Merle behind," I say to him, gently placing my hand on his chest to get his attention. His eyes searched mine as I spoke, the silence enveloping us as we all kept to our own thoughts.

The crickets and fire crackling were all that was left to be heard. Gradually people started to talk among themselves, mom suggesting that we should get to bed, especially Carl since it was past his bed time. This made me giggle as I got up with him, Mom and Dad slowly following our lead. I went to stop Carl by gently holding onto his shoulders and turning him to face me.

"Hey Carl...how about you spend the night with me? In my tent? We'll read a book together of your choice and let Mom and Dad talk about adult stuff. Yeah?" I asked him and he smiled at me, nodding but Mom opened her mouth to speak.

"Wait. I-" she went to speak but I shook my head and raised a hand to her. Standing up straight, I carefully pulled Carl to my side and hugged him to me. He smiled at Mom but it soon dropped as he knew what she was going to say.

"Mom...I can protect Carl if there are any geeks around. Anyway...I don't mind my baby brother sleeping in the same bed as me," I tell her happily, looking down at Carl with a smile as he looked at me excitedly. He gave mom a pleading look as we both did the same face.

Mom agreed to it, making me crouch down to Carl's level again and hold onto his elbows. "Now...go get some clothes for tonight, tomorrow morning we'll move your stuff into my tent...yeah?" I ask him with a bright smile and his eyes twinkled with happiness and delight. Giggling, I watched as he ran to the tent, grabbed his favourite book and mom followed him to help him decide what to take.

This left me with just Dad and the others around the camp who watched us. Dad gave me a proud smile as I felt my heart swell up with happiness and...sadness. _I thought I would never see that smile again...or that face. _From instinct, I walked to him and attacked him in a hug.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me tight. His head resting on top of mine. "What's this for Kitty Kat?" he asked me slightly teasingly. Chuckling as his nose breathed in my scent, his nose wriggling its way into my long brown curls. Smiling, I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"I thought you were dead...I- I didn't know if I would ever see you again," I told him with a small whisper. He pulled my head back a little to cup my face in his hands. The tears were escaping my eyes as I looked at every inch of his face. The face of my father, the man who raised me, the one who gave me life with Lori. My dad. His kind and sweet face, one that gave me hope in this shit hole of a new world.

"I know baby girl. I know...but hey...I found you, didn't I?" he asked me with a small smile. Wiping away at my tears and gently kissing my forehead for the hundredth time since he got here. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise," he tells me kindly and this makes me smile, giggling a teary giggle.

"I love you, Dad," I tell him as I felt my heart beat happily, finally having my long lost Dad back. For him to protect us and be with us in this crazy world. The love for the man who raised both me and Carl. The man who we believed had died thanks to Shane.

"I love you, Kat...and Carl...and Mom," Dad said with a small chuckle, tears forming in his own set of blues. His bottom lip trembling slightly, my hands gripping onto his shirt as I clenched them into fists. "I found you all," he whispered more to himself than to me or anyone else. I answered with a small nod and a quiet 'yeah'. "I knew I would," he said which made us both laugh.

"You're getting cocky now, a little bit," Mom said as she walked to us, making me and Dad pull away with a laugh. Dad shook his head as he pulled the other two into a hug. Kissing the top of Carl's head as he looked at mom and teased her.

"No. No, I knew. Walking into our home, finding an empty house, all of you gone," he said as he looked to all three of us. Mom frowned and clutched Dad tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Mom said sadly. Dad shook his head as he looked directly at her.

"I knew you were alive," he said as he let his eyes bounce between me, Carl and Mom. Carl walked towards me and slipped his hand in mine.

"How?" Carl asked him confused and slightly surprised, his brows furrowing in question. Thunder rumbled in the distance as we watched our Mom stare at Dad as he looked at the three of us.

"The photos were gone, all our family albums," he said with a small chuckle, making mom giggle and me smile brightly. Carl blushed a little but smiled at our happy parents. "I told you so," Dad teased as he looked at Mom and nudged her gently. Making the camp members chuckle and giggle.

"Now you're getting cocky, huh? A lot," Mom teased as we all laughed, sighing I saw as Carl tried to hide a yawn. Giggling, I swung our joined hands back and forth, smiling at our parents as I gave them a small nudge to Carl.

"I'm going to go take little Carl here to sleep. Goodnight," I tell them and then the others in the group. Letting go of Carl's hand only for him to reach up for it again. Moving my hand away, I looked down at him and raised my eyebrows at him. "You're not going to give Mom and Dad a kiss goodnight? Or tell the others goodnight?" I questioned him and he sighed. A backpack in his free hand where I assumed he held his clothes, necessities and book.

"Are you?" Carl asked me as he raised an eyebrow at me which made me laugh and roll my eyes. Telling him I would, he ran up to Mom, hugged her and pecked her lips. He then jumped up to Dad like he did earlier and pecked his lips too. Walking over, I hugged Mom and kissed her cheek, she whispered a small thank you and let go of me. Moving to Dad, I squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek twice.

Going back to Carl, he took my hand in his as we both waved to the others and said our set of 'goodnight' to them. Walking into my tent, we both took our turn to get into comfortable clothing, looking at my bow which was at the corner of my tent. Carl crawled into his side of the bed, book in hand as I read to him calmly. Half way through, he stopped me by grabbing onto my hand before I could turn over the page.

Looking down at him, his bright blue eyes looked into my own as he frowned and stayed silent. "What's wrong?" I ask him but he just moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head resting on my stomach as he cuddled up to me.

"I missed Dad and...I'm just glad were all back together again," he mumbled into my shirt. "Mom didn't believe me..." Carl said as he was referring to his dreams and then looked up at me from the space I had left between me, the book and my chest. "At least we don't have to remember him anymore...right?" he asked me and I just put the book to one side. Wrapping my arms around Carl tightly as I thought about what he said.

"I suppose we don't...but...It's always good to think about the past, to remember things from what they used to be. Things change and we just...have to keep moving on with our lives," I tell him and he just nods, his eyes still looking up at me as he then stayed silent. "Want me to continue reading or...do you want to keep talking about something?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"You can turn down the lights, I'm ready to sleep...if you are," Carl suggested and I just nod. Leaning over, I turned down the lamp as I wriggled down onto my pillow and let Carl place his head on my chest, cuddling me tightly to him as I held him in my arms. Kissing the top of his head he whispered "Goodnight Kat," gently into the dark tent.

Sighing, I wriggled a little and got comfortable. Staring at the ceiling in thought as to the future and this surprising day. "Goodnight Carl," I whispered back to him. Quickly he fell fast asleep and shortly after I succumbed to the darkness too...

* * *

**RPOV**

People were chatting, birds were tweeting and my eyes slowly opened and closed, gaining vision of the empty space beside me. Last night, I had made love to my wife and made up with her for all the shit we went through before the outbreak. Before the shot. Getting changed into fresh clothings Lori left placed in the tent, I walked over out and headed towards Lori who was hanging clothes up on the line.

"Morning," I would answer to other camp members who would greet me as I walked by. No Carl or Kat to be found, a woman I believed wa called Carol was fixing my clothes.

"Morning" the woman greeted me.

"Morning," I replied kindly with a nod of my head.

"They're still a little damp. The sun'll have 'em dry in no time," Carol said softly, timid and kindly. Her eyes looking up at me briefly before she looked down again to the clothes she was ironing.

"You washed my clothes?" I asked her surprised that they did such a thing and in a little amount of time.

"Well, best we could. Scrubbing on a washboard ain't half as good as my old Maytag back home," she tells me as she looked down at the clothes, getting closer to her and noting she was in fact scared. Her eyes looking up at me briefly in an act of politeness.

"That's very kind. Thank you," I tell her, grateful for what she had done for me.

* * *

**KPOV**

This morning I woke up to a very sleepy Carl in my arms, still clung onto me in sleep and snoring softly. Giggling, I shook and wriggled around, hoping it would stir his sleep and it did. "Good morning sleepy head," I teased and he just groaned and chuckled.

"It's so...early," he complained as he turned his body away from me, his back facing me as he grumbled that he wanted more sleep, giggling, I leaned over and began to tickle his sides. His body squirming and rolling as he tried to get me to stop. Laughing his face turned bright red, his eyes tearing up and his laughs becoming more silent and tired. "Please...stop! I surrender!" he begged and I let him go.

His laughter started to die down as I quickly got up and slipped into a new set of clothes. "Get up and let's have breakfast," I tell him and he rubbed at his eyes, rolling over, he slipped out of bed and watched me slip my bow around me. "I'm going to do some practicing later, you better not be there when I am," I tell him and he nods, sniffling and reaching for his clothes.

Slipping out, I waited for him to get ready and we both made our way towards the fire, having our breakfast silently with Mom as we all smiled and talked among our little group. Talking about Dad and that he needed his rest. Mom left to go the laundry, I left to go practice my arrow shooting skills so that I wouldn't grow rusty and Carl left to go play with Sophia and the other kids.

Tools were clanging as Dale and the others tore apart Glenn's baby. The car they had stolen was used for extra things for the RV and other cars. Glenn was sad that they had to break apart his car, the thing that made him happy and free. Dad soon woke up, making his way over to the others and stopping to talk to mom.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Morning, officer," Lori said with a small smile and kind eyes. She was folding up laundry and watching me intently.

"Hey," I replied, seeing Andrea and Amy helping Lori, watching us as I got closer to Lori.

"You sleep okay?" she asked me politely.

"Better than in a long time," I told her, chuckling as we both looked at each other and she giggled.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. I figured you could use it," Lori told me, rightly so but_...I still wanted to have breakfast with my family. _"God. What?" she questioned me as I didn't move from looking at her.

"I've been thinking about the man we left behind," I answered her truthfully.

"You're not serious," she asked me as though I was being stupid. Sighing, I was going to speak when I heard a car approaching. It was Shane driving with a few big bottles of water.

"Water's here, y'all. Just a reminder to boil before use," he said and gave me a quick nod of his head. Raising my hand to tell him I got the message.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she questioned, making me think of what Kat had said and it was true. Leaving someone you loved behind...it wasn't right or human. No matter the reasoning behind it.

"Asking," I told her bluntly. Trying to cut to the chase.

"Well, I think it's crazy. I think it is just the stupidest way to break your-" Lori began but was then cut off by a woman screaming in the distance. Then the sound of children calling. Of Carl calling. By instinct both me and Lori began running towards the sound of our son screaming. Both of us looking for Kat and Carl. Calling out to them.

* * *

**KPOV**

Just as I shot an arrow at my target board, I then heard a woman scream, children calling out for their parents...and Carl's voice calling to me, Mom and Dad. Pulling out my arrow, I ran towards the voices, to Carl and found him crying. He ran to hug me, sobbing as I got to my knees and held him. Relief washing through me to seeing that he was okay.

"Nothing bit you did it? No scratches? Did it grab you? Are you okay?" I bombarded him with questions, not giving him a chance to answer as I checked every inch of skin. He was fine, Mom and Dad were soon beside me. Lifting me and Carl up to check us, asking us if we were fine. I told them we were perfectly fine. Then groups of men told us to go a certain direction, Dad followed and grabbed a weapon. Rushing after him, I told mom to look after Carl while I would look out for Dad. That I would be fine.

Grabbing my bow, I pulled out an arrow from my quiver and got ready to aim. Stopping at a spot, we saw a geek munching on a dead deer, his back to us and this was when I slipped my arrow back, placing my bow to sit around my torso. My machete in my hand-made utility belt, I slipped it out and watched as my Dad saw me, pushing me to stay behind me. The walker getting to his feet and turning to growl at my Dad.

Dad quickly hit it with his spear, stunning the walker and then Shane hit it with his gun, everyone getting their hit as I just stood back and watched them a little confused. Pushing dad out of the way, I gripped onto the handle of my machete and sliced the walker's head off. Finishing this piñata like fight and stopping the walker from moving or attacking.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain," Dale spoke first after everyone was panting, Dad rest his hand on my back and patted it gently. As if to tell me good job and that he was proud.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what," Jim commented which made me look around slightly stunned. Suddenly a branch snaps, causing us all to become alert again. Trying to calm our breathing, only to hear footsteps come closer, the bushes rustling and Shane edging closer to the sound. Shotgun at the ready.

"Oh, Jesus," Shane grumbled as we all lowered our weapons, seeing Daryl stumble towards us, looking at us and then down at the deer he was possibly hunting.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this," Daryl began to complain, kicking at the walker that was laying on the ground dead and unmoving. "Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" he said and then stumbled towards the rest of us, pacing around angered at the fact he was hunting and it didn't go as planned.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping," Dale said, Dad placing a hand near me to push me behind a little. Daryl glared a little at Dale, his eyes drifting to all of us in the group, then to me and quickly back to Dale. His soft expression turned hard and vicious.

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl questioned threateningly at Dale as he got face to face with the elder man. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On Golden Pond'?" Daryl teased, trying to insult Dale and then moved towards the deer.

"I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison," Daryl explained as he pulled out the arrows from the deer's now infected corpse. "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this...chewed up part right here?" he asked the others, looking up at them and showing the part he was talking about.

"I would not risk that," Shane said as he shook his head and pulled a face of disgust at the deer. This caused Daryl to sigh and walk towards the camp. He turned his back to look at us over his shoulder. I saw Mom and Carl come over to us, stood by Amy and Andrea and watching us.

"Kat," Carl called out to me, sighing, I leaned over to Dad and slipped my hand in his. Giving it a small squeeze before wandering towards them, leading them back to camp and were about to enter the RV when we heard Daryl calling out to Merle...

* * *

**RPOV**

A walker was in a small clearing, Kat had chopped off it's head and soon left when a mysterious man I assumed was Daryl came out from behind the trees. Complaining about the walker that was eating the deer he had been hunting. Insulting Dale and kicking at the walker, this man was clearly one not to trust.

"That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel About a dozen or so. That'll have to do," he said as he looked over his shoulder. Kat had left to go with Carl and Lori back to camp. Leaving me with the others, making up my mind on how to explain to this man about his brother.

"Oh God," Amy said as she quickly turned away, seeing the walker's head start to move and come back to life. Daryl raised his crossbow as Andrea quickly followed her sister back to camp.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" he questioned us, aiming, he shot the bolt into the walker's head. Right into it's eye, stopping it from moving anymore. He walked to it, stepping on it lightly and pulled out his bolt. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he mocked us as he turned his back and headed towards the RV.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up," Daryl called out as he walked towards camp, placing his bow to the side as we all followed closely behind him.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane said as he walked behind the redneck, placing his shotgun in his car and walking up to a sudden stop.

"About what?" Daryl asked Shane, his body tensing slightly, his voice was questioning but I knew that he could tell what it would be about.

"About Merle. There was a...there was a problem in Atlanta," Shane tried to start it off, unsure of what exactly to say seeing as he wasn't there but knew the story well enough.

"He dead?" Daryl asked as I placed my spear on the ground, Lori was out, blocking the RV door's exit and entrance. Kat stood there in the RV with Carl as I saw Kat's breathing become heavy with possible fear.

"We're not sure," Shane told him truthfully, no one would be able to tell the boy any different. As non of us had 100% the right or wrong answer.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl complained, unsure as to what happened and where his brother was. _He only wants the truth...he wants to know what happened to his brother. It's only fair._

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," I begin to say as I walked forward, moving my way closer to the two other men. Standing between the two who were facing each other.

"Who tha fuck are you?" he asked me, looking over his shoulder at my family behind him. Kat looked like she wanted to run to me, to protect me. Lori looked tense, unsure of what would possibly happen with this discussion and Carl looked like he just wanted this to end.

"Rick Grimes," I inform him.

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" he said as he mocked my name a little by exaggerating it.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there," I tell him, unsure of any other way to tell him other than being blunt and straight to the point.

"Hold on. Let me process this," he said as his voice began to shake either with anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. "You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" he shouted at me, anger evident as he spoke this time as he built up to it.

"Yeah," I reply, not about to rat out T-Dog and to take the blame by myself. There was no other way to say it and it had to be done. _Like Kat said...she would hate it if it was Carl or Lori or me on that roof._

Grunting, Daryl threw the squirrels he had in his hands and I dodged in time. Shane then pushed Daryl away from me, blocking his attempt to make a run at me. Both of them tumbled to the ground as I saw T-Dog make his way towards us. "Hey, watch the knife!" he gave a heads up.

"Dad!" Kat screamed as she pushed against Lori but she kept her arm firm, not allowing Kat to get in the way and get hurt accidentally. Kat then suddenly ducked under, but Lori grabbed her in time and made them both fall to the ground. Shouting, grunting both Shane and Daryl got to their feet, Daryl trying to get a slice at me but missing.

Dodging, Shane then came up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold. "Okay. Okay," Shane said as I twisted Daryl's hand and taking the knife from him.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl growled as he was trapped in the choke hold, Shane slowly backing them up towards the car Glenn drove before.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane replied as they got down to the ground.

Grunting Daryl struggled to get out of Shane's grip but finally began to calm down. "Choke hold's illegal," Daryl complained but I just looked over to see Lori and Kat still on the ground.

"You can file a complaint," Shane teased sarcastically. _This worlds gone to shit, choke holding is the least of his problems._ "Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day," Shane spoke as he tried to get Daryl to calm down and to succumb to his authority like manner of handling the situation.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" I asked him as I crouched down to his level, keeping an equal eye contact as I tried to reason with him. "Do you think we can manage that?" I ask him again when he didn't respond.

"Hmm?" Shane asked me, his eyes meeting mine as we looked down at Daryl who was panting in this stance.

"Mmm," I nod at him as he asked me silently with his eyes if it was the right time to let Daryl go. Shane let go of Daryl with a small nod and 'yeah' before dropping the boy to the ground. Panting Daryl looked up at me.

Crouching down again, I looked at Daryl directly in the eye and watched as he tried to calm down from the fight we had two minutes ago. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others," I informed him, trying to reason the fact I had put Merle to the roof in the first place.

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog spoke, which made us all look towards him and made me frown a little. "I had the key...I dropped it," T-Dog admitted as he clenched his jaw, owning up to his role in the whole situation.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked T-Dog, confused as to why it was even an issue. _A mistake like that wasn't a good enough reason to not help someone escape. Everyone knows that._

"Well, I dropped it in a drain," T-Dog explained further as he looked at Daryl sadly, un happy with how things turned out for the Dixon brothers.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't," Daryl said as he got up, a fist full of dirt in his hands as he threw it to the ground beside T-Dog's feet. He was about to continue walking off when T-Dog stopped him.

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof. So the geeks couldn't get at him...with a padlock," T-Dog tried to keep Daryl's hopes up.

"It's gotta count for something," I but in, encouraging that hope as Daryl looked between both me and T-Dog. Daryl just gave us his back and you could tell he was holding back tears.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him," Daryl pleaded slightly, his tone desperate and demanding at the same time.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said as I looked towards them, both Kat and Lori were on their feet again. Kat holding onto Carl's hand lightly and Carl staring at me, waiting for my answer...all three of them waiting on my reply.

Nodding, I looked around to see everyone else waiting on my reply as well. "I'm going back," I announced and this causes Lori to walk into the RV and for me to sigh. Kat looking at me shocked and Carl staring at me with heartbreak...

* * *

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" Shane questioned me and my purpose, trying to make me change my mind and to stay put. Letting a man die out there, alone and on a roof..._it isn't right._

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not you, Shane; my family least of all," I tell him and tapped his stomach when I said his name, slipping on my work shirt and started to walk off.

"Tell them that," Shane called out, making me stop in my track and turn to look at him. Surprised he would even try and threaten me like this. _This isn't normal of him..._

"They know," I answer back bluntly. Turning my back to walk away from him.

"Well, look, I- I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just...could you throw me a bone here, man?" Shane called out to me as he followed me closely. "Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" he asked me which made me turn to look at him. Nearing Daryl, Daryl clearly heard and pointed one of the arrows he was cleaning lazily to point at Shane.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully," Daryl said as he glared at Shane, angered that Shane had just insulted his brother.

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant," Shane said as he looked at Daryl, moving his head to look at me then Daryl repeatedly. "Merle Dixon," Shane dragged out the name as he mocked the name itself. "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst," Shane said and...maybe it was true but that doesn't justify what we did.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me_. I _can't let a man die of thirst. _Me_. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being," I explain, trying to sound true to what I believed in, looking over at my family to see Kat smiling sadly at me.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked me, as though I was crazy of even thinking it and I then turned my head to look at Glenn.

"Oh, come on," Glenn complained as he probably reflected on what happened last time he brought a group.

"You know the way. You've been there before. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know they would too," I tried to reason, to convince him to join us an to put all our minds at ease.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane asked me, sounding angered that I was being stupid enough to follow through with this plan.

"Four," T-Dog stepped up and this was when Daryl huffed and cleaned his bolts roughly.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl complained as he mumbled it mostly to himself.

T-Dog glared at the redneck boy who sat down and fixed his crossbow. "You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog questioned and this was when I saw someone stand up and speak that I didn't think would even imagine would let this sort of thing cross her mind.

"I am," Kat spoke up, Lori's eyes looking up at her stunned, my jaw clenching and Carl's eyes looking up at her worried. Stepping closer I shook my head, Kat raised her hands and backed away from both me and Lori. Shane laughing dryly and sarcastically.

"No. I don't think it's safe for you to go," I tell her, wanting nothing else than her safe and protecting our family. She glared at me and gave me a look of determination and disappointment.

"So it's not safe for me...but it is for you?!" she argued and this made Shane nod his head. The rest of the camp members were watching us as the scene unraveled itself. "Let me go with you...we're safer together and you know it. I can back you up, I know you'll keep me safe," she tried to reason, he blue eyes turning sad and pleading. The look she knew that would break my heart and give into whatever she wanted.

My facial expression began to soften as I deliberated on answering her. Lori quickly taking that slot to talk herself. "No. I won't risk losing you out there Kat. It's dangerous, your father barely made it out of there alive...right Rick?" she asked, Lori's eyes searching mine for back up but I just look down. "You've got to be kidding me..." she said as she got up and pulled me away to have a private discussion.

"She'll be safe and...she's tough. She needs to know what it's like out there, not everything is hidden and safe like this is," I try to reason to Lori. "She's willing to go and we need to respect her decisions, she's grown up now...not a child anymore and...Lori...she handled a walker when all we were doing was hitting it like some...party decoration," I told her and I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"If _anything_...happens to either of you...especially our baby girl...you'll have no one else to blame but yourself...got it?" she threatened, a few tears ran down her cheeks as she wiped them away and walked towards Kat, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly, a sad look on Lori's face as she sat down next to Carl and held him to her.

Stopping, I looked at Kat and gave her a nod. "I'll keep you safe but...you do exactly as I say and don't leave my sight. Got it?" I negotiate with her and she nods, a smile on her face as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Her long curly hair was in a neat bun, her bow strapped around her torso, clinging onto her and her belt that held her machete rested above her hips.

Hugging her back, I kissed her cheek, breathing in her smell which was soft vanilla mixed with gentle rose. As she pulled away, she smiled that heart warming smile and kissed my cheek. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness.

"That's four men and your own daughter! It's not just that. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick," Shane rambled to me, angered at the fact that even now I had more people on my side and even my daughter had volunteered to help.

"Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp," Shane growled out, trying to prove a point and only making me decide that the best option was to go back to Atlanta and retrieve three things.

"It seems to me what you really need most here...are more guns," I said as I knew what my goal was and that it was something necessary, like a bargaining chip for Shane's approval.

"Right, the guns," Glenn nods, remembering the day of me being in the tank, dropping the gun bag and telling me going back for them wasn't an option.

"Wait. What guns?" Shane asked us curious, as if we had our own little secret joke or something. He wanted to know what we knew about that he didn't.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up," I informed him as he looked at me curiously.

"Ammo?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at me. Wondering if this was even worth the trip and possibly allowing us to go retrieve it.

"700 rounds, assorted," I told him, causing him to nod and back away, agreeing that it was a good deal and reason to go find that bag.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori questioned my reasoning, my thoughts and my beliefs.

"Dad, I don't want you or Kat to go," Carl told us shyly, making Kat lean over to him and kiss his cheek softly. _Kat shouldn't have to go...Carl and Lori clearly need her._

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right...Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in," Lori spat out at us, her eyes searching my face for answers. "Tell me. Make me understand," she pleaded as I was about to answer her.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy," I told her, she was about to speak and I stopped her before she could "Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him," I reasoned, trying to let her see the reason I needed to go and find that bag of guns.

"What's stopping you?" she asked me, slightly confused as to why I couldn't just go find them and tell them not to go to Atlanta. That it was all a trap and that there was no refugee center.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer," I tell her, she could understand a little as to why it was important but not fully as to why.

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked me, he was rubbing ferociously at his chin and mouth as he spoke. Sitting down my the burned out fire and looking up at me.

"Yeah," I answered quickly, getting straight to the point and not trying to discuss it any further.

"So use the C.B. What's wrong with that?" Andrea tried to find another way to try and communicate to the man I spoke of. Clearly unsure as to why we couldn't just use the C.B to contact Morgan.

"The C.B's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap. Date back to the '70s, don't match any other bandwidth. Not even the scanners in our cars," Shane explained as best as he could to Lori as she just looked at me defeated.

"I need that bag," I tell Lori and she just looked at the ground defeated. "Okay?" I crouched down to look at Carl. He smiled and looked at me, nodding and agreeing that it was the right thing to do silently. Looking up at Kat, she smiled at me and gave me a nod. "All right," I say as I stand up and got everyone ready to leave.

* * *

**KPOV**

Dad went to go talk to Dale and Jim about something while I grabbed my bow and quiver, stocking myself of arrows, checking the amount of ammo I had for my Beretta 40 caliber handgun and making sure my machete was sharp. When that was done, I walked towards Dixon who was pacing around, whistling he looked at me and I saw as his eyes trailed up and down my form. His face serious as I got close enough to speak to him.

"Can you come down here please? I need to talk to you," I tell him and he just jumps down from the back of the van and stood in front of me. He stayed silent but his eyes watched my every move quizzically.

"Whatcha' wanna talk 'bout?" he asked me and I just cross my arms at him. Looking him seriously in the eye, my jaw clenching and posture strong and straight.

"That thing back there...with my dad? Don't threaten his life like that again. He may not have made the best decision in the world with cuffing your brother to that roof...but...your brother brought it on himself," I start. He went to speak but I raised my hand, stopping him from being able to say anything.

"Now...I don't normally insult people and I understand the meaning of diversity...but...my father is a good man. He did what he believed would keep everyone safe at the time. If there is anything I know about my father...that is, he would do what he believed was right and what he thinks is right..." I drifted off as he watched me intently, adding suspension. Curious as to if he would answer or not.

"Is us going back to Atlanta to find your brother and save him. What you can't do is threaten his life like that again. We work as a team, not as individuals...otherwise we get no good result by working alone. I have never been rude to either you or your brother, so do me the favour and...no more fighting my father or anyone for that matter," I try to reason and he just looks me up and down.

"We'll talk when we find my brother, until then...whatever," he growled at me, not hinting that he wasn't disagreeing. He climbed into the truck again and honked the horn repeatedly. Grabbing everyone's attention as I sighed and looked to see my dad's eyes drift from Daryl to me. "Come on, let's go!" Daryl shouted to my Dad and T-Dog who were talking to Dale.

Mom walked towards me, Carl close to her and mom hugged me tightly. Kissing my cheek and cupping my face. "My brave and strong girl...when did you grow up to be become a woman?" she asked me teasingly. Laughing I shook my head at her and smiled. "It's because I grew up with such a great mom," I smiled at her, her eyes drifted down sadly and I knew why but I ignored it. Smiling at her kindly as she kissed my forehead.

"Kat?" Carl's small voice called up to me as I crouched down to his level, he looked sad and scared. "When will you be back?" he asked me but before I could answer, he threw his arms over my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you," he whispered, his voice trembling in sadness and fear.

"I'll be back before you know it," I tell him as I hugged him back, pulling away I looked into his teary eyes and kissed his nose. Making him giggle as I did so. "I'll miss you too but...you need to be brave...to look after mom while i'm away...so stay close to her, alright?" I asked of him and he just nods.

Dad walked over to us, bolt cutters in hand as we could hear Daryl pacing behind us. Dad hugged and kissed mom softly, crouching down to hug and kiss Carl as they said their good byes. "Keep each other safe and be careful," mom told us as she looked between me and Dad.

"Same goes to you two," Dad said to Mom and Carl. Pulling me to his side, he kissed my temple and patted my side, telling me to get into the truck. "Unless...you don't want to go," he tells me and I shake my head.

Smiling at him, I shook my head some more and looked at the ground. "Someone has to make sure you don't disappear on us again," I teased and he just chuckles. He was following me closely when Shane stopped him to give him some rounds.

Stepping up to sit at the back, I saw a hand reach out to take mine, surprised I looked up and saw it was Daryl. Taking it, I held on tightly as I watched his arm flex and help pull me up. Looking up at him, I steadied my feet and saw him still holding my hand. Quickly he let me go and wiped his hand against the back of his pants.

"Thank you," I said timidly, sliding my own hand into my back pocket and walking into the truck. Turning my back, I looked to see everyone stood there watching us as we were preparing to leave. Carl looking up at me in a daze, his mind probably making him think of me as brave and hoping we come back soon.

Mom just looked at me, he gaze breaking when she finally couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Waving I mouthed to the them 'I love you' and saw mom turn her back on me, her hand reaching up to her mouth as she cried to herself. Her shoulders and back shook as she held back her sobs. Carl's bottom lip trembling as he looked at me with those bright blue eyes. He mouthed a 'I love you too' which made me smile at him sadly.

_I'll come back for you. For both of you. With Dad. Safe...and sound. All of us together again and happy. I promise._

Pulling the door shut, I sat down and watched as my dad climbed into the front while Glenn started the truck, revving the engine and driving off. Slipping off my bow and quiver, I looked down at my arrows, counting them and looked up to see both Dad and Daryl watching me. Daryl playing with his own bolts as he quickly looked away, Dad's eyes locked on mine as he gave me a small and hopeful smile.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was pacing around in back of the truck, Glenn backing it up so that people could get in easily and I just paced in circles. Hoping that Merle was fine. That he was still alive. I was surprised to find out that more people wanted to join us to find Merle. Rick Grimes, the one everyone believed was dead while Lori was banging Shane, the best friend of her 'dead' husband. T-Dog, the dumb ass who left my brother for dead and dropped the key in the drain.

Glenn, the Chinaman, who supposedly knew his way around and was always so afraid of dealing with walkers. Then...the pretty girl at camp. The one who was Rick Grimes' daugher...Katherine. She seemed strong but...she was going to be a problem if we were going to have to fight a herd of walkers.

There was a sudden whistling noise that caught my attention. I looked to see it was the girl. Her hair in a bun, her big blue eyes looking everywhere but me and she saw my eyes trail up and down her body. My expression serious as I took in her sight, she got close enough to speak to me.

"Can you come down here please? I need to talk to you," she spoke up to me and this makes me jump down from the back of the van silently. Standing in front of her as I waited for her to say something. Not having the courage to say anything to her as, for if I did I might say the wrong thing. Watching every move she made as I deliberated on what to say to her.

"Whatcha' wanna talk 'bout?" I asked her and she crosses her arms at me. Looking me seriously in the eye, her jaw clenching and stance was one of power. Her posture strong and straight. She looked like she meant business, which only made me more nervous than I already was. _I don't communicate well with women...don't have the experience or knowledge how to. Grew up around men makes you like this._

"That thing back there...with my dad? Don't threaten his life like that again. He may not have made the best decision in the world with cuffing your brother to that roof...but...your brother brought it on himself," she began to speak. I went to reply but she raised her hand up at me, stopping me from being able to reply to her.

"Now...I don't normally insult people and I understand the meaning of diversity...but...my father is a good man. He did what he believed would keep everyone safe at the time. If there is anything I know about my father...that is, he would do what he believed was right and what he thinks is right..." she drifted off as she noticed me watching her intently, adding some sort of suspension between her words. _She probably thinks I'll say something bad._

"Is us going back to Atlanta to find your brother and save him. What you can't do is threaten his life like that again. We work as a team, not as individuals...otherwise we get no good result by working alone. I have never been rude to either you or your brother, so do me the favour and...no more fighting my father or anyone for that matter," she tried to reason with me but I looked her up and down. Unsure if she was begging me for something or threatening me.

"We'll talk when we find my brother, until then...whatever," I growled at her, confused with what she was asking of me. I climbed into the truck again and honked the horn repeatedly. Grabbing everyone's attention as I turned to look at the other two who were talking to Dale and Jim. "Come on, let's go!" I shouted to them, making them hurry towards me.

Stepping up to climb in the back, I saw Katherine stand up to get in, the step looked a little high for her, so I reached my hand reach out for her to take. She looked up at me surprised as I looked down at her. Taking it, I held on tightly as I strained my arm to help pull her up.

Looking up at me with those big blue eyes, she steadied to her feet, her gaze glued to me and that was when I realised I still held her hand. Instinctively I let go and wiped my hand against the back of my pants timidly. My eyes glued to the floor, in fear of looking up at her and saying something stupid.

"Thank you," she said quietly, sliding her own hand behind her back and walked deeper into the truck. Sliding my back, I saw he turn her back and looked to see everyone stood there watching us preparing to leave. Carl looking up at Katherine while Lori cried. This made me look away, down at my feet and sniffle as we got ready to leave.

When the door shut, I watched as Katherine slowly sat down on the floor opposite T-Dog and quickly averted my eyes when she saw me staring. She looked sad, like she was fighting back tears. She was being strong and courageous.

"Why'd you risk your life to help me find my brother?" I asked T-Dog as I cleaned my arrows. Looking up at him as I scanned his facial expressions to see if he was telling me the truth.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language," he said as he looked around at the different faces in the truck. I didn't know if I should take that as an insult or not.

"What 'bout you...Rick Grimes?" I asked and exaggerated his name again like I did before, Rick looked over his shoulder. The corner of his eye turning blue as he looked at me and then looked over to his daughter.

"Going back for your brother...It's the right thing to do, also...the father and son who saved me. I owe it to them," he tells us. Mostly me and his daughter as she gave him a small smile.

"What 'bout you, Chinaman?" I asked Glenn, who sighed, looked at me over his shoulder, slightly pissed off that I was being as racist as everyone wanted and believed me to be.

"I'm Korean. I'm doing this for Rick and his family...also for others at camp who will need that ammo," Glenn said as he continued to drive.

"Whatever," I said as Glenn finished his reason, my eyes were on my bolts as I cleaned them, checking to see if they were in good enough shape to use.

Cleaning my arrows, I then looked up at Katherine from under my lashes, her delicate, feminine features, small but womanly figure, her normally long brown curly hair that was now in a bun and bright blues looked down at the ground. "What 'bout you?" I asked her and her eyes flashed up to look at my face.

"What about me?" she questioned me. This made me tense up as I began to chew at the inside of my cheek to make me not say something stupid.

"Why are ya here? Rescuing Merle," I asked her and she just looked up at Rick and then back to me.

"To look after my Dad...but...also...a wise man once told me that, we never leave those we love and care for behind. That we always should do the right thing," she tells me and I just nod, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Better be ok. It's my own word on the matter," Daryl threatened T-Dog as he looked at him slightly threatening but not as much as he was before.

"I told you. The geeks can't get at him. Only thing is gonna get through that door is us," T-Dog said and this made me want to put an arrow in both their heads. _They said this before, why do they need to repeat themselves over and over again?_

"We'll walk from here," Glenn said as he put it on park, opening the doors Daryl and T-Dog climbed out. Getting up, I slipped on my bow and quiver, stepping out, I saw Daryl stood there waiting.

"Ain't got all day!" he told me as he held out his hand for me. This was when I saw my Dad reach around the corner. Stopping as he saw Daryl held out his hand for me to take again.

"I got this," my dad said as he went to pat Daryl's back but he flinched and quickly walked off. Mumbling a 'whatever' Daryl followed after the others. Dad grabbed onto my waist, helping me jump down and looked at me for a second. "Ready?" he asked me and I nod. "Keep close. Keep quiet," he instructs and I nod, jogging up to the others we kept jogging along the train tracks.

Stopping by a fence, clattering they cut open the fence and pulled it so we could step through it. "Merle first or guns?" Dad asked Glenn as we got though, jogging a little but slowing down as we had to make a choice.

"Merle!" Daryl all but shouted, rushing forward as he held onto his crossbow tightly. "We ain't even having this conversation," Daryl spat at my dad which made me glare at him. He noticed, rolled his eyes and looked away.

"We are," Dad growled at Daryl. "You know the geography. It's your call," Dad said as he looked to Glenn, pulling me close as we started to jog again.

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first," Glenn said as we all jogged towards the safe routes as Glenn lead us quietly to the quick and direct area that would lead us to the store.

As we got into the store, Dad walked ahead of us, stopped us and indicated to look over to where a walker was wandering. Passing me, Daryl crept up to it and raised his crossbow, examining her before he shot her. She growled at him and he just looked at her. "Damn...you are one ugly skank," Daryl insulted her as she saw him and shuffled closer to him. Shooting her right in the forehead, she fell to the ground with a solid thunk.

Pulling out his bolt, he wiped it on his pants and we continued to make our way up. Running up the stairs, we found that no walkers were there, that it was empty and when we broke the chain, we stepped out onto the roof...finding no Merle.

"Merle! Merle!" Daryl shouted out, unsure if his brother was maybe hiding around the corner or somewhere else. What we saw...shocked all of us. There on the pipe was the cuffs...bloody and with no Merle connected to it. My eyes widening, I saw what was left of Merle on the floor and gasped. Dad pulling my head to hide my face in his chest, as to not look at it.

"Don't look baby girl," Dad told me as he hushed me, I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt my dad's hand comforting me. His shirt getting soaked with my tears.

All I could hear was the crying and screaming of Daryl. "No! No! No! No! No!" he screamed as he shuffled around, crying at the fact his brother had sawed his hand off to get off the roof. To get away from the walkers.

* * *

**What do you think? Can I please have 5 reviews for this chapter? I have a lot of fun writing these chapters, I hope you like them! So...there has been a lot of character POV swapping, is there any you would like? Tell me in reviews or PMs! If I can get 5 reviews by Friday, I will post the next chapter! P.S FanFic's been really glitchy right now. Sorry if it doesn't look as neat as I would like it to be! **

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust

Chapter 4: Trust

* * *

**RPOV **

_~12 years ago~_

_It had been hours since I hung up the phone to Shane, wandering the streets in search of my little girl. Worried for her safety and of her walking around in the cold. Hearing a car pull up, it's horn honking before it came to a stop by the street. It was cold, I was frozen and tense but I kept going. I needed to do, so I could find my daughter and take her home. _

_"Rick!" a familiar voice called to me, running to me I saw as Shane's brown eyes and muscular structure came towards me. His eyes sad as he stopped me, turning me to look at him but I just stared off into the distance, numb and slightly scared. "Rick...listen to me. You need to get back to the house, to Lori and Carl. You need to be there in case she comes back, I promise...I'll find her," Shane tells me and pats my cheek to make me agree._

_Nodding silently, I nod and follow him to the car, getting in and buckling up to wait patiently. We drove silently, pulling up I looked at the house and saw Lori at the door, her tears had stained her face and her hair was messy. She looked like a mess, as though she had been all but pulling her hair out of her head. _She's worried about Kat too...Lori needs me, but so does Kat...

* * *

**KPOV**

_I was walking for hours, some weird people were following me, so I ran and soon hid behind an abandoned house. Curled up and trying to get warm, rolled up into a ball, my back against the warm as I soon began to freeze. My body shivering, my breathing fogging into mists and disappearing into the dark sky. Tears ran down my cheeks as I let the fall to the cold floor._

_The sounds of cars parking and running scared me a little, my eyes shutting tightly as I heard the footsteps slow down and halt. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up, tears pouring out the corners of my eyes and my heart was pounding. "Katherine," Shane whispered down at me as he slowly raised me to my feet._

_His hands gently placed on my arms. His eyes looking into mine as I shivered and froze in his hands. Picking me up, he carried me and used his free hand to reach into his pocket. "Rick?" Shane spoke into the phone as he gently wrapped me in a blanket and placed me in the car. "Yeah...I found her...be there in a few," he says and hangs up. Driving, I stayed silent and cried softly to myself._

_When we got there, Shane held my hand and we walked towards the door to my house. Scared and worried that my mommy and daddy would be mad at me for leaving. He knocked on the door and we waited seconds for it to open. Mommy and daddy looking at me with sad, scared, angry and relieved expressions._

_They said their thanks to Shane and pulled me into the house. Mommy was giving me kisses on every inch of my face as she crouched to my level. "Why did you leave us baby girl?" mommy asked me sadly as she rubbed at me arms, trying to warm me up._

_My bottom lip trembled as I didn't want to speak, knowing it would make them hate me. "You scared us Kitty Kat," Daddy said as he got to his knees in front of me. Tears started to run down my cheek as I looked down at the ground, ashamed of what I did and afraid of what they'd say. "Why did you leave baby?" Daddy asked me as he got a little closer, his eyes searching for mine and I just shut my eyes._

_Sighing, I looked up at them and frowned, tears running down my cheeks as I sniffled. "I-...you and mommy don't love me anymore," I tell them and this makes mommy's eyes go wide. Daddy looking at me sadly as he let his gaze drop to the ground._

_"Wha-what could possibly make you think that?!" mommy asked me confused, her voice panicked and scared. "Me and daddy love you very much. Forever and always baby...we love you so very much," mommy said as she wiped my tears, her own spilling from her eyes._

_"I-...you wouldn't play with me anymore, both of you are so...close to Carl that you forget about me and...I don't feel like you love me anymore," I tell them as my voice cracked and got muffled by my tears which made my daddy sniffle._

_Mommy went to speak but daddy cut her off, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. "I-...I'm going to go grab her some fresh and warm clothes," mommy said to daddy as she leaned to me and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead, leaving me and daddy alone._

_"Baby girl...why would you think me and mommy don't love you?" daddy asked me as I got tucked in, a hot cup of cocoa and some chocolate chip cookies placed on a tray on my lap. Daddy sat next to me on the bed as we both pressed our backs on the walls. _

_"Carl's been getting so much love from the two of you that...I fell invisible and like you guys don't care about me anymore," I tell him honestly as I got a cookie and tried to snap it in half, chuckling Daddy took it from my hands and snapped it for me. Handing me them, I took one and left him with the other, taking the hint he took a bite out of his half as I nibbled on mine._

_"Baby girl...I have always loved you, I always will...same thing from mommy. She loves you very much too. She was so worried knowing you left and...baby girl...you need to stop with this kid stuff. I need you to know that we love you...I went out there, looking for you in the cold and worried more about you than myself," daddy said a little sadly, looking at my drink I was sad and took a hard swallow of the cookie I was eating._

_"I'm sorry daddy," I tell him quietly and he just places his arm around me, over my shoulders. Grabbing another cookie, I took a sip and strained until I snapped the cookie in half. Giving one slice to daddy and eating the other myself._

_"Kat...if there is anything I know in this world is...I love you. Mommy loves you and...the way you can tell is because we look after you, care for you and most of all...always remember this...today...I went out looking for you and...not only because it was the right thing to do but...because I love you...I couldn't just leave you behind," daddy said as he pointed to my cup of hot cocoa._

_"Can daddy have some of your drink?" he asked and I just give him a nod. Taking a sip, he gulped and looked down at me. "We never leave the ones we love and care about behind, always remember that because...the time will possibly come when you forget that and...I want you to remember this day...because if I didn't love you...we wouldn't have found you in the first place," daddy says as I nod and frown._

_Finishing my cookie, I leaned over and placed my head on his chest. Sighing he hugged me to him tightly, kissing the top of my head and resting his head on top of mine. My arms wrapped around his waist as I held him close to me. Whispering 'I'm sorry' to him again and he sighed. "Just...don't do it again baby girl...please," he whispers. _

* * *

**Present day...(LPOV) **

Seeing my baby girl out there with her dad, preparing to go back to Atlanta was...heart-breaking. _She's grown up quicker than what I would have liked but...I can't help but feel pride and sorrow. If anything happens to either of them...I don't know what I would do. My daughter...my first born and my husband. _

As the truck left us, I had to turn my back to her as she waved me off. I felt like those mothers during the war sending their loved ones off to die. It frightened me, made me proud and sick with worry. Crying into my hand, as the truck drove away, I walked away to sit by the creek and cried to myself.

When I finally calmed down, I washed my face gently and dried my face with my shirt. Walking up to go find Carl who was sat in the tent, looking at our family album and sniffled. "Hey, you know...I bet they'll be just fine," I tell him as I sat beside him and shook him gently.

"I'm not worried. Are you?" Carl asked me as he turned slightly to look at me. His bright blue eyes looking up at me, giving me that same calm look both Kat and Rick give me.

"Yeah, a little," I admit as I think about it. Nodding, I rub at my arms as I replied to him. Thinking of the possibilities with them out there in Atlanta, of what could happen to either Rick or Kat. My heart pounding with slight fear and shock.

"Don't be," he tries to encourage, his eyes looking right up at me, unwavering and confident in his words. _He seems...so calm...like Kat and Rick. Just like them._

"Why?" I asked him confused as to why he would say such a thing. _I'm a mother and a wife...of course I'm going to worry baby boy._

"Think about it, mom. Everything that's happened to him so far...nothing's killed him yet. As for Kat, she's strong and smart. She knows how to handle herself, she'll be fine since she's with dad," Carl told me which made me nod. _I hope you're right baby boy...I hope you're right._

* * *

**KPOV**

Letting me go, I wiped at my eyes and walked down to where they all were. Glenn's hand gently rubbed my back and saw as Daryl paced around angered. His body began to tense as he soon raised his crossbow up at T-Dog, mad. "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it," Dad said as he quickly as lightning lifted up his gun and pressed it to Daryl's temple.

After Daryl relaxed himself, his bottom lip trembling and he slowly lowered his crossbow. "You ah...you got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asked T-Dog as dad lowered his gun and watched T-Dog reach into one of his pockets, pulling out a blue cloth from it and passing it to Daryl slowly.

Daryl shook the cloth out, placed his crossbow to one side and walked to the hand. Getting on his knees, he picked up the hand and began to inspect it. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs. Ain't that a bitch," he said as he gently laid the hand down and enveloped it with the rag.

Waving to Glenn, he moved to put the hand in the backpack and went to pick up his crossbow. "He must have used a tourniquet maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't," Daryl said as he inspected the amount of blood and the scenery. My dad ushering me to get next to him, gently moving me to follow behind him, I followed dad as we rushed down a pair of stairs that led somewhere else.

"Merle? You in here?" Daryl called down the stairs, Dad checked over the walls to look down and we all ran down the stairs. T-Dog and Glenn following closely behind me as I had my bow ready, in case of any walkers along the way down or for when we got there.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Dale. Have you seen Carl?" I asked up at Dale, I had left Carl to be looked after Dale. That he was to be in Dale's sight at all times and that I was going to go help the camp out by getting wood for the fire. Looking up to the elder man, a hand raised to block the sun and make my vision better than what it was with the sun shinning in my eyes.

"Shane took him down to the quarry. There was some mighty bold talk about catching frogs," Dale told me as I clenched my jaw after a few seconds of it hanging open. Putting the wood down, I wandered towards the two who were by the rocks, catching frogs. Carl looked like he was having fun but I had to stop this before Shane thought he was let off the hook for what happened.

Huffing, I walked towards the two, Carl listening in to what Shane was saying as they spoke hushed. "Hey, Carl...what did I tell you about not leaving Dale's sight?" I questioned Carl as he looked up at me innocently, unsure of what was happening between us all.

"But Shane said we could catch frogs, remember?" Carl told me as he tried to remind me of a conversation we had early that now meant nothing to me. _This man has done us a horrible thing. Telling us your father was dead..._

"It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I say. Go on back to camp," I said hinting a little at the lie he had given us months ago, lying to us about the whole situation, opening and closing my hand as I had my arm stretched out, telling Carl to come over to where I was.

Sighing, he walked past me and I gently pressed the palm of my hand to Carl's head as he walked up, leaving me and Shane stood there by the rocks. "I'll be right behind you," I tell him as he walked off. When he was out of earshot, I turned to glare at Shane.

"I've got to tell you, I do not think you should be taking this out on him," he said as I walked behind Carl, moving as far away from Shane as I continued to walk and left him there by the rocks.

"You don't tell me what to do. You lost that privilege," I told him as I kept moving, never turning my back to him but I then heard splashing of water, which told me he was getting out of the water and was walking towards me.

"Lori, could you just wait up a second? I think we should talk. We haven't had a chance-," he tried to talk, pressing my lips tightly together, I turned around and looked at him. Waving my hand and repeatedly telling him 'no'.

"No. No no. That's over too. You can tell that to the frogs," I told him as I went to turn my back and walk away from him for good.

"Damn it, Lori. Look, I don't know how it appears to you, or what you think-" he went to continue to speak, but this just made me turn around and walk up to him. Angered that he would want to continue this conversation further.

"How it appears to me? I'm sorry. Is there a gray area here? Let me dispel it. You stay away from me. You stay away from my son and daughter. You don't look at them. You don't talk to them. From now on, my family is off-limits to you," I told as I counted my rules on one hand, his head shaking as he sighed, his hands resting on his hips.

"Lori, I don't think that's fair," he went to defend himself, this just made my anger boil. Rushing to him I got as close as I could and shoved him.

"Shane, shut up. Don't!" I growled at him as I reached him, shoving him forcefully.

"I don't think that-" he went to continue, bumping into his chest, I made sure he would get the point. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he spoke.

"My husband is back. He is alive," I stated, emphasising every word as I spoke. Hoping he would get the point and leave us alone. That what we had once...was gone and would never return.

"He's my best friend. Do you think I'm not happy about that?" he asked me as I walked away, making me turn around at him, surprised he would even ask me this question.

"How dare you? Why would you be? You are the one that told me...told my _daughter_ that he died! You son of a bitch," I spat at him as I sighed the last part, walking away and leaving him there to tell the frogs of his sorrow. Not caring about him for a single second more.

* * *

**KPOV**

Reaching down the stairs we walked through a hall that lead to an office, seeing a walker stood there, it turned to growl at us and Daryl quickly shot it in the head with his bolt. Dad walked beside Daryl as I edged behind them in the middle. When we got into a bigger room, we saw two walkers dead on the ground.

"Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed," Daryl commented as he looked down at the two walkers. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother," Daryl spoke as he leaned down to pull an arrow back into his crossbow, my eyes glued to his arms and when I saw my dad turn to look at me, I quickly looked away and back down at the walkers.

"Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails," Daryl said, the way his arms had flexed and his muscles tensed...made me a little dazed as I looked away and licked my lips. My mouth slightly dry as I walked towards the walkers to investigate them, Dad getting his gun at the ready as he walked in the same direction we believed Merle was heading.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss, no matter how tough he is," Dad commented which made me nod, it was known that was to happen. Only logic. _For what it's worth...I hope Daryl finds his brother, or a sign that he is alive and well..._

* * *

**LPOV**

During the past few hours, Shane had punched Ed's face in for hitting Carol, Jim had been digging under the sunlight, Kat and Rick hadn't come back, Amy caught some fish with Andrea and Jim was now tied to a tree. Things had been crazy, some good moments but a lot of bad ones too. The only good things were that we now had some fish to the menu and Morales had found some more rocks to go around the fire. Allowing for us to be warmer but that no one could see us from a distance.

Jim sat tied to a tree, under the shade and cool breeze as we helped our kids with homework. Carol was sat by Sophia while Carl was sat beside me. Shane had come over to give Jim some water, watering his head, talking about letting Jim loose and about cooling down.

"Sorry if I scared your boy and your little girl," Jim said to me and Carol, looking to him, I smiled and allowed Carol to continue what she was doing with Sophia.

"You had sunstroke. Nobody's blaming you," I tell him kindly, hopeful as to him getting better and not to feel guilty about it. We didn't know what caused this sudden outburst of digging in Jim but, it happened and it was in the past now.

"You're not scared now, are you?" Jim questioned little Sophia as he looked at her.

"No sir," she answered which made Carol lean over and kiss the top of her daughter's head in comfort and slight pride. _That was the same look I would give my little Kat...my kitten. My little baby girl...god...I hope she's alright, that they're both alright._

"Your mama's right. Sun just cooked my head is all," Jim said as he looked at Carl, who was looking up at Jim from under his lashes, trying to concentrate on his work but getting distracted by Jim's obvious conversation.

"Jim, do you know why you were digging? Can you say?" I heard Dale ask in the distance at Jim.

"I had a reason. Don't remember. Something I dreamt last night," Jim answered up at Dale. "Your dad and sister were in it," Jim said to Carl, who looked at him interested in what Jim had to say. "You were too. You were worried about them. Can't remember the rest. You worried about your dad and sister?" he questioned Carl as he sat there against the tree.

"They're not back yet," Carl spoke softly, his mind off the homework and drawn to the man against the tree. He seemed so confused, worried but...calm. It made me wonder how he couldn't just tell me what was going through his mind.

"We don't need to talk about that," I quickly ended the conversation between him and my son, rubbing Carl's arm comforting. _Trying hard not to think about the possibilities my baby girl and husband are going through is difficult enough. I don't need a man I have pity for asking my boy about his father and sister._

"Your dad's a police officer, son. He helps people. Probably just came across some folks needing help, that's all. That man and girl, they're tough as nails.  
I don't know him well but I could see it in him...in her too," Jim said to both me and Carl. More to Carl than me. "Am I right?" Jim asked up at Shane.

"Oh yeah," Shane agreed before he sighed and was stood upright. Looking down at Jim as he answered.

"There ain't nothing gonna stop them from getting back here to you and your mom, I promise you that," Jim said reassuringly, but this made me frown at the thought. _He could be giving us false hope, what if they don't get back? What if either of them show up without the other? What would we do?_

"All right. Who wants to help me clean some fish, huh?" Shane asked as he went to pick up the bucket he had brought over.

"Sweet. Come on, Sophia!" Carl called out excitedly, following after Shane as he walked off with the bucket and Sophia ran after Carl.

"Stay with Carol, all right?" I told Carl as she got up and followed the kids towards the fish. I walked over to Jim to crouch in front of him. I was going to tell him off about possibly giving my son false hope and to offer my condolences about his family.

"You keep your boy and girl close. You don't ever let him or her out of your sight," Jim warned me the moment I was about to open my mouth. He looked at me straight in the eyes, keeping his stare, I shut my mouth and nod. Getting up, I walked after the kids and watched as they learnt how to clean fish to cook them.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Merle!" Daryl called out dumbly to his brother, possibly alerting us to walkers if there were any around, lurking inside the halls and soon attempting to get a grab of us.

"We're not alone here. Remember?" Dad warned him, getting closer to Daryl as he tried to whisper in his ear, authority in his tone and slight threat to his manner of questioning Daryl.

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself," Daryl told reasoned as he wandered into the kitchen, following behind them, we saw that the stove was on. The fire still burning as we got closer, dad picked up something, blood and the belt was beside the stove.

"What's that burned stuff?" I asked him, confused as to what was happening, he looked down at the thing in his hand and then back up at the four of us.

"Skin. He cauterized the stump," Dad said slowly, unsure on how to explain to us what he did. Hissing, I covered my mouth and turned away, swallowing hard the information I had just taken in.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle," Daryl said as he looked my dad up and down, Dad turned to gently caress my back and sighed. Shutting my eyes tightly, I turned back around and smiled at him.

"I'm fine just...how could he do this to himself? Put himself in so much pain just...to not wait. He couldn't be patient?" I asked them, more to myself than anyone else. My gaze only focused on the skin that was now stuck to the piece of metal that he used to heat up.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood," Dad said to Daryl as he spoke of Merle being immortal to life dangers when it came to blood loss. Especially with a cut like this.

"Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap," Daryl said as he continued to walk, following the blood and seeing the smashed window a few steps away from the kitchen.

"He left the building?" Glenn asked shocked, all of us trying to get a peek out of the window. "Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asked which was a little stupid to ask. _If Merle got this far...he would of pushed even further, just like anyone else would._

"Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do...surviving," Daryl said as he began to walk out towards another exit, Dad poked his head out the window to see if there was anyone out there, any walkers or even Merle.

"You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out?" I questioned him as he turned to looked at me, his eyes looking me up and down as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What are his odds out there?" I ask him and he just walks closer to me, glaring at the men behind me.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by these sorry pricks," he said as he pointed around the three men around me. Making me bite down on my tongue, seeing as he had just insulted my dad and I just glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest angrily.

"You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard," Daryl said as he got closer to my dad, getting close to his face as he looked my dad right in the eyes. This made me inhale deeply, biting my tongue as I watched my dad get closer, sizing himself and straightening himself. Puffing up his chest to show who was the alpha male.

"What about 1,000 dead dumb bastards? Different story?" Dad questioned Daryl as he got closer, Daryl's eyes were probably looking my dad up and down distastefully. As he normally would do about anyone else.

"Why don't you take a tally? Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him," Daryl said as he was going to head out, to go and find his brother and this was when my dad moved on instinct.

"Daryl, wait," Dad said as he pushed Daryl back with one rough hand, Daryl stumbling back as he almost bumped into me. My hands going out to block him, steadying him and feeling his muscles, his entire body tense under my fingers. He moved forward to glare at dad.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me," he growled at dad, who just stood there, blocking Daryl's passage to finding his brother. Getting close to Daryl's face as he saw Daryl glare at him.

"I don't blame you. He's family...I get that. I went through hell to find mine," Dad said as he looked briefly behind Daryl to look at me. "I know exactly how you feel," he said as his eyes wandered back to Daryl's. "He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head," Dad tried to instruct the redneck as Daryl looked at dad directly in the eyes.

"I could do that," Daryl agreed, being cooperative and understanding, making the corner of my lips play a small smile. Slowly showing as I saw dad look behind Daryl and at me. My eyes showing dad that I was proud that they were working together, as a team.

"Only if we get those guns first. I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions, okay?" T-Dog spoke up as Dad's eyes drifted to the others, T-Dog trying to reason as we all walked towards a room we knew was safe. Closing it up and all of us sat on the ground. Hearing Glenn's idea and processing the ways the situation could go. Where things could go wrong.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You're not doing this alone," Rick said as he stood over Glenn, his hands on his hips as Glenn began to explain what we were to do. As to how his plan was going to work.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," I admit to the Chinaman as I looked at the four of them. Kat was sat on the ground, on her knees as she looked at Glenn's drawn out plan.

"It's a good idea, okay, if you just hear me out," Glenn tried to reason, making a drawing of the area and using random objects in the room to make routes. Rick crouching down to get a better listen and eye contact with Glenn. "If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now," Glenn said as he placed another object on the board we were using.

"That's the bag of guns," he said as he placed a piece of scrunched up paper next to the object. "Here's the alley I dragged you into when we first met. That's where Daryl, Kat and I will go," he said pointing to a place on the map he had made for himself more than me. Kat nodding, she briefly glanced up at her dad. _She looks so...fuck!_ Looking back at Glenn, she had moved her eyes to look at me. _Staring at her will just make you look like a creep._

"Why us?" I ask Glenn, trying to engage with the conversation again. He looked between me, Kat and Rick, as though he wanted to have agreement. Especially from Rick, who was putting his daughter at risk, just by separating them from each other.

"Your crossbow and her compound bow are quieter than his gun," he said as he looked between us. Giving Rick a small smile as he then looked back down at the plan. "While Daryl and Kat wait here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag," he said as he placed another thing. _How many things is he going to use for one fucking thing?!_

"You got us elsewhere?" Rick asked him, unsure of what was happening and Glenn just smiled as he gulped and got back to explaining. Seeing that Rick was in no mood to be friendly right now, considering his daughter was going to be left alone with me.

"You and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this alley here," Glenn said as he placed an eraser on the map, pointing it as them.

"Two blocks away? Why?" Rick asked questioningly, his voice shaking a little as he spoke. His eyes drifting back up at his daughter who was watching Rick curiously. Her own eyes filled with wonder. _Those blue eyes...that soft, pale face...and those gentle reddish pink lips..._

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off," Glenn tried to explain further. "If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl and Kat. I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here," he explained, Kat, Rick and T-Dog nodding in agreement, all seeming to understand exactly what was happening.

"Hey, kid**,** what'd you do before all this?" I asked him, curious as to how well he knew this and how he was so 'fast'. Glenn looked up at me shyly, his eyes looking at me just as curiously as I spoke.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn asked me as I give him a nod, approving of the fact he was a delivery boy. _It's normal for pizza boys to be fast, considering some crazy fuckers that would order and are possibly still alive._ We were getting ready to leave, as I went to pick up my crossbow, I felt a hand drag me to one side. It was Rick.

"Can I trust you with my daughter's life?" he asked me, looking me directly in the eyes, his looked like they would kill me if anything happened to her. If I said no...I didn't want to know what he would do or say.

"I'll try...but...I don' need ta' promise ya nothin'," I tell him and he just clenches his jaw, possibly unhappy by my words but...it had to count as something. _They didn't look out for my brother, why should I look out for some...girl?_

* * *

**KPOV**

We had got ready, dad took Daryl to talk to him privately, doing up my shoe lace I walked up to dad and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Be careful baby girl. I love you," he whispered to me, placing a delicate kiss on my cheek before I told him I loved him back. That he was to look after himself too. When we were ready, Glenn climbed down first, Daryl following after and then I was the last to go down the ladder.

Daryl and I ran towards the alley, Glenn following close behind. "You got some balls for a Chinaman," Daryl said as he readied his crossbow, pulling out an arrow from my quiver as I aimed to check if it was in place, Glenn sighed and threw a cloth behind himself.

"I'm Korean," Glenn told us, as he threw the cloth, I caught it and dropped it behind me. He began to run, Daryl further fixed up his crossbow and Glenn began to run towards the bags quietly but quickly.

"Whatever," Daryl said as he placed the bolt in position, he pointed to the trashcan as I slowly lowered myself beside him, waiting for Glenn's return as I silently sat. Both of us trying not to get spotted by any walkers.

Suddenly, we heard quiet footsteps, Daryl nudged me with his elbow and readied his crossbow, my arrow in place as we jumped out on the thing that we thought was a walker. "Whoa, don't shoot me! What do you want?" a boy in a wife beater, silver chain, short hair cut and very scrawny structure said.

"I'm looking for my brother. He's hurt real bad. You seen him?" Daryl questioned the boy, the boy looked startled but didn't seem to stop moving, instead he got closer and stood up straighter. Daryl's crossbow raised, aiming at his head, my bow up lazily as I aimed, unsure if this boy was a threat or not.

"Ayúdame!" the boy screamed for help in Spanish. Making Daryl thrust his crossbow a little, my grip tightening on my bow and arrow as I got a little further behind.

"Shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks down on us. Answer me!" Daryl commanded but the boy didn't answer Daryl, instead we both stood there, his crossbow up and my bow up, aiming directly at the boy's head. "Answer me," Daryl demanded.

"Daryl...this boy is calling for help," I tell him. Daryl looked at me from the corner of his eye, then the boy decided to scream again a couple more times. Annoying Daryl further.

"Ayúdame! Ayúdame!" the boy screamed again, behind us and this was when Daryl hit the boy down, the boy falling onto his back as Daryl went to cover his mouth with his hand. The boy struggling underneath him as he wriggled around, trying to pry Daryl's hands off.

"Shut up," Daryl growled, but this was when I heard running, my bow up in a flash, turning to them but then getting punched square in the jaw. Groaning in pain, I looked up to see Daryl getting hit with a bat, the other guy picked me up by my hair as he dragged me backwards.

"That's it! That's the bag, Vato! Take it! Take it!" the one who was hitting Daryl constantly said to the one who was hitting me. As the man pulled me, he gripped my hair tightly and threw me against the trash, metal hitting my side as I held in my scream of pain.

"Get off me!" Glenn screamed as the attacked him, one of them was going to pick up the gun but instead, I felt a sudden grip around my waist and around my chest. Dragging me along with them, I kept punching the one who held me and wriggled as much as I could.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I screamed as they turned around, opening the gates as they pulled me out where a car and walkers were waiting. Wriggling, the guy moved his hand away from my chest and over my mouth. Finding my strength, I bit down hard, hearing a scream come from him, he dropped me and limped to the car. An arrow in his ass as he limped, walkers began to surround me.

"Kat!" I could hear two pairs of voices call for me, grabbing my machete, I started to slice walkers, seeing gun shots begin to fire as I saw my dad rush to me, grabbing my waist, he pulled me in and grabbed my face.

"Kat...are you okay?" he asked me, worried as he checked me for scratches and bites. Holding back my tears, I nod my head and wiped at my mouth and teeth. Dad then looked to Daryl who first pushed the boy but then stopped, Daryl looked to me and then back at the boy angered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop it!" Dad screamed at Daryl as he grabbed him and pushed him back, trying to keep him away from the boy as the boy was held against the wall by T-Dog.

"I'm gonna kick your nuts up in your throat!" Daryl screamed at the boy threateningly.

"Let me go," the boy screamed at T-Dog, the boy struggling under T-Dog's restrain.

"Chill out!" T-Dog demanded of the boy, his eyes wide as he watched Daryl struggle and try and push past my dad.

"They took Glenn and almost took Kat! That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Daryl screamed at the boy angered, dad fighting for control of Daryl as neither of them stopped moving.

"Guys! Guys! We're cut off!" I screamed, trying to get their attention as the gates began to slam behind me. They all began to follow me as I lead them to the ladders, the boy following me up, T-Dog after the boy, then Daryl and dad last.

"Nice ass bonita," the boy said which earned him a glare as I looked down at him, T-Dog grabbing the boy's foot, making him scream and my dad question what was going on 'up there'.

"Don't look up at the sheriff's daughter's ass, or you might just have a tough time from all of us," T-Dog threatened and I hadn't heard a word from the boy since we got into the lab as dad had instructed, planning our next move as the boy sat on a chair. Daryl pacing around as we saw that Glenn had left his backpack in the room.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went," Rick asked as he leaned against a desk, looking at the boy as he asked him kindly where Glenn was.

"I ain't telling you nothing," the boy said as he sat there lazily, T-Dog was hunched over, bending over a table as he watched the boy and Rick talk.

"Jesus, man. What the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked me, unsure and curious as to how it got to this shit hole of a situation.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us," I tell him, pointing to both me and Kat, who was sitting on top of the desk beside her father.

"You're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault," the boy said which made me look at him angered, I couldn't stop pacing, worrying as to where Glenn was.

"There is no need to call him a bastard in Spanish, the insult is just stupid because he doesn't know what you mean and I do," Kat said as she tilted her head at him. During the fight, her hair had fallen out a little, her once in a neat bun hair was now in a slight mess. Her curls were now up in a pony tail, her curls long and luxuriously thick but silky soft.

"Whatever you say baby," the boy said with a wink and Kat just slipped off the table, bent down to his level, glared at him and bared her teeth. She didn't look pleased with what the boy said to her. I had stopped my pacing, to see what would happen between them and kept my eyes on them.

"I am not your baby...next time you call me that...I'll knock your teeth out. Got it?" she asked him and he just kissed his teeth. Turning his face away and looking her up and down from the corner of his eye. "Also...officer friendly here is my father," she states as she pointed to Rick who was behind her. Rick's jaw had clenched at the boy's flirtation but he shrugged it off, unamused at how the boy spoke to his daughter.

_He's trying to be the good man and keep a level head. He's not punching this guy's face in for being such a dick to his daughter. She is strong though...and very independent, she can also get herself out of trouble...barely even needed me back there. All I did was shoot the guy in the ass for trying to escape with her.. _

"They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too," I say as I continued to pace around, looking at the boy as I kept turning and walking back and forth.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle," he insulted and this made my blood boil, rushing towards him, I went to go kick the boy in the face but Rick pushed me back and Kat got to her feet, following her dad's actions.

"Damn it, Daryl," Rick growled at me, trying to push me as far away from the boy. Kat got in the way and pushed my foot down, what she did next made me move away from her as quickly as you could say 'hello'.

"Back off," Kat told me kindly as she placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back a few meters. Her body facing me as she looked up at me with those blue eyes of hers. _She has her father and brother's eyes. So bright and...pretty._

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" I asked the boy as I went to Glenn's bag, pulling out the cloth, Kat's eyes watching my every move and walked to the boy. Throwing Merle's hand on the boy's lap as he screamed, jumped back and out of the chair, his back hitting the wall. "Start with the feet this time," I said as I grabbed him by the clothing of his wife beater.

Rick pulled me back, making me stand next to Kat as she quickly moved in front of me and blocked me from the boy's view. "The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out," Rick tried to negotiate, crouching down to the boy's level, trying to friendly without losing his patience.

The boy finally told us all we needed to know and led us to where they were safe. Where they would keep Glenn. Rick shook something, earning a noise in return. "You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked Kat and T-Dog.

"Yeah," Kat answered softly at her dad, a sniper rifle in both her hands and T-Dog's. T-Dog gave Rick a quick nod of his head as he picked up the bag of guns.

"Okay," Rick nodded as he looked up at his daughter, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, he reached up and gripped her hair, kissing her cheek in return before he let her go and climb up to the other side, opposite T-Dog.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass...just so you know," I growled at him, making sure he wouldn't try and pull any wise ass moves on either of us.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so _you_ know," the boy threatened me back. Rick looking at the boy confused.

"G?" Rick asked curiously, unsure as to what that was meant to mean.

"Guillermo. He's the man here," the boy said as he looked down at the ground and then back up at us.

"Okay then. Let's go see Guillermo," Rick said as he locked and loaded his gun, getting ready for anything that could go down and walked through an opened window that lead into a small clearing, the walls were up but there was no ceiling.

We walked the boy and I gently pushed him through the window, climbing in and checking to see if anyone was around, about to jump us or kill us. When we stopped, the doors slowly opened to reveal a...small man.

* * *

**KPOV**

"You sure you're up for this?" dad asked me after he shook something which made a noise in return, some sort of signal I didn't know about and this was when I looked at dad.

"Yeah," I answered him, my nerves were driving me crazy but I knew I had to do this...if I wanted to get Glenn back and we would. Glenn is a nice guy. He is a good member of the group back at camp and here.

"Okay," he told me, leaning down I gave dad a kiss on the cheek, he gently gripped my hair and kissed my cheek in return. Holding on tightly to my rifle, I placed it over my body and to rest on my back as I ran to the opposite side T-Dog went to. Climbing as quietly and agile as I could.

Hiding by a small wall, I perched my arm up to be able to aim my rifle perfectly. Seeing my dad climb over a window, all of them slowly making their way to a door and watching it open. "You okay, little man?" the man asked as he walked towards my father and Daryl with the boy in front of them.

"They're gonna cut off my feet, carnal," the boy said to the man in front of him, he still seemed shocked and surprised that he was threatened by Daryl. That he got to see Merle's hand.

"Cops do that?" the man asked my dad, tilting his head to one side to look at dad.

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me," the boy said which made me roll my eyes. _Daryl shouldn't have done that but...it did make us get some answers._

"Shut up," Daryl growled but then another man...one of them that tried to take me walked forward. It was the one who grabbed me. He had a limp in his walk as he moved.

"Hey, that's that Vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?" the one said as he walked out, grabbing his pistol to point and ready it at Daryl.

"Chill, ese, chill. Chill," the man said as he calmed the guy with the gun. Slowly he lowered the guy's gun and looked at my dad and Daryl seriously. "This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man," he asked them, disgusted by the whole fake threat Daryl did to make the boy speak.

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion," my dad tries to reason, hoping it could calm the man more and allow for there to be a discussion. Not a gun war.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion?" he asked my dad. All dad could do was look around a little, unsure how to carry on this conversation. "You fascinate me," the man said slightly teasingly.

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides," dad tried to reason again, always coming up with excuses and reasons for actions that take place.

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related," the man asked as he looked at Daryl. Daryl was moving around a little, crossbow in hand and dad with a shotgun in his hands.

"He's one of our group, more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him," dad tried to explain, trying to make an excuse for Daryl's behaviour. As though we had to put up with him, rather than allow him to provide meat for us and silent safety.

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked as he tried to get a peek inside through th doors.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got Asian. You interested?" he asked as he would tilt his head from side to side. Looking at both Daryl and dad in the eye.

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade," dad tried to negotiate, trying to make things as equal as possible for both sides.

"Don't sound even to me," the man said as he looked at my dad.

"G. Come on, man," Miguel said as he looked at the man pleadingly.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?" 'G' said as he tried to get more than he bargained for. _Our guns? They're not his! Also...guns aren't part of the deal. Glenn is. Boy for boy._

"Guns?" dad asked 'G' confused, his face not changing, just his tone of voice as he tilted his head a fraction to question the man.

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns," the man tried to jog dad's memory, but dad knew exactly what they meant.

"You're mistaken," dad tells them bluntly.

"I don't think so," the man replied quickly.

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns," dad states, his voice dark and possessive. 'G' took a few steps back.

"The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?" the man threatened as they all raised their weapons.

"You could do that. Or not," dad said as both he and Daryl shuffled on the spot, their grips on their weapons were equally tight.

"Please...let Glenn go. Let us go," I whisper begged as they looked up and round, noticing both me and T-Dog on the roof, getting a good and clear shot on their heads.

"Oye," the man called which made us see Glenn on the roof, a bag was over his head until they took it off to reveal his scared face. Glenn was gagged, dad looked up and then down a little stunned. "I see two options," G started. "You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks...or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood," he gave us the options, slowly they backed away and the others went back inside.

Dad looked up at me as he backed up, our eyes meeting for a second before I went towards the edge of the wall, slowly sliding down and moving the gun to rest on my back. I began to climb down, careful and cautious, that was until I felt firm hands around my waist as I was almost to the floor. Looking over my shoulder, I saw it was T-Dog and relaxed a little. "Don't want you hurt," he tells me and as I got down, I smiled kindly at him.

* * *

"Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You're gonna give that up for that kid?" Daryl questioned my father as we all gathered around the table, dad was putting all the ammo in the guns, as much as he could and made sure each and ever gun was stocked. I helped him load the guns silently.

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree...but you think that Vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog asked dad as I didn't bother to look up at them and watched as dad stopped to witness T-Dog's doubt.

"You calling G a liar?" the boy Miguel claimed as we all stopped to look at the boy who was slumped, sitting on the ground lazily.

"Are you a part of this? You want to hold onto your teeth?" Daryl growled at the boy as he got closer and slapped him upside the head.

"Question is, do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog asked dad but this made me sigh, not focusing on them and just on filling the guns with every bullet we could.

"No, question is what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn worth that to you?" Daryl questioned my dad's motives, dad slipped his python in his holster and looked up at Daryl who was leaning against the wall behind me.

"What life I have I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't," Dad said as he looked at me from under his lashes, it made me look down and nod. "Neither will I," he tells all of us, his eyes glancing around the other men and stopping on me.

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?" Daryl questioned my dad, I didn't want to say anything but Daryl and T-Dog were starting to push my buttons. Pursing my lips dad looked at me and shook his head.

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you three here," he said as he looked down at the bag of guns, fiddling around and checking them. This made me slam down the gun I was fixing, looking at dad right in the eye as I leaned into him to do so.

"No way dad! I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going back without you! I told you...I'm going to keep you safe...and if you're going back for Glenn...then...so will I. It's the right thing to do," I tell him and he just looks up at me, listening to my words but ignoring me all the same.

"You should get out, head back to camp. _All_ of you," he said but this made me step away from him, tears were forming in my eyes and he just looked at me saddened.

"And tell mom and Carl what? I told you dad...and I'm serious. I'm with you. No matter what," I tell him, keeping my voice and posture straight. Strong. I was proving a point and I wasn't going to back down.

"Come on, this is nuts. Just do like G says," the boy said as T-Dog and Daryl reached into the bag of guns and grabbed a shotgun each. Taking my own, dad leaned over the table and kissed my forehead. His fingers slipping into my hair so I couldn't escape.

"How did you become a woman so fast?" he asked me and I laughed, shaking my head and preparing some other guns, all of us helping out and getting ready for what was to happen.

* * *

We made it back to the same place we first met them. Having the boy walk ahead, gagged, dad and Daryl were at the front, me and T-Dog followed behind. The doors opened and we got into position as we slowly stepped inside to find at least more than a dozen men. "I see my guns but they're not all in the bag," G said as Daryl and T-Dog walked to the right, while I stood to my dad's left.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that," dad tried to remind them as he held his gun up, all of us were at the ready, my finger on the trigger and my mind bouncing around as I shuffled away from some men who were looking at me in a way I didn't like.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their asses, ese," one of the men, the one who had grabbed me and got shot in the ass with Daryl's bow said. He got close to G to try and convince him, almost whispering in his ear but making it obvious.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation," the man said as he looked at each of us, as though we were crazy and that we were going to possibly die.

"No, I'm pretty clear. You have your man. I want mine," dad said as he lowered his gun and pulled out his knife, cutting off the rope that held the boy's hands together behind his back. Dad pushed the boy towards the group the boy belonged to and then placed his knife back to where he had it.

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale," G said as he edged closer to my dad. This made me grip the gun a little tighter, Daryl's eyes looking at me from the corners as I glared directly at G.

"I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" G asked dad after a few seconds, he was too close to be able to call any of it comforting. I stepped up closer to dad, my aiming was directly to G's head.

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded. Okay then, we're here," dad said as he raised his gun, a bunch of clicking sounds meaning there was about to be a gun war, all of us aiming at any possible threat.

"Felipe! Felipe!" we all stood there for a few minutes silence, as we all stared each other down, wondering who would shoot first and I was surprised to see an elder lady walk towards us.

"Abuela, go back with the others now," the man who had grabbed me before as he looked over his shoulder at the elder lady, she was looking up at him with desperation and a gentle...kindness.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl screamed which made me glare at him from the corner of my eyes. _It's rude to call her an old lady. She's an older adult for Christ's sake!_

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is the not the place for you right now," G said as he looked over his shoulder at the elder lady and she just ignored G, looking up at Felipe with gentle worry.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlitos didn't find it. He needs his medicine," the woman said as he spoke with a thick accent, it was hard to tell what she was saying as she stuttered, unsure of what to say but then noticed us with our guns. Her eyes landing on my dad.

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you," G demanded to the man, Felipe lowered his gun slowly and looked to the woman. He tried to move her towards the exit but her eyes looked at each of us.

"Abuela! Ven conmigo por favor" Felipe pleaded gently as he saw the old woman resist the need to be pulled by her grandson.

"Who are those men and that young lady?" the woman said as she scanned each of our faces, her eyes glued to my dad as she possibly noticed his uniform.

"Por favor, ven conmigo," Felipe asked again as his grandmother walked towards us, stopping in front of my dad as he lowered the gun slowly.

"Don't you take him," the elder woman demanded of my dad, as though he was going to steal him away from her. _Well...we almost did kill her grandson...we would have taken his life if she hadn't walked into the room._

"Ma'am?" dad asked her confused, I slowly lowered my gun and watched as she got closer, carefully I stepped closer to stand by my dad's side.

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his trouble but he pull himself together. We need him here," the woman said gently, kindly and rolled her 'r's which made me smile. _I find her accent...endearing._

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson," dad tried to clear up the issue and she looked up at my dad unsure of what our purpose of us being here was for.

"Then what do you want him for?" the woman asked us as her eyes looked at my dad with pure curiosity.

"He's..." dad spoke but he didn't find the words to say. This was when I got an idea...

"Helping us find a missing person. Guy named Glenn," I tell her kindly, keeping my voice as soft as her and sweet. She smiled at me brightly, the wrinkles in her eyes creasing as she looked at me.

"The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you. He needs his medicine," she said as she took both me and dad by the hand, placing the gun in one hand as I gently held onto the elder woman's hand carefully.

"Let 'em pass," G told his men as they slowly made a walk way for us and the others. Allowing us to pass through, into a small yard and then into a caring facility. _This is a care home...for the elderly._

"Abuela, por favor. Take me to him," the elder woman continued to walk as her grandson followed her, limping as he walked. Dad stopped by some doors, looking into it and seeing patients being taken care of. This warmed my heart as I looked into the rooms.

"Porfavor...enseña el camino. Estarmos allí pronto. Te lo prometo," I spoke to the lady, my American accent made it difficult for me to pronounce it like the did but it made the lady smile and giggle.

"I like her," she said as she continued to walk, we followed and looked into the rooms. Seeing the patients being fed, medicated and looked after. It was sweet to see these people move out of their way for those who were...vulnerable to this new and vicious world.

"All right. All right. Nice and easy. Just breathe. Just breathe. Just let it out. Just breathe. Just relax," Felipe spoke, we enter into what looked like a hall and saw Glenn surrounding a man. As were some others from their small community, Glenn looked at us and gave us a small smile. His eyes glancing back down at the elder man, smiling at how Felipe took care of him and gently placed my hand on my dad's back.

"What the hell is this?" my dad asked confused as to what was happening, but...the look in his eyes showed me differently. _He knows that we almost destroyed this community. This...family. It wouldn't have sat right with him...or me._

"An asthma attack. Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden," Glenn told us, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked up at my dad and then back down at Mr. Gilbert.

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man," T-Dog commented, this was when we heard the small barking of three Chihuahuas in the corner. They were sat in their beds, a white one that was in the middle was barking up at us and the other two looked more relaxed.

"Could I have a word with you?" dad asked Guillermo as we moved away from other people's hearing. "You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you. Possibly even dying and putting my own daughter at risk!" he said as he pointed at me, standing beside them as we followed them. Daryl and T-Dog staying by Glenn.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way," Guillermo said as he looked between both me and my dad.

"If it had, that blood would be on both hands," I tell Guillermo, which made my dad look at me slightly saddened.

"I agree. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine what's left of it. These people, the old ones...the staff took off, just left 'em here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed," Guillermo told us which made both me and dad look around us at the groups of patients. _That is sad...so sad. How could they give up on them like that?_

"What are you, doctors?" dad asked him slightly confused as to why and how they were still here.

"Felipe's a nurse, a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian," Guillermo answered us truthfully and this made my eyes widen for a second. Quickly I looked away, back at the elder people and at Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl. When I glanced up at Daryl, I saw him look back at me but then quickly looked away and continued to watch the elderly people surrounding him.

* * *

"What about the rest of your crew?" dad asked as we took in the bags, leading us to his office, Guillermo sat down and watched as we slowly walked into the room. Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl following behind us.

"The Vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind...plunderers, the kind that take by force," Guillermo explained to us. _So that was why he was so threatening...well...next time he should remember...not all people are the same._

"That's not who we are," dad stated, nodding I got beside him and began to open the bag.

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage...appearances," Guillermo tried to explain, stating the obvious. _Seeing it that way...it does prove a point. Witnessing that could make anyone believe we were bad people._

"Guess the world changed," T-Dog said as he sat down, dad got closer to Guillermo and both T-Dog and Glenn were behind me somewhere, Daryl stood in a corner, watching us as we spoke to one another.

"No. It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The Vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something," Guillermo told us and I had to nod in agreement, not everything changed...people still think the same way about some things. Not all but...enough to keep this world mean and cruel.

"So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The Vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going.  
We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now," Guillermo said as every word made me either sad, worried for their patients and smile at their sense of hope. _Hope can keep people going, no matter what form it is._

"I don't even know why," Guillermo said more to himself and to my dad. This made my dad stare at him, my own eyes turning sad with slight joy. Moving a little closer, I gave Guillermo a kind smile.

"Because they can," I tell him and this was when both me and dad started handing out guns, placing them on the table and walking out as they gave us some food, taking it kindly and thanking them for it. We told them we had others to look after and to get back to. Understanding our situation, we left as quietly as we could and speed walked to the van.

* * *

"Admit it Dad, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat," I teased him, walking closer and getting to his side. This made him chuckle, shake his head and smirk at me.

"Don't tell anybody," he joked back and this made me giggle at him. He had his hat on, his uniform hat on that I would see him wear on occasion. This made me smile and look down, our walk to the van was getting nearer.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo," Daryl spat, possibly angry that we had given our guns and ammunition to the men who were protecting the older adults back at the residential home.

"Not nearly half," Dad told him truthfully, which made me smile at him and grip his arm lightly. Giving it a squeeze which made him look at me.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?" Daryl questioned us, venom in his tone of voice as he spoke. _Why is he being so mean and...rude? _

"How long do any of us?" I question him in return which made my dad frown but place his hand over mine, cupping it and giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Oh my God," Glenn mumbled as we reached where we parked the van, our eyes widening as we stopped and saw...that the van had disappeared.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl asked as he looked around, holding onto the strap of his crossbow and examining the pace. It was as though he was expecting it to pop up out of nowhere.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn asked, panic clear in his voice as he spoke and this made me look at my dad who was staring directly at the space where we left the van.

"Merle," Dad growled as he made a conclusion that we couldn't prove.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp," Daryl tells us, looking slightly sad and concerned as he said so. This was when I thought of something..._Carl...Mom..._

"Fuck," I growled before I began to run towards camp and the others followed. Dad and Daryl following me the closest as I ran the direction we came. _I need to get to them, I need to protect them and save them before anything bad happens. God help me. Protect them...please._

* * *

**LPOV**

Everything seemed more peaceful, we were worried about those that had left for Atlanta, pushing those thoughts away for a minute, I looked at Carl and smiled. We were eating the fish, enjoying the night and chatting amongst ourselves. What surprised me was, we were soon attacked. Amy getting bit by a walker multiple times, while others began to appear from behind the trees.

Grabbing Carl, we stayed close to Shane who was backing us up to the RV. Carl screaming in fear, clutching at me as I did what I could to protect him and myself. Shane kept putting walkers down but that was getting close to an end, just when I see a walker close to grabbing me and Carl, I saw a familiar arrow hit it from the side of the head, knocking it down onto the ground and looked up to see Kat pull out a shotgun.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were running for what felt like hours, reaching the camp we could hear screaming. Pausing for a minute, I began to run again as fast as I could and pushed further, the others following close behind. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, my only goal was to get to mom and Carl. To protect them.

When we got there, shots were being fired, people getting eaten, others fighting and most were scurrying to the RV. Mom and Carl close to Shane as I saw a walker begin to try and grab them, getting closer to them and quickly I grabbed my bow and arrow. Shooting the walker in the head, it fell and I looked towards mom and Carl. Their eyes looking up at me relieved, pulling out my shotgun I shot and killed as many as I could.

Slowly they fell to the ground, all of us in panting messes as we tried to gather our thoughts. Our strength and assess the situation. Jim mumbled something but I just walked over to a running Carl, dropping to my knees as he screamed my name, tears in his eyes as we hugged each other tightly. Dad coming over to us, mom edging closer as we all got to our knees. Holding each other as we cried silently...

* * *

**What did you think? Want more? What would you like to see? Please tell me in a review. It would help. If I can get 5 reviews by this Friday...I'll post on the Friday. So please...get reviewing! P.S lately FanFic has been a little...mean. Can't edit as well as I would like these days! **

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

Chapter 5: Chaos

* * *

**KPOV**

_~11 years ago~_

_Mommy was in her room crying to herself silently as she laid in bed, Daddy walked over to me and gently pressed a hand to my head. He seemed sad and upset, tired...he lead me to my room and helped me get cuddled into bed. He gave me a kiss goodnight and I slowly snuggled out of bed to look at him. Resting my upper body on my elbows as I looked at him. _

_"Daddy?" I called to him before he could walk out of my room, he had already switched off my light and turned to look at me. His eyes seemed sad, tired and slightly...lifeless._

_"What's wrong Kitty Kat?" he asked me and I tapped on my bed for him to sit with me. He sighed softly but walked over to me slowly and sat down on my bed. He seemed to not want to speak so I climbed out of bed and sat beside him, our backs to the wall as we always did. _

_"What's wrong daddy?" I ask him and he just frowns, looking down at his hands and then to me from the corner of his eyes. He pursed his lips before he looked back down at his fumbling hands._

_"Grandma's...gone," he tells me sadly and this made me look at him slightly confused. "It's making mommy really sad because...you love your mommy a lot don't you?" he asks me as he gently took my hands in his. _

_"I do but...isn't grandma coming back?" I asked him and he looked at me confused. "She on vacation isn't she?" I continued to ask him and he frowned, shaking his head slowly as he looked down._

_"She's...dead," he tells me and I looked at him confused._

_"How? What do you mean dead?" I questioned him, unsure of what was happening and wondering what this all meant._

_"Dead is...well...you know death...it comes in all different ways. It happens to the ones we love, the ones we don't and to strangers we may never know," daddy tells me and this makes me frown._

_"It's going to happen to me...to mommy and sadly...it happened to grandma," daddy tells me which makes me frown, crying I sniffled as I hugged him tightly and hid my face in his chest._

_"I don't want you, or mommy or Carl to die," I whisper up to him and he frowns at me, moving my head up to look at him and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs._

_"Don't be sad baby girl...it happens to everyone. It's going to happen and...you or Carl will never be ready but...it will happen. No one can get away from the inevitable," daddy tells me and I nod. "I need you to stay strong, for us...for Carl and most of all...for yourself," he tells me and I nod._

_"I promise daddy...I promise," I nod and laid my head, shutting my eyes as I let a few tears escape and then opened my eyes. They were dry as I took a hard swallow with the lump in my throat. My lips no longer trembling, tears no longer wet and my body no longer shook._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me. Maybe you're listening right now. I hope so. I found others my family, if you can believe it. My wife and kids, they're alive. I wanted you to know that," dad spoke into the walkie-talkie as he was by the clearing, staring out into the sunrise.

"There's something else you need to know. Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised. The city is...do not enter the city. It belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us...but be careful," dad took a few minutes to deliberate what to say and most possibly remembered what had happened earlier.

"Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people. Watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn," he finished and stayed there crouched on the ground, looking at the walkie-talkie and back to the sunrise. Slowly, I creeped closer and stood behind him.

"Dad?...it's Andrea..." I tel him softly as I got closer, he slowly stood up and gripped onto the walkie-talkie, placing it on his belt, he moved closer to me and cupped my cheek gently. Wordlessly, we wandered towards the camp side by side and stopped by the others who were looking at Andrea.

"She still won't move?" Dad asked as he looked towards the two women on the ground. Andrea stared down at a now dead and turning Amy.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" mom asked us as we looked to see Andrea not move or look at us, she could clearly hear us from this distance as we all watched her.

"Can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it same as the others," Shane said but I just stood there, my hands on my hips while I heard grunting from the distance, smashing of skulls and tugging of bodies.

"I'll tell her how it is. Andrea..." dad said as he got closer to Andrea, he went to speak to her but what surprised me was Andrea's reaction to my dad's footsteps getting closer to her.

"I know how the safety works," she said as she fast as lightning pulled out her gun and cocked it towards my dad. His hands raised as he looked at her sadly.

"All right. Okay," he said as he kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' as he walked backwards, reaching us he lowered his hands and turned to us saddened.

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb," Daryl growled when he saw our interaction with Andrea end. His pickaxe rested on his shoulder lazily.

"What do you suggest?" dad questioned him and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Daryl. Daryl's eyes drifting around the group as he examined each and every one of us.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance," Daryl informed us which made me tense up in thought of it. _No...that's...just...no. It's not right._

"No. For God's sakes, let her be," mom said as she sat down and looked towards the two on the ground. Shutting my eyes for a brief moment, I opened them to glare at Daryl and got closer to him.

"Mom's right, anyway...who are you to say that to us. Would you find it so easy to kill Merle like that?! Huh?! Tell me. Because I sure as hell wouldn't find it easy to kill Carl...or let anyone move me away from him. I would want to do it myself. Think of what you would do. Let Andrea decide what she wants. Let her handle her and what's left of her sister's life," I say sadly, looking at the two who were on the ground, my hands on my hips as I watched them.

Scoffing he walked off, towards the bodies as he shook his head at me. Sighing, I shut my eyes and was about to walk after him, a gentle hand went to my cheek and caressed it with their thumb. Looking up I saw it was mom and smiled sadly at her. I decided to take her hand, give it a little squeeze before taking it off my cheek and walking after them.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb," I growled, angered that we were having to deal with a dead girl and her stupid sister. A sister who wouldn't leave her dead sister to be ended. _That dead girl is just going to get a good chunk of that stupid girl._

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked me, his hands on his waist as he looked around the small group. It consisted of me, Rick, Shane, Dale, Kat, Carol sat down and Lori.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance," I inform them, this made both Kat and Lori's faces contort with disgust. _They probably think I'm an asshole...good._

"No. For God's sakes, let her be," Lori said as she sat down, Kat shutting her eyes for a second before she looked at me, anger growing under her sweet face and she stepped up to me.

"Mom's right, anyway...who are you to say that to us. Would you find it so easy to kill Merle like that?! Huh?! Tell me. Because I sure as hell wouldn't find it easy to kill Carl...or let anyone move me away from him. I would want to do it myself. Think of what you would do. Let Andrea decide what she wants. Let her handle her and what's left of her sister's life," she said sadly, her hands resting on her hips like her father did, she glared at me and then drifted towards the two on the ground when she was talking sensitively.

Scoffing, I turn my back and head towards the others to help them with the bodies. Placing them in the fires or stacking them into a pile for 'burial' and helped Morales pick one up.

"Wake up, Jimbo. We've got some work to do," I say as I get to work, straining to pick up a dead weight of one that was about to turn from our camp. We were leading it to the pile of the 'to be burned' group and this was when Kat wandered closer to us. Seeing Glenn behind me, he looked past us and screamed out.

"What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. Our people go over there," he demanded, his voice cracking and trembling as he held in his tears but we saw them begin to overflow.

"What's the difference? They're all infected," I spat over my shoulder at him and he placed his hands above his head. His eyes slightly red as he looked between me, Morales and the body in our hands.

"Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there," he said pointing to the row and we just huffed, groaning and straining as we threw the bodies to one side.

"You reap what you sow," I told them as Kat just looked at me with saddened and disappointed eyes. _Fuck her and her crystal blues...with that...fucking face of her. Fuck her. She don't mean shit to me._

"You know what? Shut up, man," Morales spat as he looked at me, dropping the body I walked off to another one and saw Morales growl at me and struggle with the body, Kat walked to him and helped Morales with the body.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming," I yelled as I walked off, pointing to the dead bodies of the camp members that got grabbed and munched on. Kat looked down at the bodies saddened, her eyes soft and upset, a wetness to them as she looked towards her family.

* * *

**KPOV**

Things had been hectic, Daryl was being an asshole but...it was understandable. He felt this was some sick version of Karma but...it was the worst kind. Helping to move the bodies, I saw Jacqui and Jim whispering to each other about something but didn't make anything of it.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim!" Jacqui exclaimed to us and we rushed to circle him, Shane pushed me behind him firmly and dad pressed a hand firmly out so that I couldn't get past him.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim tried to relax us but it just made people more weary.

"Show it to us. Show it to us," Daryl exclaimed, wanting us to have proof that he was as okay as he said he was.

"Easy, Jim," Shane said as Jim lifted his shovel and swung it a little.

"Grab him," Daryl ordered, which made us all try to get over to him but Jim kept swinging when anyone got too close to him.

"Jim, put it down. Put it down," Shane growled at him as he too tried to keep me back and away from Jim.

"I'm okay," Jim repeated his breathing heavy as he was grabbed by T-Dog and Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal the bite mark. This made us gasp and keep away from him. I just gripped onto my dad's arm tightly, he looked over his shoulder at me and my eyes were wide with fear for him. _We've not had a bite victim like this before...Amy died of blood loss...Jim could die of infection._

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it," Daryl growled as we were all huddled in a group, discussing what was to be done with Jim.

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane questioned him, unsure if what he was even saying about what to do for Jim was the right thing. _It's because it isn't the right thing to do...with either. Not Jim and certainly not with Amy._

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it," Daryl said, it felt teasing to me but it was laced with sarcasm. _He wouldn't want that...would he?_

"I hate to say it I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right," Dale said which made me look at him wide eyed. _To think...such a kind-hearted man has gone cold._

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog," dad stood up for Jim with a face of pure disgust that Dale would agree with such a thing.

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale began, looking at us as though he hadn't said what he wanted to but I cut him off.

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" I questioned Dale and he just looked at me stunned, everyone in the group seemed unsure of what to agree to. Shane gave me a small smile and Dad gave me a gleam in his eye, it must have been some sort of hidden pride.

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be," Daryl spat back at me, his eyes squinting at me with slight anger and this made me clench my jaw.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure," dad said as he tried to change the situation, this made me look at him with furrowed brows.

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to hell," Shane tells us as he scoffed a little.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" dad questioned the group, my eyes were on dad but from the corner of my eye, I could see Daryl looking around and behind him.

"Man, that is a stretch right there," Shane spoke as he looked at my dad.

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the CDC at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-" dad continued to reason, but Shane cut him off as quickly as he could.

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning," Shane tells us and this makes mom look at him with slight confusion.

"That's 100 miles in the opposite direction," mom stated and this made me look at Daryl. _He's thinking too much about something and...he keeps...looking behind him. Is he...no...surely not. He wouldn't. _

"That is right...but it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there," Shane tried to reason his side of the options and we all looked and gave him a nod.

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The CDC is our best choice...and Jim's only chance," dad stated, which made me smile. _He is always thinking of others. _

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl growled out as he turned, lifting his pickaxe and running to go and swing it at Jim's head.

"Daryl!" I scream as I ran after him, trying to reach him before he could hurt Jim. Dad was running behind me and edged closer to Daryl.

"Hey hey hey! We don't kill the living," Dad said as he got behind Daryl. Lifting his gun and stopping him from killing Jim for a moment. Getting in Daryl's view I placed my arms up and blocked his view from Jim.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head," Daryl said as he turned to look at dad after looking at me for a second. Glaring at my dad before his head whipped to look at me as I spoke out to him.

"Dad is right. Daryl...please...let go of the pickaxe," I plead to him as my eyes examined his. Staring up into his as he processed something in his mind. Shutting them tightly, he slowly dropped it to the ground and walked off. Picking up the pickaxe, I moved closer to Jim and smiled at him kindly. "Come with me," I suggest as I hold my hand out for him.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked me as he looked up at me weary.

"Somewhere safe...you can trust me Jim," I tell him honestly as he took my hand and I led him into the RV, allowing Jacqui to come in and look after Jim.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" I yelled as I raised my pickaxe and ran towards Jim, raising it over my head and shoulder to get a good hit at Jim.

"Daryl!" I heard a scream as I felt my body tense, footsteps running towards me as they stopped behind me and to my side.

"Hey hey hey! We don't kill the living," Rick growled as he got behind me. Lifting his gun and stopping me from making an attempt at killing Jim for a second. Feet shuffled to my view as the blue-eyed, brown-haired, pretty girl Kat came into view. Her small but muscular figure raised her arms up and blocked my view of Jim.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head," I growled back at Rick as I lowered my pickaxe to look at the gun in my face. Rick's hand firm as he glared at me.

"Dad is right. Daryl...please...let go of the pickaxe," she plead me as her bright blues looked at me. Staring up into mine as I watched her. _Is she really going to protect a dying man?! What is she thinking?! He is more than dead, doesn't she want to protect herself and her family? So fucking stupid..._Shutting my eyes tightly, I dropped the pickaxe it to the ground and walked away from them.

* * *

**KPOV**

There was sudden shallow breathing as I sat beside my mom, finished with dragging bodies to the pile while the men wrapped them up and would call me to place the bodies in the back of Daryl's truck. "Amy. Amy, I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not ever being there. I always thought there'd be more time," Andrea spoke to the transformed Amy, who was looking up at her sister.

Growling Amy tried to grip onto Andrea's hair, pulling Andrea's face closer to her as she kept her face at a close enough distance for Andrea to look down at the reanimated Amy. "I'm here now, Amy. I'm here. I love you," she told her dead sister, just as we were all edging on our seat and people were pulling out their guns to shoot Amy. We heard a gunshot and then saw Amy fall to the side. Andrea caressing her finally dead sister's face.

"I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said we'd do, right? Burn 'em all, wasn't that the idea?" Daryl said as he parked the truck by the graves that dad and Shane were digging up, we were all walking up and were ready for the burials.

"At first," Shane admitted as they saw us coming up the hill, Carl following close next to me and held onto my hand firmly.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it's not the thing to do, we just follow him along? These people need to know who the hell's in charge here...what the rules are," Daryl spoke which made us look at him a little differently..._he speaks the truth...only about the rules. No one is in charge. We all make votes. Like normal people. No leaders._

"There are no rules," dad said as he stated the cold fact to Daryl. _Live and survive should be the rules. Seeing as that is all we actually do these days._

"Well, that's a problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do," mom said and I agreed, nodding my head as Carl looked up at us, looking down at him I gave him a small smile which earned me a small smile in return.

Watching Andrea bury her sister, made me sad but mom cry, she held onto Carl in her arms as we watched Dale help her. My hand slowly creeping into his as I watched him, my eyes on him for a moment, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. He gently kissed my temple as we said our words about Amy and all helped bury her.

"Burying other people is bad enough, but the thought of one of us-" dad started as mom held our hands and led both me and Carl back towards the camp.

"Shh," mom said quickly as she turned to look at him. Her eyes seemed angry and I just sighed, looking at the two of them and frowning.

"Are we safe now, dad? Now that we're all together?" Carl asked as he looked up at me and dad. Dad crouched as he looked at Carl in the eyes.

"I won't leave again...neither will Kat. Ain't that right?" he asked me as he looked up at me.

"He's right," I smiled down at Carl, as I grabbed mom's hand and tapped Carl under his chin.

"We promise you that...I promise you all that," dad said as he cupped my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "Not for anything," he said as he looked at both me and Carl. His eyes landing on mom's beside me. "Now give me a chance to discuss some things with your mom, okay?" he asked us gently, smiling we nod and I walked off with Carl holding his hand tightly.

Walking back to camp, I stopped when I saw Daryl sitting by the dead fire, looking around a little mad. Sighing, I leaned to crouch down to Carl's level, smiling at him as we looked into each others eyes. "Carl...how about you go and grab your clothes, some fresh ones and we'll go to the creek to get washed. Yeah?" I asked him and he just nods, smiling at me brightly and ran to our tent.

Walking up to Daryl, I had my hands shoved into my pockets, afraid of what to say and how to say it. "Daryl?" I called to him and he looked up at me. His brown hair was slightly messy, his blue eyes looking up at me questioning and his skin filthy with blood, sweat and dirt.

"I...I came to say sorry about earlier," I tell him and he just bit the inside of his cheek, looking me up and down as he watched me. Listening he stayed silent for a few seconds, when I was about to open my mouth he spoke.

"What 'bout?" he asked me and I sighed, looking down and staring at the ground. My eyes on my feet as I kicked the dirt a little, my hands in my pockets and possibly making me look more shy than guilty.

"For bringing up Merle like that...I'm also sorry about what happened with Merle. I can't imagine what it must be like...to be without your brother. Without someone you love and finding them in...such a situation that if I was you...I would be so...confused and worried," I tell him and he just kept his eyes on me. When I looked up at him from under my lashes, he just leaned back from his seat a little.

He stayed silent, unmoving and not saying a word to me. Looking back to the floor, I stood there and suddenly heard running footsteps come towards me. Giggling, I look to the running figure and messed his hair a little. "Where are you going short stuff?" I ask him and he just grabs my hand, moving it out of his hair and making me laugh.

"Don't tease! I thought we were going to go to the creek...where are your clothes?" he asked me and I smile at him. Looking back at Daryl both me and Carl looked to him. Carl gave him a small wave but Daryl didn't budge.

"I'm going to grab towels and grab a swim suit to have our wash in. Go get ready and I'll be there in a few seconds, alright?" I suggest to him and he just sighs. Nodding to Daryl I walked towards my tent, quickly slipped into a bikini when I found one, finding myself some fresh clothes and went to grab us some towels. Heading down, I saw Carl had his back against the water, floating boredly and his face above water.

Deciding to give him a scare, I jumped into the water and slowly dived into it. When I reached him, I grabbed him and lifted him from the water, throwing him into the air and catching him. He screamed but then laughed when he saw it was me.

Gripping onto my arms, he looked up at me and wriggled. Blowing against his stomach, making weird noises that made him laugh from the tickles. "Let me go Kat! Please!" he said and I just drop him making him hit the water. When he hit the surface he just smiled at me and shook his head. "You're crazy," he said with a grin on his face.

"Maybe..." I teased, this made him laugh and swim over to the rocks which had the soap. He picked up the body wash and began to was his body, throwing it to me, I caught it and smiled at him. Giving him a small thank you as he did so.

"Did uh...did you have to go yesterday? I mean...I understand why but...I sometimes wished you hadn't, you or dad," Carl tells me and I smile at him sadly. Washing my body, I looked at where my hands touched, cleaning myself thoroughly and moving towards Carl to put the soap back.

"I did. It was...something that needed to happen," I tell him and he looked at the water sadly. "But not one minute did I not think of you and mom," I tell him and looked up at me with those bright blue eyes. Standing beside him, I got the shampoo and began to squirt some into my hand.

With a look at him from the corner of my eye, I smirked and began to run my fingers roughly through his hair, his head moving around like crazy as he giggled and tried to get my hands out of his hair. "You think too much baby brother," I snickered as he tried to stop me but he just giggled.

"Stop! Kat!" he giggled out and when I knew his hair was lathered enough, he dunked it into the water after a few scrubs. Cleaning my hands, I got some of the shampoo and began to scrub my hair. Looking at him, I walked past him and dunked my hair in and flipped it back. Going under, I came up and gasped. Wiping my hair back, trying to get rid of all the soap and then cleaning my eyes of any water or soap.

I heard a stifled snicker, when I turned to look behind me I saw Carl crouch a little and then flick water waves at me. Splashing at me he looked at me and laughed, my eyes widened as I looked at him and gasped. "You did not just do that!" I questioned him teasingly threateningly. He giggled and bit his bottom lip, his eyes mischievous as I looked at him.

His face was bright red, possibly trying to hold in his laughs and that was when I splashed him back. He gasped but only started to laugh. Splashing me back, we made it into a splashing war and burst into fits of laughter. When we started to calm down, I walked closer to him and grabbed him. Picking him up, I swung him and threw him lightly into the water.

When he reached the surface, he laughed and wiped the water from his face. Climbing out, we took our clothes and decided it was too cold to get changed inside, walking around camp I was drying my hair out and heading to the tent. Carl had already walked past me when I heard a voice call out to me. Turning I was surprised to see it was Daryl...

"Daryl...what's wrong?" I asked him, completely forgetting that I was in just my bikini and his eyes slowly slipped from my eyes to trail my body. Wrapping the towel around me, I looked up at him and he quickly looked back at me.

"I...I came to say you were right. I can tell ya really care about your brother and...it would be hard to kill someone you care so deeply about. I also came to say...thanks fer telling me the truth, knocking some sense into my with just words. So...thanks," he said and gave me a nod, his jaw clenching as he turned to walk off. Sneaking back into his tent as I stood there a little confused, but shook it off and headed back to the tent to find Carl had already finished.

He sat there, waiting for me to get dried and changed as he looked though a comic book I had found for him. When I was ready, I put my hair up and looked to him. Suddenly, I heard a tap on the tent and said they could come in. Looking at the face, I saw it was Shane who was poking his head inside. "Hey...meeting in 5," he tells me and I nod.

* * *

**DPOV**

Hearing her say sorry made me think things over, she was only saying what was on her mind and I respected it. What she said was true, anyone would worry over their family members like Andrea would or how Kat would. When she left, I was going to go and speak to her when she was done with her wash.

I couldn't resist as I walked over to see her and her brother playing around together. Splashing each other, having fun and being...cute together. Her wet body made me look her over more than once, but the smile that was plastered on her face, the giggles and the way she loved her brother were...priceless.

When I went to go talk to her, I couldn't concentrate and she just looked at me with those big blue eyes. So similar to her fathers and brother. She didn't strike me to be her mothers and she loved both of them dearly, but not as much as her brother. They always seemed inseparable. When I couldn't handle looking at her anymore, I said what I had to and scurried off back into my tent.

* * *

**KPOV**

"I've been, uh I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no...there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" Shane asked us as I saw mom making a makeshift arrow I taught her how to for me.

Later we ate, got ready to sleep and prepared for the next morning. Dad and mom allowing me to fix things for both me and Carl, Carl handing me the things as I fixed them into his suitcase and bags. We helped each other as a team, snuggled into bed and fell asleep together, the book unfinished as we slept cuddled to each other. Waking up, we had breakfast and met by the cars. All our things were already in the back of dad's car.

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with CB's, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan," Shane instructed. "Any questions?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"We're, uh...e're we're not going," Morales told us sadly.

"We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people," Morales' wife told us as she held her children to her side.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane informed them but Morales' wife looked down at her children.

"We'll take the chance. I got to do what's best for my family," Morales told us confidently which made my dad nod and me. _Family is what matters now..._

"You sure?" dad asked them, trying to make sure they knew exactly what they would be signing up to if they went to the road alone.

"We talked about it. We're sure," Morales confirmed to us all, looking at us all sadly but confidently.

Dad and Shane pulled out ammo and a handgun. Holding it out for Morales to take from them as they gave him sad smiles. _We wished they didn't leave but...they have to do what they have to do. God...let them be safe. Please._

"The box is half full," Shane informed them as Morales gently took the box of ammo from him.

"Thank you all...for everything," Morales' wife said as her voice trembled, her tears beginning to flow as mom moved to say her goodbyes and give them all hugs.

This was when we all said our goodbye's. Hugging the family, we gave them sad smiles and comforting words. When I went to hug Morales, I whispered in his ear "Thank you for saving my dad and getting him out of that city," which just made him smile and say it was nothing. That my dad was the hero, making me giggle and look at him proudly.

"Channel 40 if you change your minds. All right?" dad asked them as the final goodbyes were given, Daryl didn't seem happy about the ammunition that was given to the family but bit his thumb nail about it.

"Yeah. I know," Morales said as he began to walk towards his car, their daughter had given Sophia her doll and Carl was crying softly, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him to me. He cried into my waist and held me just as tightly.

"What makes you think our odds are any better? Come on. Let's go. Let's move out," Shane said as we all hopped into cars and got the engines started. There was no room in dad's car so Shane offered to take one of us, instead of letting mom or Carl go in, I took up the offer and jumped to sit beside him.

My hair was whipping as we went the opposite way to the Morales family. Giggling, I threw my head back onto the seat and enjoyed the cool breeze. "Like that air huh?" Shane asked me, a smile on his face as he chuckled at my expression.

"Yeah...after all this heat, we really took advantage of the air conditioners didn't we?" I joked and he just nods, moving his cap a little as we drove for what felt like hours.

There was a hissing noise coming from the RV as we jumped down and walked towards the RV. "I told you we'd never get far on that hose. I said I needed the one from the cube van," Dale said to dad as he looked at him, this made me shove my hands into my pockets and look to the two men.

"Can you jury-rig it?" dad asked Dale but this just led to the elder man to shake his head.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose...and I'm out of duct tape," Dale informs us as Shane looked into his binoculars and scanned the area in front of us.

"I see something up ahead. A gas station if we're lucky," Shane tried to lift our spirits as he looked to the rest of us and handed the binoculars to T-Dog.

"Y'all, Jim It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore," Jacqui cried as she got out of the RV, her feet running towards us, her face panicked and sad.

"Hey, Rick, you want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead, see what I can bring back." Shane suggested as T-Dog looked around and gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'll come along too and I'll back you up," T-Dog offered as we walked our separate ways, moving to Carl and mom, I talked to them softly about almost nothing and waited for others to come back to us.

"It's what he says he wants," Dad told us what Jim wanted, that he wanted to be left to turn alone and that we were to leave him there. That this was what he truly wanted, this made me frown but nod at dad as he spoke.

"And he's lucid?" Carol questioned, unsure that this could possibly be what Jim wanted to become of him.

"He seems to be. I would say yes," dad said as he gave us all a look, nod and placed his hands on his hips.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants...and I think we have an answer," Dale spoke as we nod, sure that this was what was right by Jim but Shane just shook his head.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that," Shane said as he held onto his gun, looking at each of our faces to see who would possibly agree with him.

"It's not your call, either one of you," I say, making everyone look at me and nod.

"Hey, another damn tree," Jim said as dad and Shane pulled him out of the RV and rest him against a tree, Jim looked up and chuckled to himself as some of our camp members smiled softly at Jim.

"Hey, Jim I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this," Shane said as he leaned down to look Jim in the eyes, hoping that he could possibly get Jim to say he had changed his mind on being left behind.

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice," Jim croaked out as he shut his eyes and took in the surrounding of nature around him.

"Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight," Jacqui told him, leaning in to shut her eyes sadly and press a kiss to his cheek. She wiped at her tears and I gently rubbed her back before she turned and walked back to the RV.

"Jim, do you want this?" dad asked Jim as he crouched down and showed Jim a handgun, Jim took a gulp and shook his head. Carl stood beside me and held my hand tightly.

"No. You'll need it. I'm okay," Jim mumbled to dad as dad put it back into his holster and stood up straight. Jim just looked at each of us, his eyes shutting every once in a while as I frowned.

"Hey. Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us," Dale said as he crouched down and gave Jim a forced smile. Jim just gave him a small smile and a quick nod.

"Okay," he said as we all slowly started to leave. His breathing got louder and heavier, we got into our cars and this made me go into Shane's car again. He had found a small amount of gas, enough to keep us going for a day or so but...not enough to Fort Benning as he would have hoped. Cars started as we drove away from Jim, leaving him behind as he died alone and against a tree.

* * *

We drove for a few more hours, stopping at a huge building and seeing army like structures surrounding it. Stepping out, the stench of dead, rotting flesh invaded my nose, the noise of thousands of flies buzzing on the corpses and the thousands of corpses laid out on the floor was a shocking vision to behold. We quietly sneaked forward, my bow and arrow in one hand, my handgun in the other.

Dad walked ahead, Shane close to him as I kept Carl and mom in front of me. Both of them covering their mouths as I kept mine shut and breathed in as little as possible.

Rattling of the doors shut tight as dad and Shane checked to see if they could go in. "Nothing?" I ask them and this makes Shane pound on the door.

"There's nobody here," T-Dog concluded but this made me shake my head at him.

"Then why are these shutters down?" dad questioned T-Dog's conclusion to this whole situation. _Dad has a point, he always does. He's the smartest man I know, even if he has proven himself not to be._

"Walkers!" Daryl alerted us, making me slip my gun into my holster and pull out an arrow from my quiver. Quickly I shot the walker down with my arrow, Carl and mom whispering to each other in comfort as Carl cried in mom's arms.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl screamed at my dad, as he walked closer to him.

"He made a call," I screamed to Daryl, angered that he even spoke like that about my father.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl yelled at both me and my dad.

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up!" I growled at him as I shoved him away from both me and my father. "Shut up!" I told him and he stayed in the place I left him, pacing around as I saw Shane wander to my dad. Walking past Daryl I went to grab my arrow and pulled it out, cleaning it against my pants.

"Rick, this is a dead end," Shane spoke to my dad, worried and panic stricken as he paced around a little like Daryl but less in circles.

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol asked worried and teary in her voice.

"Do you hear me? No blame," Shane said as he talked to my dad.

"She's right. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark," mom told them as she clutched onto Carl, he was crying into her waist and grabbed onto her for dear life.

"Fort Benning, Rick...still an option," Shane tried to persuade my dad but my dad just shook his head and looked at Shane like he was crazy.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles," Andrea spoke up as dad just stood there in a daze, walkers were beginning to rise as I pulled out arrow after arrow and shot them, rushing over there to grab my arrows and running back.

"It's 125 I checked the map," Glenn tells us and this made my mom more panicked. Carl sobbing into her waist as he held her tightly.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight, now," mom growled out, her panick and anger were showing as she just wanted to get someplace safe.

"Well, think of something," Dad tried to calm them down but instead people were beginning to go back to the cars, telling us to go back and shoving us. Dad stood there for a few seconds, shuffling back but then froze when we both heard something move. "The camera it moved," dad told the rest of them behind him, both of us staring at the camera stunned.

"You imagined it," Dale concluded but instead I looked back at the elder man, shaking my head as I laughed to myself.

"It moved," I said which made my dad walk closer to it, repeating what I said and both of us watching the camera in the wall.

"Rick, Kat...it is dead, guys. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on," Shane said as he began to pull both me and Dad. His grip on me was a little too firm which made me slap his hand off of me.

"Guys, just listen to me. Look around this place. It's dead, okay? It's dead. You need to let it go, Rick and Kat," Shane tried to force us to go, dad shoving his way out as I squirmed away from Shane's grip.

"Rick, Kat! There's nobody here!" Carol screamed to us from the distance but we just stared up at the camera.

"We know you're in there. I know you can hear me," Dad confronted the camera as it followed our every move with a small lag.

"Everybody get back to the cars now!" Shane demanded of everyone as they began to run back to the cars but slowed down as they watched me and dad try and convince whoever was inside to open.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left," I tell whoever was watching, my voice breaking as I pleaded up to the camera.

"Rick! Kat! There's nobody here," mom said as he tried to pull us both back but instead we screamed and pleaded to the person.

"We have nowhere else to go," I pleaded as dad pounded on the door.

"Keep your eyes open," Shane alerted the others.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!" I cried out, tears began to flow as I screamed up at the camera. Dad pounding onto the doors over and over again.

"Come on, guys, let's go. Let's go," Shane told us as he gripped the both of us, pulling us back as we wriggled out of his grip.

"Please help us," dad pleaded as Shane grabbed dad and mom grabbed me. Pulling us both away from the camera as we kick and screamed.

"You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" me and dad echoed just as we were being turned to look away, the sound of something clanging opened and the sound of gas as it came out hissing at us. We all stopped and stared at the brightly illuminated door, stunned and frozen in place...

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? What would you like to see more? What do you think of CPOV chapters for possibly season 2? If I said I had my own ideas for some chapters, like before going straight into season 2...what would you think? Leave me reviews saying what you would about these questions! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	6. Chapter 6: CDC

Chapter 6: CDC

* * *

**KPOV**

_~9 years ago~_

_I was sat down by the porch, staring towards the streets as children played and I just held the paper tightly in my hands. Mom was still at work, she had a meeting to be at and dad was soon off his clock. I felt so alone and worried, gripping onto the paper so tightly I felt as though my heart was about to exit my chest. _

_I looked up when I saw dad's car park up in front, when he got out he smiled brightly at me and slowed when he saw the sad expression on my face. "What's wrong Kitten?" he asked me and I just hand him the paper, his eyes examining it as they became wide. "Fail? You failed your test?" dad asked me surprised and there was something else...disappointment?_

_Nodding, I could feel the tears build in my eyes, quickly I stood up and ran towards the front door, opening it and running up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door, I jumped into bed and cried into my pillow. _I failed dad...he hates me now...it doesn't surprise me...I would hate me too if I was him.

_I then heard a soft knock on the door, dad's voice called for me kindly as he knocked again and opened the door slowly. "Katherine...baby girl..." dad spoke as he carefully sat on my bed and let his fingers graze my arm, trying to be comforting. "Kat...please...talk to me..." he tried but I just cried silently into my pillow._

_"Katherine...don't be afraid about failing something, you can always learn from these mistakes and...get better. It only takes time," he tells me gently as he rested his hand on my arm. Rubbing it slowly he sighed and moved to look at me. I closed my eyes tightly so he couldn't see my tears, but somehow he could and he wiped at where they had once fell._

_"Kat...talk to me," he tried to urge, eventually, I sat up and looked at him sadly. We both moved to be laying against the wall, as we always did and sighed. Fiddling my thumbs, while I looked down at them and frowned._

_"I...I feel like I've disappointed you dad...I've disappointed mom too. What...what if I fail at everything? What if I never get a job?" I ask him and he frowned at me again. His arm slung over my shoulder to pull my head to rest on his chest. _

_"You could never disappoint me baby girl...or your mom," dad started as he held me to him tightly. "Baby girl...this ain't the end of the world. You can learn from this, don't let this make you weaker and keep trying. As for the job...well...what I believe is...there's always hope for a brighter future. That we are always given a chance to make things right and better for ourselves," he tells me which makes me look up at him, teary eyed. "We just...take it slow...one day at a time...things can get better," he tells me sweetly which made me shut my eyes and open them to look up at him again._

_"You think so?" I ask him and he smiled, nodding down at me and this makes me giggle. Cuddling up to him, I wrapped my arms around him and he gently pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Thank you daddy," I whispered to his chest and he just rests his head on top of mine._

_"It's okay Kitten," he tells me and we both sat there for what felt like hours together, holding each other as we kept to our own thoughts. Gradually we moved from one another's hold and left the room to prepare for mom's arrival. When she got home to hear the news, she frowned and pulled me into a warm hug, telling me everything was going to be fine, that I could now learn from these mistakes and make things better..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Daryl, you cover the back!" Shane told Daryl as we began to enter the building, staying close to dad as I tugged both mom and Carl inside. Shane following closely as we all wandered inside.

"Hello? Hello?" dad called into the room, his voice echoing through the building as we walked inside, everyone staring inside with awe.

"Watch those doors. Watch for walkers," Dale commanded as we all got inside, I echoed my own 'Hello?' as I looked around, gazing at the huge structure and the fact it was so...empty. We suddenly heard a gun cock in our direction, raising my handgun, I looked at who was being pointed at on the other end of my gun.

"Anybody infected?" a man with strawberry blonde hair, pale face and...normal clothes asked us as he held up a gun at us. His eyes trailing each of our faces and bodies.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it," dad informed the man, his arms slowly lowering the gun while mine slowly lowered because of my dad's reaction. _He has a good sence about people and...if he lowers his gun it's because he believes this person is good and not a threat._

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man asked us, looking at every one of us as he looked at us blankly. We were all panting from the panick of outside and of how dark it was getting.

"A chance," I tell him and he looked at me sadly, his eyes became dull again as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on mine again as he looked at me seriously.

"That's asking an awful lot these days," he informs me, stating the obvious as I lowered my gun and frowned. Everyone around us were finally relaxing themselves from all the worry we had earlier.

"We know," dad admitted as we all stood there, awaiting his answer as he looked at all of our faces. Surprisingly, he gave us all a good analysis in his mind and walked closer to us.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission," he told us as we all nod and watched him. Some of us gulping or still trying to gather their breaths. Dad looked around, my eyes wide at the thought of a needle and this made me gulp. _I hate needles..._

"We can do that," dad agreed for us all, he stood closer and lowered his gun.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed," he said as we all nod and ran back outside, pulling all we could with us and rushing into the entrance again. "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here," the man said as he closed the elevator doors behind us, all of us squeezing in together as I pressed Carl against me and held him in my arms.

"Rick Grimes," dad held his hand out for the man, who looked at dad's hand and gave it a small shake.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner," the man replied as we all stood closely huddled in the elevator, patient as we waited to reach the bottom level.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner curiously as we continued to wait. Carl's hands reaching up to hold onto mine.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough," Jenner said as he looked at each of us, his eyes landing on Carl as he spoke next. "Except you. I'll have to keep my eye on you," he said slightly teasingly, looking at Carl he had a small smile on his face and it made me giggle. Leaning down, I kissed his cheek which made him wriggle from my lips. This made all the others laugh at us, especially our mom and dad.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked as she held Sophia close to her and walked down a long hall.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked Carol as she looked at the ground shyly and away from any of our glances.

"A little," she admits and looks up at us again, this made me give her a small smile. Carl's hand giving mine a light squeeze.

"Try not to think about it," Jenner told her as we walked into a huge room filled with computers "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room," he spoke to a so-called 'Vi' "Welcome to zone 5," he told us as he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" dad questioned Jenner, clearly confused as to what happened and where the others were hiding.

"I'm it. It's just me here," Jenner told us, all of our hearts sinking as we took in this information. _There's...no one else? Just...him? Impossible._

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" I asked him, hopeful that there was someone else out here with us. That was willing to be here, to help and keep us all safe...alive.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them...welcome," Jenner spoke out clearly as he talked slowly. Deliberately.

"Hello, guests. Welcome," a robotic voice came out of the walls, making us all look around the room surprised. _No...this can't be..._

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry," he told us and led us all to a room where he had the equipment to get blood samples.

"What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever," Andrea stated as he took her blood sample. My blood sample went smoothly, more than what doctors were like back when they were all alive. I hissed at the thought of the possible pain, only feeling a slight pinch and sat beside Carl when he had his own blood sample.

"I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough," he explained to her and she just stayed silent. "All done," Jenner spoke as he looked up at Andrea. She got up and stumbled, Jacqui caught her and placed her to her feet again. "Are you okay?" Jenner asked worried about the woman in Jacqui's arms.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have," Jacqui informed the man as we all made our way towards the dinning room.

* * *

"Fine," mom told Dale as he poured her a drink, I had my own little glass of wine and sipped on it gently. Trying to keep it for the entire night and to not get drunk by keeping to just the one glass. Dale handed mom her glass, she smiled at me and then to dad. She gave Carl a kiss on his temple before she took a sip of her wine.

"You know, in Italy...children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France," Dale informed us which made my eyes widen a little. _Is he trying to get Carl into drinking?! _

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France...he can have some then," mom teased which made me giggle on my glass, mom had her hand covering Carl's cup, I looked up to see Daryl taking a sip from the bottle and watching me.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on," dad tried to reason to mom, she looked at him stunned and convince mom to let Carl have a drink. "Come on," he encouraged again and this made mom look at dad before stifling a wine filled giggle and lifted her hand from his glass.

"There you are, young lad," Dale said as he poured wine into Carl's cup a little and we all watched as Carl took a sip, dad was already stifling his laugher as I smirked at Carl. He pulled a face of disgust and gave us all a long 'eew' and slammed the glass down.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy," mom comforted him as she took the glass from him and poured the wine into her drink. Taking an innocent sip as everyone else laughed, my giggles making my shoulders shake as I looked to Carl's disgusted face.

"That tastes nasty," Carl said as he shook his head and looked at all of us. We were all laughing, dad reached over and messed Carl's hair a little as we enjoyed our meal and wine.

"Well...just stick to sour pop there, bud," Shane teased as he looked at Carl from under his lashes. His eyes drifting to me, mom and dad but landing back on Carl again.

"Not you, Glenn," Daryl spoke as he walked towards the others, pouring some wine into their glasses and Glenn looked up confused but stunned as he was reading his wine bottle absent-mindedly.

"What?" Glenn asked as he finally pulled himself out of his reading daze, a bright and wide smile on his face as he looked at the redneck who was watching him.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get," Daryl said, the way he looked at that moment...his face slightly red from the laughter and wine, his arms..._god his arms..._they were tense, flexing and his muscles rippling under his skin as he spoke and held onto the bottle. His short brown hair slightly messy and his mouth moving slowly. _He looks..._

Everyone began to laugh, including Glenn. I quickly pulled myself out of my trance when I noticed my dad turn his head to look at me, then his eyes drifted past me and towards the man who was alone. "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly," dad said as he raised to his feet, clinking the glass as he spoke to get others attention.

"He is more than just our host," T-Dog slurred a little as he sounded in complete bliss and we all raised our glass to him. Daryl running around to make sure everyone had their glass full of wine, even pouring me a little extra and quickly scurrying away to fill other glasses.

"Hear hear!" someone said "Here's to you, doc," said someone else as we all raised our glasses and smiled at the doctor who sat alone watching us.

"Booyah!" Daryl said as he lifted the wine bottle and shouted out this word. Causing everyone else to echo after him and take their own sip of wine. Dad thanking the man as he gave him a nod and we all drank up and dad sat back down.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane questioned the man, his voice dull and emotionless as he quickly changed our mood and everyone silenced. "All the- the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?" Shane questioned further, not allowing the man to answer back to his questions prior to these new ones.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now," dad said as he sat back down, all of us silent as we took a sip of our drink. My swallow was hard and slow as I felt my throat close up from the tension and sadness.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move- supposed to find all the answers. Instead we...we found him. Found one man. Why?" Shane asked as he stopped my dad from changing the subject any further.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just...left. Went off to be with their families...and when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted," Jenner told us, his voice monotone and his expression was distant.

"Every last one?" Shane asked, playing with anything he could get his hands on he seemed pleased with himself as he spoke to Jenner.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time," Jenner spoke, his eyes glassy as he informed us of what happened, this made me frown and look down at the glass on the table.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked the question all of us were thinking.

"I just kept working. Hoping to do some good," Jenner told us, but the way he spoke so bluntly made me want to question him futher. Instead we all stayed silent and sat there.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man," Glenn told Shane as he got up and walked to another seat, all of us drowning in our thoughts as we sat and ate our food silently. When we were finished, Jenner decided to show us around the building as we walked along a hall and carried all our belongings.

"Most of the facility is powered down...including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy," Jenner told us but stopped to turn and look at the kids.

"Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power," Jenner told the kids as he leaned down to look at the two of them. "The same applies- if you shower, go easy on the hot water," he informs us as we looked through the doors and into the rooms. All of us stopping to the magic word. _Hot water._

"Hot water?" Glenn asked us as he looked at us from over his shoulder, he was clearly stunned and surprised that there was hot water in this place. _After all the time we've had at the creek with no hot water and just the cold creek, it wouldn't surprise me we all want heat in us._

"That's what the man said," T-Dog said as we headed towards the showers but saw it was only two. There could only be one person in the showers at a time. Deciding to go last, I grabbed both mine and Carl's stuff, leading us towards a room and placing our stuff there.

"Mom?" I asked her as she was fixing her own stuff in hers and dad's room, she looked at me with kind eyes and a smile. Her hair was slightly messy but possibly not as messy as mine, I had finally got it down and had taken off my bow and quiver. My holster belt was on the table in our room but I told Carl not to touch it, to go play with Sophia.

"Yeah honney?" she called to me as I looked around the halls in case anyone was wandering or hearing us. Dad had gone to talk to Shane, but mom was alone and fixing their stuff, settling into the room and I just walked over to her and shut the door behind us.

"I wanted to talk to you...about something important," I hint at her as I looked at the ground and she folded the cloth in her hands, crossing her arms as she walked to me and looked at me curiously.

"What about baby girl?" she asked me and I look up at her from under my lashes, my eyes flickering back down to my feet as I walked up to her and she placed her hands on my arms. Rubbing her hands up and down them comfortingly as she looked at me kindly, trying to make me look up at her as she ducked to my level. "Speak to me Kitten...you know I'll listen," she tells me kindly.

"It's about...Shane," I whisper and she slowly froze in place as she tensed up. I looked up at her slowly and shook my head at her. "I'm not judging you mom, you had your reasons but...he lied to us...to both of us and...whatever was happening between you and him have to stop if you still want to be with dad," I tell her trying to keep my voice level and not come across threatening.

"You...still want to be with dad right?" I ask her and she nods, her hazel eyes becoming wet but she quickly blinked away any tears that threatened to spill, her eyes focused on me and she gave me a small smile, rubbing my arms gently again and tapping my shoulders.

"I know baby girl...and yes...I do want to be with your father. I love him, very much and I don't know what happened between me and Shane but...that's long gone," she tells me with a small smile and soft eyes.

"Does dad know?" I ask her and she pursed her lip, she went to speak and bit her lip, her head shaking vigorously as she couldn't force herself to speak and possibly afraid of breaking down. "It's alright mom, as long as dad doesn't find out by anyone else...if you and Shane are truly over...all will be fine," I tell her comfortingly as I smiled and gently stepped away from her. Taking her hands in mine and giving them a small rub with my thumbs and a quick squeeze.

Heading back to the room, I grabbed my clothes and saw Carl had already had his shower and was just slipping on his top. Walking towards the shower, I had my towel in hand and walked to it, seeing mom going into one of the showers, I went to the other and finished up quickly.

When I was done, I wrapped myself in the towel and wandered down the hall, going into my room, I shut the door and dried up. Dropping the towel to the floor, I started to get changed when I felt a presence watching me and turned to see the door was slightly opened. Walking to it, I slipped my head out and looked to either side of the hall, no one was there and I shut the door as I finished off getting changed.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was drunk...drunk wasn't enough. Shitfaced. I was wandering the halls, grabbed another wine bottle and looked through the once opened door, to find it was opened slightly. When I peeped inside, I saw Kat stood there, in her sleep pants and in nothing but that. Her bare back curved as she rubbed her hair dry.

My eyes trailing her naked skin as I watched her figure in the shadows. Her muscles suddenly tensed, quickly I moved into my room silently and shut the door behind me. Hopeful that she didn't see me or notice me watching her.

* * *

**KPOV**

Me, Carl, Sophia and Carol were all huddled in a corner of the room as we read a book. Carol was reading a book while the kids played a board game, I watched Carl with a small smile on my face. Mom giggled as she walked in, another glass of wine in her hand and a bright smile on her face. "Any good books?" she asked us and Carol looked up to her with a smile.

"Enough to keep us busy for years. All right. Come on, kids, it's bedtime," Carol told them as she got up and placed the book onto the table, the kids got up and began to walk to their rooms.

"Kat...are you coming to bed?" Carl asked me, his bright blues filled with wonder as he looked up at me. Giggling I nod, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he ran off as I turned to mom, she was wet from the shower, fresh and clearly happy.

"I'm gonna browse a bit," mom told us as she looked around the multiple books, I smiled and watched as Carol walked off with Sophia trailing behind her.

"Come on Kat," Carl spoke as he took my hand in his and lead me towards our room, leaving mom there as Carol turned slightly to talk to mom, making us stop for a second as she spoke.

"This is the first night we might actually get some real sleep. It's a miracle, isn't it?" she said as she turned around and walked off, heading down the hall and into her room, Sophia following behind and as we were about to cuddle up in bed, I heard footsteps running towards our room. Sophia came in through the opened door and gave me a bright smile.

"Carl said you would sing for us," Sophia told me, Carol popping in to peek into our room and held her daughter by the shoulders. This made me look to Carl, eyebrows raised as I looked at his shy expression.

"Is that right?" I asked them both but more to Carl who hadn't informed me of any vocal exercises I would be doing today. Especially not to both him and Sophia. Carol gave me a sad smile as she tried to pull her daughter out of the room.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Kat," Carol told me softly but this made me smile and shake my head. Carl slipped his hand into mine, making me turn to look at him and see his bright blues looking up at me.

"Please Kat...sing for us," he pleaded, sighing I gave in and sat down on the bed with an excited Sophia and Carl. Carol sat beside me, watching me intently as I asked them what they wanted to hear. "My favourite song," he tells me and I just giggle. Nodding, I start to sing 'Fix You' by Coldplay.

* * *

**DPOV**

This had been my last bottle, I couldn't drink anymore and was too bored to be alone, just as I was about to go back into the dinning room to grab a bite to eat, I heard a soft voice...a song being sung. When I reached the room that held such a voice, it was gentle, sweet and peaceful. They were singing some...famous band I couldn't remember the name of anymore. It was a girl...

When I heard the voice, saw the bright blue eyes shut as she sang and open up to look at me, I gave her a slight smile. Resting against the door frame, watching her and the kids sitting around the bed. Carol watching the girl with a bright and pleased face. The song was comforting, as was the voice of the girl singing. _Beautiful...she's just...beautiful. _

When the song was over, the kids hurried back to their rooms and Carl crawled under the covers, Kat got up and kissed Carl's head. She then leaned over to kiss Sophia's head, giving Carol a hug they all left. Kat looked at me shyly but then pushed away and walked off, leaving Carl alone in bed, his eyes wide opened as he waited for his sister.

I gave the boy a silent nod before I went into the dinning room and grabbed something to eat, munching on it as I walked back into my room and passed out on the couch.

* * *

**KPOV**

I was surprised to see Daryl listening in and watching us. When it was over, we said our goodnight to each other and I walked off towards where my mom was last. I could hear whispers, growling, screaming and rustling. Walking closer to the voices, I realized it was the same place where we left mom, the voices getting louder as I got closer.

"Get your hands off me!" a woman's voice cried out, noises of people moving and fighting was becoming louder as I got towards the room. _Mom_ I gasped as my feet moved me quicker towards the room.

"I love you. There's nobody here," a male voice told her as I could recognise the voice. It was Shane, the sounds of struggles got even louder as I reached the room, opening the door a creek, I saw Shane had my mom pinned to a table.

"Please! No!" mom cried out as she tried to push Shane away, he kept touching her, in places he shouldn't and trying to silence her. Clearly drunk out of his mind and hurting my mother.

"Stop, Lori. It's all right. Just-" Shane tried to reason but I quickly slammed the door opened, closed it quietly and rushed towards the two.

"Shane!" I shouted angered as I felt my anger boil. Mom was crying, begging and she soon attacked him by digging her nails into his skin and scratching him. I walked up quickly to them and shoved him as far away from my mom as possible.

"Next time you touch my mom like you did today...you'll regret it...and it won't be just my dad you'll have to worry about. Got it?" I growled at him, pushing my chest up against his and glared at him evilly. He rubbed at his scratched up face and walked off, I hadn't realised my mom was holding onto my arms tightly.

When he left, mom began to sob loudly and tremble, turning to her I cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Mom...are you alright?" I asked her, worry and sadness in my eyes as I looked into her red rimmed ones.

"He-he..." she began but soon her thoughts crumbled, sobbing as I ran my fingers through her hair comfortingly and kissed her head while I pulled her into my arms. Holding her close and kissing her temple, I whispered sweet nothings until she finally relaxed, slipping out of my arms and wandering back to her room.

I climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers and found a fast asleep Carl in bed. Giggling softly, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. Kissing the top of his head as he snuggled up to me, pulling me to him as he nuzzled his head into my chest. This made me smile but sigh at the thought of mom, all afraid and sad. Slipping off to sleep, we soon woke to head towards the dinning room.

T-Dog had made us powdered eggs, but we ate them all the same and thanked him for it. Mom had told us that dad was most possibly hungover from what Jenner had told her. Giggling, Carl looked at us and asked us what it was like to be hung over, which made both me and mom explain to him how and what happens when we are hungover.

"Morning," dad said as his feet dragged along the ground, Glenn was in agony as he ate his eggs and held his head. Dad seemed more or less normal but it was clear he was hung over as he sat down to give us all a kiss on the head, giving mom a quick peck on the lips as he looked up when Carl spoke.

"Are you hungover? Mom said you'd be," Carl tells him, which made dad chuckle softly and me smile at the two of them.

"Mom is right," dad stated, not denying that he was in fact hungover from the drink he had last night.

"Mom has that annoying habit," mom teased as Carl munched on his cereal, giving me a small smile as I winked at him and this made him giggle.

"Eggs. Powdered, but- but I do 'em good. I bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover," T-Dog told us as he placed some in Glenn's plate and dad's. Glenn groaning as Jacqui rubbed at Glenn's shoulders.

"Where'd all this come from?" dad asked us curious as to where all this food and medicine came from.

"Jenner," I tell him as he struggled to open the medicine cap.

"Could you help me please?" dad asked mom politely. Which made mom nod and open it up for him as she chewed on some egg.

"He thought we could use it," she tells him as she passed him the medicine. Which earned he a 'thank you,' from mom. "Some of us, at least," mom said as she looked up at me and smiled. _Still sober..._

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn groaned out as he had his head in his hands, his hangover must have really fucked him up since he looked like death.

"Feel as bad as I do?" dad asked Shane as they exchanged hello's. Shane walking over to grab something from the counter.

"Worse," Shane answered as he grabbed some medicine for his hangover and walked back to the table to eat something.

"What the hell happened to you? Your neck?" T-Dog asked him as he got a good glimpse of the scratches mom left on his neck from last night. Both me and mom exchanged a glance as we both looked back down at our food quickly.

"I must have done it in my sleep," Shane tried to make up an excuse as dad just looked at the scratch quizzically.

"Never seen you do that before," dad admits as he thought back to all the times they shared and not once had Shane done something like that.

"Me neither. Not like me at all," Shane answered as he looked between both me and mom. Mom's eyes quickly flashed to me, worry hidden behind them as I gave her a soft look and small smile.

"Morning," Jenner said as he walked in, he looked a lot neater than he did yesterday and he moved towards the coffee. A bunch of 'hey doc's and 'morning's being thrown at him as he walked by.

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale started from his seat, being polite as he spoke and watched the doctor pour coffee into his cup.

"But you will anyway," Jenner stated as the elder man looked down sadly before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"We didn't come here for the eggs," Andrea stated as Shane just rubbed his face, Dale's mouth shutting while he slowly turned and looked down at his food. Slowly Jenner turned around to look at us, gave us a nod and wordlessly walked towards the table, he ate his breakfast and indicated that we should follow him.

"Give me playback of TS-19," Jenner ordered the computer as he walked into the room with all the technology things. Everyone gathering in the room as we stared up at the screen.

"Playback of TS-19," the female machine answered robotically.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few," Jenner informed us as we saw the documents load and the footage begin to show. It looked...like a moving x-ray but...more...accurate.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked us confused, I looked down at him and gave him a quick nod.

"An extraordinary one," Jenner told Carl as he bent a little to get a good look at it, Carl looking up at the screen and smiled at it. His hand clutched mine gently as I felt his fingers slip into mine. "Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V," Jenner announced and demanded of the machine, confusing us slightly with the weird names they gave things.

"Enhanced internal view," the machine spoke as she loaded an internal view of the brain, up close and watched in hushed tones.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked out to Jenner as I looked at him slightly surprised, even I knew what they were.

"Synapses," I mumbled and Jenner looked to me surprised, giving me a small smile while others looked at me confused and surprised. "I did some biology in my time," I tell Jenner and he just nods.

"Clever girl...you're right," he tells me as he looked up at the scan sadly, his eyes glued to the outline and inside of the brain as he marveled in it.

"It's a person's life...experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring...all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique, and human," Jenner explained to Shane.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl questioned the man as he looked between me and Jenner, seeing as I knew a little about the bodily functions and the brain. _The brain has always been fascinating to me in all honesty._

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death," Jenner explained further as we all looked up at the image on the screen.

"Death?" dad questioned as he walked to stand by me and closer to Jenner. "That's what this is, a vigil?" dad questioned further as he looked at the screen and Jenner just looked at dad but then back to the person on the screen.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil," Jenner said as he looked at dad but then back up at the screen.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asked as she never took her eyes away from the screen, her voice cracked a little and she wandered forward absent-mindedly.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi, scan forward to the first event," Jenner explained, leaving out any names and then spoke up to the machine.

"Scanning to first event," the machine agreed as it gradually showed us what had happened to TS-19.

"What is that?" Glenn asked confused about what was happening from within the brain.

"The brain...it's dying...whoever this is, is...dying," I whispered but with how quiet the room was everyone heard it. No one moved or said a word, Jenner stayed silent for a few minutes as he stared up at the screen.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brian goes into shutdown, then the major organs," Jenner explained as we witnessed the person on the screen die and the brain along with it. "Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be...gone," Jenner said dully, emotionless and staring up at the video.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother shyly, trying to be quiet about it which just made Carl grip onto me tighter, moving him so he was hugging my side and placed a gentle kiss to his head.

"Yes," Carol told her daughter bluntly. All of us took a moment to process this and take in this information as well as we could. Andrea held back her tears as she shut her eyes and looked away.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister," mom spoke up as she looked between Andrea, me and Carl. Her eyes stopping on Jenner as she spoke to him.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is," Jenner empathized as he stepped close enough to Andrea to explain what he knew about this. "Scan to the second event," he commanded the machine as it did as he said.

"Scanning to second event," the robot echoed his commands as it found what it was looking for and showed us more documents.

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute...seven seconds," Jenner informed us as we saw the body and brain slowly re-animate but...not fully.

"It restarts the brain?" I asked him and he shook his head, all of us edging closer to get a better look of what was happening on the screen.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically, it gets them up and moving..." Jenner explained as we all looked to one another and then back up at the patient.

"But they're not alive?" dad asked as he walked closer to Jenner, unsure of what exactly was going on and if anything made sense right now.

"You tell me," Jenner questioned my dad as he gestured for us to look at the video.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark," dad answered and that was when we all looked to Jenner for a moment as the doctor spoke up.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex. The human part...that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct," Jenner spoke as he agreed with my dad. That these bodies just...roam, nothing else and of course...feed.

"God. What was that?" Carol asked as we saw the patient begin to move and come back to life, before it could move any further there was a sudden slash through the brain.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" I asked him and he didn't answer, instead he walked away and didn't look to any of us.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner ordered and sudden the screen shut itself down and all he did was begin to walk off.

"Powering down main screen and workstations," the machine replied to Jenner as the screen went black and turned itself off.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked, her voice shaking lightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner tried to determine but even then he sounded like he doubted he truly knew what was happening and how to prevent it any further.

"Or the wrath of god?" Jacqui spoke up, her tone dull and lifeless, as though she had thought about this for a long enough time to believe it.

"There is that," Jenner agreed but didn't at the same time. _He just...clearly doesn't know what this is. At all..._

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," Andrea hoped as she looked to the doctor, walking closer to him as she spoke.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked him further, clutching her daughter to her tightly as they looked to Jenner for answers.

"There may be some. People like me," Jenner suggested as he looked to Carol and her daughter. He sounded hopeful...but not enough.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" dad questioned the man as he got up to get close to Jenner, his body was tense as I tried to calm him down by placing my hand on his chest, he looked down at me and looked to Carl who was clutching my hand desperately.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives...all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month," Jenner explained to us as we all tried to take in the information he had just fed us. _And hell is it hard to swallow..._

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea continuously asked him, I could see mom in the distance breathing shakily, her eyes wide and her body stiff. I looked to her with soft eyes. _There is always a chance...there is always a way._

We all reacted in different ways, dad stepping back, Andrea shaking her head and Jacqui sighing out a quick 'Jesus'. "Man, I'm gonna get soon faced drunk again," Daryl said as he walked to one side, rubbing at his eyes and face.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you...and I hate to ask one more question, but...that clock...it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked the final question as he walked to a clock that had been counting down. We all looked to it and saw there was only an hour left.

"The basement generators...they run out of fuel," Jenner informed us as he walked away, leaving us there watching him leave and look to the clock. _Less than an hour now..._

"And then?" dad asked him but Jenner didn't answer, he just kept walking away from us all and left us there to think over what just happened and panick over what could happen when the generators run out of power.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" I called up to the computer as we all looked up to hear the female robotic voice talk to us.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur," Vi told us, which made me tense up at the thought of what this could be. _Wait...are we...no. That can't be. _I looked down to Carl as we all parted ways when the men decided to check how much fuel we had left. Me, mom and Carl went to mom's room where we all sat together on the couch, waiting for news to come about the fuel.

Suddenly we couldn't feel the breeze anymore, just the heat of Georgia as we sat there becoming more sticky with sweat. Mom got up to reach the air vents, only to stand there waving her hand back and forth, both me and Carl looking at her weirdly.

"Mom? Something wrong?" Carl asked her politely, curious about what was wrong and why she was up in such a position.

"Nothing. It's just...the air conditioning stopped," mom told us as she turned her head a little to look at us, she stayed there, stood still and looking up worriedly. This made me cuddle up Carl in my arms as I held him tightly to me.

"Why is the air off?" mom asked Jenner as we all began to poke our heads out to the sound of Jenner's footsteps coming closer to us.

"And the lights in our room?" Carol asked her as we all began to follow Jenner, throwing questions to him as he walked towards the computer room.

"What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" Daryl asked as he swung from his door frame, a bottle of wine in his hand. Walking past him, shaking my head and taking the bottle from him.

"Now is not the time to get drunk, especially if I think what's happening is about to happen," I tell him and he just grumbles, following closely to us all as we trailed behind Jenner who hadn't spoken to us a single word while we followed him.

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner tells us as he continued to walk.

"Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked him confused of what was more important in this facility. Jenner just shook his head and walked past the elder man.

"It's not up to me. Zone 5 is shutting itself down," Jenner told us numbly, he continued to walk and this was when Daryl suddenly decided to push me and my family behind him gently, reaching the doctor as he looked to the man angered.

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean? Hey man, I'm talking to you. What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl continued to ask Jenner, Daryl's tone slightly threatening as he got to Jenner's side, Daryl's stride was angry and masculine with every step he took.

"You'd be surprised," Jenner mumbled and mom quickly looked over the railing when we heard footsteps coming from underneath us.

"Rick?" mom called down to dad which made both me and Carl looked down to see dad raise his hand to the three of us and rushed towards the doctor.

"Jenner, what's happening?" dad asked Jenner, confused and angered about what was happening. _He's probably angry because he doesn't know what is happening._

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule," Jenner explained as he stopped by the stairs of the computers. All of us right behind him as we all paused too. "It was the French," Jenner blurted out which made all of us confused.

"What?" Andrea asked him confused as she took a step towards him.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways...they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution," Jenner told us as we looked at him, listening to every word he had to say.

"What happened?" I asked him, unsure of what could have made them stop if they were close enough.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner commented as he turned his back on us and continued to the computers.

"Let me tell you-" Shane began but dad just called out to him as Shane followed Jenner angered. He shrugged my dad off as he stormed closer to the doctor.

"To hell with it. I don't even care," dad said as he looked to the rest of us, Shane stopped and leaned against a computer desk. "Lori, Kat, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" dad ordered the rest of us. Jacqui mumbled a 'oh, okay' as we all began to turn around to head towards the hallway.

Suddenly there was an alarm blaring out repeatedly, causing everyone to turn back around and look at Jenner. "What's that?" Shane asked panick stricken as I saw Carl look up to me, his hands gripping my arm as he repeated Shane's question up at me. His bright blue eyes filled with worry and uncertainty.

"Doc, what's going on here?" T-Dog shouted over the alarm.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now!" Shane ordered us as we all began to turn back around and this was when dad ordered us to go too. Following us and trying to push us towards the hallway.

Suddenly we heard a door slam shut, the one to the entrance that we came through, the hallway...was locked up tightly. Dad went to run to it but stopped when he saw the door shut quicker than he could run to it. "Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked Jenner but got no reply from the doctor. "He just locked us in!" Glenn shouted to the rest of us as I clutched Carl tightly to me.

"We've hit the 30-minute window. I am recording," Jenner began to talk into the screen as he sat down at the desk. "Carl! Kat!" mom called to us as she ran to us, clutching us both as she kissed the top of our heads. Carl screamed out for her as she reached us and we all clutched each other desperately.

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl began to run towards the doctor, angered as he went to go and attack Jenner. Dad called out for Shane as both Shane and T-Dog tried to restrain Daryl from being able to hurt Jenner. "You let us out of here! You lying-" Daryl was cut off as they removed Daryl's weapon and pulled him away from the doctor.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now," dad growled as he walked to the man angered, I kept a tight grip on both mom and Carl as Carl cried. Mom holding us both as she tried not to cry herself, my eyes dry as I focused my attention on the scene going on between Jenner and the others.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner tried to explain, giving a shit excuse for us not being able to leave.

"Well, open the damn things," Daryl growled out, hopeful that this man had the power to do so.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that," Jenner said as he looked directly at my dad. Then browsed around to look at each of our faces. "It's better this way," Jenner told us all absent-mindedly, as though we would all know what he was talking about.

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" dad asked Jenner as he got up close and bared his teeth, dad's eyes drifting to the clock and back down to Jenner. "What happens in 28 minutes?!" dad screamed after Shane hit Jenner to get his attention.

"COME ON! You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" Jenner screamed as he got to his feet and shouted back at dad and at Shane. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner screamed out as he looked at each and every one of us.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure...in a terrorist attack, for example...H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out," Jenner spoke after he calmed down and sat down on his desk.

"H.I.T's?" dad asked confused as he started to change the weight of his foot every so often.

"Vi, define," Jenner told the computer as he stared at the ground dully.

"HITs. High-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives, cocoists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired," the computer told us as half way people walked to their loved ones.

Dad walked to us, wrapping his arms tightly around us as he pressed a kiss to both mine and Carl's foreheads, then gently kissing mom's lips as he held us all to him. Carl sobbing into the group hug as he clutched us frightened.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief...regret. Everything," Jenner spoke as though he had no emotion left, as though he had been drained and knew it was the end of it all. This made dad walk away from us, mom let go of us slowly and Carl clutch to me tightly. His tears soaking through my shirt as I held him to me tightly and tried to stop his crying.

Daryl took the wine bottle that I had placed onto the table without realizing up and threw it against the door exit. "Open the damn door!" Daryl yelled to the doctor.

"Out of my way!" Shane shouted as he ran up to the door with an axe in hand, trying to knock the door down and someone passed another axe up to Daryl. The two of them slamming their axe into the glass but causing not even a scratch. I was too focused on my baby brother crying than on anything else that was going on.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would've been so much easier," Jenner spoke to mom, me, Carl, Carol and Sophia.

"Easier for who?" I questioned him and this just made him look at us dully.

"All of you. You know what's out there...a short, brutal life and an agonizing death," he looked to all of us, his eyes landing to Andrea's equally dull face but filled with her own thoughts as they ran through her mind. "Your-your sister...what was her name?" Jenner asked to Andrea.

"Amy," Andrea answered him plainly, short and simple.

"Amy," Jenner repeated, taking in the name as he spoke to Andrea. "You know what this does. You've seen it," he urged to all of us. "Is that really what you want for your wife and kids?" Jenner asked up at dad but this made dad angry as he got up close to Jenner again.

"I don't want this," dad whisper growled to Jenner as we could see the sweat drip from dad. _Probably from stress and tension in this room. We're locked in a room where we're about to become roast dinner for the walkers._

"Can't make a dent," Shane said exhausted from the work he had been doing to the door, Daryl continued to hack at it but nothing was happening.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner tells us as we looked to him surprised they even designed doors like that.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl screamed as he went to slice Jenner's head off, his face red from the swinging of the axe earlier and now from anger. The others began to pull Daryl back again, watching as Daryl finally moved away and tried to calm down.

"You do want this," Jenner said as he stood up and looked at dad. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said as dad stayed silent, his eyes roaming to look down at the three of us. My heart pounding in my chest.

"You really said that?" I asked him and felt the tears and anger build up within me. My bottom lip wanted to tremble but I held it back as I stood up slowly. "After all your big talk?" I questioned him as I saw him look at me with sadness in his eyes. He went to reach for my face and I quickly moved myself away from him. Looking away from him, to the side and shutting my eyes tightly.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" dad said as he growled at me. Trying to reason his actions and thoughts to me.

"There is no hope...there never was," Jenner began to tell us all, his eyes glued to dad as he spoke.

"Shut up! Just shut up," I shouted at Jenner as I shoved him forcefully. "There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here...but somebody...somewhere-" I say as my voice trembled a little from the fear of what was happening, that my dad kept his thoughts to himself and that..._he doesn't have hope that we'll live. _

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea asked me in a dull tone, looking up at me as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event," Jenner spoke bullshit as we all stood or sat there, dad looking at the three of us, Carl crying into mom's chest as she held him tightly.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol sobbed out to Jenner, pleadingly as she could barely even look at him.

"One tiny moment. A millisecond. No pain," Jenner talked as he leaned towards the two sat on the floor in front of him.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol cried out as she held onto Sophia for dear life.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner questioned her, but before Carol could reply Shane was walking towards us again with his shotgun at hand.

"Shane, no!" dad tried to stop Shane.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way!" Shane shouted to dad as he cocked the gun and aimed it at Jenner's head. "Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?!" Shane growled at Jenner but I ignored the rest of the conversation.

Grabbing an axe, I began to hit at the door, grunting with every swing in hope to get it opened. I heard gunshots but I didn't bother about them and kept swinging. I then heard footsteps come up behind me. "What the hell are you doin'?" Daryl's rough voice asked as he watched me.

I didn't turn to look at him as he talked to me. "I'm not giving up. That's my family there...there's always a chance. Always hope, and I'm going to get them out of here. All of us out of here," I tell him and he just shows me an axe that he was holding.

"Mind if I join you then?" he asked me and I shrugged as I continued to swing down forcefully.

"Knock yourself out," I tell him and we silently swung at the door, our axe's clinking and clanging as we tried to smash the door opened. Not giving up while the others spoke between themselves. Suddenly we heard the sounds of buttons being pressed and the door opened rapidly. All of us running out, but I quickly turned back and told them to keep running, that I'll make it in time.

Running back, I grabbed my weapons and a few huge books and a few small ones, shoving them into my backpack as I ran towards the hall again. I heard Dale trying to convince Andrea to join him, running out there was a loud bang, making me gasp and run faster. I saw everyone begin to climb out the windows, following closely dad gave me a nod as mom grasped for my hand.

My hand slipping out of hers as I grabbed my machete and began to slice at the walkers who heard us coming. A walker I jumped over, surprised me and grabbed me, causing me to tumble to the ground and fall to the floor. It's body trying to climb up mine as it clutched at my foot. Kicking it's face with my free foot, I kept kicking it until I reached my handgun and shot it.

Suddenly, a hand reached me and picked me up. "Come on!" Daryl's rough voice called to me as he ran us towards his truck, opening the door he shoved me inside and I rolled over so he could squeeze in beside me. The sound of an explosion fired off as I looked up slowly, hearing the sound of fire going off as I peeked up after Daryl did. "They made it," Daryl mumbled surprised as he saw Dale and Andrea stumble towards the cars.

Sitting up, I buckled myself in and gripped onto my backpack tightly. We were both sat there panting for a long time as we watched the flames rise high above the sky. Daryl started up the truck and slowly we all began to drive off, towards wherever dad was leading us. Eventually we stopped outside of Atlanta, heading towards the place we met Guillermo and the residential people.

* * *

**DPOV**

Hopping down from my truck, I pulled out my crossbow and waited for Kat to show up next to me, she rushed to get to her family as I trailed behind her. We were heading to Guillermo's hide out. "Thought they were barely hanging on, what makes you think they'll take in strangers?" Andrea asked us as she walked towards the windows.

I was checking around to see if there were any walkers around, only one or two were wandering around in the distance. "With all the guns we gave 'em a part they better throw us a party," I inform the group with small sarcasm in my joke. "Good call...for once," I tell Rick as I walked ahead a little, checking for walkers and finding non.

Glenn jumped over the glass window, then T-Dog, me and the others. Kat helping both her mom and Carl to get over the window carefully. No one was coming out of the doors, from their supposedly look outs they would have patrolling the area. "Where are the lookouts?" Glenn questioned as he looked at Rick.

We soon turned a corner, seeing walkers feeding on those who were once here and taking a stand for this hell hole. _I knew we shouldn't have given them the guns!_ "Ah...son of a bitch," Shane muttered as he walked into the small clearing. The others following behind, Kat, her dad, Shane, T-Dog and anyone with guns raised them.

The walkers soon noticed us, moving their heads away from their munch fest, they looked up at us and began to rise to their feet. Stumbling towards us as Rick moved closer, to the very front and raised his gun. "T'hell with the noise," he growled and we all began to shoot. Kat included started to gun walkers down until they were all dead on the floor. "Come on! On me!" Rick ordered the others to follow him when all the walkers were dealt with.

We opened up the doors and wandered the hallways, they were all empty, other than all the corpses and flies that surrounded the bodies. "Keep the voices down, come on," Shane instructed as we wandered down the halls. Keeping close together, we tried to stay silent and calm. As to not attract attention.

The sounds of a girl crying caught my attention. _So loud and annoying...please...shut the fuck up. She's going to get us killed. _"Put a sock in it!" I growled at the little girl and her mother. "Jesus christ!" I whisper shouted at them.

"You leave her alone," the mom told me, her eyes giving me death glares as she held tightly to her daughter.

"You shut her up or I will!" I growled at the woman as she looked at me with mad eyes. Getting evil looks from both Carol and Lori.

"Back the hell off and I mean now!" Lori growled at me as Kat looked at me mad and disgusted by what I said to them. Carl was clutching onto both his mom and Kat. "Are we staying or going?" Lori asked of her husband as she held onto her kids.

"We don't have the fuel," Rick tried to tell us of the situation. That there wouldn't be enough fuel to let us reach anywhere safe enough to call shelter. Especially not at this hour, it was getting dark and we needed to get some rest.

"We hunker down for the night, okay? You, me and Daryl we're going to sweep the building, make sure we're alone," Shane told us as we all nod and were all panting. Rick turned to look at the rest of the group.

"Use those to barricade those doors," Rick told them as he pointed to the hospital beds and we wandered down the halls to check the rest of the building. Finding more and more dead bodies, I stopped to speak to one telling them of how great of an idea it was.

Rick started to slow down, walking beside me as we searched the place, it was empty from what it looked like. He looked to me, making me watch him from the corner of my eye and give him a questioning glance. "I wanted to...ah...thank you. For saving my daughter back there from that walker," he told me and I just kept walking.

"Don't need to thank me. She saved herself, all I did was lift her to her feet," I inform him and he just looks forward then to me again. His eyes trailing me as though he was checking to see if I was lying or if I was acceptable...or something. _God knows what the fuck is going on in this guy's head._

"Still...I'm grateful for what you did back there...thank you," he told me and we continued to walk forward. Checking the entire building before we all grouped up in the big hall, where we had seen that old man suffering from an asthma attack.

* * *

**KPOV**

We had barricaded the doors, instead of using an arrow from a shot I could possibly miss, we all crouched down and waited for the walker to wander off. Sophia was crying but Carl tried to calm her down, when the walker finally left, T-Dog told us to hurry, leading us all into the hall and meeting up with Daryl, Shane and dad.

"Upstairs is our best bet, we've cleared a few rooms, we can barricade those if we have to," dad tried to reassure us as I held Carl close to me, mom's hand resting on both mine and Carl's. "We'll be alright," he told us and we all just nod, all except Carol.

"Do you mean it this time? Or are you just lying to us like all the times before," Carol said which made me frown and mom sigh. Dad just looked down and then back up, but this time it was to my eyes, that was until mom spoke up and was talking to Carol.

"That's unfair and no help at all," mom defended dad as we all stood there, Carol holding onto her daughter who sat on her lap and clutched her doll tightly to her. I saw my dad changing the weight on his legs from time to time, while Glenn looked around stunned and numbly.

"What the hell happened?" Glenn asked as his voice was dull, lifeless and clearly saddened of what happened to this place. Andrea was wandering, looking at the bodies and made us look at her when she spoke.

"What do you think? They got overrun," she said but this made Daryl circle her like she was some prey. Andrea was stood by the bodies, her arms folded over her chest and he back to us. Daryl made a noise which made Andrea's head turn to look at him. "Something to say?" she questioned.

"Yeah..." Daryl started as he got closer to her, his face vicious as he was already thinking about what he wanted to say. "How about 'observant'?" Daryl asked her and she looked at him stunned and slightly unsure where he was going about this.

"Observant. Big word coming from a guy like you, three whole syllables!" Andrea mocked as she looked to the bodies then back at the redneck. _Why are they insulting each other like that? It's not getting any of us anywhere. Everyone is being so...mean. _

"Walkers didn't do this," Daryl stated as we all looked at the bodies laid out on the floors. "Geeks didn't show up until _all_ this went down," Daryl told us as he looked down at the bodies. "Somebody attacked this place, killed all these people, took whatever they wanted, they're all shot in the head...execution style," he informed us as dad checked their bodies, in fact-finding gun shots in their heads.

"Ya'll worried about walkers? I'd be much more worried about the people who did all this," Daryl told us as he walked around. "Get a dictionary. Look it up...observant," Daryl said as he pointed to his brain. Andrea stood there, looking stunned and insulted at the same time.

We all began to walk upstairs and into one of the rooms they cleared, just as I was about to enter, dad pulled me back and I saw Carl turn to look at us. "Kat? Dad?" Carl called to us confused about why we stopped, I looked up at dad's eyes searching for any answers and was surprised to see unsaid words.

Mom pulled Carl inside, reassuring him that we'd be fine and when everyone was inside he looked me right in the eye. "Kat..." he began as he tried to reach up to touch my face, twisting my head away from his touch again as I felt my jaw clench. "Katherine..." he tried again his voice sad but when he went to speak, I broke him off.

"Don't," I growled at him. "All these years...you told me that there was always a chance...always hope for a better future. Yet...when it comes to this world you think...we can't survive?" I questioned him, my voice angered and quizzical as I spoke.

"Now I never said tha-" he tried again but I stopped him again and took two steps away from him. He looked at me sad and desperate to try and get things right with me.

"Dad...you wanted to give up. You didn't think we would survive longer than you probably expected. While you lost hope, I never lost mine but...I'm losing my hope in you. Thing is dad...while you were sulking and arguing over the doors, I saw that pain and fear rush through mom and Carl's minds. Their sadness at the fact you didn't have faith in them...in me...my own father," I tell him.

"At the moment I saw their hearts break...I would have done everything I could to save them because...for me...as long as I have you, mom and Carl...I have hope. I have a chance at making things better. One day at a time," I tell him and he frowned at me deeply.

"Also...you just placed yourself as our leader...with being a leader you have responsibilities. Such as...'keeping the hope alive' and well...here's a tip dad...you either change...or start believing your lies," I tell him and walked off. Leaving him there to his thoughts as I turned my back and headed into the room. I saw the others all eating and drinking their water.

Andrea seemed half dead, Dale seemed guilty and Glenn seemed shocked. Daryl was opening a bottle of alcohol, Shane and Daryl had been drinking from a bottle of wine, T-Dog had first watch and when dad came into the room, we had been deciding what we would do.

We were to head towards Fort Benning. Glenn still seemed shocked and phased by the ones who died in the residential home. The men all got outside of the room and talked to themselves outside. It had been two hours since we ate, Daryl had taken watch and I was sick and tired of my dad watching me out the corner of his eye.

I walked out of the room, Carl was reading a comic book I had saved in my back pack and I stood besides Daryl. My hands in my back pockets as I looked down at him, he had the bottle in his hands and would rarely drink from it. "Mind if I join you?" I ask him and he just shrugged.

Sitting down next to him by the stairs, I took the drink from his hands and took a sip. Passing it back to him, we kept it moving back and forth, both of us taking sips in turns. "I'm uh...really sorry about what happened to Merle...truly. I don't know what I would be like if it was me in your place and Carl had been in that situation. I'm...sorry we didn't find him either," I tell him.

He seemed to stay silent while I kept talking. "You need to stop blaming others for what happened, like my dad...T-Dog...Glenn. It's not their fault entirely," I tell him but he just stayed silent. Taking a sip, he passed it back to me and I took my swig of the drink. "In all honesty...I believe everything happens for a reason...fate," I tell him and he continued to stay silent. Watching me.

"Like the CDC where I found out my dad is...uh..." I took another swig and passed it him, looking down at my feet, I looked back at the drink and held the bottle in my hands. "The reason we gave those people our ammo and guns was...even if you don't like it...the right thing. Not just because they were good people but...because they had hope. A reason to keep fighting...a vision," I tell him.

"To have those...it makes everything worth fighting for. To keep surviving...to get through this," I tell him and he stayed silent. "So...that's why we gave it them. It may have been a shitty reason to you but...I value people who have the strength to keep going, even when they feel like they don't have a chance at all in this world," I tell him and he stayed silent. Taking a final swig, I handed him the bottle and walked back into the room.

Cuddling Carl, I fell asleep quickly enough and kept him close to me. Our breathing slow as I let my dreams take me to a far away place. Far enough to forget about the hell I'm living through these past few months that have gone by...

* * *

**Season 1...wrapped! What did you think? Can't wait for season 2? It will stay on this story so don't worry! Do you guys want more? Can I have 5 reviews? That way I'll post as quickly as I can. Do you guys think I'm playing Daryl true to character? **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	7. Chapter 7: Swept

Chapter 7: Swept

* * *

**KPOV**

_~Day of the shooting~_

_I had drove as fast as I could, Shane phoned me earlier telling me my dad was shot. I had to get there, to be there for mom and Carl. That it shouldn't be all of us dealing with it alone but together. As what we were...a family. When I finally pulled up, I saw mom was chatting to a friend and this was when I ran to her. She saw me and looked at me surprised. "Kat...what are you doing here?" she asked me, hugging me back confused._

_"I'm here because of dad...did...did you not hear about it?" I asked her uncertain if she knew what happened. She gave me a look of a blank page in a book. She wasn't following what I was saying and that was when I was about to open my mouth to respond. The sounds of police cars rang as they drove and pulled up to stop by us. _

_Shane climbed out and walked towards us, he looked at us sadly and this was mom's eyes widened. "__Is he alive?" she asked him as she looked between the two of us, unsure if she should be worried or sobbing. _

_"He's in surgery," he tells us but I had already known this. _

_"How?" mom asked quick as lightning. The sound of the school bell ringing and the chatter of children echoing in our ears. _Dear God...Carl...he's...how the fuck are we going to tell him dad got shot?

_"There was a radio call that said that there was two suspects in a car, but there was a third man. Somebody screwed up. I screwed up. I ju- I did not see him in time...Lori, Kat...it's my fault," Shane explained to us. He seemed so...lost and upset over all of this. _

_"I-I don't believe that," mom said as she stepped to stand beside Shane. Carl then stepped out and walked towards us, his grip on the backpack tight and his smile bright. We all waved to him but I saw my mom swallow hard from the corner of my eye. "What do I say? How do I tell my son his father's been shot?" she asked us. _

_"You don't have to do it alone mom," I tell her as I slipped my fingers into her hand, she gripped onto my hand tightly and gave me a nod. Slowly we walked towards Carl._

_"Okay," Shane said as he saw us both walk away, hand in hand and stop in front of Carl. The two of us crouching to look directly at Carl._

_"Carl...baby," mom began as she held back her tears and looked up at Carl. _

_"Carl...dad's been shot," I tell him and he looked at me sad, his eyes wide and they soon began to cry. "Please...don't cry. He's in surgery and he'll be fine. Right now...I need you to stay strong. No tears and chin up. Dad would want us to put up a brave face and to keep firm. No cracks. Remember?" I tell him and Carl just nods down at me. Giving me a sad but small smile, his tears slipping less and his bottom lip wobbling more._

_Carl gave us a nod and kept his tears in as much as he could. "Yeah...a brave face for dad. He'd want that," he tells us and this makes mom wipe his tears away with her thumb. Mom kissing both our heads lightly from the fact we were all being united as a family and sticking together. To get through this stronger than we would separated._

_We pulled each other into a hug, mom whispered that everything would be alright and that we'd get through this. That dad would make it and that we were to be strong now. Together, not apart._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

We were heading out, fixing our stuff and Carl helped me put in the comics and books I had brought along with me for his entertainment to slip them into my backpack. Zipping it up, I handed it mom and told the others I was going to go tell dad we were ready to leave. Dad had to go up to the top floor, to get a good view of the sunrise, to speak to that...Morgan person. The man who helped dad get back to us.

"Can it? 125 miles. That's what lies ahead...and I'm trying hard not to lose faith. I can't," dad said into the walkie-talkie sadly. "If I do, the others...my family, my wife...my kids. There's just a few of us now. So we've got to stick together, fight for each other," dad told the man on the walkie-talkie, he seemed upset but...hopeful.

"Be willing to lay down our lives for each other if it comes to that. It's the only chance we've got. Be careful out there, Morgan. I hope you and Duane are okay. Stay off the road. Keep moving. Keep your eyes open. I don't know, just...just be safe. Maybe we'll see you in Fort Benning someday. Rick signing off," dad spoke to the walkie-talkie, when he was done he turned to look at me and looked down at the walkie-talkie in his hands.

"We're ready to leave, just wanted to tell you," I tell him and he nods, both of us wandering back down the stairs and into the room where everyone else was. We went to the cars slowly and quietly. I climbed into the little amount of room dad had in the back of the car, sitting in it as I moved some things to one side. Carol, Sophia and Carl all sat behind mom and dad.

"Just thinking about our trip to the Grand Canyon with the kids," mom said after a small giggle and a warm smile to me, dad and Carl. Both me and dad laughing at the memory, of baby Carl who couldn't control himself and got sick.

"I don't remember that," Carl spoke up which made me also giggle.

"No, you wouldn't. You were just a baby," I tell him as I ruffled his hair and he flattened it down pouting to himself which made me laugh. Dad saw us and shook with his small chuckle.

Besides, we never made it past Fort Worth," mom told him as she smiled at both me and dad.

"No, you got sick. I never knew a baby could throw up so much," dad said chuckling as he drove, this made mom smile widely and giggle at that statement. Carl answered with a disgusted 'ick' which made me laugh more in the back.

"Yeah, ick," I state and he just turned his head to look at me, pulling a grossed out face and then sticking his tongue out at me. This made me reach out to grab his tongue which made him quickly stick it back into his mouth. The rest of us in the car giggling at mine and Carl's interaction.

"The doctor in Texas said you'd live. Then we turned around and drove home," mom concluded the story for us as she was pondering in her thoughts.

"That sucks," Carl told them, upset that we didn't have the trip we wanted.

"No, it was a good trip," mom said pleased, happy with this memory as I thought about that time. How we turned around and headed home because baby Carl was so sick. _I can still remember it like it was yesterday._

"The best," I agreed as we all smiled and Carl had his small smile playing on his lips, his eyes looking down at his hands while he fiddled his thumbs.

"Can we go see it? The Grand Canyon? I'd like to," Carl spoke to mom and dad as he looked at them through the mirrors, his tone seemed hopeful and wanting. _He really wants to go to The Grand Canyon after our first experience?_

"I would too. Can we go?" Sophia asked softly, her voice quiet and timid. She looked at my parents and then back to her mom.

"We'd never go without you and your mom. That's a promise," dad said which made me smile at him. Sophia gently rested her head on her mom's shoulder while Carl turned his head a little to look at me, leaning in he gave me a kiss on the cheek and it made me smile from ear to ear. We had to stop for a few minutes while Daryl and Dale led us through a wave of cars that had all been abandoned or where people died in their cars during the disaster.

We finally stopped when we saw Dale's RV stop, coming to a slow halt and the look of steam coming from it got us all to climb out. Dad wandered towards Dale first, the rest of us getting out of the car and walking towards the RV. "I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water," Dale spoke as he got out of the RV and walked to the radiator hose.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked him as we all gathered around together and watched as Dale began his rant about the radiator hose and chances in fixing it.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of...okay, that was dumb," Dale admitted as his sentence drifted off when he realized where we were.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane said not needing to finish the sentence but was soon enough cut off by Daryl who was already searching through the boot of cars.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl spoke as he picked up things from cars and put them somewhere safe for us.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-Dog said as he looked around and walked towards a few cars. _We could really use that and maybe some other supplies..._

"Maybe some water," Carol spoke up, reading my mind and making me look down at Carl. Placing my arm around his side, to pull him tightly to me and watched as others talk.

"Or food," I spoke up, hopeful that we would find the things we needed.

"This is a graveyard," mom told us which made us all freeze and think over what she had just said. Sighing I looked to her and stood close enough so that we were face to face.

"Mom...you need to remember...these people are dead and have no use for what we need. This is survival and...the way I see it...these people are helping us do as such...survive. If they were all still alive and in our position...I'm sure they would do the same," I tell her and she gulped, taking in the view surrounding us and nodding.

"I don't know how I feel about this," mom said as I turned, she seemed to be stubborn about her own thoughts and it made me sad but...I respected them.

"All right, all right, here we go. Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can," Shane instructed as we all got our weapons and began to walk around, searching cars and other things that could be around. I stuck beside mom, Carol, Carl and Sophia.

"Kids, don't look," Carol said as she looked inside a car which had a dead body inside, laying in its car as it was slowly decomposing, flies all over it and I stood against the door so the kids wouldn't be able to peek.

We had been wandering around for a while, packing things into my backpack like food and some water bottles. In mom's backpack we placed clothes into it and found some that we liked or would soon need that actually fit us. "Ed never let me wear nice things like this," Carol said as she lifted a red top, examining it, she caught both me and mom watching.

Placing it against her body to see if it would fit, she slowly folded it up and laid it back where it was. "We're gonna need clothes," Carol stated as she changed her mind and picked up the top, placing it into the backpack mom had. I was slipping food supplies into my bag when I heard mom call out to me and Carl.

"Hey, Carl, Kat. Always within my sight, okay?" mom told us, making the gesture with her hands and this was when Carl nodded and I just do the same. Carl called me over to tell me he had found some food, he stood beside me as he watched me pack the food away.

"You too, Sophia," Carol spoke to her daughter who gave a quick and quiet nod as we continued to scavenge. Gathering up as much as we could when I heard light running footsteps rush towards us.

"Lori, under the cars. Carl, Kat, Sophia, get down now!" dad whisper shouted to us, signaling for us to get under the cars. Quickly I placed my backpack in the boot of an open car, slipping my bow and quiver off and ducking under the car with Carl. Both of us shuffling closer together as we saw Sophia under a car alone, mom and dad were either in front or next to me and Carl.

The slow sweeping of feet as they stepped lazily around the cars, dad would whisper to us to stay silent and I would tightly hold Carl to me. The two of us breathing heavily, trying to calm our adrenaline pumped veins from the fear of possibly getting caught and saw that the walkers slowly moved further away from us.

Mom tightly held onto Carol's mouth, as Carol's eyes became red and watery. Fear was evident in her eyes as she stared at her daughter. Gradually the shuffling began to stop, it seemed that there weren't many left or...non at all. We waited a few moments more just in case there were any stragglers that were too slow to stick to the herd.

Just as we were all calmer, surer that the walkers were all gone, from the corner of my eye I saw movement, Sophia was to my right under a different car and she began to shuffle out. Looking up, she saw something that made her gasp and me to stare at her wide-eyed. My view was soon blocked by a walker trying to grab at her, she was sobbing and screaming as she slipped out. The walker got to its feet as it soon saw her get out, I then heard another pair of feet stumbling towards her.

She ran towards the woods from what I could hear, the shuffling coming from my left made me and Carl both look towards dad who had got out from under. He ran towards the woods and chased after Sophia and the walkers. When everything became quiet, we carefully slipped out from under, I then heard running as Carol was going to go after them. After dad and Sophia.

"Lori. There's two walkers are after my baby," Carol said as mom ran after her, grabbing her and silencing her with her hand again. Gently telling her to hush as she held tightly to Carol. We all stood there for a while, waiting for their return. We soon found out that T-Dog had been cut by a door and that dad didn't find Sophia but that she was safe. Sophia hadn't returned.

* * *

"Sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked dad as he led us to a small pool of water. A small enough hiding spot was found and it was where dad had supposedly left her. I had decided to join them in finding Sophia, seeing as my weapon was silent and that finding her was the right thing to do.

"I left her right here. I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek," dad explained as he pointed off towards the direction he went.

"Without a paddle...seems where we've landed," Daryl commented as he stood up from his crouching position, while he examined the footprints in the ground and looked up at me slightly shyly.

"She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder," dad explained further as we looked around, I was down by the water and stood beside both Daryl and dad. We walked along the water, dad pointing the direction she was to head towards.

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side? You're mucking up the trail," Daryl growled at Glenn as he told him to move away from the footprints in the ground that Sophia could have made. Glenn did as he was told but didn't seem happy with the Indiana Jones reference.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right," Shane told us, uncertain the girl would be able to tell which way was left and which was right.

"Shane, she understood me fine," dad tried to tell us, to reassure us that she knew where she was heading and what she was getting herself into. That she knew which direction to go to get back to us. To her mom.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. She had her a close call with two walkers. Got to wonder how much of what you said stuck," Shane pointed out as he looked down at both me and dad.

"Got clear prints right here. She did like you said, headed back to the highway. Let's spread out," Daryl told us as he looked back at both me and dad. He grabbed onto Shane's hand as he lifted Daryl from the pool and up to solid ground.

Dad climbed up next, when he reached the top, dad turned around and held out his hand for me. As did Shane, this was when I looked up to both men and took both their hands, both of them helping to pull me up and all of us following Daryl.

"Hey, we gonna find her. She'll be tuckered out hiding in a bush somewhere," Shane tried to reassure us while Daryl studied the ground carefully, his movements slow and crouched.

"She was doing just fine till right here. All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way," Daryl said, kneeling down on one knee, all while looking at the ground and showing us how Sophia's path went.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked us unsure as to why she would just wander another direction in the middle of the woods. _The girl is 12 Glenn, she's scared and alone...one noise would make anyone paranoid in this world._

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off," I suggest as I kneeled down beside Daryl and checked the footprints myself. He was right, she had moved away but why she would...I don't think any of us would know.

"A walker?" Glenn suggested as he looked between all of us, trying to get a peek at any walker footprints. _There aren't any...at least we know she's more or less safe._

"I don't see any other footprints. Just hers," Daryl spoke up and informed us of what he saw. Of what he knew. "So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked as he looked to dad and the rest of us.

"No, better if you, Kat and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can...but most of all, keep everybody calm," dad told us as he thought up what to say as he spoke. _It's something he normally does...I know him too well...he is my biological father after all...just like Lori is my biological mother._

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on," Shane told us two as both Glenn and Shane began to turn their backs on us.

"Dad...please be careful," I tell him, my eyes sad and slightly worried. He gave me a nod, his jaw clenching tightly before he gave me a tight hug, I rubbed his slowly as he whispered the same to me. I turned to look at Daryl who had stood up from kneeling on the ground, his crossbow in his hands and his eyes on me. "Please look after my father," I asked him softly, he chewed the inside of his cheek and gave me another nod.

This made me turn my back and head towards Shane and Glenn. Shane telling me to come on, that he'll be safe and back in no time. When we reached the others, Shane decided we were to all fix up the highway and move cars off the road. Some others were to keep searching the cars for anything that would come of good use to us.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" Carol asked Dale as she turned to look at him, her arms were folded and her eyes earlier were glued to where Sophia had ran off to.

"We have to clear enough room so I can get the R.V. turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map," Dale explained to Carol while me and Andrea were pushing cars away from the road.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess," Shane commented as he looked out towards all the cars that lay ahead of us, huge lines and endless amount of cars towards the distance.

"We're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back," Carol stood firmly as she spoke. _No one would leave her daughter behind, that's just cruel and uncalled for. Sophia will return to us. I know it. _

"Hey, that goes without saying," mom said as she came over to stand by my side, Andrea had climbed back into the RV and I had just finished pushing a car out of the way.

"Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time," Shane reassured Carol as she turned and walked away. Going back to her spot to see when and if Sophia, Daryl and dad would show up.

"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by...or whatever you'd call it," Andrea spoke while she took out a bottle of water and took a sip from it. Andrea had been through hell these past few days and that walker in the RV with her really shook her.

"Yeah, what was that?" Glenn asked us as he looked to each of us. "All of them just marching along like that," Glenn stated surprised that walkers could even come in that amount of numbers.

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer," Shane spoke but then realized Andrea's head drop in thought of that night. _Poor Amy._ "Okay. Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on," Shane urged us as he walked off, leaving us behind and continuing with the work we were set with.

After a few more cars, I got tired of pushing and stopped. I saw mom walking towards me, she looked at me once and slowed down as she approached me. "Sweetie...what's wrong?" she asked me and I just frowned at the ground.

"It was my fault," I whispered out to her, holding back tears as I turned my face away and swallowed thickly. The lump in my throat got tighter as I thought of what happened and what could of happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked me confused as she got closer to me, her hand gently touched my jaw and turned my face to look into her eyes. Her hazel ones stared into my blue ones. They seemed sad and concerned. I shut them tightly as I sighed and slowly opened them.

"I could have...protected her. Done something but...I...I froze mom. I didn't do anything to protect her from that walker right beside me...grabbing at her," I tell her and she frowned at me sadly. Gripping my arms, she shook me a little as she looked me directly in the eyes, stern and strong.

"Baby girl...it's not your fault. Never think that it was your fault. We all froze, all but your father. No one knew what to do. We try to do what's right but sometimes...we can't always do that," she tells me sadly and firmly. I forcefully pulled myself from her hold. My bottom lip trembling, I shook my head and felt the tears build in my eyes.

"I could have done something mom...but I didn't...now that...that's on me," I tell her and she frowned at me, she tried to reach out, to comfort me but I just walked away. My hand covering my mouth as I let the tears escape quietly, silencing myself as I kept away from the others and cried to myself. So no one would see me weak like this...

* * *

"It's late. Gonna be dark soon," I heard Carol say in the distance quietly as I helped T-Dog with the canned food we had stacked by the RV.

"They'll find her," Andrea said gently to her, I looked up to see Andrea stroking Carol's back comfortingly. Andrea quietly began to walk towards us, walking past us she stopped to face Dale. "Where's my gun? You have no right to take it," Andrea started as she glared at the elder man.

"You don't need that just now, do you?" Dale questioned her and her motives on having that gun at hand.

"My father gave it to me. It's mine," Andrea growled at the elder man, obviously she was unhappy with how Dale was treating her.

"I can hold onto it for you," Dale suggested kindly as he looked at her with a soft simple smile.

"Or you can give it back to me," Andrea suggested back, not being so friendly as what Dale was trying to be. This made Shane walk over to them.

"Everything cool?" Shane asked as he stopped, his hands were in his pockets as he looked between the two of them.

"No, I want my gun back," Andrea complained, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest and looking up at Shane.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," Dale reasoned but it wasn't the honest answer that Andrea was looking for. _Or even the full truth, we all know she was suicidal and...she still possibly is._

"Why not?" Shane asked Dale confused as to why he couldn't give back Andrea what wasn't his in the first place.

"I'm not comfortable with it," Dale tells us and this makes Andrea laugh to herself, licking her lips and looked up at Dale surprised he would actually keep her alive when she just wanted her gun back.

"The truth is, less guns we have floating around camp the better," Shane said after a few seconds of Andrea just looking between the two males. Possibly hoping that she was going to get her gun back.

"You turning over your weapon or hers?" Andrea questioned Shane as she looked at him and then pointed to me. The way she mentioned me made me feel like my gun weighed ten times more than it did. Pulling my holster further down with its weight made me graze my fingers lightly over my Beretta.

"No. But I'm trained in its use as is she," Shane said as he pointed towards me with a movement of his head in my direction. "That's what the rest of y'all need is proper training...but until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps them all accounted for," Shane said, which made Andrea nod and turn her back on them. This left him and Dale alone by the RV. "Mind telling me what that's about?" Shane asked him but before Dale could answer him, Glenn mumbled something.

"Oh God, they're back," Glenn said and dropped whatever he had in his hands to rush towards the two we had left in the woods.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asked them, she was pacing around, crying and unsure of what to do with herself.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," dad told the rest of us as he looked at Carol sadly.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods," Carol cried out, unhappy with how things had turned out and worried for her daughter. _It wouldn't surprise me. The woods aren't safe for a little girl at night._

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost," Daryl reasoned, trying to explain why it wouldn't be wise for anyone to be out in the woods at night.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked and informed them, her teary state made her more panicked and angered.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there," dad tried to reassure Carol, getting closer to Carol as he tried to calm her down.

"And we tracked her for a while," Daryl reassured further, his eyes were glued to Carol as he spoke.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this," dad tried to calm her down with this knowledge Daryl had. To hopefully give peace to Carol's mind.

"Is that blood?" Carol asked them as she finally noticed blood covering them both, she was stunned and slightly worried as to whose blood that was.

"We took down a walker," dad informed us all as he tried to calm her down, to make sure she wouldn't lose it.

"Walker? Oh my God," Carol whispered, her panick rising even more as she kept moving her head and looking away from dad.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia," dad reassured Carol as he got close enough to her to get a good eye contact with her.

"How can you know that?" Andrea spoke up curiously about how they would know such a thing and this made me wriggle my nose at the thought. _They cut it open...didn't they?_

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure," Daryl told us all but his eyes were focused on Carol's breaking down face.

"Oh God. How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Carol said as she looked up at dad, sitting down on the side of the road, on the barriers as mom sat down beside her to comfort her.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance," dad told her, his voice shaking as he tried to hold on to his strength, to his own faith and not lose himself to the sadness of this grieving mother who had lost her child in the woods.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol," I step up and try and defend my dad. To also try and let dad have some space from Carol's questioning, angry eyes.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child," Carol mumbled sadly, worried for her little girl who was still out there in the woods. Alone.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make," dad spoke as he crouched down to look up at Carol. _He's feeling low...like it's his fault but it isn't. It's mine. I should be the one apologizing to Carol. Not him. He doesn't deserve this._

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane agreed, defending dad as he leaned against the barrier and looked towards the rest of us. Dad was still crouching down and looking up at Carol sadly.

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol said while mom comforted Carol by rubbing her shoulders and massaging her back. No one said a word, they just...stood there. Dad slowly raised to his feet but this made me rush to the car and grab my weapons and a flashlight. I hopped over the barrier and started to wander towards the woods.

"Kat!" I heard behind me. "No!" more voices called out to me, I then heard running towards me from both sides. The fastest one gripped my arm tightly and pulled me to turn to face him. It was bright blue eyes, dirty face and that slightly messy hair I had grown to familiarize myself with.

"Where do you think you're goin'? Didn't you hear me?!" Daryl asked me angered as dad quickly caught up to us. "It's going to get dark and we're just going to get lost if we go into the woods," he tells me and I just forcefully pull my arm out of his grip.

"Let me go. I'm not letting a little girl stay out there the night without us at least trying to find her. Not just for her mother, but that little girl needs us. Sophia needs us," I tell them and dad looked at me sadly. I then heard my name being called, looking up, I saw Carl looking down at me scared and worried. Mom's eyes wide as panick coloured her face.

I frowned and slowly walked up to them. "Kat...please don't go. I don't want to lose you," he tells me sadly and I crouch down to hold his hands in mine. I leaned in to peck his cheek lightly before getting up and looking at Carol.

"Carol...your call...no one elses. Would you like me to go into the woods and look for your daughter?" I asked her and she looked up at me, then to the rest of my family members. I think mom held a firm grip on Carol's skin as she looked at the two of us wide-eyed. Carol took a hard swallow and looked behind her to the woods.

"Stay...we don't need anyone else getting lost...but...thank you Kat. I appreciate the offer but...I don't want your mom to go through the same thing as I am right now," this made me feel slightly offended but I just gave her a nod and walked to the RV...

* * *

"Everybody takes a weapon," dad said as he rolled out an arsenal of silent weapons. There was one missing which made me wonder. Slipping out my machete, I placed it inside the fold and giggled. It was the perfect fit but was still slightly big for the hold.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea complained. _Always about the fucking guns, I know she wants a gun but she doesn't know how to use it or need it if we want to be silent in the woods._

"We've been over that. Daryl, Kat, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles," Shane explained as he fiddled with his gun, I slipped my machete back into my holster and waited for us to get ready to leave.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about," Andrea tried to explain but this makes Shane get a little impatient and angered by her continuous complaining about us not allowing her to have a gun.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it," Shane stated as he told Andrea exactly what was happening and why she wasn't allowed a gun. _No point on her being trigger happy and firing a walker that gets too close to us._

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark," Daryl told us as we all got ready to leave.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other," dad informed everyone as we began to part our separate ways.

"Everybody assemble your packs," Shane instructed others as we all got our things ready to go.

"Keep on those repairs. We've got to get this RV ready to move," dad told Dale as we walked to him, mom was holding onto her weapon and we both looked down at Carl who stood there patiently.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back," Dale encouraged us as he agreed with dad and sounded hopeful of us finding Sophia.

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone," dad tells Dale as he leaned over and gave Carl's arm a light pat of his arm.

"I'm going with you. You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible," Carl suggested and stood firmly about his decision to coming with us. This made me look at him for a few minutes, unsure as to if it was safe or a good idea.

"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy," mom told dad as we all looked down at Carl. Dad deliberating as to what we were to do with my baby brother.

"Well, he has all of you to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands," Dale defended Carl's argument which made me raise an eyebrow to look at dad. He was thinking long and hard about his answer.

"Okay. Okay...but always within our sight, no exceptions," dad tells him as he sighed out and gave Carl a little mess of his hair as he walked past. Dale gave a wink to a smiling Carl which made me giggle and shake my head. Mom began to walk off, this made me call out to her.

"Mom. Where are you going?" I asked her and she just went to the food, opening her backpack and looking up at me, squinting from the sunshine.

"I'm putting food into my backpack, why?" she asked me and this made me smile, I asked her if I could help her and she agreed to it kindly. Carl had ran off to get himself ready for the trip, he then ran off after dad. We saw Andrea walk her way towards Dale.

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position," Dale told Andrea as she stood beside him, everyone else moved away enough from them as to not sense their tension.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I'll even say please," Andrea teased lightly as she gave him a soft smile, hopeful she would get her gun.

"I'm doing this for you," Dale told her as he shook his head at her.

"No, Dale, you're doing it for you. You need to stop. What do you think's gonna happen? I'm gonna stick it in my mouth and pull the trigger the moment you hand it to me?" Andrea questioned Dale's real reason as to why he wouldn't give her the gun.

"I know you're angry at me. That much is clear...but if I hadn't done what I did, you'd be dead now," Dale told her, reasoning to her that she should continue living and Andrea didn't care about that.

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay," Andrea told him her anger was starting to show which made me and mom look at each other, wary of them.

"You chose suicide," Dale corrected to his point of view. _Not everyone thinks the same as you Dale...or Andrea. They need to see both points of this argument. Hopefully it will happen now._

"So what's that to you? You barely know me," Andrea stated to him, we barely know each other and all we do is survive together because we're stronger together rather than alone.

"I know Amy's death devastated you," Dale informed her and this made Andrea really pissed off.

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy. This is about us...and if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?" Andrea stated, her voice began to shake from the emotion she was clearly bottling up inside of her.

"I saved your life," Dale said to her a little stunned, unsure of how to respond to her words and what she truly wanted.

"No, Dale. I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some life-affirming catharsis?" Andrea asked him, unsure what exactly Dale wanted her to feel like, how he wanted her to be and what exactly happened to her during that time she wanted nothing more than to die.

"Maybe just a little gratitude," Dale suggested but this only turned out to be the worst possibly answer. _Gratitude doesn't fill that space...especially not in such a dark and cold world like now._

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale," Andrea told him, tears were forming in her eyes and it made all of us sad.

"But-" Dale spoke but didn't have anything to say back to that statement. _We all have a choice and taking it from someone like that isn't right. Not in this world at least._

"But you know better? All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live every day. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale...and you expect gratitude?" Andrea said and this made me think about it from her perspective..._without Carl...without mom or dad...I have nothing left to fight for. They are what keeps me going._

"I don't know what to say," Dale said as we all stood there silently, watching as this all played out and it made us sad. Dale was fumbling for words as reality finally hit him in the face. _Not everything turns out the way they seem._

"I'm not your little girl, i'm not your wife, and I am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say," Andrea told him while she took a step closer to him, with her words she gave him a long and hard look before walking around him and leaving him there to his thoughts.

* * *

We had finally packed away our things and I was ready to leave. I was walking closely to Daryl and dad. Dad had slowed down to walk beside me, Daryl taking the lead as he would crouch around and be hidden. _A lot like the times when we would go hunting at camp, we would usually split up and meet back at camp._

"Kat...what you were about to do last night...that was very brave but...you shouldn't go anywhere alone, especially not at night," Dad tells me and I just looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I know...but I did what I thought was right, I'm not a child anymore dad...I can make decisions for myself and I believed that going out there at night was the best thing to do," I tell him and he frowned at me slightly.

"You would have just ended up putting yourself at risk," he tells me and went to grab my arm to pull me closer to him. Daryl looked behind him, at us when he heard me move away from him quickly and out of my father's grip.

"I would have because it wouldn't sit right with me to leave that girl alone in the woods. You put yourself at risk but it's not right when I do it out of my choice? Now that...is just stupid. I'm not a child and if you've forgotten...I have been looking out for myself ever since this started and not just myself...but Carl and mom. So don't tell me about risks," I growled at him and this made him frown. I began to walk closer to Daryl as I followed his lead.

"She could be in there," I whispered to the others as we all crouched down, noticing a tent not far from us and slowly wandered towards it. Me, Shane, Daryl and dad left the others behind, slowly creeping up to the tent and not making a sound.

Letting Daryl check the tent from one side. Me the other, peeking in from "Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl said as we got closer, we checked inside and I noticed a figure sitting on a chair. Both me and Daryl looked at each other and shrugged, unsure of what could be in there.

"Carol," dad called out to her as she ran towards us quietly, she was worried as to who was inside and the others stayed put where we left them. "Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear," dad instructed, we were all hopeful and wondering if Sophia was even inside.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy," Carol called out to her daughter, but there was no movement, no answer and this made me slowly head to open the tent. Daryl made a signal for me to stay put, instead he entered and wandered inside. Dad and Shane walking to stand beside me incase something happened. The smell made me, dad, Daryl and Shane cough.

"Daryl?" I called to him quietly, coughing from the horrible smell. _He's taking his time...and it smells like death in there._ There was no answer. "Daryl?" I tried again and this was when he climbed out and gave me a small nod.

"It ain't her," Daryl told us, he looked up at Carol who looked slightly devastated as to us still not finding her daughter.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked curious as to what would make us think something or someone was in there. As to what all the coughing and commotion was about.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said...opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl asked as he phrased what Jenner had said back at the CDC. We suddenly heard church bells begin to toll, we ran and followed the direction from where it was coming from.

"What direction?" Shane asked as we slowed down, all of us looking around and trying to pin-point the direction it was coming from.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure," dad said as he pointed to a path that he believed would take us to the church.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here," Shane grumbled as he held a tight grip to his gun, the rest of us trying to find a way through the woods and towards the church.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia did too," Carol said hopeful.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others," Glenn suggested as he pulled on the strap of his backpack and looked towards the way dad directed us to.

"Or signaling they found her," Andrea told us, unsure as to which it could be and if it was even possible for survivors to be hauled up in a church.

"She could be ringing them herself," I say trying to keep hopeful that she was clever enough to send this signal but to keep herself safe for enough time so we could get there. After this everyone began to run, following after dad, me and Shane as we rushed to wherever the noise was coming from.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells. Rick," Shane told us as he followed after dad, hopeful that Sophia was inside there somewhere. We all ran towards the church, stopping when we reached the door, dad and Daryl climbed up the stairs and me and Shane followed closely behind. Slowly we opened the doors to find people sitting down...waiting for mass.

Slowly we stepped inside to find that...it wasn't people. They were walkers. Three of them sitting there, waiting for mass as if we were late to an important moment. _The bells...they toll for us...for we are now the meal...and fuck are we going to be broken...just like the holy eucharist._

I handed Shane my machete and took Daryl's crossbow from him as Glenn passed him a weapon that would be a lot more effective than using a crossbow at such close proximity. Mom passed dad a weapon I couldn't quite recognize.

When dad got close enough, he sliced the walker's head and continued to slice it until it no longer moved. Shane used my machete to slice it right into it's brain and making it drop to the ground. Daryl edged closer to the walker, the female one kept moving her head from side to side, unsure of whom to attack and Daryl would making kissing noises to her until she got hit and fell flat by Daryl's weapon.

All three of them kept slicing until they knew the walker would no longer move. We stopped to marvel at the cross, dad began to scramble around and search for Sophia. "Sophia!" he called out to the girl, but there was no answer, no signal that she was here just a now empty church.

"Yo, J.C, you taking requests?" Daryl asked as he walked up to the cross and looked directly at it. Unsure as to what they were asking, I walked in and looked around.

"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple," Shane told dad as he seemed a little disoriented from all that had just happened. Hearing the church bells ring, we all turned around and ran back towards the front door, down the stairs and found the bells were ringing on the side of the church. Glenn found where the noise was and switched off the bells from ringing any longer.

"A timer. It's on a timer," Daryl said exhausted, he had ran closest to Glenn and held his weapon up, ready to kill anything else that wanted to surprise him and soon looked at us drained.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit," Carol said as she entered, I sighed and walked towards Shane, he handed me back my machete, saying thanks and I just gave him a quick nod. Mom, me, Carl and dad all went in with Carol as she sat down and stared up at the cross. She was praying out loud so that we could hear, her words made me sad and think of how hard it was and must have been for her.

"Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes," Carol pleaded up at the cross.

"She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her," Carol asked of the cross, tears were in her eyes as mom comforted her.

* * *

**RPOV**

Things were getting difficult more as the days and hours passed. Kat barely talked to me, she wouldn't even look at me and Carl...he seemed to stick closer to Kat than he did me. _Not that I would blame him, he loves his sister and his sister loves him. _She kept speaking of things that...made me sad. Things that made me worry for our relationship.

She was growing up quicker than when the world was normal, she was stronger...more unique, more survival worthy than I was and...she had her own thoughts and oppinions...her own worries. She was a woman and I didn't know how to stop it, to protect her...to make sure she and our family were safe. Kat had been my life before Carl...she still is part of my life and the fact I wasn't there for them when they needed me most...worries me and frightens me.

She seemed so strong...independent and when I wanted to make things right with her, it only made another argument. She still loved me and I could tell but...she was disappointed in me from what happened in the CDC. _"She needs time and space," _Lori told me once when I wanted to talk to her about my thoughts...my feelings towards me and Kat.

Kat seemed so cold towards me. She seemed slightly...reckless and careless at times. It worried me and made me wonder if I was doing anything right at all lately. We had been searching for Sophia and had no luck, Carol had prayed out loud and I finally stepped outside to talk to the rest of the group. To figure out a plan and stick to it.

"Got to move here, man. These people are spent. There's only so many hours of daylight left. We still got a long way back," Shane told me as he came over to me, I was pulled from my thoughts and I finally looked up at Shane for a second.

"I can't stop yet," I tell him. _I won't stop yet. I wouldn't waste time if it was Kat or Carl out there...not even Lori. Family is important and Carol needs her daughter back, we need Sophia back. For the good of Carol and for the others. Sophia needs to be safe...she has to be._

"We still got a lot of ground to cover, whole other side of the creek bed...so we search that on the way back," Shane suggests as we try and come up with a route back towards Dale and T-Dog.

"She would have heard those church bells. She could be nearby," I tell him, hopeful that Sophia would be smart enough and sure enough to go to somewhere we knew we could possibly find her.

"She could be a lot of things," Shane mumbled and this made me want to frown. To cry. _She has to be alive and well...she has to. For the sake of all of us, including Sophia._

"I can't go back. Her being out here is my fault," I admit, this was the first time I have actually admitted my mistake, the weight on my shoulders lifting slightly but still weighing a tonne. _Sophia is lost out there...like how Kat was lost to us that cold and dark night._

"That's great. Now they got you doubting yourself, huh?" Shane said with a sarcastic, dry laugh. He was clearly amused at how I was handling this and how others were making me feel. _I made myself feel like this. No one else. I couldn't find her, I couldn't get to Sophia in time to take her back to the others._

"What about you? You doubt me?" I asked Shane as I moved to look him right in the eyes, to catch any sense of doubt from him but he just looked right back and kept looking to the sides. This was a nervous trait of his.

"Hey, we can assign all kinds of blame," Shane said as he looked at me but then around as he spoke, he wouldn't look me in the eyes for too long and this made me worry slightly.

"This means something, finding her," I tell him which only earns me a small 'oh man,' and a shake to the head from Shane. "It would be the miracle we need. We can't give up," I tell him. _I can't give up on Sophia...or my family. Least of all Kat...I need to make it right to her and to Carol. To Sophia._

"Mmm," Shane said as he thought things over to himself, when he knew what he was going to say and decide, he gave me a pat on the arm and walked towards the others who were all waiting for us.

* * *

**KPOV**

Shane cleared his throat when he turned away from dad, after their conversation and Shane had rubbed his head frustrated. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough," Shane informed us and this made me curious as to why they would split us apart, in such a small number and big one in comparison.

"You're splitting us up. You sure?" Daryl asked unsure himself if this was alright, or even the correct amount of numbers for each group.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you," Shane reassured us as he gave us a small nod and looked down at his feet.

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend," Carl spoke up as he stepped forward to meet dad and Shane. We all stayed silent as no one knew how to respond to either letting him go or taking him with us back to the RV.

"Just be careful, okay?" mom tells him and this makes me look at her curiously, she would never be okay with this. She would hate the fact my brother is nowhere near her.

"I will," Carl answered her quickly and mom moved to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

When mom stepped back, I crouched down to his level and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to go? Do you want me to go with you?" I ask him, my face serious and slight worry made my muscles tense. _I don't want to leave Carl alone...not after what happened back at the camp._

"I'll be fine Kat...anyway...mom needs you. I'll look after dad and you look out for mom. It's what we do, right?" he asked me with a small smile, giggling I smiled back, nodding and this was when he pulled me into a hug. Wrapping my arms tightly I held onto him and breathed in his scent, captured by this moment with him and not wanting to let him go.

"I love you," I tell him as I rubbed his back, feeling the need to whisper it to him and hold him tightly to me.

"I love you too," he replies and we pull away to look each other in the eyes, our smiles forming slowly as mom and dad look at us smiling. The rest of the group smiling but slightly sad, as were mom and dad's smile when they realized we were splitting up.

"When did you start growing up?" mom asked Carl as she pulled him into another hug.

"When did they both start growing up?" dad asked as he looked to me and mom smiling slowly. Dad slowly walked to us, kissed the top of Carl's head, pulled mom into a hug and kissed her lips lightly. When it came to me, he hugged me tightly and when he pulled away he kissed my forehead gently. "I'll be along soon enough," he tells me and mom. "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" dad asked mom as he gave her his gun.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed," mom tells him as she began walking, she shook her head at dad while he stood there holding out his gun for her to take.

"Here, got a spare. Take it," Daryl stepped up to say, handing mom a gun and making me raise an eyebrow to him as to where he had found this gun. _I believe he could have taken it from the...'opted out' guy from the tent?_

Mom took the gun thanking him and we walked towards the woods, me and I turned a little to give the church one last look. Seeing dad run up the stairs as I turned back around and faced forward. We wandered into the woods, silent and calm.

* * *

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked us as she sat down on a cut down tree, resting for a second as she looked at all of us.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups," Daryl complained as he agreed with my thoughts earlier. It made me sad to think they were talking about my dad's ideas like this so...unhappy and mean towards him. _It's unfair._

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks," Andrea complained as she then looked towards my mom. "I see you have a gun," she stated as she looked dully at mom, she looked like she didn't like my mom for having the gun, as though there was favouritism.

"Why, you want it?" mom asked Andrea while she opened up her backpack, she stepped closer to Andrea and held out the gun for her. "Here, take it," she tells Andrea, this makes Andrea look down at the gun and then back up at mom. "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me," mom tells her as Andrea takes the gun from my mom's hands.

"All of you. Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through...and I would do anything to stop it, but you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second," mom said as she looked at Carol. She seemed annoyed, upset and it made me sit beside her, rubbing her back as I didn't like seeing mom like this. So riled up and saddened by what others were thinking of dad.

"I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did, or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" mom asked up as she looked around the group. "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you," mom said as she took a sip of water from the bottle she had in her backpack, she slipped it back inside and looked up.

"We should keep moving," Andrea told us as she handed mom back the gun, mom took it from her and we kep moving. The sun was setting and the others would be worrying when we finally got back to T-Dog and Dale. My mind would wander to think about Carl, dad and Shane out there still searching for Sophia...

* * *

While we were walking we heard a gun shot which made both me and mom tense. We continued walking but we did question about it earlier, only this time both me and mom didn't feel right about it. "You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked us as we looked into the distance.

"It was a gunshot," mom stated, pointing out the obvious as we all looked out into the distance with her. Both our eyes were searching for anything that seemed odd.

"We all heard it," Daryl informed us as though we were stupid or something. _Of course we all heard it! The fucking thing echos! My brother...my dad are out there._

"Why one- why just one gunshot?" mom asked, questioning the motives of firing only one shot and not more. _If they were walkers...there would be more gun shots and for one...the wouldn't use guns for one unless it was an extreme emergency._

"Maybe they took down a walker," Daryl suggested which made me and mom turn to look at him stunned. Angered by his slight stupidity.

"Please don't patronize us. You know my dad wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly," I inform them as I look back into the distance, making both me and mom look towards the woods.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked as she looked around, she seemed just as confused as we did and didn't want to openly show it.

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes," Daryl tells us, trying to make an excuse as to why we can't track down my brother and father.

"So, what do we do? Hmm?" I ask him, worried for my baby brother and for my dad who were out there, with Shane and just Shane.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway," Daryl tells us and me and mom look at each other before watching the others expressions.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV," Andrea tried to reassure us, turning our backs me and mom started back the way we were heading. Daryl and Glenn following behind. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel," Andrea said to Carol, causing for all of us to turn to look at her and Carol.

"I suppose you do...thank you," Carol said politely to Andrea. "The thought of her, out here by herself It's the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and prayin' she doesn't wind up like Amy," she said which made Andrea flinch a little. "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said," Carol said as she realized her mistake for saying that. She took Andrea's hands in hers, sad that she said that to Andrea about her now dead sister.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth," Andrea replied to Carol softly, recovering from the blow of Amy and giving Carol kind eyes after the pain she had just felt.

"I'll tell ya what it's worth...not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord," Daryl growled at them as he stepped forward, examining the two women and then turning back to walk towards the highway. Leading us the way and we trailed after him.

We went for a break, knowing we were close enough to the creek we decided on where we wanted to go and mom decided to head back to the others. That tomorrow we would find Sophia.

"How much farther?" mom asked Daryl as we continued to walk through the woods, Daryl took the lead and we all followed.

"Not much...maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies," Daryl told us which made me laugh internally.

"Too bad we're not crows," I joked and everyone gave me a look like they would prefer to be crows right now.

We were following after Daryl when we suddenly heard Andrea scream at the top of her lungs, we ran to her screams and found her laying on the floor, a walker trying to get a bite of her as she screamed and kicked at the walker. Suddenly a girl on horseback came riding in with a bat in hand, knocking the walker off Andrea as Andrea fumbled to get to her feet.

"Lori? Kat? Kat and Lori Grimes?" the girl called for me and mom, this made me feel my stomach tense and twist around inside me. "Whoa!" the girl said to her horse that didn't want to stop moving but soon did.

"I'm Lori," mom said and then she pointed to me. "This is Kat...my daughter," she tells us and this makes me look at the two wide eyed.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now," she tells us and I then look to the horse.

"What?" I ask her confused as to what was happening.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot," she said just as quickly, these words punched right into my chest and made my heart sink. This made me feel so numb and...cold. "He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you both. Just come!" the girl told us but I shook my head.

Grabbing mom, I held onto her arms. "Mom you have to go. Carl needs you, I'll be there as soon as I can, go. Both of us won't fit on that saddle. Now go," I tell her and she looked at me, her eyes frantic, her heart beating and her breathing was uneven.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse," Daryl growled at us but I just glared at him.

"My family is my problem, I say she goes...she goes," I tell Daryl and he just grumbles.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" the girl said as she lifted mom up onto the horse.

"Uh-huh," I nod to her and listened carefully.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene. Hi-yah!" the girl said and within two seconds she left. Leaving me behind with the others. My eyes glued to them as I watched them ride off into the distance.

Suddenly we heard growling coming from the walker the girl had hit with the baseball bat. "Shut up," Daryl growled as it sat up and he shot it with his crossbow quickly, silently..._Carl..._

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? Can I please have 10 reviews? This way I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please. What do you expect to happen in this season of the story in The Untold Grimes? **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	8. Chapter 8: Searching

Chapter 8: Searching

* * *

**KPOV**

_~13 years ago~_

_I was at school when I heard the school bell ring, I packed up my things, said goodbye to my teacher and ran down the stairs. I could see mommy and daddy waiting for me. They were waving to me, daddy had his cop outfit on and mommy was wearing a bright smile. They were both happy. Today was my birthday. _

_Running to them, they couched down to hug me and pick me up. Dad spun me around, gripping me tightly and kissed my cheek softly. Mommy giggled and pecked my lips softly, when we got in the car we sang along to songs and reached our home. Slipping out of my seat, we got inside and I found out there were family members here, even Shane was there and all to surprise me._

_After receiving my presents, I thanked everyone and placed it in the pile I had of presents. Most were dolls, toys and clothes. Mommy had got me what I asked for and I was thankful for it. When people started to leave, it started to get quiet and soon everyone left. Mommy had just finished cleaning when me and daddy were getting to the last page of one of my favourite books._

_Daddy slowly slipped me off his lap to sit on the couch and wandered off into the kitchen, mommy sat down next to me, a free space to the left side of me and this was when daddy came in. He walked up to me, holding a small box in his hands and gave me a warm smile. "Here baby girl...this is for you," he tells me as he handed me, it was wrapped up in pink and purple stripped wrapping paper. "Happy birthday," he tells me softly and this made me smile at him._

_Taking it, I started to carefully unwrap the paper, peeking inside I saw it was still a box. When the paper was finally off, I held another box inside my hands and looked at it puzzled. "Open it," daddy encouraged me as mommy sat beside me, her hand gently rubbing my back soothingly. _

_Opening the box, I gasped. It was the same necklace I got daddy for when he was a cop. Tracing my fingers over the engravings I smiled and looked up at daddy. His smile and eyes warm as mommy leaned in and kissed my temple. "My Kitten...my daughter," I said out loud and pulled the necklace out, smiling at it as I felt daddy's fingers lightly graze mine._

_He took the necklace from me, making me give him my back and looking up at mommy's happy face. Her hazel eyes gleaming as she watched me and daddy. Daddy gently placed the necklace around my neck and clasped the ends together. Holding the flat circle, I gently touched it and smiled when I felt what was on the back. 'Love RG.'_

_"This is so that you can wear it and always remember that...we love you and...no matter where you are...I'll always find you," daddy tells me as I turn to him his eyes serious as he spoke. Flinging my arms around him, I whispered my thanks and held him tightly to me. My new necklace...my treasure._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

We were walking in the woods for what felt like hours, every step dragged on longer than what it should, at first I was speeding up and at the front, leading everyone. Now...I was slowed down, trailing from behind and keeping to myself. I saw Glenn look back at me and slow down, catching up to me.

Glancing at him, he looked at me concerned as he spoke to me. "Kat...are you okay?" he asked me and I just clenched my jaw at his question. _That's...a really stupid question to ask. _

"Thank you for your concern Glenn but...don't take this personally...I don't want to talk about my emotions right now. We should focus on looking for Sophia and to keep our minds set on getting to the RV before dark," I tell him as I moved a little more angered, getting faster as we sped up.

"Okay...I'm sorry," Glenn apologized kindly and we kept walking. No one else tried to ask me any questions and we soon reached the RV. When we got there, Dale asked where the others were and this was when Glenn spoke up for me. Informing him of everything that happened, leaving Carl being shot last which made me inhale deeply as I tried not to think of it.

"Shot? What do ya mean shot?" Dale asked us concerned for my baby brother. Worried as to how this could have happened. _If only we had the answers Dale...if only. _

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori," Glenn explained as he climbed over the barrier. I was carrying my things and the backpack mom had given me when she ran towards the horse to climb onto it.

"Almost let her take Kat too," Daryl added as we all climbed over the barrier that stopped the cars from driving into the woods.

"You let her?" Dale asked us confused, looking at me and with eyes of uncertainty, of worry. I just looked away from his gaze, not wanting to talk about my baby brother out there right now.

"Climbed down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name, Kat's and Carl's," Daryl told him quickly as Daryl walked off, I stood there for a moment before going towards the ladders, climbing up and picking up the binoculars.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale asked us but looked towards Andrea as she made her way up the hill and over the barrier.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call," Glenn spoke as he dropped the bags on the floor, Carol leaned against the barrier and Dale turned to watch Andrea walk away.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale asked but all I heard were sighs and then the door of the RV open, the RV shook a little while Andrea walked inside and moved in it a little. I kept looking out in the distance, unable to move and I kept looking out. The sun was setting and every second that past I felt more and more disconnected to Carl. The eager need to be with him was driving me crazy.

From the distance I could hear them talking about me, Dale and Glenn at least. Talking about how I hadn't moved, not even a flinch of a second as I stood there, staring out into the distance. Watching the sun go down and listening to the others do whatever they wanted to do. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about my baby brother. How I would do anything to be with him right now.

I then heard footsteps climb up the ladder, not turning to see who it was, I stayed still and looked towards the distance. Watching the sky turn different colours as the time passed. "Kat...I can't imagine what you're going through but...you need to move...to eat," Dale suggested and I then heard another pair of feet walk towards me.

"It wouldn't do you or Carl any good if you don't eat something, he's not moving from wherever he is," Carol spoke as they stood at either side of me. My arms wrapped tightly around my chest, one of my hands raising lazily to grasp at the necklace I held between my fingers tightly. "He's in good care especially with your parents there," she tried to calm me further.

Sniffling, I sigh and look towards the distance. "I...I'm worried...you know? Well...who wouldn't be worried about someone they love...someone they care about. Carl he...he's my best friend...my little man. I-..." my voice began to crack as my eyes started to water slightly. "I know that...wherever he is...I'll find him. I always will," I say and give the sun a nod. Staring into the distance, I felt Carol's hands gently rub my back and Dale lower his head from the corner of my eye.

"I just...I need time alone," I hint at them softly and this made Carol give me a small hug before she turned and left. Dale reached out and patted my shoulder before he too left me alone to my own thoughts. It was getting darker as every moment passed. _Stay strong Carl...I'll be there soon...I promise._

"I won't do it. We can't just leave," Carol said as we all began to suggest moving towards the location the girl gave us. _To go to Carl...to be by his side._

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak," Dale informed her but she just looked at him, about to burst into tears and crumble right in front of us.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen," Carol told us hopeful, she seemed to be hopeful even after all that had happened and I couldn't blame her.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful," I agree as I thought of me in Carol's position and if Carl was out there. _Sadly Carl is out there and...he could be...no. He can't be. He's my fighter. He's going to pull through. Just like dad._

"Okay. We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV," Daryl planned out for us, giving himself the position of keeping lookout in case Sophia returned.

"If the RV is stayin', I am too," Dale said admirably. _Him and that RV at joined at the hip. Wherever the RV goes...he goes._

"Thank you. Thank you both," Carol said softly, smiling at them both which made Dale smile sadly and Daryl give her a small nod.

"I'm in," Andrea agreed as she looked at all of us.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm-" Glenn began but was soon cut off by Dale.

"Not you, Glenn. You're going. Take-take Carol's cherokee," Dale instructed as Glenn looked around angered and annoyed.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn questioned, disbelief coloured his face as he looked at each of us.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on...but most important, you have to get T-Dog and Kat there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. As for Kat...she needs to be with her brother. T-Dog has a very serious blood infection. Get them to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics...because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke," Dale spoke which made me look at him insulted. Daryl moved away from us to grab a stash that was in his brother's motorbike.

"Dale. You don't get to make my decisions for me. I'm staying, I'll go in the morning to my family. Right now...I want to be here if Sophia comes and if not...to help find her if we can before heading to that farm. That is my choice and I am stubborn when it comes to my decisions," I growled at him as he raised his hands in silent surrender.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle," Daryl said as he threw Dale's cloths to him. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, x- don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers," Daryl said as he dug in the bag, throwing one bottle to Glenn. "Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither," Daryl pointed out as he passed it to Dale. "It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion," Daryl told us which made me watch as Daryl walked away from us.

* * *

It was late at night, T-Dog and Glenn had already left to locate the farm. We were trying to get some sleep in the RV, or at least Daryl was while I just sat there, opposite Andrea as she fixed her gun over and over again. Carol was sobbing. I kept staring out the window and hoped for sunlight to come. To get back to Carl and to be with him.

"Imma need my clip now," Daryl told Andrea while he got up and picked up his crossbow. "I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl," Daryl said as Andrea offered him his clip, this made me look up at him and Carol stop crying for a moment. Daryl looked behind him, at Carol and gave her a silent nod.

"I'm coming too," I spoke as I grabbed my things and left the RV, Daryl had already exited the RV and we were walking towards the barrier. This caused Daryl to turn to look at me and Carol to come out with Andrea.

"I'm going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, give her something to look at," Daryl ordered and informed Dale who was sat above the RV looking down at us all.

"You think that's a good idea right now?" Dale questioned us unsure that this was the right thing to do. _I can't sit on my ass any longer, non of us are getting any sleep and I don't want to have to think about Carl for a minute longer._

"Dale," Andrea warned him and this made me smile at her sadly, Daryl giving me a nod as he began to walk towards the barrier and crossed it, following his lead and pulling out my flashlight.

* * *

**RPOV**

It had been hours since the shot, Lori was with me and Kat was...well...she was with the others. Carl's shot made me worry, panick and tremble with fear. There were moments I was hazy, weak and most of the time terrified. When Kat didn't show up I felt sad but..._she's doing what she had to. Only Lori could fit and Kat's doing what she has to in order to find Sophia._

"Hey," we heard Glenn's familiar voice as we all heard footsteps lightly come towards us, looking up I half expected to see Kat standing with them but was saddened to see she still wasn't here. _Maybe she had to go get something to eat and will be here in a second..._

"Hey," I answered back weakly, looking down at Carl as his pale and stiff body laid on the bed. Hershel checking our son and Lori gripped tightly onto my hand.

"Um, we're here, okay?" Glenn spoke, unsure what to say as we all stared at the frozen Carl. Lifeless...silent...unmoving. It was a hard thing for a father to see. Whether it be Kat or Carl...it was difficult to see.

"Thank you," Lori thanked them quietly, it was dark and getting warm with the hot night air. We were sweaty from the heat and the tension. T-Dog and Glenn stood there unsure what to do or say.

"Whatever you need," T-Dog said kindly as they were both about to turn around and leave us there.

"Where's Kat?" I asked them and they both turned to look at me, unsure what to say as they both stayed silent and looked between each other then back down to Carl.

"She's...going to be here tomorrow. She's holding up the others at the highway, keeping them motivated and strong," Glenn said and this made both me and Lori nod. _Always doing the right thing...even if it almost kills her. Inside or out. She does what's right and suffers whenever we're hurt or in possible danger. I'm proud...but sad. She should be here but...she knows what she's doing. I won't blame her for not being here._

* * *

**KPOV**

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" I asked Daryl as we walked side by side in the woods, dark at night and only source of light was our flashlights.

"You haven't got that look on your face the same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with those people? We just started looking," Daryl told me as we walked along the woods quietly, as to not attract attention from any nearby walkers.

"I know but...well, do you?" I asked him, curious as to what he thought and believed. _He's always so quiet and doesn't talk much...at least not to me._

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time," he tells me and this made me think of the time Shane found me, when dad went looking for me on that cold night when I was a child.

"She's only 12," I state and he just looked at me, our eyes caught each other's glance and made me quickly shy away from his gaze. My eyes on the ground we were walking on, the torch lighting a path that I stepped upon.

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak," he tells me and this made me look at him curiously, my brows furrowing confused as to where he was going with this story.

"They found you?" I asked him and this made him shake his head, he looked to me and he quickly looked back down. His grip on his crossbow strap strong as we continued to walk silently.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful," Daryl told me which made me stifle a giggle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that is a terrible story," I tell him and start laughing quietly, unable to hold it in at the thought of Daryl as a young boy lost in the woods, using poison oak to wipe his ass. I looked to him, to see him watching me, a small smirk growing on his lips as we continued to walk and search for Sophia.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her," he tells me which made me think it over. _It's true. Just like people looked for me when I was a child. Daryl...he just...told me something personal about himself and it...actually makes me feel special. He...made me forget about Carl for a second. _

"I call that an advantage," I admit and this made him nod at me, walking deeper into the woods soundlessly. _Please be safe...Sophia...Carl. God...please let them be safe...and alive._

While walking deeper into the woods, we heard rustling in the trees and bushes which made both me and Daryl quickly tense. I pulled out my machete and Daryl aimed his crossbow at where the sound came from. Gradually we sneaked closer to where the sound was echoing from.

We came across a tent camp site and then heard gurgling coming from the tree. "What the hell?" Daryl said surprised when we both looked up to see a walker dangling from the tree. Hung up on the tree. "'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit,'" Daryl said as he read out the note that was left on the tree.

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait...and a mess," Daryl said as we looked up at it. The thought of it's chewed up legs and swinging, awful smelling body dangling made me want to gag. "You all right?" Daryl asked me when he noticed me cough and hold in any vile that wanted to come up.

"Trying not to puke," I admit as I held in my sick. Trying not to think about the man that was now dangling from the tree, not far from me who was now a walker dangling from a tree.

"Go ahead if you gotta," Daryl said as he turned his head a little to look at me, the thought of him encouraging me to throw up made me cough a little more, focusing on trying to get out of here and find Sophia.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot?" I asked him, trying to change the subject as I straightened up and saw him look back at me then up to the walker up on the tree.

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common," Daryl started to tell me while he changed the subject but then it went down hill from here. "I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Hanging up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." he said as I looked up at the walker.

The sudden reek of dead corpse engulfed my nose and curling my back, I threw up a little and wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand. Groaning at how vile the smell and taste was in my mouth mixed with the rotting corpse dangling from the tree. "I thought we were changing the subject," I complained to Daryl who turned to look at me, he was tapping his foot a few times as he looked between me and the walker.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass," Daryl explained as he kept looking between my and the walker, finally turning his head to squint up at the walker.

"There wasn't a lot that came up," I tell him proud of myself enough to admit that. _I could have thrown up a lot more, especially if I was thinking about Carl being shot and nowhere near me._

"Huh. Let's head back," Daryl said as he gave the walker a once over, then turned his back to walk towards the way we came.

"Aren't you gonna -?" I suggested as I felt too weak to pull off my bow and grab an arrow, especially not after me just throwing up. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me before looking up at the walker.

"No. He ain't hurting nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang," Daryl said as he looked at the walker, he turned his back and began to head back to the others. I just stood there and walked closer to the riled up, hung up walker in the tree.

"You worried about your brother? It's just a question," Daryl asked me as he walked up behind me, close enough for me to turn to look at him and see his kind and soft expression look at me. _He seems sincere and curious as to what I'm thinking but...he's mistaken if he thinks I'm going to answer him easily._

I looked back up at the swinging walker who was trying to reach at me. _Doesn't seem right to leave this guy to die up there like that. Not to leave him here like a walker decoration._ "An answer for an arrow. Fair?" I asked him, his light blue eyes twinkled in this lighting which made me feel slightly...warm. He gave me a small nod and quiet hum in agreement.

"Weren't you worried about Merle being cuffed to that roof and when we found only his hand still there?" I questioned him back which made him stay silent in thought. He chewed at his inside cheek, his eyes scanning around, the floor, me and then back to the floor.

"Not much of an answer," Daryl tells me but shot the walker for me anyway. The struggling walker stopped moving, dangling from the tree silently and no longer having to suffer this stupidity. "Waste of an arrow," Daryl growled before we turned our backs and headed back to the RV.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Kat asked me as we walked side by side in the dark woods. The flashlights were dimn but...they were good enough for what we were using them for. A simple guide so that we didn't stumble over ourselves.

"You haven't got that look on your face the same as everybody else. What the hell's wrong with those people? We just started looking," I stated, angered that people back at camp kept looking like we should give up and leave Sophia out here to die.

"I know but...well, do you?" Kat asked me, she was hopeful that things would turn out better which was admirable. She seemed curious as to what I would possibly say back.

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive. It happens all the time," I state but she just looked at me as though I was stupid.

"She's only 12," she stated to me, making me look up at her questioningly and this made us both look away quickly, her blue eyes were twinkling under this natural moonlight and were almost impossible to look away from. _You say that but you know you're too pussy to admit you think she looks pretty._

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak," I tell her, surprised I was so willing to tell her about my past before the apocalypse. From the corner of my eyes I could see her staring at me confused and curious as to this story I was telling her.

"They found you?" she asked me, making me shake my head and look up at her. I quickly looked down when she realized me looking at her. Her eyes soft and face glowing lightly in the moonlight. I kept walking as I felt my fingers grip tightly onto the strap of my crossbow.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched something awful," I told her, slightly teasing and hoping it lifted the mood for her.

_She's probably losing it with her brother being shot. Still...it seems so easy to talk to her about my past. About my family. I'm so worried I said something that could cause me to look like an idiot or that would make her hate me._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that is a terrible story," Kat said as she held in a giggle, after her second sorry she began to laugh. It was light...airy. Like the sound of warmth and joy. It was a beautiful sound to hear. Her laughs and giggles were contagious in a way, making me smirk slowly at her momentary joy. Watching her laugh, she looked beautiful as she laughed, so carefree and...young.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her," I state when I thought about the girl out in the woods, alone and lost. We looked to each other but then back to the ground we were walking on.

"I call that an advantage," she tells me and this made me think of my past. _That girl is going to be just fine. Just like her brother will be fine too._

While walking in the woods, we heard something move and it made me jump back a little. Aiming up my crossbow as I looked to where the sound was, lifting up my flashlight to get a better look and crouching as to not be spotted so easily. We slowly wandered closer to the sound, to make sure it wasn't a hidden Sophia or a lonely walker.

We came across a small camp site, enough for at least one person when I heard the rustling turn into growling gurgles. "What the hell?" I said shocked to find a walker dangling on a noose in a tree. "'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit,'" I spoke out loud, reading out the note the guy had left for anyone who found him like this.

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait...and a mess," I said as I examined the walker further, it was a male...he seemed...normal to say the least but he was dumb enough to forget that to not turn you had to destroy the brain. "You all right?" I asked Kat as I looked over to see her bending over, coughing as she tried not to puke.

"Trying not to puke," she admitted to me, making me turn to squint up at the walker that was dangling above us. It's legs were shredded, the mead from it gone and pieces of bones and muscles remained.

"Go ahead if you gotta," I tell her as I kept examining the walker. He seemed to have died and came back quite slowly, seeing as the flesh hadn't been chewed on while he was a walker but more as when he had died.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a minute. How'd you learn to shoot?" she asked me trying to change the subject but...I'm way too stubborn for her to get out of not throwing up. _Girl laughed about my itchy ass...I need to make her feel bad in some way._

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common," I say trying to make her think I was agreeing with her. The smell of rotting flesh reeked as the walker wiggled and swung the air around us as it tried to grab at us. "I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Hanging up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." I informed her dully.

"I thought we were changing the subject," she said after she threw up a little, I turned to look at her and saw she was bent over, wiping at her lips and groaning at the smell of whatever smelt worse to her at this point. I looked back up at the walker, squinting at it and shining my torch up at it.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass," I state as I felt myself feeling bad about it a little. _The girl just threw up...you're being such a jerk. You should of stopped when she asked you to. _I kept glancing at her and then back to the walker, my feet shuffling from side to side as I watched her.

"There wasn't a lot that came up," she informed me, proud of herself as she said it. This made me look at her, giving the walker a once over with my eyes and turn my back.

"Huh. Let's head back," I say as I head to walk away, but she just kept her back to me and walked closer to the walker bait.

"Aren't you gonna -?" she asked me trying to indicate that I should shoot it down. _Isn't she carrying her own bow and arrows? Why do I have to do it? Anyway...you did make her ill, maybe she's already sick enough of worry for her brother and you just made it worse. Asshole._

"No. He ain't hurting nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let him hang," I tell her as I turn my back, about to walk off but deciding to go back to her and she stared up at the walker. "You worried about your brother? It's just a question," I asked her as she turned to look at me slowly.

"An answer for an arrow. Fair?" she suggested after she looked up at the walker than back down at me. _Those bright blue eyes...her softly lit face in this moonlight. With this beauty men would crumble rocks for her._ I gave her a small 'mmhm' and a quick nod in agreement. "Weren't you worried about Merle being cuffed to that roof and when we found only his hand still there?" she asked me.

This question in return made me deliberate. Chewing on the inside of my cheek as I looked to the ground to her, as she stared at me, watching my every movement and finally landing on the ground. _Well...Merle did get stuck on that roof...alone and I was worried...I went to find him and he had no hand, little blood in his body and...I was still worried. Hell...I still am worried for him, wherever he is._

"Not much of an answer," I state but it was an answer enough. _It would make sense for her to worry about her brother, he's blood and her brother. Family means everything these days._ "Waste of an arrow," I admit when I shot down the walker and it finally stopped moving, I began to walk back and she slowly trailed behind me.

* * *

**RPOV**

We could hear the motorcycle approaching from inside and were sat by Carl's bed. "Fever's gone down," Hershel told us as we looked to Carl who had thankfully been saved by Shane, Hershel and the others who assisted in it all.

"Baby?" Lori called to him as he slowly started to squirm, clearing his throat as he got comfortable and started to wake up.

"Carl?" I called to him, my voice dry from the lack of hydration and worry that was caught in my throat. His eyes slowly began to flutter open and his bright blues looked up at us.

"Sophia? Is she okay?" Carl asked up at us, his eyes tired and his voice cracking a little from the amount of unknown sleep he had.

"Fine. She's fine," I reassure him as to not worry him. _Right now he needs to worry about getting better, not about Sophia and...hopefully Kat found Sophia by now and we were all safe._

"Rest. We'll be right here, okay?" Lori told him gently as she looked to him, both of us were leaning over his bed, staring down at him, pleaded to see him alive and well enough.

"Okay," Carl agreed as he shut his eyes softly, his body slowly relaxing as I sank down onto my chair.

"They're here," T-Dog alerted us as we looked up and heard the motorcycle get closer, getting to our feet we rushed to the front door quietly, as to not wake Carl from his sleep.

* * *

**KPOV**

We had left Sophia a sign on the car, some supplies and I had asked Daryl if I could go on his motorcycle with him. He agreed which made me feel relieved. _This way I can hop off and run to Carl. _

When Daryl slowly started to stop, I got off and ran towards the house, seeing both dad and mom stood at the top of the stairs as they rushed towards me. "How is he?" I asked them panicked as I hugged them both tightly and quickly.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people," mom said stuttering, I could tell she had hardly any sleep. _Wouldn't blame her, I haven't had a good amount of sleep either. Laying awake all night thinking of Carl._

"And Shane," dad mentioned as I looked to the people who surrounded us and my eyes landed on Shane. He gave me a small smile as he wore clothes that...didn't fit him or suit him at all. "We'd have lost Carl if not for him," dad told us and I went towards all of them to hug them, whispering my thanks to them.

"Thank God. We were so worried," Carol whispered to mom as they hugged, everyone giving my parents their hugs and small condolences of what happened.

"How'd it happen?" I ask them, wanting to know all the details of what happened to him. Curious and wondering as to what happened while I was away searching for Sophia.

"Hunting accident. That's all...just a stupid accident," dad tells me and this made me frown at him, I gulped a hard one that got caught a little in my throat as I walked towards the door. Without a word, I walked in and headed to find the room my brother was in.

Shivering, I opened the door to find him laying there, a bandage to his side and he was...so...pale. Lifeless...the only movement was the one of his inflating and deflating lungs. The sound of his light breathing filled the room and the smell of blood still lingered in the room of the operation they had to do on him.

I laid beside him, cuddling him to me slightly as I watched his angelic little face fast asleep. Calm. Like nothing happened over this small amount of time. With this time alone, I spent it just talking to him, whispering what I thought and how I felt to him. No one else had to know, just me...and his subconscious...

* * *

**DPOV**

I went inside to place my brothers meds inside the cabinets they had. To store them for safekeeping. When I heard crying and then looked inside a room to find Kat laying beside an unmoving Carl. She was crying as she caressed his face, stroked his hair and looked down at him.

"Carl...I was so...worried but...I knew I'd find you. I always will. I...I don't know what I would do without you. You're what keeps me going. You give me hope and without you I...I'd just be lost," she said as she cried. Her voice cracking a little from the pain she was possibly bottling up inside.

"I love you Carl and...you're my brother...my best friend. I've always been there for you but...this time I wasn't. I should have been here with you. If I wasn't here and you-...I wouldn't be able to live with myself," she cried out and placed a wet kiss on his forehead.

"I would have given everything to trade places with you when I found out you were shot. I don't ever want to see you suffer. I never have. I feel like I failed you...failed mom...dad. All of us. I'm sorry Carl. I'm sorry," she said and this was when I decided I had enough of prying into her business. Turning my back, I left her there to let out her emotions to her brother and herself.

* * *

**KPOV**

Stepping out, I found the others all either inside or out. I had said my thanks to each of them, to Hershel for saving his life. Patricia for assisting Hershel. Maggie for helping them with whatever they needed. Shane for getting what Hershel needed in order to save my brother and all that was left now...was Otis. We had all travelled to a nearby tree in their land and placed rocks into a pile.

I grabbed two, sniffled and bit back my tears. "I want to thank...Otis for...for saving my brother with his heroic sacrifice. If it weren't for Otis' sacrifice...Carl wouldn't be here...alive...today and...I know Carl would want to thank him too so...I'm going to place two rocks. One to say my thanks and the other to give Carl's thanks in his behalf," I state as I laid the two rocks onto the pile.

Mom and dad stood beside me as mom held onto my shoulders, gently rubbing my back to comfort me and I stood strong. "Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace," Hershel spoke in memory of Otis. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel asked of Shane.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry," Shane denied them politely but the woman who I presumed was either his wife or partner cried for him.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning," Patricia pleaded of Shane as Shane looked at her and then every one of us.

"Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy,' see, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you,' and when I looked back..." Shane said as he began to limp towards the stone pile, placing one on the mountain.

"If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his," Shane told us the story which made some not entire believe it, mom and dad had faces which made me feel like doubting this story was true.

* * *

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asked us as we all gathered around a truck.

"This'll be day three," dad tells him as he looked between all of us, the daughter of Hershel...Maggie started to walk up to us, a rolled up piece of paper in her hands.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations," she informed us as she rolled out the paper onto the truck. Placing three stones on top of it to hold it down and to check it without it folding up on us.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams," dad started to explain, confirming that this was going to be better. Neater.

"Not you. Not today. You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out," Hershel said as he spoke of dad. This made me feel a little guilty. _I should have been here...for both of them. For all of them. For Carl, mom and dad._ "And your ankle...push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody," Hershel pointed out to Shane.

"Guess it's just me," Daryl said as he fixed his crossbow a little.

"No. Not just you, I can help," I tell him and he just stayed silent, ignoring what I said and looked at the map.

"I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there," Daryl said as he looked at the map and showed us the way he would go.

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back," Shane suggested as he we all looked to one another.

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right," Dad confirmed.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them," Shane suggested, ensuring that this should be the time that those that don't know get the proper training they need.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp," Hershel declared as he told us honestly how his place was. Guns were loud and if there are around here...walkers would come by and make us run away.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here," Shane began to state, defending the chance of letting others use guns around here like it was his property.

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that. First things first...set camp, find Sophia," dad told us as he looked between Shane and Hershel. Me, Shane and dad placing our guns onto the map.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that," Shane suggested as we all looked at one another.

"You do what has to be done," dad tells us and I just nod simply.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asked, speaking up as she looked to all of us and the to her father.

"The truth," I tell them. _The truth is better than a lie. Honesty is the best policy. Whatever you want to say about honesty and truth. Telling lies won't get anyone anywhere._

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience," Shane suggested, wanting to make sure that there was someone out here protecting us from any walkers getting towards us.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun," dad tried to reason, after a few seconds of deliberation Hershel gave dad a firm nod of his head. "Thank you," dad replied which made us all start to separate into our own different paths.

"Daryl, Kat...You both okay going out there on your own?" Dad asked us as we all began to walk towards each other, dad was sat on the porch steps waiting for either of us to arrive.

"I'm better on my own...we'll be back before dark," Daryl hinted but then gave in when he looked at my face. He was studying it long and hard but I didn't waver.

"Give me a few minutes to go say goodbye to my family and talk to my parents?" I ask Daryl. He just gave me a nod and looked at me, up and down like he always did before he walked off to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Dad...I...I'm sorry I wasn't here for Carl...or you...or mom," I tell him but he just steps closer and shook his head at me.

"Kat...you had your reasons. I respect that. You did what a leader would do. Stay strong for the group and for those that were weaker. You did the right thing by staying there. What's important is that you're here now," he tells me as he looked into my eyes.

"Thanks dad...for understanding. I want to say that...I'm sorry for how I was acting I just...I didn't like that you were losing faith on us," I tell him and he nods.

"Tell me about it. You did what you had to make me see that. Thank you Kat. Your mom she...was having a tough time with Carl like this," he tells me. "She was thinking the same thing Jenner was. What Jacqui and Andrea were. You...you made me see what I had to. Carl did. He got shot from watching a beautiful, alive deer," he told me.

"There is always something to live for and...that chance of pulling through this...that's worth more than anything for me. You...your mom and Carl. You're all what matters most to me," he tells me and this makes me hug him tightly.

"I love you dad," I whispered to him. Holding him closely to me as I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too Kitten," dad tells me as he held me just as tightly. The both of us stayed there, still and holding onto each other. I felt...better. Like things were going to be okay again.

I walked towards mom when she smiled at me and rubbed at my arms. "I heard...leaving already?" she asked me with a soft smile on her face. "I'm proud of what you did. As is your father. We're both proud of how old and mature you've gotten. You're a woman now...but you'll always be my baby girl," she told me as she kissed my forehead. Making me giggle at her.

Glenn suddenly ran towards us and claimed there was a walker stuck in a well. We rushed towards it to hear the hissing and growling coming from way down. The walker was...disgusting. Scales on it, fat and just plain disturbing to look at. "Looks like we've got us a swimmer," Dale said as he shone his torch down at it.

"How long you think it has been down there?" Glenn asked us.

"Long enough to grow gills. We can't leave it in there," I tell them.

"God knows what it's doing to the water," mom tells us.

"We got to get it out," Shane told us as we all examined the walker.

"Easy. Put a bullet in its head," T-Dog suggested.

"I'll get a rope," Shane started.

"Whoa whoa, guys. No," Maggie disagreed with them completely.

"Why not? It's a good plan," Glenn agreed with T-Dog.

"It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job," I tell them all, keeping the basics of infection and contamination clear to them. _Thank God I did biology. _

"She's right. Can't risk it," Shane agreed with me when he stopped to think about it.

"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked us.

"So to speak," Shane explained subtly.

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked as we all began to put our ideas forward.

"He's not going for it," Dale told us as we dangled the rope and a piece of ham on the fishing line. The walker ignored it and kept moving away from both of them.

"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it," T-Dog tried to suggest to us which made me think.

"He's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards," I agree and everyone looked up at me.

"We need live bait," Andrea said as we all looked down at the walker then back up to look at Glenn. Glenn was looking worried. _He can't always do the risky work. _

"I'll do it," I spoke up after a loud gulp, the rest of them looked at me and this was when I saw mom's eyes widen in shock and fear. _She doesn't want me to do it but...she's not stopping me. I can do this. I've got this. I'll be fine._

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Can I have 5 reviews please? This way I can post another chapter as soon as I can! What do you think of Daryl and Kat's interactions so far? What do you think of the chapter overall? Super late so...sorry for the mistakes! Night guys!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	9. Chapter 9: Struggle

Chapter 9: Struggle

* * *

**LPOV**

_~10 years ago~_

_I drove home after a long day of work, pulling up at home, I looked up and saw Kat was by her window, she opened it as I looked up at her and saw her waving at me. Our dog Spot was by the window, barking at me and suddenly I saw Kat began to tumble._

_Gasping, she rolled around on the small roof we had and gripped onto the ledge. She was too high to catch, so I looked up at her. She was clinging onto the roof for dear life. "Hold on tight baby! Momma's coming," I shouted up at her as I began to run towards her. Opening the door, I ran up the flight of stairs and into her room._

_Carefully, I stepped over her window and along the roof. "Carl...baby, go to your room," I tell little Carl who was looking at me with those wide blue eyes they all had. He did as I said and this was when I quickly rushed to grab onto Kat's slipping hands. When I gripped onto her hands, I pulled her up slowly and watched as she grabbed onto me._

_Her eyes wide with worry and fright. "Mommy...pick me up, please. Help me," she pleaded and slowly I raised her to me, lifting her in my arms and holding onto her as I climbed back into her room. Her small arms wrapped around me tightly in a bone crushing hug. _

_"I got you baby girl, momma's got you," I reassured her and gently placed her on the ground, her long brown curls slightly messy from the almost fall to her death. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes that I loved so much. Her face pale from the fright. I gripped her face lightly, checking her to see if she got hurt. "Are you okay baby? What happened?" I ask her worried for her safety, for her close call._

_"I...I was waving to you and then suddenly...I think. I think it was Spot. I think he accidentally pushed me with his head out the window when he went to get down," she said as her eyes looked around the room, unsure of what exactly happened. "Please don't hurt Spot. It was an accident. It was an accident," Kat pleaded, her eyes getting wet from tears and her bottom lip trembling._

_"I knew we shouldn't have gotten a dog," I mumbled to myself and then looked up at Kat's sweet and innocent face. "You're okay baby girl?" I asked her again and she gave me a quick nod, her tears making her not able to speak to me._

_"Please don't hurt Spot. I...you saved me mommy. You had me like you said you would," she said and I gently pulled her into a tight hug, my hand held her back and the other gripped her comfortingly on the back of her head. _

_"It's okay baby girl. Momma's always got you. Always. God...I love you," I whispered to her and she told me she loved me too. The both of us holding onto each other tightly._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Don't worry about it, kid. We're gonna get you out of here in one piece," Shane told me kindly as he tied the knot tightly, my mom looking at me sadly as she handed me the torch. _I'll be fine. I know I will be._

"Nice and slow, please," I tell them while they got ready to lower me down into the well. Swinging the other rope around my shoulders to hook the walker into it. So that we could later pull it up and out.

"We got you," Andrea reassured me, they all grabbed onto the rope, all but Maggie as she stood there and moved around on her feet.

"Oh, you people are crazy," Maggie commented, the group began to slowly lower me down and I carefully kept my legs up as to not get grabbed.

"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked her as I slowly got closer to the walker. It's eyes looked up at me while I slowly got further down. Little by little.

"Give us an eye there, Maggie," I heard Dale say as it got darker the deeper I went down. I switched the light of the flashlight on and looked up to see Maggie looking down at me.

"Doing okay?" she asked me, curious and worried for my well-being.

"Yeah, doing great," I tell her as I slowly went further into the well, the walker growling and gurgling beneath me. Carefully, I slipped the rope off my shoulder and let it dangle between my legs, ready to catch the walker.

"Little lower. Little more," Maggie instructed as I was almost at the bottom and close enough to hook the walker in the rope.

Suddenly, I heard something snap and then felt a drop, then another long drop. "Get me out of here! Mom get me out of here! Please!" I screamed as the torch slipped out of my hand and into the well. "Oh God! Help me!" I called up as the walker tried to grab at my feet.

"Get off. Get off. Get off!" I growled at the walker as I swung the rope to hook the walker and got it. Kicking it in the face lightly enough to keep it away from me while it swung its arms up at me to get me. "Get me out!" I screamed as I heard straining and groans from above me. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" I screamed constantly, the walker reaching up to get me as my heart was pounding against my chest and ear drums.

"Baby?! Kat! Are you okay?" I could hear mom call for me. "Hold on baby! Stay calm baby. We've got you baby" she tried to comfort me as I heard her straining on the rope, the dragging sensation of the rope lifting me up made me panic a little. "Pull! That's my daughter in there!" mom screamed at the others as they all forcefully pulled me up.

Gradually I felt my body begin to lift, straining against the rope with my weight and watching as the walker became more and more distant. Staying below me, growling as it tried to reach for me but wasn't close enough as it once was. When I reached the edge, Shane's strong arms pulled me out and laid me on the ground. "I gotcha," he told me as he dropped me to the ground, away from the well.

"Momma's got you. Baby are you okay?" mom asked me as she ran to me and cupped my face, checking my skin for any scratches or bites. Panting I laid there as everyone else was panting too, me more of fright and them more of the strength they had to use to pull me up.

"Back to the drawing board," Dale said sadly, Andrea, Shane and mom kneeled beside me as they all checked me for any bites or even a scratch. When I heard Dale say this, I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Says you," I tell him and laughed to myself. Trying to regain my breath as I looked up at him. Taking one of the ropes that was in my hand, I handed it him and got to my feet again. The walker snarling as I walked off to get the ropes off my body.

"Come on, guys, pull," T-Dog encouraged us as we all began to pull on the rope, dragging the walker up as T-Dog kept watch on the well. Still injured from the cut he made when the walkers were walking in the herd. "Almost there. Come on, pull! Come on. Almost there. Keep it coming. Just a little more," T-Dog kept encouraging as we soon saw the walker get out of the water and on the rim of the well.

It was snarling up at T-Dog, trying to grab at him but laid down on its back as it growled and waved it's arms around. "You got to pull it, man," Shane told him but T-Dog shook his head and complained to us, telling us it was stuck and that it wouldn't move.

We all were straining as we held onto the rope tightly, gripping onto it and pulling on it as hard as we could "Pull!" I screamed to them, hoping they would listen and that it would be the final pull to lift the walker out of the well. To our misfortune, the walker split in half and it's guts splattered down the well, the top half rolling around. All of us fell onto our backs on the floor. "We should seal off this well," I suggested.

"Yeah, might be a good idea," Shane agreed while he rubbed his head, frustrated at the fact we couldn't get the walker out and that we contaminated the water in the end.

"So what do we do about-" Andrea went to ask as she walked to us, looking down at the pathetic walker that now ruined our water supply. Before she could finish her sentence or any of us answer, we saw T-Dog go up to the walker with a pipe and bashed its skull in.

Grunting he kept hitting it until it's brains was a puddle of blood on the ground. "Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it," he said looking at me as he dropped the pipe and walked away. I stood there, folding my arms as I looked down at the ground. Mom stood beside me and rubbed my arms, pressing a gently kiss to my temple to comfort me. _I tried...I really tried. I can't seem to do anything right._

* * *

**CPOV**

Gradually, my eyes fluttered opened, each closing of my eyes made my sight get apprehensively clearer. When I finally had a focused and not so blurred vision, I saw Kat leaning against the door frame. Her body seemed dirty from when I last saw her. I slipped my hand out from under the covers and raised it for her to take.

She gave me a small smile before she carefully walked closer to me, taking my hand in hers and taking a seat beside me. "Kat...you're here," I state, smiling more to myself than her. _God...I missed her._

"Yeah...I am. I missed you Carl. I was so...worried," she tells me, this was when I started noticing her face. She seemed so...tired, dark circles under her eyes and her hair messy. Her lips looked dry and her skin looked dull, dirty and she seemed so...stressed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here but..." she spoke as she looked to our joined hands. "I had to look for Sophia," she tells me, giving me a good enough excuse that made me smile at her.

"Yeah...dad told me you guys found her. When?" I ask her but her bright blue eyes, her long dark lashes and slightly parted pink lips looked at me. Her eyes searching me, a small crease forming on her forehead.

"We...I...Carl...Sophia is still missing," she tells me sadly which made me look at her confused and worried. I went to sit up but a stinging pain in my side made me wince and shut my eyes from the pain. Kat's warm hands gently lowered me to lay back down on the bed. "Careful Carl. Don't want you breaking those stitches," she tells me and I nod as I slowly laid back down.

"Is...did you guys find any signs? Any clues as to where she might be?" I ask her, curious as to know anything of what was happening to my friend. _Please let there be some sort of sign. _

"No...but I did go in the woods last night in search of her with Daryl..." she said which made me wonder why she was out there alone with him in the dark. _Isn't the woods meant to be dangerous?_

"Kat...you...you missed it. There was this deer, so beautiful...so close to me. Looking at me right in the eyes but...then...there was this...bang and then...blackness. I don't remember much after that, just waking up here at times to find mom or dad or both," I tell her as I tried to remember what happened to me recently.

"I know Carl. I'm glad you experienced seeing that deer but...next time...be extremly careful. I thought I lost you," Kat told me sadly, her bright blues turned sad and she leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you," she tells me and I just sigh, looking up at her as I felt my heart warm to her presence.

"We're Grimes...we're as tough as nails," I tell her which made her giggle, a few tears escaped her eyes and made me reach my hand up to wipe at them. Wiping them away as she shut her eyes tightly and pursed her lips in a small smile.

We then heard dad clear his throat, it was deep and then a knock on the door as he slowly stepped into the room. "Didn't interrupt a moment did I?" he asked us which made us look at him and giggle.

"No dad...I was actually about to leave," Kat spoke as she looked at him and then back down at me. Her eyes scanning my face while she gently caressed my face and hair. "I need to go find Sophia...is that fine by you?" she asked me and I nod.

"You're not going alone...are you?" I asked her, concerned for her safety and for the fact anything could happen out there on her own. She smiled and shook her head at me. "If and when you find Sophia...can you tell her 'hi' and that I missed her?" I ask her and she giggled before nodding her head.

"I'm not going alone. I'll be with Daryl. I'll tell Sophia, don't worry. Be here and be good? Rest okay? For me," Kat asked me and reassured me. This made me smile at her before she kissed my cheek and kissed dad's cheek. She wandered to the door, her back turned to me, her hair up in a pony tail as her curls bounced lightly.

"I love you Kat," I called up to her and she turned to me, a smile on her lips as her hand rested against the door. _My beautiful, even when sad sister. My protector and best friend. _

"I love you too Carl," she spoke softly to me, her emotion was raw as she spoke. I knew she meant it and it made me smile, with a small nod she walked out and left me and dad alone._ Please keep her safe from any harm._

* * *

**RPOV**

I looked to the group as they all sat there or were walking around and doing whatever they needed to in order to set up camp. Smiling at those who would see me and smile up at me. "You need to reconsider," I tell Hershel, my back to him as I kept my eyes on the others, Hershel walked up to me and stopped behind me.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned me. _I need to do something. For Kat and Carl. For Lori. For the group._

"Asking us to leave," I start as I looked over my shoulder at him. "You need to reconsider. If you saw how it is out there you wouldn't ask. You're a man of belief. If you believe anything, believe that," I tried to reason, turning my body to face him.

"You're putting me on the spot," Hershel complained and shook his head once at me.

"Well, I mean to," I tell him getting closer to him, facing him as I spoke. "Those people look to me for answers. I wish they didn't, but they do...but I'm not asking for them or myself. I'm asking for my children. After the price your friend Otis paid, the least you can do is give it some thought," I try to convince him as I thought about all the things that have been happening lately.

"You're a plainspoken man," Hershel tried to explain to me, to convince me that it was my grief talking and not me. _I may be sad, stressed and slightly tired but...I know that it's safer here than it is out there. Kat and Carl need somewhere safe, not where we were before all this happened. It seems to me we haven't found our place yet but...here it's safe and that's what we all need. Safety._

"I'm a father. They're the one thing I don't want to fail," I say as I sat down on the steps. "I feel like I do every day. I lied to him this morning. It wasn't a big lie, but it was enough," I admit to Hershel feeling the guilt overwhelm me for a second.

"My father didn't bother with comforting lies. He used his fist. He was a loveless, violent drunk and no good to anybody. He drove me from home when I was 15. Didn't lay eyes on this place again for many years. I was not at his deathbed, Rick. I would not grant him that and to this day do not regret it," Hershel informed me of his past as he stood up beside me, his walking stick pressing into a step as he rested his foot on one, looking down at me.

"Some men do not earn the love of their sons or daughters," Hershel stated which made my heart pound a little in my chest. "I don't see you having that problem," Hershel said as he looked towards the group who were busy doing their things.

"Will you consider my request?" I asked him kindly, keeping my voice level and not too demanding.

"There are aspects to this, things that I can't and won't discuss...but if you and your people respect my rules...no promises, but I will consider it," Hershel said as he looked at me with warm eyes. "You have my word," he said with a small nod of his head.

"You have mine," I say after I gave a nod back, both of us standing up to our feet and shook hands firmly. _I really hope he considers us staying. We need to stay, for my family...and the group._

* * *

**KPOV **

After talking to Carl and dad, I went to Dale to grab my gun and was still slightly shaken up from the well incident but soon got over it while I walked in the woods. The woods were calming and gave me a natural boost. One that relaxed me enough to feel a slightly numbing sensation. Even if there were the threat of walkers being around the corner.

"You seem so...normal about this world. Like you were designed for it," Daryl spoke as we wandered through the forest, close and yet far enough to keep watch for anything that could tell us Sophia was near or walkers were.

"Believe me...I'm not," I told him as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, his side was always facing me and it was as though he kept up a barrier this way. "Why would you say that?" I asked him curious as to why he would think such a thing about me.

"Well...you know. You seem...different. Like you know how to protect yourself in this world and...strong...you know...survival," he tells me, he was fumbling for words to explain his thoughts on me and it made me unsure as to what he was actually asking me.

"I don't know much about survival. I just know what I know," I say as I shrug, my bow and arrow were lowly aimed, not aiming but enough to be ready to aim and fire if the moment arrived.

"I'm sure it's not just that. I mean...what did you want to do before this? What did you do to make you so...well...you?" he asked as he gave me a once over, the way his eyes trailed my body made me unsure of his intentions. Normally men who would look a girl up and down were examining them for some reason. Either it be sex or possible arguments. With Daryl it seemed this was a way of getting a good analysis of what someone's like or how they are emotionally.

"Well...last time I checked...I was 19, in college and lived at home with my parents during the weekends. I would still visit my parents during the week but...I wanted to be a...cop. I guess," I say shrugging. My head moving a little as I would speak, remembering the way life used to be before it all went to shit. _To think it wasn't long ago that this happened._

"You guess?" Daryl asked me as he continued to walk, he stayed silent but kept his eyes on me and this made me look at him curiously. His light blue eyes examined mine as he watched me attentively.

"I wasn't like normal girls," I state as I looked back to where we were walking. "Most girls would play with Barbie's and not hang around with guys. I would spend my time doing things that made me mentally and physically fit," I admitted to him which made him arch an eyebrow curiously at me.

"Archery, gun training with dad and Shane as my mentors. Took a lot of convincing for mom to agree for both of those," I said giggling to myself as I remembered that day. "I did some martial arts in the past...I used to do gymnastics," I confirmed which all seemed to be useful in this new world.

"You're right...you're not like normal girls," Daryl said which made me look at him stunned as I made a noise that sounded like a mid-gasp like laugh. He glanced up at me from the corner of his eyes with a small smirk playing on his face. _That smirk is actually quite cute...as are those blue eyes and...his ruggedly-rough-and-firm look. He's handsome in a way that I hadn't realized before._

"Says the one who was what? Outside in the woods, lost and suddenly became a great tracker and hunter slash survivor?" I suggested as I laughed lightly, this made Daryl blush lightly and shake his head. Chuckling to himself as he held onto his crossbow firmly in his hands. _Even his chuckle is...handsome. Is this even possible?_

"Not everyone is what people would define normal," Daryl said as he continued to look ahead and I followed close to his side, closer than I originally was. "I saw you crying earlier...what was that about?" Daryl asked me as he began to chew on the inside of his cheek, he seemed sad and solemn for asking me this.

"Wait...what? Were...how did you?-" I stopped, surprised he even knew about me crying earlier. _I thought we were alone, that no one was going to come in and disturb us. That no one was watching. How could he possibly know?! Was he spying on me?!_

"I was walking inside to put those meds of Merle's in the cabinet so they could keep it so...it...kinda just happened," Daryl said as he walked ahead, shrugging as he kept walking. His voice didn't crack. Didn't quiver. He must have told me the truth.

"I was sad...I did what I felt was right by the group but to my heart...I should have been there the moment T-Dog and Glenn got to the farm. I should have been by my brother's side. Supporting my parents through a tough time...for all of us," I tell him as I looked to where I was walking. Feeling the weight on my shoulders weigh me down but slowly lessening as I spoke to Daryl.

"When I wasn't there I felt...guilt. An undying need to be beside Carl. Carl he's...my best friend. My baby brother. We've been through a lot and...I never like seeing him hurt or in trouble. I don't like seeing any of my family in pain or suffering," I tell him openly. _He must know that I am loyal to my family and that I love them with a fire in my heart. _

"I get it. Family means everything right?" Daryl asked me sadly, his tone low and rough. _He must be missing Merle...God knows what either of them are going through. All I know is I would hate to be apart from Carl like that again._

"Yeah," I agree quietly, we both walked further into the woods and as I stepped on a twig, it snapped and I then saw Daryl crouch down.

"Shh. Shh. Shh," Daryl told me as he looked to me, a finger to his mouth as he signaled for me to crouch and to come closer. "See that there?" he asked me as I get closer to him and crouched. This was when I saw a small house in the distance. "Let's go...quietly," Daryl whispered, his manly, sweaty, dirty smell engulfed my nose and was oddly...nice.

His crystal blues looked into mine, our faces were so close as our eyes flickered from our facial features, studying each other's faces until we finally pulled away and slowly crept up towards the house. Daryl taking the lead as he kicked down the doors, we checked for walkers and found that there was a hiding space where someone once slept. It looked small enough to be where Sophia might of stayed the night.

"Looks like someone's been living here," I state out loud and this made him look at me. He gave a nod to agree but then we both stood there for a second, our guard down and with no other rooms to check for walkers.

"Yeah...check the bottom floor thoroughly while I check the top. Find any supplies, put them in your backpack and meet me outside," Daryl instructed as he slowly walked up the stairs, agreeing silently and about to walk into another room. "Knock on the door two times to tell me you've gone, got it?" he called down to me.

"Yes Sir," I answered as I went to check for any supplies of use to us. Food, drink, medicine, bandages and any weapons we could possibly use. When I was done, I walked out to the door and knocked two times to tell him I had left. Calling out to Sophia, I got no answer and decided to sit on the steps, waiting for him to come down.

When he finally stepped out, we called out for Sophia together and got no answer. Deciding to head back, Daryl suddenly stopped and walked towards a flower that was blooming from the ground. It was a...white Cherokee rose. He stopped to marvel at it and cut it off. _Why is he being so...peculiar?_

* * *

**DPOV**

Kat had been doing other things while I was waiting for her and fixing my belongings in camp. She then asked Dale for her gun and we were soon wandering in the woods, in search for Sophia and staying silent. Both of us at the ready with our weapons in case of walkers.

"You seem so...normal about this world. Like you were designed for it," I asked her as the silence started to mess with my head. _Usually she talks until my ears feel like they're bleeding. Maybe she was just nervous last time because of her brother..._

"Believe me...I'm not," she told me while I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She seemed to be pleased about the walk yet...she seemed to be pondering in her thoughts as I watched her curious as to what she could possibly be thinking. "Why would you say that?" she asked me curiously as I looked to her.

"Well...you know. You seem...different. Like you know how to protect yourself in this world and...strong...you know...survival," I spoke, unsure of how to word what I wanted to say to her. _Great...you now look like a fumbling mess that doesn't know what to say about anything. Idiot._

"I don't know much about survival. I just know what I know," she told me as she shrugged, my walk was slow as I tried not to make noise or to alert anything of us being out here too loudly. _Well...you are talking dumbass._

"I'm sure it's not just that. I mean...what did you want to do before this? What did you do to make you so...well...you?" I asked her, my eyes trailing her body and outlines. Taking her in properly for the first time and needing to keep my distance from her. She looked tired, a mess. Her hair was unkempt, her face slightly dull and her entire body was dirty. _She looks...rough._ _Especially with those dark circles under her bright blues._

"Well...last time I checked...I was 19, in college and lived at home with my parents during the weekends. I would still visit my parents during the week but...I wanted to be a...cop. I guess," she spoke with small movements of her head, shrugging as she thought it over and told me about herself before the world went to shit.

"You guess?" I asked her, my eyes glued to hers as she looked up into my eyes. _How can you guess what you already know? If you aspired to be something, you would know...not guess what you wanted to be._

"I wasn't like normal girls," she told me as she looked down to her feet, her blue eyes shying away from mine. "Most girls would play with Barbie's and not hang around with guys. I would spend my time doing things that made me mentally and physically fit," she informed me which made me arch a brow at her. Curious as to what she meant to that.

"Archery, gun training with dad and Shane as my mentors. Took a lot of convincing for mom to agree for both of those," she said as she giggled to herself. That twinkling, light sound made my heart warm in a strange way. "I did some martial arts in the past...I used to do gymnastics," she confirmed which made me nod to myself. _Those all seem useful for this new life._

"You're right...you're not like normal girls," I spoke which made her look up at me stunned as she made a noise that sounded like a mid-gasp like laugh. I glanced up at her from the corner of my eyes with a small smirk playing on the corner of my lips. _She's cute when she's mad. Which...I don't say about every girl I meet. Hell...could barely stand women being too close to me in the past...but her...she's different. Truly._

"Says the one who was what? Outside in the woods, lost and suddenly became a great tracker and hunter slash survivor?" she teased as she laughed lightly, this made my cheeks burn slightly and shake my head at her comment. Chuckling to myself as I gripped onto his crossbow a little more firmly than before.

"Not everyone is what people would define normal," I said as I looked ahead and she followed closely to my side, closer than we originally were. "I saw you crying earlier...what was that about?" I asked her softly as I started to gnaw on the inside of my cheek. _I don't know if I should have said that._

"Wait...what? Were...how did you?-" she began but I quickly stopped her mid sentence. She was fumbling with her words and I didn't want her to think bad of me. _Fuck. Knew I shouldn't have said that. She probably thinks you're some weirdo stalker. Shit!_

"I was walking inside to put those meds of Merle's in the cabinet so they could keep it so...it...kinda just happened," I tried to explain, walking ahead as to not show her how much I was actually freaking out about her probably thinking I'm some sort of sicko.

"I was sad...I did what I felt was right by the group but to my heart...I should have been there the moment T-Dog and Glenn got to the farm. I should have been by my brother's side. Supporting my parents through a tough time...for all of us," she explained to me as her voice sounded sad but slowly becoming more distant as she thought her words through. She meant exactly what she said.

"When I wasn't there I felt...guilt. An undying need to be beside Carl. Carl he's...my best friend. My baby brother. We've been through a lot and...I never like seeing him hurt or in trouble. I don't like seeing any of my family in pain or suffering," she spoke openly to me, showing me her soul and emotions in a way I didn't know how to respond to. _She really cares about her family. More than anyone else realized._

"I get it. Family means everything right?" I asked her softly, unsure of what else to say to that. _She seems to have such a strong bond with her family...I wish I could say the same but...not everyone's normal...right?_

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, we both walked further into the woods and I soon heard a twig snap and this is when I saw in the distance a building that looked abandoned enough to be used as shelter. My body crouching in the bushes from instinct. It was big enough to be a small house, enough to be a hiding spot for a young girl. _A young girl called Sophia._

"Shh. Shh. Shh," I told her as I looked to Kat, a finger to my mouth as I tried to hush her. Signaling for her to crouch and to come closer to me. "See that there?" I questioned her as she got closer to me and crouched accordingly. "Let's go...quietly," I whispered to her.

Her bright blue eyes looked into mine, our faces were inches apart as our eyes glanced around each others facial features. Studying each curve of her face, every detail and then pulled away when I felt the blood rush through my veins and make me feel queezy. Making my way to the house, I crept and kicked down the door. Examining the house, we found no walkers and a space where someone could have slept.

"Looks like someone's been living here," she stated bluntly and this made me look at her. I gave a nod to agree but then we both stood there for a second, silently. _It seems small enough and secure enough for it be Sophia's hide out._

"Yeah...check the bottom floor thoroughly while I check the top. Find any supplies, put them in your backpack and meet me outside," I instructed as I slowly walked up the stairs, her footsteps telling me she was about to walk away and into another room. "Knock on the door two times to tell me you've gone, got it?" I called down to her as I stopped momentarily to suggest this tactic.

"Yes Sir," I heard her mumble to me as we went to check for any supplies of use to us. Food, drink, medicine, bandages and any weapons we could use. When she had finished, she did as I asked and knocked on the front door two times. I could then hear her call for Sophia outside, no answer or movement happened so I continued to search for anything else.

When I finally stepped out, I saw her sat on the steps outside and waiting for me. We called out for Sophia together and got no answer. Deciding to head back, I then noticed a flower blooming from the grass by the house. I walked to it and knelt beside it, looking down at it and examining it. A white Cherokee rose. I cut it off to place it into my bag. Silently we headed back to camp and soon found ourselves back at the farm.

When we got there, I headed to the RV where I heard Carol would be, along the way I found a beer bottle and pulled off the label so it was clear. When I stepped in everything was...neat and...clean. "I cleaned up. Wanted it to be nice for her," Carol told me as she was sat at the back, sowing something as she waited on her little girl's arrival.

"For a second I thought I was in the wrong place," I joked lightly as she looked up at me, walking in I placed the beer bottle with the flower in it on the side table so she could see it.

"A flower?" Carol asked me confused as to why I had brought a flower along with me. Her bluish gray eyes looked up at me, her pale face seemed restless and sick with worry. _She acts calm but...she isn't. She shouldn't be._

"It's a Cherokee rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the trail of tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way...from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared," I started to tell her the story, her eyes watching me as I spoke.

"So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow right where the mothers' tears fell," I told her as I was close to finishing the story for her.

"I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother...but I believe this one bloomed for your little girl," I tell her and she laughed lightly, wiping at her tears that began to form in her eyes. "She's gonna really like it in here," I admit as I gave a nod, looking over the place and began to walk out, I saw Kat stood there smiling softly at me, I just made a noise and kept walking.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was sat there patiently, hearing Lori tell me that Carl woke up and asked for me was...well...surprising. "Hey, dad," Carl spoke as he wriggled from his sleep, looking up at me with those blue eyes I had missed looking up at me. _Carl and Kat...two of the most beautiful children a father could ask for._

"Hey," I replied softly, sitting up from the slouching position and leaning in to get a better look at Carl. _He seems so...better since the last time he woke up. _Clearing my throat I looked down at him sadly. "Carl, I told you something earlier today about Sophia-" I started about to tell him the truth about what happened.

"I know. Kat told me," he admitted up at me, this stunned me a little but didn't surprise me. _Kat was the one searching for her, she also would never tell us a lie. Especially not Carl. She doesn't want to ever let Carl down like that. Not like I have._

"Here I was getting ready to confess. I didn't mean to lie. I just didn't want to worry you. It's a stupid excuse but it's all I got," I tried to explain as both of us would look away from time to time, I was unsure of what to say exactly and all I could think about was our safety...about Sophia.

"It's okay. Do you think we'll find her?" Carl asked me, he sounded hopeful enough but not enough to say he had faith in that we'd find her.

"I know we will. Well..." I stopped to sigh and looked down before looking back up at Carl "I don't know...but I truly believe it," I said, sounding as hopeful I could be after everything that happened to us so far.

"You look tired," he told me, a small smile on his face as he looked up at me. _Believe me boy...I'm exhausted._

Chuckling I nod at him. "I am tired," I confirmed to him which made him gasp a little, his eyes widening as he looked up at me and touched his wound.

"Hey, I'm like you now. We've both been shot. Isn't that weird?" he asked me, his hand gently rubbing the bandage that hid his shot wound. Small splotches of blood showing us where it was and where stitches now in its place.

"Yeah, I think your mother would rather hear we got the same eyes. So let's keep that between us," I tell him which made him touch the bandage again, a small smile on his lips as he laid there on the bed.

"Since you're in the club now, you get to wear the hat. Didn't you know?" I tell him as I placed the hat on his head, it fell a little and he re-adjusted it, making us both laugh and make me look at him proudly. "We'll pad the rim tomorrow so it sits better," I tell him as I sat back down beside him.

"Won't you miss it?" he asked me as his fingers touched the hat lightly.

"Maybe you'll let me borrow it from time to time," I say after thinking about it. _I'd rather miss the hat than miss you, your sister and your mom. Without you guys...I can't live. The hat doesn't compare to any of your lives._

"We can share it," he agreed as he gave me a nod, his hand holding the hat in place so it wouldn't slip.

"Okay. Sleep now," I tell him as I tucked him in, pulling the covers over him as he fiddled with the hat.

"Okay. I love you, dad," Carl said as he stopped playing with the hat and looked up at me.

"I love you," I whispered back, smiling at him softly as he watched me, my heart pounding in my chest whenever I was told that by either him, Kat or Lori. _The love I have for them...is endless._

* * *

**KPOV**

Stepping out of the shower, I dried up and got changed. Heading to Carl's room to sleep beside him, I saw that he was wearing dad's hat and it made me smile at him. He was fast asleep, relaxed and he looked peaceful. I checked inside dad's room to see he was curled up on his side asleep and mom wasn't there beside him. _They normally never keep their door opened. _

When I went to the front room, I looked out the window and saw a figure crouching down that looked a lot like mom. Slipping on my weapon belt, I walked out and headed to where the figure crouched. Approaching her slowly, I could hear her cries as she had her head in her hands.

"Mom?" I called to her softly, keeping a distance as I watched her wipe at her eyes and hide something behind her back. She slipped on her pants and stood up straight as she turned to me.

"Hey baby girl...I was just...out here...doing a number 1," she informs me as she didn't look me in the eyes. I got up close to her, seeing the knife and then her hands behind her back.

"Mom...what's going on?" I asked her curious as to why she would be out here alone, taking a piss when she could be inside doing that or in the RV. The only protection she had was the knife that was dug into a wooden log beside her.

"Nothing," she lied and her eyes were wide as she looked up at me.

"Mom...don't lie to me," I tell her. "You expect me to believe that? You could have gone to the toilet at the farmhouse, you could go into the RV and do your business. Carl is fine. Dad is fine. I am fine...so why are you crying?" I asked her and she just sighed. She slipped her hand out from behind her back and gave me a white stick.

When I took it, I looked down at it and noticed what it was. A red plus symbol was on it. Everything added up now...made sense to me. She's crying, taking a piss alone and in the dark where no one would see..."You're pregnant," I whispered.

Mom started to hush me as she heard me say this. Her hair a mess and her face wet from her tears. "Please...don't say it too loud and...don't tell anyone. Please," she pleaded to me as her eyes started to pool with tears.

"You don't know who the father is...do you?" I asked her curious as to whose child could be growing inside my mom's stomach. She shook her head and began to cry silently. Grabbing onto her, I pulled her firmly to me and gently rubbed her back. Comforting her the best I could, while she gripped me tightly and sobbed into my chest...

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like this chapter? Can you predict what will happen in later chapters? Can I have 5 reviews please? Do you like CPOV? **

**Do you hate Lori in this story? Or do you like her a little more than show Lori? In all honesty...I didn't hate Lori, I just didn't like some of the decisions she made when it came to how she cared for her husband, Shane and Carl. **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	10. Chapter 10: Hallucinations

Chapter 10: Hallucinations

* * *

**KPOV**

_~3 months before Rick got shot~_

_Gradually I walked to my parents bedroom door, knocking on it lightly and waiting outside for an answer. It was late at night and all I could do was think about my friend. Worried for her well-being and her situation back in her home, I heard my parents tell me to enter. Mom was slipping off her earings and dad was patting his chin down and checking his stubble._

_"Mom...dad...I need to talk to you two," I tell them and they both look at me then to each other. When they finally looked to me, they could probably tell it was going to be something serious. They both finished whatever they were doing quickly and sat down on the bed, leaving a space for me and mom tapped the space for me to sit down._

_"What's on your mind baby girl?" mom asked me and I sat down, fiddling my thumbs and looking down at them. I was unsure of what to say, they knew the story seeing as I asked dad to keep an eye out for Ella and..._

_"Ella...she's...she's not talked to me for over two years. Not since she moved back in with her dad. I'm...worried," I tell them and they just look at me sadly, mom's hand reached out to rub my back soothingly and dad's hand raised to touch my shoulder. He squeezed my shoulder kindly and looked at me sadly._

_"She could just have...I don't know...got busy with her life and forgot to talk to you," mom tried to suggest comfortingly but I shook my head and kept my head lowered._

_"It's not just that mom. She's...no one's seen her around town. Maybe her dad...God..." I sighed out as I dropped my head in my hands, I felt the bed beside me move and then saw dad crouch down in front of me._

_"Hey," dad said as he gently gripped my knees and gave them a small squeeze. My head slowly lifting from my hands to let my eyes look up at his from under my lashes. "If it makes you feel better...I'll check in on her and get back to you. In the meantime...don't worry. Okay?" dad asked me and I just nod at him._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV **

"Morning, guys. Let's get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover," dad told us as he walked towards the group, I had just woken up and checked up on Carl. He was still sleeping but I woke him up and fed him breakfast. Mom was still sleeping but she soon enough woke up, had breakfast and started putting laundry to dry.

"All right, everyone's getting new search grids today. If she made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl and Kat found, she might have gone further east than we've been so far," dad told us as we all gathered around the map he laid out on the truck that Hershel let us borrow.

"I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff," the farmer's boy...Jimmy said as he walked towards us. His hands were in his pockets as he stopped to stand beside me, looking down at the map and then up to me and my dad.

"Hershel's okay with this?" dad asked him, raising an eyebrow at the boy and Daryl quickly slipped on a shirt. _Daryl was really sweet the other day to Carol. Telling her the tale of the Cherokee rose and making her have hope. Making me have more hope than what I already had. _

"Yeah yeah. He said I should ask you," Jimmy said as he looked at dad but then to me, when he gave a nod he looked to my dad and then looked at Daryl. _This boy is too nervous...he's lying. _

"All right then. Thanks," dad said nodding, looking back down at the map as I looked up and saw Shane sat down on his ass looking away from the rest of us.

"Nothing about what Daryl and Kat found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could have been holed up in that farmhouse," Shane spoke negatively. _Where did his hope go? Why...why is he being so...lazy and just...giving up with this whole search?_

"Anybody includes her, right?" I asked him, trying to make him realize that Sophia may still be out there and waiting for us. _She has to be. I know she is. She's a strong girl. Like her momma. She'll survive. She has to._

"Whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than yay-high," Daryl explained to us, he made an estimate of the height with his hand and craned his neck to get a better look at the map. His brown hair was messy from sleep and his blue eyes slightly tired. _Could have been the heat, it was a bit of a bitch and that was me being in the room, sat beside Carl as we slept._

"It's a good lead," Andrea agreed as she gave both me and Daryl a quick nod of her head. She was looking at the map when she finally finished.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again," dad said hopeful as he looked at Daryl and then to me. _His hope is going up again. He's got faith that things will get better. I can see it. _Seeing the hope in his eyes made me smile up at him.

"No maybe about it. I'm gonna borrow a horse, head up to this ridge right here, take a bird's-eye view of the whole grid. If she's up there, I'll spot her," he told us as we watched where he was indicating where he would go and have a look at.

"I'll come with you," I tell him and gave him a nod. The others all nod and Daryl just stayed silent. _It's better to work in teams than to work alone. He doesn't need to work alone and I won't let him. _

"Good idea. Maybe you'll see your chupacabra up there too," T-Dog teased which made me giggle quietly, making dad look at both me and then back at Daryl.

"Chupacabra?" dad asked confused as Dale walked over to us and placed the bag of guns on top of the map. Dad's eyes roamed the entire group and landed on Dale as he spoke to us.

"You never heard this? Our first night in camp, Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of a time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a chupacabra," Dale informed the rest of us which made me have to burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand to stop the giggles that were exiting from there. It made my dad smile and shake his head. Jimmy just looked at Daryl, then me and chuckled.

"What are you braying at, jackass?" Daryl growled at the boy who stood beside me. This made me shut up, my eyes widened a fraction of a second and then I looked down ashamed of my laughter.

"You believe in a blood-sucking dog?" dad asked Daryl slightly amused as he smirked and then looked at me. _Daryl always knew how to change my mood, why I laughed at the whole chupacabra thing...I don't know why._

"Do you believe dead people walking around?" dad asked him and this made us all nod. Jimmy reached out and took one of our guns from the truck.

"Hey hey," dad said as he gripped onto the boy and the gun, slowly taking the gun off Jimmy and looking up at him. "Ever fire one before?" dad asked him as dad took the gun and held it in his hands.

"Well, if I'm going out, I want one," Jimmy said stupidly which made Daryl make a small noise, swinging his crossbow and slipping it to rest on his back like he usually did.

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees," Daryl joked sarcastically, walking away and I reached up onto my tiptoes to press a kiss to dad's cheek. Rushing off to go with Daryl and to prepare the horse.

I showed Daryl how to get the horse saddled and he got up first. Holding his hand out to me, I shyly looked down at it and then back into his eyes. Taking it, he helped pull me up and gave me his crossbow to hold onto. Slipping my arms around him, he made the horse move forward and I held onto him as we rode off into the woods.

* * *

**RPOV**

Me and Shane were talking about the women he slept around with. Also the girls I dated back in high school. My list wasn't as long as his but it was good to remember what it was like. Of those who were in our life and laughed about how dumb we were in those years, cracking jokes and remembering those who we possibly lost.

"All the people in our stories are all dead," Shane said as he walked ahead, his busted ankle made him wobble from side to side and I trailed behind him.

"We can't just forget them," I tell him, trying to keep our hopes up and the faith._ We can't just forget those who made us into who we are today, or those that once mattered because the world has changed. We can go back to how things used to be, we just need to keep hope that it can._

"The hell we can't," Shane said after making a noise of disagreement.

"It's hard enough accepting what's happened without digging up the past," Shane said as he took off his cap and wiped at his nose. "I'll tell you what it is. It's nostalgia. It's like a drug. Keeps you from seeing things the way they are. That's a danger. You got people depending on you," he told me, pointing it out in the most blatant way.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked him as he slowed down and stopped to look at me. I edged further away from him at the thought of him doubting me. _He's...changed. He would never doubt me or go against me. He would keep going and doing what was right. Not...this. _

"I don't know," Shane said as he shrugged his shoulders at me. "What are we doing?" he asked me curiously. "You got every able body at your disposal out scourging these woods for a little girl we both know is likely dead," he tells me and I just shuffled on my feet.

"You think we should abandon the search?" I asked him, changing the weight on my feet and getting closer to him. _I hope he disagrees with me and keeps looking. We need to keep pushing, we need to locate that girl and bring her to safety. Back to her mother._

"It's not my call, is it?" Shane said as he didn't look me in the eyes, he slipped on his cap back over his now bald head and kept walking. Walking away from me.

"I'm asking," I told him as he gave me his back. "I'm asking," I pleaded, my voice a little louder so that he could hear me and followed him closely.

"Survival, Rick. It means making hard decisions...but you've got this knack. You spread us thinner and thinner. I'm trying to save lives here and you're out saving cats from trees," Shane said which made me widen my eyes at him and suddenly feel anger rush through my veins.

"Is that what you think Sophia is, a cat in a tree?" I asked him, surprised he would even think the girl is just some minor thing to try and save. Going another way, I got close enough and stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't do that, man. Don't twist my words. How many times we get called up to look for a missing child, man? You got 72 hours. After 73 hours you're looking for a body...and that was before. I mean you honestly think we're just gonna find Sophia alive?" he questioned me as he brought in the past again.

"Are you that sure we won't?" I asked him as I was curious as to what he was thinking. As to what he was truly wanting to say. To not bottle it up and to let it out.

"We being completely honest?" Shane asked me in return as he looked me directly in the eyes.

"I'm counting on you to be," I state to him. _He's my partner. My brother. I always want honesty between us. _He sighed and looked away from me as he thought of what to say to me.

"It's math, man. Alive or not, Sophia, she only matters to the degree in which she don't drag the rest of us down," Shane said which made my face twist with disgust to his words. _I thought he wanted to find this girl. To bring her back to her mom. To do good. _My facial expression made Shane laugh dryly, sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted honest," he said as he turned his back on me and hit his fist hard against a tree, making it wobble and shake. "If we'd just moved on, man, we'd be halfway to fort benning right now and Carl wouldn't have gotten shot. You said so yourself...but we're out here, we're risking lives," Shane told me angered with my words and decisions.

"Your own son almost died. Man, Otis, he paid that bill. What the hell are we still doing this for?" Shane questioned me as his voice raised, he was angered and I could tell.

"I had her in my hand, Shane. She looked in my eyes and trusted me. I failed her. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be out here. I think she's still alive and I'm not gunna- I'm not gonna write her off," I tell him as I walked closer to him. "You didn't write Kat off when she went missing all those years ago," I tell him and reminded him of the time when Kat got missing that cold night.

"Those times have changed Rick! This world isn't the same anymore. Kat was lost, young and there weren't no God damned walkers roaming around Rick! This world is dangerous for kids like Sophia Rick! Don't you see that?!" Shane answered me, he then started asking me questions and I just pursed my lips.

"True...but you didn't give up hope on finding her. I won't freeze up like I did when it was her. Not anymore. If that was Carl...or Kat...would you want to abandon the search?" I asked him and he just looked away, shaking his head to himself and he turned away from me angered.

"It's blue. It's Andrea and T-Dog. Looks like we wandered into their grid," Shane explained as he looked to the cloth that was nailed into a tree, to indicate this area had been searched from their individual grids. Without another word, he turned his back on me and continued to walk.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were on the horse for a while, wandering around the woods in search of Sophia and found nothing. Kat slowly slipped her arms out from my waist and leaned back. "Daryl...can you slow the horse to a stop please?" she asked me softly, politely and it made me look back at her when the horse gradually came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her curious as to why she'd want me to stop and this was when I felt her body slide down the side and leave the saddle. Her feet thumping lightly to the ground as she touched it. "What're you doing?" I questioned her stunned that she got off the horse.

"I'll cover the low ground, you cover the high and get a view of the land. I'll keep searching and then we'll make our way back before the sun starts to set," she informed me. _Well...she is a smart girl..._"Here. Have your crossbow," she tells me and hands me my crossbow, flinging it over my shoulder and looking down at her.

"Are you sure you want to be around here alone?" I ask her and she gave me a small nod. Her brown curls were up in a bun, some curls escaping it and would bounce with every move she made. Her bow was around her torso and her quiver on her back. She had her gun, knife and machete. _She's more than capable of protecting herself I just...hope she can survive if there's a herd coming our way._

Nodding, I watched as she wandered off into the woods and I rode the horse to get a clear view of the ground. I walked for a few more minutes, far enough from where I left her and close enough to my half of the grid that was now split with Kat. Killing a squirrel, I pulled out the arrow and stored the squirrel somewhere safe. Looking down, I saw a small creek and then something in the water by a log. Getting down, I tied the rope to the tree and held the horse how Kat showed me.

Slipping my crossbow off my back, I held it tightly and slowly made my way down the hill. Reaching the floor, I wandered closer to the object and picked it up. Examining it I noticed it was a doll. _Sophia's doll._ "Sophia!" I called to her, hoping she would hear and received no response.

Climbing up the hill, I mounted back onto the saddle and rode us to turn back slowly, to circle around the creek and get a good view of the land. "Whoa. Easy easy," I tried to calm down the horse as it saw a group of crows fly out of the bushes. "Whoa whoa whoa!" I tried to calm the horse as it saw a snake and got up onto its back two feet.

Suddenly, I lost my grip and flew off the saddle. Tumbling down the hill and into a small waterfall, my body hitting and sliding along the slippery rocks. Dropping into the water, I landed on my side and looked up at the hill. The horse had run off and left me here. "Son of a bitch," I cursed as I felt a jabbing sensation in my side, reaching for it, I then felt the tip of one of my arrows and hissed.

Gripping onto my side, I got to my feet and eventually made my way to the dry patch of ground. Pulling out my knife, I cut off my sleeves and tied them together. Wrapping the sleeves around my waist, I made it into a knot and pulled tightly, as to stop the blood flow, to keep the arrow in place and to prevent blood loss.

Looking up I saw I had a long way to go. Getting back onto my feet, I clutched to my side and panted in pain. Grabbing a long enough stick, I started to dig it into the ground to check if it could support my weight and not snap. The pain in my side making me grasp at it from the straining. Suddenly, I heard rustling coming from the bushes and looked towards it. _Fuck me. Please don't let it be a walker._

I went to reach for my crossbow, touching my back and not my weapon. Fumbling around on my feet, I got back into the water and started searching for it with the stick. Poking it around in the water, waiting for the feeling of metal touching the stick and soon found it. Digging my hand, it touched the ground and lifted the crossbow up in the air. Making my way back into the dry land.

Using the stick to find solid ground, I gradually lifted myself up and made my way to the top. Groaning from the pain and straining. The effort I was putting in was painful, the ache in my side was unbearable and I felt as though my mind was spinning. "Oh, come on. You've done half. Stop being such a pussy," I encouraged myself after I reached half way and threw the stick down, not needing it anymore.

"Come on," I encouraged myself again but soon found myself slipping down the slope. Grabbing onto any trees or roots, I gripped onto it and tried to hold on. Grasping, I tried to keep my feet firm on the ground but soon found myself tumbling down again and landing on the ground hard.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Mind your own business, Glenn," I told him as I walked past him. He had lately been finding supplies for me. Making a run into town to get me the pregnancy test, he clearly had his questions and I didn't want to answer them nor needed to.

"You're pregnant," Glenn said quietly but loud enough for anyone who was close by to hear. _Worse enough Kat knows, now he knows and Rick doesn't. He can't what...what if it's Shane's? What if...if it is Ricks?! Fuck...what a mess I've got myself into. _

"You can't tell anybody, okay?" I pleaded him quietly as I placed the bucket I had in my hands on the floor, Glenn looked over my shoulder, off into the distance and then looked at me again. Turning around, I saw Shane and Rick making their way towards us, back to the farm.

"You haven't told him yet?" Glenn asked me when I turned back to look at him, his eyes meeting mine and going wide with shock slash anger.

Turning my back on him, he turned and left. Dipping out the dirty laundry water from the bucket, I made my way to the truck and looked to Rick who was making his way to me. "Something wrong?" I asked him as I looked between him and Shane who looked distant and quiet together.

"I just had a long talk with Shane..." Rick told me which made my eyes widen in shock horror. _Please don't let it be about me...about the time me and Shane were..._"He wants to call off the search," Rick said, pulling me out of my thoughts and made me relax a little. _Thank God._

"What do you think?" I asked him, keeping my voice level and soft as to not show the fear that was inside me just minutes ago.

"What if it was Carl or Kat? Would you want us to keep looking?" he asked me which made my eyes widened. _It's happened once with Kat and I would never stop looking for my children._

"If it was Carl or Kat, yes I'd want to know one way or another," I tell him admitting that I would prefer to know exactly what happened to them and if they were still alive. _It's better knowing than always wondering._

"Shane says my good intentions are making us weaker, that I can't make the hard decisions for the good of the group," Rick tells me, sadness and mistrust in his tone as he spoke of Shane. Doubt colouring his face as he told me of what was going on.

"They're all hard decisions," I tell him comfortingly. _There isn't a right or wrong decision anymore. There are just issues that come in our way and can make us do the hard thing when we think that it's the easy way out. No decision is every easy._

"But maybe I'm holding on to a way of thinking that doesn't make sense anymore. He says it's math, basic survival, how much fuel, how much food, how much ammo. Not much room in that equation for being soft. It's pretty simple when you start thinking of life like that," Rick spoke which seemed so low to talk about. Like nothing was ever going to make sense or benefit anyone if the only goal was to survive.

"Hey," I said as I cupped his face, making him look directly into my eyes. "None of us were prepared to be living life this way. You are making the best decisions you can with the information you have. I don't see soft in that," I tell him, keeping my strong face and determined tone. _He needs to know I support him and that we all do. _

"Mr Grimes. My dad wants to talk to you," the young girl Beth said as she stopped to stand behind us, looking at us awkwardly as though she caught us at a bad moment or a wrong time. Letting go of Rick's face, I looked behind me and down. Rick walked off to leave me alone to my thoughts and chores.

* * *

**RPOV**

"One of my horses is missing. Did one of your people take it?" Hershel asked me as he was tending to some...generator? I wasn't sure, all I know was his light blue eyes were looking at me and he seemed unamused by this fact.

"I was given the impression you knew about that," I told him honestly, unsure of what else to tell him.

"I did not," he told me slightly angered, his tone was never-changing and it would anger me at times. _It's like he has no emotions. Like he doesn't want to express his anger and only stays calm. _

"I'll have a word with Daryl and Kat," I reassured him as I thought of my daughter out there, with Daryl, looking for Sophia out in the woods. _I just hope she's safe and that Daryl's taking care of her if there are any walkers around._

"And Jimmy? You took him out today. Did he also give you the impression of my consent?" Hershel questioned me, as though I was stupid and possibly thinking I was under him in some way. _This may be his farm and his rules but...if I have been given the word of someone, I expect it to be true rather than to question them and cause headache to their carer._

"No, he said it outright. I took the boy at his word," I tell him honestly, hopeful that he would believe me even if it wasn't a lie.

"Jimmy is 17. He's not my kin but I am responsible for him. These things need to be cleared with me," he tells me as he finished off doing whatever he was doing to the machine.

"Sounds like we need to work on our communication. What do you suggest?" I ask him, my eyes wandering to look around rather than directly at him. _Hershel is slightly intimidating this way and I don't want to come across as a threat._

"Keep it simple. I'll control my people, you control yours," he tells me, giving him a single firm nod, I turn my back and head back to the others.

"Dad!" I heard the familiar voice of Kat call out to me as she speed walked towards me.

"Talking about my daughter...and she shall appear," I told myself, chuckling lightly and then I looked to her questioningly as she seemed to be in a rush. "What's wrong Kat?" I asked her as I slowed down, she was getting closer and her curls bounced. What was once in a bun was now up, her curls down but was up away from her face and not cascading below her shoulders.

"Nothing, just...didn't find her or anything..." she answered me honestly, looking slightly disappointed as she got closer to me. She slowed down and tried to regain her breath.

"Where's Daryl and the horse?" I asked her as I realized she wasn't with the horse...or Daryl. _What the hell happened? Where is he and the horse? Could he be placing it in the stables?_

"He went somewhere, he wanted to get the high view while I took the low view of the land and found nothing," she answered my question honestly. My brows furrowed but I just nod and pulled her to me. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, I looked to the house and thought of Carl in there.

"Okay then, why don't you head inside and I'll be there soon...yeah?" I suggested to her and she just wrapped her arms around me, holding me in a hug and placing her head on my chest. When she moved away to look up at me, I placed my hand gently on her cheek, my thumb caressing it carefully and smiled at her.

"Fine. Love you daddy," she told me, her bright blues sparkling as she spoke and her pale, curved face was angelic even with all mud and dirt that covered it.

"Love you too Kitten," I answered as I pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and allowed for her to head towards the house. When she was gone, I decided to go look for Shane and to talk to others who may be in need of some help.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Mom! Dad?!" I called to my parents as I rushed down the stairs to find them stood there chatting. It had been hours since I was out there with Daryl, he still hadn't returned and I was getting worried.

"Kat? What's wrong?" dad asked me kindly while I ran to them, they looked to me and watched as I got closer to them, stopping in front of them, they kept their eyes locked to mine.

"Daryl," I state as I looked between the two of them. "He's been out there for too long," I tell them and they look to each other and then back to me. Dad rest his hands on my shoulders as he stood closer to me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine out there. He's a tough one. I know he is," dad tried to reassure me but I shook my head. Feeling stubborn as to Daryl's well being. Guilt suddenly rushed through my body at the thought of something happening to him.

"What...what if he's bit? What if walkers got him?" I asked him. _I don't want his blood on my hands. I have such a weird feeling in my stomach, like...I shouldn't have left him and its eating me alive. It hurts so bad..._

"Kat...he'll be fine. I'm sure of it," dad told me, his bright blues staring right into mine as I was then pulled into a hug and his gentle lips pressed my forehead. _Dad always knows what to say and do but...I can't shake the feeling something has gone terribly wrong._

* * *

**DPOV**

Hearing footsteps come closer to me, I moved my head a little and looked up. My vision was blurred but with every second and every blink, my vision got clearer. I saw..._holy fuck. Am I dreaming?_ "Why don't you pull that arrow out, dummy? You could bind your wound better," Merle's rough voice spoke to me as he crouched enough to look me in the eyes.

"Merle," I said with a small smile on my lips. This earned me a small laugh from Merle and then he examined my situation.

"What's going on here? You taking a siesta or something?" he asked me teasingly. _He never fucking changes, even when he sees I'm having a tough fucking time._

"A shitty day, bro," I told him. My body felt like a tonne of bricks was piled on me from all the falling down and the pain in my side was burning from the fall I had earlier.

"Like me to get your pillow? Maybe rub your feet?" Merle joked sarcastically.

"Screw you," I growled at him. _Always the dick. Always the same old Merle._

"Huh-uh. You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent trying to make a man of you, this is what I get? Look at you. Lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here, brother...and for what?" Merle questioned me. Questioned my motives.

"A girl," I said to him, first it was a pair of bright pretty blue ones that I could see looking at me. They then changed into hazel ones, ones of a smaller and younger nature. "They lost a little girl," I tell him of why I would risk my life like this.

"So you got a thing for little girls now?" Merle joked teasingly, disturbingly and completely uncalled for.

"Shut up," I growled up at him. _What an ass of a brother I have._

"'Cause I noticed you ain't out looking for old Merle no more," Merle told me, trying to make me feel guilty for him like that.

"Tried like hell to find you, bro," I tell him as I remembered seeing his hand on the rooftop, the bloody cuffs and the anger, sadness I felt over it all.

"Like hell you did. You split, man. Lit out first chance you got," he told me, my eyes were shutting every so often and my head felt heavy.

"You lit out. All you had to do was wait. We went back for you. Rick and I, we did right by you," I mumbled a little as I felt the weight of the spinning in my head, the ringing in my ears and the pains all over my body take me. My eyes shutting for longer amounts of time.

"This the same Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand? This him we're talking about here?" he spoke which made me eyes widen at the thought it was Rick who still ended up cuffing my brother to a roof. Looking down at where Merle's missing hand should have been, I found non. _What the fuck?_ "You his bitch now?" he asked me, insulting me and teasing me in a way I didn't like.

"I ain't nobody's bitch," I growled up at him, not liking the way he was trying to encourage me to get up and do something. _He doesn't have to be that much of a prick about it. _

"You're a joke is what you are, playing errand boy to a bunch of pansy-asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothing but a freak to them. Redneck trash. That's all you are. They're laughing at you behind your back. You know that, don't you? I got a little news for you, son. One day they gonna scrape you off their heels like you was dogshit," he told me. _Why doesn't he just shut the fuck up and leave me alone?_

"Hey," he said as he pat my chest once, to get me to keep my eyes opened and look at him. "They ain't your kin, your blood. Hell, you had any damn nuts in that sack of yours, you'd got back there and shoot your pal Rick in the face for me. Now you listen to me," he said as he took my chin between three of his fingers. "Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother. Ain't nobody ever will," he said as he patted my chin.

"You're lying," I told him, my mind drifting a little and making me look up at him slightly angry, my eyes rolling as I felt the weight pull me under some more.

"Why? You think that long lashed, doe eyed pretty girl would ever like you? Would ever care about you like I do?" he said and then laughed that rough, cracked up laugh he always did. "You really are high right now ain't ya?" he asked me. "Come on, get up on your feet and get some pussy before I have to kick your teeth in," he said with a firm pat of my chest and stood up straight. "Let's go," he told me as he began to kick the heel of my shoe.

My mind began to clear up as I heard gurgling coming from where my feet was, my leg wobbling a little from the impact of a walker had as it gripped my shoe. Trying to eat my shoe, it growled and clung to my shoes and legs. When it saw me notice it, the walker looked up and snarled at me.

Panicked, I shuffled up and tried to move away from it. Kicking it in the face with my free foot, I shuffled closer to my crossbow and saw him pounce on top of me. Grabbing my knife, I tried to aim for its head but we rolled around. Getting a good stab to its elbows and a few times into it's neck. Throwing him to one side, I got to my knees and picked up the stick I threw down a while ago.

The walker got to his feet and started to walk to me, knocking it to its back with the stick, I climbed on top of it and smashed its head in. Groaning and panting as I did so. Seeing a walker make its way towards me, I laid down and pulled the arrow out of me, trying not to scream.

Holding the bolt between my teeth, I picked up my crossbow and pulled the string back. Straining and groaning as I got it in place, slipping the arrow in and watching the walker get closer to me. Laying back down, I watched the walker get super close, aiming and shooting, it went into its head and fell face first to the floor.

Panting, I sat up and moved to sit up on a rock. Sitting down, I took off my shirt and folded it up to place it against my now opened wound. Tying the sleeves around my waist, I pulled tightly and lifted my crossbow to keep it in my hands. "Son of a bitch was right," I mumbled as I felt like I had tended to my wound better now without the arrow inside me.

After fixing up my wound a little, I grabbed the squirrel I hunted and pulled the knife out of the walker's neck. Placing the squirrel onto the log, I cut it open and ate it raw. Trying to gain some of that blood I had lost before and now due to the wound being opened.

Grabbing the doll, I placed it to dangle and gripped the sleeves that held it to me tightly. Making sure it was secure. Taking my knife, I took off some of the black shoelaces from the walker and cut off both of their ears. Stringing it on the shoelace, I made a knot and placed it over my head to let it dangle around my neck.

Gaining the strength, I grabbed my stick and began to climb up with it. Using the stick for support, I would grip onto the trees and climb up the hill. Feeling my side sting and burn from the pain, I hissed and gripped onto the tree tightly, looking up I saw birds fly above me. _Fuck...Vultures..._

"Please, don't feed the birds," Merle's voice teased. Looking up, I saw Merle above and looking down at me. "What's the matter, Darylina? That all you got in you?" he asked me as I strained myself to try and get up. "Throw away that purse and climb," he told me, while I stopped and panted before finding strength in me to keep moving, shuffling to get to the top.

"I liked it better when you was missing," I admitted to him. This only made him chuckle that raspy, sarcastically amused chuckle he had. _Always looking down on me, talking to me like I was nothing. He always thinks he's better than everyone else. Asshole _

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm on your side," Merle shouted down at me, for a small glimpse, I looked up and saw him bending a little, his hands on his knees as he didn't even try to help me up. _Don't need his help anyway. Don't need anyone._

"Yeah? Since when?" I questioned him, remembering all the time I spent alone and not once was he there to help me through any tough situation. _If there's anything I've learnt from Merle is to look out for number 1. Ourselves. _

"Hell, since the day you were born, baby brother. Somebody had to look after your worthless ass," Merle growled down at me, trying to convince me that he was my guardian. That he was my perfect brother. _Like he could ever be compared to how Kat looks out for Carl. She'd do anything and everything for Carl...for her family._

"You never took care of me. You talk a big game but you was never there. Hell, you ain't here now. Guess some things never change," I tell him as I slowly shuffled further up and watched as he kept his eyes on me. _He's just an illusion, some hallucination after the fall._

"Well, I'll tell you what I'm as real as your _chupacabra_," he told me which made me slightly angry with him. _You cut off your hand and left me. You ain't here and you'll never be here...not anymore._

"I know what I saw," I growled up at him as I tried to jump up the hill, forcing my body up and not reaching very far up. _Fuck. Why is this harder than what I thought it was going to be in my head?!_

"And I'm sure them shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it, right?" Merle joked trying to make me seem like a drug addict. "Just like you can see that pretty blue eyed girl wanting to be with you? What was her name again? Kristy? Kristen? Kitty?" Merle asked me which made my heart pound more than it already was in my chest. _What? Why the fuck is he mentioning her?!_

"Katherine," I growled up to him, forcing myself to try and turn around. Looking up to him as he spoke the next part.

"Oh yeah! That pal of yours Rick's daughter," Merle teased, knowing how much he hated Rick and how I still wasn't happy with him leaving Merle to that rooftop. "Guess what baby brother? She ain't gonna let you lay a hand on her. Not on her titties not on anything," Merle said which made me grit my teeth, clawing up as well as I could up the hill.

"Especially not big ol' daddy Rick. He'd rather she died than have some redneck white trash like you be anywhere near his daughter," Merle said which made my heart drop but the blood in my veins boil. _Rick ain't got anything to do with Kat. It's her choice and yeah...she may not want me but...I don't want to see her hurt. _

"You'd best shut the hell up," I shouted up at him, knowing he finally got on my final nerve. _I'm gunna climb and I'm gunna make sure that Kat's safe. That she's well and happy. Maybe even fucking kiss those soft red lips of hers! _

"Or what? You're gonna come up here and shut my mouth for me? Well, come on and do it then, if you think you're man enough," Merle said as he stood up straight with his arms out either side, palms facing to the sky and glaring down at me.

"Hey, kick off them damn high heels and climb, son," he told me while he laughed, which only made me force myself to climb more than I had already had. I had been climbing since he mentioned Kat. Climbing as well as I could, I gripped onto anything that would give me support.

"You know what? If I were you I'd take a pause for the cause, brother. 'Cause I just don't think you're gonna make it to the top," he said as I gripped the trees and lifted my lower torso. Forcing myself to climb up and to keep going. "Come on. Come on, little brother. Grab your friend Rick's hand," Merle said as he gave me his hand, reaching out for me but not in the most trustful way.

I kept climbing, struggling but doing everything in my power to get up there and to beat his face in. "Yeah, you'd better run," I screamed out when I finally got up the top, searching around for Merle but he had already left. This was when I decided to make my way back to the farm, never looking back and keeping the doll tightly to me.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Walker. Walker!" Andrea screamed out into the distance as she stood up, I was going to speak to dad about Daryl again when I heard Andrea announce this. Rushing out dad and I went to talk to her, Shane limping his way towards us as Glenn and T-Dog followed closely.

"Just the one?" dad asked her as he rushed forward, I stuck closely behind and he tried to push me back. Ignoring his shoves, I moved to follow him and felt my fingers inch closer to my machete and handgun.

"I bet I can nail it from here," Andrea said as she lowered the binoculars back to where she picked them up and raised the rifle up to aim at the lonely walker. I grabbed my machete and walked in front of the RV, looking out into the distance. I saw a figure limping, swaying and moving closer towards us.

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down," I tell her, angered that she would risk all our lives for a single walker. _Did she fucking forget that there was a herd out there and that with one single gunshot, they can all come back to us?! _

"You'd best let us handle this," Shane spoke, his shirt was undone and he had a pickaxe in his hands. T-Dog followed closer to Shane and held a baseball bat in his hand. Dad lowered my machete and I looked at him confused.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers," dad explained as he looked to all of us, nodding I agreed and slipped my machete into my holster. _Hershel's farm, his rules and we have to respect it. _

"What for, man? We got it covered," Shane questioned my dad, reasoning that they were fine with killing this single walker. Dad went to run back in, instead I grabbed his arm and passed him my gun. He accepted it and ran after them, following dad's lead, I went to the front and kept close to dad.

Running, we got closer and closer to the walker as it moved towards us. It's swaying body dragging something along with it, all of us ran towards it. Shane making weird noises as he limped his way across the field, while me and dad quickly ran down the field to get to it first.

What surprised me was when we slowed down, reaching the walker that kept making its way closer to us. It's eyes looked up at me. Crystal blue. His hair messy, body dirty, shirt torn apart and around his waist, his face bloody, his side injured and blood covered one knock he had in his head. He looked wild, animalistic and crazed.

When I saw him, my eyes widened and he looked at me. Dad had his gun raised up at Daryl, unsure if he was a walker or if Daryl was just...injured. _Oh fuck...please tell me he's just injured and that he's more or less okay. That he isn't dead and now a turned walker._

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked, unsure of what we were to do and what exactly was before us.

"Y-yes," I tell them as I looked directly into the eyes of the man stood in front of me. He was pacing around, a necklace of..._ears?_ Were around his neck. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His crossbow dragged along the floor as he looked to us, to dad angered.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl growled as he asked my dad, who had now lowered the gun and made all the others relieved. _Fuck. He's hurt...really bad then considering the state he's in. God damn. _

There was a sudden gunshot and Daryl fell to the floor on his back. Gasping, I felt the air leave my lungs and turned around to Andrea who must have shot. "No! No!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees on the second 'no' to check and see if Daryl was alive.

"No!" dad screamed to Andrea as he dropped down on the other side of Daryl. Checking Daryl's pulse, breathing and his head, I saw he was only mildly scratched from the bullet that had been fired. Relaxing, I quickly got to my feet and pulled him up. Dad took the other arm of Daryl's draping his arms over our shoulders and carried him towards the farm.

"Rick! Kat!" I could hear mom's voice calling for us in the distance.

"What on earth's going on out here?" I heard Hershel call to us from the farm, he was stood beside mom and we kept walking with Daryl in our arms.

"I was kidding," Daryl mumbled, surprised he had actually been shot and his mind was probably spinning from the feeling. _Or so I've been told from what I've read since dad got shot. _

"Come on," dad encouraged as we kept walking, this was when I saw Andrea and Dale bolt across the field to us.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea asked me, panick stricken and stopped in front of us. We kept walking, my grip on Daryl tight and I glared at Andrea.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him. I told you not to shoot Andrea...yet you disobeyed me...disobeyed us," I growled at her, unhappy that she would do that and put all of us in danger. _She almost killed Daryl for Christ's sake!_

"But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears!" Glenn told us shocked and horrified by the fact Daryl had these around his neck. Daryl's head swung down as we dragged him back to the farmhouse.

"Let's keep that to ourselves," dad informed Glenn as he ripped the necklace off and slipped it into his shirt pocket. We continued to walk with a dazed Daryl being dragged, a hyperventilating Andrea from the close call she gave Daryl and Shane limping back the way we came.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" I heard T-Dog call out to us, while we all turned to look at him and were surprised to see Sophia's doll in his hands. _Daryl...found Sophia's doll. Thank God. He found evidence and he's still alive. I just wish he was perfectly fine._

* * *

We had been waiting for a good long while, I was pacing and mom was sat on the floor. "He'll be all right," dad said as he exited the room, Shane followed after him and mom got to her feet. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and mom a quick hug.

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Hershel on this one. Can't keep going out there, not after this," Shane told us as I looked to mom, who gave me a sad smile and rubbed my back comfortingly. _There's something they're not telling me. _

"You'd quit now? Daryl just risked his life to bring back the first hard evidence we've had," dad told Shane. He was about to leave when Shane had first spoke but ended up turning around to tell Shane this information.

"That is one way to look at it. The way I see it, Daryl almost died today for a doll," Shane said as I glared at him. _Is he really telling us that he doesn't believe Sophia is out there, alive and well?! Are you fucking kidding me? He wants us to quit now?! What an asshole._

"Yeah, I know how you see it," dad said as he turned to walk off, the map in his hand and mom just pats his stomach. I waited for Hershel to exit and knocked on the door. Shane gave me a look but then placed his hand gently on the small of my back.

"Don't touch me Shane. You're not my father so don't act like you are," I growled at him. Shane quickly moved his hand away from my back and rubbed his head. Shane mumbling a soft sorry.

"I'm not out to be a hard case. Just being realistic," Shane said as he looked to me and mom. Mom shook her head and looked to the ground, making a laughing noise through her nose.

"Go away," I heard Daryl growl from the other side of the door to my knock. I frowned and tried again. Sighing as I stepped closer to the door.

"Daryl...it's me," I told him and this made him shuffle in the bed a little from what I could hear in through the other side of the door.

"Come in," Daryl told me which made me slowly open the door and step inside slowly, shutting the door slowly. Daryl had a head bandage around his crown and the covers were pulled up to hide his shirtless body. _Could he be shy about his wounds? Or about his body like girls are?_

"Oh my god...Daryl...I'm...I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you, that way you wouldn't have well...been alone through that all," I tell him sadly as I examined his body. My eyes wandering at him laying there in the bed, injured and a slight mess.

"Its better this way. That way all I had to look out for was myself," Daryl growled out at me. "Wouldn't be the first time," he mumbled to himself but I caught it. _I won't question him, his issues is his issues._ "That way I wouldn't have to worry 'bout saving your ass too," Daryl growled as he looked up at me. "Especially if I got back here without you...your dad would have my head on a silver plate and...it ain't your fault," he told me with kind eyes.

_Why...is he so sweet and kind towards me? Towards some of us in this group? He's sort of like this with Carol. He saved T-Dog when he didn't have to and...he's out looking for Sophia when others believe she's dead._

"It was very...brave what you did today and well...I'm glad you're still alive. I would have felt terrible thinking that you were dead because of me. It's already terrible enough that I feel guilty for Sophia getting...never mind," I say and shake my head at my thoughts, trying to remove them with the movement of my head and looked down at him. His crystal eyes looking up at me and making me feel this...tingling sensation.

"Kat...what do you mean about Sophia?" Daryl asked me, his brows furrowed in thought and his eyes staring up at me. _He needs to stop looking up at me like that. Like he really cares about what I think or how I feel. He's so...sweet and I respect him for that. As for those eyes...they need to stop looking like that because...I fear I might get a small shortage of breath._

"I...I don't want to talk about that but...I'm sorry you went through what you did," I tell him and looked away from his gaze. His eyes looked away and to the side. He pulled the covers up and turned his back on me. Sighing, I opened the door and left the room, shutting the door behind me and left the house.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had talked to Rick and Shane while Hershel fixed me up. "Go away," I growled when I heard my door being knocked. I could hear shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Daryl...it's me," a soft and sweet voice called to me. I recognized it instantly. _Kat..._quickly I pulled my covers over my chest and carefully laid onto my back, as so she couldn't see my scars. When I looked to the door, I took a deep breath and waited for a few seconds. Getting comfortable and making sure I didn't feel as much pain as I expected.

"Come in," I told her as I got comfortable and waited for her to enter. The door slowly opened, the squeaking of the door made me shut my eyes a little and gradually she stepped in. Her eyes roamed over my state as she shut the door behind her.

"Oh my god...Daryl...I'm...I'm so sorry. I should have been there with you, that way you wouldn't have well...been alone through that all," she spoke. Her eyes wandering around my body and examining the damage I had taken. _Oh God...she probably thinks I look revolting...Merle was right. She wouldn't want me within miles of her._

"Its better this way. That way all I had to look out for was myself," I growled at her, more angry with myself than her. "Wouldn't be the first time," I mumbled to myself. "That way I wouldn't have to worry 'bout saving your ass too," I growled again at the thought of my past, my eyes looking up at her. "Especially if I got back here without you...your dad would have my head on a silver plate and...it ain't your fault," I told her.

_She's not supermodel gorgeous but...she's prettier than your average girl. Rick doesn't like me here, no one does and everyone would prefer me dead. Even Kat. _Kat's long brown curls were messy, in her pony tail and tumbling down her back. Her eyes were sad, her bright blues seemed to be hiding something and I didn't know if I wanted to ask her.

"It was very...brave what you did today and well...I'm glad you're still alive. I would have felt terrible thinking that you were dead because of me. It's already terrible enough that I feel guilty for Sophia getting...never mind," she said and shook her head and looked down at me. Her words left me wondering.

"Kat...what do you mean about Sophia?" I asked her gently, my brows knitting together in thought and I stared up at her questioningly. _What about Sophia is bothering her so much? Why does she seem so...worried about me? Is this all an act to make a joke out of me?_

"I...I don't want to talk about that but...I'm sorry you went through what you did," she told me and looked away from me. Slightly angered, I looked anywhere but at her. Pulling up the covers up and turning my back to her. Sighing, she opened the door and left the room, shutting the door behind her and left me alone. _All these secrets and lies. Just plain stupid._

* * *

**KPOV**

Dinner was ready and we were all sitting around the table, Carol went to stand up to call mom to eat, I sat her back down and told her I would go. When I went to tell mom dinner was ready, I could hear soft crying, pressing my ear to the door and listening to my mom's voice. "Baby boy, what do I do?" I heard her whisper to Carl.

Deciding I wouldn't wait any longer, I knocked on the door and opened it, stepping inside mom tried to gather her thoughts. "Dinner's ready. You coming?" I asked her kindly which made her give me a tear-stained smile at me. _Why is she crying? What is she keeping from me?_

"Mm-hmm," she said as she got herself ready to leave, to eat. Carl was fast asleep beside her and she seemed so...lost.

"You need anything?" I asked her and I looked at her confused. She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"Huh-uh, I'll be right there," mom said as she tried to make me leave. Instead I closed the door behind me and stepped further inside.

"Mom...you can't lie to me. No one can but...you know you can talk to me, right?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on hers and walked closer to her. She gave me a nod and a small smile. Her hands stretched out to rest on my shoulders as she stood to her two feet.

"I know and I'm grateful. Thank you baby girl...same thing goes to you. You can talk to me about anything," mom said with her warm and soft smile. The same smile she would always give me to tell me she was fine. "Come on. Let's eat," she said and turned me to walk to the door. Both of us headed down to eat and sat at the table, eating our meals silently.

"Does anybody know how to play guitar? Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play," Glenn asked us as he turned to look to the 'adults' seeing as those of us who were younger than the others sat on a smaller and more rounded table. I was sat beside Maggie and Jimmy.

"Otis did," Patricia said sadly, her eyes on the meal and shyly looked up at those on the table. _I really wish I was sat beside my parents...might of just taken my food and left to sit beside Carl as I ate. If I did that...it would be considered rude and I am not rude. _

"Yes, and he was very good too," Hershel spoke which made me think about the times I played guitar. _Mom used to love me playing guitar...and singing songs for her. Carl always loved me performing things for him and dad would ask me on occasion to sing something and play the guitar._

"Kat can play guitar too. She used to play for me when she was younger, she continued it and well...how long has it been?" dad asked me as he turned in his seat a little to look at me. A smile playing on his lips.

"A long time, not since you got shot at least," I tell him and looked to mom who smiled at me sadly, her eyes looking down then back to me. _She's probably remembering the songs I played at those last few times. When dad was shot...I didn't want to play any songs anymore and I just felt...dull. _

"Maybe you should play again one day," mom suggests sweetly and I give a small nod as I took a bite of the meat. _We've all suffered from dad's apparent death...but he's alive and well. He's strong. I can see it._

"I know I wouldn't mind hearing," Glenn said to me with a small smile, I just shyly looked away and continued eating, hearing my dad's chuckles as I looked to him and saw Shane give me a small smile. Maggie and Glenn were soon passing notes around, blatant and making everyone look, listen and watch this interaction.

* * *

**DPOV**

"How are you feeling?" Carol asked as she walked in with a tray of food and drink in her hands. Pulling up the covers, I laid on my side and cuddled the pillow. _Too many hours of sleep and nothing to do makes me bored as fuck._

"As good as I look," I answered, my voice rough from sleep and quieter from the sleep. Laying there, my mind wandering to my conversation with Kat for a second as it got silent behind me.

"I brought you some dinner," Carol said which made me quickly turn to look at her and move my body to look at the food that was on the plate. My interest and attention was on her now, she looked down at me shyly. "You must be starving," Carol said kindly. _She's like...the mother I never had. Or can't seem to remember in this way at least. _

"Watch out, I got stitches," I grumbled after Carol leaned over and gently pressed a kiss to my temple. Fiddling with the sheet as I didn't want to look at her and then glanced up at her to see her look at me with kind eyes.

"You need to know something," she said which made me look at her for a few seconds as she continued to speak. "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life," she told me which made me turn my back on her again.

"I didn't do anything Rick, Kat or Shane wouldn't have done," I answer her grumpy. _It's true. I'm only doing what others do and...it ain't anything special._

"I know. You're every bit as good as them," Carol told me, her voice soft and kind. "Every bit," she repeated and left me alone. My thoughts on the little girl that was lost in the woods, her kind mother and the blue-eyed brunette that had a lot of things going on that she didn't seem to talk about...

* * *

**Here's the deal guys...I want to keep posting chapters but I need teamwork. There are at least...28 followers for this story and maybe more. So...let me receive one review from each of you for this chapter. Send me some love and I will be very thankful. **

**Tell me what you'd like to see more and who. Is there anything you like so far or something you'd like more of? Tell my your thoughts. 28 reviews and I promise to post a chapter before next week!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	11. Chapter 11: Honesty

Chapter 11: Honesty

* * *

**KPOV**

_~5 years ago~_

_I was sat down on the porch outside, mom and dad were talking about something. Not something...about me deciding to go to the training sessions on how to shoot and mom wasn't liking it. When I was looking up at the sky, I heard the conversation finish, footsteps came towards me and stopped when I saw feet beside me._

_Dad sat down and looked at the streets with me. "So...mom took it well?" I ask him and he just licked his lips, looking to the distance and then to me._

_"As well as she could..." he tells me which makes me pull a face of uncertainty and slightly playful in its nature. Dad looked to me and chuckled to himself, shaking his head and looking to the sky._

_"Your mom wants you to know that...even though you're going to be trained by Shane and I...she wanted you not to," dad said which made me look at him quickly, shocked and stunned by his words. "I talked to her..." dad said as he raised an eyebrow, amused by my expression and a small smile playing on his lips._

_"Don't worry...she respects your decisions and doesn't hate you for wanting to do this. She wishes differently but...she accepts your desires and wants you to know we both support you," he tells me and this makes me smile at him. "Just remember..." he went to speak but I just roll my eyes._

_"A gun is not a toy," I repeated his words that he would tell me since I was a little girl. He chuckled and said a quick 'that's my girl' and kissed the top of my head. The two of us sat there and taking in the view. Children playing, sun on our skin and the smell of moms cooking in the oven..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Don't look so worried," Carl said as we were all feeding the hens. _It's so good to see Carl up on his feet again._

"It's my job," mom said slightly sad and I smiled kindly at them both. _Mom always worries...it doesn't matter what it is...she'll worry._

"No, it's not. You're a housewife," Carl said as though he was stating a fact, this made me stifle a giggle and look at mom. She had her jaw hanging opened and her eyes wide. Carl looked up at her and smirked, a cheeky little smirk that made me laugh.

"Yeah, punks?" mom said as she threw us corn and this made us both laugh at her. "You see my house around here? A housewife," mom said shaking her head surprised Carl would even say that and me for encouraging him to keep going with the joke by laughing.

"They don't have a mother," Carl said as he examined the chickens, smiling I looked down and helped feed them with him. Mom was doing things to get the corn ready for the chickens to eat.

"She might be somewhere else," I suggest and this made Carl look up at me, shaking his head and giving me a look of uncertainty and full of doubt.

"Maybe she got eaten. Everything is food for something else," Carl suggested and stated. _Sadly...this is the way of life. It always has been...always will be. Mom shouldn't be looking all surprised when it's the solid truth, it doesn't indicate anything about us being food to the dead._

* * *

**DPOV**

I was laid out on my bed, almost fully recovered and ready to continue the search for Sophia. Poking holes with the tip of one of my bolts into the small plastic window I had and looked at it absent-mindedly. Next thing I knew Andrea walked in slowly to sit beside me. "Hey. This is not that great, but..." she said as she handed me a book.

"What, no pictures?" I asked her flicking through, an eyebrow raised and my mind wandering to look at her face. _Why is she here...also...what? A book's meant to have pictures? Last time I checked they were all words...so...this is your standard book to read._

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit," Andra apologised to me as she shook her head and looked at me with a sorry expression in her eyes.

"Yeah, you and me both," I tell her, getting comfortable to sit up and to look towards her. My eyes drifting down to my torso to watch out for the stitches in my side. Andrea's eyes watching me as I moved to prop myself up and look at her better.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do-" she tried to offer but I just look at her, our eyes meeting and all I could feel was...nothing. _Why is it every pair of blue eyes don't work for me like Kat's does...not to mention her father and brothers...but...Kats...it has a twinkle in them that others don't._

"You were trying to protect the group. We're good..." I forgave her in my own way, twirling the bolt in my hands and watching her. Not being blunt about it but enough to reassure her that we were fine. _She was doing the right thing but...she should have listened to Kat and the others._ "But hey, shoot me again...and you'd best pray I'm dead," I told her threateningly as she stood up and walked to the door. She turned to look at me, giving me a shy smile and left me alone in my tent.

* * *

**KPOV**

Mom was fixing things by a tree, watching us and this was while, me, dad, Shane and Jimmy were looking down at the map. Glenn was chatting with mom about something in the distance. "The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found. Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there, the current brought it downstream," dad explained as he pointed the spots with his fingers on the map without touching it.

"So what, you think she took this road here and then she went north?" I asked him, taking in what he was saying and looking towards the two men that were stood beside me.

"Yeah. What's up that way?" dad asked as he turned to look at Jimmy. The farmer boy was staring down at the map, remembering how everything was laid out and looking up at dad to answer him.

"A housing development. It went in maybe 10 years ago," Jimmy informed us as he stared down at the map.

"Take a run up there after gun practice. I'll hold down the fort here, but take backup. After what went down with Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone. We stay in pairs," dad said which made me look at him a little shocked.

"I'll take suggestions on a partner," Shane said, averting his eyes from me and to look at my dad. _Excuse me?! _

"I can go. I'm a good shot, I can get in and out of places quickly and...well...I can handle myself," I argue to them, trying to put a point across but dad just looked at me. Ignoring my comment and continued to have his conversation with Shane.

"See how they do on the range, then take your pick," dad tells Shane. This was when Glenn walked up to us, holding a basket out for us and we looked down to see fresh peaches. Taking one out, we all munched on it and sipped on the juice that would flow out. _Mmmm. Delicious._

"Thanks Glenn," I tell him kindly as he gave me a quick nod, his face pale and blank, while looking at us, dad in particular and then to mom who stood there with a stick in her hand.

"My binoculars," Shane prompted the boy as he looked at us numbly, he then realized what Shane said and quickly gave Shane the binoculars.

"Yeah yeah. Okay, bye," Glenn said as he handed the binoculars, his eyes darting to me and dad, then briefly to Shane before he scurried off towards the rest of the camp members.

"We'd like to join you for gun training today," the young daughter of Hershel spoke. _Beth...that's her name._ Her and Patricia stopping beside dad to look at us.

"Hershel's been very clear. I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay," dad informed them as they walked closer to us, stopping and dad turned to look at them. Munching on his peach as we all chewed and swallowed our fruit.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented," Beth told us which didn't seem to convince dad much. _Him and Hershel have had trouble. Jimmy wasn't meant to help yesterday and well...dad believed what he said even if he wasn't lying._

"Otis was the only one who knew guns. Now that he's gone, we gotta learn to protect ourselves," Patricia said to us, solemn and dull as she spoke. _Her heart breaks every time she mentions his name. She must have been very close to Otis that way...it's sad._ "Her father saw the sense in that," she defended further but this just made him look away from them. Focused on not agreeing and failing Hershel like that again.

"No offense, but I'll ask Hershel myself," dad told them, just to make sure it wasn't some test and that they were telling the truth. _Seems like honesty is an issue with everyone lately. _

"What's going on?" I asked Carl as he got closer to me, he was wearing dad's hat and seemed to look slightly suspicious. _I know my brother well enough...I mean...I'm his best friend and he's mine._

"I want to learn to shoot too. Can you teach me?" Carl asked me, his eyes staring down at me as he stood before me. _Shoot? Is he sure he wants to?_

"Well, Carl...that's up to mom and dad, also...I had Shane as my instructor," I inform him, trying to tell him that I wasn't the right person to teach him and that I couldn't agree without our parents consent.

"Can you talk to them? They'll listen to you," Carl encouraged them. _Where could he possibly think that they would listen to me and not him? It's normal to want to learn to shoot in this new world._

"We'll see, okay?" I tried to reassure him, not indicating to him that I was going to ask our parents about it. "Hey," I called out to him as I heard an unfamiliar-familiar sound come from his back. "Let me see what you've got there," I say as I looked at him. This was when he slipped his hand behind his back and pulled out a gun.

Taking the gun off him, I slowly walked to mom and showed it to her. Telling her that Carl had it. "How the hell did this happen?" she asked as she took it from me, checking the amount of rounds and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Well, it's my fault. I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one," Dale told us which made mom's eyes widen in rage and shock. _What is with all the lies?!_

"So on top of everything else, he lied. What's he thinking?" mom stated and asked, looking to a sullen Carl who was sat down and staring at the ground. Dad shrugged and had his hands on his hips. Looking at Carl I frowned, remembering that it was me in that position many years ago.

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him. I told him I wasn't qualified, that...Shane was the one who taught me," I tell them as they looked at me, mom looked slightly sad and then back to angered.

"Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call," Shane suggested as he stood there, looking between me, mom and dad. His eyes searching for an answer.

"I'm not comfortable with it," mom said while laughing nervously, a shake to her head. "Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here," mom said as she realized no one was agreeing with her. "Rick?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I know. I have my concerns too, but-" dad began but was quickly cut off by mom, her eyes wide and her face saddened at the thought of Carl out here with a gun.

"There's no but. He was just shot. He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?" mom asked stunned that Carl was even considering having guns after an accident like he just had. _Better to fight with it than fight against it and be frightened of it._

"Better than him being afraid of 'em. There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely," dad suggested as he tried to reason with mom. The rest of us watching them intently, catching every word they said and my eyes glancing to look at Carl.

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun," mom growled out to him and he just looked at her stunned. Unable to say what he wanted to.

"But how can you defend that? You can't let him go around without protection. I walk around with a gun...last time I remember...I'm a kid of yours," I told her and she just looked at me slightly...betrayed. Her eyes were filled with a burning fire within her and I could sense it was soon about to burst out.

"There's a difference. He's twelve. You're nineteen. He's as safe as he'll ever be right here," mom tells us as if Carl was going to be a child forever. "Look, everything you're both saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods...and I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut," mom said her eyes getting teary as she thought of what happened to Carl not so long ago.

"He's growing up, thank God. We've got to start treating him more like an adult," dad suggested, the sensation of this conversation making my spine shiver. _Is this how dad convinced mom? Or is this a stronger version of it to get mom to see clearly?_

"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun. Not like Kat is or ever was," mom said as she looked directly into dads eyes, her face up close to his and I stood there, looking at Carl every so often.

"I'm not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun," Carl said as he stepped up, finally he had enough of this talk and wanted to do something. _He wants his voice to be heard..._

"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl," dad tried to convince mom further, her eyes had turned soft while hearing Carl's reasons as to why he lied. _He just wants to do the right thing._

"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly...and if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations-" mom said as he got closer to Carl, lifting his chin in her hands and making him look up at her.

"He won't let you down," I tell her as I stopped her in her sentence to look at Carl. His bright blues watching us as we spoke of him.

"Yeah," Carl agreed, giving me a slight small smile and the twinkle in his eye made me smile back at him. _He has potential of doing good. I know it._

"Now if you're gonna do this, you listen to Shane," dad told him as they made their way to the car, dad leading them to the car and we all decided to climb in.

"Okay, dad," Carl agreed and got into the car.

"All right? You be careful," dad told him as we all got in and drove off to the training area. Watching Carl shoot, praising him when he got a good shot and mom stared at him. I went to her, gently running my hand up and down her back comfortingly, her head resting against mine as we watched Carl learn to shoot.

* * *

"'Afternoon," mom said politely as we made our way to talk to Hershel, to thank him for saving Carl's life and to get away from the crowed who praised Carl for his training.

"I take it your boy did well," Hershel observed as we looked out into the distance, they surrounded Carl as they spoke and Carl seemed so...happy. _For once he has a smile on his face after all that's happened._

"Not bad, actually," I agreed, watching Carl speak with such enthusiasm before looking to Hershel who was fixing up the fences.

"Be grateful you don't have daughters like mine. If only things were as simple as wanting to shoot," Hershel teased as he looked between mom and me. This statement made me giggle, shoving my hands into my back pocket as he spoke.

"Too right that is...Kat's not abnormal...she's...special. She loved doing things like that. Shooting and other 'masculine' things but...she has had her moments of being a 'normal' girl. Ain't that right Kat?" mom said with a smile playing on her lips, teasing me in this way and making me giggle at her.

"Carl's getting that chance, thanks to you...and we're eternally grateful for what you did and your hospitality. We'll earn our keep," I tell Hershel, thankful for what he did and showing gratitude by doing what we can to keep us safe and make him trust us.

"I appreciate that, but with Carl getting better, I imagine you'll be moving on soon Fort Benning, I hear," Hershel told us which made us look to one another, the same expression on our faces. One of pure shock and horror. _He wants us to leave._

"Hershel expects us to leave? Does anybody else know?" mom asked quietly, discreetly as we walked towards dad, my heart pounding at the realization of having to leave the farm and go back on the run.

"Not yet," dad speaks lowly, as to not be heard, looking up and checking for anyone listening and seeing everyone was too busy doing things to notice us all huddled around together.

"Were you gonna tell us?!" I asked him a little angered that he had barely spoken to us. _Why would he keep something like this from us?!_

"Of course," dad told us, giving me a look telling me to keep my voice down and I just glare at him. _I'm unhappy. Deal with it dad._

"When? How long have you known?" mom asked him calmly, trying to keep her voice level and not to attract unwanted attention.

"Not long. You both don't need to worry about this," he tried to reassure us and I just glared at him. _We're safe here. Of course we're going to worry about going back out there into the world of destruction._

"How can you expect us not to worry? We have shelter here, food, water and medical care," I tell him angered that he would think we would just let this pass us by as though nothing was going on.

"I've been talking with Hershel. It's not carved in stone," dad told me, his voice angered as he gritted his teeth at me. _Good...get angry with me. All these lies...all these...issues that pop up and have no way of dealing with them properly. So many secrets..._

"He thinks it is," I growled at him, gripping onto my hair and trying not to pull them out.

"We have to fix this. People are settling in here. They'll be devastated," mom said calmly, her voice level and he expression saddened. _It's true, we finally feel safe here and...having to leave will kill them...will kill us all._

"I know. I'm working on it," dad tells us as he looked between the two of us.

"Maybe I can talk to him too and plead our case," mom tried to come up with an idea on convincing him to let us stay.

"No, things are uneasy. The best thing right now is to give Hershel some space. Don't look at me like that," dad suggested as his eyes drifted around and then to the house. His eyes landing on the two of us beside him.

"Like what?" mom asked him as she looked at him wide-eyed. Panick was evident in her facial expression.

"Like you're scared. Like you don't trust me. I can take it from everyone else, but not from you two," he tells us as he went to reach out for our faces, gently touching them and I shook my face out of his touch.

"I don't understand how you could keep something like this from us. Carl's barely on his feet, Sophia's missing...Daryl and T-Dog are hurt. How can we leave?" I asked him, my voice filled with venom, hurt and anger. _We're a family. We're meant to talk things through, to figure out ways of surviving in this world. Not wait for hell to break loose._

"It's not what I want either, but if we have to go, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the both of you and Carl are okay. We'll get by. We will," dad encouraged which made mom look directly in his eyes, her expression calmer than before and softer.

"Okay," mom said which made me just shake my head and make a sound of slight disgust mixed with anger. Walking off, I head to my tent that I was now sharing with Carl again and saw him stood by the tent. He was watching me walk to him, I stopped in front of him and glanced down at him.

"Carl...I need to leave, to go find Sophia and bring her back," I tell him as I crouched down and held his hands in mine. His bright blues staring up at me and were filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Wait...who's going with you?" he asks me and I just sigh, shaking my head as I looked down. He gripped onto my hands and made me look up at him.

"Dad said not to go alone, especially not after what happened to Daryl. Kat...I don't have a good feeling about you going out there alone," he tells me worried and his eyes wide.

"I'll be fine brother. A few walkers will never stop me from getting back to you. No one can stop me from getting back to you," I tell him and I pressed a kiss to his cheek, standing up straight I let go of his hands slowly. Turning my back I walked back to the tent and started putting on my weapons. Heading to the RV, I went to grab my gun and saw dad walk towards me quickly.

"You planning on going out there alone? Specifically when I say everyone has to go in pairs?" dad asked me slightly angered and I walked past him. He went to grab my arm and I pulled it out forcefully from his hands. "Are you crazy?!" dad questioned me and my motives.

"No. I'm completely sane. I'm not going to just...wait around sitting on my ass for some..._walker_ find Sophia before I do," I growled and kept walking to the RV. Grabbing my gun, I checked the clip and fixed my gun in place.

"You can't be serious?! Daryl almost _died _out there looking for her!" dad tried to convince me it was a bad idea and I just walked out the RV, dad following me the entire way, his eyes searching for mine as he got up close to me. "Hold up Kat. You-" he started but I cut him off, he went to grab me to stop me in my tracks but I just quickly turn to look at him and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"No dad! You don't get it do you?! I could have _saved_ her out there. Instead I did _nothing_. I just laid there and let her get followed. Let her get lost. I need to fix what I didn't do by doing the right thing. As for going out there alone...I have had to kill walkers I once considered people, with Shane and on my own," I tell him, being vague as to what I had to do and still do sometimes.

"I would be the one protecting our family, I was out there hunting and keeping them fed. I have looked after our family...our group since the beginning of all this. I can fend for myself and I am not a little girl anymore dad. I've done it before you were here...I can still look after myself," I tell him. His eyes sad and he gave me a slow nod. His eyes looking down and sad...but...understanding.

* * *

Heading out, I walked past the fields and into the woods, making my way through it and killing two walkers in what felt like..._2 hours?_ Wandering in the woods, I reached where Daryl was and saw the two earless walkers laid out on the ground. Reaching around the sides, I kept walking aimlessly and kept my memory of which way to get back to the farm.

When I heard the footsteps and the sounds of someone complaining about something. I ducked down into the bushes, staying silent and pulling out my bow and an arrow from my quiver. Looking through the bushes, I kept quiet as I watched the man bend down to look down at what looked like a snare trap.

Suddenly, I heard rustling coming from over my shoulders and saw a hand grab me, lifting me up off the floor as an arm wrapped tightly around me. Dragging my to my feet and off the ground, kicking and squirming as I felt something cold press up to the temple of my head. Looking at it from the corner of my eyes, I saw it was a pistol.

"Guess what R. We got us a pretty catch right here. Don't need no snare for this one. Ain't that right sugar lumps?" the rough and sultry disgusting voice asked me and I heard a long inhale against my ear and hair. Shivering, I wriggled and struggled out of their grip.

"You do like you're tail Jake!" the other one said as he looked at me. He had black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. There was this...dot..._is that a tattoo?_ He stood closer to me and I saw how skinny the guy was and slightly tall. He looked no older than me and I was suddenly thrown on the floor. Going to get up, I saw my bow and quiver fell onto the ground beside me.

Going to grab it the thin black-haired boy grabbed them and slipped them onto his back. Getting onto my knees, I was suddenly pushed onto my back and was looking up at a guy who had dirty blonde hair, green eyes and he was slightly muscular. He shoved my hands over my head and pinned me to the ground.

"R! Keep her still!" the guy said and then chuckled down at me, a smirk playing on his lips as the one who now had my bow and quiver dropped to his knees and held my arms down. Squirming and wriggling under the guy, I looked down and panted. The sound of a zipper made my eyes widen and the sweat heat up my body. My heart pounding in my chest.

"No!" I screamed and suddenly the guy on top of me started to chuckle and examining me. His face hovering above me, checking every inch of my face and touching me in ways that made me feel sick. _I'm going to cut those fucking hands off him when I can. He'll fucking regret it. _

"You surely are a beautiful one...I bet...you taste beautiful too," the guy on top of me said I struggled to get out of their holds. When the guy smirked down at me, he lowered his head and gave my neck sloppy, gross kisses and this was my only chance. Feeling his hands slide between my legs, I squirmed and threw my head to one side then slammed my teeth into his ear.

Digging my teeth into his ear, I kept going until I felt my jaw clamp shut, hot liquid in my lips and the scream of his as I ripped his ear out. He fell off of me, rolling to one side and holding onto his now dripping with blood ear. My mouth had the rusty taste of blood sliding down my chin, spitting out his ear and coughing his blood a little. I saw the boy above me pinning me down, slide away from me and hit his back against a tree. His eyes were wide.

Crawling to my hands and knees to get up, I went to grab my knife and was soon pushed onto my front. My chest against the floor, the man's body was atop mine again and he growled into my ear. "A fighter...don't worry. I wouldn't mind going inside you from the back door," he whispered into my ear roughly. My body shivered in disgust as I had my hands trapped behind me, his scratchy hands gripped onto them tightly.

Gritting my teeth, I wriggled around and soon felt him trying to reach my front again. Gaining the strength, I rested my head to the floor and threw my head back, hitting his head to mine and he rolled around again. The boy was on his feet, unsure what to do as I was let go and reaching for the gun the guy had placed to my temple.

Crawling to it, my head spun and blood was all over me. "Go on! Shoot her with her fucking arrows!" the man screamed to the boy. The boy fumbled to get my arrows out, his hands wobbling and the man trying to get to his gun. Crawling as fast as I could, I grabbed the gun and cocked it. Aiming I pulled the trigger and saw the man fall to the ground dead.

_Shot in the head. End to you...asshole. _Getting to my feet, I saw the boy drop my weapons, including the bow and quiver filled with arrows. Panting, I aimed to shoot the boy but, I watched as he ran away and my head spun. Shutting my eyes, I sat there for a few minutes and regained my breath. My head no longer twirling and my mind clearer.

Picking up my weapons, I put them back in place and decided to head back to the camp. _Dad's going to have a field day when he sees me like this..._reaching the farm, I walked out of the woods and towards the tents. Dad saw me and ran to me. His eyes wide and searching me. When he stopped in front of me, his brows furrowed, taking in the sight of me and his eyes widening with each second passing.

"Whose blood is that? Were you bit? What the hell happened?!" dad asked me panicked. This was when Shane saw me and ran towards me. He looked angered and Carl was in the distance with mom, both of them watching me from the distance. Worry in all of their eyes.

"I handled it," I told them and kept walking towards the RV to put my gun inside. Dad followed me as did Shane and I just sighed. "I'm fine okay?! I didn't get bit. I just got...into a small fight. That's all," I tell them and they all look at me, Carl and mom were stood on their feet, looking at me and watching my every move.

"What the hell happened Kat?" Shane asked me and I just glared at them both. _I'm not a child. I didn't need them there and I don't need them right now. I want peace and quiet. _

"I'm just fine. All that happened was a pair of assholes were out there in the woods, hunting and they found me instead. They tried to rape me but...I handled it," I told them and walked into the RV, Shane went to say something and dad pressed his hand to Shane's chest. Shane shook his head, turned his back and walked off, rubbing his head repeatedly.

"Are they dead?" dad asked me as I saw Shane walk off into the distance. Slipping my gun into the bag, I stepped out and looked at dad who was curious as to what happened exactly. His blue eyes searching mine for honest answers.

"No. One of them yes...but the other escaped," I tell him and he nods. He stayed silent, his hands on his hips and his eyes glued on my face. Dad's eyes searching all the details of what happened, possibly trying to make up a story and finding a way of wording it so that I wasn't the one who had to explain fully what happened.

"Is that your blood?" dad asked me and I shook my head. Handing him the pistol I found, he looked down at it and then back up at me. Giving me a nod he leaned over, grabbed the back of my neck gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Go clean up...you look like a mess," he tells me slightly teasingly, his jaw hard and clenched. Agreeing with him, I nod up at him and entered the house to shower.

* * *

_**Right...here's something you all need to know. This story isn't focused only on Kat and Daryl. They'll gradually get together but this is mostly around the relationships between Kat+Lori+Rick+Carl (Later Judith too) but...there are reasons I ask for reviews and its to see what you guys want. What you'd like to see. Some things can't be done. Kat and Daryl's relationship is going to be a slow burn, there won't always be interactions between them and it isn't all about them two being together.**_

_**I'm trying to do this in justice for Norman's vision of how he sees Daryl react with a girl. He gradually gets to telling Kat he likes her. For Kat...right now family is the most important thing to her. I want a development for her character. There is going to be change when it comes to how seasons play out. Kat's character changes throughout the series. She's the 'loyal Grimes' to her family in season 1. Season 2 she's taking more of an independent, 'heroine' role...which you'll see what I mean later.**_

_**Season 3 she's...the 'survivor' role...which you'll see if you're patient enough. Season 4 she'll be the more...'leader' like figure and a very strong fighter. Season 5 she's more of her own person, her strength and faith are wary and all she knew will be deteriorating. She'll change through the seasons. So please...be patient for it all and don't be mad if there aren't lots of Daryl and Kat moments. **_

_**I don't see Kat and Daryl getting together so quickly, Norman says Daryl would be the awkward guy. Also...they wouldn't be interacting all the time as Kat has a family to look out for, a group to protect and people she loves to care for. As for reviews...I'm going to answer to most of you guys as a treat for the last chapter.**_

* * *

**Liaskane: Love your enthusiasm, yes...here you go. I hope it's enough to fulfil your hunger on this story right now. I have plenty more to come! Also...what do you expect? She's Rick's daughter...she's have to get his genes somewhere doesn't she?**

* * *

**redangel2463: You give me a review every chapter and I'm thankful for it. You always tell me you love the interactions between Daryl and Kat and want more of that. I hope you understand what is happening to this story, that it needs to be realistic and true to Daryl's character. Much love to you!**

* * *

**XXArmageddonXX: Thank you very much! Here you go dear!**

* * *

**mrs. leonard mccoy: Waiting will get you to better things! Just need to be patient and slowly let the love grow between them and their trust.**

* * *

**Pepperidge Farm: No. Not review hungry. I'm curious as to what you guys think. I'm working hard on trying to get these chapters out quickly for you guys. To make you want to keep reading and I want to see what you guys want, what you thinks so I know where to go on and how to keep this to your needs.**

* * *

**AnikaHerondale: Guess what...just be patient. I'm setting up some plot twists, some slight changes and there are going to be chapters coming up that are my own ideas. Such as...before season 3. There will be two extra chapters that will lead up to the build up of season 3. So...be patient. Of course! She's Katherine Grimes. Why wouldn't she look up to her father?**

* * *

**Purple Dragon Ranger: Just wait and see in the next few chapters. Who knows? She might tell him...maybe not? Who knows...oh yeah...me! ;) Glad you're liking it!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Thank you for your review and future ones to come! Glad you enjoy the story so far, I understand that you want to see more Daryl and Kat but...hope you understand that there won't be scene after scene of them and that they won't fall in love straight away. It's a gradual, realistic process.**

* * *

**Nymphaura: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're excited for more!**

* * *

**Anyway...5 reviews please? Or as many as you'd like just...please feedback to me! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	12. Chapter 12: Revealed

Chapter 12: Revealed

* * *

**RPOV**

_~9 years ago~_

_I was sat on the couch, exhausted and tired from searching for a missing boy. Kat was upstairs doing her college work, Carl was over at a friend's house and Lori was at a meeting. Rubbing at my forehead, I heard footsteps come closer to me and looked up to see it was Kat. "Hey...what are you doing Kitten?" I ask her tiredly._

_"I just wanted to check on you...still worried about the missing boy case?" she asked me, her long brown curls and pale face looked at me. Her blue eyes were bright but sad, she held a thousand words in those eyes and I had no idea where she found such strength. _

_"Yeah," I answered her shortly. Unsure of how to respond and I just looked down at the files. She stood behind me leaning over the top of the couch and rubbed at my shoulders. This made me hum and shut my eyes. She always knew what to do to relax me._

_"Relax dad. I know you'll find him. You always do what's right and...I have faith in you," she told me which made me smile. With this conversation, I looked over my shoulder and at the same time she leaned down. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, she turned and left to go to the kitchen. Leaving me to my thoughts, a smile on my face and determination in my mind..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Hey. Where'd you go?" mom asked dad curiously as she leaned in to kiss his temple, pressing their foreheads together and mom gently stroking the hair at the back of his neck. We were all munching on eggs and some food that Hershel provided for us, all of us sat by the tents. Daryl was no longer locked in his tent, he was up and walking but he couldn't work his body too hard.

"I'm here," dad told her which made me smile at a chewing Carl beside me. Bumping my knees and side to his as he chuckled a mouthful chuckle and shoved me back playfully. Making me giggle, smiling down at him and munch on my food quietly.

"Um, guys," Glenn started as he made his way to us, looking awkward as he shoved his hands in his back pockets and looked around nervously. "So...the barn is full of walkers," he tells us which made us all freeze, unable to speak and move. _You...have...got...to...be...fucking...kidding...me._

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this," Shane growled at dad as he looked into the barn, we heard gurgling and clawing at the door. _Walker._ Shane walking towards us as he looked at us and walked past me and dad. I was stood beside Andrea, all of us staring at the barn doors.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land," dad tells him and I nod. _It's Hershel's home. We have no right to tell Hershel what to do but...we definately can't keep walkers in a barn like this. It doesn't look like it will hold any longer._

"God...this is our lives man!" Shane growled as he turned back around and looked at dad.

"Lower your voice," I scolded Shane, unhappy of his tone towards my father. _Dad is doing the right thing. We can't just barge in here and kill the walkers. It's too risky and...it's not our say._

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea told us and I nod. _She had a point but...we can't just force the doors opened and do this without Hershel's consent._

"It ain't right. Not remotely," T-Dog said and I just walked closer to the barn, seeing all the walkers get riled and Daryl quickly pulled me back, dad gripping my arm and placing me to stand behind him.

"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time," Shane encouraged which only made me frown and Carl looked at me sad too. _Its safer here than out there._

"We can't go," dad says firmly. _I already know he knows. He knows about mom being pregnant...about mom being with Shane...he knows all of it._

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane questioned dad. Pacing around a little, angered that we weren't doing anything Shane agreed on.

"Because my daughter is still out there," Carol told him and Shane just began to laugh dryly, his hands in a praying sign against his lips.

"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility-" Shane began but I wasn't going to hear anymore of it. _We are not giving up on Sophia. No way in hell._

"We're not leaving Sophia behind," I growled at Shane, angered that he would even suggest us leaving a little girl behind like that. _Sophia is still out there somewhere. I can feel it. I have to feel it._

"We're close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago," Daryl growled at Shane, angered as he stepped closer to Shane and this made Shane glare at Daryl.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll," Shane declared, as though he was just stating a fact and that was it. As though it was meant to mean something.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Daryl mumbled angered, squinting his eyes at Shane and the two of them glared at each other. They were getting closer to each other, my hand and dad's raising to keep them separated.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours-" Shane tried to explain but dad kept going up to him, raising his hand to touch him and calling to him.

"Let me tell you all something else, man. Kat almost got raped yesterday if it weren't for her skills at defending herself and pure luck...she would have been raped, man. Your own fucking daughter. We need to go," Shane said as he looked at me, I could feel multiple eyes look at me and I just kept a straight, strong face. _No one will ever see me afraid about some assholes I crossed paths with. _

"As for you man...if she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction!" Shane said to Daryl which suddenly started a heated argument between the two. They tried to get to each other's face.

Growling, shouting and while we had to try and pull them back. Away from each other, everyone screaming at the two of trying to push the two of them away as I tried to pull Daryl away from Shane and mom pulled Shane away from Daryl. "Back off!" dad shouted with a final shove, separating the two of them from each other.

"Keep your hands off me," Shane growled at mom as she pushed him away from dad and Daryl. _As if he says this now. He probably got mom pregnant in the first place for touching each other in ways I don't want to imagine! _

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out," dad tried to reason calmly. Shane had his back turned to us, walking away and quickly turned back around.

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane screamed at dad, mom rushed in front of dad before Shane could get too close.

"Enough!" she shouted at him firmly, Carl came up beside me and held onto my hand tightly. Looking down at him, I moved him to stand in front of me and held him to me. My arms wrapping around him, holding him close and his hands rested on top of mine.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land," dad told him, stating what had to be done and I nod in agreement. _We have no say in this. This is all Hershel's land and we have to respect this if we want mom to give birth with the help of Hershel._

"Hershel sees those things in there as people...sick people. His wife, his stepson," Dale said, stepping up to look at dad and telling us all what Hershel thinks. _This can't be...wait..._

"You knew?" I asked him surprised, my eyebrows forming a crease on my forehead and looked at him. He gave me an apologetic look before he looked to dad and the rest of us.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel," Dale told us which made us all silent for a second, unsure how to take in this information and looking at Dale stunned. _He kept this from us? From all of us? That he knew and that...Hershel believes they are normal human beings...just...sick?_

"And you waited the night?" Shane asked him angered that we were in the dark during all this time. That no one spoke to us about it until now.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something...but Glenn wanted to be the one," Dale said as we all turned to look at Glenn, who stood there and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!" Shane began to argue to me and dad. His anger boiling and riling up the walkers. They thumped and shook the door, pushing Carl to stay behind me and backing up. Carl clinging onto me, holding onto my shirt as we slowly backed up and all of us stared at the barn doors...

* * *

"Katherine...Rick. Daryl came up to me to ask to take the horse. Said something about looking for the little girl. Told him not to, that he had to heal and that he shouldn't go out there in his condition," Hershel told us as we all looked to the barn, seeing Daryl head into the stables and searching in the small shack they had filled with horse supplies.

"If I can convince him not to go, could I take the horse myself and search for the girl? Please," I ask him, my eyes searching Hershel's light grayish blue ones. His eyes looked at me firmly, his lips made a line as they pursed and we stood there for a time.

"Go ahead, since you asked so politely. Maybe he'll listen to you," Hershel said with a small smile. Looking to me kindly and he then headed into the house, Carol and dad were behind me through the entire conversation I had with Hershel.

"Carol...could you give us a minute?" dad asked her politely as he took hold of my elbow in his hands. His grip tight but loose enough for me to slip my arm out of his touch. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks me as he pulls me away, spinning me to face him and I shoved my arm out of his hold.

"I'm going out there to look for Sophia. I'm not going to wait around dad. I told you once and I don't want to tell you again," I spoke to him, our eyes meeting up to each other and he stood there silent for a second, his jaw clenching in what looked like anger.

"After what you just went through yesterday?" he asked me a little surprised I would go back out there after what happened to me yesterday. _I'm not going to let a pair of assholes keep me down. No chance in hell._

"Dad...I can handle myself. Plus...I'll have a horse so I can just run away from jackasses like yesterday," I try to convince him, my eyes staring into his and non of us wavering our glance. The look in his eyes told me exactly what I needed to know. _I'm winning him over._

"I don't think you shou-" he tried to stop me one more time, his face hard and his expression was cold. _He's playing daddy cop and it ain't working._

"It's not your decision to make dad. I can defend myself. I don't need you or anyone for that matter. I'll be back before dinner. Promise," I said with a softer approach, my eyes shutting for a second and opened to look back up at him. My eyes pleading and hopefully sweet. _It's the look I always give him when I wanted something._

Dad takes a gulp, a slow nod of his head and stepped away from me. His eyes to the ground and silent as I looked to Carol. "Come on Carol let's go visit Daryl," I suggest to her as I turned and went towards the stables, both me and Carol jogging towards Daryl who was carrying a saddle.

"You can't," Carol said as we walked in and saw Daryl bent over, panting as he tried not to focus on the pain he had from throwing the saddle on the perch. _He's going to open those fucking stitches of his._

"I'm fine," Daryl growled and looked at us when he noticed the two of us here. Getting closer to him, he turned his back and walked towards the horse. He opened the stable door for it and stepped inside to check the horse. _Nervous Nelly..._

"Hershel said you need to heal," I remind him and he just gave me a glare from the corner of his eyes. His jaw stone and his glaze glassy. _He's not in the right mind state._

"Yeah, I don't care," Daryl growled as he reached for something that I showed him a few days ago about and turned his back on us. His muscles tense as he walked, his walk weird and his tone cold.

"Well, we do," I told him, keeping my voice soft and sincere. He paused for a second and then turned to look at me.

"Rick's going out later to follow the trail," Carol explained to him, trying to convince him that my dad was dealing with looking for Sophia.

"Yeah well, I ain't gonna sit around and do nothing," Daryl growled and turned back to look at the horse again. His back to us, his face not looking to us and his hair messy.

"No, you're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse," I spat at him, unhappy that he would be so stupid as to go out there and not be patient enough to heal.

"Says the one who almost got raped out there!" Daryl shouted at me, they vein in his neck popping out a little from the anger he was bottling up in him. My expression never-changing and I just looked at him with a solid expression.

"We don't know if we're gonna find her, Daryl. We don't," Carol said which made me look at her stunned, judging by how she wouldn't look at us she meant what she was saying. Daryl looked at her stunned too. "I don't," Carol whispered, more to herself than to us.

"What?" I asked her, unsure of what she wanted to say and why she was saying it. Daryl got closer to her, wanting to know what Carol was talking about while I stood there.

"Can't lose you too. Either of you..." she said as she looked between both me and Daryl. _She...she'd give up? On...her daughter? Is this about what Shane said?_

Daryl got angry and threw the saddle across the room. His side gave him pain and he doubled over in pain, gripping onto his side. "Are you all right?" I asked him as I ran to him, placing one hand on his chest and another on his back gently. Next thing I knew he moved to leave, shoving me away from him forcefully and I frown.

"Just leave me be. Stupid bitches," Daryl grumbled as he walked off, leaving me and Carol there. Watching him leave, when I saw he had left and knew he wasn't coming back, I went to the saddle and picked it up.

"Take care out there...please. I...thank you for all you've been doing for me...for my little girl. You got attacked yesterday and...I feel to blame for that," Carol said sadly as I fixed the horse and fed it a carrot I had found outside. Petting it, I gave it a few minutes to get used to me and got up onto it.

"You weren't Carol. I promise. I just got...like you said. Attacked. But I survived. You know what was going on in my mind during that time?" I asked her as I slowly led the horse out and into the sunlight. My eyes staring into the distance at Carl, mom and dad who were all stood watching me.

"What?" Carol asked as she looked to me back to my family. Her blue eyes looking up at me and pale face tear-stained. _She needs to know...she needs to have that hope for her daughter restored._

"All I could think about was what would happen after they would rape me. Would they kill me? Would they leave me there to die? Would they take me captive?" I asked myself out loud, Carol's face sad and she shut her eyes momentarily in pain.

"All I could think of after that was...I would be willing to do everything and anything to survive. To get back to my brother. To my family...just like I'm going to do everything and anything I can to bring back your little girl," I told her as I looked down at her and saw her open her eyes to look up at me. A small smile appearing on her face.

"Be careful Kat. Please. Good luck and stay as safe as possible," she encourages me and I nod, I kept moving the horse and stopped by the gate, watching Carol help open the gate for me.

"Keep the others company and don't let anyone do anything stupid while I'm gone," I ordered her kindly, as to keep her busy and to not worry about her daughter. To worry about the others and to wait patiently. When I finally led the horse out, I pulled on the reins and encouraged the horse to go into the woods. Back on the look out for Sophia.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Also shows she could be moving this way south. If Sophia kept in that direction, she might have gotten out of the forest and into the farmland. So we take 74 up to Ivy Road, then push down south on foot through the forest till we hit Christopher, go east a couple of miles and then double back," I say as I looked down at the map, pointing at where me and Andrea would go.

"Rick," Hershel's voice called out to me and I turned around to look at him. Hershel was rolling his sleeves up, preparing for business and I was slightly worried he was going to kill us. Or at least tell us to get off his land...

"Hershel. We just have our guns out because we're gonna go look for Sophia," I tell him, trying not to look slightly worried or phased and he just nods. Looking between me and Andrea as he finished rolling up his sleeves.

"Before you do that, I could use your help with something," he suggests before I could even answer. My mouth opening as to speak and quickly shutting when I heard Andrea speak from behind me.

"Count me in," she agreed, willing to do anything if it meant a little action was going to be thrown in her life. _Just like Kat...but...Kat was worse. She's almost been raped, I'm tempted to track down those assholes and kill every last one of them._

"Thank you, but I just need Rick," Hershel told her which made he slightly stunned. Andrea's eyes slightly wide and quickly she brushed off her rejection. _Hurts to be rejected...even worse when it's your family and especially your daughter rejecting you. Repelling from you._

"I'll be down at the barn keeping watch until you're ready," Andrea told me which made me nod. I looked at her to see her slip her gun in her back pocket and moved away from us. Hershel leading me out into the woods with Jimmy and sticks in their hands.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey, Shane. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Shane as he walked closer. He was in a rush, trying to get to wherever he was going and with a serious expression plastered onto his face. He had been talking to mom and Kat had been away for a while on the search for Sophia.

"You okay?" Shane asked me as he stopped, pulling off his hat and looking down at me concerned. _I'd be more concerned about what him and mom were talking about, the walkers in the barn and about Kat being out there alone._

"Yeah. I know you think Sophia's dead and that we should stop looking for her...but that's _bullshit_," I tell him, not used to swearing at him and feeling a little like Kat when she would say that. _She always drags the words out a little._

"Hey, man, watch your mouth," Shane growled at me when he caught me swearing at him. _Well...it is bullshit. I'm not leaving without Sophia or Kat._

"We're gonna stay here until we find her," I told him, agreeing to my decision and sticking to it. _It's what's right. I know Kat and dad would do what's right. Looking for Sophia is right and we won't stop until we find her._

"You think that's what we should do?" Shane asked me curious, an eyebrow raised and his brow was sweaty. _He must be thinking really hard or it's the Georgia heat...could be both._

"It's what I know we should do," I told him, feeling firm about my decision. _Sophia is a part of this group and I have faith that we'll find her. One way or another. Kat hasn't given up hope and neither will I._

"Then we stay. That means we got to do whatever we got to do to make that happen," Shane said as he looked down at me, nodding in agreement and never looking away from me. "Hmm?" he hummed and this made me look at him slightly confused.

"Like help out with chores?" I asked him, my voice slightly quiet and trying not to show him I was a little confused. When he looked at me, he gave me a nod and a small hum of approval.

"Mmm. Like help out with the chores," he agreed. His eyes drifting towards the distance, to mom and I just turned slightly to look at her and then back up at him.

"Carl. Come here for a minute," mom called to me, her arm raised and her hand gesturing for me to go to her. Looking back she gave me a small smile and turned to look back at Shane again.

"Why don't you go see what your mom wants? Hmm? Go on," Shane said as he nudged me to go talk to my mom. Walking to her, I stopped when Shane spoke up. "Hey, Carl. Don't let me hear you talk like that again," he told me slightly mad that I would swear like I did before. With this, he gave me a quick nod and I walked off towards mom...

* * *

**RPOV**

"The silt on the bottom is like glue. You just sink in. That's Lou Bush," Hershel said as he led me into the woods, towards a small creek and Jimmy walked ahead. Jimmy was holding onto a pair of sticks, of the types that had a noose around them and kept animals tamed.

"You knew him?" I asked Hershel as he led me deeper into the woods, following closely behind and talking about people he probably knew. _He thinks their sick...but they're not. They're dead. _

"Lou as in Louise. She has a farm up the road. Sweet corn mostly. Worked at Hapman's bar on weekends. The man, I don't know him, but the coveralls, I've been to where he worked," Hershel informed me as we slowed down from our haste. Seeing the walkers stuck in the muck, I looked and saw a man and woman trapped inside it. "How many have you killed?" he asked me as he turned around to look at me.

"Too many to count," I tell him truthfully. _I went through hell to get to my family, then went through another hell trying to save them from these things that are trapped. Killing these...things...in order to save my family was a hard task but...it has to be done._

"Can you stop?" Hershel asked me which made me deliberate, deciding on what to say to him and how to word it so it wouldn't sound offensive. _These things aren't people. They aren't alive and...if...if I want to protect my family...the group then...I'll do whatever it takes._ "There are people out there who haven't been in their right minds, people who I believe can be restored," Hershel declared to me.

"You're not talking about the walkers, are you?" I asked him slightly quizzically. _Dale was right...if he thinks all they are is ill then...I have to do everything for my family...for Kat, Lori, Carl and...the baby. _

"It doesn't matter if you see them as human beings anymore...but if you and your people are going to stay here, that's how you're gonna have to treat them. My farm, my barn, my say," Hershel said, repeating my words from earlier and holding out a stick for me to take. Thinking things over, I clenched my jaw and took the stick from Hershel.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You see it?" I asked Carol as I walked us towards small lake, walking between the tall grass and stopping in front of a flower, I pointed it at her.

"See what?" she asked me, following me and stopped beside the flower. Pointing at it she looked down at it and stayed silent. _The Cherokee rose. _

"We'll find her," I reassured her. We looked between each other awkwardly, unsure of what to say and what else to do. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this morning," I apologized to her, unhappy with how I acted and knowing that her and Kat were both looking out for me.

"You wanted to look for her. Why? This whole time I've wanted to ask you," Carol asked me, her eyes would glance up at me, giving me a sad smile and then back down onto the flower. Her eyes staring at it blankly, her lips pursed in a small and sad smile.

"'Cause I think she's still out there," I tell her, confident that the little girl was still out there and surviving. _Hell...if I could do it...she can do it._ "Truth is, what else I got to do?" I said shrugging as I looked down at the flower. This made Carol look up at me sadly, her eyes searching and examining my face from the corner of her eyes.

Slowly, Carol approached the flower and grazed her fingers gently to the flower petals. "We'll find her," she said as she looked down at the flower. "We will," she said which made me look at her curiously. "I see it," she told me softly while she looked into my eyes, making me smile at her kindly and politely.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Otis said if you get them halfway out they'll do the rest of the work," Jimmy told us as him and me tried to pull the walker male out of the crap that was up to their knees. My arms flying around trying to lead the walker out and watching him trying to reach at us.

"How many times did he do this?" I asked Hershel, looking over my shoulder and trying not to strain too hard. My arms and muscles flexing against my skin to try and pull the walker out from the muck.

"If one wandered onto the property, Otis would get them into the barn. Now we have to," Hershel said as he struggled to keep the walker woman tamed by his stick. The walker was trying to grab onto him and it turned out that she just kept trying.

"What happens when the barn gets full?" I asked him, shouting over the growls and gurgles of the walkers. Before Hershel could answer, I fell and landed in the mud. My hands all mucky and knees slightly stained from the mud, my hands and body gripping the ground. Lifting myself up, we struggled to get the walker back and Jimmy fell back too.

Eventually Hershel lead us the way, the walker was now facing Hershel and I made sure it kept his distance from Hershel and Jimmy. We made our way down the trail, to go back to the farm and to head towards the barn...

* * *

**DPOV**

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked as she and T-Dog made their way towards Glenn and Maggie. _She asked the question right before I could ask it myself. _

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked questioning where our 'leader' was. _He gets close to the farmer and now we have to treat him like a leader? Bullshit._

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago," Andrea informed us which made me glare at them, Carol speeding up beside me as we reached them. Rick was nowhere to be found and neither was Kat. _Maybe they left together?_

"Yeah you were. What the hell?" I growled as I got closer, everyone was standing and some of our group weren't anywhere to be found. _Well...Kat did leave on her own and maybe Rick went after her so they could look for Sophia together...but...where'd Shane and Dale go?_

"Rick told us he was going out," Carol spoke up, informing everyone that we knew about Ricks plans and how they weren't followed through. _Well...maybe not as he had planned by taking Andrea with him and possibly leaving with Kat instead._

"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail!" I shouted as I turned my back and looked into the distance. This was when I noticed someone walking towards us. _Shane._ "Oh, here we go," I said as I walked towards him, forgetting the argument we had earlier and surprised to see him holding his gun in his hand. "What's all this?" I asked him confused.

"You with me, man?" Shane asked me as he held out a shotgun to me. Despite everything that happened earlier, I took it and gave him a small 'yeah'. _Whatever he's got planned, it's better to be involved than to sit around and do nothing. I won't let anyone else get hurt by these...freaks._

"Time to grow up," Shane ordered to us as though we were all little kids. He began handing guns out and I cocked mine. Checking the rounds and its condition. "You already got yours?" Shane asked as he looked to Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" Andrea asked him as she followed after Shane, all of us following him and getting closer to him. Handing out weapons, I saw Carl get up and head towards us, putting his hat on and slowly making his way closer to us.

"He's on his way," Shane said quickly, not bothered about the man he had possibly came into contact with on the way back.

"Thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog stated as we all checked our guns.

"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe...but now we know it ain't," he declared to all of us. _He's talking about the barn..._"How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane asked as he held out a gun to Glenn. "That's it," Shane approved when Glenn took the gun out of his hand forcefully. "Can you shoot?" Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? You do this...you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight," Maggie pleaded, reasoning that we were going to be kicked out from here if we didn't put an end to this and go back to how we were before this. _We should probably go anyway...with rapists out there...who knows what would happen if we stay...but not until we find Sophia._

"We have to stay, Shane," Carl stood up to Shane, hoping to be heard and only getting ignored by Shane. Lori made her way towards us and this was when I heard horse gallops coming closer. Kat stopped beside me, slowing the horse as she looked down at all the chaos going around us.

* * *

**KPOV**

I had searched for hours, coming across nothing and finding no one. The woods were empty, other than one or two roaming walkers. When I reached the farm, I saw everyone huddled into a group, dad, Hershel and Dale nowhere to be found. Carol looked at me expectantly and then frowned when she saw I hadn't found Sophia. "What is this?" I asked as I slowed down, stopping beside Daryl and looking down at them all.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He-...well, he's gonna have to," Shane said as he looked to all of us, this made me confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right? Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother and sister safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it," Shane said as he crouched down, holding out a gun for Carl to hold and this made me quickly jump off the horse. Shoving Shane as far away from my brother before Carl had the chance of taking the gun.

"Dad said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make," I growled at him, venom in my voice and he just clenched his jaw. Standing up straight and his eyes locked on mine. Trying to size him up, I stood straighter and glared at him. Directly in the eyes. _No way is he making my brother take a gun when it was a rule not to have guns on the farm site. _

"Oh shit," I heard T-Dog say as he looked into the distance. This was when we all turned to look at where T-Dog was gazing at. Our expressions horrified and shocked when we saw dad walk with Jimmy and Hershel towards the barn. Execpt...they weren't alone. They had walkers on...leashes. _Like fucking dogs on a walk..._

"What is that? What is that?" Shane growled as he ran towards dad and Hershel. The two of them leading the walkers they had on the sticks towards the barn. Dad trying to rush them into the barn and away from our sights.

"Patricia! Beth! Get that horse into the stables! Now!" I shouted at them and ran after Shane, trying to catch up to him and speeding past all the others in our group who tried to keep up.

"Shane!" mom shouted after them, I was the closest and quickest one out of them, catching up to Shane and trying to shove him back. Trying to slow him down and to stop him chasing after dad.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shane asked dad angered, following them and slowing down we both looked at the walkers. Shane pacing around as I tried to pull Shane away from them and dad. Shane kept shoving my arm off him and away from him.

"Shane, just back off," dad growled at him, angered that Shane was annoying us and trying to get in the way of dad trying to keep us safe. _He wants to keep the baby and the rest of us safe. He's doing the right thing and this way we get to stay._

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked dad, unsure of why we were breaking the rule he had set and angered that we were rushing to them after we all knew about the barn. _He's going to kick us out if we don't stop. Someone needs to stop Shane._

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane shouted, circling them and pointing at the walkers. Looking at us, I could see he was mad and angered that these walkers were seen as people. Like sick people.

"I see who I'm holding onto," Hershel pointed out, dad and Hershel struggling to keep the walkers moving. Jimmy stepping in front of the walkers and watching where he was walking. _They're shells of people you thought they were Hershel...not people anymore. Those people are gone...like Jenner said._

"No, man, you don't," Shane growled and walked past dad, trying to get a front view of the walkers and the men trying to lure them into the barn. _Why is Shane being so...intimidating? This is unlike him and...we can't blame the alcohol anymore._

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk," dad tried to negotiate, trying to keep the rest of us calm and not to panic. Dad was struggling to keep his grip on the walker who could now see Shane before him.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us," Shane growled and pointed at the walkers who were now slowing down with the pairs footsteps. Andrea and some of the others stood still, nodding in agreement and staring at what was unraveling in front of us.

"Shane, shut up!" dad shouted at him, losing his patience and angered towards Shane. _Shane won't stop. He just...what is wrong with him? He shouldn't be like this. He needs to stop this and no one is doing anything!_

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane said as he pulled out his gun, taking the safety off and aiming for the walker. I went to stop him and Hershel looked at Shane worried.

"No!" Hershel screamed but it was too late. Shane shot the woman walker in the chest. The walker wasn't startled, instead she kept walking and tried to grab at Shane.

"Stop it!" I shouted as I tried to shove Shane's arm down and away from shooting at the walkers. _This isn't right. This is making me feel sick...making my stomach twist and turn. This isn't Shane. He's putting us all in danger!_

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming? That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane shouted as he kept shooting, showing that the walkers weren't alive.

"Shane, enough!" dad shouted at Shane, but Shane just nods and walks closer to him. Trying to pull him back but he just kept walking and shrugged my hand away from him.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough," Shane declared as he walked forward and shot the woman walker in the head. Hershel falling to his knees and looking out towards the distance, his eyes looking up at Shane and then down sadly.

I froze there, unable to move and unsure of what to do next. I then felt a hand grip for mine, looking down I saw it was Carl and mom held onto his shoulders, trying to pull him to her. "Kat," Carl cried out sadly as he pulled me to him, hugging him tightly and moving him to be with mom, I felt mom's hand slip into mine.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough!" Shane shouted out to all of us, pointing out things that weren't true and some that were true. "Rick, it ain't like it was before!" Shane said as he looked directly at dad who held onto the other walker. "Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now," Shane shouted as he went running towards the barn doors.

"Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now. Hershel! Take it!" dad screamed, pleading to the remorseful man that sat on the ground and his daughter's hands rested on his shoulders. Looking around, I saw people frightened, prepared and I saw the small fright in Carl's eyes.

"No, Shane," I shouted out as I ran towards him, trying to pull him away from the doors. He was thumping it, trying to smash the door chain off and trying to rip the boards off. Nothing seemed to be working for the locks.

"Do not do this, brother. Wait! Don't do it!" dad shouted out to Shane seeing as every pull, every hold I had on Shane slipped and didn't work. Shane kept hitting at the door, trying to find a way to open it and cause havoc.

"Rick!" I heard mom shout to dad and this was when I found strength to shove him as far away as I could. Gripping onto his weapon and shoving his arm away from the door.

"Let me go Kat," Shane told me as calmly as he could, sounding like a growl more than a warning and this was when I shoved him as hard as I could. "Let me go!" Shane screamed before I felt something I thought I would never feel from Shane in my entire life.

"Kat!" I heard multiple voices scream out at me, one side of my face stinging and my body falling to the floor on my side. Looking up at Shane I saw him look down at me, his eyes wild and his mouth hanging open. His pacing got worse as he looked down at me, his facial expressions blank and I held onto my cheek.

"What the fuck man?" I heard Daryl growl as he got closer to me, offering me his hand and getting up on my feet with his help. I could hear my mom calling to me and dad's face was hard. Carl was crying out for me, walking to them I saw Carl run to me and hug me tightly.

Dad kept pleading but Shane found a way to open the door, stepping away and everyone got their guns ready. All but me, Glenn and dad. "Get behind me," mom said as she pulled Carl and me behind her. I shook my head at her and stood still. Staying on the spot, a few steps away from dad. Staring at the barn that was filled with walkers.

Slowly the barn doors opened enough to let one out at a time, two or three piling out and growling at us. Trying to reach us but slowly being put down by Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and Daryl. "Maggie," Glenn asked for Maggie's acceptance, looking away and nodding at him. He joined the others and shot at the walkers. Looking at the walkers slowly fall, I noticed Shane shoot down the walker dad held, Hershel never moving and others crying over the walkers that fell.

"Stay back!" dad screamed to Carl who had ran towards dad but stopped when mom pulled him and laid down with him on the floor. I was frozen, watching what was happening slowly quiet down and come to a stop.

Gradually Dale made his way towards us, looking at all that had happened Dale's eyes went wide and we were all silent. My heart pounding in my chest as I looked towards the mess we had made. That was until I heard the soft gurgles and moans of another walker.

Seeing the walker, I saw its small feet and then slowly my eyes travelled up to its face. My heart thudding against my rib cage from fear for a second, from the realization and then sinking when I saw their state. Falling to my knees, I felt hopeless and felt a numbing feeling. Tears threatened to build up but I bit them back. My head hung low as I let my hands touch the ground, my ass planted to the ground, waiting for all of it to be over and done with.

"Sophia? Sophia! Sophia. Sophia. Oh no. Sophia. Sophia. No. Sophia," Carol cried as she ran towards her now walker daughter. It was in fact...Sophia who came out of the barn last. Her skin pale, her hair messy and falling out. There was a huge bite mark on her shoulder and no emotion or life in her eyes. Sophia was...gone.

"Don't watch," I could hear mom say to Carl and slightly to me. Shutting my eyes tightly, I heard footsteps get closer to the girl and further away from me. _Dad...he's..._that was when I heard the bang. Then the falling of the body to the ground. This...was when I knew Sophia was dead.

* * *

**Not going to lie...I feel terrible that I kept to the story like this and well...it kind of needs to happen. Shane was right in a twisted way. {Does a Shane impression} After 48 hours- joking! Anyway...there is going to be some tension after Shane hitting Kat like that and with Daryl finding out Kat was almost raped! Wow! We've seen that Kat is a fighter but a lover. Let's see what else happens huh? Thanks for all the support so far! I'm going to answer you guys again as I feel it is better to connect to you guys.**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for supporting Kat as a character. To be quite honest...she feels like she belongs in the show somehow to me. She's going to be a very important character to them all...you'll see how and why soon. Hopefully.**

* * *

**ELMOlifebro: I take it you really do love it! I'm pleased. Thank you for the encouragement. Yes...I've read too many where it's a character falling in love too quickly with Daryl and...Daryl acting unaccordingly as to how Norman portrays him. I don't want it revolving around Daryl and Kat seeing as she has a family she loves, cares and always wants to protect. In all honesty, she thinks more about her family than she does herself...as you can see in this chapter.**

* * *

**redangel2463: Yes! It was scary to write too! I don't like Kat being in danger like that. She's like my baby. As for the Randal/Daryl thing...{Whistles innocently} Not going to spoil anything! But...it's all planned out carefully. I have everything more or less in order and I know what I want to happen in each chapter. Daryl and Kat will eventually get together. Just be patient. Daryl isn't the type to jump into a relationship and...quite honestly...neither is Kat. You'll eventually see why but...it's partly to do with her family!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Thanks for the support and understanding. I know...I hate those types of stories. It's unrealistic of Daryl to be like that. Norman even says it! "Daryl isn't the type of guy to throw you against the tree and kiss you under the moonlight!" so...I hope I'm doing Norman proud. Daryl may think Kat is pretty and other things but...he doesn't accept feelings yet. You'll soon see when. Until then...Kat is focused on keeping her family safe and happy.**

* * *

**Bestbuds55: Hmm...I don't know. We'll see. No spoilers but...all I'll say is "Wait and see!"**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and...please...give me feedback on what you thought of this chapter. What you think will happen? What would you like to see? Also...really important but...do you guys like the flash backs?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	13. Chapter 13: Tense

Chapter 13: Tense

* * *

**RPOV**

_~15 years ago~ _

_Kat and I were sat on the couch, we had just finished watching a scary movie. Kat hadn't let me go throughout the entire movie. She was afraid and I could see it from the wideness of her eyes, the tremble in her lip and the shiver down her spine. Her whimpering was the biggest give away be the end of the movie._

_"Kat...baby girl..." I called her softly as she gripped onto me tightly, her hands drawled up my shirt into her fists. She crawled up to get onto my lap, the room was dark and her hair was slightly messy from her hiding her face into my chest. "It was only a movie baby girl..." I tell her sweetly._

_"I-I'm still so scared daddy..." she tells me her voice trembling from her light crying. This made me heart sink and crumble at the thought of her being so scared as she was. _

_"Baby girl...it was only a movie and anyway...you have me to protect you. I'll always protect you. Now and forever," I tell her and she looked up at me, her blue eyes were red from tears and her face stained. I wiped at her tears gently._

_"Promise?" she asked me and I nod. Kissing her cheek lightly, I cuddled her close to me and kept her tucked into my lap gently._

_"I promise," I answered her and she sniffled, forgetting all about the film and being her normal self for the rest of the night. When Lori got back from work, Kat told her all about what we saw and how I would protect her from the monsters. This made Lori giggle, smile and look to both me and Kat. Kissing Kat on the forehead, she picked up our daughter and came to sit beside me. Planting a sweet kiss to my lips as we sat to watch another...happier movie..._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

Looking down at the now dead walker Sophia, I lowered my gun and placed it in my holster. Kat hadn't moved, hadn't cried and hadn't looked when I shot Sophia. Carol left, sobbing and walked off towards the RV, staring at the dead Sophia I felt a lump grow in my throat and looked away. We then had to save Beth from trying to get close to her mother. Who wasn't dead and still growling.

"Don't ever touch my daughter like that again..." I growled at Shane as I looked at him, he may of hit her from the anger and rush of trying to open the door by accident but...I wasn't fine with him hurting my daughter. _She's my baby girl. I'll protect her from everything and even from my best friend._

Walking past, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. I kept moving and heard Shane walk to her, his face sad. "Kat...I-" Shane said as I turned to look at him, he reached out and tried to touch Kat, she just shrugged away from him and glared up at him.

"Save it. Don't touch me. You're a monster Shane. A monster. Next time you hurt me...I swear to you I'll chop your god damned hands off Shane. I swear it," she growled up at him, her tone vicious and her head hung low again. He frowned and gulped sadly, his eyes flickering up at me and then to Lori. His eyes landing on Kat as he took his gun and walked towards a retreating Hershel, angry.

"We've been out. Weve been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along? You knew!" Shane declared angrily as I followed after him, leaving my grieving family out there and my unmoving daughter there. Trying to pull Shane away from Hershel as they went towards the house.

"Leave us alone," Maggie spat at him angered that he was making such accusations. _Shane's...changed. This isn't the man I knew. The man I called brother._

"Hey, Shane, just stop, man," I say trying to push him away from the family who were shocked and upset by what just happened. _This isn't going to go well with Hershel..._

"Get your hands off me," Shane growled at me as he shrugged his arm away from my grasp. _This isn't Shane. He would never be aggressive towards anyone and...especially not Kat or to me. _ "You knew and you kept it from us," Shane said as he followed the family.

"I didn't know," Hershel told him without turning to look at Shane. Shane kept up and kept walking, I was watching him in case he would flip and so was Maggie. _I won't let what happened to Kat happen to anyone else. _

"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew," Shane spat at them, keeping this theory going and telling them things that were crazy. _If they knew then...we would have stopped looking a long time ago!_

"We didn't know!" Maggie repeated after her dad. _They're telling the truth. I can feel it and I know it. They wouldn't be letting us out there searching for the little girl if they knew she was dead._

"Why was she there?!" Shane asked angered by the fact we found out that Sophia was in the barn all along. _We don't know. I don't believe even the Greene family would know why she was and how. They believe those walkers we killed were people!_

"Your-" Hershel went to say something but gave up and walked up the stairs. "Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed," Hershel said while he turned around and looked down at me, Shane and Glenn.

"You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane asked Hershel, stepping closer and pacing on his feet. Changing the weight on them and looking nervous in some way. _This isn't Shane._

"Shane, hey hey hey," I told him trying to calm him. Placing my hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. Trying to keep his head level but he was more hot-headed than rational.

"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel shouted at him, being pushed to the point of mad and irritated. _We just murdered his family...all thanks to Shane's hot-headed attitude and anger._

"Everybody just calm down," I say when an argument began to rise again, Hershel and Shane shouting over each other as Shane got closer to Hershel. Shane's tone and body language were threatening.

"Get him off my land! Please," Hershel pleaded, angered and irritated with how Shane was threatening him. _What the hell is going on?!_

"No. Let me tell you something," Shane said as he stepped up, trying to shove the two apart and Shane just growled. Getting face to face with Hershel, his eyes glaring at the elder man and tone was vicious.

"Hey," Maggie said as she got towards the steps, to where her father was and got between the two. "Don't touch him!" she shouted at Shane as she slapped him square on the cheek and Glenn pushed the two away from each other. "Haven't you done enough?" she asked him angered and upset that he tried to threaten her father. Shane's glare now on the two of them, his jaw clamped and face dark.

"I mean it. Off my land," Hershel told us after he reached the top steps, looking down on us and then turned his back on us to head inside. Leaving me, Glenn and Shane outside on the bottom steps. Glenn looked at the two of us, a look of disapproval on his face and his eyes glued to Shane's angry ones.

"What are you doing? Hey, what are you doing?" I asked Shane when Glenn stepped inside and left me with Shane. He looked away and towards the barn. _I hope he regrets all he did. All the pain he's just caused for everyone..._

"Daryl almost died looking for her, Rick. Any one of us could have! Kat...she almost got raped out there looking for that little girl!" he said which made me wince. I knew it wasn't a good idea for her to go out there alone and...yes...she saved herself but..._I'm her dad. I'm meant to protect her at all costs._ "I'm gonna tell you right now...that son of a bitch, he knew," he said after he notice me flinch slightly. This made me shake my head at him.

"He didn't know. He's not like that. He opened his home to us," I told him, pointing to the house and squinting at him. Stunned that he would even consider that Hershel knew all about Sophia being in the barn. _He said it multiple times...Otis would lead the walkers into the barn._

"He put us all in danger. Man, he kept a barn full of walkers," he told me. His feet shuffling closer to me and waddling as he kept moving his weight from one foot to the other. _He has a point but...Hershel's view needs to be pointed out._

"So you just start an insurrection, hand out guns and massacre his family?" I asked him stunned he would say such things. _The man just lost his family as far as he knows. We killed his family._

"His family's dead, Rick," Shane pointed out which made me glare at him. Our faces close enough to have an intense and angered argument. I just nod and pause for a moment before continuing to speak.

"Well, he doesn't believe that. He thinks you just murdered them in cold blood," I said pointing towards the house. Angered that he would say something like that and not consider the point of view Hershel has. The two of us getting closer to each other, threatening and tense.

"No, man, I don't care what he thinks," he told me as he got close to my face, his eyes looking directly into mine. Angered and uncaring. _This isn't the Shane I know. The Shane I grew up with and the Shane I called my brother._

"I was handling it, brother. I was handling it and you just-" I was about to tell him, trying to remind him of the love we shared for each other. _Like he was my blood. That was until he slept with Lori. Everything changed after that...after I got back and found out that him and my wife were together._

"You had us out in those woods looking for a little girl that every single one of us knew was dead! That's what you did. Rick, you're just as delusional as that guy," Shane said pointing towards me, then to the group and finally to Hershel's home. His eyes looking me up and down in anger and distrust. As though I had done the worst things in my life. _Maybe I have..._ "You handling it, huh?" Shane asked me as he walked off, rubbing at his head and leaving me to my thoughts. _What do I do now?..._

* * *

**KPOV**

"I thought I'd find her," I could hear Carl say a few steps away from me. My head hung low and I kept my eyes on the floor. My hands grazing onto the dirt, my ass planted on the ground and my knees bent as I was in a straddle like position.

"We all did," mom said to him softly, she was possibly holding him by what I could hear and this made me frown. Shutting my eyes tightly, I held back the tears and didn't dare to move. In fear I would break down and let go of all my hope.

"I mean, me. That I'd be the one. Like maybe she was hiding somewhere in a cave or a tree. She'd be safe back. And I'd find her and bring he he did the right thing, shooting her like that. I would've done it, too," Carl explained and made my breath shiver. _He's right. Dad did do the right thing and yet...he didn't. It should have been me to put her down but I wasn't strong enough._

"Dale?" I heard mom call out for the elder man and footsteps came closer to us. Some were more distant and others were slower. _Don't move. Don't even look. Sophia is dead...all beacuse of you Kat. You froze when you had the chance to save Sophia and prevent this from ever happening._

"Yeah?" Dale answered as he got closer, his footsteps stopping and the sound of movement made me open my eyes, checking to see if anyone was getting close to me. Few feet moved past me and towards the walkers that were all laid out on the floor.

"Could you take Carl up to the house?" mom asked of Dale and this made him nod in response seeing as I didn't hear any answer out loud. "I want you to rest," mom said looking at Carl from her tone. _She must be concerned about Carl after saying something so openly. _

"Okay," Carl agreed, this was when I heard shuffling and then the sound of footsteps retreating towards the house. My head still hanging low and my body stiff from the lack of movement.

"Hey, you dropped that," I heard dad's voice say as he got closer to us. His footsteps sounding closer and slowing down.

"You want us to start burying?" T-Dog asked as he looked towards dad and the rest of us, I could see it from the corner of my eyes and didn't want to look up.

"We need a service. Carol would want that," Andrea spoke and I just stayed silent. _I failed her...I failed Sophia. How many more people can I fail in this life?_

"Yeah, we all want that," T-Dog admitted. _We all want things and sometimes...its things that we can't have. Maybe Hershel won't permit us burying Sophia and will tell us he wants us off his land right now..._

"Let's let's dig a grave for Sophia, and Annette and Shawn, uh, over by those trees...and we'll need a truck to move the bodies," mom said strongly but her voice was shaking slightly. I could feel her eyes look towards me from behind and dad's too. _They're worried._

"I'll get the keys," Jimmy went to go and walk towards the house. He was then stopped but I didn't bother to look up and see who it was.

"No no. I got the truck," Shane said alerting me that it was him who stopped Jimmy and the one who was with dad walking towards us. He was now beside the others while my parents stood behind me and continued the conversation.

"And the others?" Jimmy asked unsure what to do with the other bodies. "That's a lot of digging," Jimmy commentated. _It's the whole point about death in this world. More than half of us are dead now and...all we have now are bodies to be rolled into the mud...to decompose under the soil._

"We bury the ones we love and burn the rest," Andrea explained and I didn't look. Didn't feel. All I could feel was an overwheming sadness...not just for Sophia and her mother but...for the things that were to come.

"Let's get to work," mom said as he walked past me, her hand gently touching my shoulder and slipping her hands into her pockets as she walked to the bodies. Stopping when she notice everyone walk away and pulling dad away from the others. Talking quietly to themselves...

* * *

**RPOV**

"She still hasn't moved?" I asked Lori as I noticed Kat not move from where she sat on the ground. She seemed...distraught. Like she was holding back...like she was...numb. It scared me a little.

"No. She hasn't said a word since Shane tried to touch her. She just...God...Rick...I'm worried," Lori told me, whispering back and looking at me with worried eyes, her gaze flashing towards our daughter who hadn't moved an inch since she saw Sophia exit the barn.

"Me too," I answer. _My baby girl...what is wrong? I wish I knew how to comfort you. How to help you through this time. All I know is we both must feel guilty for this death. She almost got raped in the process of searching and slapped in the face by Shane..._

"Who know's what's going on in her mind right now..." Lori said worried, taking a hard swallow she looked away and turned to gaze into my eyes. "What did Hershel say?" she asked me changing the subject.

"He wants us off the farm, or Shane at least," I informed her trying to be as quiet as she was and moving as far away from Kat as possible. _What a mess we made of it all..._

"That's not a surprise. We're lucky someone wasn't killed. And all that gunfire More walkers could've heard it," she said as she looked around slightly disoriented from all that had happened. Making me think about the danger guns had in this world now. "Baby, what is it?" she asked me when she looked up to study my face.

"She was there all the time," I told her, pointing to the barn lazily and looking everywhere but in her eyes. _I did this...I didn't save her as well as I could have. I did so many things wrong and...I don't know what's right anymore..._

"And you did everything you could," Lori comforted me, trying to make it seem as though I couldn't do anymore than what I already had. _Kat did more for Sophia than I ever could and she was out there every day while I was inside after trying to save Carl._

"Yeah, I know. I always do, don't I? Went after her, protected her, killed those walkers, but she still got bit. Carl still got shot and Kat almost got raped," I informed her while I kicked the dirt a little, my eyes glancing down and then up at her. Telling her the solid truth made he gulp a little, her face solid and expressionless. As though she was hiding her emotions from me this way.

"People counting on me and I had 'em chasing...a ghost in a forest...and now...Kat won't even move from that spot," I said, my voice shaking at the thought of everything that had happened these past couple of days and now...hours. Lori went to touch my face but I just moved away and walked off.

* * *

**KPOV**

I could hear small parts of the discussion mom and dad had. My eyes shutting at moments. Trying hard not to cry and let my guard down. "Hey..." I heard mom's voice as she got closer to me. "Kitten...I...look. I know you're upset about Sophia...we all are. You might be thinking that this is your fault but...you need to know it isn't your fault and it's no one's fault that-" mom went to comfort me, crouching down to look at me and I just shook my head.

"Mom...you don't know what I'm thinking. Please leave me alone," I asked her softly, dully and dryly. Never looking into her eyes or up to her face. My head still hung low. My throat was tight and there was a huge lump stuck in it. _Would explain how I sound so...unlike myself._

"But-" mom tried to start again and this was when I looked up at her, my hair was probably a mess and my face might have been a little red from the hit I had received from Shane earlier. Mom's eyes were sad and slightly shocked that I had cut her off from continuing her sentence.

"No mom! You don't get it! I went out there every day, hoping to make things right for what I didn't do. God mom...you don't get it do you?! If that was Carl and I froze up like I did with Sophia...if...if I found him in that barn...I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I told her angered and saddened. My voice trembling a little at the thought of Carl being in the same position as Sophia.

"Baby-" mom went to touch my face gently. Quickly, like lightning I stood on my two feet and mom mirrored my movements. Stepping away from her as I looked at her, shaking my head vigorously in disagreement.

"No. Stop it mom. You don't get it. While Sophia tried to get away from that walker, I could have done something to save her and instead...I froze. I didn't do anything. It makes me think of what would happen if Carl was in her position. Would I freeze again?! Will it cost me his life...and...my own. Without Carl mom...I don't know what I'd do," I tell her, tears were building up in my eyes at the thought of losing Carl. He was what I fought for...he was my life and without him...I don't have much reason to live.

"Sophia's death is on me mom...it's on me," I tell her, letting a few tears fall and the pain in my heart drop further into my stomach. The pain I felt was overwhelming and I just needed time to myself. Mom looked at me sad, my pain reflecting in her eyes and I walked away. Finding a quiet and safe place to cry to myself. To let myself mourn Sophia properly and to wait for the funeral to start.

* * *

**LPOV**

After having my chat with Rick and Kat, I went to go check up on Carl. He was fast asleep and I left him to go look for the others. They were burying the bodies but had just finished wrapping the bodies up, placing them correctly and buried their resting places.

Heading towards the RV, I knocked on the opened door and stepped up to look at Daryl and Carol who were inside the RV. "They're ready," I inform them and Carol just shook her head at me, her bottom lip trembling. "Come on," I encouraged and Carol just stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Why?" Carol asked us dully, as though her life had been ripped out of her and she had no sense of hope left. _I wouldn't blame her...she lost her daughter and found her dead...as a walker. I wouldn't know how I would be like if that was Kat or Carl..._

"'Cause that's your little girl," Daryl informed her, as though she needed reminding and it was something she did need reminding of. Sophia is dead and it was something that happened...even if non of us wanted it to.

"That's not my little girl. That's some other_...thing_. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time I thought...she didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back," she said which made me frown. _Kat feels to blame...maybe it was Carol's hope that made her push further...but finding Sophia like that is destroying all of us. Kat the most. _ "Sophia died a long time ago," Carol told us which made me think of how Ed had treated them both...

* * *

**KPOV**

The funeral service was sad, everyone was looking to one another and to the graves with serious or frowns. Dad and I were both with the same type of expression, serious but...numb. I looked as though I couldn't feel anymore by the way my mom held my hand and how she tried to comfort me. My eyes glued to the graves, to Sophia's grave and never looking away.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" mom and I heard Maggie say as we walked into the house, hearing from Glenn about what happened to Beth. Maggie sat beside her sister, looking at Beth's pale and open-eyed face. Frozen.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned for the young Greene daughter. She looked...terrible and it was worrying.

"She might be in shock," mom said and this reminded me of what happened earlier. _The girl did lose her mother and brother...she was almost grabbed by her walker mom and eaten. Wouldn't surprise me the girl is in shock._

"Where's Hershel?" I asked, curious as to where the vet was. As to what he could be doing that was to be put before his daughter. _It must be something pretty big because...my dad would never put anyone or anything before me and Carl...or mom._

"We can't find him anywhere," Glenn told us, he was leaning against the wall, by the corner of the room and looked at the two who were on the bed. His eyes glancing up to inform us of what he knew. This was when Shane, dad, mom, Maggie and Glenn walked into Hershel's room. I decided to stay inside with Beth, looking after her until Maggie and Patricia returned.

"Hey Kat...I'm sorry. I heard about what Shane did to you. That wasn't right," I heard Dale say as he slipped into the room, standing behind me and looking down at Beth who was in shock on the bed.

"It was an accident," I say to him, informing him of what he hadn't seen and what had actually happpened...even if Shane did hit me. Dale stood closer beside me and looked down at me.

"If you say so. I mean...he's...not right. Don't you think?" he asks me which makes me look away from Beth and up at him. Curious as to what he meant. _Shane's changed...yes but...the way he says it makes me feel like...he knows things I don't..._

"He's not right in a lot of things," I answer and look back down at Beth, checking her forehead for her temperature, she was burning up and I was gently washing her face with some cold water. Hoping that it would work and get her back to functioning.

"I don't mean by choices exactly but...how he shows them. I know he's changed. He's not the same man we all knew. He hurt you and...I think he killed Otis. Men like him...they end up killing someone else and...it won't stop until he gets what he wants," Dale explained which made me furrow my brows in thought. Wiping and dabbing the cloth against Beth's forehead to give her some coldness and colour back. Hopeful that the blood would rush back into her brain correctly.

"I didn't want to mention this but...a while ago when we were in the woods...your dad, Shane and I...I saw Shane lift his gun to your dad. Aiming it at him..." Dale informed me which made me look up at him surprised. My eyes wide and brows furrowed in shock horror. The sound of footsteps and angry discussions between Shane, mom and dad was going on.

* * *

**LPOV**

Checking in on Beth, I saw she still hadn't changed from when I had last seen her. Looking out the window, I saw that Rick and Glenn still hadn't made it back. "Her heart's racing. She's burning up. We need Hershel. He'll know what to do," Andrea told me as she walked up to me. Looking at her I nod and turned my back on her. About to head out but quickly I turned to her.

"Would you look in on Carl and Kat for me?" I ask her, worried about my children that were trying to cope with the loss of Sophia in their own and very different ways. _I'm worried about them and...they need their father. _

"Of course," Andrea agreed kindly and cuddled into her sweater some more. Her eyes looking at me as I walked out the door. Seeing something and hearing something that I hadn't in a long time. It gave me a sad...slow smile. One that tore at my heart-strings a little.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey..." I heard mom's soft voice call to me. Sat on the bench outside the house, I had the guitar on my lap and I was strumming softly. My eyes looking out towards the distance, to the sunset and my thoughts were blank but...a huge muddle. Words floating around in my head and things that happened...questions. The whole lot went in full circle in my mind and drove me slightly crazy.

"Hey..." I answered her back as I strummed. Needing to get the thoughts out of my head by strumming and keeping my mind cleared by focusing on the chords I was playing.

"Be alright by Lucy Rose?" mom asked me with a small smile on her face, her eyes shinning softly and her face glowing slightly. _This is her favourite song...of course she would be like this and especially whenever I play it or sing it...or both. She loves this song just as much as she loves our family. _

"Yeah..." I agreed quietly, playing the familiar chords over and over again. Remembering the song word by word, cord by chord and focusing on that. Mom walked closer and looked at me sadly but happily.

"Look I'm uh...going to have a little walk around the farm...get some fresh air for a while. Look in on Carl for me?" she asked me which made me want to roll my eyes at her. _Did she really just ask me this question?_

"I'll always take care of my baby brother mom. Always. You don't have to worry about that," I tell her as I looked up at her and she gave me a small smile, her head nodding.

"I know...and I don't worry about it..." she informs me and walks towards me. She presses a soft kiss to the top of my head and pulls me into a hug. "I love you," she whispers into my hair, it was up in a messy pony tail and she held me to her tightly.

"Love you too," I tell her as I gently wrapped an arm around her. Knowing this was our version of saying sorry to each other, that we forgave and that we understood each other. _She only wants me happy and safe. Comforts me when I need it most._ Pulling away, she walked down the stairs and towards the distance. After a few moments deliberation, I went inside and played a board game with Carl.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was sitting down angered and trying to relax by sharpening my knife, grazing it to cut the tip of a wooden stick. "Moving to the suburbs?" Lori's voice teased as I heard her footsteps get closer to me. "Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel," Lori informs me as she got closer and stopped to crouch down beside me.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked her unamused and not bothered by this new fact I have now learnt. _Beth means nothing to me. Just like Hershel means nothing to me. The man may have fixed me up with some bandages and stitches but...that don't mean shit to me._

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back," Lori informed me as she asked me this favour. _Not my problem. Rick went after that old man...well...fuck him and I hope he enjoys the town._ "Daryl?" Lori called for my attention when she realized I wasn't listening and continued with my sharpening of my knife.

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Go fetch him yourself," I told her as I looked up at her, looking directly into her hazel eyes. _They're not like Kats but...they're doe like and her face is the same shade as Kats...but Lori is no Kat_. "I got better things to do," I tell her as I looked away and continued to work on my knife.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you be so selfish," she growled at me angered that I would reject her like that. _Selfish? Did she really pull that card on me?! I ain't fucking selfish! Not like this whiny bitch is!_

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process," I said pausing as I stood up and she stood up too. She looked slightly saddened by this fact, her face wincing when she knew I was telling her the solid truth.

_Not to mention your own daughter went out there every day too, even when she was almost raped and saved herself from those attackers! It ain't my fault you don't know how to protect and keep track of your own! Seems like no one else can stand going out there except me and Kat! Rick goes out for stupid shit like this fucking farmer!_

"Don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people," I growled at her as I took my seat and continued with my knife. I was exhausted. From all the searching, all the hope I had and the fact there were so many secrets that I had no clue about.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hershel," I called out to him, he was sat on the bar stool and drinking down the strong stuff. He seemed...shocked in his own way and it made me sad. _Is this what it really came to? Didn't he say his father was a drunk?_

"Who's with you?" he asked as he possibly noted that there was another pair of footsteps that accompanied mine. _Glenn seems more nervous than pleased to see Hershel is still alive..._

"Glenn," I answered him honestly. _Why would he want to know? Is this about the possibility of it being Shane? Because...Shane wouldn't go after him like I would...like Glenn would._

"Maggie sent him?" Hershel asked me, I looked to Glenn as we edged closer and walked as slowly as to not startle Hershel or anger him further. There was a smile in Hershel's voice, as though he was positive he knew it was the right reason as to why Glenn was here.

"He volunteered. He's good like that," I informed Hershel of exactly who and what Glenn was like. _Glenn has done more for me and for my family. Without me even realizing it at times..._"How many have you had?" I asked Hershel as I walked closer to him, stopping to stand beside him and Glenn slowed down to keep a distance between us.

"Not enough," Hershel said as he looked down at his drink. He was swaying a little, his breath and entire body smelt of the drink he was currently drinking. _How could he do something like this? He's putting himself at risk! Especially when his daughters need him most right now!_

"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock...I think you are too," I tell him, trying to reason and make him see sense that his daughters needed him there with them. Hershel kept looking me in the eyes, his gaze wavering off to the side sometimes.

"Maggie's with her?" he asked me with raised eyebrows. This made me tilt the head to the side a little but then look at him a little unsure what exactly he was thinking and asking me about.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you," I tell him and he just looks away, cradling the drink in his hands. He never looked more low than he did right now in the amount of time I knew him. _He always seems so strong...a man of wisdom and...this is what becomes of him?_

"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now," Hershel tells us, looking off into the distance and to his cup. I would look at him and the bar. Glenn was looking around, listening for anyone who was intruding and for walkers. Hershel took a long sip of his drink.

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope," I said, a small smile forming on my lips when I thought of someone who would approve of what I just said. _I'm starting to sound like Kat...like myself when I would talk to her when she was a child..._

"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive," Hershel said as a smile lit up his face. Like I had given him something to smile about but...this smile was off as it didn't make the crinkle around his eyes form. It made it seem...sarcastic in a small way...

"But he did," I inform Hershel, reminding him that my son survived not just by luck or a miracle...but because of Hershel and all the other's help. _God...that time was horrible. Kat was so sad about not being beside Carl during that time...she did what she needed to do...to 'right her wrong'...and it makes me proud of her. No matter the outcome._

"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that," Hershel said saddened after such happiness he had on his face. When he finished what he said, he took a long gulp of his drink and filled it up with some more. _He feels like hope is lost...isn't he a man of God? Where is his faith?_

"So what do we do? Just wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked me when he got startled, thinking that there was a walker roaming around but instead it was just the passing of leaves with the wind. The both of us by the doors, waiting to see if Hershel would change his mind.

"Just go. Just go!" Hershel shouted out at us, his voice slightly slurred as I turned and looked at him. He seemed lost, unsure of what to do with himself and Glenn was getting worried about walkers roaming around. About our safety.

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe," I told him as took a few steps closer to him, looking at him in the distance, I could see he still shook a little and was getting a little more than tipsy. After he heard this, he gave a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Like you promised that little girl?" he questioned me, causing my body to tense and my jaw to clench. _Did he really just say that? How not to mention that I failed that little girl...that I didn't save her or find her when I could...that...was a low blow._

"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" I growled as I took a few more steps closer. My anger was growing and I was getting impatient with how rude Hershel had become. _Drunk Hershel is being an asshole. I needed to hit him where I knew it would hurt._

"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!" Hershel shouted as he finally stood up and away from the bar counter, his face angered and his body prepared to argue and possibly fight.

"The world was already in bad shape when we met," I informed him as I took a few steps closer, trying to get him to tell me everything he needed to say out loud and in the open. His face got more angered as I got closer, looking him directly into his eyes.

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" he shouted at me, I could feel Glenn's eyes watching us and how Hershel's body shook with every word he said. _Hershel is angered and betrayed by what happened. He's ashamed but it has no need to take it out on me and to not be there for his daughters in this time of suffering...of grief..._

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" I asked him, my voice as loud and angered as I could get it. Fed up with how Hershel was treating us in this alcohol fueled state. _If this was even a fraction of how his father was like...I don't want to know how he could be fine reflecting a man he didn't love._

"Yes. Yes. Yes, you are," Hershel said, accepting what I said and nodding slowly. He walked away and turned his back on us, Glenn had walked closer, possibly unsure if there would be a fight or not. Hershel sat back down and continued to drink.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever," I tried to reason, feeling guilty about the outburst we both had and trying to convince him that it was time to return home. To our families. To our loved ones. I went to grab his arm, to lift him off the stool and he just moved his arm away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I didn't want to believe you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead, not sick. I chose not to believe that...but when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been," Hershel said looking me directly in the eye. It was too much to take in and it seemed to sadden me. _He had hope but...not every sense of hope is the same as others._

"That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope...and when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on your face...the look on your daughter's face...I knew you both knew it too. Right? There is no hope...and you know it now, like I do. Don't you? There is no hope for any of us," Hershel said directly to me, this made me look away and him to turn back to his drink, looking at Glenn we exchanged a glance. _What would Kat say? What would she do if she was here?_

"Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, did you?" I asked him, telling him exactly what I thought and what I knew Kat would be proud of.

"Now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This- this isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them," I tell him, rubbing at my face and looking away from Hershel when I said about believing in what we said..._I need to believe...not just for me and my family but...I owe it to Kat. _

Just as I saw Hershel's expression slowly change, I saw it change from sadness, to understanding and finally to agreement. He was determined, he finished his last sip and spun the glass to say he was done. "Son of a bitch. They're alive," a rough voice from a man said as Hershel got to his feet and at the same time the door opened. Two men stepping inside side by side. "I'm Dave. That scrawny-looking douche bag there is Tony," the slimmer one of the two said as they sat down and I poured them a drink.

"Eat me, Dave," the fatter one who is called Tony said as he laughed at Dave. They seemed to not be from around here, judging by their accents and the way they showed themselves to be like.

"Hey, maybe someday I will," Dave joked seriously. "We met on I-95 coming out of Philly. Damn shit-show that was," Dave said as I grabbed two other glasses and placed them on the bar, to fill them for both me and Glenn.

"I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people," Glenn said kindly, his voice was happy and pleased to meet these strangers. _I don't know...I won't judge them too quickly but...if they say anything I don't like or do anything...I won't hesitate. I have a family and group to protect._

"Rick Grimes," I tell them formally, ensuring they would know exactly who I was. _I may be telling the truth but...they'll never know. _I say as I passed Tony his drink. He took it without a thank you..._to be honest...neither of them thanked me..._

"How about you, pal? Have one?" Dave asked Hershel as he pointed to him, a cheesy smile was plastered on Dave's face and this made me look between the two.

"I just quit," Hershel informed them. I had to restrain myself from laughing or rolling my eyes. _Literally...just quit. If only they knew he had almost all of the bottle that we were sharing now...I think they would know that Hershel was in fact telling the truth._

"You've got a unique sense of timing, my friend," Dave said with a cheeky grin on his lips. _He seems like a good enough person but...not everything meets the eye...and I won't hesitate. I won't hesitate._

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them," I inform them, nodding and taking a small sip of the drink I had poured into my glass. The slight burn was oddly soothing but it helped calm my nerves a little. Gulping it down, I looked at them and saw Dave's face drop in sadness.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends...and to our dead may they be in a better place. Ah. Ah. Not bad, huh? I got it off a cop," Dave said as he raised his glass and tapped it once to the table, taking his shot and shaking his head. Taking my own shot, I never kept my eyes off of him and drank a small amount. He pulled out his gun when I noticed it, my heart pounding lightly but a little louder than before.

"I'm a cop," I inform him, telling them that I wasn't someone to mess with and that if they were going to joke about cops...then...they had better watch their mouths. _I worked hard for my job and I worked it as well as I could. No matter the situation I was in. I took a shot for that job and...it cost me the love of my wife._

"This one was already dead," Dave said with a small chuckle, Tony gave me a long and hard look, he was lazily sitting on the stool and watching me. _I don't like how Tony is looking at me and...they seem so...off...what is wrong with these two...what are they hiding?_

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia," I pointed out as I went to take another sip of my drink. Stopping when I saw Dave nod and replying to me.

"It feels like we're a long way from anywhere," Dave informed me which made me look at them slightly interested by why they would be here and if they were telling me the truth or a lie.

"Well, what drove you South?" I ask them curious as to what answer they'd give me. _God knows what these guys are up to but...something tells me that they're keeping things from me and that they don't exactly like us. That this is all a huge show._

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 pounds, in sweat alone down here," Dave said as he wiped the sweat from his eyes, he did look still a little chubby but from the look of him...he seemed honest enough.

"I wish," Tony teased which made a small smile appear on my lips. _Well...you're certainly bigger than other people I've met Tony...but still...maybe they aren't so bad...but...I won't trust them completely._

"No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing," Dave told us, his eyes roaming to each of our faces and stopping to look down.

"One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands," Tony informed us which made me look to him, my head whipping to look at him as Hershel would slowly edge closer to me and look between the two new strangers.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country- Kansas, Nebraska," Dave told us which made me ponder as to how many possible safe locations there were that...somehow could have got over run or possibly never even existed in the first place.

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked, sounding surprised that such a place could have somewhere safe for people to survive. _We all want survival. It's as if Glenn never knew that there were others that are smart enough to try and find some sort of shelter from these things._

"Low population, lots of guns," Tony said as we looked at him. _He always seems so...lazy...so...carefree. There's something...off about this guy...about the two of them._

"Kinda makes sense," Glenn said, nodding in agreement as I looked at him over my shoulder and cradled my drink in my glass.

"Ever been to Nebraska, kid?" Dave asked Glenn. "A reason they call 'em flyover states," Dave teased which made Tony laugh a wheezy like laugh. "How about you guys?" Dave asked as he looked at me and Hershel.

"Fort Benning, eventually," I tell them, sticking to an obvious route to us and one that could possibly be functioning.

"I hate to piss in your corn flakes, officer, but...we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains," Dave informed us as I took in this information and lowered my head in slight frustration..._please tell me they're lying or joking...why is there nowhere to call safe?!_

"Wait, fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asked slightly shocked and surprised by this new found information. _I just hope they're lying. I can't say that it was a wrong choice again...how am I going to tell Shane without him thinking I'm lying?_

"Sadly, I am. Oddly, the truth is there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks - doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep," Dave told us sadly, his expression remorseful and...tired in some way.

"If you sleep," Tony added, gaining a small nod from both Glenn and Hershel. My eyes glued on the both of them as I looked between Tony and Dave. Curious as to whether or not they were telling me the truth.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" Dave asked us as he looked around the bar. _He wants to know where the others are...as to how many we are and where exactly we hide...where we are protected._

"Not really," I tell them when I finally realize their game. _No way in hell are they getting information on where we are or anything else. They can't be trusted...not when we know close to nothing about them._

"Those your cars out front?" Dave asked as he pointed towards the entrance of the bar. His eyes glued to the three of us as though not to be suspicious as to where he was leading these questions to.

"Yeah. Why?" Glenn answered before I could, clenching my jaw shut, I looked to Glenn and gave him a slight glare. _I don't like where these questions are going. We don't know anything about them and we're giving them all our information. This doesn't seem right at all._

"We're living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?" Dave asked us, possibly unsure as to why we didn't have all of our equipment there and not be like them...and possibly every other survivor out there in this new world.

"We're with a larger group out scouting, thought we could use a drink," Hershel said which made me look at him slightly stunned. _Hershel! You just fucked up in the worst way possible! _

"A drink? Hershel, I thought you quit!" Dave said with a smile, catching what Hershel said a little earlier. _I told you! They're up to something and I don't like the feeling..._"Well, we're thinking of setting up around here. Is it is it safe?" Dave asked as he looked towards us, his eyes landing on Glenn.

"It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here," Glenn answered honestly. Clenching my jaw, I fiddled a little with the now empty glass in my hands. My nerves were creeping up again with all these questions being asked about us.

"Walkers? That what you call them?" Dave asked slightly amused by our referral to those creatures outside which weren't human anymore. _Something is wrong...really wrong._

"Yeah," Glenn answered with a small laugh. Dave gave a nod of approval as he looked to the floor. _Really wrong...what is going on here?_

"That's good. I like that. I like that better than lamebrains," Dave said as he looked down and scratched behind his neck. My eyes drifting towards the two who had intruded our get up and go moment earlier.

"More succinct," Tony said using fancy words for someone with his appearance. _No judging just...I don't like the vibe I get from Tony and the way he looks at us...it worries me a little and the way Dave is wriggling his way into answers is starting to infuriate me..._

"Okay, Tony went to college," Dave pointed out which made me want to roll my eyes. _I couldn't care less if Tony went to college or if he went to hell. Right now...we're nothing like our past lives. This world is about survival and about searching for that way to get back to how we were._

"Two years," Tony told us as he looked between me, Hershel and Glenn. _Still couldn't care less. What difference does anything make now in this walker infested world?_

"So what, so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? That new development?" Dave tried to push further with his questions, trying to get a more specific place and possibly to get to wherever our people were.

"Trailer park or something?" Tony asked as he got up from his seat and walked towards a wall. "A farm?" he asked which made my body tense..._this isn't right...at all...how could they know?_

"Old McDonald had a farm..." Dave sang as he looked to see Tony stop at the wall and unzip his pants. "You got a farm?" Dave asked us as I looked between the rest of them. _They know...they know we live on a farm..._

"E-i-e-i-o," Tony continued lazily as he rested his arm against the wall and pissed on the ground. My eyebrow raised at how public this place was and how rude it was. _Seems to me the world really has gone to shit...quite litterally._

"Is it safe? It's gotta be. You got food, water?" Dave asked as he leaned closer to look directly at us, as though he was close to digging a new found treasure. _No way am I telling them where my family are..._

"You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks," Tony said which made my nostrils flare a little. _This is really wrong...no way in hell am I letting this man anywhere near my wife or daughter...wait..._

"Listen, pardon my friend. City kids they got no tact. No disrespect. So listen, Glenn-" Dave said in respect of his companion, he went to ask the most honest and kind one in our group for more answers. _He knows me or Hershel won't answer him...especially not after what Tony just said._

"We've said enough," I tell him after I gave Glenn a look to say not to answer anything anymore. It must have been something in my eyes because Glenn pursed his lips and looked away. Dave looked at me a little stunned.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?" Dave asked Tony who had finally finished his business and looked towards us. Walking to stand beside Dave and held his gun in his hand.

"Yeah, real sweet," Tony agreed. _I don't like this...not at all..._

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower," Dave tried to negotiate but we were having non of it. _I don't like the way they refered to women, especially not after what my daughter almost went through._

"Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option," I tell them, the two of them exchanged glances and Dave gave me a surprised and slightly incredulous look.

"Doesn't sound like it'd be a problem," Dave tried to reason again but we were having non of it. _I won't hesitate and I don't trust them. We know nothing about these people and they know too much about us already._

"I'm sorry. We can't," Hershel told them politely.

"We can't take in any more," I agreed with him, trying to point out that no matter how much they'd try it wouldn't and couldn't work.

"You guys are something else. I thought...I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too," Dave told us as he gave a nervous laugh and looked away. When he looked up he seemed honest on the most part but...I didn't trust him.

"We don't know anything about you," I tell them and Dave looks at me sadly. _He plays a good role of the level-__headed liar._

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us. You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the things we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'Cause ain't nobody's hands clean in what's left of this world. We're all the same. So come on, let's let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other," he told us sadly during the beginning and then happily towards the end.

"That's not gonna happen," I stay true to my thoughts and gut feeling. _I don't trust they're telling me the full truth. I don't like the way they present themselves and how they refer to women...like some...sacks of meat to play with..._

"Rick this is bullshit," Tony said angered and exasperated. Not pleased to my disapproval. _Well fuck you...you dirty pig. Wanting women just for sex. Fuck you if you think I'm letting you anywhere near my family and anywhere near my group on the farm._

"Calm down," I growled at him, unhappy with his attitude and not calm like outburst when I denied him the joy of joining us at the farm.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't _ever_ tell me to calm down! I'll shoot you three assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Tony threatened outraged by my authority to tell him to calm down. My police, protector and fatherly instincts came in as I stood up to face Tony and do whatever I had to do in order to protect the ones I loved.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Relax. Take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. Right, Rick?" Dave said as he pat my chest, calming us both down and jumping over the bar. My hand instinctively went to my gun, as did Tony's to his own gun. "Look," Dave said as he pulled out his gun.

"We're just friends having a drink. That's all," Dave told us as he placed the gun on the tabletop. "Now where's the good stuff, huh? Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff. Let's see," Dave said as he bent over to grab something. My hand rapidly went to my gun, knowing that some bars kept guns under the desk and that he had one not far from his hand.

"Hey, look at that. That'll work. You gotta understand we can't stay out there. You know what it's like," Dave said as he pulled up a bottle of whisky, showing it me and slowly making me move my hand away from my gun. Away from my holster.

"Yeah, I do...but the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry. You'll have to keep looking," I tried to apologize as nicely as I could, telling them things as how it had to be. This made Dave shake his head as he filled the glass with whisky.

"Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked as he looked up at me, wanting some answers and possibly ones that he knew were what he wanted to hear. Ones that would appease him.

"I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice," I say trying to encourage them to get as far away from Georgia as they could. As far away from us and to not cause any of us any harm.

"Nebraska. This guy," Dave laughed and in lightning speed, I saw him reach for his gun and shot him quickly in the head. Turning around quickly, I shot Tony before he could shoot me directly in the shoulder. Then in the pelvis. My lips twitching and eyes locked on Tony. Stepping up to him, I shot Tony once more in the head and let his body drop to the floor. Hershel and Glenn stood at either side of me as I slipped my gun back into my holster.

* * *

**Hey guys! Alright...so...Kat isn't talking too much in this chapter but...I think it was important to show how there is struggle for all the family. How they all truly care and how they would do anything for each other no matter the situation. Now...there are possible...other character POV's in later chapter. NO SPOILERS! But...I will be using NPOV so that we can see things that...other characters may not! So...watch out for that!**

**5 reviews for this chapter please! Tell me what you thought and if you liked it! What would you like to see? Now...time to answer some reviews!**

* * *

**Liaskane: Well...yeah...Shane hit her more or less by accident...but still yeah...he was a dick. As for Daryl...he kind of already knows but...his reaction won't be so big because well...he doesn't love her just yet...**

* * *

**redangel2463: Yeah...Shane is a little bit of a jerk in my story. Erm...I don't know...Kat isn't the type of character to snap on others. She's more of a...holds in emotions until it gets too overwhelming and then HAS to let go. Especially to those she trusts and can talk to about it without feeling too emotional about it. So...not sure. I will though...let her have a snap at someone...not telling you who!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Love you too! I knew it was you! Don't worry! Yes...Kat is a very selfless character. She's just like that...and I enjoy playing her out like that. Makes her seem more humane than others but...she'll have her moments believe me. This was one of them where she loses hope. She's the one that keeps the hope alive, that tries to keep going and never look negatively at things but...she is human. She gets hurt and this is sadly...one of those moments.**

* * *

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	14. Chapter 14: Shock

Chapter 14: Shock

* * *

**KPOV**

_~2 years ago~_

_I was sat down beside Carl. It had been a hard day for the both of us. Seeing as what we had been through only a few hours ago. Still...dad was proud and slightly disappointed. Mom still couldn't decide how she felt about it. Carl was curled up in his bed. _

_"Hey..." I say softly as I sat down beside him, on top of his covers and gently moved his hair away from his eyes. "I know it's been a rough day but...I'm here and...I'm fine. How are you?" I asked him trying to reassure him that I was all right._

_"I'm okay...but...that was scary Kat. Please don't do something like that again," Carl pleaded and I just sigh. Looking down, I saw him sit up to look at me. His bright blues were startingly bright and filled with worry towards me._

_"Carl...I can't promise that. You're my baby brother. I'll protect you and save you. You know that right?" I asked him hopeful that he would understand why I couldn't promise him this. _

_"Yeah...I do..." he sighed and looked away. His eyes not looking up at me. Sighing, I would caress his face and try to sooth him this way._

_"I'll protect you...always...now that...is a promise," I tell him and he just looked up at me with a sad but understanding smile. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, he cuddled up to me in a hug and we laid like that for a while._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

"Holy shit," Glenn said as he looked down at the asshole I had just shot. Tony's body was now flat on the floor and Glenn looked a little pale.

"You all right?" I asked him, concerned of his sudden colour change. _He must be shocked about what just happened...this might be the first murder he possibly saw and...well...it's never easy._

"Yeah," Glenn agreed, answering my question of concern quickly. His voice seemed stunned and slightly shocked. _I hope he gets over this as quickly as it actually happened._

"Hershel?" I asked him as we all looked between each other, a small nod of the head was exchanged between all of us. Glenn was panting at the turn of events that had occured. _Shame he had to see this happen..._

"Let's head back," Hershel told us as we all turned to walk out the door but soon we heard and saw a car come across. The lights shining and reflecting through the glass. The car approached and suddenly stopped.

"Car. Car. Get down," I ordered the others as we all slowed down and crouched, slipping to a sitting position against the walls near the windows. Staying silent as I pulled out my gun, keeping the other two quiet and calm as best as I could.

The doors open and close shut, footsteps edging closer and further away as time passed.

"Dave? Tony? They said over here?" One man spoke, his voice ringing out to all of us to hear but whispering to his companion.

"Yeah," the other said.

"I'm telling you, man, I heard shots," a third man confimed as we all looked at each other a little panicked, Glenn held on tightly to his shotgun and looked at me sightly panicked.

"I saw roamers two streets over. Might be more around here," the second man whispered to the other man. My heart pounding in my chest and thoughts of my family, my group and my safety running through my mind in continuous circles.

"It's hot. We gotta get out of here," the first man said sounding panicked. Our own panick was shown as we would look at each other wide eyed. "Dave! Tony!" the man tried to call out.

"Shut up, you idiot! You wanna attract 'em? Just stick close. We're gonna find 'em," the second man said as we looked around a little shocked. _If they find us...we could be fucked._

"Dude, he said to stay close. Tony," the third man said as we looked around. Worried and shutting our eyes or widening them while footsteps sounded closer to us, walking past and not turning back.

* * *

**KPOV**

"They should've been back by now," I heard Carl say as I lead him towards the table, to eat and prepare for bed. There were nights I would sleep beside him but these nights he prefered me sleeping next to him on the bed, cuddled up like we normally did. We had been playing games, reading books and doing studdies together.

"Yeah. They just got holed up somewhere. We'll we'll head out first thing in the morning. Thank you," Shane said and acted politely, sitting down to eat at the head of the table, placing food on his plate as I helped pick out some things for Carl.

"You're welcome," Patricia answered as we all sat down and they were handing out food. Placing them on our plates and making me gurgle and drool over such good, fresh food. My state was soon disappeared as Shane spoke up to us.

"Carl, Kat, I want you to keep your heads up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a-" Shane was saying to us as we all sat down for a meal, all but mom and Daryl.

"No cussing in the house," Patricia scolded as she was placing food on our plates, this made me smirk a little at the two and shake my head. Shane just looked at her a little worried. _He knows he's on a very thin line right now. He's already crossed it but...he might have a chance._

"Sorry," Shane said politely as he looked at all of us and smirk. Seeing Dale give Shane a look and Shane's smirk was wipped off his face.

"I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of the house yet Kat...you're always swearing," Carl said softly to me but others noticed it and noticed my slight blush. Looking at Carl I giggled and messed up his hair a little. _Silly thing...I still love him._

"Lori, dinner," Carol spoke up towards the hallway but there was no response.

"She's not in there," Maggie spoke as she turned to look at Carol who went in search for my mother. _What? Where could she be? I mean...come on mom was hear earlier...where could she have disappeared off to?_

"Where is she?" I ask a little panicked. _Where is mom? Where could she have gone? Is she all right? Did...please God...don't let her have gone after dad and the others. If she has...fuck...where is she?!_

"Carl, Kat...when's the last time you saw your mom?" Shane asked as he looked between the two of us. His eyes slightly mad and curious as his eyes studdied us. _As if he's fucking asking us this question like this!_

"This afternoon," Carl answered him quickly, straight to the point and then looked up at me. His blue eyes wide and filled with wonder. _He's just as curious as I am..._

"Yeah..." I agree as I nod and looked between them all. Some of them wide eyed, some of them tried to keep calm. _Please tell me my mom is all right...that she's safe and not trying to get herself killed..._

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl and Kat," Andrea spoke up which made my eyes widen in shock and fear. _Fuck...she went after him?!_

"She went after them?" I asked shocked and horrorfied that my mom would run out like that. _Please tell me she didn't fucking do that! Please mother fucking god! Please! _

"She didn't say that," Andrea tried to comfort us, Shane got up and I followed his lead. Getting up, we all decided to have a search for mom.

"Nobody panic. Gonna be around here somewhere," Shane said as we all began to seach for mom, including Carl and I told him not to force himself, that the stitches still need to heal and that mom would be all right.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered to us and this made me look at him stunned he would ask this. _The men still haven't left and all Glenn can ask is why they won't leave?!_

"Would you?" Hershel whispered back at Glenn as we got together in a huddle after waiting a few minutes for the men to search other buildings first.

"We can't sit here any longer. Let's head out the back and make a run to the car," I instructed and they agreed, just as we were about to leave and head towards the car, there were gun fire.

"What happened?" one of the men asked as they all met up together, discussing what had happened and what had alarmed them.

"Roamers, I nailed 'em," the other answered as three men got together to talk about their events in the different buildings.

"They disappeared but their car's still there," another pointed out as they started jogging towards an area that I wasn't going to risk peeking to see if they were closer than normal.

"I cleared those buildings. You guys get this one?" one of them asked the others. Their conversation kept me on edge as I gripped onto my gun. Praying to myself that all would be fine and that we wouldn't get noticed.

"No," one of the men answered as they all conversed about their situation and safety.

"Me neither," the third answered as they all got caught up on what was happening to each other while they were away.

"We're looking for Dave and Tony and no one checks the damn bar?" the second man said as they exchanged thoughts about where their...'friends' would be. Footsteps began to approach and I readied myself to shoot at them.

"What?" the third man asked one of them confused as Glenn quickly pushed the door shut and pressed his back to it. Worry and surprised pumped through my veins as these men got surprised by Glenn's actions.

"Someone pushed it shut. There's someone in there," said the second man as they tried to open the door again but Glenn kept it shut and they slowly backed away from the door. Unsure of what was hidden behind it. "Yo, is someone in there? Yo, if someone's in there, we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends," the voice called to us but we just stayed silent, looking towards each other in shock and uncertainty.

"What do we do? Bum rush the door?" one of the men asked as they gathered around again.

"No, we don't know how many are there. Just relax," the second man said as he looked to the others in his group, his tone shushed and calm. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for our friends. If something happened, tell us. This place is crawling with corpses. If you can help us not get killed, I'd appreciate it," one of them tried to get us to speak up.

"Dude, you're bugging. I'm telling you nobody's in there," one of the other men said confused and slightly irritated about the situation. _Actually...there are people in here and well...you ain't coming inside any time soon..._

"Someone guard the door. If they're in there, they might know where Dave and Tony are," one of them said as they began to retreat. Footsteps departing across the floor as their feet dragged along the ground.

"They drew on us!" I declared, shouting it out and making the others look at me surprised, shocked, worried and the footsteps approach once more.

"Dave and Tony in there? They alive?" the second man asked me which made me swipe under my brow of the consation I was creating from tension, stress and pressure I found upon myself.

"No," I answered truthfully. Bluntly. _So be it..._

"They killed Dave and Tony," the second man said as we all looked towards each other, shocked and worried as to what was going to go down.

"Come on, man, let's go," the first man said wanting nothing more for them to leave. _Do as this man say_s _and leave us alone...please._

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not telling Jane. I'm not gonna go back and tell them that Dave and Tony got shot by some assholes in a bar," the second man said angered, making us all looked at each other, panting and our hearts pounding in either fear or adrenaline...or both.

"Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people, done things we wish we didn't have to, but it's like that now. You know that! So let's just chalk this up to what it was...wrong place, wrong-" I was cut off when a shotgun fired. "Get outta here! Go!" I shouted to the other two as they scrambled to get away, shooting at the others and getting to my feet when I would shoot. Guns firing, glass shattering made me worry but I kept fighting.

* * *

**KPOV**

Walking the whole house and site of the farm we couldn't find any trace of my mom. "We can't find mom," I say as Carol and I walked towards Daryl who was building a fire by his tent.

"And the others aren't back yet either," Carol pointed out as we stopped beside him. He looked up at us with slightly unbothered eyes from the information we had just given him. _Why is he just...sitting around and doing nothing?_

"Yeah. That dumb bitch must've gone off looking for 'em," Daryl said, insulting my mom and insinuating my mom would go out there and leave me and Carl alone.

"Watch your words! That's my mother you're talking about," I grolwed at him, unhappy with his choice of words and warning him not to say that about my mom. Especially not with me present.

"What?" Carol asked him stunned, her brows furrowed as I saw something in her drop, like a tonne of bricks just smashed her and showed her the truth. _Wait...does she think he's telling the truth? If he is...how does he know?!_

"Yeah, she asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy," Daryl said which made my furrowed brows relax in realization and slight worry. _Oh my god...mom is out there and looking for dad..._

"And you didn't say anything? That's my mother out there you asshole," I growlewd at him, wanting nothing more than to shove him and punch his face in. _I thought I trusted him! I thought he...cared. Seems to me he's still the same dick that almost tried to kill my dad._

"She's not at the barn," Shane told us as he got closer, holding onto Carl to my side and gently letting him go as I looked to those who were getting closer to us.

"I checked the yards," T-Dog informed us as we all huddled together in a huge group.

"Well, where is she?" Carl asked a little worried with all of this information. _Oh shit...how am I going to explain this without breaking his little heart?_

"She asked Daryl to go into town. Must've gone herself," I tell Carl sadly, revealing what I had found out with Daryl and Carol. This was when I saw the realization and worry flash across Carl's small and innocent face.

"Mom," Carl said, covering his mouth as not to cry and turned to walk away. Leaving us and heading off in the distance in a hurry. My heart dropped and I felt nothing more than overwhelming sadness and the need to go after him.

"Hey. Carl," I said softly, trying to reach my hand out and stop him. Turning to Shane and the others, I spke. "You look out for my mom and I'll look after my brother. Make sure she and my dad get back to us," I tell them, giving them an order that had to be done. No excuses. "Carl!" I shouted, turning my back on the others and jogging after Carl's retreating form. "Hey..." I said as I caught up to him, slowing down and walking behind him.

"Mom...dad...they're out there and..." Carl cried out as I turned him to look at me, crouching down and looking him in the eyes. He looked worried, about to breakdown and afraid. _My baby brother...my sweet...baby brother._

"I know...but guess what?" I asked him, my eyes looking down at his feet and then back up at his. Giving him a small but sad smile, keeping his arms in my hands and looking up at him.

"What?" Carl asked me, his baby blues were curious and wide, a twinkle in them as the moonlight reflected in them. _He has so much of dad and mom in him...I can see it and he's afriad but curious._

"We still have each other...anyway...I have hope that they'll come back to us. You need to keep that faith alive too. They're strong, we know that and...they'll be fine. I know it," I tell him, reassuring him that our mom and dad would come back to us. _I know they're fine. I can feel it._

"I love you Kat," Carl said as he attacked me in a hug, I almost fell back but held my stance and held him tightly to me. My eyes shutting at these words and the comfort of Carl's hug.

"I love you too Carl," I answer him truthfully, feeling my heart swell at the thought of how much I loved my baby brother. _He's my best friend and my blood. So innocent and young...so...unsafe._ "You know I'll protect you...no matter what...right?" I asked him keeping my eyes locked on his as I slowly pulled us away to look into each others eyes. My tone soft and gentle, as to reassure him that I was here to stay and care for him.

"Yeah...it's what you do...you're my sister," Carl informs me and I giggle softly, a smile was playing on the corner of his lips as his eyes connected to look at mine. _When did he figure this out?_

"That's right. And don't you forget it," I answered with a small smirk of my own, getting back onto my two feet and straightening up, I took Carl's hand in mine. We walked off into the house and decided to teach him how to clean silent weapons.

* * *

**RPOV**

My breathing heavy and heart pounding against my ribs. "Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just...just back off, no one else gets hurt!" I shout out but this was when I heard gun shots happen from where Glenn had ran off to. "Glenn! Glenn!" I shouted, worried if he was still alive and breathing.

"I-I'm all right. I'm all right," Glenn replied, making me sweat more than I need to and sigh in relief. _That fucking God he's all right. Don't know what I'd do without him..._

"I'll hold 'em here. You cover Glenn. See if you can make it to your car. Tell him tell him to pull up back. We'll run for it, get the hell out of here," I order Hershel, my voice clear and slow as Hershel gave me a nod, looking to me then toward where Glenn had disappeared to.

"You want me to cover Glenn?" Hershel asked as though it was either a surprise or a repeat of what he had to do. _God knows with this man...he's more...confusing than Shane or even my daughter!_

"You missed all that gun training. It could've come in handy now," I tell him kind of saddned he didn't do it in the first place. _It would have been super handy for now and possible things in the future..._

"Nah, I can shoot. I just don't like to," Hershel told me as he checked his ammunition, looking up at me he gave me a quick and firm side ways nod. As though to tell me something I hadn't known which...in truth did shock me slightly about Hershel. _Who knew?_

"What happened?" I called after, getting behind Hershel when I heard a set of fires being shot and ran to see what had been happening from where the two were. Seeing only Hershel and no Glenn...

"He fired. He must've hit Glenn. He's behind the dumpster. Doesn't look like he's moving," Hershel whispered as we looked out towards a small patch of lawn, seeing a man squirming and crying about being shot.

"You hit? Are you hit?" I asked as I raised two guns, walking close to the wall and checking for anyone to come over to scare us or kill us. Getting closer to Glenn with every step I took towards him.

"No. No," Glenn told me, he was panting behind a dumpster and was worried. His eyes shutting as he spoke, his grip on the gun made his knuckles as white as paper and his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"It's all right. The car's right there," I told Glenn as he gave me as small 'okay' in agreement and we looked towards the distance. Towards our ticket out of here. "We're almost home. You good?" I asked him to reasure myself that he was as good as he could be in a time like this.

"I'm good," Glenn reassured me as I told them to get ready to move again. When I sneaked in front, the groaning continued and there was sudden gunshots. Telling them to get back we had to find a way to the truck. Eventually they left, leaving a screaming member of their group behind to die.

The one Hershel had shot was getting eaten by walkers, sneaking towards the truck, my heart stopped and I felt a sudden sadness. It was a boy, stuck to a fence and unable to survive with this cercumstance. Thinking of my children, I knew I had to save this boy and get him to safety. For a chance to keep living and fighting. We argued, the tension was high as walkers came strolling closer and we were losing time.

Pulling the boy's leg from the fence, we dragged him the the back of the truck and headed back. The boy passed out, tying him up and blindfolding him so that he wouldn't see anything. He was still a possible threat considering his history and those he surrounded himself with. I did the right thing...

* * *

**KPOV**

Seeing Shane's car pull up, I nudged Carl and we made our way towards it. Mom came out of the car with a cloth to her head, her hair a mess and she looked..."God, are you all right? What happened?" I asked mom concerned as I took her elbows into my hands.

"I was in an accident. I'm fine, I'm fine baby girl," mom reassured us all and me the most. My eyes wide as I saw her wounds and cuts. _Fuck...what the hell was she thinking?!_

"She was attacked," Shane informed us as he got to mom's side, I looked at him unsure of what this was meant to mean. _I don't like the look in his eyes..._with this thought, I gripped my mom's elbow a little tighter. Giving Shane a small glare that he shouldn't take another step closer.

"I really am," mom tried to explain her free hand reaching up to cup my cheek. Her eyes warm and kind. _She's trying to not make me worry about her..._ "Where's Rick?" mom asked as she looked to the others. "Where's your father?" mom asked with panick in her voice, no one answered and neither did I as she looked at me. "They're not back? Where are they?" mom asked as I slowly let her go, her eyes searching the rest of us. Wide eyed and scared.

"Look, I had to get you back here," Shane tried to reason as he stepped closer to mom, my grip lessoning as I saw him come closer. Mom's eyes grew wide with anger and...distrust. Like she had been lied to...

"You asshole," mom growled as she went to hit Shane but he blocked her and held her wrists. 'Lori' he said as he tried to get her attention, but mom was having non of it. "He's my husband," mom reminded her shouting at him and angered that he wasn't here.

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him. Hey! Now look, first things first I gotta I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?" Shane blurted out to the whole group, with a firm push to get mom away from him. I knew some had found out, other than myself.

_Glenn...dad...Shane...Hershel...Maggie...others...not exactly. Oh my God...Shane lied to mom and now told their secret. Dad and mom won't be happy about this...mom doesn't look happy at all...instead she looks shocked and angered._

"You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Carl asked which made mom unsure of what to say. Carl pushing forwards to talk to mom and me, unsure that I knew I gave him a look that showed him I knew. He frowned and looked down, mom unable to speak.

"Come on. Let's make sure you're all right," Dale suggested as he gave a gesture that mom should come and a look to me to say that I should come with. Mom looked at Carl and we followed. Placing my hand on mom's back, I gently guided her towards the house, leaving Shane there to be alone.

"Come on," I encourage her as we walked away, Carl beside me but a little in front as to keep his anger of not knowing up. _I feel bad...I feel like I should have told him but...it wasn't my secret to tell...it was mom and dads._

"Thank you," mom said as Dale handed her a wet warm cloth and sat down beside us. "I am so sorry that I left without telling either of you," mom said sadly as she looked to each of us on either side of her seat.

"It's okay. I wasn't scared. I had Kat to keep me safe and sane," Carl said which made mom look at me, stroking my back as to say I did a good job and smiled. "When's dad getting back?" Carl asked mom and me slightly sad.

"Let's hope soon," I say and this makes mom and Carl nod at me. All of us huddled, looks of understanding plasterd on our faces as we looked to each other. _We may have our bad days and sad moments but...we pull together and care for each other as a family. As a family should._

"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby," Carl explained as he looked to mom and she just sighs, looking away to me and then to the ground. Her hand went to stroke Carl's back and the other fiddled with the cloth in her hands.

"Oh, love, he already knows. We were just trying to find the right time to tell you," she explained as best as she could, getting him up to speed on the situation and what others knew. Dale and Andrea sat beside us, silent and observing us at one of our most vulnerable moments.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carl asked curiously. _Shame we don't have the tools anymore or electricity to know anymore Carl...I remember when mom and dad would come home with a new picture of you and show it to me. All so...happy and excited to have a little boy come into our family._

"Well, we won't know that until it's born," mom answered him sadly, both me and mom exchanged a look of understanding as to why we wouldn't know. _Wait...does Carl know about sex? Shit..._

"Will I be able to feel it?" Carl asked curious as he placed his hand on her stomach, this made me smile at him sadly. _So young...so innocent. If only he knew and I get the feeling it will be soon..._

"Not for a while. You must have a lot of questions, huh?" mom said as she looked at Carl and his hand on her stomach, trying to feel the baby and getting nothing from it. "We never had the talk. I guess we forgot," she said as she looked to Dale and Andrea.

"Don't look at me. That's your father's job," Dale said as he looked to Carl who was looking to the elder man for answers. This made me giggle and look down. Mom smiling at me as she nudged me playfully, the two of us giggling softly at the innocence my brother had and that we were in this situation right now without dad.

"If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?" Carl asked us politely as I looked at him sad. My eyes becoming glassy and my eyes looked down at the floor, to my hands that clasped each other more tightly than they normally did.

"Hey, kids," Shane called out to us as he leaned against the door. My jaw clenching as I could still feel the sting everytime he was in close enough proximity. "Hey...I'm sorry, bud. Okay? I thought you knew," Shane appologized to Carl as Carl turned to look at Shane and Dale stood up on his feet to Shane's arrival.

"Big brother Carl. Pretty cool, huh?" Carl teased as he flicked dad's hat that was now his, a proud smile on Carls face and a small smile on the corner of my lips. _If only I was like him when I found out mom was pregnant with Carl but...I was still young and unsure of what the world was like..._

"I say that's very cool," Shane agreed with a small laugh, mom had her back to Shane and I had mine tilting slightly as to be able to look at Carl. His happiness made me happy. _As long as he is safe...I am happy. As long as he is happy...so am I. He doesn't deserve any pain...or suffering. _

"I say try being the big sister of both..." I teased at Carl which made Dale, Andrea, mom, Carl and Shane look at me. Carl pondered the thought for a moment and smirked up at me.

"True...that's way cooler," he agreed which made us all laugh softly. _Silly brother...but yes...cooler but a lot to deal with. Especially in times like this. But I will always look after you...the baby and our parents. Always._

"You-...you mind if I talk to your mom a sec?" Shane asked as he looked to the two of us, coming in closer as he looked towards us. Mom looked exhaused and not wanting to talk, her head low and her hair covering what I could see of her face.

"How about a little later after she's had some rest?" I suggest a little angered, trying to keep my voice level and not expose my true thoughts towards the asshole leaning against the door frame. _Fuck you Shane...you lied in order to get my mom back to us._

"Lori, I had to get you back here. You wouldn't have come otherwise. How about you-...how about you just hear me out, please?" Shane pleaded to mom as I looked to her, placing my hand on her knee I looked to comfort her and she just squeezed my hand tightly but then slowly let go. Telling me she was fine with it.

"It's okay," Carl said as she looked to me and stroked circles into Carl's back. Indicating that she would be fine and Carl looked at me with soft eyes. _God...why does he do that. He knows it always works on me. Fuck..._

"Okay," I agree when I see Carl's firm but soft eyes look at me. Right into my soul and calming me down enough to allow this to happen. Getting up, I held my hand out to Carl but saw mom look up at me. Then she quickly looked down, slight sadness and fear were in her eyes. I saw it.

"Give me a minute," mom said as she didn't look at us, Shane reached out and patted Carl's shoulder before he gave me a small smile and nod to the head. Taking Carl's hand I led him towards his room and left them. Shane thanking us as we left to do some reading before bed.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked both Maggie and Patricia as I walked in to see a still state frozen Beth on the bed. Morning finally came. Carl and I had spent the whole night talking about the past, about what it was like. The food we missed, the people we missed, the things that we would do and the way we used to live. Carl was still asleep when I went to check up on Beth.

"Dehydrated. I'll set up an I.V...best I can do without Hershel," Paticia said as she pat Beth kindly, leaving both me and Maggie alone with Beth. Maggie hadn't laid her eyes off of Beth. Her face sad and her eyes glued to the pale, frozen, wide eyed sister that laid on the bed. The bed creaking as I sat down on the opposite side, looking down at Beth and then back up at Maggie.

"Hey. Can I get you anything?" I asked Maggie saddened that she was in this situation. _God...is this what would I be like if I was here instead of searching for Sophia when Carl was shot? _A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of it. Maggie sat closer to Beth's head, holding onto her hand and staring down at Beth's blank face.

"Nah, I just wish my dad was here," Maggie admits with sadness in her eyes as she briefly looked up at me. _Yes...I would definately be like this...or worse. Possibly worse. God...I hope something like this doesn't happen again to anyone else. Pain is never a good feeling. Or worry._

"She'll be okay. You just need to be strong for her," I say as I remembered the time Carl was shot, or when we believed dad had died. _I always kept strong. It was something I was taught from both parents. That...and to always keep hope alive. Even when I feel it isn't going to get better, hope can keep one going and my hope is to always be alive._

"I was just reminding her about...never mind," Maggie was about to say, her voice deep and sad as she spoke. As though she was close to tears and it made me frown slightly.

"No no. I- I'd love to hear," I tell her and try to convince her to tell me. A smile on my face and my eyes kind as I looked to her. _Sometimes story are to be told and to be heard. Even if we don't want to hear them because...they show us who we once were and what the world was like before this horror._

"My dad would die if he heard this," Maggie said with a big smile, a small giggle escaping her lips as she looked down at Beth and would caress Beth's face. "My first summer back from college, I drove home, dumped my stuff off, went straight out to the stable for a ride. My family comes back from church and Beth grabs my things and starts unpacking my stuff upstairs," Maggie would say with a smile on her face, looking up at me from time to time and back down at her sister.

"That's sweet," I tell her, reminding me of Carl when he was younger and always want to help me. _I think the only reason he would always help me unpack my things was because I would always buy him a new toy he wanted when I would return for the weekends. _

"Yeah, until this one here starts rifling through my backpack. She finds this little plastic container with these pink and green candies inside. She didn't even know I was on the pill. She was so freaked out by the idea of me, and boys and sex, she runs outside and...chucks them in the duck pond. And I ride up, I see this, I'm screaming. She's crying and Shawn runs outside, thinks one of us is drowning," Maggie tells me with a small giggle. Remembering their past and what life was like back then.

"Soon as he figures out what's going on, the jerk busts out laughing so loud that my horse rears up and gets mud all over the three of us. My dad comes out, 'what the heck's goin' on out here?!' And she turns around, bats her eyelids and says, 'we're just swimming, daddy.' In her Sunday dress, all covered in snot and mud," Maggie tells me, her nose sniffling and her eyes close to tears as she spoke.

"My dad and Glenn will get your dad back," I reassure her, knowing that they would be back. _Keep hope alive. Keep strong. _I repeated to myself as I spoke. _It's what dad would want me to say and I know that it's what I should say. _Maggie sniffed and gave me a slow nod.

"Glenn's a good guy," she said as she looked up at me. I already knew about their interation in the pharmasy as I could smell that...sex coated smell covering the both of them. Their looks, the way they would speak to each other and how they would present themselves to each other. It was obvious they were together.

"Yeah. He is," I agree, remembering all the times he looked out for me and my family. _We owe him a great debt. He has always kept me, my dad and my family safe. He knows how to care for himself and for others. _

"Kat?" I heard a small voice say as both me and Maggie stared at each other. Looking to where the voice came from, I smiled and saw Carl wipe some of the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Chip. What are you doing up so early?" I asked him. He was dressed, ready and ate for the day. There was the shine of milk covering his mouth which made me giggle. Doing the gesture he understood what I meant and did it with a small blush colouring his cheeks.

Giggling we looked at the now blushed and bashful Carl. "Can we go play outside?" he asked me as he looked to me. Maggie looked between the two of us, before looking back down at Beth. Looking to Beth, I glaced back at Carl and smiled.

"Sure," I agreed as I got up and gave a small nod to Maggie. As we left, I saw mom at the table and gave her a small smile. Walking out, me and Carl played games outside, from board games to games involving our environment and exploring what it's like to be on a farm.

* * *

Suddenly there was a car pulling up to park outside the house. The engine stopping and the familiar figures of Glenn, Hershel and dad exit the car. "Dad!" Carl screamed as he ran towards him and I ran closely.

"You're okay," I said with relief as the two of us engufled him in a hug. Dad kissing the top of our heads as he held us to him. _Thank God he's safe. I knew he would be back._

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery," Hershel said as mom hugged dad. Maggie ran out to hug Glenn, forgetting her father and Hershel looked slightly stunned. Hershel ignored the pain that was evident and headed towards the house.

"Are you hurt?" mom asked as she searched dad for anything that could be fatal or simple enough to call a wound. The two of them looking to each other as I held Carl to me, the four of us making a circle as dad inspected mom.

"No, but what happened to you?" dad asked as he cupped the side of her face, looking into her eyes and spotting all the cuts mom had from the accident. Glancing to Carl he looked up and watched our parents.

"I was in a car accident," mom explained not looking dad in the eyes. _Good thing we found her and brought her back. Who knows what could have happened..._

"Accident? How?" dad asked confused as he looked between us. Dad let go of mom's face and looked to her for answers.

"I went looking for you," mom admited as she looked away. Slight shame tinting her eyes but anger was still hidden from what Shane did. _What could Shane have said to mom while we were reading?_

"Snuck out on her own. Brought her back," Shane said as he got closer, mom looked away and dad looked towards Shane. A look crossed dad's face that showed me he knew about what happened but...it was hard to read what was going through dad's mind in that very moment.

"Are you crazy? You could've-" dad went to say as he looked to mom, his face showing anger and concern for mom. _We're all crazy. We're living in a fucking world of flesh eating human freaks trying to kill us! Of course we worry and do stupid things for the ones we love!_

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog said which brought our attention towards a figure who was in the back of the car. All of us began to gather around the car and dad stood there slightly unsure of how to respond.

"That's Randall," Glenn explained as I took a few steps closer towards the car, keeping Carl back and examining who was sat in the back. As I got closer, his face became more clearer and this was when I noticed the key thing. Flashbacks of the men who tried to rape me in the woods flashed in my head.

"Woah! Kat! What are you doing?!" dad asked me confused when he noticed me pull out my gun, aiming at the man's head. My heart pounding. My breathing heavy. My palms sweating. My brain screaming at me to shoot.

"Kat?" Carl called for me confused as I felt dad's hands pull my gun down and out of my hands quickly. He looked at me confused, everyone watched as I backed away, my chest heaving and a warmth coated my body from what I was seeing.

"What's wrong baby girl?" mom asked as she walked closer to me, reaching out for me I kept walking back and everyone stared at me. Unsure and worried. _They probably think I'm looking at a ghost..._

"That's the same guy who assisted in the attempted rape..." I revealed to them, everyone either gasping, wide eyed or worried when they looked to me. When their eyes all landed back to the man, I saw mom gaping at me and Shane clench his jaw. Dad swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he looked to the guy in the car.

"Wait...are you sure?" Shane asked me as he stepped closer to me, rubbing his head in his nervous state. Getting close to me and making me flinch away from him. My eyes firm and my head shook incredulously at the fact he asked me this question.

"You think I wouldn't be fucking sure who was trying to rape me and the one who helped the other try and rape me?! The same one who ran away?! Believe me...I remember shit like this," I growled at him. Sure of what I saw and knew. _Such a fucking stupid question._

* * *

"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long," dad explained as we all were gathered in the dinning room. We were all there except Daryl and Hershel.

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn explaned sadly as he looked to me and the rest of us. My jaw clenched as I leaned against the door, my arms folded over my chest and glaring into the distance. To a spot on the wall as to not lose my patience or temper.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked as we saw Hershel come in cleaning his hands on a white cloth. My eyes roamed around the room, to see what everyone's reaction to this was.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week," Hershel told us and this made me scoff. _Keeping a rapist under our roof. Fuck that. I'd rather die than have him under our roof._

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way," dad suggested, a plan ready and this made me take in a slow and shaky breath. Carl turned around to look at me, giving me a small smile and I gave him a shy smile back.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea said as we saw Daryl walk in, he gave a small nod and smile to Carol. He stood beside me and crossed his arms over his chest. His presence made me have to shuffle a few steps away, so that he could have room and not make me feel any more tense than I already was.

"He'll have a fighting chance," dad explained trying to seem reasonable about the entire situation. _He wants this asshole gone by the week but...is still being kind enough by giving him this 'chance'?! Who knows if that dick would have given me a chance?!_

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are," Shane pointed out. _I have to agree with Shane. We shouldn't let him go incase he searches for the others and brings hell rolling towards us. I won't let that happen. Ever._

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat," dad informed us but I just looked away. The anger inside me growing at the thought of the guy living under Hershel's roof.

"Not a threat," I scoffed at dad's words. "He is the same guy who held me down so the other guy could try and rape me! I got out alive and unharmed but...one of them didn't. I don't want him under this roof any longer than he needs to be..." I say trying to be reasonable. "I should have killed him when I had the chance..." I mumbled to myself. Hoping that no one would hear me and if they did_...fuck them._

"How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking? They ain't just gonna come over here and rape our women and children?" Shane asked dad incredulous of the thought that these men may be the worst type to negotiate with and save them.

"They left him for dead. No one is looking," dad spat, growling as he leaned over the table and looked at Shane angered. _How would he know?! They still came looking for the other two who were in the bar...who's to say they won't check to see if 'Randall' is really dead?_

"We should still post a guard," T-Dog suggested and I just took in a shaky breath, looking away and feeling the vile rise in my stomach from my nerves. _Fuck...this is driving me crazy. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?!_

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours," Hershel informed us making me take a loud and hard swallow. _I wish it was lights out for that fucker. Why? He's a threat and he isn't welcome as far as I'm concerned._

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy," Shane said as he scoffed and headed towards the door, rubbing at his head and shaking it. "Look at this, folks! We back in fantasy land," Shane said sarcastically at the situation and I just look away, my face hard with the anger and dicision we were making.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all...this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor...keep your mouth shut," Hershel threatened as he stopped Shane from leaving. Making me look between the two. Daryl's eyes were on me when I looked at the two men but it was quickly on the conversation between Hershel and Shane when he noticed me catch him looking at me.

Shane sighed, rubbed his head and walked out the door. "We're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off," dad suggested to all of us as he stood beside Hershel and people were begining to leave.

"Just know this...I don't want him anywhere near me...mom and Carl...if I even get a look at him again...I will kill him," I threatened as I turned my back on the rest of them and was the first to leave after Shane. _This...is going to be one hell of a problem..._

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! DUN DUN DUN! So...it was Randall there in the forrest assisting in the attempted rape and who ran away. Who knew? Yes...Kat is fighting everything she has not to do the wrong thing but...would you really act any different with this situation? **

**Well shit...I can't edit as well as I would like to! Now...please mind the spelling mistakes. As for the disclaimer...I ONLY OWN KATHRINE GRIMES! + EXTRA CHARACTERS FROM HER PAST! (which will come up later in the series)**

**Now! I would like 5 reviews for this chapter to get me posting the chapters quicker! Next chapter...won't have a lot of Kat moments but...it will have the struggle between Shane and Rick and possibly...a lot of bonding between Kat and Carl...you'll see why! Anyway! Review responses starting...now!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Here's your update! Mmmm...I understand. I was crying a little when I was writing those moments but...this actually had me sweating writing the whole Randall thing. Thank you for your constant reviews sweetie!**

* * *

**Liaskane: Kat is surprisingly strong. She'll get over it. She kind of already has but...it will creep up in her mind every so often. Especially when it comes to her baby brother Carl. Hopefully you understand. Thank you for your review sweetie!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Well...not only were they in her group but...surprise! I have to admit yes...Carl and Daryl can get through to her but...so can her parents. So can anyone who speaks truth or she fully trusts. Right now...Kat doesn't fully trust Daryl. Especially not after what he did to her mother...ouch. {Winces} Thank you for your review sweetie!**

* * *

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	15. Chapter 15: Disputes

Chapter 15: Disputes

* * *

**RPOV**

_~Earlier today~_

_"Dad!" I heard Kat call out at me. Her voice rang out across the field, loud and clear. I was getting ready to take Randall out into an anbandoned area. Far away from my daughter, the group and the ones I loved. Shane was getting our hostage and Kat's sweet face came to view as she got closer to me._

_"Dad...Shane...he...look. I know you have to do this because this is the right thing to do but...what if he knows we live here?" Kat asked but before I could answer she quickly shut her eyes and took a breath before she continued to speak. _

_"Shane isn't right these days dad. Not since you came back from the dead. He...you know about him and mom. You've heard about what he did to Otis. Did you know he had a gun pointed at you, has been threatening Dale and has hit me in front of all of you?!" Kat asked stunned of Shane's new found behaviour._

_"Dad...it's not just Shane doing things but...he's saying things. Said things. He isn't in his right mind dad. He lied to mom and...he's even lied to me. To Carl. It wasn't mom who told Carl he was dead. That's just what me and mom heard. It was actually Shane who said that...Shane's not right dad. You have to fix it before it's too late..." Kat said which made my mind wonder..._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

"I thought we were going further," Shane said as I parked and got out of the car. Stepping as far away from the car, beside the fields and staring out into the distance. Shane searched around for anything or any walkers. I wasn't 100% positive what he was doing.

"We are. 18 miles out," I tell him, taking a moment to gather my thoughts and looking at Shane, he had walked closer to me, close enough to stand in close proximitry. My plans were still a long way aways. I just...need this time with Shane, away from our group and out of their earshot.

"So why are we stopping?" Shane asked me confused as to why I randomly chose to stop here. _Better in the middle than to reach there and get straight into business. _

"I wanted to talk. Been waiting a week till we were gonna do this. I just wanna talk," I say as I gripped onto my belt, hoping that Shane would listen to what I had to say and possibly move on. _We need to move on...or it simply won't work. _

"We don't need to," Shane said as he looked away from me, his hand on the shotgun was no longer threatening, his hand making it drop to one side and the other hung to his side.

"We do," I disagree, looking directly at him.

"No man, we don't. We're doing this. I get it. He was passed out when y'all brought him back, doesn't know where the farm is," Shane said as he kept looking anywhere but at me. _He thinks we're talking about Randall..._

"That isn't what I need to talk to you about. I heard what really happened at the school. Was it to survive?" I asked him, sighing between my statements and Shane just looked away, clenching his jaw and his mouth slightly agape. _This isn't like Shane...at all._

"Yeah. One of us wasn't gonna make it out. It had to be him. One shot to the leg, Carl lives. Reality is...he had no business being here-there. Whatever," Shane tried to explain, playing it as though it had to be done. _I wish it didn't have to end that way but...there's no going back is there?_

"You don't think I would've done it?" I asked him. Nodding in understanding and then looking directly at him.

"No, man, I know you wouldn't have," he replied quickly than I could have asked. His hands gripping his shotgun again.

"You don't think I can keep Lori, Kat or Carl safe?" I asked him, questioning his thoughts and what he truly believed about me. _How little faith my partner has in me..._

"I didn't say that," Shane rejected the thought that I could see he had once had in his mind. _He's lying. He has the habbit to do this now...doesn't he?_

"Or my baby? Is it gonna have to be me too?" I asked him, thinking of when Kat told me about Shane pointing the gun at me. _Does he really see me as a threat?_

"Rick, you can't just be the good guy and expect to live. Okay? Not anymore," Shane answered, dodging my question completely and changing the subject. _Is he really saying that I'm always the good guy? That I'm a threat to him? Is that how he sees me?_

"I'm not the good guy anymore," I state, my eyes drifting to the car and who was in the it tied up. "To save Carl's life, I would've done anything, to prevent Kat's attempted rape I would have done anything. Anything," I growled at him, getting closer to him.

"Now Lori says you're dangerous, you've proven it by hurting Kat like you did back at the farm...but you're not gonna be dangerous. Not to us, not to me, not anymore. How about you look at me?" I threatened and questioned him. Showing him I meant business and that I meant what I say. Say what I mean.

"You and Lori...I get what happened. When I figured it out- and I figured it out pretty quickly. I wanted to break your jaw...let you choke on your teeth. But I didn't. That wasn't weakness. It took everything. That is my wife. That is my daughter. That is my son. That is my unborn child," I state growling out my family members to him. Reminding him that he may have played house once, but that was built out of lies. Ones that he had made.

"I will stay alive to keep them alive. You don't love her. You think you do, but you don't. Now the only way you and me keep on...is that you accept everything I just said right here, right now, and we move forward with that understanding," I tell him how it was meant to be. How we should be moving on from this and continuing to keep the ones back at the farm safe.

"When it started it was just- it was a couple of weird stories on the news. Then-then it was so quick. Everything...it just happened. Two weeks later, I'm in the hospital and there were soldiers shooting people in the halls. They were shooting people, man, not walkers. Then the walkers came through," Shane told me, remembering the time he had tried to find me in the hospital.

"You know, I tried to get you out, I tried, but we weren't gonna make it. Man, there was no way and I knew it. But I couldn't live with it. I couldn't live, knowing...but I had to," Shane explained. _So this is why he said I was dead...was it?_

"I didn't keep Lori, Kat and Carl alive, man. They kept me alive. I want you to know that I didn't look at her before that. Brother, if I could take it all back, I would," Shane said with my back to him, I had walked before he had started talking but I had to stop to listen to what he had to say.

"I wanna check the ropes," I tell him as I went to check up on Randall. He had loud music playing in his ears and a bag over his head. Checking the ropes that tied his hands and feet together, they were fine. Checking the duck tape that silenced his mouth...it was fine. "It's all good," I inform Shane as I covered Randall's face with the bag and shut the door on him.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey Kat?" I heard a rough voice call out to me. Turning my head away from Carl who was outside with me doing homework, we saw Daryl stand beside a tree slighly awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I asked him raising an eyebrow questioningly. _What exactly does he want? Especially after the shit he's been saying to me and my mom. Fucking asshole._

"Can I talk to you?" he asked me softly, his eyes looked at me and then Carl. His stance was awkward, as though he didn't know what to do with himself. Other than rub the back of his neck and look at me under his lashes.

"Carry on with your homework Carl. I'll be right back," I tell him as I took a few steps away from Carl, moving far enough to talk privately and close enough to see him from a distance. "What is it you want to talk about?" I asked Daryl as I stopped to look at him, my arms crossed and he still looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the time when your mom went out in search for your dad," Daryl apologized which surprised me slightly. _What happened to his tough boy act? I thought he was never going to say sorry...judging he decided to say this after a week._

"What about? The time you told my mom to go searching for him or when you insulted her with me in earshot?" I spat and he went to speak but I just sigh and look away. "I get it...you were still upset over Sophia. We all were...but here's something you need to know. Next time you go telling one of my family memebers to go looking for someone, especially alone...I won't be so forgiving," I threaten and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I woudn't expect it any other way," he told me as though he expected as much. I went to walk off, leaving him there to be alone but was soon called again. "Hey Kat?" Daryl called out to me again, turning my back to look at him, I kept my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yeah?" I answered, curious as to what he would want to talk about this time. _Let me go...I want to be with Carl. I don't want him to run off and possibly do something stupid. Not after what mom did and the fear I saw in his eyes. The one he denied when mom asked him._

"What happened out there? While I was recovering from my injury..." Daryl said which made me think of the time when Sophia was around. My heart sinking into my stomach. _I could have done more...I know I could._

"Well...some guys jumped me in the woods. Took my weapons...got them back. Thing is...they tried to rape me. One of them...I can't and don't want to remember his name was trying to rape me. While Randall did nothing but help the other guy by holding me down. So that I wouldn't struggle or hurt them," I said as I uncrossed my arms.

"Shit," Daryl said as he sighed. _He probably can't believe it. Oh well...it happened and there is no going back from that. _I got closer to him, his feet shuffling as though he was impatient but unwilling to move.

"Yeah...good thing was...I killed one of them. The one who I killed was the man who tried to rape me. Sadly...Randall was the one to escape. The same fucking bastard who was under our roof for a week and who held me down so the other could rape me," I inform him, which made me curious when I saw his jaw clench slightly. His eyes looking away from me and towards Carl. They were dark. _What's got into him?_

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, he took a long and painful gulp before he looked at me. His eyes sad and his face seemed solemn. _Where this fucking come from? Is he so sad about shit that he didn't even do? So fucking weird..._

"No need. It wasn't your fault...I better get back to him," I told him but then I drifted my eyes to Carl. Carl simply held onto the pencil, looking at the page blankly and would glance up to look up at the two of us. Daryl gave me a single nod before I turned away and headed back to sit beside Carl.

* * *

**RPOV**

"We've gotta start using our knives more. If there's one walker, we use our knives. We keep things quiet. We save ammunition," I remind him. Trying to keep his head straight.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking out the window and away from me. Paying no attention to what I said at all.

"We need dry goods ahead of the winter...warm clothes, fuel. Maybe we get a break. You gotta think the cold affects them. If it doesn't kill 'em, it's gotta slow 'em down. The second week of January last year, we got all that snow and ice," I remind him, keeping hope that maybe we will have a chance against the walkers.

"My cousin got stuck on 85 for 24 hours. Sitting in his car with a birthday cake for his girlfriend at Georgia tech. He just sat and ate birthday cake and listened to the 'Lord Of The Rings' book on tape. We get lucky, we get the same winter as last year. By December, it's a different world. Safer. Maybe we find some snowmobiles to make runs," I suggest, remembering the winters we normally get and a way to survive against the walkers.

"That sounds good," Shane agreed, still paying no attention to me and my ideas. We kept driving, we were at least more than 12 miles the last time I checked. "It's more than 18," he reminded me which made me look down. He was right. _More than 18 miles...shit._

"Yeah, I'm looking for a place," I tell him, trying to by some sort of excuse so that he wasn't thinking I was thinking things through. _Yeah...he may have assisted in the attempt of rape with my daughter but...maybe he really is just forced into doing those things so that he could survive with the other group._

"A place for what?" Shane questioned me. Making me swallow hard, thinking of a good enough excuse and answer for him.

"Give him a fair shake. A shot," I tell him which makes his face twitch as though he had something he was dying to say but didn't just to save the trouble. "There," I say as I drove a while longer, finding the perfect place to leave the boy. "This'll do. We'll leave the boy here and scavenge some supplies," I inform Shane as I looked at where we would leave him.

"Over there," I called to Shane as I saw a walker cop make his way towards us slowly. "Wait," I tell Shane when I saw him pull out his hand gun and aim at the walker. "Like I said," I say as I lowered his gun and watched the walker come closer to us.

Pulling out my pocket knife, I flipped it opened and cut into my finger. Smearing the new blood along the fence, I watched as the walker ran towards the blood greedily. The walker clung to the fence, his tongue sticking out and licking the blood off of it. Quickly I grabbed my knife and killed it. "Gun's quick, easy, but other ways to do this," I tell him but soon saw another walker head towards us. "One more. Your turn," I state as he looked to me then back to the walker, following my steps and killing the walker.

We walk inside, checking the place and notice that there was a pile of burnt bodies. "Hey, Rick. I don't see any bites," Shane tells me as he dragged the bodies to lay side by side, checking for bites and any scratches. Looking away from the fuel tanks I had found in the back of a truck.

"Gotta be scratches then..." I say as I stand beside him, seeing that there was no bites or scratches, just ones that were vague enough to pass as scratches. "This one's hand, other one's cheek. They had walkers here. Burned bodies down the hill," I try to tell him as I pointed to each dead walker.

"I guess it gotta be scratches then, huh?" Shane mumbled, looking at the walkers and squinting at them from either the light or the slight confusion. We then decided to get Randall out from the car and in the spot I had pointed out to Shane.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Kat?..." I hear Carl's small voice ask me as we sat there, I was marking his work and checking it over. Carl sat there patiently, waiting for me to finish but his bright blues examined me.

"Mmmhm," I answer him, focused on marking the work and not making a mistake. His head was proped on his hand that was being supported by his elbow resting on the table. _He looks so...curious._

"What exactly is 'rape'?" he asked me out of the blue. My palms began to sweat, my heart pounding and head spinning. _What do I tell him? Oh fuck...I don't know if I should say...should I?_

"Well it's...it's when people try and force you to do things you don't want to do," I tell him, knowing it sounded vague and not entirely correct but...maybe he would relate to it.

"Oh...so like when mom forces me to do my homework?" Carl asked me as though he knew what I ment. Trying to put that term into an example like that so he could understand better. I gulped and looked down at the paper after sighing, my body becoming un tense from the conversation as I was close to possibly losing it.

"Well...sorta but...it's more...intimate. Damaging," I say, trying not to be too specific as I still felt a little sore about the conversation. _It's a little difficult to explain rape to your baby brother when you were almost raped yourself more than a week ago. _

"Oh..." Carl said, his voice sounding more sad. Depressed even. As though he knew what I meant and didn't like the sound of it. _He probably doesn't. Just like I wouldn't like to see Carl hurt...he doesn't like me hurt or sad. It's just how family is._

"Don't worry Carl. I won't let anything like that happen to me or to you. Or mom or dad. It won't happen. Not as long as I'm alive and breathing. I'll protect you. No matter what," I tell him, making more of an oath to myself than to him. _I won't let him experience that. Not like I did. I'll kill the fucker before he could hurt Carl that way._

"It's what big sisters do," Carl said with a smile as I looked at him, gripping onto his hair at the back of his head I made him look up at me. Smiling at this words, I loosened my grip and messed his hair a little where my hand laid.

"Exactly. It's what big sisters do," I repeated pleased that he knew I meant what I said. The seriousness was now gone, only pure love was left between us. Shutting our eyes, I pulled Carl's head to mine and kissed his forehead. _Carl is the one thing I will never fail. Ever._

* * *

**RPOV**

Dragging Randall to the spot, I took his blindfold off and earphones. "The hell is this?" Randall asked as he looked around confused as to what was happened. "Oh, come on, don't be stupid. I owe you guys!" he called after us as we turned to leave. "I can help protect what you've got. Why would you save my life just to kill me by leaving me here? One guy! One guy can't make it alone. That's why I was with those dudes! I was alone," he tried to reason to us. I turned to look at him, pulling out a knife, I threw it on the ground so that he could crawl and escape if he had the chance, strength and time.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not like them! I'm just some guy! I used to watch football and screw around on the Internet. I lived with my mom! I lost her like you lost people. I went to school with Maggie for God's sake!" he shouted to us. This made me and Shane stop. Both of us unsure what to do or say. "I went to church. I rode the bench on varsity baseball," he continued as we turned back and walked up to him.

"You went to school with Maggie? You go to school with Maggie? Answer the question! Did you go to school with Maggie?!" I asked him as Shane would repeat my question, both of us angry knowing that he knew exactly where we were.

"I-it-she didn't know me! Didn't even know I existed. I mean, I knew her. I knew who her dad was. There is no way I would ever do anything. To hurt her or her family," he said which made us relieved, turning our backs to head back and ignoring his words.

"Jesus," Shane mumbled as we walked away, rubbing at his head frustrated. I was unsure as to what to do. _Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he had to do what they said in order to survive...fuck. What do I do?_

"Or you! Or your people! I'm not like the guys I was with!" the boy shouted at us as we could hear him squirming around, pleading for his life and begging for us to take him with us.

"He knows where the farm is, Rick. Where we are...he knows. Say he finds his way back to his people..." Shane tries to convince me as we stop, I was looking towards the boy and Shane had his back to him. I didn't know what to say...or think. Instead I stood there, but I then saw Shane quickly pull his gun out and aimed at the kid.

"Shane, no!" I shout as Shane went to shoot at the boy. Pushing Shane so he would miss and save the boy's life. Shane hit the car and fell to sit down on the ground. "Not now! Just not now!" I shout at him, my voice stern and eyes focused on him. My foot planted on the gun, watching as Shane sat up on his ass.

"Well, when, Rick? When?" Shane asked me curious as to what was going to happen with the boy we held captive. Kicking Shane's gun to the side, I watched Shane look up at me. The look in his eyes were dark. Menacing.

"When I've had a chance to think about it," I tell him, walking away and hearing the thump of the gun fly off towards the distance. My head spun with my thoughts. _What do I do?_

"Don't let him kill me. Please don't," Randall pleaded as he laid on the floor, crawling and shuffling. At this moment he stopped. _He's probably scared for his life. Shane almost killed him._

"Shut up!" I shout at Randall, fed up with his continuous pleading and whining. "We're going back. It's a man's life. I need a night to think it through," I say as I turn to look at Shane. _What do I say to Kat?_

"You're gonna bring this piece of garbage-this piece of garbage who-...he shot at you, Rick. He ran with men who tried to kill you. He assisted in the attempted rape of your daughter Rick! Jesus Christ..." Shane blurted and made me wince. "You gonna bring him back to where Lori sleeps? To where Carl and Kat sleep?" Shane asked as he pointed directly to the boy who laid on the ground.

"He'll be locked up in the barn, unless you bust it open," I mumbled remembering the time he opened up the barn filled with walkers. _Making us all have a tough time. Kat...she...fuck. She wouldn't talk to me properly for an entire week. Mentioning Sophia to her was hell. She would turn cold and distant. Walk away and cry to herself sometimes. I don't want her worrying this time. Not with this situation._

"Oh, don't start that shit," Shane said when I got upclose to me, he was getting angered with our conversation. He knew what he did to Kat too. Not only did he make her suffer but he hurt her. Laying his hand on her like that.

"I'm taking the night," I tell him as I began to walk away, turning my back on him again.

"Man, you take that. You think on it, Rick. Keep struggling with it. It ain't hard, man. The right choice is the one that keeps us alive. It's always the same with you. It's like the first moment. It's whenever you're put to the test," Shane shouted at me, getting to his feet and getting closer to me.

"Stop acting like you know the way ahead, like you know the rules," I growled at him, unhappy that he was trying to go against me. Trying to make me doubt myself and turn against what I believed in. "There are no rules, man. We're lost," I remind him, thinking about everything that had happened and what this word had turned us into.

"No-no-no, man. I know exactly where I am," Shane disagreed with me, turning my back on him again. Rubbing at my nose and face, unsure of what was going on and what to do. Too many thoughts crossing my mind all at the same time.

"You don't know shit anymore," I shouted, unhappy with his words and how he was trying to make things seem as though they weren't what they seemed. _Kat was right...he really is losing it. _

"I don't think you can do it, Rick," Shane challenged me. As though he knew what I was like anymore. _Fuck...guess we both changed. Huh? What a great world this makes people be._

"It's my call, man," I tell him and didn't want to argue anymore. _This isn't like him. This isn't like us! What the fuck are we doing arguing like this?! We need to get back and sleep on it. I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have._

"I don't think you can keep them safe," Shane tells me which makes me pause a moment, my body was turned away from him and when I turned to look at him, I knew he was challenging me. Challenging my parental skills. My matial skills. That I am not a good protector anymore. _He's wrong...and I've had enough._

The two of us began fighting, blocking, punching, grabbing and throwing each other around. Throwing things on top of each other, hurting each other and punching each other as well as we could. "Get off me, man," Shane growled at me as we tried to get the upper hand. The two of us were gunless, trying to find weapons of sorts and when Shane threw a motorbike ontop of me, I was winded and Shane had found a gun.

He went to aim it at Randall again but I stopped him. Both of us grunting, growling and trying to get the better part of the fight. The one who wasn't getting their ass kicked more. We both got our good set of punches and other hits in. Still it was no where near finished. Slamming my fist into Shane's face a few times, I got to my feet and stepped back a few.

"You're not doing this! You don't get to make these calls anymore. I won't let you," I growled at him. Breathless from the fight and possibly the motorbike that had crushed me mere moments ago. Shane was getting to his feet, ready to continue the fight and picked up a wrench. He threw it at me, it went spiraling towards me but I quickly ducked.

Glass shattered above me, Shane stared at something behind me and this was when I heard the moans. The hands gripping to get out. The stumbling of their feet as one climbed out, killing him using my knife, quickly I pulled him to lay on top of me. To mask my body like Daryl had in order to save T-Dog from the herd that made Sophia run away.

Walkers soon piled out of their hiding place and followed Shane to wherever he ran off to. Throwing the walker off me when I felt the time had come when I knew no more walkers would climb out, I moved to get to my feet and then saw another walker fall out of the smashed window.

Keeping low, I tried to run away from the walker and soon found my gun hidden under a car. Taking my gun, I saw the walker that had followed me walk towards me, shooting it down I was winded again when it fell on top of me. Groaning, I then looked around the walker to see he had been followed by another walker which spotted me.

Climbing onto the other walker, I went to shoot and it slapped my hand. Making me miss. Reaching for me, I aimed my gun as well as I could and shot. The walker fell flat dead atop the walker I had killed first. Suddenly, another weight was added to the never ending pile of walkers. He was gripping and reaching for me. Instead I went to aim but couldn't find it. Finding a new way to aim, I slipped the barrel of my gun to the first walker's mouth. Shooting three times, I made sure the top walker was dead.

Reaching for my knife, I pushed the walkers off me and got to my feet. Spotting Randall with his feet free, he held onto the knife I had thrown on the floor. He was about to make a run for it but I stopped him. Cocking my gun, I aimed it at him. "Oh! Holy shit," Randall cursed when he noticed me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I questioned him, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him towards a car to hide. The boy trembled in fear letting him go, I slipped my gun into my holster and saw Shane's gun laid on the floor.

"What did you expect me to do? Please, just let me go, man. That's what you came here for. I'm not gonna tell anyone anything," Randall pleaded, on his knees and looking at me with worried eyes.

"Shut up," I growled at him. Looking up, I took Shane's gun and saw walkers line the bus. Trying to get whatever was inside there. That was when I saw Shane with his back against the door, trying to not allow entry to the walkers in the bus.

"You wanna stay here? Help the guy that just tried to bash your head in? There's 10 roamers there. You think you can take them on? They don't see us. We can get out of here. Oh, come on. Fine! But let me have a gun. I'll help you. I'll show you. I can. I know it," he mumbled as I thought things over.

"Let's go," I growled as I gripped onto the boy's shirt. Dragging him to walk backwards as we retreated. _He brought this on himself. Didn't he say it? To survive in this world we can't be the good guy anymore. Not in this world._

"What?" Randall asked me confused as he complied and shuffled back as best as he could. He was confused as to what was going on but at this moment my eyes were glued to the bus. _Shane will probably see us..._

"He did this. We're going," I growled and decided to walk away. Leaving Shane there. _He got what was coming to him. For challenging me. For hurting my daughter. For going against my rules. My terms._

"Oh, thank you. Thank you," Randall spoke as I shoved him and pushed him towards the car. Shane glanced at me, his face pressed up against the window and pleading me not to go.

"Stay there," I growled at Randall as I went to check the bodies. Pulling out their guns, I took the ammo they had and noticed there were definatly no bites or scratches. _Fuck...is what Jenner said...true?_

"Shane! Run! Go for the back door! Come on! Come on, get in! Go, man, go! Come on!" I shouted to Shane, deciding I couldn't leave him behind like that. That maybe he had learnt his lesson and that maybe being the good guy can actually save your life more than end it. Taking down walkers while Randall drove, Shane climbed in through the open back window.

"Whoo! Yeah! Hell yeah! You see that? You see what we did?" Randall shouted and cheered to himself after he smashed a walker's head and drove out. Driving down streets, Shane was panting from the run and adrenaline he had pumping through his veins.

"Just keep driving," I growled and he stopped with his happy time. Driving further, I directed him and told him to stop. Tying him up again, we threw him at the back of the car. Shane and I sat down on the front, staring into the distance as we were pondering in our thoughts.

"If you wanna kill me, you're gonna have to do better than a wrench. Probably gonna have to kill that boy, but I am gonna think about it a night. It can't be that easy, killing someone, killing anyone. You know that," I say reminding him of the Otis situation, hopeful that he knew it was wrong even if his intentions were right.

"That is my wife. That is my daughter. That is my son. That is my child. If you're gonna be with us, you gotta follow my lead, you gotta trust me. It's time for you to come back," I tell him, holding out his gun he looked at me and he gave me a long, hard look. Taking the gun from my hand, we decided to head back. To the farm..._fuck. What do I tell Kat?_

* * *

**Hey guys! Now...I'm getting a little annoyed. I'm being good by posting as quickly and frequently as I can. Now...for a price on these chapters I would like it to be reviews. Or I simply don't post chapters for this story at all. Now...be good with me and I'll be good with you. Isn't that fair? 5 REVIEWS AND I MEAN IT! Please. **

**Now...if you also like my writing styles. Please check my other stories out! I have Borgias, TWD stories, aTWD video game story and plenty others. Please...if you truly like my writing go check them out. Especially my new The Borgias story (It's called: Servants, Crimes and Forbidden Fruits). I've worked hard on that and...it's not my usual style or field. So please...check it out and give me some love on that or other stories.**

**Now...replies! P.S I give huge thumbs up and love to those who review without a single miss! I love you guys so much. Plus...we're getting closer to Season 2 finale in this story! So excited for what's to come!**

* * *

**redangel2463: We'll just have to see. Yeah...she went through a lot that chapter. I'm still hopeful she'll do the right thing...eventually. Hope the Daryl/Kat moment was enough to fill your needs on seeing them together without disputing.**

* * *

**Purple Dragon Ranger: You will have to wait for the next chapter! Promise! As for Kat and Daryl...that is a very slow burn. Don't worry. They'll both be realizing sooner rather than later.**

* * *

**Liaskane: Discussion...done! As for the Grimes family...shit tonnes and...it's only going to get harder I'm afraid. Sorry! Oh well...what more can you expect from TWD?**

* * *

**Caity6991: Sadly...it's not going to get any easier for her. As time goes. Still she is very hopeful. Yeah...surprise? I was hinting it. If you read the chapter where Randall and the other guy tried to rape her the man refers to Randall as 'R'. See? Love you too sweetie. I mean it.**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	16. Chapter 16: Demise

Chapter 16: Demise

* * *

**KPOV**

_~1 year ago~_

_I had just walked into the house, I walked upstairs to place my backpack from college into my room. Hearing footsteps, I turned and heard them coming from the room next to mine. _Carl..._heading out of my room after dropping my backpack onto my bed, I walked out to the hallway and stopped outside his door. Knocking two times to get his attention._

_"Come in," I heard him call out to me, opening the door I stepped inside and saw a sad looking Carl slump to sit on his bed. "Hey Kat...how was college?" he asked me sadly and I couldn't help but feel sad for him. _What could make him feel so sad?

_"It was all right..." I say but then looked to his bed. "May I?" I asked him and he gave me a solemn nod. Frowning I sat beside him and nudged him with my elbow. "What's got you so sad baby brother?" I question his sadness. _

_"Mom and dad...they're arguing a lot. I feel like...it's my fault," he tells me which makes me sigh and look down at my thumbs which were twirling in circles. Orbiting each other. _

_"Carl...don't think that," I encouraged him as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him to my side and holding him to me. "Sometimes...we feel like it's our fault. Maybe because we have a part to play but...some things happen and...we can't control it. Sometimes...it's fate but...don't ever blame yourself until you truly have reason to do so," I tell him. He gives me a small smile and wrapped his arms around me in a hug._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

"I told you!" Randall pleaded as I would beat his face in, my knuckles were starting to bleed and so was his face. Cuts, blood, busted lip. I honestly felt a little proud with my work. _Fucker deserves this._

"You told me shit!" I growled as I picked him up by his collar and slamned him against the wall, getting him to sit up straight and to look at me. I was pacing around, trying to control my anger and my nerves with this asshole.

"I barely knew those guys. I met 'em on the road," the boy shouted at me, pleadingly as though he wanted nothing more than for this to stop. _Well...it ain't stopping until I get answers._

"How many in your group?" I asked him again, wondering if he would answer. It had been the third time I asked him this question. I was losing my patience and I knew I had to keep my head level if I wanted to get answers out of him. _To protect the group. To protect the ones I cared about...but fuck would I ever admit to that. Never._

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, man!" he pleaded when he didn't answer. Pulling out my knife and digging it into the wood beside his injured leg. He screamed and panted when he noticed me miss him by an inch, trapping his pants in the wood and knife. He looked up at me scared.

"How many?!" I demanded as I looked at him, our height level and maybe more intimidating than if I was stood up on my two feet. _Proximity...a way I learned from Merle. He would say 'get in a mans face an they know ya mean business'._

"Uh, 30- 30!" the boy shouted at me, trying to regain his breath and his eyes pleading. Worried and possibly scared. _Better be fucking scared...I could do a lot worse than just hit him around a little._

"Where?" I questioned him, hopeful that he would answer me now that I had him where I wanted him. _He fears me. _Ripping the cloth, I exposed his stitches and the pale skin that was his leg.

"Uh I don't know. I swear. We were never anyplace more than a night," he screamed, his jaw clenched as he would speak from the pressure I had put against his cut. He squirmed and pleaded as he spoke. Wanting me not to cut open his stitches.

"Scouting? Planning on staying local?" I asked him as I dug the knife a little more, the tip swirling and grazing along his stitched up cut. _I wonder what would happen if I cut this wound open again...hope he screams like the little bitch he is._

"I-I don't know. They-they left me behind!" the boy tried to explain, to make me see that he was innocent. _Innocent my ass. We all know this guy is far from innocent._

"Did you ever pick off a scab?" I ask him, twirling the tip of my knife deeper into his wound, wondering if he would speak up or stay silent. Trying not to put too my pressure, I saw him wriggle his leg a little, holding onto it tightly and making sure he didn't cause himself a new cut.

"Come on, man! I'm-I'm trying to cooperate," the boy pleaded, wriggling his leg to keep it away from my knife. Looking up at him I didn't know what else to do. That was when I decided to dig the tip a little more, not enough to draw blood but enough to show him I was meaning business.

"Start real slow at first," I tell him, getting slowly closer to his face. "Sooner or later, you've just gotta rip it off," I growled as I twirled my knife, his face showing me he was in pain with his weird whimpers.

"Okay!" he shouted out before I could do anymore damage. _Knew he was a little bitch. _ "Okay. They have weapons. Heavy stuff, automatics. But I didn't do anything," he shouted when he started to try and speak. The boy was stuttering and examining the knife that was still digging into his skin.

"Your boys shot at my boys. Tried to take this farm. You just went along for the ride? You're trying to tell me you're innocent?" I shouted, my anger starting to come out and the boy just sat there and listened. _He knows I'm right...he knows he isn't innocent._

"Yes! These-these people took me in. Not just guys. A whole group of 'em. Men and women, kids too...just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" he tried to make me sympathise him. _It ain't fucking working kid. Ain't ever going to work._

"But...we go out, scavenge...just the men. One night, we...we found this little campsite. A man and his two daughters. Teenagers, you know? Real young. Real cute," I stood up and removed my knife from his leg, pacing around looking at him. Listening to what he had to say. I turned my back as to walk away but then hearing this made me froze.

_It's like he fucking read my mind about Kat...wait...is he trying to tell me he knows Kat is here? _Turning to look at him my eyes were dark with hidden anger. His looked up at me like he knew something. _Fuck...please don't tell me he knows Kat's here...is he talking about Kat?_

"Their daddy had to watch while these guys...they...and they didn't even kill him afterwards. They just-they just made him watch as his daughters...they just-just...just left him there," he tells me which made me pant, thinking of what they did and how they almost could have done that to Kat. _Fuck...they've done it before. Kat wasn't a one time thing._

"No, but-but-but I didn't touch those girls. No, I swear I didn't to-" he said which made me growl, kicking him he squirmed and groaned from the pain. _Liar! You fucking helped keep Kat down...and I bet you helped hold the other girls down! Fucker! _

"Please. Please. You gotta believe me, man. I'm not like that. I ain't like that. Please. Please, you gotta believe me!" he pleaded again, crying and panting. My anger was over the roof, thinking about Kat and those poor girls. _No way are we letting this fucker live. _Kicking him the balls with all my force, I kept punching him and kicking him. Making him cry out in pain and wince. _That's for Kat...and those girls...and anymore you've come across._

* * *

**KPOV**

"So, what you gonna do? We'd all feel better if we knew the plan," mom said as he handed me a pot of coffee. Carl had his cup of tea and we were all stood by the fire. I was slighly mad that dad had brought Randall back, exhausted from all the shit that had been going on. _I'm a mess..._

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked as she walked around us, I looked to Carl an he looked up at me sadly. _He knows I haven't had much sleep...he's the one who sleeps in the same tent as me again. _

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked quickly. _I just want this all over and done with. I don't want him staying here any longer. _

"We'll know soon enough," dad said as he looked to the distance and this was when we all noticed Daryl walking back to us. He had gone to talk to the boy, to get some answers and get some fear into him. Like he did with Miguel back in Atlanta.

"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead...and our women, they're gonna-they're gonna wish they were..." Daryl explained when he stopped to look at us. "Kat wasn't just a one off," he said which made me sigh and shake my head. Shutting my eyes, I sat down and took in this information. _They're raped girls before..._

"What did you do?" I asked him when I looked up and noticed he had his knuckles red. Blood pouring out from the cuts. _He's been beating him up? I thought he was meant to just...scare the boy. Not attempt to kill him._

"Had a little chat," he told us, his blue eyes looking at me as I felt my heart drop to my stomach. _He's lying to me. Why does everyone lie around here? Dad said he was going to do what he had to in order to protect us. To protect the group...yet...he brings the fucker back and causes this shit to happen._

"No one goes near this guy," dad demanded and I just scoffed. _Don't have to tell me again. I don't want anything to do with that asshole. I don't even want to be even steps away from him. If I am...God...I'll kill him._

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" mom asked as she got up close to dad. He looked at her for a moment, staying silent and I noticed him look to me. His eyes sad and mom's face worried but curious.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat," dad explained. Trying to reassure us we would all be safe and this was when I saw Carl sit beside me on the ground. _I won't let him hurt you baby brother. I promise._

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked dad shocked. My eyes wide with Dale's new tone of voice. As though he doesn't agree with this. _What the fuck? Did he not hear Daryl?! He's a rapist and a murderer. He has to be killed._

"It's settled. I'll do it today," dad says and this was when others began to walk away from the camp we had set up. Carl just reached up and took my hand in his. He pressed a gentle kiss on the inside of my palm, where mom would kiss it to sooth me. _He cares...I know it. _My nose got this feeling and my eyes did too..._fuck. No way am I crying right now. Not in front of Carl._

* * *

**RPOV**

"You can't do this," Dale said as he followed after me. "You don't wanna do this. I know you don't," he tried to make me feel guilty but it wasn't working. _He's a good man but...I'm not going to let that boy live any longer. Not after what we just heard._

"I thought about it all night. Knowing what we know now, I don't see a way out of it," I tried to make him see clearly. Dale was having non of it as I tried to storm off, Dale following closely by my side.

"But you can't just decide on your own to take someone's life," Dale tried to explain. Trying to make me feel guilty about making such a quick decision without processing what options we had on the table.

"The group seemed supportive," I state, noticing back there that most people saw my daughters moment of dispare. _I need to do this. For the group and for Kat. It's hurting her and I don't want her hurting. Ever._

"What, because they didn't speak back? You didn't let 'em," he said as he tapped my side, making me stop and rest my hands on my hips. "There's gotta be a-a process," he tries to reason.

"And what would that be? We can't call witnesses, go before a judge," I ask him, facing him and pointing to the area the boy was locked up in. _The world isn't as it was before. We've all changed and...Kat isn't feeling any better about this boy being here. Not with this new information we just gathered._

"So he's automatically guilty by association and sentenced to death? He's just a kid! Gimme some time to talk to everyone," Dale tried to make me see his side, to see what he was trying to point out. _He was included in the whole thing. Yes. Of course he deserves to die._

"We can't-..." I said but Dale cut me off quickly.

"Try to figure out another way-" Dale tried to speak over me and try to make me listen to him. My mind was set and I didn't want to back away from this. _This is about my daughter...about her safety and the safety of the group._

"No, we can't drag this out! People are scared," I tell him, thinking about Kat and how she winced thinking about the fact she wasn't the first or possibly the last person they tried to rape. _She's exhaused...I can see it._

"Which is why they need time to discuss this," he tried to shout to me, to try and make me see where he was coming from. To make me realize that this was a mistake. _Is it a mistake to protect the ones you care about?_

"No, no, no, they need to be safe. I owe 'em that," I say as I began to walk away. To go to wherever I needed to go. To find the boy and ways on how to end his life. Which way would be preferable.

"You think about your son! The message that you're giving him...shoot first, think later," he tells me which makes me stop. _Carl would want Kat safe...I know that but...is what he saying true? What if he was just doing those things for survival?_

"I'm asking for one day to talk to everybody. You can give me that. Think-think about Carl and Kat," he tried to make me feel guilty again. Looking at him I studdied his face and thought things over.

"I am," I growled. _Kat is exhausted. She wants this guy gone. He is a threat and a bad memory to her. Carl wants us all safe. He doesn't want Kat suffering anymore than she already was._ "We reconvene at sunset, then what happens...happens," I tell him and left him there. Heading to the barn and fixing ways on how to kill Randall if that is what everyone wanted to happen.

* * *

**CPOV**

"So he's a kid?" I asked Shane as I walked beside him, curious as to who this dick was. _We're keeping him hostage when he tried to rape my sister? That's just stupid._

"He ain't a kid. Just-...that's a figure of speech," Shane explained as he stopped walking and looked at me. We were getting close to where they were keeping him, Andrea was taking watching and guarding the guy who was locked up inside.

"Can I see him?" I ask him curious and wanting to get a look at the guy who everyone was fussing about. _The same guy who tried to hurt Kat and is making her so...unlike herself now. _

"No. Look, man, this is-this is grown-up stuff, all right? You just-you just let us handle this," Shane tells me and suggests that I go run off and do something. That he needed to go talk to Andrea. Kat had been doing other things, trying to keep herself calm with all the crap that was happening. She said she needed a few more hours sleep.

"Hey. That's a sweet hat. I'm Randall. What's your name? The sheriff guy...that your dad? I like him. Yeah, he's a good guy. I can tell. Your mom out here too? You're-you're lucky you still got your family. I lost mine. Hey, I- I don't know what people been saying about me, but I didn't do nothing. I swear," he said. _Liar._

"Your dad was gonna let me go till his friend started fighting with him. It got pretty bad. I-I was kinda worried. My camp, we got lots of supplies. You help me, I'll take you and your folks back to my people. We'll take good care of you. Keep you safe," he said as I climbed down to get a better look at him. He was bloody, his face had been hit multiple times and he looked crazy. What happened next I didn't expect to happen...

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey...have you seen Carl? I can't find him anywhere," I asked Andrea and Shane who were outside guarding the sun of a bitch who had tried to help the guy to rape me inside. I could hear something inside which made me wonder.

"Just gotta-...just gotta help me get out of here, okay? Just help me pick these locks or find the key, okay? Come on, please? Please?" I heard chains rattle and the sound of Randall's voice. What surprised me most was I heard a small little gasp. I wasn't the only one to hear it and opened the door quickly.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! What did you say to him?!" I shouted to Randall when his eyes widened. Carl was inside with him, close enough to possibly get himself hurt if it was possible. "What did you say to him, huh? Mother fucker! I'll kill you next time I see you! I swear it!" I shouted at Randall as I pulled Carl away from Randall. Punching Randall's face in as he cried and whimpered under my knuckles.

"Oh fuck! I didn't say nothing! I swear!" he pleaded noticing who I was. His eyes wide and his face was already bloody and bruised from Daryl's attack. _Fucker. You deserve to die! You were talking to my baby brother. _

"Hey, hey. Kat!" Andrea called to me, Shane had left me to punch him as much as I wanted. Andrea pulled me away and towards the door. Restraining me, I looked down at the bloodied face of Randalls. He barely moved and there was more blood than I thought possible come out of his mouth and cuts.

"Get your ass out this door. Let's go. What the hell were you doing?!" I asked Carl while Shane shut the door behind us as we left and I pulled him as far away from the place as I could.

"Please don't tell mom and dad," he pleaded, his blue eyes wide and his face gone paler than normal. _He's terrified of mom and dad more than what that fucker could have done to him in there!_

"Carl...you could've gotten hurt in there," I said to him, my voice cracking a little as I looked at him with sad eyes. _I don't ever want him in dangers way. But...he went in there...and for what?!_

"I can handle myself," Carl growled at me which made me look at him surprised. _He never talks to me like this. _Shane walked up to stand beside us, looking around and never at us while we discussed what just happened.

"Do not go near him again. Do you hear me? He was trying to manipulate you...maybe even hurt you like he tried to hurt me. Got it? It's what big sisters do. Protect their family...especially crazy little brothers," I said trying to take a firm but caring approach. He frowned and looked down.

"You won't tell mom and dad, will you?" he pleaded, I sighed and took a hard swallow. _I don't know what to say...what to do. They need to know that he did this and...I don't want to go against him. Maybe tell them privately and then tell them that I handled it. That he won't do it again?_

"Carl...this...this isn't about getting in trouble, okay? A guy like that, he will say anything to you. He'll try to make you feel sorry for him. He'll try to make you let your guard down," I tell him, trying to get him to look into my eyes. The entire time I had been talking to him, I had crouched to his level and kept my eyes on him.

"You let your guard down out here, people die. Now, just...do me a favor, man...go find your ma. Go on," Shane interupted our sad moment and made us look up at him. Carl turned to walk away. "Carl, quit trying to get yourself killed, man," Shane told Carl which made Carl run away and me to get to stand up straight, glaring at Shane's words.

"What the fuck?! Why did you just say that to him! He's a kid! He makes mistakes. Don't fucking try and pinpoint what he went through as his fault," I growled at Shane as I got up close and personal with him. Our faces inches apart, my eyes squinting to glare at him.

"Who should I pinpoint then huh? You?...your dad?" he asked trying to hurt me and...he did a little. He angered me more with these words. _The fucker. Trying to paint me the bad guy. Fuck you Shane. Fuck you._

"You bite your fucking tongue. I know I wasn't there when he was shot but...God...I would have given anything to take his place. To not let him suffer like he did. Now you...keep out of mine and my family's business. Keep away from my little brother you monster," I spat at him, fed up with his stupid words and trying to seem like he was the best around here.

"And...don't think that I don't know what you've been doing. You killed Otis, tried to kill my dad in more than one occasions...slept with my mom. Lied to my mom, lied to me, hit me, gone against my dad's and Hershel's rules and now...you're making my brother feel guilty. So I suggest you fucking shut up because next time...I'll make it even between the two of us by knocking your teeth out," I threatened, proving to him that I knew more about him and what he did than he thought I did.

* * *

**DPOV**

"The whole point of me coming up here is...to get away from you people," I growled when I saw Dale walking up. I was cleaning up my crossbow and fixing the bolts I had. Making new ones and cleaning the old ones.

"Gonna take more than that," Dale said as he was swinging a stick and threw it to the ground. Stopping to prop his foot on a cut down tree stump. _Why don't people just leave me the fuck alone?_

"Carol send you?" I asked him, knowing that Carol was keeping a watchful eye on me since everything happened between Sophia and getting stabbed in the woods. _Woman needs to get off my back._

"Carol's not the only one that's concerned about you, your new role in the group," Dale tried to convince me that I was important now. _Like fuck am I important. No one notices me unless something's happened or if there is something they want me to do for them._

"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. I'm better off fending for myself," I tell him, stating that I was better off doing things alone and not needing anyone for that matter. _People slow me down._

"You act like you don't care," Dale pointed out, as though he could look right through me. _He knows little then...because I don't care about what he thinks about me. Or Carol._

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't," I inform him. Slipping my jacket and shit over my shoulders, letting them hang and grip onto my arms. Dale looked at me, holding onto the rifle strap and watching my every move.

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale asked me quizically. This made me scoff at the thought of Randall's life. _What a stupid fucking question. It doesn't matter what I think. What happens is what happens._

"Nope. Would rather see him dead anyway..." I tell him, being completely honest with my thoughts. Especially after what I found out when I was making that fucker's face more beautiful...and making sure he would never have kids.

"Why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?" he pleaded of me. Ignoring the fact I had told him that I would reather see the boy die than to see him live.

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch," I say as I fix up my collar and jacket. My knife back in place and trying to get comfortable. Dale hadn't moved since he stopped at that stupid stump.

"Your opinion makes a difference," he tells me, trying to make me feel important to this disfunctional group. _That is the biggest lie ever. Everyone wants this kid dead. _

"Man, ain't nobody looking at me for nothing," I tell him as I picked up my crossbow and began to walk away from him. _Why doesn't he just leave me alone already?_

"Carol is, and I am. Right now...and you obviously...you have Rick's ear," Dale tried to make me feel important again. _And...another lie. Bingo! Full mother fucking house! This group is filled with liers and murderers. _I turned to look at Dale surprised of his desperate way of talking to me.

"Rick just looks to Shane. Let him," I growled, walking closer to Dale to prove my point. _Rick doesn't look to anyone. Only Shane and sometimes Kat. Kat is the one who plays with his heart but Shane...he's the one who plays with Rick's head._

"You cared about what happened to Sofia. Cared what it meant to the group. You cared about when Kat went out there and almost got raped," he said which made me look at him stunned. _How the fuck did he know?_ "Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man. So is Rick. Shane...he's different," he said which made me want to laugh.

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?" I asked as I looked at him, my face expressionless and my stance slightly intimidating. _We all know that was bullshit. Kat knows it...Lori knows it and so does Dale._

"He tell you that?" he asked me knowing that I had cracked the case. _Elementary my dear mother fucking Watson. This guy can be so fucking stupid sometimes. It was obvious that Shane lied._

"He told some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure that out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna," I told him, pointing out the obvious like I did back in the residential home to Andrea. "It's like I said...group's broken," I said as I went to turn and walked off to go hunting. _Like I said...I'm observant._

* * *

**RPOV**

"So, uh The nights are getting colder and we're pretty exposed," Lori said as she walked up, watching me checking the noose I had prepared for Randall. For some reason...it felt heavier than what is should have.

"I was thinking...maybe we could clear this place out, station lookouts up here," I went to say but then noticed how Lori looked at me displeased with my idea. "Uh...or we could talk to Hershel about staying in the house," I corrected myself quickly.

"Yeah," she said and we agreed on it. "Is that really the best way to do this? To string him up?" she asked me as I kept checking the noose, the length and where exactly to position it.

"I have no idea. It's my first time. Look, I know how you feel about the death penalty, but-" I sighed and tried to reassure her that this was the right thing to do. _This had to be the right thing to do...surely. Please tell me it is. _

"And I know the world has changed. After everything that's happened, you, Kat and Shane agree on this," Lori said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at me and watching me as I tried to figure this all out.

"So you support this decision?" I asked her, looking up at her and looking for answers. _Does she think this is right? That this is the best decision to make and what we needed to do? If she doesn't agree...what does it mean?_

"If you think it's best. Honestly Rick...he did try and assist in the rape of our daughter. Kat...she's not been taking the whole situation between the boy being here and the lack of sleep she gets these past few weeks. I worry about her...and I know you worry too," she said reassuringly, playing her motherly role correctly. Making me sigh and think of what was possibly going through our daughter's mind.

"You never did tell me what happened on the road with you and Shane," Lori said changing the subject after a few minutes we had of silence. Tying the noose tighter, I looked at her and then stood up.

"He won't be a problem anymore," I said as I looked to the ceiling, turning my back on her and trying to find a suitable place for this to hang from. Finding some suitable places, we decided to head out and spend time with our children.

"You need to control that boy," Carol called out to us, she was stood by the graves and was rushing after us, anger on her face and absolutely disgusted with something.

"Carl? What happened?" I asked curious as to what our son could have done to cause Carol to be like this. _What could he have possibly said to make Carol like this?_

"He's disrespectful," Carol pointed out as though it was a statement. _I've never heard this being said about Carl. What the hell did he do? _

"Did he say something?" I asked her, wanting to know exactly what he said that would offend Carol like this. Carol looked like she was about to lose it in seconds.

"Something cruel about Sophia," she told us which made me think over why that would be a problem. Sighing, I knew that Carl probably didn't mean it and that he was just having a rough time. _He's worried about Kat too and...maybe he had to take out his frustration somewhere. Carol was just the unfortunate one._

"We'll figure it out. It's okay," Lori tried to reassure Carol about what Carl did. Trying to make sure that Carl didn't get the full blame. That we would deal with it.

"It's not okay," Carol spoke back to Lori, un happy with trying to cover up for our son. _He's just a boy and we're all having a tough time now. Fuck...this needs to fucking go right. I want some peace. Just one day._

"I'll have-I'll have a talk with him," I say putting my hand up, trying to stop the argument from forming between the two women. "Carl! Come over here. Did you talk back to Carol?" I called to him as I followed after him. He stopped and walked towards me. Stopping we looked at each other.

"No," he said after I noticed a small hint of fear in his eyes. _He knows he got caught. That he did something wrong. He can't deny it when he knows he did._

"She says you did. You can't talk back to people like that," I tell him, trying to tell him that it wasn't right what he did and that he shouldn't of said that. _What could he have said?_

"I said it's stupid to believe in heaven. 'Cause it is," Carl told me which made me look away from him, thinking though how to explain to him that it was out of line for him to say that. His eyes and face were hard. As though he was telling the absolute truth. Like he knew what was real and what was fake. _Fuck...no wonder Carol is like that._

"Well, just think about that for a minute. She just lost her daughter. She wants to believe she's still alive in some way," I tried to explain. Hoping that maybe he would understand. _What if that was Kat? Would he still think it was stupid? Touch wood that Kat doesn't ever get in that position._

"But she-" Carl tried to say but I stopped him before he could go any futher. Any further to make himself forget that it wasn't right and to prevent him from mucking up again.

"Don't. Don't talk. Think. It's a good rule of thumb for life," I explain to him, teaching a lesson I never thought I would have to teach. _He's still acting like a kid. He needs to grow up and realize that this life ain't what it used to be. There can't be any more screw ups._

"Mom always wants you to talk more," he tried to change the subject. _What happens between me and his mom is between me and his mom. He doesn't need to get involved with that. Anyway...that's a different subject. _

"Don't change the subject. You owe Carol an apology. You made a mistake. Fix it," I tell him, my voice stern and scolding for what he had said to Carol. _I can't believe he wouldn't think over his choice of words. To say something like that to Carol. This isn't him._

"Is that why you're gonna kill that guy? Fixing your mistake?" he asked as I turned to walk away. This made me stop. _Is this really all it was about? What I would of had to do to the boy in the end either way. Fuck...what do I say?_

"That's different," I growled at Carl, unhappy with his way of trying to challenge me. _Where has this change of heart come from? Where did my boy go? Normally he wouldn't challenge me like this. Not even Kat challenges me like this in this new world or old._

"How are you gonna do it? Are you gonna hang him in the barn?" he asked probably overhearing our decisions and challenging me further. _What is he doing? This is so unlike him. What's got into him?_

"You just think about how you're gonna make things right with Carol. Don't talk. Think. You got it?" I said as I pointed to his chest. Trying to keep my voice stern and to not show any weakness by giving in to his questions.

"Yeah," he mumbled and nodding, I decided that was enough and walked away. _Hopefully he's learned his lesson. Maybe he'll stop when all this is over. He's probably just worried about Kat...like we all are._

* * *

**KPOV**

"What's up, Dale?" I asked him as he walked up to me, I was clearing up a little the fire and trying to get some more wood for later that night. Trying to keep myself busy by not thinking about Randall.

"I wanna change your mind," he said softly which made my body tense. My jaw clenched, my eyes shut and had a sharp intake of breath. _It's like I can never run away from this fucking subject..._

"What, you serious? You deny we're in danger, Dale?" I asked him, knowing that he was possibly thinking that this boy was no threat at all. _He's a threat and we all know it. Dale needs to stop denying it and he needs to get over it._

"No, but there's a dozen of us, one of him," Dale tried to plead his case, to try and make me less worried but it didn't work for a second. _He really is delusional isn't he?_

"There's 30 of them!" I pointed out, spitting it out through clenched teeth and a tense body. _He is acting so fucking stupid. He's ignoring all the signs and the actual issues that could arise._

"Killing him doesn't change that. No...but it changes us. It changes you Kat," he said which punched me in the heart. _Did he really just say that? Like he really knew who I was? Yes...it might change what I believed in exactly. That...we shouldn't kill the living and especially when there is no proof but...there is proof._

"You're wrong about this, Dale. You're dead wrong. You know what changes someone?" I questioned him, getting to my feet and looking at him face to face. "No. I'll answer it for you. Almost being raped is something that changes you. I was out there-" I went to explain but he cut me off.

"I can understand that," he said cutting me off and trying to understand my point of view. _Did he...really?! What the hell! What a load of bullshit!_

"No. You don't. I was out there looking for a little girl who was dead all along. Only to be played around like some new toy by two men. Not to mention one of them is that prisoner we are keeping under a roof that you want to protect!" I explained, my voice filled with anger and disgust.

"Who instead of doing the right thing, by helping me...decided it would be best to hold me down so the man could gain his pleasures from me," I growled remembering the time when Randall did the wrong thing. "Not only that but...later today I found out he had be trying to convince my brother to let him out. I don't know if he was scared, doing things for survival or what...but...all I know is if that was me in that group...I would want to run the other direction!" I explained to him, showing exactly my point of view.

"Not try and get back to them like my father told me the guy pleaded! Like how he tried to manipulate my brother..." I revealed to him which made him look at me wide eyed. "So no Dale...I won't stand beside you...not when there is solid evidence that if we let that prick free...there will be a shitstorm coming our way. One of 30 men. I'm always going to do what's right for my family," I tell him, his mouth agaped as he stared at me.

"Let's gather up," dad declared to the group, all of us walking inside the house to go inside and to get this meeting started. To see where we all stood.

"Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy," mom called to Carl, holding her arm out to place her hand on his back, leading him towards the stairs and walking beside him.

"But I wanna listen," Carl pleaded, I held the door opened and waited for them to come closer.

"Hm-mmm, not this time. Come on," mom denied him the pleasure of being there for the debate. Especially after what he had said to Carol and dad. Especially after what I was keeping from mom and dad for him.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked when we finally knew Carl was gone. I sat down on the chair my dad was supporting himself on. Sitting there I didn't even want to move.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked, I stayed silent. Unmoving and not speaking up. _We all know what we want. We all know what's right. This boy needs to die. I don't feel safe with him being under our care. Not after everything that's happened..._

"How about majority rules?" mom suggested, I could tell mom had her fingers in her mouth. She too like Daryl would bite at her nails when she was nervous about something. Whereas Shane would rub his head and look around like he was losing his mind.

"Well, let's-let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options," dad said trying to be the reasonable leader. To take into account of all the opinions and possibilities we had in front of us.

"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward," Shane said and mentally I agreed with him. _After what Randall said to Carl...after all that's happened and what we found out. I can't risk knowing he would run back to his group first chance he got._

"Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing," Dale spoke up, un happy with how no one was speaking up for the boy. Lowering my head, I sighed and felt my stomach twist...and turn.

"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know," dad tried to explain, I felt sick and I didn't know either to run and hide or just..._God...I don't know. What the fuck do I do?_

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group...maybe just me and Glenn," Dale spoke but Glenn stayed silent and unmoving.

"Look, I...I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-" Glenn tried to reason his point of view but it only shook the anger Dale was holding inside him.

"They've got you scared," Dale shouted, surprised that Glenn was disagreeing with him on this topic. _Randall knows way too much and...we know way too much. They could end up coming back here to kill me for killing their friend. Killing dad and the rest of us for these guys called 'Dave and Tony'..._

"He's not one of us. And we've...we've lost too many people already," Glenn argued back, I ran my fingers through my hair that was in a pony tail. Gripping onto the strands that were loose. I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Hey...baby...are you all right?" mom's voice asked me as she rubbed my back soothingly, taking my hand and kissing the spot which always seemed to relax me. Sighing I looked up at her and nod. She was crouching, looking at me from her position and worry was in her eyes.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asked the Greene family as some people looked to me, trying to pull the attention away from me and mom's moment. The moment of me almost crumbling.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked, her spiritual side probably telling her that death wasn't the answer. _Keeping him tied up and locked away won't solve our problem._

"Just another mouth to feed," Daryl said which made me shut my eyes again for another moment. _I felt as though I needed to throw up. Like I needed to let go of all the nerves that were building in my body._

"It may be a lean winter," Hershel spoke up.

"We could ration better," mom said as she stood up, standing beside me and leaning against the chair I was sat on. She didn't leave my side and would rub circles into my back as to calm me down.

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself," Dale tried to convince us. _Yeah...when the prick is so eager to leave us and to go back to his fucking group._

"Put him to work?" Glenn spoke which made my eyes widen, looking to dad I could sense he could see the panick in my eyes.

"We're not letting him walk around," dad spoke as he looked down at me. His facial expression was serious as he spoke. _He is thinking about me. About how tough it is for me right now._

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie suggested but this made me feel sick. _Yeah...let's put Andrea who let my brother get close enough to him and possibly get Carl killed._

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane teased sarcastically. _No one. If I'm near him...I promised that I would kill him. I mean it._

"I will," Dale stood up, hopeful that they would agree with him. _Yeah...and let Dale get knocked out by some prick and let him escape. Not a chance._

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy," dad said firmly, my eyes glued to the floor and my stomach churned. Trying to empty all the contents that were in my stomach but I stayed strong. Trying to over come my nerves.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," mom said as she massaged the back of my head, looking at me as she spoke. _She knows she's not the only one who isn't safe. Me...Carl...dad and even Randall from me._

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor," Andrea said slightly sarcastic with a dry tone to her voice. _She doesn't like the thought of Randall alive too. Especially not keeping him here like some sort of slave._

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful...maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men," Shane suggested which made me nod. _Oh he would and will...I know it._

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization," Dale pleaded as though he was a dying men in need of grasping onto something.

"Oh, my God," Shane mumbled and turned away for a moment. _Dale's hope...shit. It's the thought of keeping our humanity. Of being the civil people we used to be._

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked as we all stood there unsure of how to go about with this information and point of views.

"You barely came back this time," mom said while looking over her shoulder at dad. Her hand still pressed against my back and some eyes were on me. "There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost," mom said trying to convince dad that it was a bad idea.

"Or get ambushed," Daryl stated which made me shut my eyes tightly, trying to take in deep breaths as not to spill my meals. The thought of those men finding us...destroying us of what we have...killing us. It struck fear into me.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk," Glenn stated which made me look up at him. _What the fuck are we to do then? God...this is just us going around in circles._

"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Patricia asked, her voice sad and disappointed that we would have to consider this option. _I don't fucking know anymore. All I know is what we've seen, been through and heard._

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck," Shane suggested as he looked to dad.

"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane," dad answered which made me look at him surprised. _Wouldn't walkers hear? Does he really want to put us at risk like that?_

"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-Dog asked which made me purse my lips, clench my jaw and glare at T-Dog. _We are not burying a man who tried to rape me. We bury the ones we love. No one loves that asshole here as far as I can tell._

"Hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided!" Dale stopped us before we could decide. His arms waving around like a mad man as he tried to stop us from deciding the boys fate.

"You've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked, hearing him pacing around behind me and Dale look at him incredulously.

"This is a young man's life, and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" he questioned us which made us turn silent. _He's right...but we need to protect ourselves from the inevitable if we were to let him free._

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said which made me lower my head again, causing mom to take my hand, rubbing it soothingly and kissing it from time to time. _This is just one huge headache..._

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-" dad spoke trying to reason to us all and only making my head spin more. _I can't take anymore of this. It's driving me crazy!_

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked as she stepped up.

"Let Rick finish," mom tried to stop her but dad fell silent.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could," Andrea tried to reason, to try and make us all see straight. _I think we're all losing it. This is driving me crazy._

"So let's work on it!" Dale shouted angered. I felt my body shiver, from the fear and the sick feeling I had. _I want some fucking peace. For one fucking day. I don't get any sleep. Not since Sophia was lost. I haven't had a chance to relax and to feel like I wasn't being strangled for a second!_

"We are," Daryl spoke up but we were quickly silenced by an aggitated Carol.

"Stop it! Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide...either of you, both of you. But leave me out," Carol said as she looked to them all. _Hopefully we can get some peace with this...I just want to not have to worry. Even if it's only for a moment._

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself-there's no difference," Dale said trying to courner us. I was fed up. Sick and tied of this bullshit.

"Shut up Dale. Please!" I said getting to my feet. "Now...we all have our opinions. I get that. But this guy...assisted in the attempt of rape towards me. Has tried to run away back to his people...has raped before me...and...I just am sick and tired of this arguing. Leave me out of it. I have had enough of people asking me if I'm all right and if I have an opinion on this," I began, my anger reaching to the roof.

"Yes! I do. I won't sit around here get talked down to by anyone else! I'm tired of it! I haven't had sleep in...God knows how long. Now...if you want to know what I think. I think we do what's best to keep us safe. One thing's for sure...I'll do anything to make sure we are safe," I tell them and sat back down. Mom went to comfort me. Kissing the top of my head and others looked at me with sad eyes.

"All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance," dad said trying to keep us all calm, he gently placed his hand to rest on my shoulder. He knew I was going through a lot these weeks. We were all fed up. People sat down and stayed silent.

"You once said that we don't kill the living," Dale said out to us. Reminding us all of Jim and when he was bitten.

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us and tried to rape my daughter," dad growled unhappy with Dale's constant defending of the boy who tried to hurt me...and Carl.

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were. The world that we knew is dead...and this new world is ugly. It's...harsh! It's-it's survival of the fittest! And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't-...and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right," Dale pleaded to us, showing us his side of the argument. His beliefs. "Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" he asked us.

"He's right. We should try to find another way," Andrea said, standing up. _She probably feels sad that he's all alone on his side of the argument. That there is no one who will agree with him. Especially not after what I had just said._

"Anybody else?" dad asked, sounding tired and just wanting to get this all over and done with. _Believe me dad...I want this over just as much as you do. _

"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa...I won't be a party to it," Dale said as he began to walk away. "This group is broken," he said as he stopped to look at Daryl.

* * *

**CPOV**

Kat and mom were down by the camp site, by the fire. Kat was playing the guitar, trying to mask any sound of possible gun fire. Telling mom and Kat that I was going to the house to go to the toilet, they let me walk towards it. Going another direction, I decided to go and see what was taking dad so long. "Would you like to stand or kneel?" I heard dad ask Randall.

"Oh, no, please. Ple-ah-ah-ah," Randall whimpered but was soon shuffling. Someone grabbed him and threw him to the floor. _Maybe he's kneeling...maybe someone knocked him out?_

"Do you have any final words?" dad asked him firmly, dully and I was slowly creeping up to see what was going on. _I'm fed up of being kept in the dark. I want to know and see what happens to the guy who tried to hurt my sister._

"No, please. Please don't. Don't," Randall begged, his voice shaking and whimpering at dad. _He's scared and confused. He knows what's going on and doesn't want it to happen._

"Do it, dad. Do it," I say when I finally see them. Stepping inside and encouraging dad. Dad had his gun pointed up, Daryl and Shane were there with him. Randall was blindfolded and tied up, on his knees and pleading for his life.

"Are you kidding me? What'd I say to you? What did I say to you?" Shane asked me as he tried to pull me away from the scene. Angry with what happened just that second and earlier today.

"Take him away. Take him away," dad ordered when he looked at Randall and lowered his gun as he looked at me.

"Get up," Daryl growled as he picked the boy up to his feet and dragged him out the barn. Dad stood there staring at me, watching me and his eyes were scared, worried and unsure of what to do.

* * *

**KPOV**

"We're keeping him in custody, for now," dad said as he walked towards us, Carl was closely with him. This was when I placed the guitar down and knew he lied to us. He went to go see Randall get shot.

"I'm gonna find Dale," Andrea said happily as she went on search for the elder man. _Of course Dale would be happy about this. The boy gets to live another day..._

"Carl, go inside. Now, please," mom ordered of Carl when she too realized that he had sneaked off to go looking for dad. To watch the execution take place.

"He followed us. He wanted to watch. I couldn't," dad tried to explain to us, mom looking at him sadly and I just looked down. _I wanted Carl safe...not seeing someone getting killed. _

"That's okay," mom said pleased with his decision. Pulling him into a hug and dad looked over her shoulder, his eyes on mine and they looked sad...disappointed.

"Yeah dad...that's okay," I agreed, going over to them and joining their hug. _He didn't want Carl to see what was going on. Can I really hate him for that? No...I can't. Anyway...we don't know if the guy should die or not. I just...I don't know what to do anymore._

"Kat...I-" dad went to say, his hand cupping my cheek and his eyes were sad as they stared into mine. He was about to continue but was cut off by screaming in the distance. "Get Carl!" dad told us as he went to look at what was going on.

"Chip!" I called out for Carl, he ran out and looked at me worried. Mom stood beside me but both of us reached to Carl, mom taking a hold of him.

"What happened?" he asked us confused as to why someone was screaming. _Judging by the sound...it's a man. I will always protect Carl. Even when he doesn't know it._

"Come here. Come here," mom told him as she grabbed him and crouched to his level. Grabbing my weapons, I ran towards where dad had ran off to.

"T-dog, get a shotgun now!" dad shouted as he made his way back to us. Carl looked at us confused, worried and unsure of what to do. _He's scared. _

"I want you to go in the house, I want you to lock the door and I want you to stay inside," mom told him as I went to go with dad, both of us running to the field and towards where the screaming came from.

Reaching where the screaming came from, I was shocked to see that Daryl had saved Dale from being bit but...that Dale had been pulled apart from his stomach. "All right, just listen to my voice. Listen to me, all right? Just listen to me. Okay, hold on now. Get Hershel!" dad tried to calm the dying Dale as he got to his knees beside him.

Falling to my knees, I sat there frozen and paralyzed. _What the hell? Oh my God...what do we do? Fuck...I...FUCK! _I didn't know what to do other than sit there and hope that Dale could be saved by Hershel.

People kept speaking over one another. Others gathered and Andrea sat beside Dale, caressing his face and looking into his eyes. Dale couldn't speak...couldn't move and could only look at us, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What happened?" Hershel said as he got close to us, looking down at the scene and sadly...we all knew Dale couldn't be fixed. _He won't make it...plus...doesn't this count as a walker scratch?_

"What can we do?" dad asked, his voice shaking and Dale panting. The sight was one of pure shock. There was no way Dale would survive unless we could do the operation where he was laid. "Can we move him?" dad asked Hershel.

"He won't make the trip," Hershel tried to explain. _It would be impossible to move him anyway. His guts are spilling out. He's...dying. _

"You have to do the operation here. Glenn, get back to the house," dad ordered and looked back down to Dale. Andrea hadn't left his side and was crying silently to him.

"Rick," Hershel said as he placed his hand on my dad's shoulder. Dad was now on his feet and Hershel shook his head when dad's eyes met his. This made dad look at him, swallow a heavy lump and shake his head.

"No!" dad cried realizing that Dale was now to die. _There is no chance Dale can survive this...no chance. _This was when everyone cried or panted, unsure of how to take it. I was frozen, unable to cry and unable to move. I saw Carl head towards us, stood beside me and walked closer to examine what was going on.

"Oh, God," I heard Carl cry. He walked away from the scene and fell into my arms. He sobbed into my chest and all I could do was hold him tightly. _He's seen so much death...so much destruction. This isn't what I want for him. I still have hope._

"He's suffering. Do something!" I pleaded when I realized the pain behind Dale's face. Every gasp he took, every wide eyed head movement and groan of pain. He was unable to form words and we needed to show some mercy to him. To get him out of this endless torture.

"Oh, God," Andrea cried when she saw my dad raise his gun. Dad's aim was directly to Dale's head but...he took his time. _He's losing it too. He...he has to do the hard decisions. The things that burden us. Sophia...Jim...and now Dale. He takes the hard tasks that need to be done. Not Shane._

Daryl stepped up and gently placed his hand onto dads. Taking the gun from him when he realized dad didn't have the courage to pull the trigger. _Not courage...heart. He knows that it's been though for us all and this...was just another rock in our path._ "I'm sorry, brother," Daryl said after he got to his knees. Clutching onto Carl tightly she he didn't have to see, I waited and then...**Bang.**

* * *

**Hey guys...I know I've been a little mean and greedy with reviews so...sorry...and here you go. Enjoy and I hope you can forgive me. Please review if you wish. I would appreciate it...but I understand if you don't. Now...soon I might do a few more chapters and throw them at you. So you can enjoy a good few chapters to read during this christmas like...a christmas present! But...there is one favour I would like. **

**A whopping 10 reviews for the Season 2 finale! Which...we be a blast. Believe me. Then I have maybe 1 or 2 chapters extra before season 3. So...yep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review! I want to know what you think, what you would like to see happen and where you would like this story to go.**

**Ohhh! Wait! We don't have a ship name for any of our characters! Which would you like? Mention them in the reviews please! We have one more chapter and then it will be the season finale!**

**Now...replies! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

** Jessica. orr .1884: Thank you for your review dear! Yes...hope this fullfilled your idea of what Daryl would be like. Internally yes...he was mad with the whole idea of Randall and Kat but...still...he beat the living hell out of Randall. Especially when he heard about the rape.**

* * *

**Caity6991: Oh sweetie. You're not an idiot. It was kind of subtle anyway. The way I wanted it to be. So thank you! I wanted it to be a surprise anyway. Like...to challenge Kat and what was wrong and right to her. Which...you'll have already seen in this chapter. Love you too!**

* * *

**Much love! And Merry Christmas!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	17. Chapter 17: Schemes

Chapter 17: Schemes

* * *

**KPOV**

_~3 days ago~_

_"Kat?" Carl's small voice called out to me. I turned to look at him and saw him stood by the tent door and looking slightly worried. I was curious as to what exactly could have him like this._

_"Yeah?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm and collected. Even though there was a storm in my mind I needed to keep it a calm sea so that Carl wouldn't worry. _

_"Do you think dad will be fine with Shane and that Randall guy?" he asked me, his voice slightly scared and worried as to what could happen. I too was worried as I felt dad had taken the wrong person to join him in this task._

_"He'll be fine. Dad's as tough as nails," I tell him trying to reassure him that dad will be fine. If he had survived the journey he took to get back to us...he could survive anything. _

_"Good...are...you all right with all of this?" he asked me curious as to how I was feeling. He stepped in and watched me as I tried to fix up the tent a little, placing things where they were meant to and fixing the bed. _

_"I'll be fine...I'm just...tired," I tell him and he looked at me sad. His blue eyes were slightly dark with the sadness they had in them. It made my heart sink and my body sigh in my own sadness towards my baby brother._

_"Oh..." he said slightly sad, his eyes on the floor and his feet. Smiling slightly I looked to him and moved closer to get to him._

_"Want to read a comic book while protecting me? So that I can get some rest?" I asked trying to comfort him and to make a deal. Knowing he would want me safe and well rested after all the sleepless nights I've been having as of late._

_"Sure," he said with a small smile. The two of us cuddled up in bed as I tried to sleep and he laid down reading his comic book. Taking care of me and myself trying to get some needed rest..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Dale could-...could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another," dad said as we all surrounded Dale's grave.

"I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us-...the truth. Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together," my head was lowered to pay respects, my mind in my own thoughts and I just held Carl to my side.

"stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives...our safety...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on...we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale," dad spoke as we all eventually left. The whole time, Carl was by my side, his arm around me, holding me to him and he cried. I couldn't cry. Not now...not ever. I could not bring myself to cry about anyone else anymore.

"It'll be tight. 15 people in one house," dad said as we were all gathering up supplies and preparing for the long day we had ahead of us. People were either moving things into the house, securing the fences, preparing Randall for later or fixing up things around the farm.

"Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..." Hershel spoke as I stood beside dad, sharpening my knife and machete as the two ment spoke. Maggie stood beside me and listening in to their conversation like I was.

"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell," Maggie spoke, finishing her dads sentence which made me smile and look at dad. _It's funny...they think alike. Just like me and dad think alike at times. We all have our moments._

"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago," Hershel agreed with his daugher. _Who knew that so much animals in the farm could attract more walkers. Wouldn't exactly surprise me..._

"All right, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out toward the road. We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sightlines both sides of the property," dad spoke as he looked around the farm, pointing at all directions. "T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going," dad instructed T-Dog of his job.

"What about standing guard?" T-Dog asked as he pointed to where we were keeping Randall. My heart pounding a little and my stomach churning at the thought of him still here...still under our protection.

"I need you and Daryl on double duty. But for now...Kat will watch over him," dad said to T-Dog but then looked to me. Studying my expression and my eyes were wide. Taking a gulp, I nod and stayed silent. My eyes shut from the task my dad wanted me in charge of.

"Gotcha," T-Dog said as he went to walk away, doing what was asked of him and I just stayed silent. Trying to calm myself down from the fact that I had to stay and guard the asshole. Mom walked towards me and pressed a kiss to my temple. _She knows I'm worried again._

"I'll stock the basement with food and water, enough that we can all survive there a few days if need be," Hershel said as he carried a stack of things towards the house, leaving me, mom, dad, Shane and Andrea alone.

"What about patrols?" Andrea asked as she stepped up, Shane was leaning against the truck and waiting for the answer. Mom wrapped an arm around me back, her hand resting on my arm and she gently rubbed it to sooth me.

"Let's get this area locked down first. After that, Shane'll assign shifts while me and Daryl take Randall offsite and cut him loose," dad explained making me feel a little more relieved. _He'll be gone. Hopefully he will never return. If we're lucky._

"We're back to that now?" Shane asked stunned and concerned when it came to the plan. _Why is he always going against my dad? It's like he can never agree...it doesn't matter what comes out of my dad's mouth now. Shane doesn't agree with anything._

"It was the right plan first time around. Poor execution," dad explained, reminding me how they both showed up, bloody, cut and bruised. All with that shit bird at the back with his hands and legs tied up again. Like nothing had happened other than obvious danger for the two.

"That's a slight understatement," Shane said as he looked away and then back to dad. _See what I mean? Always complaining. Fucker._

"You don't agree, but this what's happening. Swallow it. Move on," dad ordered of him. Not playing the nice guy anymore and fed up with Shane always going against his say. _Doesn't surprise me. Shane is being an ass._

"You know that Dale's death and the prisoner...that's two separate things, right? You wanna take Daryl as your wingman, be my guest," Shane asked mockingly. As though Daryl wasn't any better than him. _Shane is far from perfect. Daryl or dad aren't perfect but at least they aren't at each others throats over my mom._

"Thank you," dad mumbled as he turned away and walked off. Leaving me and mom with Shane. Mom pressed another kiss to my temple, patted my arm and walked off.

"You got it," Shane mumbled as I walked off after my dad, heading towards the farm and to where my job was meant to be. _Time to baby sit Randall..._

* * *

"Hey, Kat?" Carl called to me as I sat down beside the shed, looking at it to make sure Randall wasn't getting out. Daryl was getting the wooden planks ready to seal off where Carl had somehow managed to enter in order to speak to Randall the other day.

"What's up, Carl? What you doing, wandering around by yourself?" I asked him curious. _He's meant to be with mom. Not wandering around and being here with me. _

"If, um...if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell mom and dad?" he asked me shyly, this made me curious as to what he would want to keep from them. _This boy has been getting himself into a lot of trouble lately. _

"I don't know...it depends on what you're going to tell me," I admit. _I'm not going to lie to him. I'm never going to lie to him. Ever. _

"I took it from Daryl's motorcycle. If he found out I took it, he'd kill me," Carl whispered, looking up to see if Daryl was shifting any more wooden planks over to the small roof where Carl had slipped into.

"What are you doing with this?" I asked confused. _I thought he was already given a gun. Why would he need or want Daryls? This is just getting weird and confusing. There's something he's not telling me._

"Dale. It's my fault that he died," he told me which made me more confused. Making him come closer to me, I looked at him but he shied his eyes away from mine. _He can't be serious...can he?_

"Carl, why would you say that? He got killed by a walker. Why-" I went to ask but he handed me the gun, checking it quickly it worked and had ammo in it. _What is going on in this mind of his?_

"I saw that walker. I was gonna shoot it. When he was stuck in the mud. I was-...I was throwing rocks at him and stuff. But I was gonna do it. Shoot it right in the head...and it...it got free, came after me and I ran away. If I had killed it, Dale would still be here," Carl said, his eyes on the ground as she shuffled, stood in front of me and never looking me in the eyes. Cutting me off from my questions with his answers.

"Carl, I want you to stop that, okay? This isn't your fault...but you need to hold onto this," I tell him as I tried to hand him the gun. "You need to protect yourself. As long as I'm around you, nothing's going to happen to you, Carl. But I can't keep my eyes on you 24/7 or mom...or dad. Only you can do that. Carl, take it," I try and convince him, knowing he knew how to use it and that he needed to always be safe.

"I'm never touching another gun again," Carl growled as he took steps away from me, away from the gun and kept walking away. His eyes angry, shocked and sad. _He's scared of...something. But what?_

"That isn't an option, Carl, okay?" I tell him, trying to convince him it was all right. Handing the gun to him again, he didn't want to take it. Instead he shoved his hands in his pockets and rushed to keep away from me.

"Just give it back to Daryl!" he told me as his steps were longer and further away from me. Faster he walked away from me, turining his back and leaving me there. My head hung low. _Why do I feel like I'm failing him...failing my family?_

"Hey Daryl?..." I called as I walked up the ladder, hoping that he wasn't disturbed by me wanting to talk to him. He was kneeling, nailing boards down on the hole Carl had squeezed in through and spoke to Randall.

"What?!" Daryl growled as he turned towards me voice, angered and disturbed. As though he was fed up with anyone looking for him. "Oh...hey. Sorry about-," Daryl went to appologize. His eyes slightly sad, a nail in his mouth and hammer in his hand.

"No. It's okay. I just...I wanted to talk to you. About some issues that have come up...and...well...I don't know who else to turn to. Especially since you're the only one slightly involved in this..." I say as I couldn't look at him. My eyes shying away like Carl did seconds ago. _Fucking Carl telling me not to tell mom and dad..._

"Well...what is it?" Daryl asked as he got to his feet, pulling the nail out from between his teeth and dropping the hammer. Walking to me he picked up a cloth and wiped at his hands. His face and hands were already mucky from the work. This made me smile slightly, one side of my lips curving into the smile.

"This..." I said as I pulled out the gun from my pants, behind my back and showed it him. "Carl took it from your motorbike. He says...that Dale died because of him. He went out there...found the walker and...ran away scared," I tell him as I didn't meet his eyes.

"I want to help him, reassure him that it's okay to be afraid from time to time but...that it wasn't his fault. That...he needs to defend himself when me or my parents aren't there to save him," I tell him and looked up at him. His eyes would glance down at the gun and then back up at me.

"So why didn't he keep it?" he asked me unsure of where I was going with this. His voice was rough, edgy and one of those voices that made me shiver. _Why am I shivering?_ He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and seemed confused as to why I would be telling him this.

"Dale. He said he was going to shoot the walker but...he didn't. That his fooling around caused the death of Dale. I don't know what to do Daryl. He won't listen and...I don't know if I should tell my parents. Carl asked me...no. _Pleaded_. That I keep it secret," I tell him, feeling lost and frustrated with these past few days...the situations we've been in and now this whole wreck.

"Then...the only way I see it is...tell your dad. He'll know what to do. Sometimes...a father is the best man to go to for a boy. Sometimes. I can't guarantee it will work," he tells me as he shrugged and turned his back on me, wiping his hands again and dropping the cloth to the floor.

"Thank you Daryl...I need to ask you two more favours..." I called out to him, my voice quiet and insecure of him even doing these favours. He slowly turned to look at me and looked at me curiously. _God...please be on my side for this. Let him do as I ask._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Take him out to Senoia- hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then," Rick said as he pointed down at the map, looking towards the distance as he spoke. Somehow I felt...a little intimidated by him. _Why the fuck am I intimidated by him?_

"This little pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance," I growled. Thinking about Kat and how she spoke about the situation last night...it made me sad. _Girl's having a real tough time. She needs a fucking break and...her dad is trying to do right by her. Gotta respect that. _

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days.  
That thing you did last night-" he said as I sat down, my hands shoved into my pockets and I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Ain't no reason you should do all the heavy lifting," I say thinking about last night. _Rick's been doing the things that not many people have the balls to do it. Not even Shane has the balls to kill those people we cared about. Sophia...Dale. They're gone now._

"So are you good with all this?" Rick asked me. His blue eyes watching the distance where we saw Kat walk towards us. _He seems curious as to what's wrong with her. Overall...I think he's a good father. He cares about his children. Not like my dad._

"I don't see you and I trading haymakers on the side of the road. Nobody'd win that fight," I told him as he handed me the folded up map and we looked to Kat. Rick stood still, watching her with sadness and curiousity in his eyes. The blue eyes that Kat had inherited from him. "I'm gonna take a piss," I spoke as I got up and left the two to be alone. Knowing that Kat needed to talk to him.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey, dad have you seen Carl lately?" I asked dad as I got close enough to him, a few feet down in comparison and looked up at him. He seemed slightly tense and curious as to why I was here. As to why I had cut the chat between him and Daryl short.

"He's inside with mom. What are you doing here? I thought you were on guard duty of Randall?" he asked me curiously. _Yep...you gave me the worst job here. The one where I babysit the fucker who assisted in the attempted rape._

"Look...dad...he came to me. Okay, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he was out in the swamps yesterday and he came across a walker stuck in the mud.  
He got scared. Ran off," I tell him, his eyes watching me as he stayed stood above on the porch.

"The same walker that killed Dale?" dad asked as he looked away for a second. _He's clever. What can I expect? He was a cop and now...he's still our dad._

"That's the one," I tell him. Agreeing with what he had suspected. _He must of seen it too. The way Carl was so sad and angered about Dale's death. How he frozen when he examined the walker that killed Dale._

"I'll have your mom talk to him," dad went to say which stunned me. _Mom? Is he sure? I mean...the best conversations that always made me see sence was always the ones I had with dad._

"Listen, dad, I think-...I think he wants to talk to his father," I try to convince him, stepping up to the stairs that led to the porch, he looked at me, watching my every move and rested his hands on his hips.

"Well, I need this Randall thing done already," he tells me, looking away a second and then back at me. His voice firm just like his stance. _He means it._

"Dad...believe me...that needs to wait, okay?" I try and convince him again. Reassuring him that Randall wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon.

"I can't keep him here any longer Kat. Not for you and not for anyone else here," he tried to explain to me which made me want to hug him but hit him at the same time. _Is he really putting Randall and me before Carl?!_

"You know dad...Carl? He gave me this," I said as I pulled out the gun and slamned it down on the table. Angered with how he spoke. "Now...if we want him to stay alive, I don't want him to fear this out of the guilt he's feeling. He needs to have a conversation with you dad. I've tried to make him see sence but...I of all people know that sometimes it's better to have a conversation with you," I tell him hoping he would remember all the times he had shown me the light. To see what was really true. What was really there.

"Now...don't worry about Randall. He can stay a prisoner for as long as he needs to be. 5 minutes...5 hours. I don't care. All I know is the reason we do this is to protect the ones we love and to make sure that we are doing what's right...we need to remember the whole reason why we're doing this," I say as I looked at dad. His eyes were soft but hard. As though he..._wait. Is that pride in his eyes?_

"Carl. He is the reason we are handling the Randall situation. Why we keep going...Carl needs you dad. Before he dies from the fear of protecting himself...we need to help him. _You_ need to help him. He needs you dad and only you to show him the way," I tell him and he just nods. Placing his hand on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb. _I did it. I made dad realize that Carl is more important right now..._

"Mom said you'd be here," dad said as he took a seat beside Carl. I was stood down by a pillar, watching dad and Carl sit beside each other. Carl was on the look out and was sat at the open window like perch.

"Told her I would stand lookout. I got tired of helping around the house," he told him as he placed the binoculars to the side and looked at dad. The shilouets of the pair made me lean against the pillar, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Take it. What happened to Dale had nothing to do with you," dad said as he held out the gun I had given him earlier. The gun that Carl had given me earlier. _Please take it and listen to him Carl...please._

"He-he died, dad," Carl said sadly, as though he was about to cry about it again. This made me frown and look at him sadly. _Poor Carl...I know how it feels to be thinking you're the one to blame. I was to blame for Sophia's death whereas Dale wasn't the same situation._

"Yeah. Yeah. Feels like there's a lot of that going around. That's why I need you. No more kid stuff. I wish you could have the childhood I had, but that's not gonna happen. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die...Kat...Mom. There's no way you can ever be ready for it," dad tried to convince him. This made me smile sadly. Thinking of this new world and Carl like this.

"I try to be, but I can't. The best we can do now is avoid it as long as we can, keep one step ahead. I wish I had something better to say, something...something more profound. My father was good like that. But I'm tired, son. Please take it," dad said which made me think of gradpa, a smile on my lips as I saw Carl take the gun from dad and dad rest his arm over Carls shoulders...

* * *

**DPOV**

_~o~_

_"Thank you Daryl...I need to ask you two more favours..." Kat asked me, I was getting ready to continue my work when I heard this and turned to look at her curiously and walked to her slowly. _What could she possibly ask from me?

_"What are they?" I asked her in retun, curious as to what she would ask me for. Her bright blues were shy and then suddenly flashed up at me from under her lashes. _Fuck.

_"That one...start a conversation with my dad. When you see me make my way towards you, walk away and let me talk to him about this. Two...keep this between you and me. Act like you don't know where your gun is," she suggested, her voice was strict and serious, much like her fathers when he was giving orders._

_"Fine...but I ain't promising anything," I growled at her as I went to continue my work again, my back to her and I could feel her eyes still watching me. _Why doesn't she just leave? Didn't she ask me for a favour and I agreed...kinda.

_"And Daryl?" she called to me again, making me turn to look at her and stop on my tracks again. "Thanks for what you did last night...for Dale...for my dad. We all appreciate it," she said kindly, a sparkle in those blue eyes of her as she looked as innocent as her brother does._

_"Whatever," I growled not wanting to seem like I cared about what her or anyone else thought about me. _It's because I don't care and never will. My time of caring is over. _Turning my back, I continued with the work and she went back to watching over Randall._

_~o~_

"Only got so many arrows," T-Dog said as he walked over to me, fixing up the truck for the voyage to take Randall off to wherever we were going. T-Dog presented to me a gun and showed me the gun as he stopped beside me.

"Is that Dale's gun?" I asked as I took it from him gladly, checking the ammo and its condition. _Seems all right. Not exactly my gun but...it will work._

"Yeah," T-Dog informed me. _Knew it._

"Wish I knew where the hell mine is," I said after a few seconds of deliberating whether to say this or the truth. _I'll go along with Kat's favour. For her...and Carl._

"Ready?" Rick asked me as he got towards us, taking my crossbow and placing it on the front seat, I looked at him and saw that he was walking towards us from the direction of the barn. _Maybe he was talking to Kat there? Or maybe Kat convinced him that he needed to talk to Carl?_

"Yeah," I answered him quietly, getting ready to get into the car and looked back at him.

"I'll get the package," T-Dog said as he examined the truck, tapping it and leaving us there. I got into the seat and waited for Rick to get inside and for Randall to be dragged towards us.

* * *

**KPOV**

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got close to Andrea, dad, T-Dog and Daryl who were all stood either inside or outside the open shed. My panick rose as I thought about the fucker in there.

"Randall's missing," Daryl told me and this was when my eyes widened. _Oh fuck..._

"Missing? How?" I asked my panick starting to drive me crazy, I was worried and my heart was pounding.

"How long's he been gone?" Hershel asked curious as to what happened to the prisoner we were about to send off today.

"What's goin' on?" Maggie asked as the entire group got closer to us.

"It's hard to say. The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em," dad said as he stepped outside. _Wait...where's Shane?_

"Is that possible?" Carol asked as she peeked inside, Andrea was making her way out and Hershel stood beside dad.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea explained with her best reason as to why he would of done this.

"The door was secured from the outside," Hershel informed us and this made my stomach churn. _Something isn't right._ Judging by the look on dad's face...he knew something was up too.

"Rick! Rick!" we all turned towards the shouting and saw Shane rush up towards us, his face bloody and his walk was wobbly. As though something terrible had happened to him that left him slightly dazed.

"What happened?" mom asked panicked. Stepping up to look towards the distance at Shane who was getting closer with every step.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane shouted as he got closer and Carl grabbed onto my hand, his eyes searching at Shane in the distance.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked of Shane as Shane came up and stood in our group. Looking down at Carl and then back up to the rest of us.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face," Shane said as dad looked out, standing in front of us all and looking to Shane.

"All right, Hershel, Glenn, get everybody back in the house. Kat, Daryl, come with us," dad instructed as Daryl got his crossbow at the ready, my weapons were all on me, sharp and clean. Ready for a fight.

"T, I'm gonna need that gun," Shane shouted as I felt my mom and Carl grab me as though they didn't want me to go. Getting out of their reach I gave them a look of reassurance. _I'll be fine. He tried to hurt me once...it won't happen again. Not with Shane, dad and Daryl by my side._

"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it? To just let him go?" Carol asked as we all got ready to leave. T-Dog handing Shane the gun he had and I walked closely beside Daryl the two of us staring directly at dad and Shane.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun," dad growled as he checked his gun of ammo, everyone was standing around, watching us and some were stunned as to what was going on.

"Don't go out there. Ya'll know what can happen," Carol pleaded as she looked to us, ignoring her dad kept walking and the rest of us followed closely.

"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put! Let's go, back in the house," dad ordered and everyone rushed to go back inside. Dad, Darly, Shane and I heading towards the woods in search of Randall.

"I saw him head up through the trees that way before I blacked out. I'm not sure how long,"

"He couldn't have gotten far. He's hobbled, exhausted.

"And armed," Shane said as he tried to remind him that Randall was dangerous. _Not as dangerous as the other men were._

"So are we," I remind them and this was when Daryl tried to seach for footprints, dad turned to look at him and pointed to the ground, Daryl searched but looked as though he couldn't find anything.

"Can you track him?" dad asked him as Daryl tried to find anything that could give us a good enough lead.

"No, I don't see nothing," Daryl answered him as he shook his head.

"Hey, look, there ain't no use in tracking him, okay? He went that way," Shane said pointing off towards the distance, never turning to look at Daryl or the rest of us. "We need to pair up. We spread out, we just chase him down. That's it," Shane said looking to us, he sounded as though he was the one in charge and dad tensed up with that same acknowledgement.

"Kid weighs a buck-25 soaking wet. You trying to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl asked him curious as to see what bullshit he was saying now. _Something is very odd about this..._

"I say a rock pretty much evens those odds, wouldn't you?" Shane growled at Daryl. A blank expression crossed Shane's face, one of impatience and anger.

"Alright, knock it off. You and Kat start heading up the right flank. Me and Shane'll take the left. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there. Keep an eye out for each other," dad said as we separated and headed different ways. Daryl gave a single nod and walked off. Following, I could feel my gut telling me something wasn't right.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Looks like it's busted pretty bad," I said examining the blood that was running down Shane's busted nose. A feeling in my gut telling me he was lying and that this was all just for show.

"It's fine, man. Don't worry about me," Shane said, there was a look in his eye and the way he walked which...struck me as odd. _Something is going on in his head and I think I know what is about to happen..._

* * *

**KPOV**

We were in the dark, staying as silent and slow as we walked. As to not alert anything or anyone of our presence. "This is pointless. You got a light? Come on," Daryl asked me as I handed him the flashlight and watched him search around for anything. He sighed and kept walking quietly.

"We're just back to square one," I tell him noticing that we were back to the same place we once were. _What the hell is going on here? I think we should just find dad and head back to the others._

"If you're gonna do a thing, you might as well do it right. There's two sets of tracks right here. Shane must've followed him a lot longer than he said. There's fresh blood on this tree. There's more tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem," Daryl said as we finally found a lead and found clues as to where the pair had wandered off to.

Hearing a noise I looked over my shoulder and followed closely behind Daryl. The noise startling me a little and making me bump into Daryl's hard body by accident. "Sorry," I mumbled as I took a few steps away from him.

"Yeah, there was a little dust up right here," Daryl said as he shone on the footsteps of the pair who were out here in the woods. It made me look at it confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him unsure of what he was trying to tell me. _Something's wrong...really wrong._

"I mean something went down," he explained as I looked down at it and noted that it did look wrong. Like something went completely different than what Shane was telling us.

"It's getting weird," I tell him noting that this was something...odd. _Something's not right here. Not right at all._

"Hello trouble," Daryl said as he lifted the piece of cloth they used to cover his eyes, looking around I noticed it was really off. _What is going on? Nothing makes sence. _Looking around, I heard footsteps, Daryl grabbed my arm and shoved me to hide behind a tree. Throwing the flashlight at me, I caught it and held it in my free hand. Grabbing my knife, I waited for the sound and could hear footsteps wander around in the woods.

Next thing was, both me and Daryl shared a look, glancing around the tree we checked to see who or what it was. It was a someone, looked like a man...like..._fuck...I don't know who or what._ The footsteps got closer to us, readying my stance with my knife, I turned the corner and so did Daryl. Both of us froze when we saw it was Randall as a walker, his hands and arms reaching out to grab me.

Falling to the ground, I got to my knees and saw Daryl was fighting with Randall. Grabbing my knife that I had dropped, I got to my feet and kicked Randall off of Daryl. When he fell to the floor, I got onto him and dug my knife into Randall's skull. Panting, I pulled out my knife, got up again to my feet and looked down at the now dead Randall.

"Said I would kill him the next time I saw him," I spoke dully before I wiped at the sweat that I didn't know was bedding my face. _Fuck me...who knew I would kill him...but only when he was a walker?_

"Yeah...nice," Daryl said as he went to look for his bolt. Picking it up we decided to try and realx for a second. Gather our breath and then check out Randall for any bites and Shane's gun.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Does this way feel right?" I asked Shane, feeling like we were miles away from where the boy had actually wandered off to. Where they both wandered off to. _Shane is plotting something. I can feel it._

"As right as any," Shane spoke as he turned to look at me, an dark gleam in his eyes. A killer expression plastered to his face. A merderous look on his face that scared me slightly.

"Snatched your gun, huh?" I asked him, looking away as to not show the intimidation and fear he gave me. Gathering up my strength and putting on a brave face. _Like I taught Kat once._

"Yeah. It's my favorite piece too. Gonna wish he'd-wish he'd killed me when I find his sorry ass. Go on," Shane said as he looked at me, his voice cracking as he spoke and this is when I was certain he was lying to me. Walking ahead, I took a hard swallow and kept my eyes forward, my ears listening to hear if he would try anything.

* * *

**KPOV**

"He's got his neck broke," Daryl told me which made me look at him surprised. "He's got no bites," Daryl said as he examined Randall, he was on his knees and weirdly, I would have felt good about killing Randall and seeing him this way but...something was making me feel sick inside.

"Yeah, none you can see," I mumbled as I got closer to him, my stomach making me feel sick and looking down at Randall I felt something inside me bubble. _What is going on? _

"No, I'm telling you he died from this," he said as he pointed to the snapped neck. Looking at him I was confused, crouching beside him I could see him looking directly at me and this was when I felt my brows furrow.

"How's that possible?" I asked confused but that was when something hit me. "Wait...Daryl...my dad. He's out there. Shane killed Randall and is now leading my dad out there in the woods. He wants to kill my dad! We need to go save him!" I begged as I felt my heart thumb against my chest. _Dale warned me something like this would happen! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _

"Woah! Woah. Woah, woah! Hold up. Your dad will be fine. Rright now...we need to go to your family. To your mom and Carl. I'll get Glenn and T-Dog and we'll go out there to find them. I promise. Right now...you need to go back and look out for your family. For Carl and Lori," he said as he stopped me pacing around, wanting to go save my dad from Shane. Daryl gripped onto the tops of my shoulders and held me still, looking directly into my eyes. His blue eyes twinkling in the moon light.

"Yeah...back to mom and Carl," I say as I thought of the other two who may be just as worried about my disappearance as they were of dads. _Who knows? Maybe dad convinced him to return and that they were to forget this?_ Turning back we headed towards the farm house, in search for my family and Daryl had finally let me go. His warm, strong hands were...comforting.

* * *

**RPOV**

"You say he got you with a rock?" I asked as we walked onto a field. We weren't too far away from the house and my gun was starting to slide out of my hand. From all the sweat, I didn't know how I still had a grip on the gun.

"That's what I said," he tells me and this was when I knew he was going to do it here. _Fuck...I guess it's time to confront this little stunt he has. The real intentions of this whole situation._

"Inside the shed? 'Cause that door was shut when T-Dog rolled up," I inform him. Knowing that Shane was full of shit. _He's lying._

"I saw that too. Must've slipped through the rafters in the roof," he said and this was when I definately knew he was lying. _He did this...this was all a trick and made up story to get me here...so that he could kill me. Daryl blocked those rafters._

I kept walking, noticing that there were no footsteps behind me and slowed down. Coming to a halt, I lowered my head and slipped my gun back into my holster. "So this is where you planned to do it?" I asked him as I kept my back facing him.

"It's a good place as any," he confirmed, I could hear his soft panting and could sense he was looking at me with that blank, merderous expression that was plastered onto his face. _He wants to kill me...I knew this time would come. I had hoped it didn't._

"At least have the balls to call this what it is. Murder. You really believe if you walk back onto that farm alone...no me, no Randall-" I say as I turned to look at him, he already pulled out his gun and I circled him.

"I want you to hush up," he growled at me as he pointed towards me. _He knows I'm right. Kat would be way too clever. She can see through his bullshit. She can vouch for me._

"You really believe they're gonna buy whatever bullshit story you cook up?" I asked him, spitting it at him and hoping he would never sell this story. That Kat would have found Randall and Daryl would figure out that Randall was killed by Shane all along.

"That's just it. It ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down. I ran after him. I snapped his neck. It ain't gonna be easy, but Lori, Kat and Carl...they'll get over you. They done it before. They just gonna have to," he growled at me, his facial expression was blank. Like he was in a zone or trance. His gun aimed at me.

"Why? Why now? I thought we worked this all out," I asked him as I kept circling him, he followed my path and kept the gun aimed at me.

"We tried to kill each other man. What you think? We just gonna forget about it all? We gonna ride off into the sunset together?" he asked me sarcastically. _How did I know that this would eventually happen?_

"You're gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife? Have my children. _My children._ Call you daddy? Is that what you want? That life won't be worth a damn. I know you. You won't be able to live with this," I say trying to reach out to the old Shane. To the one who could still be hidden inside of him.

"What you know about what I can live with? You got no idea what I can live with, what I live with! You wanna talk about what I can do, Rick? How about what you can do? Here I am. Come on, man. Raise your gun," he said as he tucked his gun into the front of his pants. His arms spread out at either side of him.

"No. No, I will not," shaking my head, I told him this and paced around a little. _I won't give in to what he wants me to do. He won't make me._

"What happened, Rick? I thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Ain't that what you said? Even right here, right now, you ain't gonna fight for 'em? I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. It's 'cause I'm a better man than you, Rick. 'Cause I can be here and I'll fight for it," he tells me angered with what I had said and done in the past.

"You come back here and you just destroy everything! You got a broken woman. You got a delusional daughter. You got a weak boy. You ain't got the first clue on how to fix it. Raise your gun," he told me, commanding me and I stayed still. His gun raised and aimed at my head.

"You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man. Watch my hand. Nice and easy. Easy does it. Now listen to me, Shane. There is still a way back from this. Nothing has happened here. We're gonna lay down our guns and we're gonna walk back to the farm...together. Back to Lori. Back to Kat. Back to Carl. Put this all behind us," I say trying to convince him, picking up my gun and getting closer to him. To hand him my gun.

Just as I got close enough, he reached to take my gun and in split seconds, I pulled out my knife and dug it right into his heart. He went to shoot but I already held him to me. Slowly I lowered him to the ground and cradled him. "Shh. Damn you for making me do this, Shane! This was you, not me! You did this to us! This was you, not me. Not me! Not me! Son of-" I cried as I took my knife out of his heart. Bleeding out, he died in my arms and all I could do was cry.

Standing, I waited for Shane to turn, to see if what Jenner told me was true. To see for myself. "Dad?" I heard Carl's small, sad voice call out to me and this was when I looked up and saw him stood there. Gun in hand.

"Carl. You know...you should be back home with mom," I tell him as I walked closer to him. He quickly aimed the gun up and this was when I froze. "Just-just put the-...put the gun down. It's not what it seems. Please," I pleaded as I got closer to him slowly. Carl was crying, but what surprised me is he shot and it flew past me. Knocking Shane down onto the ground. "Wait-wait-wait-wait," I tell Carl as I gesture for him to stay put. Walking closer, I had realized...Jenner was telling the truth...

* * *

**Hey! Hope everyone liked this chapter. Got lots of Daryl and Kat moments. Quick question...does anyone like the Kat and Carl moments? Or any moments she has between the family? Who do you like more that she communicates with in the Grimes family? Personally...I enjoy all of them. Which do you like seeing?**

**Now...please can I have some reviews? Next chapter will be the season finale! Oh my god! I'm going to get that started now. So be prepared for a fast update. **

**Now...for replies!**

* * *

**Liaskane: You're going to see heaps of it next season. Especially when shit hits the fan which...will really put Kat to the test. Wait and see! Although...you'll see next chapter! Thanks for the review dear!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Oh you! Hope you have a lovely one too! As for Kat...yeah. She's had it tough but...it only will get tougher. I'm glad you love it and me so much. Love you too! As for the signing in...so silly! Always know how to put a smile on my face like that dear. Love you too! Thanks for the review dear!**

* * *

**jessica. orr. 1884: I'm glad it did! Thanks for the review! Stay put...we have more drama to come!**

* * *

**redangel2463: yes...she feels sad but she's going to do the best she can to stay positive as there is much to do to keep her preocupied as you've seen. I saw this chapter more as the pain it inflicts on the family when they feel they're to blame. Yes...Kat was grateful as you saw here. Thanks for the review dear!**

* * *

**HeavensWeatherHellsCompany: I hope this could satisfy your Kat/Daryl needs. Its a slow burn. It's just how it's meant to be. Sorry. They won't be getting together as soon as you would like. Hence slow burns love. Thank you for the review dear!**

* * *

**Until next time...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelation

Chapter 18: Revelation

* * *

**LPOV**

_~Weeks ago~_

_"Kat seems to be good with her brother," Shane said as we looked at them. Amy and Andrea were fixing up their tent a little and Kat was playing a game of cards with Carl. Cuddling him and kissing him playfully whenever he would win._

_"She's always been good with him," I tell him as I looked at them, Shane stood behind me and watched the two laugh and have fun together. Bringing a smile to my face as I hung laundry up to dry._

_"Yeah...I suppose she is," Shane said as he looked to them he looked at me curiously and then back to the kids. A chuckle escaping from his lips as they both fell to the floor, Carl on her lap and Kat's back to the floor, holding him in her arms._

_"I can't help but feel surprised from time to time," I say after I giggle at the sight of them two having fun. Looking at Kat and wondering where the days had gone. She's always been my little girl and it was hard seeing her grow up to be such a remarkable woman._

_"Lemme guess...she's...strong? Beautiful? Like her mom?" Shane guessed as he came up behind me when no one was looking, he nibbled on my ear and would kiss along my neck and cheek. Wrapping his arms around me from behind._

_"Yes but...like her mom she is clever and unlike her mom she is selfless," I answered him and held my hands over his arms, their tightness were warm and comforting. Giggling at his words and gestures._

_"She's a tough one she is. She'll make it in this world. I can see it," Shane said as he looked over at them. Stopping from putting up the laundry, I looked to them and all I could see was the joy on their faces._

_"I sure hope so. She needs to be...for Carl," I say as I looked at Kat. Carl lived off of Kat. She was like the glue to his side and they were almost never appart. Only for when they peed and slept. Kat was good for him. A good sister, friend and protector. She needed to be there for him. She has to be._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked as we made our way towards the others who were all in the livingroom, stepping in I realized that neither men were home. _Oh fuck...I knew I had a bad feeling about this!_

"No," mom answered quickly, worried as she got to her feet and walked to stand by my side. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek softly.

"We heard a shot," I tell her and she just pulled away to look at me. Her hazel eyes almost wide and her expression was stern. Strong.

"Maybe they found Randall," she tried to reason. As though that was the reason for the gunshot. _She said so once. For a walker or even Randall they wouldn't risk the noise for it._

"We found him mom," I tell her which made her eyes widen, her hands resting on my arms and she looked to me stunned. _She knows how hard it is for me to talk and think about Randall but...I've handled it. _

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked as though that was the case. That it was the way we handled things. _She wishes. He's d.e.a.d. Dead._

"He's a walker," Daryl informed everyone which made me look at him from the corner of my eyes. _{Makes the buzzer noise} Wrong!_

"_Was_ a walker," I tell them which made mom gape at me. Stepping away a little from me before she pulled me into another hug. _What is with all the hugs? He's dead...I didn't feel guilty about it. Not one second. Fucker deserved that type of death. A walker one. That way...no reasons to keep him alive when he's a dead threat._

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked as everyone stood, listening into the conversation that we were all having. Everyone's eyes wide and some of them were stunned by this information. Some relaxed after a few moments.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit," I tell them and looked to Daryl. He was looking at everyone sternly. Like...a leader. His eyes drifting to look at each and every face in the room.

"His neck was broke," Daryl told them. Everyone looked at us confused and some of them didn't know how to process this information.

"So he fought back," Patricia said as though it was clear. _Wrong. Daryl's the expert. He's the one who told me about what really happened and...it's more than believable._

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other...and Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together," Daryl explained, everyone looking at us confused and mom looked to him worried.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" mom asked of him as she walked to him. Her facial expressions showing signs of worry and eager to know what was going on. To get some sort of clarity.

"You got it," Daryl said as he tapped mom's side. _Is...wait...he's listened to me since I last told him off about this? From when mom went out in search of dad and Hershel. When mom got in the car accident._

"Thank you," she said kindly to him. He walked out and I pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as to un nerve her. Following after Daryl and freezing in my tracks. _Oh...my...God...that is a lot of walkers._

* * *

**RPOV**

"You bit too?" Carl asked me as we decided to head back to the house. My shirt was still slightly wet from the blood of Shane's. _Fuck...did it really have to come to that? To...killing my best friend?_

"No," I tell him, reassuring him that I was all right. _As all right as I'll ever be. Fuck...what do I tell Lori? Did Kat make it back to the house? Fuck...we need to get back there. _

"Shane was," Carl said as though he knew the facts. _No Carl...he wasn't. He was stabbed and turned because...we're all infected. Just like Jenner told me while the CDC was set to explode._

"That wasn't Shane. You know that," I remind him. _Walkers aren't the people we used to be. Jenner said that...when you wake up...the 'you' part doesn't come back. Sadly...Shane wasn't there to begin with. Shane became a man I no longer knew._

"Used to be. What happened? You guys attacked? I mean, I-I heard a gunshot, but I didn't see any walkers nearby. How did Shane die?" Carl asked me as he stopped, following his lead I stopped too and looked at him.

Suddenly, the sounds of distant growling and moaning came closer towards us. Worried I looked towards it and saw the biggest herd since the walker herd that scared Sophia out into the woods. "Oh my God! Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go," I ordered Carl as I pulled him to run away from the walkers and towards the house.

"We we gotta get to the house, tell the others," Carl said as we slowed down to look out the house. The walkers were getting closer and it was almost impossible to reach the house. _Fuck!_

"We'll never get through that. Can't go around. Carl, stay close. Go!" I instructed as we kept moving, keeping away from walkers and dodging them whenever they would try and grab at us...

* * *

**KPOV**

"Patricia, kill the lights," Hershel said as we all went outside and saw the herd coming closer to us. _Fuck...how are we going to survive this? Fuck. That's way too many. Even with all the ammo in the world._

"I'll get the guns," Andrea said just as I thought of guns. _Seems like someone can read my mind. Still...I'll be surprised if we can all survive this. Not that I don't have hope that we will. We just need to be clever about this._

"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked as he stood beside me and Daryl. The two of us looking to the distance, shaking my head Daryl kept a tight grip on his crossbow.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down," Daryl admitted. _He's not lying. If they could bread down the wooden fences that covered us...I don't want to know what they would do when they discovered we were in the house._

"Carl's gone," mom said in her panick filled voice. My eyes widened as we all looked to her. _How could mom just...lose Carl?! What the fuck?! Where is he?!_

"What?!" I asked her stunned by this new found information. Daryl shuffled a little as he looked between me and mom. Mom gripped at her hair, frustrated and rubbed at her face.

"He-he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore," she answered as she wiped her possibly sweaty palms against her jacket and pants. Her voice shook at the thought of losing Carl. Taking a hard swallow I tried to think of options.

"Maybe he's hiding," I suggest, hopefull that he was just playing hide and go seek. _Please let it just be him playing the wrong game at the wrong time. Please._

"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy!" mom shouted as she looked to all of us. She looked like a wreck. Like she was close to having a panick attack. _I need to go out there and look for them then...while she looks inside. I want to be there for her..._

"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him," Carol said as she took moms hands, taking her inside they decided to search for my brother together. _Let's just hope he's hiding and in a really good place._

"Maggie," Glenn said stunned as Maggie pulled out guns and handed them out to all of us. He was probably stunned at this new change to her attitude towards walkers. _They are threats. Especially in this amount of head counts. Too many to be exact._

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two," Maggie tells him and this was when I decided to look inside the house for something. Finding what I wanted, I took it out front and grasped it, pulling at the ends, I checked how strong it was. _Strong enough to hold._ Maggie then passed me a shotgun and some shells.

"We have guns. We have cars," Hershel said as he cocked his gun and looked towards Daryl who probably asked him a question in return got this answer. _Who fucking knows anymore. All I know is this is a huge issue._

"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm," I agree as Andrea passed me a few shells for my gun. Taking them, I shoved them in my pocket and got ready to go.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked as he looked between me and Hershel. As though we had probably smoked the same joint or something. _It's as good a plan as any. He can't say it isn't._

"This is my farm. I'll die here," Hershel said which stunned me a little. _Fair enough. If we can help it though...he won't die._

"All right. It's as good a night as any," Daryl said as he hopped over the fence and got onto his motorcycle. Hershel walked over to stand beside the steps, shooting at walkers that got too close or were too far away.

"All right. What I need you to do is...I'll pass you the ends of the rope and you tie it. Tight enough so that I don't slip. Got it?" I tell Andrea and T-Dog as I hopped into the back of Daryl's truck and sat on the roof. Laying the rope onto my legs, I let the sides dangle on either side of the window.

"You really got a thing for ropes don't you?" T-Dog asked me, reminding me of the time in the well. _Seems to me I do have a thing for rope but...this is as good a plan as any!_

"Just tie it! Tighter!" I demanded when I felt them making a knot and stayed put. Checking to see if it was tight enough, I hit the window between my legs and they began to drive, Shotgun in hand I cocked it and got ready for the fight. "This better fucking hold..." I mumbled looking down at the rope holding me down to the roof.

* * *

**RPOV**

Locking us in the barn, I rushed to grab something that would hold the door close and then searched for anything. Finding some gas, we began to pour it everywhere on the floor and on the sides. "All right, here we go. Come on. Hurry. Oh shit. All right. Okay. Up there. Hurry," I said as I felt the pressure build and close in around us. Walkers at every corner.

"Well, what about you?" Carl asked as he looked to me, stopping at the end of the ladders to look at me worried. _We'll be fine. I know it. We need to have that faith. The faith that Kat clings onto. We'll be all right._

"I'll be right there. Drop the lighter when I say. We'll stop some of them from reaching the house and distract the others, so at least we'll have a chance. Hey-hey-hey, look at me. You can do this. Carl I love you. All right, go-go-go," I tell him as I clutched him and handed the lighter, looking directly into his eyes as I spoke.

"Hey! Hey! You want some?! Come and get it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Over here! Come on, over here. Come on, over here! Carl, now!" I shouted over the moans, opening the door and letting the walkers follow. Heading half way up the ladders, I called to Carl and he dropped the lighter. Climbing up, I stood beside him and saw the walkers burn as they tried to reach up at us.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Keep it steady!" I shouted as they swerved around a little too much, Andrea shooting with her pistol and I kept aiming and shooting with my shotgun. "I didn't ever imagine me doing something like this...ever," I grumbled to myself as I looked down at the rope holding me down. It was doing a good enough job but...would it last long enough?

* * *

**LPOV**

"I can't find him anywhere," I declared as I rushed down the stairs. Carl was no where to be found. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't upstairs and he wasn't with me. Which is where he needed to be.

"So maybe he snuck outside," Carol suggested as we met together in the hallway. Panick shook my body. Kat was outside there with the walkers and so was Carl. Kat atleast was with the others...Carl...God knows where he was.

"What do I do?!" I shouted as I cupped my face, trying not to cry and held back my fear of him possibly being eaten. _God...please don't let my baby boy be walker meat. Please._

"He was here. He must've run off, maybe looking for Rick or went after Randall himself," Carol tried to reassure me, trying to think of rational situations that Carl could have been in. _God...where is he?!_

"Maybe he set the fire," Patricia said which made my heart drop and pound at the same time. A sickening feeling telling me that he was the one to start the fire, rushing to the window I looked outside and saw walkers head to the barn. Kat sat atop Daryl's truck and Carl nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey! Here! Get in here! Put it right there! Come on!" I screamed at Jimmy who was in the RV, he parked beside the rooftop and I stepped onto it. Taking Carl's hand I led him to the roof of the RV and climbed down the ladder at the end of the RV. Shooting down walkers and helping Carl down from the ladder. "Oh no!" I said as I saw blood splatter the window at the front of the RV.

_Jimmy's...being eaten by walkers...fuck._ "Carl, now! This way!" I shouted as I lead him in a path that would lead us back to the house, being as quick as we could and never letting him out of my sight. _No way is Carl dying tonight._

* * *

**KPOV**

"They're all over the place. There's no corralling them. We're gonna run out of ammo before we even make a dent!" Andrea spoke as we began to shoot as many walkers as we could. Seemed as though with every shot we took, twenty more appeared.

"We need a new game plan!" I shouted down at them, reminding them that I was still with them and that what Andrea was saying was true. _There's too many of them. There's no way our ammo will suffice the amount of walkers in this herd._

* * *

**RPOV**

"There. Head for the woods now, as fast as you can. Come on. Come on!" I shouted to Carl as we headed towards the woods, finding a different route to get to the house. To safety. Dodging walkers and trying to keep as fast but as silent as we could.

* * *

**LPOV**

"I checked the shed. I can't find him anywhere," I said as I walked out and heard all the shotguns firing and handguns popping. My heart pounding and my mouth dry from the fear of losing my children.

"Not in the cellar or the attic," Carol informed me as she reached me. Her eyes watching me as I felt frustrated with the fact I had no idea where my son was. _Please let him be with Rick and safe. _

"Why can't he listen for once?" I asked myself more than to Carl who was out there somewhere. Looking around, I saw Kat was still as safe as she could be in the situation we were all in and Carl was still out of eye sight. "Ok okay, if he followed his daddy, he went that way," I said pointing to the direction of the woods.

"No, you'll lead 'em right to him. We can't stay here!" Carol tried to make me see sense and honestly...it was working. _If Carl is there and if he is safe with Rick...he'll come to me...won't he?_

"That's my boy!" I cried as I gripped onto Carol's arms. Her hands holding onto me tightly. _I can't leave him or Kat behind. I need them. Where is he? Please...let my children be fine. _

"You're gonna have to trust. If we find him, he's gonna need his mother. We've gotta go!" Carol told me which made me look between the fields, searching for any signs of my loved ones and then back to her. Panting as I thought over my choices.

"Get the others," I tell her, pushing her gently to go inside and I went to look over the front porch. "Carl!" I shouted, hopeful that he would hear and come to my voice. Raising my gun I shot down as many walkers as I could.

"Beth, Patricia, come on. We've gotta go now. Lori," I heard Carol gather around the girls, grabbing things and rushing out to look at me. Carol was holding onto the bag of guns and the three women looked at me worried.

"Hershel. Hershel. Hershel!" I shouted out grasping onto the pillar. "Hershel, it's time to go!" I shouted again trying to get his attention. He kept shooting and never stopped, not even to look back and see us call for him.

"Come on! Now!" Carol demanded as she looked to me, looking at them I saw the fear in there eyes and the wanting of them leaving the area. Of leaving the farm and to get away from all the walkers.

"Hershel! Hershel!" I shouted out again, but Hershel just ignored me. Too focused on killing walkers and not focusing on escaping. _If it weren't for these women...I wouldn't try and wait for Carl or be calling out for Hershel so desperately._

"We gotta go. We gotta get out of here," Carol ordered as she passed me the bag of guns, holding tightly to my gun and following Carol down the porch steps. Beth and Patricia held hands as we ran to escape this chaos.

"We gotta go. Stay behind me. Stay behind me. Come on, girls. Come on," I shouted to the girls, shooting one or two walkers as they stayed behind me. Getting closer to the car, Carol ran off in another direction, I then heard the sounds of screaming behind me.

"No! No! Dad," Beth cried as she held onto the dying Patricia. Walkers grabbed Patricia from ever piece of revealed skin. Ripping her appart and Beth wouldn't let go. Pulling her out of Patricia's grasp, I dragged her towards the car that was parked. Andrea jumped out to let us in and Kat was still strapped to the top.

"Get in!" Andrea shouted as she shot at the walkers, I shot at a few more and looked up at Kat who had her shotgun in hand and kept the walkers away from me. She looked so...strong and mature. _Rick would be proud._

"Dad!" Beth cried but I shoved her inside the car, T-Dog holding onto her and keeping her inside, looking around I couldn't find Carol. Fear shook me at the thought of Carol being lost or eaten by walkers like Patricia was right now.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Get Carol! She ran that way," mom shouted to Andrea but I quickly grabbed my knife and sliced at the rope as quickly as I could and was set free. Getting to my feet, I jumped over the side of the truck and patted mom's back. Mom dropped the bag of guns by Andrea's feet.

"I'll go," I tell her as I grabbed my machete and gun. She looked at me with wide and horrorfied eyes. Like she didn't want me getting in that danger. _Silly mom. I'll be fine. Where's the faith in me?_

"Kat?!" she called to me but I shoved her in the car. Luckily no walkers were grabbing at me, Andrea was too busy shooting down as many as she could. _At least she's a good shot._

"Don't worry. Get in!" I tell her and she looked at me shocked. They stayed there in the car. Mom's face pressed against the window to try and look at me. Shutting the door, I tapped the door and ran towards where mom directed me, where I would find Carol.

Finding her she was holding a stick up as though that would defend her. She was sobbing and getting cornered. Grabbing my machete, I sliced walkers that were in my way and stabbed the one that was going for Carol. "Look out!" she shouted, quickly I turned and saw a walker coming closer. Shooting it, it fell on top of me like a tonne of bricks and made me drop my machete.

* * *

**LPOV**

"They got her!" Beth shouted as she looked to the distance, where Kat was but was soon covered by a walker above her. A gasp and sudden shock filled my body. _No. _

"No! My baby girl! No! Let me go! Please...no..." I sobbed Beth clutching me to her as we left Kat to be eaten by the walkers. My heart tore to a thousand pieces with every inch we drove away from her. _No...my baby girl...no._

"We gotta go! Dog, come on!" Beth shouted as Beth clutched onto my head, placing it on her chest as I sobbed out for my baby girl. _My first born...my...Katherine._

* * *

**KPOV**

The walker that was atop me was heavy and hard to move, I then saw another walker try to grab at me. He fell on top of the dead walker that laid above me, reaching for my gun, I aimed and shot it before it could grab me. Straining, I was panting and looking for a way out of this. A third walker joined the stack and I couldn't find the right angle to shoot it.

Shoving my gun in the first one's mouth, I shot through the head of it three times to be sure the walker was dead. Pulling out my knife, I pushed them all off me and got to my feet. Panting and trying to wipe the blood off my face. I was about to grab my machete but a walker came up behind me and caused me to run off towards another direction.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Hershel screamed as he shot at the walkers with his shotgun, never turning to look back or to check for the limited ammo we had. There was a walker getting closer to him as he walked backwards. Keeping Carl close, I shot the walker down and Hershel turned to look at me.

"Where's Lori and Kat? Did you see Lori or Kat?" I asked him, curious as to where everyone had disappeared to. _Please let them be safe. Fuck...if they aren't then...what do we do?_

"I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming. It's like a plague. They're everywhere," Hershel said not answering my question. It made me feel like screaming. I didn't care about the amount of walkers crawling towards us. I wanted to know where my family was.

"Lori! Kat! Did you see them?" I asked him again, my voice more demanding and we looked towards all the other walkers that were making their way towards us. Hershel shooting at them and never quitting.

"No!" he told me as he stopped to answer me. Looking around, I realized this was a lost cause. That we needed to find safety or a place where we knew others would be.

"We have to go. Find mom, Kat and the others," I tell Carl as I shot down some walkers, Hershel stopped to look at me and I pulled him by his collar towards his car.

"It's my farm!" he shouted at me as he tried to convince me he wanted to stay. _Like a captain aboard his ship. He wants to go down with it._

"Not anymore! Come on!" I shouted at him as I pulled him towards the car and Carl got in without question.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Hershel shouted as he tried to look at the walkers. To shoot at them but I just shot a few of them and got into the car. Hershel followed quickly.

"Hershel! Come on!" I shouted as he entered, sitting down and turning the engine on. Looking back, I checked to see if Hershel was in and he was.

"Go!" he shouted at me which made me step on the gas, speeding us away from the farm as he glanced back at it. Carl sat there sad, unhappy and pondering in his thoughts. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I tried to comfort him and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Come on, I ain't got all day!" I shout at Carol after I heard her crying and fumbling steps towards me. _So helpless...she's always crying about something and...why hasn't she got a gun?_

"Let's go!" she shouted to me as she gripped me tightly, looking back I saw walkers get closer to us and sped off. Carol gripping onto me tightly and crying to herself. Eventually the crying stopped and I followed the tracks that were possibly left by Glenn.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Wait, where's mom and Kat? You said they'd be here. W-we gotta go back for them," Carl said after we parked up by the supplies we had left for Sophia when we had the herd come towards us. Looking around, I saw that we were the first ones here and that there were no walkers about.

"Carl-" I go to say as I turned to look at him. He was filled with worry and determination. Like he wanted nothing more than to have the two women in his life back here with us.

"No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It's-it is mom and Kat. We need to get them and not be safe a mile away," he argued to me, the blood that covered us were all dry now and I could see the anger in Carl's eyes as he spoke.

"Shh. You need to be quiet, all right? Please," I begged of him, hoping that he would stop and not cause any attention from walkers to be drawn to us. _Walkers could kill us if we're not careful._

"Please...it's mom and Kat," Carl pleaded as though he mocked me. _It's our family. The ones we love...it doesn't surprise me. He doesn't want us to leave them behind. It's my wife...my daughter._

"Look, Carl, listen-" I went to say to him, crouching down a little and looking in his eyes. My hand rested on his shoulder and he would look down at me with a look of anger and sadness.

"No!" he shouted at me as he walked away. Shrugging my hand from his shoulder as he walked away sad and angered. _He wants mom and Kat here. So do I but...we don't know where they are or if they are alive._

"Rick. You've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places. We'll meet up at one of them later," Hershel said, stopping me from going up to Carl and talking to him.

"Where? Where is safe? We're not splitting up," I tell him, reminding him that we can't be sure if there is ever a safe place wherever he leads us to and if there aren't walkers where he says.

"Please, keep your boy safe. I'll hide in one of the cars. If a walker gets me, so be it. I've lost my farm. I've lost my wife and maybe my daughters," Hershel said sadly, as though he didn't have a reason worth living anymore.

"You don't know that. They'll be here," I growled at him as I looked to the distance, waiting for anyone to show up and praying that it would be Kat and Lori to show up. As well as the others.

"And you don't know that," Hershel threw back at me. _What does anyone know anymore? I don't know where my wife is...or my daughter. I don't know if anyone else survived but...I have to hope that they did. _

"You're a man of God. Have some faith," I growled, knowing that Kat would of prefered for me to say that. _She always keeps hope alive. Even in her darkest moments. She's so strong and...I barely even notice it sometimes. I don't know how she keeps hope alive in times like these._

"I can't profess to understand God's plan, but Christ promised the resurrection of the dead. I just thought he had something a little different in mind," Hershel said as he questioned faith, questioned what the bible said and how prophesies worked.

"We stick together," I informed him as I walked off to go and talk to Carl. _I just hope he listens to me. Like Kat told me she would of always listened to me. Kat she...she knows how to keep Carl calm and happy._

* * *

**LPOV**

"Hey, we gotta turn around," I tell T-Dog as he kept driving away from the highway. I couldn't cry anymore. My face was stained with the tears I had weapt for Kat but...now I needed to find Carl and Rick.

"Straight back to that herd? Um, no," T-Dog said as he kept driving and shook his head. I needed to stay strong and thinking of herds...made me want to cry for Kat again. Especially at when the herd had gotten to Sophia and destroyed my poor baby girl.

"The highway's back there. That's where they'll be. Rick will go back to where we first broke down and Glenn too," I inform him, reminding him of the highway we had stayed at. Where his arm was bleeding and almost infected if it wasn't for the help of the Greene family and supposedly Dary and Merle.

"We're headed east, get to the coast. We should've done that from the jump. Look, we've got a shot to get out of here in one piece," T-Dog said which made me wince a little. _Not Kat...she's...probably torn to shreads. My poor baby girl...Jim was right. I should have kept my eye on her. _

"I gotta find Carl. He may have escaped with somebody," I tell him. Trying to keep my hopes up that Carl at least survived. _He has to of survived. I need to find him. Kat would want me to find him and I need to find my baby boy._

"I hate to say it, but they're on their own. There's no way to even begin to start looking," T-Dog said, trying to make me doubt that my boy had survived and making me look at him wide eyed.

"You're wrong," I growled at him. _I need to get to Carl. To Rick and Shane. They would protect Carl with their lives. Which...I couldn't do with Kat. God...I'm a terrible mother. _

"Look, we can't go back. I'm sorry. It's suicide," T-Dog said. _I am way past the line of suicide. I may have felt it when Kat was being eaten but now...I need to get to my child. To Carl. _

"All right, then let me out," I ordered of him and opened the door enough to scare small Beth who was in my arms crying over Patricia. This made T-Dog look at me stunned and for my leg to slightly slip out of the car.

"Hey! Whoa!" T-Dog shouted as he saw the door opened and my leg sliding out from the seat. He stepped hard on the breaks, making us skid to a stop and he looked at us shocked. Wide eyed and as though we had completely lost it.

"Then turn around, or you let us out right now," I growled at him, standing my ground and wanting nothing more than to get back to Carl. _I need to protect him. Better than how I protected Kat._

"I should do it, you know. Okay?" T-Dog said exhasperated that I even performed this stunt. He looked at me angered and stunned that I would have done such a thing.

"T-Dog," Beth tried to convince him softly. Her head lifting from my chest and looked up at T-Dog. _She's agreeing with me. She knows that the others will all be there or...she's trying to help me since I have lost my daughter._

"You're out of your damn minds," T-Dog growled at us before I shut the door and he drove us towards the highway. To where we left the supplies for Sophia. Back to Carl and the others.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Okay. Come come come come," I tell them as we all hid behind a car and kept hidden until the walker was away from us. Walking as far away from us and using the car to hide us from its sight.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here," Hershel said when we knew the walker was gone from ear shot but kept his voice to a whisper. In case it heard us and decided to return to us.

"I-I'm not leaving without mom and Kat," Carl said up to me. He was determined to not go anywhere until our women were back. Until Lori and Kat were back with us. Safe and sound.

"So we're just gonna walk away? Not knowing if my wife and daughter, your girls are still out there? How do we live with that?" I questioned Hershel, hopeful that he would see the truth in what I spoke. That there is no point to keep surviving without the ones we love.

"You've only got one concern now. Just one...keeping him alive. Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true," Hershel told me which made me think about Carl and his safety. We had been dodging walkers for hours and this wasn't safe.

"Carl. It's not safe here. I'm sorry. We'll-" I went to say, to plead my case and to make him see that we needed to get out of here. That was until I heard the sounds of cars and a motorcycle drive up to us.

Daryl on Merle's motorcycle and with Carol on the back seat of it. The car Shane had fixed up...Daryl's truck and...that was it. "Oh thank God!" Lori said as she ran over to Carl and hugged him. Tears ran down her tear stained face which made me wonder. Greeting Daryl and then heading towards my family to see Carl hugging Lori. Kissing her cheek and holding our son in our arms.

"Where'd you find everyone?" I said as I stood up and looked at Daryl. Glenn was here...Beth, Maggie...T-Dog and...there was no Andrea, Patricia or...Kat. _Where's Kat? Did they find the RV and possibly take it? _

"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road figured he had to be Asian, driving like that," Daryl teased as he looked to Glenn and made me look over my shoulder to see Glenn walk towards us.

"Good one," Glenn laughed as he shook his head with a smile. He held onto the shotgun and looked around. _Is he looking for Kat like me? For Andrea and Patricia? Are they on their way with the RV? Did they somehow take it from the walkers that killed Jimmy?_

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked as he probably took note that there weren't a lot of us left. Daryl's voice seemed a little sad and when I looked at him he was watching me. _Is he worried about the others like I am?_

"We're the only ones who made it so far," I inform them as I looked around the group. Hopeful that Kat, Andrea and Patricia would make it towards us. That they would roll up in the RV and climb out with smiles on their faces.

"Shane?" Lori asked me worried and this made me look at her, shaking my head and clenching my jaw. _Why is she more worried about Shane? This is unlike her. She would be asking me about Kat. Wait...does she know if Kat is safe?_

"Kat? Andrea?" Glenn asked as he looked around, slight worry in his eyes and all we could do was stand there. I waited for the news of whatever people saw and knew happened.

"Kat saved me, then I lost her, Andrea was out there shooting as many walkers as she wanted. Andrea didn't stop and then I saw her ran off somewhere to shoot more walkers," Carol said which made me look to her, I wasn't the only one and saw Daryl looked at her curious as to what she meant. As to what happened to my daughter.

"We saw Kat go down," T-Dog said which made my heart drop and smash into tiny pieces. _No. It can't be. _Lori looked away and clutched Carl to her. He wrapped his arms around her but then pulled away at this news.

"Is...is this true?" I asked feeling my heart being stabbed and my body shiver. _She can't be dead. Not my baby girl. Not my Kitten. _Looking to Lori, her bottom lip trembled and I stumbled around a little. Loss for words and unable to cry.

"Kat?" Carl asked as he looked up at Lori and watched as his eyes were filled with tears. The tears escaped the corners of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He blinked them away and this made Lori cry herself and shut her eyes tightly. Nodding she stayed silent and held Carl as he sobbed into her chest.

"I-I wanted to save her...to...oh God Rick...our daughter she's..." Lori cried to me her voice shaky as she tried to regain her strength. My breath shook and my body felt numb. _Katherine...she's...she can't be. She has to be alive. She has to be._

"Kat's...dead?" Daryl asked his voice a little uneasy as Carl continued to cry. Carl gulped and looked up at Lori. Looked up at all of us and Daryl was stood there unsure of what to say or think. I couldn't even process this.

"No! No...no...no!" Carl cried as no one answered. Everyone silent and bowing their heads down. Carl moved away and rushed to be alone. My heart shreaded at the thought of Carl and Kat. The thought of never seeing my sweet daughter's face...

"Patricia?" Hershel asked as he looked around the group.

"They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just..." Beth gulped and held onto her sister's hand. Sadness in her eyes and almost in tears. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Beth asked as she looked around and at her family.

"He was in the RV. It got overrun," I informed Beth and my voice was no longer shaking. It was firm. "You definitely saw Kat?" I asked as I looked up at T-Dog and Lori. Wanting this to be 100% positive that they saw her dead or alive.

"There were walkers everywhere," T-Dog told me and this made me clench my jaw, looking away and feeling my body tense. _There's no positive answer and I want to know the truth._

"Did you see her?!" I growled as I walked closer. Feeling my mind drive me insane with the want and need of knowing what happened to my baby girl. _Please...let her be alive and returning to us. Please._

"I'm gonna go back," Daryl said as he walked to his motorcycle, preparing himself for the trip back and never looking up to anyone else. _Where did this sudden need to go find her come from?_

"No," I ordered, my voice growling and it took everything in me to say this. _If Kat survived...she wouldn't have stayed there. She would try and make her way back to us. Back to her family._

"We can't just leave her," Daryl said as he looked up at me stunned. Like I was doing the wrong thing. _How close did they get? He seems so desperate to go back there and find Kat. Kat would be more than gone if she was alive. That's if she was clever enough to know not to stay._

"We don't even know if she's there. She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's...dead," it pained me to say this and I had to. It was what was true and it may have punched my chest to say it. "There's no way to find her," I said as I didn't look at anyone. Not even at Lori.

"So we're not even gonna look for her? That's our daughter Rick!" Lori shouted at me, outraged that I wouldn't go back there and look for her. _I told her I would look for her just...not now. I can't now. It's too dangerous._

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here," I tell them, trying to think of our safety and Carls. _Kat would want me to look out for Carl. Maybe she'll be heading the same direction as us. Hopefully._

"I say head east," T-Dog suggested as he looked to us. A walker was getting closer to us, walking and stumbling to get to us. His swaying figure made me hate it more than I already did.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him," Daryl said as he saw the walker come closer to us, growling and Daryl raised his crossbow, shooting it and making it dead.

"Look...give me a few days...enough so that the walkers can have more or less left the farm. We'll search for Kat...or any evidence that she's still alive. Maybe...maybe Andrea saved her. Who knows? All I know is...right now it's dangerous," I tell Lori as I get closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eyes.

"But it-" she went to say, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes pooling up with tears. _She's distraught over the whole thing. She...saw Kat go down. I would be just like her if I saw it. I would of probably lost my mind._

"I know. Give me a few days. Hopefully she's safe and alive somewhere. We don't know for sure but...right now we need to look after Carl. She would want us to do that," I tell her reminding her of the type of person Kat was. What she would want us to do even if she was dead or alive. We drove away, with all the pain in my heart I kept driving and felt my heart stay with my little Kitten.

* * *

**KPOV **

Seeing Andrea run into the woods, I followed after her and saw her hide behind a tree. A walker came closer to her and this made me pull out my knife. Grabbing the walker that was getting too close to her, I pulled on its head and smashed it against a tree.

Throwing the walker to the floor, I got on top of it and straddled it so that I could jab my knife into its head. Smashing the knife repeatedly into it's head and then got to my feet. Andrea looked at me surprised and relieved, she was holding onto the bag of guns and was panting up at me.

"Go! I'll be beside you!" I tell her as I helped her up and she took my hand gladly, pulling her up I looked around and pulled out my gun. My knife in my other hand and we ran, shooting some walkers down and digging my knife into some walkers that got too close and were alone.

"Damn it. Oh shit!" Andrea said as she noticed her gun was out of ammo. That there was nothing else she could do at this moment. We kept running and fought to stay alive, running deeper into the woods and dodging as many walkers as we could, not wanting to go shooting crazy like Andrea was. _We need to stay alive._

* * *

**LPOV**

"Damn," Rick growled as he banged on the horn, angered and upset about something. _Is he mad about Kat? Is he mad with me? Why could he be so mad? Other than the obvious reasons..._

"What's wrong?" I asked Rick, his blue eyes looked at me and made me feel the sting of regret. _I miss my Kat. My baby girl...fuck...what have I done? Nothing. That's what I did. I ran away and left her there._

"We've been riding red for the past hour," Rick informed us which made me feel a little guilty but...slightly relieved. I was on edge the entire time since I left Kat at the farm. _My baby girl..._

"Better make sure we don't get forgot," T-Dog said as he looked at Rick and then back out the window. Guilt still clung to me but...I didn't know what else I could do. It was already too late to even consider going back for her and checking to see if Kat was still alive.

Honking the horn all of us slowed down and got out of our cars. Rick walked quickly towards Daryl and I held onto Carl's hand. Carl had been silent the whole way here, he wouldn't even look at anyone. He was just so...sad. "You out?" Daryl asked as he looked to Rick.

"Running on fumes," Rick told him as he got closer to Daryl. Slowing down, we all gathered into a group and looked to one another.

"We can't stay here," Maggie said on edge after the attack. From what I could tell that girl was more nervous about the whole situation than Kat had ever been in her whole life.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn said which I didn't catch so well. Thinking of Kat and how she was like. _My baby girl...always so strong and selfless. She has to be alive. She has to._

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning," Rick said as he turned to look at us all. His eyes glancing around to see if we were safe and to see if there was possibly any shelter for us to take.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked as she looked to us all confused, she pulled at her cardigan and looked at Rick surprised. _She's always doubting Rick and his decisions. It irritates me sometimes. _

"I'm freezing," Carl said as he wrapped his arms around his chest. Rubbing my hand in circles along his chest, I kept him to my side and felt him shiver. Everyone looked at him slightly surprised by his words.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" I suggest to the others already knowing we would have to stop here for the night. So that in the morning we could continue our journey wherever Rick was leading us to.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl said to us and then asked the last question to Rick. Looking at Rick, this was when I noticed he carried two guns. One looked like the gun Shane was given by T-Dog.

"Not enough," Rick said as he walked away a little, not looking back and keeping his eyes on the surroundings. _How did he get Shane's gun if...he died from the walker attack?_

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out," Maggie said as Rick handed his coat to Carl. Carl took it gladly and wrapped himself up in it. It looked way too big for him as his little arms didn't fit inside it.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel scolded his daughter which made me smile slightly but sadly. _I used to never be able to keep a hold on Kat's mouth. She sweared more than a sailor sometimes._ "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick," Hershel ordered the rest of us and we all turned to Rick expectantly.

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick said as he looked at us, coming up with a plan and suggesting it to us all.

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas," Maggie said trying to change Rick's plan and Rick wasn't taking any of it. _He's...he hasn't cried about Kat at all. Hasn't shed a tear for our daughter. What's wrong with him?_

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car," Rick growled at her and tried to keep everyone together. To keep us as a group and to not lose each other like we did before. _I see it now..._

"Rick, we're stranded now," Glenn whispered to him, reminding him that we were here on the abandoned road and with no shelter to cover our heads.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place," Rick explained as he looked to the group. His voice was firm and of a leader like tone. _I was right..._

"Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something," Glenn said as he looked to Rick, Carl clung onto me and I could feel my heart pound with sadness.

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it," Rick said as he kept his voice authorive and strong.

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe," Maggie said sounding hopeless. _Rick is doing what's right. He knows Kat would want everyone to keep their hopes up._

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel reassured his daughter as I kissed the top of Carl's head. He stayed silent, shivering and he was so...frozen. _He must be missing Kat as much as I do._

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day," Rick said as he pointed to a few walls that were left standing, their walls seemed good enough to keep us in and to build a fire that wouldn't be so noticeable to any walkers.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl as she walked up to him and waited for him to answer her. _She got close to Daryl since the whole Sophia situation...and Kat._

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked while walking up to Rick, expecting answers to come flying out at every direction for people's questions.

"You know I found Randall with Kat, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit," Daryl said as he looked directly at Rick. Kat's name made me wince a little, taking in a shaky breath and making Carl clutch onto my arm a little tighter.

"How's that possible?" Beth asked Rick, her questions never being answered. Rick looked away and clenched his jaw at the mention of Kat. _He is hurting too...I can see it._

"Rick, what the hell happened?" I asked him as I kept my voice level and calm. Carl was shivering and I could sense him crying silently to himself. _He misses Kat so much. I know he does._

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to," Daryl said as though he knew exactly what Shane wanted and...in all honesty...it was true. _Shane just wanted to kill anyone he saw as a threat._

"And then the herd got him?" I asked as I looked to Rick, hoping that this was true and that it wasn't something else. _Surprised Shane didn't kill Rick the first chance they got alone._

"We're all infected," Rick blurted out to us all and made us all silent for a second. _What the hell...how is this even possible?_

"What?" Daryl asked him perplexed about the whole thought of this even being true. _Is he trying to tell us that...no matter how we die...we come back as one of them? Did he...please tell me he didn't accidentally shoot Shane._

"At the CDC, Jenner told me...whatever it is, we all carry it," Rick told us which made us all pace around or look at him surprised, shocked and worried. _This can't be true. This has to be a lie._

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked as she gripped onto her cardigan a little tighter, walking up to him and stopping beside Glenn. Her eyes wide and stunned by this new information.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked as he looked to Carol, keeping his voice calm but serious with every word he said. _They're putting too much pressure on him. They need to back off._

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked him incredulous that Rick would keep something like this from all of us. _They aren't thinking. This isn't a secret you just blurt out to everyone. Rick is trying to handle it with care. They're being ungrateful._

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-" Rick was cut off by Glenn. Rick's face was angry and annoyed by all these questions being thrown at him. _Wouldn't surprise me Rick kept something like this. It's a huge thing to tell!_

"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone," Glenn growled at him, pointing out what he had done back at the farm. _Yes...he may have done that but Rick has been trying to keep us all together. Not panicking over something like this new found fact._

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know," Rick tried to say calmly, his reasons would have been clear but there must have been too much on his mind for him to explain why he didn't want to say why. Rick turned and walked away from us, leaving everyone there stunned and to do their work. Leaving Carl with the others, I decided to follow Rick and calm him down.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. Is there anything that-" I went to ask him, hugging him and sighing as I shut my eyes tightly. _Our poor baby Kat..._Rick was tense but slowly untensed under my warm embrace. Kissing his back to try and comfort him as best as I could.

"I killed him. I killed Shane. He came at me. He killed Randall to get me into the woods. He planned it. I had-I had no choice. I gave him every chance...and he kept leading me further out. He pushed me, and I let him," Rick told me, making my heart stop in my chest for a second.

"And after awhile, I knew I knew what he was doing, what he was up to...and I kept going. I didn't stop. I could have, but I just wanted it over," Rick kept telling me the story and reason behind Shane's death. Slipping my arms out of my hold on him, my hands resting on him and slowly stepped away from him. Taking in the information he had given me.

"Dogging me every step of the way. Acting like I stole you, Carl and...Kat. Like-like I was in the way. I just wanted it over. I wanted him dead. I killed him. He turned. That's how I knew Jenner Jenner was right," my heart couldn't take all of this or my mind. _I lost my daughter and now...Shane. Who was my friend and a lover._

"Carl put him down," Rick said which just made me rest my hands on my knees, my body going slightly limp as my back curved to make me look at the ground. _My baby boy...killed a friend, lost his sister and saved his dad in one night. _

"Ooh," I said feeling the vile come up from all the pain I was feeling. _Is this ever going to stop? I can't believe Rick let Carl kill Shane like that. Let him see Shane turned and ready to eat either one of them. _Rick went to reach out for me, each time he did I would hit him and move away from him. My expression mad and pained. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. _What a mess..._

* * *

**KPOV**

We were both growing tired, all the running and the dodging of walkers, every so often we would stop and check for ammo. There wasn't much left and they were mostly for shotguns or for different types of pistols. Walkers were still following us, some weren't as close and some weren't as closely together.

One walker was coming up to us from behind and one to the side, grabbing the one from behind, I knocked it to the ground and dug my knife into it's head. Andrea grabbed the other one and sliced it up by the neck and through to its brain. She got so tired that she fell onto me. "Andrea!" I screamed when she laid on top of me, a walker was gurgling.

My front was pressed to the ground and Andrea's back was pressed into mine. She was screaming, trying to keep the walker off of us and this was when I heard the walker become silent. Andrea was panting, I tried to turn to face forward and was stunned to see a figure in a cloak. A katana in their hand our hearts were pounding, Andrea and I relieved and trying to regain our breaths...

* * *

**DPOV**

"We're not safe with him...keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down," Carol whispered to me, looking around and checking to see if Rick was around.

"No. Rick's done all right by me," I say and then thought of Kat...of Carl and the other Grimes members. Carl was so...sad and silent. It was as though the boy had no more feelings inside him, like he had turned numb. Lori was still disoriented from the thought of her daughter being possibly dead. Rick was...he seemed lost and numb too.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden. You deserve better," Carol grumbled at me angered about something. _What I deserve is some fucking peace. Kat's...wherever the fuck she is. I just hope she's alive and well. The Grimes seem torn apart without Kat and the others seem terrorfied or angered about what happened._

"What do you want?" I asked her getting tired of her nagging. _She's always complaining about Rick. She should be thanking Rick for making Kat. Seeing as she saved her sorry ass. _

"A man of honor," Carol said as she looked up at me. Her blue eyes shining in the light of the fire. She was kind of heart...reminded me of someone and made me feel cared for. What she said though...shocked me a little.

"Rick has honor," I growled unhappy with how she was talking about Rick. _He is doing what's right. He lost his fucking daughter for God's sake! Can't she give him a break? He's got too much pressure on his shoulders as it is._

"I think we should take our chances," Maggie said as she looked to Glenn, her eyes were dull and her face was inches away from Glenns. Her expression was one of fear and of worry.

"Don't be foolish. There's no food, no fuel, no ammo," Hershel grumbled, holding onto Beth's hand and keeping her close to him. _He loves his daughters too. Hershel is a good man and understands Rick and respects him. Puts both Rick and Hershel on good terms with me._

"What was that?" Beth asked as she heard something from the distance snap, everyone stood alarmed or curious as to what it was. _All a bunch of pansies. They get scared with their own shadows._

"Could be anything...could be a raccoon, could be a possum," I suggest as I got up and looked around and could hear something come closer to us, raising my bow and watching out for anything that could come out from the darkness.

"Walker?" Glenn asked and this made me roll my eyes. This was when Rick walked towards us and stood by the enterance of this little four walled house. All of us staring out into the distance and all of the others were panicked.

* * *

**RPOV**

"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol asked panicked, looking around and clutching her cardigan to her and a look of worry clear on her face. _Why is everyone so panicked?_

"Which way?" Glenn asked as he looked around, searching from where the sound came from and gripped onto his shotgun tightly. _Everyone is so afraid. How are we even making it this far?_

"It came from over there," Maggie said as she stood up and held her own shotgun that her dad gave her. _Fuck...what would Kat say and do to keep everyone hopeful and to make them not worry?_

"Back from where we came," Beth said as she looked towards where the sound of a twig snapping came from. Looking to where she said, I saw nothing but darkness.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed as she gave a nod. Her expression was dull and worried. _Kat wouldn't like this. At all. She wouldn't even stand for this! She'd think we were all being irrational._

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot," I growled at them, telling them exactly what was going to happen and how it was going to be. _No more kid stuff._

"Don't panic," Hershel tried to reassure his family. Reassure his nervous daughters and looked to them kindly. Trying to keep them relaxed and untense. _Kat was never as tense as these girls...and she was only 19 when she...was lost or died. Whatever._

"I'm not-...I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now," Maggie said as she looked to the others, her panick was clear in her voice and she wanted nothing more than to escape. _Fear...that will destroy us. I learned that now._

"No one is going anywhere," I growled at them as I stepped closer to them, closer to the fire and looked directly at them. _This is becoming the last straw. Everyone keeps panicking, they're going to draw attention and then we'll be screwed._

"Do something," Carol pleaded of me as if I wasn't doing enough. _How ungrateful can this woman be? She hated me for saving her daughter, hates me now because we have a plan and no roof over our heads. Not to mention...I lost my daughter while Kat tried to save her._

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together. Alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! Lost my own fucking daughter to save your lives!" I growled at them, my voice strong and angered from their constant panicking and suggestions and questions. Everyone grew silent and sad.

"You saw what Shane was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean!" I told them of what happened and they all looked to me differently. Some sad, some angry and some stunned. Carl was sobbing into his mother's chest since I mentioned Kat.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you-...why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard!" I growled, challenging them and telling them that this world wasn't what it was like_._

"Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine...but get one thing straight you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore," I tell them and they just stayed silent and still. We needed to follow orders. From a leader. That leader would have to be me...

* * *

**So...the Grimes family have...well...split. It made me sad to write this but...it has to happen in order for each character to develop on their own. Especially Kat. Like I said...Kat throughout the seasons:**

**1: Loyal Grimes **

**2: Leader/protector/defender/'hero'**

**3: Fighter/protector**

**4: Warrior/hero **

**5: Still don't know...she might be dead by then...who knows?**

**Now...for this chapter I would like 10 reviews!**** Seeing as it was the season finale but...I will be adding two or one more chapter/s for this season seeing as it will guide us swiftly into season 3. It will be my own work for it, all off the top of my head and then...BOOM. Season 3 will commence. The chapter/s before season 3 may be a little short but...it will help with the narrative.**

**So...answer these questions in the form of the review: What were your favourite moments in this season? What was your favourite chapter? Who is your favourite character so far? What would you like to see in season 3? **

**Without further a do...replies! **

* * *

**jessica. orr. 1884: Well...she did know something was up. Especially how Shane was acting and how everything was seen. The lock being on, the cuffs, the broken neck and footprints. It was all solid evidence that it was a set up to Kat. Not just the sense of Rick's life. Thank you for the review dear!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Well...Kat is lost with Andrea and Michonne so...I don't see Kat and Rick talking any time soon. Or Carl for that matter. Or any Daryl/Kat moments. But...you'll just have to see what I have up my sleve. Love you too dear! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**redangle2463: I hope you have a lovely christmas and an amazing new year dear. I love writing the Carl/Kat moments because...it shows how much they care about each other, how they think of one another and how much they trust each other. They're best friends and siblings at the same time which...pulls at my own heart strings when I write it.**

* * *

**Until the next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	19. Chapter 19: Kat the hero

Chapter 19: Kat the hero

* * *

**(P.S...are you ready for a marathon?! Two chapters will be flying your way. This chapter and then the next! Enjoy! I won't answer the reviews until the chapter after this one! So...stay tuned and leave me reveiws for both chapters!)**

* * *

**LPOV**

_~10 years ago~_

_Carl and I were sat on a bench, watching Kat perform her gymnastics routine, a smile on my face and my eyes glowing with pride. She performed beautifully. Elegant and charmingly. "Hey baby girl!" I called to her when it was finished, she walked to me with a smile plastered on her face. "You were so good!" I complimented her, this made her smile but slowly it faded and turned into a frown._

_"Did...did I make you proud?" she asked me sadly as she looked to the ground. Her eyes shy and sad as she shuffled a little on her feet. Her brown curls were up in a bun and her small figure was in her outfit for the show. Taking one of her arms in my hand, I looked to her and was confused as to why she would ask me this._

_"Of course you did! Why would you ask me that?" I asked her stunned that she would even ask me that. Holding her arm with one hand, the other holding Carl to me and my eyes watching her curiously._

_"I...I feel like I don't. Like I just keep making you disappointed," Kat said, her bottom lip pouting a little and her face sad. Her eyes never met mine and I just held Carl to me, looking to her I felt a little sad and gave her a warm, sad expression on my face. _

_"Oh baby girl...no matter what you do or how you do it...I will always be proud of you. Always have been and always will be. I'm always proud of you Katherine," I tell her softly as I pinched her chin lightly and nuzzled my nose to hers. This made her smile and I held her closely to me in a hug. Smiling as I held her, I felt the words never feel as true as they did then._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

"All right...me and Daryl are going back to the farm, to check and see if Kat and Andrea made it," I say as I gathered up my weapons and headed towards the others, they had all woken and ate a little food that we had gathered. All of us resting in a house that we had found a drive away from the first night we spent away from the farm.

"When you're ready...you can find me by the car," Daryl spoke as he agreed to my instructions, he walked out and held onto his crossbow. Walking up to my family slowly, I saw Carl and Lori stood side by side watching me.

"Hey..." I spoke softly as I got closer to them. Both of them hugged me tightly, Lori gently kissed my cheek and Carl was holding back his tears from the fears he held back.

"If Kat's still alive...you'll bring her back...won't you?" Carl asked me this silly question, making me chuckle and look to him with a small smile. _What a silly question to ask me. She's my daughter...his sister...our blood._

"Of course," I answered him. Holding the back of his neck and shaking his head a little. Lori smiled at me sadly, she too was worried about Kat and her well being. _Such a silly question._

"Good luck...and be careful. Please. We don't know how many walkers you will find on the farm. Not after what happened," Lori told me as she rubbed my arm gently. _Days ago she didn't want anything to do with me...now...she cares. _

"I know. I'll be fine. We just got to worry about Kat and Andrea right now," I tell her and she carefully placed her hand against my cheek. Her thumb rubbing it softly and calmly. "Besides...I have Daryl with me," I remind her as I took her hand and slowly pulled it off my face.

"I know..." she answered with a small smile. Her hands reaching down to hold Carl against her. Holding the top of his shoulders as she looked up at me and he stayed there. Looking up at me.

"Please be careful dad...we already lost Kat...I don't want to lose you too," Carl said sadly as he looked up at me with those blue eyes and then quickly looked away. Kats face popped into my mind and made me frown a little.

"I'll be okay. Promise," I promised him as I crouched down to his level and he reached out to hug me to him. Holding him, I held the back of his neck and ruffled his head kindly. My eyes looking up at Lori who sniffed as to hold back her tears.

"Keep together and don't go somewhere without a partner or armed. We'll be back soon," I ordered the others, opening the door and heading out. I saw Daryl stood by the car and waiting for me. Hopping I started the car and drove out towards the farm. Back to Kat and Andrea. To find them.

* * *

**NPOV**

The two drove silently, Rick was tense enough with the thought of his daughter our there and with no clue as to what state she was in. Daryl was tense himself at the same thought. He wanted nothing more than for Kat and Andrea to be okay. So that they could return and calm the stilled heart that missed them so.

When they reached the farm, there were few walkers and they sneaked to the farm. Using the crossbow to take down any walkers and slowly walked to the house. Searching around the farm, they came across too many dead bodies to figure out if Andrea or Kat had survived or not. They came across too many footprints for Daryl to tell for certain if either women were alive.

What did surprised both men was something they came across. There were shot down bodies, too many to be exact so they couldn't tell that it had been the three walkers that piled onto Kat. The bodies were rolled around, spread away from each other and many more bodies surrounded them. What they did see though...was a machete.

Rick's heart sank, his jaw clenched and he swalled a hard lump in his throat. Daryl's eyes turned sad as he noticed it, both men looking down at the very familiar machete and while Rick crouched down to retrieve it, Daryl stood guard and watched for walkers.

Rick picked it up, examining it and feeling his heart sink. He had no idea if she was dead or alive, all he could tell was there was blood on the ground and no body of Kat's to be found. Or of Andrea's. The men were clueless and sadly...thinking the worst possible scene to have happened. That Kat was in fact dead to them. Daryl knew that Kat wouldn't go anywhere without her machete, that it was her side kick.

When Rick stood up straight, he looked to Daryl and slipped the machete where his daughter would hold it. Keeping it in her rememberance and as his own. Daryl and Rick left to go back to the others. Both men were sad but hid it by putting a solid and stern face. They wouldn't breakdown and Rick didn't know if he even could at this moment. Memories of his daughter flooded his mind but he tried not to take notice of it.

* * *

**LPOV**

Seeing Rick pull up with Daryl, I ran towards them and Carl stayed close. We were in a house but stayed silent and waited for the men to enter through the door. My heart dropped when I saw Kat wasn't with them. "R-Rick? Where's Kat?" I asked him my voice cracking at the thought of my daughter truly being dead.

"She's...I...all I found was this," Rick said as he pulled out Kat's machete. My heart sank and shattered. _Oh dear God...no...no...no! _Tears overwhelemed me in the matter of seconds, Carl began to sob and ran away from us, running up the stairs into a room and shut the door loudly.

"She's...she's dead Rick...she...she would never leave this behind," I say as I sobbed and looked to the machete. The one Kat would never leave behind. It was stuck to her always and now...I had no real proof that she was alive or dead or...a walker.

"We found a lot of blood next to this...can't say for sure if it was her blood or a walkers," Daryl informed me sadly and everyone stood to see me crash and burn. My sobs shook me, my vision blurred and I left the room to be by myself.

"Oh sweetie...I know how it feels-" Carol said as she followed me, she placed her hands on my back and tried to comfort me, rubbing my shoulders and trying to ease my mind. My heart broke at the thought of my poor Katherine out there...

"No! You don't know how I feel!" I shouted at Carol, angered with her for even trying to say she knew what my position was like. "You at least knew where your daughter ended up! I-I don't know where she is! If she's dead...if she's alive...if she's a...walker. God! I don't know where she is and if she's even alive Carol!" I shouted at her, my tears shook me and made me not able to pronounce my words correctly from my anger.

"How dare you say you know how I feel!" I shouted. "I have lost my daughter...my friend...my son won't stop crying out of missing his sister and Rick...he's turned cold. Lifeless! How can you say you know exactly how I feel?!" I growled at her, my voice no longer shouting at her and I slid down a wall to sit on my ass. To pull my legs to my chest and lower my head in guilt.

"I-" Carol went to speak but I just looked away from her. Not meeting her eyes as she crouched down to look at me. Ignoring her the best I could, I shook my head and cried silently to myself.

"Leave me alone," I told her, not looking up at her and keeping my eyes to the ground. Away from her saddened gaze. "Please," I pleaded as I looked up at her, my eyes were sore and my heart was somehow still beating. My mind drowning in my sorrow and guilt. She gave me a sad nod and smile before leaving me to be by myself.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Go away!" I shouted when I heard a knock on the door, my tears making me not sound as threatening as I wanted it to be. My heart was shreaded at the thought of my sister outside there...dead. Alone. A walker. God knew what happened to her.

"It's me...can I please come in?" I heard a small voice call to me. It was one I could recognize from it's softness and timidness. _Beth._ Gathering myself, I sat a little differently on the bed and pressed my back against the wall.

"Fine...but close the door behind you," I called out to her, knowing she wouldn't be here to sadden me more than I already was. She slowly opened the door, peeking her head inside and stepped in slowly.

"Hey...I'm sorry to hear about your sister," she apologized as she walked in, sitting beside me carefully I kept my head hidden in my knees and didn't look up at her. _Is it that people are afraid to say her name or something? Kat. Her name was Kat._

"She must have survived she...she wouldn't give up and..." I said as the tears kept flowing out of my eyes and down my cheeks. _I feel so low...she must have survived. Kat she's...she's strong and brave. Braver than me. _

"When I lost my mom and Shaun...I wanted nothing more than to die," Beth admitted as she looked down at her legs that swung off the side of the bed. "But...I kept strong. Your mom was the one that told me that there were others that needed me. Maggie...my dad...they need me. Just like your mom and dad need you," she said as she looked to me.

"Just like your sibling will need you," she reminded me of the sibling that was growing inside my mom's stomach. _If I failed Kat...what's not to say I won't fail whoever is in mom's stomach? I couldn't even kill the walker that killed Dale..._

"I need Kat..." I said as my voice broke. _No one gets it...Kat has always been there for me. Since I could remember. She's my best friend and my only sibling. We've been through so much...it's hard to think she just...died. Especially like that._

"I know you do but...Andrea once told me that...the pain doesn't go away. We just need to make room for it," Beth said, her blue eyes reminding my of Kats eyes but...Kats were more angelic blue...like crystals. Beths were more the blue of the sea. Her blonde hair was messy but her face was one of comfort. _She's pretty._

"What if to make room for the pain...I just won't feel at all?" I asked her worried that I would go numb just to not to feel that pain. Knowing that the presence of Kat was no longer here. That she was...gone. Forever.

"I thought that too once...but...I guess...no one can ever learn not to feel," she said as though she knew what it was like to go numb. _Kat said she once felt numb. When she lost Sophia I saw that blank and dull expression on her face. I knew she was numb then and there._

"I guess you're right..." I say blankly as I let the tears roll down my face slowly. Silently. Looking up at her, I blinked away any other building tears and watched her pale face stretch into a smile and kind expression.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," she said politely as she got up and wiped down her pants. Leaving me, she walked out and looked back at me, her hand on the handle of the door. Clutching my arms around my legs, I pressed my knees against my chest and sighed, lowering my head and surrendering to my thoughts.

"Thank you...Beth," I mumbled to her as she looked to me. With the smile still on her lips, she walked out and closed the door behind her. Leaving me to myself and to my thoughts. _I miss you Kat..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey Rick...you all right?" I asked him as I sat closely to him. He had sat down and stared down at the machete in his hands. We weren't doing anything and I was guessing we wouldn't be doing anything until the Grimes family recovered from the knowledge that Kat had died.

"I-...I don't know," Rick said as his voice sounded dull. "I feel like I should be crying...but...I can't force myself to do so. Kat she...she wouldn't want me crying over her and she would want me to stay strong. For the group...for our family," Rick said honourably. He seemed pained and it wouldn't surprise me...he lost his daughter and only had the memories and machete to remind him of her.

"Yeah...she would. She's good and smart like that," I agree as I thought of the blue eyed, pale but slightly tanned girl. Her small but strong looking structer, her curves and fuller breasts compared to her mother. Her sweet smell, pinkish red lips and gentle voice.

"Yeah...she's always been like that. I just...God...why do I feel like this?" Rick asked himself more than me, he rubbed at his face and kept the machete away from his face surprising me in this action. Sighing, I looked to the ground and gulped.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks," I tell him and he laughed dryly, looking around and nodding to himself. _I miss Kat...to think I'll never see her again or...argue or even speak to her again...it...makes me sad. I don't even want to know what it's doing to the other Grimes members._

"You can say that again," Rick agreed as he looked to me, his eyebrow slightly raised and his expression was one of frustration and others mixed in. _He seems...lost. Like he doesn't know where else to go from this._

"So...what's our next move?" I asked him, hopeful that he had a plan and that he could maybe make him start thinking of something other than his dead daughter. _Why is it I feel like we can't say her name out of respect and for not making them sad?_

"Find somewhere safe...supplies...what we always do. Sooner or later...we should be able to find somewhere safe enough to live in," Rick said hopeful himself. His voice still dull and dry, almost raspy. He looked at the others, making me look up and notice Beth come back to her family.

"For what it's worth...you can count on me if there is anything you need," I tell him kindly. _Someone's got to look out for him. Seeing as both Lori and Carl are still trying to deal with Kat and themselves. Everyone else can feel the pain too. All of us...grieving._

"Thank you Daryl," Rick answered as he looked up at me, his blue eyes a little startling. I could sense...gratitude from them. _The same look Kat gave me once. Wow...to think I will only see her blue eyes through her brother and father...I still miss the sparkle and illuminated hope behind her eyes..._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Now...from my return of the farm...Kat...she...there's no way to tell if either of them are alive but...judging by the scene that was before our eyes...Kat's dead. She...died a hero," I say as we all gathered around Kat's machete that I placed on the floor.

"She saved me," Carol agreed, reminding us of what happend back at the farm. Carl and Lori were sad, silent and staring down at the machete. Everyone else silent and sad whereas Carl and Lori seemed depressed. _They have every right to feel like that but...it isn't good for them or the baby._

"That's right. Kat saved Carol...even-...even if it cost her, her life. She died a hero and a hero is what we'll remember her by," I tell them and looked up at them. Their expressions sad and all of us stared down at Kat's machete. Remembering her in this...funeral like memorial.

"I'm sure that...Lori will feel the same when I say that we are proud as parents...to say our daughter died with honour and as the hero she ended up being," I spoke as I looked up at Lori, her bottom lip trembled, her eyes on the machete and her head nodding at my words.

"Kat the hero," Glenn said as he bent down to place his fingertips on the machete, everyone else repeating his words and placing their fingertips to touch the machete. Joining them, I repeated the words and they all walked away to do whatever they pleased. Taking the machete, I decided to keep it and use it as my own. _I'm going to keep hope alive Kat...for you. In honour of you..._

* * *

**So...this chapter was a little hard to write. Sorry it's so short but...you have to live with it! This is to show you one side of the group and the next will be...{Waits} Kat, Michonne and Andrea's little group and how they're getting on. Yes...Kat is alive but now you know how they see it. How they believe things turned out to be. **

**I felt sad for having to split the family up but...you'll eventually see why. Kat will grow without her family and will...change in ways. As will the Grimes family. It will all make sense with season 3 coming up after the next chapter. Can't wait! So buckle up! Also...please can I have some reviews?**

**Until the next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	20. Chapter 20: Kat the abandoned

Chapter 20: Kat the abandoned

* * *

**(Part two of the marathon! Hope you like this chapter too!)**

* * *

**KPOV**

_~Weeks ago~_

_"How do you do it?" T-Dog asked me as he sat down oposite me on the table, we were having breakfast and were some of the first to wake up. Looking at him, I was confused as to what he was asking me._

_"Do what?" I asked him in return instead of answering his questions. My head tilting a little in curiousity. He pointed his spoon at me a little playful but serious in the way he looked at me. _

_"Keep hope alive like you do?" he questioned me and I just giggled. I thought it was a joke for a second but then I realized he was completely honest. Raising an eyebrow I waited a moment longer for him to tell me it was a joke but it never came._

_"Well...the way I see it is...someone has to. Otherwise...we're all hopeless," I answer him as I looked down at my plate of toast and scrambled eggs. T-Dog just watched me from the corner of my eyes but I never looked up at him._

_"Why do I get the feeling it's not just that?" he asked me slightly amused by the way I spoke. Looking up at him quickly from under my lashes, I looked back down and then back to him. His eyes watching me intently. _

_"Because...in all honesty...I have to stay hopeful. Not just for myself and the group but...for my family. Especially Carl. If he loses hope...there will be no point in living anymore," I answer him truthfully. It's what big sisters do and Carl knew that._

_"Don't you ever get tired?" T-Dog asked me surprised. As though I would ever get tired of keeping hope alive in my heart, mind and soul. It was something one could never tire of. Especially with younger siblings and a family like mine._

_"Never," I answered with a small smirk. Making T-Dog chuckle and shake his head at me. We both finished our food and got to work. Carl woke up and I spent most of my time with him and then decided to help around with the farm. Keeping my distance from Shane since what happened at the barn._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

I was walking beside Andrea, the two of us stumbling a little over the piles of bodies the hooded figure was leaving with their Katana. Wandering around, I looked up and got fed up with the silence. With not knowing who this person was and what to call them. Or even their gender!

"Erm...thanks for saving us back there but...I would really like to be able to call you something other than 'the last samurai' and 'the lone hooded samurai'," I said to the figure who walked ahead silently with walkers following them. The walkers were on chains, of a darker skin tone and had no arms or teeth.

The figure stayed silent and kept walking ahead of us. Sighing I looked to Andrea and saw her looking just as exhaused as I did. We had been walking for what felt like hours and I had no clue where we were heading. We just followed the figure knowing that with them we would be safer at the very least. "You try Andrea," I tell her and she looked to me from the corner of her eye.

"Shut up Kat...please," she said which made me look at her stunned but I fell silent instead of being childish by answering back to her. "Look...I have to agree. We are grateful that you saved us but...I would feel a lot better knowing who I was thanking for saving my life back there. For saving both our lives," Andrea said gently to the hooded figure.

The hooded figure stayed silent and kept walking. Never looking back or faultering from her constant moving. Looking at Andrea she shared the same look I did. We couldn't believe we couldn't convince them to speak. "I...I have a family. They would go to the highway to meet us. Please...lead us there and when we join them...you can be on your way or...stay," I try to convince them and it made them stop for a second.

The hooded figure then began to walk again and the hope I had left. "A brother...he's only 12 years old. My mom...dad...an unborn child that is still to come. Please understand that I need to get back to them. They're my family," I tried to convince them and they stopped. Slowing down, me and Andrea came to a halt. Seeing them slowly nod, they began to walk again and lead us to another direction.

"They'll be by the supplies. Where we first broke down. I know it," I say pleased and excited to get back to my family. Andrea smiled at me slightly and stayed silent. We kept walking for what felt like more hours, the sun was still high but I wasn't sure it would be high enough for when we got there.

* * *

When we got to the highway, we found the sign that was written to Sophia and sat by the car. The supplies that was there was now gone. _They were here but...they left. _Keeping hopeful, I sat down and waited. Seeing the sun slowly go down, Andrea and the hooded figure stayed still or paced around.

"Kat...this is stupid. They're not coming back for us. Face it...they've left us," Andrea said and I looked at her surprised that she would say something like that. _My family would never do such a thing. Ever. Especially not my dad or Carl...or mom!_

"Why are you saying this?" I asked her unsure of what she was saying. She stopped beside me, uncrossing her arms and sighed. Her eyes shut momentarily, then there was a flash of blue and she frowned at me slightly.

"Kat...your parents aren't coming back for us. Non of them are coming back for us. They left us back at the farm and aren't coming back. They probably think we're dead and...even though I hate to say it...we're on our own now," she tells me as she looked at me and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"No. That can't be. They wouldn't. I survived. They have to know we survived," I mumbled and paced around, unhappy with her words and negativity. _Why is she trying to bring me down? Why?!_

"Kat we-" she went to say but that was when I felt the rage build in my veins, warming up my body and lighting a fire in my soul. A burning passion to get back to my family and to tell Andrea exactly what I thought to her.

"No! Don't! All right?! I am not giving up on my family the way you gave up on your life! I won't lose the only hope I have in this world. My family. They are what keeps me going. I've been through more hell than you think you've been through. You are the one who fucked Shane!" I said and she gaped as though to say something.

"Don't even try to deny it! I smelt that smell before and believe me...you reaked! As for you losing Amy...I'm sorry about that. She was nice. She was a friend to me. Sophia...I felt bad about her for days! I thought I was the one to save her. That...I could have done something to save her from those walkers but...I froze!" I shout at her mad with her.

"As for fucking Randall...I'm glad he's dead. He helped a guy who tried to rape me in the woods! He deserved what he got and...as for Dale...I'm sorry but...we all lost Dale, Amy, Jacqui, Jim and Sophia. We all did! Not just you okay?!" I shouted at her mad that she had been so selfless these past few weeks.

"I went out there every day...looking for that little girl. Only to get attacked in the woods and to find out she died long before we could even find her. When Carl got shot...I wanted to take that pain away. I wanted to be by his side so bad but...I had to do what was right to Sophia. To fix my mistake," I tell her my voice saddening.

"When Randall showed up...when my mom was injured...I felt nothing but dread. Sorrow. Anger. Pain. Every time I looked at him...I thought of what he did in the woods to me...as to what he had done to other girls before me. Then...Dale died...I argued with him about the whole Randall situation but...I don't regret it," I tell her honestly.

"I felt sorrow for Carl. He went out in the woods...did something stupid and...he thought he was the reason Dale died. I had to fix that. I had to make sure my family were safe and happy all the time. You...all you did was sleep around with Shane, learn how to shoot a gun and...almost killed Daryl," I reminded her and she winced, looking away from me hurt.

"Now...the farm got overrun. I saved you and Carol. All I want is to get back to my family. I want to be there to protect them through this time. To be there for when the baby comes. To help them with whatever they need because...like it or not. The group as a whole...is my family. Our family," I tell her, her expressions softening.

"We've been through hell...but we've been through it together. What I need is...to get back to my family. To our family," I ask of her and she gave me a nod. "Escort or no...I need to get back to them. We need to get back to them," I spoke and Andrea smiled, she gently rubbed my arm and looked at me kindly.

"I'll help you get back to your family Kat. To our family," Andrea said, a smile on her lips and a smile on my own. _There is always hope. Even in our darkest moments. I believe it and...I've seen it. Just now in the form of me and Andrea._

"Count me in too," said a voice I didn't recognize. Turning our gaze, I looked to the hooded figure and saw them walk up to us, this was when I noticed it was a more feminine figure than it was masculine. "My name's...Michonne," the female voice said as she lowered her hood, revealing her face and making both me and Andrea smile at her.

"Thank you...Michonne," I said kindly and hugged Andrea's side to me, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me to her. _I'm glad I can count on them. Wait for me Carl, mom and dad...I'll be back to you soon enough. Promise._

* * *

We had walked for what felt like hours. Reaching a house, we entered and noticed it was spotless. What surprised us was there was water, fresh clothes and this was when both me and Andrea decided to take turns to clean up. When we were both done, we walked towards the dinning room and found it to be empty. Only Michonne was sat down on the floor and hid something behind her back.

Andrea sat down beside her and smirked at both Michonne and then to me. "Your mom told me something about you once...she told me that you enjoy a certain snack very much," Andrea giggled before Michonne slipped whatever was behind her back to show it to me. Gasping I was wide eyed when I looked down at it.

Sitting down beside them, I took the package gently from Michonne's hands, a smile on her face and my own smile grew so wide that it hurt. "Powdered donuts!" I all but squealed when I looked at them. "Me and Carl loved these! We would always get...filthy," I said happily but it then turned sad at the thought of my brother.

Andrea smiled at me sadly, she then looked to Michonne who seemed slightly confused but pleased by my reaction. "Carl is her brother," she said and I looked at them with a sad smile of my own.

"We'll find your family," Michonne said, her voice was slightly rough and intimidating. It was still kind with how softly she tried to speak to me. Opening the packet, I passed the box and grabbed my own donut. Eating it, I felt the powder fly into my nose and all around my lips. Humming, I chewed on it and enjoyed every second of it.

By the time we were all finished with our first donut we were all covered around our lips with the white powder. Giggling we all examined each other and took a second donut. Eating it, I dabbed the powder around my mouth and cheeks. Andrea grabbed hers took a bite and then dabbed it around her eyes, nose and mouth. Michonne took hers and rubbed it all over her face.

When we all looked to each other we all laughed at each other. Commenting on what we thought each of us looked like. Andrea said I looked like a porcelain doll. I told Michonne she looked like a ghost. Michonne said that Andrea looked like a panda if the colours were swapped around. All of us laughing and looking silly around each other, having fun and forgetting that the world had gone to shit, even if it was for a moment.

We kept moving, going forward and I would make signs that would talk to my family. Andrea asked me if that would work and I just told her I hoped it would. When we travelled around, we found some more weapons and ammo. Instead of my lost machete, I found a better machete and kept it where my old one used to be.

One day in the woods, my hair was loose and my hairband had broke. A walker got too close and grabbed at me. Struggling to get it off me, it was gripping at my long brown curls and was about to grab a bite of me from behind. I thought I was gone until I felt the weight disappear. The head of the walker rolled away from us and I saw Michonne clean her sword before looking to me again.

That night, when we holed up in a house and stayed inside, I decided to cut at my hair with my knife. Slowly, I saw Andrea walk towards me confused, watching me cut my hair short enough that walkers wouldn't be able to grab at it. "What are you doing?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm doing everything I can to get back to my family," I answered her and kept cutting at my hair. My hair was just a little above my shoulder and the curls slowly started to go to that new height. Michonne was by the door, keeping watch and cleaning her sword.

"Smart," Michonne mentioned as she watched every strand of hair fall to the ground. My legs crossed and the knife cutting through my hair with a little force. Sawing it, I kept going until it reached above my shoulders and shook out any hairs that stayed with my freshly cut hair.

"Very," Andrea agreed as they both watched me, Andrea was stood and Michonne was sat on a stool. My hair was now short, my skin was slightly more tanned from all the walking we had done under the sunlight and I could feel myself getting closer to my family with every day that came by. _I'll be with you again soon...mom...dad...Carl. Soon. I promise..._

* * *

**So! What did you think? I enjoyed this more...tough, on the edge but slightly carefree Kat. She's serious about finding her family and she wants nothing but that. Determined Kat huh? Sorry for no Karyl moments but...you'll get enough sooner or later. Leave me some love in reviews please. Tell me your thoughts and what you want to happen! **

**Now...replies to your reviews!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Thank you for the review and I hope you liked these past two chapters!**

* * *

**redangle2463: There will be scenes between the three. You'll see what happens throughout the next few seasons. Glad Kat is your favourite. She's mine too! Thank you for your review dear!**

* * *

**Guest: Well...you'll just have to wait and see. No spoilers until the chapters come up but...it will be one hell of a season. I can tell you that. Don't worry. Soon enough Kat will reunite with her family. Until then...hold on! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**Until next chapter...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	21. Chapter 21: Sanctuary

Chapter 21: Sanctuary

* * *

**RPOV**

_~16 years ago~_

_"Hey Kat...doing homework?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen, Lori was at work still and Kat was sitting down on the dinning room chair, leaning over her work and looking at it frustratedly._

_"Yeah...I'm struggling," she answered me, her cute little face was contorted in confusion and frustration. Her blue eyes sad and as though she was close to giving up. Chuckling I shook my head at her. Remembering that school work wasn't easy._

_"Best thing to know is...to keep trying and sooner or later you'll get it. You just need to keep at it and eventually you'll figure it out," I tell her and she looked up at me, her blue eyes bright and her small face stretching into a smile._

_"Can you still help me?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes and her brown curls falling around the sides of her head perfectly. Her cute small face making my heart warm up and my smile stick to my face._

_"Of course," I agreed and sat down beside her. Chuckling at how she could easily get me to do things with one simple look. How she always convinced me of doing things I may not have done with other people. She knew how to pull at my heart strings..._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

It had been 8 months. Running, keeping ourselves safe and trying to get by through the winter. 8 months that...Kat had died or never showed up. _She had to be dead. There was no other explanation._ It had been so long and Lori was looking as though she was about to give birth any moment now. Daryl had been supportive of every decision I made, always by my side and protecting me from anything that could cause me harm.

Carl seemed...tougher. He knew how to use the gun and wasn't afraid of walkers anymore. He grew a friendship with Beth and...slowly we moved on from Kat. I still missed her. Every single day. Trying to do what would be right by her and keeping her machete for when I needed to use it. Which was often enough. No one mentioned her name after we found the machete back at the farm. Not since that day had we thought of her so constantly.

The days got easier when it came to thinking about Kat. There were moments that I knew she would have been proud of me, her mom and Carl. Of the group as a whole. How we didn't argue and just worked as a team, keeping each other safe and always moving forward. There were moments I thought of her and frowned or smiled. As a father...you just had to miss your child. Especially your first born.

Getting ready to scavenge, we decided to go house to house and find shelter even if it was for the night. I assigned Carl, Daryl and T-Dog to help me clear the house. The others were to wait and keep the roads clear of walkers while we searched the house. Daryl frightened me slightly but we kept clearing the house of walkers. Carl went to look for food or any other supplies, Daryl and T-Dog went upstairs to clear it of any walkers, while I helped bring in the others.

Maggie and Glenn moved the bodies to one side and we all gathered into a room. Carl came in with some canned food and sat down. All of us were hungry, our food supply was low and we needed to find something to eat. Checking the windows, watching out for walkers and finding non coming so far. I walked over picked up the can and checked the date and what it was. _Dog food. No way are we going to be starving enough to eat dog food. Never._

Throwing the can against the wall, I walked back and looked around me. Daryl was plucking at an owl he had killed and the others just looked at me sadly. Carl looked down with...disappointment and I just looked to each of them. Knowing exactly what I wanted to say. "Psst," T-Dog called to us as he looked out the window and we saw walkers coming closer to us. Rushing out the back door way, we ran to our cars and drove away.

* * *

"15. You're on point," I tell Carl as I looked to the distance. We had parked on the road by where we first spent the night, we had been gathering supplies, doing whatever we needed to in order to survive and it was never easy. We had to be smart about things.

"We got no place left to go," T-Dog said as Maggie pulled out the map and rolled it out on the car. Showing us the places we had marked on the map to show us where herd, the places we raided and the zones we knew were safe are. Looking down, I had to agree with T-Dog to an extent.

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it south," Maggie said as she examined the map, everyone were at their posts and doing what needed to be done. Carl was watching out for walkers as was Beth and Lori was sat in the car.

"What would you say? That was about 150 head?" Daryl asked as she walked towards us. During these past few months, Daryl became a respectable member of our group. A solid member of our family. He was always looking out for us even if he did stay silent most of the time and used words to communicate more to Carol than to any of us.

"That was last week. It could be twice that by now," Glenn discussed as we all looked down at the map. Examining it I saw what everyone was talking about and stayed silent. Taking into account of what everyone thought and trying to figure out a good enough route.

"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there," Hershel spoke as he looked to the map and pointed to where he believed we shout go. _Hmm..._

"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way," T-Dog said as he pointed to the map, showing us what he spoke of and making me nod. _Seems a little more risky than usual these days..._

"So we're blocked," Maggie concluded as she sighed and looked down at the map. All of us fell silent and studdied the map for a few moments longer. _There are too many walkers and too many areas we've searched..._

"Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville," I suggest, showing them the way on the map and looking to each of them. They all seemed to more or less agree with it and kept their eyes on either me or the map.

"Yeah, we picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles," T-Dog pointed out to me which made me feel slightly mad. _He really believes I don't already know this? Where else can we go that hasn't already been marked on the map?_

"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house," I said to them as I looked to each of them. Hopeful with this plan and sure that there would at least be something to find there. "Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks," I said as I looked up to see Lori in the car. Thinking of her and the baby.

"All right. It cool if we get to the creek before we head out? Won't take long. We got to fill up on water. We can boil it later," T-Dog asked and explained as he prepared the things he needed for the trip. _Nothing else better for them to do...is there?_

"Knock yourself out," I agreed with him subtly. I was about to walk away and talk to Carl. To make sure that there were no threats lurking around and was stopped by Hershel. There were things we couldn't control during this struggle. Hunger, danger, thirst, our skins tanning and most obviously...the growth of our hair. Lori had always placed her hair in pony tails, much like how our daughter did and Carl's hair was reaching his shoulders slightly.

My hair had become longer and curlier, my skin more tanned and my muscles grew tighter. Hershel grew a beard and longer hair. My beard was beginning to grow but it was still stubbly. The heat in this time was unbearable with the fear and constant fighting making us sweat more than we needed to.

"She can't take much more of this moving about," Hershel told me which made me look to him and stop in my tracks to look at him. _As though I didn't already know that Hershel. I did and I haven't forgetten Lori being pregnant thank you very much._

"What else can we do? Let her give birth on the run?" I asked him and looked to him. His blue eyes were caring, a sea like blue not the same blue that Carl or...I did. Ours were a light blue, almost like baby blues and bright. _Hers was always bright, filled with life and shone like crystals. I miss her..._

"Do you see a way around that?" Hershel asked me his eyes directly looking into mine. His hand rested on my shoulder and gave me slight comfort. _What is there to see? The map told us there was no safety anywhere...especially not for a baby and for a birth to happen._

"Hey, while the others wash their panties, let's go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot," Daryl suggested as fixed up his crossbow. Agreeing, we headed out into the woods and followed a train track, hunting down some squirrels and a few rabbits. We soon came across something that made us stop and stare at it. A safehaven..."That's a shame," Daryl commented as we looked out to a prison. Its fences high and walkers roaming along the outside and aimlessly on the inside. That was when I got a plan...

* * *

"Watch the backside," T-Dog commanded as I cut a hole through the fence wide enough and tall enough for us all to get through with clippers. One by one they slipped inside and looked around. It seemed secure enough to hold and to keep us safe.

"Got it," Lori spoke as she ushered others to go in and then climbed in herself. T-Dog was one of the last ones to go in, he took guard and watch for any walkers that got too close.

"Hurry. Hurry!" I told him as I held it open for him, he turned around and quickly got inside with the others. Squeezing through, I got inside and Glenn began to wire the hole up so that no walkers could enter through were we did. To keep us safe and to not allow anything to make its way through.

Running along the sides of where we came, Daryl ran ahead and clutched to his crossbow in one hand and his quiver in the other. Inside the quiver were his own makeshift arrows that he had made. When we reached the gates, I looked towards the field and saw the greatest thing to relieve me. "It's perfect," I stated as I looked to it. It was safe and the perfect place for us to call home.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight," I encouraged them when I turned and looked at them. Telling them of what could happen if we all worked well and in a team.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked me curious as to how we would take over this land and make it ours. _It would be perfect for Lori to have her baby. Safe. Secure. Guardered by the fences and...it's...we could do a lot with this place. Could fortify it. Make it our home..._

"I'll do it. You guys cover me," Glenn told us as he figured out a plan for himself. Wanting to take the hard task for us all and put himself at risk. Shaking my head, I had to think of another plan that I knew would work and would guarantee that no one would die.

"No. It's a suicide run," Maggie said protectively. _The pair really did grow together. They were strongest when together and always showed their love to each other in front of us. Not all the time but they had their moments. She really cares about him and he her. _

"I'm the fastest," Glenn explained, reminding me of the time I was trapped in the tank and the time we went back for Merle...with my daughter. _She was always so brave and strong. Always risking her life in order to save others. A hero. An unforgettable one. She would want us to find shelter. I know she would._

"No, you, Maggie, and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence," I said as I pointed to each of them. "Daryl, go back to the other tower," I said as I pointed to the one I spoke of. "Carol, you've become a pretty good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste," I explained calmly as I looked into her eyes. "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower," I said and pointed to the tower above us.

"All right," Carl agreed as he turned and headed for the tower with Hershel following closely behind him. _He's turned into a strong little warrior. He's no longer afraid and...he knows how to look out for himself. I'm proud and I know his sister would be too...he's grown up over the past few months...she would have been 20 by now._

"I'll run for the gate," I said as though this was a death sentence for me. Fear shook me slightly, Maggie, Glenn and Beth began to bang on the fences, drawing the attention away from me and towards the three of them. Taking them down from the fences, I waited for enough of them to pass by and gave Lori a nod for her to open the gates.

Running along, I shot down any walkers that were too close or would cause me any threat if they noticed me. Almost getting grabbed by one of the walkers, I saw a bolt fly across the field and land in a the walker's head. Right between its eyeballs. Looking up, I saw Daryl hold up his crossbow from the guard tower and gave him a nod. A small smile on my lips.

Running closer towards a gate that led to the jail cells, I heard a gun fire and almost shoot me. It hit the ground as I backed away and made me look up. "Sorry!" Carol shouted down at me, no time to respond I continued to rush towards the gate and kicked down a walker that tried to get out.

Locking the gate with what they handed me and ran towards the tower that stood by it. Shooting down a few walkers, I got to the top of the tower and heard Daryl shout out "Light it up!" and we all began to fire at any roaming walkers. Slowly, one by one they all fell and the field grew quiet. I felt joy from this moment, bliss even and hope.

"Whoooo!" I could hear T-Dog's laughter and cheer as everyone else said their own thoughts on it all. We all felt free and safe in this new place. _Today was a good day. A very good day and we got lucky. _Checking walkers to be certain they were dead, we then decided to set up a fire and eat the food we still had and had hunted earlier.

* * *

**LPOV**

We had all worked together into pulling the bodies away from the fields and pushed the flipped over truck to block the entrance from any walkers that were clever enough to open the gates. It was dark out and we had cooked up the squirrels Daryl had found earlier with Rick on their hunt. "Mmm. Just like mom used to make," Glenn said as he threw away the bone he had finished eating.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water," T-Dog informed us which made me want to smile. _My daughter would have loved this. To see us triumph over the dead and work as a team like we did._

"The soil is good. We could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans," Hershel spoke as he examined the soil that were between his fingers. He sounded full of hope and happiness.

"That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now," Hershel spoke as he looked to Rick who was walking along the fences, checking to see if any of them got in and kept walking around. Rick had been cold towards me...as had Carl. Especially when they both found out that I was there when my daughter had been taken down. That I saw it.

I felt as though they blamed me for it. They didn't understand and believe me when I told them I wanted nothing more than to go out there and save her. That I was going to do everything I could to have saved her but...it turned out to be too late and impossible in the end. Rick had been...cold since he lost both his best friend and daughter. He wouldn't speak. Just give orders to us all.

Carl grew silent. He would listen to his fathers commands but he would never spend time with me. He would only sit beside me whenever we ate and would kill off walkers as though he had a hidden anger towards them. _He probably thinks of them as though they were the walkers that killed his sister. _

"This'll be a good place to have the baby. Safe," Beth told me as the fire crackled in the soft night air. The sounds of crickets invaded my ears as I thought to myself. Smiling to the girl kindly but looking blankly into the distance, pausing the meal I was eating and placing my hand to rest onto my bump. _She would have wanted to be here for all of this...for the 8 months she had been dead and missed the moment of her sibling showing..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"It's not much, but if I don't bring you something, you won't eat at all," Carol said after lifting her up, she had placed the plate on top of the tilted truck and stood beside me atop it. The night sky was dark and filled with stars. The air was humid and made me look to Carol.

"I guess 'Little Shane' over there has got quite the appetite," I joked sarcastically and truthfully. Eating the food off the plate Carol had given me, I looked to the sky and then to her. Not bothered of her seeing me eat like this seeing as she would be the one to bring me food and spend time with me.

Carol and I got close. Not just from the whole Sophia situation and of what happened in the farm. She just was good to be around, she was kind and light hearted at times. She worried but it was natural to worry in a world like this. She was someone I could confide in and someone I cared about. As though she were family. 8 months does things to people. Makes us grow, understand and respect people.

"Don't be mean," Carol giggled and then looked towards the group. "Rick's gotten us a lot farther than I ever thought he would, I'll give him that," she sighed as we both thought of Shane. _Shane was so stubborn, he would of ended up killing the Greene family and kept the land for his own keep._

"Mm-hmm," I agreed as I thought of the time in the farm. Of Sophia...of...the other Grimes. Of all the shit we went through there and how everything changed since then. Not only had Rick became our leader but...he turned cold and emotionless at times. The whole Grimes family were affected by the death of the girl Grimes. All of us were affected.

"Shane could never have done that," she said which made me look to the group. They were all sat by the fire, Rick was walking alongside the fences and never moved from them. Keeping his eyes on the walkers and fences incase they broke or got through a hole we didn't see. The others seemed to be relaxing under the stars and by the warmth of the burning fire.

"What's wrong?" I asked Carol as I saw her shrug and roll her shoulders slightly. As though she was in pain from something. It made me worry about her and curious as to why she was moving her body like this. _Did she get bit? Did she break something?_

"It's that rifle. The kickback. I'm just not used to it," she told me as she tried to reach the spot that hurt her. Rubbing at it and squeezing it as though that would help it. _She's probably just sprained it or worked it a little too hard._

"Hold on," I tell her as I placed the plate to one side and sucked my fingers clean. Gesturing for her to get closer to me, she turned her back on me and I rubbed at her shoulder. Massaging it and feeling her tense muscles un tense under my fingers. "Better get back," I tell her when I knew her arm was better enough for her to go.

"It's pretty romantic. Want to screw around?" Carol joked. She was always like this. It was harmless fun and I didn't take it too seriously. _She's just a friend...family. I don't see her that way and...I don't think I ever could._

"Pfft," I said as I looked to her and then back down to the floor. "I'll go down first," I suggest to her as I went to get to the ground first. So that I could assist her and so that she wouldn't have to work her arms too hard after her telling me she hurt her arm with the gun.

"Even better," Carol teased as she made the suggestion sound dirty. _Dirty woman. Very dirty. Who knew this could come from her like this? Oh well...it's all fun and games with her. Silly, stupid woman._

"Stop," I told her, not growling at her but keeping my voice stern so that she knew that the jokes had to stop. My cheeks burned in the darkness but I was glad that she couldn't see it. Getting to the floor, I carefully helped her down and we both made our way back to the others by the fire.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Bethy, sing Paddy Reilly for me. I haven't heard that, I think, since your mother was alive," Hershel suggested, reminiscing in the past and the fact she supposedly sang. _Much like my daughter did too. She was so...gentle and sang every word as though she meant it...and at times...she did._

"Daddy, not that one, please," Maggie pleaded, possibly by the song choice or by the fact it might not have been suitable for this moment in time. No one knew exactly but we sat there waiting to see what they would agree on.

"How about 'Parting Glass'?" Hershel suggested again and this made Beth look up at him slightly confused and shyly. Wide eyed like she didn't want to sing that song out of fear of something. _What could she be afraid of?_

"No one wants to hear," Beth spoke as though she was declaring a statement. This made me look to her sadly. Reminding me of how shy my daughter would get whenever I would ask her to sing for me or perform on her guitar. _She would always do it in the end...so couragous...my little girl._

"Why not?" Glenn asked his voice curious and his eyes expectant. As though he wanted to hear his sister in law sing for them. To forget the horrors we had faced over the months and to enjoy in the moment we had here of peace.

"Okay," Beth agreed, looking to Carl I saw him watching her, his eyes slightly blank and staring at her but...right past her at the same time. _Could he be thinking about his sister too? About how she sang him to sleep sometimes when he would have nightmares? Of how she would sing for us when we asked her to? _

"Of all the money e'er I had I spent it in good company...and all the harm e'er I've ever done, alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall, so fill to me the parting glass good night and joy be with you all," Beth sang. Her voice sweet and soft.

"I had some," I said as Rick tried to hand me his food. Filled enough to feel my small but huge stomach burst. I couldn't eat any more and I knew that Rick had to eat too. It wouldn't be fair to eat his food and leave him with nothing in the end. He needed food just as much as I did. He wouldn't eat until I at least took a piece of the meat and when I did, I placed it down on my dish and he moved his plate away from me.

"Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had, were sorry for my going away and all the sweethearts that e'er I had would wish me one more day to stay...but since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not. I'll gently rise and I'll softly call 'good night and joy be with you all'. Good night and joy be with you all..." Beth sang with the help of Maggie harmonizing with her. Making them both sing beautifully. Rick watching them as we all were gathered around the fire. Silent and listening to the two girls sing. A smile would play on my lips at the thought of my daughter.

"Beautiful," Hershel praised his daughters, caressing Beths back and smiling to the two of them. My eyes drifting to look at Carl and Rick. They both seemed to be drowning in their thoughts. As though they both wanted to stay silent or to burst out and say what they wanted to.

"Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there. Got a big day tomorrow," Rick told the others as they all looked at him slightly confused and exhausted. T-Dog sat up from his laying down position and looked to Rick, expecting answers and clearer explanations.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked Rick as he looked to him. We were all confused as to what Rick meant by that. As to what he had planned and in store for us. _I hope it isn't something that can get us all killed._

"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win...but we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary, a commissary," Rick tried to convince us of his new plan and possible outcome.

"An armory?" Daryl asked as he got closer to us. He seemed to have become a great asset to our group. One of honour and honesty. Of concern and security. He gave us safety and was the right hand man to Rick since the death of Shane. Everyone had their part to play for Rick by how he treated us.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine," Rick informed us as he kept his hope alive. Looking down I could sense Carl did the same thing too. _My daughter would be proud of her father._

"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'd run out before we make a dent," Hershel said as he looked to Rick as though this was a suicide mission. _It would be...can still be if we aren't careful and let everyone rest up the way they should. We're all exhausted, all this running and now this...we're as safe as we could hope to be._

"That's why we have to go in there...hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it," Rick encouraged us, keeping us hopeful and looking towards our goal. To get these supplies and the shelter we needed. The shelter we deserved after all the trouble we went through. "These assholes don't stand a chance," Rick said as he looked down at Carl. A smile playing on Carl's lips.

"Psst," I called to Rick as he began to walk away from the group and head back to go guard the fences. "I appreciate everything you're doing...and we all do, but it's been a death march and they're exhausted. Can we just enjoy it for a few days?" I ask him as I looked to him, he stopped and turned to walk back to face me.

"Baby will be here in a few days. There's no time for a picnic," Rick whispered back to me, his eyes dark and dull under this light. He seemed to be looking at me with that cold expression that was now plastered on his face. We rarely spoke, it was always orders and commands or small talk.

"No, but it's time to get the house in order," I inform him, encouraging him to find us somewhere safe for me to give birth to said baby. _Staying out here...so close to walkers and yet safer than it was out there...it wouldn't be easy for us all and I wouldn't feel safe._

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rick asked me as he got close to my face, growling slightly as he questioned me. His eyes glaring me down as though I was being stupid and looked to me incredulously. _I seem to always get things wrong now..._

"Your absolute best," I tell him and he just looks to me. I tried to sound as supportive and as kind as I could. As encouraging as I could be in this situation and with these decisions he was making by himself mostly. It was getting hard since I didn't know how to answer to him these days without feeling like I failed him, disappointed him and angered him all at the same time.

"Don't patronize me," Rick growled at me unhappy with my answer. _What else could I say under that pressure and to that question?! I don't know how to talk to him without being intimidated or feeling a little hurt after our talks._

"I'm not. I'm just saying the baby is about to be here...and we need to talk about-" I spoke to him as I cradled my stomach and followed him. He was walking away from me and kept his back to me. Ever since our daughter died he had turned cold on me, gave me a look in his eyes that told me I was to blame about everything. _About Shane. About...her._

"About what?" Rick growled at me, knowing about the fact that our daughter may have came out naturally but that Carl was a c section. That if we were to have another child. That if I were to fall pregnant again, it could me having to give birth the same I did with Carl. As we were warned by our doctor who had studdied me and took care of me.

"Things we've been avoiding-" I went to tell him as he turned to look at me. Anger clear in his voice and stance. He wasn't pleased at all. When I said this I felt as though there was more to this conversation than just talking about the baby. About Shane...and our daughter. About all that has happened. Not to mention Rick hadn't shed a tear for either of their deaths.

"You want to talk? Talk to Hershel. I'm doing stuff, Lori. 'Things.' Isn't that enough? I'm still here," Rick growled at me and reminded me of the things we hadn't said. _He hadn't told me he loved me in so long...but...I don't know if he felt that any more. I simply don't know._

"You're right. I'm sorry," I agreed as he stared me down. Shying away from his gaze. He became so aggressive and cold towards me and some of the others. He tried to keep himself happy for Carl and to keep the others hopeful. But we could all see it on his face. Arguing with him was tiring. As I said this he gave me a nod and walked away. A few tears escaped the corners of my eyes as I gathered up my emotions and returned to the others.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Ready?" I asked as I prepared the gate that led to a court to the cell blocks. Opening it up, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, T-Dog and I headed inside. Killing off any walkers that got too close. "Daryl," I called out to him so that he could wander off a little and kill a walker.

"We may need that!" T-Dog shouted to me as we all gradually killed off the walkers that were in the yard. T-Dog ran out from our formation and went to pick up some sort of cop shield. When we all got back to our formation, we killed off walkers in our team and kept pushing forwards.

"Almost there," I told them but reaching a guard tower, I opened the door and looked around the corner. There was another gate which kept walkers in but was opened and we hid behind the guard tower, out of their sights. A few walkers in guard suits came towards us. Daryl tried to shoot it with his crossbow but it didn't work. "Daryl!" I shouted as I pushed a walker guard down and ran towards the gate.

The walkers were attempting to get out but I kicked one down and Daryl helped me to secure the gate. Shutting it and locking it so that non could escape. "Seen that?" I heard Maggie say after killing a walker with a scream. Her eyes wide as she realized a new trick in killing the walkers.

Following her example, I grabbed one that had a type of gas mask and ripped it off him. While it laid on the floor, the gas mask being ripped of it's face pulled it's skill along with it and showed me it's skull. Shoving the machete into its head and waiting for it to stop moving, slowly all the guard walkers were dead. "Stop," I said after I got to my feet. The stench rising to my nose and making me scrunch my face up in disgust.

"Well, it looks secure," Glenn said after we all checked to see if we got every walker and checking for any more possible surprises. Finding non, we all gathered around and talked things over. Agreeing with his words more or less.

"Nothing will lead to that courtyard over there...and that's a civilian," Daryl said as he pointed to a walker woman that laid on the ground. Cleaning my machete a little, I felt my fingers run along the familiar blade. Thinking of how Kat would always take care of it and how she sadly didn't take care of herself. _8 long months._

"So the interior could be over run by walkers from outside the prison," T-Dog pointed out, leaning against a pillar and looking towards the group of walkers we had kept inside behind a gate. The others stayed outside the gate, along the fields and watched us from the distance.

"Well, if there's walls, then, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place," Glenn pointed out. Glenn was right on this. _Even if we had the materials...we wouldn't have the time and exact knowledge on how to fortify this place as it needed to be. Also...it would be too dangerous._

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in," I tell them and pointed to a cell block. Walking towards it, I walked quietly and nudged for Daryl to open the door, preparing my machete. When the door squeaked opened, nothing came towards us and it was silent. Pushing open another door, we shut the door behind us and walked into the cell.

The first thing we saw was a room that we saw was a cafeteria and a guard perch where they could watch the criminals. Checking the room, I looked up at the perch and saw that there was blood stained on the window. Walking up, I checked the perch and found that the guard hadn't turned. He only shot himself, taking the keys, I showed them to Daryl and this was when I decided to go back down.

Opening up the gates, we slowly walked in and saw that some of bodies that laid in the jail were shot down. Seeing Daryl up the stairs, I followed after him and we both heard a noise. A clang of the jail bars. Heading towards it, we jumped a little at the two walkers in seprate cells reaching out for us. Gurgling and growling to grab a bite out of us. Killing them both, we decided it was safe enough to let the others in and to bunker down for the night.

The others pulled the bodies from the cells and piled them into a corner. "What do you think?" I asked them as I was making my way down. Lori and the others all walking in, checking the cell block and looking around slightly amazed.

"Home, sweet, home," Glenn teased as he carried some stuff towards different cells, placing them in either the cell or to plant them on the ground. He was helping the others as they all walked in and checked to see what it was like.

"For the time being," I spoke, reminding them that we didn't have to stay if it wasn't safe and if they didn't find this place as to what they wanted. _It seems safe enough for a few days...maybe if we're lucky for a long enough amount of time to look after the baby. _

"It's secure?" Lori asked as she looked around the cell block, checking the cells and looking at me slightly surprised. _Why does she always question me? It makes me feel like I do nothing right to her. That maybe she prefered Shane here instead of me and..._

"This cell block is," I answered as I pushed aside my thoughts. Looking at Lori and how she cradled her stomach. How she cradled the baby. _It's going to be here soon. I needed to prepare for it. So that it was safe for the baby and so that we could have the supplies that were needed._

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked as he held onto his things, looking at me with curiousity and interest. _He could be thinking the same thing as me. That this is the perfect place for the baby and that maybe we would need to find some supplies to make sure the baby stayed alive. Along with Lori._

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary," I inform them all, knowing that everyone heard me and wouldn't deny me. _Playing the part of the leader does that to a group. It wasn't a democracy anymore and the only way we would survive is if we listened to one person and not all do as we pleased._

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Beth asked me as she looked at a cell, disgusted and slightly worried. _What? Is she afraid of being in a cell? It's as safe as we could ever be now in this fucking world. It would be safe for the baby and its sure as hell safer than the farm._

"I found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too," I tell them, so that they knew exactly who they would have to go up to. So that they could get the keys and if they wanted to, they could now be safe and locked up in their cells if they asked either of us. Trusting Daryl felt easy seeing as he was always by my side and supporting me.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch," Daryl said which made Carol smile up at him. Her eyes gleaming and watching Daryl as he walked away. Walking towards another perch that was where a guard would look after the prisoners.

"Come on," Carol called to Lori as she walked away and headed up the stairs to sleep somewhere possibly close to Daryl. _The two had grown very close to each other. Closer than what friends should be. It wouldn't surprise me if they were actually dating. They come across more like that than they did as friends._

"Thank you," Lori spoke softly a she went to reach out and touch me. Ignoring her gesture I shrugged my arm and shoulder away. Moving to walk out and check the outside again. To make sure the gates and fences were locked. That there were no walkers around and no weak spots where walkers could get through...

* * *

**CPOV**

"Pretty gross," Beth said as she got in and looked around at her cell. Blood was splattered all over one side of her wall and the beds seemed old and worn out. Like they had been used for so long but weren't comfortable or functional to use or sleep in.

"Yeah, remember the storage units?" I asked her as I chuckled to myself lightly. Beth was a good friend of mine. She was really pretty but...she sadly was nothing like my sister. K...she knew how to look after me and how to make me smile when I felt down. These days I kept going because I knew it was what she wanted me to do but...no connection will ever be as strong as the one I had with her.

"It's actually-...it's actually comfortable. Check it out," Beth told me as she sat down and jumped on the bed a little, testing the springs and looking up at me with her sea blue eyes. Dropping my stuff by her bed, I looked up and was touching the bed, checking it and almost about to climb up to rest on it.

"You find your cell yet?" I heard Hershel's raspy voice asked behind me. It scared me a little and made me jump. Turning to look at him, I grabbed my stuff and put on a brave face. Trying not to look suspicious as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I was just making sure Beth was safe. See you tomorrow," I answered Hershel and stuttered a little. Looking up at Hershel and then to Beth as I walked away. Leaving them to be alone and found another cell to be by myself. To sleep alone like I would have to do sometimes. Especially after my sister died.

"See you," Beth answered as I left. I missed my sister from time to time. Especially whenever I would hear dad sounding hopeful or when small things she used to do would show up in different ways. Like last night with the song. It was soothing but...it reminded me of my sister. How she would sit in my room and sing me to sleep or strum her guitar and sing me a song I would request. _I miss her...so much..._

* * *

**NPOV**

The room that three women were hiding in grew quiet. Too quiet for comfort. Only two women were in the abandoned shelter. The woman holding the Katana was on edge, walking closer and her sword ready to be pulled out. She walked closer to the room where she heard movement, close to killing her blonde friend but relaxed when she realized it was just that. Her friend.

The woman was releived but was soon tense when she heard movement shuffle closely. It may have been silent to some but the Katana weilding woman it was loud enough for her to become alert again. As the footsteps drew closer, the woman's heart was pounding and her body alert, ready to pull out her sword and kill whatever it was that was coming towards them.

When the footsteps got closer, the figure of someone came towards them and from out of the shadows. The Katana flew out, steady in the woman's hands and went to slice at the person's head. At the end of the Katana's blade was a brunette, blue eyed and slightly shocked woman. Her hands up in surrender as she took a step back away from the Katana's possible blow if she hadn't been careful. The two looking to each other stunned and trying to relax from the tension they had felt.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Jesus...relax Michonne. It's me," I said as Michonne kept her sword's tip close to my neck and my hands were raised in surrender. I had kept my hair short, I would cut it whenever my hair grew too long and I became good friends with these two companions.

Michonne had taught us a lot. How to sneak around, how to scavenge correctly and how to defend ourselves with a number of walkers. It was mostly because we all would work independantly but I would always do something they didn't after every raid. I would leave a message for my family. Telling them I was here and that I was still alive.

Michonne was a quiet type, a lone ranger type of girl and could get out with her quick mind and skills. My skin was more tanned than it normally would be, a soft brownish glow on my skin and my curls were still soft and long but it was short. The tops of my hair was straight and half way was where my curls began. My muscles grew from the meat that I used to have. I wasn't fat or chubby but...I wasn't as built as I was now.

Not only did my muscles grow, but so did my skills and my mental state. If I ever got into tight sqeezes, I knew what to do and got out quicky, if there weren't many walkers roaming around where I was searching, I would kill them silently and distract them in different ways so I could kill them easily. This is what I had to do in order to get some water for an ill Andrea while Michonne found some medicine.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked Andrea who was laid on the ground, her eyes looking tiredly up at the sun. Michonne slipped her sword back into its place and we both looked down at Andrea. Her eyes were shut and her fingers clutching to a scarf like poncho Michonne had found on one of her scavengings.

"I needed some light," she told us as I gently assisted her to get to her ass. So that she was sitting and not laying down as though she was ready to die. Michonne pulled out some pills that were in a sachet and showed it to Andrea.

"Take this," Michonne said as Andrea opened her mouth and allowed for Michonne to feed her these tablets. Opening my bag, I pulled out a fresh bottle of water and handed it to Michonne who was crouched down in front of Andrea. Michonne took it from me slowly and tilted it so Andrea could drink up and swallow the tablets.

"How is it out there?" Andrea asked as she looked up to the two of us. Her blue eyes tired and dry looking from the illness she had caught. Her face was covered in glossy sweat, one that would cling to your skin in your infected by a flu like state. It worried me to see Andrea look like this. So helpless and weak.

"Same. It's quiet," Michonne said, I stayed silent and unsure of what to say to her. I was glad it was Michonne because I didn't like the thought of telling Andrea of the small herd that was coming our way. That we would need to evacuate the building and head somewhere else.

"You're lying," Andrea suspected when she saw Michonne not look her in the eye when she spoke. My heart pounding and struggling to find words of comfort. This was Michonne who had to deal with this. _Not me. I can't lie to her. We've all been through so much together. I don't want to have to lie to Andrea like Michonne was..._

"We should go in a few days," Michonne tried to reason, to slightly hint that yes, there were walkers coming but that we could last a day or two more. That we needed to in order to protect Andrea and to gather enough supplies. To make sure that we didn't run out on anything at any time.

"They're coming. Both of you should go," Andrea growled at us after coughing a little. She had become ill after a harsh winter. This spring/summer heat wouldn't help her with her cold and it made me sad. Since the farm got overrun, the three of us grew close because we had each others backs but because we all understood each other. We had a mission and I wasn't going to leave either of them behind.

"No," I said quickly which made Andrea and Michonne look at me. My voice stern and almost authorative. When I spoke like this it always reminded me of my dad. How he acted like our leader for us at Hershel's farm and when I would order Carl to do things in order to be safe. _I miss them. I'll see them soon enough._

"We said we would find my family together. We're not splitting up...and we're certainly not leaving you behind," I told her reminding her of the day we left the farm and argued in the area where my family had took the supplies we left for Sophia. That we weren't going to split up and that we were going to find my family together. The three of us. _8 months...mom must be close to having the baby._

"I'll hold both of you back. Go. I can take care of myself. I saved both your asses all winter, didn't I?" Andrea coughed out at the end and Michonne just patted her back, went to give her some more water and Andrea just slapped the bottle away. Spilling water all over the place. "I won't have either of you dying for me. Good soldiers won't leave your posts. Screw you two," Andrea grumbled at us. Ignoring her insulting type comment, I sat beside her and tried to ease her stress a little.

"We'll go in a few days," I repeated Michonne's words, looking up to meet Michonne's brown eyes and see that she showed me kindness in her stare. That we both agreed and would do anything that was better suited for Andrea's heal and life.

"If we stay I'll die here," Andrea whispered up at the two of us, her sweaty face and ill like features made me feel sad. Looking up at Michonne, the two of us gulped as we looked to each other. We knew what had to be done...so we took the walkers Michonne kept chained and headed out.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Not bad," Daryl said as he looked down at the new found equitment we had gathered from the guards and other drawers that we had scavenged. Placing them all on the table and other things we could use to protect our skin by covering them with strong materials the guards used.

"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take it," I say as I picked up objects, checking them out and saying their names to the others. _Pretty good stuff...and if we use them well...they might be a good thing to use to assist us in our searchings._

"I ain't wearing this shit," Daryl grumbled as he picked up a helmet and we all saw the gloop fall out of the helmet he tilted. All of us pulling distrubed faces and Daryl just dropped the helmet back onto the table, looking to us and wiping his hand along his pants.

"We could boil 'em," T-Dog said as he picked up a glove and the same gloop fell out of it. Stepping away from the gloop and shit that came out of it. The rotten smell making me feel like throwing up and I kept it in. As to not seem weak and clearly disturbed.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No. Besides, we made it this far without 'em, right?" Daryl growled out, pointing out the facts and making me agree. _If we're smart, skilled, work as a team and fast...we can handle the walkers. Especially if we all don't stray too far from the group and stay in our tight formations. _

"Hershel," Carol called to the elder man I allowed us to join in our searching of the supplies we would need to gather. Not only had Carol gotten close to Daryl, but also to Hershel and Lori. Seeing as no one knew what was to come in the future and since the argument between Carol and Lori, they appologized and stayed close together.

"Everything all right?" I asked curious as to what she would want Hershel for. We were waiting on Glenn and Maggie to wake up to get the search started. Hershel went to follow after Carol but Carol just looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about," Carol said as though it was meant to reassure me. _She's probably taking Hershel to Lori to talk about the baby. Lori must have listened to my words of advice. I don't want to know what her worries are about the baby. I have my own worries and things to deal with. We need to gather supplies and other stuff for the baby. Before it comes which could be any day now._

* * *

**LPOV**

"It's the baby. I think I lost it," I tell him, rubbing at my pants and feeling my body shake. I was terrified that the baby could be dead and that any moment we could all die. That there were questions un answered and that could possibly lead to a terrible fate.

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershel asked me as he looked to me curiously, worried and leaning in to look at me. His eyes searching mine but I looked away from his gaze. Unsure of what to say to him.

"Nothing...and no Braxton-Hicks. At first I thought it was exhaustion or malnutrition," I say trying to keep myself hopeful but feeling it crumble at the thought of the baby dead inside me. That I wasn't providing for it like I should have and that I could die any second.

"You're anemic?" Hershel asked me curiously, it sounded more as a statement rather than a question. _Well...what else could this be? Is it really that obvious or is it just my worry and that no one understands what's going on in my mind?_

"If we're all infected, then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn? What if it's dead inside me right now? What if it rips me apart?" I asked him feeling my nerves unsettle me, my eyes tearing up and my nose sniffling.

"Stop. Don't let your fear take control of you," Hershel warned me and it made me frown. _Fear is always a presence in this new world. It follows us no matter where we go and who we are. I can see it on everyones face at different times and moments. We all fear._

"Okay. Then let's say it lives and I die during childbirth," I suggest to him, stating all the possibilities and knowing that I don't know how to prevent my death from this. _Doctors told me the next child I had would most likely be a c-section. Meaning I would probably bleed out before having my baby come out of me and before they could save me._

"That's not going to happen," Hershel said firmly which made me laugh a little. _So hopefull and strong...how could he possibly know what will happen to me during the birth of my child? What do I do if that happened? What would we do?_

"Why not? How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine? If I come back, what if I attack it? Or you? Or Rick? Or Carl? If I do, if there is any chance...you put me down immediately. You don't hesitate, me, the baby if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try to save us. Okay?" I tell him and asked him questions, not allowing him time to answer them. Worried for the safety of those that I love.

"It might have been better if-" I went to say thinking about the rough times that had come and gone. Yet the tougher times were still to come. _I know it won't be easy to keep a child safe in this world. It wasn't safe for...my daughter. It barely is safe for Carl and it won't be safe for even the baby._

"If what?" Hershel asked me, edging closer in curiousity, wanting to hear what I had to say and looked to me with kind eyes. _He's always so calm and kind towards me yet...it's going to happen to all of us. We're all going to die and there's no stopping it. Espeically in this cruel world._

"I'd never made it off the farm," I revealed to him my thoughts. My mind flashing images of what happened that night on the farm. Of those moments that I held so close to me. Of my daughter. Of her death and the pain I had felt when I lost her. _The same time I had lost my husband and son..._

"You're exhausted, frightened," Hershel told me kindly. Making me nod and agree with his words. _Too right. I'm exhausted about everything and...we're always frightened. Every one of us even if we try and hide it...it's still there. _

"Yeah, that's true. My son can't stand me...and my husband, after what I put them through..." I say as I thought of my daughter. How I didn't help her and how rough we had been towards each other. I feel like they hate me and...I honestly hate myself.

"We've all been carrying that weight. All winter," Hershel reminded me as I looked down, feeling the sadness come back to me like a fresh slap. _They hate me. Blame me for my daughter's death. I don't blame them. I left her there even if it caused the most painful hurt to invade my heart. _

"I tried to talk to Rick. He-" I spoke, my voice trembling at the thought of every time Rick would reject me of my words. Ignoring the suggestions of us talking to one another about what happened. _He hates me for it and...I can never bring myself to talking to Carl. _

"He'll come around," Hershel encouraged me, trying to reassure me with his lies and making me force a smile on my face. Tears began to fall from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. _My poor baby girl..._

"They hate me. Rick's too good a man to say it, but I know. I put him and Shane at odds. I put that knife in his hand. I left K...I left her at the farm," I say remembering all that had happened before winter came. When we had lost so much. People that we cared about and loved.

"You know who doesn't give a shit about that? This baby. Now let's make sure everything's all right," Hershel said which made me laugh a little. Wiping at my eyes and looking down at my stomach. _She would want me to care for myself and for this baby...she was good like that. _Hershel then examined me and checked to see if everything was okay...

* * *

**RPOV**

"You won't need that. I need you to stay put," I tell Carl as we looked to him and saw him trying to put on the helmet. The others buckling up their vests that would have saved them from bullets. Carl looked at me stunned and slightly annoyed by this.

"You're kidding," he grumbled agrivated with the fact he couldn't join us. _It has to be done. To keep him safe and the others. Especially since we have too many men going further in trying to help me find the supplies we would need in order to survive and save lives._

"We don't know what's in there. Something goes wrong, you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here," I tell him as everyone looked around and gathered their things. Some were listening in and watching our exchange of words.

"Sure," he agreed and I smiled at him. Handing him the keys, he slipped his hat on and probably felt the responsibilty of keeping the others safe on his arms. _He wants to become a man, he needs to learn that it's others safety as well as yours. That this life isn't just about doing what's brave. It can cost you your life...just like what happened at the farm...to his sister._

"Great. Let's go," I tell the others as we all began to walk out towards another part of the cell. Looking up, I saw Lori leaning against the balcony and looking down at me. Her eyes soft and sad. Her expression tired and slightly loving. _I don't know how I feel about this..._

Taking the helmet, I followed after them. Locking us out, I looked to Carl and kept moving. Daryl unlocked the door and we walked in. It was dark. Flashlights shone down at bodies. Ripped. Dead. Decomposing. There was a spray of the can against the wall to mark the way, when there was a sudden scream. A female scream. "Sorry," Maggie apologized for her startled moment when she bumped into Glenn thinking it was possibly a walker.

Walking down corridors, Glenn marked the way back and we kept moving. Rounding a corridor we saw a group of walkers head towards us, snarling and growling as they followed us. "Go back. Go back! Move! This way. Come on, this way! In here!" I shouted as we ran away from walkers that seemed to be coming from every corner. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" I asked once we were safe and hidden, keeping my voice quiet enough for the others to hear.

"We have to go back," Hershel told us as he looked to us and was clearly worried about his daughter. _Which way do we go? I don't recall seeing any of the sprays coming this way. Just the sound of my pounding heart and the growling of shuffling walkers._

"But which way?" Daryl asked as we shone our flashlights to the ground, so that we could see each other and not alert the walkers that we were in here. All of us crouched and thinking of ways to get out and waiting for the walkers to roam past us.

"Maggie? Glenn?" Hershel called as we sneaked around the corners and checked for walkers. Looking for Glenn and Maggie, softly calling them as to not attract walkers again and cause them to notice either groups. Keeping closely together and listening out for any echo.

"Rick?" I heard Glenn's voice call to me ever so faintly. Trying to follow the voice, I could hear more voices calling out and then the sound of a body thumbing to the ground. The sound of skin ripping and then the screams of an elder man. Looking around I couldn't see Hershel following us anymore.

"No!" I screamed as I ran to him, the others following and seeing a walker eating at Hershel's leg. Shooting it, I ran towards Hershel and kneeled beside him. Maggie soon appeared with Glenn closely beside her. Hershel was in shock and pain. Maggie was crying and worried for her father. Lifting Hershel up, we kept moving as walkers came running to the sound of my gun.

"Back. We're blocked! We have to go back! Go! Go!" T-Dog shouted as we ran back and towards another corridor. There was a double door with cuffs locking them. Ordering T-Dog to open it, he broke it off and opened the doors for us. "Get in!" he shouted and we dragged Hershel inside.

"Shut the door!" I ordered Daryl as I slowly lowered Hershel to lay on the ground. "Hold him down," I instructed the others as I examined the bite by pulling up the legs of his pants. The bite was too deep and his vein was ripped out. Slipping off my belt, I tied it around his leg and tried to stop the bleeding. "All right. Only one way to keep you alive," I say as I began to chop off his leg just below his knee.

"Oh...he's bleeding out," I said, throwing the leg to one side and watching as the blood poured out of Hershel's leg. His eyes shut, face pale and his body limp in Maggie's arms. Daryl looked to me but his eyes quickly glanced above my head. Watching whatever was behind me.

"Duck," Daryl whispered as he looked towards both me and the others. Hershel fell silent and his breathing was heavy. He no longer wriggled or cried or groaned since I chopped his leg clean off. Blood covering us and the floor.

Daryl lifted his crossbow and looked behind us. His stance was tense and angered. Defending us and protecting us while threatening the others with the way he showed himself to those who were behind us. "Holy shit," a voice whispered as someone possibly looked at us...

* * *

**What do you think so far? What would you like to see happen this season? Can I have 5 reviews seeing as I have been super nice and put up a lot of chapters during this festive holdiay? Just 5 reviews people. Please. **

**Anyway...next chapter will be focused on Rick's group and the new threat which is of course...the prisoners. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are having a lovely holiday if you are! 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter as quickly as I can. **

**Now...reply to review**

* * *

**Caity6991: You are constantly reviewing! Thank you very much dear! Yes...Kat separating from her family is going to really harden her. With Andrea's illness she's going to be very swayed with her mission to find her family and her loyalty to her friends. You'll see soon! Much love dear!**

* * *

**Until next time...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	22. Chapter 22: Bloodlust

Chapter 22: Bloodlust

* * *

**LPOV**

* * *

_~14 years ago~_

_Me and Kat went out for a swim. She had been taking lessons with her class and we were allowed to see them take the huge step of swimming without their floaties. When I got there, I sat there and talked to the other mothers. Kat was in her swim suit, waving to me and smiling._

_Next thing I knew, Kat was saying she didn't want to. Pleading, crying and not wanting to go in. The instructor didn't listen and took off her float and pushed her into the pool. Getting to my feet, I felt my heart sank and saw Kat sink a little. Flopping around, she tried to grab something but instead he head kept going under water._

_Panick struck me and I quickly jumped into the water. Grabbing Kat and pulling her to the surface. She wasn't breathing. She was out. I panicked. Called for her. I saw the instructor go to help me but I pushed her away. "Don't touch my daughter ever again," I growled at her._

_Breathing into Kat's mouth, I held her nose closed, pumped her chest and kept doing it. Sooner or later Kat began to cough up the water, coming back to life and I clutched her to me. Crying and holding her, relieved that she was alive. Mumbling her name in repeat. I didn't take her to that place ever again..._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled as he got closer to the people behind us, looking back, I noticed they were prisoners. 5 of them. One of them was wearing a wife beater, his suit no longer fully on like the other men wore theirs.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked Daryl back, trying to sound threatening. Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at them and especially at the one who was threatening them. I looked back down at Hershel and tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't stopping. Not for anything we did.

"He's bleeding out. We gotta go back. Come around here. Put pressure on the knee. Hard, hard! Push, push," I ordered and Glenn walked away from us. Heading towards the prisoners and wandered into where the five had locked themselves in.

"Why don't you come on out of there? Slow and steady," Daryl growled as he instructed them. They slowly came out and looked to us. Maggie's hands slid on top of mine to do as I had said. Her face tear stained and her body shaking slightly from fear.

"What happened to him?" one of the prisoners asked as they looked towards us, their gaze stopping on Hershel and his now chopped off leg. My hands fumbled as I tried to find anything to stop the bleeding.

"He got bit," Daryl answered them truthfully which made my heart pound at the thought of Hershel. _What if I didn't save him in time? What if...what if he dies and turns from blood loss? What's going to happen? Fuck! We need supplies!_

"Bit?" the same prisoner asked, his hair long and he was the same one wearing a wife beater. He seemed to be the one leading this small group of prisoners and raised a gun towards Hershel. _Where did a prisoner get a gun in a cell block?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Nobody needs to get hurt," Daryl growled as I saw T-Dog from the corner of my eye raise a gun at them too. The threat that circled around us was just putting more pressure on all our shoulders.

"I need you to hold this. As hard as you can," I told Maggie as she came closer and pressed down where I told her. _Shit. We have walkers banging at the door, Hershel passed out on the ground and a group of prisoners alive and possibly a danger to us all._

"Yes," Maggie mumbled fear in her eyes as well as sadness. _She's worried about her dad. She has every right to be. Much like how I imagined my daughter would have been when I got shot. Yet...she was always the strongest of our family...God I missed her._

"You have medical supplies?" Glenn asked as he search the hiding place they were once inside of. Daryl glaring at the men and T-Dog keeping his eyes on the prisoners and his aim on them. My jaw tensing at the constant threat. _I just wish we could have a break. One simple break._

"Wow. Where do you think you're going?" one of the prisoners questioned as he looked to Glenn, Glenn ignored this and searched for anything that could help us with what was going on with Hershel. _The bleeding needs to stop. We need to get something so it doesn't get infected. Shit!_

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?" a prisoner asked. Their voice curious and I just kept my head down on Hershel. Worried for his life and if I had gotten to the bite in time. _It all happened so fast...fuck. If only he stayed by our side._

"Don't look like no rescue team," one of the prisoners said as the other kept his gun raised. _There are no rescue teams. Are they fucking stupid? Anyway, even if there were any rescue teams...they wouldn't be bothered about prisoners. They'd rescue civilians first. Not douchebag prisoners._

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't," I growled to them. Fed up with hearing their voices and the way they kept asking us shit. "Come on, we gotta go! Now! Come on! I need a hand here. One, two, three, go!" I said as we lifted Hershel onto a rolling table Glenn had found.

"T, the door!" I shouted and T-Dog did as I said. Killing a few walkers so that we could escape quickly. "Daryl. Daryl! Let's go. This way," I ordered as Daryl crept away from them and we ran down halls. Searching for the way back to the others.

During the way towards the others, the prisoners followed. Daryl killed off walkers quickly and quietly. "He's losing too much blood," Maggie declared as her and Glenn helped me push Hershel around corridors and towards the others.

"Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl! Come on," I shouted to Carl who opened the door for us and we rushed Hershel through and towards a cell we could put him in. Hershel still hadn't woken from the loss of blood and it was beginning to worry me.

"Daddy!" Beth cried as she saw her father laid out on the metal table, tears in her eyes and following after us as we rolled him in. _Fuck. I hope this works. It has to work. We can't lose Hershel. We need him. Not just for the baby but...because he's a good friend._

"Go, go, go, go, go. In there. Turn it. Turn it. Turn around. This way. Get him on the bed. He got bit," I ordered around as we rolled Hershel into a jail cell and moved him so that we could lay Hershel on the bed and lift him perfectly to be on the bed.

"Did you cut it off?" Beth asked me as I looked down at the still unconscious Hershel. _He's not opening his eyes. He's not said or done anything other than bleed out and fuck...what are we going to do now?!_

"Yeah," I answered as we all gathered around Hershel, examined him quickly and all of us looked for a part of Hershel to grab and to lift him off the bed. _I just hope chopping his leg off was the right choice. I hope he survives this. _

"Maybe you got it in time," Lori said trying to reassure me that it was all going to be all right. _I just hope she's right. I hope I got to him in time. Fuck...this has to work. It needs to._

"Ready? Okay. One, two, three. One, two, three," I ordered as we all grabbed onto Hershel and hauled his body onto the bed, laying him down gently and stepping away from him so that Carol could have some space to do her work.

"Oh, God. Oh! Oh, I need bandages," Carol moaned out as she pulled off the towels we had found in the storage of the prisoners. Showing us what was left of his now bloody leg. My heart sinking at the thought of losing Hershel too.

"We used everything we had," Glenn called out, all of us panicked and worried as to what was to happen. _Please...God...let Hershel survive this. He needs to. He has to. For the baby and for the rest of us._

"Well, get more! Anything," Carol demanded as she tried to find things for Hershel. To stop the bleeding and finding no luck. Lori sat beside Carol and looked at Carl.

"Carl, go get the towels from the back, right next to my bed," Lori demanded of Carl and he ran off to find the towels she had spoke of. _I just hope we can save Hershel in enough time. God...he has to live._

"Is he gonna die?" Beth cried out. Maggie was frozen in place, Glenn was worried and Carol was trying everything in her power to save Hershel and to keep him from bleeding out. Some of the others tried to get out and some of us just couldn't move. In fear that Hershel was closer to death than life.

"No, no, no, no. He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay," Lori said as she held Beth in her arms. Caringly holding her as Beth cried out for her father. _Lori would be like this with our daughter. Except...our daughter rarely cried. When she would cry, it was always be when she was alone because she never liked being seen as weak._

"You think you can stabilize him?" I asked Carol, worried for the state Hershel was in. Ever since I chopped off Hershel's leg, he hadn't moved or spoken. His breathing was getting heavy and his pulse was weakening.

"I need to keep his leg elevated. Get some pillows!" Carol demanded, this was when I squeezed past the others and went to the next cell, grabbing some pillows and bringing them to Carol.

"He's already bled through the sheets," Maggie cried, her hands clutching the bed and watching Carol try and help Hershel to be better. To stop the blood from spilling out and to make sure he didn't lose too much blood.

"We can burn the wound to clot the blood. I can start a fire," Glenn suggested as I looked around for more pillows and Carl came back with the towels his mom had asked for.

"No, the shock could kill him. It's not gonna stop the arteries from bleeding. We need to just keep it dressed and let it heal on its own. Oh, God," Carol explained, trying to make sure Glenn didn't do what he wanted to do.

* * *

**DPOV**

Preparing for the prisoners to come in, I placed my foot on one of the table stools and aimed my crossbow at the door. Dropping the keys to one side, I waited patiently for the prisoners to come towards us. The others were dealing with Hershel and his leg. "That's far enough," I growled when they all started to come in.

"Cell block C. Cell 4...that's mine, gringo. Let me in," the one in the wife beater growled at me. His black hair was long, his dark hair was greasy and reaching his shoulders. His dark eyes were filled with something that made my stomach churn. _Something's not right about him._

"Today's your lucky days, fellas. You've been pardoned by the State of Georgia. You're free to go," I growled at them, keeping my stance threatening and my eyes glaring at them. Hoping that they would feel the fright from my presentation. _No shower, blood, sweat and dirt covering my body. My glare intimidating and my bow should do the trick too._

"What you got going on in there?" the same one who held the pistol and wore the woman beater asked. His eyes glancing behind me where the others escaped in order to help Hershel. _These guys could be murderers, thieves and...rapists. I don't like them. _

"It ain't none of your concern," I growled thinking of the time so long ago on the farm. My arms tensing as did my entire body. I had gain more muscles, a tan and more trust towards the people I was with. Thinking of the girl who the Grimes family had lost...how she had almost been raped.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern," the guy with the gun and wife beater growled back at me. _I get the feeling this guy is a killer. A murderer. Something in his eyes seems a little off to me. Like he could kill people he cared about in cold blood and not bat an eyelash after he killed them._

"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now. Why are we still in here?" one of the other prisoners said. He was bigger, taller and fatter. He talked like he was a nice guy but...who knew what this guy was in for. _Probably a thief._

"The man's got a point," I agreed. _They should just leave. Get eaten on the road instead of being locked away in a closet. They should try their luck on the road. Seems like they've eaten well enough through this time...seems like they haven't grown hungry like we have._

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady," another prisoner said. He was more of a built structure. Muscular. He was slightly intimidating but he didn't seem all as he appeared. _I don't trust these guys...at all._

"A group of civilians breaking in to a prison you got no business being in...got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go," the one with the gun and wife beater said. _Smart. For a fucking jail bird. Time to let you fly out of your nest._

"Why don't you go find out?" I growled, getting angry with these men. My crossbow never lowering and my eyes glued to everyone of them. _No way am I letting them come anywhere near close to the people past that gate. No way near the group. _

"Maybe we'll just be going now," the one with the weird southern accent said, his arms crossed and he looked like he didn't want to be here. _Why does he seem like such a pussy? We're in this fucking shit hole of a new world. Acting so afraid is going to get you killed...but...still...the bravest of people can fall._

"Hey, we ain't leaving," the guy in a wife beater shouted to the one who was too afraid. _Seems to me this guy is acting like a dog right now. All bark...no bite. Fucking prick. He better not do anything stupid or he'll get an arrow between the eyes._

"You aren't coming in either," T-Dog backed me up as he rounded a courner, pulling up his gun and staring at the guy in the wife beater. The guy quickly pulled up his gun and aimed at the both of us, looking at me and T-Dog, his eyes dark and his finger curling slightly on the trigger.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please," the guy shouted as he looked at us. This got me really riled up. Me and wife beater shouting at each other about what was going to happen and that this place was no longer his. That if he took one more step...he would get it.

* * *

**RPOV**

"What was that?" Beth asked startled, hearing the group arguing with each other in the other room. Daryl and one of the prisoners arguing to each other back and fourth. Something had to happen and I needed to step up as their leader and take control of this situation.

"Prisoners, survivors," I told them which made them all look to me panicked. "It's all right. Everybody stay put," I tell them, reassuring to them that we were keeping it under control. "Do not leave his side. If he dies, you need to be there for that. You think you can do this? Maggie will be there," I asked Glenn as I stopped him to look at him.

"I got it," Glenn agreed as though he could tell this was something that had to be done. Worried about the worst possible outcome but needing to get ready for whatever could happen. _Not everything can turn out the way we want it to..._

"I can bring T in-" I suggest, not wanting him to feel too pressured and knowing that this was a hard time for him. _Maggie must be feeling slightly distroyed. Seeing her father bitten like that and then having his leg chopped off so...bloody and quickly._

"I got it," Glenn agreed and gave me a firm nod. Indicating that he knew exactly what he had to do. _I just hope Hershel survives and doesn't turn. That would be devestating for all of us. He needs to live. For the baby and his daughters._

"Good," I said and walked out, Carl closed the door behind me and I could hear the arguing as clear as day. _Arguing? Why? We could just throw them out or give them their options if they wish to co-operate._

"There ain't nothing for you here. Why don't you go back to your own sandbox?" Daryl growled to the prisoners, clearly pissed off and making me pull out my machete. Running to them and calling for their attention. All of them looked to me and the tension in the room was thick. Like a fog.

"How many of you are in there?" the guy with the gun and wife beater asked us as he had his gun aimed up at me. His eyes glaring at me as I gripped tighter onto my machete. The thought of my daughter came rushing into my mind.

"Too many for you to handle," I informed him. Knowing that my daughter would be proud that I would try and be threatening but secretive towards those we cared about. _Need to keep them all safe. Especially those who wouldn't know how to handle this situation like I'm doing currently._

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" the guy asked us who acted more like their leader than another prisoner looking for answers. _Like he would know anything about leading. Or about this mess outside of these prison fences..._

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" I asked them a little stunned by the question. _Do they really not know what's going on out there? What the world has come to? Are they really that clueless?_

"Going on like 10 months," the guy with the gun answered, looking at me as though it was no big deal. _10 months...and they've had food? They must of had their own secret stash in that cafeteria. Enough to last 10 months? Must have more somewhere._

"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it," the taller, more rounded man of the group said. Looking at us as though there was something off. _He must be talking about he walkers. I can sense it. Would make sense to think of it as some sort of riot. One that went out of control._

"Attica on speed, man," one of the more silent ones said. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glued to the floor or glancing up shyly at us. He seemed scared and confused. The way he spoke was nervous. The way he spoke of drugs made him look like he wanted some..._drug user._

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy," the smallest man said out of the group. He looked like the type that would annoy you till you had your last breath. _They don't know what's going on with the world. They believe this plague only happened here at their prison..._

"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back," the guy in the wife beater and holding the gun said as he waved it around a little. Trying to make his point.

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago," one of the other prisoners said, a more built and muscular prisoner who seemed like a nice person if we were back in the normal world and if he wasn't a criminal. _That long huh?_

"94 according to my calcula-" the southern accented man said. His arms and posture showed me he was scared. Frightened out of his wits and by that I could sense the others growing angry with the man's attitude. _For a prisoner you'd think they'd be tougher of nature and attitude._

"Shut up!" the one with the wife beater and gun raised at T-Dog said as he growled at the southern one. The southern prisoner looked away scared and slightly frightened from the way the guy scolded him like that. _That was uncalled for._

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now," the taller, more reasonable looking one said as he looked to me. _He seems...hopefull...a lot like my daughter but...he isn't my daughter. No one is her. She's...gone. Dead._

"There is no army," I growled, trying to make them see the facts. They were misinformed and they acted as though they didn't want to hear me. _Why are they so clueless? Are they deaf or something? Logic really doesn't show up in prisoners._

"What do you mean?" the one with the gun asked me as he looked to me. His eyes darker than they were meant to be. They were brown, his black greasy hair splayed out around his head and he looked to me confused. His eyes focused on me and only me.

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone," I tell them. Sad that the world had come to this but it is what it is. _Life needs to keep going. Certainly mine for Carl, Lori, the group and the baby._

"For real?" the southern one asked, his mustache twitching a little as he looked at me. A look of confusion and surprise. Reminding me of the time I had lost my family and woke to this new world. _It was just...stunning. To wake up to a new world and not be beside my family. To discover this was what became of our lives._

"I'm serious," I answered, keeping my voice leveled so that I wasn't sounding weak or too confident. _A leader should always seem level headed and calm in spirit but when intimidated or feeling threatened, he should be strong and sometimes seen to be defended._

"What about my moms?" one prisoner said. "My kids?" the other prisoner spoke. "And my old lady?" another asked. All these people were worried about who they cared most for in the old world. Unsure of where they are and if they had even survived.

"Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?" the tallest, more reasonable looking man said as he stepped closer to Daryl which made him wary. His crossbow up and his finger itching to shoot if he needed to. My eyes glued on the two and the whole group.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Daryl asked stunned that they didn't understand what we were trying to explain to them. _Are they so clueless and unsure of what the world has come to? The world isn't what it used to be anymore._

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more," I explained to them and they looked at me stunned. _Yep. You better believe what I just said. That's the whole hearted truth._

"Ain't no way," the one that was holding the gun, aimed at T-Dog slowly lowered it and looked to me. Everyone was silent as they took in the information. The guy looked at me like I was insane, that I was saying this just to scare them and that it wasn't true.

"See for yourself," I tell them and this was when all of them looked to me questioningly, we walked along the steps to go outside and the prisoners walked ahead of us. Walking past all the bodies and watching the fences, some seemed oblivious of the bodies and some did take note of them.

"Damn, the sun feels good," the taller, more reasonable looking guy said as he stretched and enjoyed the feeling of the sun. _Is he kidding me?! This isn't meant to be joyful. This isn't at all a happy moment. There is death and distruction out there and possibly in here now too..._

"Good lord. They're all dead," the southern one said, his eyes glued to the bodies as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly, he seemed frightened and looked ill from this state of inmates.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences," the one in the wife beater said as he looked out into the distance, seeing the fences and the walkers that roamed outside them. _They act like they don't care about the walkers that surround us at every moment._

"You never said-...how the hell did you get in here in the first place?" the smaller one of the five men said as he looked at me. His eyes questioning and his stance was trying to be intimidating but it wasn't working.

"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower," Daryl answered for me. His bow was down, all of us stepping out onto the cort and the bodies still weren't cleaned up. _We need to clean up. Before they create a smell. _

"That easy, huh?" the smaller one asked as he looked to Daryl. Daryl had kept a straight face and wasn't nerved by any of them. _He's strong, quick and loyal. I trust him. With my life and with the life of my family. If only he were there to save my daughter. I knew he would of..._

"Where there's a will there's a way," Daryl tried to sound hopeful. _Seems to me he took that from my daughter. She was always a hopeful one she was. Always thinking of the good things to come. Never reflecting on the bad unless she felt guilty for it. Like with Sophia...that ate away at her but she sprung back up. _

"Easy for you to say," the smaller one said as I saw one of the men poke at one of the walkers that laid on the ground. _So they finally notice them. Congrats. Seems to me we have lots of bodies and they only just notice that they were walkers and on the ground. Dead._

"So what is this, like a disease?" the taller, bigger one asked, his eyes glancing around at the bodies and then looked up at us. _He seemes...worried and confused of this whole new concept and the people that they once used to be._

"Yeah, and we're all infected," I answered, feeling my heart being squised at the knowledge, remembering Shane and my daughter. _Both of them walkers...both of them gone and I will never see them again...only in my nightmares._

"What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?" the southern one asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes squinting from the light of the sun. _Something's wrong about this man. I don't like the feeling I get from him._

"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you'd come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us," Daryl tried to explain, his crossbow was no longer raised and aimed at any of the men. Pointing to the walkers on the ground and then each of us.

"Ain't no way this Robinhood casts responsible for killing all these freaks," the one in the wife beater said as he looked at us, pointing at us all and acting as though we were just a bunch of...dare I say it..._pussies._

"Must be 50 bodies out here," the smaller one stated as I looked down. _They're questioning us. Testing our strengths and weaknesses. Our skills. They're testing us and I can feel it. They want to know if we're easy to take down._

"Where'd you come from?" the one with the gun and white wife beater asked me, his eyes studying me and looking me up and down like Daryl used to when he didn't trust us as much as he does now. _What the fuck's his problem?_

"Atlanta," I answered, my voice strong and slighly questioning. _What is he wanting to know from me? Why do I get the feeling this question is leading to something? It seems to me this question is leading to more questions than answers._

"Where are you headed?" he asked me after my response. _I knew it. He wants to kick us out of here and leave us to ourselves. Not a way in hell am I going to let this prick threaten me in this way._

"For now, nowhere," I growled, keeping my voice calm and stern. Trying to show him I meant business. _No way is he going to force us out of here! Not after all we've been through, not after all the people we lost and those days that we were never safe._

"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable," the prisoner tried to tell me, as though he was the one in charge and could say what was going to happen. _He is wrong. Very wrong._

"We're using that field for crops," I explained, my tone slightly threatening. _We aren't moving to wherever he thinks because he says so. This world is for those who are stronger and smarter. Not for prisoners because they think they can suddenly take charge._

"We'll help you move your gear out," he tried to continue, pointing to where he was suggesting we were to go. _I am not letting them take back their prison because they think they can. We earned this. They were simply lucky._

"That won't be necessary. We took out these walkers. This prison is ours," I growled at him, trying to prove my point and not be stepped all over by him. _This is ours. We worked hard to take over this shelter. We have more of a say than they ever could._

"Slow down, cowboy," the one in the wife beater told me, haulting me and making me look at him angered. _He's trying to insult me...it's not working and he's not scaring me. I won't think two times about killing him. I'll do it._

"You snatched the locks off our doors," the smaller one said as he looked to me slightly angered. As though this was meant to make me sorry for them. As though that was going to keep them safe forever.

"We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it," I say as I waved my machete around, trying to show them not to get too close and feeling like my daughter was still with me in some weird way as I moved my weapon around this way.

"This is our prison. We were here first," the one with the gun said as he looked at me angrily. _I don't give a fuck. This place is ours and I say so. Just because he's got a gun and is a prisoner he thinks we'll listen to him? Not in a million years._

"Locked in a broom closet? We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood," I growled at him as I pointed to the ground, signaling for him to look at the dead bodies. _We have the guts to kill these all. They were locked inside, clueless and scared. Hidden away like children._

"We're moving back into our cell block," the prisoner in the wife beater growled at me. As though he was threatening me and trying to intimidate us. _You don't scare me boy. Fucker. We've been through to much to be kicked out by inmates._

"You'll have to get your own," I growled, standing my ground and baring my teeth a little. _No fucking way am I letting a bunch of prisoners come close to my family, kick us out of the prison and tell me that I was to move away. To fuck off and let them take what we gained. What we earned! _

"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets," the one with the gun said as he pulled out his gun, trying to be threatened. I wasn't afraid of them, knowing my own skills with my python and the fact that both T-Dog and Daryl had their weapons drawn on him in seconds, both stood beside me and watching the one in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins," the southern one said as he tried to separate us and tried to reason with his inmate. _Seems this guy is smater than he seems. Let's hope they don't double cross us the chance they get._

"I don't see that happening," the one in the wife beater growled at me, staring directly into my eyes and all of us were close together. Huddled in this tense air bubble that surrounded us together. _He wants to scare me. To make me scurry away. It's not working._

"Neither do I," I growled agreeing with him on this. _We aren't leaving. We aren't moving. And they certainly ain't taking what we killed for. Not for them. Not for anyone. This place is ours. They're free for all I care._

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute," the one in the wife beater tried to point out. _There are other ways around this. Like chosing another cell block, locking you in there and not allowing you to move. At all._

"There are other cell blocks," the southern one tried to reason, his eyes worried and his tone was slightly pleading. _He doesn't want a fight. He doesn't want to argue over whose's what._

"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road," Daryl suggested, his aim was still locked on the guy, reassuring me that Daryl had my back and knew what to do if the guy tried anything on me or us.

"If these three pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block," the one in the wife beater agreed, coming to terms with it all. _He better not try anything...I have killed men before and I can do it again. Especially if it means protecting myself and my family._

"With what?" the bigger guy asked, his tone curious and his face slightly blank. _He seems completely oblivious to the whole thing. Like it's just another silly task and it has no importance. At least the only one disagreeing is this asshole in front of me._

"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you, boss?" the one with the gun suggested. Looking to me as though he could boss me around. _No one tells me what to do...but...given choices...I believe we could possibly settle a deal._

"How stocked is that cafeteria? It must have plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?" I asked, curious as to how much food they could possibly spare for all of us. _We all need food. It's something that needs to be found. They don't look hungry._

"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving," Daryl said as he summeries the way they all looked. _They haven't been sweating and starving like we have. 10 months? There must be food supply._

"There's only a little left," the main guy said as he looked between the three of us. _I get the feeling he's lying about that. I can see it in his eyes. The way his lips trembled a little and showed me that he was in fact...lying._

"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block," I suggest. Trying to make a deal that would work well for us all. _Win, win. Either of us win and non of us lose. If anyone loses...it won't be me and my group._

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left," the smaller one said trying to be threatening as he stepped up. _I really don't like this boy's tone. He's lucky I don't bash his teeth in. Trying to threaten me like that. Trying to be smart mouthed._

"Bet you got more food than you got choices," I tell him as I sniffed and took a few steps closer, my eyes on the ground and his looking to me slightly frightened. "You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it," I suggest, trying to be seen as firm and standing my ground.

"All right," the main one agreed, which made me look at him directly in the eye. _This better not end well and if it does...I'll make sure we don't go down without a fight. These fuckers aren't getting out of my sight. Not for a minute._

"Well, let's be clear. If we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you," I snarled, getting close to the main leader and looking to each of them. My eyes hard as stone and jaw clenched.

"Deal," the main one said as he looked to me. His eyes watching me carefully as though he was curious as to what he could possibly plot against me. _Whatever he's thinking won't work. Hadn't worked with Shane...won't work with him._

* * *

**LPOV**

"It has to stop eventually, right?" Carol asked as we tried to wrap up Hershel's leg and keep it tended to. Blood covered our hands and were drying up around them. It felt weird to move my fingers and to not be able to move the hairs from my face properly.

"It slowed down quite a bit already," I tell her, getting up to grab something from the box of medical supplies we had. Sitting back down and being careful with the baby in my stomach. _It will be soon now when this little person will be out of me...or a little walker..._

"If we can get him through this-" Carol went to say which made me look at her surprised. _Why the sudden doubt? The sudden loss of hope? This woman thinks we're going to lose Hershel so easily? Crazy talk._

"When we get him through this," I corrected her. _My daughter would want me to hold onto the hope that he survives. That we all survive and can get through this. That there will be a brighter a future. That brighter future will come with this baby and with Hershel surviving this._

"We'll need crutches," Carol went on to say, finishing it now that I corrected it. _That's true. Poor Hershel won't be able to walk on his two feet anymore. He'll need the support from crutches...unless he'd prefer to be in a wheelchair and sadly...there are non of those here as far as I can tell._

"Right now we could use some antibiotics and painkillers, some sterile gauze," I said, trying to remind her to live in the present. Not the past or the future. Even if from time to time they come into our minds, we need to rember that we had to live for the moment and keep surviving as best as we can.

"There's got to be an infirmary here," Carol said hopeful. _That's the spirit. We need to keep positive. Even in our darkest times and toughest struggles. Working together and being hopeful will get us through this._

"If there is, we'll find it," I agreed, keeping hopeful too. _My daughter would be proud of us. She would probably be going out there by herself to get the stuff I need...but then again...she always did prefer to be by her father's side. Protecting him with threats like these prisoners._

"You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby," Carol spoke as though she knew what was going on in my mind. _I may be worried but not exactly about my baby...Hershel could be dying and my husband is somewhere risking his life around prisoners._

"Look at me. Do I look worried?" I ask her and kept a small smile on my face. Her face lit up with a giggle. The others stood around watching us, Carl disappeared somewhere and I just looked to Carol who had a twinkle in her sea blue eyes.

"You look disgusting," she teased at me. The pair of us covered in blood, sweat and dirt from not having a shower in weeks. _Easy for her to say. Sadly...we're all on the same boat when it comes to our appearances._

"So do you," I tell her giggling. The both of us being childish and forgetting the situation we were in, even if it was for a second. "We'll get through this," I said as I caressed Hershel's face, hopeful that he would survive and that we'd all be fine. _He has to live. We have to all be fine._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Pantry's back here," Tomas said as he led us towards where they had been hiding. Looking at Hershel's leg, I felt the guilt and sadness...the worry all of it ran into my head and through my body again. _He has to survive. He has to._

"You never tried to break out of here?" T-Dog asked. Looking around and checking for any exits. There were non but there were possible ones if the time asked for it. _Who knows where they lead to...could be anywhere._

"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off...but if you make one peep in here, then those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there that he-man couldn't get through," the one we had found out was called Oscar explaind to us.

"Bigger than a 5x8," the southern one said. He always spoke so timidly and looked so scared. _What is wrong with him? Why is he always so afraid. So cut off from all the others. It seems to me this one is the odd one out._

"You won't find me complaining. Doing 15. My left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks," the one we found out to be big tiny said as they looked to him and he explained about his size. _Well...this...isn't weird. Is it?_

"Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing," Oscar said teasingly, unsure to laugh or to keep silent. I decided to keep stern and silent. Not wanting to seem friendly or to seem too cold.

"You done jerking each other off? Sick of waiting back here," Tomas asked us as he peeked over to look at us. He leaned against the door frame and looked at us like we were a bunch of assholes. _I wouldn't mind slicing his tongue off._

"This what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl asked as he checked the food and squinted a little at it. There were piles. No. Stacks of food. Enough to feed an army and more. _How did they keep it so...full?_

"Goes fast," which caused Daryl to answer him with a small 'mm-hmm.' Daryl seemed unamused and slightly angered by the news of so much food. _It will be enough to last us at least a few months. If we use it right and keep the food in check. I hope they don't expire any time soon._

"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-" Tomas went to say, trying to take the lead again. To be a leader. _This guy isn't convincing and he ain't getting away with giving us less than half. They showed it us...I could have simply killed them all without a blink of my eyes...but I didn't._

"We said half. That's the deal. What's in there?" I asked and stated. Standing my ground and searching inside a closed door. Incase it had anymore goods that they were keeping from us. Daryl kept looking at the food and the others just watched me.

"Don't open that," one of them said but it was too late. Opening it, there was a pile of shit and a huge puddle of piss on the ground. _This is their own toilet. _Coughing, I tried to keep the vile from rising from the horrid smell. My stomach flipping and my nose couldn't rid the smell no matter how many breaths I took. "He wanted to know," Tomas said as I coughed up and some of the others laughed.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," the southern one we found out was Axel said as he looked to the ground. His arms crossed and he looked sad. _He seems so off to be a prisoner. He must have been a drug addict and was using a lot of it judging by how he was..._

"Food's here," T-Dog announced as we left Daryl to keep the others from coming in here, locking the keys behind us as we wandered towards the cells. Back to the others. Seeing Carl open up the door for us, food in our arms and heavy to carry.

"What you got?" Carl asked as his eyes were wide with wonder and delight from seeing the food. _He seems as happy as we are to find the food. This is only half...imagine what he would be like if we had all? _

"Canned beef, canned corn, canned cans. There's a lot more where this came from," T-Dog answered him as he led the way and dropped the food down by the stair case, heading back to retrieve more food with Daryl and bring it back.

"Any change?" I asked as I stopped by Glenn and Hershel still out. _He has to be all right. He has to. There is no way we can let him die. He must be living. He's just...tired. From shock and blood loss. That's all._

"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored and his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet," Lori spoke, looking to me and clutching the bars. _He's not doing too great then..._

"Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances," I tell Glenn, showing him my back pockets and feeling the weight lift from it and knowing that he had taken the cuffs, I kept hold of the food and waited a second longer.

"Yeah," he agreed as he took them and I turned my back again, heading towards a corner and placing them by the bottom of the steps. When I turned to look, I saw that it was only me and Lori outside of the cells and by the food.

"So what about those prisoners?" Lori asked as we stepped aside, by the stairs and looked to each other. _I'm going to...try and keep myself level and calm. I don't want to argue with her. We've all been through a lot so far. We're all under pressure._

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block, and then they'll be there and we'll be here," I tell her, not wanting to argue but not wanting to give her too much information. As to not worry her, especially with the baby soon to come.

"Living beside each other," she stated more than questioned me. _She always was smart. Guess that's where our daughter got it from. Sadly...she wasn't smart enough to survive the farm. I miss her so much._

"I'm not giving up this prison," I stated, not wanting to let us out there and back in danger. _We're safer here than we ever were out there! We need this place. Not just for the baby...but for all of us. _

"Do they have guns?" she asked me, looking up but then back down, as though she was too afraid to look me in the eyes. _I have been mean to her these past few months but...I don't know how else to respond to her anymore. She left our daugher...she...made me kill my best friend and then rejected my affections towards her..._

"I only saw one. Yeah, I don't know if it's gonna work," I say, rubbing at my nose and she sighed. Her hands slipping into her back pockets. _They're trouble. I can feel it. Sense it and especially that Tomas guy. He's bad news._

"Well, what are your options?" she asked me trying to sound positive and supportive. _Always trying to challenge me, to talk to me and see what is really under my skin. I don't know what to do when she puts me on the spot like this._

"Kill them," I say bluntly. Feeling like Shane and remembering the time we argued over Randall...how my daughter was so destroyed. Everything that happened on the farm...all of it flooding back to me.

"If that's what you think is best," she tells me which reminded me of the time we were in the tent. When we joked about being old people. Talked about how worried we were about our daughter and then...about the baby. About threates. About Shane.

"You s-...you say this now," I tell her laughing to myself a little. _You practically told me to kill him. Saying he was a threat. That I would kill anyone who came between me and my family. He did. He was dangerous. She told me to kill him._

"Look, I know that I'm a shitty wife and I'm not winning any mother of the year awards, but I need you to know that not for one second do I think there is malice in your heart," she said which made me look down. Thinking of our daughter and everything that happened on the farm.

"You're not a killer, and I know that. I know that, so-...so do whatever you gotta do to keep this group safe. And do it with a clear conscience," she continued. Making me look to her and I knew she was right. _I'm not like Shane. I think things through. I don't want to threaten everyone. Not when there could be good out there. Still._..

"Why do I need this when I got this?" Tomas asked, raising his gun and examined the silent weapons we laid out in front of him. _Oh how clueless...he just wants to shoot that thing...doesn't he? To show off and act tough. He's being stupid. Reckless if he shoots._

"You don't fire guns, not unless your back's up against a wall. Noise attracts them. It really riles them up," Daryl explained, looking to each and everyone of them. Making sure they had all listened and this was when I saw it a good time to speak.

"We'll go in two by two. Daryl will run point with T. I'll bring up the rear with you," I say pointing to Andrew. "Stay tight, hold formation no matter how close the walkers get anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Anyone runs off, they could get mistaken for a walker, end up with an axe to the head," I explained to them, instructing them of what could happen.

"And that's where you aim. These things only go down with a head shot," Daryl explained, making sure they were all well informed for what was to come. _They need to know so that they don't have to get lost or feel scared. So they know where they die instantly._

"Ain't gotta tell us how to take out a man," Tomas growled. _I knew it. He looks like the type to be a murderer. Acts like one, looks at me like one and why else would a cop give him the gun? As he said...'knew how to kill a man'._

"They ain't men. They're something else," T-Dog said to them, his mind seemed distant but his eyes were on the others. _They certainly aren't men...or women. They are people who once had lives and now want to take ours. Flesh, blood and our lives._

"Just remember to go for the brain," I remind them as they all picked their weapons and we headed into the prison. Preparing for what was to come. Each step felt heavy and my machete kept feeling lighter. _She's with me. I feel it._

"Man, it's too damn dark in here," Oscar growled as we got closer to the hall. Keeping in formation and slowly creeping towards our destination. Our eyes glued forward and big tiny tried to hold the flashlight correctly.

"Gotta hold it up high out in front of you. You're gonna hear them before you see them," Daryl told them as he led the group, keeping his walk slow and his eyes forward. He would glance over his shoulder but would always stay alert.

"It's coming!" Axel alerted us and possibly every possible walker roaming around. _What an idiot! Did he not hear Daryl saying that we'll hear it?! That they get riled up by noise! No. Instead he fucking calls the dinner bell for them all!_

"Shh!" I growled, trying to silence him as we got closer and saw the walkers come out from around their corners. Their feet shuffling as they stumbled closer to us and we were alerted before by these sounds but also from Axel hearing these sounds.

What happened next surprised me, T-Dog and Daryl. The prisoners ran to them and worked as teams to...fight them. Except...they were hitting everywhere but the brain. Only the stomach and heart and other places. "You wanna taste me?" Axel asked one as another held a walker back, stabbing at it's stomach while others kicked and whacked another on the ground. _This is fucking chaos..._

* * *

**CPOV**

"I thought you were organizing the food," Glenn asked me as he saw me walk down with the bag of medicine and other medical supplies. Going a different route, I found some supplies and killed a few walkers to get to it and back.

"Even better. Check it out," I told them as I placed the bag down on the floor, the zip wasn't completely closed and it showed them the supplies they needed in order to fix Hershel up. In all honesty, I felt proud of myself and I knew my sister would be too.

"Where did you get this?" Carol gasped out as she looked at the bag and pulled out all the things from it. Her eyes sparkling in pure delight from me finding the stuff she needed in order to save Hershel. _I'm glad someone's pleased with my work._

"From the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out," I said, pointing out my efforts in trying to find this. _There wasn't much but it was enough to possibly save Hershel's life. We all want Hershel to pull through from this._

"You went by yourself?" mom asked me her eyes wide as were Maggies when they looked up at me. The medical supplies in their hands but their faces shocked and stunned by this new fact. _Why do they look at me like I've sinned or something?_

"Yeah," I answered quickly. Maggie's eyes still on me and mom looked away pained. _I hope she's thinking about the time she left my sister to die. If she helped her...my sister may still be alive. Instead mom abandoned her._

"Are you crazy?" mom asked me questioningly. Her voice slightly angry and incredulous at the thought that I could have done all this and survived. _I'm not a child anymore. I'm not that silly little boy everyone had to look after from back at the farm. My sister would want me to toughen up and not be afraid of walkers._

"No big deal. I killed two walkers," I stated wanting mom to get off my case. _I can handle myself. I don't need mom or dad. I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone's help. Not even...my sisters._

"You-...all right, do you see this? This was with the whole group," mom pointed out. _Like that made a difference. We all die eventually. Doesn't matter if we like it or not. It's going to happen either way. So mom needs to get over it and let me keep surviving._

"We needed supplies, so I got them," I tried to reason, pleading my case and trying to get some appreciation instead of being told off by mom. _Fed up with her watching me like a hawk. I'm not some child anymore. They can't hide me from walkers. Not anymore._

"I appreciate that, but-" mom went to argue back at me, her voice rising and I realized I had enough already. _She needs to stop treating me like I can't defend myself. Like I can't do anything for myself. I'm not a child!_

"Then get off my back. I'm not Kat!" I screamed back at her, fed up with us always never mentioning her anymore. We never spoke her name or spoke of Kat at all. It almost sounded foreign coming from my lips. It had been so long since we mentioned her in any conversation.

"Carl! She's your mother. You can't talk to her like that, especially not about your sister like that," Beth scolded me as mom gasped and looked away pained. _Maybe that was out of line but...she needs to remember that my sister had a name. Not always to be refering to her as 'my sister' or their 'daughter' because it pains them too much to think of her or say her name!_

"Listen, I think it's great that you wanna help-" mom went to say but I had enough. I rushed out and went to my cell. Sitting in my room, I curled up in a ball and cried silently. Thinking of my sister and what she would do in this situation. What she would be telling me. How she would comfort me the only way she knew how. _I miss her so much..._

* * *

**RPOV**

"It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach, not the heart. The brain," Daryl told them as we all gathered around, watching a walker stumble into our line of view slowly. The group's eyes staring at the walker and Daryl put it down with his crossbow.

"I hear you. The brain," the southern one said as they all were on edge. Their weapons at the ready and my eyes watching each of them. Wondering if they were just saying that so they could end up doing the same as last time.

"Like that?" one of them asked as they wandered over and killed a walker by destroying their brain. _That's better. Seems like these prisoners were slow in figuring it out the first time. Just need to repeat things two times to them._

"Uh-huh. Stay in tight formation. No more prison riot crap," I agreed, growling at them and their stupid mistake from last time. _Stupid fuckers. Doing prison shit here to try and kill a bunch of walkers. Hitting everywhere but at the brain. Idiots._

"Ah!" we heard a scream after we killed as many walkers as we could. Hearing the scream, we all ran towards the sound and found big tiny was scratched. Bleeding above his arm and the blood poured out from his shoulder blade.

"I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch," big tiny tried to convince us. It wasn't working and the rest of us didn't know how to handle the situation. _We gave Jim a choice. This is different. This guy thinks he'll survive this. No one does._

"I'm sorry, man," I said appologetically. He was more than dead now. Bites and scratches increased the disease. The soon kill you too from the influence which makes you come back to life.

"I can keep fighting!" big tiny tried to convince us, possibly afraid of what could happen and trying to figure out ways on how to do this. _We could shoot him...or we could simply allow him to turn to end up killing him? Either is dangerous seeing as walkers would hear the shot and that we would put ourselves in danger of walkers._

"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life," Andrew asked a little crazed. Angry almost. _They just don't get it do they? The leg was easy to cut. Not as much blood and not such a death like cutting that would be. It would kill him._

"Look at where the bite is," I said, pointing to the scratch. It was on his back, clear and it simply couldn't be removed without the guy dying. No matter how we would try to save him, he would turn and come to kill us all.

"Guys, I'm fine! Just-...I'm fine. Look at me. I'm not changing into one of those things," big tiny said, trying to defend himself and trying to make himself seem like he was fine. _It's like they don't fucking understand. They die. They turn. They get bit or scratched...they die. Easy. Seems like rocket science to them._

"Look, man, there has to be something we can do. We could just lock him up," Oscar suggested. Non of them were getting the point. _The whole reason we cut Hershel's leg was for that! So he didn't turn and try to kill us all. To save his life!_

"Quarantine him," Axel suggested, his arms were still crossed over his chest and I looked around, noticing that everyone was watching me. Even T and Daryl. _Everyone...looking to me for answers and no one is listening!_

"We gotta do something. Why you just standing there? We gotta save him," Andrew asked, angered and nervous about the whole sitation. _I understand they might all be friends but...there is no way of saving him! Non at all!_

"There's nothing we can do," I tell them, trying to make them see but still trying to keep them calm. To tell them that there was nothing left for this guy other than death. There was no way he was going to survive. No chance in hell. No matter how much they want to preserve his life.

"You son of a bitch," Andrew growled at me, his grip on the basball bat was stronger and I watched him curiously. _How could he say that when he is being so ignorant he thinks he knows it all when in fact he isn't listening to a word I say._

"I'm all ri-" big tiny went to say but was quickly smashed in the face with a silent weapon by Tomas. He kept hitting his head in, blood splattering everywhere, brain spilling and the foul look making our faces scrunch up in disgust. It was a vile sight. When Tomas was done, he looked to us and walked away.

"You see the look on his face?" I asked Daryl, knowing the look that was plastered on their face. It was the same look that Shane had before he died. The one I would see from time to time. _Bloodlust. This guy wants death._

"He makes one move, just give me a signal," Daryl suggested and backed me up. I knew I could trust that he would kill this guy if the need arised. That this guy was a threat. _He has the same look Shane had in his eyes. He must have been a murderer..._

"I ain't opening that," Tomas said as he looked to me, his eyes angry and surprised. Glancing down at the keys I chucked to him, he looked at me curious, angry and slightly confused. Like I was putting his life on the line.

"Yes, you are. If you want this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them. Because we need to control this," I explain to him, trying to make him grow a pair and do something that would put him at risk and make us alert.

"You bitches ready? I got this," he said after a few tugs, he opened both doors and walkers began to climb out. We fought as many as we could and tried to keep formation, others stepping up and killing them as they wanted to. _This is madness!_

"I said one door!" I shouted at him as I sliced at a walker. They kept climbing out and it felt endless. We kept killing, my eyes were locked on the guy who opened the door and then to the walkers that got too close for comfort.

"Shit happens," he declared as he kept killing walkers. He then jabbed one, a murderous look on his face and threw it to me. The walker was still alive and grabbed at me, covering me as I tried to keep him away from me, both of us on the ground. Struggling I then heard shuffling feet come running after me.

"T, mind the gap!" Daryl growled as he ran towards me and killed the walker, helping me up and getting back to the others. We saw that the walkers were slowing down and that there weren't any more chasing towards us. Hungry and no more moaning or growling.

"It was coming at me, bro," Tomas said as we stared to each other, the sweat and slight fear from the walker had made my skin shine with sweat. My hand gripping my machete..._my daughter's machete. _My eyes glued on him as my jaw clenched.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it. Shit happens," I agreed, nodding and looking around. I then stared at him, I could see his body shivering and his mouth slightly agape, thinking of what I could possibly do and was probably afraid. _Yes. Be afraid._

"No!" someone screamed as I swung my machete down on the top of Tomas' head, he stuck to it and I kicked his body off my machete. Andrew went to kill me but I kicked him down, Daryl raised his crossbow and T-Dog grew alert.

"Ah! Easy, now," Daryl growled but he then turned and ran, my nostrils flaring and my heart pounding. _Fucker is so scared he runs away? Why does no one have the balls to kill me themselves? Instead of running away or trying to get walkers to do the job._

"I got him," I tell them as I ran after him, chasing him down hallways and reaching corners. When I saw him run out, he ended up in a court yard, his back to me and there were walkers around, surrounding him and getting closer to him. _He's screwed._

"Let me back in, man. Let me back in! Open it up, man! Open up! Open up," Andrew pleaded, I didn't care. Looking around, I ended up shutting him in and locking him out of it. Walkers closing in on him and I just didn't give a fuck.

"You'd better run," I tell him. _If he's smart he'll run. If he's smarter...he'll run away and never come back. This place isn't for him and never will be again. Hopefully...walkers get him. _Walking away, I headed back to the others and saw that Daryl and T-Dog had the other two on their knees, weapons pointed to their heads.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Somebody help! Somebody! Please help!" I could hear Beth shouting through the cell block. Running to find them, I had seen that Hershel had stopped breathing. Much like how my daughter did years ago and began to check him for a pulse. It was slowing down.

"Come on. Come on," I encouraged him and myself to start breathing again. Blowing air through his mouth, covering his nose and then pumping his chest like I once had to for my daughter. Remembering each step like it was yesterday. Doing it I was then stunned when I felt a hand grab at my hair.

"No!" everyone screamed that were around me, Maggie and Beth pulling to away from Hershel who had grabbed the back of my head, frightening us. Hersehl then slowly began to breath again, his breathing was calm and his eyes were shut once more. He had fallen back to sleep. Looking to Carl I had seen he had his gun up, ready to shoot and his aim shaky at the possible thought of having to shoot Hershel down.

**RPOV**

"We didn't have nothing to do with that," Axel pleaded, tears were streaming down his face. He was scared, terrified and clearly pleading for his life. T-Dog had his eyes and gun aimed on Axel.

"You didn't know? You knew. Daryl, let's end this now," I growled as I saw Daryl hold his gun up, keeping it pressed to Oscar's head. Pacing around, I tried to create the tension I had feeling inside of me from the moment the doors opened.

"Sir, please, please, listen to me! It was them that was bad. It wasn't us," Axel pleaded as I aimed the barrel to his forhead. He trembled and pleaded, close to sobbing in front of us.

"Oh, that's convenient," I held back my laugh. _Considering that they are criminals and that they were in here for their reasons. How can he say they are good people when they are judged guilty._

"You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend. Please, we ain't like that. I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent kind, they were! Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!" Axel pleaded for the both of them.

"What about you?" I asked as I turned around and pressed the gun against Oscar's forhead. The barrel pressed up against his forehead. He didn't shiver or plead. Or even cry if I could convince him any more that he was going to die.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life...and I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do," Oscar suggested to me. His eyes hard and his jaw clenching. He seemed so ready to die. He wasn't afraid.

"Oh, man. I knew these guys. They were good men," Axel said as I respected the two, taking their word but keeping my decision set from everything I said earlier. Walking into the jail block, we saw the cells were all opened and that there were shot bodies were on the ground.

"Let's go," I tell them as I walked towards T-Dog who clutched to the bars and looked to the others, looking to Daryl as I passed and looked over my shoulder to the prisoners. Keeping my machete in hand and going to turn back.

"So you're just gonna leave us in here?" Axel asked us, calling back to me and I just stayed silent. _Of course we were. They haven't proven they can be fully trusted._

"Man, this is sick," Oscar said. _This isn't sick. Sick is what we've been through. What we've seen and haven't seen. My daughter...dead. That's sick._

"We're locking down this cell block. From now on, this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal," I tell them, keeping my deal firm and reminding them that it was a deal and that was it.

"You think this is sick? You don't wanna know what's outside. Consider yourselves the lucky ones. Sorry about your friends, man," Daryl spoke as I stood beside T-Dog.

"A word of advice...take those bodies outside and burn them," I heard T say but me and Daryl waited a little down the hall, remembering the way back to the others.

"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him," Carl told me. My eyes looking up to Lori and seeing her smile sadly. _She used mouth to mouth...on our daughter...saved her too. It must have been hard for her to do that again..._

"It's true," Glenn agreed when he looked to me and then to Lori. Carl seem pleased with Lori's actions. We all were. Hershel could probably live now and...maybe he is all right. Maybe we can survive now.

"Still no fever," Lori informed me as we all stood around Hershel, watching him and waiting patiently for him to wake up or turn into a walker. Curious, we then saw him start to move and breath a little more regularly.

We then saw Hershel slowly open his eyes, his blue eyes looked up at me and his hand reached out to take mine. Holding it, I chuckled and smiled at them, feeling slight tears form in my eyes of joy. "Come here," I said as the girls called for their dad, allowing them to take my place and following after Lori who had left to be alone. _She's thinking of her...our daughter._

* * *

**LPOV**

"We'll start cleaning tomorrow," Rick spoke as he got closer to me, I needed to get some air and to keep away from the girls being with their dad. Feeling alone and lost since my daughter had died. It had been hard these months. Terribly hard. So hard that I could barely think without remembering her.

"Yeah. It'll give Carl a safe place to do whatever he does these days," I agreed. The two of us actually speaking about something without it suddenly turning into an argument. Carl had seemed so...distraught ever since his sister died. Never speaking and always acting, being reckless and never listening to us.

"For the record, I-...I don't think you're a bad mother," Rick tried to speak comforting, looking to him I saw him stare out into the distance. _I don't know if I should believe him or not. He still thinks I left our daughter there to die...and I did. Even if I wanted to do something...it was too late._

"Well, wife is a different story. For better or worse, right? I mean, what are we gonna do? Hire lawyers and get divorced and split our assets?" I teased, thinking of the life we all once had and made Rick smile, chuckling lightly. "We got food. Hershel's alive. Today was a good day," I sniffed as I thought off all we had been through these past few hours. _It was way too much to take in._

"He'd be dead if it weren't for you," Rick said trying to make me feel appreciated. _He hasn't said something like that to me since we left the farm...he's been so cold towards me and the others since our daughter's death. I...I bet he's thinking of her right now._

"You're the one that acted fast. If you hadn't done what you did, then...I thought maybe you were coming out here to talk about us. Maybe there's nothing to talk about anymore," I said as I looked to him, looking away I could feel the pain in my chest and how hurt I was. _He's grown so distant and cold...I feel like he doesn't love me anymore._

"We're awful grateful for what you did," Rick said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Tears began to build at the thought of when I saved our daughter. Of how he looked at the distance just now. That was when I knew he was trying. When he walked away, I let the tears fall and pressed my cheek to where his hand once was. The warmth of it made my heart swell and shatter at the same time. _I wish it was all back to the way it used to be..._

* * *

**So...what did you think? There may be some Andrea POV's and possibly Michonne's POV but...we'll have to see in the next chapter won't we? Thank you everyone who reviewed the chapter before this one! I got all 5 reviews in under 24 hours! Amazing! Can we do the same again for this chapter? Answer this: What do you think Kat will be like in the next chapter where it's just her, Michonne and Andrea arriving to Woodbury? Just 5 reviews again please! So I can post the next chapter as quickly as I can.**

**Now...replies to reviews!**

* * *

**Purple Dragon Ranger: I do too. The Daryl kissing Kat...that's unlikely dear. Sorry. Staying true to both Daryl and Kat's characters. They aren't the type to respond like that. Especially when they barely know each other like they do. So...sorry dear. Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: I already know when I plan to let Kat reunite with her family. There's going to be hard decisions she'll have to make but...it will help the development of her character. Trust me dear. Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're loving the story!**

* * *

**redangel2463: I know Andrea was annoying but...that's what Andrea would simply think. It's how I believe it happened seeing as they went to where they left the supplies for Sophia and it was gone. But you know Kat...she doesn't go down without a fight. Kat and Michonne will grow gradually too because well...Michonne is a complex character as you know. Kat will keep her thoughts to herself but...she's curious too about Michonne's past. Thanks for your review dear!**

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I love writing it myself. There is still a lot of amazing moments to come! Stay tuned! Thank you for your review dear!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Don't worry about Daryl and Carol. They're just...really good friends. Family almost but...what type of relationship. I won't tell until...maybe season 5. They've been through a lot over the 8 months. All of them. Kat with Andrea and Michonne. The group with each other and well...it makes them feel like family and like they can all trust each other. Do you understand dear? As for the Woodbury stuff...wait for the next chapter dear! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**moonlite982: Wow! What a review! Thank you! I hope work slows down a little. As for the characters...I'm glad you like Kat! Especially with her family. Daryl well...I see him as distant through season 1 and 2. Season 3...a lot of time has passed. For both groups. So they've strengthened. All of them. Whereas...I see Daryl forgiving at times or sorrowful when it comes to loved ones. For example, Carl when he lost his mom and Daryl was sorry. Daryl is more comfortable now in his role. He is Rick's wingman. I will take your words into account! Thank you!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: Glad you like it! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

**Happy new year!**

**Until the 5 reviews...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	23. Chapter 23: Leader

Chapter 23: Leader

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~5 days ago~_

_We were walking around a town, Michonne was holding onto her walker pets and her eyes dark as she glanced around. My face was hard as I felt my hand itch towards my machete, gripping the handle tightly and walking to a building that seemed abandoned and would possibly hold warmth to an ill Andrea. Pressing my cool palms which would have once been sweating and trembling in fear, against the window and my forehead rest gently against it. Glancing in, I found no one was inside. _

_Clearing my throat, I step back and looked to Michonne and Andrea before looking around to check for walkers. "Keep watch, I'm going to open the door and clear out the place. Check for any exits that we may need to get away quickly. Take care of Andrea and check to make sure there aren't any walkers. Keep quiet," I told them quietly, my voice sounded authoritive and dark at the same time. As though there would be a consequence if they didn't follow my orders. _

_Stepping forward, I pushed the door opened and knocked on it lightly, hearing the distant wadling of feet and growling of walkers, I looked to Andrea and Michonne, nodding once to tell them I was ready and went in. Killing four walkers quietly, I found myself looking for anything and soon found a back room that looked secure enough for Andrea to stay in. There was yet another back room that would lead out to a path that was marked by piles of cut down trees. _

_Moving back to the girls, I found that there were no walkers and that we were safer than we had been over the past few months. Leading them inside, along with Michonne's pets, I pulled a bed that someone seemed to have used and cleaned it before allowing Andrea to place herself there. Checking the exit I had found, I walked back to Andrea and Michonne. Only to find Andrea curled up in fresh blankets and looking up at me with a gleam in her eye. _

_"Look at you...not only looking like your father but, acting like him," she spoke in her clogged voice telling me the cold was only getting worse. Her words made both myself and Michonne look at her curiously, Michonne glanced at me the same time I went to look at Michonne in return. Michonne's eyes quickly looked back to Andrea, who was sat staring at me with a small smile on her face. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously and she just coughed before wiping her mouth and sniffing. Answering me she took her time, watching me carefully from under her lashes. She looked as though she were dying but as though she might have one last fight in her. Who she wanted to fight...I had no idea. _

_"You're being a leader...much like your father was," she spoke as though my father had already died without me even knowing. _I won't agree with her. She won't make me do it. He is alive. So is Carl and Mom. I won't listen to her. _Ignoring her, I walked towards the door to check to see if there was anyone else with us, staying silent and biting my tongue. I didn't know if I did it to prevent myself from either crying, laughing or to prevent myself from arguing at her..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

We were wandering down an empty road, when we heard a helicopter fly around above our heads. All before it crashed into the woods in the distance but in front of us. Michonne wasn't the first to stop, nor was it I. Andrea stopped to look at the scene amazed. Michonne walked ahead with her walker pets, following close behind her was me and behind myself was Andrea. The smoke from the crash rising high in a dark cloud.

We had decided to go visit the crash scene to see if there were any survivors we could help who could possibly take us to a safe place. Walking behind Michonne once again, I stayed silent, close and alert. When we reached the crash site, I was stunned to see such a machine destroyed to pieces and Andrea too was surprised to see this. Panting heavily, I saw her out of breath before she crouched and threw up what we had eaten earlier.

"Don't push yourself. You'd both better sit," Michonne said as I pulled out the water bottle, Michonne gently rubbing Andrea's back comfortingly. Leading Andrea to a cleaner and safer spot, I gave her the water and watched her drink it noisily. Michonne had tied the walkers by the chains against the tree. When Andrea gave me back the water bottle, I looked to Michonne who was looking out into the distance, staring directly at the crash site. "I'll check it out," Michonne assured us before she went to have a look at the site closer.

Michonne had been checking the place, alert as she always was and when I saw her hide her head into what remained of the helicopter, I was placing the water bottle back into my bag. "Someone's coming," Michonne alerted us as she ran towards us, her footsteps were almost silent, a lot like how Daryl was like in the woods when we would go hunting.

"Any survivors?" I asked her quietly as she shrunk down beside us, the walkers she held in chains were getting anxious but were silent as they didn't have any jaws to bite us with. Michonne was more clever than anyone else I possibly knew. A born survivor.

"Two dead, not sure about the other," Michonne spoke to us quietly as she gazed towards where the noise of car doors opening and closing were. Looking to the spot, I saw a group of men walk around and study the area curiously. Curiously, I looked to the men and saw how they took down walkers, a man giving commands and searching for any survivors as we had.

Andrea would time to time cough, making me more alert and Michonne more comforting. Glancing around, I had then seen the man who seemed to be the one in charge calling out to a man called Tim, telling him he found a 'breather' in the helicopter. Hearing stumbling and growling, Michonne became more alert and as she went to go kill the walker, I stopped her. "No," I spoke to her softly as I glanced to the remaining survivors who crowded the scene, watching out for walkers and possibly us.

"He's saving them...we should show ourselves," Andrea spoke to us softly as we witnessed the men pulling the body out of the helicopter. All of us looked at them as we then saw how they stopped and glanced at something that lay on the ground. A groaning like growl coming from the ground, suspecting it to be another survivor.

"Not yet," I growled at Andrea as I felt my voice harden, much like how my fathers did when he was set in doing something that he believed should be done in precaution. Waiting, we then saw how the man who seemed to be in charge pulled out his knife, ducked down and killed a man that laid on the floor, pleading for help in a gurgling like way, his arms waving around in pleading agony. Much how Dale had pleaded for us to do something back at the farm.

There was then a moment just as the group were about to leave, that the walkers began to move and shuffle a little more anxiously. The chains that held them clanking and clinking with every movement. The scraping sounds were audible even to the deafest of ears. Glancing around, I felt my heart stop when the men all looked towards our area. Standing to her feet, with a single sweep of her katana, Michonne's pets fell to their knees and their heads rolled on the ground.

Just as we thought that the men had decided there was nothing for them to do there, they began to walk towards the others. I then heard footsteps and felt my hand go to my machete handle instinctively. "Uh-uh-uh. Easy does it, girlies. Mine's a lot whole bigger than both a' yours. Now put down your weapons," a rough and familiar voice rasped at both me and Michonne. "That's it. Nice and easy...and let me see your hands. Now spin around. That's it. Nice little twirl around," the voice instructed us as all three of us did as he said.

"Oh, holy shit," said a voice non other than Merle Dixon. Myself, Andrea and Merle looking to each other surprised and utterly shocked to find one another in such a style. "Blondie! Damn, you're looking good...and blue eyes...look at you! Yer lookin' as fine as tha last time I saw ya!" Merle teased us as he made this sucking like noise. There was a walker coming up behind him but he quickly killed it and threw it to the ground.

His hand that was once there was now replaced by a mechanical looking knife. "Now, how's about a big hug for your old pal Merle?" he suggested as he raised to his feet, his knife like mechanism raised to point to the sky and a gun pointed to our heads. This was when I saw Andrea pant, gasp and become suddenly faint. Falling to the floor, I quickly rushed to sit her upright and examined her.

"Andrea?! Andrea! Jesus Christ Merle! Andrea is sick and you do this to her?! Fucking help me!" I growled at him before he looked to me, rolling his eyes and sighing he decided to help us. Carrying her, I took her to the vehicle they demanded us to go into. Tying Michonne with a cloth that worked as a blindfold, they allowed me to do the same to Andrea and then I allowed them to do it to me. Placing me into the car, weaponless and without the sense of sight...

* * *

"Have Stevens prep the infirmary," the man who seemed to lead the group of men spoke. He was speaking into a walkie talkie and I felt something churn in my stomach from the sound of his voice. _Where were they taking us? Why do I suddenly feel like the boy my father brought back that only seemed to cause more problems than solutions to the group?_

"How many?" another male voice spoke out from the walkie talkie. The crackling sound made my skin tingle at the thought of where they could possibly take us. As to who they were and if they were at all good people. _They could rape us and murder us if they honestly want to._

"Four. One with multiple fractures and severe burns. Another in and out of consciousness, probably shock and dehydration," the man spoke back who sat with us in the car. He seemed like a voice of authority, much like a voice of authority that had no kindness in them...much like Hitler's voice, if I had heard it in an american accent and he wasn't shouting at the top of his voice.

"And the third and fourth?" the man asked back to the one who was seated with us. I moved my head around in order to see in the spots that weren't blind, looking to Michonne and our kidnappers. I could see the shadows of figures, being wedged between Michonne and a sleepy Andrea. Her head was laid against the window, my eyes glancing around to see the figure of who I believed to be Merle and three other men. The voice coming from all the way in the front.

"They're fine," the voice had spoke as I thought of him, he seemed thin but muscled to a point of being intimidating in an evil, spiteful bear type of way. Not like the type of men who would make you fear them for their size in arms or figure. His voice was nerving enough.

"Females?" the softer, more 'nerd' like voice spoke back which made me look to Michonne to see her not trying to do as I did. Somehow she sensed my worry as to where we were going, taking my hand in hers, she gave it a little squeeze and a small smile formed at the corner of her lips from what light I had in this concealing darkness.

"Three. Found them hiding in the woods. Bringing a homework assignment for you, so open the lab," the man responded to the geeky voice. My heart pounded in my chest. _Please God...don't let this be the group that prick was in. The group that I killed both men who attempted to either hold me down or rape me._

"Do tell," the geeky voice tried to pry information from the other man. My ears twitched in curiousity to see what type of 'homework' they were speaking so fondly about. _Don't tell me they're going to cut us open to use us as some crazy version of Biology experiments. Fuck...we need to leave. Now. _

"At the gates in five minutes. Get off the radio," the man spoke. Wriggling, I felt a panic raise as I tried to get free of the car but knew better than to try to pull the blindfold off with all the men watching us. Michonne sensed my struggle and panic, pushing me down firmly by my thighs to the seat as to steady me. I heard a 'humph' like sound come from her as she forced me to the seat.

"Well, what is it?" the geek tried to convince or persuade the man to tell him of his homework. I felt my body shiver and tremble, the breathing of Andreas became more equal, as though she were coming back to us and this made me alert. _I need to be strong. Not only for myself and my family...but for Andrea and Michonne too. _

"Now, Milton," the man groaned to the other through the walkie talkie. I could sense the man was getting angered with the other on the other side of the walkie talkie. Sitting still and firm, I felt Andrea stir beside me. Waiting for her to speak, I heard a dry clearing of her throat before she turned her head to look at us.

"Kat? Michonne?" Andrea's soft and quiet voice called to us through the darkness. Looking for her, I took her hand in mine, along with Michonne's so that all three of us were feeling each of our skin touch gently through our fingertips. Reassuring us all that we were together and well.

"Right here," both myself and Michonne said at the same time to her. Looking through the little light we had, I felt a brighter light come through as we came closer to a stop. Looking out for Andrea who seemed to slip and slide out of consciousness, I waited to see what the group of men would do to us.

"Shh," Merle whispered down at Andrea as I felt him pull her away from me. I felt another tug and weight lift to my other side, feeling completely alone now. A small panic ran along my spine, making me feel as though they would disappear without me. That the group of men would take my friends and leave me in the car, forgotten and left to die. Yet, that thought quickly disappear when I felt rough hands grab me from my shoulder and arm pit, lifting me from the seat and pulling me out of the car, to stand on my feet...

* * *

"Hold that," the doctor spoke to Andrea as she had checked her. She had first checked us, taking blood samples and checking us for any scratches or bites. Seeing if we were sick in any way and gave medicine to Andrea who was the only one out of us that was sick.

"Why are we being held here? We want to leave," I asked her, my voice stern and cold in a way of authority. Much like how my father sounded and it gave me a sense of pride, along with pain and wanting. I wanted to be back with my family, to hold them in my arms again and see their sweet smiles.

"You know well enough...and it's dark. You should stay the night," the woman suggested to us as she looked to me and then glanced at the three of us. Michonne was solid, silent and glaring at the woman who was before us. Andrea just seemed annoyed and resembled much of a child that didn't want to go to the doctors to get checked from where she sat.

"Where are we?" I asked getting a little more anxious, wanting answers and curious as to what game these people were playing. _They have us trapped here, like animals being tested and looked after. Something seems a little off...I can't quite put my finger on it._

"That's not for me to say," the doctor said as she glanced to the door. Our door had been shut, locking us in with the doctor as she would check us and look after us. There was no sign of anyone guarding us but I could sense there were men outside the door. "He'll talk to you," the woman said as she spoke to the three of us.

"Who?" I tried to push harder, to see if she would answer me and give me something I could actually know. The woman had been vague to all of our questions, mine mostly as I would ask for my family and for any given information that could possibly slip out of her. Nothing seemed to work.

The door slowly opened to reveal to us, non other than Merle Dixon. "Go check on your patient, Doc," Merle spoke to the doctor in his scratchy voice, the woman nodding and leaving us alone while two other men stood by the door watching our exchange. "Bet you were both wondering if I was real. Probably hoping I wasn't. Well, here I am," Merle spoke as he walked into the room, pulling up a chair and placing infront of himself. A small smirk was playing on his lips.

"I guess this old world gets a little smaller toward the end, huh? Ain't so many of us left to share the air, right?" he spoke as though nothing had happened between him and the rest of the group. Sitting down, he clutched at his new toy that replaced his hand. "You know, when they found me, I was near bled out. Starving, talkin' to myself, a bullet might make a good last meal. Take myself a nice long nap after. Wait for Daryl on the other side," he said which made me have a strong look look on my face while having a small intake of breath through my nose.

"You seen my brother?" Merle asked us as he looked to both me and Andrea. Daryl's image came into my mind just then, all of those times we had gone out hunting or when me and him would argue over small things. How he had changed when we were on the farm...that shine in his blue eyes. Him and Merle looked similar but so different at the same time. I wondered if Daryl was still alive or if he too had been taken by walkers.

"Not for a long time," I answered after a few moments silence. I could sense Andrea waiting on me to answer for both of us, as I was the one closest to Daryl out of the pair of us. _Daryl was a good man...I know it. I know he must have survived. He's strong and he knows how to fight against what is in this shit hole of a new world._

"Makes three of us," Merle teased in a sad way. He was looking for his brother, only natural for him to want to know...like myself looking for Carl and my parents. _Daryl must be protecting them...he has to be. My family are everything to me and are the reason I fight. They're the reason I fight, why I survive and why I don't give up hope. _

"We went back for you. Him, myself and...Rick. You were already gone," I said my dad's name rather than called him my father. It hurt to try and think of their normal names that would roll off my tongue. Mom. Dad. Carl. I couldn't force myself to say their names, it was only whenever I was alone with Michonne and Andrea I would say their names...and _that_ was rare.

"Well not all of me," Merle said as he pulled off his cover and showed what was left of his sawed off wrist. Andrea cursed and looked away. Michonne pulled a face of disgust but kept her eyes on him. I stayed silent and looked at him unphased by his condition. "Yeah, Rick. He's that prick that cuffed me to the rooftop," Merle spoke as he put on the cover again with force and struggle.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Dixon. That's my father you're claiming is a 'prick'," I growled at him, unhappy with how he spoke of my dad. This made his eyebrows raise to the ceiling with amusement and a twinkle in his eye. He knew I was angry, I sounded like a ferral dog protecting my owner yet...it was only the bruising of my family and their choices that made me this way. I wouldn't have him paint my father in a bad light.

"He tried. Daryl saw that," Andrea tried to defend myself and my father. I felt the support she had for me, for my father and the fact that we all went back there for Merle. He simply left without his hand and left Daryl fighting with himself or anyone that was seen as a target in his eyes.

"He's always been the sweet one, my baby brother," Merle agreed as he looked to the pair of us. This made me smile slightly internally. _He was, which is completely unlike Merle in this way. _The thoughts of when we had the prisoner in the farm crept into my mind. Daryl's bruised and bloody knuckles from when he was looking for information from the prick in the farm.

"He wanted to keep looking, and things happened, people died. A lot of them," I tried to explain as I remembered a conversation I had with him. It was after, when we were returning to the camp to save them from the walkers. When Daryl and I slowed down from time to time and he told me he didn't want to stop looking for Merle. That he needed to find his brother. I told him I understood completely.

"Jim, Dale, Jacqui, Sophia...Amy," Andrea continued for me when I felt sad and unable to speak. The names and faces coming to mind as she said them. My heart breaking slightly for her as she mentioned her sister at the end. Her throat shutting at the memory of her sweet sister dying in her arms...all the blood and tears that covered the both of them.

"Your sister?" Merle asked a little saddened himself at the thought of the sweet girl we had all once known. Dead and never forgotten. Certainly never by her sister Andrea. Andrea took that memory and pain with her everywhere. It made me frown and reach a hand to gently caress her back comfortingly.

"Yes," Andrea answered to Merle who was looking at us with kind eyes. Directly though, he was looking at Andrea and how she was looking to Merle with a sad expression on her face. Andrea was strong but her sister always made her weak. Just mentioning Amy made Andrea turn into a crying or angry mess.

"She was a good kid. I'm sorry to hear it," Merle gave Andrea his condolences and Andrea just nods and looked to him. Pursing her lips and I knew she didn't want to speak anymore. Looking to me, she waited for me to continue the story of what happened to Daryl and his transformation in the group we were still in search for.

"There were more. A lot more. We had to leave Atlanta. We wound up on a farm...and Daryl stepped up. Became a valued member of the group," I said with a little pride in my voice. Daryl had took over what was once Shane's place. Being kind, sensible and smart. He wasn't always in a good mood but he would protect us at all times and we respected him for it.

"Now he's dead," Merle said as though that was all that he understood of what I had just said. It gave me a sort of pang of something in my chest. My heart stopping for a split second at the thought. What thought, I was completely usure of. His doubt on Daryl's strength when it came to survival? Or was it because I felt some sort of sorrow at the thought of Daryl being dead? Like if I had imagined Carl dead. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"We don't know that for sure. We got run off by a herd," I said sternly. Trying to clear the air and to prove to him that we were just as blind as he was. That we were all unsure as to what was going on with Daryl and the rest of the group. Although, I would never stop looking for them and judging by the girls too...they would help me the best they could.

"How long ago?" Merle asked us, throwing questions at us like they were gunshots. Every answer I gave he had a new question to ask me.

"Seven, eight months. We were separated from the rest of them," I told him bluntly, feeling Andrea move a little beside me as I stood straighter. Sensing Andrea was about to say something that would make me angry.

"Got left behind," Andrea said as though she were correcting me. It made me feel slightly angered at her, my fists clenching at my sides as I looked over at her from the side of my shoulder. Her body leaning forward as though she was making a point to Merle.

"Don't say that," I said in a slightly whining tone, angered and annoyed that she would say something like that. Knowing she would say something like that, it made me look at her in a disgusted like expression. Her eyes darting to me but then focused them back on Merle.

"I know what it feels like," she continued to Merle which made me tense up and shake my head. _Dispicable. _Michonne shuffled a little, all through this she had stayed silent and didn't look at me. Only now did Michonne move closer to me, as though to comfort or support me with her presence.

"I doubt that," Merle said as he looked down at his arm, touching the metal that now clung to his skin. To where he had once had a hand instead of a metal contraption covering the stump.

"What do you want from us?" Andrea asked for me, I was close to asking this question but Andrea had beaten me to it. This made Merle look at us for a good long moment. As though this was the suprise and awaiting question he had been dying to answer.

"Damn. There she sits, four walls around her, roof over her head, medicine in her veins, and she wants to know what I want from her," Merle spoke as he walked closer to us. My body tensed as I walked to stand further forward, a protective like stance. My hand reaching for where my once belt held my machete and it no longer was there. "I plucked you, blue eyes and your mute here out of the dirt, blondie. Saved your asses. How about a thank you?" Merle suggested as he kept his gaze on the unamused Michonne.

"You had a gun on us," Michonne said blankly, stating a fact to him that he simply looked to her surprised. Surprised that she had actually spoken to him for the first time. Michonne didn't need to speak but she did so because she wanted to. It was something both me and Andrea picked up about Michonne and her habits.

"Ooh, she speaks," Merle teased as he smiled and chuckled slightly towards me and Andrea. My jaw clenching as I looked to the man and my friend he had been teasing. "Who ain't had a gun on 'em in the past year, huh? Show of hands, y'all. Anybody? Hmm? Shumpert, Crowley. Y'all had a gun on y'all?" Merle said as he walked around and raised his metalic arm. "Hell I think I'd piss my pants if some stranger come walking up with his mitts in his pockets. That'd be the son of a bitch you'd really want to be scared-" Merle said but I was having enough of this macho talk.

"Thank you," I spoke dryly, authoritively. I could feel the same blood that run in my father's veins run in mine. I knew this was how he would speak. Sensible but threatening in some way. My face felt cold as I felt myself look directly into Merle's pale blue eyes.

Merle simply nodded before he walked to the door, the door opened and this was when the man who seemed to be the leader walked inside. Whispering in Merle's ear, I looked at the pair and studdied their lips as well as I could. Unable to pick anything up as the man's lips moved too fast for me to understand what he had been saying. "Sure thing," Merle said in agreement.

"How you feeling?" the man's rough but tempting in an evil tone spoke to us. Curious to know how we all were but I saw his eyes were glued to Andrea. Not to myself or to Michonne's. He was curious as to how Andrea was and not the rest of us.

"We want our weapons," Michonne growled, wanting her Katana by her side more than both me and Andrea combined. Michonne's Katana was a part of hers and sometimes she didn't feel right without it. I could somehow see it in the way she was so tense at the mention of weapons.

"Sure. On your way out the front gates," the man tried to explain to us as though this was a condition or a rule we had to follow. Knowing that this might be a safe place was understanding enough to use gates to enter or exit but gates had nothing to do with our weapons. He wanted us to leave and we were willing to go.

"Show us the way. You've kept us locked up in this room," I growled, not liking the fact I was trapped and needing to follow this mans orders. I wasn't a feminist but I didn't like the fact that I was surrounded by men and the only woman I saw was a doctor.

"You see any bars on the windows? You're being cared for," the man tried to reason with us. He may of had some sense but he should have left us with our weapons, seeing as his men were carying heavy weapons of their own possible choice.

"Under guard," I said slightly suggesting and factly that he was suspecting something about us or wanted us to be feeling like prisoners in this small room. Andrea was stood behind me, Michonne beside me but I was slightly more in front. Taking a lead in order to get answers from this man.

"To protect our people. We don't know you," the man tried to explain which had some sort of sense. This man was crazy though, images flashing before my eyes at survivors who were reaching for him to save them. Two other men he had killed.

"We know enough about you to want out of this place. We watched you drive a knife into the skulls of two dead men. What the hell was that all about?" I demanded, my voice slightly growling at him as I felt disgusted at even mentioning the vile things he had done to those men.

"They turned," the man said with a shake of his head. This was when I felt my anger boil under my skin along with my veins. My anger had me warm and wanting nothing more than to hit him in the jaw. My fists clenched tightly.

"They weren't bitten," I threw at him, venom in my voice as I was standing straighter, as though I was trying to size his tall figure. His eyes looking at me curiously and slightly confused. The man and Merle exchanged looks before looking at the three of us.

"It doesn't matter. However we die, we all turn. I put them out of their misery. It's not easy news to swallow at first, but there it is," the man tried to explain which left me stunned. "You're not prisoners here, you're guests. But if you wanna leave, as I said, you're free to do so. But we don't open the gates past dusk. Draws too much attention," the man spoke as he walked towards the opposite door. To the men who stood guarding the door.

"And you especially, you need a solid night's sleep. You wouldn't last another day out there in your condition," the man spoke directly at Andrea. "Have you brought over to my place in the morning. Return your weapons. Extra ammo, food for the road, some meds, keys to a vehicle if you want one," the man suggested as though he was kind about it. "Send you on your way. No hard feelings," the man said and walked out the door, the two other men following him.

Following after them, they opened up double doors to a town of small houses and long streets. "Welcome to Woodbury," the man spoke as he stopped to look at us and all we did was glance around in awe. The town was clean, neat and silent. The fire was amber, it was silent and there was no sounds of the dead stumbling around the corners. "Come with me," the man spoke as he lead us the way to the gates. Following closely, I saw Michonne watch the men that surrounded us with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Go relieve Pete at the back gate. I'll take the spotlight," Merle commanded as he took over what seemed to be a stand, one where there was a spotlight and different types of silent and non silent weapons.

"Are you military?" Andrea asked the man as he stood and witnessed one man climb down and head towards the other end of the street, disappearing into the distant darkness.

"Hardly. Couple of vets, but by and large we're self-trained," the man spoke to her as I went to walk a little closer, taking the spot next to him as I looked up at the men. Examining the guns and there was even a long bow above. Scanning and noting how many guns they had, how many rounds each of them could have and remembering the conversations, as well as training I would have from Shane and my father.

"That's heavy artillery they're packing," I spoke aloud, surprised that such occupations held guns or other types of weapons such as these ones. Showing the man that I knew about this world and about the old one we all knew. That I wasn't dumb when it came to weapons and their types.

"Some men arrive with guns, but most of the weapons are scavenged over time," he said which made my hairs stand on end. I somehow felt like he lied about this. Or at least he partly lied. It didn't seem to me that it was the whole truth, but I wouldn't ask further as it wasn't my place to pry.

"And the other side of town? The rest of the streets? They're all guarded like this?...It can't be," Andrea spoke as she looked around, shocked and surprised that something like this could be possible_. It could. You just needed to be really smart. _I sensed Michonne somewhere behind us, glancing around and checking for anything that seemed to interest her in a way.

"It can...and it is," the man spoke as he looked to the pair of us. His eyes drifting to Michonne's lone figure in the shadow of darkness. My eyes straining to see what the commotion was about above me as well as what Michonne was doing.

Merle suddenly whistled loudly which made us look up at him. "Got us a creeper, Governor," Merle said as he looked to the man who stood beside both me and Andrea. The man gave a simple nod in signal to something and Merle turned to a man who stood beside him. "May I? Thank you," Merle asked as he took a gun from one of the men. Preparing his aim as I looked to the man. Andrea's feet fumbling forward to get a look at what was going on the other side of the gates.

"Governor? They call you that?" I asked as I rested my hands on my hips. My eyes glancing at Merle and then back to the man who held such a name. _Not a name...a title. He's this town's authority._

"Some nicknames stick whether you want them to or not," the 'Governor' said as he looked to the men who began to shine a light on something in the distance. Making my way towards the gate, I too peeked to see what they were doing on the other side of the gates. Pressing up lightly against Andrea as to look through the gap.

"Buzz is a nickname. Governor is a title. There's a difference," I told him in a slightly stern and threatening tone. Showing him I knew what the difference was and what a lie he had told me. My name was a nickname. Kat. Short for Katherine. _Dad would always call me kitten..._

There was a small sound of a silenced 'pop', indicating that they were using silencers at the end of their guns. "Got him," Merle told the Governor as he took down a walker. "He brought his buddies," Merle declared as they all watched the walkers come closer, bringing them down before they could reach the gates. "Clear," Merle said after the sounds of small whizzing bullets were no longer ringing in my ears.

"We'll get them in the morning. Can't leave them to rot. Creates an odor. Makes people uneasy," the Governor spoke as he looked to Andrea and myself. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he looked to the pair of us, both watching the walkers getting killed and knowing that we were safe with these men keeping guard of the town.

"What people? There's nobody here. It's a ghost town," Andrea spoke as the Governor gave her a small and what would seem a charming smile in other times, but this...made my hairs stand on its ends.

"This way," the Governor spoke as he looked to us and showed us a way into a home that was unoccupied. "You'll be more comfortable here. Not the Four Seasons, but there's a hot shower. Water's limited, so keep it short. We've got food, water, fresh clothes. Hope this works. I know you'd feel better with your sword, more secure, but...you're safe here," he told us as he looked at the three of us. Showing us into a house that held three bedrooms, a laundry room, a kitchen, a livingroom and two bathrooms.

"We appreciate it," Andrea spoke as she sat on one of the beds that they had led us to. Andrea's eyes focused on the Governor while Michonne's back was to him. My eyes glancing around the room, my fingers gripping things and picking them up to examin them.

"What about the pilot? Will he make it?" I asked curious for the man they had pulled out of the helicopter. My eyes glancing at the Governor from the corner of my eye, my face looking to a snowglobe that I held in my hand. Curious as to if the man would live or die. If he could be saved or if he was a lost cause. _I hope he survives. He must know were other survivors are. Bring them here and keep us all safe. Maybe even find a cure..._

"Well, Dr. Stevens is doing all she can. Now, I know you got a lot more questions, but I got work to do. My man will be outside the door if you need anything else. I'll see you tomorrow," the Governor spoke kindly more to me and to Andrea. His eyes shone when he would speak to Andrea but to me it seemed more out of respect. Pointing to one of his men, he walked out and left us alone. Michonne told hold of the handle and shut the door loudly, as to allow us a few moments in privacy in Andrea's new room...

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Michonne growled quietly as she wandered closer to Andrea and stopped beside her. Andrea was sat on the bed, her eyes still staring at the door but she slowly looked to Michonne as she moved her legs to sit on the bed in a cross-legged fashion.

"I was thinking that this man had taken us into his town to give us supplies, a bed and in the morning we can leave," Andrea suggested as though this was what Michonne was wanting to hear come out of her mouth. It seemed to make Michonne look at Andrea slightly angered.

"We all know that will only happen if you're better. Which you probably won't be. We can't stay here!" Michonne spoke softly near the beginning, her tone growing more angered as she was trying to make Andrea feel possibly guilty.

"Why can't we?!" Andrea questioned Michonne with surprise and mock humour. As though Michonne had been touched on the head and it made me look around with my back to the pair. I didn't want to listen to us arguing over this matter.

"Because I don't like the feel of this place," Michonne spoke lowly, possibly worried that the man behind the door was listening in and later going to report it to the Governor.

"As if! What the hell do you mean by 'the feel' of this place?!" Andrea asked Michonne in a tone that was questioning and disbelieving that Michonne would say such a thing.

"I don't trust them," Michonne said a little darkly, in that tone that meant she truly felt and believed what she said. That she honestly wouldn't trust these people, not with her life or ours.

"Neither do I but we need to keep our heads straight and our priorities. Not bickering between ourselves like a bunch of teenagers," I growled having enough of the pair of them arguing over what we should do now or do later in the morning. Right now we needed to decide what we should do and come to an agreement. Not a disagreement.

"What about you Miss daughter of a cop? Trying to lead us and take control of what we do or say. I can make my own choices thank you very much," Andrea spoke sarcastically to me, in that tone I knew so well that would come out of her from time to time. Especially whenever we spoke of myself or my family.

"You know what? I didn't ask to be brought here. You know why we're here? Because you fainted and I had no other option but to tag along with you. Just like Michonne did as well. We did this for you. So stop being so ungrateful," I told her truthfully, as to make her see that all we were doing were for her benefit rather than all of ours.

"Just like your father," Andrea mumbled in a distasteful type of way. Her tone was uncalled for and made my skin tingle.

"No. I'm not. My dad would have willingly gone but you know what...I would stay here. For you. So you can get better and you know what...I'm going to see what this place is like. Who knows? Maybe my family are here or are almost here. I won't give up on them," I told her as I thought of the possibilty of my family here in the town. Of the possibility that we were all in the same town and hopefully reunited.

"But-" Andrea went to say but then I realised something else ran into my mind. The day that we had found that hideout, where she was sick and all we did was look after her. Find her drink, medicine, food and shelter.

"Oh and not to mention. My dad would allow you your choice but...I didn't chose to come here or to let you come with me to find my family. You chose to do that. I chose to save you. I chose to stay here rather than look for my family. I protected you and I still am doing that now. My dad would protect me and my family before protecting a friend," I told her which made her look at me stunned and speechless.

"We should have left when we had the chance," I could hear Michonne mumble as I walked to the door and walked out, leaving the door opened for the pair. Michonne's footsteps or the guard's followed me. At this point, I didn't care. I went to my new room and started to settle in. Trying to find my inner peace before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep...

* * *

"It's real," Andrea spoke to a woman who had knocked on our door early in the morning. Leading us to the Governor's home as he had summoned us to join him for breakfast. Glancing around, there were children running on the streets, people living ordinary lives and even elderly women were gardening at the ends of the street. It seemed like a peaceful sight.

"You three were out there for a long time. While you were, the Governor was doing this," the woman had said as she waved to a woman who was clearly pregnant. Judging by her thin, young face and her baby filled belly.

"How many people do you have here?" I asked curious as to the number of people in what seemed like such a small town. Andrea and I glanced around, Michonne was trodging along behind us. Her hands on her hips and her face seemed unamused and her body alert.

"73. Eileen's about to pop, so her kid will make it 74. It's still a work in progress, but Rome wasn't built in a day," the woman spoke as my eyes drifted to look at the men who were on patrol. Watching out for any walkers.

"That's a bold comparison," I stated, as a young child I knew about history and about figures of speech. But to this woman it seemed that this town really did feel like Rome to her. A place of history, a story to be told to the world and one that everyone would remember.

"I think we've earned it. Walls haven't been breached in well over a month. We haven't suffered a casualty on the inside since early winter," the woman spoke, informing us of the safety of the place and what the safety may have to offer us.

"How's that possible?" Andrea asked as her gaze froze on the group of elder women planting flowers and other herbs. Her expression showed one of surprise and a hint of happiness, along with doubt.

"Our Governor set a strict curfew. Nobody out after dark. Noise and light are kept to the bare minimum. Armed guards on the fence and patrolling the perimeter to keep the biters away," the woman explained to her, telling us further information about what they did in order to keep the people safe.

"We saw what your patrols do on the way in last night. They had a dead one strung up like an ornament," Andrea mentioned, the strung up walker reminded me of the time me and Daryl had found one hung on the tree. Mumbling 'Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.' to myself in a mild amusement. The corners of my lips curving at the memory of him trying to make me laugh and the time when Carl had got shot.

_He seemed so kind...so sincere but...he was also an ass. A teasing ass. Making me throw up a little at the walker on the tree but saying I deserved it because I was laughing at his itchy ass. Asshole deserved it, then again...so did I. _Andrea noticed my smile and possibly heard my small mumble, giving me a look that made me feel like I had suddenly grown another head.

"I won't make excuses, those men put their lives at risk every day to protect this town. They've lost more than a few friends out there. Everybody copes in their own way. But I'll raise it with the Governor," the woman suggested before leading us towards the house, after a few more corners of streets, we found ourselves outside a big house. One that was occupied by non other than the Governor himself...

* * *

We were introduced to a small, geeky man called Milton. We had entered his house, walked to the kitchen which was also a dinning room, much like the one we had a few blocks away. "Eight months? Hard to believe you ladies lasted so long out there," the Governor spoke as he pushed the omlette he had made for us onto each of our plates.

"Because we're women?" I asked them quizically, Milton looked to the Governor, waiting for his response and I silently sipped on my tea. Something my mother had taught me long ago, would tell me off when I would slurp. She would always tell me it was unlady like.

"Because you were alone," the Governor said as he went around to give us all some of the scrambled eggs he had made for us. Milton seemed shy but silent. He resembled to me much like a mouse. Silent, sneaky and quite clever in some aspects.

"We had each other," Andrea spoke fondly as she looked to me and Michonne. Michonne sat back, waiting for the Governor to give her some food, she didn't move to pick up her fork like Andrea did. Andrea had already began to eat.

"Three against the world. It's long odds," the Governor spoke as though he knew what we were capable of. _He hasn't the clue. Don't think he will ever know what we've all been through._

"We managed," I spoke up to inform him that we didn't need anyone else's help, other than each others.

"Oh, we're impressed," the Governor spoke as he slowly shoved some of the eggs onto my plate, giving me a warm but slightly misleading smile. _I'm not sure what I should think of that smile..._

"Very," Milton agreed as he lifted his cup in his hands, grasping it lightly and possibly holding it as to warm his hands up rather than to take a delicate sip.

"Survival in the wild is tough sledding. Wake up every morning on the ground wondering if today is the day. Will it be quick and final or slow and, well, without end? If someone had the good sense to kill my brain or will I come back as one of them?" the Governor spoke as though it were nothing special, as though he knew all about what we had been through. Maybe he was speaking of experience but I didn't apreciate this type of conversation while we were eating and trying to get back to civilisation.

"Do you think they remember anything? The person they once were?" Milton asked us as he looked at the three of us, his eyes raising to look at me questioningly. Even more so at Andrea. Flashbacks of Amy and Andrea made me overthink my answer. Knowing Andrea probably didn't want to speak up.

"We don't tend to think about it," I say to him. Giving him a cold glance to warn him to never speak of it again. _The girl lost her sister and a friend. I don't think she wants to think about them being the people they once were. Especially when she blew her own sisters brains out._

"Milton believes there might be a trace of the person they were still trapped inside," the Governor tried to explain Milton's views to both me and Andrea. His eyes were kind but I felt as though he were masking something.

"Like an echo. Surely it must have crossed your mind," Milton asked as he had fiddled with a tea maker, passing a cup to Andrea who took it gently and smiled at him slightly.

"At one time, yeah. Right before it tried to bite me," Andrea spoke which made me curious about her. _Was she thinking about Amy? She seemed so...human when she had awoken as a walker. I wonder if that is the 'it' she is refering to. Best not to ask her though...that is her personal thoughts. No one elses._

"And then you killed it? I say "it" only because no one here likes to refer to them as...'him' or 'her'," Milton spoke which made Andrea hold her cup but swallow slowly. Michonne chewing at her food but looking at the man who had believed walkers still had some sort of human side to them still.

"The two you had in chains, who were they?" Milton asked looking to Michonne. This was a question neither I or Andrea even dared to ask her. "The way you controlled them, used them to your benefit," Milton spoke as Michonne looked at her fork, spinning it as though in deliberation whether to stick it into Milton's eye for asking. "You did know them, didn't you?" he continued as both myself and Andrea stiffened, waiting to see what would happen or what Michonne would stay. She did what she always did. Stayed silent.

"Let them eat," the Governor demanded of Milton as he gave the Governor a nod, knowing full well he had crossed the line by asking this question to Michonne. He kept his eyes on Michonne before he appolgised and continued to eat. His eyes on the food on his plate.

"So what you have here, you expect it to hold? What if a herd comes through?" I asked, knowing that we felt as though we were safe back at the farm but it all ended in disaster. That any herd could break down what is considered safe.

"It'll hold," the Governor spoke softly, almost kindly as he looked at the four of us. Mostly to myself and to Andrea. Michonne was eating her food silently, spectating what was going on between our conversation.

"What's your secret?" Andrea asked the Governor curiously, her eyes shone bright as she spoke to him. Like he was someone she was interested in and judging by the way the Governor looked at her...he too was interested in her.

"Really big walls," the Governor spoke as though this was a secret that no one knew. _We had fences but they broke...seems to me everything can get broken by walkers and here they are thinking they're no different. _

"That soldier had walls too and we all know how that turned out, so..." I spoke out to alert them. To remind them of the man who had claimed that his group had their walls crashing down on them. That we too had gone through something similar.

"I guess we do. The real secret is what goes on within these walls. It's about getting back to who we were. Who we really are. They're just waiting to be saved. And people here have homes, medical care, kids go to school, adults have jobs to do. There's a sense of purpose. We're a community," the Governor said as though this was some sort of paradise. _It's only paradise until my family are with me safe and alive._

"With a lot of guns and ammunition," Milton spoke up as though this was either a good thing or a bad thing. _Not too sure Milton wants guns around him that much but he has to agree to it. _

"Never hurts," the Governor said with a small smile to his companion as he looked between the four of us on the table. All the while, Michonne is staying silent and keeping her mouth busy by eating her eggs.

"And really big walls," I mentioned trying to remind him that the walls aren't the thing that keep people safe. _Its those that defend it and I'm not sure that patrols are the only way to go when it comes to safety._

"And men willing to risk everything to defend them. Compromise our safety, destroy our community, I'll die before I'll let that happen," the Governor said which made me furrow my brows at him. Michonne didn't look too convinced either, with that small smirk as he spoke to Andrea.

"Looks like you're sitting pretty at the end of the world," Andrea said which could have either come out as a compliment or a statement to tell him that things needed to change. The way the Governor paused and looked at Andrea made me think he took it as both.

"Do I strike you as the kind of man that sits pretty?" the Governor asked her in a flirtatious kind of manor. Andrea was eating her eggs as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You reap what you sow. We're the seed. Now winter has passed, it's time to harvest," the Governor spoke as he wanted to put a hidden point accross.

"Time to hope?" I asked. _Hope is everything to me. To my family. Without hope and faith in finding my family...I probably wouldn't be alive right now. My friends give me hope that I can survive another day but my family give me faith. Faith that I will one day reunite with them, finding them safe and happy. Waiting for me to join them again. Alive._

"We're going out there and we're taking back what's ours. Civilization. We will rise again. Only this time we won't be eating each other," the Governor said as he leaned in and looked at Andrea with a sparkle in his eyes. As though he went fishing and caught the biggest fish possible. _All I know is something definitly smells fishy._

"To civilization, then," Andrea spoke after a few moments in silence. Raising her cup of tea, she smiled at the Governor and took a sip of her tea. There was a sudden knock on the door which made the Governor slurp his drink.

"Excuse me," he said as he rose to his feet, walked to the door and spoke in whispers with one of his men. Michonne's eyes were on the pair the entire time they spoke to each other.

"How's the tea?" Milton asked us as I gave him a small nod, sipping on my drink innocently and trying not to make eye contact with anyone I might not want an awkward moment with. Tension rising in the air and almost making me feel as though I were suffocating.

"Sorry to cut breakfast short, but this can't wait," the Governor excused himself as some important business suddenly rose up. He didn't shut the door until he finally finished saying what he wanted.

"We want our weapons," Michonne demanded again. She rose to her feet, as though she were ready to attack him and get what was hers. I could see in the corner of my eye that her Katana was stored in a glass cabinate. One that would hold all the glass for your choice of alcoholic beverages.

"Well, we can make these meals to go and your weapons will be waiting outside but you should take time to relax. Get your strength back. Have a look around," the Governor said as he looked between the three of us. "Who knows? You might like what you see," he said in a more flirtatious tone to Andrea as his eyes twitched a little. As though he was fighting the urge to wink at her...

* * *

"I don't trust him," Michonne spoke as we were heading back to our house. The man the Governor was speaking to looked at us, his eyes seemed dark in a sense. Like he was hiding a secret that maybe one of us was close to discovering. Like he didn't trust us.

"Why not? Have you ever trusted anybody?" Andrea asked her incredulously. Michonne's hands were on her hips as we walked back to our house. Andrea seemed better than she was yesterday.

"Yeah," Michonne answered as she looked to both me and Andrea. _Michonne trusts us. Yet Andrea is here trying to push her around. I don't like this. Not one bit._

"Then give this a day or two, that's all I'm asking. Some time to get our shit together," Andrea spoke as she looked to Michonne with a teasing nature. Her hips moving a little exageratedly, while Michonne gave the longest glare to the man who was watching us.

"My shit never stopped being together," Michonne argued as she continued to walk. She was slightly behind us, Andrea was behind myself and behind Andrea was Michonne. Walking in a unorderly line.

"Didn't look that way when Milton asked about your walkers. I'm surprised he didn't get a fork in his eye," Andrea spoke slightly teasing but sarcastically at the same time. _She's testing Michonne and she may have a point but she shouldn't be speaking to Michonne like that. Not after all she had done for us._

"It was none of his damn business," Michonne grumbled out like some angered child who didn't want to stop being stubborn. _Why the fuck am I surrounded by children right now?_

"I guess it's none of mine, either," Andrea said as she stopped. Taking a deep breath, I stopped too and walked back to them. Looking at both of them with my side facing them.

"Neither of ours," I spoke authoritively as I looked to Andrea. Reminding her that she should get her nose out of where it doesn't need to be. "You don't have to explain yourself to us Michonne. I haven't asked it in the past and I won't start asking you now," I told her kindly, my voice soft and gentle as I didn't want her to feel as though we were forcing her to do anything.

I had begun to turn my back on them, as to start walking back and had to stop after two steps. Only to hear Andrea continue to talk to Michonne. "Seven months together, all we've been through, I still feel like I hardly know you. That either of us truly know you," Andrea said to Michonne as I threw my head back and resisted the urge to groan. Turning back to them, I waited and watched them.

"Andrea, you shouldn't say that," I growled as I didn't like how Andrea was now forcing her to tell us about her past. As to who those walkers were and if Michonne knew them.

"I'm sorry, it's the truth," Andrea said as she looked at me but then turned her head to focus her eyes on Michonne. "Come on. You know everything about me...about us. And I-" Andrea went to speak but Michonne cut her off.

"You know enough," she growled at Andrea. Andrea looked like a hurt puppy. Michonne looked as though she honestly didn't want anything more to do with this conversation. That she just wanted it to end and that was it.

Andrea shut her eyes for a moment. Sighing to herself before she opened her eyes to look at Michonne. "Those walkers were with us all winter long, protecting us, and you took them out without any hesitation. And that had-" Andrea said as she didn't let go of the topic. To leave Michonne alone.

"It was easier than you think," Michonne said as he voice trembled, this was the most vaulnerable moment I believe I had shared with the pair of them. Michonne cut Andrea off but she clearly was one of the most strongest women I had met. Yet at this moment...she seemed at her weakest. Michonne stayed silent for a moment as the two exchanged looks. Quietly, she walked away and left both me and Andrea alone.

"You just don't know when enough is enough...do you?" I asked her, disappointed that she would push Michonne to such extreemes after all she had done for us. It was unfair and completely uncalled for. Walking my own way, I decided it was best for all of us to do whatever we wanted to. As long as we were all away from each other. We needed the time apart right now...

* * *

Later, we then saw the Governor return with the rest of his men. Andrea was near the front, Michonne was sat on a bench and I was stood in the far back. "We brought in four new people yesterday. One was a helicopter pilot with a National Guard outfit. Even though he's clinging to life, he told us about his convoy on the highway, his men. I promised I'd bring them back here alive," the Governor began to speak.

"But they didn't have our walls or our fences. Biters got there before we did. Now, the men had trucks, the trucks had weapons, food, medicines, things we need. Now, we didn't know them, but we'll honor their sacrifice by not taking what we have here for granted," the Governor told us which made me look at him slightly confused. Something didn't seem right with how he spoke. It was as if he had been practicing what he was going to say.

"Won't be long before dark, so go on home. Be thankful for what you have. Watch out for each other," the Governor concluded as he jumped off one of the trucks they had brought with them from the men they had attempted to rescue. A shiver ran down my spine as I pulled my arms tightly around myself. People began to continue with their lives and moved away from the crowd...

* * *

"Look who's cosying up to the Governor," Michonne spoke as she walked closer to me, I looked to where Michonne was staring at. I glanced to where she was looking at and noticed how the Governor and Andrea were fliting with each other.

"Andrea?" I said surprised. Michonne didn't say anything. She just stood there and saw how the Governor was smiling at Andrea and Andrea acted all 'pretty teenage girl crushing on the jock' routine.

"I don't trust him. I think what he just told everyone was a lie. I mean...who brings the vehicals and the guns the men had back to their community?" Michonne asked me slightly confused and surprised that the Governor would do such a thing.

"I don't understand," I told her as my brows furrowed, looking to her I saw she was glaring into the distance. Directly glaring at the Governor and this made me tense slightly. Michonne's glares were ones no one would want to be cast upon them.

"The vehicals have holes in them...I don't recal ever seeing a 'biter' holding a gun and knowing how to use it," Michonne spoke logically which made me look to the Governor then to the vehical which was supposedly meant for the men in the camp they had found.

"Neither have I," I said slightly amused and curious as to what really happened. The story didn't add up to what was presented. Besides...what had happened to the pilot?

"You can't believe him...do you?" Michonne asked as she removed her gaze from the Governor and rested them on me. An expression that was curious and quizzical. As though I may say the wrong answer and suddenly hear a buzzer noise echo from the sky.

"For myself...no. For my family...I have to. For now...I don't trust him. Not at all..." I speak as I kept my eyes glued on the pair. Andrea smiled and the Governor just stood there for a few moments, watching Andrea make her way towards us. All before he turned away and walked to his home...

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. Been really busy with trying to keep my grades up and with personal life too. Hope everyone has been waiting as patiently as they can for this chapter. I enjoyed what I wrote and well...it's only going to get more crazy. Believe me. I already have it all planned out in my head! 5 reviews please! Question for you guys to answer in the reviews: what do you think will happen next?**

**Now...replies to reviews!**

* * *

**Karen: Carl truly loves his sister. Just as Kat loves Carl. It doesn't surprise me he is thinking of her at moments during the day. There isn't much he can do now that he's in the prison.**

* * *

**redangel2463: Well...Kat is back! As for Woodbury...you were more or less right but there are going to be many surprises in store for poor Kat. Can you hazard a guess?**

* * *

**Caity6991: Hmm...I wonder if this was to your expectations or not. Either way, here's your chapter! I really am enjoying this story. Just wish I had more time to continue it.**

* * *

**Purple Dragon Ranger: The reuniting part will have to wait...she'll be with them soon enough. Trust me!**

* * *

**kayley . doherty: Hope this was to your expectation!**

* * *

**Tayla: Here you have it! Glad you're liking the story!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: Here you have it!**

* * *

**When I can...I'll update...**

**Until the 5 reviews...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	24. Chapter 24: Gone

Chapter 24: Gone

* * *

_~13 years ago~_

* * *

_**KPOV**_

* * *

_"Hey, Dad?..." I called out to him and he smiled at me. His eyes lifting from the paper he was reading. Looking up at him he gave me that small gleam in his eyes, the sound of Carl's crying and Mom's cooings came running in as I went in and shut the door behind us. _

_With a chuckle, dad quickly sipped on his coffee and held his hands out for me, to be able to raise me to his lap and prop me to sit on it. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around me into a small, lazy hug. Holding me to him. "What is it Kitty Kat?" he asks me as I blush lightly at this new nick name. _

_"How do you know when people are good and when they're bad?" I ask him, curious as he was a cop and clearly he would have to find out if what people were saying were true. His blue eyes shone as he gently pushed a few strands that covered my eyes away, behind my ear. Staring into my eyes, he glanced to see if there was any chance in my expression and gave a small side smile before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my forehead. _

_"Well...you have to see if they look you right in the eyes," he says as he teasingly went to poke my eyes. Making me giggle and flinch a little. "Then...you have to check to see if they smile when they talk. If they...wiggle," he teases me goes to tickle my sides. Making me wriggle around a little. "But...you know what is the biggest clue to knowing if someone is good or bad?" he asked me with a gleam in his eyes that I didn't know why he was looking at me like for._

_"No...how?" I ask him with a quiet and curious voice. He smiled and gently pulled my shirt down so that it wasn't exposing any of my skin. His hands were soft as they gently brushed my skin. The way he held me was firm, so I wouldn't fall and so he could keep me close to him._

_"The way I do it...is by trusting one thing," he stated and I looked to him curiously. He had a mischevious look in his eyes as he went to tickle my tummy. Making me laugh and wriggle under his touch again. This time he kept his hand on my stomach and went to poke it. "I trust my gut. Somehow...it always tells me when I'm right about something. You should follow your heart and trust your gut always," he said as he looked at me seriously in my eyes. He meant every word and to this day...I took notice of my gut and listened to both my heart and gut._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

Carol got into a car and began to clear up the area so our cars could enter more easily. "Okay, let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard," I ordered as T-Dog, Carol and Daryl were helping me out with cleaning up the place.

"Good, our vehicles camped out there look like a giant 'vacancy' sign," Daryl growled as I looked around and began planning for the day's events. Carol was getting out of the car and making her way towards us.

"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em," I said as I walked around and pointed at the corpses that still laid around after our attack. The bodies were all in piles but they needed to be moved away from the grass that we would hopefully use for crops.

"Gonna be a long day," T-Dog whined, possibly not wanting for the day to be so long, seeing as we had a lot to do in order to feel at home and to see that we don't get a bad smell or the crops to be tainted from corpse flesh.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help," Carol asked as she walked closer to me. This made me look to her curiously and then towards the prison building. _They didn't come back last night...at least...I didn't see them this morning._

"Up in the guard tower," Daryl informed us as he pointed up to the gaurd tower I had occupied the day we took over the prison. This made me look at him stunned and then up to the guard tower.

"Guard tower? They were just up there last night," I asked musing in my own thoughts. _Surely both of them aren't up there...are they? What the hell are they doing? Weren't they meant to be guarding? Please don't tell me they're sleeping or having sex._

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl shouted up to the guard tower. We were the only ones so it would have surprised me if they didn't hear Daryl calling for them. Daryl's voice echoing and bouncing off the walls. The door clicks open before we see a half naked Glenn come out, trying to fasten his pants up.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" he asked as I chuckled softly. The rest of us stood around, waiting for them and this made me chuckle as we all knew what these two were up to now that they had the privacy they needed.

Daryl laughed himself a little as we saw Glenn all frustrated but happy. Buckling his belt and shirtless. "You coming?" Daryl called out teasingly. _Ah Daryl...always know how to cheer me up in a stupid and unique way._

"What?" Glenn asked down at him. Myself and T-Dog laughing, looking around, I could see Carol try and hold her giggles in. Daryl stood strong, his expression playful as he squinted up but kept a straight face.

"You comin'?" Daryl teased again. Making myself and T-Dog laugh, smiling up at the couple who looked like they had just woken up after a night of complete sex. "Come on, we could use a hand," Daryl told him as we all turned to go towards the cars.

"Yeah, we'll be right down," Glenn said as we all got ready for the long day of work we would have to do. Shaking my head as a smile was plastered on my face. _So silly...got to love Daryl._

"Hey, Rick," T-Dog called to me which made us all stop and look to T-Dog. Seeing where T-Dog was looking at, I let my eyes trail to where he stared and slowly my smile began to fall.

"Come with me," I ordered them as we walked towards the prisoners who had left their building and had now stepped into our part of the prison. "That's close enough," I growled at them which made them stop in their tracks. "We had an agreement," I remind them coldly.

"Please, mister. We know that. We made a deal. But you've gotta understand we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies...people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghosts," one of the prisoners said. His name was Axel, accent thick and made me glare at them.

"Why don't you move the bodies out?" Daryl asked them as though it was that simple of an action to do. _It is simple. So why are they trying to come up to us and complain about it all._

"You should be burning them," T-Dog advised them but Axel's already wound arms that hugged himself tightly, pulled closer to his body than I thought possible. It seemed as though he was nervous about the fact he had been in that building and seen such 'disturbing' things.

"We tried. We did," Axel said in a tone that made me think it was true but I was still wary. The entire time we were speaking, Maggie and Glenn had already made their way down and were now watching what was going on.

"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. So hump in a body and just running back inside," Oscar said as he looked to us, informing us of why they couldn't do anything about the bodies.

"Look, we had nothing to do with Thomas and Andrew. Nothing. You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just, please, please. Don't make us live in that place," Axel pleaded as though this was his final chance of convincing us to change our deal.

"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave," I told them coldly and they looked to me then to each other. Waiting a moment as though I would possibly change my mind.

Oscar makes a noise that makes me look to him curiously. "I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. Humph. These were good guys," Oscar tried to point out that these men were 'good'.

"Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Thomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole," Oscar told me as he looked me dead in the eye.

Glancing around, I looked to everyone's expressions and wasn't convinced that these men could be trusted. Looking to Daryl, he stared back at me and shook his head. Sighing, I had finally made up my mind and decided they couldn't be trusted. _At least...not yet. _"C'mon, dude," Axel complained as Daryl locked them behind the gates, in their part of the prison.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" I asked him incredulous that he would even want these men to be sharing the same building as us.

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves," T-Dog suggested as he would point to the gates and tried to bring his point accross.

"I don't know. Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn pointed out. _Drug addicts. Always wanting to get their next hit and at this point...he clearly wants a hit but is struggling to keep his calm. _

"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol asked as she looked to us and sounded genuinely concerned for all our hard work to be thrown away by two prisoners.

"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers. I don't-...it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around," Maggie spoke as she was changing her weight from one foot to another. Her entire body seemed to tense up because of this situation.

"You brought us in," T-Dog spoke bluntly. Stating a fact more than an opinion over this whole situation.

"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice," Maggie responded as she too stated a fact in return. This made me think about Carl being shot and Kat being strong by searching for a dead girl who we believed was still alive at the time.

"They can't even kill walkers," Glenn pointed out after he had heard our stories about the encounter we had with them and the other prisoners that were now dead.

"They're convicts, bottom line," Carol stated as she looked to each of us. Agreeing that these men couldn't be trusted and that we're safer together. Without prisoners in the mix we would be a whole deal safer.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do," T-Dog tried to stand up for the prisoners. _He might be right but...we needed to kill for our lives to be saved. They might have killed for the 'fun' of it._

"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I am out here with you, guys," Daryl informed us which made me look at him curious. _Guess there is a thin line between what is good and bad._

"So are you with me?" T-Dog asked him curiously. Sounding hopeful that Daryl would back him up and agree with his opinion to allow the prisoners to join us.

"Hell, no," Daryl spoke as though T-Dog was crazy to think he would agree with such a decision. "Let 'em take their chances out on the road. Just like we did," Daryl growled as though it was meant to be this way. That we should send them off and let them see what this world really is like now.

"What I'm saying, Daryl-" T-Dog went to speak but a thought occured to me. A case that happened and one that really pissed me off. I remember it, since I practically never left Kat alone and told her what to do if she had a boyfriend like the one I had dealt with.

"When I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, during the trial...suckered the jury. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence, and in two weeks later shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands," I informed them as I brought them into my past and it made them all look to me sadly but understandingly.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey!" the Governor spoke as he ran towards me. The sun shone and was bright, shinning in my eyes and blinding me for split seconds. He was wearing his normal, boss like and fight like clothing. His eyes were smokey and they made my stomach turn and twist.

"Oh! Governor...how are you this morning?" I asked him. His eyes gleamed brightly as he smiled from ear to ear. It seemed fake to an extent, like he had been stretching his face so often like this that it no longer seemed genuine but was forced more than once in this new role he had taken.

"I'm good thanks. What about yourself? Had an...interesting conversation with Michonne. Heard you, Michonne and Andrea were leaving today," he said in a voice that sounded like stale honey, thick but slowly infecting itself with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Yes...I need to go look for my family," I inform him. Flashes of familiar faces came into my mind. They were all different but there were bright blue eyes that came into my mind. Much like my eyes but lashes weren't as thick as mine. Then the flash of hazel eyes came up behind my eyelids as they would shut. _Mom. Dad. Carl. The rest of the group too. _

"Surely you can find them better with Merle and my help," the Governor tried to make it all seem as though it were better that way. Smiling to him, my lips thin and eyes glancing to the ground to shy away from both the sun and the Governor's eyes. Looking back up at him, he smiled and pursed his own lips as though to be polite.

"Yes but...I've been through a lot with Michonne and Andrea. We've been looking out for each other. They're like my family...my best friends. Even though we fight, we still would do anything for each other," I state as my heart skipped a beat for a second. Knowing that what I said was true, I smiled more to myself at the memory than to anything else.

"You seem different to the other two," the Governor said as there was a slight gleam in his eyes. Something told me that he was speaking of something that would probably get on Andrea and Michonne's nerves. That maybe it was personal to speak of.

"Well...I guess it's my family's fault to blame for that," I say teasingly. This made him smile and chuckle softly for a few seconds. _They're family is dead for all I know. Michonne cold to those she doesn't trust and Andrea depressed more than half the time. Speaking about Amy made Andrea all...well...Andrea. Pissy and sad. _

"Why do you say that?" he asked me as he looked me in the eyes. Stopping from the walk we were both going. He followed me almost to my house and I kept my eyes on the ground or glanced to him. He stopped, hands on his hips and I looked to him, stopping slightly in front of him.

"They're out there somewhere...and I will find them. It's my goal and I won't ever give up on them," I tell him and he gave me this smile that felt more genuine than the one he gave me before. I felt like there was something he saw in me, something that he could possibly relate to or admire.

"Tell me about this family...this family that keeps you surviving," he suggested as we began walking again. His eyes were on me, but he kept he was watching me intently. As though he was prepared to keep digging into my life. To see where my weaknesses were.

"They do keep me alive but...it's because I will do anything to keep them alive. I need them in my life. My brother...my pregnant mother...my father. Michonne and Andrea, I consider them sisters. They've been there for me and I've been there for them. My family...we always seem to fall away from each other but somehow, we always find our way back to each other," I inform him with a small but sad smile. Biting back tears that threatened to build in my eyes at the thought of my family.

"It's happened before?" he asked me curious as to if it truly did happen. _Yes it did. My dad returned to us. I returned to my family when I was younger, that time that I had ran away at such a young and stupid age._

"It's something that keeps occuring...it's sort of what we do," I tell him and he gave me a nod, a small smile on his face.

"Sounds like a strong and loving family," he spoke with a small but polite smile on his face.

"I have no doubt in them being strong," I answered. We were by my door, he stopped and looked to the house before he turned to look at me.

"You don't see yourself as strong?" he asked me curiously, a look in his eyes of amusement to my words.

"I see myself as being realistic. I might be strong but...we all eventually die. My dad taught us that. Told me to care for my brother if anything was to come to him or my mother. Funny thing was...I've always been looking after them," I answered him with all the strength and truth in my voice. Showing him I didn't fear him and that yet they may be my weakness, they are also my strength.

"I bet they would be proud," he spoke softly and I just look to the ground, nodding to myself and to him.

"I can only hope," I reply unsure of how to end this conversation. When he looked to my house, I glanced to him and saw him watching me with a gleam in his eyes that I didn't feel like I should trust to be true. With a nod, I walked inside and shut the door, he stood there for a few seconds and then walked off towards the distance. Disappearing into a building, I turned to see Michonne's eyes staring at me, a dark nature about them behind them.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Move the cars to the upper yard Point them facing out. They'll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail," Rick said as we all began to get to work, finishing up what was needed to be done and planning to move the bodies out to burn them. Throwing the keys to Glenn, who began to ran off to go open the gates for us.

"We'll get the prisoners. A week's worth of supplies for the road," Rick spoke as he slowed down behind me, fixing my bow that rested on my shoulder, I was prepared for what could come from what we were planning.

"It might not last a week," I heard T-Dog reply to him from behind me. T-Dog was losing his mind, thinking that these guys are any good to us and that they could possibly help us in any way.

"It's their choice," Rick answered back a little coldly. I saw Carol go into a car and prepared myself to get onto my bike and to speed away.

"Did they really have one?" T-Dog questioned Rick a little dryly. As though we were being the assholes for not letting them live under our roof. _Hell if I'm going to let them into our fold simply for saying a few good speeches and killing a few walkers._

"Hey, hey. Whose blood would you rather have on your hands? Maggie's, Glenn's, or theirs?" Rick's voice questioned T-Dog as the pair paused to speak face to face to each other. Rick's question was one that seemed to be of difficulty to T-Dog.

"Neither," I heard T-Dog answer back to Rick which made me laugh a little to myself, a huffing and puffing noise as my chest would rise and fall.

The car engine came to life as I placed my keys in and heard the car door slam shut, indicating that both Rick and T-Dog were ready to go. "Twin cylinder. Is that a Triumph?" Axel asked me as I got my bike in position to move to a certain direction.

"Don't even look at it," I growled at him, the way he was a drug addict and clearly into bikes reminded me of my brother in some twisted way. _Is this what Merle would have ended up like? Nah...he's too tough to act like a pussy. Asshole._

"Didn't want it bored out?" Axel asked me as my motor revs. "Sounds like it could use a tune-up. I'm pretty handy with the grind. Heads are leakin'. I know my bikes!" he called after me as I slowly rode off after the others.

"Man, will you just stop? Have some balls," I could hear Oscar scolding Axel for being such a try hard. _Exact opposite of Merle. I wonder if he's still alive...if he is happy._

"Just sayin'," I heard Axel speak back to Oscar and then the rattle of the gates shutting behind us as we rode off and not once did I look back at those sorry pricks. _Those who commit crimes, will always commit crimes and I won't let that come anywhere near our group._

* * *

**CPOV**

I was fixing something that required my attention. Hearing the door creak opened, I saw Mom walk in with crutches in her hands. Beth gave me a kind and pretty smile. "All right," Mom said as she entered the cell that was occupied by Hershel. "Just take your time," Mom suggested as we watched Hershel slowly get up and onto his foot.

"Daddy, don't push yourself," Beth said as she went to go hold him, to stop him from pushing himself too hard to get onto his feet. It only made Hershel chuckle at his daughter as he got up onto his foot with the help of Mom handing him the crutches.

"What else am I going to do? I can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk...any longer," Hershel struggled as he twisted and turned on that one foot to keep himsef steady.

"Whoa," the women said as they held onto Hershel and helped him gain his balance. My eyes on the three of them as I too entered and decided to help them.

Hershel stood on the spot and began tapping the floor, trying to gain his balance and check the support given to him by the crutches. "You know? I can go pretty steady," he said when he was confident to move from the spot and to hop out of the cell.

"That's a good start. Want to take a rest?" Mom said with a smile, shuffling beside him and watching to make sure he was doing alright. He was and he was doing a lot better than any of us could have expected.

"Rest?" Hershel chuckled at Mom as he looked to her surprised she would even suggest something like that to him. "Let's go for a little stroll," Hershel said as we slowly got out of the cell block. Following after him as the women were there to guide him and were there to help him if he fell.

* * *

**KPOV**

"If we leave soon, we'll got a few hours on the road before dusk," Michonne spoke as we were all gathered on her bed, looking down at the map and watching her, I began to find where the farm once was.

"Where are we heading?" I asked her curious, picking up a red marker and glancing up at her from my position. Laying on the bed, my stomach pressing against the matress and my elbows supporting my upper body.

"I'm thinking towards the roads. We have the supplies from stray cars, maybe we find Kat's family. Best thing we can do is find the group," Michonne spoke as she looked to me and Andrea. Andrea sat cross legged on the bed, Michonne pointing to the map and seeing the directions we could go.

"And if the group are all dead?" Andrea asked bluntly. This made me tense, circling where I believed the farm would have once stood, I looked to Andrea stunned and angered at the same time. _Why did she say that?_

"Don't say that," I growled at her. Hating how she always would think my family either ditched me and her, or if she thought that they were dead and roaming around as walkers. _Little faith they have in me and my family. We're pretty strong. They'll be fine. They have to be._

"Keep moving," Michonne answered Andrea as though I hadn't said anything. Ignoring both of them, I continued to search the map to see where everything was and is.

"Then what do we do? Just grow old, live on the run by ourselves?" Andrea asked her a little stunned. _Wait...is Andrea considering staying? Does she really think we'll do any better here than out there? Any moment this place could be torn apart. Just like the farm did. _

"I'd rather take my chances out there than stay here," Michonne growled out lowly and this made me glance at the pair of them. They both looked as cold or confused as they normally did. Andrea's look was more of a playful, curious and unsure look on her face.

"Because your gut tells you there's something off about this place, about the Governor?" Andrea asked her curiously. Her expression turned to one of confusion and incredulous.

"It's kept us alive this long," Michonne spoke back, a-matter-of-factly. A voice inside my head made me remember that conversation I had with my Dad years ago. The one of trusting my gut and following my heart.

"That's true," Andrea said as she looked to Michonne. Looking away, she laid to mirror my way of being on the bed. Looking at the maps and reminding me of the areas we had been looking for Sophia in and marking them.

"Dad always told me to go with my gut feeling. I think we should go with Michonne's," I spoke out as I thought of my father. _He would want me to trust my gut, and it's telling me something just isn't completely right with this place. Certainly the Governor is a little...off._

* * *

**RPOV**

We were all busy, with jobs to do and climbing out the hole we had clipped the first day we arrived, I saw Glenn pull out his gun and stare at a walker in the distance. Ready to shoot her. "Should I take her out?" Glenn asked me as he was ready to fire and bring her down.

"No. If that armory hadn't been picked clean, we could spare the ammo," I tell him as I thought about the armory that wouldn't be too far from where we were now. Remembering how prisons worked and those that worked in the areas.

"I'll start making runs. The sooner the better," Daryl spoke as he went behind us, doing his own thing and possibly checking for the best routes for him to take in order to get us some food. Some meat in the time being.

"We'll throw as much wood as we can in the dog run," I speak as we think of what we should do for the walkers and the piles we had yet to burn.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers? Maybe we should bury them," Glenn suggested cleverly but I didn't want to risk the chance of the soil getting destroyed by the corpse's decomposing state.

"We're behind the fence. It's worth the one-time risk to get rid of the bodies for good. I don't want to be planting crops in walker-rotted soil," I tell him and he nods to me, understanding where I was coming from and the point that I had put accross to him.

* * *

**CPOV**

"I got you here if you need it," Mom said as she went in front of him, putting herself at risk as I walked beside him but a little behind. Her hand reaching out to steady him, pushing firmly against his chest.

"Just take your time on these steps," Beth told him as she stood behind us and we watched Hershel slowly make his way down the steps with some minor struggles.

"Ooh, ooh," I said as I saw him wobble on the one leg, one of his crutches no longer supporting him in the ground and making him almost fall if it weren't for myself, Beth and Mom. My hands gently holding his waist as we lead him down the stairs.

"You cleared all those bodies out? It's starting to look like a place we could really live in," Hershel commented as he looked around and was pleased to see the fields were clear and that it was clean compared to the last time he had seen it.

"Hey, you watch your step. Last thing we need is you falling," Mom said as we all walked beside him but Mom kept her arm at his reach, in case he would fall or possibly stumble into her.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Looky here," I said as I climbed into the hole we had cut out, seeing Hershel was out and walking about. He was on crutches but it was better than him laying around, feeling useless. I held the wires opened to allow them to get in, Glenn climbing through after Rick got in. Walking away, he chuckled and stared out to see Hershel was up and about.

"He is one tough son of a bitch," Glenn spoke with a small chuckle. "All right, Hershel!" he shouted out to the older man, I could hear the rustle and groaning of walkers that were getting interested in us. The sound echoing out to the walkers that were surrounding us.

"Shh! Keep your cheers down," I warned Glenn as I looked to the walkers and he did too. Growling coming from walkers as a response for Glenn and myself.

"Oh, man. Can't we just have one good day?" he asked a little annoyed and upset about us always living in constant threat. _Shame. That's the life we're all signed up to now. A life where we are always running. Always fighting._

* * *

**CPOV**

"You're doing great, Daddy," Beth spoke softly to her dad, comforting him as we all walked slowly enough for him to keep up. The sounds of his crutches touching the floor was loud enough for us to hear but quiet enough to be hardly noticable.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" I teased him, reminding him of one time we had made a bet, where we had raced and he had won me. The thought of that memory made me smile up at him from under the hat that covered my eyes.

"Give me another day. I'll take you on," Hershel teased back as he sound determined that he would be quicker than me now that he had crutches intead of two feet. This makes me look down and chuckle to myself.

Everyone was stood still for a moment. Looking to one another and to the miracle that was Hershel back outside and enjoying the fresh air. "Walkers! Look out!" I shout when I heard the sound of gurgling, groaning and feet stumbling towards us. Turning to look at them, I pulled out my gun and shot at some.

"No!" I could hear Dad screaming for us as walkers were snarling and coming closer to us. Both myself and mom shooting as many walkers down as we could. "Get out! Get out of there! No! Lori! Carl! Come in here!" I could hear dad scream at us. Shots were being fired from everyone as we tried to kill as many walkers as we could.

"Daddy, behind you!" I heard Beth scream to her father as I glanced to them and saw them trying to fit into a small doorway that had a fence in order to protect themselves. Hershel pushed the walker down and whacked it before going to join his daughter in the small safe place.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Come on!" I screamed as I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Both from running and both in fear for my family. Carl was shooting as many walkers as he could, they were getting close to him while Lori was shooting off any walkers she could. Maggie was defending them, along with T-Dog and Carol.

"The lock-hurry up!" Daryl shouted as Glenn and Daryl ran behind me, trying to reach the others and seeing that Hershel was safe with Beth in a small area. _I need to save Lori and Carl. I need them to be safe. _

"The lock! Keys!" I screamed in desperation as we all fumbled around, picking up the keys and throwing it to one another in order to open the gates. Seeing our group scattered, screaming and crying. Gunshots being fired and walkers getting closer to members of our groups as they tried to get to safety.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Lori! Here!" Maggie called out to us as Mom pulled me to where Maggie was. All of us going to return to the cell block and Mom stared at Dad who was fumbling with the keys to the gate.

"Come on!" Dad growled as he tried to open up the gates but we were safer where we were than if we were out there. Mom shut the door behind us as Maggie led the way into the cell block. Only to hear the snarling and groaning of stumbling walkers.

"This way!" Maggie ordered us as we all walked away from the walkers quickly and went into the maze that were halls and small corridors. Maggie had shut the door and hoped that the walkers wouldn't follow us inside or learn how to open the gate that blocked them from getting to us.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Get out of my way!" I growled to the prisoners as I fumbled to open another gate. Seeing Lori and Carl head into the building without me and with only Maggie made me begin to panic more. Sweat beading on every inch of my skin.

"Come on, come on!" Daryl encouraged me as I opened the gate and began to run towards where all the walkers were and where our group was now trying to survive against all the walkers.

"Hey, bro, what about us?" Axel asked us as though we would honestly care about their safety. _Need to get to my family. Now. You think I would care about the safety of a pair of prisoners? I think not!_

* * *

**KPOV**

We both laughed at the memory of Daryl and our small discussion about him. "I circled where you can find that farm I was staying at with Daryl," I informed Merle as I handed him the map.

"Ah, you were right off Route 9 right before it becomes Dahlonega Highway. And you're saying that the farm is only about a day's walk from there?" Merle spoke as he looked to the map and was pointing around to show me what he was talking about.

"Give or take," I answered with a small shrug, not completely sure myself as it was so long ago that we left the farm. "This is where we looked for Sophia," I spoke with a small smile as I remembered the areas we were looking for the poor girl. How close I had got to Daryl during those weeks. "Even made it up around here," I answered as I pointed to both areas.

"How come we never hooked up?" Merle asked as his eyes trailed up and down my body. The way he looked at me made my spine shiver, the hairs on my body on end in either disgust or fear.

"You called me a whore once," I spoke cooly, remembering the times that Merle was high as a kite back when we were in camp. When I was with my mom and my brother. That day that he went with the group, never came back and was replaced with my Dad.

Merle chuckled as he looked me up and down. "Got a way with words, don't I?" he teased and this made me shake my head. Murmering a small 'Yeah,' as I felt awkward about this whole situation. "Mmm," he mumbled in response. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me, curious for my response as he indicated to the map by laying it against his chest.

"I'd want the same thing if someone knew where my family was," I answer as I thought of my brother and parents. Thinking if Mom had already had the baby, if not...she must have been about to pop that new sibling out soon.

"Sure you don't wanna come with me?" he asked me and I felt something in my gut clench. _Maybe I should stay but...I won't leave Michonne or Andrea alone. Not now...not ever. They're my friends. Like sisters._

"Mmm," I hummed unsure of what to answer. _I feel like he is resourceful, just like the Governor but...I don't think it would be a good idea to leave my friends like that. Especially not these two. Both so...cold in their own ways. _

"You ain't wantin' to find your family?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. _Of course I want to find them. Just not with you. Not without Michonne and Andrea's help. Their promise to me._

"I'm sure they came back. I didn't stick around to find out, sadly more becuase of Andrea rather than myself. Andrea allowed it for a while but we are all trying to reunite me with my family," I answered as I felt my body tense and looked to Merle. Taking a very much needed sip of the water I was allowed to carry. They had taken my weapons, my belt and I felt naked without them sometimes.

"We got something in common, blue eyes. We got left behind by the same people and saved by another," he spoke as he looked directly at me. Folding up the paper and placing it into the back of his pocket. His body facing away from me but his head turned to my direction. _Much like how Daryl looked to me and the rest of us. Always with his body turned to another side, his head looking to you._

"Have you ever thought about leaving this place?" I asked him, curious as to what he would say. His sad eyes on me as I glanced to both him and then to the town that surrounded us. We had hidden ourselves in a small garden that seemed to for where people could have tea or discuss something private. Much like what we were doing.

Merle sighed as he walked around and looked to both me then the map. "Never had a reason to," he said roughly, as though he didn't think his brother was still alive out there and that maybe...there was a reason to leave now. For Daryl.

"So the Governor is a good man?" I asked him, hoping he would tell me the truth and only that. That he would be good enough, after all that had happened to us all and how much admiration I had for Daryl after what happened between us, Carol and Sophia.

"Let me just put it this way...I wasn't in the best of shape when he found me. He should have just kept on going," Merle spoke in a slightly saddened voice. "Yeah, he's a good man," Merle said as he lead the way out of the small garden place, following after him and keeping my eyes glued to him.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Let's go. Pull it!" I ordered the other two as we pried the gates opened and they began to kill off walkers. Shooting at a few, I ran towards Hershel and Beth. "What the hell happened?" I asked them curious as to why there was suddenly so many walkers outside and wandering in somewhere we thought was safe.

"The gate was open!" Beth answered me, panic stricken as she pointed to the gate that I had shut on the second day we had taken over the prison.

"Where's Lori, Carl, everyone else?" I asked them panicked for what had happened while we were trying our hardest to get back to our people. To get to them and help take down all the walkers.

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block," Hershel informed me of where my family were hiding out until the walkers were done and dealt with.

"And T was bit!" Beth informed us which made my stomach twist painfully at the thought of T being bit. _Fuck. He's such a good man and member to our group. Why?!_

"Anyone else?" I asked her, worried that either Carl or Lori got bit and were now dying because of it. _Let them be safe. Please. I beg of you. _

"I couldn't tell," Beth said as her voice stuttered from the fear and the fact we were all still in danger.

"Stay put," I order them as I felt my voice tremble as I spoke. Gradually we took down the walkers and inspected the scene around us.

"Those chains didn't break on their own. Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em," Glenn informed me which made me look to the prisoners who stood there acting as if they were innocent. _Those assholes wanted us dead._ "You think they did it?" Glenn asked me, he was panting as he tried to regain his breath and was watching me to see my reaction.

"Who else?" I growled at him as I glared at the prisoners. _They're going to fucking-_ I was about to go and kill the pair when suddenly there was analarm blaring from the speakers.

"What's that?" Glenn asked as we began to search for the speakers the noise was coming from.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl growled back at the blaring alarms as we paced around, going in circles and searching for the speakers.

"Daryl!" I shouted to him as I threw him the keys and began to shoot at the speakers. "Kill it!" I yelled to Glenn as I noticed walkers getting more aggitated and being drawn towards the prison because of the noise. "Back up!" I shout to Beth and Hershel before shooting the speakers to a silence. "How the hell could this be happening?" I demanded the prisoners as I ran to them, my gun pointing at them.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! It has to be the backup generators," Oscar defended himself as he raised his hands up in a surrender like pose. Trying to explain to us what was possibly going on with the alarms.

"Well, how do you turn those on?" I questioned him, unsure if he was telling the truth, shouting at him in order to be heard over the speakers and because I was furiously pissed off. My family is in possible danger right now.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hatch shut them all off when the prison was overrun," Oscar told me as though this was vital information that I would fully understand. _He clearly knows about this machine._

"Can someone open up the main gates electronically, with full power?" I asked him to see if he would know for certain. _If he did this...he will have a bullet between the eyes, or if he prefers he'll be having the bullet for breakfast._

"I only went in a few days. I guess it might be possible," Oscar suggested as he was looking to me with a clueless expression when it came to that possibility and question.

"Come with us!" I shout to him as I pulled him by his prison outfit and ran towards the buildings, letting them lead the way to where the generators could be.

"Let's go!" I heard Glenn shout to Axel as he ran alongside us, joining us for this mission to turn off the generator and to stop this alarm from calling every walker for miles towards us.

* * *

**KPOV**

"So...what exactly happened between you and your family? Why are you desperate to find them when they aren't looking for you?" Merle asked me as we walked side by side, as equalls and down the streets of busy people.

"Don't say that," I growled at him, unhappy with his conclusion about my family. "They didn't leave me behind like that. We were split up and well...I haven't had any sign of them and I've been leaving messages wherever I can. So they can see it if they are close by," I tell him as I remembered the signs I would make for them. Telling them I was okay and what direction we were going to go.

"Guess they didn't see it?" Merle asked me with curiousity. _I suppose they didn't, I like to think they did and are looking for me. That they are any minute from walking through the gates and reuniting with me._

"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to say it, for I am as clueless as you," I tell him with all the pain in my heart. _I don't like being in the dark like this. Not at all do I like this. I want to find them. I _will _find them._

"So...what did happen while I was gone?" he asked me curious as to what all the details of our time has been like. I told him about when the camp was over run, the CDC, Sophia's disappearance, the change in Daryl and the whole Randall and friend situation.

"My family and I seperated...my mom...she's pregnant. Amy died, along with others and well...Andrea is sticking with me so that I can go find my family. Daryl...he did all he could to find Sophia. Daryl took an arrow to his side and took down two walkers while he was injured, almost got shot by Andrea too," I stated happily. Merle gave a whistle, shake of his head and chuckled.

"He sounds tough," Merle said proudly of his brother. A smile forming on his lips as I giggled and shied away from his gaze. Pushing a strand of my short hair behind my ear. _Daryl is quite the survivor._

"Like you...equally as stubborn too," I teased him as I walked beside him and he laughed dryly. His raspy voice sounding like sandpaper as he spoke and laughed.

"Funny," he joked in returned sarcastically. This made me laugh and shake my head.

"I know," I teased a little more, equally as sarcastic as him. "Merle...do you know why Daryl would barely look at anyone?" I asked him and Merle suddenly turned cold. As though this was a question neither of us could answer.

"I don't know exactly what is wrong with my baby brother but...I guess it was mostly because of our pasts. Not really the best of starts we've had. Doubt either of us will get a good ending either," Merle answered as he slowed his steps a little. _I hope they both get a peaceful end, just like everyone else we care about. They don't deserve a bad end. _

"Oh..." I said slightly unsure of what else to answer him with. _Maybe Daryl has more in his closet than he lets on. It would probably explain why he is so cold towards us. I wish Merle would tell me, or Daryl when I finally see him._

"Don't worry yourself over my baby brother. You best get ready if you're going to be leaving with your buddies," Merle said slightly teasingly. As though it was sarcastic at the same time. Emphasising the word 'buddies'.

"Sure...take care Merle. I hope you know what you're doing," I say with a small, polite but sad smile. His eyes shied away as he gave a nod and walked off. Heading back inside, I went upstairs and prepared my things.

* * *

**CPOV**

The alarm blaring continued as we walked down what seemed to be empty corridors and lead them, gun at the ready. Suddenly, I could hear grunts coming from Mom as she began to slow down. "Can you keep up?" Maggie asked her as I stopped and kept watch of any walkers getting closer.

"Something's not right," Mom informed us as she didn't look to us, looking down as she would pant and groan in pain. _Crap. Is she bit? Please tell me she isn't bit. I can't deal with having to put mom and the baby down._

"Are you bit?" I asked her, worry clear in my voice as I looked to her and stepped closer. Maggie's hands on Mom as she tried to calm her down and check to see what was wrong with her.

"No, no, no. I think the baby's coming," Mom informed us which made me look at Maggie and her surprised. Trying to reassure me sounded more terrorfying than if she said she was bit, rather than to say she was about to give birth to my sibling.

"Mom?" I called to her worried, to see if she was alright but then there was the familiar sound of walkers getting closer. I was ready to shoot them but Maggie stopped me by lifting Mom up enough to wrap Mom's arm around her neck.

"No, there's no time!" Maggie told me as I began to lead them to another direction, reaching the end of another hall, I saw there were walkers coming closer. In the dark, I did my best to lead them to safety and soon found a room where we could hide. Mom grunting and coughing as walkers got closer.

"In here!" I tell them as I opened the door for them to go into. Thumping the door closed as many times as I could, hearing walkers wander around I decided I needed to stop or I would only gain their attention and put us all at risk. She was panting, grunting and clutching to anything she could support herself with. Walkers shuffling past our door and the three of us hid from them as best as we could.

* * *

**RPOV**

The alarm kept blaring and I shot down a walker, climbing up the stairs, I felt panic rise in my blood as I looked for my wife and son. "Lori! Carl!" I shouted out their names in hope that they were safe and around.

"We just took down five of 'em in there," Daryl informed me as he walked in and began to prepare his crossbow again, ready for action and slightly panicked like I am.

"They were four in here, but no sign of Lori or anyone," I inform them as I climbed back down the stairs and joined them. Looking around to see if there was any sign of them being in there.

"They must have been pushed back into the prison," Glenn said as though this would comfort me but it only made me more worried. _Last time we were in there, Hershel got bit and lost his leg. Fuck. I need to find them. Now._

"Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!" I shout as we all began to jog and head to different sections of the cell block. Prepared to either find my family or to find the generators.

"Let's go!" Glenn shouted to the others as we all ran in different directions in order to try and find the generator. _Please let them be safe. Safe enough until I find them and shut off this stupid alarm._

* * *

**LPOV**

Grunting, I clutched tightly onto the chains and gasped for breath. The contractions and pains were as though my body was being torn apart. _Kat was such an easy birth. Carl was a c-section and now...God. What is going to happen to me?_ "What are those alarms?" I asked as to get the thought out of my mind, even for a second.

"Don't worry about it," Maggie tried to reassure me as I walked over to her and moved further into the room. Clutching to anything I could in order to get to where I could have the baby in peace.

"What if it attracts them?" Carl asked a little worried for either me giving birth or the alarm alerting the walkers where we were. Panting I stopped and looked to the wall and then to where I was holding onto. _I hope the alarm distracts them and muffles my screams._

"Lori, let's lay you down," Maggie tried to instruct me what to do as she kindly placed her hands on my hips and went to guide me to sit on the floor. As to get comfortable and offer me support.

"No. The baby's coming now," I inform them and I could see Carl from the corner of my eye looking at me worried. _My poor baby boy. I don't know what's going to happen but all I know is I love him more than anything in this world._

"We have to get back to our cell block to have Hershel help," Carl tried to get me help, professional help and all I could do was pant and grip onto whatever I was holding all the more tighter. _Fuck this baby is pulling me apart._

"We can't risk getting caught out there. You're gonna need to give birth to this baby here," Maggie ordered me as she kept her hold on me comforting and looked to Carl.

"Great," I whispered as I tried to get my breath to a normal rate but knew it was near imposible to do. _Lord...give me strength to give life to this baby. Take my life but please...don't let me lose this baby._

"What is she doing? Can't she breathe?" Carl asked worried for me as I was breathing loudly and trying not to scream because of the pain. Holding in all my pain in order to not attract attention towards us.

"She's fine," Maggie tried to reassure Carl as quickly as she could, her fingers went to my pant button and zip. "Come here. Let's get your pants off," Maggie suggested as she began to undo my pants and guided me to be laying on the floor.

"Okay. Okay," I mumbled as I got to the floor and laid down. Maggie helping me undo my pants and slipping my panties off along with them.

"You're gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister. You up for it?" Maggie asked Carl as he looked to her, to me and then gulped. Nodding, he didn't seem too confident as the colour from his face was drained. Pale. "All right, let me see if it's dilated," Maggie spoke to me as she pushed the pants away.

I kept mumbling 'okay' but I tried to focus more on my breathing and the fact that this baby was trying to come into this world. "Do you know how?" Carl asked her startled and Maggie was trying not to lose her own control as I was close to either exploding or giving birth.

"Dad taught me, but trust me, it's my first time," Maggie informed him as she spread my legs and tried to see if I was dilated enough to give birth to my child. Grunting, I gasped and tried not to scream. Biting the need to and keeping myself in check. "I can't tell," Maggie said as she looked up at me.

"I gotta push. I gotta push," I mumbled to her with the little amount of air I had in my lungs. Leaning up, I saw Maggie move away a little in order to give me some room and she kept mumbling 'okay' in return to my own words.

Grunting and huffing I got to my feet, gripping onto two handles I began to gather up my breath in order to push. Pushing, I could feel this fire run through my body as I gripped onto it as tight as I could. Sweat covering every inch of my skin. "Somebody!" I screamed in a pant, mid push and feeling a pain run through my body. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm okay," I mumbled which earned me an 'okay' from Maggie.

"You're doing great, Lori. Just keep doing it. Your body knows what to do. Let it do all the work," Maggie informed me as though to encourage me, pushing again I yelped and tried to keep my breathing regular but enough in order to do what I was doing. "You're doing great," Maggie informs me as she crouched down to watch my work and to see if there was any head sprouting out of me.

"Lori, don't push. Stop. Something's wrong," Maggie told me after I gave another, hard and agonizing push. My body shook with all the force but all I could feel was a pain I had not experienced with Kat. This was when I screamed and felt the full impact of the pain I had just put myself and the baby through. The warmth of blood running down legs.

* * *

**RPOV**

We were reaching a room, walkers were growling and snarling as they followed us. "Daryl, Get the door!" I screamed as I shot one down and allowed for Oscar and Daryl to push the door shut as best they could. The alarm blaring clearly as I saw generators and raised my gun to inspect the area. "How do you shut these down?!" I asked Oscar as I tried pressing any buttons but finding no way to turn it off.

"Go help 'em. I got it," Daryl growled to Oscar as he forced the door closed as hard as he could. Oscar ran to me and pointed to what I needed to do in order to shut off the stupid alarms.

Pressing a button, I went back to the buttons but then saw a small figure with an axe in their hands run after me. Seeing them yell as they ran towards me, I ducked and saw as Andrew went to hit Oscar who went to defend me. Grabbing hold of the axe, we struggled against each other as he pushed me against a machine.

Trying to choke me, I heard Daryl yell and hit Andrew as hard as I could in the face. Shoving him back as I still held the axe and forced him against the machines. Elbowing me in the face, I went to clutch my nose and was kicked when I went to pull my gun out. Crawling on the floor to reach my gun, he climbed ontop of me and we began to wrestle on the ground.

Kicking him off, he got to his feet and went to swing his axe at me again when something large hit him. Oscar then grabbed my gun and raised it, cocking it as to shoot me. Raising my hand in surrender, I kept my eyes on him and felt myself close to death. "Shoot him! We can take back this prison," Andrew demanded of Oscar as he pointed the gun at us.

"What you waiting for? Do it! It's our house. Shoot him!" Andrew ordered Oscar as the alarm continued to ring in our ears. Expecting myself to be shot, I was surprised to see Oscar point the gun to Andrew and shot clean through Andrew's forehead.

Daryl slowly sneaked up on Oscar as he handed me back my gun. Taking it back gently, I moved to the generator and shut it down. The alarm finally stops and I turn to the pair in the room. "Let's go," I said when I knew that the alarm was off and we were now safer than we once were.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Mom? Mom, look at me, look at me. Keep your eyes open," I tell Mom as she laid back onto the ground. It was horrorfying to see Mom giving birth like that. Screaming, groaning and in pain. The blood on Maggie's hands made me want to faint or puke.

"We have to get you back to Dad," Maggie said as she was all over the place. Checking Mom's legs and holding her hand. I could feel Mom's strength slowly going with every drop of her blood, only by holding her limp hand.

"I'm not gonna make it," Mom whispered as though she knew what was going to happen. _No. I can't lose her too. Please. I don't want Mom to leave me like Kat did._

"Lori, with all this blood, I don't even think you're fully dilated yet. No amount of pushing is gonna help," Maggie said in rushed panick.

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing my baby. You've gotta cut me open," Mom said which made me feel faint and I wanted to cry my eyes out. _She wants to end her life only to give life to something so...small and...innocent. The baby won't survive in this world. _

"No. I can't," Maggie said with a shake of her head, as though she was going to cry.

"You don't have a choice," Mom told Maggie as though that was meant to comfort the both of us.

"I'll go for help," I said as I let go of her hand and was running away, almost reaching the stairs when I heard Mom's voice call out to me.

"No!" Mom growled at me firmly, demanding of me as I stopped and turned to look at her laying there, cupping her stomach and looking directly at me.

"Look, Carol is the one that practiced that. Dad only taught me the steps, Lori. If I-" Maggie went to say but was cut off by Mom.

"Please," Mom pleaded softly to Maggie as Maggie held Mom's hands, shaken by the thought of having to operate on Mom.

"I have no anesthetic, no equipment-" Maggie went further as to make up excuses as to why we couldn't operate here and without a professional.

"Carl has a knife," Mom said as though that would solve anything for us. _I won't give her my knife only to lose her in the process. She's my Mom and I don't want to lose her. Not yet. Please._

"You won't survive," Maggie informed her which made my throat clench and my heart sink.

"My baby has to survive. Please. My baby for all of us. Please, Maggie! Please! Please," Mom gasped as she was panting for air. Pleading Maggie to go through with this. I didn't know what to say. What to do.

* * *

**KPOV**

"I thought we had an agreement?" I asked confused as I looked at the two women beside me. Michonne looked angry and Andrea seemed cool about it all.

"We can always leave tomorrow or the following day," Andrea said as she looked to the pair of us.

"The following day?" Michonne asked a little dryly, clearly not liking the fact that Andrea kept trying to postpone our exit of this eerie town.

"We don't want to walk into trouble that we can't get out of," Andrea said as she crossed her arms over her chest, as though she was trying to be clever or smart about it.

"Tell me about it," Michonne said a little sarcastically. _These two bicker more than I ever have with Carl. Fucking hell. Pair of children._

"Michonne, it is just a day or two," Andrea suggested as she looked a little annoyed at Michonne.

"I heard you the first time," Michonne growled before she left us alone and walked out the front door, angered and slightly upset about the whole situation. Sighing, I walked up to my room and moved my bag off my bed, pulling out a book from the shelf and read it until I felt the need to get up and do something.

* * *

**LPOV**

"You see my old C-section scar?" I asked Maggie as she slowly raised my shirt to look at my scar from when I had Carl.

"I can't," Maggie said as her eyes watered. _She really doesn't want to do this. I can tell she doesn't. _

"You can. You have to," I tell her, as though she had no choice whatsoever. "Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you...you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care-" I spoke to Carl as my voice trembled, my eyes on him as he sat beside me.

"You don't have to do this," he pleaded with his sad little face. Those blue eyes that I had got so used to over the years. _Rick...Kat...Carl. I hope this baby has their beautiful blue eyes. Whatever gender it is. _

"You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you," I told him with all the strength in my heart that I held for him. My heart torn at the thought of leaving him and joining my other child.

"I love you too," Carl spoke back to me as his bottom lip trembled and he gripped onto my hands. His tears falling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. _How I wish to have the strength to wipe those tears away for him. But I'm so weak..._

"You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right," I pleaded of him as we both began to cry to each other. _My baby boy. I would have clung onto my life for you. Always. God I love you. So very much._

"It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't. So if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good," I told him as I forced any strength I had in me to wipe his tears and cup his face. "You're my sweet boy. You and Kat are the best things I ever did," I cried out as I thought of my two babies. _My baby girl and baby boy. Such strong people. _

"I love you. I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy. I love you," I mumbled as I sobbed and held him to me, letting him cry with me as we both felt the pain of slowly losing each other. "Okay," I said as I began to pull away from Carl and kissed his head. "Okay, now. Okay," I whispered as I went to lay down again. _God...I love him so much. My little man. My baby boy. _"Maggie, when this is over, you're gonna have to-" I said as I refered to killing me.

"Shh-" Maggie said as though not to stress me. _Rick shouldn't have to put me down. I don't want him to. _

"You have to do it. It can't be Rick. All right all right. It's all right. It's all right," I said as I prepared myself for what was about to happen. Taking deep breaths and then felt Carl's little hand cup mine.

"Mom...say hello to Kat for me. Please. You'll finally be back together again. I know you'll be safe where you are because she'll be there with you," Carl spoke as he held my hand and this nearly tore me in two. _My baby girl...my Kitten._

"I'll tell her your message baby," I whispered as I smiled at the thought of reuniting with my beautiful daughter. To be back in her arms and to watch over our boys from the heavens.

"Good night, love," I whispered to both the baby and Rick. Knowing that even though we had our ups and downs, he loved me as I loved him.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whispered and quick as a flash, I felt the blade cut me open causing me to scream and writhe in pain. Slowly, my vision turned to black and suddenly to light. A pull dragging me up to some place only dreams came from...

* * *

**CPOV**

"Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you...you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care-" Mom went to speak as she took my hands in hers.

"You don't have to do this," I pleaded as my eyes began to water. _I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose her. I've already lost Kat..._

"You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you," Mom said as she began to cry, making me all but sob as I stared down at her.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I felt my throat squeeze itself. _I regret being so mean to her. To being so horrible to her when it came to Kat. I'm going to be missing both of them like crazy._

"You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't. So if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good," Mom pleaded of me as she wiped my tears and cupped my face gently in her sweet touch.

"You're my sweet boy. You and Kat are the best things I ever did. I love you. I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy. I love you," Mom said as she pulled me to her and cried with me. Both of us sobbing as she spoke to me. "Okay. Okay, now. Okay," Mom said as she pulled away and kissed my head. "Maggie, when this is over, you're gonna have to-" Mom went to say something more.

"Shh-" Maggie cut her off but was then cut off by Mom.

"You have to do it. It can't be Rick. All right all right. It's all right. It's all right," Mom spoke as Maggie agreed and gently took the knife I handed her. Taking mom's hand, I leaned down a little to look at her.

"Mom...say hello to Kat for me. Please. You'll finally be back together again. I know you'll be safe where you are because she'll be there with you," I toll her as I thought of my blue eyed beautiful, smart and strong sister. My guardian. Her name made my throat tighten all the more than it already was, almost chocking on her name.

"I'll tell her your message baby," she whispered to me and smiled, possibly at the thought of seeing Kat again. _I know I too would love to see Kat again. Even if it were for a single second. To feel her embrace again. To hear her laugh and voice._

"Good night, love," Mom whispered just as Maggie placed the knife gently to her skin.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said before she cut open Mom, blood pouring out of her as she screamed and rolled her head to the side. Passed out from the sudden blood loss.

"What are you doing to her?" I cried as I looked to Maggie and saw her opening up my Mom as she shuddered and blood kept pouring out of her, slowly taking her life away.

Following Maggie's orders I did as she said and eventually with every pull we made, trying to get the baby out, I could feel Mom slowly slipping away from me. Seeing her unresponsive and not breathing made me worry for her. Crying I then saw the baby was out, fluid all over it and somehow Maggie made it come to life. The crying made me pull off my coat and hand it to Maggie to cover the baby with.

"We have to go," Maggie said as she got to her feet and began to walk off towards the door, leaving Mom to turn on the floor after giving birth to my sibling.

"We can't just leave her here. She'll turn. No," I said as Maggie gave me a look suggesting we leave her to turn. To stay walking around like a corpse. _Mom doesn't want that._

"Carl," Maggie went to warn me as I pulled out my gun. Tears running down my face as I felt my body shake at the thought of Mom dead and turning into a walker.

"She's my mom," I tell her and that was when she left me. Staring down at Mom's cold and dead figure, I raised my gun and felt my body shake from the held in sobs. _No more kids stuff. People are gonna die. I'm gonna die, Mom...Kat. There's no way you can ever be ready for it..._

Imagining that day on the farm, I kept my hand firm and shot her. Sobbing as I took a few seconds to recover and slowly went up the stairs. Never turning back, I kept walking and heard Maggie sob behind me.

* * *

**RPOV**

We found two walkers eating the corpse of T-Dog and the scarf of Carol, all while finding Glenn and Axel in the corridor. "Hershel!" I called to him as we returned to them.

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked us surprised that we didn't come across my wife and son.

"We thought maybe they came back out here," Glenn said as though that could explain what happened to all of us seperating.

"What about T? Carol?" Hershel asked us curious of what became of them.

"They didn't make it," Daryl spoke up for me but this made me shake my head.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back. Daryl and Glenn, you come with-" I went to say but was then cut off by the sound of an infant crying. Carl looked cold while Maggie clutched the baby and sobbed. "Where...where is she? Where is she?" I asked them as I paced around.

"No Rick, no!" Maggie called to me as she went to grip me and stop me from going inside. Stopped me from going in to find my dead wife. _She's left me with a child. A child that might not even be mine..._

"Oh, no. No!" I sobbed. Losing my wife. _I've lost my wife...I've lost my daughter. I have lost so much. I can't seem to protect anyone from this new world. All I have now is a baby that may not be mine and Carl. I'm a terrible dad and husband. A terrible leader._ "No!" I sobbed. All through the process I had dropped the axe and the gun, rubbing at my face and falling to the floor. Muttering 'no' while Carl stood there frozen, emotionless and silent. _There is no hope..._

* * *

**Surprise! Here you go! Hope you liked this update! Tell me, what do you think is going to happen. How do you think Kat will react to her mothers death? What did you think of Merle flirting with Kat? I admit...I did cry when I wrote this. Such a sad moment. Now...time for replies to reviews! 5 reviews this time again please.**

* * *

**redangel2463: You're welcome. Thanks for being so patient! How has this one been to your liking? Anything tingling or stinging in your eyes?**

* * *

**Caity6991: Aww! Thank you hun! You're truly amazing! xoxox**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: How was this for you?**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: That will be soon...hopefully. You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

**Bloody-Asphode11: We'll just have to see won't we?**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: We'll have to see how it will all turn out won't we?**

* * *

**Jorylynn12: I would love to hear more of your thoughts. Really interested me when I read your review. Thank you! I'm glad you love Kat and Daryl!**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	25. Chapter 25: Strength

Chapter 25: Strength

* * *

**CPOV**

* * *

_~5 months ago~_

_I was sat down alone, spending my time to myself while I watched the setting sun from outside the window. We had found a safe place to stay for the night and decided to take shelter. The days were long and tiring. Yet, every day we would find somewhere safe to stay, some food to fill our stomachs and somewhere to rest our heads. _

_Today I felt the pull and sadness in my heart from the loss of my sister. Staring at the sunset, I held onto the book we were once reading and frowned. _It was her favourite book. _I mused to myself before staring back at the setting sun. I decided to take a room for myself, to read to myself and spent these moments to myself. _

_We had found a few arrows for Daryl's crossbow and it made me remember Kat. The type of bow she used and how she would sit down and make her own makeshift arrows. The lump in my throat tightened, I didn't have tears for her anymore but I always remembered how she was. Kept her memory alive with every breath I took. _I know she wouldn't want me to give up. That she would want me to protect the ones I care about and to keep fighting. To keep surviving.

_The sound of the door opening made me look back to see who it was who entered. Pulling me away from my thoughts and making me have to see who would disturbe my silent time. It was dad. He looked to me sadly and knew why I was up here alone when he glanced down at the book in my hands. He walked over to sit beside me, staring at the sunset with me before sighing and looking down._

_A shake to his head as he kept his eyes on the palms on his lap. "You know...we didn't know what to call Kat when she was born. We kept thinking about names like your grandma's, your aunts, cousins...yet non of them sounded right," dad said sadly as he tried to keep his voice level._

_"How did you decide?" I asked him curious as to what made them decide on Kat. Dad laughed to himself and shook his head as he looked to the sunset and kept his bright blues on it. As though he was recapturing the memory of the day they found the perfect name for my sister._

_"One day, we just...we were sat down looking at this baby names book. One your mother got. Searching, we said these names, assessed them and well...we came across it and smiled to each other. Katherine. It was perfect. Especially her nick name. Kitten, Kitty Kat, Kat and lots of others we could of used," dad said with a smile on his face._

_"You don't find names easily. It took us a long time to find your name, and that was us using a computer instead," dad chuckled to himself as he looked to me. A gleam in his eye as he gave me a sad smile. _He misses Kat too. _"Somehow...you find out the names when you least expect it and sometimes...it comes as easily to mind than you could think," dad said with a small smile._

_"I miss her," I tell him and he sighed. Placing his hand onto my shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. The look in his eyes told me that he too was hurting inside. That he too wanted her back with us. That he wished she could be with us right now._

_"I know...I do too. It's hard but...we'll get through this. Together," dad said to me comfortingly. Placing his hand on top of mine that held the book, his fingers lightly grazed the cover and he pulled my head to him. Kissing the side of my head, he ruffled the hair just above my neck and sighed. Leaving me alone, I stayed in the room to watch the sky turn dark. When it was night, I walked down and took my area to sleep in. Curling into a ball and falling asleep at the memory of my sister..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Thanks," I said to Milton as he handed me and Andrea a drink. His own drink in another hand, taking mine, I sipped it gently and hissed at the cold. _They have ice here. Why am I surprised? _

"Cold drinks?" Andrea asked as she placed the cold drink against her skin. It was indeed a hot day and was making us both sweat what felt like buckets of perspiration. _Today of all days, we're here and it's supposedly a day for celebrations. Drinks, children running around, people cooking on the grills and even dogs barking. This is...odd. _

"Freezers were running all day. Not the most practical use of generators in my opinion," Milton complained as he looked to me and Andrea. Andrea was pressing the cold drink against her neck, pulling her hair away from her neck and giving it some air.

"It's kind of amazing," Andrea spoke as though this was the best thing that had happened to her. It made me look at her a little surprised. _Something isn't right about this place. It makes Andrea feel safe and Michonne feel on edge. I'm confused._

"The Governor feels it's worth it," Milton spoke as though this was something he didn't agree to. That the Governor was clearly the one in control and would decide what was to be done about anything. Including his community.

"Well, to a great party," Andrea said as she raised her glass to be clinked. Clinking my glass with hers and Miltons, we both looked to each other and then to Milton. Something came to my mind, a shiver running down my spine at the thought of something not being right about this party.

"Now, you could just drop us a hint about tonight," I suggest as I was curious about what could possibly happen today. About what all the buzz and hype was about. What everyone was anticipating when it came to tonight. This was the pre-party but it seemed to me that people were ready for tonight, that it was going to be the main event.

"Hmm...mere words cannot adequately describe the festivities ahead," he told me which made me look at him curiously. _Hmm...seems to me that we are going to be having one hell of an event tonight. I don't know if I feel fully comfortable to it. Somehow...I sense it to be torturous._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Rick, are you with me? Rick?" I asked Rick as I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked like he was out of this world. Like he didn't know what was happening and stayed in one spot, swaying and not responding to a single word I had said to him.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel asked as he looked directly at the baby. His eyes focused solely on the baby. _Fuck. Lori died and Rick's somewhere far away. He lost his daughter...now his wife. _

"We're gonna feed it. We got anything a baby can eat?" I asked as I walked towards them, following wherever the baby was going. _So small...so vaulnerable. So...precious._

"The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive," Hershel said the first part as he glanced down at the baby and then looked to me. Telling me that this baby would die if she didn't feed soon.

"No," I state a little angrily. "No way," I growled this as I shook my head. "Not her," I spoke as I changed the weight of my crossbow to my other shoulder. "We ain't losing anybody else," I declared, making it my goal. "I'm going for a run," I tell them, informing them that I would find the formula. _I'll do whatever it takes. _

"I'll back you up," Maggie spoke up, her voice slightly trembling.

"I'll go too," Glenn said with a small sigh. Probably not wanting to leave his girlfriend alone. Especially after what had just happened.

"Okay, think where we're going," I tell the pair as I walked towards the young blonde haired Greene. "Beth," I called to her, touching her shoulder and she nods as she followed after me. "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot," I inform her to make her realize that she needed to look out for them while I was gone.

"I'll look out for him," Beth agreed to both me and to herself. Making a small promise towards the Grimes family.

"You two get the fence," I ordered to the inmates that clearly proved they were to be trusted after not going against us when they had the chance. "Too many pille up, we got ourselves a problem. Glenn, Maggie, vamonos," I ordered them around and they all nod, Glenn was about to leave when we saw something suddenly happen.

"Rick!" Maggie called out to Rick as he picked up the axe he was carying and stormed out towards the place where Maggie and Carl had exited. Going into cell block C and possibly never coming back out. _He needs to blow off steam. He's lost so much after gaining so little._

"Get the gate," I ordered the prisoners and they began to walk towards me as I was walking away. "Come on! We're gonna lose the light," I informed them. _I am not letting that child die. We need to get the stuff and get back as soon as possible._

"There is a Piggly Wiggly on 85," Glenn informed us as we began to run towards the cars and bikes.

"No, the babies section's been cleared. Lori told me to keep an eye out. I haven't had much luck," Maggie said as she went from a sprint to a jog and now was speed walking towards the car.

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" I asked them, feeling a little irritated that there was no place they've mentioned to have any formula for the baby.

"We saw signs for a shopping center just north of here," Glenn informed me which gave me some hope that we may come back with the things we would need.

"Yes, but there's too much debris on the road. The car will never get through there," Maggie said as she opened the car door and looked to us. _Fuck. Guess that means we're taking my bike._

"I can take one of you," I inform them as I prepared my things on the bike. Placing my bag somewhere safe and my crossbow somewhere safe too.

"I'll go," Maggie spoke up, taking my offer right off the bat.

"No, Maggie. After everything that you've been through, okay, I'll go," Glenn reasoned with her quietly as I was fixing myself to leave.

"I want to go. For Lori. I have to," I could hear Maggie tell Glenn with a sad tone in her voice. _She feels like it's her duty._

"Okay. I love you. Be safe," Glenn spoke and the pair kissed for a few seconds. _Like a damn book. One I wouldn't read. Even in this end of the world type situation. Romance isn't my thing. At all. _

Bringing the engine to life, the pair pulled away and Maggie walked towards me. Climbing onto the back, she held onto me and I revved until the motor was ready and we were ready to leave. Driving off, the prisoners had the gates opened in time and were then out and away from the prison. Getting closer to our destination with every second we pulled away from our new home.

* * *

**KPOV**

"First time we gathered, there were nine of us. Holed up in an apartment with spam and saltine crackers. Well, look at us now. We've built a place we can call home. May be held together with duct tape and string...but it works. It's ours. I'll take it. So today we celebrate how far we've come. We remember those we've lost. We raise a glass...to us!" the Governor made a speech.

Myself and Andrea raised our glass and took a long sip. _Something doesn't feel right. How he chuckled and smiled awkwardly forcefully...it doesn't seem natural. What would mom say? "Sometimes...things are too good to be true Kat. Remember that." Oh, I know mom. I know..._

* * *

**RPOV**

_I couldn't save Kat...couldn't save Lori. I'm hopeless. A grieving man. I should have protected them. Showed them more love and been more strict. Kat...so beautiful and young. Dead. Lori...she was the love of my life and now...all I have of her is Carl and the new baby. How am I going to protect them when I couldn't even save the two women in my life._

I was stood shivering, I had been screaming and slicing walkers apart. I was so enraged I didn't know how to cope without them. Without Kat and Lori. It was too much and it tore me apart. Made me pull myself down. Made me doubt myself. _I need them in my life...and now...they're gone. Because of me..._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Saw you are getting comfy in this place," Michonne spoke as I walked into the room, she had her Katana which kind of surprised me. Her hands were rummaging around, picking up clothes, folding them and shoving them into our sacks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her confused and slightly startled by what she meant. _Is she being sarcastic? What the fuck is wrong with her right now? She looks...so...tense._

"I know you're not as blind as Andrea is about this place. Something is wrong and I can feel it," Michonne said and this made me sigh, sitting down on the bed I looked at her startled. _She's been saying this ever since we've got here._

"I felt it too but...we can't be sure Mich," I tell her trying to calm her and defend Andrea at the same time. _There is something going on but...it could simply be suspicion. Curiousity._

"Oh...but you can. The Governor is...twisted. You saw those bullet holes! He kept walkers outside locked in a cage. They don't ever let you leave this place," Michonne told me as though this list was endless. There was something I caught which made me look to her confused.

"You...wait. How could you possibly know about these so called 'walkers in a cage'?" I asked her as my brows furrowed in curiousity and confusion. _How in hell could she possibly know what the Governor hid and what he didn't?_

"I know because I've seen them...I may have also gotten into trouble because well...I killed them," Michonne told me which made my eyes widen. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

"You what?!" I asked her surprised. She looked at me as she dropped a piece of clothing into the bag and rolled her eyes. "You know you could have been-" I was about to finish my sentance but Andrea entered the room and looked between me and Michonne. Her eyes landing on Michonnes as though she was exhaused about something.

"We got to talk," Andrea said as she looked to Michonne directly. _Governor called her...to talk about Michonne. Didn't he?_

"We got to go," Michonne said as she continued to pack. I was sat on the bed silently, watching as Andrea shut the door behind herself and looked at the pair of us.

"The Governor told me what happened. Michonne, you can't do things like this. You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out," Andrea said as she had her arms crossed, looking directly at Michonne who was back to frantically packing our things away.

"The northeast wall is guarded by some girl. We can escape there after dark," Michonne said as she threw me the bag and I quickly caught it. Flinching a little at how unexpected it was but grasped it just in time.

"We are not prisoners here," Andrea said as she threw the bag I had in my hands back onto the bed. Clearly she was getting mad and so was Michonne. _Fuck...here goes this again...it never stops. All this arguing is driving me crazy._

"No one who comes here leaves," Michonne said as though this was the thing that struck out the most to her. _How could she possibly know? It's not like the Governor has them all in chains and tied to their beds. _

"What are you talking about? It's safe. There's food, there's shelter. There's people for God's sake," Andrea complained, proving a point and making Michonne glare at her. Her eyes were dark as the pair were now stood facing each other.

"That's what they show you. But you can't leave unless they make you," Michonne whined back, pleading for Andrea to see what she could see. I was completely confused, unsure of what to make about this all.

"You are not making any sense. Mich, maybe you need to sit for a minute," Andrea said as she looked to Michonne a little stunned and confused as to what she was making of this place. _I wish they would stop arguing and come to an agreeable end._

"You need to trust me," Michonne said to Andrea. Andrea was going towards Michonne, as if to try and pull her to sit onto the bed. I was simply sitting down, watching the pair and gently grazing my fingers along the bed cover.

"And you need to give me more to go on. We got a good thing going here," Andrea said as she was getting a little irritated and growing tired of Michonne's suspicions. _Thing is...I don't think they're suspicions._

"I thought this was temporary," Michonne complained, reminding us of the deal we had once made. It was only for until Andrea was feeling better and able to go back out there. To continue searching for my family and fight against walkers again.

"And I think we need this. I want to give this place a real shot," Andrea said growing more angered by the moment. I sighed and shut my eyes as to keep my shit together.

"I tried," Michonne spoke angrily. As though this was her very best and it was all she could give it. Feeling the same sense as her, I could feel my stomach clench at the thought of being somewhere you honestly didn't want to be. _Like when mom and dad are arguing..._

"Breaking into houses? That is not trying. That is sabotage," Andrea argued back as the pair of them continued to bicker. Making my ears feel as though they were bleeding from the amount of arguments we were having lately.

"This place is not what they say it is," Michonne said after turning back to look at Andrea. To then look to me. I stayed silent as Michonne said this to us and left us. Taking another bag with her and possibly going to my room to place my belongings into it.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was completely out of it. After killing all the walkers in my anger and grief, I stood there. Trembling. Blood gliding off the edge of the axe, hitting the floor and making a puddle there. Sweat and blood covering my body and clothes. I hadn't even realized Glenn was there with me, speaking to me as to calm me and reassure me.

_They're dead. They've left me. They won't ever come back. I wish there was something I could have done. Could have showed them more love. Been more strict towards them. Hold them in my arms again. If it weren't for Carl...and the baby...I would have nothing to live for. God...what have I done?_

Feeling Glenn's touch, I flinched and pulled away from him quickly. Grabbing him, I got him into a choke hold against the wall and he looked at me. Panting. Worried. Scared. Coming back to this world, I looked into his eyes and slowly relaxed. His hands were held up in surrender. Pushing him away harshly, I directed him to be moving back out of the cell block and to leave me alone. Glaring at him, he panted and slowly backed away. Leaving me to be by myself and to do what I needed to do to let go of my emotions.

* * *

**DPOV**

Reaching where Maggie told me to go, I slowed down the bike as I saw the building coming to view. Stopping, I made sure it would stay where it was and looked to Maggie who had already climbed off the back. "Company's close. Stay tight," I tell her as we looked for a way in. Maggie broke a window and began to climb in. Keeping watch, I kept my poncho covering one side of my body and the other free so I could use my bow effectively.

While she was inside and putting things into her bag, I climbed through and saw something on the wall. Names on small, cut out hands. There were a few my eyes glanced on. _George...Alyssa_..._Sofie. _After reading the small name of a child's hand on that piece of paper, I frowned. Looking down, I felt my heart clench.

Remembering the time back on the farm. Remembering how me and Kat would go out looking for Sophia. How Carol's face would drop every time we didn't come back with her. The way Carol's smile would look politely towards me and Kat. The time me and Kat were by that house. When Carl was shot and myself and Kat were out in the woods that night. How I almost died when I found Sophia's doll.

How Kat was almost raped. How we found Sophia. How Kat didn't want to look to anyone. When Kat was hit by Shane. How Carol cried in my arms. When I found that Cherokee Rose for Sophia and Carol. The day the farm got over run. Dale. Kat's death. Lori. T-Dog. Carol. Walker Sophia. Everything came flooding back to me. Swallowing, I looked away and walked around the building. Searching for anything to take with me.

There was a faint scratching coming from somewhere, the rattling of a door trying to open and my eyes wandered into a room. Examining it, I entered as I picked up a small toy for the baby. _She'll love this. It's soft and plump. Much like the baby herself. _I smirk to myself as I mused myself in my thoughts.

The scratching and rattliing became louder, more anxious as though it knew we were around and wanted to come find us. My mouth was holding the flash light, my crossbow at the ready and my body curving to see inside the room. Nothing. Opening the other half of the door, I gave a nod to Maggie and we both entered slowly. When Maggie opened the door, I had my crossbow aimed high, in the matter of seconds, she opened the door and I lowered my aim. Killing a Possum in the process.

"Hello, dinner," I mumbled against the flashlight as Maggie looked away disgusted and I picked up the meal. Maggie began turning away and moved to a cupboard where she found something and began shoving it into her bag.

"I'm not put that in my bag," Maggie said disgusted. Shrugging my backpack off my shoulders, I placed the new found food into my bag and then the baby toy into another compartment of my bag. Not wanting it to get infected by any thing the dinner could be carrying.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey, hey, hey, girls!" I heard Merle call towards us as we began to leave. Michonne had somehow convinced Andrea to leave, but I wasn't sure myself what either of them were trying to prove. "Where ya'll off to in such a hurry? Huh?" Merle asked which made Andrea stop to look at him. Michonne looked to Andrea angered and began to pull for her to continue walking beside us.

"Hey, come on, now. Come on. Hey, hey, hey. Y'all are breaking my heart running away like that," Merle spoke as though he truly meant it. His eyes looking at each of us teasingly. His arms out either side of him as he blocked our way.

"We're leaving," Michonne stated bluntly. Without hesitation as she looked at Merle the way she would if she didn't trust someone. _Believe me...I've seen this face once or two times in the time I've known Michonne._

"It's almost curfew. I'd have to arrange an escort. I mean, the party's still going on," Merle said, making an excuse as to why we couldn't leave. _Michonne was right._ "All right," Merle said as non of us spoke. "Wait here a sec. Brownie. Come here," Merle said the first part to us as though we were to behave like dogs. He walked over to one of the men that stayed guarding the gates.

"The Governor told us we were free to come and go whenever we liked," Andrea stood up to Merle, a little startled that we weren't permitted to leave however we wanted to. Michonne and I stood alone, the way Michonne glanced at me indicated the look of 'I told you so.'

"Sweetheart, nothing personal here, but you're gonna have to step back," Merle said suggestively but in a threatening type of tone. Andrea looked confused as she turned and slowly walked back to us.

"See? There's always a reason why we can't leave yet," Michonne said lowly to the pair of us. _Maybe she's right. Maybe we should leave. Something to me doesn't seem right about this place. Too many secrets. To many...lies._

"Clear," one man spoke loudly to another. As though giving indication that outside the gates, it was safe for us to exit or enter.

"Now, if I was y'all. I'd find some shelter before nightfall," Merle told us as he slowly began to open the gate and indicate with his good hand for us to come closer.

"They knew we were coming. This was all for show," Michonne growled as though she had just drank a whole bottle of venom. _Wow...she really doesn't like the idea that they were trying to make her look like a lier. Like a stupid, crazy and delusional animal._

"Do you hear yourself? How can you know that? And why would they bother?" Andrea asked Michonne incredulously. Andrea finally had enough of Michonne's suspcions and attitude towards the town.

"Ladies," Merle called out as he looked towards the three of us. Alerting for us to try and make a quick decision.

"Close the gates," Andrea ordered Merle which he almost did until Michonne responded against Andrea's orders.

"No," Michonne spoke up, quick as the crack of a whip in mid air.

"I practically begged the Governor to let you stay," Andrea said, trying to show Michonne the miles she had to go in order to allow for us all to be together.

"I didn't ask for that," Michonne said as they began to get closer to each other.

"You didn't have to. It's what friends do for each other," Andrea said to her, her voice was trembling a little out of sadness. _We've all gone through so much together. Is this how we're ending it? Over a stupid town?_

"It goes both ways," Michonne whispered back as they were now close enough to not need to shout at each other. Bickering quietly under their breaths.

"So you want to run around out there with walkers chained eating twigs? Is that right?" Andrea asked as she stepped back a little, stuttering with her words as she fumbled for them.

"We held our own," Michonne told her, matter-of-factly. _They both have their points, but this isn't about scoring them. It's about us trying to work together. Can't they see that?! _

"Eight months. Eight months on the road moving place to place, scavenging, living in a meat locker. That was no life. I'm tired. I'm tired. I don't have another eight months in me. Not like that. And you, I..." Andrea spoke as though she was dying right now. She couldn't take this. She didn't want to part from Michonne but she didn't want to leave a place where she didn't need to fear the outside anymore.

"What about me? I'm afraid that you're gonna disappear. We always talked about this place, didn't we?" Andrea said, clearly the two have been having private conversations. I only heard their support in trying to get me back to my family. _Maybe they were going to leave me once I reunited with my family._

"A refuge. That idea is what kept us going," Andrea spoke to her in a pleading voice. When she finished, the pair looked at each other sadly. Andrea's eyes wide, blue and sad. Pleading for Michonne to stay.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asked Andrea dully, lifelessly. As though she didn't care for what Andrea was proclaiming to us. To her. She just wanted to escape and never return.

"Don't do this. Don't give me an ultimatum. Not after everything," Andrea spoke to her sadly. Shaking her head as though this was something she didn't want at all. Michonne's expression was cold.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asked Andrea who only made a noise which showed she had no idea what to do. "What about you?" Michonne asked as she turned her head to me. Finally remembering that I too was part of this group. "You'd both just slow me down anyway," Michonne said dryly as she walked off and didn't look back.

"Michonne!" myself and Andrea called out to her at the same time. Following after her as Merle shut the gate in our face, the pair of us peeking through the slit to see Michonne keep walking. Never looking back and never coming back. After this, I didn't know what else to do. Speedwalking back to our house, I slammed the door shut, went to my room, curled into a ball and cried silently to myself.

* * *

**DPOV**

Entering the building, I could hear the baby crying and saw Carl hold her in his arms. "Beth," Maggie called to her sister as the pair went to the desk, emptied out the bag and began to prepare the baby her formula.

"How's she doing?" I asked Carl as I looked to him and his new baby sister. "Shh. I'm sorry. Shh..." I hushed her gently as I slowly took her into my arms. It was strange holding her. Something so small...so vulnerable. _I'll protect her. Not just for Lori or Rick or Carl...but also for Kat. _"Come on. Come on," I said as Beth handed me the bottle.

Slowly her crying stops and she quiely sucks on her baby formula. Chuckling silently, I looked up to see everyone watching me as I was on my feet, rocking the baby and feeding her at the same time. "She got a name yet?" I asked Carl as I looked down at him.

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol, too. And..." Carl responded with a small sigh near the end. "Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Lori...or...Kat," his voice shook a little at the last two names. "I don't know," Carl said as he looked down saddned. _Kid's lost a lot. It's not fair for him to have to name her alone. _

"You like that? Huh?" I asked her as I tilted her a little, so I could look down at her a little more closely. "Little ass-kicker," I said as I made up a new name for her. "Right?" I asked around to try and make the mood a little lighter. "That's a good name, right?" I questioned the others, making them all chuckle and earning a small smile and laugh from Carl. _There you go. You deserve to smile kid. Shouldn't have a frown on such a small and sweet face._

"Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?" I cooed to the baby as I smiled down at her. She was so peaceful in my arms and sucking greedily at the bottle. _If Kat or Carol could see me now._ "Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh?" I asked her and I could see the smiles surround me as I finished feeding her.

* * *

**CPOV**

It had been hours since Daryl and Maggie had left to go get the baby some food. She wouldn't stop crying and it made me feel like it was my fault sometimes. "Beth," Maggie called as I looked up to see Daryl and Maggie had returned. Everyone else soon followed after them, looking to us and hearing Maggie prepare the food for the baby with Beth.

"How's she doing?" Daryl asked me but he didn't need an answer as the baby would cry to almost anything. There were at least a few hours were she would sleep in my arms but she was always stiring. "Shh. I'm sorry. Shh..." Daryl spoke as he gently took her into his arms. "Come on. Come on," he spoke softly to her and the crying stops.

Chuckling, I looked to see the baby sucking greedily at the formula Beth and Maggie had handed Daryl. "She got a name yet?" Daryl asked me as he would gently rock on his feet. Holding the baby, showing us all a side of himself non of us have ever seen before. _He's...kind and good to the baby. Not that he's always vicious but...he mostly always means business._

"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol, too. And..." I said with a long sigh. The names appearing into my head as I said each name. "Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Lori...or...Kat. I don't know," I told them as they all frowned, looking to the ground I felt my own heart shread with the mention of the two important women in my life.

"You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker," Daryl spoke as he looked up at us making us all laugh softly. "Right? That's a good name, right?" Daryl asked us which made me laugh softly. Agreeing to it. "Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh?" he said kindly to the baby as he rocked her. "You like that, sweetheart?" he cooed "Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh?" Daryl spoke. The entire time, all I could think was how well he cared for her. _Being a father would suit him..._

* * *

**RPOV**

Entering the room, I felt the presence of Lori's inside the room and moved towards it. Blood splattered around the floor, telling me that this was where she died. Her jeans and shoes were beneath a desk. Ducking down, I saw something that was shinning on the ground. _A bullet...the bullet the killed Lori for good._

Having it between my fingers, I drop it when I hear a gurgle. My throat tightening and my eyes roaming up to see a walker on the ground. Stomach round and plump. Walking to it, he began to try and grab me. Laughing through my nose, I pulled out my gun and looked at it disgusted. Ducking down, I pushed its hand away and placed the barrel of the gun into it's mouth.

_This will be your last meal...a bullet to the brain. _Tilting it, I shot him and screamed at the same time. My anger was higher than my head. Pulling out my knife, I leaned beside it and placed the tip carefully against the stomach of the walker. Looking up, I saw it had hair sticking to the sides of his mouth. Stabbing it repeatedly, I slowly felt my anger disappear with every puncture. _I'm so fucked up..._

* * *

**KPOV**

Myself and Andrea were joining the Governor to see the show, the big celebration everyone was waiting for. Following, we took high seats above and sat down. What I then notice was a group of men started bringing in walkers on chains. Tying them to the floor and making me look at down at the walkers surprised. Suddenly, Merle and another guy, the same one he had been talking to earlier today walked out. Prepared to do some sort of...boxing match or something. _What the fuck?_ Music blearing from the speakers and Milton wasn't amused at all.

"I'm gonna kick his ass one-handed. Oh, the hell with it. No-handed! Yeah!" Merle said as he would grunt and show off how 'tough' he was. Doing push ups with only his stump for a hand. "Yeah!" he shouted which gained him cheers "No hands! Bring it on," Merle said as he took of his coat and the snarling became louder over the sounds of the music.

Merle began to throw insults as the two men began to battle around. Flying punches, throwing kicks and roughing it up on the floor. Eventually the chains became longer. Giving more of a fear factor towards the men while the crowd would cheer and whine at everything. _This is crazy. Is this meant to be a joke?_

"Hey, hey! Where you going?" the Governor asked as he pulled me back to my seat, his girp firm on my skin as even Andrea was looking at the display horrorfied. I was not going to let this continue. Not for all the excuses in the world.

"What the hell is this?!" I demanded, spitting it at him as I felt my heart pound in my chest from anger and adrenaline. _I lost my family because of these pricks they have chained up like some sort of...entertainment. This is not entertaining at all. This is foolish._

"It's a way to blow off steam," the Governor tried to make an excuse as he looked around for a second to see what was happening before he looked back at me again.

"Blow off steam? You go for a jog to blow off steam. This is...this is sick," I stated, snarling at the word 'sick' as this was truly the most distubing display I have ever seen. _Believe me...I've seen a lot in these worlds to know when something makes my skin crawl. And my skin was currently no longer existing on my body._

"Look around. Everyone's having a great time," the Governor tried to make an excuse. _Not me. Not Andrea. Not Milton. And certainly not those walkers they have all tied up in stupid chains._

"It's barbaric," I growled, knowing I meant what I said and what I next had planned.

He leaned in and began to speak quietly. "It's staged," he said with a small laugh. _This man is crazy. _ "Yeah, we pull out the biter's teeth. It's just all for show," he told me as I looked to the snarling creatures that were trying to grab at Merle and the other guy. _What about the hands? The scratches? Wait. Are they trying to make a joke out of Michonne?!_

"That's crazy. This is your reason for keeping walkers around?" I asked him disgusted that he would do something like this. Andrea sat silently as her eyes were glued to the men, her hand over her lips as she couldn't seem to look away.

"People need entertainment," the Governor tried to defend himself and his actions. _Nice fucking try, but this is still not entertainment. Not in a million years. _

"So your solution is gladiator fights?" I spat at him, offended and hurt that this prick would think that this was at all a good idea. I knew exactly why he would do something like this. _This is like a victory over Michonne. She's gone. She knew exactly that something was wrong with this place. This display right here...is very wrong._

"We're reducing these things. We're controlling them. We're shining a light on the monster under the bed. It's fun. It makes people feel better about the whole thing," the Governor tried to make up for it. It wasn't working and we could both sense it wasn't.

"It's a slippery slope. You're teaching them that walkers aren't dangerous," I inform him as though this was more of a statement than it was a vital piece of information for this world. _They are dangerous. These people shouldn't think they aren't._

"We're teaching them not to be afraid," the Governor spoke as cold as ice. His voice went right through me, telling me something that I didn't know how to respond to. _I'm going to do it. I don't care if he comes after me. _Getting up, I began to run down the stairs, pushing past people and scanned the area. One of the first men nearest to the crowd had a bow and arrow. Specifically...my bow and arrows. "Kat!" the Governor called after me which made some of the men look to me.

Grabbing my bow and two of the arrows from the quiver, I pushed the man away from me as hard as possible. He fell back from the unexpected presence and actions. Lining my arrow into my bow, I shot at one of the walkers at the far end. _Down_. Getting the other arrow, I shot and saw another fall flat to the ground. _Down. _The man reached for me, trying to take my bow from me. Dropping it, I blocked his hands in a swift movement.

His back was revealed to me and he was close to stumbling to the floor, grabbing his arm, I pushed my foot down onto his leg and kept adding pressure until I felt and heard a crack come from under my foot. This was when I quickly slipped my hand down to grab the knife from his belt. Grabbing one of the closest walker heads, I jamned the knife between it's eyes and watched it fall.

One of the other men rushed to me, raising his pistol at me as though to stop me but I wasn't finished yet. The crowd was surprised to see what was currently happening. The two men rolled around the floor, unable to move and watching me worriedly. As though I might kill them if I weren't careful. Grabbing the hand of the man holding the pistol, I gave him my back and raised my elbow to connect to his face. Knocking him flat to the ground, unconcious.

Holding the gun now, I raised it and felt another gun point to my head. Grabbing this new hand and pistol, I twisted his arm until I heard a snap and sudden scream. He dropped the gun to the floor, picking it up, I cocked them both and was ready to shoot. Aiming them, the music was suddenly quieter. My nostrils flaring as I had the guns aimed up. No one tried to fight with me this time as I had everyone to my attention.

"This?! This isn't right!" I shout at the silenced people over the music. "These things are dangerous. They are things to fear but things that you shouldn't fear at the same time! They don't just rip us apart...they rip families apart! They ruin lives! Kill us! Feed on our flesh! Now...if you want to keep these shows going...you are deadly wrong," I inform them with my most stern voice.

"They may seem like nothing like this but believe me...they are nothing to the amounts that I have had to deal with. Fighting them...you have to be smart. This world is tough and unpredictable. Treating these creatures, these people who once had lives...as toys is wrong," I stood my ground and this made Andrea nod down at me. A proud gleam in her eyes as she looked at me.

"I'm deeply offended. Would you want to be treated like this if you turned?! They don't deserve this and neither do you. Believe me...walls, fences and anything else you think protects you...won't last forever. Not if you keep thinking that everything is a game," I growled at them, angered that they would all be so foolish.

"Do as you want but...believe me...this isn't how you treat walkers. Walkers are to be feared, but they aren't clever like we are. They're not fast enough but they are one thing for certain...in big numbers...they're deadly," I tell them as I quickly shot at the remaining walkers. Startling the people and then there was sudden silence yet again.

"Since I'm so offended...I will take away one of your beloved leisures," I growled out to them, my voice overpowering and stern. Raising the guns, I shot at the speakers and turned to the crowed. "This wasn't just for me being offended but...for your own protection. Too much noise will draw these things you treat as toys closer. Take it as if I did it for your own benefit. Take it as you will," I spoke the final words quieter. Dropping the guns to the floor, I walked off and didn't turn back. Those guarding gave me room and then there was sudden chatter between the crowds, possibly discussing me and my behaviour...

* * *

**Hello again! How is everyone? Here's the big question...what do you think of Kat this chapter? As for Katryl...when do you think their first kiss will be? How do you imagine it happening? Hope you liked this! I worked super hard. Disclaimer is I only own Kat and another character which will be soon introduced! 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!**

* * *

**Anywho...back to answering to reviews from last chapter!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: I hope you liked this sudden change to Kat.**

* * *

**redangel2463: We'll just have to see. Hope you liked this chapter! I too cried while writing that chapter.**

* * *

**Jorylynn12: She's still loving, she's just harder since everything happened. She's not as sincere and not as easily convinced as she was before. I love Katyl too!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: Here's your next dose! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**kayley . doherty: I understand. I too love Katyl. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Until next chapter and the 5 reviews! **

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	26. Chapter 26: Names

Chapter 26: Names

* * *

**CPOV**

* * *

_~3 years ago~_

_I was getting out of class, I saw Kat was waiting for me. Her hair swaying in the wind, her smile bright and she waved to me. Her skin aglow in the sunlight. Rushing to her, I saw her begin to walk forwards, onto the road and that was when I was shocked. I froze and felt my heart stop._

_A car was coming for Kat just as she began to cross the road. Kat too then notice my frozen expression, her body halted and her head slowly turned in the direction of where the car was coming. Everything went in slow motion at this point, until I saw a familiar figure jump and grab Kat._

_Throwing themselves onto the safe side of the road, where there was a car space ready but no car occupying it. The woman landed ontop of Kat but as quick as it all happened, Kat was back to normal speed and looked up shocked. Nerve wrecked as Kat thanked the teacher over and over again for saving her life. _

_Running to Kat, I checked for any cars and crossed when it was safe. Jumping into her arms, I hugged her close and thanked her multiple times for saving my sister. It was Mrs Mueller who saved Kat. Mom and dad were running towards us and hugged us, witnessing what had happend and thanking the teacher themselves for saving Kat from her almost death._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV **

"Hello? Is-is someone there?" I answered the phone as it suddenly and magically rang.

"Yes. Yes," the voice spoke, slightly surprised and pleased to have called a phone that would answer.

"Who is-?" I asked but was suddenly cut off.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe someone picked up. We've been calling since...since it all started," the female voice told me which surprised me a little.

"Where are you?" I asked her, trying to find out if we could get there.

"I can't say," the girl told me.

"You could be 1,000 miles away," I answered, unsure as to how this call was even possible.

"I'm not going to say where we are," the girl told me which made me frown.

"Are you...are you someplace safe?" I asked as I would rub at my face frantically.

"Yeah. And part of it is because we're careful. I can't tell you where we are. I'm sorry," she informed me. _Smart._

"What ma-what makes your place so safe?" I asked her, wanting to know if there was some way to find a place safe and if we could possibly join.

"It's just... away... from them," she told me which made me sigh and rub at my sweaty and blood covered face.

"I have a son. I-I have a newborn baby. I'm with a good group of people. Would you be willing-. Could you take in others? We can pull our weight. We can help you," I tried to voice our group. _We're desperate._

"I'd have to talk to the group," she told me, telling me she would consider us joining them.

"Well, put them on. Let me make a case," I suggest, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins again, but this was a different type.

"Let me talk to them first," she suggested but I couldn't afford to lose time. _Not anymore_.

"Please, please, don't. Don't go. Just...please, we're good people here. We just need some help and...we can help, we-" I tried, stuttering, unsure and unable to communicate well enough to convince them to let us join them.

"I'll call you in two hours," she told me before she hung up.

"Please! You don't understand. You don't know. We're dying. We're dying here," I mumbled into the phone as I felt tears prick at my eyes, making me blink them away. _We're desperate._

* * *

**DPOV**

Suddenly, Rick came in with a clean and fresh face. He looked as though nothing had happened to him but we all knew it wasn't the case. Nor could we honestly blame him. "Everybody okay?" he asked us as he walked closer to us.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie responded as we all slowed our eating, staring at him surprised to see he was clean and looking better than he did a few hours ago.

"What about you?" Hershel asked him curiously.

"I cleared out the boiler block," Rick informed us and walked closer to his son and baby girl. _I wonder how he would feel about calling the baby after someone who died. He probably would hate it or love it. It depends on what he would think. _

"How many were there?" I asked him, curious as to how many he took down with the anger he had towards losing his wife. _And his daughter. _

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl," Rick said as he caressed and ruffled Carl's hair. Carl smiled sadly up at his dad as he looked up at him.

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to," Glenn spoke as he stood up, trying to make sure that Rick wouldn't push himself too far. _Guy's been through a lot. He shouldn't need to do things like this._

"No, I do. Everyone have a gun and a knife?" Rick asked as he looked to me, getting closer to me and looked to the ground. Briefly glancing up at me.

"Yeah. We're running low on ammo, though," I informed him as I would roll my tongue along my teeth, clearing off any left over food that might have stuck to the bottom.

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon. Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula," Glenn informed him of what he had planned when it came to scavenging.

"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there trying to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well," I inform him, trying to get him to realize we had all more or less under control for him.

"Good, good," Rick said with a nod and swipe of his arm under his nose.

"Rick," Hershel tried to call out, but it was too late. Rick had already left and decided not to try and turn back to us.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey...I know that the whole...Michonne thing has been hard on you too but...we need to pull our weight around here too," Andrea said as she looked to me with a small smile. She knew that she was trying to convince me but...it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I don't want to pull anything for anyone," I grumbled a little upset after what happened yesterday with Michonne and that night with the walker ring. _Sick assholes...cheering that shit like it was a fucking show. _

"Oh come on Kat," Andrea said as she shook my shoulders in her hands. A smile on her face as she leaned to place her head down on one of her hands that rested on my shoulders. A sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever," I said with a small roll of my eyes. Taking the book in my hands, I flicked the pages and placed it back onto the table beside my chair. Picking up a stone, I looked at it curiously, as though it had some sort of interest to me.

"I'm going to be working the wall. Learn how to use a pretty bow like yours," Andrea said with a smirk in her voice. Making a small noise it made her giggle softly. _She wouldn't survive a day with a bow like mine. Believe me...I've tried to teach her._

"You don't have a chance," I told her slightly teasingly and she looked at me a little surprised. _See...this is the Andrea I've known and loved. My friend. My partner in crimes. When we would be stupid with Michonne and yet...I miss us all being together._

"Don't think I can do better than you?" Andrea asked me a little teasingly back. _She would have to have a lot of practice, bruises, scars and strength to better than me with a bow. I've learnt how to use almost every type of bow. Mine was simply always my favourite. It was personal and meant something to me._

"You'd be lucky," I teased her lightly and she laughed at what I said. Moving her hands away from me, she grabbed a stool and placed in in front of me. Pulling the stone out of my hands, she placed it back onto the table and took my hands in hers.

"I want you to be there with me. I'd feel safer if you're beside me," she spoke as her soft blue eyes looked at me sadly. She meant what she said and I had to give her gentle hands a soft squeeze. _She's like a sister I never had. As was Michonne...we definintely all bickered like sisters._

"Doubt the Governor wants me anywhere near weapons after what I did last night," I spoke to her and she simply sighed. Her eyes dropped and gently, her thumbs rubbed along my skin. Her touch was gentle and loving. Much like how my mom and dad would do so.

"I don't care what the Governor wants. _I _want you beside me. If he can't deal with it...then...he can tell me off. Not you," Andrea said as her eyes glanced back up at me from her thick lashes. Sighing, I bit my bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. Unsure what to say and thinking of what to tell her in reply.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hello? Hello?" I spoke into the phone when it finally rung. _Two hours. That's what they said...right?_

"You the guy she was talking to?" a male voice answered this time.

"Yes," I spoke bluntly. _What the hell am I supposed to say under this situation?_

"And you want to come where we are?" the man asked me a little dully. _His voice...it sounds familiar. Come to think of it...so did the girl's voice too._

"She said it was safe," I spoke to him, hopefull that he would agree on what she had said to me earlier.

"It is. No attacks, no one's been bit, no one's died, no one's turned, no one's gone crazy," he informed me. _Can't say the same about our group. Amy, Dale, Shane...so many more. _

"Yes, we want to come where you are," I informed him. Hopefull that we would all be safe this way. Away from all the walkers and death that follows around with them.

"You could be dangerous. Have you killed anyone?" the man asked me.

"Yes, people who threatened me or threatened my group," I informed him of what happened and why they would have been killed.

"How many people have you killed?" he asked me, curious to know how many I had in fact killed.

"Four. Two outsiders who tried to draw on me. One threw me to walkers. The other one, he was one of our own. He lost it," I informed the man, trying to seem as though it was all for a good cause and that we were trustworthy enough.

"Lost what?" the man asked me curious as to what my answer would be.

"Who he was. He threatened me. He tried to kill me, so I killed him," I tell him the truth, not wanting to beat around the bush with him.

"How did you lose your wife?" he asked me which made me pause in confusion. _I didn't tell him I had a wife._

"How do you know I had a wife?" I asked him as to question him in return. _I need to know how he knows. Is he...watching us?_

"You have a boy and a baby. Tell me how you lost your wife," the man suggested for me to tell the truth about Lori. _Did I tell the girl earlier? I don't even remember._

"I don't want to talk about that. Hello? Hello? No!" I spoke softly at first. I then heard a click and this then made me lose it. Shouting and kicking things, slamming them and crying to myself.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Thanks for doing this. Both of you," Andrea said as she glanced at me with a sweet, warm smile and then to the girl. The pair of them were sat on chairs, watching the distance and sometimes each other.

"When the Gov asks me to do something, I do it. I figure we can start tomorrow. There's a training area, some hay bales. There's even a bow you can use. It was my old one," the girl told us which made me look at her bow. It was good enough to use. I had in fact, used one similiar to that back when I started practicing.

"You must be pretty good," Andrea said slightly amused. _Is this her trying to make me jealous or mad?_

"Better than me Andrea?" I asked slightly amused and this made her look at me over her shoulder. I was sat beside them, my legs tucked under me slightly as I could glance over to the scene of cars and blockades.

"I've only seen you work one bow Kat," Andrea informed me. _Touche...but you would be surprised Andrea. I can work any bow if I put my mind to it._

"Yeah. My dad taught me. He used to take me hunting. He wanted me to be in the Olympics. This one was his. I mean, it's worth more than my car. It's... awesome. So I totally killed him for it," the girl informed us a little sadly when she soon realized there was silence between myself and Andrea.

"That wasn't why you killed him," Andrea spoke which made me look down. _This world really isn't easy on any of us._

"No. My dad wasn't himself and my brother wasn't either," the girl informed us as she looked away to the distance sadly.

"I had to kill my sister," Andrea was sympathetic with her.

"It sucks, right?" the girl spoke and this made me frown slightly.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed. _We all have our sob stories. This world does that to us._

"Walker," I inform them as we all stood to our feet and looked at the lone walker roaming the street.

"Cool. Watch this," the girl said as she raised her bow and began to shoot at it. Failing two times, she was about to shoot again but Andrea looked to her a little annoyed. _This girl is terrible._

"I got it," Andrea informed her as she began to climb over the wall.

"I can do it. We're not supposed to go over the wall!" the girl called out which made me worry. Andrea jumped down and straightened up when she knew she had secured her landing.

"Andrea. Where the hell are you going?! Get back here!" I shout to her as she pulled out her knife. I felt my heart pound in my chest at the thought of Andrea misstepping and getting herself killed. "Give me that!" I shout at the girl as I pulled the bow out of her hands and aimed. Shooting the walker, it fell and was no longer moving.

"What the hell was that?" the girl asked me angered as she took the bow off of me. Andrea turning to look at me angered and annoyed that I had taken her chance off of her to kill it.

"That is how it's done," I growled, unhappy with the fact she was so pathetic using something so basic.

"I said I could do it. What is wrong with you two? This isn't a game!" the girl growled at me and Andrea as I rushed down and opened the gate for her. Glaring at each other, we then rolled our eyes at the girl and this was when I left the pair alone. Heading to our house to be by myself.

* * *

**RPOV**

"May I? Still feel it. I'm wiggling my toes right now. I'm a ghost from the knee down," Hershel asked as he walked towards me and I pulled up a chair for him. He chuckled at his ghost leg.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. _He's lost a part of him. Like I lost Kat and Lori._

"You saved my life, Rick. She was sorry for the things that happened. She told me that. She planned on telling you. Take your time, whatever you need. You carried us. You didn't let us give up. You got us here," Hershel reminded me but it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"It's not enough. It's not safe enough," I growled as I cut him short.

"There isn't anywhere else. I know you want to get away from this, but we've run already," Hershel tried to reason to me.

"I got a call," I informed him, knowing it would probably make me sound crazy.

"What?" he asked me as though I had just made up the biggest amount of bullshit ever.

"Someone called. On this phone. A woman. She was young. She was part of a group. She said they had a safe place. They said they were just dialing numbers and I picked up. She said they'd be calling back. If it sounds right, I want to talk them into taking us in," I inform him, trying to get him to see my point. _We can finally be safe. _Pointing to the phone while he would check it too.

"Did she say where they were?" Hershel asked me interested in the caller.

"No, but it doesn't matter. If it's safe, we'll get there. Don't tell the rest of the group, not yet," I tried to convince him to keep this secret. To keep it between the two of us.

"I'll sit here with you. That's something I'm pretty good at nowadays," Hershel tried to offer me some support with light humour.

"No," I demanded. _I don't need him here. I don't want him here. I want to be alone when they call._

"All right," Hershel spoke and soon left me to be alone. Again.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Check it out, man. Must have missed it last night," Oscar spoke as we saw a door begin to open and close. We had decided to check to see if Rick really had cleared the cell block.

"It's probably just one or two of 'em. Don't look they got much fight," I spoke as I saw the door open and shut slowly. Weakly. "They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back," I said as I went to walk towards the kid. Whistling he looked towards me. "Come on," I ordered as we began to walk ahead of Oscar.

"You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing," I began telling Carl a story as we checked for walkers.

"I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed burnt down to nothing. That was the hard part," I said the last part as I looked to the kid. Remembering that day like it was yesturday.

"You know, she was just gone. Erased. Nothing left of her. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?" I told him as I remembered how hard it was to try and remember my mom. How I had nothing to remember her by other than that and other things that happened in my childhood.

"I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real," Carl spoke as we all stood still and listened. Looking to him, I could see the pain behind his eyes. _Poor kid has lost so much. His mom...his sister. They were both good people. _"Sorry about your mom," Carl told me with a small sigh, looking to his feet and shaking his head. Possibly trying to erase the memory of his mom.

"I'm sorry about yours," I told him honestly. _Kid's dad is losing it and he has no one else but a crying baby. Must be hard. I'll look after him. Not just for Lori or Ass-kicker or Rick or Kat...but for the kid. He need someone. Kat would always be with him. Looking after him. Guess I should now take that responsibility._ "Come on," I said with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Leading him ahead as I walked beside him in the dark.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hello?" I answered when I heard the ring of the phone again and picked it up.

"You didn't want to tell him how your wife died?" a now female voice asked. It was different from the last time I heard a female voice on the phone.

"No, I just lost her, but...but if that's what it takes..." I said to her, hoping that it wouldn't feel so difficult to explain how Lori died. Why she died.

"It'd be good. You should talk about it, Rick," the woman's voice said into the phone.

"That sounds-. How-...how do you know my name?" I said as I froze. It was too late to get an answer. She hung up on me again. _Fuck!_

* * *

**DPOV**

"What the hell you need slippers for?" I asked Oscar as I saw him crouch down and clutch a pair of slippers in his hands. Praising it as though it was the best thing he had ever found in his life.

"You know, end of the day, relaxing," Oscar tried to make an excuse, suddenly we heard shuffling. Raising my crossbow, I spun around and tensed. Shooting the walker down with an arrow, I heard the others all shoot at the walker too.

"All right," I said as I tried to regather my breath again. My heart pounding at such a small space and at the sudden scare from the walker.

"Must have been in the cell at the end. We checked everywhere else," Oscar spoke as I found something interesting in the walker's neck. It was dug into it. Eaten almost as it was hidden if you weren't close enough. Crouching down, I gripped it tightly and tugged on it.

Blood squirted out of it's neck where the knife once was. Examining it, I came to a solid conclusion. _I know who's knife this is. _"That's Carol's knife," I said before I began to swipe it along the walker's shirt. Eyeing it to see if he had eaten her. He was fat enough but he hadn't had anything to eat recently. Cleaning the knife, I got to my feet and lead the boys back to our group.

* * *

**RPOV**

"How did you know my name?" I demanded down at the phone when I had gripped it tightly and brought it up to my ear.

"Because we know you," the woman spoke. _Her voice is so familiar. Just like the others I have spoken to on the phone._

"How do you know me?" I asked her curious as to what she would say. _Was she a neighbour?_

"And you know them Rick. The people you were talking to today, that was Amy, Jim, Jacqui," the woman said and that was when this voice hit me. _Lori._

"Lori? Lori? Lori? Lori?" I spoke as I grasped my face, each time I said her name I fell further towards the floor. Crying out her name as though it was the last thing I would ever say.

"What happened, Rick? Baby, what happened?" she asked me slightly softly. Making me cry out.

"I loved you. I loved you. I couldn't put it back together. When Kat died...god...I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't put it back together. I thought it was...I made a deal with myself. I would keep you alive. I'd find a place. I would fix that. And then...I couldn't open that door. I couldn't risk it," I told her as I was telling her all that was wrong with us. With what happened between me, Carl, her, the baby and Kat. Not to mention how heartbroken I was after knowing about Shane. How she rejected me.

"I was gonna keep you alive. Carl, the baby. And then...I thought there'd be time. There's never time. But I loved you. I love you. I couldn't put it back together. I should have said it. I should-...I should have said it," I told her. I felt my heart smash in my chest. _I miss her. I miss Kat._

"Rick. Now you listen to me. I'm with Kat now. You have a baby. Our baby. And Carl. And the others. I love you. Rick. Can you do that? Can you do that? Rick? Rick? Rick? Rick? Rick?" her voice called to me and this was when I realized. I needed to get over Lori. Over Kat. I needed to look after my family. This was all in my mind. This wasn't real. They are all dead.

* * *

**DPOV**

Losing Carol was making me lose myself. I didn't know what it was but...losing Kat was heart breaking. Losing Lori was depressing but...losing Carol...it was something that was terrorfying me and making me lose my mind at the same time. Carol was dead. Kat was dead. Lori was dead. Merle was lost or possibly dead.

Pacing around the halls, there was one walker that was stuck behind a door. There was another walker blocking the door from opening. I couldn't focus. I had to get up off the floor, to get up from sitting around alone and being sad. Pulling out my knife, I dragged the walker away and opened the door in anger.

When I saw her pale, sweaty, distraught and tired face...I knew she was alive. _Carol. _She looked up at me, her blue eyes were dark from the lack of light she had in there. Lifting her chin to inspect her, I saw that she was fine and checked for bites or scratches. There were non. Picking her up, I carried her tired body in my arms and brought her back to our group. _She's safe...and alive._

* * *

**RPOV**

Eventually I made my way back to the others. Taking the baby into my arms, I held her, saw her. She looked like Lori. Like me. _She's mine. _Smiling, I cradled her and rocked lightly. "Hey," I mumbled as I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently. "She looks like you," I told Carl with a chuckle as we decided to take a step outside. "Hey, just-...you got her?" I asked Carl as he chuckled. Handing him his sister gently. Noticing something odd in the distance.

"Yeah," he informs me and when we were both sure enough, I looked towards the figure in the distance. _This walker is...carrying something. Walkers can't carry things...can they?_

"All right. Okay," I whispered as he held his sister. Walking towards the figure, I stood only a few meters away and was surprised to see she was alive. Holding a basket of goods. Formula. Baby things. All things we needed. _How does she know we have a baby? Is she bit? She has...blood and guts all over her._

The woman was looking at me directly in the eyes, until she touched her thigh and winced in pain. Bringing her hand up, I could see the blood and soon enough, so did the walkers. "Should we help her?" Carl asked me as he came up beside me and we watched the woman begin to fight against the walkers. Using a Katana she swung, sliced and killed as many walkers as she could with a limp she had in her leg.

"Carl!" I demanded the keys as he threw it to me. The woman had fainted and fallen to the floor. Walkers surrounding her until both me and Carl shot at the walkers surrounding her. "Shit," I growled as I opened the gate and made my way to her. Walkers gathering up, walking to either her or me. Carl joined me and shot as he went to get the basket the woman had dropped.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked me as I kicked away her katana and checked her for any bites or scratches. _Nope. Non here. Non there. Wait...what's this? _I thought to myself as I inspected her thigh.

"Gunshot," I informed Hershel before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. Taking her katana with me. "Carl, get a blanket. Beth, water and a towel. She's not coming in the cell blocks. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Steady now. All right. All right. Thank you," I said as I slowly lowered the woman to the ground and her katana with her. Beth handed me the bottle of water and a towel.

"Shh. It's all right. It's all right. Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me," I spoke gently as she awoke from her sudden fall to the ground. She was worried as I had poured water slowly onto her chest, to cool her down. "Who are you? Hey, it's all right. Hey. Hey. No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" I suggested. She had reached for her weapon but I kicked it away before she could get it and pinned her down gently.

"Rick. Who the hell is this?" Daryl asked me as he slowly crept into the room. The way he looked down at the woman was one of questioning. The woman slowly sat up as I carefully moved away enough to give her some room.

"You wanna tell us your name? You wanna tell us your name?" I asked her and she stayed silent. Unmoving. Only staring into my eyes.

"Y'all come on in here," Daryl suggested to us as his head moved to indicate that we needed to enter into the cells.

"Everything all right?" I asked him as I got up to my feet.

"You're gonna wanna see this," Daryl suggested with a small gleam in his eyes. _He looks...somewhat happy. Why could this be? Did he find us some dinner?_

"Go ahead. Carl, get the bag. We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that," I informed the woman as I gave some orders to my son.

"I didn't ask for your help," the woman said to me a little coldly. There was something in the way she looked at me. It made me think she knew something I didn't. Something she wouldn't tell me.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave," I informed her which made he smirk up at me. _That smirk doesn't feel right._ Walking into the cells, I locked the door and wandered to where Daryl was leading us to. I was surprised to see a tired looking Carol sat on the bed. "Oh, God. Thank God. Thank God. Thank God," I mumbled as she stood up, pulling her to me in a warm hug.

"How?" Hershel asked her a little surprised too to find that she was in fact, alive.

"Solitary," Carol told us with a small smile. _This woman is turning tougher than I would have ever expected._

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated," Daryl informed us of the condition he had found her in. This was when someone came into sight of Carol, the baby gently cooing behind me and this was when Carol looked at me curiously. Looking away, down at my feet she could tell that Lori was no longer with us.

"I'm sorry. Oh, God," Carol cried as she took my face in my hands and went to comfort me. Heading to the baby, she held her and smiled sadly at her. _How fucked up this has all turned out. No Kat. No Lori. Just me, Carl and the baby._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Andrea. Where were you last night?" I asked Andrea as she entered, she was wearing the same outfit she was wearing last night. _Did she have sex with someone? Considering she didn't come back last night._

"I erm...I was with Philip," she told me which made me look at her confused. She was slipping her bag onto a chair that wasn't occupied.

"Philip? Who's that?" I asked her confused and surprised of her words. _Who the hell is Philip?_

"The Governor," she informed me which made my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. _She fucked the Governor?! What the hell was she thinking?!_

"What?! Are you touched in the head?!" I asked her surprised that she would do such a stupid thing. She growled and shut her eyes, when she opened them she was clearly irritated by my words and presence.

"No. I'm getting his trust. Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked me as though this was what I truly wanted. _No. I wanted his trust. Not you in his bed! _

"So to gain his trust you slip into his bed rather than act loyal to him?" I asked her. _I doubt Merle jumped into his bed in order to get the respect and trust he's gained by the Governor._

"It's my life. My choice. It's non of your business who I sleep with," Andrea growled as she looked to me angered. Insulted.

"Fine...but this is your death wish. Not mine," I growled back and glared at her.

"I have work that the Governor wanted me to do. Only wanted to check up on you," Andrea said truthfully. Before I could answer, she swung the door opened and slammed it shut. _Fuck._

* * *

**RPOV**

"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula," I suggest to her as I wanted answers to these unexplained questions.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl," the woman told us as she looked directly up at me. She was sat on a stool and holding a cloth to her wound.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked her as he got up onto his crutches.

"They were taken," the woman informed us.

"Taken? By who?" I asked her as quickly as she answered.

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me," she growled as she looked up at me. _Whoever shot her...she clearly didn't like them. Not one bit._

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" I said as I crouched down to get to her level. I was getting annoyed by her simplistic and vague answers. Grabbing her wound, I added pressure to it. Making her wince and groan. Getting her to stand onto her feet.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she growled at me as she raised her finger to point it at me angrily.

"You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound," Daryl threatened as he aimed his crossbow up at her head.

"Find 'em yourself," she growled. _Daryl probably could. He's a good enough tracker. He's proven it more than once. _

"Hey, shh, shh, shh. Put it down," I told Daryl as I lowered his weapon and got into her view. "You came here for a reason," I told her, wanting better answers than what she was giving us.

"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there," the woman informed me with a dark look in her eye. _I don't know exactly what she hates but I sense it could be the town the most._

"A whole town?" I asked her surprised.

"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor...pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type," she informed us. _Oh...so he's not the good type of leader._

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked her curious as to how many men we could possibly be up against.

"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall," she informed us. _How the hell do we get to our people then?_

"You know a way in?" I asked her curious as to if we could get Glenn and Maggie out of there.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through," she told us.

"How'd you know how to get here?" I asked her with a small snicker. _This woman acts like she knows it all._

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot," she informed us. _The pair need to be careful with what they say next time._

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that," I inform her as I pointed to her leg and left her there with Hershel.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was alone with Hershel and the woman. My eyes glued on her as Hershel tried to fix her leg. I didn't know if to trust her or not. Her eyes were staring at me as my fingers itched closer to my gun. "Thank you," the woman spoke softly to Hershel. _I hope she doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

**RPOV**

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked us as we all decided to gather around in order to discuss the issue at hand. _We trusted Oscar and Axel at the end...we could of killed them both given the chance._

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth said a little irritated. _She wants her sister back. Wants Glenn back. We all do._

"We ain't. I'll go after them," Daryl spoke, putting himself up first as a volunteer to go find the pair. To visit this...'Woodbury'.

"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone," I spoke up as I informed them all of what we heard from the mysterious woman.

"I'll go," Beth said with a determined tone in her voice.

"Me, too," Axel added as he stepped up.

"I'm in," Oscar agreed with a small nod of his head.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need," I spoke as both me and Oscar placed the weapons into the boot of the car. Slipping on my small wings jacket, I saw Carl come up with some extra equitment. "Hey. Hey, don't you worry about your old man. I'm gonna keep my eye on him," I told him which made him nod and smile at me slightly. Shutting the boot, we all got ready to leave. I saw Carol at the back with the baby in her arms.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Carl," I said as I gave the things to Oscar and pulled my son away to speak to him in private. "What you did for Mom-" I started when we were far enough from the others.

"I had to," Carl said abruptly, as quick as lightning.

"Yeah, I-...I know. I know, and I'm sorry. No one should have to go through that," I said as I gulped and looked down at him saddened. His bright blues looked up at me with sorrow.

"How long will you be gone?" Carl asked me with a small shake of his head before he looked up at me expectantly.

"Look, if something happens while we're gone-," I began to speak as I crouched down to his level.

"We'll be all right," Carl said quickly yet again.

"If anything happens, you get everyone locked in the cells, keep them all safe," I informed him, giving him instructions to do while we were away.

"I will," he spoke and with a small nod.

"I know. I know you will. Take care of your sister, all right?" I said, knowing he would be a good kid and a greater brother.

"Daryl's been calling her Ass-Kicker," Carl told me as I was about to leave him.

"Ass-Kicker?" I said with a small chuckle. _Silly Daryl._ "Has he, now?" I asked him amused by this sudden fact.

"I've been thinking, what should we really call her?" he asked me as he leaned against a pillar. _God...he reminds me of when I would talk to Kat. Of when we were deciding Carl's name. _

"What do you think?" I asked him as I walked closer, curious as to what he had in mind for the baby's name.

"Remember my third grade teacher, Mrs. Mueller?" he asked me and I nod. _How could I forget? She saved Kat's life._

"Of course," I said with a nod of my head.

"Her first name was Judith. Do you think that's a good name?" he asked me and I felt a tear sting in my eye. _Kat...if only she could be saved by this baby too..._

"I think that's-...that's a fine name. Judith it is," I said with a smile on my lips. Leading him back to the others, we smiled and looked to the new member of our family. Judith. Judith Grimes.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Stay safe," I order Carol as I was getting ready to leave.

"Nine lives, remember?" Carol teased as she held the baby in her arms, rocking her back and fourth with a small smile.

"Bring them back," Hershel pleaded with us as we all climbed into the car. Myself, Kill-Bill, Oscar and Rick.

RPOV

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot,"

"How far? Night's coming,"

"It's a mile, maybe two,"

"You know, what you did for me, for my baby, while I was... working things out-...thank you,"

"It's what we do," "Rick. Down," Daryl ordered as we all did as he said. This was when we faught off walkers as best as we could but found no way out, other than to find refuge in a cabin. Entering there was a stench that made us all cough. A man was hidden behind the covers while a dog was decaying in its bed. The man seemed delusional, shouting and about to open the door.

I was stunned to see the woman kill the man and not flinch once about it. With the help of Daryl, I lifted the man up. Ready to throw him out the door so that the walkers would be busy eating him, Oscar checked the back door, throwing the man out with Daryl's help would ensure we would have enough time to slip away and get to Woodbury in time to get Glenn and Maggie back.

* * *

**KPOV**

I hadn't seen Andrea in all day. Watching from the window quietly, I saw Andrea come closer to the house. She looked for a long, good moment as she deliberated what she would do. Sighing she lowered her head and turned. Leaving me alone at the house as she silently slipped into the Governor's home.

* * *

**RPOV**

Woodbury was as the woman explained. It was heavily guarded. Quiet and nerve wrecking. We were all on edge, trying to fix our weapons and figure out a plan. Infiltrating the town, we had already broken in, got a man unconscious and set a huge fog in a room in order to get both Glenn and Maggie out and to safety. Something about the place wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut.

* * *

**DPOV**

When myself and the others saved Glenn and Maggie, we found out the woman had disappeared and that my brother was behind the Governor. That he was threatening the others and about to kill them. That Merle was alive and here. We ended up in a fire fight. Oscar was down and eventually...I was captured. All I could picture was how disoriented I was. Thinking if Merle knew I was captured or was clueless like I was.

* * *

**KPOV**

I hadn't left my room while there was gunfire. I didn't care for what was happening. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which made me open the front door. We were all to be at the arena. Reaching it, the Governor eventually arrived and was watching us all. Talking to us about what he promised his stupid community.

"I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I- I won't, because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us! And worse... because one of those terrorists... is one of our own," he said as we all surrounded the Governor and Merle was suddenly stripped of his weapons.

"Merle... the man I counted on, the man I trusted. He led 'em here. And he let 'em in. It was you. You lied, betrayed us all. This is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother/ What should we do with them, huh?" he asked as suddenly, my breath was caught in my throat. A pair of blue eyes I thought I was never going to see again was suddenly before me. _Daryl._

Rushing, I pushed my way through a man but was held back firmly. Screaming, I tried to get him off me but it didn't work. "Daryl! Please! You can't kill him!" I screamed the last part to the crowd. They were wanting Daryl dead and Merle too. "Daryl...where's my dad?! My mom?! Carl?!" I pleaded as tears were forming in my eyes. There was no answer from him as he would pace around, he was hyperventilating as his eyes darted from me, Merle and Andrea who was behind me. "Please...tell me," I begged...

* * *

**Hope you liked this! Aren't you guys lucky! 5 reviews please! That way, I'll try and post by Thursday! What would you guys like to see more of? Any suggestions to anything in mind? Any predictions? Time for answers to previous reviews!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: We'll have to see. Won't we? Hope you're liking it! Thanks for the review dear!**

* * *

**Bloody-Asphode11: I don't think Rick would be too against Daryl when Kat and Daryl finally reveal their feelings towards each other. Rick doesn't mind, as long as his daughter is happy, then he is.**

* * *

**Caity6991: You'll eventually see why Kat stayed. So keep you're eye open because we'll find out soon enough!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: Haha! Not that badass was it? I don't want to stage her as a complete badass but enough to show she's been through so much that she's faster, smarter and more adapted to whatever comes her way.**

* * *

**redangel2463: I hope it didn't seem like it was too much. Well...Kat would never put up with that crap! Not ever. Well...she's now seen Daryl. We're getting closer to her reuniting with her father!**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	27. Chapter 27: Reunited

Chapter 27: Reunited

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~2 days ago~_

_There were 4 graves. They spelt out T-C-L-K when you read out the stones that carved the first letter of their first name. T-Dog. Carol. Lori. Kat. We were surrounding their graves. All deciding now was a good time to reflect on what had previously happened. We had finished with everyone and it was now my turn to talk about Kat._

_"Kat...she was...nice. She helped me when it came to looking for Sophia and...she never judged me. She was a nice, pretty, smart girl. I know that we'll all miss her," I said with a small nod to the Grimmes family and Kat's grave._

_"Kat...was not only my sister but...she was someone I loved more than myself. She was always looking after me, always telling me I was doing something wrong or encouraging me to do what was right. She always had my back, no matter what was our current moods for each other. We would argue but...we always loved each other. She wasn't only my sister. She was my protector...and best friend. I'll miss you Kat," Carl spoke as a single tear escaped his eye._

_"Kat...she was my first born. My daughter. Seeing her grow from...a child to a woman...so a hero. It makes me proud. I miss her with all my heart. Sometimes...I think about her. Remember her smile...her words...her laugh," Rick said with a sad chuckle. "They are the things that keep me going. As they remind me...of the good things that come of this world. Kat...will always be remembered," Rick finished. We all nod and bowed our heads silently. Reflecting on all we had lost and all we had gained._

_When we all left to do our own things, I went out to look for some flowers. Placing a single Cherokee rose on Carol's grave. I then laid an iris, a hibiscus and a lilac on Kat's grave. Setting it lightly onto her grave and grazing my fingers along the K of stones._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kat was screaming. Her blue eyes were piercing. _She hasn't changed. Except for look stronger and have shorter hair. She looks like her father...God. We thought she died. Her and Andrea. Yet...here they are. _Kat was struggling against the men as they held her and Andrea back.

"You can't go," the man told the pair of them. I had stopped pacing and they finally let me go. The crowd were screaming for me to die. _They want me dead. By my own brother's hand. Is he going to kill me? Kat would never kill Carl. She would prefer to die herself before ever causing Carl harm._

"Let me go. Philip!" Andrea was screaming to the Governor from what I gathered. He was making a speech while I was making my way towards this arena. I was terrified for what was to happen to me but was surprised to have the bag removed and faces be revealed to me. Kat. Merle. Andrea. They were all alive and in the same place.

"Stay out of this," the man growled to the pair as they struggled against the men's hold. Kat was tugging her hardest while Andrea paused and looked to the one eyed man pleadingly. _I'm going to die...aren't I. By Merle. My brother._

"He's our friend!" Kat screamed angered as she looked to me worried. Her face was darker than before, tanned and her long curls were now shorter. Flying with every struggle and tug she pulled from the men that held her back. I could tell she was stronger than Andrea. That was for certain. Kat had built more muscle since I last saw her.

"It's not up to me anymore. The people have spoken," the Governor declared as he looked angrily towards Merle. _Guess Merle really pissed in his cereal. Seems like the man wants to kill us both if he had the chance._

"What?" Andrea asked as she froze. Her eyes glued to the man while Kat struggled harder. Kicking and screaming for them to let her go. Her body flinging back as to get the off of her but the man behind her kept still.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Well, prove it. Prove it to us all. Brother against brother," the Governor said which made everyone cheer and agree to it. "Winner goes free. Fight to the death!" the Governor roared as Kat screamed out for me. For Merle too. Screaming to let go of her. To stop this madness.

"Philip, please. Don't do this," Andrea begged, taking a kinder approach compared to Kat's screams and shoves.

"Don't do this!" Kat screamed as I saw for a second tears building in her eyes, along with rage in her movements. Shoving, pulling and tugging her way out of the man's grip on her.

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove..." Merle spoke as he walked around, speaking to the crowd and raising his arm up. Next thing I felt was his fist connecting to my stomach. Making me fall to the floor and wince in pain. Kat screamed and shoved harder than before. "That my loyalty is to this town!" Merle shouted as he kicked me hard, making me roll along the floor. With every kick he was giving me, I gathered the strength to raise my arm up and give him a punch to the jaw. "Ah!" Merle yelled when he walked back from the sudden strike.

I went to attack him, seeing walkers suddenly come towards us on hooks around their necks. Snapping and clawing for flesh, Merle dodged me and pinned me to the ground. "You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" I asked him as I held him by the throat.

"Just follow my lead, little brother. We're getting out of this right now," Merle growled as he pulled us up to our feet, both of us back to back as we began to fight against the walkers as they began to close in on us.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me!" Kat growled as she struggled. This was when I saw her do something I thought only Rick would be able to do. She jumped off her feet, kicked her body back and head butted the guy holding her. Letting go of his hold on her. Running to a man who had her bow and arrows, she fought him for a few moments but this was when I had to push a walker away from me. Next thing I saw was an arrow go right through it's head. _Kat._

"Philip no, stop this! Philip, stop this!" Andrea screamed as we fought off the walkers as best as we could. Kat then shot at a man that was holding a walker and ran to him to grab her knife and belt. It held a new machete and her pistol. Using the knife, before it could reach either me or Merle she drove it into the walker's skull.

"Nice one blue eyes," Merle commented as we all began to fight off as many walkers as we could. Kat using combat as she would scream questions at me about her family. _Now is not the time Kat. We need to get out of this fucking mess before we can discuss how your family is! That's if we even live!_

* * *

**KPOV**

Next thing I heard were gun shots and the sudden sizzle of a fog type bomb. Lights were being shot at and the Governor had pulled his gun out to fight off the potential threat. _Dad? I feel him close. He's close. I know it. _

"Come on, little brother! Blue eyes! Let's go!" Merle shouted to me as Daryl grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to follow him. Pulling me towards the fog. "Stay close!" Merle shouted as he was fighting off a walker.

"Daryl! Kat!" I could Hear Andrea call for me and Daryl. I didn't want to listen to her. I wanted to get back to my family. Back to Carl, mom and dad.

"Merle, Kat come on," Daryl told me as he pulled me to follow closely. Leading us deeper into the fog and towards the sound of gun fire. Daryl quickly took his bow off a man and lead us further into the fog.

"Go! Let's go," Merle ordered the pair of us as he followed closely behind me. Sandwhiched between the two Dixon brothers.

"Daryl! Where's my..." I was going to ask for my father, but that was when I froze. My heart stopping as I saw the man before me. He had grown longer hair, more of a beard and he looked tougher than I did. "Dad," I spoke dumbly as he too looked at me surprised. Both of us wearing the same expression.

"K-Kat?" Dad's voice trembled as he lowered his gun and slowly walked closer to me. His feet fumbling as much as his words were. "Is-is that really you?" he asked me as he got close enough to gently cup my face in his hands. "Am I dead?" he asked me a little worried as his voice shook. Possibly from tears.

"You're very much alive dad. As am I," I said with a smile as I sighed into his touch. My hands were on his waist and slowly they raised to cup his hands that held my face. This was when he pulled me to him in a hug and kissed every inch of my face, mumbling my name like some prayer.

"We don't have time for this!" Daryl growled to us as he pulled us away from each other and Dad took me firmly by the hand before leading me away from the fog and danger. His hand never letting me go as we both held guns awkwardly, one handed and rushed to get to safety.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Daryl! Where's my..." I heard an all too familiar voice call out to Daryl as they came closer towards us. Over the gunfire, the screams and the running footsteps, nothing mattered. My body froze over as I looked to the girl stood before me. "Dad," she spoke as she too froze when she saw me. _Is this real?_

"K-Kat?" my voice trembled as I lowered my gun and slowly walked closer to her. Her brown long curls were short, her blue eyes stunned to see me and her skin was darker. She was still beautiful but so much more...mature. "Is-is that really you?" I asked her as I got close enough to let my hands gently cup her face. "Am I dead?" I asked her as my voice and body shook. Tears forming in my eyes. _Could this really be Kat? Alive and well?_

"You're very much alive dad. As am I," she said with that smile I loved so much, shutting her eyes gently as she sighed to my touch. Her hands were on my waist and slowly they raised to cup my hands. _My baby girl...she's alive._ Pulling her to me in a hug, I kissed every inch of her beautiful face, mumbling her name over and over again as I felt my heart beat faster at the thought of having her back in my arms. Safe, with me.

"We don't have time for this!" Daryl growled to us as he pulled us away from each other. Taking her hand firmly in mine, I lead the way, away from the fog and danger. I was too afraid to let her go and lose her again forever. _If this is true or false...I wouldn't care. I won't let her go ever again. Not for anything._

* * *

**KPOV**

"They're all at the arena. This way!" Merle said as he lead us to a spot where it would be easier for us to leave. To exit from this hell hole. _Fuck. What will Andrea say when she finds out I fled? I don't give a fuck right now but...hopefully she'll understand._

"You're not going anywhere with us," dad growled as we rushed to get to safety. To get out of the stupid Woodbury that had nothing left for any of us.

"You really want to do this now? Come on, man," Merle growled as he began to bang on the gates. Trying to weaken a piece of the metal that protected the town. Letting go of Dad, he looked at me panicked but then raised his gun to watch out for any threats. Kicking down the metal, I worked with Merle to get us out of there.

"Dad, come on. We've got to go!" I shouted to him as they all nod and followed after us. Dad pushing me out first before he followed after me. Seeing Merle fighting off a walker without a weapon and clearly winning.

"A little help would be nice!" Merle growled which made me pull off my bow and and arrow from my quiver. Shooting a walker that was getting too close, I rushed to grab my arrow and slipped my knife out. Killing a walker that got too close to me with it before I backed up, bumping into my father gently. "We ain't got time for this!" Merle shouted as he rushed towards safety.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouted as he saw myself and my dad look to each other. Glad to be back together, at last. He gave me a nod and raised his gun as to indicate he had my back. Following after, I had my gun at the ready and reached towards the woods. All of us staying close as we stayed silent in trying to return to wherever my dad came from.

* * *

**DPOV**

Having Kat and Merle back was like a dream come true. Kat was close to tears as Rick was. Both of them glad to have finally found each other. Although we were all silent, we all wanted to know how each of us survived. Multiple questions running in our heads as we tried to stay focused in getting back to Glenn and the nameless woman.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Glenn!" Dad called out. The sun was already raising. We were getting close and from the distance I could see a figure sat down on the ground. A male figure. _Is that...really Glenn? _

"Rick. Rick. Rick. Oh my God...Kat?!" Glenn asked me stunned before we both pulled each other into a hug. Glenn had been such a good friend to me while we were first at camp. He was always so curious as to how I felt and if I was alright. He was good to me, just as he was good to my family in protecting them all this time.

The next figure that followed closely behind him made my eyes widen. There she was. Katana slung onto her back, her hair in that usual style and the same look in her eyes. "Michonne?!" I asked surpried before I threw myself at her in a hug. Her arms wrapping around me to hold me tightly to her. _God I missed her._

"Kat. You're safe. How?..." Michonne asked me a little stunned as we pulled away from each other for a moment, our arms being held by each other as we were close enough to speak personally to each other. I could feel all sets of eyes watching us curiously, Michonne glancing behind me to watch the others looking towards us.

"My dad found me," I said as I moved a little to point to him. Dad's eyes were cold but they shone something hidden in them before he walked towards me and placed his hand on the small of my back. His lips pressing softly to my forehead. When he pulled away I saw a small look in his eyes that told me he missed me and that he didn't want to ever lose me again.

"I thought he was your dad," Michonne said with a small smirk before she looked between the pair of us. "Wait!" Michonne said as she looked behind us. Her eyes grew wide when she realized Merle had joined along with us. Her sword was suddenly out and raised to Merle.

"Woah. Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up," dad said as he raised his hands to calm Michonne and Glenn who both had weapons up. Glenn looked beaten up as hell. "Wait...you two know each other?" Dad asked me and Michonne which made me nod to him silently.

"Just like they both know blondie," Merle mumbled incoherantly. _What a prick. Never thought I would think this but...he should really mind his own fucking business._

"What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn asked a little angered. Ready to shoot at Merle.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hey, put it down! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put it down!" Dad growled to both Michonne, Maggie and Glenn.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne claimed which made me look to Merle surprised of this new found information.

"Enough!" I shout as I got myself wedged between the middle. "Michonne! Maggie! Glenn! Put your weapons down now!" I ordered as I tried to calm down all the arguing that was going on between them all.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl shouted at Glenn and he was the one I was closest to, as was for dad and Michonne.

"Man, look like you've gone native, brother," Merle said after a dry chuckle.

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there," Daryl growled at his brother, angered about they type of people Merle had got cozy to since his hand was cut off.

"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby," Merle taunted Michonne which made me want to hit him so hard. _Shut the fuck up Merle._

"What?" Michonne asked him stunned. Dad looking to Merle a little surprised, as were all of us, except for myself.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked a little surprised. _Fuck. It's all coming out now._

"It's true. She's right next to the Governor," I answered them with a sad look. My eyes falling to the floor. _I don't like leaving her alone. Not after all that has happened. _

"I told you to drop that!" Dad growled at Michonne as she went to go kill Merle but was stopped by dad. Dad was looking angered by her constant attempts of trying to get close enough to Merle. Getting in their way, I held onto Michonne's sword. Placing it under my chin and looking into her eyes. _She won't do it. I know she won't._

"You'll have to kill me first," I told her coldly. Her hold on the weapon was going to be lowered but I kept it to my neck. Dad pushed the sword out from under my neck.

"You are not dying. Not after I just got you back," dad growled at me firmly as he was angered that I would even put my life on the line like that. _Michonne would never hurt me. We love each other too much to do that. She's like my sister._

"My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it," Merle said which made them all look at her like she was crazy. My body tensed and I think Daryl could sense both mine and Michonne's sudden change in moods and state.

"Shut up, bro," Daryl growled at Merle. Turining his back on us as I saw Michonne's eyes fill with sadness. _Those walkers meant something to her. Both me and Andrea knew it but never questioned her._

"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying," Merle informed us as the three of us knew it was true. _Andrea was sick and we had no possible way to cure her. Not one that was effective enough to save her._

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked him curious as to why Andrea would be so close to a man of such crazy ideas.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards," Merle teased my dad, trying to make him crack.

"Shut up!" Dad growled for him, ordering him around like he was some sort of military man.

"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them," Merle went to contine speaking, ignoring my dad completely. This was when I got close enough to him, Daryl following my idea.

"Merle, shut up!" me and Daryl said in unison as I pushed him. _He is getting on my last nerve!_

"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll-" Merle growled as he pushed me away but didn't get very far as my dad had a firm hold on me. As to not stumble or fall back too far. He went to face Daryl angered as he spoke, Dad quickly as lightning raised the but of his gun and slammed it onto Merle's head. Knocking him flat on his face.

"Asshole," Dad mumbled before he looked to the rest of us. His eyes lingering on me as were Daryl's. _Things have...really changed between us all. Haven't they?_

* * *

**CPOV**

Hershel had been giving treatment to the survivors I had rescued. They seemed nice enough people, always asking questions and being honest with their words. When they saw Judith they were all stunned and shocked to see her. Even thought that Beth was the mother. When they tried to make a case, there was nothing we could do. Only lock them where they were and stayed silent. Telling them they would have to wait for our leader's return.

* * *

**KPOV**

"It won't work," dad told Daryl as we left Merle alone in the woods and Michonne by the car. I glanced around us and saw how we were all bickering over the Merle/Michonne and others situation. _What the hell happened to all of us?_

"It's gotta," Daryl growled, naturally defending his brother's rights to stay with us as any of us would for those we cared about.

"It'll stir things up," dad tried to inform him. _Merle isn't exactly a man neither Michonne, Maggie or Glenn want. I doubt Merle would even want to be in the same room as my dad._

"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to where we live right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle," Daryl tried to inform us. Trying to make a case for his brother. _I don't blame him. I would too if it was my brother._

"I'm not having him where we live," Maggie spoke firmly.

"Do you really want him sleeping in the same place as Carol or Beth?" Glenn asked Daryl a little angered and upset over something I couldn't quite tell.

"He ain't a rapist," Daryl defended his brother. _Merle was many things but...I don't know if a rapist truly would be one. Maybe a sexual pig but...he wouldn't force himself on anyone. Well...he didn't force himself on me at least._

"Well, his buddy is," Glenn growled which made me look to him and Maggie. _Please tell me the Governor didn't..._

"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night," Daryl defended Merle yet again. _The Governor did want both Merle and Daryl dead for what happened at Woodbury but...there was something hidden in his eye. Something that told me there was something more to it._

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats," dad said as he looked to each of us, shaking his head at the thought of Merle spending his time with us. _Merle definately is predictable enough. But...surely Daryl could handle him._

"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked us a little angered as he pointed to Michonne in the distance. _How dare he make fun of Michonne like that!_

"That 'Samurai' is my friend. She also saved my life more times than I can count. We owe it to her. I owe it to her," I growled at Daryl as I defended Michonne on her behalf. _We didn't keep each other alive only to give up on each other. That isn't me. It won't ever be me._

"She's not coming back," Dad said as he completely ignored what I had just said. This made me look to him stunned. _Did he just hear what I said?! Michonne. Saved. Me. Do I have to spell it out for them?!_

"She's not in a state to be on her own dad!" I growled at him as I shoved him gently. This stunned him as he looked at me as though he wasn't expecting it. _I don't care if we're meant to be happy to be back together again. I won't let Michonne leave me again. I won't let her be alone. _

"She did bring you guys to us," Glenn defended for her as though they were all trying to see what to make of Michonne. _No one knows Michonne like me and Andrea do. She's harmless and a friend. Someone you can always trust. _

"And then ditched us," dad growled, stating what had happened. _Dear god. Why am I dealing with this right now?! Can't we all just return to the prison and try to forget everything in order to work together? _

"She saved me for christ's sake! If it weren't for her, I would be dead! So would Andrea!" I shout to them. Knowing full well that Michonne knew we were talking about her. They all looked to me and then to Michonne, before looking towards each other.

"At least let my dad stitch her up," Maggie suggested kindly.

"She's too unpredictable," dad defended his thoughts and completely ignored me. _She isn't! Not if you know her like I do!_

"That's right. We don't know who she is. But Merle, Merle's blood," Daryl said trying to make us chose Merle over Michonne. _This is just stupid! Why the hell are we doing this?!_

"No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison," Glenn growled as he tried to make a point. Blood was nothing compared to a strong bond. _Like myself with Andrea and Michonne._

"And you're part of that family," dad spoke directly to Daryl. Looking him directly in the eyes. "But he's not. He's not," dad said with a shake of his head.

"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend for ourselves," Daryl said with a small shake of his head. Looking back at his brother and then towards us.

"That's not what I was saying," Glenn said to him as I felt my heart drop. _Daryl's been so good to us all. To my family and yet...he wants to up and leave when I finally get back to them?_

"No him, no me," Daryl growled, being stubborn and making a point. _Him and Merle are a package deal. _

"Daryl, you don't have to do that," Maggie pleaded to him.

"It was always Merle and I before this," Daryl told them with a small shake of his head. _He doesn't want to leave us._

"Guys. Don't," I tell them all as I went to step forward.

"You serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" Glenn asked him a little incredulous as to what he was telling us.

"You'd do the same thing," Daryl answered him. _We all would. I would never leave my family or friends alone. I bet Daryl is so torn right now._

"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked him and this made my heart sink to my stomach. _Were him and Carol now an item? _

"She'll understand," Daryl spoke to Glenn. "Say good-bye to your pop for me," Daryl said to Maggie with a small nod of his head.

"Daryl, are you serious?" Glenn asked as Daryl walked away from us and towards the car, Merle and Michonne. The rest of us following after them.

"Daryl!" I called after him. Hoping my voice would make him turn around. The way it sounded sad and authoritive at the same time.

"Hey. Hey. There's got to be another way," Dad said as he catched up to Daryl and walked beside him quickly.

"Don't ask me to leave him. I already did that once," Daryl said as he stopped and looked to my dad. His eyes glanced to me, looking sad and lowered them just as quickly as our eyes connected.

"We started something last night. You realize that, huh?" dad asked him a little worried for all our safety. Knowing we would probably need all the help we could get against the Governor.

"I don't understand why we can't all go back together and discuss this further. Put all of this in the past and realize that this was all under the influence of the Governor. It wasn't Merle's choice. It was an order. A command. As for Michonne...I'll handle her. Daryl can handle Merle. It can all be fine," I tried to reason as Daryl started rummaging in a bag in the back of the car.

"No him, no me. That's all I can say. Take care of yourselves. Take care of lil ass-kicker. Carl. He's one tough kid," Daryl told me and dad with a small nod of his head. _Ass kicker? What? Who the hell is he talking about? Why didn't he mention my mom? _He shut the boot after he got what he needed.

"Daryl!" I called after him. Tears forming in my eyes as I bit them back. The air in my lungs escaping as I saw him turn his back to us and walk towards Merle. Merle was waiting patiently for Daryl as he opened his arms to Daryl. Offering him a hug.

"Oh...and Kat?" Daryl said as he stopped and looked to me. His grip on the crossbow tightening. "Don't disappear on your family again. They need you...more than you know," he told me which made me think hard about what he could have possibly meant. "Come on, bro," Daryl said as he turned around, hugged Merle and walked off with him. Their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Daryl gave us one last look, his eyes piercing into mine as I felt a shiver run down my spine. Sweat covered my body as I felt my heart sink at the thought of him leaving. _I understand but...I wish he didn't have to leave us. Being such a good friend to all of us._

"We patch you up and then you are gone," dad growled at Michonne as we all got our weapons into the car. Maggie and Glenn climbed in and allowed for me to sit in the front with my dad. Waiting a moment, I watched as dad walked to the drivers seat and open the door.

"I'll do whatever I can to prevent that Michonne. I promise," I tell Michonne as I tried to make sure she was no longer worried over the matter. _She deserves good people like my family. Like the group. She doesn't have to or need to be alone. I won't let her be alone. _Michonne nods once before we all climbed into the car. Giving dad a small smile, he didn't give me anything in return. He was possibly upset about losing Daryl to Merle.

* * *

**DPOV**

It was hard to leave them all. I had to though. Merle was my brother. How would Rick of felt if he had to leave his daughter behind because she did something wrong to someone else? How would he respond? He would probably pack his things, Carl's and lil' asskickers and leave the group. I had to fend for me and my brother. Even if it meant I was leaving behind those that I loved. My family. Kat was beautiful, strong, smart and she would protect her family better than I ever could. Kat's voice, it made me tense and wish to not leave. Somehow just her presence made me not want to leave her. We had all changed so drastically but...when I looked into her eyes that last time. I felt something in me shrivel up. I needed strength. I needed strength from my brother's love.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Get the brakes," dad said as he looked to me. I was going to the door when Glenn stopped me.

"I got it," Glenn told me kindly and I simply nod. When Glenn opened the door, a walker jumped out at him and went to bite him. Quick as a flash, Glenn threw it to the floor and began to smash it's head in. Pulling out my gun, the rest of us did the same as we spectated Glenn smash it's head to a pulp. "You didn't kill him," Glenn stated, and this was when I knew that they had something planned that I didn't know.

"That's not why we went back," dad spoke to him which made Glenn look at him angered.

"No. That's right. You went back for Daryl. And now he's gone again and the Governor is still alive," Glenn complained. _What the hell happened back at Woodbury? How did we all get so...fucked up?_

"Daryl was the priority," dad spoke up, defending himself and his decisions.

"I should have been there with you," Glenn told him as they kept eye contact.

"You were in no condition," dad growled at him. _Does the arguing ever stop? Seems to me all I hear these days are arguments between people I care about._

"But my girlfriend was?" Glenn spat as though this was a ridiculous idea.

"Glenn, this isn't about us," Maggie complained to him. Her voice shook slightly.

"I should have been there," Glenn said to dad, ignoring Maggie's complaint.

"Hey, hey, you didn't come back with us 'cause you could barely walk," dad defended his point as to why he wouldn't allow for Glenn to join them.

"What about her?" Glenn asked dad angered as he pointed to Maggie.

"What about me?" Maggie asked a little surpried and upset as to what Glenn was getting at.

"Do you know what he did to her?!" Glenn asked dad angered. His body shook at the thought that he was possibly about to reveal to us.

"Leave it alone!" Maggie shouted at Glenn.

"Do you know?" Glenn asked me and dad.

"Let's go," Maggie spoke to us as her hands touched the back of the truck.

"After all that effort, all the risk we took, Daryl just takes off with Merle?" Glenn asked dad, angered as to what happened to us all.

"Well, he had his reasons," I spoke up. _I'm honestly getting sick and tired of all these arguments._

"Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that. Doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit," Glenn spat at me and dad. _I don't know what I got to deserve this type of treatment from Glenn._

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down a welcome mat for Merle? This is the hand we've been dealt!" dad shouted to Glenn. Angered as to what had happened between us all aswell.

"Let's just get this out of here and get back. Get some rest. We can talk it out there," Maggie said trying to be reasonable.

"No, you guys do all the talking you want. I'm done," Glenn said as he left me, Maggie and dad to push the truck out of the way. Clearing out a path so we could get back to the prison.

"Can I have...a few minutes alone with my daughter?" dad asked Maggie after we were finished. Mumbling a few 'yeah's and 'sure's before she left me and dad alone. I walked slowly towards him and looked to the floor shyly.

"You okay dad?" I asked him when I was close enough to him. My eyes glancing up to see his bright blues glancing down at me. The look in his eyes was caring. Loving. The look a father gave to a long lost daughter. To a daughter he adored. _He still loves me...after all this time apart. Of him thinking me dead. _

"I'm fine...what about you? What happened to you?" dad asked me as he went to reach for my face. Instead he slipped his fingers into my hair. "You cut your hair," he said with a small smirk. A curious look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"And you grew yours," I teased as I ran my fingers along his long hair. "Yeah. I had to," I told him when I realized he wouldn't answer me. "Dad...you've been avoiding my questions. How's Carl and mom?" I asked him and he sighed. His eyes lowering to look at the floor.

"You'll find out when we get back to the prison," he informed me which made me look at him a little stunned. Last time I had passed the prison, me, Michonne and Andrea saw it was overrun with walkers. Covering everything they touched. It was secure but risky to try and take over.

"The prison? Wasn't that overrun?" I asked him a little amused by this new found fact.

"Yeah...but we cleared it. Made it our home," dad told us which made me giggle. His hands held my face in his hands gently. _God...I missed his touch. Missed his love. The love a father is something a daughter always treasures._

"I sure can't wait to see them again," I said with a smile. Dad's eyes gleamed as he smiled down at me. He pulled me to him. Cradling my head in his chest. Holding me close as I wrapped my arms around him, my hands gripping his back as I shut my eyes tightly.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," dad whispered as though he was scared to let me go. Worried that I might disappear like thin air. _He really has missed me. Just like I missed him. _

"I'm here now. I was always there with you guys. I never stopped searching. Somehow...I knew I would find you. Especially when I got to Woodbury," I spoke as I pulled away a little to look into his eyes. Knowing I sounded slightly cockey, I didn't care. I worked so hard to get back to them. Endured so much pain without them. I wouldn't leave them again.

"I love you baby girl," dad spoke clearly. All the love, pride and adoration laced his voice. His eyes shone in a way that told me he really meant it. That he missed me more than I could imagine. _The love between us...never changed and never will. My dad is my hero. My protector. _

"I love you too dad," I told him as he smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. Sighing, I shut my eyes peaceful to finally have him in reach. To see his face. To have his lips on my skin. So comforting. To be with him once again. Now...all I needed was to get back to Carl and mom.

"Let's go home," dad encouraged as he took my hand in his and lead us to the car. With a small smile, I looked to him and we went to the car. Opening our doors, we climbed in and I could see Maggie and Glenn looked to us happily. Smiles on their faces. Knowing we were all happy and safe again. Despite that Daryl left us. Dad gained me from this sad moment.

* * *

**CPOV**

"It's so quiet," I spoke as I was waiting around by the gates with Carol, bored out of my mind and only hearing the sounds of some walkers growling.

"It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be. I used to complain about it all the time. Traffic, construction, car alarms, noise pollution. Oh. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet," Carol mused in her memories.

"It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it," I said with a small smile and chuckle.

"Your mom was proud of you and Kat," Carol told me as she walked closer to me.

"I understand pride towards Kat but me...for what? Being mean to her?" I asked her a little bitterly. Venom towards myself as I spoke.

"No, you can't think about that," she pleaded, sounding sad and strict about what I could and couldn't think towards myself when it came to my relationship with my mom.

"It's all I think about. Please be them," I pleaded for it to be dad and the others. To know that they were safe and back to us.

"It's them. Hurry," Carol encouraged me as I opened up the gates and prepared myself for the arrival of dad and the others.

"Drive 'em up. I'll meet you there," dad spoke as he got out of the car. Maggie answered him with a small 'okay' before she took the wheel and drove the car off into the prison. "Thank God. Where's Hershel?" dad asked us as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"He's in the cell block," I answered him quickly as we pulled away.

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked as she quickly checked the car before it drove off as quick as she could say 'go'.

"It's all right. He's alive. We ran into his brother. They went off," dad tried to explain to us. _No...he was such a good friend. He was like a brother to me._

"He left? Daryl left? He's gone? Is he coming back?" Carol asked as he bottom lip trembled. Tears forming in her eyes. "Gone?" she asked dad as he went to comfort her. Pulling her into a hug as he didn't know what else to say to her.

"And Oscar?" I asked him as I noticed the big man who was nice was no longer in the car. _At least...his figure from a glimpse wasn't obvious in the car. _

"No," dad told me with a shake of his head. "Carl...I have a surprise for you...you won't believe it," dad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. The car was slowing down. When it finally parked, I looked up at dad and was curious as to why he would be telling me this.

"What?" I asked him. Dad stayed silent and pointed to the distance with a gleam in his eye and smile on his face. That was when I saw her. When her foot stepped out the car...I knew it was her. Feeling my body freze for a second. It was as though everything paused around us. My heart swelled when I saw her familiar face. That was when I ran to her, my feet feeling light as I rushed to her. Kat's figure running to me as we would crash in the middle. _She's alive!_

* * *

**KPOV**

Climbing out of the car, I didn't look to the others. All I could see was Carl and Carol who I had passed. Seeing dad point to me, Carl's expression was one of shock before he started running to me. Running after him, I felt my body shake and tremble as tears overtook me. Ones of happiness. My throat clenching at the sight of him.

His hair was longer, he had grown taller and older. He was no longer that little boy I was running around after in the farm. Both of us colliding as I picked him up in my arms and fell to my knees. His had falling as we both held each other tightly and cried. "Kat. Kat...is this really you?" Carl asked me as we both cried to each other. My hands holding him to me. One hand in his hair as I felt the length of it. His hat fallen to the floor from our embrace.

Dad had walked to us and was smiling happily to us before he wrapped his arms around the pair of us. "It's me Carl. It's really me. I'm so glad you're both safe," I tell them with relief as dad and Carl chuckled sadly. The three of us sobbing happily. Reunited at last. Pulling away, I wiped at his tears, dad kissing mine away as we all looked to each other. "Where's mom?" I asked them curiously.

This was when they were both silent. This made me panic. "Hey...you dropped this," I told Carl as I gave him his hat and placed it onto his head. He smiled up at me warmly. The thought of mom not around made me look everywhere around us for her. Finding no trace.

When I heard a baby's cry, I saw Beth holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. _No...no. She's...she can't be. _"Mom's...dead?" I asked them as they all stayed silent. Deciding to bite back my tears, I looked to Beth and then to the baby. Laughing softly and sadly as I point to my sibling. "Can I hold her?" I asked Beth. Earning a small 'of course' before handing me the small faced, hazel eyed baby. "What's her name?" I asked them.

"Judith," Carl answered which made me smile at him. Mumbling the baby's name, I knew it was for the teacher who saved me a few years back. One that we all respected and clearly meant a lot as it was a connection to me. _They thought I was dead. I wish I could have been here to at least say goodbye to mom._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Go on," I spoke to Carl as he looked to his sisters happily. It was great to be back together. To know that Kat was alive. That we were all stronger now that we knew Kat was alive. Kat handed the baby back to Beth and looked between me, Hershel, Beth and Carl.

"You go ahead Carl. I'll be there in a minute. I promise," Kat spoke softly to her brother. Nudging his cheek with her thumb and forefinger, as though she was going to pinch it but didn't. Smiling I saw Carl look to her happily before heading into the prison.

"Glad to have you back Kathrine," Hershel told Kat with a small smile and nod of his head. Noting Kat's status as she lived and breathed before us. Being formal as to remember that she was once thought dead by all of us. A pleasent surprise to Hershel from the way he looked to her.

"It's good to be back Hershel. What happened to your leg?" Kat asked him as she smiled between the two of us. Kat clearly noticed that Hershel was on crutches and missing part of his leg.

"Got bit. Your father, your mom and Carol saved me. As did your brother," Hershel informed the pair of us which made me and Kat smile. Pride in those we had lost and how Carl was now matured.

"I'm glad you're still alive," Kat spoke politely.

"Same goes to you Kat," Hershel spoke equally as respectful to her. A mutual kindness to each other.

"You came through, like always. Sounds like we have a new problem on our hands," Hershel said as he shook my hand.

"Yeah," I nod to him as I didn't want to look at Kat. _I don't even want to know how she feels about this whole ordeal._

"You get a good look at him?" Hershel asked but I shook my head. _Kat did though. She knows how to describe him._

"He had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?" I asked him. My stomach rolling and making flips at the thought of it all.

"The kind this world creates," Hershel spoke wisely to me and Kat.

"What's wrong? The baby?" I asked him, noting how he was so stiff and formal about things.

"No, the baby, she's healthy. Eats like a horse, sleeps like a rock," Hershel informed us which made me and Kat laugh softly.

"So what is it?" I asked him a little amused to be able to hear Kat's laugh again. _I missed her so much. I feel like an idiot for ever doubting her. _Walking in, Hershel had informed us about a group that entered through a broken down wall. A weak point. When we entered, Kat took Judith in her arms and gently rocked her. Cooing softly at the baby, making me smile at her.

"She kind of has Mom's eyes. Don't you think?" Kat asked me which made me remember the pain that ached in my soul at the mention of Kat's mother. _Lori...you died thinking Kat was dead. How wrong were we all..._

* * *

**KPOV**

The group were all around me. Even Glenn and Maggie. Michonne was in her cell, fast asleep and I was beside her for a point. Watching her sleep when I saw them all come after me. Beth, Maggie, Carol, Glenn, Carl, Hershel, a new guy called Axel and dad.

"So...you care to tell us what happened?" dad asked me interested to hear my story. I smiled to him with a little giggle as I watched him. Looking down at Michonne, I knew she would be able to tell the story better than I ever could. Walking to Carl I pulled him to my side and kissed the side of his head.

"Yeah..." I began, unsure of how to truly start it. "I was at the farm. Too many walkers were around. Got outnumbered. Fought as hard as I could. Shot down three walkers that were stacking above me. When they were dead, I shoved them off and ran after Andrea who disappeared into the woods alone. We came across Michonne when we were getting weak," I told them of what happened. My eyes glancing at the cell Michonne was asleep in.

"Saved our lives. Since then, we had been traveling, scavenging and searching for you guys. We searched everywhere for you guys. I left messages, went to places I would think you would try and look for me. Nothing. Until we saw Woodbury," I spoke as I remembered what happened there. All the arguments and speculations.

"During those months out there in the evil world, we got so close and when we were in Woodbury...we fell apart," I tell them as I sighed at the memory. "Where's Shane? Jimmy? Patricia? T-Dog?" I asked as I looked around and noted all the people who were with us back at the farm.

"I killed Shane. Jimmy, Patricia and T-Dog were taken down by walkers. Your mom died during childbirth..." dad told me which made me look to him saddened. "We went looking for you but assumed you were dead. We did mostly the same thing as you did. Scavenge, kept fighting and doing all we could to survive," dad told me what happened to them.

"We missed you Kat. So much," Carl spoke up softly. His eyes looking directly up. _Those bright blues. The blues I would dream about. The blues that gave me strength. I won't ever leave him again._

"Believe me baby brother...I missed you all too. I never lost faith in getting back to you," I informed them as I kissed his cheek. Dad's hand gently rubbed up and down my back. Comforting me.

"I better check on Michonne," Hershel said as he broke the silence. "She's out like a light. Must be days since she slept," Hershel informed us all as he walked out of the cell after inspecting her. "You look pretty shot yourself," he said to my dad. _He must of had a tough time since losing mom..._

"How long before she can travel?" dad asked a little stubbornly. This made my internal cartoon self puff in slight teen annoyance.

"Have to keep an eye on her. Pretty sure she has a concussion. Couple of days if she's up," Hershel informed us of her condition further.

"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend," a man called Axel informed us. I hadn't met Oscar or this 'Tomas' persona.

"He went out fighting," dad said to him with a small clap to his back. Trying to comfort Axel.

"So what now? You think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth asked as she walked over to us. Taking Judith from her, I felt that it was meant to be me to hold her. Not Beth. Something told me that I didn't want Judith too far from my reach. _So young...so small...so innocent. It should be me who is more of the mother figure to her._

"Yes," I answered. Knowing full well what the Governor was like.

"Let him try," Glenn spoke up.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned," Carol said feeling slightly defenceless.

"We could use some reinforcements..." Hershel said slightly suggestively. Reminding us all of the group that were trapped in the cafeteria.

* * *

**RPOV**

"How'd you get in?" I asked, getting to the point and uninterested in who they were.

"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down. That side's completely overrun with walkers," a man who claimed his name was Tyreese spoke up to me. Taking the role of the leader for his group.

"How'd you get this far?" I asked him. Taking charge of the questions as the leader I was.

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna," Tyreese informed me sadly.

"They were lost in the gyms," Carl spoke up which made me look at him stunned. _Did he save these people?_

"You brought them here?" I asked Carl stunned.

"He had no choice," Kat spoke up for her brother. Sensing that it was probably dangerous for Carl to do something like that.

"I'm sorry about your friend," I spoke kindly to them. Showing sincerity. "We know what that's like," I said softly.

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute," Tyreese said as though he had all the answers.

"No," I said bluntly after a few minutes deliberation.

"Please. It's like '10 Little Indians' out there. It's just us now," Tyreese said trying to defend for his group.

"No," I said again more sternly. More stubbornly.

"Let's talk about this," Hershel pleaded to me.

"We can't just keep-...we've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened," I said afraid of the possibilites.

"Axel and Oscar weren't like them," Hershel defended, proving a point to me.

"And where's Oscar now? I can't be responsible," I said afraid of what could happen.

"You turn us out, you are responsible," Tyreese said, proving a point no matter my decision.

"Rick. You've done so much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked without question. And I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance," Hershel pleaded to me.

"Yeah," I spoke with a nod but this was when I saw a familiar figure above us. Staring down at me in a white dress. "No, no. No, no, no, no. No. No, no, no, no, no. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" I growled and pleaded. _What is Lori doing here?_

"Dad?" Kat asked me a little confused and worried for me.

"Why are you-...no! I can't help you. Get out!" I screamed to Lori as she tilted her head at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tyreese said a little surprised by my outburst.

"Get-...get out!" I screamed again, my body shook from held in sobs.

"Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good," Tyreese said as he raised his hand in surrender.

"What are you doing?" I screamed up at her. Demanding answers.

"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to-" Glenn said as he went to touch me.

"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!" I screamed up at her. I didn't want her there. Didn't need her here. _She's dead. Leave me be!_

"Relax, brother. Relax," Glenn tried to soothe me.

"Get out! Get out!" I screamed again.

"We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going," Tyreese said as they slowly gathered their things and backed away.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed again. Feeling my body tremble from fear and uncertainty.

"Okay, we're going," Tyreese said as he was slowly retreating.

"Just go! Go! Go!" I screamed up at the floating figure.

"Come on, come on," Glenn spoke as he ushered the group out safely. _What have I done? What is wrong with me?..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 5 reviews please! Time for replies!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Here's your answer! Hope you liked this fast update!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: They sure are!**

* * *

**Moonlite982: Here it is!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: Hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**Jorylynn12: Here you have it!**

* * *

**Guest: Hope this was up to your expectations!**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and the next chapter...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	28. Chapter 28: Return

Chapter 28: Return

* * *

**RPOV**

* * *

_~7 months ago~_

_I was sat alone, staring over at Daryl. We had been moving from house to house for weeks. Yet...he was one of the first people to decide to stay after everything that happened. After claiming that we would all be under a 'Ricktatorship' as I heard Maggie once phrase it. Daryl said I had honour to Carol. It made me respect him._

_"Hey dad...what are you doing?" Carl asked me as he walked closer to me. I smiled at him and looked over my shoulder at him. His hair was growing, as was he in height. He was looking more like his sister every day. This made me gulp at the thought of Kat. _She died so young...

_"Just...thinking. About Daryl," I answered him but then realized how weird it sounded coming from me. A grown man with a son, unborn child and wife. Shaking my head I tried to rephrase that. "I meant...I was thinking about what kind of man he is and if I trust him," I tell Carl in a better version than what I did. Explaining myself clearly. _

_"Oh...well...I like him," Carl said with a small nod as he looked to Daryl. It made me curious as to why. _Did these two share some secrets that I don't know about? Or is he thinking the same as me? _I mused in my thoughts as I looked at him through slinted eyes._

_"Me too," I said after a long while. Nodding my head and looking in the direction of Daryl. He was munching while he sat beside Carol. The pair had grown close ever since all that happened in the farm. Made me wonder if they were seeing each other when we weren't looking. _

_"Why do you like him dad?" Carl asked me a little curiously as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. Overlapping my hand on his, I caressed the back of it gently. His hands were almost as soft as Kat's were. Except...after all that had happened between us these past few weeks...his hands had hardened from all the hard work we had been putting in._

_"He's done right by me. We went to go look for his brother...he helped me go look for Kat. Not only that but...he's changing. He wasn't that man that wanted to kill Jim. He respects people and...he was good with Kat. He's good with you. So...it makes him a good man," I inform Carl. Telling him the values I liked about Daryl. Not only was he loyal...but he was honest._

_"He'll do what's right. Especially for the group. You know...I always thought that Kat and Daryl were going to end up being together. They looked like a good couple and sometimes...back at the camp...I could see how Daryl looked at her across the fire. He liked her dad. I know that now," Carl told me before he left. Making me think of how Carl might have been right. Thinking as to if Daryl would have been good to my little girl and treated her right. _He probably would have been good to her...

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

I was in the distance. Seeing if the Governor was hiding or preparing to strike us at any given moment. Seeing that no one was around, I felt my heart pound and suddenly stop. A white figure stood by the graves. Rushing down I knew who it was. Running to the graves my head and body spun in circles. She wasn't there. _She's not here. She's not real._

Seeing the white figure again but outside, I saw Michonne hiding her sword in one of the cars and ran to the gates. Openning them, I ran to where the figure was and saw her turn to me. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind. Her big hazel eyes staring up at me. The white dress clinging to her beautiful curves. _She looks like when I married her..._

Her gentle hand slowly touched my face. Caressing me in the way that only she knew how. It felt...real. _So real. _Sliding my hand up, I cupped her face with one of my hands and kissed her. Her lips were gentle and soft. I didn't want to pull away. Not for a moment. Afraid that she would disappear if I stopped. The touch of her made the empty space in my heart fill up. Just like when I had seen Kat back in Woodbury. _God...I love you so much Lori. _I thought, ignoring the weight of the gun that slung along my body and focused on Lori's figure. Of her haunting ghost.

* * *

**KPOV**

Michonne was running to me. Her body swaying in her natural way as she looked at me a little shocked and surprised. As though she had probably seen a ghost. "Kat. I need to talk to you," Michonne said to me calmly, as though the amount she had just run meant nothing. I could see in the worry in her eyes and knew it was something she had real concern over.

"What about?" I asked her and this was when she looked towards me and looked a little worried. Her fingertips rubbing along each other in the way that told me this was really concerning her. Glancing at where she came, I could see a figure in the distance. _Dad?_

"Your father. He's losing it," she told me which made me look to him again. Walking closer, Michonne stopped me from getting too close and gave me a look that told me not to get too close. That this was where I should stop. Her eyes staring at me in that way I knew so well. _She's warning me..._

Glancing to the distance, I could see dad stood there. Reaching out for something that wasn't there. His body seemed tense but relaxed at the same time. I felt myself worry for him. Especially since he threw those people out of the prison. _Something's wrong...very wrong._

* * *

**DPOV**

"There ain't nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants," I grumbled, annoyed with the fact we had found nothing. We spent a night up in the trees, away from walkers as we tried to sleep. We hadn't got very far, but it was far enough from the prison that I felt my body shiver with every step I took away from it.

"Patience, little brother. Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path," Merle spoke as he pissed against a tree. Keeping guard, flexing my arms and checking to see if any walkers were close. _Nope._

"Even so, that ain't much food," I grumbled as I pushed myself off of a tree I was leaning against. Looking to see if there was any excuse not to turn back around and go back to the prison. _I have family there too...they must miss me as much as I miss them...don't they?_

"More than nothing," Merle mumbled, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to where we currently were. _Guess it is better than nothing...but...we still have nothing. Zero. Nada. _

"I'd have better luck going through one of them houses we passed back on the turnoff," I explained as I remembered all the homes we had passed. All the scavenging we had done. The thought of it making me want to turn back even more.

"Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm?" Merle teased me a little too sarcastically than what I was used to. "How to loot for booty?" Merle said which made me feel like he meant something else all together. _Is he talking about Kat? Surely he isn't. Kat's not just booty. She's a friend._

"We've been at it for hours. Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?" I suggest. Trying to get away from all the squirrels and deers. They all reminded me of the group I had left behind. Of Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Ass-kicker, Beth, Carol and...Kat.

"I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison," Merle said, knowing exactly what I was thinking. _Does the prison really seem that bad to him? We are safer there. With people we can trust. People who will look out for us. People who care._

"They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea," I suggest as I list the good things that might seem stupid to Merle but...they were all valid reasons. _I want to get back to them. To defend them against the Governor. To get to know Kat again. To see Ass-Kicker and Carl grow up even more._

"For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me," Merle said which made me remember what Rick said. That everyone would be at each other's throats with Merle around. _Are we really that controversial?_

"Everyone will get used to each other," I tried to convince him. Remembering what Kat said. That we would all put it in the past and learn to live together. _Always the wise girl...always who she is. Kat...and only Katherine Grimes. _

"They're all dead. Makes no difference," Merle told me which made me tense. _They can't be. They're stronger than that. They have to be. They can't die. Not with Kat and Michonne now there. They're both strong people. _

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him as I waited for his answer. _I want to know. What is this Governor like? Is he really going after them to kill them? Then again...he did want me and Merle to fight to the death. Fuck. _

"Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals. Let's hook some fish. Come on," Merle said and spat out some of his saliva. Bitting the inside of my cheek, I looked away for a moment. Flashes of graves for my friends. I couldn't stand it. _I don't want to see another grave for Kat. Or Kick-Ass...or Carl. They don't deserve that. Not after all they've been through..._Following Merle's example, I spat and followed after him.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were all gathered. Glenn was crouched down with Carl following his example. Glenn was drawing a map of the prison. Reminding me much of the day we were in Atlanta looking for Merle. _When Daryl was still with us..._"Right. Now you said you found Tyreese's group here?" Glenn asked Carl as they both looked at the map. Glenn pointing to a certain spot.

"Yeah," Carl agreed as he looked to the map and nods. _Such a little man. My little man. I'm proud of him. So proud. _

"We secured this," Glenn said as though this was impossible.

"He thought he came through here," Carl said as he directed our eyes to look to where he was pointing. Michonne kept her eyes glued on Carl. On Glenn and how they were all trying to figure out how to handle this all.

"Means there's another breach. Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men," Glenn said as he was examining the possibilities and the dangers in what they could be planning.

"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack? Maybe you scared him off," Beth said innocently as she crossed her arms and looked to Glenn. Trying to suggest it was all a waste of our time.

"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming," Michonne informed us as I looked to her stunned. _This can't be true...can it? I kind of want to see...Andrea's got a lot of shit she's probably having to deal with now. I hope she's safe._

"We should hit him now," Glenn said firmly.

"What?" I asked a little stunned. _We can't! We don't have the weapons, ammo or the right amount of people to follow a plan like this. I don't even think that some of these people know how to shoot or fight correctly!_

"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head," Glenn growled as though this plan was bound to work.

"We're not assassins," Carol spoke up which made me nod. _It would be impossible. Especially after what Michonne told me she did to him. That she had in fact killed his walker daughter and gave the Governor one useable eye._

"You two know where his apartment is. We could end this tonight," Glenn said as he walked closer to me and Michonne, looking between the pair of us. Gulping, I looked at him wide eyed. _He can't be serious._ "I'll do it myself," Glenn said as though he would be capable. _Glenn needs rest. Not revenge._ "Okay," Glenn said after Michonne gave him a nod. I was speechless.

"He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you and Maggie were almost executed," Hershel said trying to reason to him what had happened.

"You can't stop me," Glenn growled.

"Rick would never allow this," Hershel said which made me decide to take over the role of my dad.

"Neither will I. Speaking on behalf of my dad...I think you should calm down Glenn. You need to think things through. The Governor will have patrols at every weak spot. Especially men close to his aid in case Michonne ever returned to finish the job," I tell him and he just looked at me a little angered.

"You can't say anything. You've been under his protection for all this time. We've been surviving out there. You come in here and suddenly you're in charge Kat? I think not," Glenn said a little angered.

"Don't do this Glenn. I've been out there surviving too. As for you against the Governor...you wouldn't stand a chance. You wouldn't even stand a chance against me. Not in this state. It isn't revenge. It's thinking for the greater good. Not because you're mad that he got Maggie in a compromising situation," I growled at him thinking of how stupid he was being.

"We should wait for Rick's return from watch," Hershel said as he tried to reason with the pair of us who were glaring at one another. My eyes blazing as I looked directly at Glenn. Glenn's nostrils flaring in anger to my words.

"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" Glenn asked Hershel a little angered.

"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now," Hershel tried to reason with Glenn.

"And go where?" Glenn was clearly having none of it as he growled at Hershel.

"We lived on the road all winter," Hershel tried to suggest us all going on the run again. _That would be impossible._

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours," Glenn stated which made me sigh.

"We can't stay here," Hershel demanded.

"We can't run!" Glenn growled back at Hershel which made Maggie walk off and not look back at any of us. "All right. We'll stay put. We're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand. Carl, you and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is," Glenn informed as he went to crouch back and look at the map.

"You got it," Carl agreed before I could even protest. _He's old enough. Besides...he's probably seen more walkers than I have. I won't deny him his maturity._

"You'll need some help," I said as I went to go step forward. Not wanting to deny Carl his freedom to fight against walkers but not allowing him to leave me sight. Not for a moment.

"No, in case anything happens, I need you out here," Glenn told me before he gave me an appologetic smile. "Who's on watch? Damn it," Glenn asked as he looked around and growled. He went to go to the tower but I pushed him lightly back.

"I'll go," I say as I gave him and Carl a nod.

"Thanks Kat," Glenn said politely and without a word, I pursed my lips and gave a nod. Heading out to go towards the guard tower and keeping watch for the Governor's arrival.

* * *

**CPOV**

"The tombs outside the boiler room are overrun again," Glenn said as we made our way back to the cell block. We were both panting and sweating. Blood covering our bodies as we had killed a few walkers back to where I had lead us.

"That whole section had been cleared," Beth said startled as she looked to us. Closing the gate behind us and locking it. _If only she saw how many walkers were there...she would have a heart attack. _

"It's a steady stream of walkers," I tell her as I went to take off my protective gear.

"We're wasting time. The Governor is supposedly on the way and we're stuck in here with walkers," Hershel said a little angered at the fact we were still in the prison. _We just need to be smart. As should the group of the Governors. If they go through that tomb...they won't survive._

"Trapped between a rock and a hard place," Carol spoke up as she wrapped her arms around her chest. To give her some warmth or some sort of comfort.

"For the last time, running is not an option," Glenn growled, angered as to how everyone was turning against him.

"Glenn, if the tombs have filled up again, it may just be a matter of time before they push in here," Carol tried to reason to him kindly.

"Or until some fence gives way," Beth stated which was more than likely possible to happen. Especially if the Governor was coming our way.

"What if one of them herds is passing through? Or settled?" Axel asked Glenn a little curious as to what he would say to this.

"Can't handle that with just the few of us," Carol noted before any of us had to. _We all thought it but Carol simply said it._

"Okay. All right, we need-...we just need to scout the far side of the prison. Find out what's going on," Glenn said as he looked to us and nods. Finally coming to some sort of agreement.

"You're going out there?" Hershel asked him a little stunned that Glenn would be so quick to leave. Considering the last time he did, they got captured by the Governor and his men.

"Take a car and make it quick," Glenn said as though this was the perfect answer to it.

"I'll drive," Axel offered as he walked up to follow Glenn out.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie," Glenn said as though this was the perfect answer.

"You sure she's up to that?" Hershel asked him, slightly challenging.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Kat?" Carl's gentle voice called to me. It sounded like him but...I could sense he was broken. Older since I last spoke to him. I didn't like that he seemed so...changed from this life, but I understood as I too had changed so much since last time we had seen each other. There was one thing people could be certain of though and that was...me and Carl still loved each other. Would do anything for him. To let him be safe.

"Oh...hey kid. You alright?" I asked him as I checked him for any scratches or bites. Seeing he didn't have any, I pulled him to me and kissed the top of his cap. His arms wrapped around me tightly. Making me sigh as I held him close to me. _I missed him...so much._

"Yeah. I'm a lot better now that you're here. I missed you Kat. I thought I would never see your face again. That maybe...I would see you as a walker and..." Carl spoke as I held him. He froze as I felt his body tense. Pulling away, I looked at him and our blue eyes connected.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere. Besides...I don't die so easily. If I did turn...it shouldn't be you. Should never be you, or dad or Judith," I informed him with a shake of my head. "It would have to be someone else," I said gently and he sighed.

"I had to kill mom you know..." Carl said which made me gasp. I didn't know what else to say. Pulling him to me, I fell to the floor and didn't know what to say. _What the hell has happened while I was gone?! This is crazy! _"I'll take over watch. Go relax," Carl said as I gave him a nod. Shaking his head with my hand, I went to the door. "Oh. And Hershel wants to talk to you," Carl informed me as I nod and walked out and down the stairs, only to find Hershel waiting for me, clutching his crutches.

"Oh...Hershel. Carl said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything alright? Is Judith alright?" I asked worried for my little sister. Hershel shook his head and gave me a small smile. _There's something he's holding back on me._

"Yes. Judith is sleeping soundly. Like a brick. It's your father I'm worried about," Hershel said as his eyes glanced to the distance where dad was still stood. I didn't know what to do other than the fact he had been standing there more than two hours.

"I am too," I answered honestly as I looked to my dad who stood there.

"You need to talk to him. He's still losing it over your mother's death. If there is anyone who can get through to him...it's you," Hershel told me which made me feel a little pressured. _What if I can't get through to him? What if...it's too late?_

"I'll try my best," I tell Hershel as I gave a nod and with the help of Michonne, I opened the gates and shut them in turn. Killing a walker that got too close, I swipped my machete clean of blood and walked over to my dad. Placing my hand gently onto his shoulder in slight comfort. _God give me strength..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek," Merle said out of his own observations. We were both stepping over fallen off twigs and leaves that would try to trip us. Pushing branches away from our faces as we walked closer towards what sounded like water.

"We didn't go west enough. There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket," I informed him as I thought of where we were. What direction we were going and noted where we were.

"You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket," Merle growled at me as though I was completely ignorant. _I know my geography. Especially since I was with the group. We've crossed this path once._

"We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think," I told him. Knowing I was being stubborn but I wasn't a kid that Merle could push around anymore.

"Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction," Merle said teasingly, as though he knew what was happening and where we were. _We're both as stubborn as each other._

"Yeah, we'll see," I growled. Knowing that I was in fact right and that Merle just wouldn't accept me being right for once.

"What do you want to bet?" Merle asked as we were both walking over twigs and trying not to fall over.

"I don't want to bet nothing," I growled at him. _Seems to me all he likes is competitions. His eyes shone at the thought of kicking me around back in Woodbury. _"It's just a body of water," I reminded him. "Why's everything got to be a competition with you?" I asked him a little irritated with how he was like.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother. Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle," Merle said as he walked ahead of me. Like when we were kids. He was always first. Slowing down, I heard a baby's cry echo through the woods.

"You hear that?" I asked him and he just rubbed the back of his hand under his nose. Taking a sniff at it as though he was snorting some of the white things he loved so much.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild," Merle said as though that was what it was. _Has he ever heard a baby cry? I have. Ass-Kicker. Not to mention...to Merle it's always a competition or a sexual joke. _

"No, it's a baby," I state as we both stopped to listen up to the cries of the baby.

"Oh, come on. Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too? That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean?" Merle said as he swirled his hips and chuckled. Ignoring him, I walked ahead and walked to where the sound was louder. "Jump!" Merle said as he saw a group of people struggling a small herd of walkers.

Pushing past Merle, I went back into the woods and hid as well as I could as I made my way towards the family. "Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece. That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it, brother," Merle shouted after me as I ran in the woods.

The image of Ass-Kicker made me push harder. The family were fighting as hard as they could. Walkers surrounded a tipped truck and a car. The baby's crying came from the car. Just as a man was about to get bit, I raised my bow and shot at the walker. Preparing the next arrow, I shot at another walker. Pulling out the same arrow from the walker, I slammed it into the skull of one that was lingering behind me.

Merle was throwing insults at me. Telling me I was being stupid for defending this family. That I was going to get myself killed. The family started to use their guns again, covering me as I pleaded for their help. Shooting as many walkers as I could, I looked to the car and aimed two arrows at the walkers that were on the front. Walking closer, I smashed one's head in with the but of my bow.

The woman was clutching the baby. The image of Kat and Judith ran into my mind. Except...Kat would fight as well as she could with the baby in her hands. There was one walker clawing at them from the back. It's feet dangling at the boot of the car. Grabbing it by it's ankles I pulled him out by his shirt and shut the door as hard as I could. It's brains splattering in the matter of seconds. Blood pouring down the curves of the car from where the head had exploded.

Blood covered my hands, grabbing my crossbow that I had thrown to the ground, I saw a walker coming closer to me. Just as I was about to kill it, Merle raised his gun and told me he had it. Shooting it he smiled at me, as though he was being a better man or...a better brother. _He's nothing like Kat. Or Rick. Or Carl. _Shooting down a walker with my bow, I rushed over to the car to pull out the other arrows. Placing one into the bow, I prepared my next shot.

I shot another walker but then saw the man struggling against a walker. Pulling out my knife, I shuffled towards them and dug my knife into the walker's skull. Pulling out the knife as quick as I drove it in, I stepped back and gathered strength to kick it over the edge. His body flying over and making a loud splash against the water below us. The fight was over.

Merle had pulled off a walker from the car and was opening the door. The man went to protest, speaking in Spanish as I looked to see the scene unravel itself. Merle raised his gun to the man. "Slow down, beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you," Merle growled as the woman sobbed along with the baby. The family were innocent. They didn't need or deserve this.

"Let 'em go," I said firmly to Merle. Standing beside the car.

"The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh? Easy does it, señorita. Everything's gonna be fine," Merle spoke as he lowered his gun and climbed into the back of the car. Rummaging around in the back for supplies, the woman crying as she held tightly the baby.

"Get out of the car," I growled at him as I raised my bow to him. Seeing the faces of the family, I knew it was wrong for us to take advantage of them. _I saved them out of pity. Not to gain their supplies. They have a baby. They're a family. They don't deserve this type of treatment._

"I know you're not talking to me, brother," Merle growled to me as he stopped but continued to rummage around in the back of the car. Looking for whatever he was searching.

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here. Go! Get in your car!" I shout to the family as I kept my bow aimed at Merle. My arms tense and body equally as tense. My stomach doing flips at the thought of the family, Merle and the ones I left at the prison.

When the family had finally got in the car, I stared directly at Merle as his greyish blue eyes looked directly at me. His body tense as we glared at each other. Pushing my bow around, I waited for the family to leave before I lowered my bow and walked off back into the woods. "The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?" Merle growled as he followed after me.

"They were scared, man," I told him. I may have been stating the obvious but...it was true. The family were terrorfied of us. Of the walkers. Of everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"They were rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude," Merle said as though that was the best reason he could give for being such an ass to the family back there.

"They didn't owe us nothing," I growled back at him as we walked over a small bump in the path.

"You helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it? Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?" Merle asked me. _No. It wasn't just Rick. It was the others. _

"There was a baby!" I shouted at him. The image of Ass-Kicker springing back into my mind. _I hope she's okay. Kat will look after her. Just like she looks after Carl. _

"Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?" Merle asked me angered. He was fuming but I didn't care. _I'm pissed off aswell._

"Man, I went back for you. You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand, neither. You did that," I told him as I pointed to his hand that was now covered by something metal like. Using my arrow instead of my finger to point. "Way before they locked you up on that roof. You asked for it," I stated. _Rick said it. He couldn't work well with others. That was what he deserved for being a jackass._

"You know-...you know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now. Right? I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind," Merle said as he first laughed, crossed his fingers and then glared at me.

"It didn't happen," I stated. _Don't think I would of had the balls to do it either. I'm sort of glad Merle got left behind. That way, I wouldn't of been such an asshole to them. I was now valued. I had a place with them. Somewhere I knew I would always be welcomed._

"Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you," Merle growled at me as his face got a little closer to mine.

"What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?" I asked him angered. My face coming in close too. That way I could intimidate him.

"What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?" Merle asked me his voice shouting at me now. No longer holding back that slight anger. This time it was full blown outrage.

"You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit," I spat at him. Hitting him where I knew it would hurt him. _A drug addict for a brother. Never stable and always being an asshole._

"Yeah? You don't know!" Merle said and this was when I felt his hand grab at my shirt. Falling to the floor, I heard the cloth rip beneath his hold. The warm air hitting my skin like a fresh slap. Revealing my damaged back to my brother. Both of us panting as we tried to gather what was happening at that very moment. "I-I didn't know he was-" Merle went to say as he saw my scars on my back. Trying to swing what was left up to cover it but failing. _Dad used to hit him...until Merle left. That was when he decided to start taking out his anger on me._

"Yeah, he did. He did the same to you. That's why you left first," I told Merle as we both rememberd how horrible our dad was to us. Slipping on the backpack, I picked up my crossbow and felt my heart pound against my chest. _No one has seen my back. No one but me and Dad._

"I had to, man. I would have killed him otherwise. Where you going?" Merle told me and asked me as I got up and started walking off towards where the prison was. _Where my family are. _My heart was being ripped into two parts. One was getting lighter with every step towards the prison while the other felt heavier.

"Back where I belong," I said as I felt the tears start to sting in my eyes. _Back to the guys at the prison. Back to Rick. Back to Carol. Carl, Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Axel, Ass-Kicker. Back to Kathrine. _

"I can't go with you. I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid," Merle said as he looked at me pleadingly. Begging me not to go with his eyes. _Why do I still not want to leave him? He's blood but...he acts like someone I don't ever want to know. Like a complete asshole._

"He's Korean," I informed Merle as I remembered the day we went looking for Merle in Atlanta. The assumption that Glenn was Chinese. Kat saving herself against the guys from the residential home. Kat's smile when she saw her father. I wanted to be back to them. To my family.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with you," Merle said pleadingly. He knew that the others didn't want Merle there but...they did want me with them. _I hope they're still alive when I get to them. I hope that they can take me back. That they've missed me as much as I've missed them._

"You know, I may be the one walking away...but you're the one that's leaving...again," I said to Merle as I remembered all the times Merle would be locked up for similar or different offences. Thinking of how alone I was at home. How isolated I was when our dad would direct his anger on me. Hitting me, hurting me and making me feel unloved. _Back at the prison...I feel loved. I am loved._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Dad...are you coming back soon?" I asked him softly as he turned to look at me. I had gained a new gun that I wrapped around my torso, much like how I held my bow. "Glenn's on the warpath. Smart as he is, he can't fill your boots. I'm afraid he's reckless. We need you now more than ever," I tell him. Sounding pleading as I raised my hand to push his greasy, unkept hair away from his face.

"Well, if you're so worried about him, you lead. You have my permission," dad said as he gave me a caring look. His eyes seemed...so lost. Like he was waiting for something. Like he wasn't completely there with me. _Dad...come back to me. Please._

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him gently as he moved his head away from my touch and looked to the distance. To where the sounds of birds made me look towards it. The sound made us both stay silent.

"I've-...I've been-...I've got... stuff out here. Stuff," dad said as he pointed around us. He was reaching for some words but struggling to grasp them. Not convinced by his words but deciding not to question his motives.

"How much longer do you need?" I asked him sadly. His face showed me something that his eyes wouldn't. He was lost. Broken. I could tell. _This isn't my strong dad. My strong hero. The man I look up to._

"I don't know. I don't-..." dad said as he placed his hands on his waist. His fingers grazing on his belt. _Something is terribly wrong. I can tell...what is it though?_

"Is there anything I can help you with dad?" I asked him my brows furrowing at the pain of him being so...out of his normal self.

"I saw something. Lori. I saw Lor-...I'm seeing Lori. Look, I know it's not really her. But there's got to be a reason. It's got to mean something, you know," dad said as though he knew what he was talking about. He seemed confident that she was a sign.

"Was it her on the phone?" I asked him curious as to what he would tell me.

"How did you-" dad went to ask me as his eyes looked at me for once. His brows furrowing in curiousity.

"Hershel. He told me about your little...episode," I informed him that I wasn't in the dark when it came to what was wrong with him. He looked away from me, making my heart shatter and crumble. _This...is very wrong._

"Yeah," dad answered after a few minutes of silence. "Shane, too. And the town," dad told me which made me look to him more curious than I already was.

"Do you see them now?" I asked him as I glanced around and then to him. Dad shook his head when our eyes connected. "You're looking for them," I stated but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm waiting," dad said correcting me of what he was actually doing.

"For what?" I asked him a little more curiously. My hand touched his chest a little carefully and I felt him tense beneath my palm.

"I don't know. Something. There's an answer. I know it doesn't make sense. Well, it does. It can make sense. I mean, I think in time it will make sense," dad said as he looked to me pleadingly. His hand reached up and touched mine lightly.

"Dad...? Come on in. You need rest. It's not safe out here," I said as I gently took his arm in my hands and tried to pull him away from where we stood. Out in the open and walkers able to pop out at us at any time.

"I can't. I can't," dad said as he pulled his arm away from my hold. Stumbling back as he mumbled his words and shook his head. Rage suddenly boiled over me, along with sadness.

"Fine dad...you've left me no choice. You want me to lead. I will. As for you having these little episodes..." I paused as he looked at me and away as though he couldn't bare my voice. "You aren't the only one who's lost mom. Me, Carl...the others. We've all lost her. You're not the only one!" I informed him, reminding him that she meant a lot to all of us.

"Do you know how hard it is to think I've been looking for you all for so long...only to not be able to see mom?!" I asked him feeling my heart break. "Carl shot her for christ's sake!" I shouted at him as I felt my voice crack. Trying not to cry as I bit back tears as hard as I could. "Dad. Get it together. Not just for me, the others and Carl. For yourself. For mom. She wouldn't want this. She would want you to think rationally. Not chasing..._ghosts_," I spat. Dad went to touch me but I stepped away from his hand. "Don't touch me!" I growled at him.

Dad didn't say anything, we both just stood there looking at each other and holding back my tears as I felt my chest rise and fall as I looked to him. Next thing I heard, was a gun shot. Next thing both me and dad reached for our guns. Shots were being fired at us. Jumping to cover, dad screamed for me to get down. Aiming, I shot as well as I could. Keeping myself tightly pressed to the ground and hidden from sight.

Dad shot towards the distance, reloading, I looked towards the area and saw a gun point to us. Dodging the bullet, I gasped and felt the adrenaline run through my veins. Every so often we would shoot, hearing silence, I then heard gunshots everywhere. Every so often, I would rise up a little and shoot to any direction I heard gunshots fire at us.

Rolling in, I heard the fences break and smash against a van. Looking up, I noticed it was the same van Merle stole from us when we were in Atlanta. Except it had now different colours painted onto it. Next thing I saw were walkers climb out from the back of it and roam around the fields. Dad had looked to see it all, on his knees and that was when he growled. Walkers were running for us, for Michonne and the others. Dad went to shoot the man who exited the van and that was when I heard a gun shot.

Worried, I thought dad was going to die in that moment. Instead, he ducked and pushed me down with him. I went to stand and save him but he prevented it. For the both of us. Whispering to me to stay safe, I nod and told him to stay safe too. Suddenly walkers started to surround us. Telling dad to go, I held up my gun and began to shoot. Dad called for me to follow. Instead, I began to kill the walkers using my machete, screaming, slashing and kicking walkers off of me.

The Governor then left us, walkers surrounding us and coming closer to me. Pulling up my machete, I then saw dad get caught between two walkers. Pushed up against the fence. Without looking, I stumbled backwards and fell onto my back. A walker climbing ontop of me as I tried to kick it off and push it away from me. Screaming, I called out for dad. Screamed for help. For who...I wasn't sure. I was then relieved to see a familiar arrow drive itself into the side of the walker above me's skull.

Seeing blue eyes above me, I then saw the familiar but blood covered hand reach out for me. "You alright?" Daryl asked me as I looked to him and took his hand. Lifting me to my feet, I retrieved my machete and saw Merle rushing to save my dad.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming back," I told him as we killed some walkers that were getting to close to us. The four of us killing off walkers as well as we could. Given the weapons and ammo we all had. When it was all begining to calm down, I saw Daryl and my dad exchange a look and nod. Rushing to dad, we pulled each other into a hug. Both of us panting out of worry and the adrenaline that had run through our veins. _Thank God Daryl came back..._

* * *

**So! What do you think. Just a quick question...if I were to write a 'love scene' would you want me to or not (Of course it would be between Daryl+Kat)? It's your choice. Tell me what you think as a review! 5 please! Now...answers to last chapter's reviews...**

* * *

**Guest: Here you have it. Daryl has returned! Wooho!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: She was...sort of. But...you know her. She understands.**

* * *

**Caity6991: We'll have to see hun. Only can tell you that all will be revealed soon. I'll take into account your ideas for the Carol situation. Much love hun xoxo**

* * *

**redangel2463: Waiting game...is over! Now we'll have to see how this all works out.**

* * *

**Moonlite987: Don't think Kat had time to grieve. She's a busy girl back at the prison. If she's not doing one thing, she's doing another!**

* * *

**jorylynn12: We'll have to wait and see what goes on. Won't we? Exciting things are happening!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: No more teasing! He's back...for now. ;) {Does an evil laugh}**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	29. Chapter 29: Trace

Chapter 29: Trace

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~2 months ago~_

_Few days back, I came across a horse. One that looked a lot like the horse myself and Kat had borrowed to look for Sophia. I missed Kat. Even though I didn't know her as well as I would have possibly liked to. She was pretty, sweet, funny, smart but such a stubborn girl. _

_Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of my thoughts and began to look around. Finding a small doll that resembled the one that Sophia had, I frowned and froze for a moment. This was when I saw Rick come up behind me. Stopping to look at me and place his hand on my shoulder. "Hey," Rick spoke softly._

_"Sorry," I spoke to him as I shook my head and walked to open up cupboards. He lifted the doll and placed it back after examining it. He slowly walked up beside me and looked at me._

_"I know you're thinking about what happened on the farm. I want to say...thank you," he tells me softly which made me look up at him curiously. _What is this man talking about? Is he really trying to get into my mind? _Absentmindedly, I was biting the inside of my cheek._

_"I did everything I could...I sometimes think...if I could have maybe done something more. Yet...that doesn't bring back either daughters. Not yours. Not Carol's," I tell him giving him a view of my more vaulnerable side but knew I could trust him enough with seeing a speck of it._

_"We know Daryl. You would have done everything you could to protect Kat...Sophia. Things happened and...we respect you for that. You're a good man Daryl," Rick told me. _If only he knew about what me and Merle had planned if he wasn't cuffed to that roof. I would have disappeared without a trace...

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"We're not leaving," Dad growled as he looked to us, we were all gathered in the cell block. Trying to find a solution to this 'Governor' problem. We had tried to get back to the others but there was simply too many walkers surrounding the fields. Wandering aimlessly as they would spot us and get close to the fences.

"We can't stay," Hershel demanded. _Not this again...seems to me everywhere I go there are arguments. _

"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds," Maggie spoke up. Making sense as bullets would easily dig through with enough force, time and ammunition. _We need something solid._

"We can't even go outside," Beth said as she looked around the group. Merle was locked up in the cafeteria, dad thinking this would be the best idea as he was safe but not inside with the rest of us.

"Not in the daylight," Carol mumbled, making a small remark. _Not even at night. Walkers get more dangerous at night._

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running," Glenn defended my dad's point of view. Respecting Glenn for standing up for my dad but knowing better it wasn't just because my dad said so. Glenn didn't want to leave.

"No, better to live like rats," Merle growled as though he knew it all. _Then again...he does know the Governor better than me. Better than any of us. He's worked along side him for God's sakes._

"You got a better idea?" dad asked him a little demanding to see what Merle would come up with. Maybe trying to be slightly sarcastic or teasing towards the other Dixon.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now," Merle told us which made me think about the Governor a little more. _I don't think he's lying but...I doubt the Governor's men would be staying out there all this time._

"We ain't scared of that prick," Daryl growled as he was pacing around a little. I was holding onto Judith, rocking her gently as she was sucking on her formula. Giggling softly at her plump small face, her hazel eyes crossed as she watched the bottle wiggle in amazement.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to," Merle informed us.

"Let's put him in the other cell block," Maggie said as she got a little aggitated and annoyed with Merle's presence. Her hands wrapping a piece of cloth around tightly.

"No. He's got a point," I defended Merle. Knowing that what he may be saying is hard to swallow but I could tell he was telling the truth. _After all I've heard and witnessed...something is wrong with the Governor. What...I don't have a clue what it is._

"This is all you. You started this," Maggie shouted at Merle as she went to look directly at him.

"What difference whose fault it is?" I asked a little irritated with all the arguing.

"What do we do?" Beth asked a little worried as she walked down the stairs, to get to her dad and sit beside him.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here," Hershel said directly at dad. "Get back here!" Hershel shouted at dad as he saw my dad begin to walk away without answering any of our questions.

"You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something," Hershel demanded. Dad stopped and looked at the man. Their eyes glued to each other. Dad changed the weight of his feet, looked down, gulped and looked back up at Hershel. Without another word, dad turned his back and walked away. Leaving the rest of us behind.

* * *

**CPOV**

When dad left, we were all discussing what was going on. Going over to Kat and Judith, I told them that I was going to check up on dad. Kat gave a nod and kissed my cheek. Telling me to be careful and allowed me to go after dad. "You shouldn't be out here," dad said as I walked up behind him to stand beside him.

"I'm a good shot," I informed him. Knowing that I was a good shot since the day I had to kill Shane. Sighing, I pulled off my hat and looked through the peep spots we had. Looking between the spaces of the boards and seeing the walkers clawing at the fences.

"Yes, you are," dad agreed as he too looked between the spaces. _I don't think mom would want dad mourning her this long. She would want him to pull himself together. For the rest of us and especially now that Kat is back with us._

"Hey, Dad?" I called to him, knowing that what I was about to say was probably going to get him really angry. That maybe he would get mad or...well...with this state, no one knows what's going on with him anymore.

"Yeah?" dad answered me as he checked around the sides and kept a look out for snipers or walkers.

"If I say something, will you promise not to be mad?" I asked him as I turned my head a little to look at him. His head turned and he looked down at me. Curious and his eyes on me for a few moments before he answered.

"I won't get mad," dad answered, reassuring me that it was all fine. That we wouldn't have an argument and that he wouldn't hate me. _Please don't hate me. I'm doing this and saying this for your own good._

"You should stop," I said as I didn't look at him. Looking down to focus carefully on what I was about to say.

"Stop what?" he asked me quickly. Not allowing me process to explain what he needed to stop. His hands clutching at the fences as he looked into the distance.

"Being the leader," I told him firmly. "Let Hershel, Kat and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest," I told him as I knew he trusted the ones I named. His eyes were glued to mine, watching my every word and movement. Focused on me and only me. Without another word, I turned away, put on my hat and walked into the cell block. Returning to Kat, Judith and the others.

* * *

**KPOV**

I was stood taking watch, I was staring numbly at the graves. Noticing the 'L' and 'K' graves were meant to be me and mom. Frozen, I was startled to hear footsteps come closer to me. The cool breeze touched my skin softly, but the presence that followed this person was almost overwhelming.

"I wish...sometimes...I wish I was there with her. I was fighting so hard to get back to you guys. To get to mom, Carl...dad and now...Judith," I started to say. Pouring out my soul to someone who would barely let me see theirs. "I come back to have my mom replaced by a sister. A family that...I now have to protect not just from walkers but...the Governor," I tell the person beside me.

Looking to him, I saw his shoulders were slack as he held a gun in his hands. A change of view seeing as he would always carry a crossbow with him. His blue eyes fixated on me as I spoke. Now that I looked up, he kept his orbs on me. "Must be tough. You know...Carl thought it was the best option to have you burried beside your mom," Daryl's rough voice informed me.

"He was right. Sadly...I'm not dead," I mumbled as I clutched at the fence and felt my heart ache. _I was loved so much that...they allowed me to be burried beside my mom. To not just comfort her but...make the others feel comforted to know that we were together in heaven and symbolized in the earth._

"Sadly? You're mistaken," Daryl mumbled as he made a sort of sarcastic laugh noise escape him. This made me look at him curiously for a second but he just looked away and towards the distance. Possibly at the walkers that were clawing at the fence.

"I mean...I'm glad I'm alive but...mom died thinking I was too. She wasn't the best wife but...she thought my dad was dead. Seeked out for comfort. Found the wrong person to turn to. She should have leaned on me more but...maybe I reminded her of dad too much," I said with a small shrug as I kept my eyes focused on the two crosses that symbolized myself and mom.

"I will only remember her for the good things. Even her struggles are good because...it makes her more human. She would give me hugs...kiss my cheek and she just...knew how to care for me. She may have not seem great to you guys but...she was always a good mom," I informed him with a small nod, more to myself than to anyone else.

"I remember when she would come home and find me getting ready to go out. Especially on the rare occasions I would go out at night. She would tell me I was such a boy. That she wished I was more feminine. That I would always wear a T-Shirt, sneakers and some pants," I tell him with a small giggle, shaking my head at the memory.

"I remember going out one night and she was sat at the table eating a snack. Her eyes on me as she would look at me with that little smirk she would wear. She would tell me 'Kat...there you go again. Out with your friends and wearing the same things. Except...now you're wearing tight jeans, a different colored shirt and heels.'" I said immitating my mom's voice and noticed that Daryl was watching me the whole time I spoke of my mom. Lowering to smirk to myself. Remembering my mom and her beautiful, teasing smile.

"She would act like she hated what I wore but...I knew she understood me. That I was never going to be an average girl. I mean...I would shoot guns, I did archery and learned how to fight. She didn't hate it but...she was a good mother. She respected my choices and always thought of my safety first," I spoke softly with a small smile. "She told me..." I said as I gulped back the lump that was in my throat.

"She told me she was proud of me...always. That whatever I did...she would be proud of me. She saw the good in me, even if I thought I was bad at times. She cared about us. She knew how to make me smile, how to-...you know what she would do whenever I felt a little nervous or angry?" I asked him, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were glued to me. Curious as to what I was about to say.

He shook his head at me rather than verbally answering my question. "She would take my hand, gently caress it with her thumb and press her lips to the back of my hand. She knew that this was something that soothed me. She knew me better than I did," I said with a small sigh. "I'll live on her memory in a positive light and tell Judith what our mother was like. Be the mother to her that we both lost," I said, promising myself and Judith this as I looked to the fading light and nod to it.

"I'll never be like my mom but...I know she would want me to look out for our family. To do everything and anything I could to protect them. I will always do what's right. Even if it could cost me my life but...I wouldn't mind. If it saves my dad, sister and brother. Saves you guys...what's my life worth without all of you?" I asked him and took a deep breath. Looking at Daryl I could tell that something flickered behind his eyes. Without another word, I went inside and took my turn to rest. Going to Judith and spending some quiet time with her.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Take watch. Eyes open, head down," Rick said as he looked to Maggie. Nodding, she walked off and left to take watch after I had returned. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch," Rick informed us as he looked to to each of us.

"I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence," I said as I walked closer. Kat was up the stairs with Ass-Kicker in her arms. It was weird to see her holding a baby, much less her mom's baby...but she looked...different. More...womanly. Not that silly girl who was out in the woods almost getting raped and coming back like she didn't just go through what she had.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place," Michonne suggested as she got closer too. Kat was watching us as she would rock little Ass-Kicker. Rick's eyes glanced up too for a second and I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. _Shit. Head down Dixon. _

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets," Hershel informed us. _Who said anything about bullets? Let me, Merle, Michonne and Kat go out there and I'm sure we can clear the field in no time. _

"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo," Glenn said as he looked to us. He was pissed off with me ever since Merle was around. Actually...he was just pissed off with Merle. Which made me pissed off with Glenn.

"Been here before. We'll be all right," I said as I gently raised my hand to rub at my stubbly chin. Wiping away the food I had munched on with the others only moments ago. Carol had brought me some food as the others decided to gather around together in the cafeteria and eat silently.

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest," Glenn growled at me which made me tense up. _Here we go again...about Merle. Does he ever quit?_

"Man, we gonna go through this again?" I asked him a little pissed and irritated that he would still want Merle out after all he's done for me. "Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it," I informed him. Stating a fact that not even Rick could change. _No him...then well...I'll get really pissed off and maybe leave again._

"Hey," Rick said firmly as he went to grab me. To try and calm the pair of us down. Knowing that I was probably the most dangerous out of me and Glenn.

"All y'all," I growled as I dodged my arm away from Rick's reach. Leaving to go up the stairs. I could still hear them. Kat's eyes looked at me for a moment as I walked past her and Ass-Kicker. _Why is my life so fucked up right now? All this stress, confusion and anger. It's doing none of us any good._

"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly," Glenn's voice warned Rick as I could hear them from the cell that I had entered. Going to take a piss and to hopefully calm down.

"I can't kick him out," Rick growled at him.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you," Glenn shouted at Rick. _Difference is...it wasn't Merle who wanted to kill you. He was under the command of the Governor's. Don't they see that?_

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother," Hershel's warm voice spoke kindly but firmly.

"What if we solve both problems at once? Deliver Merle to the Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce," Glenn suggested which made me grit my teeth together. _What the fuck is with him?_

* * *

**KPOV**

"Dad...I need to go make a run. One that might involve me being away for a few days...maybe hours," I spoke up as I had placed a sleeping Judith in her makeshift cot. Her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed. Her small chest rising and falling. A peacefull look on her face which made me smile at her.

"No. You should stay. We'll never be able to leave with the Governor getting closer. Not just that but...we need you Kat. What if he gets here and you're not. We need every able body," dad said which made me sigh and look at him. Walking down the steps, I looked to Hershel, Michonne and Glenn who were all around us.

"Dad. I'll be back as quick as I can but this is something I need to do. Trust me," I told him with a look in my eye that told me he knew it was important. _He can tell I need to do something. That I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't important enough._

"I'm scared you'll disappear from me...for good," dad told me which made me sigh and shake my head at him. His hands reached up and cupped my face delicately. Covering his hands with mine, I slowly pried them away from my face.

"I won't dad. Nothing's killed me yet," I tell him with a soft expression, his at one point tense one softned, taking my hands he kissed them gently and pulled me to him in a warm hug.

"Fine...but you're taking someone with you," he said into my ear as he swayed us slightly, my arms wrapping around him as my hands clung to his back.

"I'll come with you," Michonne volunteered which made me pull away from her and shake my head.

"No. You need to stay here. You're safer here...besides...you're still not completely recovered since the trip to Woodbury," I tell her as I pulled away from dad and looked at her. My voice stern but reflected all the care I had towards her.

"I'll go," Daryl's voice said surprisingly as he walked along the top of the stairs and looked down at the group of us. Glancing up at him, I looked to dad and waited for his answer to this. _Can he trust Merle to behave without Daryl around?_

"It's settled," Rick said with a nod to Daryl. _So...I guess I'm going on a run with Daryl as my protector. Why do I feel safe but slightly nerved by this thought?_

* * *

**DPOV**

"Thanks for coming with me. You didn't have to," Kat told me after she had prepared all her things and I was already at the bike, preparing it for us to leave. Slinging her backpack over one shoulder, she made sure none of her arrows slipped out of her quiver.

"Come on. Let's go," I tell her as I ignored her small thanks. Revving the bike, I looked to her and saw her climb behind me. My crossbow was placed in the trunk, safely kept and allowing Kat to wrap her arms around me. "Where to?" I asked her when I felt her small but strong arms slither around my waist. I held back a shiver at her touch but kept my body tense as to not show how her proximity affected me.

"The farm," she told me which made me feel curious as to why she wanted to go back there. Ignoring any questions, I decided it was best not to pry into her own business but to do as she wished. _She has her own reasons, I won't judge or think anything of it. It's her choice. Not mine._

We rode all the way to the farm, thinking of how risky this could be seeing as we could possibly get attacked by another herd, I saw that there weren't many walkers roaming around. It was sunset when we reached the farm. Getting off quickly, Kat grabbed her machete and drove it into a walker's skull.

Hopping off the bike, I secured it to the ground and pulled up my crossbow. Shooting at a walker I grabbed my arrow and saw Kat slice a walker's head off. Bending over, she dug the end of her machete into it's head. Ending the walker for good. Seeing the farm, we saw the door and windows were sealed shut by boards.

Kat grabbed a hammer that was by the door. Pulling out the nails, she dropped the boards and I placed them in a neat pile quickly. Keeping my eyes glued for any walkers that came close as she worked on the door. When the door opened, she stepped in slowly and kept silent. There were no walkers inside thankfully and it looked like how we left it. Only that there was dust that covered the surfaces.

Getting in, Kat wandered around and found the candles, placing them on the desk she rummaged for matches and placed them on the table. While I was searching for anything we could use, or take with us, I saw Kat enter the bedroom and search inside. Seeing her, I noticed her taking out a book. _The album._

The way Kat stood frozen on the spot. Her fingers grazing the cover, on the cover there was a picture of her, Rick, Carl and Lori. They looked happy. It was on a birthday of Carl's. Judging by the big cake and the fact that he was sat in front of it. This made me look at her intently. Her slightly tanned skin glowed in the soft amber shine of the setting sunlight. Her bright blue eyes were hidden behind her long lashes and eyelids, gazing down at the photo. Her fingertips running along the curves of her mother's face.

Kat's pink lips were in a sad smile. Her hair short but in soft curls along the sides of her face. She looked angelic, the sun creating a golden halo to envelope around her figure. Her blue eyes flashed up at me as she realized I was watching. Clearing my throat, I gave her a nod and told her it looked secure and safe.

Kat pulled out another few albums and stuffed them into her backpack. Walking over to the door, I pulled the boards into the room and grabbed a few nails that were around. Shutting the door, hammer in hand, I nailed up each board inside and when I was done, I turned to see Kat stepping around the house. Looking at it, probably remembering the times in the house with our group. With her mom. It made me sigh and look down. Placing my things in a corner of the room, I looked to her and watched her as she lit the match and set the candles to burn.

Not using many but enough so that we could see where we were walking. It was already night when I saw Kat's fingers glide along the guitar we had left behind. She smiled at it, strummed a random note and giggled. The sound was calming as it made me smirk a little. Putting a straight face, I saw her move to sit down. Her eyes examining the guitar as we ate the food she packed silently.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were in the dinning room, I was leaning against the wall as we tried to get some sleep. We had been silent all through this trip to the farm. Daryl didn't question me nor did he judge me. He was being kind and I could tell he understood why I was here. Why we had to return. To retrieve the albums and possibly take the guitar along with us.

Silently, I shivered and felt the slight cold of the night air as the windows were broken but the boards kept the walkers out. Daryl was leaning against the wall, his leg propped up slightly. He saw my shiver and tremble of breath. With a small grunt, he got up to his feet and walked to another room. Staying where I was, I saw him come back with a blanket in his hands.

Offering it to me, I looked up at him and saw how his blue eyes looked directly at me. They were kind, his expression soft and sweet. Taking this moment to look at him, I saw how he had changed. His muscles were more prominent. He was stronger. His hair was longer and his scar from the time at the arena was healing quickly. His eyes were bright as he stared at me. Taking it from him gently, I thanked him softly, the corner of his lips twitched and with a nod of his head, he walked back to his spot and sat down.

Smiling, I wrapped myself up in the blanket and saw how he looked to the distance absent mindedly. _He's probably missing Carol...or his brother. Or both. _Leaning against the wall, I decided it would be more comfortable to lean down and rest my head against my bag. Using it as a pillow, I slowly drifted into a deep sleep...

Waking up, we munched on what was left and opened the door. Exiting, we found one or two walkers clawing at the windows. Killing them, we made our way to the bike, taking the albums and slinging the guitar to rest on my back. I got behind Daryl and wrapped my arms around him again. The feel of his body against mine, the smell of his skin, it was soothing and slightly intoxicating in a strange way.

He smelt of the woods, of a musky scent and sweat. Behind it though, I smell the soft aroma of pine trees. Eventually, we got back to the prison and were greeted by the group. Hugs being given to me by my father and brother. Taking Judith into my arms whenever she cried and calmed her like I would see my parents do with Carl.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Psst. Something weird out there," I tell Maggie as I saw a walker being followed by someone. I couldn't tell who it was but was surprised to see that the person behind it had blonde hair. _Is it the Governor?_

"Andrea. Get your dad and the others," Maggie said after a few minutes looking at the person who followed the walker in the distance. _Andrea? Holy shit._ Running back inside, I saw everyone was either in the cafeteria, in the cells or standing around checking the ammo or supplies.

"Andrea's here. Come quick!" I told them and this was when everyone grabbed any weapon they could find and rushed outside with me. Kat had given Judith to Beth as she took a gun and rushed out, by the balcony, following everyone's lead and keeping away from the yard.

"Go," dad growled at Merle to go forward.

"Clear!" Merle said as he rushed forward, looked around to see if anyone was following her or planning to ambush us.

"Are you alone?" dad called out for her to answer. Paranoid that she was secretly working with the Governor and against us.

"Open the gate!" Andrea shouted at him as she got closer towards the gate.

"Are you alone?!" Dad shouted once again. Demanding an answer from her. Pressing his back against one of the fences.

"Rick!" Andrea screamed a little surprised of how my dad was like this. _He's trying to protect us. Even from Andrea._

"Open it," dad shouted to Merle as he opened the gate enough to let Andrea pass though. "Hands up! Turn around. Turn around now!" dad shouted as he gripped Andrea's shoulder and pushed her against the fence, her back to him.

A walker got too close, which scared Andrea and made her scream. Dad was checking her for weapons and pulled her away from the fence before the walker could get her. "All right. Get down, on the floor," dad ordered her as she got to her knees. "I asked if you were alone," dad growled at her as he got to her level and checked her for weapons further.

"I am," Andrea told him. Dad took of her backpack and threw it to the floor, away from her and out of her reach. Maggie searched inside of it. Giving dad a nod to tell him that Andrea was in fact not here to kill us.

"Welcome back. Get up," dad told her as he lifted her to her feet. She was on the ground, hands up in surrender and her hair was a mess from possibly wandering around in the woods. Killing any walkers that might of noticed her and sweat covered her body.

* * *

**KPOV**

Walking back, I slowed down as I saw Andrea. Standing there, her hair was a mess, she was sweating and she looked like she had the fright of her life. Slowly we got closer to each other, falling into each other's arms as we held each other close. "Andrea..." I whispered into her ear as I held her.

Pulling away, she cupped my face and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe...and with your family," she said the first part at me. Her blue eyes kind. The second part she glanced around us and saw the others. Her eyes landing on Carl and Rick. Giggling I reached up and kissed her cheek, happy to see her with us and safe.

"I'm just glad you're with us now," I tell her truthfully. _She doesn't need to be at Woodbury. She should be here. With the people who truly love her. With the people she belongs with. With her family. With me and Michonne. The three of us together again. Putting our differences aside._

Pulling away, I saw Carol walk over and pulled Andrea into a hug. "We thought you and Kat were dead," Carol whispered to her sadly as we all looked to each other. _Andrea is like a sister. As is everyone in this group. They're my family. They always have been and always will be._

"Hershel, my God," Andrea said as she noted he was alive and without a leg. She pulled out of Carol's embrace and looked around at all of us. "I can't believe this," she said as she looked around at the prison. "Where's Shane?" Andrea asked which made my dad shake his head. "And Lori?" she asked as she looked between me, Carl and dad. None of us spoke up.

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive," Hershel informed her a little sadly.

"Neither did T-Dog," Maggie spoke up after her father spoke.

"I'm so sorry. Carl. Rick. Kat, I-..." Andrea said as she looked between all of us. Looking down, I gulped and couldn't face to look up at Andrea. _After all this hard work to get back to my family...I find my mom dead. Andrea must be as devestated as I was. _"You all live here?" she asked a little stunned.

"Here and the cell block," Glenn answered her blankly.

"There?" Andrea asked which made me nod. "Well, can I go in?" she asked me. I was about to say yes but dad stopped her from stepping any closer to where we all slept.

"I won't allow that," dad growled at her as he stood in her way.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick," Andrea said stubbornly. _I believe her. But...I sense she's not completely our friend either._

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up," dad told Andrea which made her look at him a little shocked.

"He said you fired first," Andrea tried to explain what she had heard. _So the Governor is a murderer and a liar...great. What redeeming qualities._

"Well, he's lying," dad told Andrea coldly.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here," Hershel informed Andrea.

"We liked him. He was one of us," Daryl said which made me frown. _I didn't know Axel that well but...he was harmless towards me. He seemed close to Carol compared to anyone else. _

"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out," Andrea told them as she looked around to see everyone's face. To tell them all the truth.

"That was days ago," Glenn said to her coldly. _Why are we all targeting Andrea?_

"I told you, I came as soon as I could," she told them a little exhausted from all the arguing and targetization. _I get the feeling the Governor has been holding her back so that he could attack us the way he did. He had this all planned. I don't like this one bit._ "What have you told them?" Andrea asked Michonne as she looked to Michonne's leaning figure.

"Nothing," Michonne said as though she was being innocent. It wasn't working and Andrea could tell as she slint her eyes at her. _We were all such good friends. Now we're enemies?_

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" Andrea asked them all a little stunned that she was being isolated in this crowd of once friends of hers. I decided to take a few steps closer. Dad's hand went to pull me back but I forced my arm away from his grip. _I won't let Andrea stand this alone._

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us," Glenn stated to her coldly.

"With his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" Andrea shouted to Glenn as she pointed up at Merle. "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out," Andrea said as she was on the verge of breaking down.

"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will," dad said to her, menacingly. As though he was ready to kill the Governor himself. Right here. Right now.

"We can settle this," Andrea pleaded but no one spoke. Andrea sounded helpless. Speaking for a lost cause. _This is driving me crazy. I can't take it any more._

"I'm sick and tired of this arguing. Ever since I got to Woodbury...all it's been is arguments. Between Andrea and Michonne in Woodbury over the town and Governor. Now here against each other. I don't know why we can't all just get along?!" I shouted. Fed up with how everyone was treating each other. Standing up for what I believed in.

"You guys want to keep arguing...fine! Leave me out. I think this is all just...pathetic. I believe Andrea has nothing to do with this. Or Merle. Merle was under the Governor's command in order to survive! Just as you have been under the command of my dad! There is no difference in that setting," I growled at them as I held my ground.

"The only difference is...the Governor is clearly completely lost and looking for revenge. I understand you want to keep fighting in order to be safe here. For Judith and Hershel but...I won't allow for the Governor to pull us apart. God knows we get ripped to shreds out there by walkers alone! We don't need it in here between ourselves either," I tell them and turned my back with a shake of my head. Feeling the sensation that I had whenever I wanted to cry but held it in.

* * *

**RPOV**

When Kat left, I felt my heart sink. _She's right. But I will do whatever it takes to keep my family and the group safe. Especially if it means killing the governor. I won't allow for Kat to suffer any more. Or for anyone else to suffer under his hand and manipulations._

"There is room at Woodbury for all of you," Andrea tried to plead when she was certain Kat was no longer around to hear us.

"You know better than that," Merle grumbled dryly to Andrea.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked her, sounding slightly hopeful but doutful at the same time. _None of us are sure what the man really wants._

"No," Andrea said solumnly.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked her a little angered. _What is the point of her being here if she's not here to help us?_

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack," Andrea said with a horrorfied look in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye," Daryl growled at her. Sending the Governor a message.

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one," Glenn said sternly. _He's just pissed about what happened with Maggie...doesn't surprise me. I'd be the same if it was Kat or...Lori._

"Rick," Andrea said as she turned to me. Thinking that I was the perfect voice of reason or simply knowing I was the leader of this group. "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore," Andrea pleaded with me.

"You want to make this right, get us inside," I suggested to her. Stepping in front of her since she had given me her back.

"No," Andrea said firmly.

"Then we got nothing to talk about," I growled as I left her.

"There are innocent people!" Andrea shouted after me as I walked away. _We too are innocent...as innocent as this world can allow us to be._

* * *

**CPOV**

Kat was sat with me, we were looking at the albums she had retrieved from the farm. The ones we had left behind. Laughing we looked at the pictures and remembered the times we spent together. As a family and before this whole mess. Before walkers roamed the earth.

Dad slowly walked inside, his eyes were sad as he looked to us. A small sad smile forming on his face as he saw us sat on the bed looking at the pictures. Kat looked up and patted the space beside her. "Hey! Do you remember when we went to the farm?" Kat asked as she laughed softly.

"Oh. Yeah! Wasn't that when mom got so mad at us for coming back home covered in mud and soaking wet?" I asked her laughing as I remembered mom's face when she realized me and Kat had been feeding animals and got too close.

"Mad?" Dad asked with a small chuckle as he sat beside us. The photo showed me and Kat in our clothes soaked and mud covered. Bright smiles on mine and Kat's faces. Mud covered our faces and hands. "She was more than that," dad told us with a bright smile.

"She pulled us by our collars and threw us into the bath," Kat said as she laughed. Mom's eyes, face and words flooded my mind of that day at the farm. When we got home and all through the car ride back she was telling us off for anything and everything.

We spent the rest of the time looking through the album, laughing, looking at each other sadly and cuddling each other after we shut it. _This is how we should remember mom. As the woman we loved and lost. It's normal and what mom would want is for us to move forward. I'm glad Kat got this back. That she's alive. It will all get better. I know it will. Love will mend us._

* * *

**KPOV**

"You can't leave without meeting Little Ass-Kicker," I told her as I was cuddling Judith in my arms. Her fingers were playing with my necklace and it made me giggle. Taking her fingers, I saw then wrap around mine and grip tightly.

Andrea made a sound of pure bliss to see the baby. "May I hold her?" she asked me and this made me giggle.

"Of course," I tell her as though she was being stupid for thinking I would deny her holding her.

"Oh," she whispered softly as I slowly lowered Judith into Andrea's arms.

"Got her?" I asked her and she slowly nods at me.

"I got her," Andrea informed me as I saw the small bundle of a baby cradled in Andrea's arms. "Oh, look at you," Andrea cooed to Judith lovingly. "Let me guess. Daryl named her 'Ass-Kicker,'" Andrea stated and this made me laugh.

"That's not really her name," I tell Andrea. "Judith," I revealed to her which made her smile at me then look down at the baby adoringly.

"Judith," Andrea repeated after me. The name rolling off her tongue and settling to be comfortable to her. "Hi, Judith. Oh, how precious are you?" she asked Judith as she rocked her for a moment. "What happened to your mom?" Andrea asked as she looked up at me.

"During a C-section. Maggie. Carl had to-..." I said trailing off. Knowing that Andrea could tell the picture how I was describing it and by my facial expression.

"Oh, my God," Andrea mumbled as she looked at me like she wanted to hug me...or someone. Thankfully, she had Judith in her arms_. That way she can comfort Judith more than I really need._

"T-Dog died leading Carol to safety," I informed Andrea.

"And Shane?" Andrea asked me with a curious look.

"Dad killed him. The night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill my dad," I tell her which made he look at me a little shocked.

"Shane loved your dad," she said as though that was reason enough for Shane not wanting to kill my dad.

"Shane loved my mom," I tell her which made her sigh and look down at Judith.

"Your dad's become cold. Unsteady," Andrea informed me. _I already know this Andrea. Believe me...I do._

"He has his reasons," I say defending my father. "The Governor, you need to do something," I tell her as she slowly placed Judith back into my arms.

"I am," Andrea said as though she was trying her hardest. _She is but...she needs to push a little harder._

"No, you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatest night of his life. You get him to drop his guard. Then when he's sleeping, you can end this," I told her. Giving the best advice I could. Gently placing Judith back in her cot, I lead Andrea out to the others. Exchanging a look with Beth as she took over looking after Judith.

"Thanks," Andrea said to dad as Glenn pulled up in a cop car for Andrea to take. _At least she doesn't have to battle it out with walkers like she did when coming in here. She's safer now. I'm glad of that. _Dad handed her the backpack he pulled off of her and gave her the car keys. "Can you spare it?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," dad answered cooly. We all stood there for a moment. Andrea's eyes scanning each of our faces.

"Well, take care," Andrea spoke as she climbed into the car and got herself comfortable.

Dad handed me back Andrea's gun and clip. Walking to her, I called her name to her. "Andrea. Be careful," I pleaded of her as I handed her back her things.

"You, too," Andrea said as she clutched my hands. Pulling herself up a little from her seat, she kissed my cheek and gave me a sad look. _I'm going to miss her. I hope she's going to be safe. I don't want to lose her. Especially not to the Governor._

Without another word, Merle opened up the gate for her and Andrea drove off. After we knew she was gone, we all walked back inside. I lingered a moment longer as I thought of Andrea and said a silent prayer for her. That God can show her the way. _Let her see the light. Let her have sense._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl asked me as I stood beside Hershel, Judith sucking on a pacifier in my arms. Kat was teaching Glenn how to strum a song. A song I knew all too well. _Lori would be so proud of her. This was Lori's favourite song. _

"She's in a jam," I told them as I looked away from Judith for a moment. Hearing the others laugh as Kat would teach Glenn how to play the song. His fingers muddling but slowly getting better.

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction," Hershel informed us. _No doubt about that._

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked me curiously.

"We match it. I'm going on a run," I inform them which made Daryl nod at me.

"I'll head out tomorrow," Daryl volunteered right away. _No. No. No. You're staying here. I'd feel better if you stayed._

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother," I told him which made him look at Merle in the far distance. He was leaning against the door, looking at Glenn and Kat as she would teach Glenn how to play the guitar we had left at the farm.

"I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you," I inform Daryl of my plan and warnings as to his brother and him.

"I got him," Daryl told me, nodding and agreeing to my settlement.

"I'll take Michonne," I inform them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked me a little worried for my safety.

"I'll find out," I spoke firmly. _If she saved Kat...surely she will save me too._ "And Carl. He's ready," I said as I was looking at Judith but glanced up to look at Carl. He was smiling as he looked at Kat teaching Glenn the song she knew how to play so well. "You hold it down here," I tell Daryl. Giving him control while I was away.

"You got it," Daryl agreed. Suddenly, Glenn had finally mastered the song and Kat began to sing in that soft, sweet voice she was graced with. _If Lori could see her now..._

* * *

**KPOV**

Glenn had finally learned the song and I was ready to start singing. It was Mom's favourite song. The song I would play for her and the one she loved me to sing along to. It was the song I had once sang for mom and dad as they danced under the stars on their anniversary. Carl was there to witness it. It was Be Alright by Lucy Rose.

"It's taken me a while to tell you. Exactly how I feel inside. The words, they seem so simple right now. But they took a while to find," I sang softly. I could hear Maggie murmer that it was the song mom would sing herself to sleep. Not only for herself but for the baby. Everyone stayed silent as I sang and Glenn strummed.

Carl walked over to me, held his hand out for me and I had to laugh. "And is this what you call love, love, love? This is what I'm thinking of," I sang out as I took his hand, stood up and placed his hand to rest against the small of my back. His hand holding mine as I raised it to start slowly dancing. He smiled at me as he tried to lead but we just went with the flow of the song.

"Because I knew. That you would be alright. And in my heart you would stay a while with me. And we danced until the morning light. And you said to me, you said we'll be alright. And we'll be alright. Yeah, we'll be alright," I sang but was surprised to see dad tap Carl's shoulder. Carl pulled away from me and was then replaced by dad.

"Please don't tell me you have moved on. Just give me one chance to explain. My feelings are still here and growin'. They're new to me and I'm still learnin'," I sang sadly as I knew this was how mom was possibly feeling since the whole situation with Shane happened.

"And is this what you call love, love, love? This is what I'm thinking of. Because I knew. That you would be alright. And in my heart you would stay a while with me. And we danced until the morning light. And you said to me, you said we'll be alright. And we'll be alright. Yeah, we'll be alright," I sang sadly as me and dad danced. His hold on me was gentle. His expression sad as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Is this what you call love? And is this what you call love? And is this what you call love, love, love? This is what I'm thinking of. And is this what you call love, love, love? This is what I'm thinking of," I sang. Dad whispered into my ear how proud my mom would be of me right now. It made me want to cry but I stayed strong. For myself, my family and for mom.

When the song was finished, Glenn kept strumming softly. I didn't know if it was because he liked the thought that he could now play a song I had played for years, or because he just didn't know the song was finished. Dad pulled away, his hands in mine before he walked away to his cell. In the distance, I saw Daryl holding Judith and I didn't know if it was the song, the dance or simply the way he looked but...I felt a shiver run down my spine and my knees buckle at the view of him.

His strong arms holding Judith closely to his chest, slowly rocking and his eyes on me. The way he looked at me, made me feel as though I wasn't even here. That my soul was bared to him and only that. My chest rose and fell quickly as my breathing sped up. His blue eyes gleaming bright in the light of the moon. _Judith in his arms...suits him._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Questions for this chapter: What do you want to happen? What do you expect will happen? What did you think of this chapter? 5 reviews please! Now...time to answer to previous reviews from last chapter!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Maybe. We'll see! Hopefully I have enough talent to write it.**

* * *

**Guest: Here you have it! Hope you liked it!**

* * *

**likeawitch: I hope I have enough talent to write a good love scene! We'll see how it plays out!**

* * *

**Caity6991: We'll see what I decide. I might do a love scene. Just...not too soon! Much love honey! xox**

* * *

**casper6six6: Here you have it! Glad you love it!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Haha! I doubt it would be that soon! We'll see what happens!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: Here you go!**

* * *

**Panboa: Well...I already know when they're going to kiss but...it will be a very slow process to get to that point. It might be romantic as it won't be Daryl kissing Kat! OOPS! SPOILERS!**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Seems to me everyone wants it! We'll see. Only if I get a treat for being such a good author and treating you all to one!**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	30. Chapter 30: Images

Chapter 30: Images

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~2 days ago~_

_"Kat?" Carl's small voice called to me, making me turn to him and smile softly. Placing Judith back into her makeshift cot, I looked to Carl and saw that he was a little worried. His hands on his hips, eyes glancing at me from under his cap which still looked a little big in comparison to his size. _My little man.

_"Hey...what's up?" I asked him, curious of what was wrong and why he looked at me with that small, shy look that he wore when he was going to ask me something I might not entirely like. _Something's wrong. I can tell.

_"I'm just...curious," Carl mumbled shyly as he looked to the ground, we were on the stairs as he had just come up them from having his breakfast with the others. My head tilted a little to look at him curious as to what was running through that mind of his._

_"What about?" I asked him. My voice gentle as to not startle him, Judith was sucking soundlessly on her pacifier which made me giggle calmly. _So sweet...so small and delicate. I will always protect you baby J. My beautiful little sister.

_"Michonne," Carl said which made my head whip to look at him. My eyes wide as I didn't know why he would be so curious about Michonne. Seeing him watching me, he stayed silent and when I looked up, he looked away. _

_"Oh...what about her?" I asked a little wary as my expression slowly changed to one of calm curiousity. _I hope he doesn't think of her as crazy or unpredictable like dad does. Michonne is just...Michonne.

_"Can we trust her?" Carl asked me as his bright blues connected to mine. _Ah...so this is why he's curious. Considering she left my dad and the others behind to go and attempt to kill the Governor. Except...all she did was leave him without an eye.

_"I know we can. She's a good person. Troubled but...she's always had my back and I trust her with my life. I trust her with you. With dad. With all of us," I tell him honestly. Knowing he would probably listen to me more than to his own thoughts. _

_"What if...she wants you all to herself?" Carl asked me a little worried. He took a step closer to me, shuffling on his feet as to change the weight of them. _Oh no...is he...jealous? Fuck...what a silly boy.

_"She wouldn't. Michonne's not like that," I said after giggling and shaking my head at his silly musings. _If only he knew how much I loved him. How much Michonne cared about me that she pushed me further to find them.

_"I don't know I mean...she seemed so mad whenever you spoke about Andrea. I just thought-..." Carl said trailing off as he looked down at his feet again. Possibly embarressed or feeling sad about the thought of losing me to someone else. _That would never happen baby brother.

_"Carl. Not walkers, earthquakes...not even the Governor himself can keep me away from you. Michonne wouldn't dare because she knows I love you and everyone else here," I tell him with the warmest smile. Pulling him to me in a hug as I held him lovingly. _My very stupid little brother.

_"I love you Kat," Carl told me in a sweet voice as he held me tightly to him. His arms wrapped around me in a vice like grip. _Oh baby brother...so young...so foolish.

_"I love you too Carl," I whispered to him softly and kissed the top of his head. The pair of us stood there for a few moments, holding each other and not letting go. _How I missed holding you like this..._a horrid thought flushed into my head. Thinking that I would never have the chance to do this again. A single tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek._

* * *

**Present day...CPOV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly, groaning at the sunlight that seeped through the windows and into my cell. The smell of a sandwhich rushed into my nostrils, surprising me and making me wriggle around trying to get comfortable. Hearing a small giggle, a familiar one, I rubbed my eyes and sighed. Stretching a little as I then felt a weight on my bed.

Rubbing my eyes, my vision became apprehensively clearer with ever blink I took. Her sweet face came into my view when I saw her. Her tanned skin was glowing, a small like halo of gold enveloped the frame of her figure. _Kat._ Her bright blues were looking at me with that warm feeling she would give me. Reassuring me that she was alive with the way she looked at me.

Her pink lips pulled at the corners as she smiled at me. Her curly hair was pushed behind one ear, the other strands falling elegantly to one side of her face. Her smile was welcoming, sitting up, I saw her holding a plate in her hand and a glass of water in her hands. Clearing my throat, so I didn't sound stupid to her when I wanted to speak. "Morning..." I mumbled, sleep evident in my voice.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked me kindly. She looked like mom but...she looked a lot more like dad than I did. Her bright blues were comforting as she helped to prop my pillow so I could sit comfortably. Her hands gentle and mother like as she guided me.

"Well...is that a sandwhich?" I asked her as I eyed the bread, butter and some sort of meat wedged between it. She giggled and appologised for not placing it on my lap sooner. When she laid it on my lap, she handed me the glass of water. Taking a sip, I felt my dry throat dampen at the impact. Refreshed. Her hand reached out to smooth out my hair, her touch was gentle and kind. _I really missed her._

"Dad...he wants you to go with him on a run today," Kat informed me as we sat there silently, allowing me to eat and drink calmly for a few moments. Her voice sounded slightly strained. As though she was worried that this was possibly a bad idea. _It won't be. I'm a good shot and smart enough to survive. _

"Where?" I asked her and she sighed. Her eyes lowering to her hands in her lap. Her palms faced up and her thumbs gently rubbing against each other. I noticed that her nails were slightly longer than before, her hair shorter and her muscles were more defined.

"Home," Kat told me which made me think over my options. _Go with dad back to the town we grew up in...or stay and spend time with Kat and the others. Waiting for the Governor's next attack rather than going out there and preparing for the war that's coming closer with every passing moment. _"You don't have to go if you don't want to...you know that...right?" Kat asked me and I nod slowly.

Finishing my sandwhich, I looked to her and took small sips of my water. Deliberating as I stopped my eating and drinking to look up at her. "I want to go," I told her being certain of what I wanted. _I need to go. Not just to get out and prepare for the Governor but...because I need to get something. _

"Okay. Just...stay smart, stay safe and be careful," Kat tells me, worried for me as I leaned over and took her hands in mine. Her bright blues looked down at our hands and flashed up to look at mine. _I missed her so much. Even our touches are a comfort. So close. I know she'll always be here for me. She always has been. _

"I will," I tell her and she smiled. There was a look in her eye. I knew what it was. Mom gave her that look, just as dad had. _She's proud of me. I can tell. I wished she was here earlier. Before mom died. She would of been able to help us all survive. _

"I love you Carl," she told me as she gave me a warm smile. My heart swelled as I knew she meant it. _I couldn't ask for a better sister. Smart, funny, fun, caring and just...amazing. Kat is simply that. The best sister in the world doesn't cut her as a title._

"I love you too Kat," I told her in return which made he sit up a little off the bed and press a kiss to my cheek. Ruffling my hair, she giggled and I saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes before she got up. Turning her back on me, I waited for her to leave and smiled. Finishing my breakfast, I got ready for the trip and went to dad.

We were going with Michonne. She was driving us to where dad wanted to take us. The ride was silent. We left a lone survivor on the side of the road which startled me a little but then made me relax. _He could be a spy or someone evil. We can't risk it. _As we drove, Michonne drove onto the mud and got us stuck. _Shit. _Next thing, walkers were surrounding our car.

"Cover your ears," dad said as he rolled down the window a little and shot at a walker. Doing as he said, I felt fine and eventually we killed off the walkers that were surrounding us. "Yeah, this'll work," dad said as he found a dress and decided to use it to get the car out from the gunk we had drove onto. Michonne was pulling walkers away and was keeping watch.

"Tell me when," Michonne told us as we made our way to the car. Dad walking along, getting closer as I kept my arms crossed and looked to Michonne. She was keeping her eyes focused on the distance. She walked over to the walker under a truck and killed him. Keeping watch from within the car as dad and me tried to get the car out of the mess she made.

"Hey," dad called to me as he looked back at me. "Put something under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction," he tells me as I helped him. The pair of us trying to get the cloth under the car when it was filled with what he told me to get.

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck," I mumbled to him as I tried to keep my voice low enough so she wouldn't hear.

"It was an honest mistake," dad said as he filled the cloth with what he said and got up from his crouching position. Following his lead. _Like always._

"Why'd you let her come? She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and you guys..." I asked him a little worried for our safety. He was placing the dress under the wheel and we were both crouched so we could talk at the same time.

"It wasn't that simple. I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That and we got common interests. For right now, we have the same problems. So maybe we can work on them together," dad said as he secured the dress under the car. Curious to see if this would actually work.

"Just for right now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low as I knew she could hear us.

"Yeah, just for right now," dad agreed as we got up to hear the sounds of the man pleading for us to take him. Knocking on the door, dad looked to the man and Michonne began to drive. Getting out of the mess she had made. "Let's go," dad said to me as we both got into the car and drove away.

* * *

**RPOV**

Parking outside the police station, we slowly walked inside and found that the station had been completely looted of guns, ammunition and any other goods. _Fuck. _Kicking at the wall, a pole fell and trembled on the ground. Running my fingers through my hair, I felt my frustration slowly leave me and anger slowly rise.

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked as she stepped in and checked the room. She found a single bullet on the ground which wasn't used. I was trying to think of where we could get guns. Where we could get ammo.

"I _was_ the police here. Me and a few other guys. It ain't a big town. There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as were in here, but-" I said as I tried to think of the places. _There are some places which might have a gun or two..._

"We need as many guns as were in here. Ammo, too," Michonne noted as she may have made a rough estimate as to how much we would need. _She's smart. That's for sure._

"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street...bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there. Do you have a problem with that approach?" I questioned her, testing to see if she would go against me.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem," Michonne said with sincerity. Shaking her head as she handed me the bullet. Taking it from her, I nod and decided to head further into the town. So that we could get into the bars and search for the guns.

Walking along the town, we could sense it being deserted but then was surprised to see that there were signs, burnt walkers and arrows on the ground leading to certain directions. _Someone's living here. _"What is it?" Michonne asked as we all became alert and could hear the rustle of something. Then something that sounded like a..._is that a bird?_

"I don't know," I informed her, unsure of what exactly was in a cage.

"It looks like someone's already make this theirs," Michonne mused as we noticed the amounts of wires, spikes and traps that surrounded an entrance to a street. _Holy shit...someone really is living here. _

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for," I told her. Trying to reassure her that we might still have a chance of getting what we needed. "Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here. There. Tyrell's. A shotgun and two handguns. License issued to Tyrell Debbs," I spoke as we dodged wires and spikes. A walker was following behind us and I saw Michonne about to go and kill it. "Wait. She'll get caught," I predicted and eventually...it became fact.

The walker bumped into the line and suddenly, a noise caught the attention of someone as a shot was fired at the walker's head. "Hands! Now you drop what you got and you go. Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. 10 seconds," a masculine voice barked down at us.

"Run for the car now," I ordered of Carl as we all raised our hands.

"10..." the man shouted at us.

"Dad," Carl said a little panicked.

"We need that rifle," Michonne said to us as we felt our hearts speed up. Adrenaline either telling us we were about to die or get ourselves into serious danger.

"...nine, eight..." the man growled down at us.

"I think I can get up there," Michonne whispered to us.

"...seven, six..." the man shouted at us as he was pointing a rifle at us.

"Carl, go!" I demanded and this was when I started to shoot up at him, running to somewhere safe. Somewhere I could hide from his sight. Fires were being shot, I emptied my gun and slipped the single bullet that Michonne had given me earlier into my gun.

I was about to shoot up at the man but he was no longer there. He was gone. _Where the hell is he?! _I looked up to see Michonne on the roof and she gave me a signal that told me she didn't know where he went. Suddenly, gun shots came from around the corner. Scurrying away, I hid behind a barrel and kept running to different hiding spots.

Just as I was going to shoot him, Carl came up and shot the man in surprise. _Shit! _Carl's gun was raised as he looked down at the man he had just shot. Michonne coming out from another corner, sword raised and ready to fight. Panting I looked at him a little worried. "You okay?" I asked him. _He could have killed a man._

"Yeah," Carl answered as though nothing had just happened. His face stern and his body still. _He's not shaking or...crying. It's...weird. Usually he would be but...ever since he killed his mom he's been more...I don't even know what to call it. Stronger?_

"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that," I told him. Trying to regain my normal breathing rate. His eyes were on the man but suddenly, they shot up to look directly at me.

"I had to," he growled up at me. _He's acting more like me every day. What example am I showing him? _The words of Dale came into my mind. _"Shoot first, think later?" _

Ducking down to crouch, I thumped the man's chest. There was no bleeding. "He's wearing body armor," I said as I heard the small thumping sound it would make. "He's alive," I told them as I lifted his shirt and the body armor to examin him.

"Do we care?" Michonne asked me a little sarcastically as she looked over my shoulder at the man.

Pulling off his mask, I saw his face and was stunned. _It can't be...Morgan? _"Yeah," I answered as I felt my body tense and go into a small shock. _He just tried to kill me. The same man who once saved me tried to kill me._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey Carol," I said as I looked to her. She was stood in the cafeteria, clearing up and fixing things. We were alone, the others were around the prison doing certain things. Either clearing, preparing for the Governor or in their cell.

"Hey...how's Judith?" Carol asked as she looked at me over my shoulder. Taking a seat, I sighed and pushed a few strands away from my face. Judith was actually a good baby. She rarely cried. It was only when she wanted something. Like food, or if she pooped or pissed herself.

"Sound asleep," I told Carol with a proud smile. I had been spending a good few hours cuddling her, rocking her and singing a soft song to her. It was soon time for her to feed.

"Aw. That's good," Carol said with a small smile and sigh. She would take her own time with Judith whenever I would shower or go eat. Juggling Judith between me, Carol and Beth. "Is everything all right?" she asked me as she came to sit in front of me.

"Yeah I'm just...I mean. I was going to say you must be pretty happy now," I said with a small clearing of my throat. I didn't like prying in someone elses business but I could tell Carol was happy to be here again. To have Daryl back with us. Even if it did include Merle in the equation.

"What do you mean?" she asked me a little curious as to what I meant. Her blue eyes were soft and slinting at me wondering what I had possibly meant by that statement.

"I mean that...well...Daryl's back. He came back for you," I said which made her smile slightly and nod. Her fingers brushing stray crumbs off the table.

"Oh. He didn't come back for just me sweetie. He came back for all of us. Back to where he belongs. To somewhere he knows he is cared for. Somewhere he's respected," Carol told me with a warmth that told me she cared about Daryl more than she led on.

"Well yes but...I mean...the way they talked about you when he was leaving. I mean...well...are you a little mad with him? I see you don't sleep in the same bed as him," I said and blushed lightly. _I really don't want to imagine these two sleeping together. Or doing other...activities that involve beds._

"Oh. Why would you think-" Carol asked me as her brows furrowed. "Oh no...you thought me and Daryl are dating?" Carol asked me a little stunned as her eyebrows shot to her hair, her eyes blinking at me surprised by my words. "Honey...we're not. We're just...close. Like you, Michonne and Andrea are," she told me which made me blush darker.

"Oh. My mistake," I said which made me want to create a hole and allow it to swallow me. My face must have resembled a cherry because I felt as red as one. _What a fool._ The most comforting sound echoed around the room which made me rush to my feet. "I better get back to Judith," I said as her cries was heard all around the prison. Allowing me a swift escape from a laughing Carol. Taking a bottle of already prepared formula, I went to Judith and fed her.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Keep an eye out for booby traps. Looks like he's gotten pretty creative so far," I say as I glanced around. Carl was keeping watch on Morgan. Allowing me and Michonne to check the place out. Keeping watch of walkers, traps and other things Morgan could of left around for us to find.

"I thought we were just gonna get in and get the hell out of here," Michonne said as I could feel her gaze glaring at me slightly. Her eyes looking at me through slits as she was curious as to my possible change of heart.

"I'm not leaving him on the street," I told her as I was going to be stubborn about this. _I'm not leaving him out here to die. Not after everything that happened._

"Look, I know you said he helped you-" Michonne said as she tried to convince me otherwise.

"He saved my life," I growled at her. "He wasn't like this then," I informed her. Remembering the good, kind and cautious man I had met when this all started for me.

"Okay," Michonne agreed as I looked over at Carl, aiming his gun at Morgan who was unconcious. A young and small face popping into my head as I remembered something.

"Jesus, he has a son," I said as I remembered young Duane.

"You think he's in there?" Michonne asked me. Without giving her a reply, I slowly stepped closer towards the door we had been peering into. It was guarded with spikes and had a small 'welcome' mat on the floor. "Don't," Michonne growled which made me stop in my steps. "You said booby traps," she told me which made me pull up the mat and look at it in slight surprise.

Morgan had made a huge hole where he placed multiple knives into the ground. To cause damage to any feet that walked over it as I had almost done. I felt a small relief as I looked over my shoulder at her. "Thank you," I said as I appreciated her warning.

"Let's just get him inside and go," she growled as we made our way to Morgan and lifted him to support against us. Leading him into the house and looked up at the stairs.

"Whoa!" I shout as my own warning when I see Michonne's foot almost push down on a trigger that would send us to our possible death. A wire as thin and naked to the eye as particles in the sky. Taking caution, we slowly got into the room and saw that there was an axe that would have swung down and sliced us. "Carl, watch the wire," I warned Carl as he followed behind us.

"I showed him that weapons locker last year," I said as we entered the room to be greeted by ammo, guns and other weapons everywhere. The whole room was covered by weapons. Or by writing along the walls.

"And it had all of this in it?" Michonne asked as she looked around slightly amazed by the amount of things Morgan had.

"No, not even half. He's been busy. The cot," I said as I looked around and noticed the bed in the corner. Placing him on the bed, I began to check for any hidden weapons. Hearing Carl and Michonne pack weapons, ammo and other things into their bags. Going over to a part of the room, I picked up a gun, went to check it and something caught my eye.

The writing on the wall. _Morgan's been busy. _It wasn't just that. It was the walkie talkie I had given him to use. For us to keep contact. The one I gave up on after leaving to be on the farm. The same one I went back for, putting Glenn's life at risk. "No. We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay," I said as I saw something on the walls that caught my eye. _'Duane turned' _in red.

"He tried to kill us," Michonne growled at me.

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were," I said defending Morgan. _If he knew who we were he wouldn't react that way._

"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do," Michonne tried to convince me again. _Was she always like this with Kat?_

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it," I ordered.

"Have you taken a look around this place? The axe, the spikes, the walls," Michonne asked me as though I had been blind or something.

"You think he's crazy?" I asked her curious as to what she would say.

"No. I think he's dangerous," Michonne countered my thoughts by telling me this.

"I know him," I said forcefully.

"He wasn't like this then," Michonne said, repeating my words from before.

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up," I said as I grabbed some things that would restrain him. Putting them on him to ensure we were safe when he would wake up. "What do you see?" I asked Carl as I saw him staring at a drawing on the wall.

"It's our neighborhood," Carl told me. "It's gone," he said as our eyes looked directly at the same place. _Our home._

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" I asked him. My hands on my hips as I looked at him. His back to me. "Carl," I called to him after he hadn't answered me.

"I just wanted to come," Carl said with a shake of his head, stuttering as he thought of what he wanted to say. _He's keeping something from me._

"We're eating his food now?" I asked after I shut my eyes, lowering my head I could hear the crunching of loud eating coming from behind.

"The mat said 'Welcome.'" Michonne said as she ate noisily, sitting down on a table as she looked between me and Carl. Shaking my head, I walked back to stand beside Morgan.

* * *

**CPOV**

"I'm going on a run," I told dad after glancing around at the map. I felt a little heart broken to find our house no longer existed. _My childhood...Kat's childhood. Our lives there...it's gone. Forever. _

"Where?" dad asked me, sounding as worried as mom would about mine and Kat's safety.

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner," I tell him. Remembering how everything looked before. Where everything was.

"Carl," dad said as he started to protest.

"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps," I said as I cut him off. _Please bite for the bait. Please. Please._

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box," Michonne said as she looked at the map, eating noisily as she kept her eyes on the drawing on the wall.

"What?" I asked confused. _Why would I be carrying a box?_

"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box. You are getting a crib, right?" she asked me as she was probably just going to follow me. _She probably wants me dead so she can have Kat to herself._

"That's what I said," I agreed. Trying to hide the fact I was lying.

"Then I'll go with him," Michonne volunteered as she ate on the food noisily, looking over her shoulder at dad and finishing the packet.

"Right there, that's the deal. You get into trouble, you holler, okay? I'll hear it from here," dad told me as he agreed to the settlement of Michonne coming with me. _Feels like she's just coming with me to babysit me._What dad said reminded me of Dale when it was just me, Mom and Kat back at the camp. When everyone was still alive.

"Okay," I agreed with a small nod. Making my way out with Michonne following closely behind me. "You don't have to come with me. I can handle it," I said to Michonne as we made our way outside. Walking ahead and not looking back at her.

"I told your dad I'd help you," Michonne told me which made me feel like she meant she would protect me. _She only cares about Kat. Not about me, my dad or Judith. _

"Yeah, okay. Guess we should take care of that," I said as I saw a walker come closer to us. It got stuck and noticed us.

"Mmm," Michonne agreed as she got distracted for a moment. Killing it and allowing me the chance to run away from her. Towards the place we would eat on special occasions. Pulling out my gun, I heard footsteps follow after me quickly. "What the hell was that?" Michonne asked me as she pulled me to look at her, spinning me on my feet and stopping me from my travel towards the restaurant.

"I want to do this on my own," I tell her. Wanting my own independence. _Why does everyone treat me like some sort of...kid. I'm not one. I live in this fucking world and I've dealt with more walkers than they could imagine. _

"You just passed the baby place," Michonne said as I had turned my back on her and began to walk towards the restaurant. Wanting peace and to be alone. To do as I pleased and not have people constantly looking out for me.

"I'm getting Judith something else first, okay?" I tell her. The way she looked at me before I turned around again was a weird look. As though she could...see my sister in me. _Do I remind her of Kat?..._

* * *

**RPOV**

I was touching the walls, reading his writing. Sitting down, it was silent. I could tell he was awake. "I'm sorry this happened to you," I told him sadly. Getting up, I walked to one of the weapons I had given him. Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps then it became rushed. Spinning quickly, I smacked him with the end of the gun and knocked him to the ground.

"Do you know who I am? Do you see who I am?" I asked him as I pointed to myself and then to him. Hoping to God he could tell it was me. That he remembered me.

"People wearing dead people's faces," Morgan growled up at me as he clutched his knife tightly in his hand.

"Morgan, listen to me," I shouted as I slowly got closer to him.

"No, I don't know you!" Morgan sceamed as he knocked the gun out of my hands and pushed me. Grabbing his arms, I pushed him hard against the wall. Restraining him of any movements.

"You do know me!" I shouted at him as we struggled against each other.

"I don't know you!" he screamed at me as he tried to lower the knife down to kill me.

"You saved my life, Morgan! You know me. Look at me," I struggled against him but I was then punched in the face and rolling on the ground.

"You don't clear, man. You turn. You just die," Morgan shouted at me, stuggling as he got on top of me and was aiming the knife to plunge through my heart or head. I couldn't tell as we were fighting against each other. Trying not to get killed or to hurt him at the same time.

"You know me!" I shouted up at him for the millionth time.

"I don't know anyone anymore! You don't clear!" Morgan screamed at me as he drove his knife into my shoulder. The pain of it making me scream and push him off of me. The way it dug through my skin, sliced open my muscles and blood pour out made me push him off as hard as I could.

"You know me," I told him as I got to my feet, clutching at my shoulder in hopes it would stop the bleeding. "You crazy son of a bitch!" I shouted as I raised the gun at his crawling figure. He saw the gun cock to his head, his arms were to his sides in surrender. The crazy look in his eye told me something I didn't want to see.

"Please. Please kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me. Just...just kill me," he pleaded as he looked up at me. Grabbing my hands and pressing the barrel of the gun to his forehead. Asking me to kill him. _He wants me to kill him._

"You found me last year in my front yard, Morgan. You and...you found me," I spoke as I wrapped a cloth around my shoulder and waist. Holding the wound tightly enough until I reached Hershel who would treat it better.

"You fed me. You told me what's happening. You saved me. My name is Rick Grimes. You know me. I'm not wearing a dead man's face," I told him as I patched myself up as well as I could. I had restrained him and let him sit down on the floor. He was pleaeding for me to kill him. I wouldn't allow it. Slipping on my shirt, I walked over to an object and lifted it up into my hand. "I gave you this," I told him as I picked up the walkie talkie.

"I said I'd turn it on every day at dawn so you could find me," I told him, hoping it would jog his memory a little. To remind him of who I was and what a good man he was to me. Saving me the way he did. Allowing me food, knowledge and shelter.

"Rick? I know you. Oh, man. Damn it, I...I know you. I know who you are. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn. That's what you said. I mean, I hadn't worked up to it yet, and...then I did. On the roof, every morning for days, for weeks, me and my boy," he said with a small chuckle. "And then...me. Just static, though. Nothing but static. And then nothing but nothing. You weren't there. You were never there," he told me with a sad tone in his voice.

"I was," I told him. Remembering the times I would tell him where we were off to. When I would warn him of things that happpened to us. Things that I could prevent for him. Atlanta...CDC. All of it.

"No, not when I tried. I mean, you said you would turn on your radio every day at dawn," Morgan argued.

"Morgan, I-" I went to defend myself but was then cut off by Morgan.

"You said that you would turn on your radio-" he said as he was slowly raising his voice at me.

"I did!" I shouted at him.

"Every day at dawn and you were not there!" he screamed over me. We sat there, myself crouched next to him and the both of us breathing as we would look at each other. I didn't know what else to say.

"I kept getting...I kept getting pushed farther out. I had to. I didn't have a choice. I found my wife and my kids. I had people. I had to keep them safe. We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to God I didn't have a choice," I tell him as I would wipe at my face and pace around the room.

"You can have your radio back 'cause it looks like I finally found you. You found your wife and your children. That's what happened, right? You found them. And did they-...did she-...did your wife-...did she turn?" Morgan growled as he kicked away the walkie talkie. His eyes looking up at me sadly.

"No, she died," I informed him. Finally comfortable with telling people this.

"So you didn't have to see that, then. Of course not. Not like me. No. Not like me. Not like my wife. You remember what happened to her? You remember what she was? Yeah. Oh. You gave me the gun. You tried," Morgan rambled on like a crazy man.

"What did I try, Morgan? What did I try?" I asked him. Wanting answers from what he was about to say.

"You tried to get me to do it 'cause I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to kill her, my Jenny. Knew I was supposed to, but I let it go. Let it go like there wasn't gonna be a reckoning. We was always looking for food. You know, it always came down to food. And I was...I was checking out a cellar and I didn't want Duane to come down there with me," he began to tell me his story.

"And then when I came up...she was standing there right in front of him and he had his gun up and he couldn't do it. So I called to him and he turned. And then she was just...just on him," he told me as I crouched beside him. Watching him as he spoke sadly of what happened between him and his family.

"And I see red. I see red. Everything is red. Everything I see is red. And I do it. Finally. Finally was too late. I was supposed to. I was selfish. I was weak. You gave me the gun," he told me. "Hey, your children...are they dead?" he asked me curiously.

"No," I answered. _Thank God they aren't. Kat was for what we thought as dead but...she survived. Both her and Carl are strong. I know they are. _

"No? He will be. See, 'cause people like you, the good people, they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like me...we have inherited the Earth," Morgan told me with a crazy smile on his face. _He's lost everything. I don't want to be like this. I will keep myself sane. For Kat. For Carl. For Judith. They need me. God knows I need them._

* * *

**CPOV**

Glancing through the window, we saw the restaurant was what seemed to be empty. Except for two walkers that we could see. I was going to open the door but Michonne stopped me before I could. Walking away, I came up with a plan in my head. One I knew would work. "You think I was gonna let you go in there?" Michonne asked me as though I was being foolish.

"I just think it's none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my dad. You only know Kat. But not like we do!" I shout at her, angered with her interferance. _She doesn't know us. Doesn't know what we've been through. The only ties she has to us is Kat and the Governor._

"I came out here to help," Michonne told me firmly.

"You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it," I growled at her, feeling much like my father. "This is important. I'm going to do this. And I know how I can. You can't stop me," I told her. Being stubborn about the whole situation.

"Psst," she called to me, making me stop from my journey once again. "I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you," Michonne said pointing the obvious. _Fair enough._

Going back, we took some rats that were in cages, placed them on skateboards and carefully, Michonne opened the door. When Michonne held the bell, I quickly but slowly pushed the rats into the room and waited until we knew the walkers were distracted.

Going in, we sneaked our way to the desk and slowly I climbed up onto it. Reaching for the photograph, I took it down and was suddenly grabbed by a hand. The walker was about to bite me but luckily, Michonne killed it in time and slowly pulled it out while she held its head. Lowering it onto the table, I slowly got down and we tried to sneak our way out.

Noticing a rat rush towards us, this was when panic set in. Walkers rounded the corner, chasing after the rat and found us. We ran around, trying to get away while I fired shots and Michonne swung her sword. A walker went to reach for me, instead it grabbed the photograph and made me drop it."No!" I screamed as Michonne pushed me out and slammed the door shut.

"I've got to go back in," I told her as she looked down and realized the photo frame was no longer in my hands.

"Where is it?" she asked me as she held the door shut as tightly as she could.

"We have to go back. We have to. I have to. I think it's the only one left!" I screamed as I felt the panic rise again. _I need that photograph. I need it. We need it. Judith needs it._ "Fine," I growled as I was about to push in but she stopped me.

"Not like this," she told me as she pushed her hand down on the doors. Stopping me from entering. "I don't know you. I get that. But can you do something for me? Wait here," she ordered and pleaded of me.

"I can help," I said as I offered to go back in there. _I need to get that photograph. I need to._

"No. And no more bullshit. You wait here. That's how we get it done," Michonne growled at me. Giving me orders. _Is this what Kat had to deal with during those 8 months? She got close to Michonne like this? I guess...Kat was smart for her own knowledge or...maybe they became smarter by being together. I don't know._

Sighing, I decided to take her advice and stood against the door. She walked off and left me there for a few minutes. Alone and thinking to myself. "Hey," she said as she slowly walked towards me. One hand behind her back as she handed me the photograph.

"I just...I just thought Judith should...should know what her mom looked like. Have it in a cell for her. Hang it on a wall," I looked down at the dusty picture and smiled. It was one of me, mom, dad and Kat. All of us cuddled together for the photo. Smiling at the camera. _We all looked so...happy_. "Thank you," I said to her as we began to walk off.

"I was gonna go back in anyway. I just couldn't leave this behind. It's just too damn gorgeous," Michonne said as she revealed the ugliest, most stupid cat ornament I had ever seen. Laughing, I shook my head and looked to her. _She's all right...I can trust her. Kat was right. She is a good person._

* * *

**RPOV**

"I'm not going to kill you. I don't think that's what's supposed to happen. I think you're supposed to come back with us," I told Morgan as I deliberated what to do now. Cutting him free of his restraints and allowing his wrists to breathe.

"After all that? After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out, happily ever after together?" he asked me as he rubbed at his wrists. There was still no sign of Carl or Michonne. I was starting to worry.

"You couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign," I tell him. He looked up at me for a moment after rubbing his wrists.

"Huh," he said with a small smile on his face.

"We found a prison. The fences can keep 'em out," I informed him as I crouched down in front of him. Looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Is that where your wife died?" he asked me which made me silent. "Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop. Just get yourself some more time," Morgan told me as though he knew what he was talking about.

"Look, I can help you. You can come back with us. You can heal," I tried to make him see sense.

"You're taking a lot of guns, Rick. No, I'm just saying that that all is a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns, Rick? 'Cause if you got something good, that just means that there's someone who wants to take it. And that is what is happening, right?" he asked me. _He knows a lot more than I thought._

"We're gonna win. You can be there. You can help," I tried to convince him to come with us. To help us against the Governor.

"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and your children. Your people, but not me. Because I am not gonna watch that happen again. Man, you take the guns," Morgan said as he got to his feet and began to walk away.

"You know there's a chance. That's what you can't square. That's what hurts. You know there's a chance!" I shouted after him, getting to my feet and raising my arm to point at him.

"I don't think you heard a damn word that I said!" Morgan shouted as he turned to look at me. We were both angered. Both lost in our own ways. Both of us troubled. We were so different but...so similar at the same time.

"We both started out in the same place. Things went bad for you, things went bad for me. But you're not seeing things right. I don't blame you, what you've lost, what you've been through. You're not seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You have to," I said as I thought of Shane when I said this. It was the same type of speech I had given him. Over and over again.

"This can't be it. It can't be. You got to be able to come back from this," I pleaded. Remembering Shane and when I had killed him. How he tried to kill me. How we fought over Lori. Over the farm. CDC. Everything. _I gave him too many chances. I couldn't give him up._

"No," Morgan said bluntly.

"Morgan, please," I begged of him as I walked closer to him.

"No! I have to clear. That's why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to, man. I have to. I have to clear," he said to me. _I guess...he's got to do what he's got to do._

* * *

**KPOV**

Placing Judith into her cot, she was sound asleep once again and I noticed Daryl stepping out of his cell. "Daryl?" I called to him and he stopped by the balcony. His rugged looks would of alarmed anyone but...it was comforting to me. Showed me that they've all been through a lot. That it wasn't just me.

"Yeah?" he asked me with his rough voice. This was one of the first times he's ever verbally answered me since my return. His eyes glanced up at me, the flash of blue soon disappearing under his lashes as he lowered his head a little.

"I just ah...I wanted to talk to you. To tell you...'thank you'," I said as I slowly walked closer to him. "For being here, for my famiy. I heard about what you did for my family. For Judith. When she was born...when my dad lost it. You went out there and did what others probably wouldn't do," I said as I leaned against the balcony and stood beside him.

"Anyone would have done that," Daryl said as he looked directly at me. His eyes watching me intently. The way his eyes looked at me, did the same thing as last night. Like he was looking into my soul. This sent a small shiver down my spine and for my breath to hitch in my throat.

"I know...but you did. Thank you. You saved Judith. You saved my dad more than once. You saved my brother...my mother. You even saved me more times than I can count. Thank you," I told him and he just looked at me. Nodding slowly as though he was taking in my words. Soaking himself in them.

"You know...you're not such a bad person. You've changed. You're not the same man that was always looking out for himself. You care. It's a good quality and well...I'm glad you're back. You've done more for my family than I could ever repay. You've kept them fed...safe," I said with a small smile.

"As sane as they can or could be. But most of all...you've kept them alive. No matter how many times I thank you...what you've done can never amount to them," I tell him and he stayed silent. Our eyes holding each other's gaze.

Moving closer slowly, I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. My mouth lingering on his cheek longer than he possibly felt comfortable. I sensed him tense but slowly relax to my gesture of gratitude. His stubble, dirt and sweat covered skin tickling lightly under my lips. "Thank you Daryl," I whispered to him. His eyes locked on mine as I slowly pulled away from him and returned to my cell.

* * *

**RPOV**

Morgan was pulling bodies of walkers away from the spikes. The bag of ammo and guns were in my hands as I saw Carl and Michonne walk towards me with the cot in their hands. "Hey. I was just about to look for you," I told Carl as I looked at him. _So small but...so strong. I'm glad I have him. And Kat. And Judith._

"Sorry," Carl said appologetically as he walked ahead of me.

"It's all right. You're here now," I replied to him with a small smile on my face. I saw him stop to look at my shoulder. Where Morgan had stabbed me. "Oh, it's nothing," I tell him, reassuring him that I'm okay. "Thank you," I said as I was struggling with the bags. Michonne taking it off me and slinging it over her shoulder.

"He's okay?" Michonne asked me as she was looking to Morgan slightly concerned.

"No, he's not," I informed her as we kept walking.

"Wait," Carl said to us. "Hey," Carl called out to Morgan who was checking a walker. Possibly for weapons.

"Carl," I tried to warn him. Wanting to get back to the prison. To Kat, Judith and the others.

"Morgan. I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right?" Carl asked Morgan who had stopped to look up at him. "I'm sorry," Carl said kindly which made Morgan walk ahead of him.

"Hey, son. Don't ever be sorry," Morgan told Carl before he walked off and continued to check the walker for whatever he was looking for.

"Everything okay with her?" I asked Carl as I watched Michonne help put things into the car with us.

"I think she might be one of us," Carl said with a small smile on his face. _What happened between these two?_

"What?" I asked him curious as I stepped closer to him.

"Everything went okay," he tells me with a smirk as he nods. _Enough to say that she is now trusted. I can take Carl's word for that. Not just Kat's_

"Hop in," I tell him with a small smile. "I'll throw this in the back," I tell him before he jumped into the car and I allowed my mind to muse about things. Thinking of Kat and Carl's relationship with Michonne.

"You see something?" Michonne asked me as she came beside me. Pulling me from my thoughts which made me look to her surprised. "I know you see things. People. I used to talk to my dead boyfriend. It happens," she informed me. _So...I wasn't the only one. I'm glad she gets me._

"You want to drive?" I asked her kindly. _She seems all right. She's not a threat. _

"Yeah," she told me with a small nod. Handing her the car keys, she took them gently from me.

"Good," I agreed with a small nod. "I see things," I told her, informing her that what she thought was true. _Just...not at this very moment._

* * *

**So! I hope you liked this super long chapter! Compared to others I have recently been doing! I felt it neccessary to write this chapter. To show how different but similar Morgan was to Rick. How Carl was wary of Michonne and is slowly trusting her. How their characters are changing and beginning to co-operate. How Kat messed up big time and how Kat is getting closer to Daryl. I felt it all needed to happen.**

**Questions for this chapter: How did you feel about this chapter? What do you think will happen when it comes to Kat and the Governor? How was the kiss on the cheek that Kat gave Daryl? Too soon or...not? Now...replies to last chapter's reviews. 5 reviews for this chapter again please!**

* * *

**Caity6991: You're welcome! I hope you liked this chapter! And...oops! {Silly giggle} I love you too honey. I'm glad you liked all those scenes. I love the scenes where the characters feel more real. Where they are being who they should. When they are at their most vaulnerable but strongest because...the love they share is what keeps them strong. xoxo**

* * *

**casper6six6: Here you have it dear!**

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you love it! I love writing it!**

* * *

**jorylynn12: Don't have to wait very long. Here you have another chapter! And a mega long one too! Daryl and Kat aren't the types to get together so quickly.**

* * *

** kayley . docherty: I'm glad you thought so! Thanks. It was emotional for me to write too. Kat is so sad over her mother but...she's strong for her father and siblings.**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	31. Chapter 31: Discussions

Chapter 31: Discussions

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~Earlier that day~_

_Judith began to cry. It was early in the morning, the sun still wasn't rising. I got up out of my bed and went to pick her up. "Hey baby girl...what's wrong?" I cooed to her gently. I saw Daryl wake up a little from his sleep, his eyes looking at me and slowly shut his eyes. "Huh?" I asked her as I gently rocked her. _

_"You want something to eat?" I asked her gently as she slowed her crying. "Let's go get you something to eat," I said nodding as I walked down the stairs with her in my arms. Moving away from the others as they slept, wanting to not wake them._

_"So small...so young. I wish you could have met our mother," I whispered to her as I walked into the cafeteria. Moving to get her formula ready and cuddled her until she slowly calmed down from crying. "She would of loved you so much," I told her with a small smile. _

_"I love you so much..." I cooed to her as she gently drank her formula. "I would do anything to keep you safe," I whispered as her hazel eyes looked up at me. "No. _Will _do anything to keep you safe," I tell her and sighed. "From walkers...from bad people...even if it means protecting you from the Governor," I tell her sadly. _I would do anything for her...for our family.

_"We've lost so much...been through so much. I won't let your sweet life be in danger," I promised her as her eyes would flutter shut from the bliss she had when she would drink her formula. "I will protect you," I tell her. "Whatever it takes," I said as she looked up at me. As though she could understand every word I was saying. "I promise," I whispered. Promising her and myself to make sure I did whatever was needed to keep her and the others safe..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

It was early in the morning, we had decided to set a day to meet each other. I volunteered to go with dad, Hershel and Daryl. "Hey Carl...look. There are some things that...I might have to do," I said as we were ready to go. Carl was in the cell block, looking directly at me and fingers on his gun holster.

"Things in this life," I told him sadly as I took his hands in mine. Dad and Hershel were waiting in the car. Daryl was stood waiting for me. "Things that I might not be able to explain," I tell him as I glanced behind him to see Daryl holding his crossbow as he looked to me and then away when my eyes moved to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked me, his voice confused and face looking at me with worry. _I don't want him to be worried or afraid. I want him to do what he needs to. Just like I need to do some things._

"There are choices given in this life," I tell him sadly as I looked down at him and held his hands in mine tightly. "Choices I will have to face," I said with all the pain in my heart. _I don't want to ever leave him again but...I might have to do it._

"What kind of choices Kat?" Carl asked me as I saw his chest rise and fall quicker than normal. "You're scaring me," he tells me as his eyes were slightly wide with fear.

"Don't ever be scared Carl," I reassure him with a small, sad smile. Caressing his hands with my thumbs gently. "Especially not for me," I tell him and looked into his blue eyes. "I will come back for you," I said with a stubborn edge in my voice. "Always," I reassured him with a nod.

"_Nothing_..." I said firmly through gritted teeth. "Will stop me from getting back to you," I told him with all the anger and love I had in my body. The emotions I would show only at rare occasions, but never together. "Not from you and not from our family," I growled firmly as I kept my eyes on Carl. My eyes never leaving his, not to look at Daryl or anyone else looking towards us.

"I'm scared you'll die if I don't have you close Kat," Carl said as his voice trembled slightly. His hands trembling in mine for a fraction of a second.

"Carl...I won't die," I said to him firmly. Yanking his hands down a little to tell him I meant what I was saying. "At least...not yet anyway," I told him with a calmer tone. "I don't plan to leave you like that any time soon," I reassured him softly as I kept my expression kind.

"Look..." I said as I looked to him. His blue eyes holding my gaze. "There are some things you have to do," I told him as I knew he would do things he believe were necessary. "Just like how I have things that I have to do," I said as I looked to him. "I don't hate you for it but...I will always worry," I said as I thought of how he might react to me and my choices that I might have to make. _I hope he doesn't hate me._

"I worry about you too," Carl said sadly as I lifted my hand up and caressed the side of his face.

"I know you do but..." I spoke with a small sigh at the end. "Remember...we're Grimes," I said with the most reassuring smile I could give him. "I will always find you," I informed him as I smiled at him. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you, our family and this group safe...you know that right?" I asked him as I felt my heart rip to pieces.

"Yeah...I do," Carl said with a sad laugh. "I love you Kat," he told me sadly as he engufled me in a warm hug. His hold on me tight as I wrapped my arms around him slowly. My eyes glancing behind him to see Daryl watching us with a small, sad smile on his lips. Sighing, I kissed the top of his hat and held him to me tightly.

"I love you too Carl," I whispered as I shut my eyes tightly. _You don't know how much I love you Carl...I would do absolutely anything for you. More than you could ever imagine._

* * *

**RPOV**

Putting the car in park, I stepped out of the car and left Kat and Hershel inside it. Wandering onto the building, Daryl led the way and we checked for walkers or the Governor and his people. Sneaking around, we slowed down and found the house that Andrea had described to us the day Kat and Daryl had left to go on a supply run for some meat. Preparing my gun, I slowly stepped into the room and began to hear things move.

Looking to the direction of footsteps, that was when I saw him. _So this is the Governor. _He was tall, dark, one eyed and slim. He looked like he was good with using words but he would of been as messed up as I believed him to be. He stood beside the table which had two chairs. His hands raised in surrender and a fake smile on his face. "We have a lot to talk about," he said in a deep, slightly scratchy voice as he lowered his hands and did a small movement of his head.

"You attacked us. Makes things pretty clear," I told him as I had one hand on my gun and the other on the buckle of my belt. I tilted my head slightly as I thought about what had recently happened between the two of us.

"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all. I didn't," he told me with a small smile and shake of his head.

"And here we are," I told him as I gave a dry quiet laugh. Next thing I saw was him reach for his gun. As quick as a flash, I raised my gun and cocked it. Aiming directly at his head. _No way is he going to kill me here. Not here. Not now._

"I'm gonna remove my weapon," he said after having his hands raised to show surrender again. "Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same," he said as he kept his good eye on me. "May I?" he asked as he slowly lowered his hands and slipped his belt off.

Showing it me, he raised it a little and turned to place it on a hook. "See?" he said with a fake smile. "No trouble," he spoke with his hands still raised. "Now you," he gestured for me to do what he did. Ignoring him, I lowered my gun and placed it into my holster. "Well...suit yourself," he said as he took a seat. His hands gripping his thighs and rubbing them nervously.

* * *

**DPOV**

Making my way back, I saw Kat was stood outside and had her bow aimed and ready. Her body and eyes alert for anything suspicious or anything that could come towards us and eat us. "He's already in there. Sat down with Rick," I told Hershel and Kat as I got close enough for them to hear.

"I don't see any cars," Hershel said as he glanced around. Kat was silent this entire time, looking at only me and Hershel. Her blues would flicker behind us to look at the building her dad had entered moments ago. Her weapon was lowered so she could focus on our conversation.

"It don't feel right," I said as I felt my gut tell me something I didn't quite understand. _Something doesn't feel right and I can't put my finger on it._ "Keep it running," I told Hershel as I looked back at him after glancing around the area. "Heads up," I said to them as I heard and saw cars come closer to us. Rasing my crossbow while Kat raised her bow.

* * *

**KPOV**

I was feeling more and more nervous as the moments passed by. Alert for my father and the other pair I was trying to protect. My mind wandering to think of other things. Of possible choices I would have to make. Ones that could make me or break me. Kill, or save.

Slowly a car pulled up, getting out was Milton, Martinez and Andrea. "What the hell?" Daryl asked Andrea as she stepped around us. "Why's your boy already in there?" he asked her a little angered and confused as they all climbed out and made their way towards us or to the building as Andrea was doing.

"He's here?" she asked us stunned. Her eyes glancing from Daryl, to me, to Hershel and then to the other pair.

"Yup," Daryl answered him bluntly. The way she made a look that told me she wasn't pleased at Milton and Martinez. Lowering her head she walked towards the building that held my father and the Governor inside.

"Andrea!" I called out to her but she ignored me. Opening the gates to the shed and entering, shutting it behind her slightly. I just kept my bow raised as I looked to Milton and Martinez.

* * *

**RPOV**

The gate began to open, I expected it to be Kat or someone from my group but was surprised to see it was Andrea who opened up the big metal door. "What's going on?" she asked as she made her way towards the pair of us.

"Nothing. Your friend isn't much for small talk," the Governor said as though it was all my fault. _I won't talk until you do. You're the one who wanted to kill us a few days ago. It doesn't surprise me you think I would want to talk to such a crazy psychopath._

"You want to talk, talk," I said pointedly.

"I wanted you to talk," Andrea said as she slowed down her pace. Entering and getting close enough that we knew it was her by looking at her. "Too many people have died for no reason," she stated. "Let's end this," she tells us. "Save the bullets for the real threat," she said reminding us of the walkers.

"We can solve this," Andrea said slightly pleadingly. "That's why I asked you to come here," Andrea said as she reminded us of her plan to get us to meet here. To get us to discuss things and settle our differences.

"I know what you've done," I told him threateningly. "I heard about the raids, the heads, Maggie," I said each of them slowly. Knowing if he had any soul, he would tick at this moment and tell us the truth.

"Merle did that," the Governor tried to defend himself and his actions. _Merle my ass. _

"No. You know what I'm talking about," I told him sternly. Knowing it would make him angry or want to kill me. Either of them would show Andrea what an asshole he is.

"You know all about me and I know all about you," the Governor said which made me a little wary. _What has Kat and Andrea been saying about me to him?_ "I don't care about any of that. We're here to move forward," he said with that fake smile again. Making me gulp and sweat bullets. _Something's not right. With him or what he could be proposing to me._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Maybe I should go inside," I said as I felt worried for Andrea and my dad. I wanted so badly to go in and protect my dad. To offer my life if it was necessary. My eyes were glued to the door as I felt my heart pound. There was no noise, not even a sound escaping from the slightly opened door.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately," Milton told me, trying to tell me something as though it was all scripted. Looking at him through squinted eyes, I saw Daryl stop his pacing and look directly at Milton.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked with a small bob of his head. _Is Daryl trying to mock or intimidate this guy? Either one...they're both working._

"Milton Mamet," Milton said firmly. A small quiver in his voice. _Don't tell me Daryl reminds Milton of Merle. The brothers are completely different. They're like the North and South Pole. Absolute oposites of each other._

"Great," Daryl said sarcastically. "He brought his butler," Daryl said as he turned his back on Milton and Martinez. Making me stiffle a giggle by covering my mouth with my hand and Martinez smirked with a quiet laugh escaping him. _Oh Daryl..._

"I'm his advisor," Milton pointed out to him. Correcting Daryl of his assumption.

"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked him quicker than a shot. _Fuck...why is this suddenly getting tense?_

"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen," Milton informed us but then decided to throw an insult back to Daryl which made Daryl pace around and glare at Milton.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," Daryl growled which made me tense up a little. _They need to stop this. It's stupid and childish._

"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor...shut your mouth," Martinez said as he was trying to sound intimidating to Daryl. This only made Daryl angry.

"Daryl. Stop," I said as I saw Daryl go to Martinez. Daryl getting in Martinez's face and glaring at him. Placing my hand on Daryl's chest and pushing him away from Martinez gently. Daryl was tense under my touch but he relaxed when he realized I wasn't going to let him go until he moved away.

"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough," I said as I looked between the pair. Looking at blue eyes then brown, then back to blue eyes. "I just hope it doesn't come to that," I sighed out as Daryl did as I pleaded and backed away. His body pushing my hand away and his back turning to face me.

"Keep hoping sweetie," Martinez said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Martinez," I growled at him. _Fucking asshole. I don't want violence. We have enough with the walkers, I don't need it from the Governor. I want my family and friends safe._

"Hey!" Martinez said as I turned my back on him. Looking over my shoulder I saw him eye me in a way that made my skin crawl. "All you had to do was ask baby," he said as he bit his lip while he examined me, grabbing at his crotch and making me pull a face of disgust.

"Don't talk to her like that," Daryl growled as he raised his crossbow at Matrinez angered. His eyes glaring at Martinez as his body tensed more than I had ever seen him do before. _Woah. What the fuck?!_

"Why?" Martinez asked him. Testing Daryl as to see what he would possibly do if he didn't stop. _This has to stop. I can defend myself from assholes like Martinez. Been doing it for all my life._

"She's Rick's daughter," Daryl growled as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and then to Martinez. "Treat her with respect," Daryl told Martinez with a small growl. _Why does he act like he's been ofended rather than it being me?_

"Daryl," I pleaded as I placed my hand on top of his crossbow. Pushing it down to no longer aim at Martinez. "Stop it," I told Daryl softly as I looked at him. Eyes pleading as he looked down at me. His expression slowly changing to one of serenity. _Listen to me. Please._

"Yeah," Martinez said agreeing with me, a smirk on his face as he spoke and eyed me and Daryl together. Daryl lowered his crossbow but kept his eyes on me and then glanced at Martinez from the corner of his eyes. "Listen to the lady," Martinez teased as though we were both weak. Before Daryl could get into trouble, I decided to take the matter into my own hands.

Turning to Martinez, I had finally had enough of him and his stupid little remarks. Punching him square in the jaw, he was knocked flat on the ground and unconcious. "Asshole," I growled at him. _He asked for that. Better it being me than Daryl. _Milton quickly went to help Matinez and I wasn't near enough to care when he woke up. Martinez winced as he woke from the slumber I had given him and I was sat beside the doors, waiting for something to happen...

* * *

**RPOV**

"I've known you both at different times, but only after the world went to shit," Andrea said as she emphasised the word shit. She had stood closer, her hands on the desk as she looked to me and the Governor. "And you both stepped up for the good of others at great personal risk. There's no reason-" Andrea went to say.

"Get to it," the Governor said, cutting her off and snapping his fingers as he looked at me. Sliding my hand into my back pocket, I pulled out the map that I had marked and indicated on for him. Throwing it onto the table for him to look at and review.

"Woodbury takes west of the river. The prison takes east. No one crosses, no one trades," I growled at him. Being stubborn and firm about my negotiation for him.

"He's right. We should hammer out boundaries, then leave each other-" Andrea said agreeing with me and my choices. Agreeing with my decision and plan.

"I'm sorry, what is this?" the Governor asked as he looked up at me a little stunned. Like I had just said and given him the most foregin thing he had ever seen.

"It's a solution," Andrea told him as though he was being stupid about something.

"Absolutely not," the Governor said with a laugh and threw the paper in my direction.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I growled at Andrea as I looked to her. "You told me-" I went to say but was then cut off by the Governor.

"Told him what?" the Governor asked with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. _He's playing us._

"You told me he was willing to talk," I said loudly as I spoke over the Governor, looking only at Andrea and pointing to the Governor who was sat down like he wanted to upgrade himself to be a King.

"I am, but the truth is, Rick, she's in no position to make such an offer anyway," the Governor said as he completely ignored Andrea's presence being with us. "I'm here for one thing only-...your surrender," the Governor said as he leaned over the table, fingers intertwined and his one eye looking up at me.

"Oh, you want surrender?" I asked him bitterly. "Come get it," I growled at him. "You think we hit Woodbury heavy last time?" I questioned him threateningly. He sat there smiling at me. _He wants me like this. He wants me to flip out._

"Just take it easy, all right? We're here to settle this," Andrea said as she looked between me and the Governor. Trying to get the both of us to calm down.

"You're right," the Governor agreed as he looked to me but was agreeing with Andrea. "Would you step outside?" he asked Andrea as he pointed to the door with his thumb.

"What?" Andrea asked a little stunned that she would be kicked out like this.

"Rick and I, we got a lot to talk about," the Governor tried to make it sound like he was being the good one, even though he was the one kicking her out.

"I'm not leaving," Andrea said firmly, trying to stand her ground and clearly losing.

"I came to talk to him," I said as I walked to my seat and looked at Andrea and then to the Governor. Waiting. Expectantly. Andrea watched the both of us before she took in a deep breath and stepped outside. One of the Governor's men shutting the door behind us. Taking my seat, I gulped and looked to him, waiting for him to say something and for that door to squeak shut. _God help me._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey..." Andrea said as she exited the door and sat beside me on the bench. Her hands rubbing along her pants slightly anxious. _I can tell she doesn't want this to go south either. I don't want any of us to fight or die. Especially not after everything that's happened. _

"Hey," I said after clearing my throat a little. "How's it going in there?" I asked her curious as to what was going on in there. _Please tell me dad is safe. That we're all safe._

"They kicked me out," Andrea told me which made me look to her saddened. _She's trying to help. I can see that._ "I don't know what I'm doing here," she told me. _I don't think any of us know what we're really here for._

"You're trying to help," I tell her reassuringly. _I just hope she has enough influence on the Governor as she thinks she does. _

"What happened with Maggie?" she asked me with sad blue eyes. Her blues gazing into mine curiously. _Should I tell her?_

"He's a sick man," I tell her, sparing her the details and how twisted the Governor truly was.

"What am I gonna do now? I can't go back there," she tells me. _She doesn't know where to go. Either back to Woodbury or back with us. Either of them is a negative. Woodbury is where she's an outcast. Back with us would seal our deaths._

"We're family. You belong with us," I said as I gently took her hand in mine and we smiled at each other comfortingly. _She's like a sister to me. _ "But if you join us, it's settled," I remind her as we both looked away sadly. Upset towards this fact.

"I know," she said softly. _She's so lost. I think...I'm going to have to do what I've been deliberating about. Now would be the perfect chance._

* * *

**RPOV**

"So you're the Governor," I stated as to break the ice. We had been sitting in silence for a good few minutes. My mind was running around in circles. _Is Kat okay? Is Carl fine? How is baby Judith? Are Michonne and Merle at each other's throats?_

"That's-...that's their term, not mine," the Governor said as though he was trying to defend himself with this possibly made up excuse.

"Oh," I said with a small nod. _What a strange 'term'._ "But still, you're beholden to your people," I pointed out as I looked at him.

"Well, of course," he said as he moved his hands in a way that was as though he was being restrained by shackles. _Don't act like this wasn't all your doing._

"You have responsibility to them," I pointed out again. Throwing facts in his direction. _You have a title...so you have to live up to it._

"Mm-hmm," the Governor agreed with this small noise and nod of his head.

"Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?" I questioned him through curious eyes. At this point I would possibly squint but I wanted to see if his expressions changed.

"He was helpful, yeah," the Governor agreed with a nod of his head.

"But you knew he was erratic," I stated. Knowing Merle from my past experience and current situations. "You blame him for scooping up Glenn and Maggie in the first place?" I asked him, wondering what he would say to such a problem as what was to come of Maggie and Glenn. _I know it was you that wanted them dead._

"Exactly. I was trying to sort it out when you attacked," he told me. His voice was level but there was a twitch in his eye that told me he wasn't telling the truth. _Lie._

"So it was his fault?" I asked him as I tried to gather up what this man was playing himself out to be. Continuing his performance but not trusting a single word he said.

"He's a wild card, but he's effective. He gets the dirty jobs done," the Governor said with that happy-go-lucky tone in his voice. A fake smile playing on his lips again.

"I thought you'd take responsibility," I reminded him of what he had told me moments ago. _He's contradicting himself. He knows I've caught him there._

"I thought you were a cop, not a lawyer," the Governor said as I notice him get slightly nervous. Knowing I had just caught him in his web of lies.

"Either way, I don't pretend to be a Governor," I told him with a small sarcastic hint in my voice. _I'm only a man trying to protect the people I love._

"I told you, I'm their leader," he told me as though that would save his alibi.

"You're the town drunk who knocked over my fence and ripped up my yard, nothing more," I growled at him as I leaned in and looked at him menacingly. Trying to show him I had teeth too but I didn't lie from them. _Not like this lier and failure._

"Didn't you ever misjudge someone?" he asked me as he looked at me with a small smile that was to hint something that I didn't like. _Only four people. Randall, Shane, Daryl and my daughter._ "Hmm?" he asked me expectantly as I leaned back on my chair. My eyes glued to him.

"Andrea told me about your baby. That it might be your partner's. But you're caring for her and I admire that," he said which made my heart pound. _What does Andrea know? Judging by my other kids? She looks like Carl. Like Kat. Meaning that Judith looks like me._

"Restitution for your own lack of insight. For failing to see the devil beside you," the Governor said as he leaned in. _What is this? The lean in, lean back game? You don't intimidate me. You don't know our stories. You don't know what we've all been through. Judith is mine._

"Oh, I see him all right," I said as I looked directly into his eye. _And it wasn't Shane. It's you. _

The Governor stayed silent for a second then laughed a nervous, fake laugh. He tapped the table, leaning back and showing me his hands. His fingers splayed as he said each word clearly. "I brought whiskey," he told me before he got up and pulled out the bottle and two glasses. _Good thing I don't get drunk so easily._

* * *

**KPOV**

Myself and Andrea sat on the bench beside the door that she had exited from. Where my dad and the Governor were discussing terms. "There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves," Milton said as he stopped the pacing Daryl to make him look at the blonde haired, mouse like advisor.

"Boss said to sit tight and shut up," Martinez said sternly to Milton. All of us looking at this interaction since Milton began to speak.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl asked, spitting it more than saying it as he clutched onto the leather of his crossbow. _Please not another argument._

"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle," Milton said as he looked to Daryl.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle," Daryl growled as though he was stating something. _Who gives a fuck?! I don't want my family, my loved ones all to die. I want this to end. For all of us._

"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it," Milton said as he lifted the little book he had in his hands and showed it to us. To Daryl directly as he felt it necessary to suddenly explain himself to Daryl.

"For what?" Daryl asked Milton as he slightly placed in a small spot. His body turned to me but his head turned to Milton. Reminding me of him when we were at the camp site. When we had lost Merle, when Amy died and Jim was bit.

"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history," Milton said as though that was the perfect explanation to it all. _Woodbury won't be recorded because there are more of those walkers than there are survivors._

"That makes sense," Hershel agreed with Milton fondly.

"I've got dozens of interviews-" Milton went to say as a spark showed in his eyes as he got closer to Hershel. Pulling out papers and books at every angle. He was cut off by the sound of walkers stumbling and snarling.

Daryl and Martinez went towards the sound, Andrea and myself getting to our feet and walking towards it. I stopped her and indicated for her to sit back down. That I could handle it alone. Walking after the pair, I saw a group of walkers making their way towards us. Snarling, growling and stumbling as they bit and clawed at the air. "After you," Daryl said to Martinez as he pointed to the walkers.

"No way. You first," Martinez told him in return as they both stood there and allowed the walkers to come closer. Glaring at them, I took a step between them and walked forward, pulling out my machete in the process. Slicing the walker downwards with a grunt and kicking it off my machete. Turning back to the boys, they looked at me and then to each other. "Pussy," Martinez mumbled to Daryl before lifting his bat and bashed the walker's skull with it.

He looked back at Daryl with a pleased look in his eye. Daryl raised his crossbow and walked forward. Getting close enough for the walker to grab him and shot at it. The walker falling to the ground dead. Martinez did some more swinging sequences before he slapped the walker with his bat and I stood there to watch. Daryl raised his crossbow again after fixing another arrow into it and aimed for a walker that was getting close to Martinez.

When the walker fell, we saw the arrow hit the walker behind it's neck. Just as Martinez was about to hit it with his bat, Daryl pulled out his knife and threw it towards the lone walker that was getting close to Martinez. Rolling my eyes, I slipped between the gaps and found two lone walkers there, using my machete, I sliced one's head off and slashed one across the face. When we were done, I saw the boys exchange nods and I just rolled my eyes. Walking off, I went to find a quiet and safe place where I could be alone...

* * *

**DPOV**

After mine and Martinez's alpha male fight, we began to search walkers for any supplies. For any guns, ammo, weapons and food. Finding a packet of smokes, I shook it and showed Martinez. "Look what he's got," I tell him as I got up from my crouched position and kept my eyes on him.

"Nah, I prefer menthols," he tells me as he leaned against a pole and I pulled out a smoke. Putting it between my lips as I dug into my pockets and found a lighter.

"Douchebag," I grumbled with the ciggarette between my lips. Lighting it as I took a deep breath of it and looked to him. "You army or something?" I asked him curiously. _This guy's got to be army with moves like he pulled back there with the walkers._

"Nah, I just-...just hate these things. Yeah. After what they did to my wife, kids," he said as he examined his bat. _I know what he means. It sucks to lose people to the walkers. Especially people you love._

"Sucks," I mumbled after blowing out some smoke from my lungs. Looking to him and keeping the ciggarette between my lips or between my fingers. _I really needed this smoke. So bad. After all this shit with the Governor, my brother, the baby, Hershel, so many deaths and with Kat being back...I really need this._

"Thanks," he said to me as he looked down at his feet. "This is a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance and tomorrow, next day...they'll give the word," he explained and I completely understood him.

"I know," I agreed. _I'm not blind, or stupid. I know this war will never end. Especially if either of us are looking for blood._

"Hey," Martinez said as he reached out for one of the ciggarettes, giving it him, I lit his and we both silently enjoyed the toxic air fill our lungs and our senses relax to the smoke. _Fuck did I need this..._

* * *

**RPOV**

"I care about my people and I don't take their deaths lightly, and I know you don't either," the Governor tried to sympathise with me, with our different groups of people we were trying to protect and save. "In a way, this fight, it's a failure of leadership," he said as he took a sip of his whisky and lifted the map I had given him.

"Then leave us alone," I suggest to him blankly.

"Well, now, that would be an even bigger failure. You've moved into our backyard. You shot up Main Street. If I let that threat persist, I look weak and, well, the whole thing crumbles," he tried to make it sound like either we should continue fighting or do something else all together. _What the fuck does he want?_

"Well, that's your problem. Your choice," I tell him as I remind him of all that happened to us. As to the reason we're here. _I will protect my family. Protect the group who is part of my family. _

"Now, isn't that why we're here?" he asked me as though he was amused by this. "Choice. If we choose to destroy everything we've fought for over the past year..." he said as he looked directly at me. "We're gonna kill everyone we know. At your prison. Back in Woodbury. People we love, Rick," he said which made me tense. _He's threatening me. I too have people I love. I won't let them die. _

"I was at work one day taking shit from a boss half my age and an IQ even lower. And the phone rang. My wife had been in an accident. 'Sorry, Mr. Blake, we did everything we could.' I sat there holding that phone, knowing that I would never see her again," he told me of his life before this.

"Gone," he said which reminded me of Lori. Of when I thought Kat was dead. "It was just an accident. No one's fault. She left a voicemail asking me to call her, but I hadn't had a chance yet. I sat there clutching that phone thinking, 'What did she want?' Just to check in? Ask me to pick something up for dinner? What did she want?" he asked me which was when I realized that all through this, I had been trembling and thinking of my own family.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey..." a rough, edgy and calming voice called out to me. I was wandering around. I couldn't take sitting down with Andrea at the moment, or hearing Milton and Hershel discuss things. Nor could I go in with dad and the Governor. All I could do was pace around and swirl in my thoughts.

"Oh," I said slightly startled to find the blue eyed, brown haired, stubbled faced and kind face look at me. His crossbow hung over his body as he walked to me. "Hey Daryl," I said politely as I looked to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously. _Wasn't he talking to Martinez?_

"Here to protect your dad," Daryl told me roughly as he looked at me from the side, like he would when we first started. _It's like...he's wary of me. Like he is intimidated or afraid of me._

"I know that," I said with a sigh. "You know what I meant," I told him as I looked directly at him. His blue eyes looked at me then looked away for a moment.

"Yeah..." he agreed and stayed silent for a moment. "I just-...there's something you said earlier that makes me think," he tells me which made me look at him curious as to what he was thinking about.

"What did I say earlier that makes you think?" I asked him curious as to what he possibly meant. _Is he...he can't be talking about me and Carl? Or is it about me talking to my dad about Michonne?_

"That speech you said to Carl..." Daryl reminded me. _Shit._ "What did you mean by it?" he asked me with curious eyes. His body turning a little now to look directly into my eyes. _He means what he's saying. He's curious as to what I have possibly planned. _

"I meant that...I would have to make choices," I said bluntly. Not wanting to go into detail to him. _He doesn't need to know. It's my own decision as to what I want to do._

"I know that," Daryl said a little roughly, the way his voice sounded made me want to shiver but I bit back the urge to. "Why did you say it?" he asked me, his eyes squinting slightly as to check to see if I would lie to him. "What choices do you have to make?" he asked me, his voice curious and dark as he watched me.

"I've been thinking...I might go back to Woodbury," I reveal to him which made him tense as his jaw clenched tightly. "Back with Andrea," I said as I thought of Andrea's position in this mess. _She can't leave...but I won't let her face it alone._

"You can't be serious," Daryl said as though I was saying it as a joke. I stayed silent. "The Governor would kill you the moment you step foot into Woodbury," Daryl told me. _That's a risk I have to take._ "He'll want to know answers," Daryl said as though to convince me not to go back.

"I know but...I'm willing to go," I tell him as I thought out my options. _I can stay and allow those I love to die...or I can show Andrea what the Governor is like and save us all._ "To show Andrea who we're dealing with," I tried to explain to him in my twisted and crazy mind. _I probably sound like I've lost it._

"Andrea can find out by herself," Daryl growled as he took a step closer to me. "Besides...she already knows what the Governor is capable of," Daryl said with a small movement that showed me he was starting to get either angered or irritated.

"How can you know that?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest. _He makes himself sound like he knows everything and anything. He doesn't know Andrea like I do. Andrea wouldn't want to be in his bed after all he's supposedly done. _

"I just...do," Daryl growled as he looked away to the ground and off to one side a little. "You shouldn't go. You've got family waiting for you back at the prison," Daryl tried to convince me. "People who love you," he told me which made my heart clench. _I know...but I love them too much to watch them suffer under the power of the Governor._

"It's why I have to go," I tell him which makes him look at me like I was crazy. "I can be on the inside, warn you if he plans another attack after making deals," I pleaded slightly as he shook his head and sighed.

"You shouldn't go," Daryl said more firmly as he got close to my face. "You just got here. You're just going to up and leave your family?!" he asked me angered. "Again?!" he growled as he glared at me.

"It's my decisions Daryl," I sneered at him as I too got close to his face. "If I choose to go back to Woodbury it is because I am trying to protect my family. To protect everyone at the prison," I inform him as I too glared at him. "You can't stop me from doing that," I growled as we were glaring directly at each other.

"I might not be able to..." Daryl said a little more calmly as he kept his face close enough to mine. Our faces pressing up against each other, close enough that I only needed to go in a few more inches and we would be kissing. "But your dad might," he said as though it would be a threat. _I am not a little girl anymore. I'm 20 years old. I can do as I please._

"Not you," I said firmly. "Not my dad," I stated as I looked directly at him. "Not anyone," I growled, my voice sounded menacing as I pushed him a little away from me.

"Do what you like," Daryl growled at me as he ignored my pushes and got in my face again. His soft breath fanning against my face. The anger from him was surrounding us in this heated, angry bubble we had suddenly created. "You're just asking to get killed," Daryl spat as he turned and left me alone. _If I died in order to save my family...then that is a worthy death._

* * *

**RPOV**

"You know, the truth is I didn't want any of this. They chose me because there was nobody else around. And they still think that I'm the man that can keep them safe. They still think I know what I'm doing," the Governor said as he got up and began to walk around. Picking up his weapons and placing them to rest as a belt on his hips.

"I know you got guns," he told me as though this was meant to surprise me. _I know he's had people there watching us._ "Mmm. That was quite a stash you brought back the other day. Now, my people, they're not combat-tested like yours are, but I've got more of them. So this fight, it will go down to the last man," he told me as though this was meant to scare me.

"So let's end it. Today. Let's not do this. We can walk away," he tried to settle this, pretending to be a good man and look out for those he cared about. For those that I cared about. "You have something that I want. One thing that makes this all all right," he tells me as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm not giving up the prison," I declared to him before he could even say one of the first things I'd protect. The prison and my people...my family...our home.

"No. No, I-...I don't want your prison. That doesn't sound safe at all. I mean, you lost your wife, another man," he said as he sat down in front of me.

"We're not moving on," I warned him.

"What good would that do me? Best you stay where I can keep my one good eye on you," he told me as he revealed his eye to me. It was one of horror back in the normal days. There had been a piece of glass where there was now an everlasting scar where his eye used to be. "I want Michonne. Turn her over and this all goes away. Is she worth it? One woman...worth all those lives at your prison? Is she?" he kept going on as I thought to myself. Remembering what Kat had said. My mouth turned dry as I thought of Kat, of Michonne and those at the prison.

* * *

**KPOV**

_~Earlier that day~_

_"Dad?" I called to him softly, just before he got into the car and pulled him to me. He stopped and looked to me curiously. His hands on his waist as he looked to me. His blue eyes boring into mine._

_"Yeah?" he asked me curiously. His expression soft and sweet. _That's the man I know and love. Not the man who was losing it since mom had died. I guess seeing Morgan really changed him.

_"I need to talk to you. Before we leave," I tell him a little shyly, I looked away for a moment and glanced at me feet. Feeling nervous about what I was about to ask of him. His fingers were gently placed under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him._

_"What is it?" he asked me kindly with a warm look in his eyes. _He's coming back to me. _A small smirk pulled at the corner of my lips as I looked at him. His smile was one of love. _

_"The Governor...he will probably want Merle and Michonne as a peace gift," I tell him softly as I wrapped my hands around his wrists. "Don't believe him. He will only kill them and see us as weak. Meaning that he will kill all of us in order to illiminate the threat," I informed him of what type of man the Governor was like judging by Michonne's discriptions and what I've witnessed first-hand._

_"How could you know that?" he asked me as he tilted his head a little, looked at me through slinted eyes and his brows furrowed in wonder._

_"I can tell," I said as I felt a twisting feeling in my stomach. "And judging by everything Michonne told me...he is looking for blood," I tell him. Remembering Michonne telling me about Woodbury, what she saw and his walker daughter. The fishtanks. There was so many things that seemed wrong._

_"Why should I not give the Governor Michonne and Merle?" dad asked me a little speculative. _He's testing me. I can tell.

_"Because...Michonne is family. She has saved me dad. More than I can count. She's brought us together," I remind dad. "Merle...he was following orders. He won't go against Daryl. Especially now that he's with us," I told dad as I looked at him with my most kindest expression. "Dad...she doesn't deserve to die. She's earned her keep and...I owe her," I said to him sadly. The lump in my throat tightening. "You owe her," I insisted. Hopeful that he would listen to what I was saying._

_"Please...be smart about this," I pleaded up at him as I held his wrists gently and looked up into his eyes. He was silent as he stared down at me. Sighing, his long fingers ran up to cup my face. The palm of his hands resting on the sides of my face. His thumbs caressing my cheeks softly._

_"I love you Katherine," dad told me with the most sincere tone in his voice that I had heard since I had returned. _He means it. He's coming back...so that's progress. _Smiling, I shut my eyes gently and felt him lean in to press a kiss to my forehead. _

_"I know," I whispered as I pursed my lips as not to cry from his endearing sentiments. "I love you too dad," I told him as he kept his forehead pressed to mine. This was something he would do when he truly missed me and finally realized that we needed each other. When he truly meant what he had said to me. _This is the dad I've been missing. The one I've been looking for.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Yeah, I don't get it. You've obviously got big plans. Like you're the guy who's gonna lick this thing. Bring us back from the brink. So why waste your time on a two-bit vendetta?" I asked him as I rubbed at my face and thought about his negotiation. What I've heard about him, what I know and what I've been seeing or hearing...they didn't add up.

"Why risk it all? You could have a statue of yourself in the town square, Governor," I teased him a little. Trying to make him sound like someone worthy to build a statue for. _Highly unlikely._ "Killing Michonne is sort of beneath you, don't you think?" I asked him curiously.

"You could save your son. Save your daughters. Everyone you know. It's your choice," he said every word slowly. So that I could process what he was offering in exchange for Michonne. This made me fight with myself. _My children...my family. Risk it all for someone Kat owes? I don't know..._

"If I give you Michonne, how do I know you'll keep your word that you'll stop?" I asked him, considering his offer and hoping to make the right choice. _If I turned over Michonne...Kat would hate me. She's doing what she can to protect her. To protect us. _

"You can have everything you want. I told you, I don't care about you. You think about it. Two days. I'll be here at noon," he tells me as he looked at me. I was completely lost in my thoughts. Not knowing where to turn to. When he got up, he opened the door. In deliberation I sat there for a few moments before getting up and following after him.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Wait, you're going with them?!" Daryl growled at me as he saw me walk towards Andrea, the Governor, Martinez and Milton. Seeing me walk towards their car made Daryl all but rage at me. I thought he would pull me away and drag me to the car with Hershel and dad.

"Yes. I am," I told him which made us all stop. Andrea looking at me worried and slightly sadly. _I'm going with you. Whether you like it or not. I'm coming._

"So after coming back to us you're just going to leave?" Daryl asked me with a growl. His eyes looking at me as though I was being crazy or ridiculous...or both.

"Daryl's got a point. Kat...Carl's waiting. So is Judith," dad tried to convince me. His hand on my arm as he tried to lead me to the car. Pulling my arm from his hold, I stayed firmly planted on the ground and clenched my jaw shut.

"This is my choice," I told him firmly. "Carl will understand," I said as I thought of my little brother. The need to sight, surpressed by the need to keep him and the others safe. "I have to do this," I told him as I kept my eyes on the identical blues of dad's eyes.

"Be safe. Please," dad pleaded of me as he nods and gulps. He looked lost and worried as he looked around. This was until he kept his eyes on me. His face stern and expression told me he meant what he had told me. _I'll be as safe as I possibly can. _Nodding, I climbed into the car with Andrea and Milton. The Governor drove as Martinez was sat next to him.

* * *

**RPOV**

Seeing Kat leave us like she did...it was hard to let her go but...I knew she needed to do whatever she had decided was important. When we reached the prison, people gathered around the cell block. "Dad...where's Kat?" Carl asked me worried as he noticed she didn't follow us in.

"Woodbury. On some suicidal mission if you ask me," Daryl growled. I knew he wasn't pleased with her choice but neither of us could control her. Nor would either of us try to. The ride was silent as I didn't want to speak in fear I might let something slip or possibly worry over my daughter's safety.

"Don't say that," I growled at Daryl. Not liking the fact he was trying to make us worry more than we already were. Carl's blue eyes looked at me worried and I could tell he didn't like the thought of Kat being at Woodbury. "So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while," I declared to the group as I looked at each, individual face.

"Just the two of you?" Merle asked me curious as to what my answer would be.

"Yeah," I tell him. Revealing to him that we were in fact alone for the most part.

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro," Merle said as he passed Glenn towards his cell. _Something must of happened while I was away._

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war," I told the group with all the pain in my chest. _What does Kat want me to do? I can't let Judith and Hershel go on the run, neither can I hand Michonne over to the Governor so easily._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Thanks for setting that up. You really put yourself out there," the Governor said to Andrea as we were making our way back to our home. My eyes on the pair as the Governor was walking with us slightly but at a distance.

"Glad I could help," Andrea responded with a nod of her head. _This is all for show. At least...from the Governor it is._

"Rick and I set terms. He's gonna consider them and then we'll meet again in two days," the Governor told Andrea and myself which made me stop in my tracks. Along with Andrea and then the Governor.

"What sort of terms?" I asked him. _Does he want what I thought he wants? Michonne? Merle? Both? _

"Hope it works out," Andrea said before pulling me away and leading me away from the Governor who stayed silent. _Something's wrong. Especially in the way he looked at me. He's keeping something from us._

* * *

**RPOV**

I was stood outside, by where me and Lori had last properly talked. Gripping the fence as I looked down. In deliberation over what to do. _Save my family...or save Michonne? _"The group's taking it as well as can be expected. Merle and Michonne are convinced we should hit first. Carol and I think we should take our chances on the road. We're in this together. So if we stay and fight, so be it," Hershel told me as he stopped beside me on his crutches.

Nodding I took into account his words and sighed in thought. "He gave me a choice. A way out," I tell him as I thought over what the Governor and I spoke about. Including what had been going on with me and Kat. _What do I do?_

"What does he want?" Hershel asked me as we looked directly into each other's eyes. Focusing on what either of us were about to say. Curious as to what could happen in the future. _What would Lori want me to do?_

"Michonne," I tell Hershel bluntly.

"He'll kill her," Hershel pointed out as I looked away for a moment and then back to him.

"And then kill us anyway," I said as I thought about the things this man is capable of. "What if he doesn't? What if this is the answer?" I questioned Hershel as I thought of what was going on with the Governor. As to the posibilities of everything going on.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Hershel asked me a little curious as to why I hadn't told them about what the Governor was offering as a peaceful truce. A deal.

"They need to be scared," I tell him honestly. _If it all went south either way...they shouldn't act like they're going to be safe. _

"They are," Hershel told me which made me know that they were. I could tell by how they were all acting the moment I told them about the Governor. _I hope we can survive this. We have to. And Kat...I hope she knows what she's doing in Woodbury. _

"Good. 'Cause that's the only way they'll accept it," I tell him as I thought about everyone in the cell block. _They need to be scared in order to be concious of things that could happen. That way...we can all survive this. Together. That way they will agree with taking Michonne to the Governor._

"She saved my life. Kat's and Carl's. Glenn, Maggie-" Hershel said as he thought of all that she has done. Kat's name making me tense slightly. "If she hadn't come here, we never would have known they were taken. She's earned her place," Hershel told me as I thought of everything she had done for us.

"Yeah. Yeah, she has," I agreed as I thought of Kat and her words. Of how Carl was pleased with Michonne. "Are you willing to sacrifice your daughters' lives for her?" I asked Hershel. _More obviously...willing to risk all our lives. Even my daughter._

"Why are you telling me?" Hershel asked me pleadingly. _We're all stressed. All confused and unsure as to what to do. Do we save? Do we hand her over to her death? What do we do?_

"Because...I'm hoping you can talk me out of it," I told him sadly as I thought of what I would end up having to do. _I have to take that chance. Especially if that saves us all. I'd rather try than be seen as stupid for killing us all._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Something's not right...he's...I don't know. I feel like he's lying about something," I tell Andrea as I looked out my window and watched the Governor disappear into a building with Milton and Martinez. Something made my gut twist at the thought of them conspiring against my family.

"Kat...you're being ridiculous," Andrea told me which made me move away from the window and turn to look at her.

"Me?" I questioned her a little stunned at the thought she believed me to be the crazy one. "I-...I came here Andrea. I left my siblings...my father! The group! For you. So that we could face this together. So you didn't have to deal with this alone," I tell him as I glared at her slightly. _How dare she! I've risked it all for her! And this is how she treats me?_

"I know that Kat but I can handle myself. Philip won't hurt me. He won't hurt you. He's a good man," Andrea tried to defend him. The way she looked at me made me feel like it was all a lie. Like she was saying this so frequently that she actually believed it herself.

"Are you that blind?!" I questioned her, outraged that she would believe that he was what she believed him to be. "He shot at us!" I reminded her. "He could of killed me, my brother, my baby sister!" I shouted, angered that she would think that my family were safe.

"Just...stop it Kat. I know what Philip is like. He wouldn't kill your family," Andrea told me which made me shake my head. An idea sprung into my head. One that I knew would be risky. Checking to see if the Governor was out, I knew he was still inside with the other two he entered with.

"Fine. Guess I have to find something out and...I'm taking you with me," I told Andrea as I took her hand in mine and lead her out of our house. Leading her towards the Governor's house, sneaking around and getting inside sneakily. _I need to see this and so does Andrea...if Michonne was right._

Entering the Governor's house, I searched around the room and tried to think of which one would hold what I was looking for. "Kat!" Andrea whisper shouted at me. Worry obvious in her voice. "We shouldn't be in here," Andrea tried to warn me. "Let's just go," Andrea pleaded as she held my arm and tried to pull me out of the building.

"Wait," I told her as I moved to one of the doors. It was locked. Pulling out my knife, I ran it along the lock until it opened. The door squeaked opened and revealed rows of stacked tanks that held heads in them. "Oh my God...Michonne was right," I gasped as I stepped inside. My eyes examining the heads until I caught glance of a pair of familiar heads. Ones that I had once seen alive...and speaking.

Gasping, I felt my body tremble and shiver. It was non other than the heads of Guillermo and Felipe were in the tanks. Their mouths agape and eyes shut. _They died...because of the Governor. All those old people...slaughtered because of him. He is more than sick._

"Kat?" Andrea called me as she went to my side in a hurry. Her hands holding me as I stood there, shaking and struggling for air. My eyes wide, skin cold and my stomach was doing twists and turns inside of me. "What's wrong?" Andrea pleaded as she went to shake me. "Kat!" Andrea pleaded as she cupped my face in her hands and stood before me. Blocking my view of the heads. "You have me worried," Andrea said with sad eyes.

"You...you knew about this?!" I asked her stunned as I pulled her hands away from my face angered. Pushing her hands off me and her body to step away from me as I looked to the heads of the men that took care of the elderly.

"Well...I-" Andrea went to defend herself. _She knew this entire time?! Is she fucking crazy?!_

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" I shouted at her, stopping her from speaking as I glared at her. I felt so betrayed. _She could have told me something other than staying silent and acting like the Governor hadn't completely lost it._

"I didn't have the chance!" Andrea shouted at me. "Besides...it's non of our business," Andrea growled at me as she looked at me a little angered. Her hands on her hips. _She's talking to me like she did to Michonne._

"Yes! It is!" I shouted at her. Pacing around, I felt my heart pounding at the thought of what we had all gotten ourselves into. "This man...I thought he was...troubled," I tried to explain my thoughts as I walked around the small room. "After this!" I screamed to Andrea as I pointed to the fish tanks filled with heads. "I know he's more than crazy," I told her as I looked directly into her sad blue eyes.

"Come on. We're leaving," Andrea said as he rushed to me and tried to pull me out by my arm. _She expects me to leave after seeing this?! After finding out about all the shit the Governor's done? After the possibility that it would be my families heads in those fish tanks next?! No way._

"No," I snarled sternly as I pulled my arm out of her grasp. "You go," I told her firmly. "I'm staying," I told her as I stood my ground and held it firmly. _I'm not going anywhere. Especially not without answers. I will get my answers._

"Fine," Andrea said stubbornly as she walked out, following slightly behind her, I watched her open the door and shut it forcefully. Sighing, I ran my fingers through my short hair and paced around. Shutting the door, I walked to where the Governor had once stored Michonne's sword.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw the Governor walk into the room. "Governor..." I called to him warily as I walked to him. "I need to ask you what your deal was," I went to say. "Actually...not just that. I need to know why this!" I growled as I rushed to the other side of the room and opened the door forcefully, showing him the fish tanks and walking to them. "Is here," I asked him pointing to the fish tanks with my thumb.

"Why have you been sneaking around in my house?" the Governor asked me as he shut the door behind himself and slowly walked towards me. "Seeing as your father is a cop...I thought you would know by now that it is illegal to break into a house without a warrent," he told me as he gave me his forced smile.

"Answer me!" I demanded as I took rushed steps closer to him, face to face as I glared up at him. Hoping that I was intimidating him the way I was wanting to come across as. _Be afraid of me._

"I don't have to," the Governor said with a smile that stretched more than it needed to be. _He's being sarcastic now. I can tell._ "You live in my town," the Governor reminded me. "I follow my own rules. As should you follow mine," he told me firmly as his expression changed to one of pure sarcasm. _He's having fun with this._

"I am not leaving until I get my answers," I told him firmly as I glared up at him. He stepped away from me and opened the door for me. A small sigh escaped him as he lowered his head for a second but then looked up at me expectantly.

"Fine," he agreed dryly. "I shall answer you tomorrow. For now...I need to do some work as I am a busy man Miss Grimes," he said to me politely and when he noticed I wasn't moving, he made a gesture telling me I needed to leave now.

Sighing, I decide to leave him and return back to him later. When I knew he would be willing to answer to my questions. "I'll be-" I went to say as my back was to him, exiting the door. I was cut off when I felt something hard and cold hit my head. Darkness cascaded into my mind and I fell flat onto the floor...

* * *

**I'm a little disappointed about the last chapter. Seeing as I had only recieved 3 reviews when I had asked for 5! I ask for 5 REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER! I have been posting chapters like a crazy person. Every day there was an update. Now...it's going to be rare. Possibly. Seeing as I don't recieve many reviews. Please. Give me this as it gives me more fuel to write out chapters. We're almost at the season finale guys! **

**Now...questions for this chapter are: What do you think has happened to Kat? What do you think Rick will decide? What do you think will happen to Kat now that she's back at Woodbury? What would you like to see happen? Now...time to reply to reviews!**

* * *

**redangel2463: I hoped this chapter sufficed the amount of Daryl and Kat moments! I'm trying to get them together as much as I can without it feeling forced. They are worried about their family and Daryl is worried about her. More so now that she's in Woodbury.**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your review dear!**

* * *

**Caity6991: I absolutley love you. Every chapter, you review and it makes my day! Honestly. As for your guesses...I wonder if this will work. I'm glad you liked the scenes I did. As for your predictions...I won't say. You have to wait and see. I felt it was rushed as she appreciated what he did but she didn't want to feel like she invaded his space. If you understand. Much love honey xoxo**

* * *

**Now...until I get those 5 reviews...I won't be posting faster than you guys might like!**

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	32. Chapter 32: Trouble

Chapter 32: Trouble

* * *

**KPOV**

_~4 years ago~_

_I was waiting in my boyfriend's car. His brown eyes staring at the school that we were waiting outside of. My eyes glued to the door as I waited for little Carl to come out. It was almost time for him to finish class and for us to go home. Tom's hand ran down my leg and I pushed his hand away. "Hey...Kat...baby," his too-cool-for-school voice asked me. He was good looking, the football player type of handsome. He was always so demanding of sex sometimes which made me become stubborn. Especially in times like this. _

_"Why don't we just go? Go back to mine and have some fun?" Tom asked me suggestively. This made my head whip to look to him. The sun was shinning and we were cool in the car but warm enough not to freeze. _He's kidding...right?

_"Leave my brother behind?" I questioned him surprised that he would suggest such a thing. My eyebrows furrowed as I kept my eyes glued to him in curious anger. "No," I growled. _I'm not leaving Carl behind. Ever. Especially not on a day like today.

_"Oh come on!" Tom said as he leaned over to bite my lobe into his mouth. His warm breath fanning the side of my face as his hand was slowly trying to slide up my leg. "It'll be fun," he tried to convince me but I just pulled my ear away from his teeth and gripped his fingers tightly. _How badly I want to break his fingers? So badly.

_"Fuck you," I snarled at him as I gave him a look of disgust. _Pig. All men are pigs. All but my dad and Shane._ "I'm not leaving my brother. I would _never_ leave my brother. Especially not on his birthday," I growled at him as I reminded the asshole of what was going on today. _Fucking idiot.

_"Kat!" Tom called after me as I went to open my door, my seatbelt already unfastened as I pushed open my door. "Hey!" he called after me as I felt his fingers try and reach out for me. "Baby?" he pleaded pathetically as I got out and fixed up my clothes. "Where you going?" he called after me as I had finished pulling the ridden up shirt and turned to glare at him._

_"We're over," I spat at him as I slammed the door in his face. He was leaning over my seat as though to plead to me. The window was rolled down so he could still speak and hear me. "Get out of here and don't ever contact me in any way ever again," I ordered of him as I kept my glare focused on him._

_"But-" he went to protest._

_"Just. Go," I spat each word individually. With a sigh, Tom slipped on his belt and drove off. Leaving me alone, waiting for Carl, cell phone in hand and my eyes pinned to the door. My fingers numbly reached into my pockets, pulling out what felt like the heaviest necklace I had gotten Carl for his birthday between my fingers. Dialing a number, I looked to the door and kept myself focused on it. "Hello? Yes...I'd like to call for a cab..." I spoke into the phone as my fingers ran over the necklace..._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

Waking up by cold water splashing against my face, I felt my body heavy against the chair. My wrists were bound, as were my feet and all I could feel was a weight push down on me. Slowly, the drowning feeling in my head stilled and I felt my eyes blink away the drops of water. My vision becoming clearer as I saw the Governor stood before me, a small fake smile on his face as he looked to me.

We had been at this since he had knocked me out and brought me to this room of torture. I had more scars and bruises than I could count. I hadn't screamed or cried in all the time he had tried to gain answers from me. Asking me how many of us there were and if there were any weak spots that they could access in the prison.

I hadn't been fed anything other than water and a few slices of bread. I felt weak and completely submissive towards this torture. Busted lip, scars on my arms, chest and any place he felt it necessary to cut me. My face bruised and bloody. I could taste blood in my mouth from the last hit that had slit a side of my inside cheek, knocking me out cold. Whenever I fell unconcious, the Governor would wake me up with cold water pouring over me.

I could never rest nor could I focus. I was simply fading in and out of concious, the entire time I was asleep felt like a blur. When I woke it felt like I was sinking. Drowining. My head heavy, ears ringing and my body weighing like a tonne of bricks. Whenever the Governor would cause me pain, which was almost continous, I wouldn't allow him to see me suffering or weak in front of him.

"Tell me...are you always so stubborn?" he asked me as he paced around. I could hear as he walked behind me and touched something metal by the familiar sounds of metal against metal. "You're much like your father," he stated as though he was amused by this fact. "Sometimes-...sometimes I wonder what your mother was like," he said which made me clench my jaw but then regret it when I tasted the coppery taste of blood.

"You're like him...seeing as you're stubborn," the Governor pointed out. "I'm curious as to if your father is as stupid as you," he said as he got closer to me. "Thing is...I can tell you are stronger than him. Braver," he said as he gave a small, sarcastic and fake smile. _He's testing me._

"I'm a Grimes," I stated to him bitterly. My mouth numb and in pain as I spoke. I was silent for all the torture but I was going to tell him what I was like. "I will survive," I state. "I will, so that way I can get back to my family," I told him. "Not you...not anyone or thing will be able to stop me from returning to the ones I love," I said darkly which made him watch me before chuckling darkly.

Leaning over me, he got close enough to my face and pressed the tip of his knife into at the top of one of my eyebrows. Over my left eye and I kept my eyes glued to his. Panting from my nose heavily at the proximity and the fact he had his knife on me. My head tilting back as he gripped my hair and gritted his teeth, baring them to me. My mouth shut as I gulped but kept my eyes focused solely on him. Showing him I wasn't afraid.

"You're not afraid of me...are you?" he asked me as he chuckled darkly. His breath fanning my face at this proximity. To intimidate me...but it wasn't working. I didn't say a word, just kept my eyes on him. I wanted to wince as he dug his knife deeper into my skin. My eye stung as I knew that there was a bruise on it, one that was sensitive to this painful feeling that was pressure on my skin above it.

"Martinez! Bring me some more cold water and the thing I have asked for," the Governor shouted to his henchman as he sliced along my brow, curving along the outline of the bruise on my eye that he had made and straightened up on the chair. Feeling blood seep out from the fresh cut as I kept my eyes opened.

The hot red, liquid slowly pouring out and down my eye. Next thing I knew, Martinez enters with a few more buckets of cold water and then entered with a walker. It was gripped around the neck with a clamp like contraption. This made me sit up, hoping that I could move my stiffened body and suddenly realized how alert I had become. _He wants that walker to rip me to pieces. _My heart was in my throat as it pounded crazily. My palms sweaty as they gripped onto the arm rests tightly.

My eyes wide as I looked at the walker who was clawing at me, teeth crashing as it was hungry for my flesh and eyes staring at me as it realized I was it's target. The Governor's eye on me as he smirked and pushed the walker closer to me. Moving as far away from it as the restraints would allow. The restraints on my wrists burning as I felt it dig into my skin and make new marks or poured out fresh blood. I couldn't tell as I felt numb at this moment, the only sensation I felt was the pounding of my heart.

"Now...I see you're afraid," he said dully as he looked at me. "I could let this biter run to you. Get a good meal out of you," the Governor suggested dully. "Unable to move, unable to save yourself...only to feel and see this biter rip you to nothing," the Governor said plainly as he struggled against the walker. The walker trying to claw at me desperately, hungry for my skin and blood.

"But..." he said before he rushed to pull out his knife again and drove it into the walker's skull. The walker no longer moving or remotely 'alive', it was dead as it could be and the Governor made it drop to the floor. Dead. Unmoving. Unclasping the restraint, moving it to one side and wiping the blood clean from his knife with a cloth he had in his pocket. "I chose to save you," he said to me.

"To prove that I am a kind and good man..." he said as he looked directly at me. Bending over to look directly into my eyes. "To show the kindness I have in my heart," he explained which made me want to laugh loudly. _You don't have a heart. _"You could save your family...by telling me what I want to know," he tried to convince me. _Never. _

I stayed silent. My eyes glued to his as I stood my ground. Not changing my mind and not telling him a single thing he wanted to know. _Why does he want to know if he wants to keep the ones I love safe? It's clearly a lie. _The Governor became impatient and angered to my silence. Taking his knife, he stabbed it into my left leg, a few inches above my knee, making me scream and shut my eyes tightly.

What it felt like was unlike anything I could ever describe. It was as though I had been torn and a fire burned as the blood seeped out. The slicing feeling as though I had been kicked there but by something sharp and far deeper than necessary. It was worse than any pain I had ever felt. My scream echoing off the metal walls. Agony in my expression as I tried to regain my breath and not lose conciousness. _I will stay awake. Stay alive. For my family. For the others. _

"I wonder if you're willing to talk in order to save your family," the Govenor said as he looked at me. Pulling out his knife in one quick thrust and making me wince but never back down to his entertainment. _I'm not going to beg. Or plead. Or cry. I won't let him see me as weak. _"Guess I'll keep this biter around as a reminder for you. Keep it here to give you company," he said as I moved my head to one side and puked out all the contents in my stomach. Coughing at the acidic taste in my mouth, tempted to puke again but held it in. _I will be strong._

My head spinning at the loss of food and possible shock or pain. _There are too many possibilites. _"Leave him in here to remind you of my generosity. To create a smell so that you remember what I have offered but you have denied," the Governor said as he pointed to the dead walker on the ground. Keeping my eyes on the Governor, I watched him leave and turn to me before shutting the door on me. "Now...if you excuse me Miss Grimes but...I am a busy man," he said before walking out and leaving me alone...

* * *

**APOV**

Milton, Martinez and a group of men were all gathered around and focusing on packing weapons and ammo into cars, trucks and any other machines that would be used for this situation. "Has anyone seen Kat?" I asked them as I got closer to them. "She didn't come home last night," I mused as I remembered my lone night at the house. _Is Kat still angry with me?_

"The Governor told me she went out with a group of others," Milton said as he looked directly at me. "Out on a run," he said a little stiffly and dully. "She'll be back before you know it," he tried to reassure me but something wasn't right in the way he looked and spoke to me.

"I thought there was a deal on the table," I said as I looked around, hands in my back pockets as I thought of all the weapons. _Why would they need weapons at a dealing area?_

"I'm sure it's just a precaution, a show of force," Milton tried to reassure me, I then saw an expression on his face as he walked off and allowed me a few minutes to follow behind him. We had met alone and I could sense that something was terribly wrong.

"There is no deal. Philip's asked for Michonne," Milton told me which made me walk a little faster beside Milton. _He wants Michonne for killing Penny. _

"Rick would never agree to that," I said matter-of-factly. _Rick's a good person. Just like Kat. I'd be surprised if Kat didn't plead her father not to let the Governor get his hands on Michonne._

"Whether he hands her over or not, he's gonna kill them all and he's got Kat as hostage," Milton informed me which made me freeze. Looking to Milton wide eyed and shocked by this new found news. _This isn't true...is it?_

"I have to stop this," I said as I noticed Milton stop beside me and look down sadly. _It's true. I need to save them all. Before it's too late._

"I don't think you can," Milton said which made me ponder on who could save them. Following Milton into a secret entrance, I watched out for if anyone was watching and crept up behind Milton. "Leave. Tell the people at the prison to get out of there. In time, he'll move on," Milton said as we looked down at the room Kat was held in. She was being tested by the Governor.

"No. I have to kill him," I said sternly as I saw him gain a walker and lay it to the floor. My body numb as I watched how he treated my friend so terribly. How he had been torturing her, marking her and making her do things that was possibly pushing her to her limits. _This is vile._

"You'll never get close to him. They'll gun you down first," Milton tried to convince me otherwise. _If I don't kill him...Rick will. Especially if he sees Kat like this. _The Governor suddenly stabbed Kat and I felt my heart stop as I gasped slightly. _He's more than crazy. Kat was right. So was Michonne._

"Only if they see me coming. Milton, this is sick," I tell him as I watched Kat spill any contents from her stomach out. The Governor treating her like shit as she was drained from the torturing he had been giving him. "I can't just stand back and watch everyone-" I said to him as I glared at Milton. I then saw a chance to kill him. He was still and I slipped out my gun. Aiming it directly at his head. Just as I was about to shoot, Milton pushed my gun away and shook his head. _How is this unwise? The man is insane..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"It's the only way. No one else knows," Rick told us about Michonne. Told us the deal he had made with the Governor. The fact he had made the promise to Kat was making him torn as to what he wanted to do. Who he wanted to save, what he should and shouldn't do. I could tell it was muddling with his mind.

"You gonna tell 'em?" I ask him curious as to if he would tell them all the plan he had. The thing that the Governor was planning for us. The thing he desired most. _Who knew it would be little Michonne? The best friend that Kat is so desperately trying to protect._

"Not till after," Rick said as he stared off into the distance. "We have to do it today. It has to be quiet," he informs me as he took a few steps closer. _What does he have planned? He must have one...right?_

"You got a plan?" I asked him. My fingers on the leather of the crossbow tightening. _I don't like the feeling of this. Not one bit. Rick shouldn't send Michonne of like she was some sort of delivery. As for Kat...she'll be pissed if she found out her friend was killed by the Governor._

"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others," Rick said which made my stomach twist and turn. Looking behind him, I could see the look on Hershel's face. He was disgusted by this plan. _We shouldn't do this._

"Just ain't us, man," I tell Rick as I thought of our group. Of Michonne. Of Kat. _Kat wouldn't want Rick to do this. Neither would Lori. We've never done this but even if we wanted to...we can't. It's wrong._

"No. No, it isn't," Hershel agreed as he decided to walk away from us. _Even the old man doesn't want this to happen._

"We do this, we avoid a fight. No one else dies," Rick said as I thought of Oscar...of Axel and of the others. Not wanting any of our group to die. Not even Michonne. "Hopefully...after we can get Kat and Andrea back," Rick said hopeful. The prospect of getting Kat back, just the mention of her name made me feel slightly...weird. _I can't describe this feeling I have right now._

"Okay," I agreed as I thought of us all safe and together. Alive. _Maybe...no. Kat won't get over it. The death of her friend probably won't be worth safety. Especially if we get attacked._

"We need someone else," Rick suggested as he looked at me with this glint in his eyes. _He wants Merle to do this too._

"I'll talk to him," I told him with a nod. _I can convince Merle to do it._

"I'll do it," Rick said quickly. Ignoring my volunteering to handle my brother.

"I'll go with you," I suggest. _He could end up arguing with Merle. I can control Merle._

"No," Rick said firmly. "Just me," he said softly. _The man we knew is slowly going away again but there are times like this where it's him again. I think he's been like this since the return of his daughter._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Just looking for a little vacation. Best dope I ever had was in a mattress. Nothing. This place must have been no fun at all," Merle had said as he was ripping beds appart and searching for drugs. _Addicts...always trying to get away from the real world. _

"We need your help," I tell him which made him chuckle. "Do you even know why you do the things you do? The choices you make?" I asked him as I thought of what had been going on. I had once seen Daryl's scars. They were both beaten. Merle simply ran away from home and the real world whenever he felt like he was getting targeted or beaten up.

"If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down," I revealed to him as I thought of what had happened and what could be done. "I don't like it, but it's what needs to be done. We need to make it quiet. We need your help with that," I tell him as I remembered what the Governor had said about Merle. That he did the dirty work and got it done.

"You ain't told any of the others, huh?" he asked me as he looked at me dead in the eye. He was now on his feet and looking at me through the shadows of the cell he was in.

"Just Hershel, Daryl and you," I informed him, deciding to tell him the truth and only that.

"Huh. The inner circle. I'm honored," he said with a small chuckle. "You know, when we'd go out on runs, he'd bash somebody's skull, slash somebody's throat, and he'd say, 'Never waste a bullet.' I always thought it was just an excuse," he told me as he remembered his time with the Governor.

"You go on. Give him that girl. He ain't gonna kill her, you know. He's just gonna do things to her. Probably take out one of her eyes. Both of 'em, most likely," he informed me of the Governor's evil ways. Making my skin want to crawl off my muscles. "You'd let that happen for a shot?" he asked me as he took in my expression. I must have looked like I'd seen a ghost or held in a long lingering thought on Kat and her safety. On our safety.

"Whew. You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly," he said slightly mockingly. "You're gonna need wire, not rope. Wire. Nothing she could chew through," he suggested. "Oh," he said with a small shake of his head. "You know something? You're right," Merle told me which made me laugh through my nose.

"I don't know why I do the things I do. Never did. I'm a damn mystery to me. But I know you, Rick. Yeah, I thought a lot about you. You ain't got the spine for it," he told me which made me think he was being sincere but also he was being sarcastic. Sincere because he was a mystery to himself and sarcastic for the fact he knew what I was like. _I'm a father and a leader. I will do whatever it takes to look after the ones I love._

"We need to get her to the Governor by noon," I told Merle as I walked off and decided to no longer stay there and listen to his small words. To his patronizing stare and his raspy voice. He was nothing like Daryl and nothing like the Governor but yet...he still knew how to send uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey. You seen Merle around?" I called to Glenn as I made my way to him. He was fixing a door that Andrew had ruined when we had gotten attacked and seperated. "He say he was sorry yet?" I asked Glenn as I decided to help him with the other door. "'Cause he is. He's gonna make it right. I'm gonna make him," I told Glenn as he stayed silent through all of the time I had been talking to him.

"There's got to be a way. Just needs to be a little forgiveness is all," I tried to convince him, to try and reassure him that it was all going to be all right. Instead he kept giving me the silent treatment but..._I think the last part hit one of his nerves. _He began to walk towards me and was biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

"He tied me to a chair, beat me, and threw a walker in the room. Maybe I could call it even," Glenn said as he reminded us of the time Merle was stuck on the roof. "But he-...he took Maggie to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her," Glenn pointed out to me. "I care more about her than I care about me," he said with all the care he had in his heart. It made me look away from him.

When he turned his back on me, I watched him and knew exactly what he meant. How though...I didn't know if it was about Kat or Carol. _I care about Kat a lot. Put myself at risk for her...saved myself at the thought of her. Protected her family when we believed her dead. She's someone I care about. I won't deny it but...do I care about her more than myself?...absolutely._

* * *

**APOV**

"How can you still protect him? He doesn't give a shit about you," I asked Milton as I prepared my gun and some other things that I would possibly be able to use for later. Needing as much of anything helpful for the plan I had in order to save Kat and the others at the prison.

"I knew Philip before he became the Governor. That man still exists," Milton believed. _That man has been long gone. I doubt he even knows who he is anymore. Other than 'the Governor'. _

"I don't believe that," I told Milton truthfully. _Highly doubt it. _

"Okay, so you kill the Governor. Then you get shot and Martinez takes over. What then?" Milton asked me rhetorically. "Killing the Governor doesn't save your friends. Especially not Kat," Milton said as he looked to me. _Who said I was to save the ones at the prison. Right now...Kat is priority._

"Then I have to go back. Warn them. And you're coming with me," I said to him to make him believe I was going to attempt to save the ones in the prison before Kat. _No way. Kat will save them. Not me. _

"I can't leave Woodbury," Milton told me as though he wouldn't leave as it was a part of him.

"You really want to be a part of this?" I asked him a little stunned at the thought of him taking part in such a slaughter.

"I don't know anyone at the prison," Milton said as though it was an excuse. _He would know me...know Kat...and Merle._

"So what? You know Merle. He fit in. You'll be fine," I told him as though it would convince him enough. _I need to make him think I'm going to attempt to save them. Drive Philip as far from the prison as conviniently as possible._

"Like it or not, I belong here," Milton said as I looked to him sadly. Slipping my gun into my holster and standing in front of him.

"Then if you stay, you can't keep looking the other way," I inform him. _The one who knows and turns their cheek, might as well part take in the horrible events as they did nothing to save the innocent._ "Take care of yourself," I told him as I leaned up and kissed his cheek kindly.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Merle. You down here?" I called towards a clanking sound of metal in a room at the end of the halls. "Merle," I called while holding up my crossbow. Worried that it might not be Merle and that it was only a walker trying to escape. _Please let it be Merle._

"Hey, little brother," Merle said as I entered the room, checking for walkers and only finding him. He was leaning over the desk all happy and as though he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be.

"What the hell?" I asked him as I looked around. There were things everywere. Metal, random objects from the shelves he stood beside. _What the hell is going on? Has Rick talked to him yet? _

"I was just about to holler back at ya," he said as he wiped at his face. This was something he commonly did when he was doing something he shouldn't or something he didn't want to tell me. _He's hiding something from me._

"What you doing down here?" I asked him as I wandered around the room. _Wouldn't surprise me if he was looking for drugs or looking for things to use against Michonne._

"Just looking for a little crystal meth," he said which made me look at him slightly disgusted. Remembering the day I gave T-Dog the drugs before going to the farm. When Kat was still with us. _The blue thing...wasn't that...what Heisenberg used to make? The thing that drove my brother crazy and would cause him to get locked up._

"Yeah, yeah, I know...shit mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?" Merle asked me as I turned my back on him. _If only he would stop with this bullshit. One of these days those drugs are going to kill him. He needs to stay alert in times like this. Not frantic from drugs. It's going to get him killed. _

"You talk to Rick yet?" I asked him curious as to what he was really doing here. _Drugs is part of it. Seeing as there were so many broken beds on the way here. He's been searching but now...he's searching for something else._

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm in. But, uh, he ain't got the stomach for it," Merle told me as I got closer to him. "He's gonna buckle. You know that, right?" he asked me. _Yeah...Rick would but...I don't know. He's changed so much but I know he will do anything to save us all. Especially if it prevents Kat's death._

"Yeah. If he does, he does," I agreed with a nod and a shrug of my shoulders. _Rick's a good man. We know he'll do what's right for us. For the group and for the ones we love back at Woodbury. To save us, Andrea and Kat._

"You want him to?" Merle asked me which made me deliberate. Thinking of what had recently happened and the fact that Kat had pleaded to Rick to not give the Governor Michonne. _Kat would be pissed but she may be thankful for her dad to save us. I think we should do what keeps them happy. To keep all of us happy and alive._

"Whatever he says goes," I said unsure of what I wanted to happen but knowing that Rick would do what he felt was right. _Rick's decision. Not mine. _This statement only made Merle scoff at me.

"Man," Merle said under his breath as he looked at me from under his lashes. "Do you even possess a pair of balls, little brother?" he questioned me. "Are they even attached?" he asked me but I just shook my head at him incredulous of what he was saying. _He's teasing me. It's not working. I have balls but it's not my call to tell Rick what to do. He's the leader. I'm just one of his right hand men. As is Hershel and so is Kat. Only Kat and Carl could tell Rick what to do. That...is something I know for a fact._

"I mean, if they are, they belong to you?" Merle asked me which made a brown haired, blue eyed girl flash into my mind. _I would do anything to protect her but...allow her to own my balls? No. She only knows how to twist them by making me angry with her. Leaving for Woodbury. She's lost her god damned mind._

"You used to call people like that sheep," Merle spat at me. Reminding me of the person I used to be. _I don't think like that anymore. I follow orders and I do as I please. I make my own choices and Rick can't stop that. I fucking left with Merle the moment we were safe. I chose to save Ass-Kicker. I ain't nobody's bitch. But I ain't a fool. Rick's a good man. The Governor ain't._

"What happened to you?" Merle asked me as though I was a completely different person. _I might have changed in how I think and act but I still am myself at times. I don't trust people easily. I trust Rick, our group and his family. _"Especially when that Grimes girl went back with the Governor," Merle reminded me which made me clench my teeth. "I've never seen you act so weak," he told me as I remembered how angry I had turned when I got back. Thinking of how much I would have pulled her by her hair and dragged her to the car.

_She made he choice. I miss her...as do all of us. She was bringing her father back to us. She was repairing our group. Taking charge for some situations and most of all...she gave us all hope again. Hope that we could survive this. She chose Andrea over us. She knew what she was doing and...at times I blame her but...I know that I can't._

"What happened with you and Glenn and Maggie?" I asked Merle slowly. Knowing that this would anger Merle as he was trying to get to me. _I won't let Merle get to me. Kat wouldn't want that and neither would any of our group. Especially not Carol. She doesn't want Merle to pull me down with him._

"I've done worse," Merle said bluntly. _I believe him._ "You need to grow up," Merle grumbled as though he knew more than I did. "Things are different now," he pointed out. "Your people look at me like I'm the devil...grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh?" he said as though he was sad about that fact.

"Now y'all want to do the same damn thing I did-...snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me," he told me which made me look away a little upset. _He's telling the truth but...we're doing this to keep the ones we care about safe. To make peace with a psycho._ "Yeah. People do what they got to do or they die," he said as I nod. Pacing around. _He's testing me. He's telling the truth but I don't want to hear it. Fuck...I feel like a kid again._

"Can't do things without people anymore, man," I told him as I thought about all of us. Finally able to keep my eyes on him. _We need each other to survive. We work stronger as a team and as a family. This group...is my family. We've been through a lot and we've stuck together all this time._

"Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh?" Merle asked me as he leaned back onto the shelves. "Do their dirty work," he said bitterly. "The bad guy," Merle growled out like it was the truth. _He's not all bad. There's good in him too. I know it. I can see it. There has to be good in him._

"Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?" he asked me but I didn't know what to tell him. _He'll think I'm a pussy if I say something like what I'm thinking. Telling him he's not as bad as everyone points him out to be._

"You know...the Governor will just kill that pretty blue eyed Grimes. Espcially if it gets him what he wants," he stated as though it was normal for the Governor to do something like that. "Torture her...maybe even rape her...kill her in front of her father after killing everyone here," he said which made me picture it all. _Merle knows the Governor better than all of us. Maybe he's right. We need to stop this. Kat doesn't deserve any of that. None of us deserve that. Least of all Carl, Kat and Rick to see that happen._

"The Governor won't stop," Merle informed me. _Hopefully the deal of Michonne will stop it and will give us back Kat and Andrea._ "He doesn't like those that are members of authority, people who can take over him," Merle stated slowly. "He loves control," Merle informed me. _I have no doubt about that._

"We'll find a way to get Kat back," I told Merle confidently. _We have to get her back. Rick will find a way. We won't stop until we get her back._ "I just want my brother back," I told him after a few moments of silence. Placing my hand on his shoulder as I looked at him directly in his eyes. There was something there...hidden behind those blues I was so used to seeing, ones that were always dark and angry or wide and high.

But at this very moment...I saw something behind them. I saw the heart of his clench and his eyes hold back tears. This was when I knew I had gotten through to him. Made him open up the feeling he had been holding back for years. _He cares about me like I care about him._ "Get out of here, man," Merle said as he looked away, his voice sounding strained as he rolled his shoulder and made my hand fall from it. With a sad nod, I walked away and left him to be alone. _Do what's right brother. Don't doubt that there is good in you..._

* * *

**RPOV**

"It's off," I said as I rushed to Daryl. "We'll take our chances," I told him as I was talking about Michonne and the deal to the Governor. _Kat doesn't want this. I don't want this and none of us want this. I won't take someone's life over any of ours. Michonne is one of us._ We were stood outside and he was ready to take Michonne away with myself and Merle.

"I'm not saying it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one," Daryl said with a small smile. _I'm glad he approves of my choice. Of our choice. Daryl's a good man._ "What's wrong?" he asked me as he noticed the worried look in my eyes.

"I can't find Merle or Michonne. They've gone," I informed him as I had been searching for them but there was no sign of them in the cells or cell block. _Where the hell did they go?_

"Come on," Daryl told me as he began to run up the steps and towards the cell block. "He was in here," Daryl said as I followed after him and entered a room that had certainly been used moments ago. "Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually," Daryl informed me which made me curious.

"Like what?" I asked him as I stopped for a moment. _Merle wasn't plotting against me and the others...was he? _Daryl stopped and looked at me slightly shyly. The way he did by looking away from me and glancing up at me from time to time.

"Said that you were gonna change your mind," Daryl told me. "That Kat was going to be tortured then killed. Maybe even be used as a bargaining chip for something else," Daryl explained which made my heart stop for a second. _Kat...she has to be fine. She's strong. I know that now._ "Here we go. Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up," Daryl said as he noticed a cloth on the ground and examined it. Staying alert as he looked at what Merle had been doing.

"Damn it! I'm going after him," I growled and told Daryl as I rushed to leave through a door that was ahead of us. _I need to stop this before the Governor can have Michonne. I need to do this for us, Michonne...and for Kat._

"You can't track for shit," Daryl informed me. _He's got a point. Daryl's the best tracker we've got. After that...Kat. After Kat...Michonne. We need Michonne. We need Kat. We need safety._

"Then the both of us," I suggested as I wanted to get them found as quickly as possible. To stop the deal before it could be made.

"No, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go," Daryl said as he stopped in front of me. "Plus they're gonna come back here. You need to be ready. Your family, too," Daryl informed me as he began to open the door. "We'll get them back...especially Kat. Whatever it takes," he told me as not to worry me. His back on the door as he pushed it opened. Sunlight seeping through the crack of the door. I knew he meant it. I knew he meant it about Kat. _I know he cares about her...I can tell._

* * *

**DPOV **

"Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?" I called after Michonne as I saw her alone, in the fields, unchained or restrained and with her sword in hand. She was free but Merle was no where to be found. _Where is my brother?_

"He let me go," she told me bluntly.

"Don't let anyone come after me," I told her as I ran towards where my brother had gone. Judging by the footprints she had left and the fact that I knew we were to meet with the Governor at the same place. _Fucking Merle. Trying to get himself killed. Always saving his sorry ass._

* * *

**RPOV**

"When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said-...he said he would leave us alone...if I gave him Michonne," I revealed to the group when we were all gathered outside where it was safe. "And I was gonna do that...to keep us safe," I tried to explain.

"I changed my mind," I told them. "But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late," I explained to them the situation sadly. "I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry," I tried to appologize for my actions and decisions.

"What I said last year, that first night after the farm...it can't be like that. It can't," I said sternly as I thought of how bad things have now turned with me being their leader. Making decisions for them. "What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be," I told them forcefully.

"I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we _are_ the greater good," I pointed out to them. _We care what happens to others. We know it. That's why we protect and understand them._ "We're the reason we're still here, not me," I told them proudly.

"This is life and death. How you live...how you die-..." I trailed off as I thought of Lori. _I didn't want her to die like that. _"It isn't up to me," I remind them. _I'm not some...God._ "I'm not your Governor," I growled not liking the thought of being like the vile man. "We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote," I told them as I chose are to be a democracy. "We can stay and we can fight or we can go," I suggest to them. For them to make up their minds.

"But first...we'd have to get Kat if we were leaving," Carl spoke up softly. _He must miss his sister as I much as I miss her._

"Of course Carl. We will do whatever it takes to get Kat back, either way...I wouldn't leave without her. Not ever again," I inform him with a small smile. _Kat will be back with us. Even if I had to kill the Governor myself to get her back to us safely._

* * *

**DPOV**

The meeting point was empty, if not for the walkers that surrounded it and were eating people Merle had possibly took down. _Merle must be inside the room Rick and the Governor were discussing in. _I was impressed but I was slightly worried, staying silent, I moved past some walkers and killed a few.

Killing one, I went to place another arrow into the crossbow when I saw a walker on its knees and munching on guts from a man Merle had shot down. Freezing, I noticed that the walker looked too familiar for comfort. _No. It can't be. Not Merle._ Slowly, as though in a move his head moved up to look at me. Guts hanging from his mouth, blue, lifeless eyes gazing into mine and my heart stopped.

I couldn't hold it anymore. My heart was smashed into multiple pieces, my body shook as tears were building up in my eyes. Crying as I saw Merle's walker form get onto his feet and walk to me. Revealing that he had been shot in the chest and had died from it. He stumbled over the body and made his way closer to me. Pushing him, I cried and felt myself tremble.

"No!" I growled at him as I pushed him. I kept backing away from him. I didn't know if I could kill him or leave him there. To forever walk the earth as a walker. All the pain I had felt. Everything me and Merle had been through flooded my mind. Regret, sorrow and anger running through my veins. I kept pushing him away until I decided to, pull out my knife and stab him up his jaw.

Pushing him to the ground, I climbed ontop of him and began to pierce him with the knife in his head. Over and over again. Crying, grunting and not holding back any of my emotions I had been holding from him. _You left me! You tried to be a hero and got yourself killed! You left me when I went to save you from that roof! You hurt my friends! You left me when dad was beating me! You were never there! You never helped me! You were in a cell for more than half your life! You were always so reckless when you would take drugs! You didn't show me love! Only lessons now that I have to live with!_

_I have to now learn how to live without you! I'm broken now without you! You let your stubbon ass kill you! You thought you could take down the Governor! You've...destroyed me. I'm alone now. _Falling back, I climbed off of him and laid myself on the grass opposite him. His head now had been beaten to a pulp. No recognition of it ever being my brother. The tears overtook everything as I felt my heart break and split and destroy itself to nothing. _He's...gone._

* * *

**KPOV**

The Governor had slowly opened the door, it's creaking noise alerting me that the Governor had arrived. _Is he going to finish me off? _"You know...today...I was meant to finish the deal I had made with your father," he began as he walked to me and had the door shut behind himself.

"Instead...I got something better in return might of lost a few good men but...it was worth it," the Governor said as he leaned over to look at me. His hands pinning my arms down onto the rest. "I got Merle Dixon. Killed him," he said bluntly. There was blood all over his face, he had been pretty beat up and I could tell he wasn't lying. _No! Fuck...poor Daryl._

"Next...I'll kill your dear friend Michonne...then...the people you care about at the prison," the Governor said as he growled at me. "Glenn...Maggie...Hershel...Daryl..." he said each name slowly, telling me those he would kill and my heart was pounding but stopped for a second at the sound of Daryl's name. _No. He can't do this. I won't let him._ "The others," he said with a dark gleam in his eye.

"Then your brother...then your infant sister," he said as he looked directly at me. The flashing image of my siblings dead crossed my mind. My heart sinking and my throat tightening. _I won't cry. I won't let this monster win or slaughter the ones I care about._ "Then it would be you," he pointed out which made me look at him with a cold expression.

"That way your father can watch you die before I take away his life," the Governor said as though it was all going to come true. _Dad won't let us all die. He's too clever for the Governor. He needs to go. To get away from the prison. I have to kill the Governor._ "Hell...he might just take his own life after seeing everyone he loved die," he said as though he predicted it. _He's testing me again. I will save them from this monster. Even if it is the last thing I do..._

* * *

**APOV**

"Kat..." I whispered sadly. I had convinced one of the men at the door that the Governor wanted him. Knocked him out and opened the door to find Kat unconcious. The state she was in was one that made me want to cry. Her body covered in bruises, cuts, blood, sweat and vomit. "Oh my god," I whispered as I saw her eyes slowly open to look at me. She looked like she was fighting to keep either concious or asleep. I couldn't tell.

"I'm so sorry this happened," I said sadly as I began getting her out of her restraints. _I'm going to save you. You're the one who's going to save the others. You're going to warn them. Not me. I don't care what happens to me. First chance I get...I'll kill Philip for what he's done to you._ "We should have left the first chance we had," I said as I felt the tears sting my eyes, fighting to keep them back. _I need to be strong for her._

"This man...he's tortured you," I state as I slowly tried to get her to her feet. "I'm sorry Kat," I said sadly as I looked to her face and saw her fall into my arms. Grabbing her, I slung one of her arms over my shoulder and allowed her to support herself against me. "I hope one day you'll forgive me," I pleaded as I stumbled around to get us out of this place. My eyes glancing to the puke on the floor, the walker and the buckets of water. _What has this man done to you?_

"Andrea...shut up," she growled at me in her slightly hazy state. She felt heavy against me as I shuffled us out of there. Her feet dragging along the floor as she would limp from the knife wound she had gained earlier from the Governor.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," I told her as I lead her out the door and held it open wide enough to force us out. Keeping to the alleyways and away from eyes of others. Some people had gone on raids, training and doing other things to prepare for the war the Governor was beginning. "Back to your family," I told her as I thought of Philip's plan to kill off everyone at the prison.

"You're family too," Kat mumbled as her head rolled forward and hung on her shoulders. _He was killing her. She's too weak to keep awake or to stand on her two feet. It's only been two days and he has been beating her senseless. He is a monster._

"If you stay here Kat...the Governor will kill you," I revealed to her, remembering how he had planned to kill them all when Milton had told me what was going on. "I'm going to take you back to the prison," I informed Kat. Determined to het her somewhere safe. "You need to warn the others," I tell her. "The Governor has planned another attack," I revealed to her which made her look at me from under her lashes slightly worried. _She's scared for the others at the prison too._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tyreese said as he pointed a gun at us. We had rounded a corner to one of the far gates that we thought wouldn't be guarded by many. It was only Sasha and Tyreese from the group that entered the prison. They slowly lowered their guns, stunned to see me and their eyes looked to me with concern.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasha asked me curious and worried as she looked to me. _A monster tried to kill me. Wanted to kill everyone I love. To destroy what they had worked so hard for. Where they had lost my mother, Axel and T-Dog. _

"The Governor...he isn't what he seems to be," Andrea told them as she dragged me to the bottom of the steps, to the gates and kept her eyes on the pair above us. Guns in hand and looks of worry appearing on their faces.

"He did this to me," I wheesed out to them, out of breath from the fact I was so weak and drained of any energy I had. "Tortured me," I winced as I had put pressure on my wounded leg. "I need to get back to my family," I pleaded as I looked up at them the best I could, the drowning feeling was gone but I had this slightly dizying feeling that would cloud my mind.

"Please," Andrea pleaded to the pair as they looked down at us sadly. "Help her get back to the prison," Andrea said with the most kind, sincere and worried expression I had ever seen her wear before. _I always knew she cared about me. Just like I do for her._

"Sure," Tyreese said after a few minutes of the pair looking at each other, discussing this situation behind their eyes to one another. "What do we say when we return?" Tyreese asked as he looked down at the pair of us.

"That you went on a run," Andrea suggested as they walked down and opened the gate for us. Andrea struggling to carry me alone, Sasha's small arms wrapping around me and helping to carry me to a functioning car. "We'll make it seem like she sneaked into the boot of the car," Andrea said to them as she walked to place me into it. Slowly, they lowered me into the back seat. Pulling out her knife, she sliced at her hand and walked towards the boot of the car. The sound of it opening as I rest my body limply against the seat.

"Andrea wha-" I went to call for her as she came over to me. Pressing her lips to my forehead as her blue eyes looked at me sadly. It felt as though she was saying goodbye to me. Worry of what could happen to either of us began to set in. Any strength that I had, I used it to hold her arm tightly, so that she wouldn't move.

"I'm going to draw the Governor away from you and the others as hard as I possibly can," Andrea told me as she stopped and looked at me. I wanted to protest, to tell her she was going to get herself caught or in deeper trouble than she imagined. But I didn't have enough energy to spare to tell her this. "Stay safe Kat and...save the others," Andrea said pleadingly as she cupped my face, stared into my eyes with a sad expression but a small, adoring smile. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to my forhead and said something to the other two before disappearing in another direction.

* * *

The whole ride there, I was sat beside Sasha as she tried to keep me from tipping or falling. Maybe she was there to check on me in case I turned or died from the bloodloss. Falling in and out of conciousness, the voices of the pair was as though I had my head under water. My vision blurred and slow. My head spinning. I had slept for a few moments as I felt myself get closer to the prison. Back to safety.

When we pulled up, I felt the car stop and slowly I could hear the swallowed sounds of car doors opening and closing. My head swaying as I felt arms gently pick me up and place my feet to the ground. Both Sasha and Tyreese supporting me as my arms slung heavily around them. My body limp as my feet would scrape along the floor and limp from the pain of my leg.

"Kat?" I could hear the familiar voice of my dad as he walked closely towards me. He must have seen my state as I then heard running come closer to me. "Shit!" dad growled as he ran to me and stopped in front of me. "What happened?" he asked both angered and concerned as his hands held my face as he examined me tentively. _Daddy...you'll keep me safe. I know you will._

"The Governor," I said numbly as I could feel my head rolling. "He's...coming. We-...Andrea saved me. We-...we need to go. Leave...he's going to attack," I tried to tell him but I was using too much energy that I could barely even breathe.

"We better go back to Woodbury, before we're caught and treated like Kat," Tyreese's voice said as he slowly handed me to a pair of strong arms. His hands holding onto mine as I slightly stumbled into them.

"Thank you," Dad said as he looked to the pair, they nod and walked off to get back in the car. I fumbled on my feet as I was about to fall. "Woah," dad said as he steadied me. "Here Kat, support yourself against me," dad said kindly as he struggled much like Andrea did to get me inside. "Don't worry baby girl," dad said softly. Almost cooing at me.

"Daddy's got you," he tells me before we walked into the building. Slowly he guides me inside the cell block and I felt his arms hold me tightly to me. His body slightly guiding me as he would lead me down the stairs. "Shit...he really beat you senseless," he said as he looked to me and examined me. His eyes noticed all the scars, the bruises and blood that covered me. I think he even noticed the pierce he had done to my leg. "I'll kill him for this," dad growled as he slowly led me into the cell block. The sounds of others floating around in my head.

"Kat!" I could hear Carl's little voice call to me as it stood out in my drowning mind. My mind spinning and a sudden feeling rushed through me. One that was making me struggle to keep my eyes opened and feet firm. "Are you okay?!" Carl's voice called to me as I saw his blurred figure rush to stand in front of me.

"Carl, I'm fi-" I went to say but the pressure of darkness won over my weakened, pushed and pained body. My mind equally as fragile as I wanted to tell Carl I was okay. Next thing I knew...I was forced to be submissive to the darkness. Letting it cover me as I felt the weight in my body pull me to the ground. Black surrounding every one of my senses...

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was pretty intense and sad to write. Merle...I actually quite liked his character. He was an ass but...there was good in him. At times...I felt like Merle envied Daryl and Daryl sometimes envied Merle. Merle was stronger, more honest and straight to the point. Daryl is a good man and he has plenty of people who care for him. Two completely different characters but shared love for each other. **

**As for Kat...goodness! She was getting beaten, tortured and tested. All while having to rely on others to save her. Wanting to just get out of there and save the others. To save Andrea. Yet...clearly, the Governor had other plans. Andrea has made a plan. One that she hopes can bide the others some time to save themselves. It's kind of the reason I added her POV. Now...as for reviews and my amazing fans of this story...I love you guys. Please give me 5 reviews for this one seeing as next chapter is the season finale!**

**Now...questions and then answers to reviews! Here are the questions: What do you think will happen to Kat? What do you think will happen to Andrea? What do you think is happening to those at the prison? What did you think of Andrea's POV?  
**

* * *

**EastDenise: I understand! Eventually. Be patient.**

* * *

**Karen Wood: This chapter answer your question? I was slightly mad that she went to Woodbury but...it had to happen.**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: Who knows what the Governor would have done if Andrea didn't save her.**

* * *

**Guest: Hell yeah she does! The Governor is a complete asshole. You just wait for what's coming. It'll be big!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Here are your answers dear! Hope you liked this chapter! **

* * *

**Guest: Yes. Poor everyone but...this chapter was so sad when it came to Kat, Andrea and Daryl.**

* * *

**casper6six6: Here is your chapter update! Sorry it was slow but...I needed a little break as to get some things fixed.**

* * *

**Starlight: Thank you. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Jorylynn12: Thank you honey! I know. I like teasing like that. It shows the tension between the characters and the fact that they keep denying their feelings for each other. Hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**Guest: Here you have it. She was tortured. Terribly. To the point that quite a lot of people are going to be pissed of with the Governor now.**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Hope you didn't have to wait too long! Another cliff hanger? Or no?**

* * *

**Now...until the 5 reviews and next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	33. Chapter 33: Pain

Chapter 33: Pain

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~2 years ago~_

_"Hey...Kat?" Carl's small voice called to me while I was in my room. I was fixing a few of my clothes off my bed that mom had placed. Fixing them into my closet and there was a space big enough for Carl to sit on. _

_"Hey baby brother...what's up?" I asked him as I looked to him with a small smile on my face. He walked in, closed the door slightly and sat down on the space I had made. My back was to him as I was placing my things away._

_"I was wondering why you were so worried over your friend Ella being with that man," Carl stated with a questioning tone. It made me tense and sigh out the tension I had inside my body. Turning to him, I smilled and looked down sadly. _

_"Oh...Carl," I said sadly as I picked up some more clothes, placed them where they were and had my back turned to him again as I did what I needed to do. "That..._thing..._is not a man," I tell him spitting out the word 'thing' as I had no love for the man that was meant to care for Ella. "Far from it," I stated. "He's a boy," I growled out the word as though it was a bad taste in my mouth._

_"Oh..." Carl said sadly as he was unsure what to make of my words. "What's the difference between a man and a boy?" he questioned me as he looked at me with that curious gleam in his eyes. His head tilting slightly to one side._

_"A man...well..." I started with a small sigh, unsure of how to explain it to him without getting over-emotional over it. "A man does what's right. He doesn't hit women, girls or children," I tell him as I sat down beside him. "A man...he respects those types of people, respects everyone, doesn't start fights without reason and does what he needs to do to protect the ones he loves," I inform Carl of what I believed was a man._

_"Like dad?" Carl asked me curiously. This made me smile at him, giggling softly as I slid my fingers at the back of his head and pulled his forehead to my lips. Pressing a gentle and sweet kiss to his forehead as I smiled at his question. _

_"Exactly like dad," I said as I pulled away. Both of us smiling at each other with the knowing look that we both agreed that dad was a good man. "A man...they do what's right and they respect others. They don't want to harm people without a reason, but will always face the consequences of their actions without question," I said as I thought of dad and the stories he would tell me. _

_"There is a difference between a good man and a bad one," I stated as I thought of the comparison of Ella's dad and my father. _Dad is a good, gently and loving man. He cares for us and would do anything for us...Ella's dad would rather see her dead than protect her.

_"Oh...and what's that?" Carl asked me wanting to get all the information about this world and life. His curiousity was getting the better of him and I was getting quite tired of this type of conversation. _It's too heavy to talk about to a kid like Carl.

_"I'll tell you that another day baby brother," I told him kindly as I got up and ruffled his hair. Going back to fixing up my room and he smiled at me. Walking to me, he wrapped his small arms tightly around my waist and I just curled my arms around him. Holding him to me. _I hope you become a good man and not a bad one baby brother...

* * *

**Present day...APOV**

"Milton," I whispered as the Governor opened my door and threw Milton into the same room as me. Milton falling to the floor and getting to his knees to look up at him. I had tried to escape, to run for miles and keep the Governor away from the prison as best I could. To give Kat and her family time. It worked but...instead of killing the Governor, I got captured and placed in a room to later be tortured.

"See? She's still alive," the Governor said as he looked to Milton and then glanced up at me. "I'm gonna need her for something," he said dully as I was stuck to the same chair Kat was in hours ago. Where he had tortured her and beat her senseless. _Please let her be safe...and alive. She has to be. They all have to be._

"I heard you in the other room," I revealed to him that I could hear every word and punch that the pair had exchanged. _Is that how he treated Kat? Is that how he'll treat me?_ "You don't have to lose any more of your men," I told him. "Just stop this," I pleaded to him with soft eyes. _Please see reason._

"Your friends at the prison..." the Governor said as he looked to me. "I'm gonna kill them all," he stated which made me heart sink. _Not Kat. Not Michonne. Not the others. Especially not Carl and Judith._ "People are gonna help me," he told me. _That's because you didn't tell them the truth._

"I had to stretch the truth a little bit, but just a little. Now they're foaming at the mouth," the Governor revealed which made me gulp. _He's a monster. He'll never change that. I should have killed him when I had the chance._ "You, get those tools," he ordered Milton as he was already on his feet. "I'm not gonna need them anymore," he said which made me wonder. _What does he have planned for me?_

"Go on," the Governor ordered of Milton as he stumbled stiffly towards me. There was rattling coming from behind me and then a sudden clash on the ground of tools falling. "Careful," the Governor growled to Milton. "Pick that up," the Governor ordered Milton around like some slave. "Come on! Step to! Let's go," he demanded of Milton as I heard him pick up things then suddenly freeze.

Glancing at the Governor I saw the dead look in his eye. Milton walking past me as my eyes were glued to him and fear struck me. "Hold up," the Governor called to Milton as he stopped and stopped him from leaving. "I'll take that," the Governor said as he took something from the tools. "Put 'em down," he ordered Milton as Milton then turned to look at me. Fear evident in his eyes too.

The Governor grabbed Milton and pushed him against the wall. Milton panting as he looked to the Governor, me and then the weapon Philip held in his hands. "You're gonna kill her now," the Governor stated to Milton. "You're gonna show me that you've learned something," he told Milton bluntly. "Milton..." the Governor said to a frightened Milton through clenched teeth.

"There is no way you are leaving this room without doing it. So don't make it hard," he told Milton as I watched the pair. My heart racing in my chest. "Just-...just do it," he told Milton as the Governor handed Milton the knife. _Is he going to do it?_ "That's it," the Governor said as he watched Milton take a few steps towards me. _He won't do it. He knows the Governor is crazy._

Milton raised the knife, spun around and went to kill the Governor. Quickly, the Governor dodged the knife and jabbed it into Milton's gut. Gasping as I panted and saw how the Governor dug the knife in, ripping up Milton as he groaned and allowed the Governor to cut him open. "I told you you were gonna do it," the Governor whispered as he had pushed Milton against the wall.

"And now you're gonna die," he stated as Milton struggled for breath. Pained and dying under the Governor's knife. "And you're gonna turn. And you're gonna tear the flesh from her bones," the Governor growled to Milton as I just watched the pair with wide eyes. Fear and worry shook my body as I trembled in my seat. The Governor quickly pulled out his knife and I watched as Milton slid to the floor, dying. "In this life now, you kill or you die..." the Governor told us. "Or you die and you kill," he said before he closed the door and locked it behind himself. Leaving me alone with a dying Milton.

* * *

**DPOV**

Rick had stayed beside Kat all night, he was worried for her and I was completely shocked to hear she was back and in bad shape. That she had been starved, tortured, beaten and cut. Hershel had to stitch her, give her some meds to get her body repairing itself and to make her body function correctly. She didn't need meds for sleep, she was exhausted as it was and was in need of it.

I was peering around the corner, not daring to enter but watching her sleeping form and how her face looked so peaceful. I only saw her like this a few times. When we were hiding in the house back at the farm and when she would go with me hunting and we had to look for shelter somewhere. She was beautiful when she slept...peaceful. This time though, she was cut up, bruised and she looked weak. Pale. She was slowly gaining color but I didn't like how the Governor had treated her.

_She should have stayed. I warned her. Now...she's injured, Andrea is still in Woodbury as far as we know and Merle is dead. How fucked up can this all get?! When will this fucker die? He's hurt, tortured and killed so many people. Kat didn't deserve this. Neither did any of the others the Governor had made a victim. Shit._

I saw Rick look to me, clenching my jaw, I went to walk away. Holding my crossbow tightly and heard his footsteps follow closely behind me. "Daryl," he called to me. I sighed and stopped where I was, Rick following after me and this was when I noticed the state he was in too. He looked like he hadn't had much sleep, his hair a greasy mess and in tangles. His face stained with tear marks and his skin pale.

"I'm gonna find him and kill him for this," I growled at Rick as I glanced up at Kat's cell and then back at Rick. This only made him sigh and rest his hands onto his belt. "He's tried to kill all of us more than once. He's hurt Maggie, Glenn...captured me, tried to kill Michonne two times, tortured Kat and...he killed Merle," I said stating all that had happened.

"You don't think I want to kill that son of a bitch too?" Rick asked me a little surprised and angered. His eyes squinting as he looked at me and his head moving a lot, telling me that he was serious and that he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet to that Governor's head. "He tortured my daughter! Threatened to kill my family...to kill the ones I love," he stated.

"Kat can barely move, she's slept through the afternoon and the rest of the night all up to now. I don't like seeing her like this. All...cut up and _bruised_. All _beaten_ and _stabbed_," Rick told me which made me look away sadly. _Kat didn't deserve what the Governor gave her. She willingly left. He didn't need to make her a hostage._

**"**It don't mean that I won't kill him," I growl and without another word, I walked past and rushed down the stairs. Heading into the rooms to fix up my things and to prepare my bike. _The Governor will get what he deserves. For hurting Kat...for hurting the others and...for killing Merle. I swear he will die before I do..._

* * *

**CPOV**

I was packing up my things. Getting ready to leave. Dad decided to leave. To prepare our things in case we weren't coming back. And to create a show for the Governor so they could later surprise him. Shoving my clothes and other stuff into my bag. I came accross the picture I had found in the restaurant with Michonne. Clutching it, I looked down at our happy faces. At Kat, me, dad and mom.

_So much has happened...mom died here. Judith was born here. I found Kat here...dad allowed Kat to leave us. Only to have her return to us half dead. I blame him for that. He should have stopped her. Bring her back to us. That way she wouldn't be in the state she's in right now. Now...we have to leave this place to go back to being hungry, worried and without a warm bed to sleep in. Without Mom's grave...with a new baby sister and a sister who is injured from the Governor's treatment._

Placing the picture in my bag, I then found dad's badge in my pocket and pulled it out. _Where's the man who would protect us? Where was the good man who would save us from the villan? Where was the man who would stand up for what he believed in? Where was the good man I grew up to believe was a good man? Where is my father?_

Slipping the badge into my pocket again, I grabbed my things, secured they were zipped up and walked out. Dad went to grab at me by my jacket. "Carl," he called to me but I yanked my arm from him. Angered with how he treated me, Kat and all that had happened. _I'm not a boy. I can defend my family and protect what we had been fighting to keep._ I heard them begin to talk about me as I threw my things at the boot of the car and went back in to check if I had forgotten anything.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You know, Merle never did nothing like that his whole life," I told Carol as she came up behind me. I kept thinking about how Merle was such a hero. Doing something to save us. To keep us safe. To give us some time. He would have never done that back in the normal world.

"He gave us a chance," Carol told me which made me frown and bow my head down for a moment. Thinking of Merle and how he was such a good man. _Thanks bro. _I thought to myself as I took Carol's hand and got up from my sitting position beside the bike.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey dad...I'm ready," Kat said as she was holding onto the rails, her hands gripping them tightly. She looked stronger and healthier than when she came to us. We had to carry her to Hershel, Hershel telling us to take her into a cell and that was what we did. He fixed her up, making her feel better and stronger. Kat did look a lot better than she did before.

She didn't limp as much. "Hey baby girl...need some help?" I asked her and saw how she looked down at the stairs slightly worried. _She's afraid of falling down them...isn't she? _I smiled up at her as I saw that her skin was back to the healthy color it was, her blue eyes still a little tired but she was hungry and she didn't need as much help as she did when she arrived.

Kat shook her head and began to walk down the stairs, she stumbled a little but I quickly ran up the stairs and took hold of her before she could hurt herself. Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, I led her down the stairs and chuckled. "There you go Kitty Kat," I said slightly teasing as she slapped my chest playfully. _Treating her like this always earned me that reaction._

Slowly I led her out towards the others. They all smiled at us as they saw Kat slowly let go of me and limp slightly to the car. Slipping in, she smiled and kept the door opened. "Thank you everyone...for saving me and...I know it was stupid of me to do what I did but-," she went to say to everyone.

"But you had to try," I finished cutting her off and gently stroked the side of her sweet face. Giving her Judith, Kat smiled and cooed to her sister. Rocking her and smiling down at Judith's small face. The pair of them warmed my heart. _Kat has always been a good sister. Always._

Giving Kat and Judith a kiss on their foreheads, I walked back inside to check if anything was missing. I then heard footsteps from below and saw Michonne stood there waiting and watching me. She was okay. She saved our lives, helped us and was a valued member of our group.

"We're ready," Michonne told me as I had noticed that nothing was missing and that everything was ready for us to go. _Hopefully everything goes according to plan._ "The deal the Governor offered about me...you had to think about it. You had to. I get it," Michonne tried to explain my choices and actions. _Michonne didn't deserve to be slaughtered, neither did Kat deserve to be tortured by that sick psycho._

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I came real close," I tell her. _Kat would have never forgiven me...but...even if she did. I didn't want to take that chance. I'm glad Andrea saved her like she did. Andrea did a brave thing. We could prepare and now...we can all be safe. _

"But you didn't," Michonne reminded me of my quick change of decision. "I never thanked you," Michonne said kindly which made me look at her curiously.

"For what?" I asked her. _I should be the one thanking her. She's done so much for us all._

"For getting me out there that day, taking me in," Michonne reminded me of the day I had seen her beyond the gate with the baby formula in her hand.

"Well, if you didn't have that baby formula, I wouldn't have," I told her but I didn't believe myself for a moment.

"You could have just taken the formula," Michonne countered which made me chuckle softly. _She got me._

"Well...must have been something else, then," I said suggestively. _I sensed her a good enough person. A survivor. _"You know...it was Carl and Kat who made the call. They said you belonged here," I revealed to her. "That we all owed you for what you did for us. That you've saved both my daughter's lives and that we should be thankful to have someone like you with us..." I stated as I we began to walk out the door.

"They're right," I state and stopped for a second. "You are one of us," I told her and moved out to the others. All of us ready for what was to come next. All of us going our seperate ways and all of us ready to do what was needed to keep us all safe. _Please let this work._

* * *

**APOV**

"Milton?" I called to him. Hopeful that he could hear me in this state he was in. _He's dying. He tried to save us...to save me, himself and Kat. He helped me rescue Kat and he delayed the Governor so I could run away. Problem was...we both got caught and treated badly._

"When the tools dropped, I-..." he spoke to me breathlessly. "I left some pliers on the floor behind you. If you can drag-..." he tried to tell me but he found it hard to breathe and speak at the same time. "If you can drag your right foot back, you...you can get them," he suggest which made me look back and there it was. Pliers. "That-...that's it. Oh, God," Milton said as I wriggled and tried to push the pliers closer to me with my foot.

"Almost," I mumbled to myself as I almost had the pliers in front of me. "I'm gonna get us both out of here. And you're gonna be okay," I told him as I kept trying. Determined to get us both out of here and to save the both of us. _He won't die on me. I can't let that happen._

"Now when-...when you get free, you are going to find something very sharp..." Milton said as I looked to the pliers, trying to save us and get us both out of here. "And you are going to stab me in the head," he said as he gasped for breath. Looking at him stunned, I didn't like the idea of killing him like that and it frightened me. "That is what you are going to do," he tells me as his eyes were half opened and half closed. "Keep trying," he tells me when I realized I had stopped. _I need to save us. I have to._

* * *

**RPOV**

"We did it. We drove them out," I said as I inspected the area. We had made them think we left, made a set up and shot them all out of our territory. Making it clear that we too could be a threat and with lesser people.

"We should go after them," Michonne suggested to us.

"We should finish it," Daryl agreed.

"It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" Maggie said a little scared and as though we were all crazy. _We should bring the fight to them, just like they did to us. Maybe this time...both Daryl and Michonne can kill the asshole of a Governor._

"They could regroup," Michonne said as she, Kat, Merle and Andrea all knew the Governor better than all of us.

"We can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop," Glenn told us as he agreed with myself, Daryl and Michonne.

"They're right. We can't keep living like this," Carol said breathlessly as she agreed with the majority of us. _We want peace. We won't get that with the Governor being still alive._

"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time," Maggie said as she was too breathless like Carol. Maggie was set on ignoring the Governor and forgetting about him.

"I don't care," Daryl growled. It made me look to him a little amused and surprised. Keeping a poker face as I thought through the options.

"Yeah," I mumbled. _We know you care about Kat, all of us and what happened to your brother. You want the Governor dead just like me, Glenn and Michonne._ "Let's check on the others," I tell them as we all held onto our weapons and ran inside.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were all rejoining at the cafeteria, all through it all I had been asleep and with Judith beside me equally asleep or crying. I was too tired and weak to tend to the things or take notice of what was going on. When we got back to the prison, Carl gently woke me and we all went inside. I felt stronger with thanks to the sleep I had just had.

Dad had greeted all of us, kissing Judith's forehead, hugging Carl and then hugging me. "Dad...I want to go to Woodbury," I tell him as I had overheard them all saying that we should go back there. Dad went to protest but I stopped him before he could. "I need to go back...for Andrea. She could still be there," I tell him as I felt it deep in my gut that she was there.

We slowly went back and got ready to leave. Dad had agreed and knew that once I made a decision, I would follow through with it and that was it. He told me to stay close and to not do anything stupid. Especially not in the state I was in. It was going to be me, Michonne, dad and Daryl as far as I knew. Michonne wanting to go back for similar reasons as me. For Andrea but she too wanted to kill the Governor.

I left to get ready and could hear the beginning of Carl's conversation with dad. That he too wanted to come with us. I ignored it as this was dad's call and not mine. Tending to Judith for a few moments and then ready to leave with the others. In the car with Michonne, Daryl on his bike and we were all patiently waiting. While dad had crouched down to have a conversation with Carl about something that looked serious.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hershel told me about the boy you shot," I told Carl as I crouched down to be able to look up at him. _This way I can tell if he lies to me or not. Why would he kill an innocent boy? Why would he want to kill a boy like that? In cold blood...this isn't Carl. It's not even Kat. She would never do that._

"He had a gun," Carl informed me. _I know that. But you said to me earlier that he drew on you. That he was going to shoot. Not hand the gun over._

"Hmm," I hummed with a nod. "Was he handing it over?" I questioned Carl as he was there sulking like a little boy. _I remember that conversation Kat and Carl had years ago...the one where Kat told him what men were like. This type of action...is what a boy does. He's still a kid but killing other kids like that...it's wrong._

"He had just attacked us," Carl tried to defend his unanswered question. _He must know he did wrong...doesn't he?_

"Yeah," I said as I looked down. "Yes, he had," I agreed with Carl. "Was he handing it over?" I tried to ask him again. _Tell me the truth Carl._

"I couldn't take the chance," Carl said as though he had to in order to keep him, Beth, Hershel, Judith and Kat safe. "I didn't kill the walker that killed Dale. Look what happened," Carl said refering to what he did back at the farm. _This isn't the same thing. He's hiding something from me._

"Son, that is not the same thing," I told him. _He made a silly, unpredictable mistake back at the farm. Dale's death was not his fault and yet he still acts like it was. He's keeping something from me and I want to know what it is._

"You didn't kill Andrew and he came back and killed Mom," he stated which made me clench my jaw hard. _He's blaming me for Lori's death._ "You were in a room with the Governor and you let him and Kat go," he snarled at me. _Is this what is making him mad? Is he mad at me?_ "And then he killed Merle," he stated.

"All while he was torturing Kat. He could of killed her too!" he said slightly angered at the thought of Kat being treated like the Governor did and how she could have died if Andrea hadn't of saved her like she did. "I did what I had to do," he said bluntly. _He thinks he sounds like me._ "Now go. So he doesn't kill any more of us," Carl said as he got up and threw my badge on the floor.

Picking it up, I had realized all my mistakes and how I was showing Carl how to be. _I'm losing him...just like how I was losing myself. Kat's never changed. She's only grown stronger but her heart is pure. I need to fix this. To show Carl the way of being a good man. Not by being a silly boy. He needs to know there is still good in the world and that we shouldn't kill innocent people. What have I done?..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Rick, we're staying," Glenn said confidently as he looked to Rick, Michonne and myself. "We don't know where the Governor is," Glenn said as he looked between Rick and Maggie. "If he comes back, we'll hold him off," Glenn said as though he could do it. _Did say he had balls for a Chinaman...except...he's not from China. He's Korean._

"Just the four of us?" I said a little surprised. _Well...we are strong enough to do this. Kat's smart, Rick's fast with his gun and Michonne is smart with her sword. I'm just strong enough to push people back with my new found anger. I won't stop until this asshole Governor is dead._ "All right," I agreed with a nod of my head. Taking my crossbow and gun, a few other things and getting onto my bike. Kat was already in the car, Michonne was getting in the passanger seat.

"I appreciate you staying," Rick said to Maggie and Glenn with a small nod.

"Sure," Maggie said softly before we all prepared ourselves and left. When we parked up to find a group of the Governor's men all eaten by walkers and shot, we were horrorfied. Kat gasped and clutched onto Michonne as she possibly felt weak. Michonne supporting her as she killed a few walkers one handed.

"Kat...you shouldn't have come with us," Rick told her but she just let go of Michonne and glared at her dad. Limping slightly towards a walker and pulling out her knife. Stabbing the walker that turned it's head to her.

"I can handle myself dad," Kat growled at her father as she pulled out her knife from the walker's head with a small grunt. "I told you...I want to go back for Andrea," Kat said as she turned to look at her dad. I had walked over to stand beside the truck that was parked in the middle of the road. Watching her face as she looked to her dad slightly saddened. _She wants Andrea back with us safe._

I jumped when there was a sudden bang sound coming from behind me. It wasn't a walker. It was one of the women from the Governor's camp. Rick had his gun up and aimed at her. She got out and raised her hands in surrender. She looked like she was shocked by all that happened. _She witnessed this...fuck._

We had taken all the weapons people had, took all we could and Rick told her she was safe with us as long as she didn't do anything stupid. Kat had told us that Karen was a good person and that she wouldn't hurt us. Karen had told us what happened to them and that she would lead us back to Woodbury, forgetting that we had been there once before.

When we reached Woodbury and as soon as someone spotted us, they began to shoot. Taking cover, we all stayed hidden but would pop up to shoot. Kat shot a few times until she noticed who it was and judging by Karen, she too knew who they were.

"Tyreese! It's me! Don't-" Karen called up as she went to get up and raise her hands in surrender. _What the fuck is she doing?! Can't she tell they're trying to kill us?!_

"Get down!" Rick shouted at her as he pulled her to cover again.

"Karen! Karen, are you okay?" Tyreese's voice boomed out at us. Trying to talk to Karen who was looking to Rick. We were all ready to shoot but there were no fires being shot.

"I'm fine!" Karen shouted as she pulled herself out of Rick's grasp and stood away from us, her hands raised and her hair a mess from all we had done recently. Walking the woods, killing walkers and now this fire fight.

"Where's the Governor?" Tyreese called out to her curious as to where their leader was. _Wait...he's not here?_

"He fired on everyone. He killed them all," Karen revealed to them.

"Why are you with them?" Tyreese asked after a few seconds of silence.

"They saved me," Karen informed him and Sasha.

"Tyreese! Sasha! It's me...Kat! We're coming out!" Kat said as she too raised to her feet with her hands raised. They knew who she was but I wasn't sure we should trust them. I shook my head at Rick who looked to me and he looked like he was fighting with someone in his head.

"We're coming out," Rick agreed as I felt my heart pound. Getting to my feet, I raised my hands up and walked to where they could see me. _They can take this chance to kill us all. To make us all one less threat. What the fuck are you thinking Kat?!_

Making our way towards them, I saw Kat take the lead and slowly walk towards Tyreese and Sasha who had opened the gates for us. "What are you doing here?" Tyreese asked as he stepped closer to Kat. I wanted to step in front of her, to protect her but by the way they were looking at her, they wouldn't harm her. _They know Kat._

"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did," Rick said for us. We had all lowered our hands and were now talking to one another calmly. Having a discussion about what had happened and what our motives were.

"He-...he killed them?" Tyreese asked Karen and Kat curious and slightly shocked by the news. Karen teared up and nod as she pursed her lips. Kat frowned and looked down sad by the fact she had seen all of those bodies and could say it was true.

"Yeah," Kat said sadly to him as she looked up at him. _She's strong. We can all see that. A leader...like her father._ "Karen told us you saw Andrea leave for another direction. Do you know where she was headed? If she's still here?" Kat asked them as you could see worry on her face.

"She never made it to the prison," Kat told them and Tyreese and Sasha looked to each other. "She might be here," Kat said with a nod as she thought of something judging by how she had the same look in her eye whenever either her or her father had made a plan or decision.

* * *

**KPOV**

I had lead everyone into the same place where the Governor held me. My memory blurry but I could sense that my feet knew where to take me. "This is where he had Glenn and Maggie," Dad said which made me not surprised as he probably expected me to be.

"The same place he held me too," I revealed to them. They all followed closely behind me, dad and Daryl staying close as we slowly entered the halls into the torture rooms the Governor had installed to this hell hole.

"The Governor held people here?" Tyreese asked us a little surprised. He had ordered for Karen to gather the others, to get them ready to leave and this was when dad suggested they could all come to live with us at the prison. Sasha had agreed to go find whatever weapons she could and get the trucks, busses and cars ready.

"He did more than hold them," Daryl growled behind me bitterly. _He must still be angry about Merle, Glenn and Maggie._ When we reached the door, I felt my heart sink. There was blood pooled under the door and I felt sweat cover my skin.

Michonne stood beside me as dad was stood in front of us, closer to the door. Slipping out her sword, she was ready and I could tell she too was worried for what was behind it. "Will you open it?" she asked dad as she looked to the door. _Please let her be alright._

"One, two..." dad whispered as Daryl raised his crossbow and quickly dad opened the door. We saw Milton dead, as a walker on the floor but both mine and Michonne's gaze fell upon the bare feet that laid on the ground. _Oh my God._

"Andrea!" myself and Michonne said at the same time as we rushed into the room and fell to our knees beside the figure on the ground. Andrea looked like shit. She looked like she had been hurt but not by the Governor. Slowly dad and Daryl stepped into the room. Andrea's hair a mess, blood all over her and sweat covering her skin.

We lifted Andrea from leaning against the wall to a sitting position. Both me and Michonne holding her to us as I pressed the back of my hand against her forhead and checked her temperature. "I tried to stop them," Andrea said softly as she looked up at my dad who had crouched down in front of her.

_Fuck. She's really hot. It's like she's on fire. _"You're burning up," I tell her worried. _Why is she so hot? What is going on? _Andrea sighed and slowly pulled off one part of her jacket. Showing us a deep, red, teeth mark and that was when it all connected. _Milton turned and bit her. _Dad sighed and both myself and Michonne struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Kat...you shouldn't be here, you're still injured," Andrea said to me with her soft blue eyes. My own pair were building up with tears. Myself and Michonne shook from them but Michonne couldn't bite them back as hard as I could.

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them-" Andrea said to me and my dad her eyes worried as she thought of my siblings dead. _She's so silly. Yet...so sweet and loving. God...why did this have to happen? Least of all to her. I can't believe I'm losing Andrea too._

"Us," I said firmly as I clutched her hand in mine. "The rest of us," I told her as I looked directly into her eyes. The pair of our blue eyes connecting as she gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand slightly. My body trembled as I fought against the need to cry. _I need to be strong. For her._

"Are they alive?" she asked me and I felt my throat tighten as I swallowed back the lump in my throat. My nose running as I sniffed up whatever wanted to run down and breathed in a little. Nodding I gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah, they're alive," I told her with a small laugh. She giggled tiredly as she shut her eyes. Pressing my forehead against hers as I shut my eyes tightly. _Why is it so hard to lose the ones you love? Why does this have to hurt so much? It's killing me._

"It's good both of you found them," Andrea said as she looked to me then Michonne. All of us in a tangled web of hands clutching hands and arms wrapped around arms. I looked up at Michonne and gave her a sad smile as she gave me one in return, then looked up at my dad who placed his hand supportingly on my shoulder. "No one can make it alone now" Andrea said as she looked to us.

"I never could," ," Daryl said as he broke the tension and sadness between us all, agreeing with Andrea and making me see his softer side. I just wanted to cry, to let it all out and curse the Governor to the ends of the earth. _Andrea didn't deserve this. No one does._

Andrea gave out a small laugh as she looked between me and Michonne. Giving our hands a small squeeze. "I just didn't want anyone to die," Andrea said sadly as she shut her eyes and gulped some of her saliva. "I'm glad I saved you Kat," Andrea said with proud and sad eyes as she looked into mine. _Please...stay. Don't leave me. Not yet. I can't let you go just yet Andrea. I've already lost so much. I can't lose you too._

"Thank you for saving me Andrea," I tell her happily. Thankful for all she had done for me. For my family. "For being my friend," I state as she gave me a sad smile. "I'll never forget what you did for me...what you did for all of us and..." I said as I allowed for a stray tear to fall from my eye. "For being such a good friend to me," I tell her as I thought of how she always stood beside me. Always supporting me.

"Even with all the arguments we had?" Andrea said tiredly with a small shake of her head and a smirk on my face. _Arguments are what pulled us tighter together. Made us realize how much we needed each other in order to stay sane and to survive. _

"Even then," I tell her with a small laugh, smiling at her and looked away. "You always did what you thought was right and...I admire you for that," I say to her with a small gulp and sigh, looking up at her with a nod. _She's a sister to me. She always will be my sister._

It was silent, other than the trembles from me and Michonne. The tears flooding Michonne's eyes as she held us tightly together. Her sniffing and my own mixing in at random moments as I couldn't fully control myself. "I can do it myself," Andrea said sadly as she looked to dad and his gun.

"No," Michonne said sadly, her voice a small croak as her voice was drowning in sadness. _Fuck...we're ruined. Our trio...it's now a duo. How are we going to recover after this?_

"I have to," Andrea told Michonne as she gave her a sad smile. "While I still can," she tried to explain to us. "Please? I know how the safety works," Andrea pleaded up at dad. _Why does this hurt so much? I don't want Andrea to die. Not now. Not ever. Not after all she's been fighting against. Not after all the kindness she's given me._

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Michonne told her sadly when dad slowly nods and gave Andrea the gun. Andrea let go of my hand and allowed me to place it on her knee. The three of us looking to each other kindly.

"Me neither," I agreed with Michonne. _We need to support her in her final moments. We both know that is what we would want if we were in her position._ "We started this hell hole of a journey together...we'll stay to help you through the end Andrea," I told her supportively. Dad didn't stop me but I could sense he didn't like this idea. Daryl and dad both sighing as they looked to the three of us sadly.

"I tried," Andrea said to us sadly. Looking at each of our faces as though she was engraving them into her memory.

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod. The tears building up again. "But you did. You truly did," I tell her with a sad smile. Dad, Tyreese and Daryl walked out of the room and allowed for me and Michonne to take those final moments to hug each other. Pulling away slightly as I felt my heart rip and break. Waiting as Andrea slowly raised the gun, giving us a small smile but then looked up at the ceiling. _She's going to Amy...to Dale. _My body shook as I couldn't hold the tears, me and Michonne mirroring each other and then..._bang. She's...gone._

* * *

**So that was season 3! Can I have 10 reviews for this chapter?! Seeing as it is the season finale but...don't worry. I always do some of my own work before going onto the next seasons. There will be another chapter which will have Karyl moments and some family time too! You'll see what Andrea's death has done to Kat and some other characters. So prepare yourselves! REMEBER! 10 REVIEWS! I need them in order to write the next chapter quick enough so that we can get started on season 4!**

* * *

**Now...questions and then answers to reviews: What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did it make you cry? What do you want to see happen (other than Kat and Daryl get together)?**

* * *

**EastDenise: We'll just have to wait and see won't we! I hated having to kill Merle but...it was necessary for what is to happen next chapter!**

* * *

**Guest: I'm sorry? I don't know. It hit me too. I don't like killing off characters as they are all family and they all love each other like a family.**

* * *

**Mrs Sorbo: Thank you! I don't know if slow development is good but...I hope it is!**

* * *

**An Amber Pen: I know what you meant but...we'll have to see how this all goes now. To see what happens between them all. Which will be in the next chapter and after that too!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Well of course they should! They are meant to be...no? I think they are. A lot better than what Bethyl was. Or Caryl. Carol is more of a mother figure to Daryl. Kat and Daryl are more of a slow, gradual relationship. Awkward at times but it's all because they care. They are clearly attracted but its just that and care for each other. As for Andrea, she tried to draw the Governor away from Kat, to bide them time and get them to safety. All before the Governor could attack. She had help from Milton.**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: We all do sweetie! Believe me...I too love Karyl too! They're so cute and sweet. I think you'll love them even more in the chapters to come!**

* * *

**diannn: Here you have it! I'm glad you like the slow, intensional burn of the relationship between Kat and Daryl. I don't like when Daryl goes straight into relationships in stories. It's un-realistic and not what Norman wants Daryl to be played as. Daryl is awkward, is friends with the girl and then starts to fall for her. He doesn't like a girl, throw her against a tree under the moonlight and kiss her.**

* * *

**thefifthmarauder47: Here you go dear! I'm glad you love this story! I work really hard to keep the story going and to make sure the characters are developed accordingly. As for Kat and Daryl...so am I but...I already know when they'll kiss. You'll just have to wait and see how it all turns out! Maybe by season 5 Kat will die...who knows? Only me. {Cue evil laugh}**

* * *

**Until the 10 reviews and the next chapter...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	34. Chapter 34: Breakdown

Chapter 34: Breakdown

* * *

**RPOV**

* * *

_~9 months ago~_

_"Hey..." I said as I walked into the room. Seeing Kat laying beside Carl as he was sleeping. They looked so peaceful, Kat looked like she hadn't had enough sleep. That she couldn't shut her eyes. Not even for a second. It worried me. It worried Lori too. _

_"Hey Dad...what's up?" she asked me as she sat up a little and supported the weight of her top half on her elbows. Her brown hair a long curly, tassle as the tips touched her bed and her blue eyes were curious, a look in them I couldn't quite put my finger on it._

_"I just...I wanted to talk to you, that's all," I said as I sighed, pulling up a chair that was on her side of the bed and looked at her. Sitting beside her, I had my hands clasped and my eyes darting from her face to the ground. _How do I talk to her about this? If only I was like my father...he knew how to speak to me. To make me see sense.

_"Oh all right...what about?" Kat asked me curiously. She decided to sit up and turn her body towards me to face me. Her blue eyes light and wondering what I would say to her. _She's so young but...so strong. Maybe I should tell her from experience.

_"Well..." I began unsure of what exactly I could say to her. "You went out there today..." I stated which probably would have made her a little exhausted from the fact she already knew. _Way to point the obvious Rick._ "You had to kill a man," I tell her bluntly. She looked calm. Yet...she looked troubled._

_"Yes," Kat said just as bluntly as I did. "I did," she agreed with a small, quick nod of her head. Her blue eyes on mine and never wavering. _Something is wrong...really wrong. I'm worried about her.

_"I remember the first time I killed a man..." I said as I looked down at my clasping hands. "I was all shakey. You're mom couldn't sleep because I couldn't," I told her as I pursed lips. "She would give me these pills and herbal drinks but...nothing worked," I stated to Kat rather than to help her understand why I was talking to her. As to what my point was. _

_"I found out it wasn't the fact that I killed a man," I said as I looked up at Kat. Our blue eyes connecting to each other in a way that showed me she was being sympathetic. "It's because of the guilt," I revealed to her. "Everyone has a family...thinking about how to tell said family that someone they loved died..." I said with a small sigh._

_"Because of me," I said as I felt my heart sink, my hands shake and body heat up at the memory. _It was one of the worst experiences of my life._ "It was hard," I stated to her as I looked up at her again, not realizing that my eyes had dropped down to look at the ground at the memory. "I kept thinking...'how can people cope to lose someone like that?'" I asked her and myself._

_"Dad...difference is..." Kat said as she got up onto her feet. "I killed a man that didn't deserve to live," she said with a small growl in her voice. "He was going to rape me then kill me," she stated to me which made me frown. "It was my life...or his," she told me. "That was the difference," she said as though that was her conclusion. _

_"I wasn't afraid of dying...I'm still not," she told me bravely. "I'm afraid of not being able to prevent deaths for those I love," Kat stated as she gave me a sad expression. "If I lost you, mom...Carl...I don't know what I'd do," she told me with a pain in her voice, that she reached out and placed her hands over mine. _

_"That is what I was thinking of when I killed that man," she told me with a sadness in her eyes. "Not in myself or who I was taking this man away from," she said as though her heart could break in front of me any moment now. "I was thinking if I could be strong enough to kill someone in order to save the ones that matter more to me than myself," Kat said which made me look to her and worry. _She's so...caring. So...selfless. How did I make such a strong and wise woman?

* * *

**KPOV**

We had silently wrapped Andrea's body into a cloth and tied it up so she was securely inside. We had done the same to Milton, asking the others to help me take Milton's body out front where he would of wanted to be burried. Somewhere he had worked hard for. For Woodbury. I would have liked to take him back to the prison but he always said he belonged in Woodbury, not just that as we had soil back at the prison that dad didn't want tainting. We couldn't risk it.

When we drove back, I was silent. Numb. I didn't know how to feel anymore. I could only sense sadness. A bottomless sadness. I had lost so much in the span of a few weeks. My heart was shredded and I had no idea how to fix it. I had been pushed to every limit and it was finally building up on me. Making me weak and reckless at times. _I need to be stronger. For Carl, Judith, Dad and the others. _

When we reached the prison, we parked the car and other transportations that held people from Woodbury. They settled in, while myself, Michonne and a few others helped us dig a grave for Andrea. Carl said he would make the cross for us and I thanked him with a hug and kiss to the top of his head. We didn't stop until she was under the ground, until we had prepared her 'A' with the stones my dad gave me and the cross Carl had made for us.

I stared at the graves, saw how it spelt out our names. M-A-O-T-C-L-K-A. They stood for Merle who wasn't burried but remembered by the gesture of a grave. Axel who had died during the Governor's attack. Oscar who died at Woodbury, but I never got to know him. T-Dog who died saving Carol. Carol who they had believed died during the attack. L for mom who had died while giving birth to Judith. Me, because they thought I died back at the farm but felt it right to bury me beside mom...

And Andrea. Burried beside me. Where she belonged. She had saved me. She had done so much for me that I was so blind and clueless to it all. She was good. A kind and caring person. Someone I knew loved me no matter what I had done. She was my sister. A best friend to me. It shook me to think she was no longer alive. No longer breathing. No longer telling me off for something stupid I did. _I miss her. _

I then looked to my mom's grave. She was no longer here to hug me, to kiss me like she did whenever I felt angered. Taking my hand and kissing the back of it to calm me. I felt myself freeze, unable to move as I thought of my mom. There were times that I felt like she was still with me. I knew she was in my heart but...I then thought of Judith. _She will never know what a good mom our mom was. She will never know the sound of her voice. The touch of her skin. The teasing in her gestures. She will never know mom._

I then heard footsteps come closer to me. I knew who it was. I didn't need to look up to see who it was. It was Dad. He came up to stand beside me, he too looked at the graves and sighed. We had finished the funeral and everyone had left but...I stayed put. I couldn't somehow force myself to move. Only stuck to the ground and unable to take a step away from the graves. "Kat..." dad's concerned voice called to me.

"I..." dad's voice shook as he looked down at the graves but then turned his body to face me. "I know it's hard," he said sadly. "But...I'm here to listen if you need to talk," he tried to convince me to speak to him about what was going on with me. I was numb, tingles running along my skin as though I had a leg that was asleep when you put too much pressure on it for too long.

"There's nothing to talk about dad..." I told him coldly as my eyes were glued to the graves. "I...I don't know what to even say..." I tell him as I felt my throat tighten. The lump inside it was too much for me to handle. A stinging sensation in my synapse as I felt the tears build in my eyes. "I don't know where to start...or end," I stated to him truthfully.

"Katherine...don't ever hide yourself away from me. I'm here," he told me as he went to cup my face. "Don't shut me out," he pleaded at me with those blue eyes of his. "I'm here for you because you, Carl and Judith...you all come first," he tells me and wiped at the tears that were falling from my eyes and down my cheeks. "I'm your father. I'm here for the good and the bad," he states to me sadened as our eyes were locked on each other. "To cry...to mourn...that's not weakness. If anything...to me...it shows me strength," he tells me as his own eyes grew watery.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down, I fell into his arms and he held me tightly. Falling to my knees, I let the sobs take over me. My body trembling wildly, my heart beating rapidly at the realization I had lost. My mouth wide as I cried out and my fingers gripping my dad. He dropped onto the floor with me, both of us laying on the ground as he held me tightly. His hand caressing my hair and face. The other holding me to him as he would rub my back to sooth me. Letting me cry in his arms. This was something I had never done before.

"They're...gone dad," I sobbed as I let my body be controlled over the emotions I had been bottling up for so long. "They're gone," I cried and kept my eyes glued to the graves. Dad holding me as I felt myself let go of all the emotions I had been fighting back. Letting myself mourn over my loss and to let my heart break in front of my dad. To let him comfort me. I had never been more thankful of him than I had at this very moment. Allowing the waves of tears to wreck my body and the shivers of the pain in my soul drain out along with my tears. With my cries and with my grip on my dad.

* * *

**RPOV**

The way she broke down in front of me, it all but killed me and crumbled my soul. A father never likes to see their daughter cry. Less so over the ones she loved and lost. It hurt to see her like this but I knew I needed to support her. We laid there beside the graves, holding each other close and letting her cry. My heart breaking to see her like this. Comforting her as well as I could.

She was so strong for so long that she deserved to let her emotions hold her for a few moments, knowing that she had been holding in all her sadness and trying to keep positive for us. It was my turn to help her through a tough time. I was thankful for her to show me this side, seeing as she never cried in front of me anymore. She felt it made her look weak. _She's far from it. My strong and loving Kitten. Your mother would be so proud of you._

A lone tear fell from my eye as I held her. Her body vibrating from the cries she had been holding in for such a long time. Her sobbing controlling her in a way I never thought imaginable. Her heart was beating rapidly as I did my duty as her father by supporting her and caring for her. Offering her love and support by comforting her as best as I could. _We'll get through this baby girl...together._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey..." Michonne's voice called to me as I stayed beside the graves, after sobbing my heart out, dad let me calm down and eventually when he knew I had finally got it out of my system, I felt stronger. He left me and did what he had to as a father to the others, to work with the group. I still felt numb, but stronger. I knew I no longer needed to cry. I felt the thirst for revenge.

"I'm going out to look for him," Michonne told me as she too stood staring at the graves. Her body firm beside mine, mine was stiff and in pain from all the crying. I had sobbed to the point where I felt like spilling out all the contents of my stomach. Michonne's steps were quiet but she made her presence known. "Every day," Michonne informed me.

"Daryl said he'll even help," Michonne rambled on. "Says he wants to find him too, to repay him for his brother Merle," Michonne informed me of Daryl's vendetta. _Daryl's a good tracker. He'll find him. When we find him...we should give him a death only he deserves. Without mercy. Let him suffer. To see his life crumble to nothing. Just like he did to us. To all of us. Ruining our lives rather than trying to fix it. We've lost so much..._

Looking to Michonne, I could tell she had sensed I would turn my head to look to her. "I'm going too," I stated bluntly. She didn't have to decline nor did she have to decide for me what I could or couldn't do.

"I knew you would," Michonne said with a small nod. Her expression was...expressionless. _Andrea's death really hit her hard too. The Governor has to pay for all that he's done. To all the pain he's caused. To all the humiliation. To all the...deaths._

"Michonne..." I called to her. She went to turn away and walk off. Leaving me beside the graves until I said her name, making her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at me and stared directly at me. "We do this together...as the duo that once had Andrea," I tell her firmly. "We do this for Andrea," I say as I felt my throat clench at the sound of Andrea's name on my tongue. "But...I don't want to lose you too," I tell her saddened.

"I know," Michonne agreed with a nod of her head. She walked closer to me, I took her hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze.

"I love you Michonne," I told her as though she was a sister to me too. _She is my sister. I've gotten so close to her during those 8 months. She's taught me a lot and she's kept me safe, fed and sane. She's more than a sister. She's a best friend. Just like Andrea was._

Michonne looked into my eyes and gave me a small sad smile. Taking hold of the back of my neck, she wrapped her other arm around me and hugged me to her. My arms wrapping around her frame to hold her to me. "I love you too Kat," she said softly as we both stood there for a while. Taking in each other's pain and thinking about Andrea. _We need to make this right._

* * *

**CPOV**

I had stepped outside and saw Daryl looking like he was getting ready for something. Michonne was around doing God knows what and Kat was beside the graves. On the floor with dad holding her. From the distance you could tell she was crying. Crying didn't cut it. She was sobbing. Dad was comforting her and it pained me to see my sister in pain.

_She's lost so much. Just as we have. But...she's always so strong. I'm scared she's going to fall into a dark hole or into depression. I felt numb after losing mom. I was lost. I thought I had lost both mom and Kat. Yet...when Kat came back, I was happier than I wanted to be. _Kat laid there and her cries were loud enough that I could hear them faintly.

Daryl walked towards me, he too looking at the distance and frowned. "She'll be fine," he tried to reassure me. "Jus' needs to get it out of her system...that's all," Daryl said with a small shrug. "She'll get through this," Daryl said to me. "Jus' support her and help her in whatever she needs," he suggested.

"We'll all help pull her through this," Daryl said as he looked to Kat and he too looked a little upset about what was going on with Kat. "You have my word," he said as though he too would try and lift Kat from this sad experience. _He'll fix her. Just like I will and Dad...and the others. We're a family. We'll all pull through this. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey...got the album out again?" Dad asked me as I was sat in the cafeteria, Judith on Carl's lap as we looked down at the photos in the album. Laughing and giggling at the pictures that held fond memories. Cringing at some of us either naked as children or of us not liking certain pictures for how we looked. We were currently look at when Carl had first lost his tooth, how he hated it because he felt he look stupid in it.

"Yeah...look at this," I said as I looked up at dad who moved to sit beside us, chuckling as he looked down at the album. "Remember when I had dyed my hair black?" I asked him, crying on the inside at the memory. _Why did I do that?_

"Oh yeah...you kept complaining that it was too dark," dad agreed as he looked at the picture of me in a prom dress, with jet black hair and a silky purple, curve hugging dress. "And that it took way too long to go back to brown," dad said as he remembered why I hated it so much.

"Mom kept complaining about how much I whined about it," I remembered as I laughed at my statement. _I think I drove mom crazy with it. I think she even suggested I just shaved it off if it bothered me so much._

"Yeah, she'd come to bed at night and say how you wouldn't shut up about your hair," dad said with a small laugh, Carl smirking as he rocked little Judith in his arms. Smiling as he would glance up at the pair of us.

"It was her idea!" I complained shocked as everyone came in to see us discuss my mother. Of my teenage problems. _She always did want me to look and act like a girl. She practically forced me to go to prom, even though I declined every offer. _

"You didn't have to follow it Kat," dad said teasingly as he nudged me with his body as he swung a little to knock me. Making me laugh and shake my head at him. Hershel and the others all gathered as they watched us, smiling at us and our fond memories of our past.

"You looked nice with black hair," Carl commented as we all looked at the picture. _I did look pretty with it but...I didn't like it. It was too strange for me to look at for too long. I still don't think the color black suits me._

"Don't, I hated it," I said slightly angered. As though I was still a teen. This was when Daryl came in and walked towards us, he had heard some of the conversation judging by how he leaned over my dad and examined the picture.

"Eh," he said as he was munching on something. Shrugging slightly as his eyes were glued to my photograph. "I prefer you with brown hair," Daryl said honestly as his eyes glanced up at me and my hair, then back down at the picture. _Was that...a compliment? Or an insult? Talk about making things awkward..._The way Dary spoke of me made both me, my dad and the others all look at him questioningly. He just shrugged and continued to eat noisily.

"I'm going out to hunt for some food," Daryl declared to us all as he walked over and picked up his crossbow. "Got more mouths to feed," Daryl told my dad as we had decided to bring all the people from Woodbury back here to the prison. _He's right. We won't have enough with all these people now living here._

"I'll go with you," I said as I got up and gently shut the album. He nods and this was when our eyes trailed to my father. He was looking up at me and cleared his throat to indicate he was still worried about me.

"Are you sure about that Kat?" Dad questioned me. His blue eyes clashing with my own pair, as though I was looking through a mirror. _He's worried about me but...I'll be fine. I'm not crazy, just sad and angry over the loss of my friend._

"Yeah," I said with a small nod. I picked up the album and clutched it in my hands. Dad gulped, looked away and nods. _He gives me such freedom..._He then looked up at Daryl who gave him a stern nod. As though they were communicating with the way they looked to one another. _Is this some private language I didn't know about?_

"I want to go too," Carl said as he spoke up to me. His eyes darting from me to dad. He was worried for which one of us would disagree. Dad stayed silent, he was chewing on the skin of his lip as he looked towards me with a raised eyebrow. _Oh no...he wants me to decide._

"I-..." I said. Clueless as to what to tell him. _To go out hunting? Is he sure he wants to do this? He's...well...fuck. What do I say to him?_

"Please!" Carl pleaded when I didn't tell him a yes or no answer. "I need to learn how to hunt. In case if I ever need to," he tried to explain his reasons in why he wanted to come with us. _Sounds good enough but...how do I know he wants to go out there only so he's allowed to use his gun? No way. My rules. He's not using a gun but he'll use silent weapons. _

"Fine," I agreed to him coming along. "You can come but...on mine and Daryl's rules," I said as I looked to dad and lifted one leg over the other to get out of my seat. Placing my hand onto dad's shoulder as he overlapped it and lifted it to press a kiss to my fingers. _He's back. I know he is._ "Let me get my things ready," I said to Carl and Daryl as I took the photo album and went to my cell.

* * *

**RPOV**

The way Daryl spoke to Kat, showed me he would be willing to look after her. I trusted him. The way he's been towards Kat proved my theory. _He likes her...and she likes him. They just don't know it or won't admit it to each other yet. _When I gave him a look, I was asking him if I could trust he'd keep her safe. The nod told me he would and willingly. _He's good for her. He wants to kill the Governor for what he did to her. Makes him worthy enough to like her. He's a good man._

"I hope you're okay with me going with you Daryl," Carl asked Daryl softly and calmly. He was still holding Judith but Carol was gently taking her from him. Slipping out of my seat, I saw Carl do the same and walk towards Daryl.

"Yeah...it's fine kid," Daryl agreed with a small nod. I had discussed earlier with Kat that I would take Carl's gun away because he was losing himself. Kat said she understood and that she would do whatever she needed to in order to bring back her brother to us. _I trust her but...he still isn't allowed a gun. Not after what happened._

"I really want to learn to do what you can do," Carl explained to Daryl with a small nod of his head. _He's a smart and strong boy. He can learn to be a better man with Daryl and his sister around. They're good people. They'll teach him. _"What Kat can do," he said as he looked to me and I gave him a small smile.

"I get it," Daryl said with a nod. "But...we need to get some rules straight," Daryl said as he took hold of Carl's shoulder. "You stay close and listen to what me and your sister tell you," Daryl instructed him and this made me smile. _Yeah. Carl will be good with these two. They're smart and quick. He'll learn to be a man and a good one with these two._

Slipping out of the cafeteria, I decided to go pay Kat a visit in her cell and left the others to discuss whatever they wanted to. _I'm a little worried about Kat. She's broken down in front of me and in my arms. She's lost so much and she might be losing her mind like I did...I better check on her._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Kitty Kat?" Dad called to me as I was stood beside my bed, fingers gently grazing the photo album. My eyes glued to the happy family we had once been that was the front cover photo. Dad slowly stepped in and looked at me curious as to what I was doing.

"Hey dad...what's up?" I asked him as I looked up at him. My backpack was ready, placed on the bed and ready to zip up and leave. My eyes on dad as I held the album firmly in my hands. _I miss mom but...I know she would want me to keep an eye on our family. To keep them safe at all costs._

"Nothing...what are you doing with the album?" dad asked me as he stood closer to me. Taking the album gently from me. His fingers lightly grazing over mine. "I thought you were going to get ready?" he asked me curiously as his eyes glanced up at me and away from the cover.

"I am but...I was just-..." I said trying to make an excuse but knowing there was no point. _Always stick to the truth. Lies burn you._ "Well...musing in my thoughts," I tried to explain what was going on with me.

"Tell me about it," he suggested as he gently lowered the album so he could keep his eyes on me. Directly staring into my own blue eyes as mine peered into equally as crystal blue orbs as my own.

"Well...mom," I began. "Back at the camp," I tried to set the picture for him. "When we thought you were dead," I tried to explain as I fumbled for words. "She thought it would be great to do this...routine. Every Friday night," I tell him as I looked down at my wriggling fingers. "I would join Carl and mom in a tent, we'd sleep together that night," I told him honestly but it was completely irrelevant to what I wanted to tell him.

"It was mostly because we always fell asleep while looking through the pictures," I said with a small smile at the memory of it all. "Anyway...what I'm trying to say is...we would look at these pictures and remember you," I explained to him, getting to the point with him.

"Ever since you've been back, we didn't need a reason to keep looking at the photo albums," I explained further. _He was alive, there was no reason to try and remember him as a man who was once alive and meant something to us._ "But now that mom's dead...it's reason enough to remember her for the woman we knew her as rather than Lori-the-one-that-slept-with-Shane," I tried to explain as I looked down, biting my bottom lip as I thought how dad might react angrily to this.

"Hey..." dad said as he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look up at him. My blues glancing up at his and holding his gaze. "It makes sense," dad said with an appreciative smile. "Your mother was always smart like that," dad said with a small smirk. "Like you," he said and teasingly nudged my chin with the finger he had under it. "Thank you Kat..." he said with a warm smile and looked down at the album.

"For what?" I asked him curiously. My brows furrowing at him in slight confusion.

"For bringing me back," dad said sincerly as he looked directly into my eyes. "If it weren't for you, Carl and Judith...I might be still losing my mind and getting myself killed," he told me which made me look at him sadly. _I guess we are all saving him. He's returned but I can see he is still a little broken._

"Dad...it's fine," I said with the warmest and most honest smile I have had on my face in a while. "We're family. We do these types of things for each other," I explained with a small shrug. "I better get ready for the hunting trip," I tell him after a few seconds of silence between us.

"About that..." dad said as he looked at his belt and pulled out the machete from where he kept it. "Here, you'll need this," he said as he was holding it out for me to take. "I-...I took this when you left it at the farm," he said as though he was still pained. _The memory of the scene must haunt him._

"It was the only thing that was left of you," he explained as he looked at the machete and examined it. "It was selfish of me to keep it but...it was what got me through everything," he told me as though his life was held by this machete he was holding. "It kept me strong," he informed me and...I believed him. _A token to remind him of me, to make him feel like I was always around, even when I wasn't._

"Keep it," I said to him with a nod and smile. "I work well with any types of machetes," I teased at him cockily. "Besides...it's been keeping you strong all this time," I said seriously as he gave me a small smile. "Suggest you stay strong," I said as I gently overlapped his hand with mine and guided him to put it back where he kept it.

"Love you Kitten," dad said as he pulled me in and pressed a kiss to my forehead. The kind gesture making me sigh and shut my eyes releaved. _He's being so sweet. So fatherly...I think he is back but clearly damaged. Just-...he's slowly repairing himself and it's with all of our help._

"Love you too dad," I answered him as I placed my hands on his waist and leaned into his lips, allowing my forehead to linger on them for a moment longer. Pulling away a little, I picked up my bag and zipped it up, turning to dad, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek before walking past him and back to Carl and Daryl. Ready to leave to go on our hunting trip.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had never felt more awkward than I did just then. Peering over their shoulders to look down at an album which should have nothing to do with me, I looked at it and made a comment about her appearance. I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid. _Are you fucking kidding me? Here I am, doing everything I can not to look like an idiot to her and I give her a comment._

_She can take that as a compliment or an insult. Either way...you really fucked it up Dixon. Fuck. What do I do now? _What made it worse was that everyone looked at me with this questioning look in their eyes. _Fuck...I'm so stupid. She probably hates me or thinks I'm a freak. But...she needs to know she's beautiful however she looks...doesn't she? She must know. Her family are all attractive but her...there's something about her that makes me turn into an idiot._

* * *

**KPOV**

We were walking in the woods, Dad had taken the gun off of Carl and handed it to me. That we only use guns in case of an emergency. I decided to follow dad's plan and allow for Carl to not use the gun and only if it were absolutely necessary. Wandering the woods, pushing leaves away from our faces and ducking branches. "So...what exactly are we hunting for?" Carl asked us as Daryl had his crossbow up at all times.

"Anything," Daryl growled slightly at him with that rough voice he had. "We could get lucky, maybe some squirrels...a wild pig...a rabbit..." he said as he listed off any of the animals that could be good to bring to camp. Anything that was useful and could be stored for a while. "Anything we can eat," Daryl stated as he kept alert, my bow at the ready as I walked behind him. Carl staying beside me and close to me.

"Oh...okay," Carl said softly, agreeing with whatever Daryl told him. "Hey...Kat?" Carl called to me, asking for my attention. Gaining it easily as I moved to slip my bow and arrow back in place. Sliding out my machete and holding it firmly in my hand.

"Yeah?" I replied to him as I was alert and ready for if any walkers got too close to us. _Daryl can be alert for food and me for walkers. Don't want one to jump out at us. Especially not now. No way will I let Carl get eaten._

"Keep your voices down, this is a hunt," Daryl growled at us impatiently and annoyed. _Oops!_ "Not a chat show," he stated sarcastically. This made me look to Carl with raised eyebrows, look to Daryl and sigh.

"Sorry," me and Carl said in unison. _Well...we are siblings. Might as well say things at exactly the same time._

"What is it?" I asked him a little quieter, keeping my voice low enough for Carl and Daryl to hear but not loud enough to scare off an animal too soon.

"Why do you love that book so much?" Carl asked me curiously, he too kept his voice low as we spoke to one another in the woods. _This is really bad. We're probably pissing Daryl off more than he can stand._

"You mean my favourite book...Of Mice and Men?" I questioned him as I looked at him with a knowing look. _Not many people understand why I would like a book like that but...it's literature that had a beautiful meaning to it. A wonderful message. _

"Yeah...I read it and...it was weird," Carl admitted as he pulled a funny face. "I didn't understand much as to what it was meant to symbolize," Carl told me honestly. "Other than a bunch of people with lots of problems," he said as though he was concluding the book.

"Well...it showed how different types of people dealt with different situations," I remind him as he nods to this statement. "That...not everyone is the same and that there can be bad people in this world," I state with double meaning. _People like the Governor._

"People that can be misunderstood and that...doing the right thing isn't always the right thing," I admit as I felt slightly saddened to have to say something like that to my brother. Considering he had shot down a boy in cold blood. "It's about hopes," I state. "Dreams," I added seperately.

"About people who would go to great lengths to keep the ones they love alive," I said as it reminded me of myself. Of people that have done that in the past, of those who did it for me or the ones I love. _Like Andrea._ "That some relationships are better than any treasure you could find," I state as I smiled at Carl. "For relationships are no comparison to gold," I told him with a shake of my head. "It's worth more, lots more," I said to him honestly.

"But my favourite meaning in that book is the fact that...it's based on truth," I told him as I remembered the book. "That people in different times, situations and environments can get though anything that life throws their way," I state as I thought of how we were now. How we all lived in this new, crazy life. "It shows hope," I said, being hopeful in the way I said it.

"And we all know how much you like to hope," Carl mumbled as we pushed leaves away, Daryl slowing down as he listened to me speak of the book. As he carefully stepped and listened out for any animals.

"We always get through it," I state as I watched where we were stepping and pointed to the things that Carl needed to watch out for. "It's what we do," I remind him as it was proven in history and thought all the years. "As humans and as people," I tell him as I thought about dad, about all that had happened to us rececntly. "We grow stronger and beat whatever is happening that could bring us down," I informed him and then Daryl stopped.

The sound of a twig snapping in the distance and birds flying out of the trees. _That...is never a good sign. _Daryl stopped us and told us to get back. Suddenly, walkers were surrounding us and we had to run. Daryl pushing us forward as I kept Carl close. Suddenly, he ran to be in front of me, dodging walkers and he got grabbed by one. "Carl!" I shouted when I saw him scream and try to get the grip of the walker off of him.

Carl had fallen to the floor, the walker trying to claw up his leg as Carl tried to kick it off of him. Running to him, I grabbed my knife and cut it deep into the back of it's skull. Holding my hand out for Carl as I lifted him and rushed to get us away from the walkers that were coming closer to us. Heading in another direction as we all ran towards a way far from the walkers. Carl had kept running ahead but he was quicker this time. More alert.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed against a tree by a walker, Carl too far ahead of me and the walker trying to grab and bite at me. Pushing it away from me as hard as I could. "Kat!" I heard Carl scream after me, as Carl screamed, a familiar arrow sliced it's way into the walker's head. Pulling it out of it's head, I looked to Daryl and we exchanged a nod.

We kept running for a long while until we were cornered, that was when I saw a ladder and a treehouse above it. Daryl too had noticed it and this was when he shoved Carl to go up first. "Go! Go! Go!" Daryl demanded of us as I was after Carl to climb up. Daryl quickly hurrying after us and climbing up quickly. When we got to the top, we looked down and were all panting from the fear of almost becoming walker food.

"Do you think they'll go away?" Carl asked a little worried as they all clawed around the tree. _Let's just hope they don't know how to climb up trees or ladders. Then...we'd be in trouble. _Daryl lowered his crossbow, handing him the arrow I had pulled out and looking down at the walkers that snarled up at us. Wanting us as their dinner.

"Yeah...eventually," Daryl said breathlessly. "We're stuck here until they find something else and decide to leave," Daryl stated as he squinted down at the walkers. I turned to Carl and checked him for any bites or scratches, both of us pulling each other into hugs when we knew neither of us were harmed.

We turned to the door to the treehouse, it was big enough for me and Daryl as well as other adults to fit inside. Knocking on the door, we waited for any walkers and were glad to find only one. Daryl quickly killing it with his knife and entering first. "Might as well look around for supplies," I said as I glanced around the room. "Oh my God...Carl!" I said wide eyed as we all searched for things.

Carl had picked up something that was blue, in a plastic bag and it made me jump out of my skin. I knew exactly what that was and I did not want Carl anywhere near that. "Keep away from that!" I growled to him as he quickly dropped it. Daryl walked over and picked it up, examining it with a small chewing movement of biting the inside of his cheek.

"Is that what I think it is?" Carl asked us curious and slightly worried. _Yes...it's blue crystals. Meth. Holy fuck. I was hoping never to see that again since Daryl had found it in Merle's secret stash. This must remind Daryl about Merle...shit._

"Crystal..." Daryl said as he threw it out a makeshift window and then kept walking around the room. "Whiskey..." he said as he showed us a bottle of whiskey and placed it into his back pack. "Seems to me we hit the prison breaker's escape hide-out jackpot," Daryl stated as I too had come to that conclusion.

"Literally," I agreed as I looked around and found some weapons, smaller ones. Knives, guns, some ammo and some supplies we could use back at the prison. Daryl was opening drawers and poking his fingers into them, rummaging things around and seeing if there was anything useful.

"Hey..." Daryl called out as I would look around the room slightly disgusted to find more drugs and the things to use them with. Daryl had thrown something big to Carl's direction. Carl was quick and caught it.

"Oh," he said as he turned it so he could look at it. "Notebooks?" he questioned Daryl skeptically as he looked up at Daryl slightly confused as to this gesture. It made me look to Carl slightlt stunned by his way of talking to Daryl. _That's a little rude. He should be thankful._

"It's good to use notebooks, that way you remember things and can write them down," I tell Carl as I walked to him and took the notebooks in my hands. Checking them out and seeing that it looked like it was in good condition on the outside. "Let me look at it first," I told him as I opened the pages and ripped out whatever was written on them.

"Here," I told him as I scrunched up the paper and grabbed an ashtray to place the papers in, using a lighter and setting it on fire. "I might get some myself," I tell him as I thought of what I could do with notebooks. "Use them to hold data or...maybe just use them to doodle on," I said with a little wink to Carl which made him chuckle softly.

"We might aswell get comfortable here," I say as I take a seat on the ground, looking around and noticing how small and cramped it was with all the junk that was in the way. "Well...as comfortable as we can get..." I tell them as Carl came towards me, placing his bag next to us and deciding to lay his head on my legs, curling up against me.

It was late at night, the crickets were chirping, we had eaten something I packed with us for the journey and the walkers were silent. Carl was fast asleep with his head on my lap, my fingers gently running through his hair comfortingly from time to time. _God...I miss times like these. Where it was just me and my brother. Where I could do things like this. 8 months without him...it was driving me crazy._

"He cares about you, you know that right?" Daryl asked me as he sat down on the opposite side, his eyes on me as he chewing on the inside of his cheek. I didn't know if it was a normal habit or a nervous one. "He would do anything for you," he said to me, his eyes dark but twinking in the little light we had. "Same as your father," Daryl informed me as it made me sigh. Looking down at the peaceful face, which was the face of my brother in a blissful deep sleep.

"I know...just like I would for them," I state to Daryl as I thought of all that had happened. All that would happen because of the ones I loved. _I would go to the end of the earth for my family. For the ones I love. For everyone back at the prison, I would._ "For everyone back at the prison," I state to him which made him nod.

"We know," Daryl told me as he lifted his thumb into his mouth, biting something on it as I kept my eyes on him. "It's why everyone either loves you or admires you back at the prison," he told me as though this was something I was bound to know. _Guess I'm appreciated back there._

"Which one would you put yourself in?" I asked him as I glanced down at Carl, then flashed my eyes up to look at him from under my lashes. Curious as to what he would say. Daryl was...interesting. Attractive. I couldn't deny that. _He's caring and sweet when he wants to be but...I sense him to be a little reserved at times._

"Kat...you're family," Daryl stated as though this was a pointed fact. _Sounds like me or my dad. I know he means well but...I'm curious as to what he would have said. No...he doesn't love me. He barely notices me. _The thought of this morning made me blush. To the compliment he had given me which made me slightly confused. My cheeks on fire but I was thankful that the lighting wasn't great. This meant he wouldn't tell I was blushing.

"I know," I tell him as I pursed my lips as to not laugh or smile. Not wanting to make it any more awkward than I already had. _Wow...I'm a supid idiot who doesn't know when to keep their mouth shut._ "I was just teasing you...sorry," I told him shyly. Wanting to hit myself for being so pathetic.

"It's okay," he said and this was when we were in silence for a few moments. Neither of us speaking. Daryl lazily leaning against the wall as Carl's gentle breathing filled the room. "What you thinking about?" he asked as he pulled me away from the thoughts I had.

"Just...home," I tell him. He went to speak but I stopped him. "Not your regular home," I inform him, knowing that it would be unclear to him. "Not the prison," I state as I thought of what he was assume would be my home.

"Oh...so...your hometown?" he asked me curiously. His eyes glued to me as he lazily rested his arm on his knee that was raised along with his foot, his legs making a triangle if you sat beside him at a different angle. One leg hitched and the other laying flat against the ground.

"No," I said bluntly. _That was my home but I know that it's not true anymore. Home isn't a building to me. Or the value of it._

"Then where is your home?" he asked me slightly confused and amused about where I was thinking about. _It should be obvious...shouldn't it? You would think it is...at least...I would._

"That's the funny thing," I state with a small smile forming on my lips. "After being held in a room where all you had was your thoughts...all I could think of was home," I tell him truthfully. "Returning to it," I said with a small sigh. My fingers grazing Carl's skull as I would caress his hair.

"Being stuck on a chair, being tortured and treated like shit gives you a lot of free time to think about things," I stated as I remembered the time I had spent on the chair. The endless hits, cuts and other torturing ways the Governor used against me. The way I would sit there alone, cuffed and alone. "Believe it or not," I spoke as I looked down pained.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Daryl said sadly as his voice was low. Filled with a surprising tone of sorrow. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he said as I looked up at him. _Great...so here comes the 'I told you so'..._

"You did," I agreed with him. "Anyway..." I began again. "Turns out...everyone has their own views on what home is," I inform him, surprised of it myself. _Words...such powerful tools._ "A place where you belong," I said stating one of the views. "A place where you're safe and fed," I tell him which made him look at me curiously.

"A roof over your head," I said another view point to him. "A place where you feel loved," I said as I looked down at Carl's sleeping form. Then to Daryl who sighed heavily and relaxed into his position. "For me...it's something completely different," I said softly, gently as though my view was the most fragile of them all.

"What is it?" Daryl asked me curiously, his tone calm and his voice scratchy, that rough way that would make me shiver at times. _His voice...it does things to me. I'm glad he can't tell. His voice is like a personal drug to my ears. It's a nice sound. One I wouldn't mind getting used to hearing._

"It's wherever the people I love are," I informed him as I looked down at Carl with loving eyes. _My sweet...troubled baby brother. I'm going to bring you back. Make mom proud of you becoming a little man. To become a man that knows right from wrong._

"What's the difference from it being somewhere you feel loved?" Daryl asked me a little skeptically. Curious as to why I would say such an obscure thing. _He's so clueless sometimes. It's all in the way it's worded. _

"Because I don't care if they don't love me in return," I tell him honestly as I looked to Carl's sweet, angelic face and how it comforted me to see him like this. "It's where the people I love are," I repeated. "I put them before myself out of love," I explained. "I don't care if they love me because what matters to me is the fact I love them," I told him, explaining the differences further. With this, we stayed silent and slowly, I fell into a deep sleep as Carl had. Letting my body relax into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

**DPOV**

Staring at a sleeping Kat was always something that interested me, seeing as she always looked peaceful, despite the circumstances and situations we were in. Taking watch, I knew that she was happy when she was asleep with Carl's head on her lap. They looked like they were always like this. Remembering how they looked at camp made me smirk slightly.

_They have been like this more than once. Carl would sometimes fall asleep on her lap like that when he was too full from the food we had eaten. I'm glad I kept them fed. I'm glad Merle was cuffed to that roof. Otherwise I would have left with all the food and with Merle. Leaving them behind, dying and I would have never got to know them like I do now._

_God...what an asshole I would have been if I did that. It's not what I want to be. I want to be a better man. They wouldn't have deserved us robbing them blind. For once...I'm glad that it didn't happen as we had planned. I've changed but...I know it's for the better. I never thought I could trust people, forget learn to love them. I trust them. They are family and...other things to me._

Looking at Kat in the light of the moon, how the curves of her face were relaxed, how her long, slender fingers were in Carl's hair and how her blue eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids. I couldn't help but feel something for her. I would never admit to her what I was already thinking. _I like her...not like family. I think she's...ugh...what do I say? 'Interesting'? No. Sounds like I'm being a pussy. 'Hot'? No...it makes me sound like an asshole. _

_Oh! I got it. She's beautiful and...I know I would do anything for her. _My legs were weak sometimes when she would look at me the way she did. Those were when she would look up at me from under her lashes. Tempting me and making my throat dry. Then...there were the times she would look at me as though she was breaking down walls I had built and found my soul. These times were how she made me breathless.

When she was asleep...I was speechless. Her soft, short brown curls were something I wanted to feel. _What would they feel like if I ran my fingers through them? What would her touch feel like against my skin? _The distant memory of when I had her hand in mine came back to me. When I had lifted her up into the back of the van. When she kissed my cheek, when she would push me away from Martinez. All of her touches flooding back into my memory.

How she would wrap her arms around me and press her body tightly to mine on the bike made me shift a little in my position. Feeling something inside me stir and my muscles tensing. _I can still remember her smell...the sound of her breaking and the warmth of her body. What would that feel like without any barriers? Stop. This is Rick's daughter. The man who saved you, protected you and defends you. _

_The same man who made three pieces of art but...I'm clearly more curious about the oldest one he had created. _Sitting there, I stared at her and pondered some more. Musing in my thoughts and trying not to get caught or to get myself in a position which could turn out bad for me._ Don't want to look like an idiot in front of her again. Especially not in front of her brother too. Come to think of it...I prefered her with long hair too. _

I then thought of how she was like with her brother. It was nothing like me and Merle. For one, they were always together and she was never in the slammer. Carl was never alone. He always had her. Kat too wasn't dead, nor was Carl. _Kat loves her brother enough to be willing to keep living for him. To survive in order to keep him safe. He's still very young to care for himself alone. As for Merle...he loved me enough to save us by taking his life away. Leaving me alone but...knowing that there were people here who loved me and would look out for me. _

_I miss him but...there were differences. _I admired both of them. Kat and Merle. For they were so different but so similiar at the same time. Kat and Merle would both do things to save the ones they loved. They put us first. The ones they loved. My fingers clenched as I thought of the Governor. My knuckles turning white. _He tortured the people I cared about. Could have killed Kat...killed Merle. He will die and pay for what he's done. He will._

* * *

**KPOV**

In the morning, we kept hunting and were pleased to see there weren't many walkers roaming around. Heading to the prison, we spoke small talk like conversations and found a few animals that Daryl carried around with him. I offered to take some but he told me that he 'got it' and kept walking. Reaching the prison, we got back and the others were discussing what to do about the walls that had been destroyed. As to how we could fix the damage, this was when I offered to go look for some DIY store and get bricks and mixture.

Dad was worried but he knew he couldn't stop me from going. Daryl, Glenn and Maggie offered to join me on this task. Agreeing, we all went and got what we needed. There were a few walkers and the whole trip was silent. None of us communicating with one another as we did what was needed and returned to the prison. Deciding to start building with the plan dad and the others had done, Daryl said he would help start building while Sasha and Tyreese stood guard against walkers.

We were silently mixing the mixture with water and smoothing it out with the tools we took with us. Preparing the bricks as we looked at each other from time to time. Keeping silent and alert for either the Governor or for walkers. Our movements in synchronization as we would keep a pattern between us. Every movement was flowed and equal. Precise.

"You know..." Daryl began softly. "It ain't your fault," he said which left me slightly confused. Keeping my eyes on the work but would allow for them to flash up to steal a glance at Daryl. _What does he mean it isn't my fault?_

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"Andrea," he stated pained as I froze at the sound of her name. _It still hurts. This wound is still fresh. _"Lori," he said which made me sadden even more than I already was. _Mom..._"It ain't your fault either of them died," he tried to explain what he had meant earlier.

"I know my mom's death wasn't my fault," I stated to him as I didn't look up to him. "The only thing I'm sorry about with my mom is that...she died thinking I was dead all along," I state as I felt my heart clench sadly at the thought of my mom's death. Of her grave.

"Andrea..." I said with a small and pained sigh. Stopping what I was doing to look up at the sky. As though she could hear me from where I was. "I know it wasn't my fault," I told him. "It was the Governor," I stated coldly. "What I regret...isn't the fact that I saved you guys," I began to explain. "I regret not being able to save Andrea when I could have," I said as I felt my heart sink. _Just like what happened with Sophia. _

"You know..." I said mirroring Daryl's words from moments ago. "Merle's death wasn't your fault either," I stated to him as I felt myself sadden for him. For his loss. _We've all lost so much. I don't want to know how Daryl must have felt. _

"I know..." he agreed with a small nod. He too had now stopped what he was doing. "That was the Governor's fault too," Daryl agreed. "Merle always had pride...even when our dad was beating the shit out of us," Daryl revealed which made me gasp. "Yeah...my dad was a drunk," he explained which made me gape at him.

_He's revealing his past to me and all I'm doing is looking like a fish out of water! Say something! _"I'm sorry Daryl," I said softly. _Well...at least it was something. Christ. How have you survived this long?_

"Doesn't matter," Daryl growled as he continued to do his work a little more rushed. Angry. "He was a dick anyway," he tells me. "Merle...he always thought that the best way to end something...was by doing it yourself," he said to me. "Funny thing is...he could never end his addictions," Daryl stated about Merle. "Must have been the only comfort that made him forget about our dad," Daryl explained.

"Still made him the same as our dad," Daryl stated to me as he continued with his brick laying and ignoring me. "He was still an addict," Daryl pointed out. "One was an addict to drinks, the other to drugs...to me that's one and the same," he told me which I had to agree with.

"Still...he did something I would have never expected him to," Daryl explained which I had to agree to. "He still saved us from the Governor...gave us time," he told me with a small sense of pride. "He died stupidly...but with a good cause," Daryl said with a sad but proud tone in his voice.

"Neither of them deserved to die Daryl," I said to him sadly. Reaching out, I stopped him by placing my hand over his. "Not for any good enough reason," I spoke kindly as he stopped and looked first to my hand over his then up at me. Keeping our eyes locked, I felt my heart pound within my chest. The way he looked at me this very moment made me feel like we were looking into each other's soul.

"The Governor is a mad man," I stated. "He was not even close enough to call sane," I reminded him. "What Michonne said about the heads...was true," I revealed to him. This made Daryl ask me stunned if I had seen the heads. I simply looked away, pursed my lips and nod. "He kept the heads of...Felipe and Guillermo," I tol Daryl with a lump forming in my throat.

"Wait..." Daryl said as he processed what I had meant. "You mean...the ones from that nursing home?" he asked me a little stunned by what I had just told him. "Damn," Daryl said as he moved away and realized I wouldn't speak. That I wouldn't answer, telling him that yes. It was true and I wouldn't deny it.

"I heard you want to help me and Michonne look for the Governor," I said clearing my throat and looking down at my work as I went back to doing it. Daryl was still stood there, doing nothing while I did our job.

"Yeah..." Daryl agreed. "I'm a tracker...if I can find his trail...we'll find him soon enough," Daryl said as though to ease the stress of finding the Governor and ending him. "I want to kill him even more now, after what you just told me...how can you blame me?" Daryl asked me. "He killed good people...killed my brother," Daryl said pained. "Killed Andrea," Daryl kept ticking things off as though they were all a list.

"He terrorized you, tortured you and...did he?" Daryl asked as he trailed off. This made me stop and look at him stunned. He looked away slightly shy and angered. _Please don't tell me he's asking me what I think he is. Jesus Christ._

"What?" I question Daryl. "Did he rape me?" I asked him the question that was written on his face. He was pacing and he didn't want to look me in the eyes. His blues flashing to look at me when I mentioned 'rape' coldly. "No," I informed him when he didn't answer my own question. "He didn't have the chance to...as far as I know," I told him.

"Thanks for wanting to tag along with us but..." I began as we continued to do our work. "I feel this..._thing_," I said as though it was obvious but it wasn't. Daryl just kept his eyes curious as I pointed to my stomach. "A gut feeling," I explained so there was no confusion for him. "That the Governor will be back...with an army and that...there's no point in finding him," I state. "Because he will find us," I state which made him look at me with a nod.

"If the Governor is anything like you guys have explained...like we all know him," Daryl began as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "He'll be back," Daryl agreed. "But...we'll need to be ready," Daryl stated and he couldn't be any more right. _We need to be prepared for when he comes._

* * *

**RPOV**

_I have to do it. Carl can't keep having his gun with him if he's going to be killing innocent children. He can't think that I accept that. He's losing himself. He's been losing himself since we lost Dale...since Shane was shot by him. Then his mother's death...the thought of Kat being dead too. It's all been chipping away at who he was. He needs to come back to us. I have to make things right. _

_As for Kat...she's strong but weak at times. She's repairing herself and she's a good person. Independent, smart, strong, fast and skilled. She should survive. She was built for this...I see it now. No matter what has been thrown her way...she's stayed like who she was, just...harder. She's been shapped in this world but she's still who she's always been. I worry for her but...I need to do what a father must to protect and save his children..._

* * *

**Hey guys...a little sad with the number of reviews I got for the season finale. I finished this yesterday, ready for when I got the 10 but...clearly...didn't reach the 10 I asked for. So...10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE. Or it simply takes me longer than is needed. Next chapter will be the beginning to Season 4! So...**

* * *

**Questions then replies to reviews! Questions: Who's excited for Season 4 of this story?! What would you like to see happen? What do you predict will happen? What do you think of the development of Kat and Daryl (as characters and a couple)?**

* * *

**EastDenise: Aww! I actually love Carl. He's a kid but...he's troubled. Just like the rest of the family! It's only normal in this world love!**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: I liked Andrea too but...we'll have to see what happens. Hopefully she's strong enough to get through this. Hope this sufficed for what will be coming in season 4! #Karyl**

* * *

**Guest: We'll just have to wait and see!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: I was sobbing while reading that chapter. It really hurt. I liked Andrea and Kat's relationship. They weren't as cold or awkward as her and Michonne even if Michonne cares for Kat.**

* * *

**thefifthmarauder47: Who's badassery/human moments? Thank you very much dear! xoxo**

* * *

**Starlight: Hope this was enough for you dear. She needed to do something about holding back so many emotions. Being strong for everyone but not considering herself. She's always selfless like that.**

* * *

**kellie: Who do you think she will be going with? Hell...she might be alone for all you know! ;) As for Daryl and Kat or as I and some others call them #Karyl, they are both slow into this realtionship as they don't know what's to come or if there is any true emotions behind each other's actions, words and thoughts. It's just who they both are. How they are both played out.**

* * *

**BlueEyedSalvatore: Sadly...it's going to take way too long for the kiss to happen but...I know the perfect moment for it. When they're alone...and in the dark. OOPS! SPOILER! I'm so mean. ;) Karyl will happen soon enough but...it's always going to be a slow burn between these two. It's just who they are and how they react to things.**

* * *

**Anyway...I won't post the next chapter until there are 10 reviews for this one!**

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	35. Chapter 35: Collapse

Chapter 35: Collapse

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~2 years ago~_

_"Who's there?!" a male voice called out to us as me and Merle caught sight of a small camp. A group of people were on their feet, looking to our direction and a man with black hair and a cop like look about him holding a shotgun to our direction. "Come out if your're alive...or dead...either way...if you come out or don't...I'll blow your heads off," the man shouted to us as there was a family behind him._

_"Shh!" Merle told me as he stopped me from going out to stop the man from shooting at us. "We need to play it smart," Merle whispered to me. "Sometimes being brave ain't the best way to play it little brother," Merle told me as he looked to the group of other survivors. "Follow my lead," he told me with a small clap on my back. _

_Slowly, he creeped out from the bushes we were hiding and raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, ya know...it'd be a good idea not to shoot," Merle said to the man in his rough and raspy voice. "Those things can hear guns from miles," Merle told him as I raised my crossbow in surrender and showed them the palms of my hands. The man pointed his gun and that was when I noticed the others behind him._

_Young blonde chicks, a hispanic family, a slightly awkward family, an old man, a Chinaman and a woman with two children. A young boy with blue eyes, short chestnut hair and small, pale face. My eyes glanced and locked to a pretty pair of blue eyes, bright and full of life. Her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders and back, her figure was small and curvacious. Her skin slightly darker and her pink lips plump. The curves of her breasts visable and a bow wrapped around her torso with a matching quiver with arrows on her back. _

Holy shit. _Looking away, I looked down and then back up to see the man in front of them. _He's not their father. Too rough and dark to be her dad. Besides...her father must have had blue eyes. Her and her brother resemble their mother but the mother is too skinny and has hazel eyes. This man must be a boyfriend of the mother's or a family friend...or maybe he's the pretty girl's boyfriend_. _

_"How do you know that?" the man with a strong accent asked us as he kept his shotgun aimed at our heads. Merle chuckled and it sounded raspy. The angel with brown hair and a bow held the young boy close to her, her fingers gripping onto her own gun that I had now noticed was on a makeshift holster that could hold multiple other things on it._

_"Seen it happen," Merle told him with a small nod. Slowly, he lowered his hands and placed his gun back into his holster. Following Merle's lead, I slipped my crossbow over my shoulder and to rest across my back. The brunette angel's blue eyes lingered on me more than I was comfortable with. _

_"How can we trust you?" a blonde girl, the older looking girl with slight curls and bright blue eyes asked us. She was holding a long blonde haired girl to her, their blue eyes looking to us curiously. _They must be sisters.

_"You can't trust anyone these days sugar tits," Merle said as he looked to the blonde and gave her a small wink. _He's being a dick again. Great...bet he's still trying to pick up chicks. Sadly...he can't do that unless they're both high or out of their senses in some way.

_"We can hunt," I stated as I thought of a good reason for us to stay with them. "We won't cause ya any harm if ya don't try and harm us," I stated to them as I slowly glanced at the brown haired beauty, only to have my breath caught in my throat. _She's looking at me again.

_"Promise?" the blue eyed, brown haired boy asked as he gripped onto his sister's hands. Her eyes examining the pair of us as her brother looked to us hopefully. The girl slowly ducked her head down until she could kiss the top of her brother's forehead. _

_"Promise," I told them with all the honesty of my heart. _They seem like good people but...I don't know if I can trust them. Or trust anyone if I'm going to be honest. Who can you trust in times like these?

_"Well...I ain't promisin' nothin'," Merle mumbled angrily as he glared at me. _Great. I bet he thinks I'm a pussy for acting like this. We need safety...besides...I have a plan. We can rob them blind and run away with all their supplies.

_"Shut up Merle," I growled to him as I glared at him, glancing back to the group, I saw her bright blues gaze into mine. _Holy shit...she's temptation with a capital 'T'. She doesn't want me...doesn't need me. She doesn't know me. No one knows me. She means nothing to me but a pretty face with a nice body.

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

_So much had changed..._

I was now always busy and always out during the day. In the mornings, bright and early, before anyone else could wake up, I would tend to a crying Judith and then I would go help my father and brother with some farming. This was every day. I would write things down, notes that would later help us and other survivors to continue our work and what we had found out or learnt. Or if I ever needed to do something, I could go back and refer to the notebook.

Then, I would either go out with Michonne and look for the Governor. Writing notes down on the map and another notebook I would keep seperate from my farming handbook. Ticking off places in the map and making sure we knew where to go next and what can be found in certain areas around where we were. For example, walkers in a house that we had tried to go in but there were all locked in there.

There were other days where I would go out on a run with a group of others or I would go out with Daryl and go hunting. This was another activity to bring a seperate notebook to write down any tips from Daryl and any other information I can get about animals, what scare them and what can draw them to us so we can kill them.

Either of these events, meant I would come back later and do some medical work with Hershel. Learning how to stitch up wounds, what to do if someone is injured, how to make medicines and how to tell symptoms of infections or other things that can happen in times like this. There were days we would stay inside and some that we would go out so Hershel could teach me things about plants I could and couldn't use. Sketching them and writing any information down as well as possible.

This was what my notebooks were filled with. Drawings and information about things. Sketches of map layouts, plants, animals and lots of information about each thing. Looking around, I had just finished writing a log on what we had done today while out looking for the Governor. I had found Carl something and Judith something too. Michonne had found something for dad and I was curious as to what Dad's reaction would be like to it.

Closing up the book, I looked around and smiled. My hair gently swaying in the hair. It was no longer short, it was long and curly again. Tied in a tight pony tail and small strands over my face. Slipping my notebook in my bag, my tight top was clung to my figure. My muscles and knowledge had grown. I was stronger, faster and smarter. I knew things I didn't before. How to get out of places, how to get out of situations and how to fix things that I hadn't before. I was now also in the council back at the prison, along with others from our group and others that had joined when the Governor had killed them all.

"Hey," I heard Michonne call to me. Turning my head to her, I smiled and slung my backpack over one shoulder. Moving to her, I saw her get onto the horse and offer me her hand to get up behind her. "You ready to go?" she asked me as I looked around the small town we had stopped at to search for the Governor.

"Yeah," I answered as I walked over to her. "I was just putting away my notebook and...well...checking if the stuff was in my bag," I answered her feeling the need to say the excuses as to why I wasn't on the horse. Taking her hand, I got up and she laughed softly. She then made a noise and moved the reins, making us quickly speed off. My hands on her body as she rode us back to the prison.

* * *

**RPOV**

"You didn't wake me up," Carl called to me as I had been getting to doing the work on the farm we had been doing for the last year of peace we'd been having. It had almost been a year since Lori died and the Governor disappeared. Carl was much talker, had longer hair and Kat was much more...wiser. Stronger. Judith was growing faster than I could blink.

"'Cause I knew you were up all night reading comics with a flashlight," I told him as he walked closer to the farm and gave out a small scoff with a snicker. He reminded me a lot of Lori and Kat sometimes but...there were times where he reminded me of myself.

"What's up with Violet?" Carl asked as he looked over the fences and at the pigs that roamed around in their small den. Kat would help us out in the mornings but there were some that Carl woke late to, that Kat was always either gone with Daryl, a group or with Michonne before Carl would wake up. It was nice to teach her some things that Hershel had taught me. While she too learned more things than me, like hunting, medical stuff and other things.

"Carl, I told you not to name them. They're not piglets anymore. They're food," I said to him, stuttering a little as I thought of what he was trying to say about the pigs. _We're going to have to eat them. I know he wants to see them as pigs while they're still alive but...he can't do that. It's not right to add names to our food._

"I just thought, you know, until..." Carl said trying to make an excuse that would be valid enough for giving names to the pigs. He sighed and decided to give up. _I feel so sorry for him but...he needs to grow up. The right way. Gladly, its with my help, the others, Kat's and Judith's. _"Okay," he said with a sigh and looked down to the floor as he kicked at a small fence. Looking at him as I saw the small pain he had for the poor pigs. _We need them in order to survive Carl._

"I don't know what's going on with her," I said as I looked to the pig that laid there on the ground, it looked like it was either exhausted or going through some sort of sickness. "Could be sick, could be nothing," I told him as I didn't have an exact idea as to what was wrong with the pig. "Feel better, Violet," I said giving in to Carl's little habits. _Only for now._ "Come on, let's get to it," I said with a small smile and clapped him on the back lightly.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Morning, Daryl!" someone called out to me, that was when I knew it was the familiar face and voice of Dr. S calling to me. _Could this all be because me and Kat brought back a huge deer yesterday? It wasn't just me...I wonder if they're like this with Kat. They should be. She deserves it more than I do._

"What's up, Dr. S?" I asked as I walked past a group of people. Bunch of them saying good morning to me and calling my name. This was something that happened on rare occasions and it made me slightly uncomfortable at times. _Why am I getting so much attention? Maybe I should stop being such a good person and finding people while finding them food. Fuck...I wish they didn't praise me like that. Makes me awkward...but not as awkward as when I do something stupid around Kat. Shit. Now that...is a nightmare._

"Smells good," I tell Carol as she was making food and handing it out to people. It was some of the left over deer me and Kat had found yesterday. Picking up the bowl, I scooped some up with my fingers and chewed some greedily. _Mmm. No wonder they're all happy as hell. It's tender and delicious._

"Just so you know, I liked you first," Carol teased a little as she was cooking up some more deer for others. _Fuck...not her too. I can't stand this shit. Can barely stand it from Kat when she praises me for my kill...can't stand it coming from Carol too._

"Stop," I grumbled as I munched noisily on some more of the meat. "You know, Rick brought in a lot of them, too," I told her as I thought back to the others, those that surrounded us now that weren't just women and children.

"Not recently," Carol pointed out. _True. He's now playing farmer. He deserves it. He's been through a lot and he's trying to get Carl back to being himself again._ "Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love," Carol told me as I continued to eat in front of her.

"Right," I mumbled. _Don't know what love is. Why would I need it? I don't want it. I just want people safe, fed and protected against walkers and assholes like the Governor._

"I need you to see something," Carol said as she moved away from the food and wiped her hands on a cloth. "Patrick, you want to take over?" she asked as she turned to a young teen that Kat and I had brought in a few months ago. He was a good kid. Hung out a lot with Carl and wasn't a dick to anyone.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said as he moved closer to Carol to take over her job. Looking at he me smiled as though he was looking at his idol or his favourite rockstar. "Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand," he said as he offered me his hand to shake.

Looking at it, I glanced to Carol who was watching me and then back to the kid. Lifting my hand to my face, I sucked on my fingers and shook hands with him. He chuckled and smiled when we stopped shaking hands. Walking off, I saw Carol had stiffled her giggle as she moved towards the gates and fences. We had laid out multiple weapons everywhere. In case there was ever a time that we might need all or some of them for certain jobs.

"About today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run," Carol said as we got closer to the gate and fences. Still munching on the food she had given me and sucking on my fingers slightly. _So good._

"That place is good to go. We're gonna move on it," I told her as I thought of what we were looking for, what we could get from that place and how we could possibly benefit for doing a run there. _That place could be a gold mine._

"Yeah. The thing is, we had a pretty big buildup overnight. Dozens moretowards tower three. It's getting as bad as last month. They don't spread out anymore," Carol said as she pointed to areas and showed me what she had meant. There were multiple clusters of people surrounding the prison fences.

"With more of us sitting here, we're drawing more of them out. You get enough of those damn fence-clingers, they start to herd up," I said as I thought of different ways to takle the problem. _What we should do is go out there and kill them like we did when we took over the prison. Myself and Kat think the same. Huddle up in tight formation and bring them down one by one._

"Pushing against the fences again. It's manageable, but unless we get ahead of it, not for long," Carol said as she looked to the walkers that were surrounding us. "Sorry, Pookie," Carol said as she turned her head slightly to me and gave me a small look of teasing. Making a 'Pfft' noise, I nudged her and ignored her childish joke. _No one's bitch and no one's 'Pookie'. Makes me sound like a God damned pussy._

* * *

**RPOV**

"These leaves are gonna be in the shade, so we won't get any good fruit from it. So we just pinch it off here," Herhsel said as we examined a plant I had been growing with his, Carl's and Kat's help. "Things break, but they can still grow," Hershel said as he looked up at me. _Is he talking about me and Carl?_

"These little bristles, they'll take root and we'll have a whole new plant," he told me as he planted it in the soil and gave me a small smile. _Such a good and kind man. Does he think that I can just plant myself somewhere and dramastically change? I don't know...I hope he's right._

This was when I heard the familiar whistle of Kat's, telling me and Carl that her and Michonne were back. "Let's go!" I told Carl as we rushed over to see Kat racing towards us with Michonne in front of her, the horse speeding its way towards the gates. Pulling on the ropes that held the doors shut or opened, I pulled and pulled until we saw Kat and Michonne come in. Carl opened the fence gate and waited for them to get in securely. Closing the gates after them, we all gathered around together and I was pleased to see them both back safe and sound.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey. I was just gonna come find you," Zach said as he got closer to Beth who was making her way to him. She was bringing us some things for our trip and I took it from her gently, allowing these two privacy. _God damned teenagers._

"Hi. What's up?" she asked him as she gave him a peck on the lips, making a sucking sound as they pulled away and stood closely together. _Girl found herself a boyfriend quicker than when me and Kat found him wandering around in the woods alone. _

"Well, the council pulled back everyone on the coal crew from going on the run. They're shorthanded right now. I figured I'd step up to help, go with 'em. Just, you know, wanted to make sure that I saw you before," Zach said kindly to her, showing her he cared about her. _It's sweet but...he's being such a pussy towards her. Doesn't he care how we see him? He acts so weak when he's around her._

"Okay," she agreed with a small nod of her head.

"I just-...'cause, you know, it's dangerous going out there," he fumbled for words as he tried to get more out from her. _Wow. Why is she being so heartless? He clearly cares and she acts like she couldn't give a shit. This...is why I would never tell Kat I liked her._

"I know," she said as she moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Walking away to join the others on the fences to kill off walkers. _What the hell is going on? Why isn't she bothered about her boyfriend going on the run? Not that she needs to be but...she must be a little worried. _

"Okay, are you gonna say good-bye?" Zach asked her as he turned to face her figure that walked further and further away from him. _Wow...she couldn't care less. He clearly loves her and she's breaking his heart right there. Exactly why I wouldn't tell a soul or Kat about me liking her._

"Nope," she said bluntly as she kept walking.

"It's like a damn romance novel," I mumbled as I carried around some heavy shit to take along with us. Ready to leave and there he stood watching Beth walk away. _Now all she needs to do is run back to him and kiss him passionately. Pull back, stare into his eyes and whisper some mushy bullshit. That would never be me. No matter how much I'd do anything for Kat, but...I would not do that._

* * *

**KPOV**

Stepping off the horse, me and Michonne turned to see my dad waiting for us. "We're glad to see you two," dad said as he rushed over. He had grown more facial hair, his hair was more messy and as was his entire body. His body would have been covered in sweat and blood but it was now filthy with sweat and mud. _Such the farmer. _Carl had rushed over and came to hug me, giggling I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Glad to see you, too dad," I said softly as I looked up at him with a bright smile. Carl pulled away and tended to the horse, stroking her and smiling at the horse that he called 'Lucky'. "Someone hit the jackpot," I mentioned after I gently took a firm grip on dad's arm and pulled him to me to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. He chuckled as I pulled away and took off my backpack, rummaging inside as I pulled out some comic books for Carl.

Handing it him, he gasped and took them in his hands. Giving me a look of amazement and excitement. "No way. Awesome!" Carl commented as he looked at the comics I had been collecting for him, knowing that he liked them better than normal, more litterate books. "Thank you Kat!" Carl said as he made me stumble a little as he gave me another hug.

"I get to read 'em when you're done," Michonne teased which made me giggle. Carl went off to place them somewhere while I stood beside Michonne.

"Oh! And Carl!" I called after him as I pulled out another thing. It was a stuffed lamb, a soft toy for Judith to play with. Throwing it to Carl, he caught it and chuckled. "Clean it before you give it baby Judy, she's bound to put that in her mouth," I said to him. "And Lord knows where and how long it's been left like that," I said as I mostly mumbled it to myself but dad and the others heard me, making them chuckle and laugh at my comment.

"And I found this," Michonne said as she showed dad an electric shaver that we had found on her run. She had told me it was going to be something that could come in handy. "Your face is losing the war," Michonne informed my dad which made me laugh. He took the shaver and laughed a little, looking to both me and Michonne as Carl took the horse to the stable we had made for her.

"You're gonna stay a little while?" dad asked the pair of us. It was mostly to Michonne because, I would leave with her to keep her company and to watch her back. I didn't need to go looking for the Governor, I could sense he would come looking for us sooner than later. Myself and Daryl agreed about it.

"Just a little while," Michonne said as I smiled and went to walk ahead. Taking a few steps towards the prison and this was when I had seen Daryl riding down on his bike. He too had changed, he was more respected now than he ever was before. Along with myself. We had found people, saved them and brought them here to safety.

Daryl had also grown older, we had celebrated my birthday and Carls, along with others. It felt like years but we know it had almost been a year since mom's death and Judith's birth. Daryl had longer, more messy hair and he had more muscles than my mind could fully count. I always got lost when I would look at his arms and somehow...I always drooled.

_We've been through so much together. Merle's death, my return, Sophia, my mom, Judith, him looking after my family and Andrea...he's attractive and I won't ever deny that. He's also kind, smart and strong. He doesn't talk to me from the side anymore, he talks to me face to face and...there are times where he'll take my hand and pull me into safety. _Blushing at the memory of whenever we got into slight trouble, he would take my hand and run with me to safety.

Looking down, I pursed my lips and felt my cheeks burn. Daryl was making his way towards me and was giving me a small smile that was playing on his lips. My eyes shyly looking away as I pushed a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. _Why did I think about him holding my hand?! Am I stupid? He probably thinks I'm weird!_

"Well, look who are back," Daryl said slightly teasing with a small smirk to us. His eyes glued to both me and Michonne. We had all grown close to Michonne but me and her are like glue. We were closer and she was fitting in well with me, my dad and my brother. She seemed slightly distant from my sister.

"We didn't find him," I told him as I thought of how many places we had visited to try and find the Governor. _He needs to pay for what he's done to us...to Andrea. But I know he's coming back to finish us. It's who he is and Michonne acts like he's running away from us. _Daryl nods and looked to the pair of us with slightly pursed lips, chewing the inside of his cheek as he always would do so. _I think it's either nervous habit or it's whenever he's thinking deeply about something._

"Glad to see you both back in one piece," Daryl said as he looked at me and then his eyes flashed to Michonne as he gave a small nod and smile. _He's so...nice. I wonder why he's always so kind to me and others. He's just got a good heart...I admire that about him. I don't like him just for his appearance...but also because of his personality._

"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon. It's worth a shot," Michonne informed them as she had been discussing her ideas to me and I agreed with her_. If that was what she thought would be best then...she should do it. _Walking over to them a little, I saw dad and Daryl exchange a glance.

"Miles of walkers. You might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?" Daryl asked her squinting up a little at her. _He's worried about Michonne too. She's being a little obsessive and reckless. _Michonne was looking at Daryl as though she had just realized something. _I hope she finally sees sense._ "I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot. The one I was talking about, just seeing," Daryl explained to dad as he had his hands over his belt while Daryl looked up at my dad. As though he was asking for permission. _Dad's not in charge anymore. No one is. Not even me. Me, Sasha, Glenn, Hershel, Carol and Daryl are all in the council too._

"Yeah, I got to go out and check the snares. I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the walkers," dad said as he moved around a little as he talked. He agreed with Daryl, both of them sounding as though they were asking for permission. _Fuck sake...do what you want and get on with it! _I had to smile as I looked to dad. _He's better than before. He's almost back to being himself. To being the dad I love and look up to._

"I'll go," I said as I decided to go with Daryl to the Big Spot run. _I just need to go and check up on Judy and then fix up my things for the trip. Maybe, I know Daryl will let me go on the back of his bike. He doesn't normally let anyone but...suprisingly he doesn't mind me being on it too._

"Me too," Michonne agreed when she realized I would be going out with a group and to do a pretty big run. _That place could hold a tonne of stuff we can bring back with us. We need it. Keep people fed, entertained and safe. We need to get whatever we can._

"You both just got here," Carl complained as he stopped and held the reigns of the horse. His hand caressing the mane of the horse but then he looked to me a little worried. _Poor baby brother. He's coming back too. Ever since dad told me about the boy he shot, I had spoken to Carl. Had to tell him that I would be going out and with a gun. He thought it was unfair and I told him that I was gone but I'm back. That I felt I was losing him. That he needed to come back to us, to be a kid again and to become a man the best way possible._

"And we'll be back," I told him with a small smile and teasing tone. _I feel a little like mom saying stuff like this. Need to check on Judy. Need to grab some more things for this run. For a start...a bigger backpack._ "Let me go grab a few things? Say good bye to little Judy?" I asked Daryl, knowing he and Sasha were the ones taking charge of the run.

"Sure," Daryl agreed as he held onto the handles and looked to me. Michonne had already gone into the car after placing her weapons into the back of the car. "Take the time you need, jus' don't let us wait here forever," Daryl teased which made me giggle. _We've gotten close after all that has happened to us. Daryl is a best friend of mine. Even though I like him more than a friend..._

"Maybe even let me go on your bike?" I asked him in a slightly pleading tone. A teasing smile playing on my lips. Daryl made a 'pft' sound and then chuckled. _We've become more teasing, told some of our secrets and learnt a lot about each other over the months that had passed by. He was a good and cool guy. He had his moments when he was a dick but...he was always watching out for us and for me when I would go hunting with him._

"I swear you love this bike more than you love leaving," Daryl teased which made me gasp then laugh. _See? Dick. _Laughing, I turned my back from walking backwards, looking at him as we spoke back and forth teasingly. Turning my back I could tell he laughed and shook his head as dad chuckled at the exchange between the pair of us.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Going to check the snares?" Carl asked me as he got closer to me. His bright blues innocent looking and reminding me that he was truly coming back to us. _He's still a kid and...he's been having to grow up fast in this messed up world. How does Kat stay so...herself? _

"I am. You're not. Do your chores. Read comics," I told him as I was looking to him and pointing. _He can do so many things while I'm gone._ "Maybe some books, too," I said to him as I thought of Kat and how she would spend countless hours in her room reading if she wasn't studying. "Hang out with Patrick. Maybe go to story time," I suggested to him as he would nod.

"Dad, that's for kids," Carl groaned at my last suggestion. _And what exactly are you? You're still just a kid. You're not a man and you're not exactly a boy either. You're a kid._

"Yeah," I agreed as I looked at him, I knew I was giving him a look that said, 'And? Your point is?' "Now brush her down," I told Carl as I pointed to the horse he had decided to call Lucky. We had found her one day, checking snares with Kat and saw how lucky she was because she was almost eaten by walkers just when we found her.

"Nothing wrong with staying close, Rick. Everyone understands. You're growing us enough food so we won't need to do runs soon," Hershel told me appreciative of the work me, Kat, him and Carl had been doing on the prison farm we had created. "But we do have to find you a good pair of overalls. You need to look the part," Hershel stated teasing me about spending all my time doing this. "A little piece of wheat out of the corner of your mouth," Hershel teased as I smirked at the thought of me as he described. "Maybe a bigger ass," Hershel said which made me chuckle.

"Yeah," I agreed, not exactly liking the image of myself in my mind. _No way in hell is that attractive. Prefer to have a paper bag over my head than to look like that. It just would not suit me. At all._

"Listen, the rest of the council..." Hershel began as he looked to me seriously. "Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, _Kat _all of them..." Hershel said as he paused, knowing that Kat's name brought interest to me always. "They wanted me to talk to you," he told me with an expression that told me he was serious. "When you go out there, you got to take your gun," he pleaded.

"Easy now," I said to Lucky as she was fussing a little. "It's just outside the fence. I have my knife," I stated as I thought of how the council and my daughter were all over-reacting. "I get in trouble, six bullets isn't gonna make the difference," I told him seriously. _There could be millions out there and some days...it feels like there are. Six bullets won't save my life. It was preserve it for a few more moments but...it won't protect me forever._

"Rick, we want you to be safe," Hershel told me firmly. "Bring your gun," he pleaded as I knew Kat would not be happy if I went against what they had been so serious about. _Fine...but only for Kat. And the others. Otherwise, I know Kat would possibly kill me if I didn't bring it with me and she had to rescue me. Happened before._

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey Carl...I'm going to head out," Kat said as she rushed towards me, she had a bigger backpack and her hair was neatly up in a high pony tail. Her blue eyes bright and shinning in the sunlight. _She's beautiful...I know mom would think the same. Mom would be happy to know Kat was alive all along. Proud too. I know I am. She's been out there looking for us while we thought she was dead. I need to put more faith into her._

"Stay safe," I pleaded to her as I was hanging out with Patrick. Going to her, I hugged her tightly and I knew I had grown since the day everyone arived back from Woodbury. I know could rest my head on her chest, my arms longer and my voice was now deeper. "Please," I asked of her as I pulled away a little to look into her eyes.

"Always," Kat said with that charming smile she had. The warm one that told me she meant what she said. "Love you," Kat said as she cupped one side of my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb. She pulled me to her in a firm embrace, kissing the top of my head and wriggling us in a slight swaying action.

"Love you too," I said to her honestly as I shut my eyes to the touch of her lips on my head. Smiling to each other, she then said good bye to Patrick beside me. Waving to us as Patrick waved to her with a smile on his face that told me he liked her. Watching her rush to Daryl, she climbed onto the back of his bike and clung onto him as dad opened up the gates for them.

"She's so hot," Patrick commented as he watched Kat ride off with Daryl. Still waving and my hands were in my pockets. His comment made my skin crawl. _Is he fucking stupid? That's my sister he's talking about! No way in hell am I letting anyone talk about my sister like that. Not even my friend can call her that. _

"Watch it," I growled sternly and threateningly, watching Kat as she disappeared into the distance. "That's my sister you're talking about," I warned him, reminding him that her blood ran in my veins too. _Blood means more to me than breathing. I'll protect her. Even from my asshole of a friend. _ "She's not a piece of meat," I informed him bitterly. "Besides...you wouldn't have a chance," I state as I knew how Kat and Daryl looked to each other. "She likes someone else," I revealed to him. _Dad can tell too. He talks about it with me sometimes. He says that Daryl is too shy to make a move and Kat is too worried about others to think about them like a couple._

"Sorry," Patrick mumbled as he sighed and looked down. _Damn right you better be sorry. She's not yours and she's never going to be yours. She's not into you and she doesn't deserve someone who only likes her because she's 'hot'. _

"Next time you disrespect my sister..." I started to threaten him further. "I'll knock your teeth out," I stated cooly. "Got it?" I asked him as I looked to him, knowing it was going to intimidate him. _I could do a whole lot worse than knock his teeth out. I would kill him if he tried anything._ "Come on," I nudged him after he gulped and nod slowly. His eyes were glued to me. _Good. He got the message. _Walking ahead, we spotted the other kids all playing by the fence and shouting to walkers.

"You're naming them?" I asked them when I realized they were shouting out names to the walkers that stood on the other side of the fence. _This is so fucking weird. No way should this be happening. Not at all. _

"Well, one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should," Mika, a blonde haired, doe eyed, sweet faced girl said as she looked to me and then to the others. Her hands pointing to the walkers by the fence. They were all startled when they saw me. _Is it because of my dad? Or me?_

"They had names when they were alive," I stated to them bluntly. "They're dead now," I informed them as I had found a soccer ball and was gently rolling it around in my hands. _I shouldn't have to be telling them this. _

"No, they're not," Lizzie said as she tried to defend their opinions. "They're just different," Lizzie said as though she knew what she was talking about. _What the hell is this girl on? The crystal I found in that tree house?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her unable to believe what she was talking about. "Okay...they don't talk," I told her. "They don't think," I stated. "They eat people. They kill people," I remind her as I thought of all they had done to people I cared about. _Dale...Andrea...T-Dog...Amy...Sophia...Jimmy...Patricia..._

"People kill people," Lizzie stated bluntly. _Touche._ "They still have names," Lizzie pointed out which made me want to bite my tongue from the slight humiliation. _People killing is different from walkers killing people. Walkers rip to nothing...people destroy other people._

"Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that?" I asked her as I remembered what happened with wherever I went. _Dad thinks he can prevent it all from happening. If the Governor doesn't get us first...the walkers will._

"Yeah, I have," Lizzie said as she looked directly at me. Mika was younger and more upset about this statement than what Lizzie was. Lizzie was older by a few years, not like me and Kat who were seperated by a few more years rather than just a couple.

"They're not people and they're not pets," I stated as I thought of the monsters that clung to the fence. "_Don't_ name them," I said firmly as I thought of dad and how he told me off about calling the pig Violet. _I need to stop that too. It's our food. Not our pet. It's only a pet until it gets killed._

"We're supposed to go read. Come on," Lizzie said as she looked down and shook her head. Moving, she walked off and lead the others away. Heading towards the prison. Back to shelter. Mika was stood there looking at us, her eyes glancing up at Patrick brightly.

"You coming to story time tonight?" Mika asked Patrick expectantly and excited about what they would be reading. _Unless it's 'Of Mice and Men'...I'm not going to some stupid book reading club._

"Uh...yeah," Patrick agreed. The way Mika looked up at him made me realize she had a crush on Patrick. _Good lord...seems to me that there is one hell of a love square going on here. Except. Kat and Daryl like each other but are too afraid to admit it. Patrick likes my sister and Mika likes Patrick. Wow...talk about a drama flick. Or some sort of rom-com. Ick. _

"See you then," Mika said with a bright smile as she ran after the other kids and I knew that Patrick could tell I was judging him. _He's such a baby. Going to story time. That's where Judith would go._

"I go sometimes. I'm immature," Patrick tried to make some excuse up to me. "You wouldn't dig it. It's for kids," he explained as he was trying to brush it off me. _Something's wrong...he's lying to me._ "I'm gonna head up there, too," Patrick said as he looked up towards the prison behind us. "I'll catch you later, young sir," Patrick said respectfully but teasingly.

"Yep," I agreed as he too quickly left me alone. _Seems to me that 'story time' is more important to him than to play soccer with me. Hm...he's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is that makes him want to do such childish things._

* * *

**RPOV**

Wandering around, I found a few rabbits that hadn't been chewed on and placed them in the bag. There was a deer we had caught with one of the traps Daryl had made but...a walker had munched on it before I could take it with us. There was suddenly a dying boar on the ground. It looked sick. Like it was slowly losing its breath. _Poor thing...looks a little like Violet. _Suddenly a figure came out from the trees and fell onto it's knees. Hiding behind a tree, thinking it was a walker by how they looked dirty, ripped up clothing and messy hair. I walked away and stepped on a branch that cracked, making the person's wide eyes glance up at me as they got to the feet.

"Wait," the female voice called to me as I stopped in my tracks. "Please. Please?" her foreign accent pleaded to me. Her hand reaching out for me to stop and that she meant me no harm. _Don't trust her Rick._ "Please help me," she pleaded as her voice cracked a little from her whimpers.

"I know you don't know me. Okay, I know that," the woman pleaded. Her face dirty and her hair messy, all over her face and covering her eyes. She looked like she hadn't showered for months. She was thin too. _She must be struggling like hell out here._ "But can you please help me get this to my husband?" she begged of me as she was struggling to keep her composure. "We haven't eaten in days," she told me which made me feel a little sad for her. _Be the good guy Rick...offer her food. Follow the steps we all agreed on._

Slowly, I slid my hand into my bag and shuffled closer to her. "Here," I said as I held out a sandwhich that was covered in aluminium foil so that it wouldn't be ruined as quickly. "Go ahead," I told her as I nudged the food closer to her, so she could take it and carefully she did.

"Thank you," the Irish woman whispered to me as she looked to me with kind eyes. "Do you have a camp around here?" she asked me shakily as tears formed in her eyes. _This women seems genuinely scared and upset..._

"Yeah," I said, deciding to tell her the truth. _Who knows? Maybe she decides not to come with us...maybe she doesn't. Who knows what her husband can want. I won't tell her where but...I will tell her the truth in order to gain the truth from her._

"Could we possibly come back with you?" she asked me with a voice that shook. "We've been doing...very badly on our own," she pointed out to me. _She looks terrible. She made me mistake her for a walker._

"I'd have- I'd have to meet him," I told her as I thought of the questions I needed to ask that we had all made together in order to decide whether or not to bring people into our safe place. "I need to ask him some questions, both of you," I informed her as I thought of the questions in my head.

"What questions?" she asked me curiously. Her bright eyes looked dull by how she looked, her hair a mess and her face covered in shit. She didn't look at all in good shape and she clearly needed help.

"Just three," I told her, not wanting to reveal too much without meeting her husband. "When we get there," I told her. She looked up at me, pursed her lips and slowly nods. "You have a gun on you?" I asked her and she shook her head 'no'. "Can I make sure?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I frisked her, checking to see if she had a gun and instead, I found a knife in a small belt like holster. Taking it out, I kept checking and saw she was clear. Getting up onto my feet, I moved to stand in front of her again.

"Look, I don't know you, so I'm just gonna tell you this," I began as I looked directly into her eyes. "You try anything. _Anything_," I threatened her on a personal level, my height being similar to hers to mean what I say and to intimidate her. "You're gonna be the one who loses," I stated to her. _I will always get back to my family. Back to the prison. Always._

"I don't have anything else to lose," the woman said directly up at me. _Believe me...your life could be something to lose and life these days...is precious. I've learned that lesson and I can truly believe it._

"No. You do," I said firmly to her as I looked down at her knife, examining it and then held it out for her to take. "Go ahead," I told her as she slowly took it from me and slipped it into her holster. She lead the way and I began to follow her.

* * *

**KPOV**

We arrived at the site, getting off the bike and walking towards the others, I saw how many of us there were. It was me, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, Zach and Bob. Stepping up to see what was going on, I could hear the music playing that me and Daryl had struggled to do a few days ago.

"Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go," Daryl was telling Bob as we walked closer to the fences. "Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs," Daryl told him which reminded me of the horrible trip we had made here. _There were so many of them here._

"So they all just left?" Bob asked a little surprised as he looked to me and Daryl. I looked to the others and giggled a little. Music was becoming evidently louder each step we took closer to the fences, examining to see if there were any walkers, I turned to Bob and gave him a small smile.

"Give a listen," I told him as I watched him glance out into the distance. We all could hear the music and judging by Bob's expression he heard it too. _There he has it. Now he gets how we got them all to leave this place so we can go do the run we need to._

"You drew 'em out," Michonne stated as she looked to me and Daryl a little surprised. Sasha and Glenn too had been with me and Daryl when we went out to put the boom box out. This was so that the walkers could hear it and be drawn to it instantly. _They are attracted to music and sounds...like moths to a flame._

"Put a boom box out there three days ago," Sasha told Michonne.

"Hooked it up to two car batteries," Glenn informed us as he knew more about things like that than me and Sasha. _Although...Daryl is quite clever with cars and...come to think of it...he's smart at quite a lot of things. This man surprises me more and more every day._

"All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe. Grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people," Daryl said as he led us into the small campsite. Walking in, we all stayed close and alert. Following after Daryl, he looked around and then went towards the entrance of the Big Spot. "Come on," he said as he began to jog, following his lead I too jogged a little and looked inside the windows.

Daryl then knocked on it using his elbow and sat down on the ledge beside the window. Looking as though he was pretending to be bait. Knocking on windows or doors was a standard routine we would do in case any walkers were lurking inside of somewhere we needed to be. "Just give it a second," he said as Zach came to lean against the wall beside Daryl. Michonne stood beside me and smiled at me.

"Okay, I think I got it," Zach said as he looked to Daryl. Every day, Daryl would come up to me and tell me of the funny guesses Zach would make about Daryl. We would sit there and laugh at what Zach had thought Daryl was and Daryl would tell me that each time, Zach was wrong.

"Got what?" Michonne asked curiously as she looked between the three of us. _Oh no...here we go. Time for a good laugh. Hope I don't piss myself. That's just what I would need with Daryl around here._

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn," Zach told her as she leaned against the wall and watched Zach sit down beside Daryl. Daryl's crossbow lazily sitting on his lap as he looked at the three of us but at Zach with slight amusement in his eyes.

"He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks," I told Michonne as I giggled and smiled at Daryl. A small smirk playing on his lips as he looked around and tried not to meet any of our gazes. He failed once and many other times as he would look at me and snicker. _He's thinking about those times too._

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day," Zach said as his face was showing one of confidence. _The boy thinks he's got it. The day he gets it...I will probably be teasing Daryl for a good long while. Making sure he doesn't live it down. Although...I'm curious as to what he was before all of this too._

"All right, shoot," Daryl said as he was sat there waiting for the walkers to make an appearance. _Possibly hoping for them to make one too. Daryl absolutely hates attention drawn towards him. I think that's one of the reason he's only kind and sweet when he's alone with someone._

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of...surly," Zach said as he was struggling for words of description. "Big swing here," he said as though he was making a big build up for the huge reveal. "Homicide cop," he said as though this was it. This just made me burst out laughing, clutching at my stomach as my face turned red and tears were pouring from the corners of my eyes. Michonne too was laughing but I couldn't breathe.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked me with a teasing gleam in his eyes as he kept them on me but glanced at Michonne momentarily. Wiping at my eyes, I calmed my laughter and couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Nothing," I said with a small giggle. "It makes perfect sense," I said as I had to laugh a little more. _Daryl? A homicide cop? Has Zach been taking some strong stuff? What the hell?! Daryl would never be a homicide cop. He hated my dad for being a cop and Shane too! Too fucking funny._

"Actually, the man's right," Daryl said with all seriousness which just made me burst out laughing again as I had finally contained my composure and kept a straight face. "Undercover," Daryl said which was literally making my sides hurt from all the laughter. _I can't anymore. I can't. _Michonne had to support me as I was close to falling on the floor and rolling around from all the laughter.

"Come on, really?" Zach asked him as he looked to Daryl. I had gained my composure again and kept a straight face. Michonne's hand on my waist as she tried to keep me balanced and to stop me from possibly falling.

"Yep," Daryl agreed, a gleam in his eye as he would look to Zach and then up to me. "I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" Daryl asked teasingly, I saw him look up at me with a smirk and hidden joke in his eyes. _He so wasn't a cop. He's just messing with the kid._

"Dude, come on, really?" Zach asked a little unsure of what was real and false. When he saw how Daryl smirked at him then looked away, he could tell it was all a lie and joke. "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess," Zach said as Daryl cleared his throat and fixed his crossbow. Zach looked defeated...again.

"Yeah, you keep doing that," Daryl said with a small smirk, his eyes glancing up to mine and I had to smile as I looked away. _Daryl reveals small amounts of things to me...he really thinks he's going to just tell Zach who he was and what he did? I had to work hard in order to get information about his past from him._

"Mm-hmm," Zach said as a few walkers jumped up behind them, thumping the glass as they growled and gnawed at the window. Their faces pressed up as they were desperate for food. Standing to an alert, Daryl held his crossbow firmly and I pulled out off my bow and slipped some arrows out. Michonne gently gliding her sword out as we all were alert.

"We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne teased which made me laugh softly. Turning it into a snicker as we all got ready to go in. _Good lord...they are funny. Daryl really has become a close friend and...we've had a lot of funny and embarressing moments together._

"Let's do it," he encouraged with a small smirk. Daryl lead us in as I opened the door for us, Michonne following after him and I walked in slowly. Bow raised as fired an arrow and placed another. Taking down any walkers that were around and getting closer.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were waiting by the front door, myself, Kat, Zach and Michonne closely together but spaced out. "Okay, I think I got it," Zach said as he looked to me. Every day he guessed what I used to be. Me and Kat would spend hours laughing together about the ideas Zach came up with.

"Got what?" Michonne asked curiously as she looked between the three of us. _Bless her...if only she was around more often, she too could probably get a laugh at the silly thoughts of this boy. _Both myself and Kat believed the Governor would be back but Kat felt the need to keep Michonne company some days on her trips. She balanced her life out and would always return every day with whoever she was with back to the prison.

"I've been trying to guess what Daryl did before the turn," Zach told her as she leaned against the wall and watched Zach sit down beside me. My crossbow lazily sitting on my lap as I looked at the three of them. Kat's eyes shone in the sunlight and it made me feel as though I was glancing at an angel again. A yellow outline curving her body as she looked down at me.

"He's been trying to guess for, like, six weeks," Kat told Michonne as she giggled and smiled at me. A small smirk playing on my lips as I looked around and tried not to meet Kat's gaze. _She's so pretty when she laughs, the sound is like a drug and it goes straight to my face. Makes me smile whenever I hear her laughing or teasing people. _We had gotten really close since everything happened and she had changed a lot. She was always out.

She was a member of the council and she had grown wiser. She had also grown closer to me. She knew things about me that I had never spoken to others about. Her beauty still mesmorized me. Whenever I would do something stupid, she always seemed to giggle and it only would embarress me. When she did something silly, we always would tease each other, no matter who messed up and I thought she was adorable whenever she would trip up a little or say something wrong.

She knew my darkest secrets, the only thing she didn't know was my weakness and that...was surprisingly her whenever she was around me. _I would do anything for her. Especially if it gains me the pleasure of hearing her laugh like that. _Glancing to her, I snickered the pair of us having the same thoughts of what happened whenever she returned and I would tell her the absurd ideas Zach had about me.

"Yeah, I'm pacing myself. One shot a day," Zach said as his face was showing one of confidence. _The boy thinks he's got it. The day he gets it...I will give him a bone, pat on the back and a 'Congradulations' card._

"All right, shoot," I said as we were there waiting for the walkers to make an appearance. _I wonder if he'll get it right...I'll be surprised if he does but...not even Kat knows what I was. Or Rick but...that doesn't really interest him. Not like me and Kat who talk about our pasts and about silly stories we both remember. She knows so much about me...she's almost like a best friend...except. She's one I would like to kiss and have in my bed. If only..._

"Well, the way you are at the prison, you being on the council, you're able to track, you're helping people, but you're still being kind of...surly," Zach said as he pulled me out of my thoughts, I had been lucky because I was staring at Kat for a good long minute. Looking to the boy, I waited for him to explain what he thought I was.

"Big swing here," he said as though he was making a big build up for the huge reveal. "Homicide cop," he said as though this was it. This just made Kat burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach as her face turned red and tears were pouring from the sides of her eyes. Michonne too was laughing but Kat was struggling for breath. _She's so cute._

"What's so funny?" I asked Kat with a small smirk on my face. My eyes on her but glanced at Michonne as not to bring to much attention towards our exchanges. Wiping at her eyes, she finally relaxed from her laughter and a smile was plastered on her sweet face. _She's so sweet...and beautiful. To my eyes and ears...she's like a drug._

"Nothing," Kat said with a small giggle at the end. "It makes perfect sense," she told me she laugh a little more. _I bet she's thinking of me with Shane and her dad at the beginning. Ah well...at least it's made her smile. I like seeing her like this, makes her more beautiful and it makes her not so tense. Makes me a little tense but it's because I can't control how I feel about her when she's around me._

"Actually, the man's right," I said with all seriousness which just made her burst out laughing again, just when she had finally contained her composure and could keep a straight face. "Undercover," I said with a small nod of my had to support Kat as she was bound to fall to the floor from all the laughter she was having out of this.

"Come on, really?" Zach asked me as he looked to me from the corner of my eyes. Kat could finally keep a straight face. Michonne's hand on her waist as she tried to keep Kat on her feet and my eyes glued to anywhere but her. _Can't look at her. She's just too cute and beautiful. Might end up drooling and that would be way too awkward. Especially in a situation like this._

"Yep," I agreed, as I looked Zach and then up to Kat. Her bright blues light from the laugher and slightly moist from the tears that had build up in them. "I don't like to talk about it 'cause it was a lot of heavy shit, you know?" I tried to make myself seem like I was serious. Kat sensed my teasing, she gave me a small grin as I smirked and looked away quickly.

"Dude, come on, really?" Zach asked a little unsure of what was real and false. When he saw how I smirked and then looked away, he could tell it was all a lie and joke. "Okay. I'll just keep guessing, I guess," Zach said as I looked away and cleared my throat. Fixing my crossbow. Zach looked to his feet and I kept my eyes away from Kat. _This is getting a little too teasing. We don't normally joke around others. It's making me a little uncomfortable._

"Yeah, you keep doing that," I said with a small smirk, glancing up at Kat and she smiled at me as she looked away a little shyly. _She's so funny, sweet, smart and strong. We've gotten close but...she's still a little shy and it doesn't surprise me. She doesn't want me. We're family. I respect her dad and I know no one in her family would want me anywhere near her if they knew what I felt for her._

"Mm-hmm," Zach said as a few walkers jumped up behind us, thumping the glass as they growled and gnawed at the window. Their faces pressed up as they were desperate for food. Straightening up, I held my crossbow firmly in my hands and and saw Kat and Michonne become equally as alert and ready as I was.

"We're gonna do this, Detective?" Michonne teased which made Kat laugh softly. A small smile forming on my lips as I heard Kat snicker as we all got ready to go in. _What would I do without these people and the others back at the prison? I don't even want to think about it. _

"Let's do it," I encouraged with a small smirk. I lead us in as Kat opened the door for us, Michonne following after me and Kat coming in last. We kept fighting until the place was clear and we knew there weren't going to be any more walkers coming close to us. Prepared to now take what we needed from our run here.

* * *

**RPOV**

"We were going to Puerto Vallarta for our honeymoon. When they shut down the airports, our connecting flight never connected. They wouldn't let us leave the terminal, so...we slept next to these huge marble sculptures from Zimbabwe," Clara told me as we both walked through the woods towards her husband. Dodging trees and watching out for roots that stuck out from the ground and walkers.

"Then, on the fourth night, the things just came through. There were a lot of us and...now it's just Eddie and me," she told me as she stopped and looked at me. "And I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for him. And it isn't that...he saved me over and over again or that he showed me the things that I had to do or...to be willing to do," she said as her voice shook from the tears that were building in her eyes.

"If he wasn't still here...I-I couldn't be. I just-...I couldn't," she said as I saw her struggle. _She's really thankful for her husband. Kat, Carl and Judith save me every day. I understand exactly what she means about people being there and making us keep pushing to survive._

"What were they?" I asked her as she turned her back on me and kept walking deeper into the woods.

"What?" she asked me curious as to what I was asking her.

"The things you had to be willing to do?" I asked her being less vague than before. _This time...she should be able to understand what I mean. Hopefully._

"Um...eating whatever we could find. Animal carcasses and rotten fruit, and...leaving people behind," she explained what she needed to do in order to survive according to what her husband taught her and told her. "Hiding from people who needed my help. Unlike you," she said as a tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor.

"This is not charity. You have to have numbers. People are the best defense against walkers or people," I said as we continued to walk. Stating things from experience and from the fact we had all survived better than we did when we were all alone. "We help each other," I state to her, proud of my group and the people I could truly trust.

"You call them 'walkers'?" she asked me as I snickered a little and kept walking after her. Letting her lead me the way. _It was Morgan who called them that. I wonder how he is. I hope he's come back from losing his wife and son. Shit...I'm still so sorry for him after what happened to him._

* * *

**KPOV**

Roaming around, I was putting anything I could into my backpack and seeing what things there were I could possibly take back for the kids and for my family. I had seen from the corner of my eye Michonne slice at a card board cut out of a walker and stiffled a small giggle. Continuing with my small browsing, I then heard a smash, crash and scream.

Running towards the sound, I saw Bob was trapped under a shelf and Daryl's crouched form shinning his torch to look at Bob's current state. "You all right? You cut or something?" Daryl asked as he was inspecting what was going on. I went to them and crouched down too, seeing the damage Bob had done and how he was.

"No, man, but my foot is caught," Bob told us as he gave us an appologetic smile. Looking to Daryl, we exchanged a nod and carefully we tried to lift the shelf off of him and saw there was at least more than one shelf that fell onto Bob.

"All right. He's just caught. Come on, help us up," Daryl called to the others as me and him tried to lift the shelf together. Straining but then feeling the weight slowly disappear as Tyreese and Zach helped lift the shelves off of Bob.

"What happened?" I heard Glenn call to us in the distance.

"Everyone's all right. We're over in wine and beer," I shouted back to him, lifting the shelves but Daryl gently nudged me away. Telling me that him and the others had got it. Standing back, I waited for them to lift the last shelf off of Bob.

"I was moving fast. I drove right into the drinks," Bob said as he was stuck under the final shelf. All we had to do was lift that one and we could get Bob out safely. I could hear something sinking above us, looking up I noticed water drip and make a small pool on the floor.

"Man, you lucked out. If this thing had come down on you the wrong way-" Tyreese said as he ducked down. Daryl followed my line of vision, the both of us squinting up at it and looking confused. Next thing we all heard and saw was the crashing of the ceiling and walkers falling from the roof. _Holy fuck._

Daryl quickly reached for me and pulled me back, to be behind him and he stood in front of me firmly. Protectively. A walker dangling from it's guts and swinging above our heads. "Yeah, uh, we should probably go now," Glenn said as him, Sasha and Michonne came towards us and saw what was happening.

"Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there," Daryl said as he ran to Bob and tried to lift the shelf on his own. _What the hell is he doing?! He could get himself killed! He's being all heroic which is nice but...we can't save everyone if the ceiling is collapsing on us!_

"We'll get the others," I said as me and Michonne both got ready to kill some walkers. Knowing that the weight was going to give in and that possibly more walkers could fall from the roof. Suddenly walkers began to fall from the roof and crashed down from the broken pieces that were weak above us. _Fuck...talk about raining men and walkers. This is not going to be fun._

Backing away, I had my hand firm on my machete as I kept backing away and moved as far from the center of the ceiling, where Daryl was and tried to look for a part of the ceiling that looked firm enough to stand under. "Hey!" I heard Bob screamed as he probably realized we were all leaving him there in order to stay safe and find a spot where we could defend ourselves without getting hit by the ceiling and attacked by falling walkers.

* * *

**RPOV**

"I saw those sculptures at the airport once," I said as I remembered the time me and Lori were there in that airport, going on our own honeymoon and left Kat with Shane for that weekend. "My favorite was the kids playing leapfrog," I told her with a small smile.

"Mine, too," Clara said as though she was bored. _She's probably tired._ "What Eddie and I had to do, did you do things like that? Did you?" she asked me as I stayed silent. "Do you think you get to come back from them?" she asked me as I thought of all the bad things I had done.

"I hope so," I said with all the honesty I had. _If Kat and Carl can do it...I hope I can too. But...Kat's never done anything wrong. Other than make foolish choices and make stupid mistakes. Like trusting the Governor wouldn't use her against us._

"Yeah?" she said with a quick glance in my direction. "I hope we answer your three questions to your satisfaction," she said a little stiffly which made me look to her slightly confused. _Something's not right._

* * *

**KPOV**

Gunshots were being fired in random areas, people were scattered and I was trying hard not to get caught. Dodging walkers, I backed away and sneaked around corners. Just as I turned one corner, I tripped over a walker and fell onto my back, grunting from the impact my back had hit against the floor. Next thing I saw was a walker above me, snapping at my face as I pushed it as hard as I could. Trying to keep it from doing any harm to me.

I was losing the fight as I was searching for anything I could use as a weapon. Then..._slash. _I saw the tip of an all too familiar blade slice right into it's mouth and out the back of it's head. The sword pulled out and I threw the walker to one side. Michonne leaned over and offered me her hand. "Always saving your ass. What would you do without me?" Michonne teased as I took her hand and she lifted me up in a swift movement.

"Hey, you know that without my ass you wouldn't have anything to save," I joked and she laughed. "Besides...you'd miss me too much," I teased and she smiled at me. Pushing me, we went as a team to any direction we could and killed off walkers as best we could. Turning around, I found she was no longer behind me and the next thing I knew, a walker came up in front of me and threw me to the shelves. Pressing itself against me as I tried to kick it off me.

It was close to biting my neck when I heard a grunt and then the weight was gone. Daryl's hands gripped me as he turned me to face him, looking at me with his frantic blue eyes as he checked me for any bites and scratches. When he saw non he looked releived. A look in his eyes that made me feel like he wanted to pull me into a hug but we had to part from our moment to fight off walkers that were still falling.

"Hey!" I heard Bob cry. "Hey!" I heard him shout to us and this was when I rushed to him. Daryl was climbing on boxes and was killing walkers with his gun. Using my machete, I sliced a walker that was making it's way to Bob and he thanked me. He screamed and told me to look behind me. Turning around, I quickly sliced a walker and saw it's head fall of it's shoulders.

"Daryl, go!" I shouted as I pulled out my own gun and began to shoot at the walkers. My aim was perfect as I kept my hands steady, kicking any walkers away from me and stomping the walkers that were crawling on the floor. Their heads splattering and spilling all over the floor. Daryl rushed off the boxes and killed off a few walkers that got in his way. There was a helicopter above us that was about to fall down on us.

"Let's get Bob," Zach shouted as he shot at as many walkers as he could. Daryl pushed me back, away from the chopper and with the help of Zach, he pulled out Bob from under the shelf. Zach was lifting the shelf high enough to get Bob out.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouted as everyone else mimicked the same words and pushed Bob in front of us. We looked up and saw how close the helicopter was to falling on top of us. We had all been panting, worrying as to how to get out and where.

We then heard a scream, growl and the crunching of squishing skin. Looking back, we all froze when we saw Zach get eaten by a walker and pulled under the shelf as he screamed. "Zach!" Glenn shouted after him as we all stood there shocked by what we all had just witnessed.

"Go, go!" Daryl shouted as we saw the chopper above us start to fall down on us. Crushing a dying Zach under it as it all became rubble for Zach. Daryl quickly took my hand and forcefully pulled me with him towards an exit. "Come on!" he shouted as we all ran for it, moving as quickly as we could as the roof collapsed on us. Panting, screaming and crying when we had finally got out safely from the building. Thanking God we were all alive and safe. _Poor Zach...poor Beth._

* * *

**RPOV**

"It's just ahead," she told me as she walked forward and we appeared in a small clearing. There was no body here. "Eddie. Oh, thank God you're still here," Clara spoke to no one as she kept walking ahead. "This is Rick. He's gonna help us. Everything's gonna be okay," she said as she got to her knees in front of some crates and what looked like a bag. "Everything-" she mumbled as I looked around.

Looking into the tent, I noticed there was only one pillow and no one else but her. _Holy shit...her husband's dead. _This was when I heard the familiar sound of a knife slip out of her holster, a scream and then running towards me. Dodging her, she fell to the floor and I pulled out my gun in high speed. "Damn it!" I growled. _Why did she have to go all fucking crazy on me like this?!_

"I wanted to take the boar. I just knew-I knew I'd get you here so much quicker. He's starving. He's slowing. He needs something alive," she pleaded as she tried to give me a good excuse for her walker husband. "Please, I told you, I can't be without him. And so I kept him. It was wrong. I can't do things like this," she told me. _She was going to kill me to save her walker husband. She's never killed a living and breathing person before. She can't do it._

"And-and you have to do things like this. Let me be like him," she pleaded to me as her sobs controlled her. "Don't stop it. Don't end it after," she pleaded as she raised her knife and aimed it towards her stomach. _Please...don't make me do this. Don't make me see this happening._

"No," I pleaded. _She shouldn't have to die. But...she did tell me she didn't have anything else to live for. God...is this what I would be like if I lost everyone and everything I ever cared about? I can't let this happen to me. Ever._

"Let me be with him," she pleaded one last time as she prepared herself. Her grip firm as she plunged the dagger into her gut. Gasping and making noises of strangled pain. _Oh God..._

"No!" I screamed as she pierced herself. My gun raised to her head as I cried to myself. _I've had these same types of thoughts when it came to Lori's death...to Kat's death. I had to stay strong. For Carl, Judith, Kat and the others. People who need me._

Blood poured out of her as she sobbed and gasped for breath. Her body limp against the ground as she dug the knife into herself more, deeper and twisting it. "Hey," I whispered sadly as I stopped my pacing and decided to crouch beside her. Comfort her while she had her final breaths.

"What were...the questions?" she gasped out at me. "The three questions?" she whispered as she shut her eyes. _Fuck...I should have stayed with the others at the prison. She didn't deserve this. I don't either. I can't even look at her for Christ's sake!_

"How many walkers have you killed?" I asked her as we stayed silent. Looking to the heavens for answers. _Why me? Why am I here with her? Why am I the one witnessing this? _Her body trembling and mouth gaping like a fish as she gasped for air.

"Eddie-Eddie killed-killed them all. Until..." she trailed off. Not needing any more answers other than that one. _Fuck...why am I doing this? She's dying. I wish I could save her but I don't have the equiptment, heart or knowledge to save her._

"How many people have you killed?" I asked her the second question. _Follow the rules. Follow the ones that we had set together. Give her something to think about other than the pain she must be feeling. _Tears were running down my face as sweat was building all over my skin.

"Just me. Just me," she whispered out as I could tell her time was coming to an end. _Lori...is this a sign? God? Do I need to change and fix my life in order to protect my children? Get back to them to make sure they are safe, strong and smart. This way I can become sane again. Become whole. They don't deserve a crazed father. They deserve better._

"Why?" I asked her as I rubbed at my face. _Why? Why would you kill yourself? Not that I need an answer but...I'm curious as to why you would do such a thing. I feel so weak and vulnerable. This is terrible. What do I tell the others?_

"You don't-you don't get to come back. You don't get to come back from things," she gasped out as she was clutching for any breath she could in order to finish her sentence. "You don't..." she said but trailed off, this was when I saw she had stopped breathing and was no longer trembling. Still and...dead.

Looking to the bag, I saw it wriggle and decided it would be best to take my things and leave. Taking the food, the knife and other weapons, I left with the food I had given and collected. Leaving the pair behind. _She asked for this and that's what she'll get. _Heading back to the prison, all I could think about was the family and loved ones I had left there. Needing to return to them as I realized they meant the world to me. _Without them...I would be just like Clara._

* * *

**CPOV**

Deciding to show up to the story time, I sneakily walked in and heard Carol reading a story to the children. A man gave Carol a gesture and soon enough, left short after saying his good bye and walked out the room. Carol gradually stopped reading and placed the book away to one side.

"Ma'am, should I take watch now?" Luke asked Carol as she looked to the children that were all seated on the floor in front of her. _What the hell is going on? Why does Luke need to go take watch? What is Carol doing here with these children?_

"Yes, Luke, you do that," Carol said as he ran off, making me hide and looked to see him stay out and keep an eye out for something. _Has there been a break through of walkers we don't know about?_ "Today...we are talking about knives. How to use them, how to be safe with them, and how they could save your life," Carol said as she pulled up a box and opened it to show the children a selection of knives.

"Ma'am, may I be dismissed?" Patrick asked her with a weak like voice. _No wonder he's been here...he learns about killing and using weapons when adults leave her. She's teaching them things that maybe their parents wouldn't consent to. _

"What is it?" Carol asked Patrick a little concerned and worried that he might be weak stomached for this type of lesson. _Hm...I don't know. I think I should tell dad about this. Tell him what Carol is doing and put a stop to it...if that's what the parents want to do._

"I'm not feeling very well," Patrick declared to everyone as we all could see his face turn white. He looked like he was either going to throw up or faint. _Holy shit. Is he so afraid of the knives? Then again...I was angry with guns for a time and that was mostly because of my mistake which caused Dale to die._

"Sometimes you're gonna have to fight through it. What if you wind up out there alone?" Carol asked him but didn't allow him to answer. "You just give up because you're feeling bad?" Carol questioned him as though she knew the answers to it all.

"No, it's just I don't want to yack on somebody," Patrick said as he looked to everyone a little apologetically. All the children moved away from him quickly and this made Carol notice the other children's reaction and how Patrick was looking.

"Go," Carol said and without another word, Patrick ran off and left the rest of us there. Carol completely oblivious to my presence. "Okay, today we're gonna learn how to hold a knife, how to stab and slash and where to aim for," she said as she held a knife and moved it around dramatically. Uncrouching from my position, her eyes flickered to me and she froze. "Please, don't tell your father," she pleaded to me. We both were there silent for a moment before I turned and left her to her 'story time'.

* * *

**RPOV**

Returning back to the prison, I had placed the things back and saw how a walker looked weird. Blood running down it's eyes and his eyes a blood shot red that didn't look normal. Violet was dead and I had no idea what I was doing anymore. _Today has been one hell of a day. Kat's not back yet but...I really need to talk to her. I need to tell her about what happened. She'll understand me. She always has..._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Hey," Beth said as she looked up at me. Her hair in a messy pony tail, her body sprawled out on the bed as she scribbled in her notebook. Her eyes glanced up at me, the baby blues kind as she looked to me. _She's sweet but...she acts so...not exactly what I like. As though she has no emotions._

"Hi," I mumbled awkwardly. _Well...how do I start? Do I just blurt out, 'hey...guess what? Your boyfriend's dead and possibly a squished walker meat under a destroyed chopper.' No. That sounds rude. But...how do you tell a girl, someone they loved is now dead?_

"What is it?" she asked me as her doe eyes looked up at me. Her expression slightly worried and her eyes curious. _Is she genuinely showing me some sort of emotion? Who knew she had any when it came to this new world._

"Zach," I state as I didn't know what else to say. _I can't just tell her he died out there. It feels a little rude. It doesn't feel right. They were so in love and happy. The fact that Zach was an okay guy...saddens me because she is now without him. I don't even want to know what it would be like without everyone. Without...Kat._

"Is he dead?" she asked me curiously. "Okay," she said as she sat up and took my silence as a 'yes'. She then got up to remove the 3 from '30 days without an accident'. "What?" she asked me as I studdied her curiously. _Why is she not sad? Why isn't she crying over a lost loved one?_ "I don't cry anymore, Daryl," she told me. _Doesn't surprise me. You didn't even cry for Jimmy._ "I'm just glad I got to know him, you know?" she said as she shrugged and walked closer to me.

"Me, too," I agreed. _Zach was a good guy. He didn't deserve to die but...there wasn't much choice to the matter. The roof was caving in on us and it collapsed onto him as he was being dragged by walkers to become their dinner. _Stepping out, I then saw Kat placing Judith into her cot, her eyes glancing up at me and realizing that I was slightly upset.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Daryl. Are you okay?" I stopped Daryl when I caught him leaving Beth's room. His eyes sad as I walked closer to him. Judith was sound asleep, sucking on her pacifier and Daryl was in clear slight distress. Or at least some level of depression. My arms crossed as I stopped him in his tracks by standing in front of him.

"Yeah I'm just...tired of losing people, is all," Daryl said as he looked down sadly with a small sigh. It somehow hurt me to see him like this. So lost and helpless. _He's such a kind and good person. He cares and means it. I wish this wasn't beating him up like it is._

"Daryl...it wasn't your fault that we lost someone today," I said sadly as I looked up at him with sad eyes. His eyes glancing down at me as he moved his head from side to side, keeping his eyes hidden away from mine. _Oh no..._

"It don't matter," Daryl mumbled as he was clearly upset over Zach's death. More than how Beth was upset. And that was her boyfriend who was killed and we all cried about him more than she did. "What matters is we keep doing what we can," Daryl said with a small nod as his blue eyes looked to me.

"We save who we can and...he was dead before we could save him," I agreed and said sadly as I thought about Zach. _I too wanted to save him but...there was nothing we could have done. _It was dark, shadows appearing on the sides of our faces as the moonlight shined through what was classified as windows. His eyes twinkling slightly as he looked to me.

"I know," Daryl agreed as he looked to me. He chewed a little on the inside of his cheek. His eyes on mine as I carefully placed my hand on his that was on the rail. He wanted to go down the stairs before I stopped him and spoke to him about his emotions.

"I'm sorry Daryl," I said sadly as I looked up into his sad eyes. Taking very slow steps and movements, I got closer to him and slid my arms around him. Holding him to me as I carefully placed my head to rest against his chest. Hearing the way it would beat against his chest rapidly from my unexpected touch, his body tensing and slowly he relaxed.

"I'm just glad it wasn't anyone in our close group," I whispered as I nuzzled my head a little and felt as he sighed out all the tension he had. Waiting as he gradually wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. His head gently resting against mine as he sighed and breathed me in. The warmth of his body, the smell of his skin and the hold he had on me was comforting to me. My eyes shutting as I enjoyed this rare moment and decided to make the most of it. _Daryl rarely ever lets anyone hug him...I'm surprised he let me but...it took a lot in him to get comfortable to this interaction._

"Yeah...me too," Daryl whispered as we stayed there for a few moments longer. Listening to each other's breathing, heart beats, the sounds of people snoring and the feel of each other's affections. _I really like him...sometimes...I wonder what it would feel like to press my lips to his. To feel his fingers run over my skin, to tange and run through my hair. The taste of him...why does he shut most people out but let me and some others in at times? Daryl Dixon is one hell of a mystery to me..._

* * *

**RPOV**

I had just witnessed Daryl and Kat's small moment, asking her to come talk to me, Daryl pulled away and walked away awkwardly. Mumbling something to himself as he tried to play it off as though he was stretching and nothing had happened. I had talked to Kat about the woman I had met in the woods. "You tried to help her. You couldn't. No one could," Kat told me sadly. "Some people are too far gone. You're not. You tried to help her," she said as she looked to me with kind eyes.

"How that woman wound up, I got close to that," I said, stuttering a little as I thought of the woman and how I too had felt like her once. "If I lost Carl, you and Judith...if I lost this place-" I said as Kat cut my off by taking my hands in hers.

"Not then, dad. Not even then," Kat said with a small shake of her head. Her eyes looking deep into mine as she reassured me. "You came back. Carl came back. I've never left but...I've had my moments," she explained with a small smile on her lips. "You get to come back too dad. You do," Kat said with a nod and squeeze of my hands.

"We'll get through this. Together. As a family," she said firmly as she emphasised improtant words like 'Together' and 'Family'. "Just...take it each day at a time," Kat suggested with a warm smile. Her teeth all a pearly white as she looked to me with gleaming, bright blue eyes. _We raised her well...Kat's a strong, beautiful and wise girl. Not a girl. Woman. Her mother would be proud. I am proud of her. _

"I love you Kitty Kat," I told her warmly as I let go of her hands and pulled her to me in a warm hug. My arms wrapping around her and my lips pressed to the top of her head. _Such a strong and sweet girl. She'd be a great leader. A great match for Daryl too...they're good for each other. I know. I see it. I can tell._

"I love you too dad," Kat said with a small giggle as he hands gripped my back. We stood there, holding each other and enjoying a moment together. _She knows how to soothe me. How to make me see sense. She's something I need to keep me strong. Her, Carl, Judith and the others. But Kat...the way she speaks to me...it's like a silent prayer has been answered..._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now...I would like 10 reviews. Not because I'm greedy but...because it gives me enough time to fix chapters and set them out. Ready to be posted and reviewed by you guys. Don't hate me for it but...I want those 10 reviews and won't post the next chapter until I get the 10 I'm asking for.**

* * *

**Now...questions and then replies to reviews!**

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) Is there anything you would like to see?**

**3) What do you predict will happen through out this season? Do you think Kat will leave with Daryl? Do you think she'll be seperated from her family? Do you think she'll be 'claimed' by Daryl? Guess! **

**4) What did you think of the Daryl and Kat moments? #Karyl**

* * *

**Now...replies!**

* * *

**EastDenise: I know what you mean! Me too. I won't say anything but let's say...Kat's going to be in quite bad shape when the Governor attacks. That's all I'm going to say dear. As for Kat and Carl...they might be having a minor argument about something soon...**

* * *

**Karen: Here you have it! How did you like this chapter dear? I feel like I push it a little when it comes to Karyl.**

* * *

**Guest: They all sure had one hell of a ride in that chapter! As for this one...I hope you liked it just as much, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

**Starlight: I think Kat and Rick's relationship is just so...special. They are so close. They are kind of like each other's light when it comes to times like that. They reach out for each other and share those vulnerable moments together now rather than face it alone. Daryl would of cared for her but...he wouldn't know how to comfort her like Rick did. I loved that moment too. Since months have gone by now, Kat and Daryl have grown closer and have shared plenty of awkward moments we don't know about...yet. Maybe. Possibly. Who knows?**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Thank you sweetie. I too cried while writing that chapter and it really broke my heart. It just...needed to happen so Kat and other characters could develop. Become stronger and more different than they already were.**

* * *

**likea . witch: In all honesty...I can't wait either. #Karyl**

* * *

**Guest: They are! I'm glad you pointed it out. Glad you've spotted it too! I'm glad you love Kat as much as I do x**

* * *

**kellie: Thank you for your interest to the story! Good ideas but...I won't spoil anything sweetie. Thank you for your compliments and well...clearly this is all before the Governor's attack. We'll have to see where it leads from here.**

* * *

**redangel2463: Welcome back! I wondered where you'd went! Glad to see you're back. How have you been? As for your suggestions...hope this was up to your expectation! As for Kat reacting to all of it, we'll have to wait and see. When it comes to the seperation working out...we'll have to see how that goes. I know what I have planned and it's going to be intense. Hope you liked this chapter dear!**

* * *

**Guest: Haha! Claimed! Good idea there but...I won't give any indication as to where I'm going with on this. Not yet at least. You'll see. I'm glad you think Kat and Daryl are your OTP. That means a lot to me. As for the kiss...we'll have to see won't we?**

* * *

**Now...until the 10 reviews...there will be no new chapters. The quicker I get reviews, the quicker I type and update! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	36. Chapter 36: Cough

Chapter 36: Cough

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~4 years ago~_

_Walking into mom's room, I was about to knock when I saw it was opened and mom was sat there on her bed. Sniffling as though she had just been crying. Looking to her, I felt my heart sink and my throat tighten. Her eyes were wet from tears, her body trembling a little but she breathed in a deep breath, straightening her back as she sat up straight and her back was to me. "Hey...are you all right mom?" I asked her as I walked in, my voice soft as I slowly approached her._

_"Yeah just...a friend," mom said weakly, sounding strong as she gulped and looked at me with a sad smile. "She's got cancer," she revealed to me with sad hazel eyes. Her hair a puffed out mess as she clutched a scrunched up tissue in her hands and the phone laid beside her on the bed. Sitting down next to her, I felt sympathy for her and knew how hard it must be for everyone._

_"Oh my God," I said as I heard the news and quickly wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry mom," I whispered to her sadly as I knew she was fighting her hardest to stay strong. "I just...I don't know what to say," I told her as I didn't know how to comfort her in a time like this other than to be sorry and holding her to me._

_"There's nothing to say baby girl," mom said as she gently pulled away and rubbed my back as she hugged me in return. "All there is-...is to do," she told me as she looked to me with sad, wet eyes and a sad smile. "She needs to keep fighting," mom said with a small nod as she kept her eyes on mine._

_"But...how do you fight against an illness?" I asked her curiously. _It's nothing like a physcial fight. It's more an internal fight and sometimes...things can go wrong and there's never a way to prevent the inevitable. I hope everyone is keeping strong and supportive of each other.

_"You just let your body do what it has to but..." mom said as she took my hands in hers. "It takes a lot of courage and bravery to look at it in the eye..." she said with a small smirk, her eyes on our joined hands. "And say 'You're not taking me. Not today. Not now,'" mom said forcefully as though she was the one with cancer as she looked to me with a smile. "You never realize how short life is until it's gone," she told me as a tear escaped her eye._

_"Yeah..." I agreed and gently slipped one of my hands out of hers. Wiping away her tear, she shut her eyes and leaned into my touch. A comforted smile on her face as she sighed and placed her hand over mine. "I hope she pushes through it and survives," I said hopeful as mom kept my hand pressed to her cheek, turning her face a little to kiss the inside of my palm._

_"Me too baby girl," mom agreed with me as her hazel eyes flashed to look into my blue ones. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she asked me and with a small, sad giggle at the end of it. _I love you so much mom. More than you could ever know.

_"Every day," I teased her and she laughed softly. Letting go of my hand slowly, she guided our hands back down to be joined together with the other pair. Clutching my hands in hers as she overlapped them in a ball like shape._

_"A lot," mom stated to me. "I love you Kitten," she said with all the love and pride in her heart. Her tone sincere as her eyes were locked with mine. _Moments like these are the ones I cherish. She's so strong and shows her weakness at the same time. So strong and brave. I couldn't ask for a better mother.

_"I love you too mom," I answered her and this was when she pulled me to her in a hug. "So much," I whispered as we had our hands on each other's backs. Rubbing or just holding each other as we rest our heads on each other's shoulders. Taking our moment to fully comfort and show compassion to each other. _She keeps me strong. Her, dad and Carl. They make life worth living.

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

I was with Judy, spending time with her early in the morning before Kat and Carl would wake up. A faint ticking echoing in the cell block as I rocked and bounced Judith gently. The bell rang and I stopped it before it could wake anyone else. "Carl?" I said as I caressed Judy's head and pulled the curtain a little to see a sleeping Carl laying around in bed.

"Carl," I called to him a little louder. "Come on," I told him with a little gesture with my head. His blue eyes slowly fluttering opened as he groaned and stretched. This was when I heard the footsteps of Kat coming closer to me. _She looks more awake than Carl and that's her not getting much sleep because of what happened yesterday. _"Good morning," I said to her with a small smile.

"Morning," Kat answered as she came to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Kissing her cheek at the same time, her hands gently slid around Judith and I knew she wanted to take her little sister into her arms. Passing Judith to her, she smiled at the baby and turned Judith to look at her. "Hey baby girl," she said which made me remember Lori with Kat. _Kat's so like Lori but...so different._

"I'm gonna head outside," I said as I placed my hands on my hips. Looking to her, as Judith would look around and held onto Kat's necklace which made her giggle at Judith. A smile on my face as I swung my torso a little to look at Carl's cell. "Check on your brother for me?" I asked her as I thought it best if I were to get started. She gave me a quick 'Yeah' and allowed me to go get started on the work we had to do.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey Kat...could you hold up a minute?" Carl asked me as dad had left me with Judith but I then passed it to Beth who left for the cafeteria. I was trailing after her, as I was getting myself ready to go out and help dad with the crops. Carl's small quiet footseps alerting me and voice calling out to me as I had my back to him.

"Sure...what's up?" I asked him as I turned around and looked at him. Getting my hands ready for the gloves I would need to be wearing for when I would go out. _Something seems wrong. The way Carl is looking at me...he looks troubled._

"I wanted to talk to you about something...something important," Carl said softly, he was wearing a grey shirt and he looked like he had just struggled to get out of bed. _Ah...teen years. When you never wanted to leave bed and enjoyed sleep too much to leave and start a new day._

"Okay...what is it?" I asked him curiously as I fixed my hair a little, my gloves were tucked into my belt and my eyes were fixed on Carl as my hands were fiddling to fix my hair. Slipping the hair bobble on and pulling it tightly.

"Well...seeing as you're in the council...you can do something about it," Carl said as his blues looked directly up at me. "You're also...more experienced than me when it comes to life and well..." he drifted a little as he looked down at his shoes. "I was wondering if I should tell dad something or not," he said as he had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him curiously. _What's got him so...confused? So worried about what we should tell dad or not. He clearly trusts me enough to come to me first but...I'm confused as to what he's refering to._

"Carol," he said as though it was a statement. His eyes glued to mine as they slinted a little. "She's teaching kids how to fight...how to survive," he told me. I was frozen in place as I felt all the muscles in my body tense up. _Oh no..._

"Oh..." I said as I felt my mouth dry up. _Holy fuck. When did my mouth become the Sahara desert? Carl knows about Carol teaching the children how to use weapons correctly and safely. How to look after themselves...shit. _

"Wait," Carl said as he stood closer to me. His brows furrowing as he examined my expression. _Fuck! He knows I know!_ "Did you know?" he questioned me with a hint of anger in his tone directed towards me. _Why's he getting so angry with me?_

"I-" I went to make an excuse but had none to give him. _Shut your mouth and keep silent. Maybe he'll go away and forget about it. Nice try! He's going to go ape shit on me. Probably will hate me for knowing and not telling him._

"Tell me Kat," Carl growled at me as he slit his eyes at me. Giving me a look of pure evil and hatred. "We don't keep secrets," Carl pointed out which made my heart sink. _No we don't but...I didn't feel the need to tell you this brother. Please understand._

"Yes," I answered him, defeated. "Carol came to me for advice about it and...I agreed to it," I revealed to him with a small shrug. _No point on denying it. I would never lie to my brother but he doesn't need to know everything that happes in the prison. He's not in charge, neither is our dad and neither am I. I'm part of the council, just like Carol is...and Daryl. _

"How could you?!" Carl raised his voice at me angrily. I tried to shush him, because there could be people sleeping or people listening in on us. _I don't need others knowing about what Carol was doing with the children._

"Because those kids won't know the first thing about survival if they were back out there," I growled back at him as I pulled him back into his room by his arm. "I thought it was right for them to learn," I told him as I forced the curtains shut. "Besides...they aren't harming anyone and it wasn't my secret to tell," I told him forcefully as we looked at each other directly in the eyes. "As for the children...they're not like you," I stated to him as our faces were close to each other. Sizing each other up and trying to be more intimidating than the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carl growled as his nose flared, his eyes dark and his tone murderous. _He's being a little dick. He was never normally like this but since he's now in his teens...he thinks it's fun to go against us. To make us look like assholes. To make us the villans in his story books._

"What I meant is that they don't go around killing other innocent children out of fear they could be a threat Carl," I growled at him. Knowing it would hit him where it hurt, telling him the truth as to what I thought. "They also don't know how to take care of themselves or how to survive in this world," I said a little more softly. Giving him a compliment. "You're smart Carl but right now...you're being immature," I stated as I didn't like his attitude.

"You know dad would do something if he found out," Carl said as he glared at me. "You're afraid that he might think that those kids could possibly kill someone like I did!" Carl shouted as he forced himself out of the room and I followed after him. I took hold of his arm and watched as he forcefully pulled his arm out of my hold.

"_I_ was here when _i_ had to kill mom!" he said which made me want to wince. A pain hitting my chest as I felt that go right into my soul. "_I_ had to kill Shane!" Carl screamed unhappy with me. "I killed that kid to keep _you_ and _everyone _safe!" Carl growled as though this was a justifiable reason for killing Karen's kid. "Not _you. Me_," Carl said through clenched teeth. Our blue eyes searching each others and glancing to each of our faces to see who would say what next.

I didn't have anything else to say. Couldn't force myself to. Instead, I kept my eyes glued to him and watched as his face dropped and hardened. Turning his back on me, he walked away and left me there. "Carl!" I called after him as I was frozen to where I stood. My heart heavy and mind going in circles. I felt like crying, like letting my sorrow get the best of me but I knew I needed to stay strong and allowed one single tear to fall from my eye.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had heard most of the conversation Carl and Kat were having below my room. Getting up, I slipped on my clothes and listened as the two argued. I didn't like how Carl had treated Kat but I also didn't blame either of them for their argument. _They need to fight it out sometimes. That way they can go back to being a happy duo. _Frowning a little, I saw how Kat stood there frozen and with her back to me. Her body turned to where her brother had walked through and left her there.

"Hey," I said, alerting her of my presence. Her long, brown curls were now in a pony tail and tumbling down her back. _I always did like her hair like this. Suits her when its long. _Her figure was firm and when she turned to look at me, she had wiped at her face and gave me a small smile.

"Morning," she answered me with a small smile. Acting as though nothing had happened. Gripping my crossbow a little tighter, I walked down the steps and kept my eyes glued to her. "What's up?" she asked me as I finally got to the bottom. Her hands were in the back of her pants pockets.

"Thinking about going out hunting...want to join?" I asked her curiously as I walked closer to her. She took a few steps to meet me as we stood at arms length appart. The proximity was a little too much to handle so early in the morning, I couldn't keep still and would shuffle around a little.

"No," she said with a small shake of her head. _Great...I just got rejected by her. Wouldn't surprise me to get rejected so often by her if I was stupid enough to ask her for anything. Not gonna be stupid enough to ask or take anything of her._ "But thank you for the offer," she said politely with a small smile on her lips. "Think I'm going to stay around here and help dad with the crops and Carl," she said as she slid a hand out of her back pocket and tapped the gloves that was tucked to her side in her belt.

"All right," I said with a small nod and gulp. Her blue eyes looking up to mine as she kept our gaze locked. "Was you know...thinking about going out there," I said after a few seconds of us just looking into each other's eyes. My gaze shying away and falling to the floor. "To not let it be just your dad who feeds mouths," I stated as I thought about the crops he had been tending to for months. "It can't always be him," I told her. _Shut up Dixon! You're rambling._

"It can," Kat said which made me look up at her curiously. The hold on my crossbow was a little looser as I had my eyes trail up her frame. _So small but strong and...she's always had a nice figure. It's not pornstar, fake material or every man's dream but...it's not something that a man would say no to. Still remember when Merle would speak about her in his fantasies when he was high and he thought no one was around._

"But...it's not just him," Kat said as though it was a statement. _What does she mean?_ "It's you too," she said kindly as her eyes gleamed in the gentle glow of the morning sun. _She's so beautiful. So strong and smart. Merle would think you a pussy for either thinking about her like this or about not trying to get her in your bed. She doesn't need me. Doesn't want me. Besides...she deserves better than me. She deserves the world and all that's good. Not this hell whole and having to share it with me._

"Well...there are times you come along with me," I stated to her as she giggled and slowly nods. The way she looked at me, I knew it was going to be a kind type of teasing coming up. _She's so cute when she tilts her head a little like that. When the few strands of loose hair trail down her neck and her eyes gleam in that teasing way._

"Yes...but you're the better tracker," Kat pointed out with a small smirk. "We all appreciate what you do here," she told me with a grin as she looked at me directly in the eyes. "I'm always thankful for you being here," she revealed with a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Without you...we might all end up being starved or having to go out continously for runs," Kat said with a cute giggle at the end.

"Stop," I growled at her. _She's being cute and giving me compliments. I can't stand when people give me compliments. I'm not used to it. Much less having compliments from the girl I want. The girl I would do anything for. The one I put my life at risk so many times in order to keep her safe._

"Fine," Kat said firmly as though she was defeated. "But you can't keep hiding the truth," Kat stated with a raised eyebrow. "You're respected and loved here," she told me as though I hadn't already heard this before. _Carol's told me. Rick's told me and now her...wow._ "I know I feel comfort for you being here," she said as her eyes looked down while she ducked her head down, she pursed her lips shyly and a pinkish color flamed beneath her cheeks.

"Comfort huh?" I asked her, my eyes squinting at her a little as a small smirk was tugging at the corner of my mouth. _She feels safe with me? Is that what she means?_ "You sound like some silly teen, instead of being a 21 year old," I teased her and she laughed.

"Whatever...go do what you gotta do and I'll do my own thing," she said as she began to walk backwards. Pulling out her gloves, she kept her eyes glued to mine as she walked away. A smile growing on my face as I watched her turn her back on me and her hips swaying as she walked away.

"Whatever," I called out loudly after her. Hearing her small giggles echo off the walls as she left. The smile on my face was hard to restrain as I shook my head and fixed my crossbow a little. Moving my way around, I went to search for the supplies I would need for my hunting trip and began placing them in a backpack.

* * *

**KPOV**

We had just refreshed our face with water, waking us up and preparing for work. Dad and Carl were carrying an empty bucket in our hands. I too carried one and watched as Michonne walked with Lucky towards the gates. "Careful out there," dad warned her as we walked towards the crops.

"Always am," she said as she looked to dad, walking past us with Lucky's reigns in her hands. "Any requests?" she asked us. "Books?" she asked mostly to me. "Comics?" she asked directing it to Carl. "Some stale M&amp;Ms?" she questioned which made me giggle.

"You're the one that likes stale M&amp;Ms," I told her with a smirk as I thought of how we would make runs and she would happily eat stale M&amp;Ms. She would always tell me that 'The taste is not the same, once you go stale, it might make you pale, but oh holy grail!' _What a silly friend I have._

"Then I'll definitely looking for some," she teased with a smile as she looked to me and winked. "I'll look for some stuff you both like, too," she said as she looked to me and Carl. "Why don't you wear your hat anymore?" she asked Carl a little curiously.

"It's not a farming hat," Carl informed her which made her nod, the three of us turning our heads to look at her as we kept walking. I could see the smile forming on dad's face as he kept walking ahead of us. Me and Carl looking at each other with a smile but slowly it dropped when we looked to each other. _He's still mad at me._

"See you soon?" I asked Michonne as I looked towards her. She stopped and watched as we kept walking towards the crops. Gloves on and our hands gripping onto the handles of the buckets. _I hope she ends this searching soon..._

"Pretty soon," she told us as she gave me a smile and kept walking. Heading towards the gate as we went to start some farming. _I need to make things right with Carl but...he too needs to learn to be sorry. We've both said some hurtful things and we need to learn to move past this. Together. As a family._

* * *

**RPOV**

Kat and I were digging our hands into the muck while walkers were growling and the fence was creaking. Walkers pushing their weight onto the fences as we focused on the task at hand. Digging our hands in and removing worms from the soil and placing cucumbers into another bucket. Kat throwing the cucumbers in one bucket and I throwing the worms into another.

"They only took out one cluster yesterday," Carl informed us. "Probably gonna need more people today," Carl suggested. _Oh no...don't tell me he's going to say what I think he's trying to say._ "Maybe we could help," he said as I and Kat looked to each other, sharing the same glance as we both continued to work as we seperated the worms from the cucumbers.

"I got other plans involving dirt and cucumbers," I said a little too forcefully. _He's just dying to kill something and...I do too but...it's not how we should be. We need to get back to who we were. Staying strong and remembering that there was a human, considerable and kind person to us. Not just the survivor._ "And keeping people fed," I told him as I thought of the purpose to this small farm we had created as a family. As a group of individuals.

"Well, if you don't want to, maybe I could," Carl suggested as he was trying to sound kind and innocent. "Could I?" he asked which I could tell Kat was getting just as tense as I was. A fist full of worms in my hands I as I squeezed them a little and then let it go a little.

"_We_ have other plans," I told him as I got up to my feet and straightened up. "That's what I should have said," I told him as I began to walk past him. Kat following my lead as she too straightened up and took a bucket from Carl. Taking the bucket, I chucked the food onto the wooden hog trough. Gently slapping the pigs asses as they grunted happily about their food.

"Besides...I'm sure Kat can handle it...right?" I suggested. Looking up to her as I took the next bucket from her and she gave me a small smile. Nodding vigorously as she kept her head low and wiped her hands a little. _She's a little...tense. Maybe she had a flashback about Zach. Who knows what this girl is thinking anymore._

"Yeah," Kat agreed with a soft voice. "Sure thing dad," she said as she gave me a reassuring smile. _I know she can handle herself. She's proven it time and time again. She's strong, smart, skilled and knowledgable. Her ideas are sure as hell better than anything I could ever come up with._

"Dad... I'm sorry," Carl said as I handed him an empty bucket and took the last one from him. Feeding the pigs as I glanced up at him and saw him looking to me a little sadly. "I've been trying," he said and I knew he was. _He's trying to be a good man. To go back to who he once was. So much has change. So much has made him stronger but...it's made him different._

"Yeah, I know," I told him with a nod. Kat's eyes focused on her brother as she too held an empty bucket. "And I'm proud," I declared to him. _I am proud. He's changing and he's smarter. He's back to who he used to be. He's just...troubled. Like me._

"We both are Carl," Kat said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed at her touch and looked up at her. Kat's eyes were kind and gentle. _Something's wrong here...something's making them slightly distant. What could it be? Did they have an argument or something?_

Slowly, Kat pulled her hand away from Carl and sighed. "When can I have my gun back?" Carl asked me and Kat as his eyes glanced between us. Looking to Kat, I saw the same look in her eyes as I possibly mirrored back to her. _It's a little too soon. _

Giving a small chuckle and sigh, I looked away and looked to the hog trough. "Worms will give them some extra protein," I informed them and this was when we heard the familiar sound of distant gunfire echoing inside a cell block. _Shit._

* * *

**KPOV**

The sound of distant gunfire echoing in the cell blocks made me tense up. Looking to the direction it came from and saw two girls run towards others. "Stay close," dad told me and Carl as he went towards the gate. Opening it, me and Carl moved out of the sty and looked to the distance.

"Help! Help! Please, come quick!" two girls screamed and pleaded as more gun shots were fired. _Oh my God. What is happening?! _

"Cell blocks?" Maggie called down at us. Both me and dad completely clueless as to what was happening. _Judging by the sounds...I think it is the cell blocks. But...I swear they're cleared?!_

"I don't know!" dad told her as we both pulled off our gloves and I reached around me for my weapons. _Machete...check. Knife...check. Gun...check. Bow...nope. Quiver...nope. Arrows...nope. Got to have to deal with just the knife, machete and gun. _

"Carl," I called to him as I took his shoulders into my hands. My gloves thrown to the floor and I was ready to run after dad. "Get in the tower with Maggie," I instructed him. "Don't argue, go!" I told him as he gave me a quick nod and we ran in different directions.

"Walkers in D!" Glenn screamed to us as we all were starting to gather around on the courtyard. Running towards the others as, seeing Carol with Lizzie and Mika. Glenn holding his weapon at the ready. The girls looked frightened as they clung to Carol.

"What about C?" I asked them loudly as I thought about what was going on. Both me and dad running around, unsure of where to go and what was going on. Both of us worried about Judy. _Please let her be all right. She needs to be. Fuck. Beth better be taking good care of her! _

"Clear," Sasha told me which made both me and dad slightly relieved. "We locked the gates to the tombs," Sasha informed us. "Hershel's on guard," she stated as I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. _There's still walkers in D. We need to save people before it's too late._

"It ain't a breach!" Daryl shouted to us as everyone began to run towards cell block D. Carol following behind as I pulled out my machete and followed after Daryl. Dad was lagging behind as he was pacing around, unsure where to go and what to do.

"We followed the plan," Sasha informed me. It was the plan that we had made if there was ever an attack like this. _Could it be the Governor? Did he find a way in here? Bring little friendly walkers of his to trying and destroy us from the inside? How the fuck would that be possible?!_

* * *

**CPOV**

Hearing Michonne's whistle, I knew she was coming back and was coming to save us. Pulling on the ropes as I ran towards the guard tower, the gates creaked as they opened. When I looked to Michonne I saw she had got off the horse and that two walkers were following after her. Shutting the gates behind her and the two walkers, I saw Michonne reach for her sword but she gave up when she saw the walkers get too close.

Grabbing onto her and making her struggle against them. Running towards her, I found a gun and took it. _Dad's going to hate me for this...so is Kat. Fuck. But I have to. I need to save Michonne. Not just for Michonne, myself and the others but...for Kat. _"Hold on!" Maggie shouted to Michonne as she ran down the guard tower steps.

Michonne was being pushed around, falling over the rope she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kicking off one of the walkers, Michonne screamed and struggled against the one that was on top of her. Aiming, I shot and watched as the walker's head exploded to the shot. _Oh my God. _My heart pounding in my chest. My mouth dry. My hands sweaty. My breathing coming in quick. _Kat and dad are going to kill me._

Michonne kicked the other walker off of her and screamed. She looked like she was in pain. Her leg was weirdly twisted and I could see her ankle was slightly swelling. Maggie pulled opened the gates and pulled out her gun. Aiming it at the walker, she shot and pulled Michonne to her feet and slung Michonne's arm over her shoulders. "Come here," Maggie said as they made their way inside. _It was either killing that walker...or letting Michonne die. I won't let anyone else die. Not if I can help prevent it._

* * *

**KPOV**

Running into the cell block, it looked like hell on earth. Walkers snarling as they ate people. Survivors shooting at walkers as best as they could. Dad took the gun off the man and threw it to me. Telling me to take it. Grabbing the gun, I cocked it and began to shoot at any that were too far away and close to biting someone.

People screaming as gunfire was shot everywhere. Running, hiding, getting eaten and crying filled my ears. Following after Daryl, I watched as he ran towards a kid, shot at a walker with his bow and picked the kid up. _Ever the hero. _Dad was leading people safely out who weren't bit. Saving them and screaming questions at them.

"Karen! Karen!" I could hear Tyreese scream as I shot at walkers and cursed when there were no bullets left. Grabbing my machete, I sliced and killed as many walkers as I could. Carol was leading people to safety, Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, Daryl and myself killing off walkers. Dad was leading people out of the cell block and to safety.

"Are we clear down here?" dad screamed in worry, the cells were now quiet and there was only the sound of sobbing, panting and the hurried steps of those of us who were alert and worried. "We're safe?" dad asked as everyone that was around him told him 'Yeah'.

"Up here!" a man shouted to us from up the stairs. This made me and Daryl slowly creep up and look out for walkers. Glenn following closely as he went ahead of us and checked inside the cells. A walker growling at him as Glenn screamed as was pushed against the wall by a walker.

"Get down!" Daryl shouted to him as he raised his bow, pushing me to get behind him and he readied the bow. Glenn did as he was told and ducked down. Daryl shooting, the bolt going inside the walker and killing it instantly.

"Thanks," Glenn told Daryl as he was out of breath. Dad was closely behind us, his knife in hand and he went to offer Glenn a hand to get him up from sitting on the floor. _Poor Glenn. He'll be fine. At least he wasn't bit or scratched. He's only been a little startled by the walker jumping him like that. Fuck...what a mess this is. Walkers, dead bodies and crying people everywhere._

"Oh, it's Patrick," Daryl mumbled as he looked to the boy he had just killed, in order to save Glenn. We all looked down at the body and looked at him surprised. Blood covered his face, ran down his eyes and around the sides of his face. _This doesn't look...normal._ "That's all of 'em," Daryl said as we realized that there were no more walkers in the cell block.

We all stood there for a few moments, looking down at Patrick and trying to regain our breaths. _Poor Carl...he's just lost a friend. I hope he takes it better than I did when it was...Andrea. I miss her every day. The Governor will pay for what he did. I swear it. _Daryl sighed as he looked between me, my dad and the girl that lay dead on the floor. "I got it," Daryl whispered as he stepped in and raised his bow. Shooting it and then pulling the bolt out of her head.

"I'm going to go find Hershel, Bob and Dr.S. Find out what's happening here and help those who may need amputation. Something in my gut tells me something isn't right here," I tell dad honestly as I felt my gut twist and turn as my eyes landed on Patrick. _I feel like I've seen this before...but...where?_

"Stay safe," dad told me as I went to walk away. He pulled me back by taking my arm firmly into his hands. His eyes soft and sincere as he asked me to take care of myself. _This is how he reminds me of the man I know and love. The man who cares about me, Carl and Judith. A man who cares for his family._

"I will," I told him with a pursed smile, nodding my head and looking back up at him. "You too," I told him with all the worry I had for him. _This must have been difficult for him. Being back into a room with walkers and having to make fast decisions. _He gave me a nod and a kiss to my forehead, letting me go, I walked down and went searching for the others.

* * *

**RPOV**

Kat had later returned with Bob, Hershel and Dr.S. Myself and Daryl searching upstairs for any walkers or dead bodies. Kat, Glenn and Sasha down stairs searching the other cells and possibly helping any others who might have gotten bit or worse.

Looking into one of the cells, I saw Daryl exit his and with a bloody knife. My breath shook as I realized I had to kill again. To kill people and walkers. _I wish I didn't have to do this all the time. _Looking to him, he gave me a look of respect and sadness. _He knows this is difficult for me and he respects it. I can also see how he looks at Kat._

_How he protected her just then...he cares. More than cares. At this stage, it wouldn't surprise me if he was falling in love with her. She is beautiful. Smart, charming, funny, sweet, strong and everything Daryl clearly wants. I always knew I would have to keep guys away from her but...I don't think Daryl would ever want to harm her. He'd probably kill himself before he could ever do such a thing._

_I should be worried as I don't know Daryl's real age but...he's a good man. Me and Carl see that. We see how he looks after Kat. How he makes her smile and happy. We can see how she changes him too. He's a man since he's met her. Since he's known me too. Since Merle has been gone, Daryl has changed. He's no longer that reckless, foul mouthed and illtempered boy we met at the camp. _

_He's strong, kind, thoughtful, good and...he's wise. If he makes my baby girl happy, safe and if he knows how treat her right...then he is more than welcomed to the more imediate family of ours. I sometimes see him as a brother, I can see he looks at me like that too but...if he wants to get to know my daughter better. If he wants to hold her, care for her and learn to love her...then he can. I won't say no. I might not be fully happy because...she's my baby girl. But...she comes first. Her happiness is what comes first before my protective father side. _

Daryl gave me a look which told me to go ahead. Deciding I would, I gave him a nod and pulled out my pocket knife. Going in, I stabbed the man in the head with prolonged hesitation. When I pulled my knife out, I looked down at it and took in a shaky breath. _All I see is red. _Morgan's words popped into my mind. Stepping out, I saw Daryl look to me sadly. _He's a good man._

Walking to the end cell, I saw a walker shuffle his way towards me. His eyes on me as I saw something I had seen on a walker outside the fences. Blood running down its eyes, down around the sides of his face and all over his mouth. _He died...what the hell is happening?!_

* * *

**KPOV**

"No bites. No wounds," Dad said as he looked down at Charlie who had been killed in his cell. Except, he was a walker. Blood had poured out of his eyes and ran down his mouth. "I think he just died," Dad said as he made a quick conclusion as to what he saw.

"Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration," Dr.S told us as I looked between the two men who knew medical terminology better than I did. _I'm only just getting good at medical stuff. There's no way I can keep up with every term they have in their medical dictionary._

"Choked to death on his own blood," Hershel told us simply. "Caused those trails down his face," Hershel explained as we all looked down at Charlie's now walker, blood stained face. _I've seen this before._

"I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences," Dad said as it made me remember the walker that clung to the fences, his face covered in blood and his eyes stained with marks of bloody tears. _That's where I've seen it but...I've seen it another time too._

"I saw them on Patrick, too," I agreed with a nod as the others looked up at me. _Fuck. I hate when they all look at me like that. Makes me feel targeted and squeezed between too many men. Hershel, Bob, Dr.S, Daryl and dad._

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up," Dr.S tried to explain to me and the others. "Like if you shake a soda can and pop the top," he said as he gave us an image of what it all looked like in this medical perspective. "Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top," he told us. _Shit._

"It's a sickness from the walkers?" Bob asked a little curious as to where this all came from. _If it were from the walkers...we would all have it by now, surely. It can't be walkers. It must be something else._

"No, these things happened before they were around," Dr.S revealed to us. Making us all look to him a little worried. "Could be pneumococcal," he told us. Holding back the urge to roll my eyes like a bratty teenage girl. _Here we go with the fancy jargon again._ "Most likely an aggressive flu strain," Dr.S explained to us.

"Someone locked him in just in time," Hershel said as though it was a relief.

"No, man," Daryl spoke up to Hershel. "Charlie used to sleepwalk," Daryl explained to us. "Locked himself in," Daryl informed us of how Charlie ended up being locked in and not roaming around like the others. "Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday," he said which made me look at him a little confused.

"How could somebody die in a day just from a cold?" I asked a little stunned at the fact that they both were perfectly fine yesterday and were suddenly dead. _Something isn't right. Something in my mind keeps bringing me back to 'swine flu'. _

"I had a sick pig, it died quick," dad revealed to us. _Swine flu it is! May I please have a million dollars to wipe my ass with. Put a cap on me and a pipe in my mouth. I just cracked the case. Elementary my dear Watson._ "Saw a sick boar in the woods," dad explained further.

"Pigs and birds," Hershel mumbled. _Hah! Bird flu. Ain't this great? Not only are we fighting the dead, but we're now fighting a God damned flu. As if the walkers and Governor weren't enough._ "That's how these things spread in the past," Hershel informed us. "We need to do something about those hogs," Hershel suggested seriously.

"Maybe we got lucky," Dr.S said hopeful. "Maybe these two cases are it," he said equally as hopeful as he did a second ago. _I hope he's right but...we can't take our chances. We have people to protect. _

"Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time," Bob mumbled depressingly. "Bugs like to run through close quarters," Bob informed us, as though he knew everything anyone could about insects. "Doesn't get any closer than this," Bob said which made us all look to each other.

"All of us in here, we've all been exposed," Hershel pointed out. Making us all look at each other worried. _Carl...Judith. We need to keep them safe. _Judging by dad's look towards me, it showed me that he too believed that we should both keep away from them. Daryl's eyes a little sorrowful as he looked to me and I glanced at the ground. _We've got to do what we've got to do to keep Judy and Carl safe. Even if it means keeping our distance from them._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Hey, you might want to stay back," I went to say as both me and Kat left cell block D and saw Carl make his way towards us. Michonne and Maggie were walking together. Carl and Maggie looked like they were supporting Michonne to walk towards cell block C.

"Carl," Kat warned as she raised her hand to stop him, to make sure he didn't come any closer. But it was too late. Carl had already pulled us both to him in a bone crushing hug. Both me and Kat wrapping our arms around him and around each other. Making a small cocoon in our tight family hug.

"Dad! Kat, I'm sorry," Carl sobbed into our clothes. He was worried and we could both feel him trembling against us. Kat sighed and held him tightly. _She doesn't like seeing him cry. Neither do I._ "I didn't see you both come out," Carl said as he was worried about us. _Good God...he was worried for our lives. _

"It's okay. We're here. We're fine," I reassured him as we slowly let him go. Watching him as he took steps away from us. Myself and Kat walking away from him as we kept our eyes on him. _I don't like being far from him or Judy but...we have to be. For them to be safe and well._

"But Carl, please back away," Kat pleaded him as tears were building in her eyes. I could tell she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, tears streaming down his face as he looked to us. _He's so vulnerable right now. Maybe he didn't like the thought of his sister dying and the last time he spoke to her it was while they argued. I know he didn't like when Lori died and all he could feel was regret for how he treated her._

"I had to use one of the guns by the gate," Carl hiccuped to us as he hand his hands wiping against the sides of his pants. "I swear I didn't want to," he said with a shake of his head. Tears running down his cheeks. _He means it._

"I was coming back," Michonne made an excuse for him. "I fell," she told us honestly, judging by the limp in her walk and how she needed to be held by both Carl and Maggie. "They came out and helped me," Michonne explained which made Kat look at her a little worried.

"Are you all right?" Kat asked Michonne a little worried. Michonne gave Kat a small nod and pursed lipped smile. I admired their friendship. _Nothing like mine and Shane's but...it's a little more like me and Daryl. Or me and Hershel. We respect each other. But...Daryl, Glenn and myself...we're brothers. Just like Kat and Michonne are sisters._

"What happened in there?" Maggie asked us curiously as she looked behind us and towards cell block D. _How do we explain it without making any of them worry as to the symptoms and as to what could possibly kill us all if we weren't careful._ As though on cue, a woman carrying a baby walked out and sobbed. Making them realize what had actually happened in there.

"Patrick got sick last night. It's some kind of flu. It moves fast," I explained to them as best as I could. _I don't want to give them nightmares. _

"We think he died and attacked the cell block," Kat explained to them. "Look, we know he was your friend and we're sorry," Kat said as she looked to Carl sadly. "He was a good kid," she said respectfully about Carl's friend. "We lost a lot of good people," she said as her eyes hid away and locked themselves on the ground.

"Glenn and your dad are okay, but they were in there," I told them. _She needs to keep away from them if she wants to stay safe. _Maggie's eyes sad as she realized what I had meant about her staying away and as to what could happen to her if she got close to Glenn or Hershel...or myself and Kat.

"You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed, at least for a little while," Kat stated as she tried to explain to them what was in their best interests. "Carl," Kat said as she gave a nod to Carl. Her eyes locked on him. "All of you," Kat suggested to them. _She would have made a great leader._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick?" Carol questioned as we all sat silently around the table. "We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed," Carol suggested we do as the solution to our problem. _Don't sound like a solution to me._

"That's everyone in that cell block," I stated to her. "That's all of us. Maybe more," I pointed out as I let my hands and fingers fiddle with the top of my chair. Sitting like Merle used to sit whenever he was discussing something serious. It was a usual position I took after him, especially at council meetings as they were always about serious things that I would rather have a barrier between me and the problem than deal with it head first.

"We know that this sickness can be lethal," Hershel explained as he twiddled his thumbs a little. "We don't know how easily it spreads," Hershel stated to us. "Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of?" Hershel asked all of us as he looked to us curiously. I was sat between Sasha and Carol. Glenn was sat beside Glenn and Kat was sat between Carol and Hershel.

"We can't just wait and see," Kat told Hershel and the rest of us calmly. "And there's children," Kat said with all the pain in her heart. _She's thinking about Judith and Carl. About the other vulnerable children that could be in danger of this flu._

"It isn't just the illness," Carol started her sentence. "If people die, they become a threat," Carol told us as we all looked to each other a little worried. _She has a point but...we can't just kill everyone who was exposed. It would mean having to kill all of us here on this very table too._

"We need a place for them to go," Hershel said desperately. "They can't stay in D," Hershel said, already crossing out a place we could of let them stay. "We can't risk going in there to clean it up," Hershel stated which left us with not many options.

"We can use cell block A," Kat suggested which might not sound so appealing to the people here. _Death row._ My body tensed at the thought of being in that place. _Yeah...I wouldn't like to sleep in there. But what other choice do we have?_

"Death row?" Glenn questioned her as though Kat had officially lost her mind. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I didn't like how he spoke to her but I didn't want to say anything and accidentally put my foot in where it wasn't called for. "I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade," Glenn said a little dryly. _He doesn't like the thought of people sleeping there either._

"It's clean," I pointed out, noticing Kat glance at me. Our blue eyes connecting for a moment as she realized I was taking her side on this. "That's an upgrade," I said knowing that it was as good as the people were going to get. "Think that'll work for Dr. S?" I asked as I looked to Hershel, knowing he was the one who was closest to Dr. S.

"I'll help Caleb get it set up," Hershel said with a small nod. This was when we all heard a woman coughing and stood at an alert. Heading to the door, we all scrambled out as we saw two figures make their way down the hall.

"You okay?" Tyreese asked Karen as she gave him a polite 'Mm-hm' as though she was holding back the urge not to cough in his face. Looking up at him as we all got out of the room and saw them head into cell block C. _Oh no. Bad idea!_

"You sure? You don't sound so good," Carol asked as she was the first of us to speak up. A look in her eye told me she didn't like the thought of Karen entering our cell block either. _She can't go in. If we can't...she can't either. Especially not with Ass-Kicker and Carl in there. Kat would flip if they got sick._

"We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest," Tyreese said as he caressed his hand up and down Karen's back, comforting her as he tried to reassure us that it was all fine. _We can't risk her turning and eating Carl or Ass-Kicker. Rick would lose it if anything happened to them or Kat. I don't even want to think about Kat and how she would react if that was her brother, father or sister being munched on. I don't even want to picture Kat dying in any way. It makes me...feel funny._

"Tyreese, I don't think that's a good idea," Kat said as she took a step closer. Her eyes looked wild as she would glance to the cell block. _She's scared for her brother and sister. She wants them alive more than anything. She won't let anyone go close to them who could be a threat to them._

"Why? What's going on now?" Karen asked as she looked around at each of our faces startled. _She doesn't know. Neither does Tyreese. Shit. _

"We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died," Glenn explained after we were all silent for a few moments. _Feels like telling people about the bite not being the only thing that makes people become walkers. That it was also if you died, you would still come back as a walker._

"Judith was in that cell block. She's vulnerable," Kat said with a slightly pleading voice. Her voice trembling a little as she spoke. _Is she about to cry?_ "Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away," Kat told them a little firmly as she was trying to prove a point. _She wants her family safe. She wants Ass-Kicker safe._

"It killed Patrick?" Karen asked as her voice stuttered a little. Worry and shock in her expression as she looked around us and saw that what we were saying was no lie. _She's probably scared for her own life now too._

"She's gonna be okay," Tyreese said as though what we were saying was nothing. "Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right?" Tyreese asked as he looked to each of us. _If only it was that easy brother. It's not just your usual cough cold._

"Don't panic," Hershel tried to reassure them. "We're going to figure this out," Hershel said determined to get results to this issue. "But we should keep you separated in the meantime. We'll have Caleb take a look at you. I'll see what we have in the way of medications," Hershel said as he was giving them reassurance but Karen was clearly in slight distress at the thoughts that were running through her head.

"David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too," Karen informed us which made Glenn sigh, look down and shake his head. _We're all taking this a little too hard. It's something we can fix. Only a flu, that's all. We'll get through this. I know we can._

"I'll get him," Glenn said as he began making his way towards the exit. "There's some empty clean cells in the tombs, right?" Glenn asked Sasha as he looked to her. _They know the prisons better than any of us. They're always the ones doing perimiter and inside the cell block checks._

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," Sasha said as she gave Glenn a nod. Glenn running off towards the tombs to find empty and clean cells for David and Karen. "Okay. Come on. Let's get you settled," Sasha told them as she gently guided Tyreese and Karen out of the building.

"Have to call another meeting later," Hershel said to me as he turned to look at me. His eyes darting behind me and watching as Karen, Sasha and Tyreese left. _There are too many meetings now if you ask me. Seems theres lots to be doing and not enough time._

"All right. I'll get to burying the dead ones," I said with a nod of my head. _Best I do this. That way we can get things fixed. Get bodies respectfully in their final resting place. They deserved a better death than to a flu. _Swinging my crossbow to rest on my shoulder, I held onto the strap and saw how Hershel looked to me slightly concerned.

"You wear gloves and a mask," Hershel informed me. _That way I don't get the infection huh? What a shit way to die. Fight all this time and survive only to be killed off by some stupid animal flu. Not how I want to go. Rather die fighting. Especially for a good cause._

"Uh-huh," I told him with a small nod, agreeing to whatever he said and watched him walk away from us. "You two all right?" I asked Kat and Carol as they were hidden by the corner, both of them looked lost in their thoughts.

Kat gave me a quick nod, her eyes shutting as she did and then opening when she heard Carol's voice. "I'm worried about Lizzie and Mika. They were around Patrick," Carol told us. Her eyes sad as she would look between me and Kat, then back to the ground.

"We all were," Kat told her bluntly. _Kat has a point there. We're all infected for all we know. We don't know when it starts or when it ends. All we know is it's lingering and it could be around us for all we know._

"Karen and David are gonna be separated till they feel better," I said as I nod to Kat once, looked to Carol and agreed that what Kat said was true. _Pussy. You agree with whatever comes out of Kat's mouth. She says 'Jump' and you'll just ask her 'How high?'. _

"You're both right," Carol said slightly defeated and with a small pursed smile appearing on her lips. _I feel like there is something else troubling her. I won't ask but...I can't help but be curious what's going on with Carol. She's like a mother figure to me. And Carol knows that._

"Are you okay?" Kat asked me as she looked directly at me. A look of curiousity and concern plain on her face. _She cares about me but...it's only because she respects me. And because I've saved her and her family's lives more than once. She doesn't care if I died or lived for another day._

"Mm-hmm," I hummed as I chewed on my bottom lip. Her bright blues were enchanting to me, I could never keep my eyes away from her and staring at her would make my body do things I wasn't entirely comfortable with. Her soft pink lips were small as she pursed her lips in a kind smile. "Got to be," I told her as I nod, turned my back and walked off to get to work. _Time to dig holes for our dead. I have to be good. Not just for myself but...for her. I need to be fine in order to protect her. I'd do whatever it took to keep her safe._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Carol?" I called out to her as she leaned off the wall and was about to leave me alone. Daryl had walked away and I noticed how he was siding with me during the council meeting. _He's always so kind and sweet to me. It makes me wonder if he does this because he cares or because he's afraid of my dad in some way._

"Yeah?" Carol asked me as she turned to look at me. Her blue-ish grey eyes looked to me curiously. The way her face scrunched up, made me think that maybe she knew what I was going to talk to her about.

"I need to tell you something," I started, unsure of how to tell her what was running through my mind. "Carl's come to talk to me about you," I told her. "About the lessons you've been giving the children," I revealed to her. "He asked me if he should tell dad," I stated to her as I thought to the argument we had this morning.

"What did you say?" she asked me a little worried and I saw the lump in her throat travel down. _She's worried that I've told Carl to tell on Carol. She can't think I would do that. I encouraged her to do it because it was her idea and a good one._

"I couldn't say anything," I said with a sigh. "He found out I knew about it," I said as I felt my heart break. Remembering the look he had in his eyes and how he made me feel like he hated me. "Got angry with me," I told Carol sadly. "Maybe now...he'll understand but," I trailed off as my eyes hid away to look down at my feet. "I think he needs to talk to you," I said as I glanced up at her from under my lashes.

"Why?" Carol asked me with furrowed eyebrows. _I know my brother. I know what he's like and how he takes things._

"Because I know my brother," I stated to her bluntly. "The people he has something against is the people he needs to talk to. The people he needs to talk to are the ones who can explain themselves and make him see sense," I explained to her how my brother worked. "It's the only way it works with him," I told her honestly. _It really is the only way._

"I'll have a word with him," Carol said with a small nod, her lips pursed as she gave me a small sad smile. "Thanks for telling me Kat," she said with kind eyes, her eyes glancing at me up and down. As though she was examining me.

"No problem," I say as I nod and shoved my hands into my back pockets, feeling a little awkward about the whole situation. "After today...I think you're doing right by teaching these kids how to defend themselves," I tell her as I felt a little sad about all the people we had lost. _It's a damn shame we lost so many good people._

* * *

**DPOV**

From the distance, I could see Rick making his way towards me. There were moments that he would share with his family that would make me chew the inside of my cheek. _He's a good man. A better father to his kids than my father ever could be. He cares about his children more than he cares about himself and his dick._ "Glad you were in there," I tell Rick as I saw him come closer to me.

"Wasn't much use without my gun," Rick said as he stood over me, glancing around at the fences and keeping watch. There were times that he would look at me, probably catch me staring at his daugher and last night..._fuck. Last night he caught me hugging her. Hell was that awkward. If he knows...I'm surprised he's not here to chop my balls off. Maybe that's what he's here for. To give me an ear ache and tell me to keep the fuck away from his daughter. I wouldn't blame him. I wouldn't want me anywhere near her. I'm no good for her. Just some white boy trailer trash._

"No, you were," I disagreed with him as I pulled off the mask I was wearing so I wouldn't breath in the flu. "All this time you've been taking off, you earned it," I told him truthfully. "We wouldn't be here without you," I stated as I thought back to the time when we were under his leadership. _Feels like so long ago now..._

"It was all of us," Rick said trying to correct me but he must have known he was wrong. _It might have been all of us but...not without him guiding us this way. Without him telling us what to do and how to work as a team. He was our leader. Our defender and our protector. He still is. He just doesn't know it._

"No, it was you first," I said as I pointed to him. "You gonna help us figure this out?" I asked him as I saw him grunt and pick up a shovel. _He has to be back. We all know he's changed. Truthfully, Carl, Kat and Judith have been putting him back together. Making him realize things._

"I screwed up too many times," Rick said as though this was the perfect excuse for him not to help us. "Those calls you got to make, I start down that road...I almost lost my boy. Who he was," Rick said. _Putting others before himself. He's back. I know it. I can feel it._ "Whatever else this place needs, I'm here for it," he told me.

"Like I said, you earned it," I said as I continued with my work. "But for what it's worth, you see mistakes," I started trying to explain my views on what he was doing and what he did. "I see when the shit hits, you're standing there with a shovel," I told him as he stayed silent.

"Rick! Daryl!" Maggie screamed as she came up towards us. Shouting for us in the distance. Waving her arms, gesturing for us to come quickly. Looking to the distance, myself and Rick saw what was happening.

"Oh, shit," Rick cursed as we saw the growling walkers pushing against the fence. Making it cave in. The fence bending as the walkers began to pile up against it. Getting out of the grave, I threw my shovel and grabbed my crossbow. Rick was already running towards Maggie.

"The noise drew 'em out and now this part's starting to give," Maggie screamed over the snarling, the rattling and grunting of her killing walkers. Stabbing them in the heads with whatever weapons we had hanging around on the fences, Rick following her lead. Sasha, Glenn, Tyreese and Kat running towards us as we all began to kill off walkers.

* * *

**KPOV**

The walkers were snarling as we would stab them in the heads with the ends of our weapons. _We should be out there. Tight formation, bringing them away from the fences and killing them off._ I then heard a yelp and someone falling to the floor. Looking to the side momentarily, I saw Maggie fall flat on her back, Glenn going over to help her but kept his distance.

"Don't. We're supposed to stay away from each other," Maggie growled at him as she got to her feet and kept killing walkers. All of us putting in a team effort as the began to pile up even more. _Holy shit...it looks like there are thousands of them._

"Are you seeing this?!" Sasha asked out of the blue as we all looked to her, seeing her stand over something and making us walk to see what she was talking about. _Rats. Mice. Food._ "Is someone feeding these things?" Sasha concluded as she looked around confused and startled. _Yes. Someone is...but who?_

"Heads up," Daryl said as we saw the fence beginning to cave in. Sasha and the others running towards the fence as Daryl stood next to me. All of us killing as many walkers as we could. _Oh my God...this is going to cave in on us any moment now. How are we going to fix this?!_

"This part of the fence, now!" I ordered as everyone did as I shouted at them. Daryl kept an eye on me from the corner of his, he probably didn't think I knew he was watching me. But I did. _Why is he keeping an eye on me? He should be focused on the walkers._ We could hear the fences creaking.

Making us all look up, we saw how walkers were now somehow climbing the fence. Pushing the fence further into the prison. "It's gonna give! It's gonna give!" dad shouted as we all pushed against the fences, keeping an alert mind on where our hands were as we pushed as hard as we could. Screaming, grunting and pushing against the walkers.

"Everybody back! Come on, back, now," Daryl ordered of us, his hands reaching out to pull me back first, then he pulled my dad back and kept us all pushed up against the opposite fence. All of us looking to the fences as our hearts were pounding. My body sweating and my mind going around in circles. _What do we do?_

"The fence keeps bending in like that, those walkers are coming over it," I told them worried, looking to Dad I saw how his eyes glanced behind him and then to the walkers. Following his line of vision, I saw him look to the pigs and back to the walkers. _Is he going to do what I think he is?_

"Daryl, get the truck," Dad told Daryl as he rubbed at his face, the same way when things got too out of control. When it made dad have to over think his choices and make a quick one out of thin air. "I know what to do," he informed us which made everyone curious as to what dad would do next.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was fixing crosses for the dead. Remembering the time I did it for Kat, Andrea, Mom and remembering how I practiced it doing the cross for Sophia. Thinking of Sophia, the closest woman that could be to her came in. "You know if Patrick was Catholic?" I asked Carol as I looked up at her.

"He said he was a practicing atheist," Carol informed me. _I guess no cross it is then. _"Did you tell your dad what you saw in the library yesterday?" she asked me. _What you should be asking is if I told Kat but...at this point, it wouldn't surprise me that you already know._

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' as I began to dismantle the cross I had made for Patrick. _It's a shame he died but...we all eventually die. Mom, Shane and the others were proof of that. People we cared for and learnt to respect and love. People who were our family. Gone._

"Are you going to tell him?" Carol asked a little afraid. _She's afraid dad will put a stop to this...isn't she?_ "I have to keep teaching those kids to survive. You know that," Carol told me which made me sigh softly.

"Did you tell their parents?" I asked her. Looking over my shoulder, I saw her stand over me, looking at me curiously while I kneeled on the floor making crosses for the dead. _Dad would want to know if it was me in those classes. He would probably stop Carol from teaching me. From teaching the children how to fight and use weapons correctly._

"No," Carol answered bluntly.

"Are you gonna tell them?" I questioned her. Looking at her, I saw she was a little shocked and scared. _Is she afraid more children would end up like Sophia? Is this why she's doing this? So that way the children don't have to be afraid of walkers? That they can know how to survive._

"If I do, maybe after this they'll understand," Carol told me with a small tremble of her lips. "But maybe they won't," she said as she gave a small shake of her head. "I don't want to take that risk," she informed me. _She's afraid...but of what?_

"That's between you and them," I told her. _Nothing to do with me. Nothing to do with Kat. I see that now. I was so stupid for treating Kat like that. It's not her fault. She understands people. It's what I've always loved about her. She understood me and anyone who needed to be understood. Kat's a good person. She didn't deserve me talking to her like that. I hurt my sister. I'm such an asshole._

"No," Carol said as she took a seat. "It's between you and me," she told me as she leaned in to look directly at me. To get as close and personal as she could. _She means it. She wants me to hear her._ "If you tell your dad, he'll tell them," Carol said, concluding what my dad would do if he were to find out. "And like I said, maybe they'll understand, maybe they won't," Carol spoke a little sadly.

"I don't want to lie to my dad," I told her a little upset about lying to him. _I won't lie to him ever again. Not after he talked to me about the boy I shot. Not after what has happened between us. He deserves the truth. Especially coming from me, if dad heard I said a lie...he wouldn't trust me again. Kat wouldn't trust me but...I know they both will always love me. I don't want to lose their trust. _

"I'm not asking you to lie," Carol said as though this was a firm fact that I couldn't argue against. "I'm asking you not to say anything," she pleaded with soft grey-ish blue eyes. _So that's what she means. Don't say anything and I won't have to lie to dad. That dad doesn't need to know. I can't help but feel he needs to._

* * *

**RPOV**

I was reluctant at first to make the choices I had to make. The choice to start killing walkers again. The choice to stop people from coming back to life after they had died. The choice to keep Carl and Judith away from me. The choice to get the pigs ready to be eaten by walkers. They were all hard decisions that I wasn't sure I was ready to make. But I had to. _I have to keep the ones I love safe. _

The gates opened for us as I had the pigs ready in the box. Daryl driving the truck as I sat in the back with the pigs. Ready to do what needed to be done in order for us all to survive. "Ready?" Daryl asked me as he turned his head towards me. Looking over his shoulder as I was looking out to the walkers that were snarling at Kat and the others or at me with Daryl and the pigs.

Standing on my own two feet, I watched as the walkers noticed me and the truck. They began to walk towards us, a few walkers were still clutching the fence. Kat was watching us as I glanced in her direction. Glenn and Sasha were worried and watching us too. "Let's go," Daryl said as he pulled me out of my thoughts. Nodding, I moved to the box and pulled out a squealing pig.

Slicing it's leg, I watched as the blood flowed from the cut I had given it. The squealing grew louder and it broke my heart. _Such sweet pigs. All the work we had put into them. We killed them before this. We did. I'm sorry that we had to do this. There's no other way._ Placing the pig on the ground, I saw the walkers come closer but then fell to the ground to eat the pig. "Go on!" I ordered Daryl as I sat back down.

Looking to the distance, I saw how we drove away from the walkers and from the fence. Kat was killing the walkers that were clawing at the fence, Glenn and Sasha working together to put wooden logs up on the fence to keep it stable. "All right! Hold up!" I told Daryl as we drove further out. Walkers still following us as they were hungry for the pigs and for myself and Daryl.

When Daryl stopped, I pulled out another pig quickly, the pig squirming and flopping around as I held it. Grabbing my knife, I cut along it's leg and made sure it couldn't run away anymore. The squealing echoing in my ears. _What a painful sound. I can't stand it._ "All right, go. Go!" I shouted when I had left the pig on the ground, the walkers getting closer as they dropped to their knees and tore the pig apart.

The crying squeals of the pig echoing in my ears as the growls came closer. Killing the final pig, I had more blood all over me and the pain in my heart felt real. _All the work we had been putting into these animals fed. All the stupid things we did that only made them sick. All our time...work...wasted. It feels like I'm killing one of my own in order to save us all. It hurts. It's exhausting. _Driving back, we saw that Glenn and Sasha had done their work while Kat made sure that no walkers were pushing the logs while they were trying to make it support the fence. Kat could tell I was in distraught. Her expression sad as she too knew what this meant for us all.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Daryl," I heard a small voice call to me, turning I saw Carl walk towards me but kept his distance. I had left Kat and Rick alone. Kat was killing off walkers that clung to the fences and Rick was breaking the pig sty to pieces. Carl's eyes looked sad as he had his hands in his back pockets, much like his sister did whenever she was nervous about something. _Come to think about it...Lori did that too._

"Yeah," I said as I got closer to him but gave enough space, knowing that he might not of had the same illness as the others. That he still might not be as exposed as we were. His blue eyes were firm as he looked to me and then behind me. Possibly to his sister and where she was.

"When you see Kat...can you tell her that I'm sorry?" Carl asked me with sad blue eyes. His expression showed me sincerity. _He's sorry about the argument that they had this morning. It's sad that they can't speak about this alone. So that they can hug it out like they normally do. They're so different to me and Merle. If I ever tried to hug Merle, he would probably just call me a pussy and push me away._

"Yeah. I will," I said to him with a small nod. Chewing the inside as I thought about having to talk to Kat about this with her. _Why didn't Carl ask his dad instead? Is this something he doesn't want his dad asking questions about? Possibly._

"That...when this is all over, I want to talk to her to say it myself," Carl continued to give me more things to tell her. "That...I want to give her a bear hug and let her hold me after this whole 'flu' is over," Carl said with a small smile as his eyes would flash from me to his sister in the distance. _He loves her. And she loves him. That's clear enough for everyone to see. They're a good duo. They have their moments of anger but they always find a way back to each other. _With a nod, I gave him a tiny smile and walked off to do what needed to be done.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Not this time," I warned Carl as he made his way towards me. The sound of clattering wood falling to the ground as I was breaking the pig sty we had made. _All this hard work...for nothing. Only to make people sick and to make us work hard to keep the infection from spreading._

"Think the pigs made them sick?" Carl asked me as he looked to me and what I was doing curiously. His blue eyes wondering as he kept his distance. _I don't like having to keep my distance from him but...it needs to be done. It's not going to be easy for Kat either, seeing as she gives them more comfort than I ever would know how._

"Or we made the pigs sick," I said as I stopped destroying the boards that once held the pigs inside. "I think we should stay away from Judy a while," I told him as I looked between him, cell block C and behind me, towards Kat. Kat was killing walkers that got too close from the fences, never tiring and killing as many as she could. "Just in case," I said as I knew none of us could take the risk of Judith getting sick and dying on us.

"Okay," Carl agreed calmly. _He's taking this better than I thought. At least he sees sense in this. I just hope he can make amends with Kat. It's breaking her and I can tell. She doesn't normally get this aggressive towards walkers like she is now. Maybe she's just doing it to protect us and let off any tension she has._

"I don't like it, but-" I went to say to him. Stacking more boards on top of each other. _Kat will be fine. I'm worried about Judith, Carl and Kat. Kat and Carl were both near Patrick. Kat was the one who went in fighting along side me. She's been exposed. _

"We have to protect her," Carl said as we were refering to Judith. He cut me off before I could finish my sentence. _He's smart like this I just wish he would stay like this. Especially after his mom died and Kat got tortured by the Governor. He hated me for some time and...he hated Kat a little for her leaving us like she did. I don't blame her...but I don't blame Carl either._

"Yes, we do," I agreed as I looked to him. Nodding as I continued with my work. Breaking the boards and stacking them into a wooden mountain. _Need to burn this. Need to burn my blood stained shirt too. Can't risk spreading the infection. _

"Hey, Dad," Carl called to me a little timidly. _He's got something to say to me. I can feel it. In my gut. It's something that's been troubling him. Is it what happened between him and Kat?_

"Yeah?" I asked him as I stopped and arched an eyebrow at him. _If it has something to do with Kat...maybe he should talk to Kat and not me. I understand if he wants to tell me what's been going on and maybe to get some advice but...it's best to sort it between brother and sister. It's what my dad always told me about him and his siblings._

"Carol's been teaching the kids..." Carl began but then sighed as he looked down. "How to use weapons. How to kill," Carl revealed to me. "Their parents don't know and she doesn't want you to know," Carl informed me. _Well shit._ "I think you should let her. I know you're gonna say it's not up to you. But it can be," Carl told me as though this was the whole point of the conversation.

"Dad?" Carl called for me, curious as to what was going on in my mind. Pouring gas all over the boards that were stacked. _I'm going to set fire to this. Playing farmer isn't good enough for Carl. He wants me to play leader. To put us back under a Ricktatorship. It's not going to happen. _

"Thank you for telling me," I told him kindly. He looked defeated, as though he had tried hard to get some sort of reaction from me. _I won't give in to what he wants. Carol is in the council, so is Kat. Wait. Is this why they were distant?_

"Yeah," Carl mumbled as he lowered his eyes away from my gaze. Throwing the gas to one side, I looked to Carl and rested my hands on my hips. Looking to Kat and seeing her grunt, kill and sweat under the fading sun.

"I won't stop her," I told Carl. "I won't say anything," I spoke to Carl as I looked to him and back to Kat. I walked forward, finding a matchstick and set fire to it, placing it on the stacks as I watched the fires flicker up, licking the sky as it began to rise. Hiding Kat from my vision. "Carl?" I called to him as I walked to a tool box I had been keeping in a safe place. Away from Carl.

Opening the box, I pulled out Carl's gun and handed it to him. Unfolding it from the cloth that kept it clean and safe. _Out of sight...out of mind they say. _Rubbing at my face, I saw how Carl watched me lift my belt out from the box. Fastening it around my waist and picking up my gun. Checking the amount of rounds I had, I looked to Carl and placed my gun in my holster. _I just hope we can keep our humanity after all of this..._

After a few moments, Carl returned back to cell block C and left me alone. My shirt was burning in the fire. _Hopefully it stops the infection of the flu that killed Patrick and Charlie. _Kat was making her way to me, my shirtless body warm from the fire that burned."Hey dad," Kat said as she came closer to me. "I cleared off as many walkers as I could," Kat informed me as I knew she had been killing walkers off the fences.

"All right," I said as my eyes glanced away from the fire and towards the fences. It looked less packed. _Not many walkers but...if they all heard the shots...there will be more walkers surrounding us by morning._ "Good job," I said to her with a small smile.

"Thanks," she said with a small grin. "So...we're going to have to stay away from Carl and Judith?" Kat asked me after a few moments of silence. Her expression was one of slight sadness but strength in knowing it was what needed to be done. _She's not going to argue about it. Not like Carl would._

"Yeah," I said trailing off for a second. Looking around to see walkers and if others were still out and not in their cells. "For now...until we can figure this out," I told her with a nod, my hands resting on the top of my belt.

"We will," she said hopeful and firmly. "I know we will," she told me, her voice full of faith and hope. _Ever my hopeful little Kitten._ "I just..." Kat held in her breath near the end. Sighing, she looked down and a few stray hairs moved to graze against the sides of her face. Her blue eyes hidden from me. "I hate being far from them," she said as she ducked her head down sadly.

"I don't like it either but...it has to be done," I told her as I could feel her pain. _Her pain is my pain. As is Carls and Judith's. They're all what keeps me sane and alive. They keep me happy. Keep me in check. I don't like needing to be away from them but...part of me is happy I'm not doing this alone. Kat's with me._

"I know," Kat agreed as she raised her head and looked up at me. "We protect them no matter what," she stated firmly. Nodding her head as she kept her eyes directly looking into mine. _My baby girl. So strong. So smart. She's a woman and...I'm proud. She should have taken my offer and become the leader but...she's smarter than that. Knows that more minds are better than one when it comes to running a place. _

"Sometimes...I wish you weren't there," I told her. Sighing, ducking my head and looking to the burning piece of cloth that was now turning into nothing in the flickering flames. "That way I could protect you too," I said as any other father would to their daughter who could be in harm's way.

"Dad..." Kat started as she took a few steps closer towards me. I didn't need to move away from her as I knew that she was already exposed. _Just like I am._ "Thanks for that but...I wouldn't let you do anything alone," she said as she slowly slipped her hand into mine. Comforting me like this.

Her blue eyes bright as we looked to each other. Giving her a small smile, I squeezed her hand and raised it to kiss the back of it. Much like how Lori did which would soothe her. Kat's smile warm and appreciative. _She knows I'm doing what Lori did. She's thankful for this gesture. Just like I'm thankful for her support. _

"You knew about Carol and the kids," I stated as I looked to her after a few moments silence. "Didn't you?" I asked her as I looked to her. She lowered her head and shut her eyes as though she was pained or fearing this moment. "That's why you and Carl have been a little...distant to each other," I realized and said it out loud as I looked to her. _They argued about it._

"Yeah," Kat said as she wasn't going to deny me that I was in fact right. "I couldn't tell you," Kat said as she pulled her hand out of mine. "I wanted to but...I didn't know how you would react," Kat said as she paced a little, her back to me as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my call to tell you or say no to Carol," Kat stated as she turned to face me with honest eyes.

"I know," I said as I walked closer to her with a nod. "I just wish you didn't have to feel like you need to keep things from me," I told her a little pained that she wouldn't feel the need to tell me. "I'm your father," I reminded her. "I'll protect you," I began to list. "Listen to you," I continued to list. "I've told you before...don't shut me out," I pleaded to her as I raised a slightly bloody hand that was now dried blood to caress the side of her face. "You can talk to me about anything," I said as I looked into her eyes, cupping her face in my hands and making myself level to her. Indicating to her that I meant what I said.

"I know," she said as she gave me a sad smile. Her hands reaching up to run her palms along my bare arms. "Just didn't feel the need to sticking you into my own problems," she explained as she examined my face. _I understand but...it still hurts a little._

"What kind of father would I be if your problems weren't mine?" I teased as I gave her a small smirk. _Her problems are my problems. Just like mine are hers. It's like a package deal. Especially when you're a father. Whatever effects your children will always effect you._

"A bad one," Kat teased in return making me chuckle and herself giggle. "And you're not a bad dad," Kat said as she looked up at me. Directly into my eyes, telling me that she believed what she said. _I believe her._ "Never were and never will be," she told me with a small smile. "This isn't even a problem I just...I don't know," Kat said as she carefully pulled my hands off of her face. "If anything happens that I can talk to you about...I will," Kat told me with a nod of her head.

"Promise," Kat said as she looked to me. _I know she keeps her promises. I trust her and believe her. I just...can't help but worry about her sometimes. Especially in times like these where we're all weak and vulnerable._

"I'll hold you to that," I chuckled as I finished up the few things I needed to do and saw as Kat stood there. "Come on," I told her as I went back to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "We got to get ready for our new cells," I sighed out. _We too have to use cell block A._

"Talking about that," Kat said as she stopped me from walking towards the direction of the cell block. "Can you sleep in the same cell as me?" she asked me softly, timidly as she looked around shyly. "I just..." she paused, taking a gulp and looked back up at me. "I don't want to spend the night alone," she told me sadly as she kept the best composure she could.

"Yeah," I said after a few seconds deliberation. Nodding as I rest my hand on her shoulder, my arm around her back and leading her back to the courtyard. "I know it hurts you too...being away from Carl and baby Judith," I tell her as I too knew how it felt. "I'm here Kat," I told her as I saw her look to me. "Always," I stated with a small smile.

"Thanks dad," Kat said as she stopped. Both of us stopping to look at each other. This was when she made me stumble a little with the quick force of a hug she gave me. "I love you," Kat said as she rest her head on my bare chest. Her hands clasping each other as they held me to her.

"Love you too Kitty Kat," I replied after a moment hesitation. Wrapping my arms around her and kissing the top of her head. _My brave and strong little girl. She's just needing comfort and is trusting me to find it. It's going to feel like sleeping in the same bed with my little Kitten. We haven't done that in years._

* * *

**KPOV**

I was singing and strumming the same song that I knew comforted Judith. The same song I sang her to sleep with each night. Using the baby monitor, so that she could hear my voice and so she could fall asleep, enjoying the sound of the familiar song. I suddenly stopped when I saw Daryl had caught me. Dad was in our cell asleep, or possibly waiting for me to finish up and go to bed with him.

Slowly strumming, I saw Daryl watching me, glancing at me from behind his cell bars and slowly stepping out from the shadows. His face illuminated by the light of the moon. _He always looks so calm in times like these. I don't know how he does it and...I can't deny how my heart is beating fast at how he looks right now. Espcially with those toned arm muscles. I think I've gone crazy. I've got a Daryl Dixon arm fetish. _

"Why'd you stop?" Daryl asked me as he slowly came closer to me. I was sitting on a stool beside the baby monitor. Hearing the soft whimpering of Judy as I felt my heart break a little. "Ain't that your mom's song?" Daryl asked me as I knew he was observent. _I'm surprised he remembered._

"Yeah," I answered with a nod of my head. "Lucy Rose's 'Be Alright'," I informed him feeling the need to say the title and continue the song. My eyes shying away as I felt the heat in my cheeks rise. Judy's whimpering were getting a little more aggitated. She wanted me to continue, until the very end. Daryl sat oposite me, watching me as he pulled up his own stool and was nibbling on his thumb. "I sing it her every night," I stated to Daryl. "It comforts her and puts her to sleep," I said as I thought of the sweet baby Judith's face as she was sound asleep after I would sing to her. _I miss Judy._

"Go on," Daryl said after a few moments, my eyes on the baby monitor as I saw the light flashing. Indicating the soft whimpering and gentle crying of Judith. Daryl indicating to me and my guitar. "Sing for her," he told me as I blushed and looked down. Pushing my hair behind my ear, I began to strum and sang the song. Seeing how Daryl would watch me, relaxing as he listened to me sing and strum. When I finished, I heard Judith's soft snoring and smiled.

"She's asleep," I said awkwardly as I saw Daryl keep his hooded eyes on me. Rubbing his finger and thumb as though he was thinking about something. _I think he knows Judith is asleep. He probably is holding in a laugh at your stupid singing and guitar skills. Talk about pointing out the obvious to him and making yourself look like an idiot to him. _"I was thinking that-" I was cut off as me and Daryl spoke over each other at the same time.

"I wanted to talk to you about-" he was going to say but he too stopped when he realized we were both talking at the same time. Feeling my cheeks burn, I looked away and bit my bottom lip. _How awkward. This is like some stupid chick flick where we go 'You go first' 'No. You,' cliche. _

"I was thinking that we will probably need to go and make a run," I said when I realized neither of us were going to talk out of fear of us speaking over each other again. Daryl watching me intently as I spoke and I watched him as I began to speak. "Find medicines that could possibly stop this infection from spreading any further," I explained as he gave a nod.

"Yeah..." Daryl mumbled in agreement. "I was thinking the same thing too," Daryl agreed as he shuffled a little on the spot, getting himself in a more comfortable sitting position. "Flu and sickness doesn't exactly stay on one person and die with them," Daryl said to me cleverly. _He's well informed. I'm pleasently surprised._

"My point exactly," I stated. "We need to fix this before more people die and turn on us," I said as I thought about the vulnerable like Judith and Carl. "We should sleep on it and see what happens in the morning," I told him as I began to get to my feet. Turning off the baby monitor, I smiled at the final quiet snoring of Judy before it turned silent.

"Yeah," Daryl said as he got to his feet and looked to me. "I want to tell you something too," Daryl began which made my heart stop for a second in slight worry and excitement. _Is he going to tell me something bad? Or something good? _"Carl says he's sorry. That when all this is over he wants to cuddle and talk to you about whatever happened between you two," Daryl explained as I smiled at the thought of my baby brother coming to his senses.

"Thank you Daryl," I spoke softly, keeping my voice calm, kind and respectful. _He's sorry. I'm sorry too and...I'm just glad he's willing to work things out with me. That he's not mad at me any more. _"Good night," I told him as I placed the guitar to one side and walked to my cell. Daryl was at the door of his, he looked to the ground and then to me.

"Good night Kat," he answered with a small nod, his head slightly ducking as he looked to me from the side of his shoulder. His blue eyes dark in the light of the moon. _He's sweet and handsome but...he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't blame him. Probably thinks I'm too clingy to my family. Too over protective of them. _With a small smile, I stepped into my cell to see dad laid out on the bed. He had a quick shower, cleaning off the blood and sweat. I too did the same and we were now in fresh clothes.

Sitting down, I slipped off my boots and felt dad move a little on the bed. As though to give me more space so I could lay down comfortably. When I laid back, I looked to him and saw he was still awake. "Good night Katherine," dad whispered lowly as he smiled and laid his arm around my waist. He looked happy about something. Pleased. _What's running through his mind?_

"Good night daddy," I answered, feeling like a child again as I nuzzled my nose with his. Making him chuckle softly, the smile he wore reminded me of the dad that would always spend the night with me whenever I was sad or afraid of 'monsters'. _It feels too real now. Never knew how much I needed my dad to support and comfort me. _Turning around, I rest my back against his chest as we curled up and held each other close. Falling asleep and curious as to what would happen in the days to come...

* * *

**RPOV**

I had heard the conversation between Kat and Daryl, feeling the comfort of Kat's voice as she sang her sister to sleep. Reminding me of Judith, of Lori and of how life used to be. _So much has changed. _I had to hold in a laugh when I heard the pair outside talk over each other for a moment. _They're like some romance novel. It's just they're both stubborn when it comes to not wanting to reveal their emotions to each other. _

When they had said good night, I saw Kat come in and a smile was on her face. _She looks so happy. Like she's...falling in love. I can tell. Nothing can be more surer to a father than when they see a smile like that plastered on their daughter's face. If he treats her right and cares for her the way he should. There's not a price in the world I could give to see that smile stay on her face. Makes her look...stunning. _

When she laid beside me, I held her to me softly and for a flash of a moment, it felt like the time when she was young. Her form completely flashed before my eyes, back to her younger self. Her bright, blue doe like eyes looking at me. Her small face stetching to that toothy smile she would give me and her beautiful, long curls a neat halo around her head. When she nuzzled her nose to mine, I snickered as I remembered how we would do this and smiled.

Saying our good nights it felt as though when it was just her, me and Lori. When she was young. When she turned her back, she morphed back into the 21 year old I had helped turn into such a strong, smart and powerful woman. A woman that had more than half of us wrapped around her little finger. _My baby girl...what would I do without you? Probably lose my mind. I missed moments like these. _Holding her to me, we cuddled up and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! It took quite a while to write this and...I hope you've enjoyed it! Please may I have 10 reviews for this chapter? It gives me more time to make them lengthy like this and enough time to plot everything carefully! **

**Now...questions and then replies to reviews!**

* * *

**1) What do you think is going to happen to Kat in the Governor's attack**

**2) Do you think I'm rushing or forcing too many Karyl scenes?**

**3) What did you think about the scene between Carl and Kat arguing?**

**4) What did you think of the Kat and Carol moment?**

**Replies to reviews now! Remember! I want 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!**

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you liked the hug. I felt it was a little forced between them. Thanks for the review dear! x**

* * *

**likea . witch: No it's not sad! I find that really sweet that you got excited for their hug. I hope this chapter was to your liking!**

* * *

**Panboa: Yes. Kat is 21. Daryl well...no one knows how old he is. That died with Merle and is kept hidden by Daryl. Daryl's not the type of man to tell his age or much about his past. It's just not who he is. He reveals things to Kat because he knows she doesn't judge. She respects him and...as Rick said. She's falling for him. Just like he is falling for her. As for Daryl getting jealous, maybe. But not this season at least. Maybe next. Carl and Rick both think the same, as does all the others. They know they like each other but they won't ruin it by making it awkward between each other. They want Kat and Daryl to reveal it to each other rather than state the obvious and making them both feel awkward or to end up staying away from each other. Rick and Carl are happy as long as Kat is happy.**

* * *

**Guest: Glad you found them adorable. They're my favourite characters to write about. They're going to be having plenty of moments in this season. Just...don't forget she has family too!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Oh! Dear! Don't skip the 'cannon' parts! Especially not every chapter I write! I spend too damn long just for it all to be ignored. There are parts about Daryl and Kat in there too! Especially in their thoughts like Carl, Kat, Daryl and Carl! Please read them or you're possibly going to be reading very little of the story only to get to 'the good parts'**

* * *

**Complete-Global-Saturation: We'll have to see who she leaves with. Although, I already know and know where I'm going to go with this story. Kat and Daryl are going to be well...I know what's going to happen. As for their kiss...I already know when it will happen! You don't know how happy it makes me feel to know that Karyl is your OTP. In my eyes, they are my OTP too. Caryl and Bethyl wasn't right. At all. Karyl all the way!**

* * *

**jojollynn12: Haha! I can see that too! I'm not sure but...we'll see about it. To have Daryl claim her I don't know exactly if they would allow Kat to join their group. Seeing as to me it looks like no women are permitted to be in their group. As far as the Daryl/Rick confrontation goes...you may be right. We'll have to see! Thank you for your review and kind words dear!**

* * *

**Starlight: It was a mixture. Thank you for your kind words dear! Mmm. I understand. I don't like how people completely forget Carol and Daryl's relationship. For me, I think Daryl only sees Carol as his mother. As a figure that resembles much of his mother seeing as she was beaten by her husband, much like he was beaten by his father and he can connect to her in that way. Zach was a fun character to write about. I wished he lived too! Maybe he would of one day guessed it right. Daryl and Kat are my little treasures. I love doing little scenes like the one outside the Big Spot. Beth was a strange character for me. I understood her like you do but...I feel that one day she was going to be the soda can, keeping herself bubbling and bubbling until one day the cap popped and the whole drink fizzed out. Much like her tears and emotions. As for Clara, I'm so glad you pointed out what I was trying to show. Rick was struggling seeing her lose everything. He too was much like Clara when Lori died and he's glad that his family are around, they are what keep him alive and sane. Kat has been exposed...we'll have to see if she becomes ill, becomes reckless or ends up doing other things that could be life threatening. Thank you very much for your review dear! I hope to read more from you after you've read this chapter!**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: I'm glad you liked those Karyl moments. Hope this was enough! As for more...we'll see! Thank your for you're review dear**

* * *

**boo1403: I'm very glad you like this story. I work very hard to keep my readers pleased while making sure I do justice to the characters. I'm thankful you like Kat. Daryl is my favourite person to write as he seems always so distant but wanting to be closer to Kat at times. Months have passed here in this season and they've been through a lot of moments that sadly haven't been known here or to the other members of the group. They're best friends but with deeper feeling for each other. I really hope Norman would be proud. I hate reading fics where people think Daryl would jump right into a relationship and that he would make the first move. It's completely unlike Daryl. Daryl is awkward at times and he shows his affections in very subtle ways. Thank you for your review dear!**

* * *

**kellie: 1) I'm glad you loved the chapter. As for Carol and Daryl. I love their teasing and how they are close like a mother and son type relationship. As for Clara, I too kind of wished she survived. Except...she needed to die in that chapter so you could see what Rick thought about the whole ordeal. 2) I know everyone wants more Karyl moments. I'll see what I can do about Glenn and Kat. Maybe in later or sooner chapters. We'll see! 3) Hmm...Daryl claiming her. I can see that as possibly happening, getting found by Joe and his group will happen. Just not how everyone expects it to be. As for her getting sick like Glenn...we'll have to see! 4) I'm glad you loved their moments together! I love writing #Karyl moments!**

* * *

**Now...until the 10 reviews...I won't post the next chapter! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


	37. Chapter 37: Run

Chapter 37: Run

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~2 weeks ago~_

_"You know...you should stop running off like you do," I said to Kat as we were wandering around in the woods. Glancing at her over my shoulder and cherishing the moments we would be out here like we were. Where we were alone and enjoying our time together in the woods. Finding food and other survivors. "You know...chasing after the Governor," I said when she didn't say anything. "It's pointless," I told her as I made a small 'humph' noise. _

_"I know it is..." Kat said as she was dodging trees and leaves. Looking around, alert and making sure she didn't fall over any roots like she had once or more times. Smiling at the memory of her falling over and how she would always brush herself down as though nothing happened. Hoping I didn't see but...I always did. _

_"He's long gone and there's no trace of him anywhere," Kat told me which surprised me a little. _Then why does she keep going out there? _"I somehow have the gut feeling that he will be back," she revealed to me which surprised me further. _She has that too? Like her brother and father? I've overheard them talk about it.

_"That would explain why you're always alert and working out," I spoke as I knew every afternoon after being with Hershel, spending time with Judith and before going to have a shower she would do her daily workout. "Why you're always out here and learning things," I said as I thought of her and her stupid notebooks. "Do you think he's going to come back and kill us all or somethin'?" I asked her curiously._

_"I hope not," Kat said as we paused for a moment. Her stopping and making me stop to look at her. Her skin was more tanned, much like my own and her muscles and figure was more refined. Her small waist, large hips, strong thin arms, long tonned legs, flat stomach, full breasts and her sweet face. _Same face I dream about every night and wake to every morning._ "I just know...he's coming back and we need to be ready for it," she said as she began the walk again._

_I paused for a moment, watching her walk away from me and how her hair bounced with her perfectly messy curls. _Nice ass. Round. Peachy. Firm looking. _"Then...why do you keep going out there?" I asked her as I followed her, she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. Catching up to her, I was next to her as she turned her head the other way and looked to me._

_"It's not for me," she stated to me. "It's Michonne," she revealed which made me look to her curiously. "She thinks that the more she goes out there in search for him..." Kat said as she looked away from me. "The quicker she can kill him," Kat said with a small shake of her head, lowereing her head and hiding her eyes from me. _

_"I don't blame her," she said with a sad expression. "After losing..." Kat drifted off as she sighed and looked up at me. "Andrea," she said as she looked into my eyes. Quickly averting them to stare down at her feet. "I too want to just...finish him," Kat said with clenched fists. Her blue eyes were hard as she glared down at the floor, her jaw clenched and her lips scrunching up in a cute, angry type of way. _

_"He didn't just kill Andrea and Merle," I told her as I nod and took a few steps closer to her. "He tortured you..." I said as I remembered how mad I was to see her all hurt, barely able to walk and with scars all over her. "Humiliated Maggie...almost killed Glenn and Maggie," I told her as I remembered when I found her after saving Glenn and Maggie at Woodbury. _

_"Almost killed you too," I said softly. A pain in my chest that was unfamiliar. Slowly, her eyes glanced up and connected to mine. Bright blue, filled with wonder and hope. Filled with something like..._admiration?_ This was when I realized how close we were. Our bodies inches apart, our breaths fanning each others face. Her expression kind and calm. Eyes fixed on each others as we stood there gazing. The sound of our breathing, the way she looked and how she didn't pull away from me made me feel...tingly. _

_We then heard a bird fly over, making us both jump and for her to giggle softly at our sudden reaction. Stepping away, she looked down and did the cute thing she always did when she felt nervous or was thinking about something I wouldn't have the chance to look inside. Biting her bottom lip as she smiled to herself, looking to the ground and pushing the strands of hair behind her ears. _

_"If he had the chance," she said after recovering from our close moment. _How awkward. She probably thinks you're a freak for getting so close. You probably scared her. Asshole. Now you made yourself look like an over caring pussy. She needs a man. Not me. She doesn't even want me!

_"I thank Andrea for saving me," Kat said as I bit the inside of my cheek. She missed Andrea. We all knew it. We all remembered Andrea and her death effected Kat and Michonne the most out of all of us. "I always will," Kat said as she looked up into my eyes with kind ones. "I just...wish there was some way to convince Michonne to stop looking," Kat said with a small sigh as she turned and continued to walk the trail we were following._

_"You know..." I began as I followed after her. Getting closer and catching up to her. Her blue eyes alert for walkers, her hands pushing away leaves from her face and body. "You don't have to do it alone," I told her as I got closer and stepped over any roots that sticked up out of the ground. _

_"Are you offering me help Mr. Dixon?" Kat teased as she looked at me over her shoulder a little, her eyes bright and playful. A pang of embarrassment making me freeze for a second. A faint flush coloring my cheeks as I knew she had caught my suggestion. _God damn this woman. She's always making my body react in different ways.

_Making a 'Pft' noise, I looked to her and smiled slightly. Offering her a small nudge, I raised my bow and shook my head at her. _Silly girl. She needs to stop surprising me with all this teasing. I'm used to it but...it just makes me feel weird. _"We better keep at it," I told her as I pointed to the tracking trail we were following. _

_"Whatever you say Sir," Kat teased with a small salute. Rolling my eyes, I took the lead and watched out for anything. Eventually we got a boar and brought it back with us to the prison. Her skills had improved drastically and we would have times we laughed, talked and where we had argued sometimes. If we weren't interacting we were killing animals or walkers._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Dad?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Seeing dad sitting up at the end of the bed. His back facing me, but at the sound of my voice he tilted his head a little to look at me over his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, I could see something was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked him as I stretched, watching him as he was putting his shoes on and fastening them.

"Two people have been murdered," dad told me as he looked to me. Grunting a little as he did his shoes and had to bend a little to fasten them. _Seems to me I'm going to need to refer to dad as 'my old man' with how he's acting. I hope he got some sleep. I know things haven't been easy for him lately._

"What?" I asked a little confused. Dazed at the thought I wake up to more people getting killed. "Who?" I questioned dad before he could answer the first question I gave him. Knowing that the first one was pointless to ask him. _Fuck am I tired._

"Karen and David," Dad told me with a slight growl. Looking at him, I saw how he was feeling. _He's angry. Murder isn't his favourite subject. I know that._ Getting my shoes on, I brushed my hair out and put in a hair bobble. When I stepped outside, I found Tyreese looking down at the bodies, Carol and Daryl stood beside him, they too looking down at the bodies. Myself and dad had made it and were just standing there looking at the bodies.

"You found them like this?" Dad asked him. Karen and David's bodies were burning still. The smoke rising off their burnt bodies and they were hardly recognizable. Other than the fact that we were all in the same cell block, in seperate-ish rooms. _Excluding myself and dad who shared the same cell last night._

Tyreese pulled his gaze away from the burining bodies. "I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor," he told us a little dazed. His hand moving to let them indicate the trail of blood that was left behind of the murderer's attack. "Then I smelled them," Tyreese said as his voice shook a little.

"Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" Tyreese shouted angered. His arms flying around like a mad man as he was outraged with what had happened to someone he loved. _Poor Karen...poor David and poor Tyreese._ "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!" he shouted as he turned to dad, angered with the obvious murder of someone he loved. _This was death in cold blood. The worst type of murder._

"We'll find out who-" Daryl said as he tried to pull Tyreese away from my dad. Noticing how close he was getting to my dad. I took a step closer. Not liking how he was trying to intimidate my dad in this way. _My dad wouldn't do this. Tyreese needs to back off._

Tyreese shrugged Daryl's grip off of him. Standing between them a little, I looked between the two. Hopeful that Tyreese would back off. Placing my hand on Tyreese's chest as I tried to move him away from my dad. "I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked my dad loudly as he shrugged my hand away from his chest.

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there," dad told him as I remembered the time dad was completely lost. When he was out on that field chasing after a ghost. Chasing after my mom's spirit. "You saw me there. It's dangerous," dad said as I remembered the time Tyreese fled with Sasha when my dad had seen the ghost of my mom.

"Karen didn't deserve this!" Tyreese declared angered and sad. His voice shook a little, either from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. _I hate that he's going through this. I do. But he needs to back up from my dad. He's getting too close. _Carol just stood there in the back, all afraid and Daryl was pacing as dad couldn't look Tyreese in the eye.

"No," Dad tried to tell him but Tyreese kept talking. Dad shook his head as he looked down and tried to keep his shit together. _This is wrong. Really wrong._

"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!" Tyreese shouted and was flailing around like a whining baby. His temper kept rising high and higher. _I don't like where this is going. Not one bit. This is crazy._

"All right, man, let's-" Daryl said as he tried to pull Tyreese away from myself and my dad. This was when everything turned for the worst. Daryl's attempt to calm the situation brought rage into Tyreese as he turned around and forcefully pushed Daryl back against the bars.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese shouted to Daryl as he gripped Daryl by the shirt and held him against the bar. Daryl's back thumped against the bars loudly. My heart reached my throat as I went to take him off of Daryl. Daryl's hand coming out over Tyreese's shoulder, the pair panting as Dad held me back a little and I could see he too was worried for Daryl. Daryl nodding his head to indicate he could handle this.

Carol too had rushed to try and take Tyreese away from Daryl. Daryl's blue orbs glancing back at Tyreese as he panted in rage, shock and sadness. "We're on the same side, man," Daryl said to him calmly as we all backed away, seeing how Tyreese released his grip on Daryl slowly. Worry flooding my mind as I was worried for Daryl. _I don't want him in pain. I would rather be the one to be in pain in his stead. Daryl's a good man and doesn't deserve this treatment from Tyreese. He's not thinking straight right now._

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone," dad told him which made me remember mom. _I miss her._ "We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down," dad said as he went to lay his hand gently on Tyreese's back.

The moment dad laid his hand onto Tyreese's back, Tyreese spun to him and pushed dad away from him. "You need to step the hell back!" Tyreese threatened angrily as he made dad stumble backwards a little. Dad was stunned at what had just happened and Daryl was pacing around behind Tyreese. Finally free of Tyreese's grip.

"No," I heard Carol mumble in fear. I went to go between dad and Tyreese, seeing how dad was looking at Tyreese. _Dad doesn't like being pushed around anymore. Not after what happened with Shane. I won't let dad get hurt. _Dad pushing me to Carol, Carol's hands reaching out and taking hold of me. In order to stay back and away from the two men who looked like they were about to kill each other.

"She wouldn't want you being like this," dad told him which made Tyreese angrier. Next thing, I saw was dad grunting, falling to the floor and Tyreese had given him a punch to the face. _Fuck! Do something! Daryl! Stop him! _

"No!" I shouted as I pulled myself out of Carol's grip forcefully. Carol shouting 'Stop' in the background as I rushed to save dad. "Ty!" I screamed as I got closer to him. "Stop!" I shouted to him as I saw dad was on one knee, blood pouring from the side of his face and he was clearly hurt. Tyreese punched him a second time. "Get off of him!" I shouted as I pushed Tyreese back. "Stop it!" I demanded as I got to dad, blocking Tyreese from giving my dad another hit.

Daryl had grabbed Tyreese in a hug type lock-hold. Pulling Tyreese away from my dad as I took his face in my hands. Inspecting the damage done. _Good Lord._ "Dad...are you all right?" I asked him, worried as I looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him as he gave me a slightly dazed look. _Something's not right._

"That's enough," Daryl said to Tyreese as he kept pulling Tyreese away from my dad. Watching as my dad slowly got to his feet and staggered for a moment. "That's enough," Daryl told Tyreese as he tried to calm Tyreese down. When dad saw the blood on his hands. His own blood. I saw something in him change drastically.

That was when I supported him to stay balanced. Next thing, he was making his way to Tyreese angrily and punched him hard in the jaw. Tyreese fell to the ground and this was when dad kicked Tyreese in the gut. Making Tyreese roll onto the ground, laying on his back. "Dad!" I shouted after him. "Stop!" I told him as I went to pull him back.

Dad ignored me, shrugging my hands away from his body and stood over Tyreese to punch him in the face. "Rick," Daryl called to my dad. Warning him as I stood there frozen. _One punch. Two punch. Three punch. Four. _By the fourth, Daryl had rushed to my dad and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from beating Tyreese any longer. "Stop," Daryl told my dad as Tyreese was groaning on the ground.

"Let go of me!" Dad shouted at Daryl as he wanted to continue his attack on Tyreese's face. From what I saw I could tell Tyreese had a black, swollen eye and blood poured down both of their faces. _What the fuck just happened?_

"No. No," Daryl said forcefully as he tried to pull dad away from Tyreese. Failing as Dad wriggled and forced himself out of Daryl's grip. Trying to continue what he had just started on Tyreese out of rage.

"Let go of me!" Dad growled as he forcefully shoved Daryl off of him. Daryl making his way towards us. Out of breath and worry evident in his expression. Carol's hands covering her mouth as she was speechless and terrorfied of what had just occured.

"No," Daryl told him but was then pushed back by dad. All of us in shock at what just happened. Dad trembling and slowly lifting his bloodied and possibly bruised hand. Tyreese sobbing on the ground as I felt my heart was in my throat. Thumping loudly. _Oh my God._

"Come on...let's get you two fixed up," I said after a few moments of no one saying anything. Deciding to take the after math matters into my own hands. _These two might need a clean up, some stitches and possible medications for pains. Fuck...what a mess we've made._

"No," Tyreese growled as he got to his two feet. Shaking his head, sniffling and blood covered his face. His hand wet with blood from dad and possibly his own. Dad's body shook from the adrenaline and plausible shock. They looked like shit.

"Fine," I said cooly as I walked over to dad and gently took his arm and wrist in my hands. "Come find me or Hershel when you're ready," I told Tyreese as I looked to dad. Using the hand that held his wrist, to place it on his face. Leading his eyes to look into mine. _Come back to me._ "Come on dad," I said to him softly. "I won't take no for an answer from you," I stated to him a little forcefully. He didn't deny me, he only nods his head, gulped and allowed me to lead the way.

* * *

**RPOV**

Opening my eyes, I could feel a presence, not only from the little sunlight that was shinning in my eyes and then turned to darkness every few seconds. Opening one eye, I saw Daryl was leaning against the door frame. "Morning," I mumbled sleepily to him. _Why's he spying on me sleeping?_

"Morning," he mumbled with a small nod. He looked a little tense the way he stood there and saw how I was now awake. His blue eyes firm and slightly worried. "You're awake," he pointed out to me as I sighed, stretching my head a little, I opened my other eye and saw Kat laying beside me.

"Yeah...I am," I agreed with a small nod. Craning my neck a little, over her shoulder, I saw Kat's sweet face peaceful in sleep. _Wait. He's not here to spy on me sleeping. He was spying on Kat. This certainly proves my theory that he likes her._ "She's not," I stated as I turned my head to him and gestured my head to indicate the 'her' was in fact Kat.

"I see that," Daryl said as his grip on his crossbow's leather hold was a little firmer. Trying to get comfortable as I saw him fumble a little. _He's nervous. I caught him technically peeping at my daughter. I don't hate him. Better watching her sleep than to watch her getting changed...or having a shower. He cares for her. He doesn't just want her in bed. I can see it._

We suddenly heard hurried footsteps come closer towards us. Daryl turned his gaze away from me and Kat. Looking down the hall to something that made his expression change to one of confusion. "Come quick!" I heard Tyreese call to us. His voice shook a little. "There's a murderer on the loose," Tyreese said a little panicked.

"What?" I asked a little confused. _Why is there a 'murderer on the loose'? Who killed who? What the fuck is going on? Why did I wake up to a stalker Daryl and a sudden murder case? Feel like the shit keeps hitting the fan when I least expect it to._

"Ty," Daryl said as he stopped Tyreese by placing his hand firmly on Tyreese's chest. Stopping him in his tracks and outside my door. "What are you talking about?" Daryl asked him as his body tensed and he got close enough to get Tyreese to look into his eyes.

"Come quickly," Tyreese told me as I sat up a little, looking over my shoulder at Kat and seeing her sound asleep. Completely unaware of what was happening. "Someone killed Karen and David!" Tyreese said which made whatever sleep I had in me, disappear and become a distant memory.

"I'll go wake Carol," Daryl said as he looked between me and Tyreese. _Well shit. I wake up to a murder mystery. What the hell is going on? Why can't we have a day of peace after one hell of a storm?_ "Meet us there," Daryl said to Tyreese with a nod.

"Follow the blood trail," Tyreese said which made me look to him a little stunned. "You'll find me at the end," Tyreese said as his eyes darted from me to Daryl. He looked like he was losing it. _He's losing his mind...isn't he?_

"Blood trail?" I asked Daryl a little shocked. He shrugged and stayed where he was. His grip on the leather of his crossbow made his knuckles turn white, he was chewing on his bottom lip as he looked to Kat. Using his chin to point at her, his eyes slightly hooded as he kept his eyes on Kat in the movement of his head.

"You gonna wake her?" he asked me as he was clearly directing it at Kat. _Wake her for what? To have to deal with even more drama than she needs? I think not. _Looking at her over my shoulder, she was cuddling the pillow a little to her as her hands gripped them. Her top teeth slightly showing while she breathed in quietly in her sleep.

"No," I said firmly. "Let her rest," I told him as I looked at the sweetly sleeping Kat. "She's been dealing with enough already," I stated as I thought about how she's not been able to stop. How she might not have been able to sleep without me last night, possibly. "She doesn't need a murder case on that list," I said as I looked to Daryl. His blue eyes hidden as he looked away and nods.

"All right," Daryl agreed. _He has enough sense to realize that. Although...I think he doesn't want to have this trouble either. Kat needs a rest. Just like I did. She's not stopped since she's returned from the Governor's beating. She needs to relax and sleep after all she's been through these past few days. _

Daryl gave Kat one last glance before nodding with pursed lips towards me and left. In search of Carol while I was sliding off the bed to find my shoes. "Dad?" I heard Kat's small, sleep filled voice called to me. Looking over my shoulder, she was rubbing at her eyes as she looked to me. "What's going on?" she asked as she stretched. Slipping on my shoes and fastening them.

"Two people have been murdered," I told her honestly. _I can't lie to her. Haven't done that in the past. Won't do that any time soon. She needs to know. Besides...she's awake now. No need to lie and let her later find out. _

"What?" Kat asked me a little confused as she sat up a little. "Who?" she gave me another question before I could answer the first. Tugging my laces tightly as all I could think about was _murder. Such a vile word. One that I've done to one of my own but...he was a threat to me. A psychopath. These people were innocent._

"Karen and David," I growled a little as I thought about the two victims. _They were sick. Not crazy. They didn't deserve death. _Kat then slid off on the edge of the bed, following my steps as she too put on her shoes and brushed out her hair. Putting it in her usual pony tail as we both headed out and went looking for the blood trail.

The scene was horrific. Karen and David had been dragged out. Burned. The gasoline flasks were laying on the ground empty. The fire had died and the bodies were still giving off smoke. Their skin was burnt but parts of it still had raw, red meat on them. _This is sick. _"You found them like this?" I asked Tyreese who had his back to me. Daryl, Kat and Carol were there with us. Staring down at the bodies.

"I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them," Tyreese told us in a slight, crazy and shocked daze. "Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" he shouted as he waved his hands around and stared at the bodies. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!" he said as he pointed to his chest. Daryl was pacing around behind him. Tyreese too close to me for comfort. As though he was trying to intimidate me.

"We'll find out who-" Daryl went to say as he tried to pull Tyreese away from me and to face him. Tyreese looked like he was about to explode with anger. He shrugged Daryl's hands away from him and looked to me dead in the eye.

Kat came closer, getting in between myself and Tyreese. I was a little worried for her safety. _If a fight breaks out. I don't want her here. I don't want her hurt. _Looking behind Tyreese, I saw Daryl looking to me and knew that he too looked a little worried about Kat and about my own safety. "I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked as he shrugged Kat's hand away from him.

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there," I said as I thought of Lori's death. Of Kat's supposed death. How I was losing it and how I didn't know how to control myself anymore. "You saw me there. It's dangerous," I told Tyreese as I knew first hand how it felt to lose someone you loved.

"Karen didn't deserve this," Tyreese shouted to me pained. _He's too close to me and Kat. If he loses it. I don't want Kat in the way. I don't want her hurt._

"No," I agreed with a shake of my head. Looking up, I glanced past Tyreese and saw Daryl looking directly at me. Then to Kat and then to Tyreese. He was pacing around, as though he was trying to figure out what to do.

"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!" Tyreese shouted as he was upset over the whole ordeal. _We need to find out who it was. It's no good to keep murderers here. It's wrong to kill in cold blood but...why kill two infected people?_

"All right, man, let's-" Daryl said as he tried to pull Tyreese away from myself and Kat. Kat who was edging closer and closer between us. Trying to stop anything before it could even happen. This turned out bad for Daryl as he was then forced back against the bars as Tyreese pushed him towards it.

"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese shouted at Daryl as he held Daryl by his shirt, up and got in his face in anger. Kat went to go pull Tyreese back, following her, I pulled her back and held her beside me. Carol too went but was stopped by Daryl lifting his arm over Tyreese's shoulder to tell us he could handle it alone.

Daryl then turned his gaze to a panting Tyreese. "We're on the same side, man," Daryl stated cooly as Tyreese slowly let go of his grip on Daryl's shirt. _He's brave. But if he keeps this up...the next time Tyreese might actually kill him by accident._

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone," I said as I thought of Lori again. Slowly I walked closer to Tyreese and raised my hand, edging closer and closer to touch him. "We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down," I told him understanding his situation, placing my hand on his back and trying to pry him away from Daryl.

"You need to step the hell back!" Tyreese growled at me as he pushed me back. Stumbling from the force. Slightly shocked at his sudden outburst towards me. _What the fuck is his problem with me right now?_ Kat was going to try and get between us, instead I pushed her to Carol who held her to her and watched as Tyreese came closer to me.

"She wouldn't want you being like this," I told him as he stepped up to face me. Daryl free from Tyreese's hold but now pacing around behind him. This did me no good as Tyreese's face scrunched up in anger and the next thing I saw was the ground. Falling to my knees as he had punched me in the face.

"No!" I heard Kat cry out. "Ty!" she kept shouting at Tyreese. "Stop!" Kat growled as she pulled herself out of Carol's grip forcefully. "Get off of him!" she shouted as she rushed to me, getting onto one knee, I then felt another connection of fist to face and felt blood dribble from my mouth. "Stop it!" Kat screamed as she shoved Tyreese away from me.

Daryl then steppped up and pulled Tyreese in a vice like grip to keep his arms from moving to hurt me. Pulling Tyreese away from me and Kat as she got to her knees and held my face in her hands. "Dad...are you all right?" she asked me as she examined my face. "Are you okay?" she asked me again when I simply couldn't hear her. _Red. Red. _Looking down at my hand, I saw the blood on it. _My blood._

"That's enough. That's enough," Daryl told Tyreese as he tried to calm down Tyreese and keep him as far away from me and Kat. A rage built up inside of me. _All I see is red. _Getting to my feet, I stumbled a little and Kat reached out to help me regain my balance.

Walking towards him, I felt tense and anger building inside of me. Ready to burst. Hitting him square in the jaw, I saw as he flew out of Daryl's hold and fall to the floor. When he was on all fours, I kicked him hard in the gut and watched as he rolled around in pain. "Dad!" Kat called for me to stop. "Stop!" she said as she tried to pull me away from Tyreese.

Ignoring Kat, I shrugged her hands off of me and walked to Tyreese who was on the ground. Laying on his back. "Rick," I heard Daryl call for me this time. Tyreese groaning under me with every hit I gave him. "Stop," Daryl shouted as he grabbed me by my arm. Stopping me from punching the life out of Tyreese.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to get out of Daryl's grip on me. _Let me beat the shit out of this fucker. I won't let him do what he did to me without a consequence to what he did. I won't be punched around by anyone. Less by someone I was trying to help! _

"No. No," Daryl growled as he wrapped me in his arms, pulling me back as I struggled against his hold. My anger making me rage on. Making me want to kill Tyreese. _I've lost too. I've lost so much. Friends. Family. Happiness. I've lost that except for these people and my children!_

"Let go of me!" I demanded as I shoved him forcefully off of me. He stumbled away from me and this was when I realized what I had done. Tyreese looked bloodied and bruised. Blood covering his face as he sobbed.

"No," Daryl said one last time as he paced away from me. Tyreese sobbing as he clutched his bloodied hand, his eye swelling up and turning black. One side of his face covered in blood. My body trembling as I clutched my wrist. Blood covering my hand as sweat covered the rest of my body.

"Come on...let's get you two fixed up," Kat said after a few moments of me realizing what a monster I had become. _This isn't me. I would never do this._ Slowly she made her way towards us, I couldn't look at her and didn't want to. _She probably thinks I've lost it completely again._

"No," Tyreese growled as he got to his two feet. Shaking his head, sniffling and blood covered his face. His hand wet with my blood and most likely his own too. My body trembling from the adrenaline, the thoughts that ran through my head and the shock. _What have I done?_

"Fine," Kat said to Tyreese as she slowly crept towards me and carefully took my arm and wrist in her delicate hands. "Come find me or Hershel when you're ready," she told Tyreese as she looked to me. _Don't you dare look at her._ Using the hand that held my wrist, she gently took hold of my chin and turned my head to look into her eyes. "Come on dad," she spoke to me kindly. "I won't take no for an answer from you," she said a little firmly. I couldn't deny her. I could barely even move out of fear. Nodding, I gulped and allowed her to lead the way back into the cell block. _Fuck. I've done a terrible thing._

* * *

**DPOV**

Waking up, I slipped on the few clothes I had taken off last night and went to Kat's cell. I was slightly surprised to see Rick inside there with her sleeping. Both of them cuddled up as their eyes were shut, faces peaceful in sleep and my eyes were glued to Kat. Her hair a mess in brown curls, her mouth slightly parted as her top teeth peeked out from beneath her pink lips.

Her soft skin gently aglow with the light of the morning sun. Her blue eyes shut and her chest slowly rising and falling as she was cuddled up on her side. Rick holding her tightly as he too was asleep. _Kat looks beautiful. So peaceful. _Musing in my thoughts at how quiet she was, how she didn't snore and how she was always so...calm. I then felt my heart stop for a fraction of a second. Rick's eyes slowly opening as he kept one eye open. Looking towards me as I leaned against the frame watching his daughter.

"Morning," Rick mumbled sleepily to me. _Oh fuck. He probably thinks me a crazy stalker who's obsessed with his daugher. Act normal. No point in pretending nothing happened. Rick's awake and he's caught you. Wow. You need to stop watching this girl's every move. She doesn't want you and her dad doesn't want you anywhere near her._

"Morning," I mumbled back in return, nodding towards him once. My body involuntarily tensed because of how he looked at me. Fear stricking my body. My eyes locked on his. _Fuck. Act cool Dixon._ "You're awake," I pointed out awkwardly. Rick sighed, stretched his head a little and opened both eyes as he looked over to see Kat sleeping beside him.

"Yeah...I am," he agreed with a slow nod. Craning his neck he looked over her shoulder and saw Kat's fast sleep. The way he looked at me after he realized Kat was asleep next to him, made me freeze and shit a brick. _Fuck. He knows. Doesn't he? He knows I like her! Say good bye to the balls you had Dixon...not like you had much before. Seeing as I'm too much of a pussy to say or do anything to her. To show her I like her. _"She's not," he stated with a small gesture to Kat using his head.

"I see that," I agreed, the grip on the leather of my crossbow was bone breaking. _He knows. He fucking knows I was spying on his sleeping daughter._ He was getting comfortable as he saw me fumble a little with the strap. _He knows I like her. He has to. Fuck. What is he going to say? Do? He won't kill me...will he? Fuck. You should keep your distance and not look like such a creep Dixon. Talk about making your attractions towards Kat awkward with her father now! _

We both heard hurried footsteps come closer towards us. Turning to look away from Rick and Kat. I saw Tyreese with a wild look in his eye as he rushed down the hall and towards us. My brows furrowing in confusion as to his crazed expression. _What the fuck?_ "Come quick!" Tyreese called to me. His voice shaking a little. "There's a murderer on the loose," Tyreese said a little panicked to me. _What's he talking about?_

"What?" Rick asked a little confused as to what was happening. Ignoring him as I kept my eyes on Tyreese who was getting closer to me. _What does he mean that there is a murderer? Who died? What the fuck is going on?_

"Ty," I spoke firmly to him as I stopped Tyreese by firmly resting my hand on his chest. Stopping him in his tracks and outside the door where he could now see Rick awake and Kat asleep. "What are you talking about?" I asked him as his body tensed beneath my hand, getting close enough to look him in the eyes.

"Come quickly," Tyreese told Rick as he began to sit up a little, looking over his shoulder at Kat, who was still fast asleep. Completely unaware of what was happening. _So fucking lucky. _"Someone killed Karen and David!" Tyreese said and this news made me tense up. _Weren't they sick? What the fuck?!_

"I'll go wake Carol," I decided and stated as I glanced at both Rick and Tyreese. _What the hell is going on? Why are we not finding who did this? Instead we're all standing here like a bunch of old ladies. This ain't gossip club!_ "Meet us there," I suggested to Tyreese with a nod.

"Follow the blood trail," Tyreese said which made me tense up at the thought of a trail of blood. _Never a good sign._ "You'll find me at the end," Tyreese said as his eyes darted from Rick to myself. His eyes wild with rage, hurt and fear. _He's losing his mind I can tell. Seen it on Rick...I can see it on Ty._

"Blood trail?" Rick asked me shock clear in his expression as he looked to me. I shrugged and stayed where I stood. Looking at him as Tyreese went to do whatever he had planned. Chewing on my bottom lip, I looked to Kat and saw she was still sleeping soundlessly. Using my chin I gestured at her, looking to her as Rick kept his eyes glued to me. Only making me more nervous than I already was.

"You gonna wake her?" I asked him. He looked at her over his shoulder, she was cuddling the pillow a little to her as her hands gripped the soft pillow. _She looks like an angel. No. She _is_ an angel. _The way Rick was looking at her, I knew he too thought the same thing as I did.

"No," he told me blankly. "Let her rest," he said kindly to me his eyes glued to the form of a sleeping Kat. "She's been dealing with enough already," he stated as I nod. _Yeah. She's a little ball of energy she is. Always doing things. Never stopping. Never taking a breath and realizing what life can give her. She has hope but she doesn't stop to smell the roses. _"She doesn't need a murder case on that list," he told me as he looked directly at me. Shyly looking away as I nod in agreement.

"All right," I agreed. _Kat deserves some rest. She needs it. She's had so much to deal with over the past year. Over the whole outbreak it's been pretty tough for her. Getting seperated on the farm, losing her mother and gaining a new born sister. Andrea's death. The torture the Governor put her through. Searching for the Governor, going with me to the woods to hunt, farming with her dad and brother, learning medicines and medical stuff with Hershel and Dr. S...Zach. This flu that's going around...she doesn't need murder in the mix._

I glanced one last time at Kat nodding with pursed lips as I looked to Rick and turned. Leaving them alone as Kat would sleep and Rick would ready himself to go find Tyreese, Karen and David. In search of Carol I found her already up and walking towards me. "Carol," I called to her.

"I heard," Carol told me sadly. "Let's go," she gestured as she walked ahead of me, walking towards the blood trail, I saw how it lead us outside. Burning bodies laying on the ground. All black and pink as the smoke gave off of them. Placing my bow against a wall, I saw how Tyreese stood there frozen looking at what was left of Karen and David.

I heard two sets of footsteps come towards us. Looking up, I saw Kat was up and awake. Her hair up in a pony tail, her curly hair tumbling down her back the way I was used to seeing. Her blue eyes wide and curious as she noticed the bodies. Rick looked horrorfied at the sight and they both examined the scene. "You found them like this?" Rick asked Tyreese who had his back to him.

"I came to see Karen...and I saw the blood on the floor. Then I smelled them," Tyreese said in a slight, upset daze and quietly. As though he was talking to himself rather than to us. "Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!" he whined as he waved his arms around angrily. "You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me. You understand? You bring 'em to me!" Tyreese growled as he turned and got into Rick's face. _This ain't good._

"We'll find out who-" I said as I went to pull Tyreese away from Rick. Tyreese shrugged off my hand and was glaring at Rick by how tense his body looked from behind. My pacing was leading me everywhere. Not comfortable with how Tyreese was speaking and acting around Rick at that moment.

"I need to say it again?" Tyreese asked Rick as he got closer again. Kat getting between her dad and Tyreese as she looked at both of them worried. Her hand pressing Tyreese's chest to keep him away from her dad. Tyreese ignoring her attempt and shrugging her hands off him too. _Fuck. If things go wrong...she could get herself hurt!_

"No. No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there," Rick said to him as he tried to calm Tyreese down. To try and make him see sense. _Listen to the man. Please Tyreese. I don't want blood to spill from anyone here. _"You saw me there. It's dangerous," Rick warned him as he understood what was going on with Tyreese. _Hell...even I understand._

"Karen didn't deserve this," Tyreese complained as we knew he was heart broken. _Sucks to lose someone you love. We all know that. I lost Merle. My own brother to the biggest prick we know. The Governor. The same prick who could have taken Kat's life away from us too._

"No," Rick agreed with him. Shaking his head a little as he looked to Tyreese a little intimidated by how Tyreese was sizing him. _This needs to stop. Before it gets out of hand. Kat can't get in between them. I won't let anyone hurt her._

"David didn't deserve it. Nobody does!" Tyreese shouted through his pain, anger and heart break. _He needs to calm down. We're trying to discuss this and he's acting like a baby that's missing it's pacifier. Come to think of it...we should probably use one on him to keep him quiet._

"All right, man, let's-" I went to pull him away from Rick and to try and calm him down. This didn't work out for the best. Instead I saw him turn towards me, face filled with rage and eyes that could kill me if stares had daggers. _Oh shit. _

"Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!" Tyreese screamed at me as he grabbed my by my shirt, lifting it a little and balling his hands into fists with the material that covered my skin. His eyes glaring at me as I felt my back thud against the metal bars. Looking behind him, I saw Kat trying to run to get him off of me. Worry clear in her eyes. Rick smartly pulled her back and away from trying to save me.

Carol went to reach for Tyreese but lifting my arm out, over Tyreese's shoulder, I gave them a look that told them I was okay and that I could handle this alone. "We're on the same side, man," I told him as I looked into his eyes. Not fighting against him.

"Hey, look, I know what you're going through. We've all lost someone," Rick said as he slowly approached me. Slowly approached Tyreese. His eyes darting from me to Tyreese. "We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down," Rick tried to calm Tyreese as he raised his hand to lay it on Tyreese's back.

The moment Rick's hand touched Tyreese's back, Tyreese lost it and pushed Rick off of him. Causing Rick to stumble back. Kat dodging her father as she watched Tyreese let me go and turn to Rick. "You need to step the hell back!" Tyreese shouted at Rick.

Kat went to get in between them again. The pair of them face to face as they were both dealing with this in different ways. Rick trying to be calm and Tyreese completely going ape shit on Rick. Rick pushed Kat to Carol, Carol took hold of her and all I could do was pace and see. "She wouldn't want you being like this," Rick said which turned out to be the worst move he could have done.

"No!" Kat screamed when she saw Tyreese connect his fist to Rick's face. "Ty!" she continued to scream as though she was pleading for him to stop. "Stop!" Kat screamed at Tyreese as she saw her dad fall to his knees. Kat pulled herself out of Carol's grip forcefully. "Get off of him!" she demanded as she got closer. Tyreese gave Rick another punch in the face. "Stop it!" she said as she pushed him away from her dad.

Deciding I had enough. Seeing how Kat got in the middle and not wanting her to get hurt, I grabbed Tyreese in a vice hug from behind and pulled him away from the pair. Carol looking to the four of us stunned of what was going on. "Dad...are you all right?" Kat asked as she took Rick's face in her hands. "Are you okay?" she asked again when he hadn't answered the first time.

"That's enough. That's enough," I repeated to Tyreese as he continued to grunt and struggle against me. Wanting to beat Rick to a pulp possibly. I had enough strength to keep him away from the family as I saw how Rick's expression changed in split seconds. He got to his feet, stumbling and Kat held him to balance him.

His fists clenched as he charged towards us, I saw his fist go up and connect to Tyreese's jaw. Tyreese flying out of my arms and falling to the ground. Getting on all fours, Rick stormed towards him and kicked him in the gut. "Dad!" Kat called to him worried. "Stop!" she pleaded as she ran to grab him. Trying to pull him away from Tyreese.

Rick shrugged Kat's hands away from himself. Ignoring her plea and focusing on giving Tyreese what he gave Rick back. My heart hammering as I could only watch as Rick stood over Tyreese. Tyreese laying on his back and grunting each time Rick connected his fist to Tyreese's face. "Rick," I called to him but he blanked me. Tyreese groaning as I rushed forward to take hold of Rick's arm. "Stop," I growled this time.

"Let go of me!" Rick shouted at me. Rage making his entire body tense as I knew he wanted to beat the life out of him. _This isn't Rick. He doesn't want Kat to see him like this. I know that. He knows that. He needs to snap out of this. Before he regrets it later._

"No. No," I told him as I held him in a vice grip like I did with Tyreese. Trying to pull him away but Rick was stronger, considering his rage took over him and wasn't making him see clearly. _He's losing it. He needs to come back to us again. This isn't him._

"Let go of me!" Rick shouted again as he struggled against me. Trying to throw me off of him. _Fucking come back! God damn it! He's losing it. I won't let you make this worse on yourself! Stop! I beg of you! Not just yourself but for Kat. She doesn't need to see this! _

"No," I said and that was when Rick finally pushed me off of him. Rick stumbling away a little from the impact. Carol looking shocked at what had happened. Rick clutching his shaking hands as he saw what he had done. Tyreese sobbing as he rolled on the ground with his bloody hand in his good one. Kat staring at both Tyreese and Rick stunned.

"Come on...let's get you two fixed up," Kat said after a few seconds of silence. _I don't know what to say...what to think. This is such a huge fuck up. Two people killed and two people were wanting to kill each other. This is fucking crazy._

"No," Tyreese growled as he got to his two feet. Shaking his head, sniffling and blood covered his face. His hand wet from Rick's blood and with maybe his own blood thrown in the mix. Rick's body shook from the adrenaline and possible realization of the fuck up he had just made. _What a fucking crazy show this was._

"Fine," Kat said calmly as she walked over to Rick, cautiously she took his arm and wrist in her hands. "Come find me or Hershel when you're ready," she said to Tyreese as she looked up at her dad. Using the hand that held his wrist, she turned his face to look at her. _Rick can't even look at her. He knows he fucked up big time. In front of Kat._ "Come on dad," she encouraged him sweetly. "I won't take no for an answer from you," she told him slightly firm but teasing at the same time. He gave her a nod, gulped as he did so and let her lead the way back inside the cell block to fix him up. _What the fuck is happening right now?_

* * *

**KPOV**

Using water and ethanol, I cleared his wound with the water so I could clean his hand. To clean his face too. That way I could see how bad the damage was. Hershel offered to have a look at dad but I told him I could do it. Using the ethanol, I saw how his hands had been bruised and sprained. "This is gonna be sprained at least a week," I told him as I dabbed at his hand, wincing from the pain it was inflicting on him.

"Good news, none of these cuts need stitches," I informed him as I looked up at him with a small smile. His eyes watching me but quickly looking away when I would meet his gaze. "I wouldn't plan on much typing the next few days," I teased with a small giggle. "You okay?" I asked him curious as to what his answer would be.

"It hurts," dad mumbled as he looked to the table. Not meeting my eyes. _Something's wrong. I'm worried about him. I always worry about him. I feel more like his mother sometimes than I do his daughter._

"I wasn't talking about the hand," I stated which made him look up at me with slightly worried eyes. "We just went through something terrible. Everything we've been working so hard to keep out, it found its way in," I told him as I thought of the flu which was killing people and inevitably turning people into walkers.

"No," dad said numbly while he looked away, to the belt that held his gun on the table. Wrapping his hand carefully, I made sure the bandage covered his knuckles and wrist, to support it and make sure it was firm enough for him to heal quicker. "It's always there," dad said with a shake of his head.

"Council meeting tomorrow morning," I told him, filling the silence as well as I could. Feeling awkward as I didn't know how to reach out to him at this very moment. "Thought you should know," I said to him as he looked to me curiously. "We just lost twelve of our own. Two more we killed in cold blood. We could be facing an outbreak," I informed him a little worried. _So much to handle and deal with. I'm glad I didn't accept his offer to become the leader. _

"I think I've done enough damage for one day," dad said while not looking at me. _He should be there. He's just as smart as all of us. He was the one who made us make it this far. He made us survive. Mom's death wasn't his fault. He knows that...right?_

"I've fallen off the wagon before," I revealed to him. Remembering the time I felt numb after realizing both Andrea and mom died. That both of them could of been saved by me in some way. That I could have gotten to them sooner.

"That's what this is?" Dad asked me as he looked at me, waving his hand a little in the air. Questioning me and my thoughts. _He doesn't believe me. He doesn't believe what a tough time I had after Andrea's death. I just hid it from him and Carl when I was around them. I kept it pushed deep down inside me, when I was alone I would let it all go. Let the numbness take over for a while. Let my mind eat away at my soul. That was until I realized that I needed to stop. I found my way back but...I knew I never left._

"Pretty close," I told him with a small smile. _I'm not lost anymore. I have faith. Hope. They keep me alive. Along with the ones I love and fight for._ "When it happened, I didn't stand around feeling bad about it," I told him. "I got back up. I had responsibilities," I informed him which made him watch me, interested and surprised at what I was saying. "People to keep safe. You're one of those people I need to keep safe," I told him as I thought of everyone else in this prison. _Carl, Judith, Daryl, Carol, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Michonne...everyone._

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey," I called out to Kat, seeing her come out to glance over the land. I was sitting around, unsure what exactly to do. Seeing others digging graves and guarding the fences. _Everything went to shit in seconds. _When I saw Kat I needed to talk to her now. Bursting with need to talk to her as I could hardly sleep without her coming into my head. The words I said haunting me.

"Hey kid," Kat said as she stood at the other side of the fence. "What's up?" she asked me, both of us clutching different sections of the same fence. Kat slightly taller than I but we were more or less at the same level this moment in time. She looked stressed.

"I just...I wanted to talk to you," I told her. Looking down a little, meeting her eyes, they shone in the faint light of the sun. Her expression kind and calm. _She's so pretty. She looks like mom but dad at the same time. Fuck it. She looks like herself. Like the Kat I love and admire. The woman I look up to. I look up to her more than I do dad._

"Oh?" she asked me a little curious, her eyebrows shooting up as a small smile formed at the corner of her lips. _She always looks so beautiful like that. _Smiling in return, I shook my head and looked down at my feet a little shyly.

"Didn't you get Daryl's message?" I asked her curiously. _He must have. He would have. Wouldn't he? _She giggled and this made me look up at her with a raised eyebrow. I saw her fingers twitch, lightly scraping against mine. _She wants to hold my hand...but she can't._

"Yes," Kat told me with a bright smile. "I did," she said with a nod. _I love seeing her smile like that. It was the same smile that haunted my dreams when she was away. Her giggles always in my ears. Her voice. Her face behind my eyes and now...she's never been dead. I hope she doesn't die at any point soon. I'd miss her like crazy. Probably lose myself again. _

"I-" I went to appologize after a few minutes of us being silent. Looking to each other and exchanging looks. Of happy smiles, polite smiles and slightly playful smiles. _I wish I could just hug her. To tell her how sorry I am._

"Before you say anything...there's nothing to forgive," Kat stopped me from finishing what I wanted to say. "We had an argument...yes," Kat agreed with a serious expression. Nodding her head in a wiggly way, her head tilting a little from side to side as she gave me the nod. "But it's normal to get angry every once and a while," Kat said again as he fingers grazed mine. "It's what makes us human," she reminded me. _I want to hold her hand too. To comfort each other._

"I just hate feeling like a jerk for it," I said sadly as I looked down. My hat on my head again as it felt weird. It felt...strange. Like a weight had been placed onto it again. Kat frowned and looked to me with a sad smile. Her fingers giving a little more pressure to mine. _She's trying to comfort me without breaking the rules her and dad have set._

"Oh Carl..." Kat said with the pain evident in her heart. "You could never be a jerk to me," Kat said to me with soft eyes. With a warm and loving expression on her face. _I was a jerk to mom because of your 'death'. You were never dead and we all just...gave up._ "You're my brother," Kat stated to me firmly. "And I love you," she said as I saw tears build in her eyes.

"I love you too Kat," I told her as I felt my bottom lip tremble, seeing her cry made me want to cry with her. _I love her so much._ "Just...please don't keep things from me," I pleaded of her. "Ever," I said a little more demandingly. Authortively.

"I won't," Kat agreed with a sad smile forming on her face. Letting my fingers graze hers, her skin soft and gentle beneath my touch. "Ever again," she said with a small shake of her head. Smiling at me appreciatively. _She knows I'm trying to comfort her as well as we can. Given the circumstances._

"I really wish I could hug you," I tell her honestly. _I really do._

"Me too baby brother," she told me with a small sniffle. "When this is all over I promise to attack you," Kat teased with a quiet giggle at the end. Her eyes creasing around the sides as her smile was wide on her face. "Which would you prefer kisses or hugs?" she joked and I had to chuckle softly.

"What about both?" I asked her and she just laughs at my expression. Teasing as my head tilted slightly to one side, my eyes squinting a little and my smile plastered on my face. _She always knows how to make me smile. How to make me laugh. She just...knows me so well._

"Good choice," she agreed with a cheeky grin. _What a silly sister I have. I love her so much. I'm glad she understands me like she does. I know it's hard for her too. She did what was right. She was doing what she felt was right. I respect her for that._

"I miss you," I told her. "I heard about Karen and David," I said after she gave a small nod, biting her bottom lip and looking down. When she heard Karen and David's names be mentions she looked to me surprised. Shock horror coloring her face.

"Yeah..." she said as she nods slowly and looked behind me. Possibly to the walkers. _I feel like something's wrong. Did...did she see dad get beat up? Did she see the damage dad did to Tyreese? _

"How's dad?" I asked her, knowing that she was the one who meneded him. _Hershel told me that Kat was fixing dad up. That her work on him was fantastic. I'm proud of her. She's come so far and learnt so much. She still doesn't let this world change her._

"He's...he-" she went to say but we were cut off when I saw Daryl come over to us. From the distance he stopped and looked to me and Kat. Placing his fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly which made Kat turn to look at him quickly.

"Kat!" Daryl called for my sister. "We got meeting in 3!" he informed her while he stood there. _Wait...is he going to walk her to the meeting? Are they together yet? I thought they would get together months ago. Guess neither of them know about each other's feelings._

"Coming!" Kat called back to him. Kat then turned to me, her eyes on mine as she looked to me sadly. Her fingers adding pressure to mine as she gave me a sad smile. "Talk to you later?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod. Pursing my lips as I wanted nothing more than to be around her again. _I miss spending time with her. We spend time in the mornings, afternoons and at night. It's just...she's always busy. Out looking for the Governor, out hunting with Daryl, going on runs, learning medical things from Dr.S and Hershel..._

Kat gave me a sad smile, removed her fingers from mine and jogged lightly towards Daryl. Daryl was waiting for her, as they walked away I could tell they were talking about something. I didn't care if they were talking about me, but judging by how she looked to me they were and Kat smiled to me. _We're fine now. That's all that matters._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey," Daryl said as I got closer to him. Both of us speed walking towards the cell block to our meeting. "So you and your brother patched things up?" Daryl asked me as we walked away from Carl who still clung to the fence as I walked away.

"Yeah," I said with a smile and nod to Daryl. "We're good now," I told him. Looking back, I saw Carl stood there, watching me as I left him there and smiled to him. Smiling back, he looked away and this made me look away too.

"I'm glad to hear that," Daryl said, pulling me away from my proud thoughts of Carl. _He's becoming a man. A man to respect and a man who can make his own choices. I'm proud. Mom would be proud too. _

"Come on," I teased a little with a shake of my head and a smile glued to my face. Walking inside, we hurried to the room and found Michonne stood there by the tables and chairs. Leaning against the book shelf as she watched us all take our seats and begin the meeting.

"It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in cell block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others," Hershel began, I offered Michonne a free seat where Sasha was meant to be but she shook her head. I was wedged between Hershel and Daryl. Looking at Glenn, he didn't seem to look too hot. _He looks...pale. Is that...sweat?_

"Jesus," Daryl said which pulled me out of my close and curious inspection on Glenn. Daryl looked completely unsure of what was to do now. _I think we're going to need to go for a run. Anywhere. Find medicine wherever we can. We're going to need it if we're going to be able to pull people out of this._

"So what do we do?" Carol asked a little confused. _She's just as lost as we are. What I say is we go out looking for meds. Just like me and Daryl were talking about last night. That way we can save people before they die of some stupid flu. _

"First things first. Cell block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David," Hershel spoke, telling us the drill and what was to happen. From the corner of my eye, I saw Glenn pull at his collar and the sweat bead on his skin. _I think he's got it._

"What the hell we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked, still a little shocked about the whole ordeal. About what happened last night while we were all sleeping. _Some murderer on the loose and two men who were beating the shit out of each other because of it._

"Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline. Who's where, when," Carol suggested as she looked to me when she mentioned my dad's name. _Not sure he'll be able to keep track after what happened between him and Tyreese._ "But what are we gonna do to stop this?" Carol asked a little worried about the flu that was spreading like quick fire.

"There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it," I said as I remembered what both mom, Hershel and Dr. S had taught me about sickness, flu and other diseases. Hershel looked to me with a proud smile which made me smile shyly in return.

"But it just kills you?" Michonne asked a little incredulous at the thought of having to go through a flu and allow it to kill us.

"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do," Hershel explained as he turned to look at Michonne. "We need antibiotics," Hershel said as though it were urgent. _It is urgent. People are dying and we're doing nothing to stop it. With medication, people can survive and live to see another day._

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby," Daryl said as he looked between me and Michonne. "And then some," Daryl then spoke as he looked to Glenn, who too would join us at random runs and had been to every pharmacy we had.

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need," Hershel said hopeful as he knew where he could possibly find what we needed in order to save lives. _I hope he's right. I hope some other fucker hadn't thought of this plan before us._

"That's fifty miles. Too big a risk before. Ain't now," Daryl said as he looked to me and then the others. _He's going to do my plan. He's going to go find the supplies we need._ "I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time," Daryl told us as he got up to his feet.

"I'm in," I said as I too got to my feet and grabbed my weapons off the table. Sliding the bow between my torso and wrapped the quiver around my shoulders. _Lets go out there, get some meds and save peoples lives. _

"Me too," Michonne said as she pushed herself off the shelf and walked towards us. Standing beside me as she gave me a small smile. I looked ot her surprised and curious as to what the hell she was thinking. _Did she not take my warning yesterday? Besides...she has a sprained ankle!_

"You haven't been exposed. Daryl and Kat have. You get in a car with them..." Hershel gave her this warning. Michonne giving him the same look that showed she wasn't interested in what he had to say. _Ah Michonne...ever the warrior._

"Daryl's already given me fleas," Michonne said with a shake of her head and a small smirk on her lips. "Besides...I got my Kitty to look after," Michonne teased as she looked to me and gave me a gentle nudge.

"Oh ha-ha," I said with a roll of my eyes and sarcastic laugh. "I can look after myself," I told her. _Done it plenty of times before. Can do it again. And again. And again! Not that I like to but...I can. _

"Sure you can," Michonne said as though she was reading my mind. _Bitch. _Sighing, I looked to Daryl and he just smirked, a playful look in his eyes as he shrugged at me. _You're kidding me. He doesn't mind her coming?!_

Hershel chuckled as he looked at the three of ours exchange. _Feels like the good old days._ "I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept," Hershel said which made my body freeze for a moment. _He's kidding...right?_

"When we're out there, it's always the same," Daryl tried to explain to Hershel as kindly and truthfully as possible. Without sounding insulting. "Sooner or later we run," Daryl explained to him, pointing out that Hershel wouldn't have a chance out there. _There's too many of them. Hershel can't run. Not with the fake leg he now has._

"I can draw you a map," Hershel said as he decieded in that moment it would not be best for him to leave. "There are other precautions I feel we should take," Hershel said as we all stopped. Daryl was moving away but froze when he heard Hershel continue to speak.

"Like what?" I asked him curiously. My head tilting to the side a little as I watched Hershel's expression carefully. _I think I know what he's going to say and...I agree with him. That is...if he's going to say what I think he's going to say._

"There's no telling how long it'll be before Daryl, Kat and their group return," Hershel pointed out. "Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable?" Hershel asked as he looked to me. _Judy, Carl._ "We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room," Hershel suggested we do.

"Who is the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked, his arms crossed and eyes focused on Hershel. _That's obvious. The young...and the old. _

"The very young," Hershel said. Forgetting 'The old' and clearly not wanting to include himself in that. _That means he'd have to stay inside. Hershel's like me. We can't stay inside for too long. Especially if there is something we can do to help others or do in order to pass the time. _

"What about the old?" Glenn asked him. Knowing that this was clearly the hook for the fish. _Poor Hershel. Only wanting to play 'The Good Samaritan'. God bless his soul. Hm...maybe he'll find a way to save people. I just hope he stays strong and healthy._

* * *

**RPOV**

Me and Carol were trying to pump water out, finding that there was no luck and only muck and...shit coming out of the once clean water suply. _This is absolute bullshit. Of all days...this is happening. Feel like we can never catch a break. _"Give me another go at it," I told Carol as I offered to take her place when it came to trying to get water out.

"The whole line's mudded up," she told me which made me decide not to try and pump any more gunk into the bucket. "The end is dragging the bottom again. We'll have to go out there and clear it," Carol explained as she looked around. "Set the bird, go out through the tombs, swing around through the forest route," she suggested as she was already chosing a route for us to take.

"We got enough for now," I said as I looked to the buckets. "That's tomorrow's problem," I told her as I moved around and looked at how much water supply we had. _Yeah...it should be enough._

"Rick, five more people have come down with it since Sasha went in," Carol informed me. _I know._ "There's not a lot of us left," Carol pointed out to me. "What if you get sick? What if I do?" Carol asked me. _What if? What if? That thing doesn't work much now a days._

"What if we get in trouble out there and don't come back?" I asked her, adding her favourite. _What if?_ "Let's get this up to the people who need it," I said as I thought about those who were in the cell blocks and possibly thirsty for water. "Let's get what we have to get done first," I suggested. _Dad always told me. If you're going to do a job. If you need to do it half by half...do it. Just never leave it to the last minute._

Tipping the bucket, the muck slid out and I shook it a moment longer. Getting rid of the shit that got stuck onto it as best as I could. "Is Carl pretty pissed about going into quarantine?" Carol asked me a little curious as to how my son was taking it. _Pissed is a little bit of an overstatment._

"Of course," I said as I thought about how I had spoken to Kat, who told me about the idea of taking the young into somewhere safe. How Carl too would need to go into quarantine. "But it's better to be safe," I told her as I thought about Judith and Carl.

"Always better to be safe," Carol said, something in her tone making it sound a little...strange. _I feel like there's double meaning in that and...that she's keeping something from me._ "You should talk to him," Carol said as we were both looking at Tyreese who had just finished burying the dead.

"We should both pay our respects," I told her thoughtful of how I would have felt if I too had stuck around for Lori's funeral. _I only stayed for Kats seeing as her funeral wasn't so painful. When I thought she was dead the wound was sealing up. Lori's death was fresh. Painful. It was a deep cut. Just...different types of cuts. Lori's death cut my heart. Kat's death cut my heart and soul._

"I'll take this up first," Carol said as though she was trying everything she could to prevent herself being alone with Tyreese. She looked down at the bucket of water up. "Meet you," she said before I could even answer, walking off and leaving me alone. Staring at Tyreese.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I began a little shyly. _I was such an asshole to him. Fuck...why did I do something so stupid?!_ "What I did to you," I explained why I was sorry. Not only for Karen, but because I had hurt him more than he deserved. "Everything," I stated.

"It's on both of us," Tyreese said in a forgiving tone. _It's true. He did hit me first._ "You got to find who did this," Tyreese repeated what he had already told me before.

"I didn't know David much," I told him truthfully. "Did you?" I asked him curious as to what he would tell me. "Did anyone have a problem with him or Karen?" I questioned him and this only made his calm, sad expression change to one of anger and as though he had just been offended.

"No. No way," he said firmly, walking toward me as he looked me directly in the eyes. "I was with her all the time, every day. She got along with everybody. Same with David," he informed me. _He must be right. He feels very passionate about this._

"They were the only two who were sick," I said as I thought about he only other reason as to why they would be murdered. "The person who did it might have trying to stop this thing from spreading," I said as I thought of excuses as to why someone would kill them. _Two people who were infected. It only makes sense that they killed them to try and stop the risk of the infection spreading._

"They didn't," he said as firmly as he could. His bottom lip trembling as his nose flared while the tears began to build in his eyes. "Now Sasha has it," Tyreese said worried and scared for his sister. _Is he afraid someone else will kill her before the flu can?_

"Look, whoever it was who did this, they're not going anywhere," I told him. "We'll find them," I tried to reassure him. _I just hope I can find out who could possibly try and kill these people. Who would have the mind to do that? It had to be someone in the council. They were the ones who knew where they were. Kat...no. Daryl...no. Hershel...no. Sasha...no. Glenn...I don't think so. Carol? Could she?_

"Today?" he questioned me. "Right now?" he asked me a little intimidating and mockingly. "Because I'm not feeling the urgency," Tyreese spat at me. "All I see you doing is pumping water. In fact, what I'm picking up is murder is okay in this place now," he said judging both me and the others who he now lived with.

"No, it is not," I told him firmly. "But we have to save lives first," I told him as I thought of those who were getting the infection. Of those who were dying because of it. "We have to keep this place going," I told him as I thought like the leader again. _We need people safe. People alive and surviving. It's the right thing to do._

"You worry about that," Tyreese told me coldly. "I'll worry about what's right," he told me. _Everyone has a different view of what's right and what's wrong. _Walking past me, he kept going and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**CPOV**

"It's for your own good," Dad tried to explain to me. He was leaning against my door frame, Kat on the other side of it as she was ready to go out and leave for her run with Daryl and Michonne. _I wish I could go out and do something sometimes. It gets so boring playing the kid. _

"I'm fine," I whined a little. "I don't want to be locked away with a bunch of kids," I told him as I tried to convince them that I didn't need to be kept prisoner. That I was fine going out there and doing things. _Keep people safe. I can't keep anyone safe if I'm locked away like some prisoner. Pun completely intented._

"I need you in there keeping an eye on Judith and everybody else," Kat said to me as I looked to her. "Making sure they're safe," Kat said with kind and calm eyes. _She means it. She trusts me to keep everyone safe like this. I hope I make her proud._

"If anybody gets sick, you let me know," dad told me. _Guess I have to. Seeing as Kat is the only other person who I could tell who is in charge...sort of. Kat is going out for a run, leaving me and dad here to do whatever we can._

"What if they've already turned when I find them?" I asked them as I picked up my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and letting my hand rest on my gun. _They might just turn without me knowing. They could even attack. Do they expect me to pretend nothing is happening and allow walkers to have me as dinner? _

"You don't fire unless you absolutely need to," dad said after looking to Kat. The pair of them exchanging a look. _Kat acts like my mom sometimes. Making joint decisions with dad. I understand they're both trying to do what's best for me but...they won't be here forever._

"But you know I might need to, right?" I asked them as I walked closer to them. They looked to one another, then to me and looked away. Dad sighing as Kat gave me a small sad smile. _I'm going to make my own decisions. Just like they would if they were me. I have to do what has to be done sometimes. They need to understand that. Or at least try._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Son of a bitch is about a quart low," Daryl said as we were coming towards him. Michonne and myself putting some supplies at the back of the car. Daryl was checking out Zach's car. Daryl had decided to use this car saying it was faster and could get us here and back faster than any other cars we could take with us.

"You still keep it in the bottom of tower three?" I asked him as I remembered our stashes. Michonne slowly walking over to us as she was wiping her hands clean of dirt. Daryl was looking over the car and checking that everything was working well. _Was he a mechanic before this?_

"Yeah," Daryl said as he looked up at me. His eyes glancing over at Michonne as she leaned against the car. Her eyes watching the pair of us with a small smile. _It feels like the times when all three of us went looking for the Governor together._

"I'll go get one," Michonne offered as she turned her back on us and began to walk off.

"Hey," Daryl called to her as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm glad you're here," he told her which made her turn around slowly. _Oh no...don't tell me he's going to tell her what I think he is._

"Where else would I be?" she asked him. _I'm staying the hell out of this. This is between the pair of them. I don't want to participate because I know it will turn ugly. _

"Running off," Daryl pointed out to her as though this was what she was doing. _Oh God...why me? I should have never told Daryl what I thought. Should have kept my mouth shut. I trusted him. Then again...he did offer to help me convince Michonne to stop searching for the Governor. I didn't expect it to be now and like this!_

"You know I'm not running off," Michonne said as she walked back to us. Shaking her head to Daryl as she looked at him as though she had just been insulted. _Neither of them are wrong and neither of them are right. Simple as that._ "So it's just gonna be the three of us? Like in the old days? The three musketeers?" Michonne teased with a small smile as she looked between me and Daryl.

"It's only you with a sword," I teased with a giggle. _She always calls us three this. When it was her, me and Andrea she always used to call us the triplets. I miss those days. I miss Andrea. I hate thinking about her but...I owe her at least a moment of my time. Seeing as she saved me. _

"You still have blades...don't you?" Michonne joked which made me snicker. Daryl smiling at the pair of us while he stopped what he was doing to the car to look at us. Wiping his hands with a cloth he had laying around beside him.

"What our knives?" I stated with a slight teasing tone in my voice. "A machete?" I joked further. _She's the only one with a sword. Myself and Daryl are more...archers. Seeing as we use bows and arrows. Michonne uses a God damned Katana for Christ's sakes._

"Yeah, and Bob," Daryl said which made me burst out laughing. _We have Bob, a sword, a machete and knives. Why am I finding this so funny? _I had clutched my stomach from the laughter, turning pink in the face. Michonne giggling too while I had tears in my eyes.

"Sorry," I said, trying to calm myself from the laughter. Trying to regain my composure. "I don't know why I find that so funny," I told them honestly as I felt childish for laughing at such a stupid thing. _Great. You made youself look like a complete Jackass in front of Daryl. Idiot of the year award goes to...Katherine Grimes. Thank you. Thank you. _Looking to Michonne, she shook her head with a bright smile on her face. Daryl looked to me and chuckled a little, a small smirk on his lips as he looked away. _I hope they found me amusing and not stupid._

"Still, feels like we could use another person," Daryl said seriously while he looked to us. Regaining all seriousness, I looked to the pair and sighed. _Well...who could we take with us? Dad and Carl are out of the question. As is Hershel. Glenn is sick. Sasha is sick. Carol is staying here to take care of those who go in and out of A block. _

"Who else isn't sick?" Michonne asked us curiously. Her eyes searching us for answers.

"We don't ask Rick. He wants to stay here with Carl and Little Ass-Kicker. Keep them safe. Plus there's plenty of stuff he could do here," Daryl told her as he looked around and was fixing the car a little more. _I should hate it when he calls Judith 'Lil Ass-Kicker' but...I don't. I find it quite...sweet._

"So who else we got?" Michonne asked a little confused as to who else we could possibly bring with us. _Could we? I mean...he did just fight with my dad this morning. He has a swollen eye and...God knows if he's in the right state of mind._

Looking at Daryl, I knew he was thinking the same person as I was. Exchanging looks I kne he wanted to give it a shot. Sighing, I nod and shrugged. _Can't hurt to give it a shot. _"Tyreese," Daryl and I said at exactly the same time.

* * *

**DPOV**

Deciding to go looking for him. I told the girls to go look for the gas while I went searching for Tyreese. "Oh, there you are. Took me damn near forever to find you," I told him as I finally found him in cell block A by the door. "Whatcha doing?" I asked him curiously. He was stood outside the door where everyone was, where all the sick were trying to get better with the help of Dr. S.

"Somebody needs to stand watch," he told me as he turned to look at me. Standing firm and keeping his one good eye staring directly at me. Looking behind him, I understood why he would react like this. _If it were Merle in there...if Kat were killed like Karen was. I would lose it and be just like he is. No joke._

"Man, I want to find them, too," I told him as I understood where he was coming from. "Put a bolt in them for what they did," I said as I thought of the murderer. Of if the roles were reversed. "These people are cut off. Ain't no way anyone's getting in and out without a whole bunch of people seeing 'em," I informed him, trying to reassure him that Sasha would be fine.

"Sasha's in there," Tyreese pointed out to me like I didn't already know. "I ain't going nowhere," he told me firmly. _This can't be his final decision...can it?_

"Standing guard ain't gonna do no good unless we come back with them meds," I told him but he just turned his back on me and pressed his hands to the glass. Staring into the room filled with sick people. "All right," I said as I gnawed on my bottom lip, nodding as I looked down. "We're gassing up by the front gate in case you change your mind," I told him as I went to leave. Looking to him, hopeful that he would see sense and join us.

* * *

**CPOV**

Hearing a door open, I was making my way up and down the halls. Standing guard and keeping watch. Tired of sitting around reading comics and thinking about what could be happening outside the walls and fences. "Where are you going?" I asked Hershel as I saw him walking towards the exit.

"I'm down here away from y'all 'cause you kids are supposed to stay away from me," Hershel told me matter-of-factly. _We all know. You've been exposed and you're also vulnerable. We know. Still...why and where are you going?_

"I've been walking the halls," I informed him. "My dad told me to look out for everyone," I said not exactly telling a lie but not telling him that dad told me to wander the halls. _Dad told me to stay put. To stay in this block but...he didn't say anything about keeping watch._

"Well, you should keep your distance," Hershel warned me. His hand up indicating for me to stay back. Walking closer, my fingers itching towards my gun from instinct of how I had heard of the infection spreading. _Is he afraid he's going to turn?_

"You're walking towards the exit," I pointed out to him. _Why are you trying to leave Hershel? Make me see. Make me understand. If I can't leave...neither should he._

"I need to go out there," he told me sternly but vaguely. _What does he have planned? Does he want to cure the sick? Does he want to get himself into the cell block? Out of fear of him becoming sick?_

"To the cell blocks?" I asked him curiously. My head tilting, keeping my eyes focused on him and only him. _There's something not right about the way he's looking at me. He's keeping something from me. Just like Kat was._

"To the woods," Hershel pointed out rapidly, bluntly while he looked directly at me.

"So you're sneaking out," I stated rather than asked him. Taking a long, deep breath, my eyes on him and my heart pounding. _I'd have to tell dad where Hershel was going._

"Don't need anyone worrying about me," Hershel grumbled while he shook his head a little at me. "And I damn sure don't want someone telling me I can't go," he pointed out. Making me feel just like him. _If he can go out there...so can I. Dad can't tell me not to go out there with Hershel when Hershel said that he has to go out there. I need to protect Hershel too. _

"I can't just let you go out into the woods by yourself," I informed him. _It's too dangerous. He need me or dad to go with him. Or maybe even Maggie. Best choice would be dad, seeing as he has been exposed to the sickness too._

"Let me?" Hershel asked me a little incredulously. _I'm not in charge. No one is but...I have a responisibility to keep them safe. Kat and dad trusted me with this job and I don't want to disappoint them. Not now. Not ever._

"I can't stop you," I told him truthfully. _He has the freedom to chose what he can and can't do. I can't tell him no. _"But I have to tell my dad," I stated seriously, looking at him while he looked slightly releived.

"Go ahead, then," Hershel encouraged me. "I'll be out there by the time you find him," he told me, turning his back and walking away from me. Following after him, I knew he wanted to go out there and that by me looking for my dad, it would give him more time to do whatever he needed to. _More time for him to get himself killed without protection._

"Hershel!" I called after him, making him stop and turn towards me to look at me. "If you have to go, then I have to come with you," I told him. _This isn't a debate. This has to happen in order to keep him safe. I can't let him wander out there alone._

"Carl," Hershel went to protest.

"I have to," I stated bluntly. _This is no argument. This is settled. I go with him or he doesn't go at all._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey Kat?" Michonne called to me, her tone was like it was a question she wanted to ask me and I knew that this was going to be something to bite me in the ass for later. Turning my head to her she looked away to the ground. "You don't think I'm running away...do you?" she asked me sadly.

"No," I said quickly. "I just..." I trailed off. We were walking to get the gas Daryl wanted us to get. Leaving the car unoccupied for a moment as we decided to take our time, seeing as Daryl went to go looking for Tyreese while we searched for the gas.

"You can talk to me," Michonne said as she stopped me for a moment. Her brown eyes searching my blue ones for anything she could be looking for. "I won't hate you for telling me what you think," she said kindly as she searched my face. _She's waiting for me to tell the truth...isn't she?_

"I just think that searching for the Governor is...pointless," I told her honestly as I shrugged. Feeling guilty about having to tell her the truth like this. _I don't want to hurt her but...we're only hurting ourselves going out there and looking for the Governor who could be half way across the country by now._

"Why?" she asked me as her brows creased together in shock, anger and curiousity. "He killed Andrea," she pointed out which made me wince a little. "Almost killed you," she informed me. "Tried to kill me more than once," she stated as I remembered the stories she told me. Merle, taking the Governor's eye and the deal he made with my dad.

"I know but..." I tried to explain. Lost for words. "There's no trace of him anywhere," I told her, remembering the amount of times we went out and found no trace of him. "Woodbury is burnt down. The Governor's trail has disappeared and...it's been months since any sign of him," I listed off for her. Hoping she would realize it at last.

"What are you keeping from me?" Michonne asked as she came closer to me. Her arms crossed as she looked at me deadly serious. This is when I knew my voice shook a little and my eyes weren't fully focused on hers.

"I think..." I began. Feeling the words get trapped in my throat. Trying to escape. "I think he's going to be coming back," I said to her honestly. "With numbers," I added. "Or at least something which will gain him the upper hand somehow," I explained as I thought of the Governor and what type of man he is.

"That's crazy," Michonne said as though I had completely lost all of my senses. Ignoring her, I kept walking and didn't look back. "No survivor would trust him after what he's done," Michonne called after me.

"That's true..." I agreed as I spoke loudly back at her. "But only if the people he's with doesn't know him like we do," I explained to her as I remembered how easily he convinced Andrea he was a good man. "He's a greedy and minipulating man," I stated bitterly about the Governor. "He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants," I pointed out, remembering how and who he was. What he was like.

"What he wants is our heads in a fish tank," Michonne told me with all the venom she had in her soul towards the Governor. _He's a nut case. He doesn't know how to keep himself to himself. He always wants more than he can ever get._

"Exactly," I told her as we stopped at the car. "He's a power hungry psychopath," I said as she poured the gas into the car. "I'm telling you. My gut feeling tells me he will be back soon," I said as I pointed to my gut. "And he'll be wanting blood," I state as I felt my blood run cold. _I believe it. I truly do._

* * *

**CPOV**

"When did your dad give it back?" Hershel asked me as he was picking berries. My gun was silenced and I was alert for any walkers or any assholes that could come in our way. _It's so...weird being out here again. _

"Yesterday," I told Hershel. "After everything happened," I stated as I thought about the walkers that had made their way in again. How people had gotten sick and died. _I miss Patrick but...everyone dies...eventually. Dad told me that. Kat, Mom and Shane proved that to me. People I care about will die sooner or later. It's good to be attatched to people but...I have my reasons to keep fighting. For Kat...Judith...Dad. _

"You've grown a lot these last few months," Hershel told me, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me look at him over my shoulder. "There's a responsibility about you," he pointed out. _I do. I have responisibilites to my family. Keep them safe. Fed. Keep them sane and happy._ "I think it's done you good to step back," he stated as though he knew what it was like going through this whole process.

"Yeah. It was all right," I agreed. Hershel moved towards the plants I was looking at. Turning as I was watching his back while he watched his front. _It was hard to change but...I'm slowly coming back. I still have dark thoughts but...seeing Kat, Judith and dad. It makes me realize that its not always dark. That there is light at the end of this horrible tunnel._ "Can't be like that all the time," I told him as I thought of yesterday.

"I would have been fine on my own," Hershel said stubbornly. "It's peaceful out here," Hershel said as we both looked up at the sky. Birds were singing, the air was cool and the sun was shinning. "These last couple days, we might be safer outside those walls than in," Hershel told me as though it was true.

"No, we're not," I told him blankly. He looked over to me a little stunned as I lifted my gun and nudged my head, indicating there was something out there behind a tree. Walking closer to the tree, we saw a walker growling and snarling at us. His body stuck to the tree as moss grew over him. Covering every inch of his rotting skin, sitting there and reminding me of Jim.

There were tents, much like the ones we slept in and it made me feel sad. _The times when I still had my innocence in tact. The times when it was me, Kat, Dad and Mom. When Shane was still alive. Andrea. Amy. Dale. Sophia. Jacqui. When Jim was still alive. When things felt...easier but...I was so afraid. So scared of walkers. Still am but...I didn't know how to protect myself like I do now. Kat, Shane, Daryl and dad showed me how to protect myself. _

Looking at the walker, it was trapped under a fallen tree, reaching for me and all I could think of was Jim. _Was he like this or...did he get up and start killing people? I wonder if he is still a walker or if he's just...dead. _"Let's wrap this up," Hershel told me as we went to turn around and head back. A rattling noise coming closer as I looked and saw a walker that had it's foot trapped in a bear trap.

Her walking slow and her body swaying more than what a normal walker would sway when they walked. "Don't," Hershel warned me as I raised my gun and was ready to shoot. "You don't need to," he told me as I thought it over. _She's too slow. She wouldn't be able to catch us. He's right. There's no point to killing her. Don't need to waste a bullet._ "It was so peaceful," Hershel complained a little heart broken at the serenity we had moments ago.

"It was," I agreed, lowering my gun and walking the other direction. "Can't be like that all the time," I reminded Hershel as the walker trapped under the tree growled and reached out for us. Walking past him, we reached the prison and went our different ways.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Everything look all right?" Bob asked me, walking towards me and holding more stuff for our journey in his hands. He placed them to the ground and looked to the car. Wiping my hands clean, I looked to him and thought about Zach.

"Yeah," I told him with a nod. "Zach kept this thing running pretty good," I informed him, remembering the crazy kid who kept trying to figure out who and what I was before all of this. My mind running at Kat and how I had made Michonne uncomfortable. _I want them safe. It's for their own interest._

"This is Zach's car?" Bob asked me a little sad, his expression was depressed and he looked like he was either having flashbacks or thoughts were running around in his mind. _Something's wrong. Not everyone would look this sad over someone's death. Unless...nah. It can't be._

"Yeah, fastest one we got," I told him. Michonne was talking to Kat about something which was making her laugh. _It's nice to see her laughing. The way she smiles like that, how it sounds and just..._shaking my head of my thoughts, I turned my head to look at Bob. "You all right?" I asked as I realized he was expressionless. Emotionless.

"You really want me coming along?" he asked me a little curious. As though this was a bad idea to him. Patting myself down, I was looking for a piece of papaer and knew this was the things we needed to find for Hershel.

"What's that word?" I asked him, pointing at a word that none of us could pronounce. Myself, Kat and Michonne had tried to pronounce it but had no idea how. _Bob was a medic in the army. Maybe he knows this medicine name._

"'Zanamivir,'" he said. Making it seem easy as pie. _Hell yeah we need you. Don't even know how to fucking say the word and he didn't even need to think about it! _

"Yup, we need you," I said, squinting at the paper and trying to remember how it was pronounced. _Wait until Kat and Michonne hear how it's meant to be said. They'll be pissing themselves with laughter._ "What's up?" I asked when I turned to see Tyreese making his way towards me.

"Still got room for one more?" he asked me, looking determined to go out there and to save his sister.

"Hell, yeah," I told him, slipping the paper again in my back pocket and looking to him as I gave him a nod. _Glad he changed his mind. We have a full car now. Me, Michonne, Kat, Bob and Tyreese. Off to find meds and save people._

"Good," he said as he looked to me with a nod. "Just got to get my gear," he told me before he turned and walked off.

"All right," I agreed, picking up my crossbow and placing it in the drivers seat. _I will be sitting here driving and Kat will be next to me. Like always. Where she belongs. Beside me. Fuck...if Merle were here he'd call you a pussy for thinking any woman should take your side. She don't like you and she'll like you less if you keep hitting on her._

* * *

**RPOV**

"What's going on?" I asked rounding the corner, to see Maggie and Hershel arguing to one another. All of us outside of A block. _Kat did tell me he would play The Good Samaritan. Hershel can't help it. He's a good man like that._

"Elderberries," Hershel pointed out to me, pointing to the pans he had on the floor in small crates. "My wife used to make tea with them. They're a natural flu remedy," he explained the purpose of the berries. "Caleb's too sick to help. I can," he told us as he pointed to himself.

"There's so many times we haven't been able to do anything to change what was happening, what was happening to us. We wished we could, but we couldn't. This time, I can," he told us, making a huge speech about what he thought. "I know I can. So I have to," he told us as he took this as though this was his responsibility.

"Hershel, if you go in there, you're gonna get sick," I warned him. _He needs to know the risk he could be putting himself into. The risk he could be putting us all into. Without him, Maggie, Glenn and Beth wouldn't be able to survive. Glenn needs him right now. Maggie and Beth need Hershel safe._

"Wait, we don't know that. What we do know is that these people's symptoms need to be controlled," Hershel said sternly, talking over me and trying to make me see clarity. _He needs to be sure that this is what he wants. _

"Hershel, please. We can wait," I pleaded of him. _Kat and Daryl will be back with the meds. I believe that. I have to. Kat told me to have faith. Faith that she will return and hope that things will all get better. That everything will go back the way it used to be. I have faith that Kat will return and I hope that people can survive through this._

"Listen, damn it!" Hershel demanded of us. "You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life," Hershel told us powerfully. "Every moment now you don't have a choice. The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for," he told us. _He's right. We can't just sit around and do nothing. We need to keep things going. To keep people safe._

"Now I can make these people feel better and hang on a little bit longer. I can save lives," he told us. _That's what it's about, isn't it? Saving lives, keeping the ones we love safe and fed. Keeping hope and faith alive._ "That's reason enough to risk mine. And you know that," he pointed out passionately. Covering his mouth and nose with a mask, he picked up his crate and walked to the door.

Maggie followed after him, slightly panicked and worried for her dad. Yet, pleading for him to stay and pleading him at the same time to save Glenn. "Dad," she pleaded as she looked to him. Searching for some possible answer. When she heard none, the door creaked as she opened it for Hershel, then shut it behind him. _I hope he knows what he's doing._

* * *

**KPOV**

Michonne had left to do something, Bob was somewhere by the car and minding his own business. Tyreese had decided to join us and went to go get his stuff. Myself and Daryl still checking the car, his hands working away fixing the car to perfection. "Why did you do that?" I asked Daryl as I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the car to look at him.

"Do what?" he asked me, his blue eyes squinting a little as he looked at me. Trying hard not to let my eyes wander down to his arms that were tensing and flexing with his movements on the car. _Now's no the time to drool. Now's the time to stay focused and serious._

"Crush Mich like that," I told him as I thought of Michonne's sad and shocked expression. "I told you that I thought it was useless for us to go out there in search for the Governor but...did you not think about Michonne when you told her what you said?" I questioned him, he had been inconsiderate to her feelings and he needed to know he did wrong to Michonne.

"All I know is I find it stupid that both of you are running around out there in search of some dead man who hasn't shown his face in months," Daryl explained as though this was the best reason to tell her what he thought. He had stopped as he spoke to me, straightening up and looking me in the eyes.

"That is not your call," I growled at him as I took a step closer to him. "We are old enough to go out there, knowing full well what we're doing and what to expect," I told him. Glaring at him a little as I tried to make a point to him. _We're not little girls. We can handle ourselves. We've done it before. The whole eight months I had spent out there with Michonne and Andrea surviving. I didn't need him or my dad. I just needed faith that I would get back to them. And I did._

"Seems to me you both just want to die," Daryl mumbled as he wiped his hands on a cloth he had tucked in his back pocket. "What if you go out there next time and don't return?" Daryl asked me as he got in my face a little. "Leave Carl and Judith sisterless," he said which made my heart smash.

"Leave Rick to lose his mind again," he threatened me which made what was left of my heart turn into rubble. "Leave us without a member in our council," he pointed out. "Is that what you want?" he questioned me. "Huh?" he spat as he got super close to me. Trying to intimidate me. Both of us talking to each other with raised voices. The vein in his neck was popping out. This was the indication that he was mad. His face red with anger.

My chest was rising and falling rapidly. Heart thudding in my ears. "How dare you," I snarled at him. "How dare you say that to me!" I shouted at him as I shoved him hard away from me. "You know what...just...shut up," I stuttered as I felt the need to either punch something or cry. "Leave me alone," I told him as I felt tears build. _Not the first time I've cried at something Daryl said. We've argued before but...this really hurt me. He used my family as an excuse to hurt me._

"Fine," Daryl growled as he stepped back and gave me a slow nod. "Don't need you screaming in my ear anyway," Daryl spat at me angered still. "I ain't stupid and I sure as hell ain't deaf," he snarled back at me as he picked up his tools to fix the car.

"Shut up," I spat at him. _He used my family as a reason for me to stop leaving. He knew I cared about my family more than I do my own safety. He knows that if he said that, I would stop going out there and he knows that this way I'll agree. Too bad. I won't let Mich do this alone. Andrea deserves to know that fucker is dead._

"Hey," Michonne's voice was curious as she took slow steps towards us. _Oh no...please don't tell me she heard mine and Daryl's arguement._ "What you two talking about?" Michonne asked which made Daryl fix the car a little more angrily. His muscles tense as he was grunting and being more of a brute to the car.

"Nothing," Daryl growled as he clearly indicated something was happening between us. _What an asshole he's being to me right now. He's being an asshole to me, Mich and God knows who else. Why did he hurt me like that? _

"Just that you need to sit at the front," I told her coldly, holding back tears that I wanted to let go and all the anger that was building up inside me. _Hate him for using my family against me. For making me feel like this. All...useless and weak. So confused. _

"I thought you wanted to sit at the front?" Michonne asked with with furrowed brows. "You always sit there when Daryl's driving," Michonne said as her dark brown eyes darted between me and Daryl. _Maybe she senses the tension between us._

"Yeah but...you're ankle is still hurt," I told her. "You need leg room and being squished in the back, isn't the best idea for you," I pointed out as I looked to her. Knowing that this was a good and reasonable explanation for her to sit in the front. "I'll sit with Tyreese and Bob," I told her as though this was the end of discussion. "If you'll excuse me...I'm going to say good bye to dad and Carl," I snarled as I looked to Daryl with a glare.

Walking off, I heard Daryl curse and slam down the hood of the car. I went to say good bye to Carl and dad. Taking a few minutes to calm myself down and realize that he was just being a dick. A protective one. One that was trying to make me see that going out for the Governor was even more pointless. _I won't risk my life for a man who is going to come looking for us and especially not when I'm possibly going to end up dying out there in stead of protecting my family and keeping them happy._

* * *

**RPOV**

I had been looking at the crime scene, seeing the marks, the stains and noticed there was a hand print. Small and woman like. Slender, long fingers, small palm and this was when I knew. _It's not Kat. It's not Sasha...so it must be who I think it is. How could she do such a thing?_

"Hey," Kat said as she came looking for me. She looked troubled, she made me stumble a little as she pulled me to her in a hug. "I just wanted to say good bye before I left," she told me, her voice shaking as her head was resting on my chest. Her arms wrapping around me tightly. Holding her, I was being careful with my hand and tried to comfort her. _Something's wrong. I can feel it._

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, pulling away, I saw her bright blue eyes looking up at me sadly. A hidden anger flaring behind them. _What happened? Is she okay? _She gave me a small nod and hid her eyes away from mine. "You can talk to me about anything," I told her, trying not to force her to tell me, simply trying to encourage her that I was here to listen. "You know that right?" I asked her, ducking down to meet her gaze.

"Yeah," she said softly. Nodding her head. "I just...don't want to talk about it," she said as her bottom lip wobbled. Tears forming in her eyes. Comforting her, I took her into my arms and rested my chin on her head. Holding her to me as I supported her as best as I could. Completely unaware of what could possibly be wrong.

She cried a little, staining my shirt and then when we pulled away, I caressed stray tears away with my thumb. Smiling at her sadly, I told her good bye and kissed her forehead. She sighed at the touch and shut her eyes. Pulling away, she turned and left towards the car. Helping them exit, I watched as the car drove away and glanced around. Shock horror clouding my mind as I saw that there was a machine running to make noise, Carol outside and trying to clear the tubes from the muck that came out of the water pump.

Running towards her, I ran towards the hole we had made. "Damn it," I growled, noticing walkers turn to her and sneak up behind her crouching form. "Carol! Run!" I shouted to her but she didn't listen. She looked around, trying to get the muck out and ignored me. "Run!" I told her, she threw the screwed together tubes together and began to run towards me. Pulling opened the hole as I climbed through and headed towards her.

Walkers coming closer, I shot as many as I could down and saw how she got her machete stuck in a walker's head. Trying to pull it out with no success and left it behind. _Not as skilled as Kat with that weapon._ Using her knife, she killed a walker that got too close to me adn pushed it down. Running to the fences, we climbed through the hole and waited for me to secure it so no walkers could follow us inside. "Piece of cake," Carol mumbled out breathless.

"We decided to do that tomorrow," I reminded her, growling at her as I thought of how stupid and reckless she was just then. Glaring at her as we were both panting for breath. _Such a stupid and reckless woman. She's strong and...crazy. I have no doubt that she killed Karen and David._

"We don't know if we get a tomorrow," she said breathlessly as she looked me in the eyes, turning around and leaving. She walked back towards the prison and didn't look back. _Something is wrong. Really wrong. It's all adding up. Reckless, 'Better to be safe,' and how she kicked the barrels of water over after Tyreese talked to her. She must have done it. Kat wouldn't kill anyone unless she absolutely had to. Sasha wouldn't hurt her brother like that._

* * *

**KPOV**

We were driving, I couldn't even look at him as I looked away and didn't look back at him through the rearview mirror. His eyes glued to me, the road or glancing to Michonne. "Hey, I know you weren't running off," he said to Michonne. "The thing is, that trail went cold," Daryl pointed out as he looked to her. "You know that, right?" he asked her but she stayed silent.

Michonne's eyes glued to the road as she turned stiff. Tense. "If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you two," Daryl said as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror. Looking directly into his eyes in this weird way. His blue eyes peircing to mine as I gave him this single moment.

Turning my head away, I saw as he moved to the side a little to change the the radio, static crackling as he would turn the knob of the radio. Trying to find the right channel or any channel that was possibly working. "Would you hand me one of them CDs right there?" Daryl asked as Michonne searched in the glove box.

There was a faint voice speaking out of the radio. It was crackled but...we could somehow hear it broadcasting through the speakers. "...find sanctuary," we heard it say. _Holy shit. _Myself and Daryl exchanged a glance through the rearview mirror.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked, his neck craning in shock surprise as we were all wide eyed and shocked at what we could hear on the radio. Daryl looked away, back on the road and then to the speakers.

"Shh," he hushed Bob as he leaned over and started searching for a clearer station. So we could hear the voice clearly. _Sanctuary. Maybe this is the place we should all go if the prison ever gets over run. We never did plan an escape plan. A meeting point. That's what we need. That way we can all find each other._

"...determined to survive..." the voice spoke, it's voice all robotic and crackling through the speakers. "...keep alive," the voice said again. _We need better signal. _Daryl then exchanged a look with Michonne which made him stomp down on the pedals. I was close to falling forward when we hit a walker.

The tires squealing as Tyreese and Bob pushed me back onto my seat. Walkers growling as we stopped a little after driving. Daryl putting the car to a halt as we all looked at the mass of walkers that laid ahead of us. Daryl panting as we saw walkers begin to crowd around the car, thumping on the windows and clawing at us through the glass. Trying to get in.

"Grab something!" Daryl growled at me as I saw Treese and Bob take hold of me with one hand, pushing me back and another holding onto whatever surface could support them. The wheels screeching as Daryl drove back, pushing walkers back and under us.

"Go to the left!" Michonne said as she was pointing to the direction she saw was clear. Daryl tried to drive but it was no use. My hair a mess, stray strands falling out and covering the sides of my face. Some covering my eyes as I was panting from the fear of falling out the window. _He's going to fucking kill me!_

"We're jammed up," Daryl said which made Michonne slip on her sword after taking off her seat belt. Grabbing my bow and quiver, I slung them over me and sat up a little as to not break my bow. "Make a run for the gaps right there," Daryl ordered Michonne as walkers were getting closer. Beginning to block our view.

"You two, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?" Daryl said as he looked to Bob and Tyreese. _I'm going to die here. Aren't I? He's going to leave me here alone. I'm going to die and never see my family again. There's too many of them and only one of me._

"Kat. Follow my lead okay? You'll be fine," Daryl called to me as he tried to get my attention. "Kat! Look at me," Daryl said as he laid his hand on my knee, trying to get my attention as the fear took over me. "You'll be fine. We're going to climb the roof. I'll go for the front," he told me, giving me instructions.

"You slide down the back," Daryl told me was I was shaking in fear. _There's too many. _Daryl caught my attention when his hand was on my knee, his eyes looking directly into mine. "You'll be fine," Daryl reassured me. "I promise," Daryl told me as he kept his eyes on me. "You stay close to me and Michonne. Got it?" he asked me. Taking note of his words, I looked into his eyes, both of us worried but Daryl was prepared for what was going to happen. Nodding, he gave me a single nod in return.

"Now!" Daryl said with a forceful shove up at the small window over his head. Opening it, he popped his head up and this was when Bob and Michonne climbed out of the car. Daryl shot at a walker with his bow, when he stepped out, he gave me a small nod and slid down quickly along the front. Dodging walkers as I too popped my head out and shot at a walker that would get too close to me if I slid down like he did on the opposite side.

Climbing over, I slid down and kicked a walker away from me. Landing on my feet, I fell a little but straightened up and ran to Daryl and Michonne. Using my machete on walkers as they got too close. Pushing past them as they tried to grab for me. Michonne and Daryl calling my name as they took out walkers that got too close.

Bob was screaming for Tyreese, reaching the others, I looked back and saw Bob shooting at walkers as he was making his way towards us. Tyreese still sat in the car and possibly waiting for something none of us knew about. Suddenly, Tyreese got out and started to attack the walkers surrounding him with his hammer. Anger evident as he wanted the walkers to be drawn to him.

When Bob made it to us, Daryl took my hand and pushed Michonne into the woods, Bob following closely behind us. "Come on," Daryl said as he dragged us into the woods, using his knife for any walkers that got too close to us. His hand firmly holding mine as he lead me further into the woods. "Hold up," Daryl said as he stopped, letting go of my hand and reloading his crossbow. Growling coming closer as we saw two walkers make their way towards us, placing an arrow into my bow and standing beside him. Aiming my bow while he was aiming his crossbow.

Just as we were about to shoot, I saw Tyreese come behind one and hit it with his hammer. Blood and brains splattered all over his shoulders, face and shirt. He looked like he had just been to hell and back. Shooting the walker with my arrow, Michonne pulled out the arrow and handed it to me. Tyreese exhausted as he landed onto his knees, Daryl ran to him and picked him up. "Come on," Daryl said to Tyreese as both he and Bob picked him up and ran with him further into the woods. Following Michonne closely and never looking back.

* * *

**DPOV**

We had been driving for a while now. I couldn't stop thinking about the things I had said. The promises I made to myself. _I promised to help Kat show Michonne that searching for the Governor was a waste of time. I promised to never hurt Kat. I promised I would never do or say something to make her cry. It wasn't the first time but...I knew that this time it was really hurtful to her. _

_It's crunched her up. Made her feel weak and stupid. I can see it in her eyes. The way she won't look at me. The way she won't talk to me. I need to make it up to her somehow. I need to fix this. She doesn't want me. I know that. But...we're friends. She's dumb if she thinks she's not strong enough to survive out here. She's the strongest woman I know. Stronger than Carol. She's been through hell and back. She keeps picking herself up and she puts others before herself. Always. She's strong. She needs to know that._

I couldn't stop glancing at her through the rearview mirror. I knew she could tell as she would never look me back in the eyes. "Hey, I know you weren't running off," I began as I was speaking to Michonne. Driving silently and keeping my thoughts to myself like I always did. Like we all did. "The thing is, that trail went cold," I informed Michonne.

"You know that, right?" I asked her, hopeful that she would see sense and that she would agree that its a waste of time and a risk to their lives. "If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you two," I said as I looked to Michonne but then up at the rearview mirror. Kat glanced up, her blue eyes sad and gazing back into mine. _Is this...gratitude? Or understanding?_

She was the first to look away, moving her head to a side as I decided to move the knob of the radio and all we could hear was static crackling through the speakers. "Would you hand me one of them CDs right there?" I asked Michonne as she opened the glove box and flicked through CDs.

This was when we heard a faint voice come out through the speakers. My fingers wriggling the knob and stopping when I heard a voice speak. "...find sanctuary," it said. My eyes flickering up to the rearview mirror and both myself and Kat shared the same surprised and shocked expression.

"Was that a voice?" Bob asked which made me pull myself out of my focus. _I need to see what this voice is saying. They could be other survivors. Other people out there that can save us and stop us from being killed and turn into walkers._

"Shh," I told Bob as I kept searching.

"...determined to survive..." the voice crackled as we all looked to each other surprised. Keeping my driving slow and my eyes glancing from the road, to the speakers, to Michonne and Kat. "...keep alive," the voice said as I then saw a walker from the corner of my eye.

Slamming my foot on the break, I ran over the walker and stomped on the gas. The tires squealing as I raced down the road. Kat had realed forward, almost smashing into the glass if it weren't for Tyreese and Bob pulling her back to her seat. _Is she wearing a seat belt?!_ Growling surrounded us as I came to a stop.

Panting, I saw what laid ahead of us and didn't like the look of what was in front of us. Walkers. Millions of them. Maybe thousands. "Grab something!" I shouted as I looked back at Kat. She was the one who needed to save herself before I could reverse and get us out of this mess. She was held by Tyreese and Bob who were gripping anything else they could. Holding her firmly to her seat and I reveresed.

The wheels screeching as I splattered the walkers that had surrounded us from behind. Leavng walkers that surrounded the sides to wander towards us. "Go to the left!" Michonne shouted at me as she pointed me to the direction I could go. Trying to get us out of here was no success. We were stuck.

"We're jammed up," I told them which made everyone get ready with their weapons for what was to come. "Make a run for the gaps right there," I said to Michonne, pointing to where I was speaking of. "You two, you make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?" I said as I looked over to Bob and Tyreese.

"Kat. Follow my lead okay? You'll be fine," I called to her as her eyes were darting everywhere. Her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Kat! Look at me," I tried to get her to look at me and it wasn't working. _Damn it. Look at me Kat! _Placing my hand on her knee, she then looked into my eyes but they were filled with fear. "You'll be fine. We're going to climb the roof. I'll go for the front," I told her, giving her instructions. Sweat covering me as I was worried for our lives.

"You slide down the back," I told her. She was shaking in fear. Her eyes wide and her breathing uneven. My eyes looking directly into hers. _Trust me. Please._ "You'll be fine," I reassured her again. "I promise," I said to her. Her breathing seemed to calm and she took a gulp of air. _I won't let anything happen to her. Ever._ "You stay close to me and Michonne. Got it?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes, she was slowly relaxing under my touch and she gave me a single nod, causing me to mirror her.

"Now!" I shouted as I pushed the window above me open and popped my head and torso out. Using my crossbow to kill a walker that would get in my way, I climbed out and slid down the front. Killing off walkers as everyone did as they were told. Kat making her way towards us as me and Michonne met near the woods. Watching as Tyreese was still inside the car, Kat was killing walkers bravely and Bob was popping of rounds of his gun.

Bob was screaming for Ty. Kat had made her way towards us and stopped, turning her head quickly to the direction of sound. When Bob reached us, we saw Tyreese screaming for us to leave. Smashing walkers heads with his hammer repeatedly. Surround himself in walkers as I took Kat's hand and pushed Michonne to run into the woods. "Come on," I said as Bob followed after us.

"Hold up," I said, letting go of Kat as we ran into the woods. Using my knife and her machete to kill off surrounding walkers. Growling came behind the trees as two walkers appeared, my crossbow aimed up as Kat raised her bow beside me. Next thing we knew was Tyreese came up behind one, hitting it with his hammer and killing it with one blow. He fell on his knees exhausted, cover in walker brains and blood. Kat shot at the second one, Michonne pulling out the arrow and handing it her.

Bob ran beside me, picking Tyreese up and supporting him as the pair of women in front of us ran ahead. Leading us and protecting us as we went further into the woods. _She's back. She's not afraid anymore. She's strong again. I should have never said to her what I told her. She's stronger and wiser than that. She'll survive. For her family...she'd die fighting for them._ "Come on," I told Tyreese as we kept running.

* * *

**RPOV**

Carol walked past me, her eyes focused on the barrels as she held onto the bucket handles. Fresh and clean water filled them. Almost overflowing as she made her way towards the barrels of water. "That was a stupid thing you did. Going out there like that," I told her, making her turn to look at me a little surprised to see me there.

"Yes, it was," she agreed as she shook her head a little from side to side. Trying to look all innocent and kind. _It couldn't have been Kat. It couldn't have been Sasha. It most certainly wasn't Tyreese. So it had to be her._

"You know, you do a lot for us, for the kids," I said as I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her. Looking into her eyes as I saw her stare at me a little worried. "You sacrifice a lot," I pointed out. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for the people here?" I asked her with a brow raised in curiousity.

"No," Carol answered me bluntly. _I believe her._ She turned and walked towards the barrels to fill them with water. Making me think over everything that happened. Her honesty just then and how she's been reacting around Tyreese. About how she spoke to me this morning. How she was being reckless but caring towards the people who were now infected.

"Carol...?" I started unsure how to go about it. I couldn't look at her. _Is it true? What if my beliefs are true? What if I'm right?_ "Did you kill Karen and David?" I asked her when she stopped and looked at me. Waiting for my question to slip out from my mouth.

Looking at her, she stood there holding the buckets. Her eyes on me as I kept my eyes glued on her. Focused on her expression. She was firm as she looked at me. _She's going to tell me the truth. _"Yes," she replied firmly. _Oh my God._ I shook my head a little. _No. It can't be. _When she turned around she gave me a sad look and walked off. _It was her...what do I do now?_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Can I have 10 reviews for this! I worked super hard and long on this! WE'RE 1 CHAPTER AWAY FROM THE GOVERNOR'S DESTUCTION! So please! May I have 10 reviews so I can get writing on the next chapter! That way the next time I post it will be the ultimate chapter. Where Rick will have to face the Governor and Kat will have to well...we'll see!**

* * *

**Now...questions!**

**1) Did you like this chapter? What was your favourite moment?**

**2) How would you feel if in a few chapters time I do some flashbacks in between the chapters? **

**3) What did you think of the argument between Kat and Daryl?**

**4) What would you think if the Governor killed Kat, as in replacing Hershel with Kat?**

* * *

**Now...replies to reviews!**

* * *

**EastDenise: A heads up, the kiss is miles away from this chapter! As for the whole 'skim' I understand but...take care, you might miss out some key developments or thoughts running through the characters minds!**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter too!**

* * *

**superfaraway: Thank you very much sweetie! Why do you want a picture? Besides, I don't know exactly what she looks like...Rick features mixed with Lori's and long brown curls? Blue eyes. I don't know if there are any pictures that scream her. Sorry!**

* * *

**KoNeKoLuvsU: Glad you loved the awkwardly cute moments! As for the Governor...only reviews and time will tell. I know what I have planned and I hope people don't find it...too surprising.**

* * *

**redangel2463: I've been trying to make them as long as I can for you guys! I'm glad you don't think it's too soon. As for the swooning, I know and it's all hopefully going to make sense later. I'm glad you thought the argument made them feel more real. They are real it's just they are mostly okay with each other. Kat sees children as people too, that they need to learn how to survive because the world is no longer safe or innocent for them anymore. I hope it will be as fantastic as I have it planned out to be. It's going to be one hell of a ride for all the characters.**

* * *

**boo1403: Thank you very much sweetie! It's hard to add Kat into it sometimes but...I find some points that I go "Yeah...Kat would say that," and I'll put it in. {Shrugs} As for Karyl, they have had a very awkward start, one of attraction and slow development. At this point, they've been through so much together. It doesn't surprise me they've turned good friends after hunting, looking for the Governor, Merle and Andrea. Don't you agree?**

* * *

** likea . witch: Kat is bound to get some type of wound during the Governor's attack. It's just knowing what to expect. As for Karyl I'm glad you don't think it's too much too soon. Kat is going to be full of surprises in the chapters to come. I hope you stick around!**

* * *

**Karylshipper: Who knows? Maybe the Governor will kill Michonne seeing as she is his target after all. Kat killing the Governor, replacing Michonne in that sense would be awesome. We'll just have to see! Love the name by the way!**

* * *

**Guest: How awkward would it be for Daryl to claim Kat like that? I don't know if she'd be entirely thankful after everything that's happened between them. Is this fast enough dear? I hope you liked this chapter! Glad you love Karyl moments and you think that it was like Kat to agree to Carol teaching kids to use weapons safely and correctly.**

* * *

**Guest: Here's your update! Hope you liked this chapter! Haha! I understand! I saw it and was like 'what'? but don't worry! Thanks for the review! It made me write faster!**

* * *

**Please give me 10 reviews! We're only 1 chapter away from the whole group getting split up! Who will go with who? We'll find out when I get those 10 reviews! So hurry! Hurry! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	38. Chapter 38: Distance

Chapter 38: Distance

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~5 years ago~_

_~Day before Carl's birthday~_

_"Hey," Dad called to me, I was sitting on the table, Carl was still asleep and mom was making pancakes for breakfast. Looking at Dad, I saw he was in his white shirt and sleep pants. His blue eyes tired as he walked lazily and to the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup, adding milk and sitting himself next to me. "What you got there?" he asked me as he looked at my hands that was fiddling with a necklace._

_"Nothing just..." I said as I was a little embarressed and nervous. Smiling to Dad, I sighed and looked down at the necklace that was clasped around my fingers. "Carl's present," I told him honestly. _

_"Oh," Dad sounded a little surprised. "What is it?" he asked me, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling curiously at me. A small smirk playing on his lips, his perfect brows raising in slight amusement. _

_"It's...this," I decided to show him instead of telling him. Considering we were both wearing matching ones but completely different ones. Mine saying one thing and his saying another. _It's been years since I've given him that necklace. I'm surprised mom helped me get him that one. This one of Carls...is all my money and hard work I've put into my job.

_"He always did want one like ours," Dad mused with a small chuckle. Looking at the necklace and turning the part that had the writing over and over. His fingers grazing it lightly. "Good choice," dad told me as he handed me the necklace back. His eyes light and happy as he looked to me in approval._

_"I just hope he'll like it," I said shyly, looking at the necklace I was fiddling with between my fingers. Dad's eyes on mine and mom slowly turning to us. A plate of pancakes placed in the middle, the stack was high and all still clumpy with flour lumps. _Guess mom's just never going to get better at making pancakes.

_"He will baby girl," mom said as she placed her hands on my shoulders, massaging them and trying to make me untense. "Don't be silly," mom said as she leaned her head down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Gonna go wake him," Mom said as she walked off. "Don't start eating them without us!" mom called out to us as we both looked at the stack of pancakes. _

_"Oh trust me...we won't!" Dad called out to her which made me laugh. Dad smirking and chuckling softly, his hands clasped together as he hid his smile behind it. He knew what he was doing and he knew it would make me laugh. _Silly dad.

* * *

**CPOV **

_~Carl's birthday~_

_Stepping out of class, I walked down the halls and left the building. It was my birthday and I was excited for what was to come of the day. "Hey," I said to Kat as I got closer to her. She was alone and she wasn't with Tom. "Are you all right?" I asked her curious. She looked slightly mad, slightly hurt and like she wanted to cry. "Where's Tom?" I asked her curiously. _Tom's her boyfriend. He's meant to be here with her to pick me up.

_"He's gone," Kat said to me quickly. As though she didn't want to go into further detail as to why he had left. "That doesn't matter right now," Kat told me rapidly and slowly lead me slightly forward. "Happy birthday baby brother," Kat stopped, she was clasping onto something and in a fist, she opened up her hand, placed mine underneath hers and that was when I felt something hard and cold hit my hand._

_Looking at it, I saw it was the same type of necklace that dad and Kat wore. I had been asking for one for years. "Oh wow!" I said stunned as I looked to it. Reading it, I smiled and saw the words 'Super hero Carl' and then on the back it wrote 'I'm always with you, KG'. "Thanks Kat," I told her, hugging her tightly and then looked up at her bright blue eyes. _

_"That way you remember that I love you and that me and dad would do everything to get back to you," Kat said as she crouched down in front of me and smiled. Kissing my cheek, I smiled and looked down at the necklace in my hands._

_"We're Grimes. We always find a way," I reminded her. _We always do. Nothing can stop us from getting back to one another. Dad found her when she was a kid and Kat would always come for me. She loves me and I love her. I couldn't ask for a better sister in the world.

_"That's right," Kat smiled warmly and giggled softly. Letting her bright blues crinkle a little at the sides. Her smile genuine and warming my heart. _She knows how to make me happy. She knows what I like and she's always going to be my best friend.

_"How are we getting back home?" I asked her as the sudden thought crossed my mind. _If Tom isn't driving us home...then...how are we getting back? Unless Kat has some new found super power...I doubt we're leaving here so easily as that.

_"Well..." Kat began as she started walking towards a cab. The man had the window down, his eyes on us as he waved for us to come closer. _This...isn't exactly what I was expecting on my birthday. Guess beggars can't be choosers.

_"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. Allowing her to lead me towards the car and getting in it with her. She helped me put on my necklace and I vowed myself to never take off the necklace. _Never ever. I'll wear this until the day I die.

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

We were in a small house together, taking camp for the night as we had searched it and saw that there was some food inside. No running cars or capable of use cars. We decided to stay in the house for the night, enough rooms and made sure walkers couldn't come in. "Hey," Daryl said as he walked towards me. "I didn't mean what I said earlier," Daryl said with a slight appologetic tone in his voice. "You know that right?" he asked me as he stood beside me, giving me a kind look as his eyes searched for my own.

"I don't know what I know anymore Daryl," I told him coldly. "Normally...I never think about myself and my own safety," I said as I felt slightly vulnerable. _I was so worried for my life back in the car._ "I always think of others before myself," I told him. "Today I thought of myself," I revealed to him. "I kept thinking 'What if I don't get out alive?' 'What if I die here?'" I went to continue the list but he stopped me.

"Don't," Daryl cut me off from finishing my sentence. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you...don't you?" he asked me as though I knew him. _We know each other's pasts...our present and future but...things change. We both know it._ "You're my friend and...besides," Daryl said, looking away from me like he had just said something wrong. My eyes looking to him curiously.

"Your dad would have my head on a pike if I took you out here with me only for you to suddenly die," Daryl pointed out which made me giggle. _He's right. No matter how good friends Daryl is with my dad...I'm his little girl. If I died on a run with him...dad would kill Daryl the moment he got back. _

"I don't want to die Daryl but...if I die while saving my family's life..." I thought of all the possibilites. _If I had to sacrafice myself for Dad...for Carl...or even Judith. I wouldn't hesitate. I would gladly risk my life. Especially against walkers and any other threats that can't be stopped._ "I would gladly do it," I told him honestly.

Daryl stood there silently beside me. Michonne then began to walk towards us, sliding her sword back where it was safe and looked at us curiously. Bob and Tyreese suddenly came around, they had double checked that we were safe and had made Daryl move away from me. Clearing his throat as he looked to the others who had now appeared. "We better have a look around, search for any meds or supplies," Daryl said as he looked to the trio.

Agreeing, we all split up and took seperate rooms. Checking anything and anywhere which could hold supplies or medicines. Walking into a room, I searched everywhere and only found empty boxes that once had flu pills. I suddenly saw a stack of comics. The same ones that were Carl's favourite. New issues. "What you doing?" I heard Daryl call to me, not hearing him enter as he slowly walked towards me. My body frozen on the spot as I zoned out and stared blankly at the comics.

"I-" I said as I turned to him a little afraid of what he would think of me. _I was deliberating taking these comics or not. You know...for my brother to read. Screw medicine and the others. That's not me and I don't want to use up room for comics when I could fill it with medicine._ "It doesn't matter," I told him with a small sigh, looking to my feet as I tried to hide the comics from his sight.

"It does," Daryl told me which made me look up at him. He was slowly stalking his way towards me. His hands gripping his crossbow as he walked to me. His eyes a clear blue as he walked closer. The sun was slowly setting and making it a little hard to breath. He looked angelic in the glow of the setting sun. _Those wings don't know how true they are. He is an angel. My guardian agel._ "Tell me," he told me as he got close enough to me. Not too close, like chest to chest or face to face. It was enough so that he could talk without raising his voice slightly.

"Nothing just...Carl," I said as I moved away a little and waved a hand at the comics. "He loves comics," I told Daryl, he slowly nods and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I try to get him as many as I can whenever I go out," I explained as I felt my pulse quicken. _He's going to kill me...isn't he?_

"Take it," Daryl mumbled roughly as he gave a nod to the comics then drew his eyes towards me. They were kind and serious. _Wait..._

"What?" I asked him confused. My brows furrowing at him as I didn't expect those words to escape his lips. _Did he really just encourage me to shove those comics into my bag? Surely he should tell me I'm being stupid._

"Put it in your bag and take it back to him," Daryl said as though I was being stupid. "No one else's got to know," Daryl told me with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Keep it between you and me," Daryl nudged me with a small smile. "I promise," Daryl told me honestly with a single nod.

Taking his honesty as true, I opened my bag and slipped the comics inside and saw how he went to turn away and leave me to my business. "Thank you Daryl," I called out to him, thankful for him to allow me to take something so foolish but meaningful back to my brother. "For everything," I said shyly as I thought about how we argued but that he had enough care for me to save me back by the car. Daryl looked away and glanced at me from the side of his body like he usually did. With a single nod, he turned away and left me.

* * *

**RPOV**

Kat hadn't returned from the run they had made. She didn't get back last night and I had slept alone. Waking up early in the morning, I bandaged my arm up how Kat showed me and I then wandered around in the cell blocks. Checking up on people and seeing how they were. I found myself wandering around where Karen and David had slept. The blood still on the beds, my mind recapturing what Carol had done to them. _I can't have a murderer living here with us._

Walking back, I found Carol and told her we needed to go on a run. That we were low on supplies. _Best way to hook a fish in this case...is give them a live bait. A lie. _She agreed and said she just needed to go say good bye to Lizzie. To check up on her. Fixing the car of gas, I then looked at the boot of the car and saw that there was a knife missing. _Is this the one she used to kill Karen and David? She needs to go. I can't risk her killing me or my children if we were to get sick. If we were ever in danger. She needs to go._

* * *

**KPOV**

"This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream," Michonne said as she was ducked down, looking at a map. We had awoken early, leaving the house and made our way towards a creek.

"Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride," Bob said praisingly. I looked between Bob and Michonne, smiling to Michonne. I had a peaceful enough night's sleep and we all took turns to keep watch. I took one of the first times.

"Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vámonos," Daryl called down to Tyreese who was washing his shirt in the water. Cleaning it of the stains he had gained yesterday. _He shouldn't have been so hammer happy. He could have lost his life if he weren't careful._

* * *

**RPOV**

"Maggie wanted to come, you know," Carol spoke up as we drove in silence. Her eyes darting from me, to the road and around her. She looked nervous. _Could be the guilt taking over. Either way...I don't care. She has to go._

"Someone had to stay back, watch over things," I said to her bluntly. _I'm not taking Maggie for a few good reasons. She's looking out for the prison. She's not going to sneak into A block and kill the sick and because...you are leaving us today._

"Someone you trust, you mean," Carol pointed out bitterly. _Yes. I can trust Maggie. Unlike you. I don't even know who you are anymore._ "They would have drowned in their own blood. They were suffering. I made it quick," Carol rambled, as she looked for a good enough excuse for her actions.

"We needed the bodies gone. We needed to stop it from spreading," Carol continued to explain, my grip on the wheel grew harder and I felt my knuckles strain against my flesh. "They were the only ones who were sick. They were a threat," Carol told me which made me clench my jaw. "I was trying to save lives. I had to try. Somebody had to," Carol said as her voice shook.

"Maybe," I agreed but disagreed. _She may of needed to do something but...it wasn't right to do that. Without the council's concent and killing them out of fear of the infection spreading. She shouldn't have done what she did. Now she needs to pay for it._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Is that jasper?" I asked Daryl as I saw him stop to pick up a small mineral. Green. Smiling, I could hazard a guess why he would be picking it up. _Is this for Miss Richards? _Daryl squinted up at me and Michonne who stopped beside me.

"Mm-hmm," Daryl hummed with a nod. Daryl was on his knees, licking his fingers and rubbing off the dirt off the small mineral he had found.

"It's a good color. Brings out your eyes," Michonne teased which made me giggle. Looking between Daryl and the stone, I had to agree. _But Daryl's eyes are bright enough. They don't need some silly stone. He's attractive. Just the way he is._

"When Miss Richards went into A block, we were leaving," Daryl informed Michonne as he squinted up at her. Not exactly finding her joke funny, but seeing me smile at him from beside her. He gave me a kind look and glanced back at Michonne. "Asked me to keep a lookout," Daryl told us as he gave a small nod.

"You're going to use it for her old man's marker?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He got to his feet and began to walk forward. Inspecting the mineral as he kept walking. Glancing to me and Michonne from time to time.

"Mm-hmm," Daryl hummed to me again. _This man isn't really much for words sometimes. It's only when he's alone with someone he doesn't shut up. _

"You two know all them back there?" Michonne asked us a little stunned. I didn't want to say anything as I knew Daryl was itching to tell her something. _Please don't make this anymore awkward Daryl. Please._

"You stay in one place more than a couple hours, you'd be surprised what you pick up," Daryl told her while he continued to walk, thowing the mineral up in the air and catching it skillfully. Michonne sighed and nervously rubbed the handle of her sword, following after him as I waited a few seconds to follow after them.

* * *

**RPOV**

Parking beside a small group of houses, I looked to a car that looked full with supplies and was abandoned. Getting out, I saw Carol follow my lead as I opened the boot of the car and pulled out my empty backpack. "Think they're coming back?" Carol asked me as I stopped beside the car. Opening the door to the wheel, I saw that the keys were still in the car.

"Windshield's clean, wiped down. Can't have been here more than a day, maybe two," I informed her as I had observed the car before checking the inside. There were bags of supplies in the back seats and I knew that there must have been a couple who occupied this car.

"You mean Daryl, Kat and the others," Carol pointed out. "That's what this is, right? In case they don't?" Carol asked me worried for what my plan was for us being here. _Is she asking me questions or is trying to get questions to come out of me? I don't doubt my daughter returning to me with the supplies. She's smart and she has Michonne and Daryl with her. She'll be fine._

"Until they do. That's what this is," I said as we both backed away from the car. _We need escape plans, medicines in case they get there and there isn't anything to help the people in A block._ "Medicine cabinets, first aid kits, anything that could help Hershel," I told her as I looked around and saw the houses surrounding us. "We get in, we get out. And if we can eat it, we take it," I spoke to her as I was giving out instructions.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You see something?" Bob asked me as we slowed down when we were reaching some sort of car, mechanic store or a gas stop. _Or something. Fuck knows what this place is. Hard to see with a fucking tree on top of it, covering it all. _

"I don't know. Maybe," I told them as we decided to clear a path, pulling off branches and greenery, slowly we revealed a car beneath all the leaves. Walking to the side, I opened the door and climbed in. Trying to see if I could hot wire it. Sighing it was no use. _Needs a new battery._ "We gotta find us a new battery," I told them as I climbed out. The others stopping their work on the tree and looking to me slightly surprised.

Walking to a window, I spat on my hand as I went to wipe clean the glass. I didn't need to even look as walkers snarling and clawing at the window made me jump back a little. Seeing Kat smirk at me from where she stood as she looked at me with a raised brow. "Got some friends inside," I informed everyone. _Kat now thinks you're a pussy for jumping out of your skin like that. _I heard Merle's rough voice say to me in my head. Merle laughed at the end and I could just imagine him shaking his head at me with that smile he wore when he wanted to make me feel stupid.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kat teased as though she were still a teenager. "Sheesh," she said with a playful eye roll. A smile on her face as Michonne laughed softly at her, shoving Kat playfully for me as I smirked. Feeling the heat rise a little to my cheeks. _Told ya. _Merle said to me in my head again.

"Come on," I said as I picked up my crossbow. "Let's clear a path, see how many we got," I said as we began cutting down at branches. Pulling off and ripping leaves. Tyreese was grunting while he was hacking at the trees and leaves. "Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with," I warned him, worried of what he was trying to do and what he could end up doing to all of us.

Grunting we saw Tyreese struggle as his weapon got caught. A door rattling as I looked to him, pulling out the weapon forcefully, we saw him stumble and unwrap a wire it had caught. _Wait. Isn't wire meant to- _

This was when I jumped a little. A glass smashed as a walker's hand reached out at me and went to pull me inside with it or to eat me where I stood. Before I could kill it, Kat quickly sliced it's hand off. We looked to each other, panting as I felt my heart in my throat and the sweat of fear cover my body. "Ah!" I heard Bob scream as he too was grabbed by a walker. Michonne saved Bob by slicing the walker's head off.

Tyreese was struggling against a walker. Trying to pull it out and fight it face to face by how Tyreese was grunting and tugging at the walker inside the building. "Tyreese!" Bob tried to get his attention.

Using my knife, I killed the walker that once was trying to grab me and pulled my knife back out. "Ty!" I called to him, trying to get him to see reason and to stop acting so reckless. Kat was ready behind him, machete ready to slice and kill the walker that was gripping Tyreese.

"Ty, let him go," Kat growled at him but he simply ignored her. Both her and Michonne with their weapons at the ready. With a loud grunt, Tyreese successfully pulled out the walker and fell to the ground with it above him.

Seeing the pair struggle against each other, I grabbed it by the back of it's shirt and dragged it off of Tyreese. Laying it on the ground, Bob walked over Tyreese and shot the walker in the head. Offering Tyreese a hand up, he took it and gradually I lifted him to his feet. "Why the hell didn't you let go?" Michonne growled at him through slinted eyes.

* * *

**KPOV**

"You see something?" Bob asked as we rounded a corner, seeing some sort of car place ahead of us but covered in leaves and a fallen tree. _God knows what could be under this. It could be a hidden mountain of walkers for all we know._

"I don't know. Maybe," Daryl said which made us all get to work. Pulling off branches, snapping off leaves and slowly revealing a car under all the shit the tree had fallen onto it. Daryl went to the side and opened the door. All I could see was his feet sticking out of the side, eventually he got out and looked to us with an exasperated look in his eyes.

"We gotta find us a new battery," Daryl informed us of what was wrong with the car. Making us stop our work and stare at him. Daryl spat on his hand as he made his way towards the dirty window. Just as he was going to wipe at the window, walkers snarled and made Daryl jump back. "Got some friends inside," Daryl said as though nothing had just happened, trying to act cool about it.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I teased. Pretending to be that annoying teenager who always wanted their parents to knock on their door before entering. _We always knock before going in. It's common sense. _"Sheesh," I said rolling my eyes, Michonne laughing and shoving me playfully. Daryl smirking at me as he too found my impression funny. _I can see your rosy cheeks Daryl! Are you blushing?! Awww. _

"Come on," Daryl said, picking up his crossbow from the side. "Let's clear a path, see how many we got," Daryl told us as we began to pull off branches. Slicing at random points with my machete, I took my place beside Daryl and Michonne. Standing in the middle as we all chopped random parts of the tree.

Tyreese was grunting while he was hacking away like a crazy man at the trees and leaves. "Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with," Daryl warned him as we all looked at Tyreese. Grunting while he stuggled to get his weapon out of something it was trapped on. A door rattling as we then heard something snap.

Tyreese's weapon was free and he was untying a wire that clung around it. _I swear wires are used to-_ Just as my thought came it went. Glass smashed, walkers jumped out and grabbed both Bob and Daryl. In quick instinct, I sliced the walker's hand off of Daryl. "Ah!" Bob screamed as he struggled against the walker. Michonne rushed over to save Bob while Tyreese was trying to pull out a walker from the building. "Tyreese!" Bob called to Tyreese.

Daryl stabbed the walker in the head using his knife and looked to us. I was ready to kill the walker but Tyreese kept struggling against it. "Ty!" Daryl called to him, trying to get his attention and it did no help what-so-ever.

"Ty, let him go," I warned him, my machete at the ready as I was prepared to attack it. Michonne swaying on her legs a little, ready to slice the walker if it got too close to either of us. Tyreese ignored us and grunted while he pulled the walker out forcefully.

Panicking, we saw how it fell ontop of Tyreese and was trying to bite at him. Daryl grabbed it by the back of it's shirt and threw it to the ground. Bob stepping over Tyreese and aimed his gun to its head. Shooting it and making it officially dead. "Why the hell didn't you let go?" Michonne asked Tyreese angered after Daryl helped Tyreese to his feet.

* * *

**RPOV**

The door creaked as we opened it. Stepping inside, I looked around and found the bathroom. Opening cupboard doors and finding medicines of all kinds. Slipping them into my bag and stepping out. Heading for the kitchen, I saw heard growling and then saw a walker at the top of the stairs. Making its way towards us, Carol stood frozen staring up at it from the bottom of the steps. "Carol!" I shouted as I pulled her back, holding her closely to me and watching the walker fall down the stairs.

Carol then pulled out her knife and stabbed the walker in the head. A door opening slowly, making me raise my gun and cock it towards whoever or whatever was coming towards us. Stepping out from the room, we saw a young couple and the pair were holding fruit in their hands. My gun aimed up at them, my bad arm but it was good enough if I needed to use it to shoot them.

"Whoa, whoa. It's cool. We're-we're cool," the guy said a little nervous. The way he twitched and held himself made me think of something else. _They're drug addicts. I can tell. I've seen to many of them in my time._

"We have fruit," the woman said as she offered us fruit. Her hands holding out the fruit for us to see.

"Yeah, we got apricots, peaches," the man listed to us nervously. "Here, catch," the man said as he lightly threw the fruit to us. The fruit bouncing down to us and landing beside the walker. My gun raised throughout the whole situation. "Or, you know, don't," the guy said with an awkward chuckle. Letting them come down, I lowered my gun and they came to sit down by the dinning table.

"How'd this happen?" Carol asked them curiously as she looked and pointed to the guy's injuries.

"Greenhouse around the corner," the man said as he looked up at Carol as she was beginning to clean up his wounds. Seeing scars that showed he had cut himself against some glass.

"We were looking for a place to crash. The roof's broken now and it's been getting rain, so it's full of fruit. We were there about a day and the skin-eaters showed up," the woman explained, thinking she was asking about the fruit.

The guy laughed while he looked up at Carol with a drugged up smile. "Killjoys, man. Jackin' it up for the whole world," he informed us. "I thought everybody was an asshole before this all went down. Now I love people," he said with a happy, drugged up smile. "You know...people who are alive," he said a little sadly. _Well...as sad as you can get with a happy drug addict._

"How did it happen?" Carol tried again to ask him.

"When they were coming in through the door, I tripped crawling out the other side," she told him truthfully. "Pulled the glass out, but my shoulder-...it still hurts like a bitch," the guy said as he touched the skin of his shoulder. His bone was out of place from what I could tell.

"It's dislocated," Carol pointed out the obvious to him.

"Can you fix it?" the woman asked her curiously.

Carol was silent for a minute. "Here, lay on your back," she told him as she pulled the table cloth off of the dinning table. "Okay, scooch over to the edge. Just hold your arm..." she began as he did as she instructed. Walking off, I didn't want to see Carol be a nice person and help people. "Grab ahold of this bag. Hold on," she told him as he groaned. "And keep holding on," she told him but he began crying.

"No, that hurts," the man cried out to her. _She won't make me change my mind. She's killed two people. Saving two people won't make me think she's a good person. Not after what she did._

"Keep holding," Carol encouraged him.

"I can't, I can't," I heard the man cry between panting.

"Keep holding," she told him, this was when I heard bone crackling, then groaning. The man gasping while his bone popped into place. "Sit up," Carol instructed as the man was panting heavily.

"Is it..." the woman asked the man as I walked back into the room. Amazed to see that Carol had actually put the arm back in place. _Where did she learn to do that? Not everyone can put an arm back like she did. Especially not with that accuracy._

"Uh, yeah," the man said as he was relieved to be able to move the arm freely again. The woman smiling happily at him. _Drug addicts._

"It's gonna be sore for a few days," Carol informed him.

"After the greenhouse, you came here?" I asked the man curiously. His blond hair stuck to his skin from the sweat he was giving off from the bone going back into place. His blue eyes glancing from me to his girlfriend.

"Yeah. We thought it was clear. We missed the deadie in the PJs, so we dove into the bathroom," the man told me as he laughed a little and looked between me and the girl.

"So how long were you up there till we showed up?" I asked them curiously.

"Like, two days," the woman replied to me quickly, kindly caressing her boyfriend's back in circles. _So is that their car at the front?_

"There was just one. You had guns," Carol told them a little stunned at their lack of attempt at securing the house.

"We have about 12 bullets. It usually take us about five or six to bring one of them down," the woman said as she looked to her boyfriend with a smile. _Wow...they need target practice._

"But you have knives," Carol pointed out to them.

"To what, stab it in the head?" the guy asked us a little confused as he laughed.

"Yeah," Carol said as though this was a 'duh' moment.

"We got separated from our crew about a week ago. Been trying to play it safe since it's just the two of us," the man tried to explain to us.

"I have to with my leg," the woman said which made me look at her leg. It was bent inwards, a tatoo of a star on it as I made my eyes wander back up at the pair. _Seems like she took on a lot of damage. _"We were at a refugee center together and there was a fire. People were just trampling over me. Assholes. Sam saved my life," the woman said adoringly as she looked down at 'Sam'.

"We didn't know each other before. It didn't heal right, but it healed," the woman said as her eyes were glued on Sam. "And we found each other. It was worth it," the woman said with a smile. Her eyes focused on her boyfriend but would glance up at me.

"Where are you two headed next?" I asked them curiously.

"We just keep moving. We haven't been waiting for places to go bad," Sam informed us. "I mean, it's getting a little old," he said as he pointed to his shoulder with a drugged laugh.

"You guys look all right. What's your setup like?" the woman asked us.

"The 'skin-eaters'? We call them walkers," I informed them so they knew exactly what we were going to ask them the questions. _I'm going to ask them the questions. Carol no longer has a say in this._ "How many have you killed?" I began with the first question.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I'm going to go look for some supplies we can possibly use for the journey," Kat came towards me after we were about to enter the small shop. Looking at her, I could see she was still a few miles away from us. _She's having a moment. All because of me. Wow. I was such an asshole to her yesterday._

"Alright," I agreed with a nod. "Just...hollar and I'll come," I told her as I looked between her and Bob. "And stay close!" I called to her, she had turned around and began to walk off towards the houses that were around us. "We'll be leaving soon," I informed her as she turned to look at me, walking backwards as she smiled at me.

"Whatever you say dad," Kat teased with me. Making my mouth form a small smirk, shaking my head and hearing her sweet giggle fill my ears. Looking to Bob, I saw him chuckle at the interaction between me and Kat.

Pointing to the door, I looked to Bob and acted like nothing had just happened. Focused on the task once again. Kat walking away from us and heading towards the houses that were on the same street. "Come on," I told Bob as he went in first, his gun raised and my crossbow aimed up.

Wandering inside, I found no walkers to be seen. Going further into the building, I found a car battery laying on a table. "Here we go," I tell Bob as I walked to it, checking the battery and it's condition.

"Hmm, cells look pretty dry," Bob observed as he looked at the cells. Popping the lids of them with my knife to get a better look of it on the inside.

"A little distilled water will clear that right up," I told him already knowing the solution to that problem.

* * *

**RPOV**

"We got about all we're gonna get here. We should move on," Carol said as she paced around the room, placing things into her bag and I was crouched down, taking all I could. Slipping them into my bag.

"So, did we pass your test?" Sam asked us as I had my back to him.

"We're in a prison eight miles north. If you come back with us, we can't guarantee your safety. There's an illness, a flu. It's bad," I warned them as I looked to Carol and saw she was okay with the pair coming back with us to the prison.

"We've lost a lot. Kids, too," Carol informed them further.

"Yours?" the woman asked Carol who just looked at her, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"No, thank God," Carol said which made me look at her surprised. _Yes she has. Why is she lying? She's lost Sophia back at Hershel's farm._ "But one of my girls, she's got it," Carol said refering to Lizzie.

"I'm sorry," the woman said sadly to her.

"She's strong. She'll make it," Carol said firmly. Convinced that Lizzie would pull through. _I hope so._

"You got fences and walls?" Sam asked, making me nod my head at him slowly. "We're in," Sam told us as he walked a little towards us.

"Yeah, whatever you need us to do," the woman said slightly pleading of us.

"For now, sit tight. The two of us will circle back for you before dark," I told them, making set rules to myself and them. _I need to deal with Carol first._

"Or you could help us sweep the rest of this neighborhood," Carol suggested, only prolonging the chance of me getting her packed and gone out of our lives.

"We can do that. I can check the greenhouse, see if it's clear, bring back more fruit," the woman suggested willingly.

"And I can hit some of the houses," Sam suggested his own plan that he could follow.

"Well, it's nice of you to offer, but your shoulder's barely-" I went to protest.

"As long as I don't put too much weight on this arm, I'm good," Sam tried to tell me as he cut me off mid sentence.

"And I can still move pretty fast," the woman said as though she truly meant it. _Is she high right now? Are they both high?_

"I just don't think-" I tried to protest again.

"We won't take any chances. We'll look. And if it's cake, we'll do it. If not, we'll just roll. I mean, you don't look so good yourself, man. Are you a righty or a lefty?" Sam asked me as he tried to make it seem okay. His eyes on my hand. _Fuck. _

"We'll cover more ground. The sooner we get back..." Carol said to me, drifting off as she walked towards the exit.

"You can't carry us, man. It doesn't work that way," Sam tried to convince me further.

"Please, we want to help," the woman pleaded to me.

"You fire a shot, we'll come running. Let's meet back here in two hours," I told them as I handed the pair of them guns. Slipping off my watch, I gave it to Sam and gave him a quick nod. "You'll need this," I told him as he took it from me slowly. _My favourite watch. The same one Lori gave me on my birthday. I've had it for over 6 years now...if my accuracy in time is correct._

* * *

**DPOV**

"That's puke," I pointed out as I shone my torch over the puke that laid on the floor. All old and discolored. "Those douchebags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands, kumbaya style," I told Bob as we were looking for anything else we could use for the battery or car.

"They wanted to go out together same as they lived," Bob told me as though he was understanding of them. "That makes them douchebags?" he asked me criously as to what I thought.

"It does if they could have gotten out," I growled. _They could have gotten out. Saved themselves. Saved others and survived. There's always a good reason to keep fighting._

"Everybody makes it, till they don't," Bob said as though he knew this from experience. "People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall," he told me as I picked up what we needed for the cell.

"Right," I said with a nod, looking down, I saw there was a raspy breathing walker. Clawing at us as it tried to reach us. "Come on," I told him as we saw that the walker was trapped beneath the shelves, wriggling my finger for Bob to follow behind me closely. I heard a grunt come from behind me as we went back to the battery and took it to the car.

* * *

**KPOV**

Wandering towards a house, I knocked on a window and saw a few walkers make their way towards the windows. Clawing at it and making me sigh. There was no exact idea of how many there were. Deciding to go in, I sneaked through the back, climbing over the fence and sneakily opening the door. Taking slow steps, I had my knife between my fingers, my bow up and an arrow in place.

My heart pounding, my breathing quiet as I tried to take in what was happening and listening for walkers. A walker turned to me, shooting it down with the arrow, I went to place another arrow into place and was suddenly grabbed by a walker. It was trying to push me up against the wall, dropping my arrow, I threw the walker to smash it's back to the wall and pierced it's head with my knife that I clutched between my fingers.

Another walker was making it's way from the window, stumbling as I picked up my arrow and saw it was getting too close. Grabbing the arrow, I waited until it was close enough. Holding the walker by the neck, I slammed the tip of my arrow into it's head. Letting it drop to the ground and rushing into the living room, only to see two other walkers.

Kicking one back, I grabbed my machete and sliced one's head off. The other that I had kicked stumbled towards me, and went to grab me. Hitting it's leg, I made it break and caused it to fall to the ground. It's head on the ground, I used the tip of my machete and watched as it no longer moved. Heading towards the stairs, I saw another walker stood there and when it saw me, it went to go down.

The walker stumbled and fell down the stairs. Tumbling as it rolled around, causing me to move back and watch her reach the floor. Her body slamming against the hard floor as it clawed up at me. Ignoring her struggles, I took the chance and stomped onto her head. Her brain splattering everywhere on the ground and making a puddle.

Whistling I heard another walker coming up behind me, dodging it's attempt to grab me, I grabbed its arm and wrist. Snapping it and pressing it's head to the wall. Smashing it's head into a pulp against the wall. Dropping the body, I walked up and checked for any other walkers. Quietly, I stayed silent and moved around. Avoiding anything that could squeak and entering rooms.

Seeing that there was one door that was sealed shut. I took a step back and gathered enough strength. Enough anger and channeled it. Kicking down the door with one hard hit and watched as it flew open. Machete raised as I was ready to kill. It was empty. Stepping in, that was when I saw it. Two women laying on the bed. A blonde and brunette, holding hands and both decaying. Guns laid on the floor as they had both shot themselves while holding hands. _Oh my God._

* * *

**DPOV**

"You never told us about the group you were with before," I made conversation with Bob as he was leaning against the building, both of us having a smoke as I was fixing up the car.

"Which one?" Bob answered me with a question of his own. "You know, when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking," he told me honestly.

"Why is that?" I asked him curious by what he meant. _Why would he walk away from us?_

"'Cause I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing. Like I was supposed to see it happen over and over, like it's some kind of curse," he informed me. _Damn. That sucks._ "But, when it's just you out there with the quiet...used to be I'd drink a bottle of anything just so I could shut my eyes at night," he told me truthfully.

"Figured the prison, the people, thought it'd be easier," he told me as I picked up the bottle of distilled water, I had done what I needed to for the car and there was enough left to drink. "The run to the big spot, I did it for me," he told me as I took a sip of water.

"You gotta keep busy," I agreed, knowing what it was like for a recovering alcoholic.

"No. I did it so I could get me a bottle. Of anything," he told me. "I picked it up, I held it in my hand, but I put it down. I put it down so hard it took the whole damn shelf with it," he told me truthfully. "That's what brought on the walkers, and that's what got Zach killed," he told me with all the regret in his tone.

"That's bullshit," I grumbled out to him loudly. _If it is his fault...it don't matter. I can tell he regrets it and that he didn't mean to do that._ "Why don't you get in there and try the engine? It's a red and a green wire. Go on. It ain't rocket science," I told him as he just stood there. "Give it some gas," I told him as he tried to get the car running. The engine starting as it rumbled to life. Clapping with pride as I was happy to see it working.

Whistling Michonne and Tyreese over from where I could see them. I expected Kat to stand up too and bring stuff with her like Michonne and Tyreese were doing. "Sasha and me picked that spot. We took you with us. There ain't no way anybody could've known. You ain't gonna be standing alone, not no more," I told him as I tried to make him not feel guilty anymore. "Let's go," I told the other pair as they were bringing their stuff with them.

"No Kat?" I asked Michonne as I realized it was only her and Tyreese sat around the corner. _Where the hell is she? Is she in trouble? Fuck. If she is...what the hell am I going to do? I wouldn't be able to fucking live with myself if something happened to her._

"Nope," Michonne told me, popping the 'p' as she made her way towards me and Bob. Tyreese slowly walking towards us. I noticed how his eye was gradually getting better. _The swelling wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. He'll be back to normal in no time._

"I'm gonna go look for her," I told them as I sighed and grabbed my crossbow. "Which way did you see her go last?" I asked them and Michonne pointed in the same direction as Tyreese. They told me she hadn't exited that house in a long time. _Fuck. Please let her be okay. Let her be fine._

* * *

**RPOV**

"It's all expired by at least a year," Carol complained as we were searching more houses for medicine and anything else we could take with us.

"Better to take it. Let Hershel decide what he needs," I told her as I was picking up pill bottles from the cabinates. "Did you think it was right?" I asked her after deliberating if to talk to her about what we had done with those kids. "Letting those kids come back with us?" I asked her curious as to what she thought.

"I think it was the humane thing to do," she told me which made me want to laugh. _You killed two people in their sleep. In their beds. Where they had hoped to be safe. To sleep and survive for another day. To fight off the flu._

"But did you think it was right?" I tried again, turning and looking to her. Her back to me while she let the drawers slide open and closed. Looking for any useful supplies.

"Look at us. Digging through drawers, hoping that...a couple of cough drops and some disinfectant might be the difference between dying and living a couple of more hours," she told me as she turned to look at me, getting onto her knees and looking inside smaller drawers beside the bed. Throwing pills onto the bed while looking at me. "If they're strong enough to help us survive this thing, yeah, I think you made the right call," she told me truthfully, her blue like grey eyes glancing up at me and holding my gaze.

"And if they're not?" I questioned her while she got to her feet, moving to another drawer and giving her back to me again. _That girl has got a busted leg. They both are drug addicts and...who knows if they're mentally stable without drugs._

"Let's hope they are," Carol said a little upset that I would even claim them being unfit to continue living, especially with us and helping us with this flu. _What if they're a threat. What if they're crazy and will try and take over our prison?_

I sighed softly and looked down. "Yeah," I sighed out quietly, turning my back and crouching down. Searching for anything else we could use in the cabinates below. The smaller ones. Shoving things out of the way and looking to find anything useful.

"Rick...I killed two people and you haven't said a word about it," Carol told me, walking to me and stopping to clutch the door frame. Keeping her eyes on me and watching for anything changing on my expression. My jaw clenching tightly shut for a second before I relaxed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her in slight defeat, looking up at her and stopping my search for anything we could bring back with us.

"It's not about what you say. It's about facing reality," she pointed out to me like this was the answer to everything. "It always comes for us and over and over again we face it so that we can live," Carol told me truthfully and looked me directly in the eyes.

"'So that _we_ can live,'" I repeated what she said, knowing full well what she meant by it. _Only us. The close knit group we started with is all she cares about. What if it was Kat or me that was sick? Would she kill us? Kill Carl or Judith?_

"That's right," Carol agreed with my repeat of her words. "That's what it always comes down to. You can be a farmer, Rick," she pointed out to me. "You can't _just_ be a farmer," she said to me, spitting it at me a little. "You're a good leader," Carol told me as she crouched down to get to my level. "Better than I probably gave you credit for," she told me honestly. _Even she had doubts in me. It doesn't surprise me. I doubt myself every single day._

"I never murdered two of our own," I growled at her. _Not when I was the one in charge. She took over and then killed people without consultation. I know Kat would never agree to what Carol has done._

"Just one," Carol pointed out to me. _Shane._

"He was gonna kill me," I remembered, looking away from Carol. I could see his face, that crazy look he had in his eye. The way he wanted to take my place. To steal my family. To have my wife in his arms again. _I couldn't stand it. I would do anything for my family. I'll keep surviving. For them._

"So were they," she told me like it was a fact. "They were gonna kill all of us," she explained what she believed.

"You don't know that," I stated to her coldly. _It's not the same as what happened between me and Shane. He had it in for me. Those people were innocent and it wasn't their intention to try and get us sick._

"If you thought it would save Judith, Kat or Carl, would you have done it then?" Carol asked me but continued her questioning quickly. "Or would you have just gone back to your crops and hoped it'd all be okay?" she asked me making me feel angry. _Who am I angry with? Her or myself? I don't know what to do. But I need to do something._

"You don't have to like what I did, Rick," she told me firmly. "I don't," she said with slight regret on her face. "You just accept it," she stated as though this would solve the problem. _Tyreese and the others wouldn't be able to accept it. No one would._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Kat?" I called to her, stepping inside and seeing a few walkers laid out on the floor. Double checking that they weren't still alive, I kicked them and saw they were froze. Dead. Counting them, I took note that Kat had killed 7 walkers by herself. _Damn._ "Kat!" I shouted for her a little worried. _If walkers have eaten her...they can come here and eat me too._ Walking upstairs, it was silent. No walkers. No one. When I looked inside a room, I saw Kat stood there staring at something.

"Ah, there you are," I said slightly relieved to see she was fine. She didn't turn her head to look at me. She just stayed where she was and acted like she couldn't hear me coming towards her. "Why didn't you answer me?" I asked her a little confused. "Oh..." I said, stepping in and seeing what she had been staring at.

There were two figures on a bed. Clutching hands. Guns on the floor as they had shot themselves and died together. Their corpses rotting away together but faintly, you could tell one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. _She's thinking about Lori and Andrea. Isn't she? _

"They were good people," I said standing beside her, I too looked at the corpses and rested my crossbow over my shoulder. Staring at the two figures but refering to Lori and Andrea as I spoke to Kat. "You know...Andrea and your mom would be proud of you," I told her, knowing that this was something she would probably be wanting to hear.

"You've stepped up," I pointed out to her. "You've done what's right," I stated. "You've made changes to who we are and what to do," I kept the list going. Hopeful that she would realize that all I had said about her before wasn't true. That this was her. _She's the real deal. The true and strongest survivor. She's been though so much but she hasn't let it change her._

"You're one of the stongest people I know," I told her, staring at her as she kept her blue eyes glued to the two figures. "You're smart," I said. "Kind," I pointed out. "Caring," I told her as I thought of how she was like towards others she barely knew as well as she did others. "Loving to your family," I reminded her.

"Selfless," I spoke to her. Making a long list for her to hopefully remember when she ever felt down. _She doesn't think of herself first. Never. Even when she thought she did, she didn't. She worried about her family. Not herself._ "You know how to defend yourself against walkers," I stated as I knew how she could handle them.

"I should have more faith in what you chose to do," I told her as I looked down and sighed. _You're being such a pussy around her. Showing her all your thoughts like this._ "I just can't help the feeling that...maybe you shouldn't risk it and become reckless like your father was," I reminded her as I thought of her father and what he was like when he lost Kat and Lori.

"It's not always about taking chances," I spoke to her truthfully. "Sometimes it's best to be safe," I thought of how she needed to think of herself sometimes. That maybe it wasn't always her best choice to go out there and get herself killed from being kind to Michonne or to try and gain as much knowledge as she could.

"So...what I said was wrong," I said to her as I looked to her again. _Great. Why don't you tell her you like her too._ Merle's small voice in my head told me which made me tense up a little. "You're none of those things," I stated to her. "You're stronger and wiser than anyone I've ever known," I said, knowing full well that she could take it as a compliment if it pleased her.

"They'd be proud but...they'd want you to play it smart," I began, hoping she would stop me with my rambling. "And to protect the ones you've been searching for, after all the time you've been away from them," I told her as I remembered the day that we found Kat. How she was with Rick and how they both looked like they could have cried from happiness.

"I know...I just can't help the feeling that maybe sometimes they aren't as proud of me," Kat said as she too was struggling for words. She sighed and looked down, pulling her eyes away from the two corpses. "That maybe I should have done something a little more different," Kat said with a shrug. "That maybe I could have done more to keep them safe too," Kat told me which made me frown a little.

"Sometimes...there's nothing you really can do," I told her as I remembered Merle and how I had found him as a walker. "You just gotta keep going and keep your head up high," I said as I remembered how hard it was to go back to the prison after killing Merle like I had.

"Live each day like it's your last while doing what needs to be done to keep the ones you love alive," I said as I hoped she didn't ask me what I had meant by that. _I ain't in love with her but...would I do anything for her? Yeah. I would. _"They'd be proud," I told her as I looked to her. Her blue eyes gazing into mine for a moment. "I know it," I said with a gut feeling telling me I was right. _I truly believe they are proud. Wherever they are._

Kat gave me a small sad smile, she looked away and back to the bodies. Her blue eyes sad but understanding. _She's coming back. I can see it. _Tensing, I felt her hand slip into mine slowly. Carefully lacing our fingers in this gentle touch. Taking a shaky breath, I relaxed and allowed my fingers to lace the same way her did with mine. Her hand was warm, soft and gave me a weird sensation. _What is this feeling? _

"By the way...you're forgiven," Kat told me as she smiled sadly at the two figures. She was speaking to me and I knew she was. Her head turned towards me, her bright blues light and staring into mine. "I too said some stupid things but...we're living in the moment right?" she asked me with a small shrug and smile on her face.

"Yeah," I agreed giving her a small, tight lipped smile. Her hand still holding mine as she gave it a little squeeze. "We'd better get back," I tell her after a few moments of us looking into each other's eyes. "Let's go," I suggested, giving me a nod she let me lead her out the house and all while our hands were still connected. _What a weird feeling. I can't seem to want to let her go._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Looks like we're getting closer," Daryl said as we were walking around a town. Keeping quiet and having to kill a few walkers along the way. The sun was still up high and we were being told where to go by Tyreese.

"The building we want is just up ahead," he told us. Gradually we got in, opening doors quietly and taking down one or two walkers in each room. Reaching a hallway, we found a room filled with medicines and other things. It was a classroom.

"All right, let's make this quick," Daryl ordered us as we all grabbed whatever we could and placed it into our bags. Seeing Bob hide away behind curtain of what looked like bed covers and a desk hiding whatever else he was doing. Shaking my head, I followed the others into another room and heard Bob rush behind me, keeping close and folling after us.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Let's hit the houses across the street," Carol suggested while we were walking along a small clearing of grass. Seeing a few plants growing behind a few trees and growing on the trees. _Maybe we could get some good fruit from them._

"Hold on," I told her, stopping her in her plan and walking over to the plants. "How'd you put his shoulder back before?" I asked her as we both began picking at the fruits that grew on them. "You learn that from Hershel?" I curiously questioned her.

"Internet," she informed me. "It's easier than telling an ER nurse I'd fallen down the stairs a third time," she revealed to me. Placing tomatoes into the bags as I looked to her. Nodding once as I understood what she had meant. _Ed. He did beat her and he was vicious to both her and Sophia. I'm glad he's dead._

"I'm sorry," I appologized sadly. _I shouldn't have asked. I should of just told her she did a good job with that. Not pry into her business like I just did._

"Don't be," Carol told me as our eyes met for a second. "Just fixed what needed fixin'," she told me with a small smile. "I actually convinced myself I was happy with him. Which wasn't all that hard to do considering my idea of happiness then was just not being alone," she told me which made me feel sorry for her.

"Made a decent living. He was charming when he wanted to be, especially those mornings after he'd come home piss-drunk and..." she trailed off as she threw herself in and out of that memory. "Stupid. Stupid," she muttered to herself as she realized something about either herself or her husband. "I didn't think I could be strong. I didn't know I could. I already was," she pointed out, already knowing herself now and before.

"Why don't you say her name?" I asked her. _I know I found it hard to say Kat's name when I thought she was dead but...I had no idea she was even alive. I did say her name. In my sleep. In my dreams and in my nightmares. Picturing her as a walker every night. Or laying there on the floor like the first ever walker I had encountered._

"She's dead, Rick," Carol reminded me. "Sophia," Carol said it with ease. "Dead," she told me with a shrug, the pair of us stopping our picking and looking to one another. "Somebody else's slideshow," she spoke sadly as she looked away from my gaze.

"Some mornings I still wake up half-expecting Lori to be there," I told her truthfully. "Reminding me to pick up Carl after school," I said as I remembered the things she would remind me to do. "To go wake up Kat, or telling me breakfast is ready," I said as I continued to pick off tomatoes from the plants.

"Every Sunday she'd make us these pancakes that were just...God-awful," I told her as I chuckled softly to myself. Remembering the times we woke up and me and Kat would secretly joke about the pancakes. "Clumps of flour that weren't mixed in right. Thing was...she knew it was bad," I told Carol as she smiled and giggled softly at my story.

"Why'd she keep at it?" Carol asked, a smile plastered to her face and her hands out, holding a bag out for me to place tomatoes into them.

"Well...she wanted us to be the kind of family that ate pancakes on Sunday," I told her. Remembering the small conversation I had with Lori about it once. _We've been having pancakes ever since Kat was born._ Walking back to the houses, we saw the fruit laying on the ground. Blood marks all over the floor that lead to a white door. Opening the door, it creaked and revealed the woman's injured leg that was now separated from her body.

In the distance we saw walkers munching on a new found meal. It was the woman we had seen with Sam. _She's dead. _"We should get back," Carol spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me look at her. "Sam's probably waiting," Carol told me, as she turned back she looked sad and walked away from the scene. Following after her while we both stayed silent on the way back.

* * *

**KPOV**

Myself, Michonne and Bob were looking in cabinates for medicine which we could take back and would save people back at the prison. Picking them out and placing them in our bags. "Anything ending with 'cillin' or 'cin', 'C-I-N', grab it. We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream. Dosage will be tricky but considering the time we lost..." Bob told us as we grabbed the pills and shoved them in the backpacks.

"How'd you do?" Bob asked Daryl and Tyreese as they walked back to us with bags full of equiptment for the medicine we would be using. Daryl's blue eyes flashing up to meet my own while Michonne had her back pressed up against mine slighly, checking the cabinates and passing me some more to place in my bag.

"Bags, tubes, clamps, connectors," Tyreese listed to us. "Everything on the list," Tyreese told us as Daryl lowered his crossbow down on the table and placed the bags onto the ground. His bright blues dark in the shadow of the dim lighting in the room. Shying my eyes away while pushing pills deeper into my back pack.

"What about y'all?" Daryl asked us roughly, Michonne double checking any cabinates and handing me the last few bottles of pills to me. Putting them inside and shutting it loudly. Daryl's eyes glued to me as I glanced up and caught his gaze. _Is he still sad about what he said?_

"Yeah, we got it all," Bob told them.

"Yeah. We're good," Michonne agreed, giving Daryl a nod and giving us all time to slip our bags back onto our backs. Grabbing our weapons and trying to find a way out.

"All right, let's roll," Daryl told us as he lead the way. Tyreese coming in second, myself coming in third and Michonne coming up behind me. Bob was following after Michonne. All of us silent while we walked down the halls. "Whoa," Daryl repeated as we slowed down, looking into a room I then heard snarling. _Walkers._

Looking inside, that was when I saw the face. Blood pouring down its eyes and mouth. _It's infected. _Running down the hall quietly, I looked up and saw there was an exit to the stairway. "Up ahead," I instructed. The growling and snarling following after us.

Entering a small hallway filled with cages, the door creaked and slammed a few times. "Hey! Door's busted," Bob told us which made me and Michonne give way for Tyreese and Daryl to go back and help seal the door shut.

"Oh. Hold up," Daryl told me and Michonne before we could take another step further. Walkers growling and snarling as they tried to slam the door opened. Tyreese and Daryl helping Bob push cages in front of the door.

This was when I heard a growl of a walker echo around the small hall we were in. "I don't think we're alone in here," I told them as I flashed my torch around the room. Michonne looking to me worried and slowly we walked forward. "Stay alert," I told the others as they were making their way towards us. Following after us down the small hall.

"There," Michonne whispered, making us look to the 'Stairwell' sign that led to doubles doors. Jumping a little when I heard snarling, a thump and then grunting. A walker had grabbed at Tyreese. Tyreese used his hammer and smashed the walker's brains out.

A walker had found it's way in and this made us rush towards the double doors leading to the stairwell. Michonne looked at the lock and tried to see if it would come off by itself. The rattling alerted walkers, making them slid their hands out and try to grab us. Trapped behidn the doors, hands everywhere.

"How many?" Daryl asked as he shone his torch on the hands that were grabbing on us. Bob looking worried at the other door that had now opened and walkers were at both angles. Trapping us inside here if we didn't find an exit quickly enough.

"I can't tell," Michonne told him, her hand gripping her sword and my hand had already brought out my machete. Raising it over my head a little, I saw Bob behind me raising his gun and aiming it at the walkers that were tumbling over the cages in their way.

"We can take 'em," Ty said while the walkers were beginning to come in.

"No! They're infected. Same as at the prison," Bob shouted at us, refusing to kill the walkers and still raising his gun on them. "We fire at 'em, get their blood on us, breathe it in. We didn't come all this way to get sick," Bob complained.

"How do we know the ones in there aren't any different?" Tyreese asked him, asking him loudly over all the growling and snarling from the walkers. Making it a little hard for any of us to hear each other.

"We don't," I told them as Michonne looked inside, trying to see if there was any indication any of them were sick or not. Worry crossing my mind but pushing it back while I looked to the others. _We all need to get out of this. Alive. And well._

"Well, it's gotta change sometime," Daryl grumbled as he picked up a chair and began to break off a leg. Stomping on it and slowly hearing it snap off the chair. Dropping his crossbow to the ground lightly, picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder. Michonne slid out her Katana and was ready to kill whatever was lurking behind the doors. _Let us be fine. Please._ "Ready?" Daryl asked us, placing the leg between the locks and all of us stepped back. Reading to kill the walkers that stood behind the doors.

"Do it!" Tyreese shouted to him. _He just wants to kill as many as he can._ Daryl grunted as he opened the door. His arms flexing in that way that would make me drool if it weren't for the circumstances. Growling and snarling stepping out from the door while we killed them quickly. Watching them drop to the floor and thankful none of them were infected.

"Come on," Daryl told us as he took his crossbow from my hands and lead the way out. Running up the stairs as the walker that were infected were gnawing at the air. Snarling and growling while they followed after us. All of us panting, our heart beats fast and our eyes searching for a way out.

* * *

**RPOV**

Tapping my gun that was in the holster, I looked around and waited for Sam to return. There was no sign of him and we had been waiting for at least half an hour. "It's been too long," Carol told me, sitting down at the dinning table and keeping her eyes on me or to the wall opposite her.

"We should give him a couple more," I said as I had hope he had survived. That he would be back with whatever he found and with my watch. _I want my watch back. Lori gave it to me. It means something to me._

"He might be fine. He really might be," Carol said as her head was turned to me. Looking at me from the corner of my eye. "But it doesn't matter, because he's not here and we have to go," Carol told me while getting to her feet and holding onto her backpack. "It was a nice watch," she appologized a little with a sad look, turning to leave and making me sigh to myself.

* * *

**KPOV**

Walkers were following us as they had reached different hallways, running behing Michonne and seeing her kill a walker using her Katana. Running past her, I saw a door to the far right, turning the doorknob it wouldn't open. "Back!" Daryl told me as he went to kick it but saw it was no use. Bob throwing things to the ground to block the walkers from getting too close to us.

"Don't have an exit," Michonne said a little panicked as she ran back to try and get the walkers away from Bob.

"Then we make one," Daryl growled, climbing onto a block that was under the windows and trying to find a handle. _We're stuck. We need to get out of here. Right now! They're getting too close!_ Using my machete, I killed a few and kept my distance as I did so.

"Get down!" I heard Tyreese shout, a grunt escaping him and then the sound of glass breaking. Turning around, I was surprised to see that Tyreese had successfully smashed down the window and made us an exit.

"Come on, move it!" Daryl shouted to us, Michonne pushing me ahead and Daryl took my hand. Moving me to climb out the window and not get cut in the process. Being the first one he gave the instructions to. "Jump down to the walkway below," Daryl told me as I did as he said. Waiting for the rest of them as I saw Michonne follow after me.

"They're here!" I heard Bob scream.

"Let's go! Go, go. Move," Daryl told us as though this was the military base. Tyreese following Michonne, then Daryl and then Bob. When Bob got out, he tripped and fell. The bag almost hitting the ground and was being clawed by walkers. All of them snarling at him as they were reaching for him but some took hold of the bag.

All of us screaming for him to let go of the bag. Taking hold of him wherever we could and pulling him from the walker that were trying to bring him down with the bag. Bob was being stubborn. Keeping hold of the bag and trying to get the walkers off of it.

"Let go of the bag, man," Daryl growled at him, that was when the walkers finally let go and the bag flung across the roof we were stood on. Making a clinking noise, which made all of us look at him surprised. Straightening up, I watched as Daryl looked at Bob with a curious look in his eye. _Pills don't clink like whatever it did in his bag._

Daryl got to one knee, pulling out whatever was in the bag and revealing a bottle of alcohol. "You got no meds in your bag? Just this?" Daryl asked him a little angered. His body tense and his eyes dark while he looked to Bob. "You should have kept walking that day," Daryl snarled at him. A guilty look on Bob's face. _He's an alcoholic?_

Daryl went to throw the bottle across the courtyard. Far away from us. "Don't," Bob warned him. His hand going to his gun as though he was going to shoot Daryl if he went to throw the bottle. Daryl grunted as I saw his entire body tense up, like he was ready to beat the shit out of Bob. Daryl rushed to Bob, pressing his forehead to Bob's, intimidating him. Pushing him back with the impact and strength Daryl had.

Daryl was proving he was the strongest male. The alpha from his animalisic way of scaring people. Of proving their strength. Daryl took out Bob's gun and saw he was defenceless. Weak. Bob's eyes never meeting Daryl's. Grabbing him by his shirt as the two bumped heads together. Daryl breathing heavily, glaring at Bob while Bob hid his eyes away from Daryl.

Worried, I went to pull the two men apart and felt Michonne's hand reach for my own. Holding me and pulling me back. Shaking her head at me silently. My heart pounding in my chest. Worried for Daryl. "Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go," Tyreese told him which made Daryl let go of Bob, pushing him back and taking a step back from him.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody," Bob told us, his expression sad and his voice depressed. Daryl pacing around, getting up close every so often to show Bob he wasn't afraid of him. _To think Daryl saved him...only to not save the people we have back at the prison. Being selfish and storing a drink rather than meds. I know I packed comics but it was for someone else. Not for myself._ "It was just for when it gets quiet," Bob made the excuse up sadly.

Daryl slapped the bottle to Bob's chest angrily, getting into his face again and glaring at him darkly. "You take one sip before those meds get into our people, I will beat your ass into the ground," Daryl threatened him, his voice a low growl that sent shivers down my spine. "You hear me?" Daryl questioned him, not expecting an answer as we all saw Bob quiver under the intensity of Daryl's behaviour.

My mind was in a slight haze. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes glued to Daryl as my mind was suddenly in the gutter. _What the hell? _My mouth dry as I felt that growl run through every fiber of my body. His animalistic behaviour made me feel like squirming from attraction. _He just threatened to beat the shit out of someone and I'm here becoming sexually frustrated! This is not the way to go. Out. Out of my head. This instant! _

Shaking my head clear of my thoughts, I saw Daryl turn around and make his way towards me. His eyes on the ground as he walked towards us. Snapping out of my trance, I felt the heat flush to my cheeks and looked down. Daryl picked up his things and we made our way down. Heading back to the car and to drive back to the prison.

* * *

**DPOV**

Rushing down the hallway, we found more walkers making their way towards us. Bob blocking our way, Michonne killing a walker and Kat trying to open the door with no success. "Back!" I shouted, trying to kick down the door and noticing there was no way of opening it. _Locked. Fuck._

"Don't have an exit," Michonne told us, worry in her voice as she ran back and tried to save Bob. Climbing up, I tried to see if there was a way out through the windows.

"Then we make one," I growled. Searching for any handles and finding none. _Shit._

"Get down!" Tyreese screamed to me, ducking I saw he had a fire extinguisher in his hands and over his head. Grunting, he threw it over my head and the glass smashed.

"Come on, move it!" I ordered to the others when I saw Kat turn and look at the window wide eyed, stunned. Michonne pushed her forward and she ran to take my hand. "Jump down to the walkway below," I instructed to her, watching her climb over the window and jump down onto the small roof.

"They're here!" Bob shouted, seeing walkers make their way towards us. Getting Michonne's hand and leading her up and over like I had with Kat.

"Let's go! Go, go. Move," I shouted. Helping Tyreese up a little and climbing through after him. Bob climbed over, tripped and fell. Walkers reaching up for him as they snarled and were clutching to the bag he was holding onto. All of us ran to him, dropping my things to the floor and grabbing anything I could of him, trying to pull him up as he didn't let go of the bag. All of us screaming for him to let go of it.

"Let go of the bag, man," I warned him, this was when the bag flew over him and it crashed against the roof. A clinking, bottle like sound echoing in my ears. Straightening up, I looked to the others and then to the bag confused. Opening it up, I found a bottle of alcohol in his bag. Rage building up inside me as I thought of this fucker drinking this. Risking our lives for a bottle of shit.

"You got no meds in your bag? Just this?" I questioned him. Holding back everything in me not to just punch the shit out him there and then. _We could have died because of him. He's reckless for a 'bottle of anything'. I thought he learned. Lying fucker._ "You should have kept walking that day," I snarled at him, spitefully.

I went to fling it across the sky. To let him watch it smash and break into tiny pieces. "Don't," he warned me. His hand going to his gun. _Did he just threaten to kill me over a bottle of alcohol?_ Making my way towards him, I bumped my head with his. Making him grunt as I kept all the anger inside me under control. Trying to not beat the shit out of him with Kat and the others around.

He didn't look me in the eyes. Getting up close and personal to him made him intimidated. It was something Merle had taught me. Something he told me would make any man either pussy out or attempt to beat the shit out of you. _Only if they're faster than you lil' brother. _I could hear Merle say to me.

Pulling out his gun, I watched as he hid his eyes from me. Guilt and fear on his face. Grabbing him by the shirt, I made sure he got the message that I ain't afraid of him and that he would do fuck all to me. "Just let it go, Daryl. The man's made his choice. Nothing you can do about it. Just gotta let it go," Tyreese told me. My eyes glaring at him as I could feel the tension in my body slowly ease itself.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody," Bob said sadly. "It was just for when it gets quiet," he tried to make the excuse. _He could of had more room for meds. Instead he was selfish and an asshole. Thinking only of himself and not listening to us. I thought he changed._

With all my bottled up anger, I shoved the bottle to his chest and restrained myself from throwing it to the walkers. "You take one sip before those meds get in our people...I will beat your ass into the ground," I treatened him, my voice low and evil while I glared at him. "You hear me?" I questioned him.

Turning my back, I didn't look at anyone. Kept my eyes to the ground and picked up my things. Leading the way and wanting to get back to the others as quickly as possible. _There are people to save. For all I know...Ass-Kicker, Rick, Carl and Carol could all be sick too. I ain't gonna let them die. Not because of some asshole who likes to drink._

* * *

**RPOV**

I had locked the car doors. Carol and I placing things into the back of my car. She went to open the passanger seat door, the handle clicking with every pull she did. "They might have lived," I started. Making her look to me a little expectantly. "Karen and David, they might have lived, and now they're dead," I informed her.

"That wasn't your decision to make," I stated to her. _She had no say on if they should live or die. That was wrong of her._ "When Tyreese finds out...he'll kill you," I pointed out to her blankly. "He damn near killed me over nothing," I reminded her.

"I can handle Tyreese," she told me, her hand no longer on the handle of the car door. _Yeah...you might. You might not. But we won't be able to find out._

"When the others find out, they won't want you there," I told her, knowing the others and how they would all think. "And if they don't make it back, if everybody dies of this thing and it's just the two of us, with Judith, Kat and Carl. With my-with _my_ children..." I said as I thought of the possibilites. "I won't have you there," I told her with a shake of my head.

"Rick, it's me," Carol told me as she looked into my eyes. _No. This isn't you. The Carol I know would never murder someone. Especially not in cold blood._ "No one else has to know," Carol pleaded to me. "I thought you were done making decisions for everyone," Carol pointed out.

"I'm making this decision for me," I growled at her. _This isn't about the others. This is about me and my children. The reason I keep living. Keep fighting. Without them...I have nothing. _

"I could have pretended that everything was gonna be fine," Carol said as she began to cry, wiping the tears away from under her eyes. "But I didn't," she told me. "I did something. I stepped up," she said firmly. Like this was a good thing. "I had to do something," she spoke a little firmly, sadly and pleading all at the same time.

"No, you didn't," I told her. _She didn't have to kill them. She didn't know if they were going to be a threat to us. If they were going to die or get us infected. She didn't know. She couldn't have known._

"If you think I'm going anywhere without Lizzie and Mika-" she went to say. As though this was a threat or a reason to come back to the prison. _I won't let her take them with her. If things were different...maybe. But they aren't._

"If you want them to leave, to go out there with you?" I asked her a little incredulous that she would even think I would let her take them with her. "Lizzie's sick," I snarled, trying to make her see sense. "Mika is 10 years old," I pointed out. _They wouldn't survive. Mika is too young and Lizzie would die from the flu._

"Please, you can't," Carol pleaded to me, tears running down her face as she sniffled. Wanting nothing more than to take those girls with her. _She said so...they aren't her girls. Sophia is dead. She'll never be able to replace Sophia. I could never replace Kat. I wouldn't. Those girls are not her priority. _

"We'll keep them safe," I reassured her of the girls she had left behind at the prison. "You're not that woman who was too scared to be alone, not anymore," I pointed out, using the same words she used when we were picking tomatoes. "You're gonna start over, find others, people who don't know, and you're gonna survive out here," I said to her, sounding more like an order. "You will," I said, believing it and trusting my gut. _She will. She's strong enough to survive out here._

"Maybe," Carol replied with a shrug, walking away from her, I began to split the supplies for her to take with her and she looked to me sadly. Expectant for me to change my mind and let her come back with me. _That won't happen. I won't allow it._

* * *

**KPOV**

We were all staring at the map, trying to see the fastest and hopefully the less amount of walkers route we could utilize. "That's where I was traveling, Highway 100," Tyreese said as he pointed to the map and indicated where we could go.

"Then it will take about seven hours to get there. We're gonna need more gas," Michonne pointed out as she handed me the keys. Looking between them, I pictured the map and saved it to my memory. _No way am I letting Michonne drive with her foot like it is._

"But we'll get there," Tyreese said hopeful. Bob was wandering around, pacing as he took a smoke. I didn't even want to look at him. Daryl was in the car, sat at the front seat, taking shot-gun. He was fiddling with the jasper mineral we had found on the way here.

"Taking Highway 100," I told him as I sat down and shut the door. The others all climbing into the back, Daryl playing with the Jasper mineral, looking at it blankly and the others shutting the doors behind them. _He's being a little pissy. Wonder what's going on in that head of his._

"I heard," Daryl grumbled as he kept fiddling with the Jasper in his fingers. His eyes glued on the green mineral. _Whatever it is...it ain't pretty. And it sure as hell doesn't look happy. At all._

"You were right, what you said before," Michonne began as she leaned in to look at Daryl between the space that she was squeezing in through. "About the trail going cold," Michonne reminded him. "I don't need to go out anymore. _We_ don't need to go out there anymore," Michonne said as she gave me a small and sad smile.

"Good," Daryl grumbled, shutting the door loudly and lazily. Putting on my seatbelt, I waited for everyone to do the same and turned the key. The engine starts and I drove us back to the prison. Getting some guidance from Tyreese from time to time.

* * *

**DPOV**

"That's where I was traveling, Highway 100," I heard Tyreese say as he was pointing to the map they had laid out on the car. Completely uninterested with whatever was going on outside. Bob in the corner of my eye, pacing around and smoking by himself.

"Then it will take about seven hours to get there. We're gonna need more gas," Michonne said as Kat was squinting at the map. Possibly to engrave it into her memory. Every so often, I would glance up to look at her and would look away just before she noticed me staring.

"But we'll get there," Tyreese said hopeful. My mind kept wandering back to what happened on the roof outside the building. To Bob being an asshole. To possibly losing Carol, Ass-Kicker, Rick, Carl and maybe even Kat. _Without the ones we love...we would be lost. _

"Taking Highway 100," Kat informed me as she got into the driver seat. Her hands on the wheel, my own on the Jasper we had found on the way here. Fiddling with it and thinking of all the infected we had left behind. How they could all be dead by the time we get there.

"I heard," I mumbled to her, not wanting to be mean but knowing that there was a lot going on in my mind. Part of me wanted to kill Bob now. Part of me didn't want to harm him. Another part of me wanted to kill him if we had found everyone dead back at the prison. Everyone climbed into the back and the doors all closed.

"You were right, what you said before," Michonne began, leaning in and squeezing into the space between me and Kat. "About the trail going cold," Michonne told me, reminding me of the conversation we had earlier in the other car. "I don't need to go out anymore. _We_ don't need to go out anymore," Michonne told me while looking to Kat with a small smile.

"Good," I grumbled, shutting the door loudly and like I didn't give a fuck. Not looking at anyone while I held the Jasper between my fingers. Kat slipping on her seat belt and then waiting for the others. Turning the key, the engine came to life and she drove us back to the prison. _Guess two good things happened today. Kat and Michonne no longer need to search for the Governor and we've got medicine._

* * *

**RPOV**

Carol was holding out a gas can to me. Offering for me to take it with me. "Take it," I told her. _She'll need it more than me. That way she can get as far from us as possible._

"Ed gave this to me on our first anniversary," Carol said as she began to walk back to me. Holding out a small watch. "Please," she pleaded for me to take it with me. "I should have given it away a long time ago," she said as I took it from her. She got in the car and started the engine. I watched as she drove away. She drove back and didn't turn back. Getting into my car, I glanced at the watched and placed it into my pocket.

_She needed to get rid of the watch. Set herself free at last. No memory of her husband or her daughter. A fresh start. She's stronger than I ever could be. She proves it. She'll be fine out there. I know she will. _Driving off, I made my way back to the prison but couldn't help myself to glance back at the road in the rearview mirror. _Did I do the right thing? Or was this wrong?..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! It was a mistake! We still have 1 more chapter until the Governor attacks! I promise! Now...I need everyone to review as quickly as possible! I'll be writing up the next chapter as quickly as possible! So please, please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW! 10! I won't post until the 10 reviews are given. So the longer it takes...the longer it will take me to write. The longer it will be until we get to the Govenor's attack!**

* * *

**Now...questions to be answered in reviews! **

**1) What did you think of the chapter? What was your favourite moment in this one?**

**2) What did you think of the moments between Daryl and Kat?**

**3) How and when do you think they'll kiss? Try and picture it! Let's see if you get it right! Where is it? When? Tell me your predictions!**

**4) What did you think of Kat entering that house and Daryl coming in to find her staring at the two women? **

**5) How would you feel if Kat got a fatal wound when the Govenor attacks? Like...a shot wound?**

* * *

**Replies to reviews!**

**Fangirl1510: I'm glad you love it! I love, love, love that you reviewed this chapter!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Sadly, he doesn't see it yet! Long chapter are a lot of hard work. Believe me. It takes me hours to write these long chapters! But it's worth it when I get the reviews I ask for! Haha! Romance can sometimes be over-rated. I'm making it as real and believable between these characters. Two characters who have very different and similar views to love. Seeing as they don't know the love two people can share...yet! Thanks for the review sweetie!**

* * *

**boo1403: I'm glad you think this is all in character and that they are developing a love for each other slowly. It takes a lot of planning and rough ideas as to where to go with their relationship. I know when and where its going. We might need to wait for season 6 to come out for me to continue my writing soon! Which really worries me! Thank you for your review dear!**

* * *

**Panboa: Haha! Well...they have sort of kissed and made up. More like held hands and said 'Okay' but...it means something. Right? I'm glad you like the pacing between Kat and Daryl. I know about the stories where the OC and Daryl get together is really unrealistic. It makes me sad sometimes because Norman has said it. He would have him play the awkward guy, liking a girl and doing stupid things. Laughing, blushing and getting embarressed about it all. That is how Daryl is meant to be played. It's wrong to play him as a fast loving, romantic and continuously protective type. There are times where Kat needs help but she can fend for herself and Daryl knows that. When it comes to the Governor's attack. Don't worry. Spoiler alert, Michonne will kill him but...of course Kat will try and aid her father! I'm giving so much away so...let's keep it between you and me huh? She won't be involved in rape but...this is a crazy world. She's bound to see some sickening things. It might not exactly happen to her but...she can't escape some things that might happen to her and possibly the ones she loves. As for you writing your own OC fic, inspired by my work. I am very honoured to hear that. I'm very thankful that you find my work and efforts inspiring. I hope it all goes well for you! Thank you for your review! I love long reviews! Makes me see more of what people want and like. Gives me an insight.**

* * *

**Guest: Thanks for the review! We'll just have to wait and see won't we? Although...I do know where and who is going with who. I have plans. Big plans. And it doesn't involve cucumbers!**

* * *

**Complete-Global-Saturation: Thanks for the review! Thank you! I'm sorry for scaring you like that! I didn't mean to! We'll just have to see. I'm full of surprises. Let's just hope Kat and Daryl survive. Yes?**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Not yet. I shall decide when they kiss and it isn't any time soon. Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you like the daughter and father moment. They're always so sweet. Glad you want flashbacks. I don't know if I'm glad that you're glad that they argued. Just wait and see!**

* * *

**Guest: Here you have it. Thank you for the review dear!**

* * *

**Guest: I had to make that moment. So you could see their closeness and understanding of each other. I have a few ideas of what the flashbacks could be about. Daryl feels guilty with anything he says or does to Kat. He's falling for her, it's normal! We'll see what happens! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**Until I get all the 10 reviews. I won't post. I mean it. So hurry, that way I can fire the next chapter as quickly as my fingers will allow me to type! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	39. Chapter 39: Infection

Chapter 39: Infection

* * *

**CPOV**

* * *

_~5 years ago~_

_Walking out of my class, I walked towards the halls, grabbing all of my things and leaving out the front door. I couldn't see Kat outside but I stood there waiting beside a wall for a few moments. Before I knew it, I was pushed against a wall and was grabbed from behind. Arm around my stomach and a hand covering my mouth._

_Stopping me from screaming. I was muffled against the palm that was pressed against my mouth. Looking to the brown eyes, I knew who it was. His nose flaring, his blonde hair a mess and brown eyes wild with anger. "It was you!" he shouted. Tom's face was of complete anger. His two friends were stretching, clenching a hand into a fist as he pounded his flat, outstretched hand. "You're the reason Kat left me!" Tom snarled at me angrily._

_"It wasn't me!" I told them a little worried for my health. _Where's Kat?!_ "I swear!" I pleaded for him to let me go. My eyes glancing everywhere between the three guys. They all looked at me. My feet wasn't touching the floor, I was dangling from my balled up shirt, Tom's hand clutching it tightly and my back against the wall._

_"Yeah, it was!" Tom screamed at me, startling me a little and making my heart pound. "Now...we're going to beat you up. Send your sister a message. _My_ Kat a message," Tom growled at me menacingly. _This is not good. I don't like how his friends are chewing gum with that smile on their faces.

_"Please!" I begged not wanting to get hurt because of Kat's choices. "No!" I shouted, flinching as I watched Tom's hand raise up to punch me in the face. "No," I pleaded but I could tell his mind was already made up. "It wasn't my fault," I told them honestly. "It was Kat's choice! Not mine!" I said, sobbing as I felt the fear shake me completely._

_"Yes," Tom growled. Pulling me forward and slamming my back against the wall hard again. Grunting at the sudden impact and pain. "It was," I told them as I tried to make them stop. To make them not want to hurt me. Fear in my heart, my heart rising into my throat and making me tremble. Quivering as they held their evil glares at me. "I wish you had never been born," Tom snarled at me as his face got too close to mine for comfort._

_Just as Tom was going to punch me in the face. Shutting my eyes tightly, I turned my head away and waited for the impact of Tom's fist to my face. "If I were you...I would let my brother go. This very instant," I heard Kat's familiar voice threaten. Opening my eyes, I saw Tom turn his head and the other two look to her. Kat's eyes in slints while she glared at Tom. _Oh no...

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

Maggie was killing walkers by the fence, she hadn't noticed me until I was speeding in without giving any real thought to it. Anger coursing through my veins, feeling decieved by Carol and what she had done to our group. To our people. Maggie ran across the yard and towards me, opening the gate, I heard it creak and open for me. Driving up, I knew at that moment Kat and the others weren't back yet. Parking beside the turned over bus, I ran towards Maggie and clutched at my gun momentarily out of the unfamiliarity it was, sitting against my hips again and making me feel like the man I once was. "Carl, Judith, are they okay?" I asked Maggie a little panicked for two out of the three of my children.

"Yeah," Maggie said equally as tired as she looked after hositing the heavy gates opened. "Where's Carol?" she asked me while she walked closer, my breathing heavy and a smile bright on my face. _They're fine. Now, all we need to do is wait for Kat to show up and then we can move on. Save people._

"Glenn, Hershel, Sasha?" I asked for the others, knowing that they were the key members of our group. The key people in our council. _Without them, we'll have to start from scratch again. I won't have Kat and Daryl hold the weight of the group. They don't deserve that. _

"Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it," Maggie continued to tell me, I went to turn around and could sense she was about to tell me about Kat. Standing firm, I awaited what she was going to say to me. "Daryl and Kat aren't back yet," she informed me, turning my back and making me head inside to try and get to speak to my son and to Hershel. To tell them what had happened with Carol. "Rick," Maggie called after me desperately. "Rick, where's Carol?" Maggie asked me with a pleading tone in her voice. _If she knew...she wouldn't be so worried about Carol._

I had stopped on the spot, slowly I turned around after the deliberation of telling Maggie or not telling her the truth about Carol. "It was her," I revealed to Maggie, turning to face her and walk towards her. "She killed Karen and David," I informed her further, making Maggie look away shocked and hurt. "She was trying to stop it from spreading," I explained further what Carol had done.

"Tyreese is gonna be back here soon, so I didn't think she should be here," I explained why I did what I did, it was for the group but it was also for personal and selfish reasons. "And I couldn't have her here," I told Maggie, but she couldn't look me in the eyes. "She has a car, supplies, she'll figure it out," I tried to reassure her somehow, worried that Maggie was going to be the first to hate me. "I'll tell your dad. Don't tell anyone else yet," I pleaded to her, rather than command it from her.

"Okay," Maggie mumbled, nodding her head and trying to understand what I had done for the greater good of our group. Maggie looked stunned, her breathing uneven and her eyes finding it hard to look up at me.

I went to walk away again, towards the car and turned back to look at Maggie. "Would you have brought her back?" I asked as I went to walk back to her, shuffling a little on my feet because I hadn't moved very far.

"She said she did it?" Maggie asked me while she looked up at me, her eyes squinting and expression was sad in the way she had locked eyes with me.

"Yeah," I revealed to her, knowing I too had been shocked to learn that Carol would do such a thing to any of us, less to people in their sleep and all because of a cold we could have saved them from.

"Then you were right to send her away," Maggie said sternly, I knew she meant it but there was something in the way her bottom lip trembled that told me otherwise. "I don't know if I could have," she informed me slightly guilty at the thought of it all.

"You could have, Maggie. You've done harder things," I tried to encourage her because although Maggie was no Kat, she was strong and brave in what she did. Kat was too many things to put in a list that didn't last me a good few days to say them all. "Don't doubt yourself," I told her as I began to walk backwards and turned my back on her. "We don't get to anymore," I spoke darkly and walked towards the car, my back to her and my strides were long.

"Rick, the cluster's getting bigger than the one that took the fence down," Maggie informed me as I went to sit in the car, pausing at the thought and keeping one foot on the ground. "We need to do something," she hinted towards me and I knew she was trying to make me come up with a plan. To fill the boots of a leader once again.

"We will," I reassured her. Deciding to finish parking the car up by the cellblocks and to go visit car. Carrying the supplies and food that he would need for Judith and the others. _I just hope Kat, Daryl and the others return back safely. I knew Daryl would give his life for Kat if it meant she would make it back to us safely._

* * *

**CPOV**

I could hear my dad's voice echoing in the halls, his footsteps were quick and he seemed worried. He was carrying something heavy and it made me rush towards him. He was calling me continuously, calling out my name in either a question, or a normal beckoning call. Rushing over to him, I rounded the corner and saw he had his back to me. He was carrying a backpack over one shoulder and a plastic, trash bag in one hand. "You okay?" I asked him as we had glanced at each other, blue eyes clashing to blue eyes.

"I was gonna ask you that," Dad said a little amused by my concern towards him. His expression serious, a gleam in his eyes and tone that indicated he was still playful in how he spoke to me. _These are the moments that remind me of the father I grew up with. The one Kat, myself and Judith were trying to revive slowly, 'like a teen that can't get out of bed' as Kat had once described this long process._

"We're fine," I answered Dad quickly, realizing he was still holding onto the bags and backpack, I took a few steps forward and gave him a testing glance, knowing he would possibly want to keep away but I wouldn't let him. Not yet.

"No one's sick?" Dad asked me quizzically, as though he wanted the answer and was trying to read it off my face before I could reply to him quickly enough. "You didn't have to do anything?" Dad asked me kindly, knowing he would possibly be even more questioning if anything had happened while he was gone. I decided not to tell him about what Hershel had done, that I had followed him out while Dad was away with Carol.

"Haven't had to use my gun, Dad," I answered him tiredly, knowing it was a good sign but that I felt like I was always being judged for something that had happened, something I didn't have a better sense of back at the time. I was an animal, only living for survival and I had seen a threat. I had to take down the treat in order to survive.

"And Judith?" Dad asked me after looking away from me for a moment, his eyes glued to me and a small smile forming along his lips. _He's happy I haven't had to kill anyone, but I think both of us are ready for the others to get back with the supplies. For Kat to come home and take care of us again. It felt lonely and boring without her. _

"She's with Beth," I informed Dad quickly, knowing he must have been worried for me and Judith. For Kat too, but there wasn't much he could do for Kat at this very moment. She was off on a mission, on a run and she would come back to us. That was certain.

"Good," Dad spoke happily, he dumped the bags to the ground and kicked one lightly. "Found some food on the run. There's a bunch of fruit leather in there," Dad explained while he slid the food towards me that was in the backpack he was holding onto. "Have everybody brush their teeth after," Dad informed me, taking hold of the bags and food that made it weigh more than what I thought was possible. Nodding silently, while he straigtened up and held the garbage bag in his good hand.

"Can we come out soon?" I asked him quickly, before he could walk out and leave me alone again. Dad stopped halfway in his tracks and looked towards me. His blue eyes squinting slightly as though this was a stupid question he didn't want to hear. His blue eyes were slightly sad and his jaw clenched.

"Not just yet," Dad said as he took a few steps back to look at me directly in the eyes, his expression kind and soft. One of concern and love towards me and the others who were also trapped in here.

"Dad, I was around you and Kat when you were both in the middle of it," I pointed out to him and hoped he would listen to me. The backpack flung over my shoulder, I gripped the handle tightly and was wishing he would see the sense in it. "And I was around Patrick," I said, reminding him that it was Patrick that had started the whole infection spreading the way it had. "I didn't get it," I told him, certain that I wasn't going to get infected and that if I did, it would of happened a long time ago. "I can help you," I tried to convince him, the expression he held was one of simply listening to me and taking into account what I was trying to tell him.

"Thanks, but I need you to stay here," Dad said with a small shake and firm nod of his head. He was convinced that me staying in here was the best thing to do, that I was to protect, defend and save the others from whatever was happening to us all. _I want to be useful, but clearly I should just do what Dad says and not go against his commands. He can trust me better if I do as he asks, as Kat asks too. She influences his choices a lot. Her council is what gives Dad the correct way to think, I would know because Kat has given me council before and there are times I feel like myself again. Just by talking to her._

"I will," I answered Dad firmly, convincing him that I would stay here and keep the others safe. That way, he could trust me and not need to think differently about me. "But," I said, taking a few steps closer and sighing at my thoughts. "Dad, you and Kat can't keep me from it," I told him calmly but seriously, it was true and we all knew it. Me, Kat and Dad, we all knew I was telling the truth in this very moment.

"From what?" Dad asked, he had been trying to run back out to do whatever he wanted to do and when I had spoken, he had stopped abruptly and stared at me from the side stance he was in. His voice was soft and concerned, he clearly was wanting answers as to what I had been hinting at.

"From what always happens," I tell him and we had both been staring into each others eyes. Blue glued to glue orbs, both of us wanting to say what was on our minds and both of us clearly understanding each other. He was worried and so was Kat, whereas I was ready and I remembered what it was like to keep having to survive out there. _Staying in places like this, you sometimes forget what it's like to be out in the world and fighting against walkers and bad people like the Governor._

"Yeah," Dad agreed, looking to me then away for a second. "Maybe," he continued, it seemed like it was more to himself and when he looked into my eyes, I knew it was that he who had agreed with Kat to try and keep me safe. To keep me in check and that we all needed to keep our minds clear, our hearts in our work and our souls to be the ones we always had, the ones that we felt had left us since the course of this whole shitstorm. "But I think it's my job to try," Dad said looking to me and then to the ground. "Not just for you and Judith, but for Kat too," Dad told me firmly, his blue eyes piercing and without another word, he walked down the hall, opened the door and stepped out of it, closing it tightly behind him.

_He's a good man, he's just troubled and finding his way back. Like I am. We both have two common people who are like strings for us, they are Judith and Kat. But Kat...she's the one keeping us all together. The one who is the glue that keeps this dysfunctional and crazy family going along this journey._ Without another word, I stood there for a few minutes and decided to go and hand the supplies to those who could take care of them. To Beth and some of the others, distributing them and handing them to the appropriate people who would need the certain supplies.

* * *

**RPOV**

After talking to Carl, I had decided to quickly stop by the cell block of infected and focused on giving the medicine that could possibly be used. The medicine in the bag I had brought with me, a black garbage bag and I wanted to see if any of the medical supplies we found could help Hershel in what he was doing. Finding Hershel, I saw him drive a knife to the skull of one of the infected. The image was one that showed me Hershel was struggling with all of this, the death and chain that the infection had caused was a tug on all of us. Weighing us all down and making us worried for the loved ones we had.

It drove us all sick with worry, myself included in the ongoing struggle with worry. Worry that Kat may not return, the worry that Carl or Judith may get ill and the worry that anyone we cared for, that are inside could possibly die and make us all suffer from that loss. It was a struggle with keeping our calm when all we could do was worry. "Hershel," I called to him softly, but firmly, witnessing him take out his knife and slowly turn to me.

"Third one we've lost," he said as he showed me the body he had covered with the bed sheet, the pale color of it was stained with the stain of red. Blood. "We're burning them behind the blocks," Hershel told me with a pain behind his tone. "Burning them," he repeated with emphasis on 'burning'. "That's what it's come to," he spoke sadly, it was taking a toll on him and we all could see that. He was a man that liked to save lives, not see them die and lose hope for others. He was always like this, the same way Kat was and it made me think of the blue eyed, brown haired girl that I called 'daughter'.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, pulling myself out of my own worry and sadness and showing concern to the elder man who I cared for. _Since this hell has broken to the world, since Carl had been shot and the whole ordeal at the farm, I have seen Hershel like a father to me. Like the father I would want in times like this, my father was smart and strong, but Hershel was hopeful and strongwilled. He would do anything he could to keep that hope alive. That is something I need, not just from Kat but from Hershel too._

"I talked to him yesterday about Steinbeck," Hershel told me, reminding me of my daughter again and how Of Mice And Men was her favourite book. Steinbeck was one of Kat's favourite authors because he could portray situations in a creative and meaningful light. "He told me a quote," Hershel informed me of the dead man who Hershel had killed so he wouldn't turn, what he had said to the elder man stood in front of me.

"'A sad soul can kill quicker than a germ,'" Hershel quoted and I felt the need to overlap his words with my own, already knowing the quote because it was one of Kat's favourite quotes. It was one we understood and only now, did it hit me as it should. Feeling my heart thunder against my ribs, I knew exactly how that may have felt and what the words power had over this situation. "That's exactly why I didn't want them all to see what happens," Hershel spoke sadly and shook from the fear of the entire situation that was at hand. "I know they know, but I didn't want them to see it right now," Hershel tried to give the others some hope, that they could survive and not turn out like those that were rolled out and killed secretly.

"They're seeing you, Hershel," I told him firmly, knowing that seeing Hershel was a way to get them feeling better. He was a smart man, he could give them the treatment they need to survive. "They see you keep going," I explained, which was reason enough seeing as we were all struggling but Hershel wouldn't give up. Just as those who are sick, shouldn't give up. "Even after all the choices keep getting taken away," I tried to give him the hope he needed to keep going. That it was something that kept the others from quitting and from dying. Postponing the deaths and giving them something to keep living for. "When we get past this thing...it's not gonna be like how it was, is it?" I asked him curious to see what he would tell me.

"No," Hershel informed me, causing me to sigh and walk a little away from him. My back turned to him and I knew from that moment, we weren't going to be like we used to be and that people were going to be frightened of what they eat. That some may even starve out of fear we could all get infected like this. That the flu has now been a threat, as have walkers and bad people like the Governor.

"Was that denial?" I asked Hershel, turning to him and scoffing at the thought. "Not seeing things for how they were?" I asked him, unsure for what this could symbolize and why we were all going through this situation.

"No," Hershel disagreed and shook his head. "You just caught a break," Hershel reminded me and gave me a kind, sympathetic smile. "You needed some time. You got some," Hershel pointed out to me. "You got lucky. We all did," Hershel said, convincing me that there was a moment through this that we had been lucky this situation hadn't arrised earlier. That it had given us time, only to unravel now. "I still think there's a plan. I still believe there's a reason," Hershel told me firmly, never losing hope and continuing to believe that things happened to lead us to a course where something extrodinary or destructive could happen.

"You think it's all a test?" I asked him, my head bowed and hands on my hips. My thoughts lost on this whole situation, my mind spinning and a scoff had escaped from between my lips. _This is just...crazy. How is this all some sign for everything to turn out like this? _

"Life was always a test, Rick," Hershel pointed out to me correctly. _That is true, very true. We're always having to dodge obsticles, handle difficult situations and try to get our lives on track. Tests can be seen as the things that grow character, the things that can make us become stronger and to make us alive. Human. Survivors._

"I need to talk to you about Carol," I spoke as I leaned against the glass and stared up at Hershel. I had told him what I had found out, explained why I had left Carol and what I felt was needed to be said to him, to convince him that it was what was best. Hershel was stiff, unable to move from how tense his body was. His face was an expression of confusion, worry and sadness. Shock colored his eyes and I knew he was going to have less sleep knowing this information, all while curing people and keeping them all safe.

* * *

**KPOV**

"You know...I was with my family before all this happened. It was me, my mom and Carl. Dad was shot and believed dead," I told the others in the car as I drove. "I had to look after them, seeing as neither of them knew how to handle weapons like I could," I revealed, remembering how my brother was impressed by my skills in using both guns and my bow.

"What happened was...when dad came back, I was so happy to see him again. Over the moon to see that he was completely fine. That he was alive," I said, a smile bright on my face at the memory of him being back at the camp where mom and Shane were playing pretend house. "Yet...something in my head told me over and over again...'Great. Now you're going to have to protect him too. Save him from this even more fucked up world we live in,'" I spoke aloud, remembering how I had already felt so much pressure in looking after mom and Carl, that I would end up having to look after him too.

"We lost a few people. Merle went missing. People died...lots of people died over the past two years. Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Dale, Patricia, Shane, Jimmy...loads more," I mentioned sadly, my eyes dropping to my hands on the wheel. "We got to a farm where some of those people died," I explained when I thought of what happened so far to us all. "We got there because...Sophia got lost," I revealed, a lump in my throat developing at the mention of Sophia.

"Carol's daughter," I explained to them, remembering the pain I had been keeping hidden inside my heart. "I felt...guilt, sadness and pain at her loss. She was lost in the woods. She got bit and...she turned," I developed, my heart shattering at the distant memory. I could feel Daryl's eyes, along with all the others glued to me. "My dad had to put her down," I revealed, knowing that my dad was the strongest but he became the most heart broken, all the weight he had been holding on his shoulders were taking a toll on him. "I felt like a failure," I explained to them, knowing that Michonne didn't know about this part of my story. She only knew what Andrea had told her.

"That was because all I kept thinking was 'What if that was Carl?' and I couldn't bare it. I knew I wouldn't be able to live without Carl," I spoke up, knowing that Carl was the key to my survival. Him, my father and mother. Now...it included my baby sister, Judith. "I got seperated from them, went after Andrea," I spoke, feeling my sorrows clench around my heart at the memory of Andrea. "Saved her but...that was the same night I met and was saved by The Last Samurai over here," I teased, my eyes glancing into the rear view mirror, smirking at Michonne through the mirror.

"Oh ha-ha," Michonne teased in turn, her smile wide and bright. It made that pain over Andrea lift itself a little. We had built a bond over those months we were together, they were my sisters and I loved them like I loved Carl. Like I now love Judith too. I would of done everything to protect them and the family I left back at the prison now.

"Anyway...what happened was we roamed around. Traveling together for over eight months. Surviving," I state, knowing that Michonne would gladly agree with this information. "My family and the group had been doing the same," I spoke to Tyreese mostly, knowing that he was listening, even if he was pretending like he wasn't. "Except...I knew they still lived. I knew I needed to make getting back to them my goal," I said, remembering how I had loved my family and how I wanted to get back to them. How I would repeat their names before sleep, to remind myself that I would do everything in my power to get back to them.

"When we reached Woodbury, there were arguments, speculations and Merle. The Governor didn't strike me as completely honest as he played himself to be," I said, making Michonne turn cold and silent. She leaned back, already knowing where this story was going. "I had a gut feeling telling me I would find my family there," I stated, a little stunned to this day as to how I knew I would find my family there.

"I did," I pointed out bluntly. "One night...Daryl had been captured, I had found out later that Maggie and Glenn had been kidnapped and almost killed by the Governor's commands," I spoke, remembering how I had seen Glenn after, how he had been beaten up badly and how Maggie turned distant since that day. "I found my dad saving them all," I continued with a proud smile on my face. _My dad...ever the hero._ "He also found me," I revealed, knowing that in that moment, it was like a fairytale, like a dream come true. Which is what it was.

"We were so happy," I stated, a bright smile on my lips and my eyes crinkled slightly at the corners from the wide smile I wore. "I could barely keep my eyes off him," I spoke with a small giggle escaping between my lips. "Glad to finally be back to him," I agreed, knowing that he too felt that way when he saw me. "When we reached the prison, I was so surprised and pleased to see my baby brother," I laughed, tears forming at the memory of having my brother safe and in my arms once again. "Holding Carl in my arms, I could hardly hold back my tears," I said, sniffing and holding back the tears that threatened to flow.

"I was half expecting my mother to suddenly appear in front of me," I spoke, remembering my beautiful mother, her tall lean frame, her pale skin, her bright hazel eyes and her long, wavey brown hair. The slender fingers that would curl around my own, everything about her still haunted me to this day. "To hold me in her arms again...but that was when I heard the sound of a baby crying," I told them, knowing I still felt that sudden surprise of seeing Judy instead of mom but, I had accepted her and cherished her the moment I met her. "No mom...just...a baby sister," I revealed, my eyes sinking for a moment. "This was when I knew my mom was dead," I pointed out to them, showing them that I wasn't naive to think my mother had survived when she had hardly survived Carl's birth.

"That was the moment I wanted to forget my strength, to let myself sob and feel the loss of my mother," I spoke to them honestly, feeling the suffering I had again running inside me again. "I wanted nothing more than to let my sorrow take me then but...I didn't let it," I reminised and felt myself frown unintensionally. "I had to stay strong," I pointed out, feeling the meaning behind my words and knowing the reasons as to why I had to be strong. "Not only for myself but...for my family," I tell them and felt the lump in my throat tighten. "I knew that it was what my mother would have wanted," I said sadly, my tone depressed and my eyes hid away from the others that were all staring at me.

"Then...there was a compromise, the Governor retaliated and wanted his revenge for Michonne killing his walker daughter," I revealed, knowing that Michonne had looked away quickly, her expression dark and her jaw clenching tightly. "I gave myself up willingly, he attacked me and wanted to kill me," I informed the others, remembering the torture he had given me. How he treated me like shit. "He was crazy," I admit out loud to the others. "Fish tanks filled with heads," I state, remembering the heads that would float in the tanks.

Remembering how Andrea already knew it, how she didn't tell me and I sensed Daryl's eyes on me. He knew I was also picturing the heads of Guillermo and those people who had died in the nursing home. "All types of heads, walkers, people and some kind civilians I once knew," I told them and gulped loudly at the thought. My eyes glued to the road as I drove. "He tortured me, beat me, starved me and wanted me to be the bargaining chip for his passage into the prison," I revealed to them and I felt relieved that I hadn't been used as a bargaining chip. _But that was all thanks to Andrea. For her saving me._

"To use me against my dad," I stated, all of us knowing that at that moment in time, we were all under my dad's command, how he was always making decisions for the group and for us. "I felt so stupid, so...pathetic," I admit, feeling my more vulnerable side appear as it did at times when I was strapped to that chair. "I fell right into his trap and I was unable to do anything to save myself," I spat, disgusted with myself because I had been so stupid as to let myself fall for the bullshit Andrea gave me before. "I wanted nothing more than to give myself up if it meant my family were safe," I told them and I knew I meant it. _I would do anything for them. I would give up my life happily for them._

"That was when Andrea saved me, she got me out and brought me back to my family," I remind them, knowing that Bob didn't know Andrea but would possibly understand what that would be like. "She tried all she could to save us, to keep me safe and to get better," I spoke sadly, knowing that I had recovered quickly and she had done what she could to keep me safe. "She was a hero," I state, pride and sadness in my tone as I spoke. "My sister," I told them and knew that I meant it, I wasn't the only one who thought that way because I knew that Michonne felt the same way.

"She stood by me though everything, even after all our differences," I said in my own wallow, knowing that I would never see her again and I missed her and my mother more than anything I've missed in my life. "Even Michonne stood beside me, although, I hadn't known what was going on back in the prison," I tell them, remembering the story I had been told when I was heading to Woodbury to fetch Andrea. How my dad was going to give Michonne up to the Governor. At the time, it had made sense, because while I was on the chair, I rarely saw the Governor come in to toruture me. Andrea had told me he was creating a torture room for Michonne too.

"When I went to save Andrea...I was weak. I was close to passing out but, when I saw her...I gained all the strength a person could have," I said, remembering how I had gained all the strength in the world only to find her dying on the ground. Nothing mattered to me at that moment, only she did. "I didn't cry. Couldn't," I fixed my wording, wanting to point to them that it's not because I didn't want to but because I had to force myself not to cry.

"She needed me to be strong and I had to be for her," I state to them, knowing that it was what she needed and I knew I could provide her with the strength she would seek from either me or Michonne in our hard times. "She had been tortured, bitten and was turning when we found her," I revealed to them, feeling my heart ache at the memory of seeing Andrea on that cold floor, curled up and dying. "My best friend and sister...died in front of me," I said in a tone that expressed my sadness towards the matter. _She didn't deserve to die like that. _

"Hearing about the ones you love dying; it rips you apart. Seeing them die...its a whole other story," I pointed out, feeling poetic and depressed all at the same time. "It makes you cold, makes you feel like a part of you died with them," I told them with all the pain in my heart. "I loved Andrea. I loved my mother. I loved everyone who died over the course of my life," I said every statement carefully, choosing my words wisely.

"Andrea...she stood beside me through good, bad and ugly moments throughout this fucked up world," I explained my sorrows. "So did Michonne," I agreed, nodding and glancing up at the mirror to look at Michonne through the rearview mirror. She had bowed her head, her eyes sad and I could tell she was holding back her emotions. Keeping silent. "She still does," I giggled softly and it made Michonne crack a smile at me.

"Andrea she-...she understood me. She knew I needed to get back to my brother, mother and father. Yet...I knew she was part of my family," I said, a single tear escaping my eye and making my heart break in two. "We saved each other, kept each other sane and...when she was dying...I felt so guiltly," I admitted when I felt my heart sink and smash. Andrea had made such a huge impact to me and my life.

Andrea had lost everything in her life, yet she kept fighting and stood firm. Something I don't think I could ever do, without the ones I love, I would have nothing. "But I also felt anger...I was and felt cold," I tell them, revealing to them all the emotions and stages I went through to get to the point I'm at now. "My best friend died in a stupid dungeon after saving me. Only to get herself killed," I spat, feeling the anger bubble and boil under my skin. "I used to wish that it was me instead of her," I admit and felt myself tense, knowing that Michonne and Daryl were both looking at me stunned and terrified.

"The Governor took someone I loved very much, someone who didn't care about how moody I would get, how stubborn I would be and she didn't care that I was always talking about my family," I told them as I remembered those months me, Michonne and Andrea had shared. "She respected me, cared about me and she showed me love and compassion when I needed it," I thought over how I felt and how she had made me feel alive, how she would remind me to stay strong and how we had protected each other. _She loved me like her sister, as I reflected back onto her._

"She was my sister," I state stubbornly, knowing I would never forget her and she would always have a place in my heart as my sister. "She will always be remembered like that," I vowed to myself and directed to the others, telling them exactly what I felt and thought.

"I'm sorry...about Andrea...and your mom," Tyreese had said sadly, his good eye blinking in a way that showed me he had truly meant what he was saying. Words couldn't do anything now, words wouldn't bring back those that I loved and I had already known that. It was actions that would make up for the mistakes and promises we had made to those we loved. By continuing their legacy.

"I was lost," I told them. "I was cold," I pointed out. "Distant. Like a cat that didn't want to be stroked by anyone," I tried to make it sound like something they would understand. "I eventually broke down, in my fathers arms and allowed myself to feel that pain," I revealed to them. "To feel loss," I added, feeling the small pain of that loss still lingering in my heart. "Something I didn't allow myself to do in the past, feeling as though that would be the thing to bring me down as it would show weakness," I tried to explain why I had never cired in front of someone.

"Being careless, it won't help you," I tell him, finally getting to the point as to where this conversation was heading. "It won't help the ones you love, or the ones that have loved you," I pointed out and knew it would make him think of Karen and Sasha; of what he was doing and how it could possibly ruin him and those he loved. "Your pain...is theirs too, even if you don't want it to be," I told him, my eyes lowering to my hands on the wheel.

"Trust me...I know that from experience," I tell him and felt my heart speed up from the thought of what I had done, of what it was like for me and the times I felt depressed. Sophia, Andrea and my mom. All of them had been a huge impact on my life. "You need to pick yourself up, find the reason to keep going and remind yourself that there is something to keep fighting for," I spoke out and knew I had caught his attention in the way that he knew I was right.

"For me...it's family, friends and those I love most," I told him truthfully. "One night, me and Andrea were sat alone, Michonne taking watch and the pair of us dug into each others pasts, futures and other shit," I was only revealing now to everyone, seeing as Michonne didn't know about this and she looked at me curiously and looked at me from the rearview mirror. Our eyes connecting for a split second. "If there was something I ever learned from Andrea is a phrase she had once said to me. One she had told Beth. It was the most honest and pure thing I could say was true," I had told them only know and Michonne's eyebrows furrowed in intrerest to what I had to say.

"She said, 'The pain doesn't go away, you just make room for it,'" I had phrased to them, exactly the same way Andrea had told me and I sensed us all freeze and stay silent. Relaxing into our seats and our minds pondering over our own issues or over my words. It was true what Andrea had said, for we all knew exactly how true it was. We had all lost people we had once loved. Either in this life or the ones we had before the world had gone to shit.

* * *

**RPOV**

Walkers were growling at us as myself and Maggie had been placing wooden logs against the fences, trying to keep it upright and strong. To keep walkers out and the weight of them to not force the fences to tumble and break. "I just talked to your dad," I made conversation with Maggie as we walked over to grab another log. "He looks good, all things considered," I tried to keep it light and kind. Knowing we were all worried, struggling and trying to keep ourselves together.

"If Carl or Kat were sick, would you be up there with them?" Maggie asked me quizzically, both of us wandering towards the fences and carrying the log with us. Cradling it in our arms and taking long strides towards it. The thought of either Kat or Carl in there had me worried, especially knowing that Kat could be on the road, sick and dying for all I knew. _God, please let her be safe and well. I don't want to lose her so soon. Not again, I can't go through all of that again._

"If I thought I could help," I explained briefly, trying to give her a good enough point or thought that was personal and not meant to be disrespectful towards her. _If I could help, if I knew how to take care of someone who was that gravely sick, yeah. I would be there helping Hershel, but I don't know the first thing about medical training and curing a flu._

"You don't think I can help?" Maggie asked me a little insulted, placing down the log and trying to secure it so it would hold. I looked to her and when I was about to speak, I felt something take hold of my foot and drag me towards them. Falling, I let out a yelp and grunt from the impact the ground had made against my body.

"Damn," I growled, laying on the ground and staring at the hand that Maggie had been hacking off with her axe. When the hand no longer had a hold on me, I saw Maggie's hand reach down to me and I took it gladly. "I'm just glad you're out here with me," I told her with a small smile forming on my face. Her eyes shone and her smile was growing while I had spoken. Getting to my feet, we continued our work and tried to secure all the fences we had clustered with walkers.

* * *

**CPOV**

Thinking over Kat and how I had been so far away from her, Judith and dad. I was getting fed up with the fact I hadn't been sick and I was perfectly fine. I wanted to be with my family, not roaming around and doing nothing but protecting people and keeping them inside. I had finally had enough, entering the room where Beth and Judy were, I decided to check up on them. "Hey," I called out to them. Seeing Beth sat on the ground, Judith beside her and playing with red cups she had grown to be fond of.

"Hey," Beth answered softly, kindly and her blue eyes lit up as they looked up at me curiously. She had stopped reading a book, placing it to one side and smiled at me. "What you doing here?" she asked me curiously, I walked closer and got to my knees beside Judith, smiling at her and rubbing my finger against her cheek softly. Her hazel eyes glanced up at me, reminding me of mom and at times, she made me think of Kat. I would wonder if this was how Kat looked like when she was a baby, but I never let it take over my thoughts. _Judith could be Shane's._

"Just...patroling the area, making sure that you and Judith are safe," I answered and smiled to her, hoping it was a good enough answer for her. Judith was offering me a cup, taking it and thanking her, I heard her babble and it only made me chuckle softly at her.

"We're fine," Beth told me after giggling towards Judy's actions. "What's really on your mind?" Beth asked me, her eyes staring at me and making me sigh. Shutting my eyes, I kept my head bowed and slowly I glanced up at her. She was always a sweet and kind girl. A girl I trusted and a girl I cared about. We were all family here but, at one point I had a crush on her. Realized she wasn't for me when she started dating one of the people who had joined us a few months ago.

"Kat...Judith," I replied, saying each name in turn and shrugging. "If they weren't around, I don't know what I would do without them," I told her and felt my heart open up to her. Knowing I possibly sounded weak, but it was all I could say to her. _It's better to tell the truth than to lie._

"You're _strong_ Carl. Your sister Kat, is _strong_," she said, emphasising 'strong' repeatedly and never took her eyes off me. Our blue pairs clashing in the gaze. Locking onto one another. "You'll all make it through, I know it," she brawled out a little, making me breath sharply through my nose and nod. My eyes shied away and I didn't feel the need to look up at her.

"I sure hope so but...I mean, I thought my mom was strong enough to keep going," I said to her, remembering my thoughts and that time when we were locked in the room. The room mom gave birth in and where she had died. All at once. "Then...she..." I broke off, feeling my heart sink and my head drop with it in turn.

"I know Carl," Beth told me, her eyes never leaving my face and she leaned closer to speak directly to me. "But she's not Kat, and Kat isn't your mom," she pointed out, making me look up at her and nod slowly. _She's right. Kat is stronger than mom, smarter too. She isn't going to go down without a fight. It's who she is._

"Yeah," I agree and nod slowly, my blue eyes glancing up to stare into her pair of blues. "You're right," I continued to agree with a single and firm nod. "We're Grimes, we'll always find our way back to one another," I pointed out the small motto we had made whenever we felt like we had lost our way, or when we were simply lost. It was what gave us hope. "She'll be back and she's smart, she knows how to survive," I said proudly of her. She was all those things and more. "Not just that but...Daryl wouldn't let anything happen to her," I admit, knowing I was right and this only made Beth smile largely at me.

"Yeah, I wonder when they're going to hook up," Beth spoke up, wording every question we had been asking ourselves since we were all reunited. We had our suspicions at the farm, but it was nothing compared to how they had connected when they were together again. Since their friendship had grown more, I had also realized he had missed her since she was pronounced dead while we were on the road.

"I don't know but...I hope it's soon," I told her, meaning exactly what I had said to her. Kat deserved happiness and she deserved it with Daryl. He was good to her and he respected her for who she was. He didn't care about how she looked, even if she is beautiful and he cared for her in ways myself and my dad wouldn't provide for her. "He's good to her," I agreed with my thoughts, nodding and smiling at the thought of the pair of them in love.

"Your dad approves?" Beth asked me a little surprised and curious. There was a hint of stunned in the way she looked at me, her eyebrows creasing and her lips pursing in a way that told me she had expected otherwise. _Dad and Daryl are friends. Dad respects him and Daryl protects him. They both care about Kat, her safety and her happiness._

"Yeah, he does...he sees that he cares about Kat," I replied to her question, not needing to feel the need to answer or explain it, but somehow I did. "He only wants Kat to be happy and looked after by someone who is capable of saving her, like Daryl does and we trust him," I tell her and explained as to what goals we had all shared when it came to Kat.

"What's crazy is...we've all lost so much but it seems like every time that we lose someone that we care about, Kat and Daryl grow stronger, but only when they are together," Beth mused in her thoughts and only made me think over what she had said. It was true, when things got difficult they were drawn to each other like a moth to a flame.

"Yeah, he's like her rock and she's his," I agreed with a couple of nods directed at Beth. "Although, I know she would do everything in her power to keep me, dad and Judith alive. Along with everyone else, she would take a bullet for anyone and...that's what scares me," I repeated what Kat would say to us, she was always the same and she vowed to herself and us to keep us safe at all costs.

"I know what you mean," Beth agreed, Judith was babbling and making slobbering like noises with her mouth. Making me chuckle, my eyes creasing at the corners to hear her giggles and sounds. "Same with Maggie, Glenn and my dad," Beth agreed, refering to how she knew what it felt like to have people looking out for her.

"Family and love can be crazy, huh?" I asked her kindly, wanting to keep conversation light and not worried in any way. She didn't need to have fear for anything, seeing as we were worried about this flu and the virus that surounded us on a daily basis. It was a hard world to live in, but we were getting through it. Together.

"Yeah..." Beth agreed, she leaned back against the wall and smiled sadly. Her eyes drifted off to look at Judith, we both laughed at how she smashed the cups to the floor and kept tapping them happily. She looked joyful, peacefull and full of youth. Innocent. Something I no longer could say I was...

* * *

**RPOV**

Myself and Maggie were cutting down the logs so they were more stable and even, so that they could be placed easily against the fences. As Maggie was hacking away, we both heard a gunshot echo from within the cell block of the infected. Both of us stopped to hear it, my head quickly turning to her and I knew she was going to be too worried about her father and Glenn. "Go," I ordered her, knowing she would be the best person to help them as she was the one who was more concerned than I was.

"The fence is more important," Maggie disagreed, not wanting to leave me and clearly trying to act strong for her father. Knowing that Hershel would be in need of help, but not wanting to take it from his daughter out of fear of Maggie catching the infection. "We need to keep it standing," Maggie continued to hack at the tree angrily.

"I got this," I told her firmly, truthfully and I knew I would be in need of some extra pair of hands. _I know just who to call, someone who is eager to leave and prepared to do whatever he can that is outside and with me. Carl._

"You can't do this alone," Maggie tried to remind me, either to continue with me or inform me of what I would be needing for when she left. _I'm already a step ahead of her. I need Carl to help me with this, let Beth keep her eye on Judith and let her go save Hershel, Glenn and Sasha. Along with the others who are all in trouble._

"I know," I agreed with her, both of us were panting from both the fear and the sudden adrenalin rush we were both feeling. Knowing that anything could happen and that we were both worried for those who could be in danger. "Go," I said with a small tilt and indication towards her leaving, to follow the gunshots and save those who are in danger. She took hold of her axe, began running and I turned to watch her leave.

* * *

**DPOV**

The way Kat had spoken about the ones she loved, it made me watch her intently and stay silent. It wasn't because I didn't know what to say, it was because I felt there was nothing that could have been said. She was pouring out her soul, her vulnerable moments in one go and I respected her for it.

She was so sad as she spoke, always looking to either the road, to those of us in the car and to her hands. From the small smiles she would shyly place to her lips, to the pull of the corners of them and the slow build up of water in her eyes. It made me feel helpless towards her, I didn't know what to do or say and it made me more depressed.

She deserved comfort just as much as we all did. Michonne too had lost Andrea and God knows who else. I've lost my mom, my dad and Merle. Sophia too...she was someone I cared about. My mind drifted me back to the feelings I had when I had thought that Kat had died, I was always wallowing away and trying to keep her family safe. I felt it was my duty, but it didn't feel the same knowing that I would look at the family and expect Kat with them.

It hurt even more when I realized she wasn't there. Remembering that she was dead. That she would never be there beside them. It was painful, she was something I looked forward to seeing in the mornings since she came back to the prison. Speaking to her, felt weird but I thanked God she was alive. I made a silent promise to keep her safe, the thought of her being dead again...it made me feel sick. It made my insides churn and clench in weird ways.

I knew I didn't want to experience losing anyone else again, that I needed her in my life and that she needed to stay here. It hurt me to see her in pain, to have to pull herself back into the memory of being in a state that was so sad. It was difficult to bring her emotions back, myself, Rick and Carl had worked together to get her back to her normal self. As well as Michonne and Judith, we all had pitched in to make her remember it was okay to feel, that it was fine to make herself feel the pain and to put it to one side of her heart and mind. To remember who she was.

A strong, beautiful, valuable, loved, hopeful, confident and smart woman. I agreed with what Andrea said. Pain is always going to be a part of us, you can't let it overwhelm you and you can't ignore it. You make the room for the pain and for all the emotions that come along in life. It's what makes us human.

* * *

**CPOV**

Dad was calling out for me, I could hear him from the distance in the halls. The way his voice echoed softly, his concern filling his voice and his eyes searching for me in the darkness. Reaching the corner, I saw the illumination of the flashlight that had shone against the wall. Searching for me in the dark, cutting through the shadows and making me run towards him. Feet swift, heart pounding and mind spinning in circles with worry.

"I heard gunshots," I called to Dad as I appeared from around the corner, Dad was worried and he had been focused on trying to find me. When he saw me, he seemed to calm down and straighten up from his haunched, scared and worried position.

"I need your help," he called towards me, his flashlight beaming and hitting me a little, causing me to go blind for a second as I blinked away the effect it had on my eyes. His hand raised in a motion, telling me to follow after him and this was when both of us ran outside to go do whatever he needed us to do. _He trusts me. Are we going to go into the cell block and kill any walkers that may be a threat?_

* * *

**RPOV**

The fences were rattling, the walkers kept on gurgling and our thoughts were still running wild. "Think they're okay?" Carl asked me, I wasn't sure if he was talking about either the ones in the cell block, or the ones that had went searching for supplies. Judging by how Carl seemed so calm, I sensed he was talking about those who were in the cell block.

"If things were going bad, we would have heard more shots," I tried to reassure Carl, he was hammering away at small makeshift nails, that we had decided to use and would help secure the logs. Adjusting them and ensuring they were all strong and could hold the fences up. "Maggie would have gotten us. We have to do this," I said as I went to pick up the next log we had brought with us previously.

"Let's do it," Carl said, wiping his hands clear of the dirt he had picked up from doing this and helped me pick up the log. Placing it to stand against the fence, I didn't want him to be doing all the heavy lifting and making me feel completely helpless with the state of my bruised, damaged and hurt hand.

"I got it," I said, trying to be tough and strong for him.

"Let me help," Carl had pleaded to me, wanting to help me and not seeing me as a weak man. Nodding, we slowly lift the log and placed it against the fence. My eyes were glued on him, watching him as he watched me. Neither of us focused on the logs, just on the teamwork and I admired how he had changed. _He's a man now, a smart, kind and good man. I'm proud. His mother and sister would be proud._

"All right, set it down. All right," I spoke as we continued to securely place the log against the fence and I smiled at him. Proud of his work and how he was handling these past few days. As we laid it down, we stepped away a little and heard the fence rattling. A creaking had alerted me and made my eyes widen, knowing something bad was going to happen because I could feel it in my gut.

The fence caved and the log had snapped, jumping over one, I pushed against the fence and prayed that the walkers strength weren't like mine. The walkers kept pushing and shoving, their strength was greater than mine and I had no choice but to keep pushing. Carl was going to come over and help me, but I knew what was about to happen and I prepared myself. "Wait!" I called to Carl. "Run!" I screamed to him when the walkers gave in, pushing me back and snapping the fence.

They began to pile out, making a flood of walkers and I had pulled out my knife, stabbing one in the side of its skull. Running behind Carl, I saw a few walkers following him, pushing them and protecting my son, I had tumbled with the final walker I had dropped to the side. "Dad, come on!" he called after me, seeing me on the ground and lifting me to my feet. "Come on!" he shouted after me as he pulled us to a run again. Heading towards a guard tower and out the opposite door, behind some more fences while the growling and snarling continued.

The walkers growling and snarling were all clutching the fences, making the fences bounce and almost give way. Myself and Carl stood there, staring at them while I was trying to come up with a plan but coming up with only a handful of choices. "Dad, what do we do?" Carl asked me in a panic, the way he sounded reminded me of Kat and her times of trouble when times were normal, safe and the hardest thing for her to do was to get out of bed in the mornings.

"Maybe I could back the bus up against the fence," I said as we both stared at the walkers that were clawing and snapping their teeth at us. Trying to cave in the next set of fences, close to destroying everything we had worked hard for and defended to protect us.

"Will it hold?" Carl asked me a little worried and doubting my theory. _Yeah. It probably won't. Walkers could easily walk to another side and push it in, they won't stay in one spot if they see it won't bend inwards._ The fence rattling and bouncing against their force as they gripped the wires between their fingers, curling and holding it in their grasps.

"Come on," I spoke hurriedly, turning Carl and forcing him towards the weapons. THe growling filled my ears while I picked up the rounds and clips we would need. "Pockets," I told Carl, shoving the ammo in my pockets and watching him immitate me as we both did the same actions. "Here," I spoke, handing him a gun and waiting for him to take it from me. "Got it?" I asked when I felt him pull it from me gently.

"Yep," he stated before I finally let go and pulled out my own, hearing the fence creaking and close to giving in to the walker's force.

"All right, listen to me," I started, speed walking towards a small clearing where we could aim the guns at the walkers. Knowing we could take them down at a safe and accurate distance when the fence would break and tumble beneath their feet.

"All right," Carl confirmed while he watched me, his eyes glued to the guns and his ears alert for what I was about to say to him.

"Magazine goes in here," I said as I showed him where it would go. "Release is here," I indicate as I pointed it out. "Make sure it latches," I said, tapping the areas of the gun and all it did was remind me of the years myself and Shane had taught Kat how to shoot and use multiple weapons. "Pull back the operating rod and rounds feed up," I said with a small clicking sound for indication. "Keep squeezing the trigger for rapid fire, okay?" I kept speaking and teaching him while we got ready for what was going to be a sea of walkers coming closer towards us.

"All right," Carl agreed, he was scared and ready for what was about to come. Both of us panicked and both of us prepared to take down the mass of walkers that were taking down our fences.

"You shoot or you run," I informed him, taking hold of his arm and stopping to stare into his eyes. "Don't let 'em get close, okay?" I told him, this was when the rattling became louder and suddenly, there was a snapping sound. Indicating that the fence had been brought down and that walkers were now spreading out from their confinements. Gunfire rattling while we shot down all the walkers, getting perfect head shots and some shots to other body parts to bring them back or slow them down. "Back up!" I shouted when they were getting to close for accurate aim.

Myself and Carl jumped back a few steps, eyes focused on the walkers that came too close, one was a few steps away from me and snarling at me. Hitting it with my gun, I watched as it fell and went to sit up. Carl shot it down quickly and handed me another magazine, sliding it in, I secured it and watched as Carl took a few steps forward and continued his fire towards the walkers. Slowly, it began to die down and walkers turned to a few. Eventually, they turned into none that were wandering around, all of them on the ground and shot.

* * *

**CPOV**

We were killed the remaining live walkers with metal poles, diving them into the skulls of walkers and making sure they weren't to get to their feet again. The sound of a car approaching made me look up and smile. _Kat. She's back._ "Dad...everything's gonna be okay," I informed him when we both looked to the car and smiled. Both of us runningn towards it to open it, the gate creaking, the car screeching and gate rattling to a close while the car halted beside the gate.

"Sasha?" Tyreese asked imediatedly, watching Kat park up and stop to let Daryl, Tyreese and the others climb out. "How's Sasha?" Tyreese asked Dad panicked, Kat looked to me and waved with a bright smile on her face. _I missed that smile, so much while she was gone. I'm thrilled she's back, safe and sound._

"I don't know," Dad said to him honestly, not looking him in the eye as I sensed he was keeping something from him and I wasn't sure what it was. "I'm sorry," Dad consoled him as I shut the remaining gates quickly, seeing Michonne look at me and smile before heading for the back with Bob. The pair of them opening the boot of the car, they pulled out sacks of what I had assumed to be medical supplies.

"Well, get in there," Daryl told Tyreese while he looked back at Daryl slightly stunned and confused. "We got this," Daryl informed Tyreese which gave him motive to run in and go looking for Sasha. Bob and Michonne looked at me before I rushed towards Kat who had made her way towards Daryl's side. She had left the door opened and knew that while Bob took the supplies, Michonne would drive the car and go to take some of the others supplies.

"Should I-" Kat went to ask Daryl, her hands were in her back pockets while she looked at Dad and glanced to me. I knew she wanted to be with us, Daryl could tell she did too. We all wanted to be with our loved ones and I could sense Kat's worry for Judith.

"No," Daryl had cut her off, ignoring what she was about to ask, his crossbow in hand and his eyes glued to Kat's blue pair. "Spend time with your family," Daryl told her with a nod of his head and a smile forming along his thin lips. "I mean it, we got this," Daryl assured her that he had it covered, that with the three of them, it would be handled and that they would go to saving people in minutes.

"Yeah," Michonne agreed, she had began to move some of the things on the seats, waiting for Bob and the others to get the medicine to the people who needed the medical attention. "We've got this," Michonne told Kat with a kind smile, their freindship was one I admired and they truly cared for one another. It gave me hope that, no matter what happened, Kat always had people who cared and looked out for her.

"Hey Dad..." Kat smiled while she walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms locked around her and holding her tightly to him in an embrace. The pair of them smiling in their warm embrace, while I walked closer and saw them pull away. "Carl," Kat whispered with a small giggle, pulling me to her and allowing my arms to slip around her small waist, resting my head against her shoulder and smiling at her safe return. "How's Judith?" Kat asked as she pulled away, rubbing along my arms and looking between me and Dad curiously.

"She's fine," Dad informed her, nodding and placing his hands to rest on his hips. "We're fine," Dad said as he motioned between me and him using his head and eyes. "We're all fine now," Dad told her while he walked closer, took gentle hold of her arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes shut slowly and peacefully under his lips.

"Hey Carl, why don't you go check out the rest of the bodies?" Dad asked me before he stepped to one side and looked between me and Kat. "Make sure they're all dead," he spoke, turning his torso a little so he could glance at the floor covered in walkers. "I need to talk to Kat for a minute," he explained before I could give an answer.

"Yeah," I agreed, nodding and looking between Kat and Dad. Seeing that Kat was just as curious as I was towards what Dad had to talk to her about. "Sure," I continued before I walked towards the walkers, taking the pole I had left to one side and gripping it tightly in my hands.

"What's wrong?" I could hear Kat ask Dad before I saw Michonne drive off, Bob taking hold of the bags and running towards the building where the sick people were. Sighing, I went to kill the rest of the walkers and saw a figure walk up to me. It was a man, I could sense that and I knew who it was by how silent they were. _Daryl._

"Hey," I heard his rough voice call out to me, it was soft and kind. One of concern and gentleness. "How's your sister?" he asked me carefully, he too had a pole in his hands and began to kill the remaining walkers that were laid out on the ground.

"Judith or Kat?" I asked him quizzically, my voice plain and slightly tired from the long night we had so far. _I just hope it slows down and that there are no more break-ins of walkers. I don't think we could deal with another tumbling fence._

"Both," Daryl said, his blue eyes glancing up at me and connecting with mine. His tone was one of a poker-like sound, one that wasn't revealing the concern I knew he was hiding. _He's worried for Judith and Kat, but he doesn't want to show me that side of him. The one that cares for my family._

"Judith is fine," I say as I lowered my eyes from his gaze and drove the pole into a walker's gnawing and growling head. "Kat...well...you can tell me that," I suggest as I truly didn't know what happened, seeing as I hadn't spoken to her yet and the fact she seemed fine but only he would know how she was feeling. _Didn't he just spend a few day trip with my sister? He _must _know how she feels, what's running in her mind and what they've been through during that trip._

"Its been a tough few days for us," he told me sadly, his expression was one of slight sadness but he still didn't reveal anything. Always the mystery and never an obvious answer. His eyes were focused on the bodies and his lips were formed in a tight line. "For her especially," Daryl said with a small sigh and slight pause before he killed a walker that was reaching out for him, snarling and groaning for flesh.

"Why?" I asked him, stopping my killing and looking at him confused. The way my Dad's hat was resting on my head, made me feel protective of Kat, like a father would a daughter and I felt the pressure of my hat weigh down on me. It was overwhelming, something that made me think over ways of how to protect, care and save Kat. Multiple situations, multiple concerns for her.

"Just...a lot of stuff to deal with kid," Daryl tried to convince me, his blue orbs glanced up at me and held my stare. Both of us serious, waiting for the other to move or say something. Neither of us giving up this silent challenge. "That's all," Daryl said with a shrug and moved to continue his securing that walkers were dead.

"If anything happened to her..." I went to say, taking a few steps closer to him and staring up at him from the edge of my hat. _If anything happened to her, I don't know what would happen to me and to Dad. She didn't get bit...did she? I mean, she looked fine. Is she? They didn't lose anyone, or did they lose a survivor?_

"Nothing happened to her, nothing _will_ happen to her," Daryl growled slightly, possibly at the thought of anything happening to my sister and it drove me to believing him. Knowing that he would do anything in his power to protect Kat, even if it meant he would lose his own life. He would do it. "I promise you kid," he told me honestly, his lips pursing and his eyes shying away slightly as he gave me a firm and singular nod. "She ain't never going to get hurt," Daryl spoke firmly, like it was a vow to himself and to me. "Not while I continue to breathe," Daryl continued and drove the end of his pole into a walker that struggled beneath us.

"Thank you Daryl," I thanked him kindly, my voice quiet and his eyes glancing up at me. Nodding once more, he continued to walk and kept killing walkers. His back to me as we both secured our safety, making sure that all the walkers were dead and no longer moving. No longer a threat to us.

"No problem kid," Daryl replied roughly, his voice sounding like a tired and slightly sad tone to it. There was a mystery about him, but he was a good enough man to keep my sister safe and that was all that mattered to me and my Dad.

I suddenly heard footsteps come up behind me, a calm and warm sensation about them as I looked behind me. _Kat._ She had her hands at her sides and empty, her feet stepping over walkers and her eyes glued to them in case she tripped or got caught by one of them. "Hey Carl," she spoke softly to me, getting beside me and glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "Daryl," Kat greeted the rough, rugged and mysterious redneck with a crossbow. "What you two chatting about?" she asked curiously while the pair of us stuck our weapons into the walker's heads.

"Nothing," I answered her questions, looking up at her and lying directly to her. _She doesn't need to know we worry about her. Or that Daryl clearly cares about her more than she would think. He should reveal that. At his own pace and at the right time. This isn't the time._ "Just about the amount of bodies we'll be needing to burn," I said as I point to the bodies that were laid out on the ground.

"I'm gonna go help the others with the infected," Daryl said, turning to look at me and Kat. He was stiff the moment Kat had made an appearance during our conversation. When he turned he looked momentarily up at me and then to Kat. His gaze shied away and he stepped over the mass of bodies carefully, the pole hanging losely in his hands but to the side of his body.

"Sure," Kat agreed, her blue eyes connected with Daryl's. It was in a way that showed me he cared for her, just like she cared for him. There was something hidden in their eyes, like they had shared something that not many people would be able to see. I could see this, because I knew the pair of them well enough to know when they were balancing each other out.

"I got this," Kat told him with a small nod, a sad smile forming on her lips and making her give him a silent conversation with him. "Thank you Daryl," Kat spoke kindly and moved to take the pole from Daryl. Daryl gave Kat a single nod, I saw how Daryl and Kat's fingers had brushed against each other in the exchange of the pole. Daryl moved away silently and continued his stepping over, keeping his movements silent and his eyes glued to the ground. "Come on kiddo," Kat said to me with a smile on her face, we continued to kill walkers and Daryl had left to go inside and help those who were sick.

* * *

**KPOV**

Approaching the gates, I saw Dad and Carl were completely covered in blood, poles were in their hands and they seemed to be doing something I wasn't too sure about. Judging by the fence, I knew walkers had burst through and were a direct threat to them. _They must have killed walkers instantly, needed to put them down and keep the others safe from this dilema._

Pulling up, I saw Tyreese and Daryl open the doors before I could even put the car to a halt. "Sasha?" Tyreese asked Dad panicked, Dad looked in bad shape, dirty, sweaty and covered in blood. His hand hadn't healed yet, but it had only been a few days since he had beaten Tyreese. "How's Sasha?" Tyreese asked him quickly again.

"I don't know," Dad replied quickly, he was panting and struggling for giving Tyreese direct eye contact, there was something behind the way he spoke and looked at Tyreese that told me he was holding something back. "I'm sorry," Dad said to Tyreese sadly, before I looked over to Carl and waved at him. Smiling to him, waving and seeing that sweet face of his while Tyreese and Dad spoke. Michonne, Daryl and Bob were all getting out, getting ready to fix up the meds for the infected and taking them towards the cell block.

"Well, get in there," Daryl told Tyreese while I watched them. Daryl looked serious, his voice rough and his gestures were one of encouragement. Dad's eyes glued to me while I pursed my lips and let our blue eyes connect. "We got this," Daryl informed him, which made Tyreese run out and towards the cell block.

"Should I-" I went to say, getting out of the car, I moved to stand beside Daryl and watched while he stared at me. His blue eyes were light in the dark comparison of the sky, the light of the stars shone in his eyes and made them glimmer.

"No," Daryl spoke pointedly, he had cut me off from what I was saying. "Spend time with your family," Daryl told me with a small, pursed smile which was hardly visable in the light of the moon, but I saw it. "I mean it, we got this," Daryl agreed with a nod, moving to the boot and his crossbow in hand. He had taken some of the bags and handed it to Bob and Michonne, preparing the things so that they could drive the car and supplies to the others.

"Yeah," Michonne agreed with a small smile forming on her face, my eyes shone as I smiled in return to her. I saw Carl fixing the last few gates and securing them, making sure they were all shut. "We got this," Michonne reassured me and moved to get into the car. Nodding, I watched as Michonne drove off, Bob joining her and taking the substances towards the cell block.

"Hey Dad..." I greeted Dad, walking to him and hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around me tightly, offering me the warmth I had been missing and we both stood there for what felt like hours, but were only a few moments. "Carl," I spoke Carl's voice when I saw him and I pulled him to me. His head resting on my shoulder and his small arms tight along my body, making me feel at ease and safe. "How's Judith?" I asked, pulling away and smiling to two of the most important men in my life.

"She's fine," Dad reassured me, his hands resting on his waist and his eyes were glued to the ground. His eyes shone in the moonlight, glistening as they connected with mine and his features were soft. "We're fine," Dad motioned between him and Carl with a look and gesture of his head. "We're all fine now," Dad told me, his hand resting on the back of my neck while he pulled me closer. Pressing his lips to my forehead lightly and making me shut my eyes in comfort. _I missed this man. The man I called 'Dad'._

"Hey Carl, why don't you go check out the rest of the bodies?" Dad asked while he pulled away and stepped to one side, glancing between me and Carl in that familiar way. _He wants to tell me something...doesn't he?_ "Make sure they're all dead," Dad suggested as he turned his torso slightly, looking back at what were piles of lines of bodies. Walkers that were still laying alive from the fire power they had been given. "I need to talk to Kat for a minute," Dad explained, trying to give Carl a task to do whilst we would speak.

"Yeah," Carl agreed while he gave Dad a nod, their eyes locked and I knew that there was something between us that was slightly strained. _What's going on? Is there something that happened while I was away?_ "Sure," Carl spoke before he turned and left me and Dad alone. Daryl and Carl both were putting down any walkers that had survived.

"What's wrong?" I asked Dad when I knew Carl was with his back to us, making his way to finish what he and Dad had started. Crossing my arms, I looked at Dad a little concerned. My brows creasing and eyes fixed on his expression, waiting to see what was going to escape his lips and invade my ears.

"I need to talk to you later, about Carol," Dad tried to make some sort of agreement with me, trying to set a place and time for us. I had spoken to him about it, agreeing and curious all while we spoke about when and where we were going to talk. "If Daryl asks about her, tell him to come to me," Dad said firmly after we had come to an agreement, being secretive and discrete about the whole ordeal.

"Oh," I said a little stunned by this sudden warning. _Why would he want Daryl to go to him about Carol? Well, I guess its because of the obvious fact he is wanting to tell me some information about her. I wonder what it could be...but whatever it is, it doesn't seem very positive._ "All right," I agreed, nodding and glancing at Carl and Daryl who seemed to be having a small, serious chat about something.

"Come on, go help your brother," Dad suggested and I nod slowly. Without another word, he leaned over and placed his hand to the side of face, caressing his thumb along the planes of my face and pressed his lips lightly to the opposite cheek. His gentle touch was a comfort, but I sensed something in it that told me there was more to it than a simplistic touch. _He's overthinking something._

"Hey Carl," I called to Carl as I had turned and walked towards him. His eyes were focused on his work, away from Daryl when I had got there. They seemed tense, stressed and worried about something I couldn't pin-point. "Daryl," I greeted, they were both holding poles while I was simply stepping over bodies and trying not to get caught or tripped. "What you two chatting about?" I asked curiously while I looked to the pair of them, Daryl had his back to us.

"Nothing," Carl had said, his eyes focused on me and clashed with my own pair of blues. His expression was one of serious, there was a slight change in his expression which told me he was lying to me. _You can't lie to me little brother._ "Just about the amount of bodies we'll be needing to burn," Carl told me as Daryl continued to kill a few more walkers, he turned and headed towards us. Carl had pointed to the mass and piles of bodies that were laid out in front of us.

"I'm gonna go help the others with the infected," Daryl told me and Carl, his eyes kept connecting to mine, only to look back down and away from me. The way he looked, was one of indaction that he didn't want to be here with me and Carl at the moment.

"Sure," I agreed, the pole in his hands was lose while he got closer. Handing it to me, I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my eyes connect with his for what felt like years. His blues boring into my soul and taking control of me. I felt as though he had somehow transported himself into my soul, connecting in a way that made me slightly scared. "I got this," I told him with a small smile.

My eyes shied away from his at exactly the same time, reminding myself that Carl was around and that I was being a freak in front of the pair of them. "Thank you Daryl," I told him which only made him nod once. He walked off after giving me the pole and made me look back at Carl. "Come on kiddo," I spoke to Carl with a smile on my lips, finishing up what was needed to be done and heading inside to clean up...

* * *

Dad had asked me to talk to him later, after he did his work and got himself cleaned up. When I had gone to talk to him, he told me of what happened between him and Carol. About Carol and how she had killed Karen and David, as to why she was no longer around and I knew in that instant that Daryl would not be pleased with her abandonment. "So, you sent Carol packing and came back alone?" I asked dad quizzically, holding Judith and feeding her some milk before bed.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Dad responds with a nod of his head, it was slightly mocking and as though I wasn't listening. I was, I simply was shocked he would do such a thing without our consent.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised and looking at him with a meaning that said 'You really have lost it, haven't you?' behind it.

"Kat-" Dad tried to make up some bullshit excuse, but it wouldn't work. Not this time and not with this issue. Our tones were hushed so that we didn't wake anyone else.

"No. You didn't have the right to make this decision," I growled at him, unhappy with his decision to kick Carol out without agreement or our consent. Not even a goodbye. It wasn't right and it didn't sit well with me.

"I-" Dad tried to but in and make another excuse. I was having none of it.

"Not to mention, you're not in the council," I argued to him. Our tones hushed as to not bring unwanted attention and as to not startle Judith. "It was meant to be discussed within the council as to what we would do with her. It isn't right to let someone die out there alone, and much less Carol!" I pointed out to him. Carol was family, she was like a mother to Daryl and we all knew that. She had been through so much with us and we owed it to her to keep her safe.

"She killed two of our own! In _cold_ blood!" Dad argued, his face coming close to mine and his teeth was bared at me.

"That wasn't cold! She did it to protect us, to protect Judith and anyone who was at risk of infection," I growled back at him, my eyes turning into slints as I glared up at him. Clutching Judith closer and keeping her fed. "Yes, it wasn't right for her to do something like that. She did it without our council, without agreement and she murdered two people we all cared about," I agreed for the most part with him.

"Then why do you disagree with my decision?" Dad asked me a little perplexed by my answer. "You said it!" Dad had stated like I was dumb. "She _murdered_ people we loved, people that made a difference to us!" Dad said through his teeth, unhappy with the fact I was angered by how I was talking about Carol in a kind and caring manner.

"Stop it!" I demanded, my eyes shutting briefly in pain and while holding back my burning anger. "It makes you no better than her!" I spat at him, which made him look away and take a step back. His hands placed on his hips and his expression was one of a silenced dog. "You sent her off to die," I snarled up at him. "She murdered them in our walls, in the safety of our shelter. You sent her away and she could be a walker now, for all we know!" I told him angered by the decision he had made by himself.

"No she's not," Dad said in his 'You've got to be kidding me' tone. He was acting as if I was being foolish and stupid. I wasn't. I was being realistic.

"Dad, she may be smart, resourceful and strong but...once your out there and there are more than you can handle...it gets tricky," I told him and knew he would agree with my words. He too had been in a hard situation, when he was in Atlanta and he barely got out of the tank alive. He survived because of Glenn and the others. "You get swallowed up in the crowd," I point out and he knew I was right. I could tell because he hadn't answered me back yet.

"She would never survive if there was the same amount of walkers as we had killed back at the farm," I told him and he simply looked at me with those familiar, bright and blue eyes. "I couldn't do it without Andrea and Michonne, you couldn't do it without the others either," I stated and he opened his mouth a little, only to shut it and gulp. His gaze on me while he changed the weight on his feet.

"But I-" he tried to tell me but I had cut him off again. I wasn't going to let him try and make this any worse than it already was.

"No!" I growled under my breath, as to not wake anyone and to not let anyone become startled by what was going on with us outside. "Listen to me and listen to me carefully," I ordered, my eyes staring into his. Blue on blue. "She may have done something without the council's agreement, but so have you," I remind him and he sighs out. "It makes you no better than her," I told him which made him stay silent. "Let me ask you...should we kick you out like you kicked Carol out?" I asked him and he just looked at me with a look that told me he knew I was right. "Send you packing?" I asked him and he just pursed his lips at me.

"What I did, it was for the good of the group," he tried to excuse what he had done. "Out of precaution because I couldn't have her around you, Carl or Judith," he told me, I believed him and I didn't want to. He was trying to look out for me and my siblings. "I did what I thought was right," he said, pointing to his chest with his hand and indicating his own thoughts to me.

"Exactly!" I agreed with him. "Don't you think that it was exactly the same reason Carol killed Karen and David?" I asked him pointedly. "She too thought that was the right thing," I remind him and this made him sigh. "Didn't she?" I questioned him and he only looked into my eyes silently. There was no arguing on that notion. "I should send you packing too, but I won't," I told him, relieving him from what fear he may have or not have felt. "I'm not you," I pointed out, but I knew I didn't have to. "And I'm not Carol. I decide with the council," I state, already making a decision to bring this issue to the table.

"I-" Dad went to defend himself, but I didn't allow him the pleasure of doing so.

"Don't," I snarled at him firmly. "You've done enough for the day," I pointed out and he just stepped back and shuffled on his feet forward slightly. "Go to bed, I'm going to finish feeding Judy and we'll talk in the morning," I told him what he had to do and what I would be doing. Instructing him to do as I had asked.

"Yes ma'am," Dad agreed a little coldly, not liking how I could now take charge of him and make him do as I wished. "Good night," he mumbled, walking off to his cell and leaving me with Judith. When she was finished drinking her milk, I made her burp a few times and gently placed her in her bed. Reaching my cell, I silently slid into my bed and fell asleep, thinking of what was to come in the morning.

* * *

**RPOV**

I had been reflecting on what Kat had said last night. I hated her for being right, but I couldn't undo my mistake and even though I hated Kat for being right...it was why I loved her as much as I did. She was always honest, always keeping me in check and keeping me on my toes. Waiting for my next screw up and advising me or telling me how I ruined what I had planned to do. Whenever I went to Kat for council, she would spot my mistakes and tell me honestly what she thought.

She reminded me of her mother sometimes, always stubborn and strong. Always right. She was stronger than her mother, she was smarter too and I was proud of her. She was strong enough to confront me and put me back in my place. To inform me of what I had done wrong and what I needed to do to make sure I didn't repeat the same mistake again. Except, with this issue there was no going back and no way to reverse it. I couldn't fix it. And I had to deal with this consiquence and swallow it for its truth.

Splashing water in my face, I saw Michonne was piling bodies up in the back of a truck. Struggling and grunting while she dragged the bodies towards the truck, Carl was still asleep and so was Kat. The cool of the water was a relief against the heat of the sun. "Need some help with that?" I asked her as she stood tall above me, wiping her hands of the dirt the walkers had gathered.

"No," Michonne answered quickly and with a polite expression coloring her face. "Do your thing," she told me as though this was her way of saying 'it's fine you've got better things to do.' Nodding, I decide to continue my work, turning my back and heading towards the small farm we had made. To check on the plants we had grown.

"Hey," I heard Carl's voice call after me as he ran towards me. Turning to look over my shoulder, I saw he wore his hat and was ready for the day in his way. _He's telling me that wearing a hat won't change him. I believe that. He's who he is. I can't change that. He's a good man and I'm proud of him._ "You didn't wake me up," Carl informed me like it was some sort of crime.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in," I made an excuse while I held the gloves in my hands, he had kept running and finally caught up to me. He looked ready for just about anything today.

"I should help," he told me which made me smile. He had rushed in front of me and stopped to look at me. A smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. _I think he's proud of himself too._

"Good," I agreed, pleased that he was ready to work and do what had to be done for the day. "I've got to go talk to Daryl," I informed him, ready to go and talk to him about what had happened to Carol. Already feeling guilty, especially since the conversation I had with Kat last night.

"Right now?" Carl asked me perplexed, he was curious as to what about and as to the reasoning why I would need such a urgent conversation with Daryl. _I just hope he doesn't hate me like Kat did. She doesn't hate me, but she's not happy with my actions and what I had done for the whole group._

"No," I said and hit him playfully with the gloves. Both of us stood and waiting for my response. "Soon," I told him with a smile forming on my face. "Soon," I mumbled more to myself, moving to go to the farm and check on the plants.

* * *

**DPOV**

Parking the truck, myself and Tyreese had been working on the fences during the night. Restoring them and securing them to hold long enough for it not to collapse again any time soon. "How's Glenn doing?" Tyreese asked as he stepped out of the car and looked to Hershel who was making his way towards us.

"He made it through the night," Hershel informed us. "He's breathing on his own now," he told us which made me want to smile. "Maggie and Bob are with him," he continued to give us information on what was happening with Glenn. "He seems stable enough for me to get some air," Hershel said, which was good because Hershel too deserved some time out and to relax after what went down last night.

"He's a tough son of a bitch," I pointed out. _Was locked in a room with a walker, walked through a crowd of walkers and survived. He survived when he was in a pharmacy with Maggie, he survived when that group of douchbags were shooting at him, Hershel and Rick at the bar. He can handle his own. We all know that._

"He is," Hershel agreed, Tyreese had left me and Hershel alone to possibly go visit his sister back in the cell block. I was happy to know everyone was either safe, or recovering from the outbreak of this asshole flu.

"You're a tough son of a bitch," I told Hershel as I point to him, meaning what I said and glad he had survived this long. All while keeping hope alive. Not just in the situations we are thrown into, but hope in our group and hope in a new day.

"I am," Hershel agreed with me. He walked past me, to go wherever he wanted to go. _Too damn right you are Hershel. You took down more walkers than any of us on the farm, you defend your family and you had taken a bite to the foot. Cut it off, saved lives and now you can walk on your foot without needing a crutch. A very impressive old man._

"How about Carol?" I asked Hershel which had made him stop in his tracks, turning to look at me and keeping his eyes sad but shy. Away from me. "She up in A block with Lizzy?" I asked him, surprised I hadn't crossed paths with her yet since my return.

"No," Hershel told me sadly, firmly like he had known where she was and that he was certain about it. "Talk to Rick about her," Hershel had stopped me, my mouth open and ready to ask him a question. "She's okay, just talk to him," he told me, blocking my eyes from the sun so I could get a good look at Hershel. _Rick? Why do I need to talk to Rick about Carol?..._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Good morning my farmers," I greeted Carl and my dad, seeing them by the small makeshift farm we had made. Feeling my heart warm at the sight of the pair of them checking something in their hands. "What you got there?" I asked, stepping closer and placing my hands on their shoulders, peeking into what they were holding.

"Peas...want one?" Dad asked, revealing a third pea that was in the pod. Taking it, we all looked to one another and threw the pea into our mouths. Eating silently, we all nod and looked to each other. Savouring the taste and feeling myself relax at the sweet and familiar taste of the peas. Something I hadn't eaten in what was years now.

"Mmm. Good, very good," I hummed in a happy state, enjoying the taste that had lingered in my mouth, wishing I could have another taste and it was when my dad and brother smiled at me, I knew they were both proud of themselves. I too was proud of them, they had put so much work and effort in their farming, it was only time that something finally turned out right.

Except, something in me bubbled. A tingling feeling you only got when you sensed something was wrong. It was the feeling you only got when you knew something was coming, something explosive and something that made you feel slightly paranoid. I had that familiar feeling you got when you felt someone watching you, when you felt someone's presence so powerful that it made your body go funny. Like you had eaten something bad, that was when I knew that there was a storm coming. Something I didn't know if I was prepared for or not. _Heaven help us..._

* * *

**Sorry guys for a long time without writing a chapter! I've been busy with life and with depression. It's been tough, so thanks for all the love that has been thrown my way. Thank you for the support and I am very happy to have you amazing people as my followers. I love every single one of you! Chapter updates will be slow, because there will be this story and one I'm working for SOA (Sons of Anarchy). If you want to read it, I will be posting that in some point this week or the next, I would love some support in this story if you like my writing and the show! Now...10 reviews please!**

* * *

**Now...questions to be answered in reviews and then replies to previous answers! **

**1) What do you think of this chapter?**

**2) What was your top 5 moments in this chapter?**

**3) What would you like to see more of?**

**4) Is there any suggestions you would like to give me for this story?**

**5) Any ideas of what will happen with Kat and the Governors attack in the next chapter?**

**6) Do you truly believe Kat will be going with Daryl?**

* * *

**Replies to reviews!**

**Fangirl1510: Haha! I would love it too, but I don't think that will happen. Sorry!**

* * *

**EastDenise: He really is! Daryl and Kat are my OTP, they're so sweet and caring towards each other. Aren't they? Their kiss has been thought out carefully, very accurately and I know exactly when it is. I can't wait for that moment to happen, but this is obviously a slow burn. So don't expect it too soon sweetie! We all think differently when it came to the two women, Daryl and Kat respected them and saw it as their graves, which are never to be disrespected. We'll see what I come up with on the attack, which I already know. -Evil laugh-**

* * *

**kellie: 1) That was a sweet moment, I agree. 2) I hope I make Norman proud this way. Thank you sweetie! 3) #Karol seems like a fun idea, but I'm not really sure that would happen between these characters. Kat is too attatched to some people. -Cough cough-. 4) Thank you! 5) It certainly would be!**

* * *

**boo1403: Thank you very much dear! I can't wait for October, but we'll all have to wait and see!**

* * *

**Panboa: 1) Wow! You don't know how happy that makes me! I've been feeling like that myself all through the seasons, I watch them and I think 'Kat is missing', and I also think 'What would Kat do in this situation?' quite a lot of the time when I write up my chapters. They are all very confusing and each story has their own issues, but they all tie together. I enjoy making little twists like the fish tank heads that had those of the nursing home. 2) I can completely understand that, it's kind of the reason why I decided to make this fanfic, seeing as so many people don't focus on that and only the love interest and Daryl. It's not like that, and it keeps it fresh with Kat and her family. How I keep some things similar, but things are going to start to change. So prepare for that! 3) I agree about Carol. When it comes to the kiss, I'm not to sure as to how you'll feel about it. Or the whole situation between Kat and who she is separated with. Guess we'll have to see, huh? 4) I agree fully on that. They have this type of balance, one that shows they connect in a level not many people can with either of them. Only one to the other and they all can see that, all except Kat and Daryl. 5) When it comes to Kat, we'll see and I agree about Daryl. He would certainly be very wrecked about the whole thing and especially if he wasn't gone with Kat. As for you understanding what I meant, thank you. I'm over the moon that you love my fanfic! It takes a lot of hard work, time and patience to get this all fixed. Thank you, I mean that sweetie!**

* * *

**Caity6991: Wow sweetie! Talk about giving me one hell of a review! Much love to you honey, I'm glad you're loving what I'm giving you so far and I hope to get a review from you for this chapter. This story is going to get really slow at moments and really fast in others, there is going to be times I would rather curl up in a ball after writing and times I just want to continue. This is going to be one hell of a ride for all of us. Prepare yourself, as for your ideas and thoughts...we'll have to see what my crazy mind has in store for us. Love you more hun! xxxx**

* * *

**redangel2463: I'm glad you do sweetie! I love writing those POV's. That was exactly why she saw those two women like her mother and Andrea, two important women and two women who impacted her in dark ways. Andrea was her best friend, a friend she failed to save and her mom was the woman who made her how she was. A woman who stood by her through it all, a woman who had given her love and comfort. She feels guilty for not getting there sooner than she had, she wished she could have saved her mother in some way and at least say goodbye. But that hadn't happened. We'll see what happens when the Governor attacks!**

* * *

**likea . witch: I understand that sweetie! Karyl moments are all different, as for the kiss...we'll have to see hun! I already know but you'll be the one to see it and it will make you possibly squeal if I get it on point.**

* * *

**Guest: I'm glad you think that hun! I can't wait for the attack either, as for the whole thing...we'll see and I'm excited to present it to you all. It will be one long and slow build up to that moment. Believe that.**

* * *

**Guest: 1) I honestly believe she belongs in the cannon, she's so strong and unique that she can actually form her own character and make the others stronger with her presence. Smarter too. 2) It will be one hell of a punch, I'll tell you that! 3) We'll have to see about the kiss and I already know what will happen. You could be wrong, you could be wrong but it will eventually happen. For a definite, it will be in Season 5! 4) I felt in that moment, they connected on that level and that Kat is still mourning them and finding it easier to swallow that fact. She's getting back to herself, but she's worried of the fact she's accepting their deaths in a way she felt she should take some blame to it. Or some guilt. 5) We'll see what happens!**

* * *

**Yele98: We'll see what happens sweetie! Be patient!**

* * *

**sassafras: My point exactly! But yes, we have and it was long ago. I have simply been struggling to write reviews and to keep my sanity. Don't worry though, I'm getting there!**

* * *

**strawberryfruits: Haha! No problem sweetie! It's updated and it's here!**

* * *

**I need 10 review for the next chapter! I hope you'll be supporting me in the new story I will be working on too, called 'Reaping What Was Sown' which will be about Sons Of Ararchy, where Abel returns to Charming and deals with figuring out the past of his father, who he truly is and what he wants in life. We'll see if I see you guys there! If you haven't seen SOA, I strongly recommend it. Believe me, it's going to haunt me for all time and I absolutely love the show, the characters and story. It's honestly...amazing. Please watch it if you haven't, you won't regret it. Each character is so diverse and complex, you with thoroughly love it if you gave it a chance.**

* * *

**Until the 10 reviews...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	40. Chapter 40: Destruction

Chapter 40: Destruction

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~3 months ago~_

_"Hey," I spoke out softly but it only escaped in a rough whisper, it was dark and the moonlight was the only source of light we had. Kat was leaning against the balcony, in solitude and Judith was fast asleep. Along with multiple others, it was quiet if it wasn't for the sounds of snoring members of our group. She looked angelic in the moonlight, her skin a soft white glow and her eyes a bright night blue. Her lips curled in a stern line, her features gentle and smooth against her skin. _

_"Hey," she replied in turn, this was something that was normal for the two of us. We were always the last ones to fall asleep, but she seemed to be pondering for a long while in her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, turning her head to glance at me through thick, long, black lashes. Her blue orbs light in the moon's shine._

_"I could ask you the same question," I answered her with my own retort. I was worried about her, she was stressing herself and she was trying to keep everything under control. It wasn't healthy, she wasn't fine and I knew it because of a run we had done yesterday._

_"I'm just...sitting staring up at the sky, thinking about stuff and things," she spoke, turning her head to stare up at the sky through the bars that blocked the windows. Keeping us trapped inside, but keeping us safe and secure._

_"What about?" I asked her, I was stood beside her, my body turned to her but her arms were lazily on the rails of the balcony, perched slightly and her body curved over it. She looked at peace but like she was overthinking something I didn't know if I wanted to know._

_"Daryl, I could have died yesterday," Kat informed me, her tone was dark and her head turned to directly look at me once more. A soft gulp traveled its way down my throat and made me glance at her a little dumbstruck. _Why's she saying this now? She ain't thinkin' I don't already know this, ain't she?

_"But you didn't," I pointed out, getting a little defencive without myself realizing it. _I ain't letting anything happen to her. Not now, not ever and I ain't jokin' bout this. She's going to survive this, before me and before anyone else.

_"No, you saved me," Kat pointed out with a small bow of her head, lifting it and glancing back up at the sky. "What I'm trying to say is...I don't want to leave my family behind," Kat told me honestly, I could hear the sincerity thick in her voice. _She wants to keep surviving, for them._ "Not now, not ever," she informed me of her thoughts further. She honestly didn't want them to be in danger or without her. "But...I can't live forever," Kat stated which made me clench my fists a little. _Damn it.

_"None of us can," I told her seriously, her body turned to face me completely, her hair loose and cascading down her shoulders. They formed beautiful curls and had grown since her return to the prison. Back to the beautiful length I had once admired, back to how I always pictured her when she was in my mind. Our blue eyes connected in a way that made my spine shiver._

_"I know that," Kat agreed, her voice firm and expression was stern. She knew what life was like and she knew that no one could escape death. Not her, not any of us. "It's why I'm asking you to promise me something," Kat said, after a long sigh and her blue flashed shut, hiding away her blue orbs from my own pair that searched for own, to gain the connection they once had._

_"Yeah?" I challenged, speaking in a tone that made me nod and watch her carefully. Curiousity got the best of me, intent to know what she had in mind and much more. Everything about her was interesting to me. "What's that?" I asked her, my voice slightly dark and my eyes glued to hers. Her thumbs twiddling while her head was inclined in a bow, her eyes fixated on the digets that swirled in a circular motion._

_"You're someone I trust," Kat revealed to me, my brows furrowing in confusion towards her statement. _What's that got to do with whatever's goin' on in that mind of hers?_ "I know you'll survive this longer than I ever will be able to," Kat spoke as though this was a fact, it made my whole body tense and I was unsure of what I could respond._

_My mouth, having no filter, spilled "Don't say that," quickly to her. Her eyes flicked up to stare into my eyes, as though I had just insulted her rather than order her to stop thinking so highly of me and so lowly of herself._

_"It's the truth Daryl, you're built for this and you know that," she told me which made my jaw clench, something inside me told me she could be right about it and I didn't want her to ever be right when it came to that. "I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens to me...you'll protect and keep my family safe," Kat pleaded me. "Especially Carl and Judith. If me and, or my dad don't survive, I want you to promise me you'll keep them alive. Keep them safe," Kat had asked me as though this was her dying wish. _

_"I-" I went to speak, but was cut off from her. Hoping to convince her not to speak about something ridiculous like this. _She can survive this, she needs to know that and have more faith in herself. It's almost like she don't know herself.

_"Promise me Daryl," Kat pleaded, her eyes locked on mine and her voice was pleading, mixed with a command. She was being cunning and trying to force me into the trap of guardian angel for all the Grimes members of the family. "You're the only one I trust with this," Kat stated, which made me feel a little honoured but pressured. _

_"I promise," I told her honestly, my expression serious and tone honest. _I'll look after them. All of them, with my last breathe and my undying promise to her. I ain't letting anything happen to her or her family. Not in a million years.

_"Thank you," she said with a smile playing on the corners of her lips, curving and gracing her features in a way that made my breath catch in my throat. _There's something about her, something that makes me weak and I don't know if I like it or hate it. All I know is, Merle would think me a pussy for doing all this an' thinkin' it...

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Hey," I heard Carl call to me, he was holding Judith and I had just walked in on him and Beth talking. Beth was sat on a stool, her arms by her sides and a smile on her face. Carl looked pleased, being a big brother to Judith and cuddling her like a good brother. It was a nice sight to see, he could tell it was by the expression that was plastered to my face.

"Hey squirt," I said to him while I walked over to him, mussing his hair and making him chuckle. Judith looked at me, slobbering slightly, I picked up a cloth and wiped under her lips and giggled. Beth snickered, a sweet sound and this was when Judith's bright hazel eyes glanced up to stare into my blue ones. _She looks like mom._

"Want to hold her?" Carl asked me softly, his arms turning Judith around to face me. Judith's arms stretching and hands clenching, wanting to be in my arms and her babblings was getting louder. _Looks like I don't have much of a choice, Carl._

"Yeah," I smied to him, nodding and glancing from him to Judith. "I do," I stated, reaching out to place my hands on her waist. Small, but she was growing and getting heavier with each passing day. _It's so strange, it's like two days ago, she was only a small thing that was easy to lift. So delicate and precious, now...she's a full grown baby. _

"Here," Carl spoke out, slowly passing her to me and gently, as to not hurt her or get anything caught of hers on himself. Taking her, I turned her to face me and hoisted her so she was more comfortable. Resting her against my hip, her legs were at either side of my waist and her fingers were in her mouth.

"Hey," I giggled, taking her hands out of her mouth and wiping it down with a part of her dress. It was a yellow dress, one that made her sweet and in my opinion, like a princess. "How you doing princess?" I asked her playfully, a smile growing around the edges of my lips as I stared at her and bounced her lightly on my hip. "How was she while I was away?" I asked Beth and Carl as they watched me with smiles on their faces and gleams in their eyes.

"She was...good," Beth began, her tone was one of a small silent lie. "Just a lot to handle," she explained to me which made me giggle. Sighing, I glanced back at Judith and watched as she wrapped her hand around my finger, waving it around with a small laugh escaping my lips.

"Being stuck in a room with just children and Judith, I can't imagine how anxious you were to see your sister and father," I spoke to Beth, understanding what it was like when it came to needing to be around family. When there was something going on, that may seem small to most, but was huge in case family were fine or not, it was nerve wrecking.

"_Very_," Beth agreed with a small sigh, widening of her eyes and a smile appearing on her face. _She's a sweet girl, I'm glad she's no longer suicidal and she's a great help with Judith. Especially while I was gone, she's been acting like the sister I'm supposed to be to her and...I do what sisters and mothers do for their young. I hope mom would be proud._

"Oop!" was my sudden noise when Judith let go of my finger, instead her hand attacked my nose and took a hold of it. Her hand clasped around it tightly, making my voice sound funny as I spoke. "What are you doing with my nose?" I asked with a nasal sound emitted from the blockage of my nose. "That's not yours," I teased, a hand reaching up to try and tickle her stomach. "Hm..." I inquired, watching a giggling Beth and Carl who were watching us. Amused by the small show we were simultaniously playing. "You like me when I speak like this, don't you?" I asked Judith, who was now laughing happily, her toothy smile revealed to me and her hazel eyes crinkled around the edges.

"I think we all do," Carl teased me, making me gasp and look at him with wide eyes. This only caused Judith to giggle louder, enjoying the faces and noises I was making without the use of my nostrils. Carl and Beth chuckling, their bodies shaking from their laughter and making me feel happy to make these kids laugh and have a good time over something so silly.

"I'm going to have to steal this nose, and this nose after that comment," I said as I brushed my finger along Judith's nose first and then to Carl's nose. Making him try and push my hand away from his face as I traced the length of their noses with a strangled laugh. Finding it hard to breathe with my nasal passages blocked, focusing on using my lungs and mouth in order to breathe.

"Like to see you try," Carl challenged, I could hear the playful tone in his voice whilst he smirked and his eyes squinted at me. _Cheeky._ I looked over to Beth who was stiffling a laugh, completely amused by the scenery around her at the current state.

"Would you now?" I teased and he just laughs, making a few more silly noises and playful threats to the three of them. I could hear the laughter of a baby, a boy, a girl and a full grown man. A deep voice, one I could easily identify to be my father's. _He must be hiding in the shadows..._

* * *

**RPOV**

It was sweet to lean against a door, witnessing the interaction of my three children and Beth. Beth, who was like a niece to me and my children, who were the most precious things to me. Kat, my eldest and rock. Carl, my middle child and baby boy. Judith, my youngest and my most cherished treasure. Chuckling, I watched them a few moments longer, until I saw Daryl walk past and search around for Carol. _Time to go talk to him..._

Following after Daryl, I stopped his search and pulled him to find a more private area so that we could talk. Telling him about Carol, I could sense his anger and sadness. _He loves Carol, like if she was his own mother._ "You couldn't have waited 'till we got back?" Daryl asked me, he paced along the balcony and turned to me suddenly, arms flying around angrily as he spoke.

"Until Tyreese got back?" I questioned him, not liking his tone but respecting the fact he was angry over someone he was truly fond of. _Carol is like his mother, who knows how he must feel. I don't blame him though, I would be pissed if someone sent any of my children away from me._

"I could've handled that," Daryl growled, turning his back once more and pacing around again. _Christ, he's like a cat in a cage. Always pacing around, waiting for his next move and rumbling on about something. He could of handled him, but I wasn't going to let him. Not over a murderer._

"Hey," I tried to call after him. "Hey," I called out this time a little louder, making him turn to look at me. "She killed two of our own. She couldn't be here," I tried to explain my actions to him, much like how I tried with Kat. "She's gonna be all right. She has a car, supplies, weapons. She's a survivor," I told Daryl, hoping it would comfort him in some way.

"Stop saying that like you don't believe it," Daryl growled, pointing a finger at me and catching my stutter. _Shit. _He was mad, his nostrils flaring and his face turning red. His eyes glaring at me, it reminded me of the time we had left Merle on that roof and the day I had finally met Daryl. _He was angry then, just like he is now. _

Daryl looked at me for a long moment, I gave him and nod and watched him as he turned away from me. Shaking his head, as though he was trying to get rid of something that was in there. Possibly his negative thoughts, either about him, me or about Carol. "She did it. She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head," I tried to tell him while he had his back to me. "She wasn't sorry," I told him truthfully. _It's what she told me._

"That's her, but that ain't her," Daryl spoke firmly, getting close to my face and glaring directly into my eyes. I was as though he knew Carol like she was the back of his hand. _Truthfully, at this point...I wouldn't disagree with his judgements, but Carol...she could never be forgiven for this._ "What are we supposed to do about those two girls?" Daryl asked me as he pointed off into the distance, his back turned to me again. A sigh escaping my lips.

"I told her we'd-we'd look after them," I stuttered, thinking about those two girls who were now like her children and it made Daryl chew the inside of his cheek a little. Sighing, he walked towards the rails and rest his arms against it, his forehead resting against the back of his hands. "I haven't told Tyreese yet," I told him truthfully. "I don't know how he's gonna take it," I told him, which made his head rise up and to stare at the windows.

Stepping away from the rails, he turned to me and looked at me directly in the eye. "Let's go find out," he suggested in an ordering tone, walking past me he headed down the stairs. _He's mad with me but...I can tell he starting to forgive me and slowly understand my reasons as to why I did it._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey, can you take Judith?" I ask Carl, while watching Dad and Daryl walk off to have some privacy, possibly to talk about Carol. Carl's expression was serious as he nods and gave me a kind look. His eyes soft and his smile slowly growing along the lines of his lips.

"Yeah, sure," Carl agreed, slowly he took her from my arms as I passed her to him. "Hey Judy," he called her by the sweet nickname he gave her. "Where are you going?" Carl asked me as I began to walk away from him, towards the exit and turned to glance at him, swiveling my torso so I could look at him.

"Going to go visit Glenn," I told him and he smiled sweetly. Nodding, he gave me a look of approval. We didn't need to say anything else, because he knew I was telling him the truth and that I was genuinely concerned for Glenn and the others. _They may be in the council, but they're also family and friends of mine. I care for them. _

"Could you tell him I said 'hi'?" Beth asked me softly, her bright blues were doe like and pleading. Filled with innocence and kindness. She too, was genuinely concerned for Glenn and the others. _Such a sweet girl._

"Sure," I agreed, nodding and moved away from them. Exiting and heading towards A block, finding the cell he was in, I walked to him and smiled. "Hey," I called to him, he was laying on his back and his eyes were shut. He looked like he was in deep thought before I came in, his brown eyes fluttering open to look at me. A smile shaping the corners of his lips in a sick, but sweet smile. _I missed the guys from the council, all of them. Hershel, Sasha, Glenn and...Carol._

"Hey," he spoke out softly, tiredly and in a recovering voice. His arms were placed over his stomach, resting on his back and his hair stuck to his head. Beads of sweat covered his skin a small, glistening coat and it made me happy to see that he was getting better.

"How you feeling?" I asked him politely, showing concern and sounding hopeful in every posible way for his developing recovery. _He looks better since the last time I saw him. He looked like he was going to faint at the table during our council meeting._

"Truthfully?" he asked me, I gave him a nod, which caused him to sigh and shut his eyes at the same time. "Like crap," he answered my nod with a small clearing of his throat, his voice began to get raspy and rougher.

"Well, you did just fight an infection," I teased lightly, shrugging and leaning against the doorway. Staring down at him with a playful smirk, his laughter escaped him and made his body shake against the bed.

"Yeah, not like you can blame me huh?" he asked me equally as teasing, a smile forming on his lips and eyes resting whilst he spoke. _He's always been good to me, my dad and to many others. He's a good man, strong and a fighter. He can get through this, easily._

"No one would," I agreed truthfully, my tone serious and I glanced around quickly. Surprised to not find Maggie stuck to his side. "Where's Maggie?" I asked him curiously. She was nowhere to be found in the cellblock, but I knew she would return quickly. She didn't like the thought of being too far from Glenn for too long, not since he was close to death the other night.

"She's gone to go get me some water," he told he tiredly. His tone slightly lazy and it was as though he was fighting himself to stay awake. _I better go and let him have his rest. He needs it if he wants to keep his energy to fight against whatever is inside of him._

"Let me guess, you tried to do it yourself?" I teased and giggled at the end of my question.

"Yeah," Glenn stated with a small chuckle, a wide smile forming along the lines of his lips. Stretching and revealing a set of white teeth.

"But she refused you to get up and decided to be stubborn?" I questioned playfully, knowing full well what Maggie and Glenn were like when they were together and as individuals. _Maggie is stubborn, whereas Glenn is easy going and level headed._

"Just how I like her," Glenn spoke playfully, his eyes flashed open and he glanced behind me, staring towards a figure and making me slowly turn. _Who's coming up? What did he hear?_

"Like you like what?" Maggie's sudden turn up made me jump slightly, stunned to find her return so quickly and give me a scare. A cup of water in her hands as she walked past me, entering the room and slowly lifting Glenn to a sitting position.

"Nothing," I lied to her, being playful and making Glenn chuckle. He sat up and leaned back, being supported by a mountain of pillows behind his back and taking the cup from Maggie gently. Sitting beside him, she stared at him and watched us curiously.

"I'm going to go look for Michonne," I informed the pair with a single nod of my head. "Focus on getting better, I want to see you back on that council, with me, Sasha and all the others," I tell Glenn as though it was an order, showing him concern and quickly, as though it was a slap in my face, I remembered something Beth had told me before visiting him. "Beth say's 'hi'," I inform him, passing the message along from Beth to Glenn.

"Yeah, thanks," Glenn said with a kind smile while he sipped on his cup of water. "Tell her I said 'hi' back when you see her," Glenn had stated more than asked, nodding, I leaned off the rails and walked towards the stairs. Going down them, I left the building and went searching for Michonne.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Tyreese," I called to a dark corridor that lead towards an exit, we had checked around the buildings and we heard from one of the survivors that they saw him enter the block where Karen and David were stored. "You down here?" I asked him, curious if I was going to recieve a reply.

"Rick, that you?" Tyreese answered me back with a question, his voice echoing down the hall as I heard footsteps approach me and Daryl. "You guys got to see this," Tyreese told us as we met halfway. His body was tense and I could tell something had really either angered him or spooked him. In all truth, I believed it to be both.

"Can we take a beat?" I asked him, hoping he'd agree to it because what I was about to tell him, would possibly make him angry at me. "There's something we need to talk about," I tried to convince him to join me and Daryl.

"It can wait," Tyreese dismissed my suggestion. "Come on," he spoke as he began to lead us the way down the hall. Daryl shone his flashlight and when we rounded a corner, I was surprised to see something I had not expected to see. "Look," Tyreese said as he hinted towards a board that had something..._strapped to it? What the hell?_

"The hell?" Daryl mimicked my thoughts, stepping closer towards it, he crouched down and examined the board. Revealing to me that it was of course, a rat that had been disected and pinned to the board.

"I was just looking for...answers...and I found this," Tyreese told us as he looked down at the board a little shocked to have discovered such a vile thing. "Same person that killed Karen and David, did this," he spoke, pretending to be some sort of detective. "Remember the rats at the fence?" he asked us as though we were dumb. "They showed up the same day she was killed," he told us, which made me feel a little disgusted but it was true. "We got a psychopath living with us," Tyreese said, trying to seem as though he was being too clever for us to handle.

"Tyreese-" I went to but in, but was quickly silenced by Tyreese overlapping me midspeech.

"We got to find him, Rick," Tyreese spoke, determined to figure out who had killed Karen and David. "And I'm not gonna sleep until we do," he told us, acting all stubborn. _If you give me a God damned minute, you'll find out who killed Karen and David. Shut up, God damn it! _

"Tyreese...whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen," I began, hinting to him that I knew who the killer was and that this act was impossible in being Carol. _Although...who could it actually be? Who did this sick thing? Kill a rat and spill its guts out to be some...demonic sacrifice._

"Why?" Tyreese asked me curiously, his brows furrowed and his eyes fixated on me. He took a step closer so he could have his face closer and eyes leveled to my height, this way he could look intimidating and threatening towards me.

Breaking the moment, I heard footsteps run towards us quickly. The footsteps light, but they were heard loudly enough. "Hey, has anyone seen Michonne and Hershel?" Kat's gentle voice asked us. "No one's seen them come back," she informed us which made us look at her stunned. _What the hell?_ "Jesus-" Kat began to say when her eyes found the rodent splayed across the board on the ground. Her eyes wide, her jaw dropped and suddenly, the earth shook from the sound of an explosion.

"Christ," I finished for her, seeing the roof smash a little and crumble under the impact of whatever crashed against our shelter. The four of us all looked at each other, waiting for word and in that moment, Kat was speechless.

"Come on," Daryl said, hoisting his crossbow and leading the way. Kat followed after him, Tyreese beside her and gradually I ran ahead of them. Pushing past slightly and running towards the gates, Daryl, Kat and Tyreese falling behind as I sped past, seeing Carl rush towards us and head towards the gates.

"Get back!" I called to all the others that ran out, this included Carl and Beth. Bob, Sasha, Maggie and some others came out too. All of us gathering up behind the fences and this was when something I saw appear became no longer a nightmare...but reality. _He's here. He's back._

"Rick!" I heard the familiar voice call. "Come down here," he instructed to me. "We need to talk," he told me, as though this was going to be a friendly conversation between us. _The Governor...he's back. He's ready. And he's got people. We're screwed._

"He's not the leader anymore!" Kat suddenly shouted down to the Governor, so he could hear and possibly understand what was happening. I felt some sense of relief that she was going to tell him there was a council that took over the leader position. "I am," she declared which made me instantly tense. My heart had skipped a beat for a second. _Is she asking for a death sentence?!_

"No!" I disagreed instantly for her sake, so she wouldn't be killed by the Governor. Her courage was wreckless and she knew it. "It's not up to me and it's not up to her either," I declared to the Governor. "There's a council now, she's part of it," I tried to explain to him. "They run this place," I explained further, stating why the council were more important to him than I was.

Suddenly, he gave a girl a signal and that was when I saw two figures being pulled out from the cars they had with them. "Is Hershel on the council?" the Governor asked me curiously, a slight mock in his tone as he spoke to me. "What about Michonne? She on the council, too?" he asked and that was when both Hershel and Michonne were pulled out from the cars, restrained and pushed to their knees in front of the tank.

"I don't make decisions anymore," I called out to him, my tone pleading for the lives of the two that were in front of him and the many that were on the opposite side of the fence, inside the walls of the cellblocks. _See sense. I can't do this. Not here, not now. Don't make me have to make decisions for us._

"You're making the decisions today, Rick," the Governor called to me, proud as he stood above his new found tank. A tank that was once used in the army forces. _Christ._ "Come down here," he instructed like it was so easy to walk down to a crazy asshole ontop of a tank. "Let's...let's have that talk," he tried to act kind, but I could see behind his voice and the lies that were laced with a tongue of silver and gold. _He's a lier, a good one and I don't trust that. Not one bit._

I was about to go down, glancing at Daryl, he gave me a silent nod of agreement. I was about to head down there, when I was pulled back by a small and warm hand. Turning back, I was met by blue eyes that were brighter than the sky. _Katherine. _"Dad, if you go down there...he'll kill you the first chance he gets," she warned me, clearly upset with my decision.

"I'm not going to die," I state to her confidently, even if I was completely negative about the chances of me surviving once I got down there to speak with the Governor. "We're going to talk and I'm going to keep you all safe," I told her, smiling, I glanced at her and then to Carl. Carl looked like he wasn't happy about my choice either, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to them, or Judy or anyone else here in the prison.

"I won't let you risk your life, let me go down there," Kat tried to beg for me to not go down there. Wanting to take my place. _She's brave, smart and strong. But she's also wreckless, over confidence and she's always thinking that she can solve issues like this if she offers herself in my stead. She's crazy. I'm not letting her get herself killed._

"No, I won't risk your life either. Protect your brother and sister," I tell her, more like a command and she gives me a look of wide eyes. Of sadness hidden behind them, she's wanting to keep me safe but it's my job to keep her and her siblings safe first. "Protect the others," I command as though I was the leader once again. "I'm counting on you with this," I pleaded to her, my hand reaching out to cup one side of her face, our eyes connecting and locking on one another. I could see my words sink into her mind, into her memory.

Moving to Carl, I cupped the side of his along with Kat's; faintly I spoke to them. "We can do this," I state, making them believe that we were capable of whatever would come in our way. "All right?" I asked them, staring between the pair of blues that watched me, both of them nodding, I saw them gulp and hold back their tears. Nodding, I placed a kiss to the top of each of their heads, walking down, I opened the gates and listened to the squeaks they made as they shut behind me. Prepared for any battle that may come, I walked down and let my fingers graze along the handle of my Python. _God...help me._

* * *

**DPOV**

"Tyreese," Rick called as we rounded a corridor, seeing a dark and lone corridor. We had asked if anyone had seen Tyreese after we had searched high and low for him, someone told us he was in the same block that Karen and David had died in. "You down here?" Rick called for him, hoping that he would answer.

"Rick, that you?" Tyreese's voice called to us, his voice sounded like one of panic and worry. "You guys got to see this," he said as we all walked down and met in the middle, the darkness made it hard to see, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the amount of light that was provided.

"Can we take a beat?" Rick asked Tyreese, possibly wanting to get the whole 'Carol killed Karen and David' issue over and done with. _I want to find out if I can go look for her or not, but even if he doesn't want her back. Tough, she's staying and I ain't going to let him boss me around. Not Tyreese. Not anyone._ "There's something we need to talk about," Rick hinted at Tyreese but he just stayed tense, his expression was one of shock horror. As though he had just seen a ghost.

"It can wait," Tyreese said, determined to show whatever he wanted to us quickly and make us see what he wanted us to. "Come on," Tyreese said as he turned around and lead us down the hall, showing us what he had seen and my flashlight had given us a clear vision of what he wanted us to see. "Look," he indicated while looking towards the board that was on the ground, pressed against a wall and there was something. _Is that stretched out?_

"The hell?" I asked, my brows creasing and forming a straight line while I walked towards the board. Crouching down, I flashed my flashlight on it and saw how there was a rat, cut open and nailed to a board. It's guts all hanging out, skin stretched and small body on display against a piece of wood. _Shit...that's insane._

"I was just looking for...answers...and I found this," Tyreese tried to excuse what he did, giving himself a reason to be there and with a reason for him stumbling accross this. "Same person that killed Karen and David, did this," he said, acting like some new Sherlock Holmes. Getting to my feet, I straighten up and watch him as he speak. "Remember the rats at the fence?" he asked us. "They showed up the same day she was killed. We got a psychopath living with us," he stated like it was something we didn't already know. _Christ...if Carol is the murderer...who is tormented enough to do this?_

"Tyreese-" Rick tried to but in, to try and reveal to Tyreese who the real murderer was. To prove to him that Carol was the one, and that this nut job was still living with us but simply because there was nothing else that could make this logical. Carol was gone, but there was someone killing rats and making them a new display.

"We got to find him, Rick," Tyreese tried to convince us to keep searching for the killer who had already revealed themself to Rick. "And I'm not gonna sleep until we do," Tyreese said, determined to find out who the killer was, even if she was no longer around.

"Tyreese...whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen," Rick began, leading up to the slow development and adding Carol, painting her as the killer that she somehow agreed to be. _Would Carol actually kill people who are sick?_

"Why?" Tyreese asked a little speculatively, his brows furrowed and his expression was one of confusion. _He's wondering how we know this. Rick needs to tell him what happened. Needs to tell him that it was in fact Carol who had killed Karen and David. _

Footsteps drew closer as they ran towards us, light and with a small bounce in them. It was Kat. I could tell just by the sound of it. "Hey, has anyone seen Michonne and Hershel?" Kat asked us curiously when she found us. "No one's seen them come back," she pointed out which made us look at her surprised. "Jesus-" Kat suddenly said when her eyes caught sight of the rat that was butchered and turned into a pancake.

Suddenly, the earth shook and the roof began to crumble above us. The sound of an explosion alerting us that there was danger, a threat and it was all outside our shelter. "Christ," Rick finished for Kat, looking to one another, I knew none of the pair would take charge of what we should do next.

"Come on," I called, rushing forward and leading the way, my flashlight bright as it would collide with Tyreese's flashlight. Running towards the exits, Tyreese and Kat ran behind me, Rick rushing past and leaving the building before us. The door clattered shut, my crossbow slung over my shoulder and heavy as I ran. Looking around, I saw that Carl, Beth, Maggie and a few others had left the building to see what was going on and who had instructed there be an explosion to one of our towers that was now on fire.

"Get back!" Rick ordered us all, hiding behind a pillar and behind the fences. This was when all of our worst nightmares came to the picture, of the man who had killed, tortured and captured our people. A man who was power hungry and insane because of this world. _The Governor._

"Rick!" the Governor called up to us, he was stood tall and proud above a tank he had with him. Cars parked in a row, people stood beside the cars and weapons in their hands. "Come down here," the Governor encouraged Rick. "We need to talk," he told us all, making my heart pound and my mouth run dry with fear. _This crazy fucker, he's like a God damned boomerang. Always coming back to us, always back to square one._

"He's not the leader anymore!" Kat declared, which made me wonder where she was hinting at. Her voice shook in the slightest, but it was hardly noticeable. _Is she going to tell him about the council?_ "I am," Kat spoke as though it was the truth, a small gulp was made and I felt my body tense. _She's asking to die, isn't she?_

"No!" Rick quickly interjected her, stopping her from making the mistake of trying to confront the Governor and possibly get herself killed in the process. "It's not up to me and it's not up to her either," Rick defended our system of a council, that there was no individual making the decisions for the group. "There's a council now, she's part of it. They run this place," Rick informed the Governor, making my jaw tense and eyes squint towards the proud Governor. _Crazy son of a bitch._

I swear I could have seen a smile form on his face from the distance we were in, his tone was one of teasing pride as he spoke directly to us. "Is Hershel on the council?" the Governor asked us, a girl walked towards the car and plucked Hershel out of it. "What about Michonne?" he asked as another one pulled Michonne out and lead them to be in front of the Governor. "She on the council, too?" he questioned us, his tone was one of mock curiousity, both Hershel and Michonne were restrained, hands behind their backs and both pushed to be on their knees behind the fence.

"I don't make decisions anymore," Rick informed him, he stuttered a little and we could all sense the fear and worry in his tone. The tense muscles of his was indicator enough that he was close to possibly losing it once again. _The Governor...what a prick._

"You're making the decisions today, Rick," the Governor decided for him, making it seem more like an order than a suggestion. _He wants Rick down there...but why?_ "Come down here," he told Rick. "Let's...let's have that talk," he suggested, giving a small nod and making us all nervous about what the Governor had up his sleeve.

Rick looked to me for reassurance, giving him a nod and knowing what we now needed to do. Rick was about to leave, when Kat stopped him and pulled him to one side. Worry evident in her bright blue eyes, sad and scared as she looked at him. _She's a nervous, scared and worried wreck._ "Dad, if you go down there...he'll kill you the first chance he gets," Kat informed him, trying to give him caution and fearing for her father's life.

"I'm not going to die," Rick told her confidently, his words slow and clear as he spoke to his daughter with care. His smile bright and wide, his eyes soft as he looked at Kat. "We're going to talk and I'm going to keep you all safe," Rick said, more like a promise than a reassurance that all was going to be fine. _I hope he's right, but with that crazy son of a bitch...I highly doubt it._

"I won't let you risk your life, let me go down there," Kat pleaded to Rick, her tone shook and her body shivered from the tension and fear. She was possibly holding back tears, because I could hear a hint of a thickness in her voice. _She needs to trust him, he'll be all right. I know it._

"No, I won't risk your life either. Protect your brother and sister," Rick disagreed, a small shake of his head was directed at Kat. I could see her grip on him was slightly tighter than before. "Protect the others," Rick said, his eyes glancing momentarily towards the others and myself.

"I'm counting on you with this," he spoke firmly, placing his hand to gently cup her face, he kept his tone serious. A commanding statement given to Kat as they locked blue eyes together, Rick reaching her level to achieve this look. Faintly, Rick spoke to both Kat and Carl as he cupped both of their faces, one hand on each of them. "We can do this," he encouraged them, reassuring them that they were all strong enough for whatever battle was to come. "All right?" he suggested, both Kat and Carl looked like they didn't want this, but they agreed with their father. He placed a kiss to each of their heads, exiting through the squeaking gates and walking towards the fences where he could speak to the Governor.

Heading over to Sasha and Tyreese, I looked at Kat for a moment, her eyes locked with mine before she glanced down at Carl. Slinging her arm over his shoulder, holding him to her side while they both watched whatever was going on down with Rick and the Governor. "We can't take 'em all on," I state, pointing out the facts and being realistic about the whole deal if it went south.

"We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned," I ordered Sasha and Tyreese while they would look at me and back towards Rick and the Governor. "We ain't got the numbers no more," I pointed out, we had made multiple plans for whatever outcome that could of happened with situations that involved the Governor and other possible threats. "When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" I asked Sasha as I too looked down to see what was going on with Rick and the Governor.

"Day before we hit the Big Spot," Sasha informed me quickly. "We were running low on rations then," Sasha began, as though she had more to add to this statement. "We're lower now," she informed her which made me think about the rations we went looking for during the time we had been building this small community.

"Yeah, we'll manage," I said, feeling confident about this newfound information. _We can always gather more supplies on the road._ "Things go south, everyone heads for that bus," I instructed, giving an order and acting as though I was in charge. _Kat has enough pressure right now, she must be worried sick over her dad, Michonne and Hershel._ "Let everybody know," I told them, making them nod and stare directly at the two leader figures who were discussing some sort of agreement.

"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad?" Tyreese asked me, making me think over what people knew and what others didn't. _We never discussed this openly with others, we always believed it would be our job to keep them all protected and out safely._ "How long do we wait?" Tyreese questioned me as he side glanced at me.

"As long as we can," I replied, brushing past them and heading towards the stash of guns. _We need to prepare, if there was anything I knew about the Governor...is he is spontaneous and quick minded. He'll make a decision before we even know what he's about to do._

* * *

**KPOV**

"Tyreese...whoever did this, I don't think that's who killed Karen," I could hear my dad speaking, he was down the corridor and in the dark. Rushing through the dark halls, I felt my feet fly over the floor and guide me towards the sound of my dad's voice.

"Why?" Tyreese asked him, turning the corner, I saw that both Tyreese and my dad were accompanied by Daryl. His eyes glanced up at me, quickly they shied away and it made me lock eyes with my dad. His brows creasing at my sudden appearance.

"Hey, has anyone seen Michonne and Hershel?" I asked them, my tone soft and I was breathing a little heavier from the small jog I had done in order to get to them quickly. Panick was coursing through my veins, worried for the safety of my best friend and for Hershel, who was like an uncle to me. "No one's seen them come back," I informed them, this was when I caught sight of something disturbing. "Jesus-" I said, getting cut off by a tremble and loud sound of an explosion.

"Christ," dad finished for me as the earth shook from the imapct, the roof rumbling and crumbling slightly. A piece of it falling down and landing on our feet, forgetting the rat that was splayed out, guts wide open and nailed to a board. Focused on the sudden explosion that had shook our shelter.

"Come on," Daryl said, adjusting his crossbow subconciously and running towards the exit. I fell back with Tyreese beside me, I felt the pressure and building adrenalin build inside me. The tension was making my stomach clench and churn, I could feel something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Get back!" Dad screamed when we left the building, catching up with Carl, Maggie, Beth and a few others who had left the buildings and gathered in the court. I saw something that made my eyes bulge, heart speed up and my body begin to sweat in places I never thought could sweat.

"Rick!" the Governor called up to my dad, our bodies all tense and my heart pounding faster with each passing second. "Come down here," the Governor suggested to dad. "We need to talk," he spoke, even if he was above a tank and standing proudly. Hands on his hips, clothes dark and his tone was one of pure malintention. _I see right through you Governor._

"He's not the leader anymore!" I stood up, speaking directly to him and taking the role of my father. Showing him confidence, even if I felt like cowering and crying in the corner. _I knew this was going to happen one day, it's why I made all those plans in case this asshole showed up. He did and now...I'm petrified._ "I am," I declared to him, ready to face him and feeling my body tense, my stomach churning once more but turned silent as I relaxed my breathing, keeping calm and collected. Much like how I remembered my father when he would take charge, much like when he would be a cop and take control of an issue. _I'm ready._

"No!" dad interjected, stopping me from being able to step up and do what was needed for us all to survive. "It's not up to me and it's not up to her either," Dad told him, making me look at him stunned and angered, my jaw clenching simultaneously. "There's a council now, she's part of it. They run this place," he explained to the Governor how things were now set up. _Damn it. Let me go down there. Let me face him. I can do this._

"Is Hershel on the council?" the Governor asked, all cocky and proud as he stood above the tank. While we watched a woman pull Hershel out from a car, his hands tied behind his back and my heart thumping against my chest. _He's got Michonne too...hasn't he?_ "What about Michonne?" he questioned us, his tone delighted and it was when I cursed under my breath. Seeing Michonne being dragged out by a man, leading her towards Hershel who was kneeled in front of the tank and Governor. "She on the council, too?" he asked in a teasing tone, pride evident in the way he stood and spoke. _He's proud that he has the upper hand. Taking hostages, people we care about and treatening us like this. Evil son of a bitch._

"I don't make decisions anymore," Dad stuttered, worried for those we loved that were now in the hands of our enemy. _Shit...we need to do something. I can't let any of them die. Not dad, not Michonne, not Hershel. Not anyone. I won't let this prick get away with killing another person I love. Not after Andrea. _

"You're making the decisions today, Rick," the Governor decided for us, staring up at us and his hands resting on his hips. Looking and sounding pleased about his power over us. _Dad won't submit to him. I won't let him._ "Come down here," the Governor ordered of dad. "Let's...let's have that talk," he spoke cooly, as though he had it all under control and was probably smug over his control over us. _He's got us where he wants us. He's clever, but not clever enough._

Dad looked to Daryl, who gave dad a nod of some sort of agreement. Dad was about to leave, but I took hold of him and turned him to face me. Panick flooded my body and took over every nerve I had inside me. "Dad, if you go down there...he'll kill you the first chance he gets," I warned him, not liking how he was so submissive to the Governor's commands.

"I'm not going to die," dad said calmly, confident and trying to reassure me. His ice blue eyes staring down into mine, making me feel helpless and I could see his mind was already made up. _He's going to go down there, no matter what I say to convince him otherwise._ "We're going to talk and I'm going to keep you all safe," dad said with a singular nod. The corner of my lips tugging to form a frown, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't stand the thought of any of it.

I felt my heart pounding, my grip growing tighter and my body quiver from the fear. _I don't want him to die. I can't let him. I need him, he's my dad. He's like a mentor and he makes me grow as a person. He's made me who I am today. I can't let him die. _"I won't let you risk your life, let me go down there," I was all but pleading him, wanting nothing more than to go down there and prevent him from being in danger and taking his place.

"No, I won't risk your life either," Dad told me, making me feel like I couldn't change his mind this time. _He's made up his mind. I can't change it._ "Protect your brother and sister," Dad ordered me as he looked at me seriously. "Protect the others," he commanded, looking around and glancing at the faces we grew to know, grew to love and care enough to protect.

"I'm counting on you with this," he told me, reaching up to cup my face and stare directly into my eyes. Our blues locked onto one another. He leaned towards Carl, bringing him closer and cupping his face too. Faintly, dad spoke to us and sounded confident. "We can do this," he encouraged us. "All right?" he asked us, both me and Carl staring at dad as we nod and took a harsh gulp. He pressed a kiss to our heads, turning away and letting us go. Walking to the gates, he opened them, the squeaking of the gates clattering as Daryl shut it behind dad. My eyes glued to Dad's retreating form, his hand on the hold of his gun. _He's ready..._

* * *

**RPOV**

Nearing the group of others, I stopped by the fence and saw how many people he had. It was too many to count, the amount was almost overwhelming. All with guns, all pointing them at me and the tank was huge enough to break the fences in. "Let 'em go right now," I demanded softly, not wanting to seem to intimidating but not wanting to sound like I was pleading him to not do something stupid. "I'll stay down here. Talk as long as you want," I tried to reassure the Governor that I wouldn't move.

"But you let 'em go," I told him, licking my lips and seeing Michonne and Hershel on the ground. Their hands tied behind their backs, eyes on me and their backs straight as they kneeled. "You got a tank," I pointed out to him, the tank was a threat alone if it weren't for the others and the Governor. "You don't need hostages," I pointed out to him truthfully.

"I do," he disagreed with me. "This is just to show you I'm serious," he said, which I didn't know if it was either to mock me or because he was serious. His mouth twitched, showing me I thought otherwise. "Not to blast a hole in our new home," he spoke as he glanced up at the prison. _So that's what he wants. The prison. _"You and your people, you have till sundown to get out of here or they die," the Governor threatened me and my people. _He doesn't give up...does he?_

Shaking my head, I tried to think over what my options were. Licking my lips and looking to one side. Towards the plants we had grown and how they were a sudden symbol of life. _We have a chance here, out there...we'll die. Just like they will but...why does he want us gone? We can't fight, we can't risk losing Michonne and Hershel. There has to be another way. _"Doesn't have to go down this way," I told him, hoping for some sort of solution to both our problems. _We can't go or fight, and he can't force us out of what's ours._

"I got more people, more firepower," he pointed out to us. "We need this prison," he said to me, trying to convince me that it was only them that needed the prison. _So do we, jackass._ "There it is," the Governor spoke, one hand flying around as though he was indicating to something I couldn't see. "It's not about the past. It's about right now," he said as though this was what it was all about. _Do these people know who this man is? What he is capable of? He's a greedy man, wanting whatever he doesn't have. I can't and won't let him force us out of our home._

"There are children here," I revealed to them, wanting to gain sympathy and understanding as to why we couldn't just leave the prison so easily. "Some of them are sick," I pointed out, wanting them to know what was going on and trying to make them see that there was no way we could just leave. "They won't survive," I stuttered, my body quivering at the attempt to make them come to terms with the fact it is impossible for us to leave the prison.

Some of the people looked at me with sad expressions, with ones that showed me they still had hearts and some that were, by their expressions, believing I was saying a lie to just gain sympathy from them. "I have a tank," the Governor pointed out. _I'm not stupid, and I sure as hell ain't blind._ "And I'm letting you walk away from here," the Governor said as though he was giving us charity. "What else is there to talk about?" he asked me curiously, my mind swirling in circles and I had no idea how I was going to solve this mess. _How do I save us all? What does he really want? I don't think he really cares much for protection of the prison. He wants revenge...doesn't he?_

* * *

**DPOV**

Silently, I slid the boxes of guns and ammo closer towards us. Trying to be sneaky, I pulled out a gun and some clips. "You good?" I asked Bob who turned his head to look at me and give me a curious look. Offering him the gun, I didn't know if he was sober or not, or if he was possibly under the influence of the alcohol he had brought along with him during the run.

"Yeah," Bob reassured me, looking me directly in the eyes and voice firm but quiet. _I hope to God he's telling me the truth, if I give him this gun...he better use it right and he better stand with us to fight. I heard about his history with fallen camps. If we fall, he better defend us and protect our people._

Speaking faintly, I had pulled out a few other guns and handed them to Maggie and Beth. "All right," I alerted Maggie as I pressed the gun against her back, she looked at me and took the gun and gradually, everyone around us had a gun. Giving Kat an M4-A1, I then handed Carl a Marlin Model rifle, I stood beside them and watched the interaction that was made down by the fences. _I don't like where this is going. Governor is acting too...peacefull. Something's not right. My gut is telling me to be ready...and I am._

* * *

**CPOV**

Being handed the guns, I held it tightly and prepared myself for anything that could happen. Listening to the conversation, both me and Kat were holding onto each other for our father. We were worried for his safety, along with Hershel's and Michonne's safety. For all of our safety. I didn't like how the Governor manipulated us, I didn't like the feeling that ran over me at the sight of him. Looking proud, dominant and ready to take what he thought was his.

_We can't let him win, we can't let anyone die. I won't allow it and I won't let Dad get in the Governor's clutch. He's going to get hurt and he's going to die if we're all not smart. We need to do something, we need to end this and reveal the Governor for who he really is. A killer, a manipulator, dictator and a greedy, revenge filled, cocky jerk._

* * *

**RPOV**

"I could shoot you all," the Governor threatened. "You'd all shoot back. I know that," he stated the facts. _We never go down without a fight._ "But we'll win and you'll be dead," he told us darkly, and something in me knew he was telling the truth. "All of you," he spoke, making me tense. _If anyone needs to survive, it has to be Kat, Carl and Judith. Please. They need to keep fighting, find a cure and live better lives than this._

"It doesn't have to be like that," the Governor said with a small shake of his head. "Like I said, it's your choice," the Governor repeated, but this was when we saw walkers coming closer towards the distance. The Governor raised his gun and shot the pair of them down. "Noise will only draw more of them over," he told me like I didn't already know. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be for you to get out of here," he continued to make his threats. _Leave us be. It doesn't need to end bloody or end with either of us leaving._

* * *

**KPOV**

"We got to do something," Carl spoke, aggitated and anxious to get this all over and done with. Myself, Daryl and Carl had our guns up, aiming at those who stood around and ready for firing. _What's with Carl? Why is he more anxious to get this over than I am? Why do I feel so calm right now? Something's wrong. I can't tell what it is._

"Your dad's got it," Daryl reassured Carl, both of their fingers itching on the trigger. I could feel the tension in the air, coming from both those down beside the Governor, from the rest of us and especially from the two men who were beside me.

"They're talking," Carl said annoyed with the thought of possibly no action. _Jesus, what's wrong with him? Surely it's a good thing, isn't it?_ "We could kill the Governor right now," Carl snarled, glancing at him wide eyed, I saw him squint and add a little bit of pressure on the trigger.

"From 50 yards?" Daryl asked him, Carl was between me and Daryl. Myself and the blue eyed, rugged man giving each other looks of concern over my brother. _I'm glad I'm not the only one who's thinking Carl's lost his mind right now. What the hell is wrong with him?_

"I'm a good shot," Carl spoke cockily, confident in thinking he was capable of killing the Governor at this far a distance. "I could end this right now," Carl pointed out which made my heart jump towards my throat. _Christ...one wrong move, we could send dad to death and the rest of us to hell._

"Yeah, or you could start something else," Daryl snarled as he looked away from my brother and towards those who were the threats behind out fences. "You got to trust him," Daryl tried to convince Carl. _If only it was that easy. I hope Daryl's right. _

"Listen to Daryl, Carl," I spoke to Carl, looking at him and nodding to Daryl's words. "He's right," I agreed. Turning my head, I shut one eye and aimed at the Governor, seeing his cocky smile and his proud stance. _What does he want? Why can't he leave us alone? The damage he's done...it's unbelievable and unforgettable. He needs to leave and keep away from us. For good._

* * *

**DPOV**

"We got to do something," Carl spoke, aggitated and anxious over something. _He wants something to happen? Why would he want that? I'm surprised he wants to get something like this over and done with._

"Your dad's got it," I tried to defened Rick. _Rick's a smart man, he can handle himself. _We were all in a line, guns up, ready to fire. Our aims on different individuals but we were all prepared for whatever war could happen. I stood beside Carl, Kat stood on the other end and we were all squinting towards our threat.

"They're talking," Carl said impatiently, as though this was a problem. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ "We could kill the Governor right now," Carl growled darkly, surprising me and his sister as we both glanced at him.

"From 50 yards?" I questioned him, knowing well enough that Carl was a good shot, but not at this distance. He's better since the last time he thought he could be a good shot. _He's trying to be smart, but it's not working out as he hoped it would._

"I'm a good shot," Carl spoke confidently, both of us were itching to pull the trigger. Both of us ready for the fight we could feel building and gradually, we knew that this was going to be bloody. "I could end this right now," Carl said as though it was easier than he thought. _He's not thinking straight, he's either too ready or too worried for those we care about._

"Yeah, or you could start something else," I informed him, trying to make him see sense and not somehow lose it. "You got to trust him," I tried to convince him, trying to make him and Katherine have more faith in their father. _They need to stop worrying. Their dad is a smart man. He can handle this._

"Listen to Daryl, Carl," Kat ordered Carl, she stared at him and I could see it when I glanced out the corner of my eye at them. "He's right," Kat agreed, her eyes flashed to look at me and she nods slowly with her words. Agreeing with my own. _Rick wants me to keep them safe, to take his lead if anything happens to him. I won't let any of us die. Especially not the people I care about._

* * *

**CPOV**

"We got to do something," I tried to convince Kat and Daryl, Kat to my left and Daryl to my right. The three of us in line, our guns up and aims on individuals that surrounded us. _We need to do something, it could be death for Dad, Hershel and Michonne if we don't act now. We need to kill him to stop his influence over those people._

"Your dad's got it," Daryl tried to convince me that my dad knew what he was doing. _The man's not been a leader for months, you really think he's going to know what to do when he runs away and cries whenever someone suggests to him to take over as the leader again?_

"They're talking," I snarled, not liking how people kept thinking I didn't know what I was doing. _I know what I'm doing and I won't let this chance escape me. He needs to die. He needs to be killed so that he can leave us alone. Kill everyone of them that rebel against us._ "We could kill the Governor right now," I informed them, knowing we could do this if we tried. My finger adding a small amount of pressure on the trigger.

"From 50 yards?" Daryl questioned me quizzically. Doubting my skill and reaction time. _I'm fast, and smart enough to know that if we end this now, we can get back to surviving behind the fences. We would no longer need to be afraid of him, now that we have him and can kill him with ease._

"I'm a good shot," I informed him, tying to convince him that I could do this. _I can do this. Dad said so, we can do this and I will. If it can save us all, then why should I not take this chance?_ "I could end this right now," I state as I squinted to the distance, aiming directly for the Governor's head. _You're dead._

"Yeah, or you could start something else," Daryl snarled at me kindly, trying to make me see sense but I wouldn't. _I'm being stubborn, but only because I won't risk us losing lives. Not mine, not Kat's, not Dads...not any of us._ "You got to trust him," Daryl suggested to me, trying to make me be convinced of his words. That my dad could do this, that we just need to be patient and ready for whatever was about to come.

"Listen to Daryl, Carl," Kat spoke to me, she looked at me directly and I could see it from the corner of my eye. Her voice soft, gentle and it weirdly echoed to me as though she was mom. _Mom...I miss her so much. She died here, I won't leave and I won't let anyone else die here._ "He's right," Kat informed me, I felt her eyes leave me and flutter up to meet Daryl's pale blues. _I'm not letting anyone else die. Not today, but I'll listen to them. I trust dad. I just don't trust the Governor._

* * *

**RPOV**

"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left," the Governor spoke as he looked up at the sky, pointing towards the sun that slowly began to sink in the distance with his chin. "I suggest you start packing," he told me as though he cared about us that lived here. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here," he said to me, but I was no longer looking at him. I could only see Hershel, his face of helplessness and despair.

_I can't disappoint Hershel, not now and not today. He needs me, everyone at the prison needs me and I can't see any alternatives. I need to make a call, and make one quickly. _"We can all-" I said and sighed at the end. _I hope I don't regret this._ "We can all live together," I told them all, trying to make them think over their options as well. "There's enough room for all of us," I informed them.

"More than enough," I agreed as I thought over how many cell blocks there were. _There is plenty of room, we can survive together. Even if it pains us to have the Governor so close to our beds. Close to Carl, Judith, Kat and Michonne. After everything he's done._ "But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof," he said as though we were the bad guys. _They don't know the things this man has done. I can tell by their faces and by how he speaks of us. He's painting us as the bad guys._

"We'd live in different cell blocks," I suggest, trying to give everyone comfort and so that they knew they could all be safe together. _The further away from each other we are, the better we'll all be._ "We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready," I tried to convince everyone, especially the Governor.

Hershel's smile was slowly growing, his eyes shone with pride as he looked at me. "It could work," Hershel said as he turned ever so slightly to face the Governor. "You know it could," Hershel spoke, trying to convince the Governor that this was the right thing and that it would be the best chance for all of us to survive.

"It could've," the Governor agreed with Hershel. "But it can't," he said, suddenly flipping the switch of hope we had for it all to work out. "Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea," he listed, which made me gulp harshly down the lump that was building in my throat. I saw Michonne's expression become sour and I knew that Kat would be in the exact same state as Michonne if I saw her in front of me. _They loath this man for killing Andrea. She was family. To all of us. But especially to Kat and Michonne._

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy," I agreed with him, trying to make him see that this would be the better option. "Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other," I told them, pointing at the row of people and cars. All the people were heavily armed. "But I don't think we have a choice," I said with a small shrug of one shoulder.

"We don't," the Governor said with a small head tilt and shrug. "You do," he pointed out, being stubborn about his choices. _What an asshole. Take my offer and we can all live in peace. There is a win-win if we can all live behind these fences. There doesn't need to be a war and I'm not giving up what we worked so hard to maintain and build._

"We're not leaving," I stated bluntly. "You try and force us, we'll fight back," I informed him and I tried to sound threatening. "Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out," I agreed with his previous statement about the walkers. "They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless," I tried to make them all see sense. To make them realize that we could all live in harmony and not cause a fire fight. "Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can," I said, putting my option forward. _Take my offer. Please._

This was when I saw him jump down from the tank and pull out Michonne's sword. Making his way to Hershel, my eyes widened and I felt myself tense. My heart rate becoming faster at the scene that played out in front of me. The Governor placed Michonne's blade beside Hershel's neck, aiming to hack off his neck. _Christ._

My eyes searched for a face that was completely shocked by what they just saw. Landing on a girl who had brown hair and her gun lowered. She looked at us, panting and shaking her head. She was evidently shocked by the Governor's actions in that very moment. "You," I called to her, pointing at her and she looked at me. Shaking her head, a pleading look in her eyes. "You in the ponytails," I tried to describe her the best I could as I continued to point at her. "Is this what you want?" I asked her. "Is this what any of you want?" I asked as I paced around and looked at each individual face.

"What we want is what you got," the man in the tank said as he leaned against the tank lazily. His gun aimed at my people and home. "Period," he grumbled out. "Time for you to leave, asshole," he ordered of me but I wasn't going to put up with his bullshit. Ignoring his snarky remark, I looked at the rest of them.

"Look, I fought him before," I informed them as I point to the Governor. "And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here," I revealed to them, pointing towards the others who are now witnessing this exchange. "Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us," I said as I point to the gates and to myself. "We let go of all of it, and nobody dies," I tried to convince them, seeing some faces change and consider my new option.

"Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive," I spoke, preaching how this world changed us and that it could all be forgiven. Forgotten. "But we can still come back. We're not too far gone," I tried to convince them, that we could all change and find our way back to who we were. Slowly, I saw the Governor remove the blade from Hershel's neck and Hershel's eyes were glued on me. "We get to come back," I said, remembering the words that Hershel told me. "I know...we all can change," I finished. The smile on Hershel's face, it showed me he was proud. I could see it in his eyes, how he looked at me. He knew I was trying to keep the peace and he was proud of that.

The Governor looked to Hershel, to the blade and pulled it away from Hershel. His stare slowly moving from the blade to look at me. His face blank, eyes dark and mouth slack. "Liar," he whispered and as though in slow motion, I saw everything become destroyed. He pulled the sword back, flying it across and hacking a chunk out of Hershel's neck, blood pouring from it and staining his clothes. My heart pounding, eyes widening and slowly Hershel fell to the ground. Dying. Everything was silent.

"No!" I screamed, pulling out my gun, I fired a shot and that was when everyone began to fire at one another. Running back, I fired as many shots as I could, running out of bullets as I headed towards the bus. Reaching it, I got hit in the leg with a bullet and fell to the gound. "Ah!" I screamed before I crawled behind the bus for cover, waiting for whatever could happen. Trying to figure out a way to get myself out of this mess. Gunshots, screams and the vision of Hershel's death clouded every single sense I had. _He's going to pay. I swear it._

* * *

**KPOV**

"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left," the Governor spoke as he looked towards the sun, nodding towards it and pointing at it with his chin. "I suggest you start packing," he advised us and my dad. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here," he spoke proudly, trying to be threatening and make us leave the prison quicker. _That's not going to happen. _

"We can all-" Dad began, his voice strained, as though he was fighting the urge to change what he was about to say. Or at least, he was having trouble saying the right words. "We can all live together," he suggested. "There's enough room for all of us," Dad spoke truthfully. _Together?_

"More than enough," the Governor agreed with dad. "But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof," he said, as though we were the bad guys and the ones that would kill them in their sleep. _We're not like that. Dick._

"We'd live in different cell blocks," Dad tried to keep them all at ease. "We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready," he tried to convince them, trying to make them see sense and trying to keep the peace between us.

"It could work," Hershel agreed with my dad. "You know it could," Hershel said, trying to make the Governor think positively about this newly made suggestion. _I don't know how I feel about this. If the Governor changes his mind...I don't know what will happen. Or who would try to kill him first out of all of us._

"It could've," the Governor agreed with both my dad and Hershel. "But it can't," the Governor flipped a sudden switch, disagreeing with dad's suggestion of us all living together. "Not after Woodbury," he pointed out. _Penny?_ "Not after Andrea," he said which made me shut my eyes tightly. Inhaling deeply, I looked away and clenched my jaw. _Asshole._

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy," Dad agreed with him, trying to reach out to the others that surrounded the vile man. _That's an understatement dad._ "Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other," Dad said trying to make everyone change their minds and ignore the Governor's lies. "But I don't think we have a choice," dad said, trying to make everyone see that there was an alternative to this all.

"We don't," the Governor said bluntly to dad. "You do," he said with a nod. _Christ. Why is he so stubborn?_

"We're not leaving," Dad said to him with a shake of his head. "You try and force us, we'll fight back," Dad said matter-of-factly. "Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out," Dad spoke, refering to the walkers. "They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless," Dad told them honestly, making them realize that we were having the trouble of the walkers pushing in the fences. "Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can," Dad declared to them, making his own proposition.

Suddenly, the Governor jumped off the tank and went for something. Shock filled me whne I saw him pull out Michonne's sword and walk towards Hershel. The blade pressed against Hershel's neck, the Governor giving a clear threat. "No!" Maggie cried out, Beth sobbing as the pair of them clutched at the fences. _Jesus. The Governor is completely mad._

"You," Dad said, pacing around and pointing to a girl. "You in the ponytails," Dad was describing her. "Is this what you want?" he asked her, his finger still pointing towards her. "Is this what any of you want?" he asked them all as he moved his arms at either side of him, spread out and trying to gain their attention, trying to show them that this was completely wrong. _Do they know what this man is capable of?_

"What we want is what you got," a man shouted to dad. "Period," the man grumbled quickly. "Time for you to leave, asshole," he insulted my dad. _Fuck you. Asswipe. Great, the Governor is the asshole and this guy must be the asswipe. Perfect pair. They can both go to hell._

"Look, I fought him before," Dad revealed, pointing towards the Governor this time. "And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here," he informed them. Pointing to those of us behind the gates, clearly talking about Sasha and a few others that were once with the Governor. "Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us," Dad said, pointing to the gates and then to himself.

"We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive," Dad said, relating to all of us who have survived through this fucked up world. _We've all killed, we've all done worse things and some cases are more evil than others. _"But we can still come back," Dad said, saying the same words that he had once said to Shane. "We're not too far gone," Dad repeated words Hershel once said. "We get to come back. I know...we all can change," Dad finished.

What surprised us, was the Governor slowly pulled the sword away from Hershel. His eyes first on Hershel, the blade and finally landing on my dad. For a split second, I actually believed he would forget all we did, everything that happened and I then knew I was wrong. In a flash, he raised the blade, swung and we all watched as he sliced down on Hershel's neck. The blood staining his clothes and showing us he was dying. Falling to the floor, I could hear my heart thundering, see the screaming coming from Maggie, the sobbing from Beth.

"No!" Dad screamed, time coming back to us and he quickly raised his gun. Firing a shot, he began to run back, towards the bus and that was when I saw him fall. He was clutching at his leg as he fell, unable to move and crawling towards the bus for cover. Gunfire echoing, screams filling my ears, I saw how both Carl and Daryl fought against the others. _I need to go save dad._

"Dad!" I screamed the moment I saw him get shot and fall to the ground. "Carl, cover me and stay safe," I command of Carl, swinging my M4 over my shoulder, adjusting my bow and preparing myself to run towards the other end. "Do whatever Daryl tells you to do," I tell him, looking directly at him. He stopped his firing and stared at me confused. "Daryl, remember your promise," I spoke quickly, glancing up at him as I made sure my shoelaces were tight and done well for me to run.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed, side glancing as he would grunt and shoot towards the lines of people, of cars and the obvious threat. Dad was sat against the bus, fiddling with his gun and I had to make a quick route. _Around the side. It will be less obvious and safer. Will take longer to get to him, but he can hold on for a little longer._

"Wait," Carl called to me, I was about to leave, fastening my hair tightly, I made sure none of it was in my face. His small hand gripped my arm tightly, pulling me back to look at him. "Where are you going?" Carl asked me curiously, worried for me and my safety.

"To save dad," I tell him honestly which made his eyes widen, his hold on me tightening and Daryl's body turned tense as I side eyed him. _They probably think I'm crazy, but I won't let dad face the Governor alone. Not today. Not any day. Especially not with this amount of fire coming his way._

"Are you insane?!" Carl shouted at me over the sound of gunshots.

"No, now do as I say and cover me," I told him sternly, ordering him to do as I said and without a word, he let me go and allowed me to run towards the opposite end of the prison. Running past Bob, Tyreese, Sasha, Maggie and all the others. Dodging gunfire that flew past me, ducking and making my legs run faster. _Focus Kat. Focus._

* * *

**DPOV**

"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left," the Governor spoke, telling us as he pointed to the sun using his chin. "I suggest you start packing," he advised us and Rick. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here," he said as though he was giving us a heads up, pretending to be friendly in his evil nature. _I want to kill him...so badly._

"We can all-" Rick began, his voice strained as he spoke towards the Governor and the others. "We can all live together," he said, giving them an alternative that didn't involve bloodshed. "There's enough room for all of us," Rick tried to make the others see another way to avoid all this firefight that could happen in seconds.

"More than enough," the Governor agreed with a nod of his head. "But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof," he said, trying to draw us out as the villans in this make believe play of his. _What an asshole. None of us killed his sibling or friends, we didn't torture his people and we sure as hell didn't keep any of them as hostages._

"We'd live in different cell blocks," Rick suggested to them, trying to find a way around our barriers. "We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready," he tried to make them consider his proposal.

"It could work," Hershel agreed, turning to look at the Governor and give him this friendly reminder. "You know it could," he pointed out to the man who would never see sense. _Take the fucking bait, let us be done with this and safe. Jesus...come on!_

"It could've," the Governor agreed with a nod. "But it can't," he said, killing any chance of us convincing him to let go of it all and to change his choices so we could all survive. "Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea," he listed off which made Kat glance away and breathe in sharply. _Asshole._

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy," Rick agreed with his point. "Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other," Rick said trying to make them change their opinions over it all. "But I don't think we have a choice," he said. _We won't leave, but they can stay. Only if they want to cooperate._

"We don't," the Governor agreed with him, a single nod indicating that he believed Rick's statement. "You do," the Governor said which made me tense, my finger wriggling and ready to shoot. _He's not going to agree, no matter what we say, is he?_

"We're not leaving," Rick said with a shake of his head. "You try and force us, we'll fight back," Rick told them this fact threateningly. "Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out," Rick said, refering to the walkers that could come out any minute now. "They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless," Rick told them honestly. "Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can," Rick gave them this proposal, hopeful that everyone will listen and stop following the Governor. _I doubt they know what kind of man he is. _

Suddenly, the Governor jumped off the tank and walked to one of his men, pulling out the sword he walked to Hershel and placed the blade against Hershel's neck. Ready to hack his head off. "No!" I heard Maggie shout, Beth was sobbing at the new position their father was in. _This man doesn't quit does he? Fucking psycho._

"You," Rick said pointing to one of the people in the Governor's group. "You in the ponytails," Rick described her briefly. "Is this what you want?" he asked her as he continued to point. "Is this what any of you want?" he asked the rest of them. _Please let the answer be 'no'._

"What we want is what you got," the man in the tank shouted to Rick. "Period," he grumbled at Rick. "Time for you to leave, asshole," he spat. _Fucker. No one disrespects us like that. If I get the chance, I'll gladly kill that fucker. Seems to me, Merle would call him the side bitch. Especially for the asshole king, known as the Governor. _

"Look, I fought him before," Rick said, pointing towards the Governor who stood there, blade pressed to Hershel's neck. "And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here," Rick said, refering to us in the council, pointing towards us behind the fences. "Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us," Rick said, pointing to the gates and then to himself.

"We let go of all of it, and nobody dies," Rick offered them this new option. _The Governor can stay there, being a stubborn prick. Everyone else can turn against him if they want._ "Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive," Rick informed them and tried to reach out to them. "But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back," he spoke, sounding hopeful. "I know...we all can change," Rick finsihed.

I was surprised but curious to see the Governor contemplating, pulling the sword away and taking a long moment to think things through. Suddenly, his face grew angry, he raised the sword and swung down on Hershel's neck, slicing him and we watched the blood pour. His clothes stained as we saw Hershel fall and slowly die on the ground. Maggie screamed, Beth cried, the rest of us froze, our eyes wide and hearts stopped.

"No!" Rick screamed before he raised his gun and fired a few shots. This started the gunfire and screams, everyone fighting and Rick retreating from his vaulnerable position. Growling, I fired and shot as many people as I could, Kat didn't fire, only kept her eyes on her dad and watched him fall to the ground beside the bus. Shot. _Fuck. Rick! _I then saw him wriggle, showing us that he was fine and began to crawl for cover behind the bus.

"Dad!" Kat screamed out for her father. "Carl, cover me and stay safe," she instructed her brother as she slung her M4 over her shoulder, adjusting her bow and staring in the direction of her father. "Do whatever Daryl tells you to do," she commanded him while they looked each other directly in the eyes. "Daryl, remember your promise," she reminded me as our eyes connected for a moment.

"Yeah," I agreed, continuing to shoot at those who fired at us. _She wants me to keep Carl safe, to keep Ass-kicker safe. I won't let her down. I'll keep them safe and alive, as she asked me to. Made me promise to do._

Kat was about to leave, glancing around for some sort of exit that wouldn't put her in the line of fire. "Wait," Carl interjected, taking hold of her and turning her to look at him. "Where are you going?" he asked her, concerned for her safety and possibly her mental health.

"To save dad," Kat informed us bluntly. _Christ. Is everyone just wanting to die today? _

"Are you insane?!" Carl asked her surprised she would do such a thing. _She's smart, fast and strong. But man, is she wreckless. She doesn't think of the possible danger, she only thinks about protecting the ones vulnerable like her dad currently is._

"No, now do as I say and cover me," Kat told him, fixing up her hair and shoes for whatever she was about to do. _The Grimes family are all crazy. Kat...she's got balls but...Christ. She needs to stop trying to be the protective hero. She'll get herself killed like that._ Carl gave her a nod, letting her go, she ran off past the line of us. Towards the opposite end of the fences, towards the bus and the other route that would lead her the long way towards Rick.

"Don't worry kid, I'll cover her too," I reassured Carl quickly, firing shots towards the people and killing a few of them. _There ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let anything happen to Kat, Carl, Judith or Rick. They're the most vulnerable right now._

"Thanks Daryl," Carl spoke softly, relieved that I too was going to keep an eye on her, protecting her and making sure that the assholes didn't get too close to us. _This is more than war. This is life or death. The final battle for some of us._

* * *

**CPOV**

"You got maybe about an hour of sunlight left," the Governor spoke, pointing to the sun with his chin as he turned his head toward it. "I suggest you start packing," he advised us all. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be for you to get out of here," the Governor said, as though he gave a crap about us and about this prison. _He doesn't care._

"We can all-" Dad began, his voice strained for some reason. "We can all live together," Dad said aloud, making me become tense. _Is he offering them to join us? Play pretend house? You've got to be kidding me._ "There's enough room for all of us," Dad told them truthfully.

"More than enough," the Governor agreed with a nod of his head. "But I don't think my family would sleep well knowing that you were under the same roof," he said, acting as if we were the bad guys in this make believe story he possibly fed them through his lies.

"We'd live in different cell blocks," Dad suggested, trying to find a peaceful way to settle this. "We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready," he explained, trying to give them all comfort in knowing we could be safe and away from each other at the same time.

"It could work," Hershel said as he turned to look at the Governor. "You know it could," Hershel said, trying to convince him that this was the right way. _I don't know...but if it means we can all be safe, then I don't know why we shouldn't try. If not, please...fall for the bait so we can kill the Governor later._

"It could've," the Governor agreed partly to what both Hershel and dad were proposing. "But it can't," the Governor said with a shake of his head. "Not after Woodbury. Not after Andrea," he mentioned. Kat looked away, her eyes shut and took a deep breath. _What an ass._

"Look, I'm not saying it's gonna be easy," Dad agreed with the Governor's point. "Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than standing here shooting at each other," Dad pointed out the facts. "But I don't think we have a choice," he tried to make the others see reason behind his words.

"We don't," the Governor agreed partly once again. "You do," the Governor said sternly, a nod of his head directed to dad. _Why is he so stubborn. Get the bait already. Stop being such an ass! _

"We're not leaving," Dad told them firmly, shaking his head as he spoke. "You try and force us, we'll fight back," Dad agreed with the Governor's previous statement. "Like you said, the gunshots will just bring more of them out," Dad agreed with the Governor about the walkers turning up, drawn to the noise of gunshots. "They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless," Dad explained to them. "Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can," Dad threatened in a light manner.

Jumping down from the tank, the Governor pulled out Michonne's sword and stormed up to Hershel, placing the blade against Hershel's neck. "No!" Maggie screamed, Beth was sobbing at the fact their father could die in any moment. _Dad makes one wrong move or says one wrong thing, we could have a war on our hands. _

"You," Dad pointed towards a member of the Governor's group, pointing to her and pacing around nervously. "You in the ponytails," he described her briefly. "Is this what you want?" Dad asked her as he continued to point at her. "Is this what any of you want?" he questioned the others as he held his arms out at either side of his body.

"What we want is what you got," a douchebag on the tank said to dad. "Period," he grumbed out to him. "Time for you to leave, asshole," the man instructed with an insult. _What a dick. Seems he's the perfect match for the Governor. Both assholes._

"Look, I fought him before," Dad told them, pointing towards the Governor. "And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here," Dad said pointing towards us, refering to those who were in the council. "Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates...you're one of us," Dad suggested, pointing first to the gates and then to himself. "We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone," Dad said, making a speech and trying to convince them that there was a way back to who they were. That we could all live in harmony, forgetting all the bad we've done and starting a new, fresh page. "We get to come back. I know...we all can change," Dad finshed his speech.

The Governor slowly pulled the sword away from the Governor, thinking long and hard over what he wanted to do and if he was convinced or not. This, was when it all became slow. I couldn't hear anything, all I could do was witness what was happening in front of me. The sword was raised, the Governor's face changing to one of rage as he swung down and sliced at Hershel's neck. The blood pouring from Hershel's cut showed us he was dying, the blood coloring and staining his clothes as he fell to the ground. My eyes widened, my gun lowering slowly and my heart pounding from both fear and sadness. _Hershel..._

"No!" dad screamed, pulling up his colt, he shot and this as when we all began to fire at one another. Gunshots flying, screams filling the air and dad ran back, heading towards the bus. Shooting, I hit the Governor's arm and felt pleased I caused some damage to him.

"Dad!" Kat screamed when she saw Dad get shot and fall to the floor. _Shit!_ "Carl, cover me and stay safe," Kat instructed me, preparing herself for something as she wasn't shooting. She slung her M4 on her shoulder and adjusted her bow to make it more comfortable. "Do whatever Daryl tells you to do," she commanded of me as she stared into my eyes. Blue clashing with blue. "Daryl, remember your promise," she said as she glanced towards him, looking past me and directly at Daryl.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed sharply, I watched as he continued to fire. Feeling my brows furrow and my confusion grow. _Promise? What promise?_

Kat was about to leave, but I quickly grabbed her and held her firmly in my hand. "Wait," I called to her, turning her to face me. "Where are you going?" I asked her, curious as to what she had planned and what she was going to do. _I hope she's not going to do what I think she is..._

"To save dad," Kat revealed to me, cursing internally as she was informing me of what I hoped she wouldn't do. _She's going to get herself killed. Guess that's why she wants me to cover her. Crazy girl._

"Are you insane?!" I asked her surprised she was going to risk her life when she had no chance of getting to Dad safely. _She has officially lost it. She's brave, but Jesus...she's going to die for us one of these days._

"No, now do as I say and cover me," Kat told me, trying to reassure me and all I could do was nod. She checked herself over, fixing her shoes and hair before she began to run the opposite direction. Towards the others and towards the bus. My heart pounding, I continued to shoot and tried to distract the others as the bullets flew.

"Don't worry kid, I'll cover her too," Daryl reassured me as we both fired towards those who were trying to kill us. I could see dad fiddling with his gun, looking around and clutching his leg. _Christ...I can only hope we'll all survive this. I'm going to need to find Judith if everything else goes further south than it already is._

"Thanks Daryl," I thanked him as we both fought against the group of people who were clueless to what kind of man the Governor was. _They should fight him, not us. Where the hell is Kat? God...save us all._

* * *

**KPOV**

Running towards the fence, I ducked and looked around, hiding behind a box and panting from the fear and adrenalin rush. Searching over my head, I looked for something I could use to cut open the fences, finding something, I picked it up and struggled to open the fences. Ducking and grunting as I cut it open, making a hole big enough, I slipped through and ran.

Moving in zig zags, I tried to make sure I wouldn't get shot by anyone, I saw a few fall and glanced over to see Carl had shot one of them. Nodding, I continued to run, I came across one of the men, he went to grab at me but quickly, I whipped out my machete and sliced down. Cutting him between the eyes, his brain splattered as blood covered my machete. Kicking him off, I hid behind one of the cars that was now parked.

Pulling out my M4, I popped my head up and began to shoot, getting in a few head shots, I ducked down once more and when I felt ready, I raised my head again. Checking out the cars, I shot a few of the drivers, some tires and ducked back down. I was about to make my way forward again, trying to manouver around the car and was suddenly grabbed from behind. He stood up straight, strong arms wrapped around me and pressing my back to his front.

Wriggling out of his grasp, I flopped around in his arms, trying to kick him and head butt him, but nothing was effective enough. Suddenly, his arms dropped and I fell to my knees, looking towards the one who fired, I saw it was Daryl, a dark look on his face and he offered me a quick nod. Raising his gun, as to move away from where he stood and signaling for me to keep moving.

Sneaking around, I looked over the side and saw that there was no one, running past, I slid and rolled away from the gun shots. The fences were down and the cars were already inside, hence my new found covers. Rounding a car, a woman jumped me, grabbing my gun, she tried to pull it off me. Tugging the gun back, I distracted her this way, quickly, I pushed it forward and hit it into her face. Knocking her back to stumble on her feet, I kneed her in the stomach as she curled forward and brought my elbow down, cracking her neck and ultimately, killing her instantly.

Aiming the gun, I quickly shot her in the head and rushed towards my dad. He was fighting the Governor, currently, the Governor was on top of him and punching the life out of my dad. Running towards him, I felt my heart thundering, my breathing faster, my palms sweaty and I was ready to rip this man appart. _You're mine..._

* * *

**DPOV**

Saving Kat from the man who had grabbed her from behind, I felt proud of myself in rescuing her like I did. Moving around, we faught as well as we could, keeping under cover and shooting as accurately as we could. Carl had decided to move to another area, defending us and protecting his sister. I was working on taking down the sons of bitches who came around, the tank parked up in front of me and a row of men firing at me.

This was when a walker came up behind me, taking me down and I struggled against him. His teeth snapping at me, but I quickly reached for my knife while I pushed him away from me. Driving the knife into it's skull, I glanced around and saw something that caught my eye...

**RPOV**

Waiting behind the bus, I could hear the Governor coming closer, I could hear him ordering the commands and telling the others what to do. When he came into my sight, I ignored the pain in my leg and waited for him to be alone, jumping out, I tackled him to the ground. Punching his face in with my bad hand, I ignored the stinging sensation in my fist and kept pounding his face in. Enjoying the blood that splattered out of his mouth.

Suddenly, his fist connected to my jaw and sent me flying off of him. Both of us struggling to get to our feet, we both looked at each other and when we were stood, we took hold of each other. Pushing each other against the bus, we threw punches, some connected to my stomach and most of them were to my face. The pair of us wrestling to get the most hits in.

Getting kicked where I was shot, it sent a rush of heat and pain. Groaning, I fell to the floor, the Governor climbed ontop of me and began to punch my face in. Making me bleed and I swore I had at least a busted cheek from the amount of hits I was taking. I was defenceless, unable to throw any more punches as I was slowly losing conciousness. His fist connecting to my jaw continuously, I felt my heart pounding and my mind spin.

His hands wrapped around my neck, he was chocking me and making my head roll back. Falling against the floor, unable to move and unable to fight back. I was vulnerable, I was dying under his hands. Struggling for air, I began to see a blurry figure above me and suddenly, a foot connect to the Governor's face sent him flying off me. Crawling, I was gasping for air, getting to my hands and knees as I coughed up the blood that collected in my mouth.

"Dad!" I heard a familiar voice shout, her hands reaching to take hold of my waist and to guide me to my feet. _Katherine..._

* * *

**KPOV**

Kicking the Governor off my dad, he fell to his side and groaned in pain. I called for my dad, seeing him cough out blood and gasp for air. He was badly beaten up, bruised and bloody. His eye was swelling and he looked busted up. On his hands and knees, I tried to get him to stand. Suddenly, I was punched in the face, I felt a sting and a sudden sharp pain in my jaw. Falling to the ground, I tried to get up, but at the same time, the Governor took hold of my neck, lifted my head and slammed it against the floor.

Screaming in pain, I then saw him punch my dad in the face once more and place one knee on my dad's stomach. Pushing him against the ground, then, he did the same to me and held my dad with one hand wrapped around his neck. Strangling him. This was when I saw his other hand reach down to his belt, pulling out his knife, I reached up to push him off me and suddenly, I felt a piercing, hot flash run through me. Making me drop my arms to hold onto his arm. "No!" I heard dad scream, my eyes wide and I could only feel the burn of a knife that dug into my side.

The blood pouring out of me, my struggle to keep myself awake from the pain and sudden deep cut. My mouth gaping, my head trying to lift up and I saw how he bared his teeth, his hair a mess and his lip busted. He dug the knife deeper, making me try to move but it only made it go in further. _Stop. Moving. Shit._

"You know what it's like to want revenge Rick?" the Governor asked dad through gritted teeth, dad was whailing and looking at me, his head turned and his good eye focused on me. Tears streaming down his face. "What it's like to see your daughter die?" he asked my dad, slowly, I felt the Governor inch the blade a little higher, making me gasp and clench my stomach. The pain was too real, it was too much and I was struggling not to cry or give him any type of emotion.

Holding back screams, only able to gape and clutch his arm. "I'm going to gut your daughter alive," the Governor stated to him, dad's face going purple while the Governor tightened his hold on Dad's neck. "And you can do nothing about it, only watch her die by my blade," the Governor snarled above me, pleased with his work as he was about to move his hand to cut me open but that was when I saw something drive straight through his chest. A katana. _Michonne._

"Ah," the Governor groaned, letting go of dad and his hold on the knife, he fell to the floor beside dad and revealed the samurai saviour I called 'my friend'. _My hero. Always saving my ass._ Dad curled to his side, coughing and spilling out more blood. I didn't know if I could move, feeling a little weak, I panted and tried to sit up. Groaning, I winced from the pain and saw how Michonne tried to get me to sit up better.

"Please," Dad pleaded, he got on all fours again, trying to crawl towards me and the pair of us were in a bad state. "Kat," he mumbled my name, tears running down his face and his hands reaching out to hold me. "Katherine," he cried out, sobbing and staring down at the knife in my side. Michonne, leaned down and examined me, without warning, she pulled out the knife and made me scream. _Christ! She could have warned me at least!_

"Dad..." I whispered out, feeling a little light headed from the sudden sting, I moved to carefully get up. Seeing Michonne walk off with the knife, she left me and my dad to do whatever she wanted to. Getting to my feet, I helped guide dad to get his own pair of feet.

"Carl?" Dad called with a small cough, his arm drapped over my shoulder, the pair of us supporting each other as we wandered towards the court. "Where's Carl?" dad asked me a little louder. My hand reaching down to cup my wound, adding pressure and trying to not lose the blood that seeped from it. _Christ._

"I don't know," I told him truthfully, both of us continued to walk away while the Governor laid there, moaning, groaning and dying. _Good riddance, you bastard. Have fun in hell. _We walked towards where the tank was, it was now distroyed and we were ready to search for both Carl and Judith. To get us out of here, along with any other survivors that may be around.

* * *

**DPOV**

What caught my eye, was Kat was pinned to the ground, along with Rick and Kat suddenly got stabbed. Her whole body limp on the ground as she was gaping up at the Governor. "No!" I screamed, my heart sank and shattered. A fire building within me while I felt a few tears escape me and hit the ground as I laid there with the walker above me. "Kat..." I mumbled her name, quickly, I felt the anger boil inside me. _They're going to die. Every single one of them._

Turning the walker to lay in front, I gradually got to my feet and used it as a shield. Walking toward the line of men, I pulled the pin and threw a grenade towards them. Killing a few of them that stood beside the tank. When they were killed, I dropped the walker and pushed through walkers that were getting closer, shooting them down as I reached the tank. Pulling out another grenade, I pulled the pin and threw it into the tube that would make the grenade fall into the tank.

The grenade rattling as it fell inside. "Grenade!" the man screamed before he climbed out, it was the same prick who called Rick an asshole. The same one who was the Governor's new bitch, watching him fall to the ground, he stumbled to his feet and turned to look at me. I had my crossbow ready, my eyes slints as I gleared at him. He raised his hand as though in surrender, I didn't care.

_You pricks. You came in here, disagreed with Rick and took the Governor's side. You killed Hershel. You killed Rick. You killed...Kat. For all I know, everyone is dead because of you and your boss. _Without overthinking it, I shot him in the heart and watched as he fell to the floor. _That's for Kat. _I honestly didn't know why I chose his heart out of things to shoot, but...it felt right.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps run towards me. It was light footsteps, ones I could identify as Beths as she ran up behind me. "I was trying to find the kids to get them on the bus," she told me while I looked around, seeing the walkers notice us and make their way towards us.

"We got to go, Beth," I told her, using her name and shaking my head. "We got to go," I repeated. Without another word, we turned and ran, escaping the prison and heading towards the woods. Leaving behind those we loved, those we saw as family and those that..._I can't believe they're all...dead._

* * *

**RPOV**

Me and Kat were walking, during the fight and seeing Kat almost die, it was driving me crazy. It had me worried and I was pleased to see she was still breathing, it was only a cut and it could be easily stitched and fixed. She supported me as we wandered towards the court, looking for Carl and calling out to him. We had summoned a pair of walkers by accident, stumbling back, Kat went to reach for her gun and was aiming her gun. Suddenly, two shots were fired, but not from her gun. Carl appearing to us from behind all the smoke that was lifted from the fight.

Sobbing, myself and Kat walked by ourselves as we wandered to Carl. Carl joining us in the middle, the three of us hugging each other, blood pouring from my busted mouth and making me wallow in my sorrows. "Judith. Where is she?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Carl informed us, making my heart skip a beat. _Lord...please let her be safe. I almost lost one child today, I can't stand losing another. _With the support of Carl, he helped me to stay on my feet, Kat was stumbling beside us but she was stronger than I was. _That bastard, almost cutting her up like a piece of meat._

We continued to walk, until we saw the baby seat we had got Judith on a run. Walking closer, I felt my heart sink and shatter into a million pieces. "Oh my God..." Kat whispered shocked to find what we had discovered. Blood splattered all over the seat, no sign of Judith and we knew that she was dead.

"No," I sobbed, unable to control the tears and how my body shook with overwhelming sadness. Suddenly, Carl turned his head to one side and walked ahead. The three of us sobbing and in pain over the loss of Judith. Carl walked towards the walkers and shot them down, he continued to shoot until he was out of ammo. "Carl," I called to him. "Carl," I tried again, this time, I came up behind him and hugged him from behind. Stopping him from shooting anymore, Carl too began to sob, Kat wandered over to us, the three of us hugging as Carl dropped the gun, turned around and clutched us.

"We've got to get out of here. We've got to go," I told them, my voice muffled from the blood that kept pouring out of my mouth. _We've lost Hershel, we lost everyone. We've even lost Judith and we almost lost Kat. All because of one asshole._

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's over. It's over. It's over," Kat spoke, her tone comforting as she held us both, her hands bloody and her fingers trying to smooth out our hair. Reminding me of Lori and how she would do that to us, her tone soft and caring. Without another word, we escaped and headed towards the woods, Carl supporting me as Kat followed behind.

"Don't look back, Carl and Kat. Just keep walking," I instructed, not wanting them to look back as we walked. _Everything we worked so hard for, to protect and to maintain. All we had built out of it...destroyed in the matter of minutes._

* * *

**CPOV**

I heard faint calling from the court, where the fences used to be. A thick smoke clouding my vision, stepping closer, I saw dad and Kat, both of them a mess and injured from the fight. The familiar sound of snarling told me walkers were ahead of them, shooting them down, it then revealed Dad and Kat to me. Dad sobbed as he walked to me, Kat following closely beside him and we all met in the middle, hugging each other tightly. "Judith. Where is she?" Dad asked me.

We pulled away, Kat and Dad both staring down at me, my blue eyes flashing between the pair of them. "I don't know," I told them truthfully. Supporting dad, Kat limped beside us as we headed towards an entrance, to look for Judith. This was when I froze, seeing the car seat we had got her, empty and none of us dared to walk towards it.

Kat was the first to make her way to it, following her, we drew closer to the car seat and I felt myself freeze over. It was bloody, empty and there was no trace of Judith anywhere. "Oh my God..." Kat whispered in shock. My heart sank, the realization that I failed her made the pain worse. _I failed to protect Judy. I failed mom. I failed everyone. _

"No," Dad said, sobbing as Kat too sobbed down at the empty seat. Anger filled my veins, moving towards to stumbling walkers, I raised my gun and shot at them. I kept shooting even if there was no more ammo to use. "Carl," Dad called to me. "Carl," Dad called a little louder, heading towards me as Kat followed. Dad took hold of me, stopping me from shooting as I sobbed and dropped my gun. Kat hugging us, turning to face them as I sobbed into their chests. "We've got to get out of here. We've got to go," Dad said to us, trying to convince us to leave this place.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's over. It's over. It's over," Kat said soothingly, her voice thick from her sadness, we were all drowning in our tears, her hand resting on my head and her fingers running through mine and dad's hair. Reminding me of mom and how she would comfort me.

We made our way out, about to enter the woods, I stopped and helped to keep dad on his feet. Kat following behind. "Don't look back, Carl and Kat. Just keep walking," Dad told us, making me feel helpless and hopeless. _Our safety, our family and everything we've fought for...gone. Vanished._

* * *

**KPOV**

Myself and Dad had reached the court, calling for Carl and trying to find him behind all the smoke. The sound of snarling startled us, raising my gun, I was ready to shoot but the walkers dropped to the floor after a few gunshots. Gunshots that came from Carl. Myself and dad were sobbing as we wandered to Carl, letting go of one another to meet halfway in a tight hug. "Judith. Where is she?" Dad asked Carl as we looked down at him.

Carl stared up at us, his bright blues light and sad. "I don't know," he told us softly, his eyes glancing between me and dad. Without another word, we walked forward and I felt myself become weak from the pain, seeing Carl guide dad and all while I followed beside them. Clutching my wound, adding pressure as to not die from bloodloss.

We continued to walk, suddenly surprised when I saw that Judith's car seat was empty. No one dared to move closer, so I decided to grow a pair and felt a pull lead me to the seat. My heart shattered when I saw that Judith wasn't inside, there was no trace of her and blood splattered all over it. "Oh my God..." I whispered before I began to sob uncontrollably. _She's dead. I failed her. My baby girl...to think this morning she was happily with me, and now...she's...gone. No!_

"No," dad said what I thought, sobbing as he stared down at the bloodied seat. Carl wandered towards two walkers that approached us, shooting them and continuing to shoot them. "Carl," dad called to him hoping to stop his sudden rage. "Carl," he tried again, walking towards him and restraining him in a hug. Carl sobbed as he dropped his gun, walking to them we hugged each other tightly. Drowing in our sorrows and in our loss. "We've got to get out of here. We've got to go," Dad said as he tried to motivate us to leave.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's over. It's over. It's over," I comforted Carl and Dad, my hand resting on their heads and my fingers running through their hair. My tone was soft, ignoring the snarling of walkers as we slowly pulled away. Carl supporting Dad as I walked behind, following them and trying to find some sort of exit.

"Don't look back, Carl and Kat. Just keep walking," Dad said as we stopped, reaching the woods and finished climbing up a small hill. Doing as he said, we kept walking and hid into the woods. _All we were protecting, all the people we've lost and loved. It's all destroyed. So much death, destruction and I have no idea how I'm going to keep going if this is all that there is of this world..._

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? I'll tell you one thing, it was intense to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Can I please get 10 reviews for this chapter? It will be a great help and would be amazing to see your responses to this chapter.**

* * *

**Now...first the questions and then replies.**

* * *

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) Top 5 moments?**

**3) What would you like to see next?**

**4) Was there anything you'd like to change about this chapter?**

**5) Do you think Kat will survive her new battle wound?**

* * *

**Now...replies!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Thank you for your concern! 1) Glad that was your reaction. 2) I just wanted to show the readers how unaware the pair are, but the others are clearly picking up their vibes towards one another. 3) We'll see! 4, 5, 6) Guess this clears up your thoughts? She's with family, and it shouldn't really surprise anyone...really.**

* * *

**Fangirl1510: Sadly, you don't find out what Kat does in that flashback just yet. Let's say...you'll find out when you find out.**

* * *

**EastDenise: I see your point, but...if you think about it. The most drama they'll get there is that people attack them again, people dying and walkers breeching the fences. The way I see it, I think they would of needed to leave anyway it would have turned out. The fences were caved in once, who's to say it wouldn't happen again?**

* * *

**boo1403: Thank you, hope you liked this chapter!**

* * *

**Panboa: First of all, thank you. 1) Here you have it then, hope it was satisfying enough. 2) I'm glad you liked those moments. I liked those too. 3) Glenn moment with Kat, done. Judith moment with Kat, done. 4) I understand that, but I have already decided to make a scene where there is a slight confrontation between the Grimes. They'll definately will be talking about their flaws, coming to terms with themselves and being open about it. Sort of like, self discovery if you ask me. I can see why you'd think she hasn't got any flaws but...she actually has many. Which...you'll see Rick telling her what they are. But as you've seen in this chapter, a flaw she has is, she's wreckless when it comes to her priorities and family. She does learn a lot from others, she's learnt most of her skills from Daryl and the way she acts is from both her mother and from her father. But, she tends to want to be herself, even if she has to adapt to the world that surrounds her. If you understand what I mean? 5) Oh, Negan? I know, but I doubt he'll be saying 'fuck' like he does in the comics. As for the Governor's attack...I hope this lived to your standards, maybe even surprise you? 6) No, I won't let Beth's lime light be dimmed or extinguished. I'm only tweaking some moments to show how Kat has captured Daryl's thoughts, how he tries to carry on and of course...Beth saves him in many ways. She's crutial for his development as a character. I'm creative, but I don't like twisting characters in ways that make them seem unlike themselves. For Daryl, it will be a silent internal war for him, facing his facts and trying to continue for Beth. It's sort of like a responsibility to her, himself and to Hershel.**

* * *

**Guest: 1) That makes me very happy. 2) I'm glad you liked those moments, I agree that moment was my favourite. She does care about Carol, but she cares about fair trials and also...I know how Kat works, so I know why she's so protective of Carol in the way she was. You'll eventually find out too soon. 3) Well done at pointing out the shift, but they bounce off each other. At times Rick will step up, not just as the leader but as the father. Kat has taken the role of a mother, which is how she acts with Judith and sometimes, even her father. She needs to keep them in track, just like they keep her in track too. They kind of bounce and reflect each other in different ways. 4) I'll take that into account. Thank you. 5) Sadly, neither of them will happen but...it's going to be good development for these three characters. Along with Daryl being seperated with Beth. 6) Glad you do.**

* * *

**Jojolyn: I hope Carl acted more like a kid to you towards the beginning, as for Kat and Daryl...nope. Sorry!**

* * *

**miller: Carl? Well, we all have our own oppinion. As for Kat and Daryl, I'm glad you like them but they won't be travelling together.**

* * *

**Until the 10 reviews...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	41. Chapter 41: Arguments

Chapter 41: Arguments

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~7 months ago~_

_"Hey," I called softly to dad, he was stood up straight and with his back to me, Judith being rocked in his arms as he fed her. Walking towards him, I took quiet steps as to not startle my sister and smiled at the pair of them. The moonlight shone through the windows and soft snores filled the cell block._

_"Hey Kitty Kat, what are you doing?" dad asked as he turned to look at me, a smile playing on his lips as he looked up at me. Blue eyes flashed up to me but trailed down and landed on Judy. The sight warmed my heart. _Reminds me of when Carl was born.

_"Just wanted to see what you were doing and...is something wrong?" I asked him, worried and curious as to the expression that clouded his face. His eyes blue and filled with something that made my stomach curl. His jaw clenched, his eyes dark and there was sorrow behind them that hid deep within. _Something is very wrong.

_"No, just...well, Carl's been a little upset some days," Dad pointed out to me, like I hadn't already known this. _He's a teen, he gets moody and it's just what he'll be like for a long time now. There will be days he's good, days where he hates us and days he just doesn't want to do anything. It's just what happens. _I thought, wanting to shrug to myself in my own thoughts._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him a little curious. Something about the way he spoke didn't seem right, felt as though he was worried over what could have been happening. His eyes glanced up to meet mine, quickly he moved his head and sighed at the same time. Not meeting my gaze. Or keeping eye contact for a long period of time._

_"It's just me and my thoughts," he tried to brush off. His tone was giving me the sense that he was repressing something and I didn't know what he would want to be keeping from me. _We always tell each other everything. Why is he holding back on me now?

_"No," I disagreed, calling him on his bullshit. I knew him better and he should have known that by now. "I want you to tell me dad," I tried to encourage him, not liking him keeping something from me. Knowing that it could drive him crazy if he didn't talk to someone about his problems._

_Dad gulped a long, hard lump that had formed in his throat before he nods, turned his head and met my eyes. Blue clashing with blue in the darkness. "It's stupid but...there are days that I talk to him and it seems like all he does is hate me," dad spoke, his eyes connecting to mine and holding my gaze. Never wavering and his expression serious._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, Judith made a babbling type noise, suckling on her warm milk that she liked to have during the night. It made her sleep better and calmer. The sound made me smile and look at her, I could tell there was a gleam and admiration on my face and in my eyes, because when me and dad looked back at each other...we mirrored the same expression. He chuckled softly as I laughed quietly. _My little princess.

_Getting back to the issue, Dad's face hardened and his jaw clenched, the muscles rippling at the effect and making me take a deep breath. I could sense how tense he was about this and it made me feel equally as tense. "He looks at me, like he blames me for something," dad revealed to me which made me become curious and more confused than before. _

_"When did this happen?" I asked him, concerned about what was going on with my family and why my dad would think such a thing about Carl. _Carl doesn't hate him. It's just his hormones acting up, it always is. We all know that! At least...I hope we do. I hope I'm right this time.

_"Ever since your mom died," Dad spoke to me, his tone was one of pure seriousness. His eyes distant while he looked at me and when he finally finished telling me, he was somehow pulled back to wherever he had gone. His gaze connecting to mine, his face hard and his eyes sad._

_"I feel like you've seen him act like this before," I hinted, curious as to how he had suddenly gone to another world without a warning. _He looked like...he was remembering something, or at least he had remembered a moment that made him go to that place. He's seen Carl this way before, I can sense it.

_"Yeah, he has..." Dad agreed, nodding and looking around. "He was acting that way when he thought you died," he explained, making me look to him sadly. My mind wandering, along with my eyes as my brows furrowed and I realized why he would say that._

_"Except...it was directed to mom and not you," I said, more as a question than it was a statement. Knowing my brother, my mother for knowing I had ran after Carol to save her, for the fact that I was still alive and Carl would always be my best friend, and brother. I knew that Carl would react in such a way towards our mother and my supposed death._

_"Yeah," Dad ageed, a solid nod to his head confirmed it along with his verbal response. My eyes were focused on him, the way he kept his ice blues on mine and his jaw clenched. The gulps he would take, rippled under his skin and made me feel his stress and worry behind his eyes. Hidden deep in his head._

_"Dad...we'll figure this out," I tried to comfort him, knowing he would want the support that I could provide at times. Knowing he needed to be reassured that he was going to be okay with Carl. "Don't worry," I tried to encourage him, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze between my fingers and palm. My lips curving in a sickening sweet smile towards him. _

_Dad took a deep breath, sighing out and glancing up at me after looking down at Judith who clutched my finger as she drank her warm milk. Making me glance down at her and giggle. _So sweet. My little dumpling. _"I can only hope you're right," Dad said with a nod and a look aimed in my direction._

_My gaze would swap from Judy to dad every few moments. A smile placed on the curves of my lips as I stared down at Judith and would wriggle my finger that was in her grip. "I'm going to go to bed," I told dad after a sigh, my eyes meeting his at the same time and smile still planted to my lips. "Good night," I spoke, reaching to my tip toes, I leaned up and tilted my chin up so I could place a kiss to his cheek. Sighing through my nose before I pulled away and smiled up at him._

_"Good night," Dad replied, nodding and keeping his eyes on me. The way he looked at me in that moment, I could tell her was at peace while he was in the dark, with me and in the peace of the ones he loved. Even with the struggles that could occur between family, especially between a parent and teenage child._

_I began to walk towards my cell, remembering something, I turned and looked at him. "Just so you know...it wasn't your fault, or mom's," I began to tell him. "There was nothing either of you could do," I told him with a small, sad smile. "Not for my death or hers," I tried to comfort him, but he stayed silent and with a glance at the ground, I nod once and turned my back from him. Leaving, I headed for my cell and laid my head to rest, all while dad was left to think in the dark and eventually go to sleep._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

"Stop," I called to Carl, we had been walking for more than two hours, daylight was burning and Carl was ahead of myself and our limping father. Dad was stumbling around, limping and he suddenly fell to the ground with a grunt, Carl didn't stop, but I hurried to get to Dad. Ducking to my knees, to help pick dad up and support him to get onto his knees and straighten up. "Carl, please," I pleaded, my hands resting on Dad's sides, carefully I tried to bring him back up to his feet and ignored the pain in my side.

Carl stopped at my beg, turning he looked at me and watched while I moved Dad to stand up. Letting him support me, carefully and gradually, I lead him to a nearby car. Letting Dad sit down on it, I pulled away carefully and checked his expression as he watched me. Carl stopped but he sighed and watched us, an annoyed expression on his face. "Dad...let me check the wound," I pleaded to him while I glanced down at his leg.

"I'm fine Kat," Dad tried to excuse himself, that it was all fine and that he could actually keep on his feet. _He's crazy, he's not going to last if he keeps limping and if he doesn't do something to stop him from feeling the pain in his leg. I mean...he was shot, wasn't he?_

"No, you're not," I disagreed and moved to get onto my hands and knees, I glanced up at Dad and saw him glare at me slightly. Reaching up, I went to pull up his pant leg and he took hold of my hand, trying to push it away from inspecting his injury.

"Katherine," Dad growled darkly, his tone was one of scolding. As though he didn't want me to check his leg and see what I could do to prevent the pain for being too much to him. To see if I could help him in any way possible.

"Stop it," I scolded him in return, he sighed and let go of my hand. His head tilting skywards while his jaw clenched. Raising his pant leg, I saw his wound and saw that it wasn't as bad as I had imagined it. "Shit..." I cursed, seeing that the skin was blackening, the blood becoming dry. An unclean scab wound would appear if I didn't dress it properly. He didn't have a shot in his leg, it had only brushed past his calf. "We need to try and stop the blood from circulating so much," I spoke and looked at Carl, then to Dad.

Carl gave me a look that told me he didn't want to deal with this, Dad's head shook as he took in my words and looked down at me. "No, I'll be fine," Dad tried to make me forget about his wound that could get infected and cause dad to possibly fall more repeatedly if it didn't become healed or fixed accordingly.

"Don't you dare start with that," I growled up at him, hating him disregarding that he was in fact injured and only playing a stubborn tough-guy bullshit. "You're not okay and I'm not going to let you wander around without being treated," I stated to him. "We can cut the circulation, but I need to get something to tie around your leg," I explained as I looked around for any materials I could use.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Carl growled at me, his hair stuck to his face from the sweat and his hat sat on his head, big and proud. He stood far away from me, his eyes hard and his stance was one that emitted he was annoyed. "Kat, your wound is a whole lot worse than his," Carl tried to convince me to focus on myself before Dad. _Not a chance baby brother. You two are always going to be before me._

"He's right," Dad agreed with Carl, his voice was raspy and tired. Evident that he was hurt enough and more damaged than me with his wheezing. "Kat, you need to take care of yourself before even worrying about me," Dad said, it made me remember the pain in my side, even more that I could feel it no longer with pressure added to it. Letting it be free to bleed a little while I attempted to get my father fixed.

I looked around, staying silent and noticed how dad's shirt was almost destroyed. How it was all broken up and torn. "We can use your shirt," I said, ignoring their concern and trying to get dad fixed so we could continue our journey. So that dad could feel a little more at ease with walking, not putting pressure on his bad leg like he had before.

Getting up, I reached to check dad's shirt, seeing the ripped up cloth, I took hold of one shoulder and ripped the part of the arm off. "Kat, what are you do-" Carl asked me a little incredulous by the tone of voice he used. Moving to be on my knees, I pulled on the torn off cloth in my hands and wrapped it around dad's leg. "Great," Carl muttered with a flopping of his arms in aggrevation.

I ignored Carl's complaining and continued to do my work, dad's pant leg pulled down and tied his ripped cloth around his leg. "Here, this will do for the time being, we're going to need to look around and when we find somewhere safe, I'll patch you up," I say to dad, my eyes meeting up to look at him and give him a small nod.

"Kat, you'll patch yourself up before me, promise me that," Dad wheezed out, his breath was labored and he honestly looked like shit. His wrist was bleeding from the punches he had been giving the Governor, his lip busted, teeth bloody from a possible cut inside his mouth. His eye was swolen from the punches he had taken to the face, his leg now was tended to at a minimum standard currently. "Promise me," Dad tried to make me, his eyes on me and his voice was strong in his weak position.

I didn't want to agree, I stayed silent for a few moments. Not answering him the first time, I looked down and gradually flashed my eyes up to stare up at him. "I...promise," I agreed with him to appease him. _I hope he knows I won't, even if I have promised him. _

Gradually, I got to my feet and looked at Dad and Carl. Dad no longer limped like he did before, but he was still busted to hell. Carl gave me a sad look, shaking his head as though to throw out a thought from his head, he glared at me and dad. "Come on, we haven't got all day," he ordered and turned, he lead the way as we followed far behind him. My hand reaching out to add pressure against my side once again, the pain making me shut my eyes. Forcing myself not to wince or show pain to my father or brother.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Carl, slow down," I pleaded, after Kat had fixed me up a little, we had continued to walk. Carl was ahead of us, Kat behind me as I would limp and watch Carl make his way ahead. "Carl, stop!" I demanded this time, Carl didn't want to stop the first time, this time he stopped in his tracks. Standing still, but he never turned back to look at me and Kat. Didn't even flinch, or tense a muscle. He was cold, I could feel it. "We need to stay together. We got to find a place with food, supplies," I told him, my breathing heavy and I was walking closer to him.

Getting closer to him, I reached out my battered hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Hey," I said at the same time, he slowly turned his head and Kat was getting closer to us. "We're gonna be..." I went to say, but the way he looked up at me, I could feel the coolness in his eyes. The tension that had strained against his skin when I touched him. He wore the same expression he wore when he thought Kat died, the same one he would give Lori, the same he gave me and I feared whenever he would look at me since Lori's death.

The crows cawed, Carl ignored me and Kat was making her way towards us. Stopping beside Carl and he simply turned his head away from me and looked ahead. His foot coming up infront of him, his other foot following after it as he walked away from us. Without a word and never turning back to check up on either of us. I could tell he hated me, just by how he looked at me. _He blames me for something. Probably everything._

* * *

**CPOV**

Reaching a shack, I kept walking, I didn't want to stop and I wouldn't. If it was just Kat, I would have but...she was being stupid. She was being reckless back at the prison, running off to save dad like she did. Almost getting killed during the process, but...she still cared about Dad. Keeping him safe, getting him out of there and fixing him up. After everything he's done. "Wait outside, okay?" Dad asked me, my gun was raised and I was ready to shoot. Kat had her gun out, as did dad but while Dad opened the door to the shack, I was ready to burst inside and check out the building. "Keep watch and look after your sister," Dad suggested for me to do.

"You keep watch with Kat," I growled darkly, not liking how he was treating me as though I was a child, like I didn't know how to defend myself and as though he could even move. _He's having trouble being on his feet, I'm not letting Kat go in there and I won't let dad go in alone._ "You can barely stand," I reminded him. "I'm not gonna let you go in there alone," I told him, trying to make it seem like he was either going to let me go in there, or I wouldn't let him enter at all. _He said it...we need supplies._

"Excuse me?" Dad asked me a little surprised, as though I had just insulted him and I might have, but it was all in good truth. _He can hardly see out of one eye, not to mention...he had a fist fight with the Governor, almost had Kat killed and now he thinks he's going to be all macho? He can't even walk in a straight line, he's not going to be able to fight against walkers in his condition._

"We've done this before," I reminded him pointedly. "I'm gonna help you clear it," I informed him, he would have to let me help him. Even if he didn't like the thought of it, I wouldn't let him do it alone. "You should just let me do it myself," I grumbled at him, but I knew he heard me and I didn't care.

Dad sighed, taking in my words and letting them sink in before he slowly opened the door. "Let's go," he told me, doors creaking while we walked inside. My gun raised while we walked inside, the thumping of my heart thundering against my ears and the faint, distinct sound of pounding against a wall alerted me. "Kitchen's clear," Dad said to me. Entering a room, we heard the sound of snarling and loud thumping. A walker made its way towards us, growling and decomposing in a weird way. "That might be all that's left," Dad said, pointing to the shelf that was hung up on the wall.

There was a barrier of chairs stacked up, blocking the walker from escaping it's confinement and it tried to get to us. But it couldn't. Raising my gun, I aimed for its head, squinting while Dad looked around for possibly anything he could use against this big walker. "I can get it from here," I told him, feeling confident that I could shoot it down from this distance.

"No," Dad spoke firmly, stopping me from firing the shot at the walker that was forcing its way towards us. Trying to push down the chairs with his huge body and not effecting the stack in any way. "No, it's weak," Dad pointed out as I looked towards him. Noticing that it must have been weak, seeing as it was trapped, no food and it couldn't push down the chairs with all the effort he was putting into it.

"I'll draw it out," Kat said, suddenly appearing out from around the corner, her hand resting on her side and she made her way towards us. I went to protest, but she had already began to pull chairs out of the way. "Stay back," she alerted us, Dad had an axe in his hands and I simply watched Kat pull out the stacks of chairs with her one, good hand that wasn't clamped against her side. The furniture rumbling as they fell to the floor.

Picking up a paper while the chair pulling began, I read a note that was placed on the side, resting atop a table and it read: 'Please do what I couldn't - Joe Jr'. The walker stumbled out, Kat quickly moved away and the walker began to shuffle his way towards Dad. Dad hacked the axe into its head, but the walker didn't drop or stop moving, he was still alive. "Damn it," Dad swore, instantly, I reaised my gun and aimed. "Don't," Dad tried to prevent me from shooting, but the gunshot echoed in the room, the walker falling to the floor dead. "I said not to," Dad growled at me as he glanced at me.

"You couldn't do it with the axe," I shouted at him, frustrated with him and his tone towards me. _He always treats me like a child that doesn't know anything, I saved his life and all I get are screaming disapproving comments from him. I don't need lectures, I've had enough of them and I only did what everyone else would for their family. _

"I had it," Dad shouted at me, Kat just stared at the pair of us, wide eyed and in shock from the whole scene that played out in front of her. His breathing was heavy as he stared at me, in shock and suprise from what I had done. "Every bullet counts," he reminded me one of the lessons I had been taught over and over again in this life. "What if you needed that one later?" he asked me, his voice muffled from the swelling that was evident from a punch to the jaw given by the Governor.

Dad turned his back to me, glancing at Kat as he pulled out the axe from the skull of the walker I had just killed. "See what you two can find," Dad suggested to the pair of us. "Then let's move on," he said, as though he was still the leader and making me sigh while I made eye contact with Kat. This was when we all went searching for whatever was useful. Food, medicine, lighters, toilet paper, drinks, alcohol, ammo and weapons. "Kitchen wasn't empty after all," Dad grumbled to me and Kat as we all met up to show what we found. "My haul," Dad said as he showed us what he found. "You, Kat?" he asked her.

Kat showed us the average bag of food and other supplies she found, her eyes then turning to look at me and a small smile formed on her lips. Her expression was always one of peace and gentle beauty, it was a face I had missed so many months ago. The sweet face of my sister, my best friend and my protector. "What about you, Carl?" she asked me, her bright blues full of curiousity.

Tipping the bag over, I showed them the bag of food and other supplies I had found. The table filled with all of our things, but evidently, mine was the biggest haul out of all of us. Dad's was the smallest, Kat's was medium and mine was the large version of this small competition. "I win," I said to them proudly.

* * *

**RPOV**

I kept repeating 'Hey' to Carl when we reached a few houses, we had spent at least an hour walking and we hadn't come across a house in all the time. Carl had lead us again, Kat and myself carried the bag of supplies we had found back at the shack. "That one's as good as any," I said, Carl stopped and we all looked towards a house that was one of the first ones on the street. The door bammed and creaked when we entered. Kat and myself placed the bags beside the entrance as we walked in, our guns raised as we wandered around, finding no trace of walkers so far. "Carl," I called to him, seeing he was about to go up the stairs without me.

"I got it," Carl responded, annoyed and angered with me as he spoke. "All the doors down here are open," he informed me, as though he was trying to give me comfort from this fact and I could see Kat round a corner, witnessing the exchange between myself and Carl.

"Just stop!" I ordered from him, his gun was raised and his back was to me. This only made him lower his gun, turn to look at me and sigh. He looked like he was about to tell me something I wouldn't like, something that could possibly start an argument over a topic, but then he began to pound the wall and scream.

"Hey, asshole!" Carl shouted. _Thump._ "Hey, shitface!" he called out for walkers, but I sensed something else was triggering this type of response out of him. He didn't notice Kat beside a doorway, but I could tell he didn't care and he was angry. _Thump._ "Hey-" he went to scream out something else. _Thump._

"Watch your mouth!" I shouted back, not liking his tone and the way he was throwing insults for no reason. _What has gotten over him? Does he hate me for something? What the hell is going on? Is he saying these things to me? Or is he saying it to piss me off?_

"Are you kidding me?" Carl asked me a little incredulous about my choice of words or possible scolding. "If there's one of them down there, they would have come out," Carl told me which made me sigh, he then walked past us after glancing between me and Kat, heading up the stairs and continuing the house check for walkers.

* * *

**KPOV**

So far, the journey since leaving the prison was one of intense moments that made me feel uncomfortable. Dad was angry, Carl was angry and they both seemed to be arguing and treating each other terribly. Carl had some points, but so did dad and I didn't like that they were both being mean to one another. I wouldn't tell either of them off, I just stayed silent and didn't put myself inbetween them. It wasn't my duty to get between them, my duty was to keep them as safe as I could with my condition.

"I tied the door shut," Carl said, we had searched the house and found any other sources we could. It was beginning to get dark, Carl had found a cable from a TV, wrapping it around the door and forming a tight knot.

Dad suddenly began to push a couch towards the door, I leaned against the door frame and stayed silent, sensing the tension once again and not wanting to butt inbetween them. It wasn't my call and I couldn't do anything, they needed to argue it out and get what they were holding off of their chests. "We don't need to take any chances," Dad informed him, the pair challenging one another.

"You don't think it'll hold?" Carl asked Dad a little hurt by the insinuation that the door wouldn't hold shut with his knot. _Well...walkers are stronger when in huge packs or herds, has he suddely forgotten that? Or do we need to remind him of what happened on the farm?_

"Carl," Dad growled back, unhappy with how they were possibly always trying to be more clever and dominant over one another. _Carl needs to back down a little, he's being rude and disrespectful towards our father. He's our dad and all he keeps doing is challenging him. I don't like this._

"It's a strong knot," Carl said to him while Dad looked to Carl, looking exhausted and as though he was defeated by Carl. "Clove hitch," Carl told us, naming the type of knot he had done on the door. "Shane taught me," Carl pointed out who his teacher of the said knot was. Making me remember of the pair of them learning to tie knots. "Remember him?" Carl challenged, making my stomach clench in an uneasy way. Flashes of distant memories invading my mind, of so many good and bad times with a man I once saw as an uncle.

"Yeah, I remember him," Dad agreed, knowing that it was hurting him just by the mention of Shane's name. "I remember him every day," Dad revealed to Carl. Making me frown and look away. "There's something else you want to say to me?" Dad questioned Carl, but they both stayed silent and began to shove the couch against the door. Blocking walkers from entering it as easily as they would of been able to. Dad began to wheeze as he took off his belt and sat down on the couch. "This'll have to do for the night," he told us tiredly.

Getting up, I sat beside them and watched as Dad pulled out a bag of food and offered it to us. "You gonna have some?" I asked him, curious as to what he had planned with that bag of food, trying to figure out what was inside of it. _Is that...cereal?_

"You two should eat," Dad informed us which made me sigh. Carl too looked at Dad like he was being stupid. _I'm not eating anything if he isn't. Carl needs the food more than us, I don't need it. I will only have food when I know Dad is okay._

"We should save it," Carl said smartly, but going against what Dad wanted for us. Frowning, I watched as Dad tried to open the packet with a small struggle. Carl had gotten up to fix up something from the couch, busying himself while Dad grunted, pulled and a small pop escaped from the packet he had opened.

Dad looked at me, offering me the food, but I stayed silent and looked away. Glancing at Carl and indicating to Dad to go up to Carl to ask him if he wanted any, knowing somehow that Carl would possibly decline. Dad got up, shuffled over to Carl and showed him the contents within the bag. "Hey," Dad called to him.

Carl looked to the bag, then up to me and averted his gaze away from the food, myself and dad. Keeping his eyes on what he was setting up on the opposite end of the room. "I don't want any," Carl grumbled, being stubborn and unkind to dad.

Dad became tense, throwing the bag to the floor, he looked at Carl and began to walk away. "Eat it," Dad growled, pointing at the food that was now laid out on the ground. "Now," Dad spoke in a threatening tone. "Both of you," he said, a small wheezing sound escaping him as he turned to look over his shoulder at me, all before he turned his head towards the door and moved to exit towards the stairs. Heading upstears as the wheezing continued from him. Staying silent, I pondered in my thoughts as I heard a door open and shut, Carl sighing and stopping what he was doing to look at me. The pair of us speechless as we processed everying in our individual ways.

* * *

**RPOV**

Carl had gone upstairs to find something and had also checked to see if there were any walkers around that we weren't aware of. Seeing him tie the door, I saw Kat was stood to one side, her hand no longer clutching her side and her eyes curious, watching us. I grumbled softly, pushing the couch and positioning it to be pushed to the door. "I tied the door shut," Carl pointed out to me, the look in his eyes was one of incredulous.

I stopped what I was doing, looking at him exhausted and irritated by his attitude towards me, he acted as though he didn't know what else he could be doing and it made me even more mad than before. _What has he got against me? I can tell he's angry at me over something. _"We don't need to take any chances," I informed him, trying to make him see some sort of sense towards what I had meant.

Carl looked at me, taking a long sigh and staring at me directly in the eyes. "You don't think it'll hold?" Carl questioned me, making me feel quite stressed and I wanted to get whatever he was holding back out of him. _Walkers could come down and break this house down if they are in huge numbers, doesn't he know I'm doing this to keep him and Kat safe?_

I didn't know what else to say to him. Taking a long gulp, I looked to him and felt myself want to give up when it came to Carl. "Carl," I spoke firmly, not wanting an argument to come out of this all. I continued to push, but Carl wouldn't move from his spot beside the door and in front of his knot.

Carl looked at me like he too was annoyed, angered by something he was holding back and upset over something. "It's a strong knot. Clove hitch," Carl informed me what he thought, making me stop, straighten up and look at him. "Shane taught me. Remember him?" Carl asked me, his look was one of a challenging nature, one I wasn't very pleased with.

I stopped what I was doing, looking at Carl directly in the eyes, a small twitch in his told me he still hadn't forgiven me for many things. "Yeah, I remember him," I informed him. "I remember him every day," I told him honestly, knowing I would wake up and remember him, remember how he was once my best friend, seeing visions of him when I was losing my mind and never forgetting how he had changed so drastically through the shit that had only begun to hit the fan. "There something else you want to say to me?" I asked Carl, tilting my head a little in curiousity, wondering if he would judge me for anything else or bring something up to try and hurt me in some way.

Without a word, he walked over to the couch, helping me push the furnature against the door while it rumbled along the floor. Trying to regain my breath from pushing the couch, I clutched my side and began wheezing from the pain and sudden inability to breathe. "This'll have to do for the night," I told both Carl and Kat, all while I undid my holster belt and placed it to the ground. Sitting on the couch, trying to add weight and to rest at the same time. Keeping Kat and Carl safe, while trying to become comfortable for my own sake.

Kat sat down, as did Carl and all I could do, was pull out a bag of cereal, offering it to both Carl and Kat. Kat stayed silent, moving her head to look at Carl, trying to be sercretive, but I knew she wouldn't have any unless there was something else she could do, either she wouldn't eat until Carl did, or she wouldn't eat until I was patched up. "You gonna have some?" Carl asked me and Kat.

"You two should eat," I tried to point out my views. Offering it up to the pair of them again, giving Kat a look saying 'take it'. _What is wrong with him? Carl seems so...distant and angry towards something. Is he mad at me for something I don't know? I wish he would tell me. Kat looks really uncomfortable right now. _

"We should save it," Carl suggested, going against my own idea and making me clench my jaw. Taking a moment, I thought over my decisions and thought over what I could do, what would be the best response while Carl was fixing something, stood up and fiddling with the couch. Kat sat beside me, silent and unmoving.

Pulling at the packet, I kept pulling and gave out a grunt as I forced it opened. Offering the bag to Kat first, she stayed silent and kept her eyes on Carl. She looked like she was placed in an uncomfortable situation, staying silent and not uttering a single word. Taking her hint, I got to my feet slowly and offered the bag to Carl, who kept his back to me once more. "Hey," I suggested to him raspily, he didn't say anything, he simply stopped what he did and looked at me.

Carl looked like he didn't want to be bothered, like he was angry and exhausted from all that had happened recently. "I don't want any," Carl informed me, like a child having a tantrum, making me throw the food to the ground forcefully, pulling a muscle and holding in the groan of pain. I could feel Kat's eyes on us as we interacted this way.

"Eat it," I growled to him, not wanting him to go against me this time and proving to him that I was the one in charge now. _I am only trying to protect them, keep them safe and keep their best interests first. I'm not as important as they are._ "Now," I demanded of them, pointing to the packet of food that was now laid out on the ground. "Both of you," I spoke firmly before I looked back, over my shoulder and at Kat from the corner of my eye. Walking away, I was wheezing and headed up the stairs, checking out the injuries and using the privacy of the bathroom that was upstairs. Shutting the door, I felt relieved to have this time to myself, not worrying over my children and focusing on the damage I had taken from the Governor.

* * *

**CPOV**

I had checked upstairs, checking to see if there was any walkers around, along with if there were anything we could use to shut the door, protect us and keep walkers out of the house we took shelter in. Finding a cable from a TV, I began to tie it, remembering each step Shane had done for it and taught me. I could hear the sound of a huge piece of furniature moving behind me, looking back, I saw Dad was pushing the couch towards me and the door. "I tied the door shut," I growled at him.

Dad ignored me, he continued to push and didn't look up to stare at me, to catch my angry glare, my eyes focused solely on him as he pushed, shoved and grunted while moving the couch. "We don't need to take any chances," Dad said, making me feel like he didn't trust me and my choices. Didn't trust that I could keep us safe. _I can keep us safer than he ever could._

I felt like I was being tested, he didn't care and all he did was continue to make me feel like I was dumb or unappreciated, trying my hardest to keep them both safe because of dad's mistakes. "You don't think it'll hold?" I asked Dad, feeling a little skepticle because I knew it would.

"Carl," Dad said as quickly as I spoke, hitting me faster than a bullet could, I was surprised by his sudden angry response. Loud and harsh, Kat was watching us, I felt sorrow and fear for her. The wounds she had gained from the Governor was more than concerning, she had almost died because of him and Dad. _So stupid._

"It's a strong knot," I stated back, angered and losing my patience in seconds. "Clove hitch," I informed them of the knot I had made on the door, locking us in and keeping us safe. "Shane taught me," I reminded Dad, putting emphasis on Shane's name. A man myself and Kat had loved like an uncle. "Remember him?" I asked Dad challengingly. _Another person Dad has killed, just like he killed multiple others without even attempting to kill them by his own hand._

Dad stopped what he was doing, standing straight and looking me directly in the eye. "Yeah, I remember him," Dad confirmed. "I remember him every day," Dad spoke with a small nod of his head, his eyes were dark and I could sense something hidden behind his eyes. Pain, sadness and other things I couldn't put my finger on. "There something else you want to say to me?" Dad asked me a little curiously, challenging me in return and I stayed silent. Pushing the couch whilst it rumbled loudly from the contact it had with the floor.

When we had finally pushed the couch against the door, making sure it was secure and all I could hear was Dad's wheezing as he slipped off his holster belt. Placing it on the ground, he went to take a seat on the couch and spoke. "This'll have to do for the night," he told us, already making the decision that this was going to be the place we would stay for the night.

Dad reached for something, fishing something and showing it myself and Kat. Kat had gone to sit beside him, I too took a few moments on the couch, but decided it best to stay stood and gather a pillow, along with a blanket for my sleeping area. This way, I could keep an eye on both Dad and Kat, while keeping away from them and use the blanket for if it got cold. "You gonna have some?" I asked Dad as he offered a packet to me, after failing to give it to Kat.

Dad gave me a look, Kat sat silently and hadn't said a single word throughout the entire time we were discussing the whole issue on safety within the house. Listening carefully at mine and Dad's exchanges. "You two should eat," Dad said as though we were his priorities. _He's being an idiot if he thinks we don't care about him, well...at least Kat does. Myself, I'm not sure what I think._

Ignoring him, I thought of something either Kat or Dad would say about the food Dad held in his hands. _They would want us to keep it, to save it for later and to not be dumb in eating it. We need it, in case we don't find any food next time. Think about last time, we had a stupid can of dog food and Dad wasn't going to have us eating that crap. _"We should save it," I suggest boredly, sighing and continuing with my attack on the couch.

Dad ignored me, instead he decided to open the packet, hearing the strain Dad was having against the packet, he grunted softly and the sound of a 'pop' told me he had finally opened it. He tried to offer it to Kat, but from the corner of my eye, I could see that Kat was still watching me and wouldn't move from her spot. Dad got to his feet, stepping closer to me and stopped beside me. "Hey," Dad spoke, offering me the packet he had opened against my warning.

_Why can't he listen to me? At least once. Please?! _"I don't want any," I told him, being stubborn and not following his idea for me to eat something, ignoring him and deciding to stand beside my broken advice. He acted in a way I would have expected a child to act.

Like a big baby, he had probably grown tired of my stubborn way of reacting towards him and the food he was offering. He threw the packet of food to the gound, the packet landing beside my feet while the food spilled across the floor. "Eat it," Dad growled at me. "Now," Dad ordered of me and Kat. "Both of you," he spoke, turning his head to look over his shoulder, glancing at Kat and turned his head once more, only to look ahead and wheeze while walking up the stairs. Leaving myself and Kat in the silence of downstairs, his wheezing audible while he shut the door behind himself and left myself and Kat alone. _Jesus Christ..._

* * *

**KPOV**

While dad was laid out on the couch after he had gone upstairs, I decided to walk my way towards him and to check his injuries. "Carl, I'm going to need some alcohol, some thread, bandages, band aids, painkillers and a needle," I told him, examining Dad while I was already judging the damage and what it would take to repair him. "A clean one," I said, looking directly at Carl and into his eyes.

"Got it," Carl agreed, a solid nod as he turned to walk away and suddenly turned back to glance at me. A curious look colored his face, his brows creased above his eyes and his eyes turned into slints. "Wait...is this for you or dad?" he asked me, his voice low and his face dark.

"For dad," I informed him, quickly answering his question and keeping my eyes on him. He looked annoyed, as though he didn't want to look for anything that was for dad. "I'll need a lighter, some cloth and a lot of alcohol," I told him honestly, already knowing how I would patch myself up. _I'll use as little resources for myself. That way, I can use the important sources for dad. _

Carl gave one solid nod, turning and moving away from me to go search. "Got it," Carl said as he walked up to us, his hands were full with whatever was in the small bag he had. Offering it to me, I looked around and saw that there was everything I listed. "Everything you asked for," he said with a small smile that pulled at one side of his lips, my eyes glancing up at him and catching the smile he gave me.

"Thanks Carl," I answered him, his eyes were glued to me before he moved to sit down on a matress. His eyes were on me, watching me with every movement I did and his face grew to be one of curiousity. Moving to sit straight, on my knees and beside dad who laid on the couch.

Carefully, my fingers moved to take off his shirt and to show myself the injuries he had gotten during the fight with the Governor. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to pry my hands away from his shirt and to take my hands away from his body. To stop me from helping him to recover.

"Fixing you up," I informed him in a statement. _I'm going to fix him, even if he tries to deny it all he wants. I'm going to fix him. _His eyes locked with mine, he shook his head and grasped my hand tightly in his. This was to tell me that he didn't want me to continue. To patch him up.

"Don't," he growled, flinching and his jaw looked like it was starting to swell. He wasn't in good shape, at all and he knew it. "You should fix yourself up first," he pleaded, his tone was sad and his eyes were focused on me as he spoke. _It's my job to fix you up dad. Please...let me do this for you. Can't you see the pain behind my eyes? I can't stand seeing you in pain and weak like you are right now._

"You need tending to," I said, my voice was strong but I felt the lump building in my throat. I couldn't stand the thought of dad ignoring my plea and not wanting me to help him. _Please...let me help you. I can do it. I don't want you in pain, that type of recovery could kill you dad. _

"You promised me," Dad said his voice was angry, sad and secretly pleading too. _Neither of us are going to back down...are we? _I could sense Carl watching us, his head was turned to look at us and his eyes focused on the pair of us, I could feel his stare burning into my back.

"I'll do it, straight after I fix you," I told him with a small smile, nodding and giving him a look of reassurance. I didn't want him to hurt any more, I wanted him happy and safe. To not feel pain and to heal properly. "I promise," I said to him, my voice strong and honest. _I'll fix myself, but only when I know I use the stuff to fix him first. That way, I don't use up the sources and can let him use it before myself._

"You've promised me the first time," Dad grumbled, his right eye was having trouble staying opened with how it swell and grew from the punches. My worry was peaked, but I knew I needed to fix him and make sure he was fine. So we could all get some rest, get better and eventually find the others. _I have faith they're alive. _

"This time, I promise it for real," I told him honestly. My eyes were sad and honest as I looked up at him. No contemplation was made as I spoke to him. I needed him to know that I meant it. That I meant every word I spoke to him. "Now please...let me fix you," I pleaded to him, my eyes focused on him and a smile growing along my lips.

Dad studdied my expression carefully, his eyes glued to mine as he searched my face for answers. "Fine," he agreed, slowly nodding and his jaw slack, but if I knew anything...it was that if he could move his jaw, he would be clenching it. His eyes were on mine, but I knew he wanted to look away, but it was difficult with his swollen eye.

Fixing up his body, I had cleaned up his wounds using a cloth and some of the alcohol. Sowing his leg up, I gave dad some pills and kept going, even while he would groan and cry from the pain of my stitching. He looked better, the swelling of his eye was still there, but any cuts I found, I cleaned them and stitched some. I had checked his hand, placed new bandages and placed band aids over any small cuts.

Checking his mouth, I inspected the damage and sighed. His jaw was busted, it needed to go back to it's normal state again, one side of the inside of his cheek was busted. Cut, bloody and had affected some of his teeth. "This is going to sting a little," I told him, offering him some of the alcohol. _It's going to hurt like a bitch, but he needs to drink some._

He took the bottle from me carefully, with a nod he threw the bottle back and chugged some of the drink, using it like a mouth wash and groaned. His face contorting to an expression of pure pain and pushing back his need to scream. "Jesus," he cursed after he spilled the drink into a bowl I placed beside the couch, he leaned back down and sighed. _He looks better. Much better. _

"I told you," I giggled, enjoying seeing his slight pain, but knowing that the work I had done on him was worth his slight hurt from the drink. _Hopefully, he'll heal quickly. All the cuts will now be disinfected and hopefully, his fever will go down from the wound he gained from the shot to his leg. All patched up, ready to rest and soon to go. _

During my work on Dad, Carl had sighed and walked out in frustration. Leaving to go upstairs or wherever he had wanted to go. Finishing up dad, I got to my feet and walked towards the corridor. Ready to fix myself and limping around from the pain in my side. "Kat, you should have fixed yourself first," Carl said suddenly behind me, making me jump, turn to face him and gasp as I placed a hand over my heart. "Left him last," Carl continued, only to make me look at him confused and unsure of what he wanted me to do exactly.

"Why are you saying that Carl?" I asked him curiously. Tilting my head a little, my hair felt heavy as I moved my head. The hairs in my band was covered in grass and pieces of grass, leaves and other things were nesting in my hair. Walking towards Carl, I was surprised to see his leaning figure against the door, watching me intently as he spoke with honesty in his voice.

"Because your injury is worse," Carl pointed this out as though it was a fact. _He acts as if I'm being stupid. _Sighing, I didn't like to see Carl this way. _He's my brother. I won't disagree with him all the time, but I won't let him target dad as the bad guy. He's our father and I love them both, more than myself. _

"No injury is worse," I stated to him. _Every injury and wound is bad, for every person and in any situation._ "I can fix myself," I told him honestly, nodding and keeping my hand over my wound. "Dad can hardly do anything," I pointed out, wanting him to see how it was like. We both glanced at dad who was laid out on the couch, arms over his stomach and eyes shut. His mouth slightly agape as he slept.

"Yeah?" Carl asked as he turned his head to look at me, his eyes hidden in the growing darkness and behind his big sherrif hat. "Well, I had to say this, but...neither can you," Carl told me, making me feel slightly offended, but I knew it was all out of concern. "Don't know why you even went to rescue him in the first place," Carl said in a dark tone, as though he hated the thought of our father breathing.

"I wasn't going to let dad die," I told him slightly angered with his tone. _I'm not going to let him or dad die. I've already failed...so many others. I won't fail them. Never. I'd let myself die before I let that happen. He's my brother, it's my job to keep him protected and dad...he's the man who made me who I am. I'll always defend and protect him, just as he did for me while I grew up to be the woman I became._

"Whatever," Carl grumbled before he entered the living room, went in and slumped himself onto the matress. Sighing, I took in his words and looked down. _We're all...so broken. _Taking a long gulp, I walked towards the kitchen, taking hold of the bag and the remaining contents. Sliding down the kitchen wall, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Carl was laid onto the matress, his back to me and dad.

With a deep breath, I opened up the bag, rummaging through the bag and finding what I needed. First, I pulled out the bottle of alcohol, along with the lighter. Placing the lighter to one side, I brought the bottle to my lips and pulled the cork off with my teeth. Spitting it out, I wrapped my mouth around the head of the bottle and took a long gulp of wine. Sighing, I placed the bottle to one side and slipped my knife out of my holster slowly.

Picking up the lighter from the floor, I opened it and flicked my thumb to light it. Lighting the flame, I watched as it flickered. Red, orange and blue flicking and licking at the growing darkness that surrounded me. I brought my knife above it, watching the flames touch the knife softly and make it begin to heat up. Gulping, I swallowed my fears and kept my face stern. Emotionless, I stabbed myself in my side. Where the Governor dug his knife into my side, cutting deep into myself and making me gritt my teeth. Groaning in a small scream, I pant and pulled the knife out of me once more.

The fire from the knife tore me inside, curing my wound and making me gasp from the pain. Blood seeped out of it for a moment, but quickly, I took hold of the cloth and poured wine onto it. Placing it over my wound, I pant and tried to focus on my breathing. Forgetting the pain that coursed through me. Taking a needle and thread, I began to stitch myself up and whimpered silently to myself as I would wince with every pull and piercing of the needle.

When I was done, I tied up the stitch and ripped the thread from my side to secure it. Taking another sip of the wine, I slouched against the wall and sighed. My breathing slowing, I felt my head slowly spin and my eyes gradually shut. Fighting the urge to submit myself to the darkness, I relaxed and eventually, fell into a deep sleep. Exhausted.

* * *

**CPOV**

Witnessing Kat work on dad, it was impressive but it was stupid. He was the reason Kat was injured and because of people dead. When she was done, I stalked up behind her and leaned against the door frame. "Kat, you should have fixed yourself first," I called to her. "Left him last," I tried to explain as briefly what I was thinking about Dad and her help.

"Why are you saying that Carl?" she asked me, her head tilting a little to the side as she squinted her eyes slightly. It made me feel like her baby brother again, but I knew that in this very moment, she meant more to me than what dad did. _She's my shadow. My best friend. She's what keeps me sane, alive and...human. I don't want to lose her._

"Because your injury is worse," I told her truthfully, concerned for her cut and knew what it looked like. The pair of them could hardly walk, but at least dad didn't have a life threatening wound like Kat does. _She needs to fix herself, or so help me...I would if I could. I'd force her ass on something and stitch her up like she was to dad. _

"No injury is worse," she told me, showing me her wisdom and making me sigh. "I can fix myself," she informed me, making me look at her with slight confusion. Our eyes glued to one another as we spoke from one to the other. "Dad can hardly do anything," Kat informed me which made me think about all that has happened to us in the matter of a few hours. Days.

"Yeah?" I questioned her, my head had turned to look at her after glancing at dad on the couch. "Well, I had to say this, but...neither can you," I informed her, dad's peacefull sleeping figure no longer in pain, but Kat could hardly stand. "Don't know why you even went to rescue him in the first place," I grumbled, but knew she heard it as there was venom in my voice.

"I wasn't going to let dad die," Kat stated, which made me feel sightly annoyed and upset. _He doesn't deserve to live, not after all he's done to us and this family we once had back at the prison. We've lost so much, yet Kat still has so much love and faith in him. _

"Whatever," I growled, moving away from her and towards the room where dad laid on the couch. Laying on the matress, I turned to keep my back to Dad and my hands tucked under my cheek as I tried to sleep. My legs curled in slightly, hearing Kat's cries and sighs as she fixed herself. My jaw clenching, not liking the sound of her pain and not wanting to hear, but something in me didn't want to stop, not until I knew she was calm and in her version of peace.

Waking up, I wiped at my eyes and groaned, sighing, I had turned to lay on my back. Taking in the silence, I got to my feet and headed for the kitchen. I found Kat on the ground, she looked like she was asleep against the wall. Her hair a mess, her eyes shut, face a little pale and her shirt ripped where the stab had sliced through her shirt. A blood patch outlined the cut, my eyes sad as I pulled out three bowls, I poured a bowl for myself and thought over it. Deciding to pour both Dad and Kat some of the cereal we found, I smiled down at Kat's sleeping form, I could see she was breathing, but her knife was placed on the ground, bloody and her hand resting over her wound. _Looks painful...I hope she's okay._

After halfway finished with my bowl of cereal, I decided to go upstairs and search for a book I had seen on the bookshelf, one that looked interesting enough to read and possibly one I could discuss with Kat later. Reading a few chapters, I thought over my options and felt the need to go searching for some supplies. To wake up Kat and Dad, to head out and find some more supplies, things that could help us live. Anything. Taking my bowl down with me, I found that Dad was still sleeping, as was Kat. Dad, on the other hand looked like he was more than asleep, as though he was unconcious or...dead.

"Dad?" I called to him a first time, hoping for a response and gaining none. "Dad?" I tried again. Kicking at his foot, hoping he would wake up and start shouting at me, or at least do something. "Dad, wake up," I called a little softer, getting to my knees beside him and placing my bowl to one side of the couch on the ground. "Wake up. Come on," I tried again, shoving him and shaking him lightly. "Dad, wake up!" I shouted a little louder, gaining no response from him. "Wake up," I said with a louder voice.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I kept shaking him, trying to get him to respond and wake up from whatever state he was in, instead I heard the soft, tired moans of Kat as she slowly woke from her slumber. A thudding at door, the snarling of walkers was the reaction I got from my elevating shouting at Dad, who didn't respond, no matter how much louder I got. The door handle jiggling while Kat slowly shuffled towards us, her eyes were dull and tired, her face pale and she looked like she was getting worse. The snarling and thudding continued, the snarling louder while I got to my feet and stared at the door.

Kat grunted, she wiped at her eyes and clutched her side. Walking to me, she moved to check dad and saw how he was. "I think he's passed out," she suggested from her estimate and examination of his body. "It won't last long, it will pass and he's only unconcious for a few hours," she told me, as though I knew what she was talking about. "Jesus," Kat cursed, jumping slightly at the sound of walkers slamming against the door, pushing dad a little as he laid out on the couch. Never moving.

"I'll handle this," I told her, giving her a solid nod and pulling out my gun. Moving to look to the window, I saw there was two and knew it would be easy to handle. Knowing they didn't see me, I slipped past her and went towards the back door.

"Carl," Kat called out for me, turning to look at her, our blue eyes connected in the way only ours could connect. _She's got a hold on me, she's my best friend and I'll do what it takes to protect her. Just like she's been protecting me all of her life._ "Stay safe," she pleaded for me softly, making me feel a pull on my heart strings.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her, nodding my head and giving her a small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. _I hope I can keep her safe. Even dad. I can do this. I know I can. _Without another word, I sneaked out the door and walked towards the front door, seeing the two walkers clawing at the door that kept my sister and father safe.

Placing my hat on my head, I grabbed my gun and left out the back door. Sneaking my way towards the front door, I was a little disappointed to find only two walkers banging on our door. Checking to see if there were any walkers about to get the jump on me from behind, I looked and listened. Turning my head to the two impatient walkers, I stood firm and kept my eyes on them. "Hey, you!" I called to them, both of them turning to glance at me and snarling in my direction.

"Fresh meat right here," I declared to them making sure I had their attention drawn to me, not to Kat or Dad. "Come and get it," I instructed, gesturing for them to follow me as I walked backwards. "Let's take a walk. Keep up," I told them, the pair of them following me while their arms waved around beside them and their eyes were focused on me. On their dinner. "That's it. Keep coming. Very good," I taunted, poking a little fun at them as they followed me dumbly, looking back and keeping myself safe while drawing the walkers away from the house Kat and Dad were safe in.

"Come on, keep coming. Come on," I called to them, making kissing noises to keep their attention on me. The walkers snarling as they followed, when I looked back and turned my head to watch the walkers, I realized one had averted their attention from me ever so slightly. "Right here, look at me," I called to the walker that had looked away from me. "There you go," I said a little proudly when it finally kept its eyes one me once again. "Come on. That's it," I kept coeing them. "Just a little farther. Come on," I said, a little proud that we were further away from the house, enough to kill the walkers and not draw them to the house we had set camp in for the time being.

Looking back, I had kept walking and noticed that no walkers were behind me, but a few steps closer had an incoming walker snarling at me, making me turn quickly and look at him. My eyes wide as I swore, "Oh, shit," I whispered. The walkers growling wildly as I tried to push the walker away from me, he took hold of me and I tried to shake them off. Grunting as I did so, the other two had grabbed at me and eventually pushed me to the ground.

Raising my gun a little, I knew I wouldn't get the shot at this angle and close proximity, crawling backwards, I kept my eyes on them as they became closer and began to get on their knees. Ready to bite me. Gunshots echoed, one of them was killed. The second, killed. The third one took a few more gunshots, trying to get out of the piles of bodies that fell ontop of me. Panting, I lowered my gun and tried to steady my breathing, holding onto the walkers as they all weight on me. Something caught my eye, looking at one of the walkers I had shot, I saw small, disgusting worms wriggle out of it's brain. Groaning, I attempted to push the walkers off me, instead I pushed myself out, from under them and crawled away from them.

Getting to my feet, I threw up and saw how the cereal had flooded from my mouth, landing on the ground in a huge puddle. Picking up my cap that had fallen during the attack, I felt proud of the pile I had faught against. No one would have expected me living, after a struggle like that one, kicking and shooting my way to being safe. Placing my hat on, I looked down at the pile of bodies blankly. "I win," I growled at them, feeling the need to remind myself that I could still survive, that I knew I could have died, but I kept my head on and I didn't do something stupid. I got out of the mess. "Cool," I said with a nod, realizing I was alone on the street before I made my way back to the house, taking the empty street and enjoying the peace of it all.

* * *

**KPOV**

Sitting down in my regular spot, I sighed and thought over everything that happened so far. _So much has changed. Things just...flipped. We were happy, safe and then...the Governor showed up. Ruined everything for us. All we had built, all we prospered from and crushed it in seconds. Hershel..._His memory clouded my thoughts, how he was so kind and hopeful. How he cared for my brother and every individual that was inside those prison walls. Behind those fences.

_They're family too. _I finally realized. _Maggie. Sasha. Glenn. Carol. Tyreese. Beth. Bob. Hershel. Judith. Dad. Carl. Daryl...Michonne. _All the names had meaning. Small memories fluttering into my mind and making me smile from sadness.

* * *

~Maggie~

_"She's sweet," Maggie said as she walked closer to me, her hand resting on my shoulder as she looked over my shoulder to look down at Judith that was in my arms. Her smile was warm as she looked down at my sister, her hazel eyes bright as the pair of them connected through eye contact. "Looks a lot like your mom," Maggie told me as she looked up at me, her smile now aimed at me._

_"Yeah," I agreed, looking down and feeling comfort from the hand that rest on my shoulder as she stood beside me. Laughing through my nose when I saw Judith make silly faces at me. "She does," I said as the image of my mother flashed before my eyes._

_"Your mom...she'd be proud of you," she told me, her voice soft as she kept her eyes on me and her hand gently squeezed my shoulder lightly. "You know that, don't you?" she questioned me, her head moving a little to look at me directly in the eyes._

_"I hope she is," I spoke, feeling a heavy anchor pull down on my heart. "But I wouldn't blame her if she wasn't," I revealed briefly to her, not wanting to make a huge scene but know what I felt in my heart to be true. _I've done some bad things, maybe mom can forget those and maybe...she wouldn't.

_"She is," Maggie said firmly, shaking me slightly and making me look at her and only her. "Don't ever doubt that," Maggie said, looking up at me slightly from beneath her lashes, making me smile and nod. Not wanting to disagree with her further._

* * *

~Sasha~

_I was walking towards the farm we had made, passing Sasha after ruffling Carl's hair with my fingers playfully. "You know," Sasha began as I walked past her. "You and Carl are sweet together," she told me as we walked together, making our way towards the gate._

_"Is that when we're sweet or when we're not at each other's throats?" I questioned her with a smirk, putting on my gloves and smiling down at my gloved fingers that wriggled inside the plastic feeling._

_"Every brother and sister have their fights," she informed me wisely. "Hell I've had arguments from here to forever with Tyreese," she told me honestly which made me realize she was right. "It's just what siblings do," Sasha said with a smile and shrug, her eyes on Carl who was smiling to my dad. _

_"You can choose your friends," I began with the famous saying that everyone in the world knew. "But you can't choose your family," I said as Sasha joined me, both of us laughing and smiling. Her teeth wedged her bottom lip between them as we continued to walk._

_"Ain't that right?" Sasha asked me with a wide smile. "Still, I don't think I could ask for a better brother," Sasha spoke as she looked over to Tyreese who was helping out with the cluster at the fences, they had been building up but we knew that Tyreese only did that to get closer to Karen._

_"Neither could or would I," I agreed, my gaze flashing towards my sibling, a proud smile glued to my face as I stared at him and Dad getting to work. Carl was always hard working, but he was also good at having fun while doing it. He seemed happy, which always made me happy._

* * *

~Glenn~

_"Boo!" I heard a voice boom behind me, making me jump and clutch a hand over my chest. Trying to steady my fast beating, heavy breathing heart and gathered up my emotions. My eyes on Glenn as he appeared beside me._

_"Jesus, Glenn," I growled, surprised he wanted to scare the living day lights out of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously and slightly worried. I was stood in the guard tower, I was focused on my watch, that I hadn't noticed him enter and shut the door behind himself. _

_"It's my turn to take watch," he told me which made me smile and shake my head at him. He always would try and scare me, one way or another and he knew how to. "How are you feeling, since...you know?" Glenn asked me, his hands were shoved inside his pant pockets, his eyes on me but slightly lowered._

_"Andrea's death?" I asked him, being blunt about it and not going soft about it. I wasn't going to show him all of my weakness, but he knew enough about me to know I cared about Andrea as though she was my sister. "I don't want to talk about it," I told him gently. It wasn't his fault Andrea died, but it was still too sore a scar to open._

_"Hey, she meant a lot to you...we all see that. We all know that," Glenn spoke kindly, his voice gentle and soft as he stood beside me. "She meant a lot to all of us too," Glenn pointed out, as though I didn't already know that which made me sigh._

_"She died for us," I pointed out, making him remember her sacrifice in trying to save me and to make me save the others. Giving them the information they needed while Andrea was chased down by the Governor, as both Tyreese and Andrea had told us._

_"And we'll never forget that," Glenn spoke quickly, telling me as quick as a bullet being fired. "We can't blame ourselves over what happened," Glenn said which made me nod, gulping and thinking of Andrea. How she wouldn't want me mourning her forever, how she would want me to pick myself up and continue with my life. "It will consume you with guilt Kat," Glenn revealed to me which made me look up at him. Our eyes connecting as we spoke to one another._

_"I know," I told him, nodding and smiling at him. Without a word, both of us smiled and pulled each other into the other's arms. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly as we sighed and held each other for a moment. "Thanks Glenn," I spoke in a soft whisper to him. Pulling away, the pair of us smiling._

* * *

~Carol~

_"Hey Carol," I spoke softly, as not to scare her as I approached her, she held Judith and was rocking her gently while feeding her the milk she needed. My smile wide as I saw the pair of them together. Carol was always like an aunt to me, more so when I saw her relationship with my mother grow._

_"Oh," she said lightly with a smile curving the edges of her lips. "Hey," she greeted me as her eyes fluttered up from me to my baby sister. "You want to hold her?" she asked me curiously with a playful, cat-like gleam in her cool blue eyes._

_"Yeah," I said with a nod, always willing to take hold of my sister. Remembering the times I held Carl in my equally as small arms. "Sure," I said, with a small laugh she passed me Judith slowly and I took her into my loving arms. Staring down at her beautiful face as she played with a small toy in her hands. _

_"You look so much like your mother," Carol said to me with a warm smile, her eyes looked at me with admiration and something that made me feel like she meant what she said. As though she was looking at a memory or some sort of ghost in front of her. _

_"I do?" I asked her, a smile on my face as I looked up at her and then back down at Judith. Judith playfully took hold of my necklace, swaying it a little in her hand and making me giggle at her actions. It then made me remember the replica necklace I wanted to get for her, one that would match the rest of us._

_"Yeah," Carol said with a warm, motherly smile that showed me that she honestly believed I looked like my mother. "You know...she told me so many stories about you," Carol said, putting emphasis on 'so'. "About when you were a child," Carol revealed, which made me groan and roll my eyes._

_"Oh no..." I grumbled, not liking the sound of the embaressing stories my mother must have revealed to and shared to Carol. Wondering of the horrors she must of heard about myself and about what other things I've been through as I grew up._

_"Yep," Carol said, popping the 'p' with a playful tone in her voice. "I admit, I loved little SuperKat and DuperCarl," she spoke, reminding me of the years that I would play with Carl, when we would pretend to be superheroes and he would only want to play this game with me. _

_"Great," I laughed out, rolling my eyes but remembering fond memories of these times in my life. No matter how old I was, we were always playing this game and I always loved how he liked to play the game with me. I loved seeing Carl smile, I still did._

_"She told me that, no matter what the story was...the pair of you always saved the day," Carol spoke with a small giggle, a smirk playing on her face as she spoke of the fond memories I shared with Carl and my father, and now Carol. "But you also saved each other," Carol revealed which made me look at her, really hitting home inside my heart and soul._

_"Yeah," I agreed, my expression serious as she smiled a pursed lip smile towards me. Making me clear my throat and look down at Judith. Running my finger along her lip, wiping away drool and smiling down at her. "We still do," I told her which made me reflect on how Carl saved me each day, just by him breathing. _

_"I believe that," Carol spoke which made me look up at her and smile. Being pulled into the silence, of the comfort we both shared and care we held for the small bundle in my arms. A bundle that came from my mother, a woman who had passed but has never left us._

* * *

~Tyreese~

_"Tyreese," I called after him, he was wiping his hands and he looked busy. Anxious, as though he was ready for something and it made me smile slyly towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked, placing my hands playfully behind my back as I took slow, playful steps towards him._

_"Going to go look for Karen," he revealed, but it was obvious by the determination that was in his eyes and the huge smile that grew on his face at the mention of Karen. It could have also been the fact it slipped from his lips, possibly comforting him and enjoying the sound of it coming from him._

_"Oh," I said with a bright smile covering my face. "Lovers huh?" I spoke with a wriggle of my eyebrows in his direction, laughing at the thought of him and Karen. We all knew he was crushing on her, but only gradually she got closer to him and began to like him too._

_"No..." Tyreese said in an equally playful tone, a wide smile appearing at the edges of his lips as he spoke to me._

_"You can't keep secrets from me, Ty," I poked at him, poking his chest and laughing at this small, childish action I directed towards him and watched as he placed the cloth back into the water bowl, clean and taking blood of his hands and out of the cloth._

_"You know me too well," Tyreese agreed, we had all grown fond of each other and we were all becoming used to one another as a huge community. And family. "Hey, am I going to go back to the cell block soon, only to find you and smooching soon?" he asked me with a sly look in his eye. _

_Gasping, I blushed a furious red and my eyes widened. Jaw dropping as I gasped and looked to Tyreese. "Excuse me?" I questioned him, shocked he would say such a thing and playfully shoved him. "No!" I declared while he stumbled and laughed at my reaction._

_"You say that now, but give it a few more weeks," Tyreese said with a teasing wink, his head tilting a little as he winked at me. Controlling my blush, I shook my head and looked at him with a wide smile. Knowing that Daryl didn't see me that way, nor I him. No matter how attractive he was._

_"Whatever," I mumbled to him. "Go find Karen," I told him with a playful shove, making him move quicker and as he did, he didn't protest. He only laughed and raised his hands up in surrender._

* * *

~Beth~

_"Kat?" I heard a small voice call after me, I was heading towards my cell when I heard the small, innocent voice of Beth call out to me. Quickly, I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. She was holding Judith in her arms, rocking her as she fed her._

_"Yeah?" I asked her, walking towards her slowly and watching her curiously as she glanced down at Judith, hoisting her so that Judith was more comfortable on Beth's hip. _

_"Take Judith for a minute?" she asked me, carefully holding out Judith and giving me a pleading look in her her eye. The type of look she knew I couldn't deny._

_"Sure," I agreed, taking hold of Judith and making sure she balanced on my hip comfortably. "What you got there?" I asked Beth curiously, looking at her as she dipped her hands into her back pockets and searched for something in them._

_"A present..." Beth told me which made me look at her curiously. Carefully she pulled out a small parcel that had three parts to it. "Heard it was your birthday, but I wanted to give you your present before your party," she informed me which made me even more curious as to what it was._

_"What is it?" I asked her, the way she glanced up at me shyly, made me realize just how sweet and innocent she was. Almost like a flower that should never be pulled out from the ground. That if it was plucked, it would decompose and shrivel into nothing._

_"Open it," she suggested, handing it to me and carefully taking Judith out of my arms to allow me a chance to open the present and see it. Breaking the paper, I pulled out the string that had been made into braids, with my name on it, but on the back it had said the names of my family. It read, 'Lori, Carl, Rick + Judith' which made me smile and was perminant behind my name. I then saw different colors of the same bracelet that was made._

_One of them was designed for Carl, another for my dad and one for Judith. Judith's was evidently smaller and it made me look at Beth curious. "Don't worry, it can be adjusted for when she grows," Beth reassured me which made me smile. We all had our own bracelet that had all of our names on it. "I asked Michonne to find it for me, that I knew you wanted something like this," Beth told me, which made me smile and nod. Tears forming in my eyes as I looked to her._

_"Yeah," I agreed with her. "One for me, one for Judith, one for Dad and one for Carl," I said as I picked every bracelet and saw how we could all be joined in this individual and sweet way. "It's perfect," I told Beth with kind eyes and a warm heart. "Thank you, Beth," I spoke with a small nod, clench of my jaw and smile coloring my features, in my eyes and in the softness of my expression._

_"You're welcome," Beth said which made me smile and nod. Sliding my bracelet on, I looked at it and smiled but I then walked over and tied Judith's which made my heart pound harder at the admiration I had for Beth. For giving me such a sentimental present which would keep me connected to my family, even when I was gone and searching for the Governor or supplies._

* * *

~Bob~

_"So, can you tell us anything Bob?" I asked him, we had met and had tried invited him to join us. He had passed our test, now riding in the back seat of the car as I sat in shotgun with Glenn beside me. Driving us back to the prison and Daryl rode in front of us on his motorbike._

_"Yeah, I'm not used to being in cars again," Bob spoke, looking around and getting comfortable in the back seat. Making me look at him and then to Glenn. Both of us giving each other a look of pure curiosity and Glenn gave me a small shrug._

_"Oh," I said, forgetting that not everyone could find working cars or any type of comfort we took advantage of in the time where surviving was getting jobs, having families and something to wake up to. Routines. Now, everything was spontaneous and we had to fight to survive. _

_"And I'm hungry," Bob told us honestly. Making me and Glenn laugh, both of us bursting out while Bob just looked at us like we were crazy. We knew Bob was going to be okay, because there were some that would tell us this but it was only subtle, Bob...he straight out said what he was thinking and feeling._

_"At least you're honest," Glenn said while he turned his head to smile at me. He then looked into the rearview mirror and smiled to Bob. Clearly amused by the way Bob spoke and how he acted around us, how he was honest and he was straight to the point. Blunt._

_"True," I agreed, a wide smile pulling my lips and stuck onto my face. Enjoying the sense of relaxation and peace, usually we were worried with the types of people we picked up, but with Bob...something about him made me feel like he was an okay guy. My gut was telling me he was going to be a good asset to our group._

* * *

~Hershel~

_"What you reading there?" Hershel's voice called to me, glancing up from the book I was reading in the comfort of my cell, my curtain was drawn but there was a small parting where someone could look inside if they wanted to. Hershel had pulled the curtain open a little, smiling at me and staring at the book I had in my hands, my legs up and crossed on my bed._

_"Of Mice and Men," I told him, waving my book around a little and showing him the cover of it, smiling to him as I spoke. His blue eyes glued to me and glancing at the book for a split second, making me feel pleased with how his lips curled in a small smile._

_"Oh," Hershel said, as though he should have known better than to ask me. "Carl did say once that it was your favourite book," Hershel revealed which made me laugh. I had heard that Carl was reading the book while he thought I died, that he read a little every night, to understand it and know it off by heart. That way he was close to me, holding me in his memory and actions._

_"I do like the author too," I told Hershel with a quiet giggle, shutting the book and placing it to one side, I sat up and spun to have my legs lowered from my bed. Turning my head to look at Hershel who took a few, slow steps towards me and sat beside me._

_"He's a good writer," Hershel agreed, sitting down beside me, he picked up the book and gave it a quick glance. "Your favourite quote?" he asked me curious as to what I would say. I had to think over what I would say was my favourite book, reading many books but remembering a few quotes he had said and a few that were in his books._

_"I'd have to say..." I began, thinking over what I would say was my favourite quote he had wrote down. "'There are as many worlds as there are kinds of days, and as an opal changes its colors and its fire to match the nature of a day, so do I.'" I said, quoting Steinbeck and remembering how I felt about this. That we all change, depending on the situations, days and how we felt in the times that approached. Which all made sense in days like these._

_"You know what quote is my favourite?" Hershel asked after chuckling at my quote. His face turned suddenly serious as he began to speak about his favourite quote. Our blue eyes connecting and never wavering. "'I believe a strong woman may be stronger than a man, particularly if she happens to have love in her heart'," Hershel began. Already knowing the quote from one of Steinbeck's books. "'I guess a loving woman is indestructible.'" Hershel said which made me clench my jaw._

_"And you, Katherine Grimes..." Hershel said, patting my knee and making me look at him. Subconciously, I had looked away and thought of myself. How I loved my family, more than anything I could have possibly immagined. How I would do anything for my family. "You have a love for your family, which I believe can make you as strong as any other man on this earth," Hershel told me, staring at one another for a long moment as I processed his words, along with Steinbeck's quote. _

_"Present, future and past," Herehsel said with a twitching smile on his lips, possibly speaking about men from different times. I knew he was right that I would do anything for my family. A family that included him, his daughters and all the others that now lived in harmony under the roof of the prison. He then pat my knee one last time, rose to his feet and walked out of my cell. Giving me much to think about._

* * *

~Judith~

_Picking Judith up from her cot, I smiled and watched as her hands reached up for me. When I took her into my arms, I stared into her eyes and smiled warmly to her. Rocking her gently and giggling when she would babble or stick her tongue out at me. _

_Bouncing carefully on the spot, I giggled and watched as she reached up for my necklace. "You want one, don't you princess?" I asked her and laughed. She had been so amused and curious towards the necklace I wore. One that was on both Carl and dad too. The four of us all shared a similar bracelet, but the necklace was more of what we did. _

_"You know, one day...you'll have one. Just like us," I tell her as I glanced down at the necklace we all wore. Feeling my heart warm when she swayed it in her hand and made me see the words written on it. "You know...I'm going to promise you lots of things," I spoke to her, keeping it private and quiet. "Sometimes, there will be promises I can't keep," I told her, feeling myself become ashamed at the thought. Of things like, she would get whatever she wanted and that type of bull. _

_"But know this...I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to you," I told her firmly, I had stopped bouncing on my feet and was now staring into her eyes. "I'm your big sister," I stated, my voice firm. "I'm going to protect you," I said to her with every honest fibre in my body. "Or die trying," I pointed out to her, knowing that what I was telling her was a hundered percent true. "That, I will always promise you that," I revealed to her truthfully. "Just as I promised Carl when he was around the same size as you," I spoke, remembering when Carl was in my arms and how I had promised him the same thing I was promising Judith._

* * *

~Rick~

_"Jesus," Dad said, walking towards us while me and Carl were looking in the album, but there was an envelope inside it that we were told to never open. "I had no clue your mom had this stored in here too," Dad said as he looked at the pictures and didn't let us see what had been hiding inside the brown enevelope. _

_"Oh!" I spoke, excited to find out what was inside it. Carl was equally as excited, trying to get onto his tip toes to see what Dad was holding. "What is it?" I asked him, hoping he would show us. Dad's eyes shone bright, his blue eyes were slightly teasing and making me know that there was something embaressing for him in the brown envelope. _

_"Pictures, of when we were teens," Dad told me which made me smile wider. Dropping the pictures onto the table, me and Carl began to seperate them and look at the pictures, young mom and dad were...interesting to see. Making my eyes widen and my laugh hard to hold back. _

_"Wow!" I spoke, surprised to find all of these pictures. One of them caught my eye, picking it up, I examined it and stiffled a laugh. Dad had huge hair, the type that made me want to laugh and start impersonating a movie character. _

_"Woah..." Carl said, snatching it from me as he glanced at it over my shoulder. He was curious as to why my expression had suddenly changed into one of laughter. His fingers curled around mine, before he took the picture from my grip and made me snicker softly._

_"Yeah, 'woah'," Dad agreed, he moved away and chuckled. A bright, cat like smile grew on his face and made me want to laugh even more. He wasn't proud, but it wasn't like he could change it now. It must of held precious memories, ones that made us all laugh at how ridiculous he looked._

_"Nice hair, dad," Carl teased, showing Dad the picture and poking fun at Dad. Those that watched us, people such as Carol and Beth, with Judith. They had all laughed, along with Glenn and Maggie smiling towards us as we had a funny, family moment._

_"Stop," I scolded Carl playfully, shoving him lightly with a bright smile on my face. Our sides bumping into each other as I tried to make him stop embaressing Dad infront of everyone. Knowing it was probably making Dad feel shy, but he just laughed and smiled. _

_"Sure, laugh it up," Dad grumbled at us, the pair of us laughing while he leaned over and snatched the picture from Carl. Shuffling the rest of them, placing them back into the envelope and getting to his feet. "Evil pair," he teased which made me and Carl turn red in the face, tears in our eyes as we laughed. The rest of our group watched us, laughing and enjoying the witnessing of our family moment._

* * *

~Carl~

_"Kat!" Carl shouted to me, calling me and running to me. Attacking me in a hug, I stumbled a little and let go of the ice pack that was on my jaw from a punch I had recieved. "Are you okay?" he asked me, muffled by how his face was hidden in my clothes. Ignoring the need to have the ice against my face, I dropped it and placed it to one side and hugged him tightly. My arms wraped around him, holding him to me as I sighed and shut my eyes from the hug._

_"I'm fine," I told him, slowly I pulled him away from me and looked into his eyes. "I promise," I spoke firmly, holding his gaze as blue clashed with blue. "How are you?" I asked him, concerned for his own health. My brows furrowed, a sadness clouding my tone and concern filled me for my little brother._

_"I'm good," he assured me, nodding and slowly, I walked to my bed and sat down. "You saved me," Carl pointed out and sat down beside me. The bed bouncing a little from the impact, but I was all right with it. Picking up my bag of ice, placing it against my jaw once more and listening to him speak. "Why?" he asked me, concerned and curious for my actions._

_"It's my job," I stated to him bluntly. Feeling an ache in my jaw from movement and placed the bag back onto my bedside table. "You're my baby brother," I told him, turning my head to look at him and meeting his gaze. "I'll always fight for you and protect you," I revealed to him in my subtle promise. "I'll always save you," I stated and he stared at me. _

_"You're the most important thing to me," I tell Carl, my bottom lip trembling as I felt tears threaten to build in my eyes. Biting them back, I wouldn't show him I was weak and especially not towards him. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you Carl," I promised him. "I'd do anything for you," I stated, unashamed that he was my weakness and always would be. "I'll always watch out for you. Always," I stated, my voice firm and eyes locked onto him as I spoke._

_"You know...I won't let anything happen to you either Kat," Carl spoke softly, his eyes light while he spoke to me, the pair of us in the darkness but we could see from the light of the moon. "I'd do the same for you too," he told me with all the honesty in his heart, I could see it. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Kat," Carl revealed to me, making me believe him and clench my jaw. Swallowing down a lump in my throat. "You know that, don't you?" he asked me, his head bobbing a little with his question._

_"Yeah," I stated, smiling at him and flinching at the action. "We're family," I pointed out and ruffled his hair, nodding and ignoring the pain of my jaw. Laughing softly, smiling at him and watching him as he tried to get my hand out of his hair._

_"Family," Carl agreed, his hand holding mine in his and he stared up at me. A small admiration and acceptance between the pair of us. Knowing that we would fight for each other, stay together and face everything until the end. "It's what we do," Carl said which made me laugh through my nose a little. The pair of us sat there silently, looking to each other but we spent a long amount of time sat on the small roof outside my window, staring up at the sky and staying silent. Enjoying the peaceful silence between siblings as we relaxed with nature in front of us._

* * *

~Daryl~

_"Hey," Daryl spoke, he had made his way towards me and his hand was gripping onto the leather of his crossbow tightly, his eyes shying away from me whenever I would look at him. We had grown close, but there was still a distance about him whenever we were alone._

_"Don't tell me you're going to give me a present too," I sighed, doubting he would give me a present but it seemed to me that everyone was giving me a gift for a day that we didn't even know it was accurate. Looking to him, I saw him become even more shy than he began to be._

_"Well, um..." Daryl mumbled, his eyes looking to me and quickly flashed to the ground when I moved my eyes up at him. Staring at him as he stayed planted on the spot, not speaking and not wanting to move from the spot he was on._

_"Jesus," I grumbled, rolling my eyes and sighing. Crossing my arms over my chest, I looked to him and saw how he had grown more distant than before. He glanced everywhere, everywhere but not at me. "What is it?" I questioned him gently, not wanting to intimidate him if that was how he felt at that moment._

_"Come," Daryl spoke quickly, chewing on the inside of his cheek, I saw him turn and head towards the cafeteria. Following him, I sighed and watched us reach the table where I normally sat at when I would look at the album with Carl and dad._

_When we reached it, Daryl stopped and stared down at the table. Getting closer, I looked down at it and saw there was something I had been talking about. Something I had no luck finding during my runs. "Oh my God..." I spoke with a small gasp. "Is that?..." I questioned him, my eyes flashing up to meet his shy ones._

_He had been staring at me, but he quickly glanced away when I looked to him excited about the object that was on the table. A slight fear of touching it, worried that it was all an illusion and that it would disappear when I would reach out and touch it. "Yeah," Daryl spoke with a nod, his voice rough as he talked and he kept his eyes on the object laying on the table._

_Taking another step, I looked down at the album that was on the table and knew it was one I could fill with pictures of Judith. Seeing as Michonne had got me a camera, while Daryl had found the album I had been wanting. "Thank you," I whispered to him, my fingers tracing the outlines of Judith's name that was on the cover of the album. "Thank you so much, Daryl," I whispered again as I leapt up, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug. _

_Daryl's body tensed when I held him, his hands slowly went to hold my upper arms before he slid his arms around my slim frame. "Yeah," Daryl grumbled, his voice low and his body slowly relaxed under my hold. "You're welcome," Daryl said as we pulled away, his eyes shying away from mine before I pulled away and stepped back._

* * *

~Michonne~

_"Kat!" I heard the familiar voice of Michonne's call out to me, turning back to her, I saw her come up from behind, making me jump slightly and I was growing tired of people in our group always trying to spook me in some way._

_"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously, giving her a kind smile and watched as she walked beside me. "You can't just sneak up on someone like that," I informed her, making her laugh and playfully shove my side with hers as we headed to the fences._

_"I'm just here to say hello," she informed me which made me shake my head. She had made a good job of saying hello, making me jump and almost lose my heart from the sudden fear she gave me. "I also want to know...have you been making kissy noises with Daryl?" she asked me with a playful smirk growing on her lips._

_"Christ," I spoke, surprised to find that almost everyone had believed that myself and Daryl were seeing each other behind people's backs. We had grown close, but Daryl didn't see me in that way and neither did I. Even if I did think he was attractive, sweet and knew how to keep me safe. He made me feel...strange. "Why does everyone think that?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her and the thought of me and Daryl in that way._

_"I don't know..." Michonne teased with a hint of playfulness in her tone, making me look at her and glare through slinted eyes. Her laugh was one that filled the air, making me shake my head and give her a disapproving look._

_"Shut up," I poked fun back at her, my voice stern which made her laugh even more. She placed her arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her side and bumped heads with me lightly. After this, she kindly placed a kiss to the side of my head and laughed softly. She knew how to make me not hate her for long. I could never stay mad at her._

* * *

~Reality~

There was something inside me, I didn't know if anyone had survived or not. But something in my gut told me that they were still alive and that those back in the prison continued to survive. That they were smart enough to survive. I knew, somewhere deep within me that Daryl was alive. As was Michonne. They had to be. They were the strongest people I knew. Without a doubt.

* * *

**CPOV**

Walking in, I took off my small coat off and placed it on the head of the couch. I wasn't sure if Kat was awake or on her feet, but I knew Dad was still asleep, judging by how he hadn't moved and how he was still asleep. "I killed three walkers," I told him, hoping he would and could hear me. Getting no response from him once again, made me feel ignored and caused me to exhale softly.

"They were at the door. They were gonna get in, but I lured them away," I informed Dad of what I had done for him, keeping my eyes on him and seeing him stay still on the couch. Not moving an inch, not even a small twitch of his hand or any gesture to tell me he was still alive, or even breathing. "I killed them. I saved you. I saved you," I emphasised each word down at him, hoping he would wake up and somehow thank me.

"I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer," I grumbled, telling him about the time we had spent in the prison feeding pigs and growing crops. "I still know how to survive," I told him, knowing he couldn't hear me, but hoping he would. "Lucky for us," I mumbled more to myself more than it was to him or Kat, if she was currently listening. "I don't need you anymore. I don't need you or Kat to protect me anymore," I began, feeling the anger and blood boil inside of me.

"I can take care of myself," I stated to him like an insult. _He's good for nothing._ "You probably can't even protect me anyways," I told him, feeling disappointed in him from his recent actions. "You couldn't protect Judith. You couldn't protect..." I was holding back my anger, sighing at the end, looking to the heavens for some self control. "Hershel, or Glenn, or Maggie. Michonne, Daryl, Kat..." I pointed out to him, listing the people he couldn't protect. _Not now, not ever._

"Or Mom," I spat at him darkly, knowing that Mom died because of his stupid actions, along with The Governor. _He should have killed Andrew and The Governor the first chance he had, instead he had let them both run free. To kill the ones we loved most. _"You just wanted to plant vegetables," I growled at him, unhappy with his choices and letting him hear it.

"You just wanted to hide," I told him. _Like a small mouse, doing nothing and always trying to keep away from the things that could hurt us._ "He knew where we were and you _didn't_ care!" I stated, knowing he was waiting for the day, dreading for when it would happen and it was all so predictable. _Kat told me she knew this would happen. _"You just hid behind those fences and waited for..." I stopped and sighed again, holding back all my thoughts and anger as to not offend him. _He is still my Dad._

"They're all gone now," I began. "Because of you!" I shouted, angered with him and how pathetic he looked, he had made Hershel die, he had almost killed Kat and it was all because of his stupid mistake. "They counted on you!" I screamed at him, from the top of my lungs. Letting all my anger and opinion come out. "You were their leader!" I yelled at him. Sniffling, I came down from my anger filled high, my mind slowly coming back down from the combustion of emotion I had thrown at Dad. Sitting on the ground, I curled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and hugging my legs to my chest.

"But now you're nothing," I growled, my eyes turning into slints while I glared at him. Letting a few tears roll down my cheeks, the familiar faces of people I had grown to love, of people I had lost and the people I was with now, making myself sniff and sigh, I got to my feet and wiped my tears against my shirt. The food bags rustling while I picked it up, dumping the food to the ground and looking at what I had for me and Kat to share. "We'd be fine if you died," I spat at him under my voice, my tone dark and unloving towards him. _Kat could have been safe if it wasn't for Dad getting shot, she almost died for Dad, we'd be better off without him._

* * *

**KPOV**

The faint sound of mumbling had me open my eyes, getting out of my rest and making me feel hazy. The voice was a small, quiet hum and my head felt like it was swimming. Slowly, I came back to reality and felt the small sting in my side, it wasn't as painful as before and I was begning to feel stronger. "I saved you. I saved you," I heard the familiar voice of Carl's chant, it made me confused as to who he was talking to. "I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer," he said, which made me realize he was talking to Dad.

"I still know how to survive," Carl spoke, making me think about Dad and curious as to if he was awake, but not hearing a response confirmed that he was in fact, still fast asleep. "Lucky for us," Carl mumbled under his breath, I stayed silent and didn't move from my sitting position against the cool wall. "I don't need you anymore," Carl said darkly. "I don't need you or Kat to protect me anymore," he said which made me feel a pang of pain in my heart. _Protecting Carl...it's all I know. Does he really not want me around?_

"I can take care of myself," Carl said confidently, which made me doubt his words slightly. "You probably can't even protect me anyways," Carl mildly insulted Dad. "You couldn't protect Judith. You couldn't protect..." Carl was getting worked up, holding back what he wanted to say and sighing heavily. "Hershel, or Glenn, or Maggie," Carl began to list off those he believed we had lost during the attack of the Governor.

"Michonne, Daryl, Kat..." Carl said which made me furrow my brows, his voice was one of anger and was all targeted at Dad. "Or Mom," Carl snarled at Dad, which was just another puncture to the wound in my heart. _I miss her, so very much._ "You just wanted to plant vegetables," Carl spoke disaprovingly. "You just wanted to hide," Carl said as though this was the worst case of the whole senario. "He knew where we were and you _didn't_ care!" Carl began to shout, his anger boiling as I sensed it happening from the sound of his voice.

"You just hid behind those fences and waited for..." Carl was getting riled up, his sigh was heavier this time and I knew he was trying to get his emotions and thoughts off his chest. "They're all gone now," Carl began. "Because of you!" Carl shouted, directing his anger and inflicting all the pain towards Dad, who wasn't concious, so he wouldn't be able to answer Carl back. All Dad could do was stay silent, unmoving and he wasn't able to responde. "They counted on you!" Carl told Dad. "You were their leader!" Carl reminded him, I heard shuffles, before a small thump, the vibrations told me he had sat down beside Dad.

The small sniffles was indicator that he was crying, the sound of his reaction to his words told me he too was vulnerable at this very moment. "But now you're nothing," Carl growled darkly, his sniffles floated to my ears, his sighs were heart breaking and the small sound of food bags rustle, the plopping of items told me he had emptied the bags of its contents. "We'd be fine if you died," Carl said, which made my eyes pop out of my sockets and my jaw slam to the floor. _Oh no..._

* * *

**CPOV**

Wandering around, I had the bag emptied, ready to find some more supplies that myself and Kat would be in need of, for our journey and for whatever else she would need after she recovered from her injuries. Finding a big house, I thought it would definetly hold some supplies we could use, pulling out a light that was in the ground, I stalked closer to the door. Quiet, as to not make a noise.

I was originally going to use the pointy end of the light, all while breaking the door in with gradual bumps of my shoulder against it. Going with plan B, I took a few steps back and readied myself. Making a run to the door, I used my arm against the door, grunting, I fell to the ground and laid there for a few seconds. _You won, door._ Sighing, I took a moment to regather my senses and got to my feet. "Damn it," I mumbled under my breath. Going back to plan A, the door successfully opened and squeaked while I opened it.

Stepping inside, I kept my gun ready, aimed and close to firing if any walkers were going to jump at me like earlier. Checking inside, I found a bunch of cans that we could eat, taking them out and placing it all in the bag. I was pleased with the amount of food I had found in the cupboards. Looking up, I found something I hadn't seen since the outbreak, something I would obsess over before the world went to hell, it was staring at me and calling. Moving furnature, I stepped up onto the desktop and pulled the pudding into my hands. Laughing with a soft sigh, I was over the moon to find it. _Mmm. Pudding._

Deciding to test my luck, I went up the stairs, the floorboards creaking with every step I took. There was a door, one I had opened slowly and found a dead bird laid on the ground, it looked like it had been eaten and torn by something, making me pant and heart beat faster. Careful, I opened a door, the sound it had made alerted a snarling walker, clawing and trying to get out of the room it was locked inside of. Trying to shut the door on it, his hands were in the way and stopping me from sealing him inside. With enough force, I had broken his hand and saw a bone split his skin. With a forceful shove, he made me fall back onto my back, stumbling out from the room, I had my gun raised and aimed.

Crawling backwards, shots were fired and it hadn't hit the walker. Not a single bullet. Aiming one last time, I shot and it had sliced at his head, only it flew past him and only grazed his head ever so slightly. A clicking sound told me that my gun was out of ammo. _Shit. I'm fucked, aren't I? _"Oh, shit," I swore when he had fallen to the floor and began to claw at my foot. His bloodshot yellow eyes staring at me, making my heart thunder and body heat up, sweat covering every inch of my skin. I kept kicking at his face, hoping he would let me go and allow me a chance to escape.

"Come on," I hissed, trying to crawl my way out of his grasp. The books piled and pressed to my back were falling around me, making a huge puddle of stacks of books tumble around myself and the walker. "Come on. Come on," I kept squirming from the walker's grasp, his black teeth chomping at me in the air as he stared at me. Hungry for a piece of my skin. Trying to shove the door closed, I was on my feet and I knew it wouldn't work. I had to find an exit. Searching the room, I found a window and ran to it, forcing it open and grunting in my efforts. "Come on," I encouraged myself and the window, praying it would open and nothing happened.

The walker was already inside the room with me, making its way towards me and making me push against the window harder. It wouldn't budge. Picking up the bedside lamp, I slammed it against the walker before it could get its hands on me. We both fell to the ground, the walker taking hold of me as I mannaged to squirm out of his hold, until I felt his hands wrap around my leg and his face come closer to my leg. Whimpering, I kept on trying to get out of his reach, with my efforts, he had took hold of my shoe and I lost it while I got out of the room. Shoving the door shut, it wouldn't close and when the walker went to his feet, I felt panic run though me.

Shoving the books either inside or out of the room, I slammed the door shut and the walker was pounding against the door, I was panting, trying to regain my breath and listened as the door handle jiggled. Grabbing a piece of chalk, I wrote on the door and it said: 'Walker inside, got my shoe. Didn't get me.' I grabbed the pudding, found another way to the roof, sat on it and listened as the walker would growl at me through the window I had attempted to exit from. Eating my pudding, staring at the roads and remembering the time when people filled the streets, when cars were placed in front of homes.

_When me and Kat would sit on our roof, our rooms next door to one another and at the front of the house. Some nights, me and Kat would sit out on the roof and...watch the stars. Sometimes we would talk, most times, we sat there silently and said nothing at all. Those times, nothing was needed to be said. Only enjoying the company we shared, something only myself and Kat would do. Especially when we would do it to comfort each other, silently. I missed those days. _

* * *

Heading back to the house, I found Kat was still sleepy, but she looked healthier. Her skin was returning to a more natural color, her eyes no longer looked tired as I had recalled in the memory of what she had looked like earlier in the morning. Dad was still fast asleep, he looked more dead than he did alive. When it turned dark, I had laid my head beside Dad's feet, waking up from a nightmare, I heard a gasp and sudden heavy breathing. Dad's hand twitched, which made me jump from where I sat and rush towards his gun. The hammer clicked as I waited for Dad to reanimate.

His raspy breathing made me pant, my heart pounding and tears building while I saw him reach out for me. His body rolled onto the ground, the bowl clattering from the impact Dad's corpse made against the empty bowl of cereal I had earlier. My gun was aimed, but my crying overtook my whole body.

"Carl!" I heard Kat's frantic, scared voice call after me, her voice was dry and her body shuffled to get onto her feet. When she walked into the room, she leaned against a wall and clasped a hand onto her side, where her stab wound was. "What's going on?" she asked me worried, her eyes darting between myself and Dad. His hand reaching out for me, his breathing was laboured and I felt my heart sink.

Realization hit me like a thousand bricks, all tumbling ontop of me and crushing me harder than anything you could imagine. "I can't," I said as I lowered Dad's colt, his hand landing on my foot and making me feel weaker than I had ever felt before. "I was wrong," I whispered to his now dead corpse. "Just do it," I told him, knowing that I couldn't look after myself or Kat. _There is no way in hell._

"Oh my God..." Kat said a little worried, her tone sad and my tone was one of pure cowardice. _I can't do this. I need Dad to keep me safe. I need Kat, they're both hurt, they can't protect me. I can't protect them and I can't protect myself. _Kat's words and how she said it made me feel guilty. _She deserves better._

"Carl," Dad's voice wheezed out, making my look at him surprised and stop my crying momentarily. _He's...he can't be._ "Kat," Dad whispered out my sister's name, making me feel...strange. My heart swelled but, I felt a relief, like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. _He's alive._

"Dad!" Kat called, she had rushed to get beside us, dropping to her knees and clutching Dad's back, trying to get him to get onto his knees, so he could stand up. _Here I was, thinking he was dead. Why did I doubt Kat's skills or Dad's strength to come back to us? I feel so stupid. So weak...I'm pathetic._

His wheezing was evident that he was weak and his voice was muffled as he spoke. "Don't go outside," Dad breathed out at us. "Stay safe," Dad informed us, sort of a command but a loving gesture. _He wants us to be safe. For our own benefit._

I couldn't hold it, when Dad rolled over, I cupped his face and lowered my forehead to rest against his. "I'm scared," I sobbed, repeating the words over and over again. Not ashamed of Kat seeing how weak I truly was, she had seen me through good times and bad. _She's my sister. I'm meant to protect them both, but how can I do that when I can't protect myself? I'm a shame to this family. I'm not a good shot, I can't protect myself and I wouldn't be surprised if Kat hated me... _

* * *

**KPOV**

The sound of a gun clicking, made me jump, along with the clattering of a plate being squished on by a thump of a body. _What the hell is going on? _"Carl!" I asked a little worried, I had gotten to my feet and stumbled into the room. Clutching my side, my wound felt like it had been ripped open, but it was simply a sting that was caused by me moving too quickly. Carl was sobbing, his eyes on Dad, who was reaching out to him, his breathing uneven and it had me a little worried. "What's going on?" I asked Carl a little confused as to what was happening.

Dad's hand landed on Carl's foot, Carl's sobbing controlled him and when Dad grasped Carl's foot, Carl dropped the colt to the floor. "I can't," Carl cried, my heart broke and shattered. "I was wrong," Carl said, making me remember the rant he had given Dad when I had become concious. "Just do it," Carl said to Dad, his eyes were shut tightly and Dad wasn't moving, he was only breathing and clutching Carl's foot. My hand twitched closer towards my gun. _I would put my father down...if it meant saving Carl. _

"Oh my God..." I whispered, unsure of what was about to happen now, but knowing that I was ready for whatever was about to happen. _I won't let Carl die. Not now, not today and not ever. He's my brother. I won't let him get hurt. Not while I live and breathe. It's my job to keep him safe. _

"Carl," I heard Dad's voice wheeze out in the darkness. It made Carl's expression change, tears still building in his eyes and his face turned somewhat surprised. "Kat," Dad called to me, making my hearth tunder against my chest. _He's alive. Carl...thought he was dead? That Dad was a...walker?_

"Dad!" I called to Dad, hurrying to his side, I got to my knees and placed my hands gently onto his back. Carefully, I tried to get him to his knees, supporting him as he did it and kept his hold on Carl's foot. _Was Carl going to shoot Dad? Did Carl...give up? What the hell just happened here?_

Dad's wheezing was indicator that he was weaker than I hoped he would be, his voice dry and muffled whilst he spoke. "Don't go outside," he advised us. "Stay safe," Dad strained as he spoke, falling onto his back, Carl cupped his face and all I could do was watch while Carl lowered his forehead onto Dad's. His sobs shook him.

"I'm scared," Carl sobbed, repeating the words softly to Dad and making my heart sink. He was still just a kid, living in a world where it's kill or be killed. The way he cried, reminded me of how young he really was. He was growing up, but this world could still frighten the young and it encouraged me more to keep him safe. _He's so...innocent, even after everything that's happened. I'll always protect him. Forever and always. He's my brother. It's my duty to protect him and keep him safe. His life is always before my own._

"Carl, help me get Dad back onto the couch, please?" I asked Carl softly, trying to move Carl out of the way and to get Dad back onto the couch. Carl sniffled and nod slowly, wiping away his tears using the material of his shirt, he assisted me to get Dad back onto the couch, so he was laying down and comfortable as he slept again.

When Dad was in place, both us us sat there beside Dad, Carl's soft crying was making my heart ache for him and shatter. He was vulnerable, he was lost and I didn't want him to be hurting as he was. "Shh," I hushed him, raising my hands to cup his face and stared into his eyes. "Hey," I said with a sad laugh, my own tears threatening to escape from the build up in my eyes. Ignoring the need to cry, I chose to stay strong for Carl, wiping his tears and bringing him to rest his head on my shoulder, comforting him.

"Come here," I whispered, being gentle and slow as we moved to get comfortable, lowering his head to rest onto my lap, I laid the back of mine to press against Dad's feet. Carl quietly cried into my lap, his head laid there as his body shook on the ground from his sobs. "We're going to be fine," I whispered, slithering my fingers into his hair and comforting him in this way. A way I would do whenever he felt sad, when we were younger and back in the old world we once knew. "We're all going to be fine," I whispered once again, feeling his pain and staying strong for him. Being his rock as he cried, massaging his scalp and relazing as we both eventually fell asleep in this position, Carl's hands gripping my pants as he cried into them.

* * *

When morning came, it was a slow wake up and Dad was the first one to wake us. Making us all sit up and rest our backs against the couch. Carl was the one in the middle, Dad at one end and myself at the other. Carl had told us what happened while both myself and Dad were recovering from the after effect of the Governor's attack. "You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that," Dad said as we heard about Carl going out for supplies, his encounter with a walker and losing his shoe in the process.

"It's dangerous," I agreed, feeling a pang of shame at the thought of myself not being there for Carl when he needed me most. When he had been all alone, facing walkers after a long period of time not being in this environment as he had been a few hours ago. _To think, only two days ago we were at the prison, farming vegetables and sleeping in our own, safe and warm beds. So much can change in the matter of seconds._

"I was careful," Carl told us, glancing between myself and Dad. Dad's blue eyes glanced at Carl, witnessing his expression and the honesty that were held in his eyes. _He's telling the truth._ Dad gave a nod, looking at me for approval and seeing that I believed him, even if things did go south, he was trying to stay safe. He couldn't control walkers, no one could. Dad scoffed before he looked down at his hands in his lap, nodding and agreeing to Carl's view of the story and his safety in that moment.

"It's good that you found more food," Dad said with a small nod, it was quiet and the sun was up. The heat sticky, our faces covered in the sweat from last night's humidity and from the fact that this weather during this time was sometimes unbearable. _How did we survive through this heat? Shit, I prefer the cool showers we used to have back at the prison, but that's not going to happen. Not anytime soon, at least._

"I found even more," Carl began, his voice was one of caution, as though he was worried that we would possibly be mad with him about something. "But I ate it," Carl revealed to us, making myself and Dad's blue eyes clash with curiousity. _What exactly was so important that he needs to tell us he ate some food?_

"What was it?" I asked him curious, seeing how his lips pursed, trying to hide the smile that grew on his lips. A small flutter of his lashes, told us he was glancing at both myself and Dad from the corners of his eyes. _It must be something important he ate, otherwise, he wouldn't tell us this._

"112 ounces of pudding," Carl revealed to us, making Dad chuckle and myself laugh softly. Carl's face lit up with the wide smile that was plastered to his face. His features were the image of youth, proving he was still that young brother that we had missed since the world went to shit happened. _He always did love his chocolate pudding._

"I know...we'll never get things back to the way they used to be," Dad began, sounding depressed and sad as he spoke a more serious matter. My brows furrowed into a straight line, my crystals focused on him as I questioned him with a small 'what?'. "I only clung to that for you two," Dad told us. His eyes not meeting either of our questioning ones. "For Judith," he continued to speak.

"Now she's gone," Dad reminded us, making my heart drop to my stomach and the pain grow inside of me. _She was so young, so innocent and so...shit. I miss her. She was what gave us all hope._ "Kat, you've grown up to be a respectable, smart woman," Dad said as he turned his head to look at me. "A woman your mother would be proud of, hell...she was always proud of you," he said which made tears build in my eyes. _She's still a sore subject. I miss mom more each and every day._

"And you, you're a man, Carl," Dad said, moving onto Carl as we both had our turn to be complimented by Dad. "You're a man," Dad spoke of Carl, nodding and agreeing to what Dad had said. _He really is. He was looking out for us both, while we had been recovering from our own injuries. He's a better person since they began farming. Carl is respectable now._ "I'm sorry," Dad appologized, as though this was all a bad thing.

"You don't need to be," Carl said to Dad, taking the words out of my own mouth. I was proud of him, he had become so mature and grown up. He would care for Judith when I wasn't around. _He's my little man, but I feel like Dad is sorry because we both can't be the children we once were all that time ago. The world's changed, so have we and we're stronger because of each other._ The sound of knocking made us all jump, Carl had cocked his gun and aimed at the door.

Slipping out my gun, I too aimed and became alert, waiting for Dad who had pulled out his Colt and got to his feet. Looking through the peep hole, he saw whatever was outside and began to chuckle, falling to the couch and got himself comfortable. His laughter shook his entire body as he slumped onto the couch. "What?" Carl aked Dad a little worried by this sudden, unexpected reaction. _Is Dad high on the pills I gave him?_

Carl lowerd his gun, looked at Dad and we both saw how his eyes darted between me and my young brother. "It's for you two," Dad teased, informing us in a way from what I could gather through his eyes and a lopsided smile that grew on his face. His hair was stuck to his face, but he looked better than he did last time. A small sense of pride was building inside of me. _Who or what is at the door? _

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Can I please have 5 reviews for this chapter? It's all I ask for, 5 reviews. I am preparing the next chapter as you're reading this, so the quicker I get the 5 reviews, the quicker I'll write and post the next chapter!**

* * *

**Now...questions and then replies to the reviews**

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What would you like to happen in the next chapter?**

**3) Predictions on what will happen in the next few chapters to come? **

**4) Top 5 moments of this chapter?**

**5) Top 5 characters you want to see Kat interact with (possibly more?)?**

**6) Would you like me to do small recaps on what happened in the last chapter. Like 'Previously on The Untold Grimes' and then make a small summary? Or is that too much?**

* * *

**Replies!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Yes, it happened...again. But all with good reason! I hope. We all have our opinions. {Shrugs} We'll see what happens when they meet again. Although, I have said in the past that I won't make them kiss until season 5. So...you'll need to be patient for a lot of things.**

* * *

**EastDenise: Wow! I hope you read it with enough time! She did survive, so far...who knows what can happen in the future? Daryl thinks she's dead but, Kat doesn't think Daryl is dead, or Michonne and well...Michonne's proved one of her theories. We'll see when they get together, because maybe Kat could get captured by Joe's group, or she could somehow get lost, or maybe even possibly die. Who knows? **

* * *

**Panboa: 1) Well, Kat did become reckless and ran after her Dad like that. It's kind of her instinct, she doesn't think first, she thinks fast. This world, it's kind of necessary to think like that, no matter the consequences that she needed to face. Which, for her was the stab wound from the Governor, but she's patched herself up as well as she could with the resources she had. She still puts her Dad and brother before herself, as you saw here too. As for Negan, we'll see. I'm glad you liked the scenes between Kat, Judith and Glenn. She'll hopefully reunite with her sister, but we'll never know. They're both kind of broken, but Kat's broken over her sister and Daryl is broken about everyone. Daryl thinks Kat is dead, but in all truth, she's not and Kat knows Daryl is dead. Even if he was, Kat wouldn't come to terms with it, she would probably only deny it and continue to think he lives. 2) I'm glad those were your top favourite moments, in all honesty, my favourite moment was writing the scenes that Kat was fighting, against those attacking the prison and having those close combat moments. Super fun. 3) We'll see what happens, but in the next chapter, you'll definately see how Daryl is coping with Beth and how Kat is finally getting onto her feet, moving around and discovering new things. {I've already said too much about the next chapter so I'll stop it there} 4) I've minimized the amount of repeated scenes, so there is only crutial moments that I'll repeat like in this one was the challenging, change in Carl and how he was like towards Rick. 5) It was a long recovery, both her and Rick were passed out, trying to regain their strength and let their body do what it needed to for the pair to survive after their repairs. They're recovered now, but it's going to be one hell of an intense chapter next time! **

* * *

**lette1685: I won't lie, it makes me a little upset when I don't hit that mark. But I don't complain, I have great readers and supporters. I only want to know what they think, seeing as I write this chapters not just for myself and the enjoyment I get from it, but also because I want to know what they want out of it. It's their experience too. **

* * *

**LoneWolfAtHeart16: Join the club dear, thanks for your review. Reading what you thought has really warmed my own heart and pulled my lips to form a smile. That's the God honest truth. As for tears, laughter and frustration. I feel all of that while I write, but I felt like Daryl's character doesn't get the writing he deserves when it comes to fanfictions. Some people rush him into relationships, when its all slow and awkward at times. For Daryl and Kat, they have formed a very slow friendship, one that both frustrates them but gives them comfort. They understand each other in weird ways, while every character has different impacts to different characters in multiple ways. I enjoy exploring this side of characters, hitting dark notes and the struggle, along with fears that are faced when there is a walker appocalypse. I appreciate the support and hope to see your review pop up for this chapter and multiple others to come! We'll see what happens, won't we?**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and next chapter! **

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx **


	42. Chapter 42: Separation

Chapter 42: Separation

* * *

**KPOV**

_~3 months ago~_

_"Hey," I heard Michonne's voice call after me, I didn't stop to look at her and I didn't stop in my tracks. Instead, I kept walking but I slowed down so she could catch up. "Kat, what's wrong?" Michonne asked me, catching up and walking ahead so she could look me directly in the eyes._

_"Nothing," I told her, not wanting to bother her by involving her in my family feuds. "It was only a disagreement I had with my Dad," I informed her briefly, not giving her all the details but knowing that it would be enough to make her either back off, or push me for more answers._

_"What about?" she asked me a little curiously, her eyes staring at me as I kept walking towards the cell block, sighing and taking in a deep breath. _How did I know this would happen? She cares too much, sometimes I'm thankful, there are other times...I wish she didn't care so much.

_"Carl," I said bluntly. "He says that Carl looks up to me," I revealed to her what we were disputing about. "I of course, told him that he was being stupid and that Carl didn't look up to me. He looks up to Dad," I stated and felt a sudden relief, as though a weight had been lifted off my shoulders._

_"You're right," Michonne agreed, nodding and keeping up with me as we walked side by side. "He is stupid," Michonne insulted my Dad, making me laugh a little but I knew she didn't mean it as an insult. "But so are you," Michonne said which suprised me._

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked Michonne a little confused as to why she would say both myself and my Dad were stupid for thinking such a thing about ourselves. Along with the topic of Carl and who he could possibly look up to. _

_"Well, for a first...Carl looks up to everyone," Michonne said, her eyebrows raised in the playful way which made me snort from the laughter I was holding in. "Have you not noticed his height?" she pointed out to me which made me shake my head at her. "It's kind of normal for him to look up to all of us," Michonne concluded which made me stop to look at her._

_There was a playful gleam in her eyes, one that was pure teasing and playfulness by her expression. "Oh, ha-ha," I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes and nudging her with my arm, bumping into her and making us both walk. Her laugh echoed, as her smile grew and her eyes shone from her silly joke. _She's trying to make me laugh._ This thought made me smile, as I knew she was only being a good friend and was trying to make me feel better._

_"But, Carl does look up to you, except it's not only you," Michonne began to make key points of her thoughts. "Carl looks up to both you and your Dad," she informed me with a small smile, her head would turn to face the front and then to me. "His sister for her strength to keep fighting, even if there is not a lot of hope left in this world," she explained the point about me, which made me think over her words and if this could be the reason Carl would admire me._

_"Your Dad because well, Carl would know but, from what I can see...it's for his leader skills," Michonne said which made me think over her words. It was possible, but Dad had stopped being a leader a long time ago. "Carl is inspired to be both his sister and his father," Michonne said to me, making me stop and look at her directly in the eyes. "Both strong survivors," she told me which made me smile. _Maybe she has a point...

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

Beth was sat silently, there was a fire burning that we had made, I didn't speak and I didn't want to. Staring into the flames, all I could see was the flashes of those that we cared about die. Hershel's beheading would appear, but the one that was in a loop was the slaughter of Kat. Seeing the Governor take pleasure in stabbing her, his teeth gritting and Kat helpless beneath him. The tear that fell from my eye would threat to build and create more. A sudden emptiness clouding my thoughts, my heart beating but I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. At first, I wanted to break down, I wanted to kill everything, I wanted to die. Seeing Beth, she made me realize that she was vulnerable, that she would need protecting and that at this point, it was all I was good for. Saving one person at a time.

Even if I was terrible at protecting people. _Because of me...Kat died. Merle died. Rick. Hershel. Carl. Everyone. _The only person I had left was Beth, she was the only one I knew was still alive and I didn't know how to cope. We had been running, fighting and surviving for hours. Finally, we would catch a break from time to time, only to continue surviving the best we could. The blaze from the fire, the warmth it provided and the sense of nothing made me feel like I was only in darkness. I was then pulled back into the present, when I heard Beth's small, slightly irritating voice calling out to me. "We should do something," she suggested. "We should do something," she repeated, speaking firmly and making me glance at her from the corner of my eyes. My knees hugged to my chest as I had my legs tucked and head bowed.

"We aren't the only survivors," she said, sounding as though she was actually convinced that what she had said was true. "We can't be," she continued, determined to get some type of reaction out of me. "Rick, Kat, Michonne, they could be out here," she spoke, making my heart stop and drop at the mention of their names. _People who were close to me, real close and...now they're dead._

"Maggie and Glenn could have made it out of A block," Beth said, hopeful that either of them had survived out of the broken prison we escaped from. _We barely got out of there ourselves, how is anyone meant to have escaped that. It would take a God damned miracle, I can tell you that much._ "They could've," she tried to convince me, but I had already looked away and continued to stare into the fire.

"You're a tracker," she pointed out as though this was something that would help us. _Everyone is either dead or walkers. She needs to stop poking her nose into trying to find out if anyone survived. I know for a fact that Kat and Hershel didn't survive._ "You can track," she said as she got to her feet, ready to go searching for the others. "Come on," she tried to encourage me to get on my feet, attempting to get my hopes up. _It ain't workin' sunshine._

"The sun will be up soon. If we head out now, we can-..." she drifted off, she was rocking on her feet, anxious to get moving and to go hunting after people who were already dead. _Doesn't she get it? No one survived. Merle didn't survive the Governor, Andrea, that Mittens dude, Hershel...Kat. They're all dead._ "Fine," Beth finally said, giving up on me. "If you won't track, I will," she said stubbornly, pulling out my knife from the ground and making me get to my feet. Putting out the fire, I picked up my crossbow and followed after her.

* * *

**KPOV**

Slipping on a top Michonne had found, I couldn't help but snicker lightly and wander around the house. My stab wound had been bandaged and cleaned up a little, with thanks to Michonne helping me with the task. Stepping into the room, I heard Carl's soft laughter which made me smile. It was something I hadn't heard in a while. "Do you have something to say about my extremely comfortable and attractive shirt?" Michonne questioned Carl who was sat with two extra bags of cereal, one was almost finished and he had four bowls out. One for himself, one for me, one for Michonne and another for Dad.

Carl kept his eyes on Michonne while she rolled up her sleeves, I hadn't yet entered the room but I could hear and see what was going on by a mirror that was in the hallway. "No, no, no," Carl disagreed with Michonne's question. Michonne's shirt was overly big, she had to tie a knot around her back to make it tighter and roll up the sleeves because they were too long on her. "It looks great," Carl commented playfully. "Oh, you missed a..." Carl pointed to Michonne's shirt, seeing her head bow while she did up a button.

Entering the room, Carl looked in my direction and smiled. "What about my top?" I asked him as I gave him a playful twirl. The style of the top would have been something I would wear on a hot day, back when the world wasn't infested with flesh eating dead people. It was a huge, white flowy top and it had a massive cat with blue eyes on it. It looked ridiculous, which was one of the reasons why I wore it. Considering my top was up to dry, sown and to be worn once it was dry.

Carl looked me over, his chuckles were sweet and youthful. Making me smile and giggle from his reaction, when I spun to face them, Michonne's smile widened and her eyes turned to slints from how wide her smiled had grown. "Cute," Carl commented which made me shake my head, giving a small pose, I placed my hands on my hips and jutted my hips to pretend to be a model. Carl laughed, Michonne snickered and I swore I could hear Dad's small chuckle from the other room.

"Very," Michonne agreed, nodding and as quick as a flash in her response. Swinging my arms and torso, I watched as the fabric flowed and swayed with my movements. Having enough of it, I shoved the floaty, huge parts of the fabric into my pants and pulled it a little, letting it create a bag and smiled at Carl who watched me amused by my actions.

I glanced between Michonne and Carl, flashing a smirk to the pair of them. "Michonne picked it out for me," I informed him with a giggle. Giving Michonne the credit, making her bow playfully and Carl laugh by doing so. _He needs to feel free, to be a kid sometimes and to let go of all the fear. Enjoy the moment, laugh and be happy. We go through misery the other 80% of the time._

Carl glanced at me once again, chuckling while pushed my t-shirt in and I moved around the dinning room, looking for what we needed and the supplies we had. "Suits your name," Carl commented, I knew he was being polite but that he was giving me a scarcastic remark, making me giggle and shake my head.

Michonne sat down beside Carl, he was at the head of the table and the pair were already filling their bowls with cereal. "Wish we had some soy milk," Michonne had said, making me smile softly to myself as I knew she had an obsession with the drink. _Don't get her started on this Carl, please. _

Turning around, I had placed three bottles of water on the table and sat down beside Carl, his eyes curious and wrinkled along the corners from his infectuous smile. Flashing one of my own, I glanced between them and giggled. "Seriously?" Carl asked her, his tone was one of speculation and amusement.

Michonne stopped pouring her cereal, passing me the bag and I filled my bowl while glancing up from time to time at the pair of them. "Yes, seriously," Michonne spoke clearly while her voice would swirl from a low note to a higher one towards the end. "Have you ever tried it?" she asked him, which made me smirk as I already knew his answer to this question.

Carl's expression had changed from one of amusement to one that screamed 'she has two heads' towards Michonne, making me giggle and shake my head. When Michonne stopped speaking, he looked between me and then to Michonne, remembering his story and how silly it was. "My best friend in third grade he was allergic to dairy," he stuttered, reminding me of the more childish, silly natured brother I would wake up to. _Wow...so much has changed._

Michonne was trying to encourage my brother, giving him a small "Uh-huh," and nod. Carl's eyes were wide, in this kid like look, reminding me of old times and of the times that he would be so crazy. A reminder of my purpose. That I needed to protect him, but be there for him at the same time. _He's still a kid, living in such a fucked up world._

Carl gave Michonne a small smile, his eyes glancing around the room, I saw a little hint of a mischievious look in them and I knew Carl was going to say something really stupid. "And every day he would bring this soy stuff to lunch," he continued his small anecdote. "I tried it," he trailed off a little.

Michonne was curious, by the looks of it she would have been on the edge of her seat, but she wasn't Carl and she wasn't the same age as him either. She was only playing along, which made me giggle and glance down at my bowl. My spoon collecting the cereal while I ate quietly. "And?" Michonne continued to edge him further.

Carl's curving smirk told me he was going to say something false to Michonne. I knew the pair of them well enough to know we were all playful together. He was always making jokes while Michonne would play along and I would tell the true version of the story. "I threw up," Carl lied to her, making both myself and Michonne smile widely while Carl laughed the adorable laugh I missed hearing. _It's the one I call 'goofball-Carl'._

Michonne and Carl's smiles warmed my heart, after all the shit we had been through, this moment seemed perfect. I tried not to laugh too much, in case I pulled the stitches, I had to be careful. "Oh, yeah, right," Michonne said, knowing that Carl could be a little hyperbolic at times like these.

Smirking, I raised my spoon and kept it at a distance away from my lips. "Believe me that's a lie," I inform Michonne of Carl's false information. "Carl tells me everything," I pointed out, giving Carl a little nudge which made him smile at me and chuckle. "It's why I'm your sister," I informed him, winking and smiling at the pair of people who always knew how to make me smile. _What would I do without these guys? I already know the answer...I'd lose it._

Carl blushed and laughed softly. "All right, all right," Carl gave up, surrendering to his lies and the truth I gave. "Besides, you're not just my sister, you're my best friend Kat," Carl said to me, our eyes meeting and my heart stopped a second. He knew how to pull at my heart strings, even after all the shit we go through, all the silly arguments we would have and yet, we were still so close to each other.

"I almost threw up. But I was like, ugh," he changed the information to make us laugh, his face and impression of throwing up made me and Michonne laugh at him. _Ever the silly Carl._ Carl too laughed, but then sighed, possibly remembering the way the soy milk tasted. "It was so gross," Carl complained. "I mean, literally, I would rather have powdered milk than to have to drink that stuff again," Carl was exagerating.

At this point, we all had huge smiles on our faces. Myself and Michonne were laughing all while Carl had his rant about how bad soy milk tasted. _It wasn't that bad. I had to have it, considering that was the first thing Michonne would find on runs. Back when it was me, Michonne and...Andrea. _"I would rather have Judith's formula-" Carl slipped up, his expression suddenly changed. My spoonfull of cereal stopped it's journey towards my mouth and clatterd to the bowl.

"I'm gonna go finish my book. I have a couple chapters left," Carl mumbled quickly, making it almost incoherant for us to understand. His voice was quiet and quick, a low volume that made it hard to form a sentence, a word and I was unsure as to if he was holding back tears. _Shit._ Rapidly, he got to his feet and stormed up the stairs. My heart dropped, Michonne's expression was one of sadness, she was silent and I didn't know if I should be thankful in that moment.

Getting up, the memories of Judith flooded me. My heart dropped, not just for Judith but for all of us. We had all been affected by Judith's loss. It was all...surreal. _It was only a few days ago I had her in my arms. So small, so sweet and quiet. My baby sister. My baby girl. _I couldn't hold it, the memory of her and wound of losing her was still sore. I hadn't come to terms that she had in fact died, I didn't want to believe it and it was heartbreaking. Judith was more like my daughter than a sister, I had nurtured her, fed her, dressed her and would sing her songs while rocking her to sleep.

My heart smashed into a thousand pieces, the stinging from my tears building made me turn my back to Michonne. The salty liquid slid from my eyes and down my cheeks, rolling in waves as I clasped my hand to my mouth. Not wanting anyone to hear me cry, but I couldn't hold it. I was snorting, sobbing and my body quivered like a leaf. The lump in my throat kept getting tighter, it was almost suffocating me and making me all but drop to my knees.

I then heard Michonne's footsteps draw closer to me and stop beside me. "Hey," her voice was soft, her hands resting on me. One was on my shoulder, giving me a small squeeze and the other was on my waist, she stood beside me but a little behind. As though she was cautious. "Are you okay, Kat?" Michonne asked kindly, I couldn't help but wipe my tears and nose from the snot that was running from my sobbing.

Sniffing, I kept rubbing my tears and snot. Not wanting to be crying for too long, but I knew that the ache in my chest over Judith was real. _She's dead. She's someone I failed. Someone I promised I never would. I'm so pathetic. Why do I even try to keep everyone safe?_ "Yeah, just...shit," I told her, feeling my vulnerable side slowly shut and seal itself off from her. "Give me a minute?" I asked, looking at her slightly by turning my head to glance at her over my shoulder. "It'll pass," I tried to convince her, patting her hand on my shoulder and offered her a tight lipped smile.

Michonne's gulp was audible, making me frown and bow my head. "All right," Michonne agreed, slowly she let me go and walked away. Giving me some space, I heard her sit down and I couldn't help the soft sob that escaped me involuntarily. "I'm here if you need me," she told me softly. I cried for a few moments, staring at the ceiling and trying to regain my composure. All I could keep thinking was: _I failed you mom. I failed Judith. I'm a failure..._

Sniffing, I wiped at the dry tear stains that had been slithering down my cheeks and down my neck. When I felt I was dry, I nod to myself, I still had my back to Michonne and gulped. Preparing myself, I regained my composure and put the mindset of my 'sisterly-best-friend' and turned to face Michonne. "Yeah," I mumbled, preparing my voice, willing to be strong and I headed up the stairs to confront Carl. _This has to happen._

* * *

**DPOV**

The birds were screeching above us, circling and the sun had risen high in the sky. We had been walking for hours, I didn't think that Beth was doing all of this because she actually had hope that they were alive. I believed she was doing this because she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to think about all that had happened and needed to keep her mind off of her father, his death and the fact everyone we either loved or cared about had died during the Governor's attack. Finding a trail, I saw something that looked like tracks and marks of people sitting on the ground. There was also a small blanket like mark, making me think of-. _No, she couldn't be alive. Lil' Ass-Kicker had no chance of getting out of there alive._

Getting onto one knee, I began to check to see how long ago this was, brushing leaves away and blowing down at the ground, checking to see how many people it was and where they were heading. Beth crouched down beside me and looked down at the ground, checking the marks on the ground and was staring at it from over my shoulder. "Could be Luke's. Or Molly's," she said, making predictions of who it could be. _No, it looks like there was one adult, maybe Tyreese, two smaller feet...maybe the girls? Mika and Lizzie._

"Whoever they are, it means they're alive," Beth said, making a prediction and making me want to laugh. _The girl has such high hopes, these guys have no chance of surviving out here. Not one hell of a chance. Looks like there was something here, but it was hours ago. It's not like they were here moments ago, that way we could have caught them, but like I said. No chance in hell._

"No," I finally spoke, shaking my head and examining the scene further, trying to make out who it could have been. "This means they were alive four or five hours ago," I informed her, telling her how long and fresh these marks were. _Not very hopeful, but she keeps this up...and she'll be disappointed for the amount of time either of us have left to live._

Somehow, my words had offended her and she got to her feet, walking away and going deeper into the woods. Following the faded trail the markings made, standing straight, I readjusted my crossbow and followed after her. I was ready to give up, but I knew Hershel would want me to take care of his little girl if I could, I can and I would. "They're alive," Beth said before she had stormed off, her tone was one of anger and at this moment, I couldn't care less if she hated me for telling her the truth.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Hey," I called to Carl, knocking on his door and seeing him sat on the bed, leaning against the door frame, I watched as he removed his gaze from the book and up to meet my stare. "Mind if I come in?" I asked him politely, remembering my manners and wondering if he would deny me entrance to his 'room'.

"No, you can come in," Carl granted me permission, he kept the pages opened but he placed it face down onto the bed, keeping the page he was on, so he could continue to read when I would leave. "I forgot to say," Carl began as I walked over to the space he made for me to sit on. "You look better, healthier," he pointed out to me, complimenting me in this weird way while I sat down beside him. The pair of us had our legs up, our backs pressed to the wall and it was much like when we were younger, back at home and when everything was normal.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better but..." I said, running my fingers over the wound that was now sealing itself, but it still would hurt whenever I would move in a weird way. "Still hurts like a bitch," I infromed him and he frowned, his eyes were on me and on the wound I was tracing with the buds of my fingers.

"I can imagine," Carl agreed, taking in the information and nodding his head. Making me smile at him and then glance to my side, to where I had been cut only a few days ago by the Governor. "What's wrong?" Carl asked me, concerned as to why I was here and what I would possibly be wanting to talk to him about.

Sighing, I slumped into my seated position a little more, body relaxing and my eyes shut momentarily. "That's actually what I've been meaning to talk to you about," I said as I turned my head to look at him, curious as to what was happening to him the other day. The day he had been angry at Dad, today and his little moment when Judith's name slipped from his lips.

"It's nothing," Carl mumbled, looking down and staring at his hands in his lap. It made my heart sink, rather than letting it swim, it fell like a rock in water. He looked so lost, like he had been placed into a situation he didn't know how to get himself out of. _Can't he tell that I want to help him?_

"Carl, talk to me," I pleaded, sitting up a little and trying to gain eye contact from him. All he did was stay silent, shaking his head and his bottom lip jutted out a little as he would keep his eyes glued to his hands. "We don't keep secrets, remember?" I reminded him, knowing how our relationship was like and how we could talk to each other about anything and everything.

Carl sighed, his shoulders fell and his he looked like he was desperate, crying out for help silently in the frustration he was enveloped in. "I know but, I don't want to talk about it," Carl informed me which made me feel terrible. _We've always depended on each other, it's like a secret, silent pact we've kept towards one another. Why is it suddenly stopping? Are we truly that broken?_

"Fine, then tell me, what was the other day about?" I asked him, keeping my voice firm and I was ready to call him out. Carl's head turned to look at me, his brows furrowed, forming a straight line and making me stare at him. "When you were having a rant at Dad, saying how bad of a leader you thought he was," I informed him, reminding him of the speech me made for our unconcious father. "What was that about, Carl?" I asked him lightly, not wanting to make it seem like I didn't want to know. I wasn't challenging him, I just wanted him to say things that he could get off his chest.

"You heard that, I suspected as much," Carl nods, speaking more to himself than to myself, he turned his head and looked away from me. "It doesn't concern you Kat," Carl told me as though it didn't. _You're my brother Carl, everything about you concerns me. Always will and always has. Doesn't he realize that yet?_

"Yes, it does," I spoke firmly at him. "He's our father Carl, now tell me...why are you angry with him?" I tried again, questioning him and hoping he will talk to me about it. "What do you have against him?" I asked Carl, knowing that this would be the thing to make him speak. _Dad expected Carl would have something against him._

"He just...I don't know Kat," Carl said, sighing at the end and making me frown at him. He tried to explain himself, but I sensed he was holding something back, and I wasn't sure if it was for my sake, or simply because it was overwhelming him ways I couldn't see. "I blame him for many things," Carl told me which made me inhale deeply before sighing.

"You blame him for Mom's death?" I asked Carl, thinking of one that Dad had told me a long time ago. He didn't look at me, his head was bowed and he simply nod his head at me. "Can you tell me why?" I asked him, hopeful that he would tell me what he was thinking. _I'm not mad at him, but I can't help him if I don't know what's going on in his head._

Carl turned his head, meeting my gaze and allowing blue to clash with blue. "It's a long story," Carl told me, not giving me much of a lead, but knowing it was something he was struggling to tell me. "Let's just say, if he had killed someone earlier...Mom would still be alive," Carl informed me, summerizing his thoughts. _Ah...I see now._

"You also hate Dad because of the Governor, don't you?" I questioned him, our eyes were still locked on one another as we discussed our thoughts and feelings. "You blame him for Hershel, for the others that might have died back at the prison, don't you?" I asked him curiously. "You think, that if Dad had killed the Governor when he had the chance, they would all still be alive right now," I concluded, wondering if this was the mindset my brother had.

Carl pursed his lips, nodding he looked away and bowed his head once again. His crystals stuck on the laced fingers on his lap. "You always did know me so well," Carl said which made me feel a sense of pride for knowing Carl, but a sense of sadness for the hate Carl inflicted on Dad. _You're my brother, my blood and best friend. Of course I know you._

"Yeah, I do," I agreed, I too looked ahead and kept my chin up. Shuffling back, I kept wriggling until my back hit the wall and a sudden thought popped into my head. "Do you blame him for what happened to me?" I asked Carl, my head no longer resting against the wall and my brows furrowed in curiousity towards my own question.

"Kat, I blame him for almost everything," Carl told me truthfully, which made my heart sink for our father. _Shit. What has happened? I didn't know Carl had so much hate for one person. I wonder if he's ever hated me for something. Maybe I should ask...but now is not the time._

"Carl, what happened to me, wasn't Dad's fault," I began, making him look at me while I spoke and our eyes connected in the seriousness of the moment. "I chose to go running after him. I chose to save Dad back at the prison. I chose to chase after Andrea. I chose to go back to Woodbury that day," I listed off my decisions that Carl may have believed were all Dad's doing. "Dad has no control over my decisions," I told him. "Just as he has no control over yours," I informed Carl as I gave him a small smile.

"I guess," Carl spoke with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Do you think he'll forgive me for everything I've done and said?" Carl asked me with sad, big, blue eyes. His face smooth but his eyes showed me everything. _He's worried Dad hates him for his thoughts towards him. I feel like there's something he's not telling me._

"He will, but may I suggest something?" I reassured him, bumping my shoulder with his in a playful manner. Carl stayed silent, a quick and furious nod of his head told me to continue what I was saying. "Don't talk about us when we're unconcious, it's not fair to leave us in the dark like that," I told Carl lightly, but knew it was something serious and it would be serious if he had told us this while we were all awake.

"I won't," Carl said with a small twitch of one side of his lip. Giving me a quick, side smirk and kind look in his eyes. "I promise Kat," Carl said as his eyes held my gaze, showing me that he meant what he said. "I love you Katherine," Carl said as he cuddled into my side, wrapping my arm around him and holding him to me.

Carl's head was resting on my shoulder and at the top of my chest, I tried my best to comfort him and felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of his caring words. "I love you too, brother," I told him truthfully, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and relaxing into this atmosphere for a few more moments. Getting to my feet, we exchanged goodbyes and I allowed him peace so he could finish the chapters he wanted to read.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was looking around at things in the kitchen, I had to busy myself after hearing what had happened in the dining room. First of all, it started happy and full of youth. From both Kat and Carl, it was like reliving the life we had left behind all those years ago. Hearing Carl talk about Judith, hearing Kat's cries, it made my heart shatter as their father. I didn't know what to do, not for them and not for myself. "Thank you," I thanked Michonne as she stalked into the kitchen.

"I heard them laughing in there. Almost forgot what that sounded like," I told her truthfully, the last part was mostly a mumble to myself. _They sounded so full of life, like they were actually happy. Even if it was for just a moment._ "I can't be his father and his best friend," I said, speaking about Carl this time, rather than Kat. She would pretend to be strong, that it gradually became her. I still worried for them, because I knew Kat would eventually break down when we least expected it. Carl just held things and would burst at random moments, turning cold or distant. _It's just how they both deal with things. Deal with loss._

"Kat somehow manages in being three things to him at once these days," I said, I would always think Kat was remarkable, she always was and would suprise me with how she matured so rapidly. "A mother figure, his sister and a best friend," I listed them off, rummaging around in the drawers. "I honestly don't know how she does it," I told Michonne, baffled by how Kat was able to be so many roles and figures for Carl at the same time.

Michonne leaned against the door frame and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I don't either," Michonne agreed with me, giving a single shrug of her shoulder. "But sometimes, I can see the struggle for both of them," Michonne told me which made me understand what she meant after a few moments of pondering. _They both don't know how to handle these roles Kat plays. I think they get confused sometimes themselves._

"That's why he needs you too. They both need you," I told Michonne, my eyes flashed up to look into her dark brown eyes. Our gazes fixated on one another as we both took the silence as a welcoming time to think. "I know that's a lot to throw at you. So if you're ever feeling like you need a break-" I tried to sympathize with her, knowing that my children were handfulls and that she may need her space from time to time.

Michonne's voice was as quick as a whip slicing through the air. "I'm done taking breaks," Michonne had interupted me. "So what's the plan?" she asked me, but before I could answer she continued and glanced around the room. "This place, is it home or just a stop along the way?" she asked me curiously as our eyes met once again.

I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I knew that she wanted us all to be safe. I knew it the moment I saw her reaction to Kat's return to Woodbury, to how she cared for me, Judith, Carl and all the others back at the prison. "Well, let's-...let's just stay here while we figure it out," I suggested, unsure of what was good and what to do. _We'll see where it leads us._

Michonne crossed her arms, nodding and smiling at me slightly. I knew she was concerned for both Carl and Kat. Along with myself and our safety. Michonne was a good friend, someone we could trust and she had proved it over and over again. "Well, we'll need more supplies," Michonne made the suggestion. "I'll go with Carl and get some," Michonne had already made the decision.

Suddenly, Kat entered, rounding the corner after running down the stairs quietly. It was something she had learned to do, seeing as there were nights she had sucessfully sneaked out when she was a teen. "I'll come, too," Kat offered, she looked peaceful which made me worry but relieved that she had gathered herself once again. _She's strong, but it's only because she feels she has to be._

Michonne looked between me and Kat a little surprised. "You were both unconscious yesterday," Michonne informed us, as though we both didn't already know what had happened to us. _I know I was unconcious, as for Kat...I didn't know that. Or at least, I hadn't noticed or asked._

I shrugged, picking up a water bottle and beginning to unscrew it. "We're awake today," I informed her, not affected by the fact she had tried to make me and Kat look weak. _We were injured. Kat almost died because of me, but she's alive and well. See? She's standing and breathing._

Michonne moved to lean against the drawers and desk top once again, giving me a look and I knew it was one of judgement. Possibly towards the health of mine and Kats. "We need you both strong," Michonne said, adding emphasis to both 'both' and 'strong'. "Just rest. Just one more day," Michonne's voice was soft and gentle. One of kindness, almost a mother like tone that she held for the pair of us. "Both of you," Michonne suggested, her eyes darting between myself and Kat.

Kat walked over to me, she had looked better than the day she had gotten stabbed. She did have a minor limp, possibly from the impact of the knife driving into her side. When Kat came over to me, she took the bottle and sipped it a little. She then handed it back to me, turning to Michonne and offering her a raised eyebrow. "And when did I ever listen to your advice?" Kat questioned Michonne.

Michonne sighed, rolling her eyes and tilting her head to the side whilst she stared at Kat. "Only when I would force you to do as I said," Michonne told her in a flat tone. "And even then you didn't listen to my warning," Michonne explained as though Kat was someone no one could negotiate with. _No. She can't be negotiated with. _"Is she always this stubborn?" Michonne asked me, her brows creasing and a small, teasing smile forming on her face.

Chuckling, I watched as Kat looked shocked at Michonne, as though she was insulted. But that changed, hearing Kat's laugh and a smirk forming along the lines of her lips. "Always," I told Michonne, knowing my daughter and how hard headed she was. _It's something she got from me._

* * *

**DPOV**

We had been walking for at least another hour and a half, seeing the tack lead towards a few fruits the children could have eaten. I saw that there was a few squished and stepped on grapes, possibly indicating that they had stopped to eat and were spooked by something. Their trail leading further into the woods. "They picked up the pace right here," I said pointing to the grapes that were laid out on the ground. "Got out in a hurry," I told Beth, stepping closer to her and staring down at the marks that lead us to where they had ran. "Things went bad," I predicted for her, knowing it wasn't a positive thing to say but it was the most accurate truth I could give her about the children we were hunting.

I could feel Beth's eyes trail along my frame, possibly giving me an evil look and I didn't care. _Not like I ain't been looked at like that before. I was that redneck prick that everyone would of called trailer trash before. I ain't proud, but I don't need to be liked by her. _"Wouldn't kill you to have a little faith," Beth commented with a hint of judgement in her tone.

"Yeah, faith," I said a little dryly, agreeing with her sarcastically. "Faith ain't done shit for us," I pointed out to her. "Sure as hell didn't do nothing for your father," I told Beth, knowing it was probably a low blow and possibly making her think I was the biggest jerk she ever met. _Faith did nothing for Lori, or Sophia, or Andrea, or Hershel and certainly not for Kat._ I heard her spin quickly to look at me, making me swing my torso to look at her and I felt regret in the words I had just said. _What the hell am I doing? She didn't say shit like that when she heard Merle died._

Somehow she sensed that I had said that on impulse, not thinking twise before I opened my big trap and let those words spill from my mouth. I sensed she could see the regret and sorrow in my eyes, turning she began to pluck at the grapes and stayed silent. "They'll be hungry when we find them," Beth said, staying hopeful and this was when I decieded to pull out a rag for her to place the grapes in. Sighing, I took a few steps towards her and nudged her arm, offering her the rag and keeping my distance. Without a word, she took the cloth from me, turning away from her and wandering towards where the children had ran off to. Keeping track of the trail, so that we could follow it and hopefully catch up with them.

* * *

**CPOV**

Dad, myself, Kat and Michonne were all heading out the house, Kat had somehow convinced Dad and Michonne that she would come along for the run. Kat was hardly well enough to take care of herself, all she kept doing was looking out for us and now she suddenly wanted to leave. "How long you think you'll be?" Dad asked us, Michonne and Kat turned fully to look at Dad.

Michonne looked down at the bags we held in our hands. We all had two each, Michonne had a huge sack that was mostly for camping or travelling, whereas myself and Kat held bags that would be used for shopping. "Fill a couple bags, shouldn't be too long," Michonne said, as to reassure Dad that we'd be back in no time. Dad looked in pretty bad shape, considering he still hadn't changed his shirt yet.

Dad looked between me and Kat, his eyes averted from us and to his raising wrist. Staring down at his wrist, he read out the time and peered up at Michonne from under his lashes. "It's 8:15 now," Dad informed us, making me look to Kat and kind of wish she wasn't here. _Why doesn't she stay and rest with Dad? She needs it._

Dad kept his focused on both myself and Kat. Kat looked steady, she was better than yesterday. She was limping all over the place and by what I gathered, she was falling in and out of conciousness. Which, of course had me a little worried for her. "We'll be back by noon," Michonne spoke determinedly, nodding to Dad and giving him a tight lipped smile.

Dad listened in on Michonne's words, nodding and pulling out his Colt from his holster. "All right, you both follow her lead," Dad ordered us while he handed me his gun. Taking it, I would avert my eyes from him and nod towards him. Unable to say anything, I felt a flash of guilt, as me and Kat spoke about him and since then, I felt like I was the bad guy. "You understand?" Dad asked us both, his eyes were focused on me and I slipped the gun to be tucked into the back of my pants.

I judged by Kat's lack of a verbal response that he took both mine and Kat's possible nod as a sign that we would follow Michonne's orders. "Hey," Dad's voice tried to gain my attention and it was achieved when my eyes were met with his. "Everything okay?" Dad asked me curiously as we focused our gazes on one another.

I didn't know what to tell him. _Erm...no? I just had a huge go at you because we're both as fucked up, disappointing and failures to one another. We both failed Mom, Kat at one point and now...Judith. Yet, instead of actually being angry with myself, I chose to be angry with you. Now, we're all to blame and I feel guilt for being so stupid._ "Yeah, I'm just...hungry," I said quickly, making up some excuse to get him off my back.

Dad took my lie as though it was truth, but something in his eyes told me he might not of completely believed me, but decided to go with it for his own good. "All right," Dad said, glancing back to Kat and Michonne, his eyes finally landing at me. Dad leaned over, placed a kiss to Kat's cheek and lightly rested a hand on each of us. One was on the small of Kat's back and the other tapped my shoulder blade. "I'll see you three in a couple hours," Dad greeted us off, allowing us to turn out backs and step down the stairs. Walking away, we felt him wait at the top of the stairs until we were out of sight.

* * *

**RPOV**

Carl was holding something back, Kat was keeping something hidden and I had never felt more lost in being a father than I had in that moment. When I turned to look at the three of them retreating from the house, I nod and head into the house. Shutting the door, I pressed the couch against the door once again and suddenly felt winded, a pain from the fight with the Governor was like a flash of white pain. Sudden and fast. Taking a seat, I breathed and focused on solely that.

When I was prepared, I headed towards the stairs and into what looked like the parent's bedroom, stepping inside, I saw a pile of what looked like clothes ontop of the bed. Edging closer, I felt a chuckle escape from my lips and realized it was more than simply clothes. There was a note placed above it, the hand writing was distinct and I could read it and know who it was instantly. _Kat. _The note said: _Here, fresh shirt and pants (if you want). Some fresh bandages. You know what to do. Love, Kitty Kat xxx_

Smiling at the note, I placed it back down and gathered up the clothes. Heading into the bathroom, I fixed myself up using the bandages, alcohol she had left and used some of the water to clean my face up a little. Pulling on the fresh, white t-shirt and pants, I wandered through the halls and grabbed a book that looked interesting enough to make me fall asleep. Checking the time, I saw it was almost half past nine, placing the watch on the bedside table, I laid onto my back on the bed and began to read. Eventually, I fell asleep and relaxed into the comfort of the bed.

* * *

**CPOV**

Michonne, myself and Kat had all gone into a few houses, most of the time we were all silent and getting to work in finding supplies we may need for a trip or for if we would stay. "Find anything good? Candy bars? Comic books? Crazy Cheese?" Michonne questioned me as she looked down, her smile wide and one that would have made me smile in return, but not after this morning. _Not after Judith. Not after Kat's talk._

"Huh?" I asked Michonne baffled, clueless as to why she was asking me these pointless questions and I simply didn't feel the need to talk. _I've spoken enough for one day, and that was only with Kat for what could have been ten or fifteen minutes._

Kat's laugh rang out like bells and it was a sweet sound. "Oh no, don't get her started on Crazy Cheese," Kat warned me after my confusion, Kat and Michonne exchanged smiles as they glanced to one another. _Can't they just leave me alone? Can't they tell I don't want to talk?_

Michonne suddenly pulled out a can of..._great. Crazy cheese. _"Bam, Crazy Cheese," Michonne announced which made me sigh internally. "Found it still sealed and everything," Michonne declared which made no difference to my life what-so-ever.

Kat giggled, the sound of it was beginning to get irritating and I didn't want to sound rude to either women at my sides. "Michonne loves her Crazy Cheese," Kat told me and laughed at the end, Kat shook her head at her crazy friend and gave me a small nudge.

"You're right, I do," Michonne agreed, laughing herself and smiling towards my sister. Kat was somehow reaching my pace, a part of me wanted to slow down so she wouldn't hurt herself, but another part of me didn't care. _She chose to come with us. Now she suffers the consequences._ "Now I'll be nice and let you, Carl, have the first pull," Michonne said as though I would have the honor in doing such a thing, offering me the can and smiling down at me.

"No, thanks," I grumbled, not wanting to interact with anyone and waved it off, like it was nothing. _Can't they get the hint that I'm not in the mood for fun and games. I don't want to talk and I don't want Crazy Cheese._

Michonne slowed down a little, Kat didn't and I had to slow down a little. I didn't want to force Kat too much, but I didn't want to let her off easy. "Are you sure?" Michonne asked me curiously, her brows were furrowed and she stopped on the spot, her raised arm holding the Crazy Cheese dropped at my decline.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure her, my eyes darting between Kat and Michonne. Hoping that the pair of them would leave me alone and catch the hint. _I don't want to talk. And can they please stop asking me if I'm okay?!_

Michonne was lagging behind, I had decided to continue walking and stomped up a small grass hill, Kat attempting to keep up and Michonne not following Kat's failed example. "You don't seem fine," Michonne spoke up and made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I'm just tired. Okay?" I said, making up yet, another excuse. _Can't they just get off my back? I don't need to explain myselfs to them or anyone._ Suddenly, as I walked away, Michonne caught up and began to squirt a little too much Crazy Cheese into her mouth. When she got in front of me, she began to hiss and shake her head at me.

Michonne's expression changed as she realized I wouldn't give her pleasure in hearing my laughter. _They're trying to make me forget, but I can't simply forget about all that we've lost. All because of Dad and the Governor._ "I'm sorry," Michonne apologized as she followed me towards another house that we could check for supplies. "I'm not very good at making boys your age laugh," Michonne spoke as she stopped in front of the front door, peered inside and knocked on the window.

I felt guilt once again, she was trying to make me happy and I was possibly disappointing Kat by acting like a brat. _Why don't they just stop trying? I've stopped caring about death and walkers. My Mom and baby sister are dead. I only have my Dad and Kat to keep me alive. Only because they want me to stay alive._ "I was laughing. Inside," I told her as she glanced at me before she continued knocking.

Michonne continued to knock, waiting for any walkers to make their way towards us. It was something we had learned from Daryl, something that stuck with all of us and it helped us to see if there were any walkers lurking around inside. "Toddlers find me funny. Two, three-year-olds," Michonne spoke while she knocked and I saw Kat's expression change drastically. Confusion colored my expression but shock colored mine.

"What do you mean toddlers?" Kat spoke up, stealing the words out from my mouth. _Did...no. Did she? Michonne had children and we're only finding out now? If there were anyone who would have known, I would have put my money on Kat who is Michonne's supposedly best friend._

Michonne turned so she was facing both me and Kat. "I had a three-year-old son," Michonne informed me with a small sigh. "And he happened to find me extremely funny," Michonne concluded, throwing the point more to me rather than to Kat. Michonne then opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

**KPOV**

Finding out only now, had me a little worried and my head was currently swimming in millions of questions I had for Michonne. When the door opened, Michonne was the first person to walk in and I followed in after Carl entered. Michonne stalked in further to the room and made sure the coast was clear of walkers within the room. "We need food, batteries, water, in that order," Michonne began to bark out orders to us, opening a cupboard and making myself and Carl a little baffled by the sudden slap of her history and the drastic change of her becoming our boss.

I crept closer, Carl followed me and we both stood behind Michonne. By the expression on Carl's face, he too had many questions for Michonne to answer. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a kid?" I asked her a little shocked and hurt to only be finding out this about her now. _We've known each other for so long, yet she never felt the need to tell me her past? I told her everything about me. Andrea told us both everything we needed to know about herself._

Carl spoke up, the pair of us had the same mind set, both of us firing questions at her. "What was his name?" Carl asked.

"Did you have any others?" I asked Michonne, taking the hint from 'toddlers' which is plural, meaning there must have been more than one interaction with a toddler. _Could she be talking about Judith?_

Carl jumped up to ask another question, by Michonne's expression and how quickly she tried to escape us and how her back had tensed under the leather and white shirt she wore. "Were you married?" Carl asked her.

Michonne moved away, her back was to us and suddenly she faced us. "Okay," Michonne began with a soft sigh, her finger raised as to stop our questions being fired at her. "I'll answer one question at a time, one room at a time, and only after we've cleared it," Michonne instructed us, as though this was some type of game. "You two got that?" Michonne asked us and I stayed silent, nodding as the pair of us agreed silently to this game of hers. _She's got to be kidding me...I'm not a three year old Michonne._

* * *

**RPOV**

Captured in a dream, I felt a sudden sense of alert run through my body. My body and mind were fighting against one another, there was the sound of men and the door opening. The voices of men were all rough, whereas in my dream it was peace. Kat, me, Carl, Judith, Lori and everyone back at the prison. All alive, happy and surviving in harmony. There was suddenly no walkers, just a bright light and then..._ahhhhh_. The sound of a scream, pulled me out of my dream and into reality. People had broken in and possibly killed someone.

My heart was beating ten times faster, my mind racing and my body beginning to sweat. I got to my feet, grabbing everything that could give away my presence, I had to dodge a man that had wandered up the stairs, picking up the watch, I noticed that Kat, Carl and Michonne would be here soon. Ducking down, I hid beneath the bed and tried to stay silent. _Shit. They're going to catch me. They're going to catch me. I just know it. _Staying very still, I then realized there was the waterbottle still resting on the bedside table, just as I was about to go get it, someone walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

Taking the bottle, I stayed beneath the bed and felt my body quiver. To my surprise, the man wandered into the room and started to search the room I was in. _If I stay very still, he'll go away and hopefully never return. _The continuous sound of ticks and tocks made me frantic. My fingers fumbled, my heart hammering and sweat dripping off from every inch of my skin. Pressing onto the face of the watch, I waited for the ticking to stop and felt relief when it stopped making a noise. I tried to keep my breathing even and quiet, so that the man wouldn't hear, a sudden skip of my heart happened when I saw the blood on the shoe of the man. His feet moving indicated he was getting closer to me, to the edge of the bed and I kept my eyes on him.

My hands shook, my skin was on fire and I could hardly breathe. When the man slumped onto the bed, I adjusted myself to press tighter to the ground and held in the groan of pain in my side from the sudden push. The sudden sound of the leader's voice gave indication that these men, I wasn't sure how many were all going to be staying under the same roof we were. My forehead dropped to touch to floor. _I need to get out of here. I need to stop Kat, Carl and Michonne from getting inside here. They could get hurt, or worse. I need to alert them. I need to make sure they don't cross paths with these men. How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?_

* * *

**KPOV**

Carl carefully stalked into the room beside me, his arm resting on the top of the head rest of a dinning chair. "What was your son's name?" Carl asked Michonne, we had finished clearing a room together and worked as a team in order to get it done quicker.

Michonne was stood, her head tilting to make her look up at a painting on the wall. "I said after," Michonne said, as though we hadn't cleared the rooms we were in only moments ago.

I decided to help my brother and back him up. "Well, these are actually two separate rooms and we already cleared that one, so..." I spoke up for him, pointing at the rooms we had cleared together as a team and as a trio.

Michonne turned to look at us over her shoulder, her expression was one of sadness but one that showed me she was still happy. "Andre," she said bluntly. "His name was Andre Anthony," she informed us. _Nice name._ "Make sure there isn't a box of cookies hiding in there," Michonne said as she walked away, her hands behind her back and pointing to an area we hadn't searched.

Giggling, I knew what she was doing and I thought I might as well play along with it all. "Go," I nudged Carl playfully, smiling and watching as he ducked down and checked. Pulling out the cookies, he passed it me and I caught it. Struggling a little, it fell to the ground and I groaned while picking it up. Slipping it into the bag and following Carl who followed Michonne closely.

Carl then looked to me and then to Michonne. "Did you have any other kids?" Carl tried to slide in another question, but I knew Michonne and she wouldn't agree to giving him extra information without following our deal.

Michonne kept walking, I could hear it by her footsteps. "Rules of the game, my friend," Michonne boomed along the corridor, her voice echoing so that myself and Carl could hear. I had to stiffle a giggle and smiled at him.

Carl was shoving sweets into his pockets and I could see the excitement along with the curiousity burning in his eyes. "So? Did you?" Carl asked her, but Michonne scoffs and I sensed she didn't have many more children. Only the one.

Michonne stopped by a painting, staring at it like she did other. _Maybe she finds comfort in the flower?_ "You know, you could be a spy," Michonne suggested. "Or a cop," she said as though this was a compliment to Carl. Michonne then sighed and turned to look at us. "No. One was enough for me," Michonne informed us. "And Andre was a handful, like you," Michonne teased Carl, poking his chest and making me smile. _They're sweet together. _

Carl chuckled softly, a light blush colored his cheeks and I had to giggle at how he reacted to how Michonne was speaking to him. "Does this hallway count as a room?" Carl asked her curious. _Oh come on, now he's just trying to find anything as a room so he can use up more of the questions he has for her._

Michonne turned her back again, looking at another painting on the opposite side of the wall. Shrugging her shoulders and giving a pursed lip smile at the thought. "If you can find something we can use," she suggested and I smiled, giving way for Carl as he checked around the hall for us.

Carl searched and then came towards us, holding up a painting and planting it to our feet. "This is the only thing I could find," Carl told us and offered it to Michonne. "Does it count?" he asked her, passing the painting and making me smile at the two of them.

Michonne glanced at the painting that was covered before leaning it against her frame, her body curved so she could use it as support. "Technically, yes," Michonne agreed and I laughed mentally. _This is silly. What can a painting do for us? It's not like we can sell it for some money like back in the day._

Carl's approach was calculated, he was careful and I could sense he was giving maturity in this question. "So? How long has it been?" Carl asked her, I didn't want to ask questions or interupt either of them. Knowing Carl would ask questions, then I would be able to question her further.

Michonne took a deep breath, I could feel that this was really taking a toll on her, one that was making her feel vulnerable. _She doesn't have to do this. But I'm not complaining either, she has the choice to do so or not. I just don't like her feeling vulnerable or forced._ "It happened after-" Michonne said, licking her lips. "You know, after everything happened," Michonne said not meeting our eyes and shrugging, a nervous twitch about her.

Carl took in the information, staying silent and letting Michonne cool down for a few seconds. "Does Dad know?" Carl asked her curiously, my lips pursing and head bowing. Awaiting the response that would come from Michonne.

Michonne was quick to answer Carl. "Never told him," she told us and I knew she was telling us the truth. "Never told anyone till just now," she answered us which made me feel priveldged to know this about Michonne.

Carl gave her a kind smile, one that told me he too felt special for her telling her this piece of her past. "Your secret is safe with us," Carl said which made me want to laugh, simply because of Carl's innocence and ignorance. He didn't know what this was, but took it as a secret. _The sensation of being young..._

Michonne pursed her lips into a tight smile, I knew she thought the same as me and thought nothing of what Carl had said. "It's not really a secret," she told him, making me look at her with sad eyes. _She's relating herself to me and Carl after losing Judith. This is what it is...isn't it?_

I decided it was time to cut in, giving Michonne a small nod and a sweet smile. "It's still safe with us," I reassured her, trying to not make my brother look silly but also backing him up. Michonne sighed and before she could rip the material covering the picture, I stepped closer to her. "I see what you're doing with him," I spoke to her. "You're making this into a game, keeping him focused and reminding him he's still a child," I said, not wanting to touch on the fact she wanted us to relate to Judith and her son Andre.

"Kat," Michonne began, sighing and looking at me directly in the eyes. "You are a child too," she informed me as though I hadn't known this information already. Which, I hadn't. "I know I treat you like one sometimes but, you need to remember that it's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes," she told me, she was letting us go into the real reason we were doing this. "I see how you put on the brave face and stay strong for your family," she told me with some type of admiration in her eyes. Or so I believed.

I laughed softly, knowing she had caught on to my act and how I would react to certain things. "I never did like feeling vulnerable," I told her, feeling slightly sick to my stomach. _She knows me so well, it makes me wonder if my brother and father think the same as her._

"I can see it sometimes, I've known you for more than a year. I can tell when you're afraid, when you're losing it," she told me, knowing she would of observed me, as I knew this was something she would do. "It's normal," Michonne told me with sympathy laced in her voice. "We've all lost so much," she reminded me, making me feel empathy for her. _Judith was like my own daughter._

"Yeah, but sometimes I hate feeling like a failure," I told her, feeling my body tremble and tears begin to build. My voice wobbled as I spoke, knowing it was something personal and I knew I was letting my most vulnerable side show to her. Hating people seeing me cry, I began to laugh sadly.

"Is that why you put others first?" Michonne asked me, as though she was realizing something from an analysis. "Before yourself, of course," she told me as though she needed to clear this fact up. _Damn. She's smart._

"I'm guessing Carl told you about what happened with the supplies, Dad and my wound," I stated rather than asked, there was no need to ask because I saw the glimpse she made to my side. _It's either the patch up, or the moment I went after Dad and got hurt only to try and save him._

Michonne stayed silent for a few moments, the pair of us staring at one another as we listened to Carl shuffling around in a room. "He didn't have to," Michonne told me softly, making me purse my lips and nod. "I know you well enough," she told me with a wide smile, it was warm and loving. Making me laugh shortly before I bowed my head and looked to my feet. _She really does._

"True," I agreed aloud. I took a few moments of my own before I looked up at her, our eyes connecting while brown and blue collided. "Which brings us back to that topic," I began with a tight lipped smile. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I asked her, taking another step towards her and my head level to hers.

Michonne blinked a couple of times, her eyes were staring elsewhere but I knew she was thinking over her reply. I felt her deliberation and it made me feel more so connected to her. _I've lost Judith, who is more my daughter than a sister. Michonne has lost her son, we've both lost our loved ones and friends. Family. All of them. _"I didn't feel the need to tell anyone but-," Michonne began and had quickly cut herself off.

Her eyes met mine, but she quickly averted them and glanced away from me. "What?" I asked her, curious to know what she was about to say and I felt as though if I were on a chair, I would have been on the edge of it. _Something is making her hold back. What is it?_ She then looked up at me, throwing me a pursed lipped smile and kind, sad eyes.

"I was losing myself again," Michonne said after a long sigh. "I was so close to leaving you guys and I was about to continue walking this world alone," she had revealed to me which made me feel a little unhappy with the fact she would want to travel alone. "I was losing it, because I was scared I would find you guys and find you all dead, or as walkers," she explained while I gulped and listened to her, my eyes showing her sadness but love. "Like when I found my boyfriend and our son dead," she continued to explain herself which made me feel sorrow for her.

Taking a few moments, the pair of us stayed silent and focused on our breathing. I felt so connected to Michonne in that moment, we had both lost so much and we still continued to carry on. We had been through so much, but she was always someone I admired. A woman who had kept going, even after all she had lost. _Andrea, her son, her boyfriend and maybe more. _"I'm sorry Michonne," I sympathized with her.

Michonne sniffed, a tear had escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, a small laugh left her lips and it was only then, I had realized we were both crying. "I know," she told me with a nod and sad smile. "I'm glad I've finally told you guys," she spoke, making me giggle and wipe at my own tears, our exchange was one of mock happiness but mutual understanding in our pain and overwhelming sadness.

"I'm glad you finally opened up to us," I told her honestly, pleased to be able to say we now knew each other better. That we truly were, of course, best friends and always would be. _Michonne is like a sister. She is my sister._ Regathering ourselves, Michonne began to tare at the material that sealed the painting and revealed it to us. Lifting it so we could examin it, I felt vile rise and bubble in my stomach, surprise on both of our faces as our eyes caught sight of the painting. _Jesus Christ..._

* * *

**DPOV**

Both myself and Beth had followed the trail, finding ourselves in a small section of the woods where walkers were laid out on the ground, dead. Something caught my eye, on the leaves of a plant, there was blood. It wasn't fresh, it was dry and it wasn't walker. The color of it was too bright to be walker blood. "What?" Beth's small voice asked me as I examined the leaves.

"That ain't walker blood," I informed her, knowing full well that walker blood was of a darker, black color. Human blood was more of a red, so there was no doubt that someone had been injured during the travel. _With that amount of blood, it looks serious and it could be lifethreatning to whoever was injured._

"The trail keeps going," Beth said hopeful, she stepped over the walkers and searched for any sign of where they could have travelled. "They fought them off," Beth said as though she knew what she was talking about. The amounf footprints on the ground told me otherwise, because there was no way they could of survived that many walkers chasing after them.

"No," I disagreed with her almost instantly. "Got walker tracks all up and down here," I informed her, pointing at the ground using my finger to indicate what was going on in my mind, judging by the tale the marks were telling me. "At least a dozen of them," I tell her. A twig snaps in the distance, walking in the opposite direction, I heard the familiar sound of a knife being pulled out and then the rustle of leaves.

A snarling walker took hold of Beth from behind, she struggled and gasped at its sudden jumpscare, wriggling out of his grasp as best as she could. I raised my bow and tried to aim, taking a few steps closer and all I could get was Beth in the way of the walker. Dropping my crossbow, I grabbed the walker by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground, getting on top of him, I held him down and waited for Beth to get her knife out again.

The pair of us panting as I rolled onto my back, the walker above me and growling up at Beth, she drove her knife through his skull and saved me. Throwing the walker off me, I shuffled away from him and got to my feet once more, picking up my crossbow and trying to regain my breath. "Come on," I grumbled under my exhausted breath, walking past her and following the trail that we could only guess was the one of the children.

Making our way towards the trail, it ended when we found a train track that lead towards the distance. Seeing a group of walkers munching on the corpses of people who were once survivors, people that were once like us, alive and fighting against what was eating them. Killing them, I saw Beth stare down at the same object I was. A small boot, one that symbolised a small child's shoe. My heart sank at the thought. _Carl, Ass-Kicker, Molly, Luke, Mika, Lizzie...this could have been any of them. If it were given the chance, but this was definately not Carl or Ass-Kicker. _

The view was heartbreaking, walking away, I began to walk along the train tracks. I had left Beth behind, she stood there staring at the boot wide eyed, then she began to cry and her entire body shook from it. I didn't know why she was crying, maybe she thought of her Dad in the same position, maybe even her sister and all those we loved. Or maybe her heart was with the children, all I knew...was I needed to take care of her. _She's the only trace of family I have left. We're family. I can't leave her behind, so I'll protect her as long I can._

* * *

**NPOV**

The painting had scared the two women as they stared down at it. The painting had been destroyed, red and black lines covered it and hid the woman with brown eyes, a side plait and yellow sunflowers behind her. Red crosses covered her lips while 'no's were painted around her, it was a hidden symbol the women had yet to discover. Their breathing was uneven, eyes wide and their hearts hammering against their chests. A thumping sound made the women jump, more alert than they once were whilst they stalked their way towards a room. Michonne's fingers danced along the hold of her Katana after she lowered the painting and placed it beside the door, to rest against the wall beside it, all while Kat's hand curled along the hilt of her machete.

Slowly, they were closer to the room and examined how silent it was, they had entered a small hall which looked much like a small entrance to a children's room. Michonne had took the lead, opening doors and entering them cautiously. Opening the next door, Michonne sighed and leaned against the door frame, allowing Katherine to gain access beside her while they looked into the room. It was a children's play area, both of the women's hearts sank as they entered the room. Kat's mind wandered to the thoughts of her sister, the one she had presumed dead and her heart ached.

All Katherine Grimes could think of was Judith, how she had wanted a room much like the one she was in at the moment, filled with toys and resources she could learn from. Kat wanted to teach Judith many things, how to talk, read and write. Along with many more, Kat had seen a future for her sister, but it was all lost to Kat now. Michonne's heart had sunk because of the memories of having a room similar to the one she was in, filled with books and toys for her son. When she would sit with Andre, play games with him and teach him new things. She missed her son, just as Katherine had missed her sister who felt more as her daughter than a sibling.

Michonne was the first to spot the door to the next room, there was a sign hung on the handle which made both Katherine and Michonne curious and cautious. Entering, the pair's mouths plummeted to the gound, along with their hearts. Their beathing shook, Kat's eyes had pooled with tears at the sight that she had taken in. Processing it all. A group of children, a family were all decomposing, on beds and dead. They looked as though they had all died of starvation and eventually, bullets were their last meals. One on the chair, two to a bed each and Michonne's tears flowed out of her eyes, along with Kats as they stared at the pink room filled with corpses.

The sudden sound of Carl's footsteps coming closer made the women jump and run out of the room, prepared to hide this room from Carl. It was a room they knew, Carl wouldn't and didn't need to go into. _It would scar him. _Katherine thought. _I can't read him that well, but if he saw this...he might become suicidal. _Michonne had thought, unsure what would happen to the boy, but not wanting to take the chance of it becoming a suspicion that was truth.

* * *

**CPOV**

Running towards them, I felt something twist in my gut. Some sensation I wasn't sure was either suspicion or worry. I ran towards the room we hadn't yet checked or cleared, finding Michonne and Kat shut the door quickly. "Michonne? Kat?" I called to them as I made my way to them. "Everything okay?" I asked, realizing how they both pressed their backs to a door, trying to block it from my view and only making me curious.

Kat was the one to speak up, both herself and Michonne looked as though they had either seen ghosts or people who could have died in the room. "Yeah, it's fine," Kat's voice shook and her eyes were a little red, which was only possible if she had cried a little and tried to hold back the tears as hard as she could.

I felt slightly insulted at the thought they would take me a fool. "There's a baby in there," I concluded, juding by how both Kat and Michonne looked and how they both sniffled from the tears that may or may not have escaped their eyes. _Something is very wrong._

Michonne was the one to speak this time. "It's a dog," Michonne had made up a quick excuse, but the thought of a baby in the next room made me feel a pain in my heart. Much like when I thought I had lost Kat. _Why would Kat put herself in that pain? Seeing a dead baby in the other room? Is that why she doesn't want me to go in there?_

"Dad let me name her," I told them. "I named her after the teacher that saved you Kat," I had revealed and reminded Kat, unable to look at either her or Michonne whilst I spoke. "I thought you were dead, I didn't want to name her anyone who had died, but I knew I wanted it to relate to you and Mom," I said, remembering the time Kat was almost killed but was saved unexpectedly by my teacher. "Maybe-...maybe her and Andre are together somewhere," I tried to be kind, surprised I would say something like this after how mean I was to Carol about Sophia and talking about God.

_Whever they are, I hope they're happy and safe. _Michonne was the one to sniff last, Kat was silent and her eyes were on her feet. My blues scanned the pair and I caught how they were both sad but thankful for me saying a thing like I had. "Come on. It's almost noon. Your Dad will wonder where we are if we're late," Michonne told us, leading us out the door and out of the house. Heading back to Dad.

* * *

**RPOV**

Convinced that the man above me was fast asleep, I was about to leave when a man climbed up the stairs and had not noticed me. Entering the room, he and the man above me had argued over the bed and said something about 'claiming' the bed which left many questions in my head unanswered. Both men had argued and suddenly began to fight, grunting as punches were fired and landing on one another. Groaning invaded my ears, when a sudden thud made me go back into panic mode. The coughs of a man being chocked, made me stare at him as the other man was being chocked on the floor in front of me.

"Len! Len, stop! Stop, Len! Stop!" the man pleaded to the man he was clutching while he chocked. The so called 'Len' wasn't giving up, the other's eyes glued on me and he was attempting to alert Len of my presence. The panting of Len told me the other was out cold. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body limp and his breathing was heavy but quiet. Len insulted the man before he jumped onto the bed and began to rest above me. The bed creaking while he got comfortable, I felt myself relieved for a moment but I was then back to panick mode. _I need to get out of here._

* * *

**DPOV**

We kept walking down the road of the trail tracks, until we headed into the woods and silently moved. Neither of us in the mood to speak, I had to wait for Beth to stop her crying, all for us to continue our journey to wherever our feet led us. "We should make camp for the night," Beth suggested, finally taking her determined approach again. _Has she always been so full of spirit? And high hopes?_

Finding a spot, I stopped and began to gather the things we needed for a fire. "We'll go looking for supplies in houses tomorrow, bright and early in the morning," Beth suggested as she helped me gather the supplies needed to start a fire. "This would be a good place," Beth nods, as though she needed to agree that this was stable enough for us to spend the night. _It's as good a place as any._

"Whatever," I grumbled, starting the fire and pulling a few squirrels off the string I had them on, we had gone hunting while we wandered the woods and we were lucky enough to catch a pair of squirrels. One each would be enough for us, skinning them and cooking them over the fire until they were ready for us to eat. The stars shone above us, but when I would have once stared up at them, I prefered to stare into the heat of the fire that blazed. Pondering in my own thoughts.

* * *

**RPOV**

From where I was, all I could hear was the snoring of the man above me, the bouncing of a ball downstairs and the breathing coming from the unconcious man in front of me and from myself. Slithering out from under the bed, I carefully got to my feet and was surprised when I heard the sound of the two men in the same room as me being called. Hastily, I rushed to another room, to the one that Carl was in whenever he ran upstairs to read. The man who was bouncing the ball, sounded as though he may or may not have been their leader. Judging by how he was acting towards the two men in the other room, I believed he could be the leader.

Hiding behind the wall of the bookshelf, I was surprised to see the man enter the same room I was in. Bouncing the ball, while glancing around the room. My eyes glued to his arm the appeared out the frame of the door, the ball bouncing from the window back to him and making me tremble in both fear and adrenalin. When he grew bored, he stepped away and continued to bounce the ball on the floor. Walking out the room, leaving me alone and I tried to think of a way out. Windows. I tried every window in the room I was in, but none of them budged.

The sudden screamed of 'Claim' made me more panicked. _What the hell are they claiming?_ Next thing I heard, was the sound of them men talking about women sharing a house. They were curious as to if they were lesbians, and if they were going to come back. That was when I remembered Kat and Michonne's shirts that were out to dry. Both being washed and on a line. _Fuck. No way is any of them hurting anyone I care about. Especially not my Kitty Kat and Carl._

Picking up a trophy, I stalked closer to the door and tried to find another way out. Two of the men were making their way down the hall, making me shrink away to hide somewhere and turn the corner to see them head down the stairs. The leader and...the other man who hadn't been chocked. Rushing to the bedroom, I felt more panicked as they began to discuss who the girls could be with, why they would leave their shirts, how they smelled and some more claims being thrown.

Going towards the room, I saw that the man was still unconcious. As I was close to entering the room, I thought twise and rushed to the bathroom when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. What I wasn't expecting was the man I saw sitting on the toilet when I entered and shut the door. Using the trophy, I smacked him in the gut with it and was suddenly pushed against the drawers under the mirror and sink. Grunting in pain as I hit a weak spot on my body. Using a belt, I turned to face him and ducked out of his hold. The belt wrapped around his neck, I began to choke him.

Bringing us both back, we struggled against each other, until I dropped us to lay on the floor and I kept my hold tighter around the belt. Successfully chocking him and kept doing it until I knew he was no longer breathing. Panting, I dumped him to one side and moved to take his coat, shoes, along with his gun and escaped through the window. When I was leaving, I had left the door opened a creak, knowing it could be used as a distraction and the walker version of the dead man on the floor would eat the other men inside the house. The men were all chatting as I dropped down, sneaking my way around the front entrance, I was ready to run when I heard a door suddenly open. A ball bouncing along the floor alerted me it was their leader, he was out and he was not the friendly type.

The man spit and began to whistles, all before I heard the soft sounds of him rattling a spoon in a can made me feel panick "Come on," he mumbled, which echoed my mental thought. The sudden snarl of a walker had spooked the man, while one man screamed. I knew that the man I had killed, must have now reanimated and attacked one of them. It was in good timing, because I saw Kat, Carl and Michonne make their way towards the house. Gunshots were being fired while men were shouting, quickly the man had ran inside and I chased after Carl, Kat and Michonne.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Go! Go!" Dad had shouted to us, only as we came closer we heard the shouting and gunfire. Making myself, Dad, Carl and Michonne take our bags full of food and run away from them. Feeling the pain in my side not sting as much as before, but it did hurt slightly if I had applied too much pressure on my side. Dad had explained to us what had happened, what he heard and whatever else he could tell us.

"Well," I sighed out, after hearing the story and we had relaxed a little. Travelling once again on foot, towards whatever place we wanted to go and taking out time. "Guess we lost those shirts," I spoke, Carl was beside me and Michonne was to my other side. Dad was at the far end, beside Michonne and smiling towards us three.

Carl lowered his head, his hat was big on his head, but it suited him and I liked how it looked on him. _My little Depudy. _"Yours was a nice top," he told me which made me giggle, raising a hand, I had it free as Dad had offered to carry one of the bags and the one that was like a sack for Michonne. Michonne carried one of the bags that Carl was carrying, all of us having at least one hand full, if the pair weren't.

"Thanks," I told him, resting my hand on top of his cap and shaking his head playfully. Making him squirm and laugh a little, his laugh wasn't like before, but I knew he was trying. _Can't blame him for being like this, I just wish I could make him always happy. Guess we can't always get what we wish for._

Dad's face hardened as he spoke, I knew he felt as though he were to blame for the close encounter, but it wasn't anything none of us could handle. "We'll find other clothes on our runs," Dad said as he stared at the road ahead of us. _It's not like he could of prevented them breaking into the house. At least he stopped us from going into that trap._

"I hope so," I grumbled, sounding like a whiney teen in my mind, but knowing it was something I had to get off my chest. Hopefully, it would get Carl to laugh a little. "I don't plan to keep this cat shirt on forever," I said as I glanced down at the top I was wearing, feeling ridiculous with it on. _If Daryl, Andrea and Mom could see me now..._

Carl chuckled, Michonne's eyes were light as her smile was wide and eyebrows raised in the playful way she would look at me. "Even if you do look fabulous in it?" she questioned me teasingly, but her tone was one of a serious matter. _She's so silly. Guess that's why I love her so much, she gets our sense of humour._

I simply had to giggle out our stupid exchange. "No matter how fabulous I look in it, I want a shirt I actually feel comfortable in," I explained, I felt my eyebrows dance while my smile was plastered on my face. "This isn't my style," I remind them with a shake of my head, making the three of them smile and look around before we continued our journey.

* * *

**NPOV**

The four of them, the father, the son, the daughter and friend were all heading down a train track. They were silent for the most part along their travel, but there were times they would stop, eat something and talk about something. Random moments, they would swap bags so they weren't carrying heavy things for a long amount of time. Carl had slipped his hand into the bag and pulled out the can of cheese Michonne had eaten from earlier. "Crazy Cheese?" Carl had asked Michonne and the others hopeful, he didn't like all the silence between them. Silence meant they were all thinking of something.

Rick was still thinking about the men they had left behind, wondering if they would be a threat or if they would go the other way. If they would track, or give up finding them. Michonne was either thinking of her past, of her son and boyfriend, or of how everything had changed. Kat was visioning her sister, her mother and the blonde friend together. The image gave the blue eyed girl pain, it had given her sadness and a sense of joy. She knew, wherever they were, they were happy and safe. Carl would think of his sister, of his dark thoughts and of how he was a failure. How he was always so mean to both his family before they died and when he would blame them for others mistakes.

Michonne kindly declined with a smile on her face, Carl began to shove the cheese into his bag once again. Zipping it up, while Michonne, Rick and Kat had all seen something of interest. A map. Trains would pass a certain way, the message clear and it could be a safe place for the four of them to go to. _Sanctuary for all. Comunity for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus. _This was what was written, it was what it offered and what it they had read. Either it be true or false, it was something the four of them were considering.

"What do you think?" Katherine had asked her father curiously. Awaiting what he would say, the three of them all watching Rick as he began to peel off his bandage. It had been a week since his fight with Tyreese, so he was confident that his hand was healed enough to not need the support of the bandage.

"Let's go," Rick had spoken once he had met the gazes of blue eyes and brown ones. "Let's go," he repeated, sure that it was the right thing to do and place to go. Rick was only wanting the ones he had with them safe, if this was a place they could find it, he had to take the chance. Michonne was pleased as long as she had the three with her, so she wouldn't lose her mind and humanity. Carl was curious, but he only wanted to be safe, to have a place to rest his head and not lose his family to walkers or evil people. He needed sanctuary. Kat knew, all she needed was her family, without them she wouldn't survive. The four of them didn't need to say much else, Rick had thrown away his bandage and they all walked along the path of the train tracks. Towards Terminus.

* * *

**DPOV**

It was dark, we were sat there silently, finished eating the squirell and I had licked my fingers clean, wiping it along my pants and staring into the fire numbly. "I'm going to go do my business behind a bush," Beth alerted me, but I didn't look up at her, I kept my gaze on the blaze. "Don't be too worried, I have my knife with me," she said as she got to her feet and patted her holster which held her knife. "I'll stay close," she told me before scurrying off to do her business.

Taking this advantage, I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket, unfolding it and pressing down the creases from it, I glaced at the square I held in my hands. The image was one that pulled at my heart in ways that made me want to break down, just as I had when I lost Merle. Blue eyes stared back at me, a bright smile illuminated her features, the curves of her face and the dark color of her hair made me frown. Tears building in my eyes, blurring my vision and making me sniff.

A few tears escaped, the feel of the liquid trailed along my face and down my cheeks. Her beauty, her voice, her presence was no longer there. She was no longer breathing. The one who was in the picture, was none other than Katherine Grimes, except, she had black hair rather than her natural brown locks. Everything else was her, the curls in her hair, the smile on her face, the blue of her eyes, every unique feature of hers that I had studied either from afar or when I would be close to her, it all was there. In the picture and in my memory.

Deliberating, I wanted to throw the picture into the fire. I was close to doing so, but as I stared at the picture, I could only remember every moment I had spent with her. Every emotion I had felt with her. _When she held my hand for the first time. When she touched my hand to get up onto the back of the truck. When she was playing in the water with her brother. When I saw her in the room with an unconcious, shot Carl. _

_When she had ran towards me in my terrible state searching for Sophia. Her face when she would smile at every joke I would make. Her laugh whenever she was around Carl and her Dad. Her attitude towards her mother's death. How she cared for Judith. How she would tell me her secrets and past. When we would have each other's backs. Her eyes when she would smile. Her eyes when she cried. When I saw her break down in Rick's arms. _All the bad. All the good. It flooded me in painful waves, in waves that I didn't know how to control as I stared at the picture. Then, there was one quote that echoed into my head, one that Kat had told me Andrea had said to her. _The pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it._

"Daryl," Beth's voice suddenly alerted me, she had ran over to me quickly. Just as rapidly as Beth appeared, I folded up the picture and slid it into my back pocket once more. Keeping it, rather than throwing it into the fire. Beth's expression was one of worry, her bright blues wide in the light that shone on her face. "Walker herd, heading out way!" she whispered to me panicked, getting to my feet, I picked up my crossbow and began to kick at the dirt to get the fire out.

"Come on," I growled at her huskily, she helped me to get the fire out and we began to run. Pushing, shoving and manouvering to get out of the sight and away from walkers. It all felt like it was in slow motion, running and surviving. The thoughts of Kat surrounding my mind, echoing in my thoughts and taking hold of my senses. Her words echoed repeatedly. _The pain doesn't go away. You just make room for it._ Which is what I had to do, in order to keep Beth safe, I needed to keep Kat in my memory but I needed to make room for the pain of her loss, along with need of protecting Beth. _I'll keep her in my memory, in my heart and I'll keep surviving, because that is what Kat would want me to do._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Updates will (hopefully) be weekly. I will be working on this story and two others. Both will be Sons Of Anarchy stories. One will be called Reaping What Was Sown, about Abel and returning to Charming to find out who his father was. The other will be a Jax/OFC about Opie's sister returning to Charming (It will be called 'The Sons Princess'), with secrets of her own and dealing with all the shit the motorcycle club deals with, along with family problems that start to stir (this story will start before Season one, but it will continue on with some tweaks to the story). I hope to get support there if you enjoy my writing or the show. We're going to switch it up a little today! **

**This time, I will ask 5 questions and you can leave me 5 questions (ABOUT THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS) to answer in the reviews or PMs. Which ever you decide, I'll answer them either in the next chapter, or in the PM inbox.**

* * *

**P.S, I want 5 reivews and I'm starting the next chapter now, but I will be working on a few other projects, so expect the chapter uploaded in the next few days or next week. If you review quick enough, I may reconsider and make the chapter come out sooner.**

* * *

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What would you like to see more of?**

**3) Do you think I am doing Daryl's character justice?**

**4) Top 5 moments and suggestions.**

**5) Do you like how I follow the original plot of the show, but add the few twists to add more to the story? For example, the idea of adding the people from the care home in season 1's heads in the fish tanks the Governor had back in Woodbury.**

**Reply to reviews!**

* * *

**Fangirl1510: Here you have it dear! xx**

* * *

**psychovampgurl: Yeah, no summaries. Way too much. I felt Kat wouldn't suddenly be on her feet so quickly, it was good to give Carl some independence. It had to be done. We'll see what I do with Glenn and Kat, maybe in the future. She wasn't captured, she didn't kill anyone (YET) but I have something a whole lot bigger planned. As for Karyl kiss, not yet. Season five, my friend. I like the idea of distance, but I'll be using something similar to that in a different way. You'll see.**

* * *

**EastDenise: Definately will have to wait for that, dear. Didn't get captured, didn't need to go rescue her and well, we've also had a little bit of Daryl in this chapter. Her fixing herself was harsh, but I know a thing or two about doing this type of thing. It shows she's resourceful, but she's selfless which can be a problem when it comes to wounds like she has. She could become worse if she hadn't treated it when she did.**

* * *

**LoneWolfAtHeart16: I'm very happy to hear you enjoyed that chapter. As for Daryl and Beth, you've seen what he's been like. He's a dick, but he's a little distant because the pain is too real right now. He'll start warming up to Beth, just not in the way you'd expect. Thank you for that compliment, I work rather hard to get these chapter done quickly and to the best of my ability. I enjoy replying to reviews, just as much as I enjoy reading them dear! x**

* * *

**redangel2463: Not yet, dear! Glad you liked the family drama. Here's your update.**

* * *

**Guest: 1) Of course, I felt it needed to be done as everyone was curious as to how Kat would recover. **

**2) I don't want to stray too far from the story, as it is crucial for character development for all the characters. I hope you can understand that. I have the trouble with the word 'vulnerable' as there are so many aspects and versions of it. Depending on the person's view as to what is and what is not vulnerable. Kat is character that doesn't tend to show vulnerability, as she prefers to have those moments alone or not have them at all. Vulnerability can be being taken care of, being saved in a dramatic-lifethreatning moment, making a mistake, crying and breaking down. Kat is very unique as she has grown as a person throught her life, along with the world and how life is now. For example, she is only wise because of her experience, knowledge and the time she had spent with Hershel who had taught her multiple things that are medical, along with life. She's strong because she has always had to put on a brave face, but sometimes, she is screaming and crying inside. She got that strength as a trait she learned off her mother. She's got lots of other traits from other people, but that will be explained further if you ask for it. Kat and Carl do have their arguments, possibly not all the time, but it's mostly over silly things, they will have arguments in the future, but I don't want them constantly at each other's throats, or cuddling and happy with each other. It's not true, but arguments that are pointless won't be shown. They will have something to argue about, but that will be in future chapters. **

**3) We'll have to wait and see! **

**4) Currently, I don't feel like Kat knows she's in love with Daryl. She knows she has feelings for him, that it's attraction and emotional. She likes him, but she doesn't know if she loves him yet. Daryl is in denial, but he knows he cares for Kat more than he possibly should. He's realizing he loves her, but he won't admit it. I enjoy Glenn and Kat moments, they seem like a good friendly pair when they aren't trying to protect each other's backs. I agree with your points. I hope these moments between Kat and Michonne were good and to your expectation. They do know a lot about each other, but they have their 'secrets' as Carl had put it. I agree with your points on Kat and Michonne. Carol and Kat are like an aunt/niece relationship to me, as they both have the same mind sets and they get along really well. There's also something in the back of Kat's mind, but she does feel guilty about Sophia still and she sees herself as though she owes Carol because she was the reason Sophia is now dead. As for Maggie, I agree and I'll try and add that in future chapters but currently, Kat is more of a private and personal person. It's just who she is.**

**6) I agree. Completely. No recaps. As for the multi POVs they won't be happening as often now. Only if there is a crutial scene that needs the multiple POVs.**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and 5 questions about the story and characters...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	43. Chapter 43: Memories

Chapter 43: Memories

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~6 months ago~_

_"You know," Daryl began, we were searching around the house we were in, looking for supplies and anything else we could take with us. My back was to him, but when he spoke, I turned rapidly to look at him and offered him all my attention. "I'm glad some things happened," Daryl said as our eyes connected but he quickly looked away from me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, curious as to what he was talking about. His eyes flashed up to clash with mine and I was surprised to see he looked a little nervous in that moment. It felt like the times when we had first met, when he was nervous and worried by just the look in his eyes. _

_"I mean that, if Merle hadn't been cuffed to that roof, I wouldn't be who I am now," Daryl told me which made me truthfully believe what he had just said. Something about him was always closed off, he didn't talk much about Merle or about his past. Although, he had told me a lot of stories about himself when he was younger, such as the time he had got lost and when his mother died. It was all sad. _

_The way he spoke about himself made me curious as to what he could possibly mean. "And who are you now?" I asked him, knowing the answer already to this question as I was only testing him. Hopeful that he knew the answer to this question._

_Daryl's bright blues collided with mine as we stared at one another. My breath caught in my throat, his gaze was one of purity. A tint on innocence was hidden in them, as though I could see through his eyes and into his soul. It was frightening but breathtaking at the same time. "I don't know how to answer that," his voice was small as he answered me, it reminded me of a small boy, one who was afraid and scared of his father in the past. Remembering the time he revealed to me of his father's addiction, his abuse and how Daryl viewed his father and brother as equals to a point._

_"I do," I told him, making him glance at me with surprise in his eyes. "You're kind, honest, you're good with my siblings," I began to list. "Not to mention my Dad," I pointed out, remembering how he was so good with all of us in my family. "You're sensitive, well mannered, you have hope and...you're a true born survivor," I inform him, admiration was shy in my voice at the last part. "Smart, observant," I continued to list. _

_Our gazes were locked on one another. His eyes were an icey blue, glued to me and making my lips part from how intense our stares were. "You're a good man, Daryl," I told him, meaning every word I spoke to him. "A good, honorable and just man," I said each carefully so he could catch them and never let our gazes waver. "And I mean that," I stated honestly._

_"No. You don't," Daryl spoke lowly, his voice was rough and it made a shiver run down my spine. "If Merle wasn't chained to that roof, I would have left with him and I would have taken all of your supplies," Daryl stated, the both of us subconciously had turned to face each other. Listening intently as we stood to our feet, objects of interest in our hands and we were still. _

_"We would've robbed you blind," Daryl's voice was more of a growl as he spoke this time, his expression was one of anger and honesty. Our eyes fixated on one another as the other listened, while the other spoke. "Clean sweep," Daryl made a gesture of cleaning up a mess in a single sweep of the air. _

_"If he didn't slice his hand off, I wouldn't have changed," Daryl informed me which made me look at him with sad eyes, my brows furrowed and my body was limp from how intently I was listening. "I wouldn't have trusted anyone," Daryl spoke, his eyes quickly averted from my own and down to whatever was in his hands. "I didn't even trust Merle at that time," Daryl told me, allowing me another peek at his personal life, of his past. _

_"There is so much I would love to have changed," Daryl said, sighing at the end and not meeting my gaze. Possibly because of the intensity and honesty that was between us in this vulnerable moment. "All the ones we cared about's deaths, the search for you...if I knew you were alive, I would of kept going," Daryl told me which made me feel empathy for him. _

_Daryl quickly glanced up at me but looked away after a few moments, the pair of us were silent as we stared at one another. "I think I lost faith after we lost Sophia," Daryl said which made my heart sink for him. My heart dropping further at the mention of sweet, innocent Sophia. The girl that had gotten lost in the woods. "I think about her every day," Daryl revealed to me, his eyes were locked with mine as he spoke. He gulped, then focused his gaze back onto whatever he was holding. "I wish I could've done something more to help find her," Daryl told me with a sadness in his voice, filled with regret and pain._

_My heart ached for him. "Daryl, you took a bullet and an arrow for her," I reminded him. "You've done right by Sophia and Carol," I said to him, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Losing Sophia was all my fault," I revealed to him, still thinking of the day I could have chased after her and how I could have saved her with Dad. _

_"Daryl, the man you were before, isn't the man you are now," I began, changing the topic and it was when I noticed that I hadn't looked at him as I spoke. My eyes were shied away, locked to the floor as I stared at it. "That part, it will always stay with you because it made you who you are now," I told him, coming from experience and I kept my blues on his. "But don't let it be the thing to bring you down," I sounded almost pleading as I spoke to him._

_Daryl's eyes were focused on me, but I knew his mind was processing all I had said. His head fixing some sentence or excuse to give me. I knew him well enough to know he would do something like I had foreseen."But I-" Daryl went to complain or argue back, either way, I wasn't going to let it happen._

_"I've told you before, the choices you were going to make is irrelevant," I told him, cutting in and not letting him finish his sentence. "You're a good man Daryl," I repeated. "Nothing will make me not see that," I assured him of what I would think and what I thought in that moment. "Nothing," I spoke firmly. The way we stared at each other, it made my stomach feel weird. Our features soft under the gentle glow of the moonlight. "Your secret is safe with me," I said with a smile creeping onto my lips, his own was smaller than mine whilst he nod and we continued to grab supplies so we could leave early in the morning._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

Beth and I had been running for hours, it was already night time and we needed to find some shelter. Somewhere we could hide and stay out of sight of walkers, somehwere we could rest our heads for a while. Reaching a road, we had burst through the trees, pushing branches and leaves out of our faces. There was no where to go, the pair of us had bumped into a car on the way as we ran. Thunder rumbled and rolled along the sky, I kept my thoughts clear so I could find a solution for what sounded like a herd was coming our way.

We had come across a car, Beth was checking to see if the car would start, but I had very little hope it did. Considering the state it was in. When Beth had attempted a few times, nothing had happened and we had to think of something else. We couldn't run anymore. I couldn't hold my ground if there was going to be multiple walkers coming towards us. Keeping my aim on any walkers that would slither out, I kept myself steady and waited for Beth to give me a signal that the car was in fact not working. _We need to hide. Not under the car, what happened with Sophia, ain't gonna happen with Beth._

Spotting the car's boot, I saw it looked big enough and was possibly useful for us to take shelter. At least until the herd passed and we were certain we could get out. "Come on," I growled as I gestured for her to follow me, opening the boot, I kept a look out and waited until she was in. Stepping inside, I crouched down and sat, laying beside her as we faced each other. Our legs sprawled out beside each other. My crossbow aimed, I waited for anything to come out, I had tied the boot shut and we listened to the walkers growl. Thumping against the car as they bumped into it, the car shook from the impact, and both myself and Beth were unable to sleep. Keeping out eyes on the walkers that would pass by us.

Eventually, it all calmed down. The thunder had rolled over. The walkers were all gone and the sun had risen. Both myself and Beth were dripping in sweat, neither of us spoke and we were both staying as still as possible. When we thought the coast was clear, she untied the knot I had made and stepped out slowly. She was on her feet, looking out for walkers and I too got out of the boot. During the night, the walkers snarled, shook the car and we could hardly sleep. Not with the walkers, not with the thunder and on going fear.

_I have to stay awake, stay vigilant and keep Beth safe. I have to._ We then gathered as many objects from the car as we could, using them later for something me and Kat had once done. The birds chirping while we walked down the road, garbage bags in hand and what was once junk was now held inside the bag. All as useful resources.

* * *

**KPOV**

We were clearing out a house, trying to look for a good enough top. I was rummaging around in a wardrobe of a woman's, looking for any tops that would be better than the kitten top I wore. Finding a spaggetti strapped, green top, I changed into it and felt relieved to no longer wear it. Glancing around at other clothes, I stopped when I saw a top that had angel wings on them. "You miss him, don't you?" Michonne's voice made me jump as she caught me staring at the top, reminding me of a leather cut that had the same image on it. _Daryl._

"Who?" I asked her, shock and surpise evident on my expression at her sudden intrusion. Michonne took a few more steps towards me, her hands behind her back and she examined me from a distance. I could tell by the look in her eyes, she approved of my new top. _Why is she asking me if I missed Daryl? Of course I miss him!_

Michonne's eyebrows were raised as she clenched her hands into fists, resting them on her hips while she looked me directly in the eyes. Her expression was one that told me not to play games with her. "Don't play that 'I don't know what you're talking about' card on me," Michonne said emphasising her quote. "You know who I meant," she told me which made me roll my eyes at her, mimicking her stance and staring at her directly in the eyes after the roll.

"I-...of course I do, he's my friend," I reminded her, feeling my throat tighten and my body begin to sweat at this information that slipped from my lips. _Is it hot in here? Or did I just make this awkward? _Flashes of the attractive, kind and sweet man entered my mind. Memories of a distant past clouded my vision, I was thrown into our past moments that were shared, between myself and Daryl.

Michonne wasn't having any of it, I could tell and see it in how she was acting. "You keep telling yourself that," she said with a small 'Mmmhm'. _Teasing bitch. _I knew she secretly knew about my thoughts about Daryl. _He was kind, funny, sweet and he was always looking out for me. She must have known._

I was a little surprised by her insinuation, trying to make me feel like a girl who was crazy about a guy, or as though I was in denial about it. _I think I know myself rather well, thank you very much. _"Wha-" I was going to question her angrily, but she cut me off and raised her hand, her palm facing me. A little baffled by her words and tone.

Michonne giggled, her smile wide and it made me blush faintly. Shaking my head, I pushed back stray hairs from my face and tucked them behind the curve of my ear. "Whatever makes you happy," she said with a small laugh that had escaped her lips. It was silent between us for a moment, both of us comfortable while I readjusted my top a little more. "You think he's still alive," Michonne said, her tone was serious as I looked up at her, my eyes connecting to her and making me a little surprised.

"Yeah," I said, not having to think it over, or deliberate about it. "But I don't think we'll ever see him again," I told her my true and honest thoughts. Looking away from her, I glanced at my fumbling fingers as they would swirl and fiddle. "He'll do what he does best," I spoke with a small shrug of one shoulder. Glancing up at her, she gave me a look of curiousity and I knew she wanted me to make my point clearer. "Survive," I informed her of what he was best at.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was hunting, looking for any food that we could cook. We needed meat, along with whatever bullshit we could find on the leaves of growing plants. Stalking through the woods, I found a squirrel and aimed at it. Shooting, it landed in the tree and not on the meal I had wanted. The squirrel ran off and I had wandered over to the tree, pulled out my arrow and inspected it. _It's breaking._ Sighing, I snapped it in half and examined how broken it was. _Just like me. Broken inside._

Coming across a snake, I stalked closely behind it and found a branch big enough and perfectly shapped to trap it. Catching it, it hissed and I struck quickly. Using my knife, I stabbed it in the head and sliced off the head. Allowing me to see the skin of the snake, I began to peel it off and make my way towards Beth. Examining the length and amount of meat that could be eaten from the snake, it seemed enough. Placing all the skin to one side, I was pleased to see that Beth had used what we found to make a ring around the camp side, making sound if walkers got too close to us and alerting us of them.

Beth had also made a fire, where we used it to cook the snake I had hunted down. Munching quietly, Beth chose this moment to talk to me. _I just want to eat in silence. That way, walkers ain't gonna know if we're here. _"I need a drink," Beth said. "No, I mean a real drink," she whined when I threw her the water. Spitting and picking at my teeth for any meat that was between my teeth, for meat that burnt and for bones that I may have brought into my mouth.

Beth was being whiney, she had stopped eating and was now sitting around, staring at the ground, or glancing at me. "As in alcohol," she explained what she was craving for. "I've never had one," she informed me, but I didn't take notice of her words. All I could hear was her rambling on. "'Cause of my dad. But he's not exactly around anymore, so...I thought we could go find some," she rambled on.

Beth was starting to slowly take notice that I wasn't focused on her, ravaging the meal I had in my hands and ignoring what she was saying. My ears took interest when she said she never had anything to drink, especially when she spoke of Hershel. "Okay. Well, enjoy your snake jerky," she said when she noticed I wasn't listening to her blabing. She had pulled out my knife from the log again, making me sigh and stare at her storming off. _Damn her. Always taking my knife. She ain't gonna get very far._

Grumbling, I got to my feet and followed after her. Taking my crossbow wherever I went and stalked up to her slowly. I saw her throw a rock in one direction, my knife wasn't in her hands but hers was. She clutched it to her chest while walkers wandered in the direction of where she threw the rock. _Smart. _Getting closer to her, a twig snaped under my foot and alerted her of my intrusion. When she noticed me, she gasped and pointed her knife at me. As though she was about to kill me. Reaching a hand out, I made a gesture for her to give me back the knife, pulling it out from behind her back pocket, she handed it to me and rolled her eyes.

Leading her back to camp, I stayed silent as she continued to speak. "I think we made it away," she spoke, I didn't know exactly what she wanted to be away from but I knew I wasn't going to let her go running off on her own. _Crazy bitch is going to get herself killed. She's all I got left. I ain't gonna let her escape, get herself killed or be alone._ "I'm pretty sure we got to go that way to find the booze," she gestured towards a direction but I continued to walk ahead. When she heard a clanging sound, I had already stepped over the line and was back in the camp.

Beth looked at me, she wasn't pleased. Her blue eyes wide and wild, her face pale and a crease formed above her eyebrows. "What the hell?" she asked me anger evident in her voice. "You brought me back," she growled, her blues were nothing like Kats. While Beth's eyes were blue, they were darker and more of a gray tint. Kat's was a blue, clear and the color of crystals. When Kat was focused, her eyes were an icy blue. When Kat was angry, it looked like there was a storm in her eyes, whereas Beth's eyes were dark and almost black when she was angry. "I'm not staying in this suck-ass camp," she snarled at me and threw me the middle finger.

Just as she was about to turn away, I took hold of her and jumped over the line so I could turn her to face me once more. "Hey!" I shouted to her, not liking how she was treating me in this very moment. _What the hell? I'm keeping her safe and all she goes and does is swear at me? I give her food, keep her safe and I keep her company. How can she be so ungrateful and disrespctful?_ "You had your fun," I told her, angered and my voice was rough.

Beth pulled her arm out of my hold, staring back at me and there was incredulous in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me, angered and irritated. "Do you feel anything?" she questioned me, I was speechless but thankfully enough, she began to speak before I could answer. "Yeah, you think everything's screwed. I guess that's a feeling," she spoke, acting as though she knew me. "So you want to spend the rest of our lives staring into a fire and eating mud snakes?" she asked whilst staring behind me, glancing at the camp we had made.

I could see the anger in Beth, but I could also feel my own anger and sorrow flooding in my veins. I missed the ones we lost, but I had to keep fighting. For Beth, she's the only family I have now. "Screw that," she spat. "We might as well do something," she exclaimed. "I can take care of myself and I'm gonna get a damn drink," she spoke, making me pace around, feeling a lot like when I had first met the others at the camp. I noticed I had my body sideways, staring at her over my shoulder and pacing on my feet. _Shit. This is like old times. I'm back to asshole Daryl. This isn't who I am. Kat wouldn't want to see me like this. Not after everything that's happened..._

Beth had turned and walked off, taking a few moments to think through my options, I already knew what I was going to do. Following after her, I called to her and told her we should go look for some booze. But that she's to stay close, and to stop stealing my knife and running away with it. _It's like she's scared I'm going to leave her. I can't let her get away, not like I let all the others and Kat get away. Not this time._

* * *

**KPOV**

Stepping into a room I knew Dad was in, I peered in through the frame and rounded the corner to look at hime. "Hey, Dad?" I called to him, hoping he would hear me and turn to face me. He did just as I hoped, he had stopped searching for supplies, turning his head first to look over his shoulder and then realized it was me. Making him rotate to stare at me directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked me, his voice was soft and gentle. Loving. Much a like a father would and should be towards his children. Taking a few steps inside, I kept my eyes hidden from him and made my way to stand in front of him. My hands behind my back, his hand resting on the bedside table as he leaned against it. Apply all his weight to the arm that held him upright alongside the bedside table.

Gulping loudly, I calculated my words and ensured myself that I wouldn't speak in a way that would make me sound dumb. "I'm curious," I began, Dad sighed and gestured for us to sit down on the bed. Feeling like old times, I followed his lead and sat beside him. Both of us getting comfortable as we sat side by side.

Dad's eyes were light as he looked at me, showing interest and kindness. "What about?" he asked me and I gave him a sad smile, all before I looked down at my twiddling thumbs. I was curious as to what he would say, but I didn't know if I wanted to hear what he believed and thought.

"Do you think that..." I began before I looked back up at him. His features were smooth, but something about his eyes showed concern and worry. "The others and Daryl survived?" I asked him, hopefull but starting to doubt the thought of it. _Could they have survived? Did someone take Judith before she could have been...I don't even want to think about it. I can't put my hopes up. Not with this._

Dad stayed silent for a few moments. "The attack on the prison?" he asked, I didn't give him a verbal response, but I did offer him a quick and vigorous nod. "I hope so, but I don't know if our paths will cross again," Dad said which made me feel sad, but I didn't take much notice to it. _They should continue, find shelter and stay safe._ "So honestly, I don't know," Dad said, his hand resting on my knee as he gave me a small smile. "What do you think?" he asked me, but didn't give me time to answer. "Why are you asking me this?" he questioned me quizzically, his brows furrowed and his body twisting to look at me better.

I felt a lump build in my throat, finding myself speechless for a moment and unsure how to answer him. _How do I explain my insecurities without it sounding needy? I care about Daryl, its hard to picture him no longer being beside me. _"I just wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter," I told him, knowing my voice quivered a little but I chose to go a safe route, knowing that sticking as close to the truth was the best option.

"Well, now you've heard it," Dad told me, giving me a small pat on the knee with the palm of his hand. "Daryl is a good man," Dad reminded me, making me smile and nod. "He's skilled," Dad informed me, making me remember the time I had said the same to Daryl. "A tracker too," Dad said, making me feel as though I had a life changing moment. Or some sort of epiphany. "I have no doubt that he's out there somewhere," Dad assured, his eyes darting around the room before they looked at me once again. "Surviving, like we are," Dad spoke softly, with a smile curling his lips and warming my heart a little.

The sudden realization of a fact my Dad had proven, made me question everything more so than before. "That's what I mean," I began, I heard the panic in my own voice and I knew my eyes were wide as I stared at Dad. "If he's a tracker, he could be following us," I could feel my heart racing at the mere thought. "Maybe he is, or maybe he just doesn't want to," I suggested, my heart dropped at the thought of Daryl forgetting us and moving forward. Picturing him finding our prints as Michonne had, my mind spinning and a lump grew in my throat.

Dad smiled at me, chuckling softly before he rest his arm over my shoulder, his hand lightly squeezed my shoulder. "Baby girl, no matter how small Georgia may look on the map, it's a big piece of land," Dad tried to reassure me, that maybe he was separated so far from us, that he wasn't possibly going to return.

Dad shrugged, glancing around the room and then landing his eyes on me after he spoke. "Daryl might have followed another trail, thinking it was us," Dad gave me the idea, making me feel a little worried for what Daryl might be following after. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he's alive," Dad reassured me, giving my shoulder another squeeze. "That's what matters," he tried to make me see sense and I knew he was right.

Nodding, I began to process all we had talked of. Picturing all the different scenarios Daryl could be in and stayed silent for a few moments. "Yeah," I mumbled quietly. "You're right," I agreed as I had only then realized I was staring elsewhere, meeting his gaze and offering him a small, shy and sweet smile. _Dad has to be right. Daryl must be out there, looking for us._

* * *

**DPOV**

We were walking in the woods for a time, until we came across what looked like a clearing, but it was actually a golf course. Beth walked ahead, I stayed behind and kept close. She turned a little to look at me, her eyes squinting towards me before she glanced around the field. "Golfers like to booze it up, right?" she asked me curiously. We saw a few walkers make their way towards us, their bodies swayed with each step they took and myself and Beth exchanged a look. "Come on," she spoke before we continued towards the huge club house.

Walking past a sign, I kept close and silent behind Beth. _Pine Vista, Country Club. _"Might be people inside," Beth said as we stopped, she glanced at the building and looked at it hopeful. There was thunder rumbling while we went for the front door, seeing a corpse by the door, I checked him for anything useful. The only thing he had was a golf club. Heading towards the back door, I made sure Beth stayed behind while I opened the door and stepped inside.

Seeing that there was nothing inside, only dead bodies and walkers dangling from the ceiling. "Come on,"I told her when I saw that the coast was clear. Entering, we began to check for anything useful and I saw Beth's eyes dart to the bodies I had only briefly seen. The walkers snarling as we approached them, lifting and checking a flashlight, I saw it still worked. Getting a better view, I saw the walkers were well dressed, taking small and slow steps I examined the room and scene further. _They were all still working here when the world turned to shit. They killed their employees and hung themselves. Shit._

Weirdly, seeing the walkers strung up like that, only reminded me of the time me and Kat were wandering in the woods. Of when we found the walker dangling from a tree, the pair of us searching for Sophia, all while Carl was shot. Staring up at the walkers, I could hear snipets of our conversation that night echoing in my head.

_"You haven't got that look on your face the same as everybody else," I had remarked on Kat's expression towards Sophia. "It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somwhere," I had said to Kat, speaking of Sophia and all I could think of was Kat. "People get lost and they survive," I had said to Kat, making me wonder if Kat could have survived the Governor's attack, escaped and was now lost. "Happens all the time," I had said to Kat. "How'd you learn to shoot?" I could hear her small voice ask me. After she had made a remark about feeling sick when seeing the walker dangling from the tree, legs chewed and pieces of skin dangling from them. I could hear Kat's laughter at the mention of the time I had got lost, of the time I returned and had an itchy ass._

_"Hanging up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs," I had told Kat when I saw the walker. _I took a closer look at the walker's legs, they weren't eaten and their clothes were still perfectly covering their skin. _Nope. Not these walkers. "Aren't you gonna-?" she had asked, staring up at the walker and gestured for me to shoot it. _Staring at these walkers I then looked down, feeling the ache in my heart from the memories I had of Kat. _That's all it will ever be now. Memories. _

Catching sight of money in a bag, I pushed it into the bag it was once in and crouched down. Beth had found her own flashlight, the pair of us finding whatever was useful. _"Ain't gonna waste an arrow," I had said to Kat about her question and the walker. _I had thought much the same in this moment. _Kat's not around, no need to act like a kind person when I've been acting an asshole to Beth. "You worried about your brother? It's just a question," I had asked her about Carl when we heard the news of him being shot, she had stayed behind and stayed with us. _

_"An answer for an arrow. Fair?" she questioned me, I could still remember her expression. How she stared at the walker, how she would glance at me through the darkness. How beautiful she looked when the moonlight hit her skin, illuminating it and making it hard to resist her. "Weren't you worried about Merle, being cuffed to that roof and when we found only his hand still there?" she had asked me, which had made me think of Merle and now made me think of both of them._ Gathering up supplies, anything and almost everything, I was still musing in my thoughts. _Seems like I'm allways worried and afraid. _

Beth turned to me, noticing me crouched on the ground and pushing stacks of cash into a leather, black bag. "Why are you keeping all that stuff?" she asked me, her brows furrowed and questioning eyes glancing between me and the bag. I didn't answer, I kept shoving things into it and stared at her. A sudden banging on the door spooked us both, alerting us that the walkers had finally caught up to us.

Taking the backpack, I slung it over my shoulder and looked towards the door. Keeping my eye on it, I got to my feet and saw Beth make her way towards me. "Come on," I told her quietly, leading her into a halway and slammed the door shut with a grunt. We were both silent, wandering down halls and entering different rooms. Taking whatever we could find while water was dripping somwhere. Finding some cinnamon, gum and anything else I could carry around with me. The sound of pans clanging made me look back, I was searching for any more food and anything else that would be of use for us.

When I heard growling, I then heard the familiar sound of a small gasps, then grunting, a bottle smashing and the sound of panting. During Beth's little contact with a walker, she had successfully killed it and I had walked closer to her. I had my crossbow up, aiming at the walker but then lowered my weapon. "Thanks for the help," Beth said sarcastically, when she saw be standing there in the hallway.

Staring down at the walker, I noticed she had been jabbing it multiple times with then end of the smashed bottle. Her back was pressed against a wall, trying to regain her breath and her eyes were wild. Her hair was a mess and her chest was rising and falling quickly, I was a little worried that she would go into shock. "You said you could take care of yourself," I reminded her of her words back at the camp we had made. "You did," I said with a small nod, indicating to the walker that laid dead on the ground beside her feet.

Walking down the stairs, I made my way down a hall and saw that we were blocked by things that had fallen over. Getting to my knees, I moved a clock that began to chime as I moved it, panting, I made sure not to get myself cut from the glass. The glass case had smashed and landed on the floor, spilled out and making myself, along with Beth, weary of the damage we could take from it. On my feet, I looked around using the light from the flashlight and I heard the ticking of the clock. _Tempus fugit._ I saw written on the clock, Beth had moved past me and walked off into a room. Abandoning me and I followed after her. She gasped and jumped back when her foot came into contact with a mannequin's hand.

Looking around for anything, I then chewed on some of the cinnamon I had found earlier. Glancing for anything, I turned and saw half a woman, placed on a mannequin's lower body, a sign dangling on her neck that said 'Rich Bitch'. She wore expensive jewlery and clothes, her skin clinging to her bones. She looked frail, weak and as though her skin was as thin as paper. Sitting down, Beth soon followed in and was wearing a new top and cardigan. She noticed the woman, tried to get the clothes off of her and was trying to get her down from her stand. Beth then looked to me, showing she had struggled enough and now needed my help. "Help me take her down," she ordered me, rather than asked.

I wasn't surprised by her actions, the way she was eager to get the woman off this stand. It was the good in her. _Being a good person, it's going to get her one day killed._ "It don't matter," I told her. "She's dead," I spoke as I pointed to the figure. Blood dripped down the mannequin's legs, blood that was once the woman's blood.

Beth was still trying to get the woman down, but was failing at it. Her arms holding the woman and attempting to get her off the mannequin. "It does matter," Beth replied, faster than a bullet shooting towards me.

Deliberating it, I glanced down and thought about my options. Getting to my feet, I thought better than to let Beth continue to struggle, or look at it. Picking up a blanket, I shook it out and walked towards Beth and the woman. "Here," I said as I threw it over it's head, hiding the woman from Beth's sight. Turning back, we made our way back towards the hall, heading further down it and passing the clock. The clock was silently ticking, until it began to chime and spooked us. The pair of us turned and looked around, worried that walkers would now come towards us from the sound of the clock's loud noise. "Okay," I reassured Beth as I nudged her to keep going down the hall.

Passing a few other rooms, we were about to enter one when I heard the sound of walkers growling. They made their way towards the door, possibly hearing the clock and moving towards the sound. Their interest then changed when they caught sight of us, Beth gasped lightly, causing me to shove her down the hall. "Move," I orderd as we made our way down the hall and stopped again. There were more walkers growling and making our way towards us. A barrier of chairs, tables and other furnature stopping them from coming further. _Four walkers. Shit. Maybe more._

Following after Beth, I slowly stopped. Realizing something and deciding my fate. _I'm tired of running. If walkers want to eat me, they can, but I won't run away like some pussy. Not anymore. They overtook the prison after the Governor destroyed it, they probably ate Kat. I'm angry. I'm sad. I'm emotional. I don't like it. But I will not run away, I'm going to fight. If Beth likes it or not, I'm going to and this is the perfect spot to do it._

I began to chew on my gum a little more, my teeth gritting as I turned and raised my bow. The sounds of walkers coming closer alerted me that they were near, shooting one down, the other came closer. Throwing my crossbow at him, I shoved him forcefully back and saw another come closer. Grunting at the impact of shoving the walker, I ducked down and picked up a golf club. Swinging the golf club to one of the walkers that made its way towards me, I grunted and clenched my jaw. With another swing, I saw one of the walkers drop and take the end of the golf club into it's head.

Breaking the club, I used the end of it to stab the walker in the head, one that had entered the room. Two had entererd and were making their way towards me, kicking one back, he fell to the floor and I took a step back. Pulling out my knife, I wandered towards the other walker, it was trying to grab at me, but I pushed it back and stabbed him in the eye with my knife. I could sense watching my rampage, her stare was burning into my back. A walker wearing a green sweater got to his feet, he was the one I had kicked back.

Picking up another golf club, I then began to swing and hit him everywhere. Letting my anger go on him, grunting with each hit and hitting his face with the club. _For Kat. _Hit. _I lost her. _Hit. _Again. _Hit. _I miss her. _Hit. _I miss everyone._ Hit. _Rick._ Hit. _Carl. _Hit. _Maggie._ Hit. _Glenn. _Hit._ Michonne. _Hit._ Merle._ Hit._ Andrea._ Hit._ Sophia._ Hit._ Lil' Ass-Kicker._ Hit._ Lori._ Hit._ T-Dog._ Hit._ Carol._ Hit._ Sasha._ Hit._ Hershel._ Hit._ Tyreese._ Hit._ Dale._ Hit. _But Kat, I lost her to the Governor._ With a final hit, I saw the walker no longer growl, a side of his face breaking and flying towards Beth.

Beth, of course, gasped and gave me a look of disgust. My hair covering my eyes, sticking to my face, wet and dripping with sweat. I was panting, I could feel my face as red and my teeth had a weird aching feeling. Possibly from all the clenching, gritting them and how I chewed my gum with anger. Beth's cardigan and shirt was covered in walker blood, her body stiff and her expression was one of worry and digust. Turning her back on me, she undid her cardigan and threw it to one side as she walked into another hallway that led to a bar.

Beth stopped, staring at the huge room, her body still and her voice sounded as though she was numb. "We made it," she told me. Slowly, she turned her head to look at me and I didn't know what to say. "I know you think this is stupid. And it probably is," she began, her eyes glued to me as she spoke. "But I don't care," she informed me. "All I wanted to do today was lay down and cry, but we don't get to do that," she told me, sounding a little like her father.

The way she looked at me, made me feel like she was trying to understand me. But I felt like she somehow did, as what escaped her lips next made me surprised by how she annalysed me. "So beat up on walkers if that makes you feel better," she suggested what I should do. "I need to do this," she spoke firmly. Determined. Beth went inside, following after her, we stayed silent as she searched the bar for a drink. Searching for anything useful, I dumped it into the backpack and found a map hung up on the wall. Smashing the glass, it shatters loudly and had irritated Beth by how she looked at me. "Did you have to break the glass?" she questioned me.

Her tone was one of judgement, of irritation and I could tell I was getting on her last nerve. "No," I stated bluntly. She had walked out of the bar, a bottle in her hand and I was curious as to what she had found. "You have your drink yet?" I asked her back. _Maybe she's a happy drunk, hopefully she is because if she gets moodier, Jesus am I going to have a hard time looking after her. Kat's a happy drunk..._

Beth's voice and answer quickly pulled me out of my musing. "No," she answered back bluntly. "But I found this," Beth said as she took a seat, her back was to me but she would glance at me from over her shoulder. I began to fold the map, sliding it into the backpack and sealing it shut. "Peach schnapps," she told me. "Is it good?" she asked, as I walked past her and towards source of entertainment.

"No," I answered back quickly and bluntly. _That drink tastes like shit. Like some chemical crap that they actually believed would sell. _

Beth's eyes followed me when I walked past her and placed my crossbow on the pool table beside the bar. "Well, it's the only thing left," she told me sadly, as though I was the one being a moody bitch. Picking up a few pool balls, I studdied them and lazily threw them back onto the table. _I remember playing this with Merle. Always trying to hustle people, in order to get more money and buy himself some more drugs._ Finding some darts, I pulled them out of the board and made my way to the pictures on a wooden board. Proud, rich people and fancy business men. Throwing the darts lazily, I didn't know how to play, but I knew how to aim and shoot.

Poking holes into the people's faces, necks and other bodily parts, I was amused and it kept me from sitting around bored with Beth. Watching her drink alcohol, like a stupid college girl, trying to get drunk over their sorrows. "Who needs a glass?" I heard Beth mumble in disgust and in mock humour. The sounds of my darts thunking the photographs, all while I tried to keep a level head and not do something stupid. Hearing Beth's crying, made me slow down and realize how much of an asshole I was being.

Clenching my jaw, the image of Beth holding the drink, sobbing and vulnerable had me feel sorrow. With each lazy throw of a dart, the image of the map came into my head, Kat and Hershel too. Trying to know where we were on the map, then made me see where we could get Beth a real drink. With one final, solid throw, I heard it slam hard and break into the wooden surface. Headintg to Beth, I picked up the bottle and threw it to the ground. "Ain't gonna have your first drink, be no damned peach schnapps," I told her after I took a few steps away from her and retrieved my crossbow from the pool table. "Come on," I gestured for her to follow me. _'Bout time we got out of here._ Silently, we left the clubhouse and headed back into the woods.

* * *

**KPOV**

I could hear small, quiet footsteps make their way towards me. We were seeing if there was any other supplies, taking one more glance around the house and I could hear the sounds of someone wandering the corridors. "Kat?" I could hear Carl's small voice call to me as he took a few steps down the hall.

"In here," I called to him, my back was curved as I leaned over and rummaged inside a bedside table. "What's up little brother?" I asked him, curious as to what could possibly be wrong with him. His voice was one of cuiosity, when he stepped into the room, I turned to face him and offered a kind smile.

Carl sighed, pushing hair away that was covering his eyes, so he could see me better and look me directly in the eyes. "I overheard you and Dad talking about Daryl," Carl began as he took a few steps closer, yet we were still far apart. "Do you really think he's alive?" Carl asked me, his eyes squinting and I was unsure as to where he was leading with this.

I was curious, my brows were furrowed and his expression was one of no emotion, which made me worry. "Why?" I asked him, crossing my arms and looking him directly in the eyes. "Do you doubt him?" I questioned him, wondering what his thought process was at that very moment. _Does he not believe Daryl would survive?_

Carl sighed, pursing his lips before they formed a straight line, again showing no emotion. "No," Carl spoke. "I just-...I'm not sure if anyone survived Kat," Carl fumbled for words as he looked away and then to me. "I mean, look at Judith," Carl spoke coldly, making my heart sink and shrink back.

This sent multiple emotions for both Daryl and Judith. Sadness for Judith. Anger towards Carl about his thoughts on Daryl. Anger because he had the nerve to mention Judith as he did. "Daryl's not..." I spoke firmly, beginning to show my anger but I stopped. Tears began to build in my eyes, my heart felt as though it was being clenched and pulled down. The mention of Judith, knowing she was dead and I felt hopeless. _My baby girl. She died too soon, too young._ "Judith," I spoke, my eyes had shut momentarily but a single tear rolled down my cheek at the sound of her name. Her imagine flooding into my memories and making me crave to have her in my arms.

I chose to push the thoughts of Judith out of my head, so I could focus on Carl and the topic of Daryl. "He's a survivor," I remind Carl, thinking of all the times he had saved us and how he was so well adapted to this world. "He's skilled, and you heard Dad," I said to him, knowing Daryl could be capable to get out of something like that. _He has to be alive. He has to._ "I have hope that he's out there somewhere," I told Carl, a frown pulling on my lips as I stared down at my hands that were twirling, swirling, fumbling and fiddling each other, or around one another.

Carl looked like he was holding back on saying something, I was interested in knowing what was going on in his mind. _Whatever it is, it looks like it's swirling around in his head. _"Well, he's taking his time to get back to you," Carl finally said, which made me look to him shocked and dazed. _Wait. What?_

My brows furrowed once more, staring at him confused, I knew he was being serious. The hardened look in his eyes could tell me as much. "What do you mean by that brother?" I asked him, curious as to what he had meant by his words. _Something didn't sound right. He thinks Daryl is out there, looking for me? Or does he mean all of us?_

Carl hesistated to speak at first, I could see the fight that was in his mind. How he was deliberating on saying something, making me look at him with curiousity and a lot of confusion. "We've all seen how you two look at each other, what you're like when you're around each other," Carl revealed to me, the words that escaped him made me blink repeatedly. "You like each other," Carl said, taking a few more steps closer and nodding, his crystal blues stared directly up at me. Seeing the honesty in his eyes, it made me question everything. _No. Can't be._

"Impossible," I spoke firmly with a shake of my head. I didn't want to give into this false information. _If Daryl really is dead, then I can't have my hopes up in believing this is true. Besides, he never likes anyone. He's a lone wolf. He doesn't want me. He can't._

Carl looked like he was getting impatiant and annoyed. "It isn't," Carl spoke firmly, as though this was more fact than it was suspicion. "I've seen it, Dad's seen it," he listed off, making me feel surprised that my father knew I liked Daryl in an alternative way. "Hell, even Beth's seen it!" Carl spoke a little louder, I could tell he was getting angry and I didn't want to hear it. "We've all seen it," Carl was angry, firm and I could see the fire in his eyes.

This was only getting me angry, as it was only building hope for me to have it crumbling down. _If Daryl is looking for us, it won't be just for me. But if they're right, he should have found us by now. Right? _"Carl," I spoke angered, I was trying to keep my rage at bay. "Don't," I told him firmly, trying to stop him before he could continue his theory and suspicions.

"You're seriously still in denial?" Carl asked me, his face contorting into one of shock, questioning anger. "You're being stupid," Carl insulted me which made me look at him stunned by this sudden outburst. "He looks to you like he'd go blind without you," Carl revealed which made my heart stop for a moment, remembering his eyes and how we could stare at each other. It was a way I felt like he was staring into my soul, whilst I stared into his.

Carl looked up at me, his eyes slints and his brows furrowed in anger, his teeth bared and a dark look crossed his face. "He's always been there for you, he's stood by you even when you didn't think he was," Carl spoke loudly, angrily. "He protects you," he added to his list of ways of knowing Daryl liked me back. "He's saved you countless amount of times," Carl said, he was counting his fingers, his pads touching each other lightly as he would list the evidence he believed he had gathered.

Carl dropped his arms at either side of himself, but he took an unexpected turn when he pointed up at me. "And you care about him too," Carl snarled at me, staring at me directly in the eyes, neither of us wavering. "So stop denying it," he ordered me. "Open your eyes," he complained before he turned, walked away and left me alone. Alone, to ponder in my thoughts and remember all the times me and Daryl had shared. _Maybe...but...I can't. If he's dead, I don't want the pain in having my hopes high._

* * *

**DPOV**

We continued to walk in the woods, we were close to the location I was thinking of. Hoping that the building opposite, was still in good condition for us to spend the night there. The sun was still high above our heads, the song of birds was a hopeful tune, but I focused on keeping Beth and myself safe on our travels. "A motorcycle mechanic," Beth spoke in a sudden outburst, we had been silent during our journey and this was a sudden surprise.

I was completely baffled by what Beth was possibly asking me, staying silent in this case, was not an option. "Huh?" I asked her in pure confusion and slight distraction. The memories of myself and Kat in this part of the woods entered my mind, reminding me of the time we were here and the walkers we had encountered along the way. _Shit. Stop thinking about Katherine Grimes. She's dead. Thinking about her, ain't gonna bring her back, Jackass._

Beth's voice was all bubble gum and sweet stuff. High, happy and hopeful. The three 'h's. "That's my guess," she said to me as she followed behind. "For what you were doing before the turn," she explained what she had meant. This only made me grumble and growl lowly. _Just like a little kid._ "Did Zach ever guess that one?" she asked me with a curious tone, it sounded all child like and I felt my face harden at the thought of Zach. _Poor kid. It was my fault he died. I should have done more to save him. _

Stepping over leaves, twigs and other things, we kept our steps quiet. "It don't matter," I told her, knowing she was just curious and trying to fill the silence. _It ain't working._ "Hasn't mattered for a long time," I growled lowly, my voice was husky and I could tell she knew I didn't want to talk about it. _My past is my past. I want to keep it that way._

Beth kept close, gaining up on me and sticking closer than before. "It's just what people talk about, you know, to feel normal," she tried to explain. I keept my eye out for walkers, but I was examining between the leaves, trying to see if we could see the place myself and Kat were in. _Where is it. It ain't like it's got legs, dumbass. Look for it. Look. Look. Look. Gotcha._

When I spotted it, I continued to walk and in the direction of the small shacks I used to live in. Similar homes, seeing as one was damaged and the other was good enough to give us some shelter. "Yeah, well, that never felt normal to me," I told Beth as I continued to walk forward. _Nothing has ever been normal, or easy for me._ Ducking under leaves, we found the homes that were directly opposite one another. One was burnt and the other was in good shape enough shape. _Well, as good as it was ever going to get._ "Found this place with Kat," I told Beth as I looked to the homes, feeling a litter vulnerable because I wished I didn't have to come back here.

Beth took a step forward, walking past me as she squinted towards the buildings. "I was expecting a liquor store," she told me which made me want to laugh, but I stayed silent and tried to push away memories of the time I had shared with Kat, when we were both here and under the stars, as well as under the influence of some of the drink. _Beth's in for a strong, treat._

Keeping my eyes on the building, I remembered where the drinks were stored and held up the crossbow. "No, this is better," I told her before I aimed the bow up, wandered ahead and looked out for walkers. Getting closer to the house, we saw no one was there and that no walkers were around. Knowing that they had stored their liquor in a small closet outside, I opened up and pulled out a crate of it. The clear liquid reminding me of the days Merle would drive me out to some, distant cousin's shack where we would drink this stuff and spend hours not knowing what we were doing.

Beth peered over my shoulder, only to get a better look at what I had found for her. "What's that?" she asked me curiously, her tone was one of innocence and ignorance. _Has she never heard that us 'rednecks' are usually associated with making Moonshine? No matter if it's illegal or not, most of the time we sterotypically did make Moonshine. _

Handing her the crateful, I saw her glance at me curiously. "Moonshine," I informed her which made her eyes widen a little and then a smile slowly form on her lips. "Come on," I said as I lead her the way, opening the door, I checked for any walkers that may have wandered in during the time we had been away from here. Finding none, I allowed Beth to enter and checked around, opening doors and looking through windows for walkers. Beth had placed the crate on the table, I picked up a glass and blew into it. Clearing it of any dust that had collected inside of it.

Picking up a bottle of Moonshine, I unscrewed the lid and picked up her glass. Pouring some of the Moonshine, not spilling a single drop and placing it in front of her. "All right," I said as I had unscrewed the bottle of Mooshine. "That's a real first drink right there," I spoke with a slight, cheerful tone and placed the glass in front of her. "What's the matter?" I asked her when she didn't take a drink, she only sat there at the table and glanced between myself and the Moonshine.

Beth shook her head, her eyes lowered onto the drink, and the way she glanced at me, made me believe she was telling me a lie. "Nothing," she said, her gaze not meeting my own. "It's just..." Beth began, struggling to find the words to tell me what she thought and felt. "My Dad always said bad moonshine can make you go blind," she told me which made me want to laugh a little. Her blue eyes staring up at me innocently.

Offering her a small smile, I nudged the glass a little closer to her and kept my voice soft. "Ain't nothing worth seeing out there anymore anyway," I suggested and informed her. _World's gone to shit. Don't know if I want to see it either. All I know, is I keep seeing Kat's gaping face as the Governor stabbed her, the pleasure in his crazed face. _

Pulling me from my thoughts, I numbly saw Beth raise the glass to her lips and her take a small gulp. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," Beth said, her face pulling an expression of pure disgust. Beth took another, slow sip and gave a small shrug. "Second round's better," she spoke with a small chuckle at the end.

Watching her, her big blue eyes stared up at me and in some weird way, she made me think of both Ass-Kicker and Kat. She reminded me of Ass-Kicker, by how I visioned her to grow up, innocent and sweet. As a girl who would experience new things, but I then felt the pain and sorrow. Knowing that Ass-Kicker had less of a chance than her sister in surviving the attack. "Slow down," I told Beth kindly, suggesting she takes it easy and not rush herself. All of this, reminding me of when myself and Kat had found the place.

* * *

_~Flashback to a few months ago~_

_We had checked inside, finding that there was nothing inside and that it was safe enough for us to spend the night. Searching for supplies, sometimes made us go further out than normal and this was one of those times. "Jackpot," I said, rummaging around in the closet and pulling out a crate of Moonshine. _

_Kat stood behind me, her bright blue eyes fixated on me and I felt a mix of emotions run through me. Worry, that she may find me crazy. Sadness, because this was what my life was like before. Curious, to see what she thought of the Moonshine and if she would take any. Scared, that we might get drunk, if she convinced me to drink any. "What have you got ther-" she asked as she watched me pick up the crate. Turning to her, her eyes went wide with shock and surprise. "Oh my God," she muttered. "Is that what I think it is?" she questioned me as her blues hovered up to meet mine, looking away from the crate I was holding and keeping her gazed glued to me._

_Nodding, I wasn't proud of this life and fact. But it was something I had to check, to try and see if Kat would loosen up after everything we've been through. Kat hardly had a break. Between council meetings, lessons on medical and herbal health with Hershel, searching for the Governor with Michonne, searching for supplies with me, looking after her family and the small amount of farming she would do on occasion with her family. She didn't have time for herself, or time to really relax and let loose. "Hell, yeah," I cheered with a nod. "Moonshine, best of its kind," I said with a small smirk, trying to make her feel comfortable, even if it made me feel the absolute opposite._

_We headed inside, silent as we had pulled out a few bottles of Moonshine and unscrewed the lid. Kat arched a brow at me, her lips pursed and her expression was quizical. "I heard that bad Moonshine can make a person go blind," she informed me of the superstion, making me smile and not have to force it. _

_I nudged her with my elbow, we were both on our feet and staring at the drinks in my hands. Offering it her, she eyed it cautiously and kept her gaze skeptical. "Take a sip, ain't like being blind will kill ya'," I told her, which may have been false information, but it wouldn't harm her. _Not while I'm here.

_Kat swayed her head from side to side, possibly thinking of her options and of what to say after my comment. "No, but it might just make me not only blind, but drunk," she teased in a matter-of-fact tone. "Is that your aim, Daryl? To get me drunk?" she questioned me with a raised eyebrow, her eyes peering from the corners as she side glanced at me._

_Making a 'pfft' noise, I felt a little heat rise in my body and collect in my cheeks. Not looking at her, I lowered my gaze and felt the hairs on my skin rise. "Nah, shut up and have a drink," I told her, my voice a low growl and soft at the same time. _I ain't trying to get her drunk, only want her to let her hair down and have a little time to relax. She's been stressed, I can see it in her muscles and how she never lets her guard down.

_Kat raised her eyebrows, but stood closer, all whilst she took the bottle slowly from my hands, her skin soft and gentle as I passed her the bottle of Moonshine. "If you say so," Kat mumbled, raising the glass to her lips and tipping it, enough for her to take a sip. Watching her expression change, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth made a noise, savouring the flavor of the Moonshine. "Shit, this tastes..." Kat said with a shake of her head, as though she were disgusted._

_Arching a single eyebrow, I hadn't taken a drink, I simply watched her curiously and offered her a small smile. "Strong?" I asked her, knowing what people would normally associate Moonshine with. "Like shit?" I questioned her, smirking and knowing she would possibly agree with this, considering she may have tried other drinks and this was nothing like what she would find in the city. _

_Kat gave me a quick and vigorous nod. Raising the glass once more, she took another long and greedy sip. "Mmmhm," she hummed, mouth full of Moonshine and her brows furrowed from the powerful taste. She continued to drink, which only made me laugh softly and shake my head at her. Feeling pleased she was relaxed, taking a small sip myself and keeping watch. Making sure I didn't drink too much tonight, only enough to make me not have to be so tense and nervous around Kat. _

_~Back to reality~_

* * *

Beth's voice pulled me out of my memory, making me start chewing the inside of my cheek from nerves. Her voice was welcoming, as I didn't want to have to think about Kat in that moment. She was dead, memories wouldn't bring her back, it would only make me feel more hopeless and guilty. "This one's for you," Beth said, offering me her glass of Moonshine, she had poured another and was now handing it to me.

Pacing around, I was getting nervous. From the flashbacks, the weird sense of being back in my past and Beth wanting to get drunk. I knew I had to keep Beth safe, even if she wanted to drown her sorrows in a few glasses of Moonshine. "No, I'm good," I told her, shaking my hand in a 'hi' and 'no' type of way. Feeling self concious, because I too wanted to either drink away my pain, or kill as many walkers as possible. All so I could blow off some steam.

Beth glanced at the drink she had poured, the bottle in her other hand and then up to me. She looked curious and worried, as though she was curious as to why I wouldn't want any of the drink I gave her. "Why?" she asked me, her eyes wide and filled with wonder.

I needed to keep myself level headed, not only for Beth, but for myself. When I drank too much, I was an asshole. Not as though it made much of a difference as to what I was normally like, but I could be a whole lot worse when I drank. "Someone's got to keep watch," I replied her rapidly, not waiting for her to ask further questions.

Beth glanced down at the glass and bottle again. Her blue eyes meeting up with mine, I could tell she was about to start an argument and I didn't have the patience for it. "So, what, you're like my chaperone now?" she questioned me, sounding like a whiney teenager and making me pace around more.

I couldn't stand there anymore, I couldn't look at her and I just wanted to leave. Completely uncomfortable, she was getting drunk and in this place, there were many memories. Good ones and bad. Ones that made me want to cry, ones that made my skin crawl. "Nah, just drink lots of water," I advised her.

Beth's tone was one of mock, I could hear it and as I walked past her, I glanced around the room. It looked similar to the house myself and Kat had been in. It was also similar to the ones I used to live in, trash all over the place, cheap shit that had been bought and holes in the walls. "Yes, Mr. Dixon," Beth said sarcastically, I swear I could of heard her eyes roll by just the ways she spoke. She continued to drink as I fixed up the house, it was almost impossible to not think of Kat as I nailed boards on the windows. Blocking entrances, that way walkers couldn't enter and eat us.

* * *

**KPOV**

_~Flashback to a few months ago~_

_Daryl was hammering down nails into the boards, I had taken a few more sips of the Moonshine, it was enough to make me slightly intoxicated, but it wasn't lots. It was enough to make me tipsy. While he was making it safe for us to take shelter, I was glancing around the room and noticing weird things. "Who'd go into a store and walk out with this?" I asked Daryl teasingly, pulling out what looked like a bra trophy, filled with cigarette butts and was clearly being used as an ashtray. _

_Showing it to Daryl, he glanced at me over his shoulder before turning to face me. Dropping the nail to the ground for a moment, gazing down at the weird object I showed him. "My dad, that's who," Daryl told me. "Oh, he's a dumbass," he mumbled mostly to himself, I felt a little guilty for pulling out the object. "He'd set those up on top of the TV set, use them as target practice," Daryl said pointing around the room, which had only made me more curious as to his past life. _

_My eyebrows furrowed as he had mentioned his father, using objects like these for target practice and possibly in the room. The building wasn't in great shape, much less, livable standards and had multiple health hazards. It shocked me when he spoke of shooting, as he gestured around the room and not outside. "He shot things inside your house?" I questioned him, staring up at him and noticing his gaze never wavering from mine. _

_Daryl shook it off, as though it was nothing and no big deal. "It was just a bunch of junk anyway," Daryl tried to reassure me. "That's how I knew what this place was," he told me, which made me feel a little upset and guilty. _We shouldn't have stopped here. We should have kept going. _"That shed out there?" he asked me, waving the hammer around, along with his other, free hand. Enthusiastic as he spoke about his past life, the knowledge he could share with me about this life. Giving me a small insight to his painful past. "My dad had a place just like this," he explained. "You got your Dumpster chair. That's for sitting in and your drawers all summer drinking," he said, pointing around the room, and talking of random objects, objects that would have been used in different ways, and for random reasons. _

_Daryl would glance at me every so often, but he was so absorbed with the room and his past. Seeing how it was like watching a fly being stuck in a web, never being able to get out of the tragic trap. "Got your fancy buckets," Daryl said, pointing to the vase that rested atop a table. "That's for spitting chaw in after your old lady tells you to stop smoking," he told me, informing me of what it was used for in a life such as the one he had lived, a life he had lived before this. "You got your internet," Daryl spoke, picking up a pile of news papers and waving it around, showing me how different our lives were. _

_~Back to reality~_

* * *

"Hey," Michonne called, nudging me as we walked along the tracks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I thought you had disappeared on us suddenly," Michonne spoke softly, worried about me and giving me a small smile. The smile was almost teasing, as though she could read me better than a book. "Looked like you were in another world," Michonne teased and I only laughed, seeing as I didn't know how to answer her.

Dad was walking on the far end, I was between Carl and Michonne. Carl was between myself and Dad, the four of us walking in a straight line. "She was thinking about someone," Carl spoke up, making my eyes grow wide and my head whip to look at him, over my shoulder. _What the hell? Where did this come from?_

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dad crane his neck to glance at me, curious and his eyebrows furrowed. "Who?" Dad asked me curiously, his eyes darting betweeen me and Carl. I could sense Michonne tensing beside me, her eyes watching us for anything that was going to be said between us. My body was burning up, starting to cover my skin with sweat and shiver with nerves.

I tried to keep calm, to stay in control of myself and to not let anything be obvious. As I spoke, so did Carl, which only made everything seem awkward. And weird. "Daryl," Carl told Dad, which made me look at him wide eyed, a different answer had escaped my lips at the same time as Carl.

"No one," I had answered Dad, but it clearly didn't sound convincing enough, seeing as Carl had answered exactly the same time as I did. Attempting to deny it, but I had failed in doing so. _Dad won't think anything of it. Will he?_

Blue eyes darted between myself and Carl once more, his eyebrows furrowed and a crease had formed on his forehead. "Okay..." Dad drifted off, possibly trying to figure out who was the liar and attempting to brush off his thoughts. _He doesn't believe Carl, does he? Is he questioning me? Is he overthinking it? Shit, what is going on?_

* * *

**DPOV**

The sudden sound of a walker growling, made me get closer to the window, glancing down and gesturing for Beth not to move. I saw only one, it had sounded like only one, but sometimes looks could be decieving. "It's just one of 'em," I informed her after a few moments, no others joined him and he was alone. Clawing at the window.

Beth moved to be on her feet, swaying on them as she kept her eyes on me. "Should we get it?" she asked me, I turned and faced her, keeping my distance and lowering the hammer to the ground. _Asshole must have heard me hammering down the nails in the board, I just hope he was the only one that listened._

Thinking over our options, I knew what had to be done in order to keep Beth safe and myself safe. "If he keeps making too much noise, yeah," I said with a nod, telling her what might need to happen if we were planning on staying. _If she wants to get lit, she's gonna need to do it somewhere she knows she can be safe. This place was never safe, but it's as safe now as it was before. _

Beth leaned to pick up a bottle of Mooshine, she held it out for me and offered me a small smile. "Well, if we're gonna be trapped again, we might as well make the best of it," she suggested, hopeful that I would take her offer and drink with her. "Unless you're too busy chaperoning, Mr. Dixon," she teased, but I could sense the challenge she was offering me. _She's trying to see how much it takes for me to get drunk, believe me...it's a lot._

Not needing to overthink it, I accepted her offer and gently took the glass bottle from her. "Hell, might as well make the best of it," I told her and decided to let go of my stress, my anger and just numb the pain. Sitting in the old, overused chair, I kicked my feet up and unscrewed the lid. Taking a sip, I glanced around the room and saw Beth sipping silently from her glass. "Home, sweet home," I mumbled, knowing Beth didn't understand what I had meant, but felt no need in telling her about my past. _I've talked about it enough with Kat, Michonne, Carol and Carl. Ain't no need to drag her into it either._

* * *

We were silent for a few moments, I had finished off my work and when I was happy with the nailing I had done, I turned to look at Beth. I was going to sit down, have a little time to relax, but Beth had the bright idea to play a game. Deciding to play along, I sat across from her and listened to her instructions. "So first I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you drink, and if you haven't, I drink. Then we switch," she told me, explaining the rules of the game and how to play it. "You really don't know this game?" she asked me, surprised I didn't know the silly games she knew how to play.

My hand was placed over my mouth, wiping away any traces of food and I watched Beth carefully. "I never needed a game to get lit before," I told her truthfully. _If I ever wanted to get lit, I would get lit. I didn't need games to help me get drunk. Feels like I'm babysitting a teenager. Is this what Kat was like?_

Beth's blue eyes glanced at her drink and then mine. When they finally met mine, I could see the confusion in her eyes. "Wait, are we starting?" she asked me, curious and unsure of what was happening in that moment. _It was a statement, not a start to this stupid game. Jesus Christ._

Something popped into my head, there was no escaping it and I just needed to know. "How do you know this game?" I asked her. I pointed my pinky at her, my eyes squinted and I kept my gaze focused on her. _Didn't she say that her Dad wouldn't let her drink? How can she know this game, if she's never drank alcohol before?_

Beth looked up at me, her eyes focused and never wavering. "My friends played," she told me truthfully. "I watched," she explained and I simply gave her a nod. "Okay, I'll start," Beth spoke quickly, licking her lips and glancing at the cup she was now clutching in her hands. "I've never shot a crossbow," she told me, which made me want to roll my eyes. She had to think of something, and chose the most obvious thing about me. "So now you drink," she instructed.

Whilst I watched her, I was rubbing the pads of my thumb and forefinger together, keeping my eyes glued to her as she spoke. When she instructed me, I reached down for my bottle of Moonshine and raised it to my lips. "Ain't much of a game," I told her and took a long sip, feeling the strong burn trail down my throat.

Beth kept her eyes on me, our gazes connected while I took a drink. "That was a warm-up," she made the excuse, as though we needed and example for this to play out. "Now you go," she told me, gesturing for me to take my turn.

Thinking over what I could say, I didn't know if I should be truthful or play it safe. _Hm, there are so many. I've never been rewarded gifts, rather than slaps and kicks. I've never been to prom. I've never had a partner. I've never had a perfect family. Never had someone look after me. Never truly loved someone._ "I don't know," I told her, when I didn't think asking these questions sounded appropriate, it only made me sound weak and only brought bad memories. _I'm not going to let her see my past. _

Beth shook her head, her eyes on me as I absentmindedly chewed the inside of my cheek hurriedly. "Just say the first thing that pops into your head," she suggested, which made me doubt my choices. _There's so many personal ones, do I say them? Or do I give her a safe one?_

Making up my mind, I chose to go the safe route. "I've never been out of Georgia," I told her honestly. _Georgia has been my life. It's the only place I've ever been, anywhere else and I'd be lost. This place is my home and sometimes, I feel like I can never escape Georgia._

Beth looked at me surprised, "Really?" she asked me, her blue eyes wide and innocently shocked. I stayed silent. "Okay, good one," she said and raised the glass, taking a small sip and looking down at the clear liquid inside of it. "I've never...been drunk and did something I regretted," she said after a short time of deliberation.

Following the rules of the game, I looked at her and gradually brought the bottle to my lips. Taking a long slurp, I placed the bottle back down, settling it on the table. "I've done a lot of things," I said. _Some, I didn't need to be drunk to regret it. It's just the way of life. Where is she going with this?_

Beth kept her eyes on me, intent and curious to figure out the mystery behind my background. The mystery that was once my life. "Your turn," she informed me. I was hopeful that she would of forgotten, that she would keep talking about herself, and that I would keep drinking. Never needing to reveal anything about myself.

Rubbing the hairs on my chin, I focused on what to say next and didn't look up at her. When I finally found something, I flashed my blues up to crash with hers. "I've never been on vacation," I revealed to her truthfully, knowing it was similar to the first one, but I didn't want to get personal with my statements.

Beth's blues glanced to the side, her thoughts probably confused and she was fishing for more information about me. "What about camping?" she asked me. _This game is so stupid. Why do I have to keep playing this? Why is she being so annoying? Wanting to know my past. Wanting to know me._

I wanted this game to end, that she would call it off and just think I was boring. Instead, by the look in her eyes, she was more interested than ever. Wanting to know more, wanting to dig deeper into the grave I no longer wanted to see. "No, that was just something I had to learn to hunt," I told her, revealing a small piece of my past.

"Your Dad teach you?" Beth asked me curiously. This earned her a small, 'Mm-hmm' hum to her question. Not feeling the need to be vocal, feeling the hairs on my chin and playing with them. Musing in my thoughts. "Okay," Beth said with a small shrug, lifting the glass to her lips and taking a long gulp of Moonshine. "I've never...been in jail," she spoke boldly. _Well shit, so this is what you were really wanting to ask, huh?_ "I mean, as a prisoner," Beth rambled on, wriggling the glass on the table, letting out a nervous chuckle and making me stare at her.

I was stunned by what she believed I was. _She's painting me out like a sterotypical redneck. Getting pushed into a slammer, like Merle and my old man. I ain't like them. I lived their lives, but I didn't live every aspect of it._ "Is that what you think of me?" I questioned her, showing her I felt a little offended by what she had accused me of being. _I ain't no criminal. But I can be a jackass._

Beth tried to recover her mistake, making up some excuse and quick reason to be in jail. "I didn't mean anything serious. I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank," Beth said with a small shrug, her words came out rushed and panicked. "Even my dad got locked up for that, back in the day," she continued, only making me study her carefully and resume playing with my facial hair.

Glancing at her glass, I knew she would be surprised with what I was about to say. "Drink up," I told her, gesturing with my hand for her to drink from her glass again. _She really thinks I would be in jail? Even Kat knew I wasn't. Hell, even Rick. I grew up with two addicts. An alcoholic, abusive Dad and a junkie brother. She thinks I would follow their footsteps?_

Beth quickly called out "Wait," to me. She sounded strangled, as though she needed to know about me and what had happened to me. "Prison guard," she spoke as though it was a statement. "Were you a prison guard before?" she asked me, her tone hitching and swaying with curiosity.

I stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to figure her out and I felt the excited energy fill the room. Beth was wanting to find out about me, to know who and what I was. Acting like some shit version of Sherlock Holmes. _Either I'm bad, or good in her eyes. Somehow, people think I'm either in the slammer, or I'm monitoring it._ "No," I spoke bluntly, my voice low and it came out in a small growl.

Beth looked like she was defeated, she hadn't even drank up, she only sat there and stared at me. "It's your turn again," she told me, I could tell she didn't believe me and it had finally got on my last nerve. _She wants to know all about me, but only expects the worst of me. Am I honestly that big of a jerk to her? Some, redneck scumbag that is now stuck with her? Is that what she really thinks of me?_

Fully offended and losing my temper, I got to my feet and took the jar of Moonshine with me. "I'm gonna take a piss," I grumbled at her, walking towards the other end of the room and showing her what I could be like. Showing her what redneck assholes were like. _If that's what she thinks of me, I'll give her that show._ Letting my grip on the jar loosen, I waited for it to drop and heard it shatter on the ground.

Beth jumped at the sound, pulling down my zipper, I let myself free and began to take a piss. Swaying, acting like the full asshole she wanted me to be. "You have to be quiet," Beth called to me in a hushed tone, worry evident in how she spoke. _This is who you thought I was, time to give you a taste of the type of men I grew up around._

"Can't hear you! I'm taking a piss!" I yelled at her, knowing I was making too much noise. But that was what the people I grew up with were like, rude, loud and obnoxious. Types of people, that Beth would be thankful she had me instead of them. _She wants me to play that role, I'll show her that role. Give her a glimpse of my life, of the people I grew up around and how they would act._

Beth was looking at me with terorfied expression, one that told me that she feared for her life and from my way of behaviour. _Yeah, that's how I felt. Always terified to come back home, dreading the fact I knew my Dad would beat me. Would treat me like shit, all for fun and he never loved me. Never showed care, only believed that love and caring were for pussies._ "Daryl, don't talk so loud," she pleaded.

Glancing at her over my shoulder, I gave her a look of incredulous and looked her up and down. "What, are you my chaperone now?" I asked her sarcasticly, knowing it would piss her off and remind her of the words she threw at me. When I was done urinating, I zipped up my zipper and did up my belt. "Oh, wait," I began, knowing I was going to be an asshole, but she wanted to know what my life was like.

Turning to face her, I glanced at the ceiling and didn't make eye contact with her. "It's my turn, right?" I asked her, playing around and making fun of her stupid game. "I've never-..." I began, thinking over what I would say to her. "Never eaten frozen yogurt," I revealed to her, probably making her think I was some freak from outerspace. "Never had a pet pony," I mocked her, remembering the farm she grew up in. The horses they had, how me and Kat rode them almost every day in order to find Sophia.

My anger was showing, I was getting personal and I could see Beth flinch or stare at me from what she was finally witnessing. _So naive. So ignorant._ "Never got nothing from Santa Claus," I spoke angrily, shoving the chair to rock on it's two back legs. The jars rattled and the liquid inside it swayed from the impact of it flying back to a steady, still position. "Never relied on anyone for protection before," I told her. _Until I met the group we were once with. Until I had met the Grimes family, the Greene's, Carol and many more._ "Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything," I shouted at her, I had my back turned to her and I was overthinking everything.

Beth looked scared, her face hidden and her body shrunk from the intensity of my rambling on. _She wants to know who I am, what happened to me, what I was. How I lived, who I had become, what I saw myself as, what had gone wrong? Well, here you go. Feel the fear, the confusion and the dread._ "Daryl," Beth spoke softly, scared and she shook her head timidly.

I was fed up, it was too much and now that I had started, it was time I let it all out. "Never sung out in front of a big group out in public, like everything was fun," I said, reminding myself of the times Beth would sing, as did Kat. _But Kat was different, it was to remind her family of the ones we lost. Of the good times and bad. It was to put Ass-Kicker to sleep. Beth does it just to comfort herself and her Dad. _"Like everything was a big game," I growled at her.

Remembering another time, I thought of when Sophia died and Beth had lost hope. Of when she was suicidal. "I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention!" I shouted, doing the same actions of what she had done and got in her face. Upclose and personal. Sudden thuds and growling, alerted us that the walker was getting anxious. Wanting to get a piece of me and Beth. "Sounds like our friend out there is trying to call all of his buddies," I declared, kicking pots and pans. Making the walker get more anxious, I picked up my crossbow and headed towards Beth.

Beth was getting angry with me too, I knew she too was about to explode with anger and was going to let go of her pain. _Let go of your emotions, or it will kill the both of us._ "Daryl, just shut up," she whisper snarled at me.

Pointing at her, I walked in her direction and watched her wide eyes stare at me. "Hey, you never shot a crossbow before?" I asked her, remembering one of her statements in the stupid game we were playing. "I'm gonna teach you right now," I told her as I took hold of her and raised her to her feet. "Come on," I encouraged her. "It's gonna be fun," I spoke, knowing it was to tease her and to make her realize that this life wasn't fun and games anymore. _It wasn't like that for me since the day I was born. Not then, not now._

Kicking down the door, I ran down the stairs and dragged Beth down with me. The entire time, she kept complaining and trying to get me to stop. "We should stay inside," she suggested instead of doing my idea. "Daryl, cut it out! Daryl!" she whined and screamed.

Stepping out, I stopped and let go of Beth's hand. The walker made it's way towards us, snarling at me as I raised my crossbow. "Dumbass," I spat at it. "Come here, dumbass," I called to it, shooting it in it's left shoulder and watched as it got pinned to the tree. Beth stepped closer to me, saying 'Daryl,' while I placed another arrow in my crossbow. Keeping my eyes on the walker, making sure it didn't get out of the hold it was in against the tree. "You want to shoot?" I asked her.

Beth was pacing on her feet, watching me as I walked closer to her and pushed her in front of me. "I don't know how," she said to me truthfully. _Well, you're about to find out. _

Raising the crossbow, I had an arm locked around Beth and kept her tightly pressed to me. "Oh, it's easy," I reassured her quickly. "Come here," I growled at her. Aiming, I made her look through where I was, her hands clawing into my skin. Attempting to get my hold on her loose. "Right corner," I told her, giving her brief information of what was about to happen.

Shooting, the arrow flew and landed in the walker's left knee. Pinning him against the tree more, I stepped back and let go of my hold on Beth. "Let's practice later," she shouted, ignoring her, I continued with placing an arrow inside the crossbow, taking my time with it.

I knew I was being a jerk, but she wanted to see this side of me. I was going to let her see it, even if it was fake. "Come on, it's fun," I told her, but Beth simply kept begging me to stop and called my name. "Come here," I said, after I had adjusted the arrow in the crossbow and took hold of her. "Eight ball," I growled before I shot it in the heart. The arrow whizzing through, slicing the air and piercing the walker in the chest.

Beth was struggling against my hold again, when I had took the shot, I let go of her and realized my arm was hooked around her neck. Acting more and more aggressive by the minute. "Just kill it!" she shouted at me.

Knowing the walker was secure, I headed closer to it and gestured for Beth to follow me. "Come here, Greene," I told her. "Let's pull these out," I instructed. "Get a little more target practice," I suggested, knowing she wanted to learn and I was going to teach her the hard way. Quickly, she raced past me, I was close to pulling the bolts out, but the walker was reaching out for me. Wanting to take a chunk out of my skin. Beth moved fast, slicing the end of her knife into the walker's head and ripped it out of the walker's skull. Effectively, she had killed it. "What the hell you do that for?" I asked her. "I was having fun," I mocked her.

Beth stepped back, making me turn to her and saw her face was wild. "No, you were being a jackass," she corrected my actions. "If anyone found my Dad-" she went to say, pointing towards the walker that was now dead and pinned to the tree.

_She's mentioning Hershel, like this?! Is she crazy?! _"Don't," I stopped her, cutting her off from her sentence and not allowing her to finish it. "That ain't remotely the same," I snarled at her. _Hershel ain't some dead dude who was wandering around. He was someone we loved, someone we cared and looked out for. He was a good man, he also wouldn't be able to walk if he turned. He was a walker without a body, his brain could make his body move before and it would make his body move after. _

Beth looked furious, upset and angered. We were now having a full blown argument, we both knew it and we were ready for it. "Killing them is not supposed to be fun!" she shouted at me, possibly feeling offended by the actions I was doing with the walker. _I was playing a game with a walker, which made her think of her Dad and how this was what she didn't want him to be treated like._

I was getting angry, knowing both of us needed to say what we wanted. So that we could get it off our chests. "What do you want from me, girl, huh?" I asked her, getting close and personal. My face close to hers as we both bickered, screamed and shouted at each other.

Beth was looking at me directly in the eyes. "I want to you stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything," Beth spoke, her eyes trailing up and down my form with anger. "Like nothing we went through matters," she shouted at me. "Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you," she spoke, hitting me right where it hurt. _They all meant something to me. Ass-Kicker, Kat, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carol. They all meant something._ "It's bullshit!" she called me out, smelling the crap load that was my emotions.

I was surprised by her outburst, I had taken a few steps back without realizing. Coming closer, I gave her a dark and curious look. "Is that what you think?" I asked her. _She don't know nothing. I held back all my tears, swallowed my pain and kept fighting. Even after seeing Kat die, I kept going and I would look at her picture whenever Beth wasn't around._

Beth looked at me directly in the eyes, baring her teeth and giving me a confident stance. She was standing her ground, putting up a fight and saying what she thought. "That's what I know," she mumbled at me.

Pacing around, each time I went to speak, I got closer to her and stared at her directly in the eyes. "You don't know nothing," I stated. _She doesn't know what I think. She ain't there when I'm alone. When I'm lost in my thoughts. She ain't there. No one is, only me._

Beth's bottom lip began to tremble. "I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl," she accused me of my thoughts, I hadn't come to terms with it but I knew she was right. _I have no idea how she survived this long._ "I'm not Michonne," she said, swiping her hair behind her ear so she could get a better look at me.

"I'm not Carol. I'm not Maggie," she listed. "I'm not _Kat_," she empahsised Kat's name, which made my heart stop and my body flinch at the sound of her name. "I've survived and you don't get it 'cause I'm not like you or them," she summarised. "But I made it and you don't get to treat me like crap, just because you're afraid," she spoke, emphasising the word 'afraid'.

Taking in her words, I gulped and I felt my breath shake. My body trembled, my heart racing and the pain was more real than it was before. _They're all dead._ Taking a step closer towards her, I looked her dead in the eye and tried to keep my voice level. Firm. Tears building in my eyes, all while I tried to keep myself under control and to not look like a whimp in front of her. "I ain't afraid of nothing," I said, but my voice quivered and I knew I had lied. She knew, I was lying.

Beth stared at me, straight in the eyes and never wavered her gaze. "I remember," Beth began to speak. "When that little girl came out of the barn, after my mom," she reminded me of the time we were in the farm. "You were like me," she told me, as though this was something that would make sense to me. "I also remember how you felt guilt over Kat and Andrea's disappearance," she said, making me take a step back and to keep staring at her. _I won't let her win this._

I couldn't. I looked away, my bottom lip quivered and I could still feel the guilt. _I should of kept looking for them. We should have waited for them. Both Andrea and Kat would be safe, alive. Same with Michonne. We would have never met the Governor, we would have lived in peace. Merle would still be alive. _"And now, God forbid you ever let anybody get too close," Beth spat, thinking like she knew me. "But you did, with Kat," she began, getting to the point of where she was going with this.

The way she spoke of Kat, made me look at her curiously. My eyes focused on her, turning to slints and my jaw clenched. _What the hell is she talking about? _"We all saw the way you looked at her, looked out for her," she spoke. "You liked her more than a friend, and now, because you think she's dead, you feel like you're the one to blame!" she shouted at me. Trying to make me realize something, thinking she was all smart and wise, like her father was. _So what? I liked that girl more than a friend. It ain't gonna change the fact she's dead._

The way she spoke about me and Kat, trying to make out like she knew me, made me angrier than before. "Too close, huh?" I questioned her, going back to what she had said a few moments ago. "You know all about that," I spat. "You lost two boyfriends, you can't even shed a tear," I snarled. _At least I shed a tear for Kat, especially when I saw her get killed by the Governor._ "Your whole family's gone, all you can do is just go out looking for hooch like some dumb college bitch!" I shouted at her. Making sure it hit her where it hurt, just like she did with Andrea, Kat and Sophia.

Beth gave me a look, squinting her eyes and glaring at me through the slints. "Screw you," she snarled at me. "You don't get it," she said, acting as though I was the stupid one. _Everyone deals with shit their own way. Except, I don't sit around and get drunk. I get off my ass, do something and keep surviving. It's what Merle would have wanted me to do. What Rick would do, if Carl and Judith had survived. It's what Kat would want me to do. _

I finally had enough, I was tired of our screaming and I was finally going to give her some newsflash. "No, you don't get it!" I shouted at her. The pair of us were at each other's throughts, our faces so close, we were practically spitting at each other, with each word that we said. "Everyone we know is dead!" I revealed to her, if she didn't know it already.

Beth followed after me, the pair of us pacing and getting worked up with this intense argument. "You don't know that!" she shouted back.

Turning back to face her, my arms flailed, my hands pointing and making weird gestures. "Might as well be, 'cause you ain't never gonna see 'em again," I shouted at her. "Rick," I said one name I knew meant something to her. "You ain't never gonna see Maggie again," I told her, she was crying and trying not to break down.

Turning my back on her, I was holding back my own tears and trying not to let myself break down in front of her either. "Daryl, just stop," she pleaded, trying to take a hold of my arm and turn me to look at her. I ignored her, instead, I kept pacing and pulled my arm out of her touch.

"No!" I shouted as I pulled my arm from her reach. "The Governor rolled right up to our gates," I told her, keeping my back to her and pacing a little. I was imagining it all, feeling that pain and I could see it. I could see it all. "Maybe if I wouldn't have stopped looking," I spoke, my voice cracking and I was holding back tears. My body shivering and quivering from not being able to control my emotions. To not being able to control my thoughts. "Maybe 'cause I gave up. That's on me," I blamed myself, pointing to my chest and never turning to face Beth.

I could see the two huge deaths, the ones that was eating away at me and making me weak. "The Governor killed Kat," I finally admitted, my voice wobbling and my heart sinking into my stomach. "I saw it," I told her. The image of Kat's wide eyes, limp while she was pinned beneath the Governor. How she gaped up at him, his teeth bared and his look dark. My heart racing, shattering and the tears slowly escaped from my eyes. _It's okay to cry, she can't see you. Just make sure she doesn't hear you._

"He hacked off your Dad's head, he then-," I went to continue, remembering the smile that had formed on Hershel's sweet face, all before he was chopped. His blood staining his shirt, his body falling to the side and his life ending in front of us by the hands of the Governor. "He then cut Kat open and I couldn't do anything, but watch them both die," I spoke to Beth, feeling guilt and sorrow wash over me. _How did everything turn out so...bad?_

Beth went to reach out for me again, trying to make me turn and face her. "Daryl," she called out softly. Trying to make me look at her, all while I was opening up to her and telling her what ran in my head. Day and night.

I pulled my arm out of her hold once more. "No," I whined. "And your Dad," I said after a few pants, trying to regain my strength to keep talking and to not lose it completely. "Maybe-maybe I could have done something," I spoke, my voice cracking and I was holding back the tears. "Saved them both or I-...I don't know," I told her, suddenly, I felt small arms wrap around my waist and hug me from behind. I couldn't hold it anymore.

The tears flowed from my eyes, the image of Kat, her smile, her laugh, everything. It all flashed like I could see her, hear her and feel her in my heart. Beth's arms wrapped tightly around me, her head resting on my back as my body shook from my tears. The memories of Hershel, his wise words, his kind smile and the bravery he had, it all came to mind. All the moments I shared with both Kat and Hershel, invaded my thoughts and lingered there. When I finally stopped crying, I gathered up my crossbow and bolts, heading inside to drink a little more. Beth finally fell asleep, the crickets chirped and I was keeping watch. The darkness only brought me back to the memory of Kat, of when we were in the burnt down house opposite the one I was in now.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Kat and I had decided it was too hot to stay inside, we both sat outside and I could tell Kat wasn't completely drunk, but she was enough to not be able to walk a straight line. "I get why people don't drink that stuff," Kat spoke, the pair of us facing each other, sat on the makeshift porch. The darkness was welcoming, keeping the air cool and the sound of nature soothed us. I was digging a hole into the porch, using the tip of my knife as she had let her hair down. _

_She looked beatiful, younger than she already was, and the way the moonlight shone against the side of her face, made her skin glow elgantly. She had radiance, a type that made her presence as soothing as the atmosphere we were in. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, curls thick and full of volume. "You feel sick?" I asked her, curious as I noticed how her eyes drooped a little and by how pale she looked in the light of the moon. _

_Kat offered me a small smile, her pink lips pulled into a sweet smile and her eyes gleamed like stars. "Nope," she said with a cute, little giggle. "Sometimes, I wish I could feel like this all the time," she revealed to me, making me chuckle and dig the knife into the wood beneath us a little harsher. _

_Watching her, I felt a little shy and would glance from the knife, to her and back to my knife. "That's bad," I informed her, feeling a smirk form, pulling at one corner of my mouth. I wasn't as drunk as Kat, but neither of us were drunk. Simply, tipsy enough to not do something stupid, or to stay miserable and always focused._

_Kat bit her bottom lip, making me squirm a little from how different this was of her. I then realized, I had never seen her bite her bottom lip before and secretly, I thought it looked kind of sexy. "Mhmm," she hummed, her head resting against the wooden surface of the porch, nodding and keeping her eyes hooded whist staring at me._

_"You're lucky you're a happy drunk," I told her truthfully. Knowing that people changed in bad ways when they were drunk, especially myself. I was the type to get angry and be a jerk to people when I was drunk. It wasn't the highlight of my personality, or my life. _

_"Yeah, I'm lucky," Kat agreed. "For quite a lot of things, but not everything," she spoke a little sadly, her eyes focused on her knees which were pressing up to her chest. "Some people can be real jerks when they drink," she said, as though she was reading my mind and something made me think, that she might of had a personal experience where this was true. Where someone, had been a jerk to her and treated her in ways I didn't even want to think to imagine. _

_Nodding, I felt the memories flood into my head. "Yeah, I'm a dick when I'm drunk," I revealed to her, a small smile playing on my lips as I stared at her. "Merle had this dealer. This janky little white guy. A tweaker," I said to her, knowing she already knew about Merle and his drug addiction. "One day we were over at his house watching TV. Wasn't even noon yet and we were all wasted. Merle was high. We were watching this show and Merle was talking all this dumb stuff about it," I told her, knowing well enough that this was typical Merle. Kat was silent, but she gave me a kind smile and it made me realize she didn't care about my past. Or what happened, she liked me for who I became from these experiences._

_"And he wouldn't let up. Merle never could," I reminded her of what my brother was like, even though there was no need to. "Turns out it was the tweaker's kids' favorite show. And he never sees his kids, so he felt guilty about it or something," I told her with a small shrug. "So he punches Merle in the face. So I started hitting the tweaker, like, hard. As hard as I can," I told her, doing the actions of what I did and knowing that I was showing her my more, defensive and aggressive side. Just by telling her this, stupid and pathetic story. _

_"Then he pulls a gun, sticks it right here," I said, making a gun figure and pointing it to my head. We never wavered our gazes, but I could still remember that day and the fear I felt. "He says, 'I'm gonna kill you, bitch.' So Merle pulls his gun on him," I continued with the story. "Everyone's yelling. I'm yelling. I thought I was dead. Over a dumb cartoon about a talking dog," I kept talking, revealing to her what a fucked up life I had. All the dumb adventures I had shared with Merle. _

_Kat's blue eyes were curious, filled with interest and slight worry for what I was telling her. "How'd you get out of it?" she questioned me, her eyebrows furrowed and a crease formed on her forehead. _

_"The tweaker punched me in the gut," I told her. "I puked. They both started laughing and forgot all about it," I informed her of what happened between this, what the outcome was to the stupid argument we went through. "You want to know what I was before all this?" I asked her, knowing she too, was curious about what I did before the outbreak. "I was just drifting around with Merle...doing whatever he said we were gonna be doing that day," I revealed to her. "I was nobody. Nothing," I spoke, shrugging and thinking nothing of it. "Some redneck asshole and an even bigger asshole for a brother," I summarised, knowing I didn't have to explain why I was an asshole. She knew of my plan, she could have guessed I did even worse before all of that. _

_" I can tell you miss him, don't you?" Kat asked me, her eyes glued to me and never faltering. "I miss Andrea," Kat began. "I miss her bossing me around," she said with a small, tired laugh. "I miss Shane," Kat said slightly sad, her lips frowning and it was only for a moment. "He was so annoying and overprotective. He was like an uncle to me, before he lost his mind and screwed my Mom," she said, making the pair of us laugh lightly. _

_Kat turned silent, I could see her head duck down and a tear fall from her eye. "And my Mom," Kat spoke with a sad tone. "I thought-...I hoped she'd just live the rest of her life in peace, you know?" she asked me, a small shrug lifting one of her shoulders and her head raised to look at me once more. I kept my gaze fixed on her, staring at her as she spoke. "I thought eventually I would have a baby, then Carl would find a girlfriend, Judith would grow up to be a smart, beautiful and charming woman," Kat explained, like she was in dream state. Imagining it all._

_"And Mom would get to be a grandma. And we'd have birthdays, holidays and summer picnics," she said in a hopeful way, a bright smile on her face at the thought of it all. It made me curious, as to if she imagined a man beside her. And who it would be. Wondering if that man was me. I shook my head, clearing myself of the image and thought it was stupid. We weren't meant to be together, besides, I could never be tied down to a woman. Or children, for that matter. _

_"Mom would make those God awful pancakes of hers, my Dad would make jokes about them, and she'd get really old," Kat spoke, laughing softly about the pancakes her mother used to make, remembering Carl and Rick talking about them with her one day. When they were looking through the album. "And, eventually it would happen, but it would be quiet," Kat said, speaking about her Mom's death. "It would be okay. She'd be surrounded by people she loved and loved her back," she continued, a wide smile plastered to her face as she laughed sadly. "That's how unbelievably stupid I am," Kat cried, her head was bowed and tears flooded from her eyes. _

_I felt an ache for her, I knew that it was hard for her to lose those she loved. To lose her mother, her uncle figure and her best friend. It would of driven everyone crazy. I personally, didn't know my Mom that well, I hated my Dad, but it was hard losing him. My brother was always an asshole, but he was my brother. "That's how it was supposed to be," I told her, trying to give her some sort of comfort._

_Kat wiped at her eyes, brushing the tears from her face. When she looked up at me, her lashes were long, thick and wet from the tears she had let escape. "I wish I could just...change," Kat spoke, shrugging her shoulders and giving me a pursed, tight lipped smile. _

_"You did," I informed her, both of us staring at one another and holding each other's gaze. Blue colliding with blue and lingering. _She's changed, she's grown stronger, smarter, tougher and wiser. She's developed new skills, with the thanks to me, Michonne and Hershel. She's learned so much more from her father, her mother and any other influences from her past.

_Kat shook her head, she was being stubborn and this was one trait that wasn't one of her best ones. "Not enough," she mumbled. "Not like you," she tried to compare herself to me. "It's like you were made for how things are now," Kat said and glanced around us. _

_I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want to compliment her and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by the admiration that would flow from me. "I'm just used to it, things being ugly," I told her. "Growing up in a place like this," I tried to explain to her. _

_"Well, you got away from it," Kat quickly answered, she too had glanced around at the house we were beside and I felt a little comfort from her words. Like it was something that could somehow change my views on the house I once used to live in, or at least one that was similar to this. _

_"I didn't," I grumbled, knowing I too was being stubborn. My past always seemed to chase after me, when I least expected it and in hidden ways. Some people would give me looks, but eventually, they all respected me and I wasn't used to it. _

_"You did," Kat said stubbornly, but her voice was soft and gentle. Matching her voice, her expression showed the same kind and gentle features. Her skin smooth, her eyes bright and her lips curved at the corners into a shy smile. _

_Shrugging, I looked down and kept my eyes hidden from her. "Maybe you got to keep on reminding me sometimes," I spoke, the intesity of her gaze was too much. It was those moments where I felt she was staring into my soul, sending me shivers and chills. _

_"No," Kat argued. "You're not the type to depend on anybody for anything, right?" she questioned me, an eyebrow arched in my direction as I shyly raised my head a little to peer at her from under my lashes. "I'll be gone someday," she declared. _

_"Stop," I growled, not liking the thought of her talking about this. I didn't want to talk about death, especially not hers. She wouldn't die, not as long as I would keep her safe. But I knew that it was inevitable, I just didn't like to think of it or want to think of it. She meant something to me, what excatly, I wasn't quite sure yet. _

_"I will!" Kat said in a small shouting tone, it was soft and caring, in a weird way. "You're going to be the last man standing," she said, making a 'pfft' noise escape me. "You are," Kat said firmly, convincing me of this false suspition. "I just hope it will be Carl next to you, with Judith in your arms," she tells me with a hopeful and sad tone. "You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon," Kat had said, making me look down and frown. Something inside me told me she was right, it was something I already knew and I kept pushing it to one side. Because I didn't want to think about it. _

_Sighing, I looked back at her and sighed. "You ain't a happy drunk at all," I noted and tried to change the subject. _

_Kat giggled softly, shaking her head at me and giving me that smile. The smile that always seemed to warm my heart. "Yeah, I'm happy. I'm just not blind," Kat stated. "You've got to stay who you are, not who you were. Places like this, you have to put it away," Kat advised me. _

_"What if you can't?" I questioned her, glancing at her from under my lashes and her bright blues were glued to me. Her hair swaying softly with the wind, her skin glowing and parts of her skin was shaded black. Those were the parts that weren't illuminated by the moon's light._

_"You have to," Kat demanded. "Or it kills you," she informed me, making me listen to her carefully. "Always keep it in your memory, but never stay with it for too long," she suggested, making me fully confident that she cared about me for who I was. That my past made me who I am today, but in good ways. Not in bad. _

_Glancing around, I nod and gave Kat a small, pursed lipped smile. "We should go inside," I suggested, I was about to get up but the way Kat looked at me, had me worried. There was a plan forming behind her eyes, I wasn't sure if it was going to be bad or good. _

_"No," Kat spoke firmly. "I think, we should burn it down," Kat suggested, her smile wide and strings of laughter escaped her, the crazed look only reminded me of her father. Reminding me how similar they were, yet how different they were from each other. _

_I thought over what she said, choosing my options, I knew what needed to be done and I couldn't have a better companion in that moment to share this experience with. "We're gonna need more booze," I told her, getting to our feet we began to spill all the Moonshine we could find and I quickly took the newspaper with me. Throwing the glass, we let it smash and every inch of the house was filled with the alcohol. We spilled as much of it as we could, getting into it and letting my anger go with it. This was my closure. My version of it.__ "You wanna?" I asked Kat, offering her the matches to light the newspaper I had in my hand. _

_Kat looked me over for a moment, smiling she looked like she was ready to burn this place down more than I was. "Hell, yeah," Kat said, repeating my words from earlier, she sounded like she was honored to do such a thing. She took the matchstick box, set fire to a match and let it touch the end of the scrunched up newspaper. Throwing it far away, I watched as it set fire to the base of the house, slowly the flames licked up and rose higher, and higher. Holding the bottle, we were about to leave, but I turned back and threw the bottle right at it._

_Letting go of the pain, the hurt and knowing that this wasn't me. That it was part of me, but that I changed, because I always wanted to. We walked away a little, I followed after Kat and suprisingly, she turned and raised her middle finger to the burning house. Making me smile, I watched her as the place burned down, her finger long and slender, but when I felt her nudge me, I glanced at her face quickly. _

_She looked to her finger and then to the house, gesturing that I do the same. Following her lead, I took stuck my finger up at it and we waited there for a few moments. Leaving when we realized it was time to go, walkers were making their way towards us and the woods was bound to burn along with the house. Following Kat closely, I didn't look back and I didn't feel the need to. It was my past, it made me who I was today, but I was better than that life. I was different, I changed and it was all for the best. I was glad to have shared this with Kat, as she understood me perfectly and didn't judge me for who I was, my background or whatever happened to me before. She respected me, cared about me and liked me the way I was._

_~Back to reality~_

* * *

Smiling to myself, I kept replaying that scene in my head, all until the sun slowly began to rise and I had pulled out Kat's picture. Looking at it, I felt comfort in having her in my memory, in having her in my heart and in my pocket. She would forever be cherished, until I was gone and I didn't care when, how or where. For now, I would look after Beth and that was my mission. When Beth woke up, we packed our things and left the house. Hearing Beth stop, I turned my head to look at her, seeing her standing there and staring at the burnt house.

Beth's blue eyes examined the building, trying to find the story behind it and attempting to solve the mystery of what could of happened to it. "Hey Daryl," Beth's small voice called out to me. "You never did tell me why that house is burnt down opposite us," Beth hinted as she squinted at the house, and then glanced at me over her shoulder.

Smiling, I too stared at the building and flashes of that night came to mind. "That's nothing," I told her, deciding to keep that day and tale to myself. "Just...memories," I hinted, it was the only thing I'd tell her and she didn't push me. She only gave me a small smile, nodding and walked off. I stayed behind, keeping my eyes on the house, I gave it a nod and thought of Kat as I walked off. Missing her, but knowing that I would one day see her again. That she was important, she wouldn't be forgotten, but she would always be with me. Following Beth, we continued our journey and kept moving forward. As it is supposed to be.

* * *

**Okay, so people may react to this in different ways. People may react positively and some may react negatively. I didn't replace Beth exactly, but I did change it up a little. Simply, because I didn't feel it right that Daryl would tell Beth so much about his past. Even if they were in the type of housing Daryl would have once lived in. Kat and Daryl, to me, talk about everything and anything. It's how close and comfortable they feel, especially when they're alone together. Beth was still the one he broke down with, she's the one who's going to be still with him in the next chapter, but this part needed to fit in with Kat and Daryl's relationship. So, if people hate it, I completely understand. **

**I'm starting the next chapter as you're reading this, I may have it finished by Friday, but I still want those 5 reviews! So, questions and then replies to reviews! **

* * *

**1) What did you honestly think about this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**2) What would you have changed about this chapter?**

**3) Is there anything you want me to focus more on?**

**4) What do you picture will happen when Kat and Daryl see each other again?**

* * *

**Now, replies to reviews!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Thank you! I hope I am doing a good job with his character, sometimes I feel like I'm playing him very OOC. Yeah, I wanted them both to feel guilt and pain over losing each other and those that they loved. Such as Judith and Hershel. I hope this made up for your suggestions, she had flashbacks and so did he. Thank you for reviewing every chapter I post!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Who knew? You got what you wanted in the end, some scenes between Daryl and Kat. So, some Karyl scenes! I wanted Carl to seem like a brat, but that he's only troubled, he's a kid, so he's going to have his moments of child-like issues and times. How was this little twist? Thank you reviewing to every chapter I post!**

* * *

**LoneWolfAtHeart16: I hope you're okay dear! I'm touched you almost cried, sadly, it's kind of what I was hoping for. I cry and laugh when I write my own chapters, which can be seen as mad but in this case, I think it makes me passionate about what I write. Along with the characters, hoping to capture their essence and their emotions. Thank you for reviewing every chapter since you caught up! It means a lot to me. x**

* * *

**guest: Here you have it, hope you liked it! **

* * *

**Anna: Thank you! I hope you liked this update! **

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews, I'll be typing away and hoping to get them so I can post the next chapter! Until then...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	44. Chapter 44: Lost

Chapter 44: Lost

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~A few months ago~_

_We were spending the night in a small, abandoned store and I had sealed the place up tight. Placing boards against the windows and placed the wires along the front door and back. Kat was silently reading a book, sighing she dropped the book to her side with a loud thud. "Alright, I'm bored," she declared to me. "How about we play a game?" she asked me, making me arch an eyebrow at her quizically. _

_She was always the type of girl to say what was on her mind, either it be a bold statement, or her emotions that didn't seem so personal. "What type of game?" I questioned her, curious as to what she would and could come up with. Hopeing it to not be some stupid game, where we had to make up the rules and not follow them. Although, I knew Kat wasn't that creative, but she was a curious creature._

_Kat was on her feet, glancing at the shelves and would pick up random objects. Inspecting them and eventually, she found a nickle and walked towards me. "One where we ask questions," Kat spoke as she sat on the ground, crossing her legs and sitting upright. "And we have to tell the truth," she spoke quickly and pointed a finger up at me. _

_I felt myself tense, sitting down opposite her and staring at her. We were close, but we sat in a position that both of us could stare at one another. Her blue eyes bright, the sun was going down and it was almost night time. "Shit," I grumbled. "I don't know how I feel about this," I told her truthfully, nervous about being asked any questions that would make me want to lie. Hoping to myself that she wouldn't ask me if I liked her more than a friend, or a family member._

_Kat sighed, she had the nickle in her hands, ready to throw it into the air and catch it. "Oh, come on!" Kat spoke with exasperation, her body slump and head tilted a little to the side. "I think we know enough about each other," she told me, making me over think it all and stare at her under my eyes. She had a point, but I wasn't sure what she had up her sleeve and what she could possibly want to know._

_"Exactly," I spoke coldly, my eyes glued to her and I could feel my heart stop. The way it would, only when I was around her and in this type of moment. Her bright blues, the soft orange glow illuminating her skin and making her more beautiful than ever. The way we stared into each other's eyes, it was as though we both had this strong connection, a comfortable silence and neither of us blinked. _

_Slowly, a smile crept on Katherine's features, making me glance down and force myself not to smile. "It's only a game, Daryl," Kat said with a small shake of her head. "There's no harm in it," Kat spoke, shrugging her shoulders and staring at me as I began to pick at something on the ground. "Please?" she asked me in a pleading tone, making me glance up at her and hold her gaze._

_There was no way I could fight her, or resist her and the way she pleaded me to play this stupid game. "Fine," I agreed to her little game, unable to say no to her and gave in to her desire. "If it's what it takes to keep you quiet," I grumbled, slightly teasing but my tone was dry. Kat giggled, giving me a bright smile and moving to flip the coin in the air._

_She was doing it to practice a little, making me chuckle softly and watch her intently. "I knew you'd come around," Kat spoke with a cute, small smile and it was the one that was permenant in my mind and behind my eyelids at night. "Okay, I'll start with the question," Kat spoke seriously, flicking the coin and catching it in the air. "Truth or dare?" she asked me, I was already guessing that we weren't using the coin in this game, that it was only for her personal entertainment._

_Thinking over my choices, I decided to go for the safest route, not wanting to have to be asked questions that I'd need to answer truthfully. "Dare," I spoke challening, wondering what she had in store for me. Hoping it wasn't something I wouldn't be able to do, such as to get close to a walker without a weapon, or to eat my shit or something like that. My heart stopped when I thought of a dare. _What if she dares me to kiss her? Hell no!

_Kat's face scrunched up in that cute way, the way she would glance around the room and try to think of something. "Okay," Kat spoke once she found a good enough dare to throw at me. "Hmm," she continued, her eyes darting around the room and finally flashed the clear blues towards mine. "Try to lick your elbow," she dared which made me want to roll my eyes at her._

_Instead, I chose to make a 'pfft' noise and looked at her skeptically. "That's dumb," I commented and it made her gasp. Her jaw dropping to the ground, making it hard to stop the smirk pulling at the corner of my lips. "But fine," I said before I leaned my head down, cupped my elbow and arm. Attempting to lick my tongue against my elbow, but I wasn't close enough and it didn't work. "Truth or dare?" I asked her, my beard wet and patches of saliva covered parts of my skin. Skin such as around my mouth, my chin and parts of my arm, above my elbow._

_Kat didn't hesistate. Her bright, crystal blues stared right at me and never faltered. "Truth," she spoke confidently. The way her gaze was glued to me, would have sent shivers down my spine, but I couldn't help keeping that comfortable silence going for a few moments. Pair of us sat there, staring at one another and testing each other._

_Thinking of what to ask her, I didn't want it to be about her and myself. Or anything personal, which involved emotions or family. I wanted to ask something of interest, something that may of been obvious but it may have been something I never guessed. "What's your biggest fear?" I asked her. _

_Kat didn't waste time in thinking over what her answer was going to be. "Losing the ones I love," she informed me, her eyes shied away from mine and stared down at the coin she was flipping between her fingers. "Especially without saying goodbye, or if they die because of me," Kat continued, a small frown pulling at her lips as she spoke and kept her eyes hidden from me. Shrugging as she spoke, as though it was something that had seemed to reoccur to her and the ones she loved._

_Kat's eyes suddenly surprised me, when they glanced up and looked directly into mine once more. "You can't pick dare again, so truth is what you're getting," she said quickly. "Ah-ah-ah," she rushed, her expression was one of teasing when I was about to protest to her. Stopping me from what I was about to say to her. "Don't argue with me, you'll only lose," Kat said, pointing her finger at my face and tilting her head, her eyes side glancing at me playfully. "I'm going to have to ask you the same question, so..." Kat drifted. "What's your biggest fear?" she asked me the same question I had asked her._

_Sighing, I thought over what she had asked me and I knew instantly what to answer her with. "Do I gotta answer this?" I asked her, hoping she would say no. Instead, she pursed her lips and nods her head in my direction. "Being alone," I revealed to her, looking up at her from under my lashes, I had been staring at my fingers that were picking at something stuck on the ground. "It's your turn so, your dare is to sing a song. Start to finish," I demanded of her._

_Kat giggled, a bright smile pulling at the corners of her lips and showing me her straight, white teeth. "I can do that, easily," she said as though it was something simple. I knew it would be something easy for her, but she prefered it when she had music. She sang a song she had learned as a young girl, happily singing and this is how we spent out night. Calm talk, silly dares and deep truths. We hadn't asked anything emotional, only small things that may have been pointless to some, but meant everything to me._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

Beth wanted to practice, so I told her the basics and gave her an example. I had found a squirrel and hunted it down, shooting it and showing Beth how to shoot and aim. We were wandering in the woods, it was her turn to do it after we hunted down a few more squirrels and rabbits. "Are we close?" Beth asked me in a small, innocent voice.

Beth was aiming perfectly, she was ready and I felt almost proud. _Kat had wanted to learn how to use a crossbow, I feel bad for never teaching her._ If I was going to be gone someday, I wanted Beth to know how to use a crossbow and feeling like her big brother, I did what I could and taught her. Enough to hunt, maybe not enough to kill or to handle when there is pressures from a walker. "Almost done," I told her.

I studdied the area, checking the ground and I could see the tracks. _Walker. _"How do you know?" Beth questioned me curiously, surprised that I would know how long it would take for her to find out what it was and in what direction it was moving. _This is actually kind of fun, if you ask me. Never pictured myself teaching Beth how to use a crossbow, never pictured me teaching anyone, if I'm being honest with myself._

I kept close, staying behind and watching over her. "The signs are all there," I infrormed her. "Just got to know how to read 'em," I encouraged her to keep looking, to see what she was tracking and to get the right information to find out what it was. _Come on, you're a clever girl. You can do this Beth, I have faith in you. _

"What are we tracking?" she asked me quizzically, she took a few steps ahead and kept her feet silent. Both of us attempting to not snap any twigs, or to touch anything that could alarm what we were tracking. _Shit, I hope we don't step on anything that makes a lot of noise. If the walker hears it, we'll be screwed if Beth can't handle the pressure._

Keeping close, I stayed behind and kept my eyes on the trail. "You tell me," I suggested to her. "You're the one who wanted to learn," I reminded her, my voice was plain and questioning. Wondering if she would know, if she'd find it and if she had the confidence to kill it with the crossbow. _I sure hope so, I can't always be shooting walkers for her. I mean, what if I lose a hand? Or I die? She's learning to protect herself, but she needs to know how to handle walkers. Especially at close encounters._

Beth glanced back at me, a skeptical look colored her face, all whilst she lowered the crossbow and examined the scene. "Well, something came through here," she indicated at the footprints she found on the ground beside her feet. "The pattern is all zig-zaggy," she described the movement of said footprints. "It's a walker," she guessed correctly.

Feeling like teasing her, I subconsciously began to stroke my beard, watching her and proud of her observation. "Maybe it's a drunk," I shrugged, trying to make her see other ways of guessing this, even if it was false. Both walkers and drunks walked the same way, aimlessly, feet dragging along the floor, and all while being unable to walk in a straight line.

Beth looked at me proudly, knowing she had guessed correctly and was learning quickly. "I'm getting good at this," she spoke as she turned her head and looked away from me. "Pretty soon, I won't need you at all," she told me confidently, raising the crossbow and aiming. Her stride was one of confidence, she was alert and she was pleased about it.

Weirdly, my body froze over and I didn't quite like the thought of my being gone so soon. "Yeah, keep on tracking," I ordered her, following closely behind and keeping my voice level. I didn't want to show her how I felt about death, thinking of needs and other shit. I wanted to keep going, not just for her, but for myself. _It's what Kat would want me to do. To keep going. To not lose hope._

The sound of snarling made us more awake, rounding a corner and peeking through the bushes. Beth kept her eyes on the walker, staring it down from the length of the bolt and making me feel nervous. _What if she doesn't kill it? What if she misses? I'd be a really shit teacher, wouldn't I? _"It's got a gun," Beth informed me as she examined the walker and lowered the crossbow. She slowly made her way towards it, I stayed in the shadows, as to not alert the walker. A sudden snap and gasp made me jump forward.

The walker growled and snarled as it made its way towards Beth, who had got her foot caught in a bear trap and fell to the ground. _Shit._ Seeing Beth struggle out of the trap's hold, I rushed towards her and she attempted to kill it. An arrow stricked through its neck, but didn't kill it as she had a low shot. Running to her, I took the crossbow from her hands and faced the walker. Hitting the walker with the handle of my crossbow, I smashed his head in with my foot and quickly moved to the struggling Beth.

She was panting, whimpering and grunting as she tried to pry the trap off her left foot. Knowing how these worked, I unlatched it and got her foot out. Holding onto her leg, she raised it in the air a little in her sitting position. "Can you move it?" I asked her, on one knee and crouched beside her. She rotated her foot, trying to see the damage it had done to her and worried to if she could walk or not.

Beth whimpered in pain, helping her rotate her foot a little more, I got closer and checked if it was functioning as it should. "Yeah," Beth said, not so confidently and it had me scared for her. Getting her to her feet, she hopped on one foot for a little, until she could put a little more weight on her foot and began to walk. She was limping, but she said she could manage. Picking up my crossbow, we made our way through the woods and kept moving. Stopping every so often, only to check how she was doing and if she was doing alright.

* * *

Deciding to support Beth, I had an arm slung around her waist and her arm was over my shoulder. Giving her enough support, so that she could stand and keep moving. Gradually, her arm began to slip from her hold on me and she went to touch her leg. We had found ourselves near what looked like a cemetary, there was a huge house at the bottom and I was positive we could find something from there. "Can we-can we hold up a sec?" Beth stuttered as she touched, and tried to get some pressure and weight off her leg.

Beth kept examining her foot, shaking her leg and pulling up her boot. Whenever she winced, I could tell she was in pain and could hardly walk. "You all right?" I asked her, needing to hear her say something, reassure me that she was okay and that she could hold out a little longer. _I can't lose her. Especially not over stupid blood loss, that would be a shit way to go._

Beth whimpered a little, her face contorting in pain and making me worry for her. _Shit. Is this what it felt like for Kat? Always worried, always trying to look out for her little brother? Carl must be crushed, alone and that's only if he's alive. _"I just need to sit down," Beth told me, her voice soft and kind. As though she was the one trying to give me comfort.

Looking at the distance, I tried to roughly measure the amount she would have to walk. _Nope. That is not an option, at all._ Thinking of something, I knew she would probably have a hard time jumping, but there was no other way I could see her getting across. "All right," I huffed. "Hold up," I said as I juggled my crossbow and placed it over my body. My crossbow resting against my chest, the leather strap pressed against my back. "Hop on," I instructed, my arms out to either side of me and my body crouched low enough for her to get on my back.

Beth hesitated, making me wonder why she didn't just jump up already. "Are you serious?" Beth asked me in a questioning tone, as though I was making this up and only saying this for a joke. _Jesus, does she really think I'd leave her behind? She can't walk, she can't even put too much pressure on her leg and I couldn't see a better solution to this problem._

"Yeah," I answered her quickly, wasting no time in telling her exactly what she needed to hear. "This is a serious piggyback," I spoke, but it was slightly teasing as I wasn't going to let anyone jump on my back. Especially not for some lame ass joke. "Jump up," I encouraged her, wriggling my fingers, gesturing her to get up on my back. Waiting patiently, she eventually jumped up and I moved to get her and myself comfortable. "You're heavier than you look," I told her truthfully, not meaning it as an insult but only stating it as a fact.

Beth's breath lightly fanned my ear, making it a little difficult to concentrate and a little awkward, seeing as I wasn't used to this level of proximity. "Maybe there are people there," Beth mumled into my ear, it was almost unclear to me, but I could somehow make out her words.

Thinking over it, she had a point and I wasn't sure how many there could be. _I hope it's just one. And one that isn't a big, buff guy. One that I can actually fight and not lose to. _"Yeah, if there are, I'll handle them," I agreed with her and reassured her. _I'm going to keep her safe. She's all I have left. _

Beth was tiring me a little, extra weight being put on a grown man's back, it wasn't the best thing and I was just thankful she had an excuse to be on my back. _This, is one of the reasons why I wouldn't want to have kids. If they asked to get on my back, I wouldn't be able to carry them for too long._ "There are still good people, Daryl," Beth told me, we were both more comfortable and I was slowly adjusting to her being on my back.

Beth's arms were tightly wrapped around my neck, holding her close to me and I felt like I really was her big brother. "I don't think the good ones survive," I told her my point of view. _Kat died. She was a good person._ _So was both Beth's and Kat's fathers._ Beth's head turned, she glanced at one of the headstones and slid off my back. Lowering her to her feet gently, I looked in the direction she was staring at and saw the headstone. _Beloved father. She's thinking about Hershel..._

Silently, paying my respects, I did what any other person would do. I stepped back, pulled out a weed and placed it above the headstone. The pair of us staired at the writing, thinking of the ones we had lost. Especially Hershel. _He was a good, kind and wise man. Tough as nails, he was. Governor just had to come and ruin it all for us._ Surprising me, Beth's small hand slid into mine and our fingers were laced together. It was a sad moment, but all I could think of were the comparisons between Beth's hand and Kat's.

Beth's hands were smooth, Kat's fingers were rough but soft from her use of the bow. _Using bows tend to harden the finger pads. _Beth's nails were long and sharp, Kat's nails were smooth and long enough to scratch with added pressure. Beth's hand was smaller than my own, but Kat's fit mine perfectly. Beth's hands were cold, but Kat's were warm. _I miss her, so much. So much, that it actually hurts to think about her._

* * *

I continued our journey, Beth on my back and when we reached the house, I opened the door slowly and banged against the door frame, whistling and leaning inside to get a better look. Raising my crossbow, I was ready for whatever was about to come out. When Beth was about to enter, I gestured for her not to go in and to wait a moment. "Give it a minute," I told her, wanting to make sure she was safe, and to do that, she needed to be patient.

When nothing came towards us, I walked inside and Beth followed behind. Beth was the one to shut the door behind us, the way she closed it was quiet and gently. "It's so clean," Beth commented, which was an understatement. Nothing looked like it had been moved, the floors were clean, there didn't appear to be any dust or smears anywhere. Usually, we would find that there were blood stains, gunshot holes and dust everywhere.

"Yeah," I agreed, glancing around and peeking into rooms that were empty. "Someone's been tending to it," I told her, informing her of what was happening if she didn't already know. "May still be around," I warned her. Making sure to keep a look out, I inspected the house a little more and was surprised to see that there was a guy in an opened coffin. His face looked weird, like it was falling apart. Stepping closer, I ran my fingers along the suited man's face and I pealed off some skin. _He's decomposing._

The house was more or less empty, only corpses in coffins were still there and they were more than dead. Wandering down some stairs, we came across a room that was filled with dead people. Walkers, dressed up and one looked like he was in need of his make up being done. _This person's been dressing these people up, putting make-up on them and tucks them into coffins._ Clearing my throat, I felt a weird sensation course through my veins. "Let's get that ankle wrapped," I told Beth as I searched inside the cupboards, finding some bandages and ripped open the plastic.

Beth was stood there, staring at the two men laid out on the metal table. The pair of them weren't ready for a funeral, judging by how the person living in this house took care of them. _This person is nuts. Dressing up walkers, giving them some make believe funeral and stuffing them in a coffin. _"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up," I commented, I knew I sounded like an asshole, but this was just too weird for me.

"It's beautiful," Beth answered me back, making me huff and look back down at the bodies. "Whoever did this cared," she told me. "They wanted these people to get a funeral," she continued, giving her side of this messed up story. "They remembered these things were people before all this," she explained. "They didn't let it change them in the end," she spoke softly, making me think over what she said as I stared at the corpses. "Don't you think that's beautiful?" she asked me, curious for my opinion after what she had just said.

Thinking over her words, I stared at the corpses and kept silent. _If I could, would I do this to Kat and Hershel's bodies? Yeah, I would. Kat's something special, something I don't quite know about entierly. All I know, is she's changed me in ways I never could of imagined. She means something to me, every time I thought of her, I either wanted to cry or smile. I cared about her, more than a friend. Hershel, he was one of the wisest, kindest and most compassionate person I have ever had the pleasure meeting. They deserved funerals. Everyone did. _

"Come on," I said after I cleared my throat again. Moving to her, I got to my knees and fixed up her leg. Bandaging it and tying it so it was tight enough. She hadn't done much damage, seeing as her boot prevented the bear trap from getting into her skin. It had only sprained it, enough to have her in pain for a few days and not be able to walk. Patting it lightly, I gave her a kind smile and straigtened up.

* * *

We were searching the house for food, seeing as I had bandaged up Beth's leg and she could walk a much better than before. "Dang," I heard Beth mutter. "You find anything?" she asked me, hopeful that I would find something and I had. Opening cupboards, all I could find were cups, jars, plates, bowls and other stuff. When I came closer to one of the cupboards, myself and Beth opened it at the same time. "Whoa," Beth said, suprised when we found a stash of food perfectly placed.

All the labels staring at us, everything was clean and it didn't have a speck of dust. "Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda, and pig's feet," I listed, reading each label aloud and glancing at what else this cupboard had to offer. "That's a white trash brunch right there," I said as we all started to pull out cans and other foods.

Beth examined them, my eyes landing on what looked like baby food and it made my heart drop. _Lil Ass-Kicker. _The image of all the Grimes popped into my head. Lori, Rick, Kat, Carl and Judith in her sister's arms. "It all looks good to me," Beth said, pulling me out of my hair-raising imagery and making me look at the other food stored inside the cupboard.

Thinking about the cans, I pondered as to why it was so clean and perfectly ordered. _This person has OCD and...they might still be alive._ "No, hold up," I stopped her from pulling out anything else. "Ain't a speck of dust on this," I observed, telling her the facts and making her look up at the food we had been pulling out. _Shit._

Beth looked up at the food then to me, she was holding cans of food and shrugged at me. "So?" she questioned me, as though it wasn't a big deal and she thought nothing of this fact. _Does she not tell that someone could still be living here? Someone with OCD and a lot of problems, if you asked me. Dressing up people like they were dolls, even if they did know them. Either way, this person might just be hunting for walkers to put in suits and we just stumbled across them._

"That means, somebody just put it here," I informed her, trying to make her see why I mentioned that there was no dust on it. "This is someone's stash," I pointed out more, in-case she didn't understand where I was coming from. "Maybe they're still alive," I said a little hopeful. "All right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest, all right?" I suggested, waving a hand around and indicating to the food in front of us.

Beth wriggled a can, as though she was about to pull it out and she kept her eyes on me. A smile formed along the lines of her lips, her blue eyes wide and staring up at me. "I knew it," Beth said as though she had just realized something, making me look at her a little surprised at this sudden outburst.

I began to unscrew the lid of a jar I had picked up. Side glancing at her, turning my head slightly to look her in the eye. _What the hell got into her?_ "Knew what?" I questioned her, wondering what she would answer me with and what she was smiling so widely about. _Something is wrong with this girl._

Beth's smile was slowly fading, but her joy was evident in her eyes. "It's like I said," she began. "There are still good people," she said as though I was the one being good, deciding to make her shut up, I picked up some of the stuff inside and swallowed it down. The sound was sloppy, loud and I could see her cringe from the corner of my eye. "Gross," she complained, making me smirk as she walked away. Peanutbutter in her hand, she sat down and watched me as I shook the jar in my hand.

Glancing at the food in the cupboard, I decided to make her feel even more disgusted with me. "Hey, those pig's feet are mine," I called dibs on the pigs feet, which only made her pull a disgusted face. Holding in my laugh, we sat down and ate. When we decided it was going to be a good enough place to spend the night, I pulled out the wire and began to make us an alarm. While Beth checked the inside of the house, I made sure we were safe and the only way in, was through the front door. All the windows were alread blocked with wooden planks, as well as the backdoor which was nailed up tight.

When I was finished securing the house, I went upstairs in search for Beth. Hearing the soft notes of the piano, I knew she was playing a song and slowly, I made my way to her. It was familiar, but I wasn't sure why. "And we'll buy, a beer to shotgun and we'll lay in the lawn, and we'll be good..." Beth then began to play a string of notes, but I decided to alert her of my sudden presence by clearing my throat.

Clearing my throat startled her, making her turn and glance at me with a small, shy smile. "The place is nailed up tight," I reassured her. "The only way in is through the front door," I told her and she hadn't said a word. Slowly, I made my way towards the coffin and hopped up.

Beth's eyes widened at the view of me sat on the bed. It was as though I was sat on what to me, felt like air. "What are you doing?" Beth asked me curiously. Like if I had two heads, she didn't know which one to look at and as though I was being stupid. _Shit. Seems like dead people still have fancy shit when they die. _

Sighing, I swiveled so that I could lay down and placed my head on the pillow. To others, they may have thought that this was a rough, and rock like bed. To me, it was comfy and I ain't lying. "This is the comfiest bed I've had in years," I told her truthfully, considering as I didn't get much sleep on a perch in the cell block, or in the tents when all I could feel was the floor, or before that, when I would sleep in my truck.

Beth's eyebrows rose curiously, her smile plastered to my face and her expression was childlike. "Really?" she asked me, as though I was making this up and not truly meaning it. _Jesus, she really is like a little sister to me. Always asking questions, not believing me and I'm always having to keep her safe._

Getting comfortable, an arm was raised above my head and I was laid out in the coffin. "I ain't kidding," I told her as I propped one leg up, in case she tried to trap me inside the coffin. Thinking over everything, I noticed how uncomfortable she was. _I was harsh to her before, but I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just, mad and sad. We'd lost so many people, I'd seen Kat and Hershel die. It wasn't easy._ Sighing, I decided to make her feel happy. "Why don't you go ahead and play some more?" I suggested softly. "Keep singing," I encouraged her.

Beth's eyes were lowered, but when I mentioned her to carry on, her baby blues looked up at me and they were filled with surprise. _I know I'm an asshole, but, if she's all I've got, I don't want her to hate me all the time. She's family, and I never liked seeing my family upset._ "I thought my singing annoyed you," she said to me, her tone was one of sadness and confusion.

Getting comfortable, I thought about what to make up as an excuse, instead of telling her the truth. Honestly, her singing did get on my nerves sometimes, but it was only because most songs didn't make sense for her to sing them. Kat's always had meaning, and after hearing her sing a little, I realized the song she had been playing moments ago was one Kat once sang. "There ain't no jukebox, so..." I said with a shrug, trailing off at the end and waiting for her response.

Beth didn't waste any time, she jumped right into it and began to play the piano. "And we'll buy..." she sang as she played the piano, reminding me of Kat when I first heard Kat sing this to Judith to sleep. "A beer to shotgun, and we'll lay in the lawn and we'll be good," Beth sang, which reminded me of the times I had spent with Kat, along with the times I wasn't there but admired her from afar. When we drank a beer together in the prison, when she was in the small farm with Judith and they were making mud pies. The smile on her face, how Carl and Rick got to work but would laugh at the pair of them.

Everything seemed to remind me of Kat, only making me miss her more and feel more remorse and regret. "Now I'm laughing at my boredom," Beth sang, reminding me of the time we sat in that store, when laughed at the questions we had asked and dares we attempted. "And my string of failed attempts..." Beth sang, reminding me of many chances I had to tell Kat I liked her, or times when I could of kissed her if I had the balls to. Absentmindedly, I was fidling with the strands of hairs on my chin, thinking of Kat and pondering in the memories. _What would it have felt like to kiss her? To have her in my arms? To whisper sweet nothings? To share a bed with her, to have her so tightly pressed? _Gradually, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to go out and check if the noise trap still worked.

* * *

Beth had met me outside, she looked tired and we spent some time searching for anything that may of needed fixing. Deciding it was time to eat, I told her we should go in and she agreed. Hungry, we both headed for the kitchen and she was going too slow. "Going as fast as I can," Beth complained, before she could enter, I picked her up bridal style and entered the kitchen.

"Forget that," I grumbled as I picked her up, Beth laughed and slowly, I lowered her to the chair. "Here you go," I said as I placed her on the chair, pulling out food and placing them in front of her. "Whew. All right," I spoke, a little exhausted from picking her up. _Shit, is that what it feels like for Kat when she would pick up Carl?_ "Let's eat," I declared to her and as I sat down, cans rattled and alerted us of an unwanted visitor.

Getting to my feet, I picked up my crossbow and saw Beth get to her feet. "Stay," I ordered her as I stalked towards the front door, carefully, I opened the front door and saw a dog stood there. It had one eye, a white coat and it looked a little thin. "It's just a damn dog," I informed Beth as I slowly got to one knee. "Hi," I called quietly to the dog. "Come here, boy," I tried to bring him inside, reaching out for him. But, he yelped and scurried off.

Straightening back up, I stepped back and shut the door. Turning around, I fould Beth near the entrance and staring at me. "He wouldn't come in?" she asked me, curious and her tone was a little childlike. Stepping closer to her, I loosened my grip on my crossbow a little and made my way towards her.

I was surprised to find her standing there, on her feet and not doing as I said. "I told you to stay back," I reminded her of my command. _If she doesn't follow my orders, she's going to get herself in trouble. Just like I had that gut feeling, telling me to keep Kat close and I was stupid. Instead, I had let her go out there alone and try to get to her Dad. Now, they're both dead. _

Beth's expression turned wide eyed, like a child trying to look innocent and as though it wasn't their fault. "Yeah, but, Daryl, you said there was a dog," Beth spoke, making the excuse that this dog was clearly harmless. _She doesn't know what can happen out here, so naive and I'm the one who has to teach her now. The dog could have bit me, if he was aggressive and not afraid of me._

Deciding not to argue about it, I placed my hand on her shoulder and nudged her to turn back from where she came. "Maybe he'll come back around," I spoke, sounding all hopeful and as though it would actually happen. "Come on," I encouraged her and gradually, we got back inside and sat down to eat.

* * *

Beth was sat down, writing on a piece of paper she had asked me to find for her, along with a pen. She had told me she was going to use it, only for her small diary that she would keep in her back pocket. I didn't ask her, she simply would tell me and I would nod. "I'm gonna leave a thank-you note," Beth informed me, it was dark and it was already time to eat again.

The fact she was leaving a note, surprised me and made me a little curious. These days, Beth's mind was one that interested me. Kat, I could never read her perfectly, but there were times I knew what she was going to do, or what she thought about. Kat still had her surprises, but Beth took a full 360, which made me curious as to why she was always so hopeful. "Why?" I asked her.

Beth began to write on the white, small piece of paper as I dug into the jar. Spooning up the conents and savouring them. "For when they come back," she told me. "If they come back," she said, acting as though she was losing hope and had every right to. "Even if they're not coming back, I still want to say thanks," Beth explained, making me see how kind-hearted she was.

Wondering where we could go next, I thought of our options and decided to take a chance. "Maybe you don't have to leave that," I began. "Maybe we stick around here for a while," I said with a small shrug, making a suggestion and wondering what Beth could think of it. "They come back, we'll just make it work," I spoke confidently, knowing that we were good people and that that whoever lived here, could be too. "They may be nuts, but maybe it'll be all right," I commented and tried to be hopeful, for her. _Kat would be hopeful, especially in a place like this._

Beth's eyes wandered up to look at me as I spoke, her expression was one of surprise and one of her in a deep thinking process. "So you do think there are still good people around?" Beth asked, even if it did sound like a statement. A smile formed on her face, as though she was proud of me and a small chuckle escaped her. "What changed your mind?" she questioned me, my thoughts and change to them from before.

I didn't know how to answer her. _Beth survived this long. Kat and others believed I was a good person. I'm surviving, Kat had survived for a long enough time. So did Rick. Hershel. They were all good people, people who meant a lot to us._ "You know," I said, not wanting to explain any further while I shrugged and continued to eat.

Beth wanted a longer answer than what I could give. "What?" she asked me again, all I could do was shrug and mumble. "Don't," she scolded and immitated my mumble with a smile. "What changed your mind?" she asked me, but all I could do was stare at her and hoped she could see my answer in my eyes. _Kat, Carol, Carl, Rick, Hershel. Everyone we had met, they were good people and if we could of survived, there might be a small chance some of the others did too._ "Oh," Beth said when she realized what my answer was.

The sound of cans rattling and a dog barking, then whining made me and Beth a little startled. Groaning, I reached out for one of the jars of peanutbutter, "I'm gonna give that mutt one more chance," I told Beth and myself as I went for the door. When I opened it, instead of finding the dog, I found myself with a group of walkers, snarling and clawing to get me.

Quickly slamming the door shut, it was impossible to close it all the way and the walkers were pushing against it. There was no way in, no way out and we were now trapped. "Beth! Beth!" I called to her quickly, she could probably hear the snarling, because she rounded the corner and threw me the crossbow. "Run! Run!" I said, waving an arm and gesturing for her to get the hell out of here. When she left the hallway, I ran away from the door and stood by an exit, raising my bow and fired a bolt into a walker's head.

Running down the hall, I could feel my heart race and sweat begin to form on my skin. "Beth, pry open a window!" I instructed her, trying to get her out of here before the walkers could spot her. "Get your shit!" I ordered her, I kept moving and heard the snarls coming closer behind me. Trying not to freak out from the small space of the hallways, I kept moving and stayed close to the walkers.

Beth's voice was distant, in another room and far from me. "I'm not gonna leave you," I could hear her voice call out to me. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. She needs to keep moving, she needs to get out and find somewhere safe to hide. I can't let anything happen to her. I won't let anything happen to her. _Quickly, I chose to go to a room I knew I was safe enough to get rid of these walkers.

I didn't stop for a moment, I couldn't risk getting grabbed and chose to run down the stairs. "Go out. Go up the road," I instructed her, hoping that there wouldn't be any walkers there waiting for her. That they were all inside, following after me and not Beth. "I'll meet you there," I reassured her. "Go!" I shouted to her. "This way," I called to the walkers, they all followed me down the stairs and I had to think quickly. Seeing the first one walk down the stairs, I shot him with a bolt and knew it would slow the walkers down, knowing that it would cause them to stumble over the body.

As quickly as I could, I swiveled the metal tables, with the bodies still laid out on them, to block the walkers from me. Using a needle and some scissors, I began to kill the walkers one by one. They began to form a line, arms reaching out to grab hold of me and jaws clenching and opening. As though they were eating me, I kept killing as many as I could, but they began to pile up and block others from getting too close. Ducking under, I climbed beneath them and moved the other table to block the walkers again. Sandwhiching the walkers between the two tables, I killed two to secure that the others would be stuck there. At least, it would be long enough for me to make my escape.

Two walkers were making their way down the stairs, one reached out for me and almost grabbed hold of me. Using the needle, I dug it into one walker and climbed up the stairs. Another came towards me, using the scissors, I killed the other walker and watched her fall. Taking the bolt from the walker by the stairs, I ran up and made my escape. There were few walkers roaming around, but I kept running, one walker came closer, his mouth bloody and he was closer to the road.

Feeling my heart sink, I stopped for a second to examin the walker and saw that the blood was fresh. Whacking him with the butt of my crossbow, I wandered over to the road and found Beth's backpack on the ground. The sound of tires squealing made my head whip in it's direction, there was no sign of Beth and I was convinced the people in the car drove away with her. A cross was all I could see in my head, as it was the last thing I saw of the car as it turned the corner. Calling out to Beth, I ran after her and tried to catch up to the car. It was hopeless, the car was faster and long gone before I could get it.

I kept running, along the road and hoped I would find her. The pain in my chest, the thumping in my head and the sound of my pulse in my ears, it all was too much. A burn in my legs from all the running, I had forgotten the bag back on the road, my breathing heavy and I tried not to cry. _I'm a failure. I'm alone. Kat's dead. Rick's dead. Michonne's dead. Carol's gone. Carl's dead, or alone. Ass-Kicker's dead. Sasha and Tyreese are dead. Bob's dead. Maggie's dead. Glenn's dead. Hershel's dead. I've failed them all. I've failed to keep Kat safe. I've failed Beth, because now...she's gone. And I'm alone. I deserve this._

* * *

Stopping when I saw a crossroad, I knew there was no way of finding Beth now. I fell to the ground, my head bowed and I was trying to regather my senses. My breathing heavy, body exhausted. I had no food. I had no water. I no one. Sweat made my hair stick to my skin, exhaustion and grief flooded me. Making it almost imposible to breathe, impossible to think and to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"Well, lookit here," a male voice called to me. Quick as a flash, I punched the guy in the face and heard a grunt escape him. Rapidly, I picked up my crossbow, aimed and moved to be on my feet, all in a fluid sequence. A circle of guns cocking and aimed at me. "Damn it," the man groaned as he wiped at the blood on his face. "Hold up!" the man shouted quickly to all his men, keeping me in a circle and their weapons aimed at me.

"I'm claiming the vest," I heard a man behind me call out to the others. "I like them wings," the man behind me commented. _Jackass. Ain't no one gonna be claiming shit of mine. It's my vest and mine only. He touches it, I swear I'll put a bolt between his eyes._

The white haired man, who I was convinced was their leader stared up at me and held my gaze. "Hold up," the leader growled at them firmly, wiping the blood off his face and began to laugh. He was sat on the floor, but with a sudden decision to get up, he carefully got back to his feet. "A bowman," he called out. "I respect that," he told me, as though it was something I would truly care about.

My aim was always on him, not on anyone else, only him. "See, a man with a rifle, he could have been some kind of photographer or soccer coach back in the day," he explained why breifly. "But a bowman's a bowman through and through," he said as he examined my crossbow. "What you got there, 150-pound draw weight?" he asked me, staring at me directly in the eyes. "I'll be donkey-licked if that don't fire at least 300 feet per second," he said, which surprised me because he knew so much about my crossbow. "I've been looking for a weapon like that," he told me, which made me more tense than I already was.

_Are they going to kill me and take my crossbow from me?_ "Of course, I'd want one with a bit more ammo and minus the oblongata stains," he commented and showed me his row of bloodied teeth, the blood had seeped from his nose and traveled into his mouth. What he had said, had caused amusement to the man behind me and I could hear his laughter.

"Get yourself in some trouble, partner?" the man behind me, the one who wanted my vest said as he spoke to me teasingly. _I swear, if I get to be alone with him, I'll shove a bolt in his ass._

The leader took no notice of the man behind me's musings. "You pull that trigger, these boys are gonna drop you several times over," the leader warned me. I could tell he was being serious, I could tell the moment they closed me in, they were a bad group of people. "That what you want?" he asked me. _If I die, I would of died fighting against assholes and a bunch of pricks._ "Come on, fella, suicide is stupid," he said as he noticed my deliberation. "Why hurt yourself, when you can hurt other people?" the man questioned me, making me look at him through slinted eyes. "Name's Joe," the man informed me.

Thinking over my options, there wasn't many. _Be alone, or stay with these people. I can't look for Beth, simply because I don't know where she went and who she's with. Everyone's dead, but maybe I can bump into someone along the way. Alone, or with these guys. Staying with these guys could maybe get me some food, but I would have to rob them all during the night and get as far away as possible. Be alone, or go with these pricks?_ "Daryl," I informed Joe and the others with a single nod of my head. Lowering my crossbow, I showed them I would be no harm to them and slowly, we all turned and made our way through the woods.

* * *

**Okay guys, this chapter may be short, but it's going to be packed in the next two chapters. Yes. I've said it. Two more chapters, I have them prepared and ready to start on. I need 5 more reviews for this chapter, that way I can fire the final two chapters for this season up. It's going to have: Grimes family moments, forgiveness, Karyl reunion and many more stuff...thangs. So, get reviewing! I'm writing the next chapters as we speak!**

* * *

**Now, questions and replies to reviews. **

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) Who do you picture Kat to look like? **

**3) What do you think is going to happen?**

**4) Who do you want to go with Daryl when he goes to rescue Beth? Kat or Carol, give your reasons why! **

**5) What do you think will happen when Joe and the Grimes family meet? Especially, what do you think will happen to Kat?**

* * *

**Replies!**

* * *

**Fangirl1510: You'll see that in the next few chapters, I promise! xx**

* * *

**guest: Well, him being shocked is no surprise there.**

* * *

**Anna: Yes, he will be shocked. They both will be.**

* * *

**Guest: 1) I'm thrilled you loved the chapter. All through it, I was hopefull that people would like it, but I knew that to some they may not like it. Seeing as, Beth was someone Daryl grew close to, but I thought it was a little silly. That was because, in the show those few episodes were the only ones when you saw them speak and actually notice each other, only because they had to. Kat and Daryl, they've always talked about personal things, even when they weren't noticing it and it kind of seemed to make sense to make them speak to one another when they talked about the past. As in, the scenes between Beth and Daryl, the ones that I replaced Beth with Kat.**

**2) As for Grimes, there wasn't any moments in this, but there will be lots to come in the upcoming two chapters. The next one will be still focused on Daryl, but it will have scenes between Carl, Kat, Rick and Michonne. I can't wait for it, because I'm doing what I would normally do on some occasions. What I mean, is I'll be putting in scenes and making them my own. So, we'll see how that goes. **

**3) They'll eventually get there, it's only just that they clearly aren't together like that and I can tell you now, they won't be officially together until possibly mid-season 6. There are lots of plans I have for them, they will kiss in season 5, but they won't be together. If that makes sense? As for Grimes and Michonne, I've already said it in number 2. **

**4) I swear, you know my writing so well. It might be like that, but we're going to have to see what position they're all in and what will initially happen. Such as Joe, the others and maybe, I'll have Daryl walk away from them, like he was originally going to. But, if you read my messages and this, you'll probably already know that they will meet again in the next few chapters. Thank you so much for your review!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Wow! Whoops! I'll rewrite some chapters later on, right now, we'll let that slide, right? {Winks} I'm glad you liked the switch-up, I'm surprised you liked it, seeing as you love Bethyl. That's the thing, with those types of relationships, neither of them think about relationships. It's just not who they are, but the connection they have, they can feel it and it's like that saying. Love is blind, so these two are just getting themselves into denial continuously. Love will win, eventually. Rome wasn't built in a day!**

* * *

**redangel2463: 1) Would you believe me if I said I worked incredibly hard with that chapter? It tried to get it perfect, so that no one would loath it, but that they would either love it or hate it.**

**2) Thank you very much, that was an honor to hear! I was so worried, because for me, it made sense to switch it up like that. Beth is a sister to him, someone he promised himself to look after, but he wouldn't talk about his past. He only talks, when someone's heard about it, seen it, or actually lived it. Examples, heard would be Carl, seen it would be Kat (Which I'll explain in season 5!) and finally, Carol, because she's lived it, of course! **

**3) I hope this chapter was good enough? I'm a little worried now! **

**4) Hmm...we'll see dear. We'll see, I can tell you now...it's going to be one hell of a chapter. Thanks for the ongoing support, it means a lot to me! **

* * *

**Hannah: Thank you! That means a lot to me, seriously!**

* * *

**judgefreezone432: Haha! Thank you, you're awesomer! Thanks for the reivew. 1) Okie dokie. 2) Don't worry, that will be coming REAL soon. 3) Hmm...I'll keep that in mind, but you'll see something similar to that. **

* * *

**So, until the 5 reviews...I'll be typing away the next chapter, attempting to get it ready for Sunday! So, if you give me the 5 reviews, I may fire it quicker than you expect! Until next time...**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	45. Chapter 45: Rules

Chapter 45: Rules

* * *

**DPOV**

* * *

_~2 years ago~_

_I wasn't concentrating, I was too busy watching and listening to Kat and Carl running around. Chasing one another, all while they screamed and laughed. It was a cute sight to see, one that was sweet and welcoming. It was the type of bond I knew I would never get, the type that was nice to see Kat and Carl share. I hadn't spoken to either of them, seeing as I was the outcast and always would be. My eyes would peek at them, seeing how Katherine would laugh, her smile and everything about her looked beautiful. Youthful. Carl was sweet, kind and he was always afraid, which was a little saddening in a life like this._

_"Hey," Merle's raspy and rough voice called out to me. When he came closer, I focused on cleaning my bolts, chewing on a nail I had ripped from my finger and swirled it around in my mouth absentmindedly. My eyes glued to my working fingers, focused solely on doing what needed to be done and tried not to speak. Merle came closer to me, stopping beside me and glanced at the view that had distracted me from my work._

_Merle took a seat beside me, his eyes glued to the pair of them, all before he rummaged inside his back pocket, pulling out a small plastic, secured bag. "You know, baby brother," Merle began, glancing up from under my lashes, I saw that inside the bag, there was a white content and I knew instantly what it was._

_Sighing, I glared at him and gave him a dark look. One of scolding, one that I knew he was used to and part of me wanted to not argue over it. Another part of me told me to scold him, because now wasn't the time for him to get high. "Really?" I said a little skeptically. "You're gonna sniff that shit up, in broad daylight?" I questioned him, wondering where his prorities were in a time like this. "You've really lost yer God damned mind Merle," I snarled as he looked up at me. _

_Merle's gaze was dark, one that reminded me of what Dad looked like when he was about to beat me for something I had said, or done. "Shut up," Merle growled and opened up the bag. With his careful preparation, he took a long and powerful sniff. His lips parting, eyes shutting and the look of pleasure colored his features. "We're outcasts," Merle pointed out when his blue eyes were revealed to look at me._

_Merle glanced behind him, his back pressed against a tree and Kat and Carl were laid out on the grass. Kat was tickling Carl, he wriggled and squirmed at her fingers. The pair of them were a heartwarming sight to see, Lori and Shane watched them with bright smiles on their faces. "Things like that, it'll never happen to us," Merle said, gesturing to the happy family. "We ain't normal, we never will be," Merle spoke, but I kept my eyes glued to the siblings on the ground. _

_A part of me wanted what they had, a part of me wanted a family that I could love and trust. A family that wasn't as dysfunctional as mine. "We're freaks," Merle stated to me, his voice dry and it sounded like it could scratch a chalk board. "Don't forget that baby brother," he advised me. "'Cause they sure as hell ain't gonna forget it," he said, which made my heart drop, along with my eyes and I continued to work on my bolts. Cleaning them, nodding to Merle and never glancing up at the happy family. Reminding myself of Merle's words._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

That night, I had taught them of a way we could stay safe. Making a line, they had wire and some empty cans. Hanging it, I circled us in and laid down, to rest for a few hours. Before the sun began to rise, I woke up, grabbed my crossbow and began my hunt. I had been tracking a rabbit, one I saw was big enough to keep me hungry for the entire day if I caught it. Just I found it, I kept my aim steady and kept quiet. The moment I squeezed the trigger, the bolt flew and hit the rabbit. But I felt a breeze, saw an arrow fly by and land in the rabbit. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked Len when I turned to look at him.

I got to my feet, turning to look at him and I saw how he looked at me, acting all cocky and this only pissed me off. "Catching me some breakfast," he spoke proudly, like he was challenging me in some way and it made my blood boil. _This asshole's got it in for me, always wanting my shit. My vest and now my food. Prick's asking for a bolt between the eyes. _

Turning away from him, I ignored his stupid smile and made my way towards the rabbit. "That's mine," I told him, not giving him a chance to take this meal from me. _I've been tracking this thing, looking for this rabbit like crazy and he comes here and expects me to hand it to him? Fuck off. It's mine and I ain't letting no one else have it. _

I could hear him coming closer, taking some steps towards me and keeping his distance. "My arrow's the onethat hit first," he said confidently. "Cottontail belongs to me," Len said, making his decision that it would be his and not mine. _He can go to hell, I've been hunting this thing for hours. He ain't taking shit from me, considering if his aim wasn't as it was, he could of killed me if he weren't careful._

Getting to one knee, I pulled out his arrow and my bolt from the rabbit. With effort, it eventually got out of the body and I could now pick it up with ease. "Been out here since before the sun came up," I stated, making sure he knew just how long I've been out here and how long it took me to find any piece of food. _This rabbit is mine. I ain't letting Len or anyone have it, just cause they think they can walk all over me? Hell no._

Len was making his way closer to me, I had just got to my feet and began to make my way towards him. "You see, the rules of the hunt don't mean jack out here," he spat out to me, as though this was something I was already supposed to know. "Now, that rabbit you're holding is claimed, boy," he mocked me, I had his arrow between my fingers and it made me glance at his bow. A compound bow. Hers was a custom bow, one that could wrap around her torso and that was strong enough to shoot at long distances.

Not liking his attitiude, I threw his arrow to one side, not caring where it landed and showed him I could be a jackass too. "Claimed whether you like it or not," he rambled on. "So I was you, I'd hand it over," he threatened. "Now, before you get to wishing you ain't never even got out of bed this morning," he continued to threaten, making me get closer and more personal to him. _Pussy can't even make his way closer to me. He's scared, ain't he?_

The rabbit flopped around, dead in my hands and when I reached Len, I kept my eyes on him. Turning them into slints, I glared at him and kept my stance threatening. "It ain't yours," I snarled, knowing how to deal with pricks like him. Pricks that thought they owned the place, simply because they say a few words and tried to act tough. _Guys that act like they're tough, ain't. Don't forget that lil' brother. _I heard Merle's rough voice tell me, remembering a lecture he had once told me.

Len's eyes studied me carefully, squinting back and giving me a look like he read something. "You know, I'll bet this bitch got you all messed up, hmm?" he began slow, deliberating and knowing just what to say. _Kat ain't no bitch. She's got more balls than this prick's ever gonna get._ "Am I right?" he asked me, but I ignored him, knowing that Kat would tell me to just walk away and that I was better than him. "Got you walking around here, like a dead man, who just lost himself a piece of tail," he commented, making me stop and freeze.

I didn't like at all how he spoke of Kat. _She ain't tail. She's dead and I've lost her. But she ain't ever been tail, she's a girl I care about. I didn't just wanna screw her, I wanted her safe and happy. _"Must have been a good one," he said. _She was pretty, but I never had sex with her. She's young, respectable and I don't know if he can tell by how I'm stood right now._ "Tell me something," he began, making me pace around and drop my gaze to the ground.

_Shit, this prick better keep his mouth shut if he wants to stay alive. _"Was it one of the little'uns?" he asked me, making me tense up even more. It felt like he had just read my mind, like he could see the picture of Kat that was clear in my head. My hand instinctively went to my knife, running my fingers along the handle and ready to pull it out and kill this asshole with. "'Cause they don't last too long out here," he commented, which was crossing the line. _First he's a pig for suggesting me scewing Kat, then he's an asshole for saying something like this, especially when she's already dead._

Sliding my knife out, I turned quickly and was held by my arm. Stopping me from killing him, he began to laugh and step back a little. "Easy, fellas, easy," Joe called, trying to get me to calm down. Staring daggers at him, I watched as he laughed and kept his eyes on me. "Let's just put our weapons down. See if we can't figure out what's really the problem here, huh?" Joe kept calm, carefully guiding my hand to lead my knife into it's holster. I didn't, I kept my hold on my knife and only kept it close to my leg. _I'll kill both of them, if I have to. Joe seems okay._ "Did you claim it?" Joe asked Len.

Stepping away a little, I kept my glare on Len and tried to calm myself a little, at least for Joe. Seeing as Joe, was at least a little more civilized than what Len was. Len was a total jackass. "Hell, yeah," Len spoke cheerfully, making me glare at him and keep my eyes on him. _Stupid prick. I should have sliced him, especially when he started speaking about Kat. _

Joe kept his eyes on Len, but after hearing the words escape from him, Joe turned his gaze to me. "Well, there you go," Joe said as though there was a conclusion. "That critter belongs to Len," Joe told me, as though this made any sense at all. _What?_

"So let's have it," Len said, resting his hands on his hips and giving me a look like I was a bitch. _I ain't nobody's bitch._

Joe could see the confusion on my face, my gaze looking the pair of them up and down. As though, they were both crazy or high on something. "Looks like you may be wanting an explanation," Joe spoke suggestively. _Damn right, I do._ "See, going it alone, that ain't an option nowadays," Joe informed me. "Still, it is survival of the fittest. That's a paradox right there," Joe said, as though I actually gave a shit to their point of view of things. "So I laid out some rules of the road to keep things from going Darwin every couple hours," Joe said as though he had made something amazing happen.

Joe's smile made me think at times he was a good person, this was one of them, but there was something in his eyes that told me otherwise. "Keep our merry band together and stress-free," he stated. "All you got to do is claim," Joe said, waving his arms out a little as though this was the solution. "That's how you mark your territory, your prey, your bed at night," he told me, showing me that saying this word would be the solution to every problem. "One word, 'claimed'," he repeated for me.

I didn't like the thought of these rules, it seemed to work on some occasions, but I didn't like the thought of acting like I owned anything. "I ain't claiming nothing," I snarled at them. Not liking the thought of 'claiming' something as mine, seeing as this was a stupid way to try and keep the peace.

Len's expression slowly turned angry. "We're gonna teach him, right?" Len questioned Joe, sounding hopeful and getting anxious over something. "The rules say we got to teach him," Len edged Joe to agree, making me stare at him confused. _What the hell is wrong with him? Crazy-ass-prick. I bet he sniffed the same shit my brother did, before it all went to hell._

Joe glanced at Len, but he just took the words into account and kept calm about it all. "It wouldn't be fair to punish you for violating a rule you never even knew existed," Joe stated, only making Len run his fingers through his hair and walk away from us. _Crazy prick. Go away and grow the fuck up._

I didn't want to face the fact these men had some sort of order, what I didn't like about it was the fact there weren't no women with them either. _Couldn't women follow these 'rules' and why aren't there any? _"Ain't no rules no more," I grumbled at them.

Len turned back, to stare at me and rest his hands on his hips. My eyes never strayed away from him, glued to him in-case he tried anything. "Oh, there are. You know that," Joe called out to me, calling my bluff. "That's why I didn't kill you for the crossbow," Joe told me his reasons.

"Hey," I said when I felt him come closer to me, trying to take the rabbit from my hands. The way he sneaked in, made me a little startled, but I tried to keep my cool and switched my gaze to him. He seemed to be trying to do me a favour, his expression kind and features smooth.

"Easy there, partner," Joe said as he took it from me, placing it against the tree, he used his small axe and chopped the rabbit in half. My grip was still on the rabbit, I had the bottom half and Joe threw the head at Len. "Claimed," Joe repeated once more. "That's all you got to say," he informed me. Len walked away, leaving me and Joe behind. Len stormed off like a little kid, clearly not getting what he wanted out of it all. "Hey, ass end is still an end," Joe spoke, looking on the bright-side. Chosing to stick around, I quickly got over the rabbit, cooked and ate my half back at the camp.

* * *

**KPOV**

Michonne and Carl were searching for anything to eat, myself and Dad were by the fire. Choosing to help bandage him up again, I changed his bandages and cleaned up some of the wounds. He was looking better, healthier and I was really surprised by his outcome. "You're healing up quicker than I expected," I told him truthfully, helping him put his shirt on again and smiling at him.

Dad's expression was one of surprise, a small smile forming on his lips and making me watch him proudly. "Yeah?" Dad questioned, buttoning up his shirt and making sure to not pull at any of the stitching I had to do earlier. _He's looking a lot better than I thought, healthier and stronger. At least, a lot stronger than I am at this moment in time. Then again, I did get stabbed, Dad only got badly beaten up._

Giving him my warm smile, I kept my eyes on him and nod slowly. "Yeah," I spoke clearly, keeping my blues on his and my voice level. "Its a relief," I told him honestly, pleased that he was recovering faster than I thought initially. "I was thinking I would end up having to carry you around for a few more weeks," I teased him slightly, this made him chuckle and show me his row of white, straight teeth.

His eyes were light, the wrinkles around the corners told me he was in a good mood today. "Good thing you didn't have to," Dad teased back at me. "Come here," Dad encouraged me, gesturing with his hand for me to come closer to him again. "Lets take a look at your cut," he suggested and instead of arguing with him, I pulled up my shirt a little and allowed him to inspect the damage.

Sighing, he gulped and picked up some of the disinfectant I used on him. Cleaning up my wound a little, I kept still and my breathing steady. "Not to sound mean, but..." Dad spoke, his eyes glued to his work on me. "What you did, was brave and v_ery_ stupid," Dad told me honestly, giving me his opinion on what I had done before. "Risking your life like that, for me," Dad reminded me of what I had done at the prison, which lead to my stabbing and almost death.

I kept my eyes on his, for a moment, they flashed up to meet mine and he was almost done working with the wound. "You risk it every day, just for me and Carl," I told him, he was carefully dabbing at the wound with a cotton bud. "We're family," I reminded him. "Deal with it," I stated with a lopsided grin, knowing he would let out a small chuckle and shake of his head. "I love you, Dad," I whispered to him calmly, after a few seconds of us being silent.

Dad's eyes flashed to meet mine, his lips pursing into a tight lipped smile. "I love you too, Kat," Dad replied, his voice was warm and caring. I knew he meant it, just like he knew I meant what I had said to him. "You know, you've been acting real strange lately," he spoke with concern laced in his voice. "What's been going on?" he asked me curiously, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were focused on the work he was doing to my side.

I didn't know how to explain the battle that was going on in my head. From losing people, to feeling like I was losing myself and the possibilities that could happen. It was all spiraling in my mind and I didn't know how to control it. "Loss," I stated. "I guess," I suggested with a shrug, not entirely sure what had me on edge and questioning everything.

Dad gave me a long, hard look and I could tell he was studying me. "I know but, you've been reckless these days," Dad said as his eyes darted back down to the wound he was still clearing up. "You're lucky your wound didn't get infected," Dad informed me, as he examined my wound a little more closely. "Seeing as you left yourself last to be fixed," Dad reminded me of my choice to fix Dad, before I would fix myself. Dad added a little too much pressure, the cotton bud dabbing hard against a spot which made me wince. "Sorry," Dad muttered quickly, when he spotted his mistake and my sudden reaction.

The sting was almost unbareable, but I sucked it up and forced a smile on my face. The heat was intense, from the pressure and pain that came hand-in-hand with one another. Not wanting to worry Dad, I had to get over the fact I could feel sweat building and a small throbbing in my side. "It's okay," I wheezed out and tried to reassure him that I'd be okay. _It'll pass._

Finishin up, he slowly helped me place a band aid on the wound, in case I began to bleed from the sudden added pressure. "Anyway, what's been on your mind?" Dad asked me, his eyes focused on carefully placing the band aid over my wound. "Is it Daryl?" he questioned me, as his eyes raised to meet mine.

"Sometimes, yeah," I admitted to him, knowing I could no longer keep it from him and that it would be impossible to try. "I mean, other than Michonne, you and Carl, he's my best friend," I informed him, my heart dropped a little at the memory of Daryl. "We've been through a lot together," I stated confidently, knowing that he would of said the same. "We understand each other," I told Dad, feeling confident that what I was saying was truthful. That Daryl wasn't keeping anything from me. "It's a little hard to think about him, not knowing if he's still alive," I revealed to Dad, feeling a little weak as I hadn't told Michonne or Carl about this sense of doubt I was having.

Dad's eyes met mine, carefully we lowered my shirt and I kept my gaze on his. "He was my friend too," Dad spoke with a small sigh. "He did good by me," Dad stated, his voice was slightly sad but it had some sense of hope in it. "He looked out for Carl," he told me, the pair of us sat comfortably and stared into the fire. "Saved my life, so many times that it was hard to keep track," Dad said with a little hesitation. "He went out there with me, to look for you," Dad reminded me of what he told me, of when I went missing with Andrea. "He protected you," he informed me, reminding me of all the times Daryl had my back. "Hell, the man even saved Judith," Dad told me, a bright smile on his face as he glanced around the woods. "He's done good by me, wherever he is now," Dad agreed with himself, nodding and keeping his eyes away from mine.

A small smile crept on my face, my eyes glued to Dad as he kept his blues away from mine. "You sound like you're certain he's still alive," I told him with a bright smile, I felt hope illuminate my father's soul, which was a heartwarming sight to see. _He was so dark, but there are moments like this that give me hope. Seeing as, I don't have a lot of hope in these moments, even if I try desperately to hold onto it._

Dad's smile slowly started to creep on, his eyes on mine and his features gentle. "I have no doubt about it," Dad told me confidently. "I mean, look at us," Dad spoke with a small shrug, his eyes glancing at me and then towards the woods that surrounded us. "If we could of survived, I have no doubt to think that there may be others from the prison that escaped too," Dad said with hope in his voice, his features calm and it looked like he was in peace. _We need peace, safety and family. We need hope._

Giggling, I couldn't help the sound from escaping me. It was a relief to see my Dad take the role he once had years ago, one he was letting slip from his hands and I had to watch it happen. "You're being hopeful," I stated. "I like this side of you," I commented, making Dad chuckle and smile the smile I had missed seeing. _He's coming back to us. Even if it is a slow progress, it's all worth it._

Dad's eyes were light, full with something I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Guess I finally saw it, from someone who inspires me each and every day," he said with admiration in his eyes, our eyes meeting and never wavering. "Or, it could have been that time back at the CDC," Dad spoke with a teasing tint. "Or when I saw you were alive again," Dad told me with a tilt of his head, one that was playful. "You've made me hopeful, so has Hershel," Dad informed me truthfully, his expression serious and voice didn't shake or sway. "And Carl, so did Judith," Dad spoke their names, gulping at the mention of my dead sister. _Shit, I can feel my heart rip just at the sound of her name._

Deciding to take the confident and hopeful role again, I kept my brave face on and placed my hand on his. "We'll pull through," I reassured him, our eyes connecting and never wavering from one another. "You know, I would do anything to keep you and Carl safe," I spoke seriously, my expression hardened and my smile faded. "Don't you?" I asked him, wondering if he could tell the honesty that flowed out of me.

Dad's eyes were light, but I could see the serious edge grow on him. I could see him gripping onto the role of a father tightly, clutching it and his enclasped hands slowly raised, one hand overlapping my own. "I know," Dad agreed, giving me a small smile and making me feel comfort. "Just like I would do anything to keep you and Carl safe," Dad spoke with pure truth, I knew he would risk everything for us and would do all he could to keep us safe. "We'll be fine," Dad agreed, a side smirk growing on his face and felt it warm my heart. _I missed you..._

* * *

**DPOV**

We were making our journey down the tracks, unsure of where we were going, I knew that it was leading to Terminus, judging by the amount of signs that were placed near the train tracks. "So what's the plan, Daryl?" Joe asked me, the others were all walking ahead of us and I stayed behind, Joe joined me and we kept silent, until now.

I wasn't sure what he was asking me, but I wasn't going to be dumb and stay quiet about it. "How so?" I asked him as my answer, unsure what exactly he meant by my 'plan'. _Is he asking me what we're all doing, or what I want to do in the end? Cause right now, I don't know shit. _

Our pace was slow, a calm atmosphere, the men stayed quiet and we continued on the tracks. "You're with us now, but you ain't soon?" Joe asked me curiously. _Is he asking me if I was planning on staying? Cause I ain't gonna be staying for long._

"Yep," I answered him quickly, not giving much thought to it and not needing to. _I'm gonna keep wandering, alone and eventually, I'll find some people, or stumble accross the same car that took Beth. Find Beth, keep surviving and keep her safe. She's all I've got, I won't give up on her. I can't. _

Joe kept his eyes on me, but I didn't bother to look at him. Not wanting to meet his gaze, simply because I was still trying to read him. "So what's the plan?" Joe asked me again, hoping that I'd have a better answer for him this time.

Thinking of something, I knew I should just keep it quick and simple. "Just looking for the right place is all," I told him truthfully, giving him a small shrug and we kept moving. He looked ahead, bringing his smoke to his lips and taking a long drag.

"Oh, we ain't good enough for you, huh?" Joe asked me, concluding what I had just said and taking it in the wrong way. _Not that that ain't good enough, just that they ain't my favourite types of people. Some ain't the type of people I like to associate myself with anymore. I ain't like them, at least that's what Kat always told me. _

Knowing I would tell the truth, I chose to stick to one that was convincing enough and as close to the truth. Remembering something Kat told me, something her Dad had told her once. _In the art of lying, stay as close to the truth as possible. _"Some of you ain't exactly friendly," I answered Joe.

Joe chuckled, blowing out the smoke from his lungs and smirking to himself. "You ain't so friendly yourself," he reminded me, I knew it was a weapon I normally used so that people would leave me alone. People I didn't particularly like, Len was one of those. "You know you need a group out here," Joe said, as though this was meant to make a difference to me.

Without thinking, I answered Joe with a "Maybe I don't," which, in all honesty didn't sound as convincing as I hoped it would be. _I can't make it out here alone, I know that and I know I rely on people to keep me safe too. Kat kept me safe, she saved me many times and Beth...she saved me when I needed it most._

Joe didn't hesistate with his answer. "No, you do," he told me quickly. "You should be with us," he said to me, suggestively. The sound of a walker's snarls alerted me, along with the others. "People don't got to be friendly," Joe spoke kindly, trying to make a point about something. "We don't have to be nice. We don't have to be brothers in arms," Joe continued to list things and the group of men in front of us began to work together, killing the walker and keeping each other safe. The snarling eventually stopped.

I was surprised how well they worked as a team, keeping each other safe and using as little ammo as they could. "We just got to follow the rules," Joe said to me, trying to make me see sense. "You claim. If you steal, you keel," he spoke, making a small rhyme that seemed to work well. "I know that sounds a little funny, but nobody laughs when something goes missing," Joe spoke with a stern tone. "And you don't lie. 'Cause that's a slippery slope indeed," Joe explained what they liked and didn't, what the rules were. All simple. A code.

A sudden question popped into my head, curious as to what Joe would say about my inquiry. "What happens if you break 'em?" I asked him, wondering what these men were capable of and what types of punishment they give.

Joe pulled a face, an arm raising and a shoulder shrugged. "Oh, you catch a beatin'," he informed me. "The severity of which depends upon the offense, and the general attitude of the day," he continued to explain how they worked and what their rules were like. "But that don't happen much, 'cause when men like us follow rules and cooperate a little bit, well, the world becomes ours," Joe said, startling me a little with his loud whistle. "Right there," Joe called, indiciating to the abandoned building beside the men in front of us. "It's our abode for the evening," Joe told them.

I didn't want them to think I was going to stick around with them for long, seeing as I didn't feel safe with them and they weren't the kindest people to be grouped with. "Hey," I called to Joe as the others made their way inside. "There ain't no 'us'," I told Joe bluntly. My voice a low growl, my eyes glued to the group that were entering and quickly, I focused them back on Joe.

Joe was making his way with the others, quickly, he turned and looked at me. Making his way back, his stare was one of skeptism. "You leaving right now?" he asked me, not giving me time to answer him. "No?" he continued to throw questions at me, taking my silence as an answer. "Then it sure seems like there's an 'us'," Joe spoke, he was about to walk away from me, but he turned again and looked me directly in the eye. "You a cat person, Daryl?" he questioned me again, but I didn't have the chance to answer, not like I wanted to anyway.

Joe's tone was slightly mocking, his smoke coming closer to his face and he would take a long drag. _I really need a smoke now._ "I am," Joe told me. "Loved 'em since I was three years old," Joe continued to give me more information about himself, and his preferences. "Vicious creatures," Joe said, which was true, I too liked cats, but I was more of a dog person. "Anyway, I'll tell you, and this is true," Joe began, pointing a finger at me. "Ain't nothing sadder than an outdoor cat, that thinks he's an indoor cat," he informed me, turning his bag and making his way inside. The words stuck in my head, reminding me of the same types of phrases Merle would say to me. _I'm the outdoor cat._

* * *

**CPOV**

Myself and Kat were in a car, trying to get some sleep and I tried to get comfortable. Nothing worked, all I could see was Kat's shocked and saddened expression. Her heart crushing in front of me, all while I had argued with her and made her feel small. It wasn't something I liked seeing. "Kat?" I called to her, which earned me a tired 'Mhmm?' and her squirming in the seat of an abandoned car we found. "I'm sorry," I apologized to her, hoping she would forgive me and that we could move past this.

Kat slowly opened her eyes, gulping and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up, turning her body to look at me. I had laid down in the backseat, trying to get up and look at her. I leaned against the door, my head resting on the window and Kat's body turned to look at me. She was sat in the passenger's seat. "Sorry about what?" she asked me, her eyebrows furrowed in questioning.

Sighing, I pushed some hair away from my face and saw Kat lick her lips. Her eyes were glued on me, trying to figure out what I would be sorry about. "About arguing with you the other day," I reminded her, keeping my voice calm and soft. "I didn't mean to make you sad, or uncomfortable," I explained, feeling the guilt color me and the image of her expression flash in my mind.

Kat's face softened, hearing my explanation and my words, she gave me a small smile and kept her eyes on me. "There's nothing to forgive, brother," she told me with kindness, weirdly, she reminded me of Mom by how she spoke. "But..." Kat brought up, having a feeling I wasn't going to like what was about to come. "You have been acting distant, like a brat and I'm curious what's wrong," Kat listed, making me feel like shit and all I could do was look around the car, trying not to meet her gaze.

Trying to think of something to say, I began to pull the air for anything to say to her. "I'm just," I sighed out, unsure of how to explain my emotions and what was going on with me. "I don't know," I told her, wondering what she would think if she was in my head right now. "Mad?" I asked her, shrugging my shoulders and meeting her gaze.

Kat's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes studying me carefully and she began to blink confusedly. "Are you asking me this question?" she asked me, testing me and trying to get an answer from me. "Carl, you've been telling me that I like Daryl," Kat stated, sighing, I sat up a little more comfortably and stared up at the ceiling of the car. "You've argued to Dad, and I can tell when you're keeping something from me," Kat argued, it was kind and concerned, but I wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't want to talk about it," I spoke a little loudly, not wanting to speak about it and I knew my words came out a little harsher than they should have. _Shit, I'm only making this worse._ "Okay?" I asked her softly, shutting my eyes and taking in a deep breath. Exhaling, I opened my eyes and was met with her stare.

Kat stayed silent for a few moments, the pair of us staring at one another and not saying a word. "Well," Kat began, she tried to curl up and get comfortable for sleep. "If and when you're ready, I'm all ears brother," Kat informed me, which made me want to groan out and whine like a child. "Don't _ever_, be afraid to talk to me," she encouraged me, trying to make me talk to her about my problems and to open up to her.

Waiting, I sat there for a few mintues and slowly, I laid myself back onto the back seat. Keeping my back to her, I could hear her gradually drift into a deep sleep once again. "Sure," I mumbled to myself, keeping my voice quiet and trying not to wake her. "I'll keep that in mind," I sighed out, shutting my eyes and getting some rest.

* * *

**DPOV**

Entering the building, I was the last one to go in and I was the one to shut the door behind when we all saw it was secure. "They ain't here," Tony stated something which made no sense to me. "Nobody's been here for a while. Whoever was, they got all the gas," Tony informed everyone.

Revealing the cars, I knew the moment we stepped inside, we were in a mechanic's garage. "That don't matter," Joe told Tony, I pulled off a plastic cover and revealed an old looking car. My crossbow was placed on it, my plastic bag placed beside it. "We're getting closer. I can feel it," Joe rambled on, only making me more confused as to what they were talking about.

Suddenly, one of the guys came over, called out 'Claimed' and kicked my bag away from the car. Circling, I tried to find a car to spend the night, but everyone kept calling out 'Claimed.' Even the prick, Len, called out claimed cockily and sarcastically, turning to face me and outstretching his arms, like it was all a huge performace. All the cars were taken, so I did what anyone else would, I made my own little camp, settling on the ground and I was ready to go to sleep.

Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a guy duck down and pick up a small piece of paper. He examined it for a second, smirking to himself and then looked to me. "Hey," the first guy to call claim said to me, holding the paper between his fingers and holding it out. "This fell out your back pocket," he told me, that was when I felt my heart drop. _Kat's picture._

Quickly, I jumped to my feet and called out "Claimed!". But what surprised me, was that Len had called out claimed too. Len was faster, he got to the guy and snatched the picture from his fingers. Luckily, I was the fastest at calling my claim, especially for my stuff. _Ain't no way that sorry prick is going to have the picture of Kat._

Len checked the picture out, a creepy smile growing on his face and making me want to cringe. "Ooo," he spoke, staring at the picture and glancing up at me. "Who's that perty girl?" he asked me, I rapidly snatched the picture from his hands and shoved it into my back pocket. "Was she the piece'a tail you left behind?" he questioned me, still not liking how he spoke of Kat. "That bitch that's on yer mind?" he continued to throw questions at me.

I tried to ignore him, but something got the better of me and I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. "Shut up," I snarled, trying to keep myself calm. "She ain't none of your business," I growled at him, pointing a finger at his face and turning my back on him. _Kat wouldn't go for me, why would she ever go for this pathetic prick?_

Len didn't drop it. "What's her name?" he asked me when I tried to walk away from him. "Bet you whisper her name at night," he teased, trying to poke fun at me and my feelings towards Kat. "Dreamin' about holdin' those perky titties of hers," Len said, making me feel disgusted of him. _What a sick, twisted man._ "Wonder if her ass is just as peachy as I can imagine it," he said which made my blood bubble and boil. _What an asshole, I'm about to throw this jerk to the walkers. Listen to him get ripped apart._

The anger in me was difficult to control, I kept myself cold and dark. My glare was one that would of killed him, seeing as 'if looks could kill', he would be murdered a thousand times over. "Don't talk about her like that!" I threatened him, my eyes turned to slints and my expression was dark, of an evil and murderous nature.

Len's smile turned even more sickening, one that was perfect for a pervert that was sick and tormented in the head. "Or what?" he challenged me. _Talk about Kat like that again, I'll shoot an arrow in your ass, throw you to the walkers and listen to you scream to your mother. Plead for help, cry for mercy. Cause I sure as hell ain't ever gonna save your ass. _

Joe could sense I was about to kill him, pushing us back and I had only realized then, that I was face to face with Len. The pair of us challening each other, I was tense and he was prepared for some sort of fight. "Easy now, fellas," Joe tried to ease the tension. "Len, shut your pie hole," Joe spoke smoothly. "Daryl, calm down," he instructed of me. "You claimed the picture of your woman, you have the right to defend her image," he agreed with me. "But defending her honor when she's dead? That's a little exagerated," he said, as though Kat was meant to mean nothing to me. "Now, let's stop acting like a pair of pussies and sit your asses back down," Joe told us sternly, but he kept the tone light.

The pair of us moved away, Len got into his car and I laid myself on the ground. Trying to get some sleep, I had rest my head for a few hours and relaxed a little. Halfway through the night, I took a step outside and took a long and very much needed, piss. When I was done, I pulled out Kat's picture and stared at it. Her bright blues staring at me, her smile was heart warming and her black hair was still foreign to me. Only being able to imagine her with brown hair, her locks full of volume and long. _I miss you..._

Len was rummaging around in his plastic bag, searching for something. I was laying down, chewing on a cinnamon stick. "You've got to be kidding me," Len muttered, all I could hear was the bag rustling as he searched for something. "Christ," he grumbled. "Give it here," Len ordered me, stepping closer towards me and glaring down at me.

Instantly, I straightened up my back and stared up at him. Feeling my muscles tense, I didn't like the thought of him being too close to me. "You step back," I snarled at him, not liking the tone he was giving me and not wanting him to bother me. _He really has it in for me. Stupid prick._

Len was shuffling on his feet, making a huge scene out of something. _What the hell is wrong with him now? _"My half was in the bag," Len growled at me. "Now it's gone," he revealed. "Now ain't nobody around here interested in no half a damn cottontail except you," he accused me of stealing. I got to my feet and began to pace around, I was being confronted and I had nothing to do with his half of the rabbit. "Ain't that right?" he asked me loudly.

The sound of his voice echoed around the room, Joe slowly crept closer, watching the interaction while the others made their way towards us. "You're the only one still thinking about that crap," I snarled, waving my arm around and pointing the finger back at him. _I didn't steal nothin'._

He gritted his teeth, pointing to my bag, he stepped closer to it and glared at me. "Empty your bag," he commanded of me. _Ain't no-one going to be bossing me around, not now. Not anymore. Screw you, Len._

Getting defensive, I crouched down and picked up my bag. Clutching it tightly, so that he couldn't take it and moved away from Len. "I said step back," I shouted, fed up with him picking on me and making me his target.

Joe slowly made his way towards me, taking the bag from me, he rustled it a little and searched for something inside it. "Did you take his rabbit, Daryl?" Joe asked me, looking at me dead in the eye. "Just tell me the truth," he pleaded in a calm manner, his voice soft and his tone gentle. _This man is a very dangerous man._

I kept my eyes on his, my voice honest as I kept my words true. "I didn't take nothing," I told him, knowing that I didn't take no stupid rabbit. _Why the hell would I stay mad about a stupid rabbit? Joe solved the problem, I now know the rules and I ain't some prick who'll steal something I don't need anymore._

Joe tipped over the bag, my shirt fell first, then my stash of cinnamon sticks, then a loud thump alerted me. When I looked to it, I saw Len's half of the rabbit's head dropped to the ground. _The crazy asshole framed me!_ "What do we got here?" Joe spoke as he shook the bag. "Come on," he said when he saw the shirt and cinnamon sticks. "Well, look at that," Joe spoke, surprised to find the rabbit's head in my bag and now, on the ground.

I could feel the anger inside me again, trying not to let it bubble and pop, I glared at Len. "You put that there, didn't you?" I questioned him, seeing the smug look on his face when he saw the head drop to the floor. "When I went out to take a piss," I recalled, knowing I took too long outside and it was the perfect time to put it in my bag, without me noticing.

His eyes were glued to me, "You lied," he accused me. My anger was getting hard to control. _This prick is getting on my last straw. This is strike three, believe me. He's going to be out. If it ain't gonna be by me, I hope a walker breaks him to pieces._

Shoving him, I shouted a loud "Didn't you?" as I got in his face. Intimidating him, showing him how pissed off I was and I didn't care. No one here was going to hold me back, in the prison, Kat would pull me away and tell me to calm down.

Len's teeth were bared, his hair a mess and his eyes wild. "You lied," he snarled at me. "You stole," he accused me, pushing me back and poking my chest at the same time. "We gonna teach this fool or what, Joe?" Len asked Joe, he was trying to scare me, taking a few shuffled steps in my direction. _I ain't afraid of this lying, pathetic asshole. I ain't afraid of anything._

Joe quickly stepped between us, pushing Len away from me and I stepped away from them. "Whoa, whoa," Joe said as he pushed Len away from me. "Now, Daryl says he didn't take your half of the rabbit. So we got a little conundrum here," Joe explained to Len. "Either he's lying, which is an actionable offense," Joe spoke, turning to look at me and stared directly into my eyes.

Joe's voice was stern, a voice of authority and power. "Or..." Joe began, turning to Len and laughing at a thought he was probably musing on. "Or you didn't plant it on him like some pussy, punk-ass, cheating, coward cop, did you?" he asked Len questionably. "'Cause while that wouldn't be specifically breaking the rules, it'd be disappointing," Joe stated to Len.

Len's eyes darted at getting caught by his lie, his eyes were on me but suddenly flashed to Joe when he was accused of what he really did. "It would," Len agreed, which earned him a 'Mm-hmm' from Joe. "I didn't," Len lied through his teeth, his eyes glancing to me and away from Joe. _Liar._

Joe listened carefully, answered a quick "Good," and tapped Len's arm. Just as Joe turned to look at me, "Well..." Joe said before he eblowed Len in the face. Len's groan echoed in the room, my body tense and reaction surprised. "Teach him a lesson, gents. He's a lying sack of shit. I'm sick of it. Teach him all the way," Joe ordered the men, the rest of them began to beat the life out of Len. "I saw him do it," Joe said, stopping to stand beside me and stared at the men beating the shit out of Len.

This surprised me, seeing as if he knew, he could of stopped the whole thing instantly. I didn't need a confrontaion, didn't want one and I would of been thankful without it. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" I questioned Joe.

Joe shook his head, a wide eyed expression colored his features and a shrug rose his shoulders. "He wanted to play that out. I let him," Joe informed me of his choice. "You told the truth," Joe stated, pointing to me. "He lied," Joe said pointing at Len, groaning and squirming on the ground. "You understand the rules," Joe spoke as he looked directly into my eyes. "He doesn't," he pointed out. Blows were landing, Len was groaning and Joe had nothing better to do, other than to pick up the rabbit head and toss it to me. "Looks like you get the head, too," Joe informed me, catching it and throwing my things back into my bag.

* * *

**RPOV**

We had been travelling all day, Kat and Carl had a discussion last night, I was feeling better and I saw Kat's wound was healing cleanly. Michonne was always making jokes with the kids, I tried to keep us all on track. "I think we got about a day's worth of water left," I told them as I walked ahead of the three behind me. "We're lucky it's cooled off a little bit, but..." I trailed off, turning to look back and finding something I wasn't expecting. "What are you doing?" I asked Kat and Carl, the pair of them balancing on the rails of the tracks as they walked side by side.

Carl glanced up at me, Kat was steady but Carl was wobbling around more than what Kat was. Michonne followed behind them, watching their feet and smiling at the pair. "Winning a bet," Carl spoke confidently, watching this made me smile and remember how they used to be, before the world went to shit. How they were always playing games, making bets and doing childish things. _They're best friends, its what makes them special to each other. _

Kat laughed, a single laugh but it made her smile widen. A big, bright set of teeth shown as she focused her eyes on the task ahead of her. "In your dreams," Kat teased her brother, I couldn't help the smile that was plastered to my face. The pair of them acting like they should, like children and having some fun. _Makes me wish I had siblings, but truthfully...family doesn't end in blood. It's the connection, trust and love you share with them. _

Carl smiled at Kat, peeking at her from the corner of his eye as the pair of them slowly made their way towards me. Michonne kept her distance, stalking closely and smiling at the pair of them. "I'm still on," Carl stated, but it was soon ruined as he reached out to try and push Kat, only for Kat to dodge him and he nearly fell off. Michonne stepped back, watching as Carl regained his balance.

Kat laughed triumphantly, making me chuckle and shake my head. Glancing behind them, Michonne gave me a smile and a small shrug. The look was one that told me she had no idea, that she was just as lost and confused as I was. "You spoke too soon, wise guy," Kat teased her brother and kept her eyes on the rails. Each foot carefully stepping over the other.

Making my way over to them, I tried to get them to hurry up and so that we could be on our way. "This might go on a while," I stated, hoping to see if Kat would see the point and maybe the pair of them would stop. "Maybe we can speed this up," I suggested, waiting to see what response I would get.

Kat's eyes looked up at me, the flash of blue was one that told me she caught on to my words. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, a small smile gracing her features and carefully, she turned her head to meet Carl's stare. "Shouldn't be fooling around," Kat stated with a mischievious look in her eye. "We should probably-" Kat cut herself off, she leaned over to try and scare Carl, reaching out and shouted out his name.

Kat failed, stumbling and falling off the rail. Carl looked at her with a proud smile, even though I knew Kat was only doing it to make her brother happy and to speed up the game for me. "I win," Carl declared. "Pay up," he ordered of her, she reached inside the bag Michonne had and pulled out two chocolate treats. "Is that really the last Big Cat?" Carl asked after a few minutes of them staring at the food Kat held out for him.

Kat had the Big Cat hidden inside her palm, trying to keep it far from Carl, knowing it was both their favourites. Kat was offering him the Cruncho, but Carl's hand wriggled and got closer to the Big Cat. "Oh, come on," she whined at him, making me and Michonne laugh softly at the pair of them. _Such children, but I wouldn't trade them for the world._

Carl's smile was one of pride and teasing, knowing he was going to take the Big Cat, even if Kat pleaded all she wanted. "Hey, but you said winner's choice," Carl said with a tone that was mocking her, one that made me shake my head at them. Michonne had her fingers on the zip of the bag she was carrying, her eyes watching the pair curiously and with a wide smile on her face.

Kat caught Carl off guard, quickly she threw the Big Kat towards Carl and gave him a look of her being defeated. "Go ahead, take it," she said as she threw the Big Cat at Carl, successfully he caught it. "It's yours," she stated with a small smile. "You won it fair and square," Kat told him as she placed the Cruncho into the bag and waited for Michonne to zip it up.

When Kat turned her back to look at Carl, he did something that seemed a little unexpected to her and it warmed my heart. "Come on, we always share," Carl stated, he had broken the Big Cat in half and offered one half to Kat. Kat's smile grew, I could tell she was very pleased to see her brother do this kind gesture and their eyes were light, glued to each other. _That was a sweet thing he just did._

Kat couldn't resist the way Carl was being generous, she also couldn't resist their favourite chocolate treat. "Fork it over," Kat spoke, taking the snack from him and eating it together. The pair of them smiling, the interaction overall was something myself and Michonne were pleased to see, having this moment was one that made me proud to be their father. _They need a little fun, as much as they need each other._ Carl scrunched up the wrapper, threw it to the gound and we continued our way towards Terminus.

* * *

**DPOV**

Waking up the next morning, I glanced at the patch where Len once was, blood spills on the ground and no body to be found. We were all packed, ready to go and I was the last one out. Seeing the body of Len, he had an arrow in the head, his body all twisted and he was hardly recognizable. Doing the humane thing, I was about to place a blanket over his body, out of respect. Thinking it over, I chose to leave him be and kept moving. _Piece of shit almost had me killed, he also had it in for me and tried to take Kat's picture from me. He can burn in hell, for all I care._

Joe had took a long swig from a silver flask, whatever was inside, he handed it to me. "White Lightning," Joe told me the name of whatever he had inside. "Easiest thing to make with the least amount of supplies," Joe informed me. "I'd start slow if I was you," Joe suggested, but I was already taking the longest swig I could from the container. "Your stomach's probably emptier than you think," Joe tried to explain as to why.

It didn't taste too bad, I could certainly feel the burn and taste the alcohol. "Mmm," I mumbled. "I ain't been lit at dawn since before everything fell apart," I told him honestly, myself and Joe had began to share everything. I trusted him a little more, but something about him seemed a little...weird.

We were walking in a small clearing, close to the tracks but far enough from it. "'Fell apart', I never looked at it like that," Joe told me, taking the flash from me when I handed it to him. "Seems to me like things are finally starting to fall together," Joe considered, his opinion was one I could relate to, but I wasn't completely sure. "At least for guys like us. Living like this, surviving. We've been doing this from the start, right?" Joe asked, which made me think about my childhood and agree to it in that perspective. _I had a family before this, then the Governor came and tore down our fences._

We wandered closer to the others, they were all on the tracks, beside a sign and waiting for us. "Getting closer," Tony informed us. _What the hell are we looking for? Seems to me, everyone's busy and trying to get as quickly as possible to a destination. _

Getting closer to the sign, I stared up at it and read the words. _Sanctuary for all, community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus. _"You seen this before?" I asked Joe, pointing to the sign and checking out the map. _All the tracks lead to the same place. To Terminus. Who knew, a trainstation would be a safe place to go to?_

Joe stared up at the sign, his eyes glued to it. "Oh, yeah," Joe answered. "I'll tell you what it is. It's a lie," Joe informed me. "Ain't no sanctuary for all. Ain't gonna welcome guys like you and me with open arms," Joe suddenly decided for himself and the rest of the men. _They could never know, the people back at the prison welcomed me._

Following after his retreating form, I caught up with the others and thought over the choices I had. The memory of Kat was still in my mind, of everyone that welcomed me back with open arms, especially after I left them to be with Merle. "So is that where we're headed?" I asked Joe, thinking about Terminus and if I'd find anyone that survived the attack at the prison, if there were good people there and if they were good.

Joe's eyes were glancing around and we had been staying silent for a long time. "So now you're asking?" he questioned me in return. I answered him back with a quick, 'That's right', and left it at that. "We were in a house, minding our own business and this walking piece of fecal matter was hiding in the home," he began his small anecdote. "Strangled our colleague Lou and left him to turn," he told me of what this man could do, he sounded tough and sneaky. "Lou came at all of us. He lit out. We tracked him to these tracks, one of those signs, and thus we've got a destination in mind," Joe continued and concluded for me. Summarising what had happened and what this journey came about.

This had me wondering, curious as to who these men were chasing after and who it could be. _Could it be the Governor? Did he survive and kill some more? It sounds like the Governor. Or Shane. But Shane's dead. _"You see his face?" I asked Joe, curious as to if he could be the Governor, being able to tell them about it and maybe wanting to kill the asshole myself. _If it's the Governor, I'm going to kill him. For Andrea, for Merle, for Hershel...and for Kat._

Joe shook his head, his eyes staring at the ground and his tone was one of serenity. "Only Tony," Joe informed me, making me glance up at Tony and watch him eyeing a tomato that was in the ground. "That's enough for a reckoning," Joe said, which made me act instantly and I rushed ahead of Tony.

"Claimed," I called out as I pulled out the tomato plant, ripping off the tomato, I spotted something on the ground. _Big Cat._ The view of it was a surprise, seeing as it was Kat and Carl's favourite chocolate snack. The wapper was stuck between the wooden palets, making me eye it and glance around us. Remembering Kat and Carl sharing the Big Cat, I studdied the men curiously. For a second, I had hope that Kat and Carl were still alive, that the man the group were tracking could have been Rick. Shaking my head, I followed and stayed silent. _It can't be them. Kat's dead, so's Rick and Carl could be alone. Maybe, he's with Michonne, but for all I know...they're all dead._

* * *

**So, surprised much? I post another chapter, literally a day after the last! I worked fast, but I worked hard. So, sorry for my mistakes! Anyway, thanks for all the support everyone! Let's say, if you're good with me, I'm better with you! 5 reviews again, please! I'm working on the final chapter, just as you're reading this!**

* * *

**Now, questions and then replies to reviews! **

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What would you like to see happen in the next season?**

**3) Do you think Kat would get ran-over by the car, like Carol did in season 5?**

**4) Which actress do you imagine Kat to look like? (You can say Lori/Sarah's but it's will only be obvious)**

**5) If I said, I may have another TWD Daryl/OFC fanfiction idea, would you read it?**

* * *

**Now, replies...**

* * *

**Fangirl1510: I hope this was good enough! I'm glad you liked their journey, kissing will take a LONG time dear. Sorry!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Sadly, she looks more like Rick than she does her mother. But, she does have some small features of her mother, like her being slim and she's unique, seeing as she has both her Dad and Mom's genes. She's basically, a taller, older and female version of Carl. You know me, very well dear! I think I will definately be using Kat and not Carol, but there will be a little bit of a twist. We'll see what happens with the Grimes family, Michonne and Joe's group, along with Daryl! Haha! I think we all like a little piece of Daryl.**

* * *

**redangel2463: 1) Thank you! 2) Hmm, I've said it before. More like Rick, but slim like Lori. A female, older and female version of Carl. 3) Ooh, you have no idea dear! 4) Of course! 5) We'll see, but I already know, seeing as I'm typing it as you're reading this!**

* * *

**Hannah: 1) Thank you! 2) Close, but she looks more like Rick, slim like Lori and a female, older, taller version of Carl. 3) You've got that right! 4) They do need time together! 5) We'll see, well, you'll see, I already know! I'm writing it as you're reading this!**

* * *

**Guest: 1) Yeah, Daryl is missing his family and Kat, but he had to try and move on, for Beth and his sake. As for him seeing Beth as a sister, that's how I saw it and not as romance. Daryl just seemed...I don't know, distant. It's not like what he would have with an actual love interest, which, I think Kat works really well with him. As for him teaching Kat how to use the crossbow, maybe, who knows? I may kill her off before season 7? He might not have a chance, you never know! **

**2) Yes, I know it's you, because you write the longest reivews and they're always a pleasure to read. As I actually feel like I'm having a discussion, connecting and seeing what you guys want. It's why I love reviews, I get to see what you guys want. Even if some of you are dying for a Karyl kiss! As for actresses, have you thought of one yet? I have one in mind, but I'm not quite sure. It's for if anyone wants to make an fanmade videos for this story on YouTube, which I would truly love to see! **

**3) I'm very pleased to see you think this way, seeing as you think similarly to me. Daryl would of followed after Beth, if he didn't face a crossroad and not know where to go. All your points are absolute perfection. You're right about Grichonne, along with Daryl. We'll see what happens, but they will definately have a struggle and I'm going to tell you now...Kat and Carl are going to have one hell of a moment in that case with the others around. Maybe, Glenn will be there to comfort her? Or someone else, I'm still not sure. **

**4) I think, going for Kat is a safe route, seeing as Kat is someone that people will freak out over. Example is: Rick, Daryl, Michonne and Carl. The others will be worried, but they won't know what to do about it. Only follow orders and try their best to get one of their own back. Kat and Daryl will be doing some bonding, but it's going to be a little more...vulnerable for Kat. She's going to reveal something, one that will make a little more sense in later chapters. **

**5) I swear, I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes. With writing that scene, yes, Kat will do everything she can to keep Carl and Rick safe. But in that moment, Carl is her priority, seeing as she was close to being raped in Season 2, as well as it being her brother, she doesn't want it happening to him. Now, as it goes for the hug, I won't say anything, I may let them kiss, I might let them hug, or I could let them do nothing at all. So, we'll see what I'm going to do. (I already know what I'm going to do, I'm just trying to get you really confused)**

* * *

**Anna: 1) Thank you. 2) Close, except she looks more like Rick, but is slim like Lori. She's a female, taller and older version of Carl. 3) You got that right. 4) We'll see! 5) We'll see what happens.**

* * *

**Until the next 5 reviews, and next chapter, I'll be typing the final chapter of the season! So, please give me the 5 reviews I want, so that I can post before Sunday. Until then...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	46. Chapter 46: Survival

Chapter 46: Survival

* * *

**KPOV**

* * *

_~5 years ago~_

_Tom had Carl pushed up against a wall, his eyes were wide and directly looked at me. "What did you just say?" Tom's angered and questioning gaze met me, I was trying to keep calm and had to. For Carl's sakes, I had to keep a level head and gentle tone._

_Deciding to take a calm, threatening tone, I took a few steps ahead and tilted my head at him. "I said, 'If I were you, I would let my brother go,' so let him go," I ordered, my gaze challenging and I knew it would boil Tom's blood. I just hoped it would be turned to myself and not Carl._

_"Or what?" Tom challenged in return. His head turned and gaze focused on me. "You know, I wonder, is he going to be like a little piglet if I squeeze his throat too tight?" Tom questioned himself, pondering in his thoughts and voicing them to me. He did something I wasn't expecting, he took Carl by the throat, his little legs dangling in the air and hands clutching at Tom's hands wrapped around his throat. "Want to watch your brother squeal?" Tom questioned me, I watched in agony, feeling my soul die a little as Carl's face looked scared, his face going red and mouth gaping for air._

_My nostrils flared, I could feel my heart pounding and my body start to shake. "Let," I spoke coldly. "Him," I snarled through gritted teeth. "Go," I growled and gave them a dark look, glaring at them through slinted eyes. "Fine, you've asked for it," I said with a small shake of my head, quickly, I pushed his friends away from me and punched Tom square in the jaw. _

_Watching him stumble, he let go of Carl and I leaned down to give him a hand. Carl coughed, clutching his throat as the color slowly returned to his face. He took my hand, getting off his ass and to his feet once more. Turning back rapidly, I saw one of Tom's friends go to punch me, blocking him, I took hold of his arm and elbowed his own, breaking it and heard him scream. The crunch was indication my move worked, seeing another come up from behind, I was suddenly pulled back and restrained. _

_My feet dragging and I kicked the air, trying to hit the guy who had taken hold of me, the other crying and clutching his broken arm. Tom's mouth was bloody, I called to Carl, telling him to get someone and quickly. Carl didn't listen, he was stood there with wide eyes, seeing Tom spit blood and wipe it from his lips. My heart pounding, I tried to slow down and calm myself. Needing to think clearly, I stayed still and watched Tom's hand clench into a fist. _

_With one swift, solid punch, it flew to my stomach and left me winded. Groaning from the pain, I tried to regain my breath and glared at him. Gathering my strength, I was about to make a move, when I felt another hit land on my left cheek. Feeling my lip become bust, the blood began to seep from my mouth and lip. _Fuck._ Gritting my teeth, I bowed my head back and quickly bumped my head against the guy behind me's head. _

_He grunted, letting my go and making me fall to my knees. Tom saw this advantage and was about to kick me in the stomach, rolling, I dodged his blow and cralwed to my feet. Swinging my fist, I punched him in the back of his knee, making him drop and cry out. Using up all the strength I had left, I kicked his back, hearing him groan and fall face forward to the gound. Knocking him out, he laid on the ground and wasn't moving. Just as I backed up, I saw the two remaining guys about to try and hurt me, but I kept backing up. Thinking of ways to damage them, but not kill them. _

_To some surprise, during the fight, Carl had ran off and done as I said. Shane's fast, uniformed form was speeding his way towards me. "Hey, hey, hey!" Shane shouted, raising his gun and aiming it at the two. The pair of Tom's friends saw Shane, looked at each other surprised and sprinted out of the scene. Exhausted, I could feel my mouth going numb and the taste of blood flooding my senses. _

_Watching the retreating form, I was a little faint, but I Shane caught me and made sure I didn't fall. "Freeze!" Shane tried to call to the boys, but they didn't stop, they kept running and disappeared. "God damn it!" Shane shouted when he realized they had ran away, lowering his gun and placing it back in his holster. "Kat, Carl," Shane spoke softly, alerted and trying to keep my upright. "Are you two okay?" Shane asked us, Carl was beside me, his hands pressed to my waist and trying to keep me on my feet._

_I had ignored Shane, taking a small gulp, I blinked a few times. The effect of the blood and blow to my face was making my body sway. My head feeling like it was underwater. "Carl, are you okay?" I asked Carl, glancing down at him and keeping my gaze glued to him. It was incase he ever hesitated, not wanting to keep the attention on myself, seeing as it was Carl who had almost died. _

_Carl's blues stared up at me, showing such innocence and gentle hearted actions. His voice small and soft. "Yeah, I'm fine," Carl assured me. "What about you Kat?" Carl questioned me, his eyes staring into my soul, I could feel his concern and I felt a smile curve my lips. _

_My smile gave him a little comfort, seeing the worry fade in his eyes and the warmth of his soul shine up at me. "I'll be fine," I told him, my voice gentle and soft. I didn't want to worry him, even if I could feel myself adjust to damage taken. My stomach aching a little, my mouth bleeding and my bottom lip slightly busted. _

_Shane's eyes darted around, still trying to check to see if the boys were somehow hiding, I knew they were long gone and I knew Shane knew it too. "Who were those pricks?" Shane asked, carefully, he moved to give me to Carl, Shane stalking over to Tom who was knocked out, checking his pulse and cuffing him. _

_Thinking over my options, I chose to not reveal who they were to Shane, instead I'd speak to Dad about it. "They're nothing," I stated. Shane was then met by Dad, who, the pair of them took Tom into custody, Mom took me and Carl back home. Mom decided to clean up my face and give me some ice for the swelling of my jaw._

* * *

_~A few hours after the fight~_

_Relaxing in my room, I was laid out on the bed and holding a sack of ice pressed against my face. Trying to numb the swelling and hope that my mouth would go back to normal. Hearing a knock on my door, I grumbled a small 'Come in' and waited. Seeing Carl enter, I sat up and gave him some space to sit beside me. "Hey, Kat," Carl had greeted as he sat beside me, giving me a small hug and offering a kind smile. "Are you okay?" Carl asked me once again, concerned about my health and the hits I had taken for him._

_Smiling the best I could, I looked at him with kind eyes and nod. "Yeah," I reassured him once again, lowering the bag from my face, so I could speak and it wouldn't sound muffled. "It was only a punch," I informed him, hoping Carl wouldn't think much of it with this now known fact. "I'll be fine," I pointed out, trying to ease his mind of worry for me. "How are you?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing and my face contorting into one of serious concern._

_Carl had to over think it, keeping his eyes on his feet and thinking through his answer. "I'm..." Carl drifted as he spoke. "Better," he concluded, nodding and his bright blues flashed up to look at me. "Why did you do that?" he asked me, curious as to what I would answer. "How?" he questioned me, throwing these answers and leaving me a little speechless. _

_"Well, I've learned how to fight, kind of had to," I spoke with a small shrug. "I asked uncle Shane to teach me, when Dad wasn't around," I told Carl, hoping he would keep my secret and something told me he would. "I did it because you're my brother Carl," I informed him, reminding him that we were tied by blood and by our strong connection. "I won't let anyone hurt you," I said seriously, offering a single nod in his direction. "Not me, not anyone and not even yourself," I decided as I shook my head, all seriousness was evident in my voice as I spoke. "I won't let it happen," I declared firmly, keeping my face gentle, but my tone strong and confident._

_The way Carl stared at me, told me he took into account what I was saying and was letting it sink into his mind. "I'll protect and save you too Kat," Carl informed me, nodding and offering a small smile to grow on his features. "I love you," he comforted me, his arms wrapped around me, his head resting on my chest and his eyes hadn't met mine. "I couldn't ask for a better sister," Carl declared, his head nestling and rubbing as he turned to look up at me, his bright blues showed honesty and love. _

_The sentiment was heart warming, it made me smile and tears threatened to build. Ignoring the tears, I pushed them back and placed a kiss above Carl's head. "I love you too, Carl," I whispered, holding him to me and ignoring the pain of my mouth. Carl meant more to me than myself, I promised myself to keep him safe always and that I would never be selfless when it came to Carl._

* * *

**RPOV**

We were sat around a campfire, cooking up beans in a can and there wasn't much of it left. We had to try and reserve as much as we could, seeing as we had used up as much as we could without going over the limit and without starving ourselves. "How hungry are you, scale of one to ten?" I asked Kat, Carl and Michonne.

"Fifteen," Carl had answered me, his gaze glued on the food I was cooking and I smiled a little to myself. Carl said it with a small laugh, his lips pulling at the corners in a little grin. _He can be sweet when he wants to be. I just worry that it's not all the time, being out here like this, it can ruin him and make him learn to survive again. Like animals._

Glancing at Michonne, she was poking a stick at the fire and Kat kept trying to add something that was dry. Trying to put more flame into the fire. "Twenty eight," Michonne had said, only raising the amount, going over the scale I had set for them.

Turning my gaze to Kat, her bright blues were the ones that connected to mine directly. Michonne had peered at me from under her lashes, Kat was sat directly in front of me. "Thirty four," Kat said with a shrug, their voices were teasing, but I knew they meant it when they said they were hungry. I too was hungry, now that I had thought of it.

Their answers made me chuckle, pouring some of the beans into a small bowl for Michonne and waiting to see if we could find anything else. "Yeah," I said out of filling in the gap of silence. "Well, it's been a while," I pondered aloud, remembering that I had set a trap not far from where we were all gathered. "I'm gonna go check the snares," I told them, getting to my feet and preparing myself to go look for the snare I had fixed.

Carl's bright blues flashed up at me, he was handed the stick and began to poke to fire. Turning to log so it could burn a little slower. "Can I go with you?" he asked me, his voice curious and soft. A voice filled with wonder.

Looking to Carl, I thought out my options and saw that teaching him was the best choice. _He needs to learn sooner or later, because if something happens to me, he'll need to know in order to keep Kat fed. Even if Kat knows how to hunt because Daryl taught her._ "Well, how else are you gonna learn?" I teased Carl slightly, smiling and kicking at the dirt. Putting out the fire while Carl helped me. "Hey, both of you are joining us too," I said as I stared down at Kat and Michonne. Without protest, they got up and we all made our way towards the trap.

* * *

**CPOV**

Dad was letting my learn how to catch rabbits and trap them. Wandering down a path, we had gathered some of the stuff, but we left most of our things back at the small camp we had made. "We'll stay another day or two," Dad told us. "Get some more rest," he stated the reason as to why we would stay at our camp for a few more days.

Michonne's eyes darted between Kat and Dad. As though she knew why Dad would suggest this. Honestly, I felt like I too knew why we were staying. "Finish healing up?" Michonne said, stealing the words from my thoughts. _Kat is better, she can walk a whole lot better than before and Dad looks like he never got beat up by the Governor._

Dad had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, following his example, I too had my hands in my pockets and kept close to Kat. "We're almost there," Dad spoke up, Kat was silent and staring at her feet. "Aren't we Kat?" Dad asked, silently, Kat raised her head and began to nod vigorously. Not needing to verbalize her answer, she kept walking and stayed silent.

Taking a few steps forward, I could hear the crunching of leaves and feel the snap of twigs under my feet. The gentle rustling of leaves being pushed by our toes made me feel like when I was a kid, when me and Kat would go with Mom and Dad camping. "We're close now, right?" I asked, wondering what anyone would answer me with, I glanced up first at Dad and then to Kat.

Kat's eyes landed on me, her eyebrows furrowed in curiousity. "To Terminus?" Kat questioned, me and kept her voice soft. The tone she had, reminded me a little of Mom and gave me a slight shiver down my spine. _She sounds more and more like her every day. Next thing I'll hear, is her screaming my name and telling me to get in the house. I miss Mom. I miss her every day._

"Yeah," I had answered Kat quickly and bluntly. Cutting to the chase and not needing to make things anymore difficult.

Michonne was staying silent, staying alert and keeping her gaze focused on the path we were headed. "We are," Dad had answered, we all continued to stare on and walk in a line. It went Dad, me, Kat and at the end was Michonne. Like some huge, happy family. _It's weird not seeing Judith in Kat's arms, or Daryl beside her. I swear, I think he was falling in love with her and they were both too blind to see it. Guess love really is blind._

Feeling a little nervous, I thought about how we dealt with new people near the prison. How we asked them three questions. _How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why? _"When we get there, are we gonna tell them?" I asked them, wondering what we would have to tell the people in Terminus, what they could be expecting of us and what they'd want us to do.

There were leaves falling from the trees, the wind blowing them and they swirled in the air. A fast and graceful dance, as hues of red, yellow and faded orange fell around me. "Tell them what?" Michonne asked, a piece of a leaf fell into my eye, making me blink and wipe my eye. Michonne's voice was calm, questioning and curious. _I like Michonne, she's nice. Kat was right about her._

Deciding to take my time, once it was out of my eye, I looked around and kept my voice level. "Everything that's happened to us," I began. "All the stuff we've done," I continued to list, feeling my nerves and worries flood into me once more. _I've killed someone before, I've had to kill Mom and...I don't know what else I can say to these people._ "Are we gonna tell them the truth?" I asked Dad, looking up at him and then to Kat.

Dad kept his eyes ahead, but would glance at me and then over my head. Possibly to exchange looks with Kat and possibly Michonne too. "We're gonna tell them who we are," Dad said, as though this was the easy way of ending the conversation. That this was the best way for me not to question further.

I wasn't going to stop there, I was going to ask him more and I wasn't going to let this slide. "But how do you say that?" I questioned Dad, testing him and wondering what he would say about this. "I mean...who are we?" I had drifted with asking my question, wanting everyone to think long and hard about who we all were. A walker snarling, creeping from behind the trees startled us, Kat, Dad and myself jumping back a little.

Michonne froze. Dad and myself pulled out our guns, Michonne slid out her Katana and Kat pulled off her bow, slithering out her arrow and preparing to shoot the walker. We quickly kept moving, Michonne's blade slicing the walker and effectively killing it. When we heard the thud of the body falling, we continued to walk and were more aware this time.

Getting closer, Dad pulled off his bag and looked excited. His pace became faster and he was drawing nearer to the dead rabbit on the ground. "There you go," he sighed out in proud relief. "It's a small one," Dad had got to his knees and examined the rabbit. Dropping to my knees beside him, I stared at him as he took the rabbit off the noose. "It'll do," Dad concluded, thinking that it will be enough to share between the four of us.

"So, this is just a simple slipknot," Dad said after he had shoved the rabbit into his bag. His eyes glancing up at me and Kat was stood next to me. Her hands on her knees, her back curved so she could see what Dad was showing us. "Tie one on both ends, then you tighten one side to a branch," Dad explained as he pointed around and indicated to what he was explaining. "Now, you see how the ground here is sort of like a funnel shape?" he asked me, his blues glancing between me and Kat.

Seeing it, I could see the dent and the way it would hide the perfect trap. It was a trail, one that was certain animals would follow. Ones that were small, much like a rabbit or a squirrel. The squirrel reminded me of Daryl. _I hope he's okay. For Kat's sake, more than ours. _"It's a trail?" I questioned Dad, thinking I knew the answer to be correct.

Dad was on one knee, I was on both, Kat was crouched and Michonne stood. Michonne was clearly the one to be on watch. "That's right," Dad said, pleased with my observation and good guessing. "That's where you want to set the noose," Dad spoke as he prepared the scene a little. "So you hide it with leaves," Dad continued, pushing leaves ontop of the noose and hiding it. "Then you put sticks all around it, so any animals going by have to run this way. Right into the trap," Dad finished, demonstrating a rabbit using his hand and unfastened the noose from being wrapped around his wrist.

The sudden sound of a man screaming "Help! Somebody help!" made me get to my feet. Kat shooted up from her crouching position, the pair of us began to run and dodged trees, branches and walkers. Dad had called after us, telling us to stop, but I wasn't listening. The man kept screaming, walkers were coming closer and were crowding him. His gun was up, pulling up my gun, I saw Kat stop beside me and she too took out her gun.

The man was surrounded, the only weapon he had was a stick and it was horrific what happened next. Michonne was the one to take hold of me, pulling me back and stopping me from shooting. Dad had took hold of Kat from behind, pulling us both back as we attempted to push them off us. All we could do was watch. "We can't help him," Dad told us, suddenly, the screaming sounded more painful. The man kept screaming 'No' while the walkers took hold of him, biting off a chunk of his eye and bringing him to the floor. All so they could devour him, making him nothing and just another of their meals.

Blood, guts and the image of his eye being bitten off terrorfied me. It was disgusting. All I could think about was how gross and scary it would be to lose your eye. Not only by losing an eye, but losing it to a walker as a meal. _Holy shit._ The screaming continued, but gradually we saw the walkers begin to notice us and make their way towards us. "We've got to go," Dad told us, pushing us and we all began to run in the other direction. Back towards the train tracks.

We then became trapped, seeing as there were a few walkers on the tracks, munching on some more flesh. I fell back a little, seeing Dad run towards the walkers and hit them with the butt of his Colt. Kat pulled out her machete, slipping her gun back into her holster and began to slice the walkers heads off. Michonne took out her sword, swinging it and killing any walkers that got too close to any of us. Eventually, the path was cleared and I kept moving, hearing the walkers come out from the woods and slowly gain on us. "Let's go," Dad had said, leading the way as Kat pushed me ahead of her.

* * *

**KPOV**

I felt bad, seeing as we had left a man behind and we were now walking along the train tracks. Michonne took to higher ground, trying to find food and hopefully, some more supplies. Myself, Carl and Dad were walking side by side, Carl was in the middle and the two men had their hands shoved into their front pockets. "You two did something brave, but very stupid of you two," Dad began the conversation. "You did initially, what was right and I'm proud," Dad stated.

Dad's head turned to look at us as he spoke his next words. "You're Mom would be proud of you two," Dad told us, making my heart stop for a second at the mention of Mom. "But, we can't always save everyone, especially not in situations like the one that man was in," Dad tried to explain to us, only making myself and Carl glance at him with curiousity and confusion. "Not to mention, it's my job to keep you both safe," Dad stated which made me feel loved, I knew he cared about us and wanted us to be smart about things. "People, aren't like we thought they would be and I can't risk that anymore," Dad pointed out, making me think of the Governor and what I originally believed about him, noticing that he truly wasn't what we believed he was.

The way he spoke, also made me remember the rest of the people we had met on this wild and unexpected journey. People such as Hershel, Andrea, Bob, Tyreese, Sasha and especially Daryl. People we didn't trust before, people we believed wouldn't make it and people who were previously mean, but always kind. They had proved us wrong, in our judgements and beliefs. "But, how are we meant to save people, if we don't even try?" I asked him, curious as to what he would answer me with.

Dad sighed, glancing away from us and I could see his jaw clench. The skin over his muscles flexing in waves. "Because, in times like these, we need to be smart," Dad tried to explain, hinting and throwing us small curve balls. That what myself and Carl did before wasn't the smartest thing. "Besides, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you two," Dad drove the conversation into another direction, making myself and Carl hang by a thread. "About all three of us, now, I want us all to discuss some things," Dad repeated himself. "Clear the air of any tension, of any thoughts we have about one another," Dad said, which only made myself and Carl's eyebrows furrow and our eyes stare at him in confusion.

Carl was the first to speak, "What do you mean, Dad?" Carl had asked Dad aloud, asking the questions that had yet to escape my lips. _Dad seems a little tense, he wants us to talk about something and I'm unsure what it is. Could he hear what Carl had said about him before? When he was out cold? No, he couldn't have._

Dad glanced at us, his eyes bright and peaceful, it was one that showed us he was in a positive mind set with what he was about to say. "I mean, we've been holding things back and now is a good time to discuss it," Dad continued to explain, which only made me gulp and feel a little nerve-wrecked.

Making up my mind, I had a question for Dad and chose to ask him quickly. "Okay, so what exactly are we going to talk about?" I questioned him, wondering what exactly he wanted us to discuss, seeing as it could go in multiple directions. _Please don't let us argue, please, please. I can't stand arguments in this moment in time. After seeing that poor man getting chewed up, I don't think my head can withstand another round of pain and other stuff._

Dad sighed, he looked around and kept his jaw clenched for a few moments. His features relaxed, his eyes shinning down at us and making me feel like I was looking up at the man I once called Dad. To the man I grew up with, the wise, gentle, loving and kind man. "Well, how about we'll start by commenting on each other's flaws?" Dad asked me, curious and I knew it was going to be hard for the pair of them to discuss about each other. _So much damn tension._

"Sure," I agreed, shrugging my shoulders and giving them a kind smile. "You guys want to start with me?" I asked them out of curiousity, knowing I could handle whatever blows they wanted to give me. "I know I have plenty," I stated, knowing myself enough to know that I had flaws and more where they came from. _Hey, you know what they say right? Nobody's perfect._

Dad gave me a look that told me he was glad to see me go first, he looked relieved and like he was more at ease. "You do," Dad stated which made me gape at him. _He's meant to say 'No you don't you're prefect to me, Kitty Kat'!_ "But you also have many redeeming qualities," Dad quickly recovered, side eyeing him through slints. _Nice save._

Carl glanced between me and Dad, probably waiting for the pair of us to finish this interaction. "I guess we'll start on Kat then," Carl suggested, agreeing with my offer and taking it by the horns. _Well, shit. I don't know if I can handle this, I hope to God I can. Christ, I'll need all the strength I have to not breakdown at their comments. Relax, you can handle this. Keep calm Kat._

The pair of them stayed silent, neither of them spoke as we kept walking ahead and stayed on the tracks. "Okay, so..." Dad began, thinking over his choices of words and what to say about me. "You're brave, but that can make you very reckless Kat," Dad stated which made me sigh slowly through my nostrils. "It worries me, because even though you'd risk your life, it scares me that you might one day lose your life," Dad spoke, it was like a punch to the gut, but I took it in stride.

Gulping, I took a few seconds to process what he said, nodding and glancing at him. "Okay," I agreed, not wanting to argue or continue the conversation any further than it needed to. Turning my head, I looked to Carl and stared down at him. "Anything you want to say Carl?" I asked him, curious for what he would want to tell me, to whatever he was holding back on me and if I should be concerned about it.

Carl was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know any others," Carl told me, as though he honestly didn't have anything negative to say about me. I wasn't sure if I believed him. "I mean, you were good with Judith, you're smart, talented, pretty, smart and quick," Carl listed. "You've got more skills than I ever would have," Carl said with a shrug, his hands still burried inside his coat pockets. "Oh!" Carl exclaimed when he thought of something, as though he was close to telling me. "I thought of one, with you being reckless, you're also very selfless," Carl spoke which made me feel like rolling my eyes.

Restraining the teenager side of myself, I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and groaning about it. "Is this about me and my wound?" I asked him, seeing as he threw me this hint towards what had happened back at the house, before Michonne arrived. Ever since then, I wondered what happened to him, what was going on in his mind and why he was being so intense. He had me worried about him, almost twenty-four-seven.

"Yes," Carl spoke bluntly, making me have to blink repeatedly, seeing as I was right and I had sort of wished I wasn't. "It's also about you going out there, risking your life to save Dad," Carl sighed out, clearly not liking the actions I had done back at the prison when it was attacked. "It was stupid, it could have gotten you killed," Carl stated and spoke hypothetically. "The Governor almost killed you for your choice to go out there and save Dad," Carl said which made me shut my eyes for a second.

Processing it all, I could aleady feel my head thump with the upcoming argument and the thoughts that ran in my head. "I'm still alive, aren't I?" I asked him, waving my arms around a little and fed up with people believing I would be quicker dead, rather than surviving. _Nothing's killed me yet, maybe it was luck, maybe it's just me adapting to this world quicker than I believed. But God damn it! Where has everyone's faith gone?_

"Barely," Carl spoke, his eyes lowering and his hat covering my sight on his face. I could only see the hat and the curve of his face, judging by his features and the smoothness of it, I could tell he wasn't so pleased. Although, I could sense he wasn't going to continue the discussion.

"He's right," Dad butted in. "Kat, I've told you before, you were lucky to survive the way you did," Dad reminded me of a conversation we had recently. "I think, while it's good that you would do anything to save and protect us," Dad spoke in a calm tone, his voice leveled and I could tell he was being honest. "It can get you killed," Dad said after a few seconds of silence, his eyes glancing to mine and staying focused on me.

"Your loyalty and love for us, it's going to get you killed," Dad repeated, his expression was one of concern, but I could tell he was only saying it for my own good. "If you keep risking your life, every time, I'm worried we'll lose you," Dad spoke, concern laced in his voice and it was all sincere conversation. One I wished we had earlier, but was thankful that we were having it now.

I didn't want to argue, but I wanted my point of view to be seen also. "I wouldn't have a problem with it," I told them, shrugging my shoulders and glancing at the pair of them. "I would be dying for the ones I love, protecting and saving them, the best way I can," I stated, trying to make them see and understand what I thought of when it came to dying for them.

Carl's eyes shied up at me carefully, cautious and was focused on me. "I didn't say it wouldn't be a good reason, because you would do anything for us, especially Carl," Dad said, knowing me well enough to do whatever it took to keep Carl safe. Carl was my priority, he always would be and he would always be my weakness. "But don't risk your life again, not for me," Dad stated, rather than asked me and shook his head. His eyes flashing up at me from under his lashes, his chin tucked in and his gaze was one that made me tense. _He's being serious about this._

"But-" I went to cut in, to argue back at him and he had stopped me from doing as such.

I could tell Dad was having none of it. "No 'but's," Dad had cut me off. "It's my job to protect you two," Dad said, his eyes locked on the pair of us, knowing he was serious and every word was filled with meaning. "I love you two," Dad spoke softly, his voice smooth and sincere. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you both safe and alive," Dad promised us, making me and Carl focus on him and nod in silence.

Deciding to continue the discussion, I felt it was time to move the target off my head and threw it in Dad's direction. "Anyway, Dad..." I began, knowing Carl would have enough to say to Dad himself. "You're a good man, you're smart, kind and we can tell you truly care about people," I complimented him, telling him the good qualities and then going towards the bad. "But, your flaws are: you're too stuborn, you're not rational and sometimes, I feel like you're lost," I listed for him.

Carl's eyes glanced up to stare up at me, his expression was one of surprise and there was something in his eyes that made me question things. "Yeah, I thought that too," Carl agreed, nodidng his head and turning his head to look up at Dad.

"Dad, I try to pull you back, to keep you safe and sane. I try to make you see clearly again, but sometimes I watch you think too qickly," I admitted, not liking to tell him this, but it needed to be done. "You're not the same man you used to be, and I don't understand why sometimes," I said with a small shrug, I couldn't look him in the eyes. My gaze glued to my feet and the tracks. "I think it's because you lost Mom sometimes, but I don't know what's made you lose your mind," I tried to understand, to lessen the blow of coming to terms with these facts being thrown at him. "I honestly don't," I said, focusing my gaze back on him and making a bodily gesture, shrugging and shaking my head at the same time. Blue colliding with blue.

It was silent and it was also Carl's turn, his time to say what was on his mind and let go of what he was holding back on Dad. "I think Kat summed it up perfectly," Carl spoke softly, like he was measuring his words out carefully. "But," Carl said to cause some tension. "I do think you don't trust us," Carl said to him, which in fact was a flaw when it came to Dad. "I'm fine Dad, I can keep myself safe and I can stay who I am," Carl tried to defend himself, to explain his view on how Dad was treating us. Espeically how he had been treating Carl for the past few months. "I just, need help and I think you need to trust us a little more," Carl said, slowing his speech and shrugging near the end. "We're not kids," Carl pointed out to him, making me frown a little and side glance at Dad.

Dad was nodding his head vigorously, looking around and keeping his gaze away from us. "Okay," Dad agreed, coming to understand our words and taking them into account. "Carl, you're a man, you're strong and you're a good shot," Dad began to compliment Carl, making me tense up a little. Knowing what Dad would say would either hurt, or make you doubt yourself. "But you're way too confident about you're shots, you're not that smart, but it's only because you're still a kid," Dad reminded him, making us feel a little confused, considering Carl had said he wasn't a kid anymore.

Trying to ease the tension, I decided to speak this time. "Sometimes, I think you can be vicious," I said to him, feeling bad about it instantly, I rest the palm of my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Not that it's bad, because we know you care and that sometimes you don't mean it," I finished off, making it kind and soft, much like how Mom used to speak to us. Going all soft for Carl. _Shit, he's like my little boy now._ "You're a good and kind man, Carl, you just need to remember who you are and not let the evil of this world get to you," I tried to encourage him, complimenting him at the same time as advising him.

Hearing a bush rustle above our heads, I raised my gun and lowered it when I saw it was Michonne. "Hey!" she called down to us, placing my gun back in my holster and smiling up at her. "There's a deer trail up ahead, it connects to a road," Michonne called down to us, nodding the three of us made our way towards her and began our walk down a road. "Thought maybe there'd be some houses down this way," Michonne tried to explain while we walked, and walked, and walked. It felt like we had been walking for hours, the sun was starting to go down and we needed to look for shelter. "Maybe even a store," Michonne said with a small shrug. "There's got to be some food around here somewhere," Michonne continued, glancing around and sounding a little out of breath from all the walking we had done.

"Hey, look," Carl called to us, he had spotted a car in the distance and I knew that this was where we were going to rest for the night. There was a walker gurgling on the ground, his legs were removed and his body crawled along the ground. Michonne was about to head towards it, her Katana pulled out and her eyes glued to the figure on the ground. Stopping her, I shook my head and gave her a look. Telling her 'I got this' and pulled out my machete. Hacking off the top part of his head, he stopped his gurgling and stretching up to try and reach for me. Making my way back, Dad was preparing the fire, Carl was checking out the car with Michonne and I began to skin the rabbit.

* * *

**RPOV**

It was dark, we had eaten what we had from the rabbit and Kat and Carl decided to go to sleep. The pair of them in the front seats of the car, Carl sat in the passenger side and Kat in the driver's seat. Myself and Michonne decided to stay outside, take watch for a little while and whichever of us grew tired first, would go sleep in the back seat of the car. "That was one small rabbit," I commented as we stared down at the fire.

Crickets were cherping, our hands would rub and get close to the heat of the fire. I liked Michonne. She cared about my children, she protected them and offered them friendship. Kat was best friends with her, but Kat's best friend would always be her brother. Daryl was more of a love interest, he was a good match for her and I had no doubt he was out here looking for us. "It was something," Michonne replied, keeping it light and calm.

Michonne's brown eyes stared back at me, her expression was kind and I knew I could trust her. "Got to hand it to the thing," Michonne began. "It traveled well," Michonne said which made me chuckle. A smile forming on my face, my eyes shying away and staring down at the fire. _I can see why the kids like her._

Realizing something, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes glanced around the area. This thought really surprised me, both shocking me and concerning me. "Have you noticed, that's all we talk about anymore?" I asked her, glancing around the woods and remembering the times when it wasn't a huge worry. "Food," I stated, making things clearer for her. "I forgot what this feels like," I admitted to her, feeling a weird sensation come over me.

Michonne was picking at something, glancing up at the stars, I saw how they shone above us and it was a pleasant sight to see. "Me, too," Michonne spoke, possibly thinking of the times when her, Kat and Andrea were surviving together. "I hope we're able to forget again soon," Michonne said in a positive light. I too hoped for that, since I didn't want to have to think of Kat and Carl possibly starving themselves to death. _I'll die than let that happen._

Trying to keep things hopeful, I shuffled a little and tried to get comfortable. "We're close," I stated, talking about Terminus. "Just got to make it through another day," I spoke in a hopeful tone, knowing that it would only be a day's travel for us to get there. "If folks there are taking people in, they have to be strong," I told her, kicking dirt onto the fire and stomping it out with my foot. "They have to have a system," I finished and glanced down at my fingers, getting comfortable again.

Michonne stayed quiet while I spoke, the crackling sound of the flames gone and only silence was in the air. Other than the sounds of nature, we were as silent as could be and I only hoped walkers wouldn't find us. "I wonder if the whole thing's legit," Michonne said, but the distant sound of a branch snapping made me a little alert. _Maybe it's just a rabbit._

The sound had me get to my feet, stood straight and glancing around for anything that could attack us. There was silence, nothing was moving and Michonne had her hand on the handle of her Katana. Glancing towards Kat and Carl, I noted that they were still peacefully asleep and I was thankful. "We let people in," I reminded Michonne.

Sitting back down, Michonne relaxed beside me and offered a small smile. "We did," she agreed, her voice was kind and smooth. It was quiet relaxing, making me think of more reasons why Kat and Carl liked her so much. "So did the Governor," she reminded me in return, making me nod and think over what that asshole had done. _Killed Andrea, Merle, almost killed me, took Kat, Glenn and Maggie as hostages. Tortured Kat, almost killed her and killed Hershel. He had also killed Axel, but I hardly knew the guy and I'm just glad Michonne saved us in time._

After nodding, I looked to Michonne and felt my heart sink at the thought of Hershel. "Yeah, it's always the same, isn't it?" I questioned her, not allowing her the chance to answer and quickly gave the reply for her. "Don't get to know until we know," I stated, my hands waving around as I spoke. "Maybe this place isn't even there anymore," I suggested, unsure if it was still stood and if there were people still living there.

The sudden sound of a gun being pointed to my temple made me freeze. "Oh, dearie me," a familiar man's voice said as I felt the barrel of the gun, cool and pressed against my head. "You screwed up, asshole," he told me. "You hear me?" he asked, Michonne had reached to go and grab her sword, but another man showed up and kicked it away from her.

There were guns pointed to our heads, Michonne and myself unable to do anything, unless we wanted to be dead by a sudden shot to the head. "You screwed up," he informed me as a few others of his men came out from behind the trees. "Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution," more guns were pointed at us, my body trembling and hands up in surrender.

"A balancing of the whole damn universe," the man said as I saw one of them make their way towards the car. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kat and Carl in the car, both wide awake and Kat attempted to push Carl behind her. The pair staying very still. _These assholes better not kill my kids, or touch them. I swear to God, I will kill them. Every single, last one of them._

Carl jumped back a little, the man had eyed them and pressed his hands against the glass. Seeing Kat about to pull up her gun, the man showed them the knife and Carl shoved Kat's hand down. "Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve," the man declared, joking with the others and he laughed at his own joke. "Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh?" he questioned. "Ten Mississippi! Nine Mississippi! Eight Mississippi!" the man counted. Carl and Kat had rolled down their windows, the man stared at them and I could feel my heart racing. Another man with a gun walked to Kat, eyeing her as he pointed his gun at her from her rolled down window, Kat and Carl stayed still.

Just when I thought I was about to die, I heard more footsteps make their way towards us. Slowing when the passed Kat and Carl in the car, I instantly knew who it was when I saw the figure come closer. "Joe!" he familiar voice called out to one of the men. "Hold up," Daryl said, surprised, his expression white, like he had just seen a ghost. A string of emotions clouded me in that instant. Confusion, worry, terror and a sick feeling in my stomach, which for me, was known as adrenalin.

* * *

**DPOV**

Joe's laugh echoed, I was about to leave and disappear into the night. There was a pull, something in the back of my mind, telling me to go and check out who they were about to kill. Walking closer, I saw there was a big, blue car and there were guys who looked like they were ready to kill. "Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh?" Joe questioned.

"Ten Mississippi!" I heard Joe called as I walked closer. Crossing the window where one of the men was, I looked inside and had to blink quickly to see if I was imagining things. _Kat?_ Her bright blue eyes wide, her face pale and her chest rising and falling quickly. Her entire body quivered at the sight of the man by her window. "Nine Mississippi!" Joe continued to count.

Walking closer, I saw Carl on the other seat, staring up at one of the others who held a knife, ready to slice Carl and I was on overload. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if this was even real. "Eight Mississippi!" Joe continued to count, when I rounded the corner, I saw two other people I had never imagined to see. _Rick and Michonne._

Deciding to speak up, I didn't want to let these people die. I had no idea it was Rick we were tracking down, judging by how angrily Joe was staring down at Rick. "Joe!" I called to him, halting him from continuing his count and blowing Rick's brains out. "Hold up," I told them, staring at all of the Grimes family and Michonne. All of them were either at gun point, or threatened with a knife. _Shit..._

Joe glanced up at me, his expression was cool but by the sound of his voice, I knew he was angry. "You're stopping me on eight, Daryl," Joe claimed to me, making me glance around and feel my heart pound. Rick, Michonne, Carl and Kat were all trembling. People I had believed had died, actually had survived and I would have been over the moon. But in that moment, I was terrified.

I didn't know where to look, walking past one of the men, the one by Kat's door slowly backed away and aimed his gun towards Michonne. Dan held up his knife, twirling it and smirked in Kat's direction, as to say she knew Carl would be her weakness. "Just hold up," I pleaded. _I can't lose them, not after I just find them. I need to find a way to make them continue to live. I won't let them die, not after finding them safe and alive. Kat's alive. But I-_

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about," one of the men glared and growled at me. He stood holding the gun, pointing it at Rick and side glared me. Clearly, he didn't like what I had said and wanted to kill Rick. To get it over and done with. _I'm not going to let that happen. Rick is my friend. He's family._

Joe ignored the other guy, his eyes glued to me and the gun still pressed to Rick's head. "The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time," Joe bit back to the guy who had made the choice, Joe proving he was still the leader in this situation. "Say your piece, Daryl," Joe encouraged me. I could feel the sweat build on me, my heart pounding and the fear of the outcome for the others. I needed them safe, it was no longer want. It was need.

Taking the gentle and calm approach, I knew I didn't need to lie and I could feel all the truth in my heart. "These people, you're gonna let 'em go," I told him, making it sound more like an order than it was a request. "These are good people," I informed Joe, believing this statement with everything I had. My soul, my heart, my mind and words.

Joe's face changed, of one of mockery and his head tilted to one side. "Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that," Joe began. "I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all, 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom," Joe spoke quickly, making me feel a little tense and this was when I notice Michonne's eyes widen and glance around a little scared.

_This isn't going to happen. Nothing is going to happen to them. I won't let them. What if Lil' Ass-Kicker is in the back? I ain't letting anything happen to any of them. _"You want blood, I get it," I reasoned with them, understanding their anger and frustration. "Take it from me, man," I told them, dropping my crossbow and raising my arms out to them. Sacrificing myself for Kat, Carl, Rick and Michonne's lives. Possibly even Lil' Ass-Kicker. "Come on," I encouraged them, pleading them to not do anything to the others.

Joe stayed silent, like he was considering what was going to happen and if I was telling the truth or not. _Come on. Kill me instead. _"This man killed our friend," Joe said as he stared into my eyes. "You say he's good people," he repeated what I had said, but instead he directed it only to Rick. "See, now that right there is a lie," Joe stuttered. "It's a lie!" he decared which made the other two close in on me.

I stared at Joe, hoping he would change his mind and see the truth. "Come on," I pleaded and suddenly felt the butt of a gun punch into my stomach. Groaning, I arched my back and was suddenly being beaten by the pair. I could hear two pairs of 'No!'s scream in my direction, I knew instantly that it was both Rick and Kat who had cried out for me. Being beaten, I was then shoved to the ground, beaten and tossed around.

I could feel my body begin to ache, my skills to fight weren't brilliant when I didn't have my crossbow and I could hear Merle screaming at me. Telling me to hit them, to stop being a pussy and to stop dancing around on my toes. "Teach him, fellas," I could hear Joe call from all the sounds of my grunts and the feel of the punches, kicks and other things being thrown at me. "Teach him all the way!" Joe told the others, this was when I was thrown against the car, seeing Kat's wide eyes, her stance was protective over Carl. Like a mother lion protecting her cub.

Being punched was hard to control, but I could only stand there and attempt to fight back, seeing Kat jump out when Carl cried out a small 'No!'. Carl was pulled out by Dan, only making Kat pounce and attempt to get Carl. Being shoved back onto the ground, they lunged and kept beating me, I couldn't hear Kat, but I saw from the gap under the car and it looked like she had been knocked out by something.

* * *

**KPOV**

"Oh, dearie me," an unfamiliar voice said, making me and Carl jolt in our seats. The pair of us panting, watching Dad get a gun pointed to his head. "You screwed up, asshole," the man spoke down at Dad, both myself and Carl stuck in the car. The pair of us panting in fear. "You hear me? You screwed up," the man threatened Dad, more men had made their way from the trees. Michonne too was held at gunpoint, myself and Carl began to search for our weapons. My body curling so I could claw at the guns and weapons on the back seat floor.

"Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution," the man continued, but I could hear Carl's soft whisper of 'Kat' alert me. Making me turn back, I saw a man approach us, his look was threatening and the way he sneaked on us, made me feel more than uncomfortable. "A balancing of the whole damn universe," the man said to Dad, but my eyes were glued to the man who was now staring at me and Carl, his stare wasn't the type to keep people calm, it was one of desire and threat. Making myself and Carl freeze.

"Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve," the man said, laughing at his own joke. Just as I was about to reach for my gun, trying to be sneaky, the man caught on and slammed his hands against the window. Showing us his large, shinny knife. "Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh?" the man asked, the other at the window told us to roll down our windows. Doing as he asked, I saw one of the men with a gun point it at me. His eyes hungry as they trailed along my body.

I felt disgusted, my back pressed against the seat and my eyes glued to Dad. From the corner of my eye, I saw Carl tremble and panting. I tried to keep calm, but the vibrations that coursed through my body wasn't something I could control. "Ten Mississippi!" the man shouted. "Nine Mississippi!" the man continued to shout, I glanced to the side of me, past the man by my window and I saw a flash of blue. Then a figure, a very familiar figure. One I would know anywhere. _Oh my God._

"Eight Mississippi!" the man continued to count. My heart had dropped, my mind spiraled and I could feel my blood pumping. _Daryl._ His figure was recognizable, seeing as I was one of the people he spent the most time with. His hair was longer since I last saw him, his looked dirtier than usual and his face turned pale when our blues collided.

Daryl rounded closer to the front, the man staring at me noticed Daryl and began to walk back. To point his gun at Michonne, the other pointing his to Dad. Glancing at the man beside Carl, I was about to do something, but the man looked at me with an expression that told me he knew Carl was my weakness. "Joe!" Daryl called to one of the men. "Hold up," Daryl ordered, a little shocked to have come across myslef, Dad, Carl and Michonne like this.

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about," one of the men snapped, cautiously, I had my hands raised and I moved a little closer to Carl. Shielding him from the man, glaring up at him and keeping my stare on him. Carl was panting, his body attempting to hide behind mine, all while trying to stare at Dad and to see what was going on between them all.

The man glared at the one who had just spoken. The one holding the gun to Dad's head was evidently the one who was in charge of this group of bandits. "The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time," the man had stated pointedly. "Say your piece, Daryl," he encouraged Daryl to speak.

On edge, I waited and listened out for what Daryl was about to say. "These people, you're gonna let 'em go," he ordered, rather than suggested. His tone was cool, his eyes darting to look at every one of us. Worry was shaking him too. "These are good people," Daryl stated as he took a few steps towards the man he called 'Joe'.

Joe stared directly at Daryl, keeping his eyes and expression serious. "Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that," Joe said to Daryl, as though any of us knew who the hell this 'Lou' was. "I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all, 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom," Joe said, pointing at Dad and making me tense up. _Shit._

Daryl looked between us all again, as though he was deliberating in his head and trying to come up with a solution. "You want blood, I get it," Daryl spoke calmly, as though he understood what was going on. He possibly did. He had reasons to relate. "Take it from me, man," Daryl said, throwing his crossbow to the ground and extending his arms out. Sacrificing himself for the rest of us. "Come on," Daryl pleaded, taking a few steps closer and making my heart pound louder. My breath caught in my throat, the color draining from my face and a fear inside me grew.

Joe kept his eyes glued to Daryl, the other two were eyeing Daryl suspiciously. "This man killed our friend," Joe stated to Daryl. "You say he's good people," Joe had repeated, making my heart stop and the sweat develop, making a sheet over my skin. "See, now that right there is a lie," Joe stuttered, pointing at Daryl and waggling his finger at him. "It's a lie!" Joe declared and the other two men closed in on him.

Daryl's expression made me feel worry, Carl's hands grasped my waist and held tightly to the fabric stuck to my skin. "Come on," Daryl pleaded, keeping his eyes on Joe, but it was too late. A blow was landed in Daryl's stomach, using the butt of a gun and making poor Daryl groan in pain.

"No!" I shouted, almost jumping from my seat and my eyes widened. I wasn't the only one to exclaim, Dad too shouted the same thing and went to get to his feet. Instead, Joe pushed Dad back to his crouched position, all while Daryl grunted and was being beaten up. _Oh my God. No. _Our eyes connected, his stare was on me but I quickly glanced at the man beside me. Trying to protect Carl, I felt the crazy moments flooding into my head, unable to control my emotions and what was honestly going on.

Daryl was being thrown, dragged and brutally beaten. The men punched, kicked and threw Daryl around like he was nothing. I felt like crying, I felt like doing something and I knew I had to protect Carl from the man beside him. "Teach him, fellas," I heard Joe call. "Teach him all the way!" Joe ordered the others who were beating the life out of Daryl.

With my musings, I caught sight of Daryl and felt a lump in my throat grow. Tears began to build, my heart rate must have been faster than I could ever count. With this small distraction, I saw the man begin to pull Carl from me, he had opened the door and pulled Carl out. "No!" Carl shouted, his small hands attempting to grab hold of me.

The man grabbed hold of Carl, placing a knife against his throat and Carl's thin little legs were off the ground. "Come here, boy," the man told him, making my heart race and instinctively, I jumped out and tried to reach out for Carl. To knock the man from his feet, save Carl and hopefully, save the others.

"Carl!" I shouted as I went to reach for Carl, jumping over the seat and falling to the ground. My hand grazed the man's coat as I fell to the ground, knocking onto my side and hitting my wound. The sharp pain was too much, it was like a flash of white, red and then black. Heat rushed into my, making me groan and clutch my side in pain. My head spun, the impact from the pain and my side made me lose consciousness.

Faintly, I heard Carl's whimpers and cries. The man shushed him, making me feel like my head was swimming. Attempting to fight the darkness, it was too much and I felt myself lose the fight. "You leave them be!" Dad's muffled voice said before the darkness overtook my senses. Muffled noises could be heard, but I couldn't move and I couldn't hear the words being spoken. The sounds were as though they were being muted with a pillow, my eyes shut and body limp.

* * *

**RPOV**

Carl had been pulled from the car, Kat had quickly jumped out and tried to get the man's hold on Carl off. "Carl!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. Her grip on the man hadn't worked, Carl was turned to face me, the man taking a few steps, blade sharp and placed against Carl's neck. Carl squirmed and whimpered, trying to get out of the man's hold.

Kat didn't move, she groaned and gave out a yelp as she collided to the ground. Daryl's grunts, fists flying and connecting to Daryl as they beat him. "You leave them be!" I snarled, my body couldn't be controled. Shaking, I felt the rage and fear rush through me. All sorts of adrenalin coursing through my veins, pleading to God to give me strength and to let my children be okay.

My muscles snarling, I felt like a wolf father, ready to pounce and attack those who were about to hurt my children. Kat wasn't moving, she laid on the ground and the man only placed Carl to his feet. "Shh," he hushed Carl, his lips close to Carl's ear as he held the whimpering Carl at knifepoint. Carl was trying to get the man to let him go, his eyes shut and his face turned pale. _He better let Carl go. Shit, is Kat moving? _

Michonne began to shuffle, trying to get to her sword quick enough. All I could hear was the pounding in my ear drums, Carl's whimpers, the fight that was going on with Daryl and Kat's groans and her rolling around a little on the ground. "You'll get yours," the man spoke to Michonne who held her at gunpoint. "You just wait your turn," he suggested to her, which made me see no way out of this, other than to own up and take full responsibility for my actions.

I wasn't going to let anyone die for me, especially not my children. I wasn't going to make the same mistake with Kat, she would get out of this with the others and find somewhere safe. Either it be Terminus or wherever the hell they wanted to go. "Listen, it was me," I growled, trying to keep calm and make the man stop his men. "It was just me," I stated, not knowing why he had to hurt the people I cared about. _Take me God damn it! Leave them alone!_

The man 'Joe', came closer to me and still kept his gun placed to my temple. "See, now that's right," he agreed a little sarcastically. "That's not some damn lie," he said as he looked towards Daryl. "Look, we can settle this. We're reasonable men," Joe said, placing his hand on my shoulder and shaking me. "First, we're gonna beat Daryl to death," Joe said, Daryl was grunting and being punched around. Currently, Daryl was on his feet and was flying around while punches landed on him at all angles.

* * *

**KPOV**

Slowly, I was coming back, my senses were back and there was only a small sting in my side. Getting to my hands and knees, I saw the man stood infront of me and with Carl staring at Dad. Hearing the man known as 'Joe' talking to Dad, I ignored them and focused on my main mission. To keep Carl safe. "Let go of him!" I shouted to the man as I got to my feet, tackling him but failing, only dropping us all to the ground and trying to let Carl escape.

Next thing I knew, a man ran up behind me and pulled me off of him. Carl was scurrying to try and get the knife, suddenly, I was thrown to the ground and punched in the face. The guy who pulled me off, landed ontop of me the same time Carl was straddled by the man who weilded the knife. Being pushed onto my back, Carl was on his front, squealing and trying to get the man off of him. All while he reached for the knife.

I couldn't move, the man had me pinned to the ground, his knees were on my forearms and legs pressed against my hands. His feet was pushing me to the floor from my torso down, his hands wrapped around my neck and gripping tightly. Choking me. "Kat!" I heard Carl, Dad and Daryl shout out. Unable to move, I tried to shuffle out of his lock, but I couldn't and my face was going red from the lack of oxygen I was getting.

"Then we'll have your girl," Joe spoke to Dad, my eyes glancing up at the man above me and then towards the one on Carl. "Then we'll have your woman friend," Joe spoke of Michonne. "Then the boy," Joe said, which made me want to grit my teeth, but I didn't have the power to do so. "Then I'm gonna shoot you and then we'll be square," Joe said and laughed.

Dad was watching us from the sides of his eyes, I too did the same. Checking on Dad, he was still held at gunpoint and I saw Carl squirming. Trying to get out of the man's hold, trying to get away from him and reaching for the knife. The man above me continued to strangle me, his hold on my neck shook and made me cough. Gaping, I knew I was out of time and at this moment, I was close to death. "Let them go," I heard Dad growl.

The man who was atop of Carl kept trying to stop him from moving. "Stop your squirming," I heard the man order of Carl, laughing and clearly enjoying how he tormented my brother. Making Carl uncomfortable, I saw how Carl cried and struggled against the man. His cries breaking my heart, my eyes glued to his and I kept them on him. Seeing the man hit him, there was blood beginning to seep from the fresh cut he had developed from the blow.

"Let them go," Dad ordered, firmer and I could hear the anger in Dad's voice. Carl kept whimpering, the man laughing and a sudden gunshot surprised me. I was coughing, trying to get my breath, but I was losing this battle. More so when I saw the man move his knees from my arms, straddling me normally and adding some pressure near the spot where my wound was, making me gape more and tremble under him. Losing the battle to keep my breath.

From the corner of my eye, Dad was on his feet and he had punched Joe. Only for him to recieve a blow to his face, falling and to get kicked in the stomach by Joe. "I got him," Joe had declared, but Carl's cries and squeals was the thing that held my attention. "Oh, it's gonna be so much worse now," he snarled and Carl's whimpering was what kept me alive. His cries, my head sinking and my life slowly escaping me. The laughter only fueled my fire.

The man continued to try and shush Carl, feeling myself fight against the pain, my arms reached up to try and push the man. It didn't work. "Come on, get up!" Joe shouted. So much was happening, Carl was still squirming, trying to reach for the knife. Daryl was fighting with one of them, Michonne went to go attack the man who held a gun at her, only to get slapped. Dad was fighting Joe the best way he could, all while the man above me was strangling me to death. "Come on. Let's see what you got," Joe enouraged Dad.

I could hear Daryl groaning, Carl's sobs and when I looked to him, I noticed he wasn't reaching for the knife. He was pushing it towards me, his eyes glued to me and our blues connecting. He was wanting me to kill the man with the knife. I couldn't and I wouldn't. I wanted Carl to get the knife and kill the man above him, but I knew in that instance he wanted me to survive. "Shh," the man said again, laughing and the next sound made my heart stop. The sound of a belt buckle clinking rung in my ears.

Dad was getting furious, a single tear escaped my eye at the sight of the man attempting to rape my brother. Something burned within me, with this fighting battle against myself, trying to stay awake and not allow the darkness to win. Seeing Carl and the man attempting to rape him, I felt a fire burn within me. Gathering enough strength, from one I hadn't known I had stored, I took hold of the man's face above me. Taking advantage my hands were now free from his restrain, I began to dig my nails into his eyes.

Feeling the gunky texture, I dug my fingers in deeper, until I felt the socket. I didn't stop there. Hearing the screams from above me, I kept squeezing and gritted my teeth. Feeling his fingers loosen from my neck, I had enough room to push him a little back and could finally breathe from my nose and mouth. His screams were so loud, I kept digging my fingers and nails into his head. Until, I heard a smash and knew I had caved his head in. His blood, brains and the sticky gunk of his eyes landed all over me.

Attempting to close my mouth and eyes, I was surprised to see that I had successfully killed the man, only using my bare hands. Multiple things happened the same time the man began to scream above me, Dad had been caught in a bear hug by Joe, Dad bit into Joe's neck and tore off a piece of his jugular. Joe fell to the floor, gurgling and blood pouring from his neck. Dad had spat out the piece of flesh he tore out, Michonne shot the man using his own gun and Daryl had attacked the guy he was fighting with.

Daryl was stomping the man's head in, while I dumped the guy I had killed to one side, getting to my feet and pulling out the man's gun. I saw the man who attempted to rape my brother, Michonne aimed a gun at the man, her eyes wild and the man rose to his feet, bringing Carl with him. Standing, he placed the knife against Carl's neck, Carl squirmed again and cried. My heart shattering, I wanted Carl to be safe, but I also wanted to kill the jackass for trying to rape my brother.

"I'll kill him. I'll-I'll kill him!" the man shouted, hoping any of us would listen to him. Something in his eyes told me, he knew he was fucked. Out of all of us, myself, Dad and Daryl had survived against his friends. Two of them dying brutally, by myself and my Dad. All because this asshole was attempting to rape my brother.

Michonne's aim was on the man's head, her voice firm as I was worried for Carl and I was close to losing it. "Let the boy go," Michonne ordered for me. I was praying to God that Carl was safe, that he would be and that this man would do as Michonne said. _Please. Not my baby brother. _

Dad was somewhere behind me, but the familiar sound of a knife swiping along clothes alerted me that Dad was armed. "He's mine," Dad growled. Something came over him, dark and I could sense it. Something I wasn't sure was sane or if it was. _This man's just tried to rape Carl! Of course Dad's going to react all 'dark' about this. You almost got raped and Dad almost lost it too! _

The man threw Carl away from him, Carl almost fell, but luckily, it was into my arms. "Carl," I cried out, holding him in my arms as both of us fell to the ground. Carl holding onto me, as I cushioned our fall and Michonne kneeled down beside us. "Oh my God," I whimpered, unable to control our tears. "It's okay," I whispered, the tears flooding from my eyes. "We're okay," I stated, knowing we were both alive. "Thank God," I thanked God as I stared up at the sky. Clutching Carl's head, we rocked back and forth.

The man squealing and pleading for his life. He had dropped the knife, but Dad wasn't having any of it. The man screamed as Dad stabbed him furiously, gutting him like a fish and turning him into what Hannibal would eat. The sound of skin and bone squishing with blood, was disgusting, but I knew Dad was angry and I was to comfort Carl. Weird thing was, I cried continuously and I had to shut my eyes, but Carl was silent and he stared ahead. I could feel it, because I knew my brother and I couldn't feel his lashes against my skin anymore.

* * *

**RPOV**

Michonne had been holding the kids, seeing Kat react that way proved I wasn't the only one furious. Kat had almost been raped before, but seeing it almost happen to Carl, it drove me wild. I killed for the pair of them, seeing Kat almost die twice was not something I wanted to see ever again. Seeing her pop that guy into nothing, it was horrorfying, but it was impressive.

I had rage at seeing that man, I wanted to do the worst of things to his body, to make him scream and turn into nothing. Kat was holding Carl, the pair of them were close to horrible moments in that time. We were all going to die, but we survived and when I was finished cutting the man into pieces, I ordered Michonne to make sure they were all dead. That they wouldn't turn. Daryl decided to help her out, they also moved the bodies away and checked for supplies from the bodies.

Kat and Carl retreated to the car, the pair of them needing personal and safe closure. To spend silent and time alone with one another. Carl was shaken up about what had almost happed, Kat was scared and sad, but the rest of us tried to deal with the after-math. I took some time to myself too, my hands shook and the blood on me ran cold. I was in a state of shock, seeing as we almost died, Kat almost died again and this time, Carl was almost raped instead of Kat. It irritated me that both my children were close to being raped, I wasn't going to stand for it.

When Daryl headed towards me, I saw Michonne search in bags and other things for supplies. Daryl held a cloth that had been wet with water, so that I could use it and wipe my face with it. "We should save it to drink," I told him, I had sat against the car and the windows were rolled down. The windows covered with shirts and we had shut the doors, clinging the cloth to the frames so it could shield Kat and Carl from our sights.

Daryl handed me the cloth, shaking it loose of any water that began to slide down it, rather than soak into the material. "You can't see yourself, we can," Daryl stated as he indicated to himself and the others, especially my children. Taking it from his gently, I rubbed away the blood from my face and around my mouth. "I didn't know what they were," Daryl said after a few seconds of him sitting beside me.

I kept wiping blood of of me, from my mouth, chin and my nose. I wondered how I looked, but Kat too looked terrible after what she had done to the guy strangling her. Blood, brains and other gunk landed on her. It had covered her face, neck and had stained her shirt. "How'd you wind up with them?" I asked Daryl, curious to see what his answer would be.

Daryl looked pained, but he seemed more relaxed than he was before. His face was a little busted, a bruise forming around his eye, his eyebrow had a cut and his lip was busted in one corner. "I was with Beth," Daryl informed me with a nod. "We got out together," he said, which made me think of the blonde who held and looked after my Judith. "I was with her for a while," Daryl stated which had me curious, as to what happened with her and where she was.

Not beating around the bush, I asked Daryl "Is she dead?" and awaited his answer. Daryl's eyes shied while he glanced towards me, quickly away and back to whatever he might of looked at, other than me. _He's nervous._

Daryl's eyes were fixed on me, telling me he was going to tell the truth and be calm about it. "She's just..." Daryl drifted at the end, with a small shrug. "Gone," he stated bluntly, which concerned me, as the blonde Greene had just 'disappeared' and there was no trace of her. "After that, that's when they found me," he said, which made me look away and begin to wipe the blood off my hands. "I mean, I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was simple. Stupid, but it was something. It was enough," Daryl explained as I kept wiping blood off my hands, feeling like I was in some Shakespearean play.

Hearing him, I knew he was being sincere and I knew Daryl had codes. They were things he respected. Such as 'Family comes first', or like these people, which was claiming shit. "And you were alone," I sympathized, unsure how he could of made it this far with people like the ones he had travelled with.

Daryl didn't look in my eyes, I kept wiping away the blood from my hands and face. I was curious as to what Kat was going to do, seeing as she had taken care of her brother, all before they entered the car and attempted to get some rest. "They said they were looking for some guy," Daryl informed me, shrugging as he spoke. "Last night they said they spotted him," Daryl continued informing me, glancing at me as though to confirm it was me who killed the man back at that house.

Daryl seemed stunned himself with what these men were capable of, possibly even afraid of what I could do. Of what Kat could do. "I was hanging back," Daryl further explained. "I was gonna leave," he revealed, which surprised me, seeing as if it weren't for him, we probably would have been dead. "But I stayed," Daryl pointed out, giving me the obvious facts. "That's when I saw it was you four," Daryl said, as though this was something he was happy but sad about saying.

Daryl must have been just as shocked as we were. Seeing how these men had found Daryl, how they had a code and Daryl went along with it. How he must have felt when he saw what these men were trying to do to us, to do to Kat and Carl. _I don't want Daryl to feel like he was responsible for this._ "Right when you saw me," Daryl said in a tone that showed he was unhappy with it all, that he had hoped it wasn't us, but was happy to know we were alive. "I didn't know what they could do," Daryl told me honestly, his voice sad and I could sense he regretted being with them, but was thankful he did. _He wouldn't have found us if he had left. _

Thinking over it, I knew I couldn't blame Daryl for what happened. In all honesty, I had thought that those men would have come looking for us. With, or without Daryl being with them. "It's not on you, Daryl," I told him, trying to reassure him and make him feel less guilty about it all. "Hey," I called to him, trying to gain his attention. "It's not on you," I began, his blues staring into mine as we sat against the car. "You being back with us here, now, that's everything," I stated, making him see that it meant a lot to us, his loyalty was heart warming. _He's the right guy for Kat._ "You're my brother," I stated to him after a few seconds silence, when I saw him look at me, I could tell he believed my words, but there was something wrong with the words that escaped me.

We sat there, in silence as Daryl nods and processed what happed. What I had said to him. "Hey, what you and Kat did last night..." Daryl trailed, reminding me of the taste of blood in my mouth. The screams of the man above her, his head smashing and her body covered in the man she'd killed's blood spill onto her. "Anybody would have done that," Daryl said, which made me think of myself stabbing the man, cutting him up and gutting him like a fish.

I felt like I was the most brutal out of us. Kat had killed the man in order to save herself, to save Carl and stop the attempted rape. I killed the man out of anger, to kill him for the fact my children had been almost raped in the past. Kat back in Hershel's farm, Carl here, in my line of vision. I wasn't going to stand for it. Killing them was a satisfaction, but it terrorfied me the strength I had and the anger I had inside of me. "No, not that," I disagreed with Daryl. "Not what I did," I told him, feeling a little surprised with Kat and how she had gained so much strength, how she faught and won in a brutal way.

Sensing Daryl understood what I had meant, he was biting the inside of his cheek and I continued to clean the blood off of me. "Something happened," Daryl said, his tone kind and his voice was naturally rough. "That ain't you," he tried to make some excuse for me, as though he didn't know me and what I was actually capable of. _I killed my best friend. I beat up Tyreese. I've chewed out a man's jugular. I've shot two men in a bar. I've sliced a man's head with a machete. I've left Carol out alone. I've stabbed a man, gutted him and chopped him into what would have been a meal for the walkers. I don't know what I'm capable of anymore, but I know that there aren't any limits anymore._

I felt he needed to know at least a single example I knew he had seen. "Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese," I reminded Daryl. "It ain't all of it, but that's me," I stated to him, knowing there was a dark side to me, and I wasn't sure how long it would be, until I lost my sanity once more. "That's why I'm here now," I informed him, knowing that this crazy and angry side of me was one that could fuel my strength, all in order for me to keep surviving.

"That's why Carl and Kat are," I continued to list, feeling my heart thud against my chest at the mention of my kids. _They are everything to me. I won't let them die. I can't and will never let that happen._ "I want to keep them safe," I told Daryl, knowing he knew I cared about my children, more than my own life and above anyone elses. "That's all that matters," I spoke, showing Daryl my soul, and just how much I loved and adored my children.

* * *

**KPOV**

After Dad was done, I had cleaned up Carl's face a little, using some water Daryl had offered me. Using some alcohol, I warned Carl that it would sting and made sure the cut wouldn't get infected. We had help from Dad, securing the car and placed t-shirts to cover the windows. Having some air come in, myself and Carl climbed into the back. Attempting to get some rest, I sat while he laid his head on my lap.

I couldn't sleep, I could only imagine what had happened and how close we were to dying, getting raped and whatever else those men had planned for us. Carl was calm, I had to be, even if I shook and felt worry for my brother. For my father, seeing as he had done something that would worry any sane person. I could hear the conversation that was going on outside, Carl fell in and out of sleep. His hands on my lap, one of my arms holding him and the other was in his hands. When he would sleep, I'd slip my hand out and push strands of his hair away.

The peaceful moments were filled with worry, horror and silence. Silence where we couldn't stop thinking. Pondering about the issues we may face, pondering what may of happened and how we were going to move on from this all. "Hey," Michonne said after she woke Carl and alerted me, opening up the door a little and catching one of the shirts we had placed, blocking sight out of the window. All so Carl couldn't see them kill the men, so they couldn't turn and dragged them away from the scene. "Let's get that wound of yours checked," Michonne suggested to me, knowing the pain was still a little numb, but at times I felt my side throb.

I felt worry run through my veins, Carl had sat up a little and leaned his head on my shoulder. "But, Carl ne-" I went to make an excuse, not wanting to leave Carl alone after everything that had happened and wanted to keep him safe. To keep him in my line of sight at all times. A part of me also wanted to discuss what he had done, pushing the knife towards me and not using it to save himself. But, I knew it wasn't the time, nor the place to discuss such matters.

Carl placed his hand in mine, making me move my gaze from Michonne to Carl. "I'll be fine," Carl tried to reassure me, his features soft and eyes kind. "You'll come back to me," Carl spoke with confidence, but it wasn't enough to make me move and I didn't want to leave him. "I'm not going anywhere," Carl said, which made my own expression soften, my heart warming and I blinked a few times. Thinking over my choices, I agreed with him and nod.

"Okay," I agreed, cupping his face, I leaned over and placed a kiss to his forehead. Feeling my heart shatter a little, only at the thought of all that had happened and with how much I loved him. I didn't care about the blood that had dried up on me, I didn't care about anything in that moment, I cared about Carl and how he must have felt. Knowing it wasn't easy, almost getting raped and having to fight to survive.

Pulling away, we gave each other kind smiles and I sighed. Turning to Michonne, I climbed out and saw Daryl glance at me. Heading into the woods, Michonne lifted up my shirt and examined my wound. A little bit of blood came out, but my wound was more or less better than it originally was. Michonne pulled my shirt down, using water, she cleaned up my face, neck and chest. Clearing the blood, brains and other gunk that was on me. "I thought I was going to lose you back there," she spoke as she began to clean me.

Her fingers were lightly touching my face, turning it and her other hand wiping my face with a cloth. "Yeah, well, you didn't," I reminded her, relaxing under her touch and side eyeing her. "Takes more than some shitface to strangle me to death," I informed her, she had stopped and looked at me. A sad smiled formed on her face, nodding, she then continued with cleaning me and kept her eyes on my skin.

When she was done, she went to work on my wound, using cotton buds and alcohol. Clearing the wound while making sure it didn't get infected, so it could heal cleanly. "Just, stay safe, okay?" Michonne asked me, her eyes on mine and I couldn't help but nod, Michonne had replaced my bandaid and pulled my shirt down. When we were done, I didn't vocalize my response, I only nod and stayed silent.

Returning to the others, I saw them getting ready to go and they were waiting for us. Approaching Daryl, I saw he looked badly beaten up. Not the same state Dad was in, but enough that he had cuts, bruises and a cut on his lip. "Hey," I spoke shly, approaching him and I did something he didn't expect. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, my chin resting on his shoulder and my eyes staring up at the sky. Daryl's body stiffened in the hug, he didn't seem to wrap his arms around me, nor did he relax like he normally would of.

Pulling away carefully, I saw his face turn to look at me a little as I pulled away. Reaching on my tip toes, I pressed a gentle, sweet and lingering kiss to his cheek. When I had pulled away completely, I had only my hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him. "Thank you," I spoke softly, pursing my lips in a tight and thin smile.

Daryl's expression was one of confusion and he looked a little...confused. I wasn't sure, I couldn't read him that well and I was curious as to why he was acting so strange. "For what?" he asked me roughly, the way he spoked, it sounded like he was being reserved and a little cold. Reminding me of the times we were starting to get to know each other, like the time when I was at the farm with him.

I felt my heart race, surprised to be here with Daryl and to be reunited with him again. Even if it wasn't in the best scenario. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for us," I reminded him, my lashes fluttering as I would glance around everywhere. I looked everywhere, except at him. "That was brave, honorable and I'm always going to be greatful for it," I stated, feeling my heart warm and something made my stomach clench, I wasn't sure if it was because of him, or of what had happened. _There is too much going on right now. With me, with the others and I feel a little spun out of control._

* * *

**DPOV**

Seeing Kat walk off with Michonne, I knew Kat was going to get cleaned up and possibly fixed up. I was curious as to how she survived, but I knew she lived and that was all that mattered. We were all safe, we were all alive and we could keep going. Keep surviving, together. "Hey," Kat spoke, we had been waiting for her and I had wanted to say something, or to give her a nod of aknowledgement. But, I couldn't. I felt like I was to blame, for everything.

Kat did something that surprised me, her arms flung around me and wrapped themselves tightly. Embracing me. Her chin resting on my shoulder, her scent invading my nose and giving me proof that she was in-fact, here. Alive. In my arms. I was frozen, I couldn't move and I couldn't relax in her hold. Her Dad, Michonne and Carl staring at us, watching this exchange, only to make me feel even more awkward than I normally was.

Kat slowly pulled away, her bright blues staring into mine, our faces inches apart and my heart had skipped a beat. We were so close. I could feel her breath, I could almost taste her lips and it scared me. When she moved away, she did something even more surprising. She had placed a lingering kiss to my cheek, her lips were featherlight, soft and plump. The touch sent a spark inside me, giving me hope that we could keep going and that I could do right. Fix the mess that I felt responsible for. "Thank you," Kat had spoken kindly, she had pulled away and stared up at me. Her hands resting on my shoulders, keeping me here and holding me in her stare.

I felt nervous, especially when I glanced behind her and saw her family behind her. Our family. It was nerve wrecking, seeing as, if I pulled a wrong move, or said a wrong thing, I would be judged. Possibly, even hated. "For what?" I asked her, keeping my voice level and knowing it sounded rougher than I had intended.

Kat seemed to stay calm, her skin was clear enough and no longer was covered in blood. The memory of it hurt, seeing her almost die a second time. Except, this time, she was stronger and smart enough to save herself. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for us," Kat reminded me of my offer to Joe. I kind of still wished Joe took that offer, but now, I'm better. _We're all alive. I can keep going, staying with these people and saving Kat. Protecting her better this time. I won't let anything happen to her, or her family._ "That was brave, honorable and I'm always going to be greatful for it," Kat said with a pursed lipped smile.

* * *

**RPOV**

After seeing the interaction between Kat and Daryl, we took what we needed and continued our journey. Staying on the train tracks, I walked side-by-side with Michonne. Kat, Carl and Daryl were all falling behind. Going in their own, calm and silent pace. "You okay?" I asked Michonne, making light conversation, but wanting to take time to see if she was okay. _She was held at gunpoint, got slapped and killed a man that had her at gunpoint._

Michonne took a few more steps, her hands gripping onto the leather strap that held her sword around her. Kat, back at the camp chose to bring the compound bow one of the men had been using, I wasn't sure why. But Kat said she felt she might need it in the future. "Yeah," Michonne said, nodding and offering me a tight lipped smile.

I was surprised by this response, seeing as she didn't ask me if I was okay in return. "I'm okay," I informed her. _She's not worried that I'm not okay? We just killed a group of men back there. We could have been killed, raped and worse. She's not the slightest bit worried about my mental health? Not just my physical and emotional?_

Michonne's brown eyes flashed to glance at me, side eyeing me and then looking away. A small smile formed again, her head turning to look at me and her expression was kind. "I know," Michonne replied, telling me that she somehow knew we were okay. _How can she know? I mean, she's not some fortune teller, is she?_

We kept walking, I could feel Kat, Carl and Daryl's eyes glued to mine and Michonne's backs. They were possibly curious, but I wasn't focused on them at that moment. I was curious as to how Michonne could possibly know, so I decided to voice my thoughts. "How?" I asked her.

"'Cause I'm okay, too," Michonne answered me, keeping it short and simple. It made me curious as to what she had meant, but I took it as though she could relate to me. Like she might understand what it may feel like. Whatever it was, I trusted her and I knew I could count on her to keep my family safe.

Nodding, we kept walking and came across one of the signs. It was on the ground, mucky with mud and dirt from the leaves. Scraping it off with my foot, it read the words 'Terminus' and I knew we were getting closer. "We're getting close," Daryl had spoke, plucking the words from my mind and making me nod at him. "Be there before sundown," Daryl stated, knowing better than I did how long it would take us to get there. Kat stayed beside me, her hand on Carl's shoulder and Michonne stood on the other side of me. Daryl walked a little ahead, to check the distance and to judge by how much we had walked, only by looking at the sky.

Something inside me, told me not to trust what these people had been writing on their signs. Something told me to be cautious, that it wouldn't hurt us to be careful and to play it smart. "Now we head through the woods," I said after I decided what was the best thing for us to do. "We don't know who they are," I stated, hoping that these people would prove to be good and kind. That hopefully, we could survive there and stay safe. Maybe, we could even find the others there and regroup.

"All right," Daryl agreed. He looked like he was up for anything I would say. Reminding me of the talk we had, where he told me to be the leader again. That when shit began to hit the fan, I was meant to step up and I could do a good job at it. We made our way into the woods, I lead the way, then Michonne, then Carl, then Kat and then Daryl followed last.

We kept walking, switching up where we would go and kept our eyes opened for people, or walkers. Sometimes, Daryl would lead, but Kat and Michonne were always behind Carl. Getting closer, we stopped by the fences and stared down at what was called 'Terminus'. It was silent. Something that made my head spin with questions, and my stomach clench and churn. Something wasn't right. "We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we see, and get ready. We all stay close," I informed them, glancing around and saw Daryl get to work. He was alert, checking out the place and walking around the outside of the fences.

Turning my gaze on Kat and Carl, I saw them look to each other and I knew they would stay together. They were stuck like glue, neither of them wanting to be separated from the other. "You two want to stick with me?" I asked them hopefully, I saw Kat wouldn't of minded, but she stayed silent and waited for what Carl would say.

Carl began to walk past, making Kat look to me and offer a small, sad smile. "It's all right," Carl said, brushing me off and wandering towards Michonne. Carl kept his distance from me, watching Kat wander off and leave me alone with Daryl. The pair of us looked to see if there were any weak spots, seeing no one outside and hearing no children, or people living lives. It made me feel a little nervous, an unsettling feeling coming over me and making me worried. _Something is not right._

Myself and Daryl were alone, Carl, Kat and Michonne had wandered off somewhere in the woods, but I knew they were safe. I thought it was the best time to address something with Daryl, something I needed him to know and something to give us both an understanding. "You know, I see the way you look at her," I began, keeping my voice cautious and a small smile forming on my lips.

Daryl's head turned, his blue eyes staring at me and he looked a little surprised to hear this, coming from me. "And I know you care about her," I stated, nodding and feeling something I hadn't felt in a while. Relief. "I don't care what you did, I don't care about your past," I told him, being blunt and honest. Feeling that this approach, was the best one to have with Daryl, seeing as he respected it and I could sense it.

He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. "I care about my little girl and her happiness," I stated, as this is what every father wants for their daughter. _I want her safe, happy and most of all, alive._ "Not only do you make her happy, you're a good man and you keep her safe," I told him, knowing he was a good package deal for her, as he would look out for her and keep her safe. "All I'm gonna say is..." I said, taking a step closer and my voice level, dark. Serious.

"If you want to be my son-in-law, rather than my brother," I paused for a moment, giving him time to process it, he looked nervous and a little scared for what I was about to say to him. "I'd be fine with it," I revealed to him, Daryl hid his eyes away and didn't say anything. He only nod and we stayed silent, continuing our observations and walked around the fence.

* * *

**KPOV**

Michonne, Carl and myself kept walking deeper into the woods. Keeping close to Terminus and needing some time to ourselves. I was still feeling awkward, especially whenever Daryl made eyecontact with me and quickly looked away. Carl was the one in the middle, myself and Michonne on either end of the line we had created. "Why didn't you two go with your Dad?" Michonne asked us, but the question was quickly directed to Carl. Seeing as, I would follow his lead and stay close to him. Carl simply shrugged, not giving her an answer and showing her he was unsure as to why he did it. "When I told you two about Andre, you never asked how he died," she stated, which made me feel sad for her and made me remember little Judith.

Carl was staring at the ground, he had been silent as we walked and a part of me felt bad for Dad. He was alone, other than with Daryl and he had been rejected verbally by Carl. "I knew why," Carl spoke, but this made me feel a little more depressed than I wanted to be. Imagining Judith, her small face and how she was now up in heaven, along with all the others we had lost. Judith had reunited with Mom and Andrea. Along with Sophia and Hershel. And many more.

Michonne was cautious with her words, as though she was figuring out a way to say them. And all in a way, so that she didn't cry and didn't hurt herself with her choice of words. "Yeah, but the how is important," Michonne informed us, making me feel sad and I stayed silent. "We went to a refugee camp. Andre and my boyfriend Mike, that was Andre's father, and our friend Terry," she began the story. "At the camp, it just got worse and worse. People were leaving. People giving up," she continued, both myself and Carl silent as we listened to her story.

During her story, we had stopped and stared at her. "But I didn't," Michonne told us, making me feel sad but admiration for her. _She keeps going, even after everything and all that she's lost. I don't know if I would be able to do that. She's a whole lot stronger than me._ "I was coming back from a run. I saw the fences were down. I heard the moans. It was over," Michonne had set the scene for us, I could almost see it, just by looking into her eyes.

Michonne's eyes were pooling with tears. I could see she was still effected by it, seeing as we were the first and the only people she had told. "And Mike and Terry, they were high when it happened," her voice quivered, making me sigh and feel worse for her. "They were bit," she revealed and it made my heart sink for her. _Shit. Stupid, stupid men._ "Could have stopped it. Could have killed them," Michonne admitted as she kept her eyes away from us, staring off into the distance.

"But I let them turn," Michonne spat, anger evident and her gaze fell on us. "I made it so they couldn't bite, couldn't scratch. I tied chains around their necks," Michonne said, which was a revelation for me, seeing as I was in the company of these walkers. _They were her pets. The ones that companied me, her and Andrea on our journey._ "It was insane. It was sick," she snarled, angry with herself and a tear fell from her eye. It had left a wet trail, down her cheek and staining her face.

"It felt like what I deserved, dragging them around so that I would always know," Michonne spoke, as though those walkers were some sort of reminder to stay with her. "I found out that they kept me safe. They hid me," she informed us, reminding me of the time we were at Woodbury and they took the walkers for research. "The walkers didn't see me anymore," Michonne explained which made me remember the times with Andrea.

The next words that came from Michonne made my heart shatter for her, made me want to scream 'No' to her. To deny it and prove she wasn't a monster. "I was just another monster," Michonne had said. "And I was," Michonne spoke, making Carl's head bow and his eyes shy away from her. "Me. I was gone for a _long_ time," Michonne admitted, dragging out the 'long' for a few seconds. "But then Andrea brought me back," Michonne said as her eyes flashed up to look at mine.

I felt my eyes sting, the memory of Andrea and our time together. It made a few tears escape my eyes and a small smile appear on my face. _Andrea was a good friend. Our sister._ "Your Dad brought me back," Michonne said as her eyes landed on Carl again. "You two did," Michonne revealed and nods, her eyes darting between mine and Carl's. His head finally tilting up to look at Michonne again. "I see how you've been looking at your Dad and sister," Michonne surprised me, confronting Carl and making me watch him carefully. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Kat, or him," Michonne informed him, making me feel worried. _Am I a moster too?_

Something in the back of my head, something in my head told me I too was a little wrong. I wasn't who I used to be. I may have been stronger, but I was uncontrollable when it came to Carl. When it came to protecting the ones I loved. "He told me the other day that he was proud of me," Carl said, his head bowed and eyes staring at the floor. "That I was a good man," Carl spoke softly, in a small whisper and laughing softly to himself.

The way he spoke, had me worry but, I could somehow understand what was going on. I wasn't who I was either, none of us were. We'd all changed in different ways. Some for better, some for worse. "I'm not," Carl admitted, like it was true and that he truly felt he wasn't a good man. That he wasn't a man to be proud of. _I'm proud of him. No matter what. Just like Mom was proud of me._

"Carl," I went to argue with him, to tell him how good of a person he truly was. But, Carl cut me off and stared up at me and Michonne.

Carl's eyes were light, a bright blue and I felt like I was staring into his soul. _There's a light, but it's slowly burning out. I'm losing him too. I'm losing him and Dad. But, I'm losing myself too. What a mess._ "I know more now," Carl said, tears threatening to build in his eyes, a sniffle alerting me of this. "About what he wanted from me," Carl continued, making my heart sink and I didn't know how to comfort him. "And I tried, but..." Carl spoke, his voice small and his eyes hidden from us.

Carl took a second, thinking over his words and I saw his body quiver next to me. "I still have these thoughts," Carl revealed, which made me want to cry, but I held it back. _Be strong. You need to be. For him. Do it. Just like Mom taught you. You can do this Kat._ "I'm not what he thinks I am," Carl's eyes glanced up at me, darting between me and Michonne. His voice shook as he sighed. "I'm just another monster, too," Carl whispered with a shake of his head.

There was nothing I could say to convince him otherwise, so I did the only thing I could. Pulling him to me, I held him in a tight hug and shut my eyes tightly. Michonne's arms wrapped around me, but her hands rested on Carl. The three of us stood, in a hug and listening to Carl cry softly. My heart shattering, but I stayed strong and kept my tears at bay. Not wanting Carl to see me weak, I forced myself to keep composed and told myself this was his time to cry. _I have to find a way. We all need to get back to being who we are._

* * *

**RPOV**

Finding a spot, myself and Daryl had dug a hole. When we were done, I thought it was time to go find Michonne, Kat and Carl. They were all in, what looked like, deep conversation. The three of them falling into a hug, I witnessed it and thought it best to let them come find us, when they finished. After their return, I gathered up the weapons and placed them into the ground. It had guns, pistols, rifles, all types of things. Quickly, Kat pulled out the compound bow and slipped off her custom bow. She had also placed her machete into the bag, like it pained her to let it go and smiled up at me.

I was changing my Colt for the Smith and Wesson Joe had pointed at my temple. "Just in case," Kat and I had said in unison. The pair of us smiled, I knew Kat well and if she was going to get in a fight. One where she might lose, where they take her things and run, I knew she would use something she wouldn't mind losing. _That damn bow cost me and Lori a fortune. But, I know she loves it and takes care of it. That thing is like her baby. No way would she bring it into a fight she could lose in._

Burrying the bag, we then hopped over a fence and had our weapons at the ready. We chose to enter through a back door, somewhere they may not have expected us. Opening the door, Daryl went first. Myself and Carl had our guns up, Kat and Daryl had their bows up, while Michonne had her sword at the ready. The sound of a woman echoed through the halls, taking cover and checking to see if it was a trap. The woman was repeating words we had read off the signs they had made. Daryl walked into the huge room first, Kat followed after, then me, then Carl and finally was Michonne. "Hello," I greeted the older woman at a desk, speaking into a microphone.

"Those who-" she had cut herself off, spotting me and I made my way towards her. A group of others were fixing signs against the tables, they all looked and turned to stare. All of them surprised and a little nervous, as though they were all shocked about it all. _What the hell? Is this how they greet new people?_

"Hello," I had repeated, awaiting for a decent response and getting none. The woman was startled, stopping her broadcasting and staring at me and the others. We had all lowered our weapons, but kept them in our hands. Especially after the encounter we had last night, we weren't going to make another mistake like that one.

One of the men, dropped his paintbrush and looked at me a little irritated. "Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch," the man spoke sarcastically. Judging by his confidence, he was the one in charge around here. "You here to rob us?" he asked us as he took a few steps closer to us. We were in a line. It went me, Carl, Daryl, Kat and then Michonne. All of us staring at their leader.

I chose to go with the honest route, as I still believed that honesty was the best policy in moments like these. "No," I spoke clearly, my voice echoing in the huge room we were all stood in. "We wanted to see you before you saw us," I told them, which made me glance around. Everyone was very still, watching us and not moving. _I know this is a surprise, but surely they would keep doing their jobs and let us discuss. Something's not right._

I took a few steps forward, showing them that I was the leader of this small group. Slipping my gun inside my holster, I saw the man smile and wave his arms out. "Makes sense," he commented, as though he was impressed by us. "Usually we do this where the tracks meet," he said and cleared his throat. "Welcome to Terminus," he welcomed us which felt a little false by how he smiled. "I'm Gareth," he introduced himself. "Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit," he observed. _He has no idea._

Keeping my eyes on him, there was something not quite right about him and I was unsure what it was. "We have," I agreed, keeping it short and blunt. My voice level and strong. "Rick," I introduced myself. "That's Carl, Daryl, Kat and Michonne," I listed us, seeing the line we were in and introducing the rest of us. Taking the lead and being as intimidating as neccessary.

Gareth kept getting closer and closer to us. He waved awkwardly to us, making me question him and the others more. "You're nervous. I get it," he spoke, he would glance back at the others and it made me feel curious. _We're the ones nervous? Is he sure?_ "We were all the same way," he said as he pointed towards the people behind him. "We came here for sanctuary," he stated as he looked me directly in the eyes. "That what you're here for?" he asked a stupid question.

_Did he really just ask that? No, we're here to kill you all. Of course we're here for sanctuary. Stupid piece of shit. _"Yes," I said, feeling a little volatile. Trying to stay civilized, but I didn't know how to treat these people. Considering how uncomfortable they were and how uncomfortable they were making me feel. Something wasn't right, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

There was something in his eyes that didn't scream sane to me. "Good. You found it," he said as he first looked at me, his voice level and cool. His eyes glancing at Carl, offering him a kind smile and Carl didn't even blink. "Hey, Alex," Gareth called to one of the men behind him. "This isn't as pretty as the front," he said which made me wonder why we would want to see the front. The way Alex walked towards us, wiping his face and staring at us like we were dinner was unsettling. _What the hell is wrong with these people?_

Gareth couldn't control his arms as he moved them around. "We got nothing to hide, but welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer," he said, but it made me doubt his words. _Usually, when people say 'We got nothing to hide' usually do have something to hide._ "Alex will take you, ask you a few questions," Gareth spoke, his eyes darting from Kat to me and making me look at them curiously. Alex waved a shy and nervous hand, looking at him, reminded me of drug addicts. All itchy and nervous.

Gareth's eyes glanced around at all of us. "Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons," he told us, like this was standard procedure and it could have been. "If you could just lay them down in front of you," Gareth stated suggestively. It made me look to the others, trying to see their confirmation and when Kat's eyes met mine, I could see the cogs turning in her head. Something wasn't right to her too, her chest was heaving and her eyes were a little panicked.

Chosing a decision quickly, I was going to give them a chance and hopefully find out what was happening. "All right," I agreed aloud, starting it off and placing my gun to the floor. The others followed my lead and trusted me with making this choice for them. Crouching, I pulled out my gun and knife. Placing them to the gound.

"I'm sure you understand," Gareth spoke down at me, making me look up at him and never let my gaze waver from him. _Something is wrong. Really wrong. What the hell kind of place is this?_

Keeping my gaze on him, I wasn't going to let him think I was someone he could mess with. Especially not someone he could talk down to. "Yes, I do," I spoke coldly, keeping my voice level and words cautious. Not trusting these people and getting to my feet. Raising my arms, the others had followed my lead and dropped their weapons. Gareth then began to frisk me, while Alex frisked, Daryl, Michonne and Kat.

* * *

**KPOV**

The way these people were acting was strange. They seemed nervous, afraid and like we were a threat to them. It would have been fine, but when I heard some familiar words, my eyes flashed to look at Michonne. Her expression was one of surprise and it was the same expression she used when we were at Woodbury. My eyes wide as I realized where I had heard those words before. _Didn't the Governor say those words? That 'He has nothing to hide'? _

When Dad had been asked to put our weapons in-front of us, he'd decided to play along, even with my warnings from my eyes. Going along with it, I lowered my weapons and raised my arms. Alex began to frisk Daryl, his eyes glancing up at Daryl. "I'd hate to see the other guy," he commented, probably seeing how Daryl was cut up and bruised from the fight. _Asshole._

These people were all either staring at us, or touching us and checking for weapons. The way they stared was ways I wasn't sure how I felt. Alex was one that really frightened me, he looked at us like we were his next meal. "You would," Dad spoke roughly at them, his voice dark and I could see the men again. All of them dead, on the ground and murdered in brutal ways.

Alex then moved to frisk Carl, his eyes on Carl as he patted him down. Gareth was thorough with Dad, whereas Alex's version of it was a failed attempt. _They really don't know anything, do they? _"They deserve it?" Alex asked Carl.

"Yes," Carl answered him bluntly, his tone dark and his eyes stared straight ahead. I was worried for Carl, but I was going to find a way for us all to come back from this. _We have to come back from this. There has to be a way. _

Alex then moved to frisk me, Gareth moved to frisk Michonne and the way Alex's hands patted down my body was uncomfortable. My body shook, his hands tapping my sides and then he began to pat my back. Thinking none of it, I had let the way his hands linger a little too long on my ass slide. When I felt his hands grope my breasts lightly, I glared at him and jumped back from him. "Hey, watch where your hands go asshole," I barked, not liking how his nervous reaction was false innocence.

Alex flashed a nervous, 'I-just-got-busted' smile and he quickly moved away. "My bad," he apologized. Glaring at him, when both he and Gareth moved away from us, I lowered my arms and glared at him. _Asshole. Touching me like that. _

"Yeah," I growled at him, keeping my voice cool like Dad had taught me. My tone level, but my gaze dark and almost threatening. I could see Dad too was glaring up at Alex, along with Carl and Daryl. Daryl looked more tense than usual, making me curious as to why he looked like he could kill Alex with just his stare. _I am so confused right now._

Gareth stood before us, proud and confident. "Just so you know, we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either," he informed us. "And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid," he hinted with a suggestive tone. "As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions," he continued, we were all armed and we were standing still. "Okay," he concluded. Turning his back, Gareth walked back to his work station and Alex offered us a nervous, drug addict like smile.

Alex then began to hand us our weapons, one by one. Michonne looked like she was confused as to this gesture, but when I went to take my weapons from Alex, I was hesitant. Daryl didn't allow Alex to hold his crossbow, he shot down and straight back up. Glaring at Alex as he collected his weapons. Carl took his weapons from Alex coldly, his stare was as cold as ice. But Dad's glare, he played it calm, but I could see the daggers in his stare as he watched Alex. "Follow me," he encouraged us as he lead the way towards a big, outdoor area.

Daryl was the one to walk ahead of me, as though he was shielding me from this man. Dad had shoved me back, away from Alex and Michonne stayed beside me. Carl and Dad beside each other, while Daryl caught up with Alex. "So how long's this place been here?" Daryl questioned him. _What the hell is going on with these people?_

Alex was keeping his cool, one woman followed us and Dad slowly fell behind, alongside me. Michonne went to walk beside Carl and Daryl. "Since almost the start," Alex informed us. "When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Follow a path. Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north, but they all wound up here," he spoke, but I was hardly listening. Instead, I had began to look around and checked for anything that looked suspicious.

We had met with a woman, holding out meat she had been cooking on the grill and something about it didn't look right. "Hi," she greeted us. Her image was one that made me think a little. I felt like I recognized her. _Where have I seen her before?_ "Heard you came in the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here," she commented and complimented us.

"Hey, Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asked. Glancing over to Dad, I saw he was doing the same as me. Checking for anything, observing the area and finding things that seemed a little strange. We spotted objects that were from the prison. Pants, bags, the riot gear and the thing that stood out to me, was the poncho Daryl had given Maggie.

Michonne was one of the first of us that began to ask questions, especially after Daryl had initiated the questions. "Why do you do it? Why do you let people in?" Michonne asked them, glancing around, things didn't make sense to me. _Where have I seen this woman before? Why do they have our things? Something is terribly wrong._

"The more people become a part of us, we get stronger. That's why we put up the signs,invite people in. It's how we survive," Alex continued to speak, droning on about shit I didn't honestly care about. Something was wrong and I didn't like the feeling my stomach was giving me. "Here," Alex offered a plate to Carl and Michonne.

The smell was off. The meat didn't seem right. The color, the shape. Something was screaming at me, I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't know how to address it. Dad took a few steps forward and took hold of Alex. Keeping him in a headlock, Dad did multiple things at once. He raised the gun to Alex's temple, held him in the headlock and pulled out a watch that was in the pant pockets. "Where the hell did you get this watch?" Dad questioned him. "Where the hell did you get this watch?" he asked again. We were all at the ready, I had pulled off the bow and aimed it at one of the people from Terminus.

Something about them isn't right. Carl, Daryl and Michonne all held their weapons up and stared at the people. Aiming at each of them, we had formed a circle and kept gaurd. "You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun!" Alex told Dad, but it wasn't going to be enough for us. Carl had his gun raised, Daryl had his crossbow raised, Michonne had her sword out and I held the bow up at them.

Dad was proving he was the clever man, the most observant out of all of these people. "I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle," Dad showed him, his voice was stern and I could sense he wasn't afraid. "How good's his aim?" he questioned Alex. "Where'd you get the watch?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. "Where'd you get the watch?!" he questioned again, shouting it down Alex's ear and demanding an answer this time.

Alex was clearly panicked, seeing as he had a gun to his head and there was no way out of this one. "Don't do anything! I have this! You just put it down. You put it down!" Alex shouted up at the sniper. "You want to listen to me. There's a lot of us," he spoke to Dad, his voice was beginning to be angry, but at that moment, none of us gave a shit. _Keep your eyes on them Kat. You need to keep your family safe._

Dad wasn't threatened by the numbers, none of us were and we had gone through worse. "Where did you get the watch?" Dad tried again. I kept still and my eyes on the target. He had his hand itching to pull out his gun, but I wasn't going to let him do that. _This baby can put an arrow between your eyes quicker than you can draw, buddy. Think twice, 'cause my aim is more accurate than you would believe._

"I got it off of a dead one," Alex made up the excuse. "I didn't think he'd need it," he said, his voice shook and I could tell he was lying. _Something is terribly wrong about this. Our people are here. Maggie and Glenn survived, and these people are keeping them hostage. What the hell is going on?_

Dad wasn't convinced, I could hear it in his tone. "What about the riot gear?" Dad asked as he threw Alex around, hearing feet shuffle and spin. "The poncho?" Dad questioned, possibly showing Alex the items he meant.

The next voice surprised us all, making us tense and stay as still as we thought imaginable. "Got the riot gear off a dead cop," Gareth explained, his voice slick and cool. It was like listening to a still water pool, there was no ripples and nothing to disturb it. It made me feel a little sick to my stomach. "Found the poncho on a clothesline," Gareth made up another excuse. _I smell bullshit._

"Gareth, we can wait," Alex pleaded to Gareth.

"Shut up, Alex," Gareth spat at him.

"You talk to me," Dad snarled to one of the men, which one, I wasn't sure.

"What's there left to say?" Gareth questioned Dad. "You don't trust us anymore," Gareth pointed out. _Well, no shit. You've got our people's things and you expect us to trust you? After all the strange things we've seen and the people we've met. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone here is a lunatic._

"Gareth," Alex pleaded out to him.

"Shut up," Gareth barked back.

"Gareth, please," Alex's voice shook, clearly he was in distress and he was blubbering like a baby.

"It's okay. It's okay," Gareth tried to calm someone, I believed it was Alex, judging by how nervewrecked the man was. "Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asked of Dad, but I was waiting for what response Dad would give him.

Dad spoke the words everyone was thinking from our group. It was hard to believe that from this distance, our people would quickly die and these people would find their stuff. "Where are our people?" Dad asked them, keeping his voice stern and his tone demanding.

"You didn't answer the question," Gareth said, then suddenly there was gunfire and people shouting. Shooting the man down, I had shot my arrow between the man's eyes. He fell flat onto his front and when I went to pull out another arrow, I was being pushed away from the area.

"Carl! Kat! Get down, now!" Dad screamed as he pushed us back and towards a space where we could run to. "Go!" Dad encouraged us to run down the space, back to where we came from. Towards where they had the signs, but we were stopped when they began to fire at our feet.

Daryl pulled me by my shirt, dragging me away and leading us towards a different direction. "Come on!" Daryl shouted, as gunfire followed us. Daryl stayed close to me, Dad and Michonne were close to Carl and I kept moving. We were looking for doors, for exits and all we were doing was getting trapped.

They kept shooting at our feet, stopping us from running in any direction. "Come on!" Dad shouted as he shot up at one of the people that fired at us. We headed into a room that looked like a huge garage. Cars were being stored and there was an exit, until the garage door was shut and we were trapped again.

"Here!" Daryl shouted at a door, it was railed and reminded me of the cell block doors. When Daryl shook it, it didn't open and all we were doing, was pacing around, looking for an exit. A way out of here, but I couldn't help but think about the others and where they could be. Dad spotted a door with a huge 'A' painted in white beside it. Running to it, Dad opened it carefully and allowed us all to run inside. It was a storage unit, where it had boxes and crap all over the place.

Heading out a door, gunfire followed us again. "Come on, this way," Daryl encouraged us, I stayed close to him and Michonne. Dad and Carl falling behind, but Daryl had ran down a corner where there were huge crates. The types of carts that you would hook onto trains. What was weirder, was therer were voices and banging coming from them. People were pleading and it only made my eyes widen in shock. "What the hell?" Daryl voiced my thoughts. The banging continued as did the screams for help.

There was a pile of bones near the cart, which made me worry and I almost froze. "Keep going," Dad ordered of us, we ran into a huge room. Candles were lit, writings was on the wall and I felt completely confused. Statues were placed on the ground, along with the names and it startled me. _Never again. Never trust. We first, always. _

"What the hell is this place?" I asked as I looked around, all of us were out of breath as we tried to regain our senses and catch a break. I was in a haze, pure confusion and fear coursed through my veins. I wasn't sure what was going on and I didn't know what was going on. My voice had sounded more frustrated than it did curious.

"These people, I don't think they're trying to kill us," Michonne mused, speaking her thoughts aloud and making me glance at her surprised. _What the hell? What is wrong with these people? Not that I'm complaining about not dying, but, why are they not trying to shoot our heads? They've been shooting at our feet constantly._

Dad was the one to answer this, even if I was the one thinking it also. "No, they were aiming at our feet," Dad revealed to the others, if they hadn't figured it out already. "There," Dad said with authority, pointing towards a door that was wide open.

When we reached it, it quickly shut on us and we had to look for another exit. "There," Daryl pointed towards another way out, myself, Daryl, Michonne, Dad and Carl ran towards it. Dad rushing us, shouting a loud 'Go!' as we exited. The gunfire followed us once again, but when we reached the fences, we slowed and stared at the amount of people stood there. All in a line, guns aimed at us and snipers were all on the roofs. _Shit. We're screwed._

This was when I realized something. All through our run, we kept opening doors with the letter 'A' on them. _They lead us this way. Trapped us and cornered us to this very spot. Shit!_ When Dad turned to look at me and Carl, he too had realized this. Carl was panting, a scared look on his face and I was worried. _What the hell are these people going to do? _"Drop your weapons! Now!" Gareth shouted, but all of us looked at each other and none of us moved.

"Now!" Gareth demanded of us. Deciding to do as he said, we all dropped our weapons at the same time. I dropped my gun, knife and the bow I had been using. "Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go," Gareth ordered, Dad and the rest of us glanced at the train car they had. Big, red and with the letter 'A' on the front of it. "You do what we say, the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you end up in there anyway," Gareth threatened. My heart stopped for a second, dropping into my stomach and making me glance at both Carl and Dad wide eyed.

Dad's eyes darted between me and Carl, none of us wanted to do this, but Carl wasn't going to die. Not on our watch. Dad's eyes focused on us, nodding, he moved to line up beside the stairs and stared at me and Carl. My heart pounding against my chest, my ear drums thumping from the blood that was pumping. "Now the archer," Gareth shouted down at us.

Glancing at Daryl, I was worried as to which one of us he had meant. "Which one?" I shouted back, neither myself or Daryl looked ready to go into formation. _What the hell is going on? Where are we going? What are they going to do? Shit. I'm scared._

"The one with the black eye," Gareth called out, which made Daryl glance to me and give me a silent nod. He headed to my Dad and stood behind him. The pair of them staring towards us. "Now the samurai," Gareth ordered, which made Michonne glare up at him and move to line up behind Daryl and my Dad. "Now the daughter," Gareth ordered of me. Looking at Carl, my breathing became rapid, Carl's eyes scared and there was something in them. Telling me to go, that he would be okay.

Gulping, I kept myself calm, turned and walked to stand behind Michonne. All four of us stared at Carl, seeing him stood there, alone and frightened. "Stand at the door, ringleader, archer, samurai, daughter, in that order," Gareth ordered of us.

I was gaping, worried for my brother and I was terrified. He wasn't joining us and I needed him here. Unable to say anything, I felt a lump build in my throat and tears being to pool. "My son!" Dad shouted, wanting Carl here with us as much as I did. _My baby boy._

"Go, kid," Gareth called down at Carl, making Carl slowly make his way towards us. His head bowed and eyes on where he was walking. "Ringleader, open the door and go in," Gareth instructed Dad, but Dad wasn't moving, instead he kept his eyes on Carl.

"I'll go in when he gets to his sister," Dad told them, making my heart beat faster than ever. Needing Carl beside me, so I could protect him and keep him with us.

"Don't make us kill him now," Gareth threatened down at us, making my heart stop and Dad did what Gareth said. Content with the thought that Carl was getting closer.

"Carl, hurry," I encouraged him, gesturing for him to pick up the pace and he did. His thin legs moved faster, getting closer and making me grab the back of his head. Bringing him in to a small hug, I moved him to stand behind me and saw the others start to walk into the car.

* * *

**NPOV**

When the small family entered the car, Rick, Kat and Carl held each other, fear and worry crossing their emotions as the door was shut. Leaving the five of them in the dark, the only light that creeped through was from the gaps of the door. Footsteps drew closer from the other end of the car, slowly the face of Glenn appeared from the darkness. His face illuminated from the small source of light they had. "Rick?" he called to the so called 'Ringleader'.

Slowly, Maggie, Sahsa and Bob appeared. Making Rick and the others take their steps closer. "You're here," Rick said, amazed with the fact that they were all in the same car and that they were together. "You're here," Rick repeated, slowly, strangers came closer to the five who had just entered. Their names were Rosita, Abraham, Eugene and Tara.

Rick's growing smile faltered when he noticed the girl. One of the girls he had seen stood beside the Governor when the prison had been attacked. "They're our friends," Maggie told the five of the other survivors. "They helped save us," Maggie informed the others. This made a smile form on Daryl's face, liking the thought they had more people now. More people who could fight, and side with them in the fight.

Kat was pleased to see them again, given the cirumstances "Yeah," Daryl agreed and stood closer to Kat. He still was in shock from seeing Kat and the others were still alive, but his faith became stronger now that they had all reunited. "Now they're friends of ours," Daryl stated which made Glenn and Maggie feel relieved.

"For however long that'll be," Abraham grumbled as he turned away. Abraham felt like it was the end of the road for them. That there was no way they were all going to get out of this. For Rick, seeing this number of people and knowing they had all gone through hell to get there, he felt pride and confidence.

"No," Rick disagreed quickly. "They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out," Rick spoke as he creeped closer to the door, trying to get any sight outside the car. He could see the others gathering their weapons, leave and he felt like he was going to need a lot of preparation. Kat and Carl were unsure where their father was going with this.

"Find out what?" Abraham asked him, challenging him and curious as to what Rick would answer him with. Rick felt anger burn in him, it was a low flame and everyone knew he was coming up with a plan. Those from the prison, who had seen him when he was leading, knew that this was the face he pulled when he was coming up with something.

Everyone was on edge, listening to what Rick had to say and stayed silent. Waiting for Rick's response. "They're fucking with the wrong people," Rick snarled and stated at the same time. That moment, they knew he meant business and they knew that there was going to be a storm coming. They were all ready, confident and some had their doubts. But most of them, trusted what Rick was saying and were going to stand by him.

* * *

**Ooo! It felt good to write that last line. So. Fucking. Awesome. {Tries to regain composure} Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the chapter and sorry about the delay. There was an emergancy during the weekend and over these past few days, I've been dealing with the aftermath. So, can I have 10 reviews for this amazingly long chapter? It is the season finale of season 4! P.S, yes, I've seen the comic con trailer for season 6! Holy shit! It looks crazy! I can't wait! Especially to write this, I can roughly imagine where it's going. So, let's see what I can come up with!**

* * *

**Right, so questions, then replies to reviews!**

**1) What did you think of the chapter?**

**2) What do you think will happen in the next season?**

**3) What would you like to see next?**

**4) Do you imagine Kat to ever fall out with her Dad?**

**5) Top 5 moments from this season.**

**6) Top 5 moments of this chapter.**

**7) What did you think of Kat's kill (as in, the member from Joe's group)?**

**8) What do you think of Jessica Stroup as Kat's actress. (I saw her in The Following, and instantly thought of Kat, as this is the closest I imagine Kat to look like as an actress)**

**9) What do you think about Kat possibly being in AU story, where she's dreamed it all and lives through it. Already knowing the future? (I thought about this whilst in the shower. Crazy, right?)**

**10) Anyone want to do a trailer or fan videos on YouTube of this story? (I would love to see it!)**

* * *

**Replies!**

* * *

**Fangirl1510: I've seen it! I loved it. He got captured, so I'm excited to see what they do with Daryl. As for Rick, he lost it since season 3. As for it being a Grimes, I don't think so. I've got a completely original, out of the blue character, and it kind of ties to the ideas I had for the 'Love In Two Worlds' story.**

* * *

**Guest: 1) First off, I love the sound of 'Grichonne', just because they really are like a small family unit. I'm glad you liked the way I played that chapter out. It was difficult to try and pan out. Seeing as, I'm not to sure how to fill some chapters with what goes on with both Daryl and Grichonne. **

**2) We'll see where I go with this, so far, I think I might kill her off, but maybe I'll feel kind and won't do it. I'm not sure, so we'll see. In Alexandria, I've already planned out where I'm going to go with this. You're right about Kat, you seem to understand her and you know how I write her. I'm very impressed, dear. Well, as you've seen, I don't think much will change between Kat and her father. Carl is the one who is Kat's weakness, and strength. He'll always come first to her, along with Judith. As for solidifying their relationship, I don't think they would fully do that. They would possibly slowly come to terms with them being a 'couple'. As for Alexandria, I've carefully planned out all of season 5. So, I'm simply waiting for what will happen with season 6. Very excited for that. **

**With the leadership role, I agree. Originally, I was going to let Kat work with her Dad and Michonne. Instead, reading your comment, I thought it over and she's most possibly going to work in the council. Seeing, as she's a leader, but more of in the background and much like when she was back in the prison. Kat's sensible, smart and it's going to be fun when Kat notices what Gabriel says to the leader of Alexandria. Can also give her time with Maggie, and she's going to have a power and trust issues with her father. **

**3) Hmm. After this chapter, you might want to reconsider a little. After all the trouble they've just been through, Joe, the Governor, Terminus. I don't think Kat's going to be bothered who they are, she's going to get on and fight back. So, we'll see and don't try and think Kat is all good. She has her instincts and she has moments where she acts on them. To survive, she has to fight and she's realized that now. We'll see where it all leads, dear.**

**4) I've looked at these actresses, I've seen where you went with them, but as I had said. She's like a female, taller and stronger version of Carl. She's a mixture of both Rick and Lori, so I thought Jessica Stroup was perfect. Give her a quick look, and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it. 5) Glad you would!**

* * *

**redangel2463: 1) I'm glad you loved it. I love writing Kat and Carl moments, I see them like they're soul mates, always looking out for each other. When they're mad, they can't stay like that and they'll always forgive each other. As for Daryl and Kat, well, this is what's happening so far. 2) We'll see dear! 3) It would be too complicated with all three, especially being in that van that drops. As for injuries, it's kind of what happens in this world. It's not that they have to like it, it just happens. 4) Nah, doesn't fit really. Thanks for the suggestion! 5) Glad you would dear!**

* * *

**EastDenise: Glad you liked it. Don't rush dear! It's not the type of story to be rushed. It's a slow burn. Next season, there will be lots of drama and sadly, lots of deaths too. Maybe even more than you expected! We'll see with being hit by a car. Good ideas with Selena and Sandra, but not what I had in mind. I'm very glad that you'd like to see that story!**

* * *

**Hannah: 1) Glad to hear you liked the chapter. I love writing Karl moments. As for Daryl's claim, of course he would! It's all he has left of her! 2) We'll see. 3) I'm not sure Kat would be up for that, but we'll see! 4) Not too sure, I prefer Jessica sadly. Thanks for the suggestion, though! 5) I'm glad you would. I love this story too. I enjoy writing this.**

* * *

**kayley . docherty: Thank you!**

* * *

**Panboa: Dear, you can always talk to me and you know that. I'm sorry to hear, but I hope you can get past this. You will get through this. Think positive! Like Kat. **

**1) Glad you loved the chapter and all the moments I put in it. As for Rick liking the thought of Karyl, he practically voiced it this chapter! I want them to get together but, that won't happen until a long time. I mean, come on! It's been 45 chapters and they STILL haven't kissed! Even I'm a little surprised, but hey, Rome wasn't built in a day! **

**2) Well, eventually they will have sex. But that moment might not happen until maybe season 7, or 8. That is, if they survive that long. I'm not sure if I'll be putting in a lot of detail, but I'll try my best! As for them getting together, it didn't happen in this chapter. It won't happen in season 5 either. They'll kiss, but they won't be a 'couple'. **

**3) I understand, but there are some things I'm going to do which won't make many people happy. For example, I could kill Kat. Or maybe even Carl. Hell, Judith could actually be dead right now, for all you know! I don't want to replace her, but I want Kat to have some moments with Daryl, I want Kat to convince Carol to stay, to give her purpose and many more things. So, if I do change that and make Kat be the one to be hit by the car. I'm going to say this again: I can't please everybody. I hope you can understand that and I hope it doesn't make you want to hate the story.**

**4) I had no idea you imagined her as a game character. I imagine Kat looking more like a Lara Croft from the 'Tomb Raider: A Survivor Is Born' game, but her hair is curled. Although, she's also to look like Jessica. Had no idea you imagined Kat with blonde hair. I can understand where you're coming from with the actors and actresses. **

**5) Believe me, this story is my focus. I love Kat too much. As for the other story, I think it will be a OFC, that IS in the zombie apocalypse, she will be eventually getting together with Daryl. It will start in season 1, again, but it'll be a character that is alone and mostly isolated from the group. More than what Daryl was. Daryl and Merle would say stupid shit to people, but she mostly keeps to herself, never getting in anyone's way and keeping her past to herself.**

* * *

**Until next chapter and the 10 reviews! Get posting, so I can get typing quicker! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	47. Chapter 47: Escape

Chapter 47: Escape

* * *

**KPOV **

_~A few days ago~_

_Waking up in the morning, I thought it best that now that we had Michonne back, we would go and get Carl's shoe. Myself and Carl made our way, while Michonne went to go check up on our dad. Following Carl's directions, I found myself outside a door with his writing on it. "All right," I said as I started creating a plan. "I need you to get ready, because I'm going to go in there and I'm going to get your shoe," I stated what I was going to do. "Ready?" I asked him as I got into a stance. "Go!" I shouted as he opened the door._

_As Carl opened the door, the walker made his way to meet me. Kicking him in the gut, I groaned in pain from the impact it did to my side. Gripping to my side, I limped my way into the room and found Carl's shoe. Sounds of gurlging and snarling alerted me that the walker had got to his feet again. Turning quick, I pulled out my knife and went to kill him, except he was pushing me back, against a wall and his teeth were snapping in my face. Next thing I saw, was a knife come out the other end of his forehead. Panting, he fell to the floor. Dead. _

_Glancing up, I saw it was Carl who had in fact saved me. "Thanks," I gasped at him, panting and clutching to my side. Crouching a little, I tried to regain my breath and ducked down to pick up Carl's shoe. "Here," I spoke as I held out his shoe to him. Knowing he'd need it, I felt a little faint after the attack I had done to the walker. _I should of had my knife out the moment he walked towards me. I should have known he'd no longer be by the window when we'd walk up.

_Taking it from me, his eyes were no longer wide or afraid of what was close to happening to me. "Thanks," Carl mumbled softly as he took it from me, had a seat on the bed and slipped his shoe on. Fastening the laces, he got up and looked at me strangely. "Do you ever get tired of this?" he asked me out of the blue._

_Standing up straighter, I slid my knife back into my holster and stared at him confused. "Of what?" I asked him, unsure of what he was asking me. "Killing walkers?" I questioned, knowing that killing walkers wasn't that much of a big deal. Except, it depended on how one saw it all. _They were once people before all this. It's sad to think this is what they've become.

_Carl took a step closer to me. "No," he shook his head as he too got to his feet and straightened up. "Of risking your life for us," he informed me of what he had meant. "You never think about what could happen," he spoke as though this was the truth. "Dad always tells us, one slip up and its all over," he reminded me of what our father taught us. "I finally understand what he means now," he told me as his bright blues collided with mine. "Don't you know how hard it would be for me not to have you here?" he questioned me, as though there was a pain in his heart. _

_We were both silent, my heart was pounding and I didn't know what to say. I knew what it would of felt like to lose him. I didn't want that feeling again. I couldn't. "I've lost mom, lost Judith," he listed with a sad tone, a hurt expression crossing his face. "I can't lose you too," he whispered ever so quietly up at me. "Not again," he shook his head firmly. _

_Everything he was saying, I could feel it and I knew he meant it all. "Carl," I began with a sigh and a step closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere," I assured him. "I promise," I said firmly to him. "I'm going to keep fighting until I can't anymore," I stated what I was going to do. "But, if there was ever the chance of me having to sacrifice myself..." I paused so I could place my hand on his shoulder. _

_His bright eyes stared up at me, waiting for my answer and listening to my every word. "All so that either you or dad can live, I'll do it," I informed him, the honesty in my voice and expression was real. My tone serious. "Because risking my life for you two...is the only way I'll ever go down," I told him. "It's the only way I want to go down," I admitted sadly, knowing that sacrificing myself was the only way I'd want to die. _

_Carl took in my words, my serious tone and the truth behind my eyes. His eyes looked sad, his lips trembled slightly, but I saw how he gulped and tried to regain his composure. "But I-" he wanted to try and tell me his point of view. To give me his opinion on what I had said, maybe to even convince me that I shouldn't die like that, or even think it. But I couldn't._

_Not letting him finish his words, I sighed and hit my hands against my outer thighs. "Life is shorter now than it ever was Carl," I stated to him, knowing that danger was around every corner now. "Make the most of it and try not to think about loss too much," I tried to encourage him. "It's always happened and always will happen," I reminded him. "But, danger is always going to be biting at our toes," I said honestly, knowing that danger was inevitable in this world. _

_He was taking in my words, listening to what I had to say and kept quiet. His eyes glued to mine and his expression was serious. Like he was trying to make sense of it all. "We just need to keep surviving and keep calm," I encouraged him, knowing that using this strategy, we could live. "Keep on top of it," I nod once and stared into his eyes._

_In that moment, I could hear footsteps come up the steps, Carl's eyes were glued to mine and he didn't say anything. Pulling away, quickly the pair of us pulled out our knives and were ready to kill any walkers. Seeing Michonne step up, we both lowered our weapons and she looked at us both curious and surprised. "You guys okay?" she asked us._

_Slipping our weapons back into their safe place, Carl was the first to look up at her and smile. I was going to answer, but he did instead. "Yeah, we're fine," Carl said with a nod to Michonne. "We always are," he spoke calmly and looked up at me with a small smile. His eyes shone, a smile formed along his lips and I knew he meant what he said. Smiling to myself, I couldn't help the small giggle and this only made Michonne chuckle in return. Leaving the area, I let Carl go in-front of me and Michonne lead the way. Back to our father._

* * *

**Present day...NPOV**

All of the survivors had began searching for things to use as weapons. Rick was the one who spotted the wood inside the cart they were in. Cutting down chunks as well as he could, he made some stakes and handed them around. Sasha began to make work of her buttons, while others began using their belts and other items that could be sharpened. Carl had broken apart his jacket, using the zipper to make it sharper and so he could use it as a weapon.

Michonne had started using the wooden chunks as pieces to use on the holster that held her sword. While Kat, began to use a huge chunk of wood to create a knife and a makeshift machete. Before they got to work, they had introduced themselves to the knew people and began to speak of what they had been through. Of what they had done before all of this, as to how they got here and knew that these people were bad.

Abraham was one of the first to talk. "They seemed nice enough, but I was ready to go," he told everyone. "We just got here, but, damn, it was time to go," he sighed, as his original plan was to get to Terminus, get a car and leave. "When I told them about DC, a wink and a nod from the head asshole in charge, they pulled their guns and it was right back to our regularly scheduled shitstorm," he informed everyone of what he had witnessed.

Sasha had told them of what happened, but was concerned for her brother and if he survived the prison attack. "Before they put you in here, you didn't see Tyreese?" Sasha asked, worried for her brother and his safety. Everyone had been working away, trying to get weapons and save themselves for whatever was about to come.

"No," Michonne had replied. Sasha had felt relieved in hearing this news, but was worried as to if her brother had survived the attack on the prison. But something in her, told her he did. She knew he was tough and that he would of been smart.

Everyone had their own doubts and worry, but everyone worked hard in getting their weapons sharp enough. So they could all utilize it against those who had opposed a threat towards them. Which was everyone at Terminus. "Good," Sasha said, relieved that her brother was safe and out of this trap she was in.

Daryl had been asked about Beth, which led to Daryl explaining the story of what happened to him and the younger Greene. "Black car with a white cross painted on it," he said what he saw back by the house they took shelter in. "I tried to follow it. I tried," he told Maggie, who had listened to him and began to feel tears build in her eyes.

Maggie had been worried for her sister, but she didn't have a trail as to where her sister could be. But, somewhere in her, she felt relieved that Daryl was the one to be with her in that time of loss and confusion. "But she's alive?" she asked him, unsure of the answer but waiting to see what Daryl would tell her.

Something in Daryl told him that she was in fact, alive. That there was a greater chance she made it out, was only kidnapped and taken to be saved from the walkers. "She's alive," he assured her, from the amount of suspicion Daryl had about Beth. The entire time, Kat didn't speak, she allowed her father to do the talking for her. As she was still feeling strange from what happened with Joe's group, after what they attempted to do to her brother, along with the others and what she had to do. But most of all, she had left something unsaid with her brother, something that spun in her mind in a constant replay.

* * *

**KPOV **

We were all ready, using from shoe laces, to buttons, to belts and even wood from the walls, we needed to all have weapons. The sound of radios and people talking alerted us that they were getting closer. Myself, Glenn, Carl and Michonne were close together. "All right, got four of them pricks coming our way," Daryl told us as he peeped through the gap between the door.

All of us at the ready, we were in position, ready to fight and get out of this place. We needed shelter, we didn't want to be slaughtered. "Y'all know what to do," dad told us as he glanced at me and I gave him a nod. Knowing that Carl was my priority, protect him and kill anyone who got too close. "Go for their eyes first," he gave out instructions. "Then their throats," dad snarled, as though he already hated these people.

The sound of a man telling us to "Put your backs to the walls on either side of the car now," made us all shuffle. Daryl got closer to us, Michonne was ready, Eugene looked frightened, Carl was stood beside me, Glenn was ready and Daryl was in front of me, prepared to fight beside Michonne. Footsteps on the roof made us all look up confused. _What the hell? _The sound of a door opening above our heads, then a small grenade fell down and onto the floor. Clanging against the floor, I tried to make out which type of grenade it was.

Suddenly, Abraham's eyes went wide and he shouted for us all to "Move!" Making us all jump back. Michonne shoved both me and Carl on the floor. Taking hold of Carl, I scooped him up into a hug and jumped us both into safety. While Michonne guided us to the floor and shielded us from the explosion it had made. Daryl and Glenn both were beside me, Carl was further down, along with Eugene as we all coughed. A gas had escaped the grenade as it exploded. A sound in my ears rang as I heard the door open, along with people walking closer. One stood above me, a gas mask covering his face and my head felt like it was under water.

Reaching to try and pick me up, one of them had taken Daryl and I tried to get the man to let go of me. Seeing how Daryl too tried to get the man off me, his hand went to grip the man's shoulder, but Daryl was too weak with the gas that had been entering our lungs. By surprise, Glenn was the one who kicked the guy away from me and was taken in my place. Feeling responsible, I wanted to fight back, but the pain I felt in my side and the heaviness of my lungs, made me lose the will to fight. To fall into the darkness and wait for strength to return to me.

* * *

**RPOV**

Just as I was being grabbed by one of the guys, I reached up and punched him hard in the face. I could hear Kat's coughing, along with everyone else moaning and groaning on their backs. Shoved onto the hard, cold ground, I found my head spinning and a ringing in my ear. Seeing a gas mask thrown onto the ground, I glanced up at the guy and saw he was wiping the blood off his face from my hit. A solid kick to my face and I was out.

Pulled to my feet, I was dragged down to an open room, my vision blurred and I could hear the sound of what I could imagine to be a saw. Chopping down meat, I could see some men butchering what faintly looked like a body. _Burn. Feed. Wash. _Written on what looked like carts where you'd place your laundry and felt something twist in my stomach. A gag in my mouth, eventually, my vision became clearer and I found myself staring at myself in the reflection.

Groaning, zipping and shuffling sounded behind me. People were being dragged along with me, while one held me, the other had my hands and feet tied behind my back in a zip tie. On my knees, I saw Daryl get pushed to his knees beside me, then Bob on the other side of me, then Glenn beside Daryl. After, four other guys walked in and when I saw the final one get placed to the ground. I recognized him. _Sam._ Sam was whimpering and so were the other men placed beside us.

Knives were beeing sharpened and the two men began walking towards Sam. His eyes had met mine, he was afraid and I was awaiting for what was to happen. With a hit to the back of his head with a baseball bat, he was out cold. Next thing the did, was the other took hold of Sam's hair and sliced along his neck, blood pouring out from his neck and draining down a sink. A man screamed, but it was muffled and the two men went along the line. Sam was the first to go. _Bang. Slice. Splash. Bang. Slice. Splash. _"Hey, guys. What were your shot counts?" Gareth said as he walked into the room.

"38," the guy with the bat informed him. Gareth was holding onto a small book in his hands, making sure to keep everything logged and so they knew what resources they had used. Fear didn't shake me, but I knew I needed to get us out of there. They were cannibals. Eating people like they were meant to be their dinner. _This is no sanctuary. This is no community. These are cannibals. Liars. _

Before Gareth got into the room, I had been clutching onto the piece of wood in my hands, attempting to set myself free from the zip tie. To get myself out of my restraint and so I could save us from this nightmare. _Bang. Slice. Spash._ Feeling worry when I saw them make their way to Glenn, I felt my body tremble as I saw Glenn shut his eyes and bite down on his gag. "Hey!" Gareth shouted, stopping the pair of them behind us from killing Glenn. "Your shot count?" Gareth questioned impatiently.

The other guy appologized, but Gareth calmly brushed it off and told him to check the shells when he was finished killing us. _Not on my watch._ Bob was shouting at Gareth, trying to get his attention and it all sounded muffled. Listing off the four they had killed from D, they were now listing us from cart A. "Hey, let me talk to you for a minute!" Bob mumbled over and over again.

Growing impatient, Gareth stepped towards Bob and pulled off the gag from his mouth. "What?" Gareth questioned, impatient and angered. His eyes were cool, an evil look about them that made me feel like he was more dangerous than the Governor. _Shit. What is with people in this world? They lose their minds and do evil shit. Where is the good that comes out of this world?_

Bob was shivering, I was still, trying to not make any quick or harsh movements. Attempting to slowly cut myself loose from my restraints. Daryl beside me stared at Gareth, Daryl's chest rising and falling quickly. "Don't do this," Bob pleaded to Gareth. "We can fix this," he tried to plead, to save our lives and convince Gareth to let us go.

"No, you can't," Gareth spoke boredly.

Gareth was about to silence Bob with his gag, but Bob wasn't going to let his chance to speak up pass him. "You don't have to do this!" he shouted, stopping Gareth from silencing him. "We told you there's a way out of all this. You just have to take a chance," he tried to convince Gareth. "We have a man who knows how to stop it. He has a cure. We just have to get him to Washington. You don't have to do this, man. We can put the world back to how it was," he spoke to Gareth.

But, as I looked at Gareth, I could tell he wasn't easy to convince. That he wasn't going to listen to this and believe what Bob was telling him. "Can't go back, Bob," Gareth mumbled as he held the book close to him and pulled the gag to cover Bob's mouth. Making any words that escaped Bob muffled. Taking a step closer to me, he crouched down in-front of me and pulled my gag off.

Ignoring the blood that had collected in my mouth, it was only a little bit, but the gag had soaked it up. The stench of other people's mouths on it was tingling in my mouth and I had to spit it out. Gareth wiped the blood and spit that had collected onto my jacket. "We saw you go into the woods with a bag and come out without it," Gareth began to tell me. "Had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it," he informed me.

His eyes were dark, but light. It was as though he had hope before, but lost it and made me wonder what could of happened to this place. _What made them turn to cannibalism? _"What was in it?" he demanded of me. "You hid it, right? In case things went bad?" he questioned my motives when it came to the bag we had with us. "Smart," he complimented me. "Still, we'll find it. But it's too dangerous to go out there right now," he rambled on. "What was in it?" he asked again.

Before he had asked me again what was in it, he took hold of Bob's neck and forced him to lean over the drain. A knife placed beside Bob's eye, Bob looked frightened and I didn't want to tell the guy what we had hidden in the bag. "I'm curious. And it was a big bag," he told me. "You really gonna let me do this?" he questioned as he moved the knife closer to Bob's eye.

Knowing his small game, I knew I could play the game better. Glancing at his frame, he was small and scrawny. I knew I could take him down, that he wouldn't be a problem and that I could kill him with ease. "Well, let me take you out there," I told him. "I'll show you," I tried to convince him to let me take him out there, so we could be alone and I could kill him.

Shaking his head, he wasn't falling for my plan and wasn't going to let me get away with not telling him what was in the bag. "Not gonna happen," Gareth disagreed with my suggestion. "This might," he said as he moved Bob closer to the knife, the tip inches away from him and worry started to rise higher up.

Not wanting one of our own to get hurt, I liked Bob and respected him for his good, kind heart. But, also for his medical knowledge. "There's guns in it," I began. "AK-47, 44 Magnum. Automatic weapons. Nightscope," I listed all the loud and guns that we had. "There's a custom bow and a machete with a red handle," I told him of the silent weapons, the ones that could do the most damage in the right hands. _Bow in Kats, machete in mine._ "That's what I'm gonna use to kill you," I promised him.

Chuckling, he looked amused by my words and finally sighed after we finished our stare off. I was serious about what I was saying. These people were evil, killing people and giving false information. All so that they could survive in the worst ways. "Thanks," he mumbled before he placed the gag in my mouth once again. Gareth then began to give out orders, the guys accepted it and just as Gareth was about to leave, gunshots were heard and eventually, an explosion shook the earth. Making all of us fall to the floor on either our backs, sides or our fronts. Luckily, I had landed on my side and could descretely start cutting my restraints off.

* * *

**DPOV **

The asshole who was asking Rick questions and ignorning Bob had been pissing me off more than I thought was possible. Treating us like shit, like we were only meat for them to eat. How they slaughtered people and still expected us all to co-operate. Gareth had left, I was on my back and I was worried for all of us. Glad that Glenn was the one to save Kat from this mess, I knew that I should have tried harder in saving her. Rick was using the piece of wood to cut the ties. "Hey, look at me," one of the guys said as the other one began to panic.

In that moment, Rick had been free of his restraints and got to his feet. Using the same piece of wood, Rick jumped up to his feet and the moment the one guy turned around to face the other, Rick killed the guy, digging the tip of the wood into the guy's neck and rushed towards the other guy. Stabbing him in the neck, he then sliced a hole into the guy's gut and dumped him on the ground. Glenn shouted "Rick!" which made him make his way toward us and help us our of our restraints. _We need to find the others and get the hell out of this place._

* * *

**KPOV **

We were all locked there, I had been knocked out by the gas and Carl was the one to slowly get me back up. Sitting in one corner, I was fixing my wooden objects and tried to get them as sharp as possible. "What the hell is going on?" Abraham asked as he banged on the door, curious as to why there were screams, gunshots and snarling going on. _I think we're safer in here than what it is out there._

Michonne was the one to answer him, Carl was sat beside me, trying to make his own stake of wood sharp too and using whatever he could as a weapon. "Someone hit them," Michonne said as she tied the wood around tightly, using torn up pieces of her shirt.

Things had been left unsaid, but I was thankful that Glenn had saved me and stopped the guy from taking me with him. Although, I was worried if my dad would get out in one piece. But, I knew he'd be fine. He'd come out alive. I was certain of that. "Maybe our people got free," Sasha spoke hopefully.

Eugene was the one who hadn't been making weapons, instead he had sat down silently and tried to do something with the shell of the grenade. "Excuse me," he said as he made people be pushed out of his way. Carl had got up and began trying to find a way out, I was going to help him, but he told me to sit down and to regain my strength. _My little man._

Michonne and the others too tried to find a way out, except for me and Maggie. Who kept working on our weapons, trying to make them sharper and useable when it came to killing. "What the hell are you doing?" Rosita asked Eugene curiously.

Everyone made way for Eugene, watching him as he crouched down and placed the grenade to the ground, beside the door. "I might be able to use this shell to compromise the door," he told us what he was doing. "From the sound of things, there may not be anybody left to open it," he mused in his thoughts.

Tara had told Eugene to shut up, not liking his negativity and how he acted as though he knew everything. Carl moved closer to the others, making me get up and stay close beside him. "Hey," he called to the others, making them all turn around and look at my brother. "Our dad's gonna be back," he informed them firmly. "They all are," he assured the others.

Knowing it was my right to support my brother, something inside me told me the same thing. That our father was going to get them out and save us all. "They are," I spoke up as I stood beside Carl. Michonne looked to us and smiled, agreeing as she nod and I saw Maggie stand beside me.

Maggie too looked to agree with what we were saying. Seeing as she had got up, left sharpening her weapon and stood beside us. "We need to get ready to fight our way out with them when they do," she informed us, making us all get back to work and to get ready for when they rest of us would return. _Dad will find us. I'm sure he will._

* * *

**RPOV**

Finding a knife, I rushed over to Glenn, Daryl and Bob. Helping them out of their restraints, we started to gather up anything we could find and started to use those as weapons. "If they got problems, we got a chance," I said as I set the free from the zip ties they had wrapped around their wrists and feet.

"It sounded like a bomb," Glenn commented.

"Sounds like a damn war," Daryl said what he thought about what was going on outside.

Seeing the boys search for weapons, I saw that there were knives and all types of weapons we could use to fight against anything. "Right there," I pointed to the table of weapons they were using to cut up people like they were the perfect dinner.

Glenn seemed more confused than what he should have been. "What the hell are these people?" he questioned as Daryl was chosing the perfect knife, then Glenn chose and eventually, Bob chose.

Somehow, Daryl knew that these survivors we came across weren't people or good. _Not good at all. Evil and vile. _"They ain't people," Daryl snarled as I saw Bob pick up a knife and hold it above one of the men I killed's head.

Glenn had already killed the other guy, stabbing a knife through one of their heads and began searching for a way out. "Don't," I stopped Bob from killing the other guy. "Let him turn," I spat, knowing that for their sins, they needed to pay for them and the only way, was letting them become what they already were. _Flesh eaters._

Stepping into the room Glenn had found, all of us were left speechless. Staring at the room, there were bodies hung up like slaughtered pigs, skin sliced off and bodies chopped up. Organs were pulled out and only meat was left. "Cross any of these people, you kill them. Don't hesitate," I ordered of them. "They won't," I warned them, knowing that these people wouldn't think twice about killing one of us on sight. Daryl had broken off a pipe and decided to use that as a weapon. The war continued to rage on, gunshots fired and people screaming.

Glancing outside a window, we saw there were a group of walkers crowded around a cart. Walkers bagging and trying to find a way in as they snarled at the cart. "If we run, we can get by them. They're distracted," I told them, knowing that my first priority was to get back to the others, to our family and to get them out. To save us from this disaster.

Glenn stared at the same cart, but something in his eyes showed me that he wanted to save everyone that was inside them. "We got to let those people out," he told us. "That's still who we are," he said as he looked into my eyes, a pleading look crossed his face. "It's got to be," he whispered, hopeful that we were still classified as the good people. With all things considered, not from what we did, were about to do and what we had seen.

Staring at Glenn, I took in his words and decided he was right. We needed to save those who were trapped, like we were and chose to run to the walker surrounded box. "Help me!" the man screamed. Killing the walkers in tight formation, we then tried to burst the doors open. The moment the doors opened, the man jumped out and clutched Glenn. "We're the same!" he screamed as Glenn threw the guy off, only for him to cluch onto me. "We're them!" he shouted as his crazy, tattoo covered face was inches away from mine.

Demanding him to back off, he simply laughed and shouted the same thing over again. Letting me go, he took one step back and was attacked by a walker. Trying to get the others to leave the area, Glenn moved closer to the walker and killed the pair of them using the bat we had taken. Walkers began to come closer, so Daryl took hold of Glenn's shirt and pushed him hard against the metal box. Watching out, I heard gunshots coming closer and knew that it was those from Terminus fighting against the walkers.

Bob and I were watching one side, while Glenn and Daryl were watching another. "We got to double back," Bob told us, trying to call the shots and make the best decision for all of us. I wasn't going to let that happen. _My kids and family are locked in A. We need to get them all out of there. I'm not leaving without them._

Trying to remember which way everything was, I knew that if we went a certain direction, we would find our cart easily. All we needed to do, was remember which way to go and which way myself, Carl, Kat, Daryl and Michonne ran. "A is that way," I pointed to a single direction. "We go back, we don't know where we are," I told him, knowing that it would be a risky move to go back from where we came.

Daryl was trying to keep Glenn in his place, to keep him safe and to watch out for any walkers that may have spotted us. "We don't really have a choice, do we?" Daryl grumbled, leaving the question completely rhetorical, as we all knew that Kat and Carl were locked up with the others. That they could be in more danger now, than before for all we knew.

The gunshots began to get closer, so I knew what I needed to do now. I needed to get a gun and fire a way towards A. "Wait here," I told them as I ran towards a car in the far left. Glenn and the others tried to call after me, to try and make me stop. Seeing them come closer, I could see it from a broken side-view mirror. Hearing a snarl beside me, I looked over my shoulder and saw a walker get closer. But just as it went to grab me, a pole sliced through it's head and killed it. Looking up, I knew it was Daryl who came to save me. Nodding to each other silently, it was a silent thank you.

Waiting for them to come closer, I saw how one by one they walked past us and confronted the walkers. When I saw the last one walk closer, I sneaked up behind him and stabbed my knife through the back of his neck, up to his brain. Dropping him to one side, I took the gun and fired at the people from Terminus, injuring them so that they'd all fall. Spinning back, I looked out for walkers or anyone else from Terminus. Watching the people from Terminus get eaten, I took the handgun from the gun and gave Daryl a nod of my head. He stayed close, in case anything came out to hurt me, having my back. Running back to the others, I handed Bob the handgun. "We don't have to double back," I informed him.

* * *

**CPOV **

The gunfire continued outside the box we were in, sounds of people screaming, what could also be heard as snarling walkers and people running. We could tell there was a war going on outside, but we were unsure as to who was winning. The dead? Or the living? "What's the cure, Eugene?" Sasha asked as she stopped working on her buttons.

Kat had continued to sharpen her weapons, she handed me the knife so I could defend myself and I watched as she sharpened what she was making look like a wooden machete. Sharpening my knife a little more, I knew that she had done a good enough job. "It's classified," Eugene replied to Sasha.

Michonne kept tying the wooden stakes onto the holster that held her sword in. Kat was silent, too silent and it made me worried as to what was wrong with her. But, I knew I would try and keep her safe. Like how she succeeded in keeping me safe. "We don't know what's gonna happen," Michonne spoke coldly.

Abraham didn't seem pleased by what was going on between us. Didn't like how we were pressuring Eugene to tell us his secrets. "You leave him be," Abraham barked back at the rest of us. Trying to stop us in pushing him to reveal his plan to fight the infected.

Naturally, Kat would be the one to put order into all of this, but something inside her told me that she wasn't going to say anything. That she was going to let them try and fend for themselves. I was curious as to what was going on in Kat's head. "We need to keep working," Maggie told everyone.

Sasha wasn't backing down from this fight. She wanted to know and she was going to find out. It was how she always was. "Yeah, but it's time to hear it," she said back to Maggie. "'Cause we don't know what's coming next," Sasha spoke with less hope than I thought was imaginable.

Kat gritted her teeth, something in her eyes sparked the fire of mom that hid within her. But, the way she spoke was something of dad's nature. Authoritive. Strong and a natural leader. "What's next is we get out of this," Kat spoke firmly, confident in what she was saying.

Eugene glanced at myself and Kat, her eyes had slid up to glare at everyone and her jaw clenched. "Even if I told you all, even if I provided step-by-step instructions complete with illustrations and a well-composed FAQ and I went red-ring," Eugene went to tell us. "The cure would still die with me," he informed us, as though this was god-honest truth.

Abraham was the type of man to do a mission and keep working on it. Until the mission was over, he wouldn't stop. Which made me wonder, what would he do once the mission was over? "I'm not gonna let that happen," Abraham spoke confidently, but had said to assure Eugene that he'd be safe. No matter the cost.

Eugene seemed relieved to hear this and nod in the direction of Abraham. "The best-case scenario, we step out into a hellstorm of bullets, fire, and walkers," Eugene went to say as he kept working on the grenade. "I'm not fleet of foot," he stated. "I sure as hell can't take a dead one down with sharp buttons and hella confidence," he admitted to his own weaknesses.

Michonne looked towards Kat, who glanced up to see what everyone else was doing and met with Michonne's gaze. Something in the way the pair looked at one another, made me feel like they really had gone through a lot together. "Yeah, but we can and we will," Michonne agreed with both Eugene and Kat. A smile on Michonne's face as both her and Kat's eyes met.

Sasha was growing impatient, but she understood how he was simply trying to keep the secret and value of his life safe. So that he could continue to live. "You don't owe us anything," Sasha tried to convince him to tell us. "Not yet," she added. "But we just want to hear it," she explained why she was pushing him into telling us.

Rosita was more of a silent type, but she seemed nice enough. "You don't have to," she told Eugene, comforting him and trying to make him not feel obligated in telling everyone his 'master plan.'

Eugene got to his feet and left the grenade on the floor. "I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Pathogenic microorganisms with pathogenic microorganisms," he told us what he was doing, which didn't make entire sense, but sounded smart. "Fire with fire," he stated.

As though we all understood, we stayed silent and listened to his idea. "Interdepartmental drinks were had, relationships made, information shared. I am keenly aware of all the details behind fail-safe delivery systems to kill every living person on this planet," he stated to us confidently. "I believe with a little tweaking on the terminals in DC, we can flip the script. Take out every last dead one of them," he spoke with pride. "Fire with fire," he repeated. "All things being equal, it does sound pretty badass," he said with a small smirk on his face.

Something in the way he spoke, seemed a little too general and vague. But, it was simply because he may of wanted to make it vague. To save his life and to ensure he'd be safe, no matter the consequence. "So let's get back to work," Kat spoke firmly, confident that we'd need to be prepared for when those doors would open.

The sound of the doors slowly opening made me and the rest of us jump up. Gasping, I felt my heart race and eyes widen. Seeing dad open up the doors, both myself and Kat's smiles grew at the sight of him. Alive and fighting the dead. "Come on! Fight to the fence!" he shouted at us as we all climbed out and began to fight our way to the fence.

* * *

**KPOV**

All through the speech Eugene gave us, it sounded a little generic and vague, but I didn't want to lose hope. Angry and worried for a few of the men that meant more than family to me, I was hopeful they were still alive and coming back for us. The sound of the door opening made all of us jolt up and prepare ourselves for what was coming. "Come on! Fight to the fence!" dad shouted as he shot at walkers.

Wide was my smile. Growing wider as I glanced to Carl who wore the same expression on my face, letting everyone else go out first, I was one of the last ones. Michonne to leave before Carl, then Carl and I was last. Daryl repeated "Go!" as he helped some of us down and out of the cart. He held his hand out for me, taking it, he helped me out and down.

Finding our way back to dad, he looked like he had been sweating, like he was under a lot of pressure and blood covered his face. "Carl, Kat!" he shouted our names as he took hold of Carl's head and kissed our foreheads. Each of us held onto one another until we all had to pull away. To fight our way out of this hell.

Running ahead, I had to keep a steady pace and not rush myself. My side still ached whenever I tried to run too fast. Slicing as many walkers as I could, I kept myself close to either Michonne, Daryl or anyone else who was close. Daryl was the one who seemed to stick close to me and I watched as one walker tried to take hold of me, but I sliced it's head with my makeshift machete.

As the machete broke, I stared a little scared at a walker who made its way closer to me. Daryl pushed me to one side and poked it with the pole he held, then slammed the rod to one on his side, splatting its brains all over the wall. Pushing me ahead, he handed me the knife he had and allowed me to use it. Climbing over a fence, I had allowed Carl, Daryl and Michonne to be the first to climb over first. Dad was still shooting, but Abraham was helping me climb over. "I got you," Daryl assured me as he held his arms out to catch me.

Dad was beginning to get surrounded by walkers and I could feel my heart pounding at the sight. "Dad!" I screamed as I watched the walkers get closer. Pushing me over, I felt strong arms hold onto me and add pressure to my side. Whimpering and hissing, Daryl began to apologize and carefully set me back down onto the ground. Next thing, dad was over the fence and so was Abraham. All of us back to safety. "Thank God," I mumbled as I hugged dad and he held me tightly. Mumbling a 'Come on,' he pushed me forward and we made our way away from Terminus.

* * *

**RPOV**

Wandering around, Michonne helped Kat stay stood better, she had been limping for a little while, as her side hurt since the fall of the prison and fight with Joe's group. Circling the woods, we found the spot where we hid the bags. "Right here," Daryl said as he ducked beside a tree and rummaged around.

Pulling out the small shovel, I began to dig the spot we had made for the bag of guns. Everyone stood around me, watching me as I crouched down to dig up the bag. "The hell are we still around here for?" Abraham asked.

Not wanting nor needing to answer, I thought it had been clear what I was doing. _I'm not digging their grave, if that's what they're thinking._ "Guns, some supplies," I stated what was in the bag. "Go along the fences. Use the rifles. Take out the rest of 'em," I ordered, knowing that we needed a smart plan if we were to take them all down.

"What?" Abraham asked, confused by what I had just said. _To think, he was a man of the military._

There was no need for me to further explain my motives. Or to state what our business was. I knew these types of people would track us down, follow us if we didn't kill them when they were weakest. "They don't get to live," I snarled.

Kat took a step forward, she no longer needed Michonne but her side still would be clutched at from time to time. I knew Kat needed some better, medical attention and I worried for her. "Dad, we got out," Kat reminded me firmly. "It's over," she said, as though she knew what was going on. _Oh baby girl...it's not over._

Looking up at her, I didn't want to seem harsh or crazy, but I knew these types of people. "It's not over till they're all dead," I told her truthfully. Something told me they'd track us forever if they had to, only to get back at what we did and to have us as their meals.

Rosita took a step towards me, her eyes squinting at me and her expression was one of anger. As though what I was saying was incredulous. "The hell it isn't," she mocked. "That place is on fire," she told me. "Full of walkers," she added to the list of what was going on at Terminus.

Abraham seemed to agree with Rosita's protest. Everyone else seemed to agree, seeing as none of them looked pleased with my words or as though they'd work with me. "I'm not dicking around with this crap," Abraham spat. "We just made it out," he reminded me, which was true, but I didn't want to take the risk.

Maggie's eyes were wide, Glenn looked tired, Kat looked tired, Carl looked worried for both me and his sister. Daryl looked undecided and the rest looked at me like I was losing it again. "The fences are down," Maggie pointed out. "They'll run or die," she stated the options the people at Terminus had.

Sighing, I looked to Daryl and saw he was deliberating what was the best thing to do. Suddenly, twigs snapped and the first to look back was Daryl. Turning, I saw how he ran towards a figure. To a familiar figure. _Carol._ Colliding into Carol in a hug, he held her and picked her up off her feet. Carol laughed and hugged him in return, Daryl was in tears as the pair had their moment. Laughing, the rest of us slowly wandered closer to her and saw how she looked like she'd been in a rough fight. "Did you do that?" I asked her.

Carol slowly began to cry, her eyes tearing up and a small, proud smile grew upon her lips. Feeling my heart swell and sink at the same time, I knew I felt guilt for casting her out of our safety. But, I was thankful she survived and helped us out of Terminus. Laughing, I pulled her into a hug and thanked her. Holding back my tears, I held her tightly as she laughed and I hoped she felt accepted with this action. "You have to come with me," Carol said as she looked at me, then Kat, then Carl and then Sasha. Curious, we agreed and followed her.

* * *

**DPOV**

Hearing the twig snap, my head whipped to where the sound came from and I felt my heart suddenly speed up. A swelling in my heart that I hadn't suspected. I didn't believe what I saw until I saw my crossbow slung over her shoulder. Running to her, I wasted no time and hugged her tightly. Our bodies collided and our arms held one another tightly.

Carol was like the mother I never had. A mother I wished I had. Holding her tightly, I would lift her off the ground and felt my body shake. Her sad laughs made my tears build more. I had missed her more than I could have imagined. She had done wrong, but she had only tried to save us all and ended up saving us from Terminus. Pulling away, I stared into her eyes and felt my whole body tremble. My whole body shiver at just the sight of her. _It's her. She's alive._

Resting my head on her shoulder, I felt her hands reach up and caress my cheeks. The warm, caring touch, was one that gave me comfort and strength. Gave me courage. She was back and she had saved us. Rick and Kat were the ones to also quickly accept her, hugging her and allowing Carol to lead the way for all of us. _She's back. I can't believe it._

* * *

**KPOV**

Seeing Carol, it made me hopeful, pleased to see her and my father connected again. Tears formed when I saw her and Daryl share that mother and son type moment. I was crying when I hugged her, when I saw how my father accepted her and thanked her for what she did for us. Following her, we all stayed close and wandered up a hill. Seeing a small house at the top of the hill, seeing who came out of the shack was Tyreese. In his hands, was someone we had believed died back at the prison.

The moment I caught glimps of her small face, of the bundle we had believed died. My breathing became erratic, my heart thundering and blood was pumping harder than before. Dad dropped our things, Carl, myself and dad all ran towards Judith. All whilst Tyreese saw Sasha and Sasha began running towards her brother. Feeling the pain in my side, I couldn't help the tears and cries of laughter that escaped me as I ran. "Judith," dad whispered as he took hold of her. "You're okay," he whispered as myself, dad and Carl surrounded our sweet, baby Judith.

Dad reached out for Tyreese and silently thanked him. Reaching over, I kissed his cheek and thanked him for what he did. Sniffing, tears ran down my face and dad had kissed her forehead. Smiling to me, he handed her gently over to me and I couldn't help it. Forgetting the pain in my side, I didn't care in that moment. My baby sister was alive. Laughing as dad handed her to me, I cried tears of joy and kissed Judith's face multiple times. "My baby girl," I whispered. "Oh!" I laughed and cried at the same time. Judith crying had stopped the moment I held her, Carl stood by us and I offered him to hold her too, but he said that it was best if I held her. That he was still in shock. _Thank you God._

* * *

**RPOV**

The moment I saw Judith, I was no longer stern or scared. I was crippled by the love that overwhelmed my heart and made me drop everything, only to run towards her. Taking her from Tyreese, I kissed her forehead and saw how Kat and Carl ran towards us. Kat cried and screamed with joy. All of us were a family again, reunited and Judith had never died in the first place. When I saw Tyreese, I was glad he had survived, but the moment I realized he had Judith. It was it.

I had an overwhelming respect for him, knowing that he'd protected my daughter for all this time and that he'd made sure she was safe. Holding her tightly, I eventually handed Judith over to Kat and saw how Judith and her siblings were all reunited once more. Saw how Daryl watched them with a small, sad but happy smile on his face. _I wonder what's wrong..._

* * *

**CPOV**

When I saw Judith, I felt everything on my shoulders lift up skywards and I knew that hope was still alive. Running to Judith, I was in shock and surprised to see that she had survived it all. All with thanks to Tyreese and Carol. Kat eventually held her, offered for me to hold her, but I couldn't. I was glad to see two of the most important females in my life together.

Pleased to know both my sisters were alive and well, I knew that nothing was impossible. After all the shit we had seen, I knew that I needed to keep hope alive. Not only for myself, but for Judith and Kat. They both deserved better lives and ones where neither of them needed to die or get hurt. Especially not over myself or our dad. _I'll protect them. As the brother I should be._

* * *

**DPOV**

Watching Sasha and Tyreese reunite, was sweet, knowing how Sasha was worried about Tyreese falling into the same trap we had. But, when I saw Kat, Carl and Rick run over to Judith, I knew that was it. My heart was torn for them, as they had believed the sweet and innocent child had died. But, I felt guilt, because I too at one point had believed she had died too. I was certain of it.

Somehow, I knew Kat always had hope, but the moment she saw Judith and Tyreese. Her laughs, her cries and the way she praised her sister being alive. I knew she was happy, knew she was finally at peace and yet, I felt strangely alone. _I left Beth alone. She could be dead at this moment but. I need to keep hope alive. If Judith could survive, so could Beth. She has to be. Not for me, or all of us. But, for Maggie. She deserves to be reunited with her sister too._

* * *

**RPOV**

Leaving Kat, Carl, Michonne, Daryl and Judith together, I smiled over my shoulder and couldn't believe that Judith was in Kat's arms once again. Glancing back ahead, something gloomed over me and I remembered of what happened earlier that same day. "I don't know if the fire is still burning," I said as I looked to where Terminus was.

Carol had been the best, she had saved us and she had protected Judith the whole time. I had doubts about sending her away, but now I felt guilt. Knowing that we too, had to live out here with her now and I wasn't sure if she'd accept us. "It is," Carol assured me.

Staring at the smoke, I had cleaned my hands of the blood and dirt that had gathered from the long day we had. "Yeah," I grumbled, not sure if it still was or if they had all left the site. "We need to go," I told the others, knowing that we needed to keep moving and go as far away from Terminus as possible.

Judith had been crying a little, but Tyreese had reached into a bag and held out some food for Kat. Who asked Carl to help her feed Judith, to which he had complied and it kept Judith busy. Kept her quiet. "Yeah, but where?" Daryl asked me.

Unsure as to where we could go, I knew we needed to find a place that was miles away from where we were. Far away from Terminus. Safe. "Somewhere far away from there," I told him as I walked over to him. Patting my shoulder, he gave me a small, kind gesture and made me smile at him. _He'd be good for Kat._

Walking along in a row of us, all of us stayed together and in the woods, beside the train tracks and away from Terminus. Kat held Judith close, she had taken her bow back and took one of the hand guns I had placed into the bag. Coming across one of the signs, I saw some mud by the ground and picked some up. Rubbing it all over the words, I made sure it said NO SANCTUARY FOR ALL COMUNITY FOR ALL. THOSE WHO ARRIVE, SURVIVE. "Nice touch," Kat commented as she stayed beside me.

Staring at the sign, I didn't tell her what I saw and I didn't know if I'd ever gather up the courage to tell her. But, I knew that we didn't need to always look at the bad things of every moment. "Come on," I chuckled with a small smile. Nudging her forward, we kept walking and slipped into the woods, where all the others hid too.

* * *

**KPOV**

Watching dad add the final touch to the sign, I knew he was only doing what he had to and decided to make a small joke about it. With Judith in my arms, I didn't care what had happened back at Terminus. "Nice touch," I commented as I inspected his artwork, trying to make my dad crack a smile.

Staring up at his work, it seemed to humour him a little and made him smile. Looking down, he smiled and gave me a small nudge. "Come on," he told me as he gestured for me to follow where the others had disappeared. Slipping into the woods, we found all the others making their way away from Terminus. _I wonder what made dad so cold?_

Keeping close to dad, he seemed to have a mixture between a bounce in his step and a weight on his shoulders. I knew something happened back at Terminus and it could have also may of had something to do with what happened to Joe, but I didn't want to sound pushy and annoying to him. So, I kept quiet. "I'm going to go talk to Carol," I told dad, which made him nod and stay behind. "Hey," I greeted as I caught up with Carol and Daryl. "I just wanted to say, thank you for looking out for Judith," I began to tell Carol.

Judith was babbling and staring around, her bright hazel eyes looked sweet and her lips were pouting a little. Carol didn't look at me, but she somehow stiffened. "No," she disagreed. "Not me," she argued. "It was Tyreese who was at the prison and saved her," she informed me, but I knew I had a good reason why to thank her for looking after my sister.

Taking hold of Judith's hand, I looked to Carol and saw how Daryl watched us interact. "I know," I agreed with her, but I was subtly disagreeing with what she had said. "But..." I went to explain. "After what happened with my dad, you could have walked away," I informed her. "But you didn't," I concluded what she had done. "So, thank you," I repeated.

Carol then glanced at me, a small smile formed along the lines of her lips. It looked between the edge of forced and sincere. It was something that left me wondering what had happened to her. "You're welcome," she replied to me and looked away quickly.

Her ice blue eyes looked sad, as though she felt pleased with what I said, but didn't know how to take it. "You know, I didn't lose faith in you," I stated. "Yeah, you may have done something bad but...at this point, I think we all have," I shrugged and kissed Judith's hand. "I never lost faith in you," I informed Carol honestly. "Didn't want you to go either," I revealed what I had been keeping from her, but something that I hadn't yet told Daryl about.

Carol's head turned to look at me, her eyes questioning and eyebrows furrowed. I knew she didn't understand something. And the next question that escaped her lips, proved just as much. My suspicions were correct. "Why are you telling me this Katherine?" she asked me, curious to know the purpose of this conversation.

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance," I informed her, knowing that not everyone cared about someone's belief. Less now in this life, but I felt I had to tell her this. "Besides, you're family," I shrugged and offered her a warm smile. "My mom respected you and loved you, as do I," I reminded her of my mom. "She'd want me to keep us all together, no matter how much shit hits the fan," I concluded, knowing that this was what my mom would have wanted for all of us. Without another word, myself and Carol exchanged a small smile and I slowed my walk, so that I could fall back and reunite with Carl, Michonne, or my dad.

* * *

**DPOV**

Hearing how Kat talked to Carol, it made my heart warm to see their interaction, to see how much Kat cared for people. To see how they cared about one another. Ever since Carol left, she'd become more hostile, colder and more stern. I could sense it. "Hey," I greeted Kat as I too began to slow down, surprising her and making her look at me.

Judith was always on her hip now, but in that moment, Tyreese took hold of Judith and offered Kat a much needed break. Considering her injury and the fact that adding too much pressure, wasn't the best option for her. "Hey," Kat greeted in return. "You okay?" she asked me.

Clearing my throat, I still felt like it was that first day we met. She was still as beautiful, but I felt awkward, considering all the emotions and suffering I had felt without and with her. "I should be asking you that," I grumbled. "I'm good," I informed her of my state. "What about you?" I asked in return. "Are you still...you know..." I drifted, unsure how to word it without it being more awkward than it already was.

Kat laughed softly, the sound like music to my ears and the people surrounding us was the best feeling I had felt in a long time. "I'm fine Daryl," she told me. "A wound and a man who tried to kill me?" she questioned as her tone rose a little. "It was nothing," she brushed it off. "But...I will admit," she paused for a moment. "I've never killed a guy like that before," she confessed to me. "All that rage, that anger..." she explained the emotions she had felt. "I never knew I had that strength in me," she informed me of what she didn't know about herself.

Somehow, I didn't know how to comfort her, but I did know that sometimes, we were decieved by our own beliefs and suspicions. "It was what anyone else would have done," I repeated the same type of thing I had said to her father. "Your brother was about to experience something that no kid should," I stated. "You only did what you had to," I assured her that her actions were reasonable and appropriate in that moment of time.

Kat's bright blue eyes looked up and collided with my own pair of blue eyes. "Thank you," she whispered with a small smile on her lips. "Daryl," she added my name a little awkwardly. "You always seem to make me feel a little better for my actions," she mused as she showed me her teeth in a shy smile.

Looking away, I was feeling more awkward than usual. Unsure of where our conversation was leading and what to say to her. _Think Dixon. Think. _"And thank you," I replied. "For talking to Carol the way you did," I explained. "She didn't say it, but it meant a lot to her," I assured her that what she had said, impacted Carol in a good way. "What you said," I mumbled and it only made Kat giggle shyly. Making my pace faster, I went back to walk beside Carol once more. _Talk about awkward Dixon. You're making yourself look like a complete idiot in-front of the girl you like._

* * *

**CPOV**

Catching up with Kat, she had been talking to Carol and then with Daryl. "Michonne saved my life back there," I informed Kat as we walked side by side. "And, we've got Judith back," I listed all the good things that happened, in spite of all the bad that had occured throughout the day. "Everything seems...better," I shrugged. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

Kat's eyes stared down into mine, we kept our pace calm and slow. The others weren't running, but they weren't going too fast or too slow. "I'm good," Kat assured me, her eyes glued to mine and sincerity was evident in her voice. "What about you?" she asked in reply.

"I'm good," I agreed, nodding and glancing around. I couldn't help the smile that formed along my lips, knowing that there was something I was keeping and something I wanted to say to her.

Kat's eyes squinted down at me and a small smirk was playing on the edge of her lips. "What's with that smile?" she questioned me, curious and playful at the same time. "Not that I don't like it, but..." she drifted with a small shrug. "I kind of want to know," she told me.

Chuckling, I couldn't help the smile that formed across my face. "Nothing...just," I went to say with my own small shrug. "We're fine," I said, repeating the same words I had said a few days ago. "We always are," I smirked up at her. Biting her bottom lip, she laughed softly and placed her hand ontop of my hat. Shaking my head with her hand, I chuckled and gently slapped her hand off my head. _We're Grimes. Surviving is what we do best._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wahahahay! I'm super excited to be writing up season 5 for you guys! A little concerned as to what is happening in season 6, but I'll figure it out and I'll make it work. Anyway, I have some questions for you and I want you guys to give me 5 awesome reviews to get this season started!**

* * *

**1) What do you think of this chapter?**

**2) What if I add some more Michonne POV's this season?**

**3) So, this is the season Karyl kiss! When do you think it will happen? When? How?**

**4) Do you think Kat will clash with anyone?**

**5) What do you predict will happen this season? (Other than the kiss!)**

* * *

**Now...replies to the previous chapter!**

* * *

**sweetkitty: Here you go!**

* * *

**redangel2463: Thank you and here you go!**

* * *

**Anna: 1) Thanks. 2) You guessed it! 3) I guess it is. 4) We'll see! 5) That's sweet! 6) Mhhm. 7) Yeah! 8) Thanks. 9) Aha. 10) Mmhm. **

* * *

**EastDenise: Thank you dear! Sex! Pahaha! Not yet dear. Sorry to disappoint you. I think Jessica is a good match, in my point of view at least. But, nothing beats the imagination. Hope you'll like more of my stories. Kat's kill was very necessary, but it was completely strange for her. It was her first, scary kill. If that makes sense?**

* * *

**Guest: 1) I'm glad you enjoyed that crazy ride. I can understand the excitement and I'm just worried I won't go in the direction I want to go. Considering all the changes and where Daryl's story may lead him. Jessica looked like a good fit, but nothing beats the imagination! 2) Exactly. For Kat, she's understanding that too now, but she doesn't want her dad to be completely lost to all the horrors of the world. But, you'll see the sudden change in Carl after finding his sister and seeing how Kat survived too. I know where to go with Daryl and Kat, but you'll have to wait and see when it comes to outside of Alexandria and inside the walls. 3) I want to put all those relationships in too, but it's difficult to make Kat have connections with everyone, along with everyone having bonds with everyone. I hope you understand that. 4) Kat and Rick are a strange situation. For now, I don't see them arguing, but after seeing the trailer of season 6 and the suspicions, there may be a reason for fallout. But, we'll see. I don't know where I'll go with it all. 5+6) I'm glad you liked all those moments and I agree when it came to Karyl, along with Rick. Michonne is a part of the Grimes family too, like a substitute mother, but one that's adapted to this world. She's like the family friend. Now, Rick sees Daryl for who he is, not what he was or anything of that sort. He sees the good Daryl does to his family. To how he treats his daughter. Rick doesn't need to protect her emotionally, but he can protect her physically from walkers and people. Daryl will be a little cold this season, but you'll see why, although I have hinted it in this chapter. 7) Kat's weakness, is her family and it's also her strength. It's kind of what I want everyone to see, that with all the shit that goes on, they are what keep her going and make her survive. But, Kat is realizing this world isn't as good as she'd hoped it would be. 8) Thank you. 9) All right, we'll see! 10) Goodness! {Sighs sadly}**

* * *

**sarah: 1) Thanks. 2) You guessed it! 3) I guess it is. 4) We'll see! 5) That's sweet! 6) Mhhm. 7) Yeah! 8) Thanks. 9) Aha. 10) Mmhm. **

* * *

**Lucy: 1) Thanks. 2) You guessed it! 3) I guess it is. 4) We'll see! 5) That's sweet! 6) Mhhm. 7) Yeah! 8) Thanks. 9) Aha. 10) Mmhm. **

* * *

**Hannah: 1) Thanks. 2) You guessed it! 3) I guess it is. 4) We'll see! 5) That's sweet! 6) Mhhm. 7) Yeah! 8) Thanks. 9) Aha. 10) Mmhm. **

* * *

**Lyla: Thank you! I hope you keep liking it! Have so much more to come!**

* * *

**Elizabeth: Thank you! Here you go!**

* * *

**mystic twilight princess: 1) Thanks. 2) You guessed it! 3) I guess it is. 4) We'll see! 5) That's sweet! 6) Mhhm. 7) Yeah! 8) Thanks. 9) Aha. 10) Mmhm. **

* * *

**Caity6991: Where did you go?! My lovely! I missed you very much. Hope you're better now. It has been tense and it's only going to get crazier! I hope you stick around this time! Glad to please you in the literate way! Much love sweetheart! **

* * *

**Until the next chapter, that I'm preparing as we speak and the 5 reviews...**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	48. Chapter 48: Sins

Chapter 48: Sins

* * *

**KPOV**

_~2 years ago~_

_Aiming at a tree at the farm, I shot and used a wooden board as a target, it was thin, but it wouldn't do any damage to the arrows I had. Focused on my target, I let go of the string and watched as the arrow flew to where I was aiming. "Hey," mom startled me, making me jump and aim my bow at her her, almost firing, I shut my eyes and steadied my breathing. "Sorry for startling you like that," she smiled as she watched me lower my aim on her._

_Taking a deep breath, I felt at ease and smiled at her. Happy to see her better, she had been a mess since Carl had been hit and I almost got both raped and killed in the woods. It was early and almost no-one was awake at this early light. "It's okay," I assured her. "What's wrong mom?" I asked as I slipped my bow around me, placing my arrow back in my quiver behind my back. _

_Taking a seat on a cut down tree, she smiled and offered a seat beside her. "Nothing, just checking up on you," she sniffed and looked up at me. "You know, I used to hate the fact you were learning how to use weapons," she began to tell me as I sat down beside her. "Guns, bows..." she listed the things I knew how to use. "Didn't know what to think," she shrugged as she looked down. _

_Laughing to herself, she looked up at me and her eyes were bright as they connected with mine. "All I knew, was that I hated it," she told me. "But now, I see how good you are with what you've learned," she continued and spoke in a tone that made me believe she was proud. "How you can now use it to hunt, to protect us and yourself," she listed the things I used my bow and guns for. "But most of all, you can survive with those skills I always hated," she laughed and her smile was wide, happy and a proud look was in her eyes._

_Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I felt happy being with her and I sensed her pride. I knew she meant what she was saying, taking everything in what she was saying. "Things are going to get better mom," I assured her. "Trust me," I encouraged her as I smiled and stared into her eyes, giving her shoulder a small squeeze, using my fingers._

_Her smile was bright, eyes shone in the morning sunlight and her shoulders shook as she laughed. "You're right," she agreed with me, tears forming in her eyes. "My baby girl," she said as she moved out of my hold, lifting her hands, she cupped my face and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "When did you grow up to be such a remarkable woman?" she asked me, a small giggle escaping her as wrinkles formed around her eyes, her smile genuine and beautiful._

* * *

**Present day...MPOV**

After we left, we all wandered towards a road, staying close and keep quiet. Kat was happy to finally be with her sister, but also pleased that her family were safe, including all of us, who were her family too. Staying close to the group, I saw a walker make her way towards us. "I got it," I told them as I walked towards her.

Kat looked over her shoulder at me, a small smile on her lips and a raised eyebrow as she watched me. "You always do," she teased and giggled when she saw me reach for my sword. Touching thin air, I remembered the people at Terminus had my sword, so I smacked the walker in the face with the gun. Taking off my gun that was strapped along my body, I smashed the butt of the gun repeatedly into her face. Until she no longer gurgled and was no longer moving. "Missing your sword, huh?" Kat asked playfully.

Catching up to her, I laughed and blushed at the embaressment. Truthfully, I felt naked without my sword, but it wasn't something I missed. "Shut up," I nudged her gently, noting that Judith was in her arms and I didn't want to hurt either of them. "Hey Judith," I whispered with a wide smile as I let her little hand wrap around my finger. _What a sweet, innocent child._

* * *

**RPOV**

We had stopped close to the road, but far enough from it at the same time. We were finding things to make a fire and were deciding who would take shifts at certain times. Picking through food, I was eating while Carl and Kat were looking after Judith. "You didn't want to be there," I said to Tara, as she looked around and stood beside us awkwardly. "That's why I tried to talk to you," I stated. "Glenn told me you saved his life," I spoke to her.

Tara was looking to the ground awkwardly, with a small smile and scoffed to herself. "He saved mine," she replied, telling me how it was and how they both saved each other. Somehow, between all of us, we all saved each other in some way.

Chuckling, I remembered the time everyone in our group saved us. How Glenn saved me that day in the tank, how Daryl saved me with Joe and many others, how Kat saved me at the prison and after. The list was endless. "That's how it works with us, right?" I asked her with a small smirk.

Smiling, I could sense she was starting to relax and enjoy her time with us. How she was starting to feel like a part of our family, which she was. Seeing as she didn't want to be there with the Governor, how he was the evil behind the plan. "Right," she agreed. "Hey," she said as she offered me her fist, wanting me to bump hers with mine.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I stared at her fist, raising my arm and clenching my hand into a fist, I bumped our fists together. Knowing that she was a good person, I wasn't going to make the Governor's influence portray the way she was to be treated. It wasn't her fault we lost our home and Hershel. "Get something to eat," I encouraged her. "We'll start back at sun-up," I informed her as I walked away from her.

Darkness soon fell over us, the only light we had was the fire and we all sat around it. People were either sleeping, eating or keeping to themselves. Getting up, I saw Carol was preparing for her watch and knew I needed to talk to her. "I owe you everything," I told her as I stared directly into her eyes, guilt flowing through my veins and pumping my heart faster.

Truthfully, I hated how I treated her, I hated how I had left her back there and didn't think twice about it. "You owe Tyreese," Carol said as she shook her head, referring to my daughter Judith, rather than everything else she had done for us. "He was at the prison," she stated what Tyreese had done, taking my daughter away from the prison and to safety.

Listening to her words, I realized that Carol had gone in search for us, possibly to ask for forgiveness, or to see what happened to us. The only logical explanation, was the fact there was a fire coming from the tank that Daryl had blown up. "You got back there," I mumbled with a nod of my head.

Blinking rapidly, she looked down at her small pouch and opened it. Pulling out something that shone in the darkness, I could see it was the watch I had given Sam a few weeks ago. "It was in one of their storerooms," Carol told me as she offered it back to me.

Taking a shaky breath, I remembered how Sam was murdered and how his blood spilled out of his neck. All of it happened in front of me. "I saw them kill him," I mumbled as I glanced between Carol and my watch. "That kid," I reminded her, taking mine gently from her, I pulled out Carol's watch and offered it back to her. Humming, she shook her head and awkwardly declined. "I still don't know about what you did...but I know you knew some things I didn't," I tried to excuse myself. "I sent you away to this-" I snarled at myself as I looked around us, back in the woods and back into open danger.

She cut me off, before I could continue my sentence, a sentance of self-loathing for what I did to her. It wasn't right what I did, but I didn't think things through and went against the council. "You said I could survive," she reminded me of my words. "You were right," she spoke in a cheerful tone.

There wasn't any way to go back in time, but I was thankful that Carol had been there to save my daughter and save us from those in Terminus. "I sent you away to this and now we're joining you," I spat with a shake of my head, lowering my head and looking down at the ground. "Will you have us?" I asked her as I looked up and met her eyes. "Thank you," I whispered as she gave me a shy smile and quick, small nod.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were sat, watching for if anyone was out there, or if there were any walkers nearby our camp. Myself and Carol were on watch, my crossbow pointing to the ground as I sat against a tree. "I don't want to talk about it," Carol said when she noticed me staring at her longer than she may have wanted. "I can't," she spoke with a sad tone, her eyes gazing into the distance, never meeting mine. "I just need to forget it," she told me, warning me not to ask her anything or force her into talking.

Knowing it was best for me not to ask questions, I knew it was better if I was to keep quiet and let her tell me when the time was right. "A'ight," I agreed, knowing it was best that way and that it would make her feel comfortable again. The sudden sound of leaves rustling and twig snaping made me jump up, onto my feet. Carol too got to her feet, but I grumbled and looked into the distance. Glancing around, I saw that it wasn't a walker, the feeling of eyes staring at us made my spine shiver. "It's nothing," I concluded, knowing that if there was someone, either they would come out, or run away and return to wherever they came from.

* * *

**KPOV **

Wandering closely, we were all armed and wandering through the woods. Daryl was out hunting, searching for food and keeping away from us. Holding Judith in my arms, I stayed close behind Carl and dad, while Michonne stayed close beside my side. A rustle in the bushes made us all stop, raise our guns and aim towards where the noise came from. With one hand holding Judith to me, I pulled out my gun from my holster, took the safety off, cocked my gun and aimed at whatever was coming our way.

Stepping out from the bushes, it was Daryl and he had finished his hunting trip. Spotting us holding up our guns, he raised the squirrels he had on a string and had his arms splayed out in surrender. "We surrender," he teased, making me giggle and lower my gun. Everyone else smiled at Daryl, lowering their guns and allowing him to make his way towards us. Daryl stayed close to my dad, but I turned my attention back to Judith, a wide smile on my face at Daryl's stupid joke.

* * *

**RPOV **

Lowering my gun when I saw it was Daryl, we continued to walk, but I slowed my pace a little, so that Daryl could catch up and talk to me. Secretly, he had gone to see if there were any tracks of anyone who could have been watching us, but also to catch some food that we could eat later. "No tracks. No nothing," he updated me on what he found and what he didn't find.

Surprised to hear that his suspicions on what he believed to be someone watching us, was a false alarm. Except, something in me told me we needed to be cautious, that it was possible people escaped from Terminus and found us. "So whatever you heard last night..." I went to conclude, but he cut me off quickly.

His pace was close to mine, all of us walking as quickly as we could, far away from Terminus and closer to Washington. "It's more what I felt," he began to explain. "If someone was watching us, there would have been something," he told me, which made me worry for if it was nothing, or if those who were following us were better than what we could imagine.

Whistling, I let Daryl lead the way and began to fall back. Seeing Judith in Kat's arms once again, felt like a dream come true. "Keep close," I ordered of everyone as we all walked in a line and close together. People carrying guns, sacks and other things that needed to be carried with us along the journey.

Abraham began walking closer to me, following my side closely and keeping the bag of guns thrown over his shoulder. "Ready to get some concrete under your feet?" he asked me, already asking me questions about Washington DC and his mission.

Knowing that sooner or later, we needed to find a car and keep driving until we found a safe spot. I didn't want Judith or any of my kids stuck out in the woods, more than they needed to be. "I think it's time," I agreed with a nod and a long enough thought about it.

Chuckling sofly, he looked ahead and we kept walking. Following the line, I knew that Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Maggie and Glenn were close behind us. "That is sweet music to my ears, Officer," he teased, reminding me of the time I called myself Officer Friendly to Merle. "Take the next road we come to, try to get back to going north till we find a vehicle," he suggested a plan. "Good?" he asked me for my agreement on the plan he had for us.

Listening to his plan, it didn't sound too bad than I had expected. "Good," I agreed with a nod, turning around, I saw that the others were falling behind a little. "Tighten it up," I ordered as we all tried to keep in a close, tight formation, that way all of us could be safe and we could all work together if there was a small herd coming our way.

* * *

**KPOV**

Walking behind Daryl and the others that began to walk ahead of me, Michonne went to walk beside Daryl and I saw Carl slow down to stand beside me. "Hey," he greeted me, to which I replied with my own 'Hey.' The pair of us stayed silent and continued to walk behind those, following closely. "Have you ever thought about teaching me how to use a bow?" Carl asked me out of the blue.

Turning my head to look at him, I hoisted Judith a little, because she was slipping and I had noticed Carl was looking at my bow curiously. As though he may want to give it a try in that very moment. "Why are you asking me this?" I questioned him, my eyebrows furrowing and eyes glued to his face.

Carl looked like he was trapped, caught in a web that he didn't know how to get out. "Because, I'm curious," he said as he looked away and shrugged, his head bowing and then he looked up at me once more. Somehow, he gained strength quickly and some sort of courage. "Can you answer my question, please?" he pleaded of me.

Taking a quick breath, I let it go equally as rapid as I took it in. "Never really thought about it," I answered quickly, knowing there was no other way around saying what I thought. "Mom didn't like it all that much when I was learning, at first, I took lessons and eventually, I picked up my own skills after using it myself," I revealed to him. "She told me that she was thankful I knew how to use it, along with guns, but she never thought we'd be in a situation like this," I shrugged.

My young brother's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted at me curiously, as though he was trying to figure out what I was saying. Trying to find out what I meant and what I was saying to him. "So...does that mean you'll teach me?" he asked me, curious and trying to figure out if it meant yes, or no.

Knowing that he was a quick learner, I knew that sometimes, he could be too confident when it came to weapons. But, I knew he needed to learn and it would be another way to use a silent weapon against walkers and people. "Maybe, we'll see how enthusiastic you'll be," I said as I looked down at him. "Just, make sure _when _and _if _I teach you, you listen to everything I tell you," I gave him my conditions. "Okay?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and staring down at him. Nodding, he smiled up at me and we continued to walk silently.

* * *

**CPOV **

Talking with Kat, we had a small and calm conversation, while Bob and Sasha were talking behind us, about the good that came out of the bad. When it all turned silent, we could all hear a scream in the distance. "Help! Help, anybody! Help!" the man was screaming, pleading for help and I could feel my heart pounding.

I knew instantly what I had to do, I had to help them, not only for myself, but because it was the right thing to do. Kat didn't seem to do anything, but she stopped the moment she heard the scream. Dad stopped us all in our tracks, but listened to the scream and possibly tried to guess how far away it was. "Dad, come on," I told him as we kept hearing the man scream. "Come on! Come on," I encouraged everyone as I moved forward, towards the direction of the sound.

* * *

**NPOV**

Hesitant, Rick didn't know what to do, but he knew that the right thing was to do what his son said. Kat was weary after everything that happened to them, but she knew that help was something she needed to do whenever there was someone in need of assistance. Running, the entire group rushed towards the screams, finding a small man climbing above a rock and pleading for help.

Seven walkers surrounded the man, as they all reached up and tried to get a hold of his feet. Raising her gun as her sister was cradled against her in the other, Kat was one of the first to shoot and lowered her gun as the others ran. At the same time, her brother ran towards the man and shot one of the walkers that had hold of the man's foot. Rick slammed the walker's head against the rock, grabbing it by its hair and effectively killed it. Michonne slapped it using the butt of her gun and kept hitting it until it no longer moved. Carol pushed a walker back and stabbed it with her knife.

A single walker wandered around from behind the rock, this was the seventh walker. One that was hidden from everyone's sight, closing in on Carol, raising his crossbow, Daryl killed it and everything became calm once more. "We're clear," Rick spoke to everyone, knowing that it seemed that was the last of the walkers. "Keep watch," he ordered as the small man was panting above the rock. When the coast seemed clear, Rick looked up and saw the shivering man. "Come on down," he said commands to the man. "You okay?" he asked once the man's feet touched the ground.

From the fear and adrenalin of almost losing his life, the priest curled over and spilled the contents from his stomach. Rick looked away, Carl looked at him surprised, Kat looked at him disgusted, Daryl was confused by his reaction and Rosita looked at him like he was pathetic. "Sorry," the priest apologized as he wiped the sick from his mouth. "Yes, thank you," he answered Rick's question. "I'm Gabriel," the priest introduced himself.

Kat kept her sister close, everyone else either kept their eyes on anything that could harm them, or on the priest. Kat, Carol, Michonne, Carl, Tyreese, Abraham, Rick, Eugene and Rosita kept their eyes on the priest. "Do you have any weapons on you?" Rick asked him.

Chuckling the priest seemed amused by the insinuation that a preacher of God would carry a weapon with him. "Do I look like I would have any weapons?" he asked them, as though looks was ever a cover to judge, especially in this world that they lived in now. Because kind figures, didn't last in this world anymore. The people they had met, either survived because they were smart with skills, they were lucky, or they had done something very bad in order to survive.

Abraham wasn't convinced. None of them were. Rick was skeptical of what to believe, as was Kat, especially after all she had been through over the matter of a few years, she doubted there were good people in the world. "We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like," Abraham replied, no one in the group seemed to be convinced by looks anymore, as they had been decived one too many times.

Everyone had slowly made their way to see the priest, knowing that they were in the clear for a while, the chose to all judge if the priest was genuine or false. "I have no weapons of any kind," Gabriel replied to Rick's question. "The word of God is the only protection I need," he said in his holy tone, praising God and for all the things he had done. Everyone around him thought it was a joke, especially Daryl and Carol.

The pair had been decieved by God too many times, for Daryl, it was since childhood and for Carol, it was the loss of her daughter in an important time of her life. "Sure didn't look like it," Daryl snarled as the others grouped up, forming a small crowd around Father Gabriel. The preist had many thoughts on his mind, but what the group were capable of, wasn't one of them.

Father Gabriel was nervous, but more for what the survivors around him were looking for, if they were going to harm him, or do any evil to him, in any form. "I called for help," he chuckled, hopeful that the group surrounding him were good people. "Help came," he smiled awkwardly to those arround him. "Do you have-have any food?" he stuttered as he looked at each face. "Whatever I-I had left, it just hit the ground," he informed them as he glanced down at the sick mountain of food, that had been digested but came out from the rush of fear.

Carl was hopeful that this man was good, while Kat was weary, after all she had been through, it seemed like most of the good people had either changed into bad people, or were in her group. Kat didn't know what to think, but she had hope that there was still good in people, that she only needed to dig deeper than before. "We've got some pecans," Carl said as he dug into his pocket and handed the priest the food he had.

With a glance at Carl's hands, he saw the food that was being offered to him, despite all the bad he had done for others in need. Gabriel took the food and smiled at the young, kind boy. "Thank you," he spoke to Carl. Judith began cooing, saying 'Mama' to Kat as she reached up to touch Kat's cheek, making Kat giggle and kiss the palm of Judith's hand. "That's a beautiful child," Gabriel commented as he caught sight of Kat and Judith together. "Do you have a camp?" Gabriel asked as he looked back to Rick.

Everyone glanced at Gabriel with a speculated look in their eyes, seeing how he looked at Judith, made most of the group's skin crawl. "No," Rick answered as quick as a shot, truthfully, he didn't believe that Gabriel was being honest enough with them. The way Father Gabriel asked questioned and seemed nervous, he knew that the priest was keeping a secret. "Do you?" Rick asked back in return.

"I have a church," Gabriel replied with a few nervous blinks.

Something about him wasn't right, something that Rick didn't like much about him. He was too nervous, to jittery and he didn't like the sense that the priest gave him. "Hold your hands above your head," Rick ordered, not taking the chance of Gabriel being the opposite of what he looked. "How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked him as he began to frisk the priest.

The priest raised his hands above his head and listened to Rick's question. Truthfully, he was surprised by the name they had given the people that once lived. "Not any, actually," the priest replied as he looked towards Rick and looked down nervously.

Rick wasn't convinced, he listened and chose to keep an open mind. Somehow, he was keeping a secret and Rick knew it, but Rick simply wasn't sure of what it could be. "Turn around," Rick ordered of the nervous priest. "How many people have you killed?" Rick asked the priest, following the same three questions that he would ask back at the prison.

Searching for weapons, Rick descovered eventually that what Gabriel had said was true. That he hadn't been using any weapons, neither did he carry. "None," Gabriel spoke as he furrowed his eyebrows and twisted his torso, all so he could look over his shoulder at Rick and answer him truthfully. Although, he knew that he may not of physically killed anyone, but he did by a simple action out of cowardice.

Finishing his frisking search, Rick looked to Gabriel and straightened up on his feet. "Why?" he asked Gabriel as they kept eye-contact. Something in Rick, knew that what Gabriel was saying was true, but that the truth could be twisted in ways to benefit the person. _He's keeping something from us. _Rick had mused in his thoughts.

Everyone else watched the conversation play out, listening to the answers being given and making their own judgements of the man stood before them. "Because the Lord abhors violence," Gabriel replied simply, quoting what was the norm for priests to answer with.

Rick was convinced that there was something Gabriel was hiding from them, so what he did was take a step closer and stare at Gabriel directly in the eye. "What have you done?" Rick asked him, a look in his eyes that knew he caught Gabriel in his trap. "We've all done something," he stated, knowing that to survive, they all had to do something to keep themselves alive.

Pressured, Gabriel panted and shivered at the intensity of Rick's glare. Looking away, he didn't know how to answer him without telling them his sins. "I'm a sinner," he agreed as he looked to Rick. "I sin almost every day," he confessed subtly. "But those sins, I confess them to God, not strangers," he said as he insulted the others blatantly.

Michonne knew there was no way of getting the truth out of him, especially without him knowing them. So, she chose to let it slide and went to talk to Gabriel on behalf of those who were too busy judging him. "You said you had a church?" she asked him, to which he looked over his shoulder and towards Michonne with a small smile and nod.

* * *

**RPOV **

Deciding we'd give the church a look, I knew we needed shelter, supplies and ammunition if we wanted to make it anywhere. It didn't matter if it'd be DC or anywhere, we needed rest and other things. "Hey, earlier, were you watching us?" I asked Gabriel as we followed him closely. He had been nervous, too nervous for comfort and I wasn't sure about where he stood.

Gabriel lead the way as we all walked close, Kat kept hold of Judith and kept her quiet. "I keep to myself," Gabriel answered my question in a strange way, it was as though he wasn't answering me fully. "Nowadays, people are just as dangerous as the dead, don't you think?" he asked me.

"No, people are worse," Daryl corrected him as he walked beside me, Gabriel walked ahead and stayed ahead of us.

Gabriel would glance at us over his shoulder as he walked along the path freely, without a care or worry in the world. "Well, I wasn't watching you," he answered. "I haven't been beyond the stream near my church more than a few times since it all started. That was the furthest I've gone before today," he informed us. "Or maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm lying about everything and there's no church ahead at all," he said, which made us all either stop or look at him funny. _Is he leading us into a trap?_ "Maybe I'm leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels," he laughed.

Noticing us all freeze, he stopped and looked to us. Gulping, he realized that he had done wrong and spoke a joke which wasn't funny. At all. "Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor leaves much to be desired," he spoke nervously, which was the truth as his jokes and teasing wasn't the best for any of us.

Daryl didn't find any humor in Gabriel's words, none of us found what he said funny. It only lead us to believe that there really wasn't any good left in the world. "Yeah, it does," Daryl growled as he kept close to me and kept his eyes on Gabriel. _That wasn't funny, at all._

Seeing the small church ahead, it seemed big enough to hold us and more, but something about it seemed lonely, like there was a story behind it that explained why it was silent. "Hold up," I told everyone and the priest as I went to the door. "Can we take a look around first?" I asked the priest. "We just want to hold on to our squirrels," I joked in return sarcastically, using the keys, myself, Michonne, Daryl, Carol and Glenn wandered into the church. Finding it was clear, the others checked the rooms as I stepped towards the alter and saw a stack of canned food piled neatly around the alter, laid out on the ground. Whistling, to let the others know it was clear, we all walked back towards the front door of the church.

* * *

**KPOV**

Seeing the priest act so weirdly, his joke wasn't funny and it was proven by our reactions. He had been nervous and there was something about him I wasn't sure about. I somehow thought he was more of a coward than a preacher. Dad stepped out, along did the others and they gave us a nod, telling us it was safe. For now. "I spent months here without stepping out the front door," the priest began to tell us. "If you found someone inside, well, it would have been surprising," Gabriel laughed to himself as he looked at my dad, who was unamused.

Carl had wanted to take hold of Judith, while I had taken watch for any walkers. After hearing the whistle, I wandered back to Carl and saw him smiling up at the priest, Judith looking sweet and innocent in his arms. "Thanks for this," Carl thanked the priest as he would bounce Judith in his arms gently.

Dad was staring down at Judith, his eyes bright and hopeful, as though he had a meaning to his life. _His children. His family. _I had realized. "We found a short bus out back. It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two," Abraham informed my dad of what we found. "Father here says he doesn't want it. Looks like we found ourselves some transport," he continued to tell my dad as Judith's head was being caressed by her father. "You understand what's at stake here, right?" Abraham asked him, unsure if my dad was listening to him or not.

Leaning in, I was resting my hand on Carl's shoulder, pressing a kiss to both Carl and Judith's cheeks, I smiled up at dad and realized I had slowly been taking over my mother's role. _I don't know how I feel about that. _"Yes, I do," dad said as he looked directly into my eyes, as though he too had realized what I had seconds ago.

Knowing that we needed to rest and catch our breath after all the shit we had gone through. I knew that others may have disagreed, but those that did, would know why. "Now that we can take a breath-" I went to finish and was cut off by Abraham.

Somehow, Abraham was anxious and desperate to keep moving. To never stop. But, I had always remembered what people would say. _We need to stop for a while, smell the roses for a little bit and recover from the hell we lived through back in Terminus. _"We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down," he spoke quickly, ready to leave and fight with me about it.

Keeping calm, I knew that I needed to be reasonable and keep a level head. Especially with Abraham, who was proving to be a bossy, single-minded man. "We need supplies no matter what we do next," I stated, knowing that we needed to find the supplies and recover from the long journey we've all had so far.

Dad's eyes never wavered from my face, his eyes glued to me and his expression relaxed. There was a glint in his eyes, one that made me think he was proud of me, that he agreed with me. "That's right," he agreed with a single, firm clench of his jaw. "Water, food, ammunition," he listed the supplies I had yet to say, making me smile at him and look towards Abraham.

Offering him a small smile, I moved away and continued my journey into the church. Leading Carl in after dad, I looked over at Daryl and saw him glance at me before staring down at Abraham. "Short bus ain't going nowhere," he told Abraham. "Bring you back some baked beans," Daryl joked teasingly, being sarcastic like he usually was.

* * *

**RPOV **

When we all got in, I took Judith from Carl and wandered into the building, Kat was helping Carl fix up a spot for us to sleep. "How'd you survive here for so long?" I asked the priest while we all began to settle in. "Where did your supplies come from?" I threw all these questions at him, not giving him much time to answer.

The priest was a strange man, the way he was nervous made me question if he was good or not. Because all of us had to survive by doing something bad in a time of need. "Luck," Gabriel replied. "Our annual canned food drive," he stated to us. "Things fell apart right after we finished it," he explained. "It was just me," he informed us as we were all glancing to one another.

Kat was finished doing our corner, Michonne helping Carl with his things as Kat made her way towards me. "Come here, Judith," she said as she took Judith gently from me, placing Judith into her arms and offering me a small smile. _She reminds me of Lori sometimes, especially the wrinkle around her eyes. _

Walking away, Kat went to give Judith some food and looked towards myself and the priest. "The food lasted a long time," Gabriel told us. "And then I started scavenging," he informed us of what he had done, as to why he was still alive and fed. "I've cleaned out every place nearby," he stated. "Except for one," Gabriel added shyly.

Kat had left to a quieter room, where Carol, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Eugene, Abraham and Rosita were. "What kept you from it?" I asked him, curious to know what would make him not want to go to that specific place. Gabriel had then stated that it was overrun. "How many?" I questioned, cautious and speculative that what he was saying was the truth.

Glancing at the priest, I noticed he was too uncomfortable to be completely honest with us. "A dozen or so," Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe more," he spoke, unsure of how many walkers were in the specific place that he hadn't gone into. _I wonder what the real reason is for him not wanting to go to the place where there is food._

Nodding, I took in his information and knew we could handle it. Looking up at Michonne, I gave her a nod and she gave me a nod in agreement. _We can do this._ "We can handle a dozen," I spoke confidently, knowingly and I didn't need to overthink it. We had been in worse situations and with a wider sum of walkers than a dozen before. We could handle a dozen and more.

Sasha moved towards me, sighing loudly she looked like she was ready to leave and join us. "Bob and I will go with you," Sasha said with a small smile as she stood beside me, glancing at Gabriel and then looking back to me and Bob. "Tyreese should stay here, help keep Judith safe," she encouraged her brother with a duty to my daughter.

Truthfully, I knew I could trust Tyreese with Judith as he had been caring for her since the prison was overrun. "That'll be okay?" I asked him, curious as to what my daughter and son would be doing. I knew Carl would be staying here, but I was unsure what Kat was doing and if she was fit enough to go out and fight.

Tyreese looked to me, a smile on his face and his eyes glancing to Judith as Kat wandered in with Judith in her arms. She had been leaning against the doorway, listening to what was happening. "Sure," Tyreese agreed with a nod. "You ever need me to watch her, need anything for her," he spoke as he stared adoringly at my baby Judith. "I'm right here," he assured us, offering his services to protect Judith.

Wandering over to him, I knew he was a good man and I had a lot of respect and love for him. He had cared for Judith, forgave Carol and saved Judith from one of those cannibal freaks. "I'm grateful for it," I told him truthfully. "And everything else," I added with a small nod.

"I'll draw you a map," Gabriel said out of the blue as he went to walk away.

Surprised by Gabriel deciding he wasn't going to join us, I didn't think this was right and I knew that I had to bring him along. "You don't need to," I stated. "You're coming with us," I informed him, telling him what was going to happen and not letting him decide what he was going to do for himself. _I'm the one who decides._

Gabriel began to laugh, as though it was all a big joke. Except, he soon realized that it wasn't a joke and that it was very real. "I'm not gonna be of any help," he said after his laughter died down. "You saw me," he reminded me. "I'm no good around those things," he stated, but I wasn't going to let him slip through the cracks.

Not allowing Gabriel to stay with Carl, Judith and possibly Kat. I knew in my stomach that something was wrong, that he was avoiding something or leading us into a trap. _Either someone is where he didn't go, or it's something else. All I know, is he's keeping something from us. _"You're coming with us," I repeated firmly, not letting him try and convince me further.

Kat handed Judith slowly to Carl and walked closer to me, stopping in front of me, she slid her hands into her back pockets, much like how her mother used to stand. "I'm going with Carol and Daryl, find some food and water," she informed me of what she was doing. "Maggie, Tara and Glenn are going to look for ammunition and silencers," she stated what the others were going to do.

Nodding, I knew that this was a good idea, seeing as Kat was a good hunter, as was Daryl, so if we didn't get anything, they'd hopefully catch something. Along with water, which was much needed and with what Glenn was going to look for too. Everything was a necessity now, once again. "Sounds good," I agreed with a nod of my head, deciding to let Kat do what she had to and not argue or question her. _She's a full grown woman, and I trust her._

* * *

**CPOV **

We were all ready to leave, I had everything I needed on me and all I needed to do now, was leave. Except, dad looked around and then towards me, Kat and Judith. Taking Judith gently from me, he walked over and gave Judith to Tyreese. "Could you guys give me a few minutes alone with my kids?" he asked and eventually, everyone left the room and allowed me, Kat and dad time alone. "Listen, I don't trust this guy," dad said as I took a sat, while Kat stood and dad crouched in-front of us.

Confused, I was unsure why dad could hate Gabriel or distrust him. He had given us shelter, he didn't seem like a bad person to me. Even if he was, it wasn't like we couldn't handle a small man like him. "Why?" I asked him, Kat stayed silent beside me.

Dad's eyebrows furrowed as he shuffled closer to me, his eyes glued to mine and a questioning look was on his face. "Why do you trust him?" he asked me in return, not answering my question, but I knew he was only curious as to why I was putting faith to a priest. _That sounded a little funny._

Shrugging, I knew what mom would want from me. I knew that Kat kept trying to keep hope alive, after seeing Judith alive, I knew I had to have hope. Hope that everything was going to be okay and that we were going to beat this world, that not everyone is evil in this world. "Everybody can't be bad," I spoke to dad hopefully.

Kat giggled softly, her eyes bright as they looked down at me and dad chuckled along with her. "Well...I don't trust this guy," dad repeated. "And that's why I'm bringing him with me," he informed me. "But he could have friends. So I need you to stay alert and help Tyreese protect Judith, okay?" he warned and added a question at the end. Nodding, I knew I needed to be there for Judith, especially since Kat was going to find water, while dad was looking for food. "Now...I need both of you to hear what I'm about to say," dad said as he looked directly into our eyes.

Staring into dad's eyes, I could tell he was serious as he glanced between me and Kat. "Okay," me and Kat agreed at the same time, making me glance to her for a second, sharing a small smile between the pair of us.

Returning our gazes back to dad, he then began to tell us the small speech he had probably been dying to tell us. "You are not safe," he began slowly, pronouncing each word with emphasis. "No matter how many people are around or how clear the area looks, no matter what anyone says, no matter what you think, you are not safe," he listed all the things that could make us believe we were safe. "It only takes one second. One second and it's over," he stated. "Never let your guard down, ever," he ordered. "I want you two to promise me," he finished, his eyebrows raised and eyes glancing between the pair of us.

Both myself and Kat promised him at the same time. Mumbling an 'Okay,' dad went to get up and leave us. "Dad," I found my guts and got up out of my seat. "You're right," I sighed when he turned around to look at me. "I am strong. We all are," I said as I gestured to the three of us. "But, we're strong enough that we can still help people," I tried to encourage him. "And we can handle ourselves if things go wrong. And we're strong enough that we don't have to be afraid, and we don't have to hide," I listed the things that we no longer needed to do and what we were capable of doing.

Dad gulped, nodding and taking in my words. Kat was staring at me with pure awe, adoration and pride. It was something I had rarely seen in her eyes, but when I did, it was always a good feeling that it sent to my soul. "Well, he's hiding something," dad said as I kept my eyes on him.

Taking gentle hold of my shoulder, Kat's arm wrapped around my back and her eyes were glued to dads. "We'll stay safe, dad," she assured him with a small smile and nod. Mumbling a yeah, dad left and walked out the door to join the others. Smiling down at me, I was growing taller with each day and I was already slightly below her shoulder. "When did you get so hopeful, so...positive?" she asked me as she bumped her hip with mine. "Hmm?" she teasingly hummed with a wide, tight-lipped smile.

Chuckling, I looked to Kat and saw how she resembled more dad than mom, but in this moment, she reminded me of mom. "I have you and Judith didn't die back at the prison," I told her with a small shrug and a blush began to form on my cheeks. "I guess it's my wonderful sisters that gave me hope," I complimented my sisters and gave a good enough reason to stay hopeful. Making her snicker, she took off my hat and messed up my hair a little. _I love my sisters._

* * *

**RPOV**

We were all heading towards where Father Gabriel was leading us. But, as I was focused, Bob decided now was a good time to distract me with conversation. "Hey," he said as he caught up next to me. "When you said they don't get to live, you weren't wrong," he agreed with me. "We push ourselves and let things go. Then we let some more go and some more. And pretty soon, there's things we can't get back," he began to talk about the people back at Terminus. "Things we couldn't hold on to even if we tried," he stated the hard truths about this world. "Washington's gonna happen, Rick," he told me confidently, certain that this was going to happen.

Pondering in my thoughts, I kept a look out for any walkers and people. Knowing that Washington was a possibility, I wasn't certain that Washington was going to be for us. "I haven't decided if we're going," I told him, knowing that I would make the decision for most of us.

Bob didn't want to give up. "Yeah, I know, and that's cool," he agreed once more. "But you've seen Abraham in action. He's gonna get there and Eugene's gonna cure all this and you're gonna find yourself in a place where it's like how it used to be," he spoke confidently. "And if you've let too much go along the way, that's not gonna work," he shook his head a he kept talking. "'Cause you're gonna be back in the real world," he said in a confident, hopeful tone, more hopeful to the future than what Kat was.

Certain about one thing, this world was real and it was in the present. It was something that wouldn't change quickly, but I wasn't sure it would ever change in the end. "This is the real world, Bob," I corrected him as I kept a look out and followed Gabriel closely, never letting him leave my sight.

Somehow, Bob still didn't want to agree with me completely. "Naw," he disagreed. "This is a nightmare, and nightmares end," he informed me. "I'm sorry. I'm calling it. Washington's gonna happen. You're gonna say yes," he predicted. "Already too much momentum," he told me. "You can't fight city hall," he stated. "Maybe that's just one of those parts of not letting go," he teased a little as we kept walking.

* * *

**DPOV**

Wandering closely together, myself and Carol went to find water together, while Kat went hunting for anything we could eat. "Hey, I get it," I began as myself and Carol walked side by side, bottles of water in hand, the pair of us holding two plastic bottles full of water. "You don't want to talk about it," I stated, knowing that talking about things were difficult for Carol sometimes. "You okay?" I asked her.

Neither of us looked the other in the eye, but when I went to ask her how she was, I looked over my shoulder and at her beside me. When I asked her how she was, she too looked to me and gave me a small, sad smile. "Gotta be," she repeated the words I said to her back in the prison when the people we cared for were sick.

Keeping close and quiet, I could hear the sounds of animals in the distance and knew that there would possibly be enough to hunt for us. Hopeful that Kat caught something. "We get to start over," I told Carol honestly. "All of us with each other," I added, knowing that each of us had changed in some way during the journey to Terminus. "You saved us all by yourself," I stated.

Truthfully, I was proud of what Carol did, surprised she had the balls, strength and smarts to do what she had. But, I always knew that Carol was destined for great things, thankfully, that was one of them. "We got lucky," she disagreed. "We all should be dead," she told us, which was more than likely true. Coming across a car, we saw it looked abandoned and in good enough shape. "I'll check it," Carol said as we headed closer towards the car.

Not wanting to tell her I would, I knew she could do it and allowed her to do as she pleased. I knew she was close to leaving, even Kat could sense that Carol was creating a small plan for herself. Where she'd disappear and leave us again, especially after what Rick had done to her. "All right," I agreed as I glanced at the car, which was in good enough shape to use. As Carol went to get in the car, there was the sound of rustling bushes, making us freeze, lower the bottles of water and raise our weapons in the direction of the sound.

* * *

**KPOV **

Finding Carol and Daryl by an abandoned car, I stepped out of the bushes and they raised their weapons at me. Glancing between the pair of them, I was surprised they had been this jumpy, but I didn't blame them for it either. We had all been through so much over the past couple of weeks, between the infection, the Governor, the seperation, the people met and lost, the people at Terminus. It was one hell of a bumpy road. "Got us some rabbits," I said as I raised the string Daryl had given me to place the rabbits on.

The pair gave me a nod before they went back to their searchings. "Hey," Daryl said, lately he was silent and would never look me in the eyes. I felt as though he was trying to distance himself from me. "We ain't dead," he told myself and Carol, including himself in his statement. "And whatever happened, happened," he shrugged. "Let's start over," he suggested.

Truthfully, I stayed silent and didn't know how to answer, although myself and Daryl had noticed how Carol looked like she always wanted to run away from us. Like she no longer wanted to be around us, which was worrying and sad to think about. "I want to," Carol answered, which made me think the same. _The things I would change, it could be an endless list. _

Daryl had always cared for Carol, but it seemed as though Daryl kept maturing with every passing event. He had changed through this hell, since we had first met and became a man we all loved. But that was what he was now, a man. "Well, you can," he encouraged of Carol. "We all can," he spoke as his eyes flashed towards me.

Humming, Carol had opened the boot of the car and turned something on, I wasn't sure what it was and I couldn't make the shape of what it could be. "We should leave this here for backup, in case things go south at the church," she suggested as she shut the boot and turned to the bottles of water she had left on the ground.

The man I thought highly about too was carrying bottles of water, but he went to raise the bottle and I reached to take the bottles from Carol. She gave me a sweet smile, but a look telling me that she got it, that she could handle it. "Want me to carry one of those?" Daryl asked as a bottle of the water he held flew and splashed a little of its contents out.

Stiffling a giggle, Daryl blushed and couldn't look to either myself or Carol. Carol was pursing her lips, trying hard not to laugh as she looked to Daryl and then to the bottle that laid on the ground. Wiping his mouth, Daryl looked as though he wanted to dig himself a hole and crawl into it. "No," Carol rejected his offer, after a small humming noise and made me laugh loudly. _Poor Daryl, but he's so sweet. _Gathering up the bottle, he checked the amount that fell and if there was any dirt contaminating the water, thankfully it was perfectly fine and almost full. Making our way back, we either kept quiet or spoke softly with one another and kept close.

* * *

**RPOV**

Gabriel kept leading the way, leading us to a small town and it looked abandoned. No dead ones walked, neither did they crawl and it was quiet. Too quiet. "We're here," he told us as we stopped by a small store. "This was the food bank," he informed us. "It served the whole county," he gave us this piece of information. "All the cans at my church were gonna end up here," he explained why he wanted to come here, seeing as this was the place to go to get the cans that the church was going to send to.

Entering, slowly, we found ourselves with a whole. Walkers splashing and snarling as they wandered in the water. Going in first, I checked to see if this was a trap and found myself surrounded by clothes and when I looked down the hole, I saw a few walkers wandering around aimlessly. Signaling the others to wait, I then noticed the walkers and told them to follow. "If a sewer could puke, this is what it'd smell like," Bob said as he stared down at the walkers that roamed in the water.

Leaves, shit and other things were floating or mixed with the water. The stench was one that made me want to puke, but I had a strong enough gut to hold it back in. "The water's been coming down that hole for a while," Michonne informed us as she looked up at the roof, following her gaze, we all saw the hole she spoke of. "Slimed this place up good," she commented as she looked down at the walkers and hole where the floor boards used to be.

Sasha had stood closer a little, everyone peering down at the walkers that walked and snarled at nothing. Some caught sight of us, but they couldn't do anything to get us. Nor did some of them attempt to attack us. "We can use the shelves to block them," Sasha suggested to me as she glanced at the things we could use to keep us safe, while using ways of killing them too and being sucessful in our mission.

Staring down at the walkers, I looked up at Sasha and realized it was the perfect plan. "Yeah, that's it, Sasha," I agreed. "There's our way," I spoke as I moved the gun to sit on the floor boards. "Down those shelves," I ordered as I figured out a way to get down there. Everyone followed my lead, keeping weapons that were quiet and ones that wouldn't get wet or damaged from the water.

Glancing to the side, I saw how Gabriel was stood there, frozen on the spot. He didn't want to move, he also looked like he was having a case of high anxiety. "Hey. I said you're coming with us," I reminded Gabriel. The sound of snarling came from below as we made our way down, using the shelves as a ladder and splashed into the water. "Go! Go!" I shouted as we all were dunked into the water, the stinky and slimey liquid floating a little below my chest, almost to my waist. "Here they come," I warned them.

Forcing the shelves together, we formed a shield and kept the walkers behind it. "You take right," I told Sasha and Bob as they forced the shelves together with myself and Michonne. "I see three here," I informed them as I saw a few walkers wander out from the shadows and make their way towards us. Slicing their brians, I watched as they fell and no longer snarled or stood. Killing off the walkers, I saw a female walker in old looking attire wander towards me and then spot Father Gabriel.

The priest had stood behind us, but didn't kill any walkers. Instead, when I turned to look at him, I saw him running away, the sound of wooden stairs snapping caught my attention. When I looked at him, I saw the female walker making her way towards him, as though by recognition, I felt like they once knew one another. Father Gabriel was clutching at the wall, fighting against the water and trying to get out. His chest puffed out, his back pressed to the wall and I could tell his heart was pounding erratically. "We have to get Gabriel," I shouted to the others.

Everyone then glanced towards where I was looking, killing a final walker, I heard Bob shout and ask me what happened. "I don't know," I replied to him, unsure what had gotten into the priest so suddenly. "All right, we'll push down the shelves on the ones in front of us," I began to instruct them on what to do. "We'll fight through and I'll grab him," I told them their objective. "Go!" I shouted over the snarls and all of us grunting and groaning as we shoved the shelves to push the walkers down.

Following after the walker, the others began to fight against the ones that got back to their feet. Seeing one walker coming too close to me, I stabbed him with the end of my machete and rushed closer to the one that was getting closer to Gabriel. He was shutting his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly. Taking hold of the walker by the head, I slammed her head against a shelf next to him, smashing her head until she no longer moved or made a sound. Dropping her, I looked to Gabriel and saw he was whimpering, either of relief or the fear that had run through his veins, I knew he was in some type of shock.

Suddenly, everything calmed down and there weren't any walkers around. Gabriel had sank into the water, but everyone else began searching for food to take with us. "Yeah," I heard Bob mumble as I went back towards the others. "I know which way it's gonna break," he commented as he shuffled closer to a green box and went to take hold of it. Hands grabbed hold of him, pulled him down into the water and Sasha screamed his name. All of us shuffled in the water, as quickly as we could to get to Bob as fast as possible. Jolting to the surface, Bob was wrestling with a walker as they held onto one another.

Shoving the walker into a wooden leg of something, the walker was stuck and could no longer move. We had attempted to reach him quickly, but Sasha had tried to pull him away from the walker. When the walker was stuck, Sasha picked up the green box Bob was going to pick up and smashed it against the walker's skull. When it no longer moved or made a noise, she turned her attention to Bob and asked him if he was okay. The pair of them panting from the shocking event that had happened. "I'm fine now," he replied to her.

Checking to see if there were any more walekrs, thankfully the one that grabbed hold of Bob was the last one. So, we searched for food and packed them up in as many carts as possible. Leaving the food bank, we pushed the carts and I wiped away a spot of blood I had on my forehead. "I'm sorry. I, uh, I panicked," Gabriel apologized as he walked beside us. "I told you I-" he went to make up an excuse or 'I told you so' bullshit move.

Not listening to him, something clicked to me when I realized why he would freak out over a specific walker, the way he did. Only one thing came to mind and it came in a memory. Of the woman who I found half torn on the ground, beside a bycicle. "You knew her when she was alive?" I asked him, but he stayed silent and wouldn't look me in the eye. "Yeah, I get it," I grumbled after a few seconds of silence. "You only tell your sins to God," I spat, angered that he couldn't answer a simple question and one that clearly was a sore subject to him.

* * *

**MPOV**

Making our way back, it was a long and heavy walk. Pushing carts back filled with food, was one way of surviving and it wasn't one that was entirely easy. We had a scare back in the food bank, but thankfully, Bob was all right. "Do you miss the sword?" Rick asked me out of the blue, the pair of us shoving a cart back to the church.

Smiling, I was waiting for someone to ask me this question, but it wasn't a question to feel down about. It wasn't something I missed. "Wasn't really mine in the first place," I informed him sheepishly, but not hiding secrets from him because there were no secrets between myself or the Grimes family. "Found it in the very beginning," I confessed to him, knowing that I had already told Katherine this story, but she never believed me when I told her.

Rick was surprised by this, but he couldn't help but smile back and look at me curiously. "How'd you get so good?" he asked me, making me giggle as this was the same thing Kat had asked me when I revealed it to her. The Grimes family were like my own, I felt like I belonged with them. Kat was the sister she never had, Carl was like a little brother, or a son, Judith was a treasure they all needed to protect and Rick was a friend she had always wanted. He was someone she could relate to.

Forcing myself to remember, it was as if it was all a numb and blurred picture. One that, I didn't know if I wanted to remember or not. "It was just me and them out here all day, every day, a good long time," I informed him, feeling my heart sink as I knew it wasn't normal. I had morphed myself into a monster as I roamed the earth with dead loved ones behind my back. "I don't know what that was, but it wasn't a life," I frownd at the memory.

Knowing that Kat would hit me, not only for my thoughts, but for my negativity, I decided to change. I needed to change the mood and put a smile on his face again, along with my own. "Not like today," I spoke a little more positively. "Stumbling around in three feet of slime for some peas and carrots, that's living," I teased in a happy tone, making Rick chuckle and flash me a smile. "I miss Andrea. I miss Hershel," I revealed to him as their faces popped into my head.

Rick seemed upset, possibly remembering the time that we lost those people we all loved. Hershel was like the grandfather of the group, but Andrea was the third musketeer to myself and Kat. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. "We all do too," he looked to me with a sad glance in his eye. "But Andrea, it really hurt Kat, losing her the way we did," he sighed as he looked down and shook his head. The look that crossed his face, I knew it was the pain of a father of seeing his child hurt and in pain from the loss.

Remembering how Kat had broke down, I knew that everyone had lost loved ones. Except, Kat had lost two women and believed she had lost her entire family at different points. Her father, mother and brother at the farm. Her mom when she found the prison and then Andrea to the Governor's evil plans. "I don't miss what was before," I informed him. "I don't miss that sword," I told him truthfully with a shake of my head that he didn't see.

* * *

**CPOV**

When Kat returned from the hunt and water run, she wandered into the church and told me to go outside, but to stay close. Wandering outside, I had been looking at the church, keeping watch and discovering things, whilst Abraham was fixing the bus and Daryl was preparing the rabbits. "Hey," dad said as he wandered over to me. "Kat said you were out back," he told me where he got his intel from. "Come on in," he gestured for me to go back inside. "We found food. A lot of it," he informed me of how sucessfull his run was.

I was stood, staring at the church shutters and I had noticed that the scratching looked strange. "Good," I agreed and smiled at him. "Kat got us some rabbits too," I informed him as I glanced to Daryl, who was sat, secretly watching me and peeling the skin off the rabbit's corpses. Dad glanced towards Daryl and quickly, Daryl looked away and back at his work.

Looking back at the window shutters, dad followed my gaze as my hands were resting on my hips. "What is it?" he asked me curiously, wondering what had my attention and what I could be staring at. Taking a few steps closer, I knew I couldn't keep secrets from him anymore and I wouldn't keep it from him.

Raising my arm, I began to indicate what I was staring at. "Those scratches," I pointed at the markings on the window shutters. "They're deep. Like knives or something," I guessed what it could be. "Someone was trying to get in," I knew this was certain. "I found something else," I told him as he finished investigating the marks for himself. Leading him further around the back, I looked to the markings that were on the wooden walls. "I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, we can handle it," I assured him as he stared at the marking.

What was written on the wall, was a threat to the priest and to what he had possibly done. Thinking of his past, I was curious as to what he had done and felt myself become a little uncertain if he was good or not. "Doesn't mean Gabriel is a bad guy for sure, but it means something," I stated, knowing that it could have been marked a long time ago, or it could have happened during all hell broke loose. Whatever it was, I was sure we could handle it. _You'll burn for this. _

* * *

**RPOV**

We were all talking, laughing and Judith picked up some of my food. Convincing her to feed it to me, I heard Kat giggle as she chewed some of her food. Both herself and Carl sat close, while they played a game together. "I'd like to propose a toast," Abraham declared as he got to his feet and made all the chatter stop.

Awaiting what he was going to say, I could already feel myself tense up at what could be coming. "I look around this room...and I see survivors," he told us. "Each and every one of you has earned that title," he spoke honourably. "To the survivors!" he cheered and made everyone repeat the word 'survivors', cheer and clap. "Is that all you want to be?" he asked us. "Wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat?" he questioned our way of surviving. "'Cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength. You got the skill," he listed the things we had.

Abraham seemed determined to make us seem weak for how strong we really were. "Thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender," he said a little insultingly. "Now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again," he told us of his plan once again. "And that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip," he commented. Everyone was silent, but Judith began cooing, causing me to shush her quietly. "Eugene, what's in DC?" Abraham asked as he turned to look at the scientist we had with us.

Eugene looked like he was placed on the spot, but there was something about him I wasn't all that sure about. Like he too was hiding something from us, but it could have simply been the cure's secret he was keeping from us. "Infrastructure constructed to withstand pandemics even of this fubar magnitude," he used a bunch of words that I didn't quite understand. "That means food, fuel, refuge. Restart," he informed us.

Making Abraham smile and hum happily, it was as though this was the only thing that put a smile on his face. "However this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there," he assured us. "Safer than you've been since this whole thing started," he continued to talk to us. "Come with us," he encouraged us. "Save the world for that little one," he tried to convince us as he pointed towards Judith, making us all look at her. "Save it for yourselves. Save it for the people out there...who don't got nothing left to do except survive," he convinced us to try and make a better life for ourselves, a life where we no longer had to fear everything.

Deep in thought, I was convinced the moment he told us to save it for Judith, along with my children and the family that surrounded me. Glancing around me, I saw all the faces I had grown to love. Maggie, Sasha, Bob, Tara, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Tyreese, Michonne, Eugene, Rosita, Abraham. Then to my children, first to Kat, the strong and smart women myself and Lori raised her to be. Carl, the confident, reassured and level-headed boy that was becoming a man his mother would be proud of. And lastly, Judith, the gift Lori left behind, the child that gave us hope when we saw her survive the attack on the prison.

Chuckling, I knew my answer and I knew what it would be. In that instant, I would save my family and those that needed the world to change the most. Judith cooed, which made me look at her curiously and with a smile on my face. "What was that?" I asked her, causing the room to be filled with laughter. "I think she knows what I'm about to say," I told everyone who surrounded me. "She's in. If she's in, I'm in," I agreed to join Abraham, making everyone around me smile and cheer at her.

A bright and elegant smile illuminated Kat's face, I knew she was proud of me and I could sense it in her eyes. The wrinkles that formed around her eyes was indication enough, proving that what I was doing was right. "We're in," she agreed with a giggle, hugging Carl to her and kissing the top of his head. Everyone cheered, clapped and smiled, happy to know that we'd be fighting for a better future.

* * *

**KPOV **

Everyone was talking, drinking, eating and going about their night. Smiling, I could see the happiness in my father's eyes as he stared between me, Carl and Judith. We were a family. A family that my mother would of loved to see. Feeling my heart clench at the thought, I knew that there were many more people that were part of our family, but this was what was left, and it was good enough for me.

Glancing to the door, I saw Carol glance around before she took her things and left. Knowing she had been distancing herself from the group as much as possible, I got up, took my things with me and followed after her. Seeing Daryl get up too, I realized he had noticed her leaving as-well. Silently, we rushed towards the door and he gestured for us to go into the shadows. Keeping my knife, bow and arrows close, I kept moving and stayed close to him. Since the moment we saw each other once again, we were slightly distant, awkward. But I knew it was just adjusting to all the shit that had gone on since the prison's destruction.

Hearing the chatter of the group inside the church, we kept close to one another and followed after Carol. Hopeful that she wasn't going to run away from us, I didn't want her to leave us. She was like an aunt for me, an aunt I had never had and I loved her like she was blood. Loved everyone in the church, except the priest, as my own blood. We were family, and I wasn't going to allow Carol to run away from that fact. Neither was Daryl.

* * *

**RPOV**

Getting up, I placed Judith in her small basket and saw Kat leave with Daryl closely following behind her. I didn't question her, nor did I need to follow them myself. For I knew that she was old enough to know what she was doing, and that Daryl was going to protect her as best as he could. Making my way to Father Gabriel, he had sat all the way in the back and alone. "Thanks for the hospitality," I thanked him in a civil manner. "I'm surprised you let us drink your communion wine," I commented.

The priest was getting himself drunk as we all shared whatever was left of the wine he had for communion. "There isn't anyone left to take communion," he told me truthfully, as everyone was either dead, walkers or people who no longer had faith in the church. "The wine's just wine until it's blessed," he mumbled as he took a long gulp of the wine he had in the bottle.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I knew I needed to be blunt and threatening. We had lost too many people already and I wasn't ready to lose anyone else. "You're hiding something," I growled. "And it's pretty obvious it's something you can't hide from," I analyized him earlier today. "That's your business," I agreed with privacy. "But these people, these people are my family," I told him as I looked at each individual person. "And if what you're hiding somehow hurts them in any way, I'll kill you," I threatened him bluntly as I stared into his eyes, seeing him gulp from the fear I had caused him.

* * *

**KPOV **

Wandering in the woods, we stayed close and near the road. We knew that Carol would go towards the car, finding the easy way to run from us and our family. We could hear the engine idling, a walker snarling as he came closer to her. Gripping my knife tightly, I saw Carol make her way to the walker and pull out her knife. Stabbing the walker in the head, it fell to the ground and Carol stumbled back. Rustling the leaves, Carol looked towards us and heard the twig snap beneath my foot. "What are you doing?" Daryl asked her as he took the lead ahead of me.

He was holding onto the strap of his crossbow and Carol was wide eyed, as though she was more afraid of us than the walkers that surrounded us. When her eyes caught ours, we could see tears start to build in the light of the moon. "I don't know," she shook her head as she answered Daryl's question, I didn't know what to say, but I felt an overwhelming sadness that she'd want to leave us. Without a single goodbye.

Taking a few steps closer, I brushed past Daryl gently and slipped my knife back into the holster it was in. Pursing my lips, I offered her a sad smile and kept my eyes on hers. Raising my arm, I held out my hand for her and flashed her a wider smile. "Come on," I encouraged her to make her way back to the church with us, where she belonged.

The sound of a car approaching had us all duck behind the car boot, staring at the car as it whirred past. Daryl placed his crossbow on the ground and ran towards the car. Staring as it drove off, he then ran back towards us and began to smash the rearview lights. "Whoa, whoa!" Carol shouted. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

My eyes widened, seeing how frantic Daryl had become as he smashed the lights and rushed to get into the front seat. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I myself and Carol wandered around, confused and arms raised at Daryl's crazy reaction.

Daryl had been using the butt of his crossbow, smashing in the lights and ran towards the front seat. Jumping into the driver's seat, he was ready to drive off and didn't buckle himself in. "They got Beth," he informed us as he ran to the driver's seat. "Come on. Come on, get in," he shouted at us. "Where are you going?!" Daryl questioned me as I went to turn back.

My heart was thundering inside my chest, I could feel the blood rush to my head and the shock run through my body. Something told me I couldn't go, not without telling my family where I was going and I knew we all couldn't go, without giving my father an answer to where we were. "I have to go tell my dad!" I shouted back.

"We ain't got the time!" Daryl growled, not liking how I had ignored his instruction to get in and chose to return to those in the church. Carol was stood too, not moving and still on her feet.

I went to turn and run, but Carol's hands grabbed hold of my shoulders and turned me to face her. "Go!" she spun us so that I was closer to the car, while she was closer to the direction back to the church. "I'll go back and tell them where you're going," she assured me and gave me a single nod.

Knowing this was the best option, she'd then look after my family and keep the others safe. All while staying with them and not running like she had planned to with the car. "Run! And don't stop," I ordered as I nod in return. "And look out for our family, please," I pleaded as I took hold of her arms. "We'll be back soon," I assured her as I jumped into the car and quickly fastened my belt.

Tires squealing as Daryl drove, leading us to speed closer to the car that had taken Beth. The car with a white cross on the back. Curious as to where it would lead, but I knew that wherever it would go, Beth would be there and we'd get her back. Looking in the side mirror for a split second, I saw Carol sprint back towards the direction of the church and she hadn't stopped. It was as though she was racing against the time, against us as we zoomed past trees and was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you're also loving the 6th season as I am. It is fantastic so far, but I'm worried as to where they're going with Daryl's arch. Especially with rumours of a certain comic book character's appearance coming soon, because it could lead to someone's fate. Which, *SPOILER* could lead to Kat's possible fate instead! As she, the only way I could see her dying, is if she sacraficed herself for the ones she loved. And that death, seems like the perfect one for her.**

* * *

**P.S PLEASE DON'T REPEAT YOURSELF IN A REVIEW, BUT AS ANOTHER NAME. I'M NOT STUPID, OKAY? I KNOW WHEN PEOPLE ARE JUST ANXIOUS TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRITISISM TO FEED OFF OF! WHICH ISN'T FAIR ON MY PART. DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M STUPID, BECAUSE I'M NOT. But, if I'm wrong, I am very sorry but every time I post a chapter, I get the same exact response but with a different wording or assemble of words. **

**For example: **

**Review 1: (Name: Beth) "Awesome chapter! Update soon! :D" **

**Review 2: (Name: Louise) "Awesome chapter! Please update soon! :D" **

**P.S.S. Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest. So, don't play me, because it will only make me not write up chapters as frequently. Especially if it gives me no insight on what you liked and would like to happen. I need critisism, not encouragement. **

* * *

**So, questions and then replies! Also, 5 REVIEWS PLEASE! THAT AREN'T REPEATS OF WHAT YOU SAID AS ANOTHER PERSON! IT PISSES ME OFF TO NO EXTENT AND IS A DISAPPOINTMENT FOR ME.**

**1) Do you think Daryl is going to leave the group or die soon? (In the show so far)**

**2) If I changed my 'Love In Two Worlds' story to Kat's actress and Norman instead, would you read it?**

**3) What do you think will happen to Kat through this season? Will she stay the same? Or do you think she'll...clash/crash?**

**4) What job do you picture Kat to have in Alexandria?**

* * *

**Now, replies! **

* * *

**psychovampgurl: I know, Kat and Daryl are my only and real OTP. So, if I placed Daryl with someone else, it wouldn't feel right. Especially if they wanted them to be together right off the bat, or in a strange sudden way. It doesn't seem right and it's not what Daryl is like. Thanks for respecting my decision with that issue.**

* * *

**EastDenise: Thanks dear, I hope you're enjoying this new season of TWD! I'm absolutely loving it! **

* * *

**guest, mystic twilight princess, Hannah, Anna and Rebecca: I get it. I know and thank for repeating the same thing. **

* * *

**Hannah and Guest: I can tell you're acting like a baby. So, here. ~~HK****

* * *

**Hanna West: Here you go dear, hope you enjoy this crazy ride, because it's only going to get crazier! Thank you for the compliments, they mean a lot. **

* * *

**celia azul: Honestly, if I was in the same cart as him, I wouldn't believe any of the bullshit he was telling them. Fire with fire? That seems like the dumbest thing, but it was dumb but smart enough to convince the others what he was saying was the gospel truth! Yes, the kiss is very soon! Sooner than you expect dear, so buckle up because this journey isn't over! **

* * *

**Lyla: 1) Glad you did! 2) More Michonne in this chapter, as you've seen! 3) Neither can I, truth be told! 4) It wouldn't surprise me, but we'll see! 5) I guess...here? I'm not so sure, but in the next chapter, it's Rick VS Gareth, but next time it's Karyl time! **

* * *

**galwidanatitud: Oh, they will. Rome wasn't built in a day and this story is a slow burn. Like Norman wants, because it's unlike Daryl to be in a relationship so quickly and without warning. It's slow and she's got more than Daryl on her mind! She has a sister, a brother, a father, a family! So, it's not always the male species on her mind.**

* * *

**Until next chapter and the 5 reviews, **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	49. Chapter 49: Promises

Chapter 49: Promises

* * *

**RPOV**

_~A day ago~_

_I had told Carl to go back inside, to help Kat with Judith and soon enough, as I stared at the words carved on the outside of the church walls. Kat came out, causing me to look at her and move away from the scratchings. "You know, you weren't wrong about those people back in Terminus," Kat said as she spotted the markings on the wall. Confused, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes were glued to her face. "About killing them all, not letting any of them live," she spoke directly at me, agreeing with what I had said, making herself clear when she noticed my expression._

_Surprised by her sudden change, I looked at her curiously and noticed how she was slowly adjusting to this world in a way I wasn't sure about. She was stronger, smarter and a fighter. Except, I saw she was becoming darker. "What makes you think that?" I asked her. "I mean, usually you want to preserve all life, even the bad ones," I reminded her of how she naturally was. _

_Kat shook her head, smiling at me and staring directly into my eyes. Blue colliding with blue. Hers bright while mine focused in on how angelic and innocent she looked. "I never said that," she disagreed. "Life is something to cherish, yes," she agreed with what I had noted about her. "But some people are too far gone, that...no matter how much faith someone has in them, they will never get better," she told me what she now believed. _

_"I don't want you to be like that," she went straight to where this was heading. "Don't let this world make you forget who you are, not all living people are bad," she assured me as she took my hands gently in hers. Her eyes staring into mine, a sad and small smile appeared on her face. Her ice blues gazing into me, into my soul and touching me in a way that made me realize. She was right._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

Tyreese had informed me that Bob, Sasha, Daryl, Carol and Kat weren't with us. Knowing that these people were our family, I needed to go with Tyreese and look for them. Finding Sasha, she had shot a walker down and smashed another's head with the butt of her gun. Shinning a light in every direction, Tyreese took hold of Sasha and muffled her scream with his hand. "It's me. It's me," he repeated to her quietly. _Where is Kat, Daryl, Carol and Bob?_

From surprise, Sasha had gasped and squealed quietly into his hand. Panting, from both the fight and fright, Sasha looked to have relaxed in her brothers hold. "Tyreese," she sighed out relieved. "He's getting away," she told us with a pant. Something in me was ready, for anything and instantly, I knew that there was something wrong.

My daughter was gone, along with others who we all cared for. Bob, Carol and Daryl. All people we loved and who I saw as family. "Who?" I questioned Sasha, wondering who she could have seen and where they could have gone.

"Somebody was watching us," Sasha informed us, making me instinctively raise my gun and aim in any direction that seemed suspicious. Something wasn't right. I wasn't sure what it could be, but I knew it involved someone. Who. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Tyreese looked around, moving to Sasha's side, I checked to see who could be watching us. Wondering if there was an angle where I could see the people who were spying on us, but I didn't find a trace of them. "If we go in there now, some of us aren't coming back," Tyreese spoke wisely, which reminded me of the time Daryl told us not to go into the woods in search for Sophia.

Focused on where any movement came from, I felt my heart thunder inside and I sensed something was coming. What it was, I could only guess was to be human. Walkers would jump out, never caring of where to hide and what to plan next. "Bob is out there somewhere," Sasha panted as Tyreese stayed silent beside her. "Scared, alone," she listed the possible emotions he could be facing.

Yet, something inside me knew that Kat was out there. Not only her, but there was also: Bob, Daryl and Carol. "Maybe not alone," I suggested quietly, feeling my heart race with worry for my daughter. "Kat, Daryl and Carol are missing, too," I revealed to them, knowing that Kat could handle anything, but I worried for her wellbeing and where she could be.

* * *

**NPOV**

Rushing back to the church, Rick, Sasha and Tyreese quietly opened the door. Silverware clattered as footsteps drew closer towards the rest, who were all sat calmly and minded their own business. "Stop," Sasha ordered as she came face to face with Father Gabriel. "What are you doing?" she asked the shocked and confused Priest. "What are you doing?" she repeated forcefull. "This is all connected," she pieced the wrong puzzle together. "You show up, we're being watched, and now four of us are gone," she stated the facts, except she believed it was all the Priest's doing.

Father Gabriel was just as confused as the others were. "I...I don't-I don't have anything to do with this," the Priest spoke honestly, yet Sasha didn't believe a word he said. Pulling out her knife, she went to threaten Gabriel, but he backed away and raised his hands in surrender. "Wait!" he tried to stop Sasha from causing him any harm. Rosita tried to stop Sasha, before she could do anything. Morally, Rosita still believed that the Priest was to be treated with respect, that without religion, there would be no salvation for the world she wanted back.

Tyreese was stunned by how quickly his sister had changed. From a calm and happy girl, cuddling Judith, to a woman ready to kill and find anyone to blame for Bob's disappearance. Abraham pulled Rosita away from the pair as quickly as he could. "Sasha, put it away," Tyreese pleaded of his younger sister.

Sasha wasn't going to stand for Gabriel's mumbling. "Who's out there?" she asked him threateningly. Gabriel kept mumbling that he didn't have anything to do with it, stuttering and shaking his head. Fear colored his eyes and instantly, everyone knew something wasn't right. "Where are our people?" she questioned. "Where are our people?!" Sasha screamed when she was tired of the Priest's repeating mutterings.

Gabriel tried every plea, every word and yet, it all came out the same way. He didn't have anything to do with it. Pleading them to listen, that he wasn't responsible for the kidnapping of their people. Seeing Sasha's outburst, gently, Rick pushed Sasha into Tyreese's hold. "Why'd you bring us here?" Rick pushed the Priest for answers. "You working with someone?" Rick questioned, coming to a conclusion that Gabriel was working with someone, somehow.

Panicked, Gabriel looked shocked by this accusation. His eyes wide and sweat was forming all over his skin. Something in the way his wide eyes bulged and stared at Rick, showed everyone that it was something else he was hiding. "I'm alone," Gabriel assured them. "I'm alone," he repeated helplessly. "I was always alone," Gabriel spoke as he raised his hands up in surrender.

Rick didn't trust people since what happened at Terminus, he could hardly trust a priest that had ran when he noticed a woman in the food bank. "What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel?" Rick reminded him. "What did you do to her?" Rick asked him. "'You'll burn for this.' That was for you," Rick was certain that it was directed at Gabriel and no one else. "Why?" he asked the priest calmly. "What are you gonna burn for, Gabriel?" Rick gave Gabriel a specific question. "What? What did you do?" Rick spoke repeatedly as he took hold of Gabriel's clothes, bunched them up and pushed him against the railing to the alter. "What did you do?!" Rick shouted through gritted teeth threateningly.

In that moment, Gabriel crumbled. Revealing the truth and what he had done. How he had become a Non-Christian in the matter of seconds. Simply because he had locked the doors at night and didn't give anyone mercy. Sanctuary. Instead, he locked the doors, heard the screaming and the cursing as the walkers devoured the people he once knew. Of people who had faith that he'd save them, keep them safe under the roof of a holy place. Except, he coward away and was now paying for his sins. Sobbing in his griefs, he drowned in tears and Rick was angered. He wanted his daughter back. He wanted their people back. Yet, he had no clue where they could be. Everyone listened, judging the priest and seeing how he was a coward. How he was weak and this was because of his own guilt.

* * *

**RPOV **

Hearing Gabriel's story, I had laid my hand to rest on my gun and noticed how he had shrank into what he was. A puddle of a coward and a sorrowful guilt. Whistling made us turn out heads, made everyone be on edge and I felt as though I knew who it was. Glenn glanced through the window quietly. "There's something-" he went to say as he took a longer look. "There's someone outside lying in the grass," he told us.

Instantly, Sasha ran towards the door. "Sasha," I called after her quietly, knowing that it could be a trap and she'd fall right into it. Trying to stop her, Sasha ran out the door and some of us followed after her. Myself being one of them. Walkers snarling as we ran towards the door and found the figure to be Bob, but minus a leg.

Maggie and Glenn began to fight off the walkers. Stabbing, hitting and crushing their skulls to a pulp. Glenn told them to get Bob inside, that they could handle the few walkers that were beginning to surround us. "Can you help me, please?" I saw Sasha ask Tara. "Help me. Help me," she pleaded as they tried to get Bob inside as quickly as possible.

Wandering to a walker, I raised my gun to slam the butt of my gun into it's head. Just as I was about to hit, gunshots rang in the distance and the walker in-front of me, fell. _Someone was watching us. Sasha was right._ "Get inside!" I ordered as I raised my gun and shot in the direction of the gunshots. "Go!" I screamed as I wandered, back facing where I was going, back into the church. _Kat...where are you?_

* * *

**MPOV**

Helping Bob back into the church, we laid him on the ground and gathered around him. "I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out. I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school," he informed us of where he was. "It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones," he spoke as he glanced between Rick and Glenn. "They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud like they had it all figured out," he cried and panted, possibly from the pain.

Truthfully, I was worried where Kat, Daryl and Carol could be. I was also worried for Carl, seeing this couldn't have been easy, less so knowing that his sister was out there somewhere. "Did they have Kat, Daryl and Carol?" Rick asked imediately, wanting to know exactly where our people were and if they too were kidnapped.

In that moment, the door swung shut with a quiet slam. Turning our heads to the door, some were about to pull out their guns and weapons. But, the moment we all saw Carol stood there, sweat dripping down her face and her chest rising and falling quickly. We relaxed and stared at her. "No, Daryl and Kat drove off. Went looking for Beth," she answered Rick's question. "What are you guys talking about?" Carol asked curiously.

Smiling, I knew that wherever they were going, Kat would be safe with Daryl beside her. Athough possibly neither of them knew it, we could all see Daryl loved Kat. But Kat was clueless and falling for him quicker than she had hoped. "Gareth, he kidnapped Bob and was someone from Terminus," I informed her quickly. "There's a group with him," I told her everything she needed to know.

Groaning, Bob could hardly sit comfortably and it made me wonder how much pain he must have been in. Thankful that Kat was far away and not cut up like Bob could have been. "He's in pain," Sasha almost cried as she kept her hands on Bob. "Do we have anything?" she asked around, wondering if anyone had the supplies that could ease Bob's pain.

Rosita had offered some medicine that she had with her in a first aid kit. Sasha agreed to it, hopeful that it would save Bob and the pain he must have been enduring. "Save 'em," Bob told us, but Sasha went to protest. "Really," Bob spoke firmly. Pulling away a piece of his shirt, he showed us a bite the walkers had made into his shoulder. Everyone stayed silent, depressed at the thought we'd have to say goodbye to another friend. "It happened at the food bank," he revealed when this bite had happened.

Silence fell on everyone. Swallowing the realization we'd have to say goodbye to another friend. I knew it was going to be difficult, seeing as we had all gone through enough to respect and love one another. Bob was a friend. Sasha's boyfriend and it was going to be devestating for her. "It's okay," Sasha cried, tears brimming around her eyes and making her gently guide Bob back onto his back. "Bob?" she asked him as he shut his eyes and fell onto his back.

Bob was panting, gritting his teeth and I could see the agony on his face. Reminding me of the time between Andrea, myself and Kat. Of when Andrea died. How we sat together. The three of us and supported her with her decision. "There's a sofa in my office," Gabriel offered. "I know it's not much, but..." he spoke but drifted at the end.

Sasha looked to Gabriel and offered a sniffled, sad smile. "Thank you," she whispered softly with tears in her eyes. Feeling her pain, I knew it was going to be difficult for all of us. But, it was going to be harder for her. Wondering if she'd turn out like Tyreese, I was worried for her health and if she'd come back from losing the man she loved.

Truthfully, I doubted anyone could get over losing the one they loved. But, I did. With thanks to Andrea, Kat, Carl, Rick, Daryl and many more that were in the room with me. "I got him," Tyreese offered as he took Bob into his arms and Gabriel led them towards the couch in his office. _Poor Bob..._

* * *

**RPOV **

While the others moved Bob somewhere safer, more comfortable, I wandered closer towards Gabriel and knew I needed to find out where Gareth and the others could be. "Do you know the place Bob was talking about?" I asked Gabriel, as he was from around here and knew the place well enough.

Gabriel looked around, his gaze distant and I instantly knew that he was nervous about all of this. As all of us were, but I needed to keep my head level if I wanted Judith and Carl to be safe. "It's an elementary school," Gabriel stated what it was. "It's close," he informed me of the short distance it supposedly was.

Not liking the way he spoke coldly, I knew that I needed to find out exactly where this place was and where they could come towards us. Either it be south, north, east or west. I needed to know. "How close?" I asked him calmly. "How close, Gabriel?" I questioned more forcefully, my eyes glued to him and staring him down.

Gabriel sighed and his lips parted to speak. Considering to tell me or not, I knew there was a conflict in his eyes and I wasn't sure if he'd save us, or throw us into the lion's den. "It's just a 10-minute walk through the woods from here, due south of the graveyard," he informed us, which made me nod and knew exactly at which angle they'd be coming towards us from. Judith then began crying, causing Carl to attempt to quiet her down. _Kat would be proud of him._

Carl led Judith towards the safe room, where Father Gabriel could lock the door and hide those who needed protecting more than myself and some others. Those who were capable of keeping each other safe, while keeping themselves safe and could handle the heat we were about to face. "Does he have a fever?" I asked Maggie as I turned to look at her.

"He's just warm," she answered calmly, she had gone to check in on Bob and attempt to soothe him in any way possible.

Remembering how difficult when people got bit, I didn't like having to say goodbye to those I cared for. Yet, it was better than not saying goodbye at all. "Jim lasted almost two days before we left him," Glenn reminded me of Jim, who had been a good man from the few days I had actually known him. He was decent.

Abraham and the others began to pack their things and were ready to leave. "Time for a reality check," Abraham called out to all of us within the church. "We all need to leave for DC right now," he ordered as he glanced around at all of us.

Feeling my heart sink and a fire begin to warm up inside my body. I knew what he was implying. That we needed to leave and let Kat, my daughter and Daryl, my most trusted friend, to be alone. To possibly even die. I had lost Kat once. I wasn't planning on ever losing her again. "Daryl and Kat are gonna be back," I stated confidently. "We're not going _anywhere _without them," I snarled, surprised he'd offer us to get up and leave my daughter behind.

Eugene didn't look like he wanted to leave, but both Rosita and Abraham looked ready to go. "I respect and understand that, but there's a clear threat here to Eugene," Abraham spoke towards me. "I need to extract his ass before things get any uglier. So if y'all won't come, good luck to you. We'll go our separate ways," he went to turn away.

But, I had a question to ask him. One that needed to be answered, so that I knew where he was going to go with it and how he was planning to leave. The bus was fixed, but we would need it, seeing as there were more of us, compared to the three of them. "You leaving on foot?" I questioned him quickly.

Abraham turned to face me, but he wasn't happy with my questioning. "We fixed that damn bus ourselves," he snarled at me, to which I told him there were more of us. "You want to keep it that way?" he challenged me. "You should come," he suggested once more. _I'm not going anywhere without my daughter and Daryl._

Carol was stood beside me, when I walked forward Carol followed closely and stayed beside me. Especially the moment she heard the idea that Abraham, Rosita and Eugene would take the bus, rather than leave it here for us. "I saved your life," Carol reminded them. "We saved your life," Carol spoke as she looked around the room, at all of us and then back to Abraham firmly.

The thought of them leaving was an insult. As though they wanted us all to die. That for a small group like them, they could take the huge vehicle that was outside. "Well, I am trying to save yours," Abraham told Carol. "Save everyone's," Abraham spoke loudly as he glanced around the room.

Gritting my teeth, I was hating this conversation and I wanted it to end. I wanted my daughter here and Daryl alongside her. Yet, I had to stay here and wait for her return. "We're not going anywhere without our people," I snarled through my teeth.

"Your people took off!" Abraham argued.

Not caring for his screams and complaints, I wouldn't allow myself to leave my daughter simply because he told me to. I had made that mistake before and I wouldn't do it again. "They're coming back!" I shouted back.

Both myself and Abraham were getting angry, his duty was to Abraham, while mine was to my family. That included everyone around me. "To what, picked-over bones?!" he spat in my face. I went to force him to not take the bus, but he shouted at me and got out of my grip on him. "Do not lay hands!" he screamed into my face. Rosita then shouted Abraham's name and tried to pry us apart from one another.

Pushing Carol behind me, I didn't want her hurt in any of this and I knew I needed to try to get Abraham to not take the bus. The pair of us attempting to kill one another, yet neither of us touched one another. Glenn rushed towards us and pulled myself and Abraham apart. "Do you really think that you're gonna be any safer leaving right now in the middle of the night?" Glenn challenged Abraham, who was confident that it would be. "What about tomorrow?" he asked. "We need each other for this. We need each other to get to DC. We can get through all of it together," he tried to convince Abraham that this was the best choice.

Tara then stepped closer to me and gently brushed past me. Both myself and Abraham were staring each other down in a angry, adrenalin rush. I could feel my heart pumping, blood boiling and my skin was sweating. "I have an idea," Tara said. "If you stay just one more day and help, I'll go with you to DC no matter what. Okay?" she negotiated.

I wasn't going to stop the girl, it was her choice and she didn't matter that much to me. Not like Daryl and Kat did at this moment. Along with Glenn, Maggie, Carl, Michonne, Carol, Sasha, Tyreese and Bob. "Glenn and Maggie, too," Abraham negotiated further.

Feeling something in me errupt, the mention of those I cared about slipped from Abraham's lips and instinctively, I knew I needed to protect them. I was their leader and I was their friend. "No," I growled forcefully.

Shaking his head, Abraham wasn't pleased with my deicision for the others. Not allowing them a choice, I was calling the shots and I didn't want any of us separated ever again. "Good luck, then," he spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not interested in breaking up what you have here. Rosita, grab your gear," he ordered. This was when the three from Abraham's group argued over leaving, yet they all complied and rose to their feet and went to leave.

Glaring at Abraham, I wasn't going to allow him to take the only transport we had that we knew worked. "You're not taking the bus," I threatened, knowing that I needed to do all I could to make sure that bus was ours. That Abraham wasn't going to be the one to take it, instead of us.

"Try to stop me," Abraham challenged, his back turned to me and his back muscles were tense.

Waiting for a few moments, I felt the rage bubble and reach breaking point. Walking towards him, I clenched my fist and went to hurt him. Abraham began turning, ready for whatever I was going to give him. Except, it suddenly stopped when Glenn got in the way and screamed at us to wait. Pushing us apart once more, I glared at Abraham and he simply stared at me. As though he was ready for anything I was going to give him. "You stay-you stay and help us, and we will go with you," Glenn told him.

Not liking how everyone was suddenly offering their services in getting Eugene to DC, to be with Abraham and leave the rest of us behind. It irritated me. Made me want to scream, shout and possibly even break something. "No," I spoke forcefully, not wanting Glenn to go or Maggie.

Glenn looked back at me, not liking my firmness and yet, I could see the respect he had for me. Respect that I had earned and he had the faith that I was only trying to protect him, show him that I cared for him and Maggie, more than I did about saving the world. "It's not your call," Glenn told me firmly. "You stay, help us," Glenn tried to convince Abraham to stay and help us, promising himself and Maggie to go with him.

Abraham thought long and hard of his options, reminding himself that he had to either go, or risk himself staying and putting Eugene in possible danger. "Half a day," Abraham finally agreed with a small nod of his head. "Come high noon, we're taillights. I'm not waiting for the other damn shoe to drop," he snarled in his soldier tone, giving orders and reasons as to why he wouldn't stick around.

There wasn't a moment of hesitation. "And we will leave with you," Maggie spoke up, making me look to Maggie and then to Glenn. Their expressions were serious and I wondered if they even cared about us anymore. Yet, something in Maggie's eyes proved she hated the thought of separating herself from us, but she may have also been heartbroken at the thought of leaving Beth behind, once Kat and Daryl would bring her back.

Abraham was nodding, thinking over the decision he had made and possibly considering the assistance in order to gain three more survivors in his quest. "12 hours," he informed them of how long we all had left together. "Then we go," he told all of us, but it was aimed towards Glenn, Tara and Maggie.

* * *

**MPOV**

We were all getting ready, fixing up ammo and placing the new rounds correctly. Carol was adding silencers, Tara was placing the bullets in the clips and Glenn placed the clips into the guns. I was sat, worried for what was to come and knew I needed to do what I had to, in order for all of us to survive. "They think they're in control," Rick began his speech. "We're in here and they could be anywhere. But we know exactly where they are," he spoke confidently.

Carl was with Judith, keeping her calm and quiet. Most of us were planning on either being out there, waiting for the people from Terminus to enter the church. All whilst the others stayed locked in a room and hopefully, safe. "Plan's got stones, I'll give you that," Abraham commented.

Glenn stayed focused on his work, but the rest of us were quiet and focused on the posibilities of everything. "Make our move before they do," Glenn spoke, which made Carol look up and her bright, ice cold blue eyes were glued to the young man.

Truthfully, I loved everyone here and understood each person's story. I understood what they did and who they are, who they were. Accepted them and I knew Carol had gone through plenty in the short years that this world had been cruel to all of us. Yet, she stayed when Kat asked her to. "That's right," Carol agreed. "They're not counting on us thinking straight," she spoke up and looked back down at her work.

Carol had become colder, but it simply could have been because Rick had forced her to live alone. I didn't know why she had left, but something told me it had something to do with what happened at the prison. "Are we?" Rosita challenged. "I'm just making sure. It's a big play," she shrugged and spoke to us cautiously. Uncertain of what the outcome could be.

Rick didn't like being challenged, not on an issue like this and not with these people. Over the course of hell breaking loose and the world going to further shit, Rick had seen just as much as we all did. He had lost his wife, thought he lost his daughters and lost people we all cared about. We had faced people more evil than what the earth offered us as now, predators. "Remember what these people are capable of," Rick growled as he took a few steps and stared down at Rosita.

Tyreese was sat alone, quiet and deep in his thoughts. Possibly over Bob and the sad outcome of his sister's loving relationship with Bob. "Tyreese," Carol called as her eyes would dart from her work and to the man who companied her after the prison was destroyed. Something happened between the pair, that instantly I knew they had grown closer than we could have all imagined.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked to Carol and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?" he asked her, realizing he had been called upon and stayed calm. Something behind his eyes showed me struggle, either it being internal or external, I knew something was wrong. But, I wouldn't question it, not in this time of his sister's need.

"You up for this?" Carol questioned calmly, her voice cool and eyes glued to the companion she had trusted. Rick's eyes darted between the pair and everyone else in the room followed each of those who spoke.

Stepping out from the shadows, Sasha wandered towards the room we were all in and leaned against the door frame. "I'm going with you," she spoke confidently, signing herself up and possibly stopping Tyreese from joining those of us that would go out there. There was something different about her. She had changed, in a way I could recall to have seen before and I worried for her.

Instantly, Tyreese saw it too. He noticed how his sister became colder, stronger and angered. It was as though she desired the taste of revenge, much like Tyreese did when we had gone to find medicine. "You should stay with Bob," Tyreese encouraged his sister to stay firmly, yet comfortingly.

Sasha's eyes flashed to her brother. Her breathing was quick and there was a type of stress, rage and destruction about her. "No, I want to be out there," she spoke as she glanced at her brother then towards the rest of us. "I want to be a part of this," she told them confidently, making her own decision that we all had to agree with.

* * *

**NPOV**

Leaving Sasha, Bob and Tyreese in the room, so they could discuss their own personal matters, the rest had continued to prepare for what was to come. Carol was always ready. Rick was determined to carry out his promise. Glenn was confident that what they were doing, had to be done. Maggie was numb, she didn't know what to do, but she trusted Rick knew what was right. Abraham was following orders, as was Rosita, but Rosita had caution. Michonne knew some things had to be done, in order to survive and this was one of those moments. Tara was confused in all the mess, but she followed orders as she was supposed to, so no one else had to die.

Carl was determined to protect Judith, no matter what else happened. Father Gabriel was afraid, like he always was. Sasha was angered, a range of emotions coursed through her body, but all she could see was red. Tyreese worried his sister would take the same road he had, where he had desired vengeance, but knew better once he realized it wouldn't bring Karen back. Eugene was scared of the possible outcomes. Rosita knew her orders, which were to protect Eugene and take him to DC if anything happened to Abraham. Judith was quiet, but she hadn't fallen asleep. Bob was in and out of consciousness, in pain and burning from the fever of the bite.

Marching their way out, Rick, Carol, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Sasha and Tara had all focused on the task. To leave the church unattended until the others came closer. The moment that Gareth and the others would go in, the others would follow and corner them. Carl, Bob, Eugene, Gabriel, Rosita, Tyreese and Judith were left in the room. Carl held his gun at the door, Rosita kept her gun close and everyone kept as quiet as they could.

* * *

**CPOV**

The sound of the lock clicking told me that there were people entering, the door didn't shut, but footsteps creaked against the floor board. "Well, I guess you know we're here. And we know you're here. And we're armed. So there's really no point in hiding anymore," he told us all the facts.

Staying strong, I knew I needed to be the brother Judith needed, just like I always had Kat. A strong, smart and independent woman, who was always my protector and also my best friend. "We've been watching you. We know who's here. There's Bob, unless you've put him out of his misery already. And Eugene. Rosita. Martin's good friend Tyreese," he began listing all our names. "Carl," he said my name, making my heart pound harder and faster. "Judith..." he concluded the names, making my heart stop.

The thought that they knew we were all in here, made me want to puke, but I knew that my sweating body and finger on the trigger wouldn't stop me from protecting my sister. "Rick and the rest walked out with a lot of your guns. Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be," Gareth spoke as I heard a faint rattling.

What they must have been doing, was attempting to open a door. "Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can't imagine that's what you all want," Gareth spoke as he cocked the gun. "How about the priest? Father, you help us wrap this up, we'll let you walk away from this. Just open the door and you can go. You can take the baby with you. What do you say?" Gareth tried to convince Gabriel.

Having faith in Gabriel, I hoped he'd reject the offer internally and stay quiet. Dad would be here soon enough and this would all be over. What I hadn't expected, was Judith to start crying loudly. "I don't know. Maybe we'll keep the kid. I'm starting to like this girl," Gareth spoke in a sly, sickening voice as I tried to hush my sister and keep her quiet. _Please dad...hurry up._

* * *

**RPOV **

Slowly walking up the steps, I found myself trying to be as quiet as possible. Finding my way through the steps, I heard the sounds of Judith crying, making my heart stop and pound harder, louder. "It's your last chance right now to tell us you're coming out," Gareth said. One of them asked if they were done. "We'll hit the hinges," Gareth told them with a sigh. Shooting silenced bullets into the back of the heads of those who had their guns pointed towards the door.

Their bodies fell quickly. With a loud thump. "Put your guns on the floor," I ordered, the blood on the walls splattered and the others turned to look at me. To look for us through the shadows, but I knew they couldn't see me in the darkness. Their eyes frantically looking through for us, but couldn't find me, only where the shots had come from.

Gareth looked scared, surprised by my strength compared to his weakness. His breath shook and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Rick, we'll fire right into that office. So you lower your gun-" he went to demand as he pointed to the door. Silencing him, I shot at his fingers and blasted them off.

Screaming, Gareth panted and fell to the floor. Clutching at his fingers, Gareth was weak and afraid. Nothing, compared to us and what we were all capable of. "Put your guns on the floor and kneel," I ordered again as I took a step closer and showed myself to the others.

The rest looked just as scared and worried as Gareth was. Chests rising and falling, the room so hot, I could feel the sweat that was building on everyone's skin. "Do what he says," Gareth ordered of his people. Everyone did as I said and it was everyone, except one. "Martin, there's no choice here," Gareth snarled at the only person who didn't want to listen to my orders.

He seemed arrogant. Stuck up and pathetic. His eyes glued to me, his mouth opening and closing lazily as he chewed gum. The boy wore a hood and kept his eyes glued to mine, not afraid and prepared to die for something stupid. "Yeah, there is," he spoke confidently. _He's going to die, just like all of them will._

Abraham didn't like this boys attitude, as neither did I and went towards him. Abraham raised his gun, looked to the boy, Martin, and aimed the gun to his head. "Want to bet?" Abraham challenged. His tone was cold and forceful, as though proving that there was no chance he'd get out alive with that attitude.

Gareth was gasping, panting and clutching at his lost fingers. Signaling for Carol to move forward, she aimed at one woman and kept her eyes glued to the woman she was aiming at. Stepping closer, I watched as Gareth shuffled pathetically and Sasha followed closely. "No point in begging, right?" Gareth asked once we faced each other.

"No," I answered coldly.

My gun aimed at his head, as I watched him carefully and glared at him. The mode I was in, was survive and I had to be. For my kids and the people I considered all to be my family. "Still, you could have killed us when you came in," Gareth told me. "There had to be a reason for that," he chuckled awkwardly.

Listening to him, seeing how he'd shiver and cry about his fingers. He looked pathetic and weak. Something I never wanted to be and something I knew I never would be. With my children, I had all the strength I needed. "We didn't want to waste the bullets," I stated our reasons.

Gareth shook. Glancing up, I saw Sasha with her gun aimed, along with Abraham, Glenn, Michonne, Carol, Tara and Maggie. "We used to help people. We saved people. Things changed. They came in and-" Gareth spoke but then groaned from pain. "After that...I know that you've been out there, but I can see it. You don't know what it is to be hungry," he snarled, as though I needed to know the full extent of being hungry enough, all to eat human flesh. "You don't have to do this. We can walk away. And we will never cross paths again. I promise you," he begged and pleaded.

Thinking over my choices, I would of considered letting them go and holding them to their promises. Yet, I knew they'd be back and I knew they'd hurt us. Something else I knew, was that there were many of us who died and we didn't need anyone else dying. "But you'll cross someone's path," I stated. "You'd do this to anyone, right?" I questioned him, but Gareth didn't answer. "Besides, I already made you a promise," I snarled.

I went to shoot him, but I remembered the promise I gave him. That I'd use the machete on him and that was what I would do. For people like him, they didn't deserve to continue living in this world. Killing people because they were hungry? They were no better than the walkers that roamed the earth. "No!" he screamed as I pulled out my machete and sliced him in the neck.

* * *

**NPOV **

Abraham then began hitting one of the males with the butt of his gun, repeatedly as the blood began to cover his face and chest. Carol began to do the same, blood splattering of the woman she had been bashing the brains out of. Rick was slicing up Gareth as though he was to be placed atop of a grill and turned Gareth into mush. Sasha had taken Martin and pierced her knife into his chest repeatedly, killing him and letting her anger out violently.

Michonne, Glenn, Tara and Maggie stayed frozen. Watching as those around then began to get butchered and diced into nothing. Simply brains, flesh, blood and guts. The rest stayed inside, some covered their ears, some listened and most kept the noise out of their ears by ignoring the screams. When it was over, everyone had their own emotions. Either it be fear, sadness, a calming sensation, safety, shock or anger, they felt something. "It could have been us," Rick reminded them as he stepped away from Gareth's corpse.

Michonne had found her sword tucked inside a bag one of the people from Terminus had with them. Silently, the floor boards creaked as Father Gabriel stepped closer to the door. It was already opened, as Tyreese saw his sister kill out of rage and was shocked to witness it all. "Yeah," Sasha spoke numbly.

Gabriel was stunned to find the massacre had happened within his holy walls. Except, everyone in the room knew there was nothing holy about this world anymore. Not since people they loved died, either after the world went to shit, before or during. "This is the Lord's house," Gabriel spoke to everyone, surprised that death was within the walls that said murder was a sin.

Since Hershel's passing, Maggie didn't know if she believed in the church or God anymore. Not since her father's death and the realization that the walkers outside, weren't people and were in fact dead. "No," Maggie disagreed coldly. "It's just four walls and a roof," she spoke numbly, correcting what the church now was. It was shelter and a simple structure. It no longer held any meaning or holy symbolism.

* * *

**RPOV**

We then took a break, to catch our breath and remember who we were. Cleaning out the bodies, we then decided we needed to rest and take shifts to keep an eye out for more or walkers. When morning came, we helped the others pack their things and it was time for us to say goodbye to Bob. "You'll always be with us. Part of us," Maggie said as she held onto Bob's hand and smiled down at him.

We had all said our goodbyes, all of us except for myself. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to say goodbye, as I didn't know him as well as the others did. I met him, liked him and respected his wisdom. But, I didn't know the guy, yet I still cared. "Rick," I heard him call as we all began to leave. "No, don't," Bob went to protest when I went to let Judith go with Carl. "Let her stay. I trust her," he teased with a smile, making me feel a small lump in my throat.

Staying strong, I nod and looked towards Judith, Carl, Sasha and then to Bob. Sniffing, Sasha looked to Bob with a small, smile and wandered towards me. "I'm right outside," she assured him that she was close and left the door. Touching her arm gently, I knew it wasn't easy for her. She loved him and losing the ones you love, is always a difficult time.

Sasha then closed the door behind her and left me and Bob alone. Looking down at Bob, I held Judith close and knew I would always treasure her. Treasure her, Kat and Carl. They were my reason to keep fighting, to keep them safe and to keep doing what I had to. "I just want to say thank you," Bob told me.

He was getting weaker, sick and frail. His skin covered in sweat and eyes drooping. His chest would rise and fall, but his breathing was ragged. "For what?" I asked him, rubbing Judith's back and staring down at a man I hardly knew, but respected and cared enough to consider him a member of our family.

Bob looked tired, but I knew it was only the bite kicking in harder than before. "Before the prison, I didn't know if there were any good people left. I didn't know if anybody was left," he began his speech. "You took me in. 'Cause you took people in. It was you, man," he commented on me, making me seem positive and like a good person. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was a good person anymore. "What I said yesterday, I ain't revising it. Even in light of current events. Nightmares end," he repeated his belief. "They shouldn't end who you are," he told me, reminding me of what Kat had told me. "And that is just this dead man's opinion," Bob ended with a small chuckle.

Staying calm, I knew Bob spoke wise words and words I had mostly already heard. Either from him, or in a version from those around me in the past. Such as Kat, Hershel and Dale. The wisest people I knew. "I'll take it," I smiled after I thought it through and understood what it truly meant. This world was harsh, cruel and it was survival of the fittest. Yet, good people kept going and we needed to adapt to certain situations, but we never needed to change who we were. We needed to stay true. Like Hershel, like Kat, like Dale and everyone else that surrounded us. People like Bob.

Bob chuckled and placed his hand over Judith's leg, smiling at her and me. He seemed at peace. Like he was ready to go. Something in me had a deep respect for Bob, something I never believed to have felt for someone in a short amount of time. "Just look at her and tell me the world isn't gonna change," he spoke tiredly, which made me glance at Judith and take Bob's hand in mine. _We'll miss you Bob. _

* * *

**MPOV **

Having said our goodbyes to Bob, we allowed Bob and Sasha to have their time alone and in peace. Helping Abraham, Tara, Eugene, Rosita, Glenn and Maggie into the bus, I felt something inside me that was sad. We were saying goodbye to people we cared about, either to death or to choices. "This is our route to DC. We'll stick to it as long as we're able. If not, well, you got our destination," Abraham spoke as he handed a map to Rick. "Once Eugene gets to the big brains left up there, things are gonna bounce back. This group should be there for it. You should be there for it," he told us confidently.

Carl was stood with Judith in his arms and something told me that things would get better. They needed to. Not only for us and the world, but for those like Carl and Judith. Too young to remember the world as how it used to be. "They will be," Maggie assured Abraham with a nod of her head.

Knowing that life needed to change, I looked to Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. That now, with Tara, Glenn and Maggie, they could make it. We could make it. Abraham had said it. We were survivors. "Yeah, we will," I agreed with what Maggie and Abraham had said.

Rick stepped to look back at us. His back was to us, but when we spoke, he chose to look at us and smile. "We will," he agreed along with us. Nodding and with a smile on his face. His eyes glanced at Glenn, Maggie, Tara and myself. There was a type of pride in his eyes as he spoke.

"Let's go," Abraham ordered after a moment where he smiled, kept nodding and looked to Rick proudly. Giving the instructions, he jumped onto the bus and the rest soon followed.

* * *

**RPOV**

Watching them leave, something in me wanted to try to convince them to stay. But, I knew that they wouldn't wait for Kat, Daryl and Beth to show up. Not matter how much Maggie and Glenn may have wanted to. It was a deal they had made. Reading the note Abraham had left on the map, it read: _Sorry, I was an asshole, come to Washington. The new world's gonna need Rick Grimes. _The sound of a shovel striking dirt made me look towards the sound. Tyreese was burrying the bodies we had last night, piled up and left to turn into nothing. Picking up a shovel, I began to strike the dirt with him. "I never asked how it was for you getting to Terminus," I began.

Hinting that I wanted to talk to him about what happened, I knew that there was a story to everyone. Possibly from the fact he may of found out about Carol, or the fact that he may of had to do things to stay alive, I wasn't sure what it was. "It killed me," Tyreese told me as he stopped, panting and eyes glued to me.

Getting back to work, I knew there were multiple reasons why he may of felt he had died. Either from finding out Carol had killed Karen, or the fact that he may of taken some other survivors who may of had to been killed because they were bitten. I wasn't certain. But I knew one thing. "No, it didn't," I corrected him. He still breathed, his heart still worked and he lived. He was alive. Not dead.

* * *

**MPOV **

Sat outside, I was to keep watch and felt something strange within me. Either from the shock of earlier, or from the fact I felt strange having my sword once more. Something didn't feel right. The sound of the door opening made me stop staring at my sword. "I can't sleep," Gabriel said once he settled on the step beside me. "And now, sitting in there...quiet. It isn't just what happened last night. Saying what happened before...out loud...I see it all again. I hear them," he told me of his struggles.

The internal and mental struggle was something we had all eventually faced. In different ways, we could all overcome it and I knew that Gabriel could survive it. All he needed was time and people to keep him going. Like Kat, Daryl, Carl, Rick and all the others had done for me. "Yeah. That won't stop," I informed him. "But it won't be all the time," I assured him. The sounds of rustling made me get to my feet.

Gabriel quickly went inside and shut the door behind him. Keeping my sword at the ready, I stalked my way further towards some bushes and heard twigs snap. Closer and closer it got. I knew it was someone, who, I wasn't sure. But, the way it drew closer, made me wonder if it was alive or dead. Seeing Daryl come out from the shadows, I was relieved and had to smile. Noticing he was alone, he was sweaty and he looked disappointed. Realizing what it could be, it made me wonder where Kat and Beth were. "Daryl, where's Kat and Beth?" I asked him.

My eyebrows furrowed and eyes glued to him. He didn't say anything to me. He couldn't even look at me. Instantly, I knew he was ashamed because of something and what it was, I was uncertain. "Come on out," Daryl ordered into the shadows and who appeared in front of me, was someone I hadn't expected. _Oh my God..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Won't like, I cried when I was writing Bob's final goodbye to Rick. Also, I didn't truthfully like the latest episode. Rick and Jessie? I don't exactly see it. Sorry. I could see Rick and Michonne, but not Rick and Jessie. Anyway, no. Glenn isn't dead. There is a lot of proof that says so, but yes...I had a breakdown in thinking he died. I hope everything goes the way I hope, so I can write the seasons and chapters the way I invision them. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please...may I have 5 reviews?**

* * *

**Questions:**

**1) Who do you prefer? Rick and Jessie? Or Rick and Michonne?**

**2) How do you imagine Kat to die?**

**3) Do you think Carl and Kat are ever going to clash, to a point where they break?**

**4) What would you do if I killed Judith?**

**5) What do you think of the new layout? Do you prefer the old or new layout? (the picture that used to be a random girl, which is now Rick, Carl/Judith, Kat and Daryl)**

* * *

**Replies to last reviews:**

* * *

**sweetkitty: I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Truthfully, neither can I. **

* * *

**Caity6991: You...silly! Thank you dear. I couldn't be as incredible as you say I am, without everyone who supports me and this story. 1) I hope he doesn't die either dear. I have too many plans that need to be fullfilled. 2) I'm still trying to decide, but I think it may change to Kat and Daryl's actors there. So, we'll see! 3) She may...have to wait and see! 4) I see where you're coming from. I hope you'll be pleased with my choices. Love to you too! xxx**

* * *

**galwidanatitud: I hope you liked my touch with adding Carol to this half of the story. She's going to be a lot more...supportive of Rick and his choices. You'll see! **

* * *

**Until the next chapter,**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	50. Chapter 50: Rescue

Chapter 50: Rescue

* * *

**KPOV**

_~5 years ago~_

_I was home alone, Carl was spending the night at a friends house, mom was at a meal with a friend and dad was doing a night shift. Wanting to relax while no one was home, I sat on the couch and watched TV. Falling asleep, I had woken up to the sound of a knock on the door. Opening it, I saw it was none other than Ella. "Ella, what are you doing here?" I asked her, shocked and curious as to why she was here._

_Her wide brown eyes were filled with worry, her long brown hair was stuck to the sides of her face from the tears that ran down her cheeks. She looked no worse for wear, her clothes pulled tightly around her body and she looked like she had ran her way here. "I can't take it anymore, can I stay here with you?" she asked as she went to enter my house. "I don't want to be with my dad anymore, he's been drunk again for the last few months and I can't take it anymore," she said as I tried to stop her from coming in._

_Instead of stopping her, I attempted to but, she had pushed her way through. "Rehab didn't work this time, just like all those other times he's been alcohol free," I mumbled mostly to myself. "He always falls back to the same pattern," I told her. "You need to do something, tell the authorities," I suggested, knowing that anything was better than being abused by her father._

_Her eyes were wide in panic and sad surprise. Shaking her head, she began to hiccup as she cried. Eyes as red as tomatoes, I didn't like how she looked and how her skin was flamed from the tears that flowed like a never ending waterfall. "I can't-" she hiccuped. "I can't be there," she cried. "Please let me stay," she begged._

_Knowing that her father was stubborn and uncontrollable, once her father was drunk, he wasn't afraid of anyone. Not even of the consequences, especially when he was being violent to anyone he'd find on the street. "We can't, your dad will come looking here first," I told her, worried for the safety of my family. "I won't put my family in danger Ella," I stated firmly, not allowing my family to get hurt in order to protect a friend._

_She wouldn't stop crying, her eyes would squint shut and more tears would flow. It was never ending and exhausting to watch. Her mouth wide as her cries would escape her. "I need to be out of there," she sobbed. "Please Kat," she begged again and clung to me._

_Her fingers wrapped around me in a vice grip, holding onto my arms and making me stare at her. Gently, I pushed her away from me and made her let me go. "Fine," I agreed after a sad sigh. "But let me pack some things," I told her. "We're not going to be here, we're going to go to Atlanta," I compromised, thankful I had done the research and saw the perfect place for us to stay, in confidential and without anyone knowing, except for my parents._

* * *

**Present day...KPOV**

We had driven in silence, I didn't know what to say and didn't know who to worry about more. About those we had left at the church, Beth, or myself and Daryl. Forgetting about my worry, I needed to make conversation and stop the silence we lingered in. It was driving me insane. "So it was just you and Beth after?" I asked him, refering to the time after the prison fell.

Daryl was silent, he'd chew on his inner lip and follow the car closely enough. Enough to know where they'd turn to and in what direction they were going to go. Curious, I felt the need to talk about him and Beth, to see if there was anything they shared and why he'd had such a desire to find her. "Yeah," he grumbled.

Knowing I'd ask stupid questions, I understood that Beth was a smart and kind girl. But, what she mostly did was sing songs and play nanny while I was away. Which, was a shame for if she had potential to survive in this world without us as a group. "You save her?" I questioned as I glanced to him.

Daryl was covered in dirt, sweat and blood of those I wasn't sure of. _Is that walker blood, his blood or someone elses? _"She's tough. She saved herself," Daryl corrected me and pulled me out of my thoughts effectively. Daryl had also grown his hair out more, gained even more muscles and grown more stubble on his chin. "We were out there for a while. We got cornered, she got out in front of me and...I don't know, she was gone. I came out and a car's pulling out with a white cross on the window," he told me the whole story as he kept his eyes on the road.

Randomly, he'd hit walkers and make them fall onto the side of the road. Bumping into them, they'd stare at our car and reach up for us. But, Daryl would simply drive futher, reverse and smash their skulls in using the tires. "Just like that one?" I asked him as I glanced back and saw that the walker, was in fact, no longer moving or what we'd even consider as alive.

Staring ahead, we were going up a small hill and we could see the car perfectly. "Yep," he answered me and kept driving. His eyes glued to the car with determination. "Rick's gonna wonder where we went," he spoke of my father, which was true, but I knew that Carol had it all under control. "Tank's runnin' low," he informed me.

Glancing around, I knew that the car was going to need gas, especially if we wanted to make it back with Beth. But, I knew that there weren't many options to be made when it came to what was happening. "Can't we stop and get gas somewhere?" I asked him, knowing it was stupid to ask, but I had to.

His eyes flickered to check the gas, but he then kept his eyes glued to the car we were trailing. "Nah, we're good for a bit," he answered me and kept driving. "Can't risk them getting away," he told me. "I've already done that once," he grumbled mostly to himself.

Something told me he was determined to find Beth, especially after what had occured after the prison was destroyed. After whatever happened between Beth and Daryl. "We could end this quick, run him off the road," I suggested i a questioning tone. "Wherever they're holding her, we could get it out of the driver," I spoke as I kept my eyes on the car, but something told me that this plan wouldn't work.

It felt foreign to suggest, as I had never believed in threatening people to get information. Yet, this was what the world was like. This is how I had to be, if I wanted the chance to survive it for those I loved. "Yeah, but if he don't talk, we're back to square one," he spoke truthfully. "Right now we got the advantage," he pointed out. "We'll see who they are. If they're a group, see what they can do. And then we'll do what we gotta do to get her back," he suggested the decent plan, one that could work, if we weren't spotted.

Staring up at the signs, I saw where we were heading and glimpsed at the city. A city I hadn't been to, since we went in search for Merle together, met those from the residential home and found them all dead. Which, then lead to me finding heads of those who looked out for them, in fish tanks, where the Governor hid behind the Woodbury walls. _Everything comes full circle._ "They're heading north, I-85," I told him. "Back to Atlanta..." I mumbled as I felt my heart pounding and sweat cover my skin.

* * *

**DPOV **

We kept driving, into the city and had stopped by a main road. I stopped and watched as the car stayed where it was. "What the hell's he waiting for?" I questioned the driver as we watched. "There's two of 'em," I stated once I saw the passenger door open and someone dressed in uniform step out. "Is that a cop?" I asked Kat.

Knowing that Kat knew what cops looked like, she had seen her father dressed as one and I wondered if she may have known this specific cop. "Was a cop..." Kat told me numbly. Noticing that the cop glanced our way, Kat pulled out her gun and kept it close. "They might've seen us," she made up an excuse for her sudden reaction.

The cop had then moved, disappearing down the road and behind the buildings. Waiting, I felt my heart race for any possibility. The sound of footsteps came closer, Kat had her gun clutched tightly to her and the sound of snarling and thumping against the glass made her jump. Sighing, she allowed the thudding and snarling continue. When the cop returned, he stared at the walker and the cop began to push things to one side, moving objects out of their way and clearing the path.

When the car started, I wanted to get mine alive as quick as possible. But, as I tried to start the engine, it began to sputter. "Aw, shit!" I cussed when it wouldn't move or even start. "Tank's tapped," I informed her when I gave up trying, knowing that the sound would simply draw more walkers towards us.

Kat glanced around, watching as the car drove into the city and didn't take any bypass. "They'd have taken the bypass and they didn't," she informed me, but there was a stiffness about her, one I had noticed since we had escaped Terminus. "They must be holed up in the city somewhere," she stated, proving to me once again, that she was the smart one from our group. _Well, we're all smart in our own way. But Kat knows things. _

Hearing the sounds of distant walkers snarling, made me glance around and away from my numb staring at Kat. Admiring her like some, love sick, stupid fool. "We gotta move," I encouraged, knowing it wasn't safe for us here. "Find someplace to hole up till sunlight," I told her, knowing that this was the best option and a place where we could take rest.

Glancing behind us, we saw some walkers come out from the shadows, which were many to know we'd have no chance killing them all and saving ourselves at the same time. I wasn't going to risk her life. "I know a place just a couple of blocks from here," Kat told me. "We can make it," she assured me, making me a little surprised as to how she'd know Atlanta this way, but I then remembered that she had a life before the world went to shit. Kat then rolled down the window and struck the walker in the head, using her knife and effectively killed it.

* * *

**KPOV**

The sound of rapid tapping came from beside me, Daryl was trying to get us inside the building. A building I knew was secure and would keep us safe from the walkers. "Two more," I told Daryl when I heard the walkers following us, getting closer and I felt slight panic rise in me.

"I almost got it," Daryl growled as he worked away in trying to get us inside. Walkers snarled and I wandered over to see if they came any closer. Preparing my bow and arrow, I glanced into the shadows and saw the figures move in the light. "Come on," Daryl called after me, watching my hesitation as I pulled myself back into reality and away from my fear. Wandering inside, the place was empty and I found it to look the same it had, only with corpses on the ground and papers everywhere, while a few stains covered the walls and floor. "You used to work here or something?" Daryl asked me.

Stepping into an office, I remembered it was a secret reception. This was a sanctuary, where I had once stayed and wished to have encouraged her to stay longer. "Something," I mumbled, not feeling like telling him the story behind this place. The doorknob rattles as Daryl tried to get us in, but he had thankfully found keys and took them from one of the corpses in the hall.

Removing the swivel chair, I pushed the desk to keep the door closed and Daryl helped me push the table. He kept the flashlight between his lips and teeth, the way he'd usually carry it whenever he was too busy using his hands. Moving to pick up my things and the rifle Carol had given me, I saw Daryl took a moment to sit against the desk. Remembering that the other door lead to a hidden hall, filled with rooms, I moved to open it and couldn't. _Damn, I need a key._ "Oh, here," Daryl said as he handed me the keys he had taken. "What's this place?" Daryl asked me as he looked around curiously.

His flashlight shone around the room, illuminating dark objects and landing on one that I knew he had spotted. A book. _Treating Survivors of Childhood Abuse. _It made me want to scoff, as Daryl was a survivor of childhood abuse, but now, he was mostly the toughest survivor I knew. "It's temporary housing," I stated as I moved to place my things onto the ground or the beds.

I could feel Daryl's questioning gaze on me, I could sense he had multiple questions he wanted to ask me. But, I wasn't in the mood to answer any questions, especially not to how I knew about this place. Although, I could sense him dying to ask me questions. "You came here?" he asked me, going for the more kind and sneaky approach towards the subject.

Feeling like this was an acceptable question, I knew I could never lie to him and that the truth, was nothing for me to be ashamed of. Except, I couldn't help but feel pain and regret. "We didn't stay for long," I answered quickly. "I'll take the top bunk," I told him and took my claim. "I think that one's more your style," I smiled and pointed to the bottom bunk. Remembering how I'd sometimes catch him in the prison, using a bottom bunk and he too remembered, causing him to chuckle softly.

The pair of us made eye contact, I was silently staring at him and realized how special Daryl was. Not only to me, but to who he was. He had escaped an abusive home, survived, lost his family and yet, he still carried on. He had more strength than I could, if I was in his position. "You should sleep," I suggested after I looked away from the intensity of his gaze and cleared my throat. "I'll take first watch," I told him confidently as I moved towards the window.

Daryl had then took off his crossbow, his jacket and placed them on top of the drawers. Glancing at him quickly, we exchanged a gaze and it quickly disappeared once I took a step away from him. "This is locked up pretty tight," Dary commented, trying to tell me that we were safe enough to relax and get some sleep.

I knew he cared for my health, how he cared for me in general, but I would sometimes get myself confused. Believing that he cared for me, more than he should, when I knew that nothing would happen between us. "I know," I told him.

Before moving to the window, I had palced all my belongings either on the floor, or on my bunk. Staring out the window, there were hardly any walkers around, those that were on the street, wandered around aimlessly. "So we're good, then," Daryl spoke, trying to encourage me to get some rest and that we'd be perfectly fine here.

Something inside me, didn't want to sleep and I knew, it had everything to do with my mind. Between thoughts, beliefs, memories and my feelings, I was on a train of intensity. I knew that when I was intense, I would never be able to get to sleep. Unless, I spoke about what I felt and what I thought. "I'll keep first watch," I spoke stubbornly. "I don't mind," I told Daryl kindly as I turned my torso to look at him.

Offering him a kind smile, I didn't want him to question me further, but thankfully, he got the hint. _I need time, to calm myself and to stop over thinking everything. _"Suit yourself," Daryl grumbled after a few moments of the pair of us staring at one another. He didn't look like he'd argue back any further, but I sensed he was worried for me and trusted me enough to know what I was doing.

* * *

**DPOV**

Grunting, I took a seat on my bunk bed and stared at Kat. Her skin illuminated softly from the moon's light and her bright blue eyes looked ice cold. Her expression firm, but her soul seemed lost, the way I'd glimpse in her eyes and question if she was okay. Glancing around the room, I was still trying to figure out how this place could be connected to Kat. _Her father didn't hurt her, nor did her brother and mother. So, why would she come here?_

Suddenly, Kat spoke and made my head stop trying to figure out the mystery about Kat. Her head was bowed and her eyes were hidden by her eyelids, her eyes staring down at the window pane. "You said to Carol that...we all get to start over," Kat sighed out and spoke in a sad tone.

Her head turned to glance at me, her eyes were light and her features smooth. It was too smooth, which made me question internally what was wrong with her. Wondering if she was fine and if she was mentally healthy. _Something has changed in her. _"Yeah," I agreed as our eyes were connected.

Even with this, dark side of her, she still looked beautiful. I had hope that she'd get passed whatever was going on in her head, like the time she had lost Andrea and her mother. They were both hard times for Kat. "Did you?" she asked me calmly and curiously.

After all we had been through, I had hope that we'd come back from whatever we'd been going through. Had hope that she'd come back, if not for the ones she cared about, then for the family she cherished. "I'm tryin'," I told her, knowing it would show her it took attempts to get a new start. She was silent for a moment, her head had turned back to stare out of the window. Her body tense and her arms crossed tightly around her chest. "Why don't you say what's really on your mind?" I questioned her.

Somehow, she relaxed slightly when I questioned her. I knew I was pushing her, but I was only encouraging her not to be afraid to tell me anything. What she felt, what she thought, it was all something I wanted to hear. "After everything that's happened...I'm not sure what to think anymore, Daryl," she confessed with a shake of her head.

There was something in her voice, it was as though she was sad to confess this, sad to even have thought it. But, I knew that doubt was only happening because of the hopes she had. The hope that everyone was only temporarily lost, but that they'd find their ways back. "Like what?" I asked her. "Tell me what's on your mind, you know you don't have to keep secrets from me," I encouraged her gently.

Kat's head turned to look at me, her eyes connecting to mine. Blue against blue, but I knew that she was more depressed recently, with all the events that had happened to her over the past few years. "I don't think we get to save people anymore, Daryl," Kat told me, her tone plain and flat, her lips pursed slightly as she pondered over her own thoughts.

Not being able to contain myself, I knew I needed to ask her a question that would make her remember what it felt to have hope. "Then why are you here?" I questioned her, knowing that she'd been changing as the world became less of what she expected. But, something in the way she spoke coldly and doubted what she had believed, had me question her motives in coming with me, rather then let Carol take her place.

"I'm trying," she replied, repeating my words and shrugging her shoulders.

Understanding her situation, I didn't want her to harden the way her father did, simply because she was confused as to where her thoughts were meant to be. "When Joe surrounded Michonne and Rick, while you and Carl were in the car...what if I didn't show up?" I asked her, getting to the roots of it all. "Would you still have done what you did? Would you of done something different?" I questioned her. "Kat, you did what you had to survive, to save your family," I told her, trying to convince her that what she had done, was the only thing that could of been done. _It was inevitable._ "Are you sure if I hadn't turned up, things would have been any different, from how you're feeling and thinking right now?" I challenged.

Kat glanced towards me, but she then looked towards the window once more and made her way towards my bunker. "I don't know how to answer those questions," she told me as she went to sit beside me. "All I know, is I have done so much and gained so little," she voiced her thoughts as she leaned to rest on her back. "I don't know how long I can keep trying to be strong, to keep trying to survive," she spoke with pain, with something I didn't like hearing in her tone. "My mom always told me to do what I felt was right, but the problem is...I don't know what's right anymore," she confessed as I laid beside her.

* * *

**KPOV**

Remembering my mom, we laid on the bed for a few seconds and then, there was a sudden distant banging. Instantly, we got up and picked up our weapons. The sound of banging continued as we wandered down a hall. Daryl took the lead, gripping his crossbow tightly. The sound of snarling then proved it was walkers. Walkers locked in a room. Except, I felt my heart pound and a small gasp rise out of me.

The ones banging, were a young child and a mother. It was as though they had heard me discussing my mother and found it was the perfect cue to remind me more of the mother I missed. Gulping down my fear and sadness, I reached for the door handle and went to open it. "You don't have to," Daryl told me as he took hold of my hand, stopping me from opening the door. "You don't," he spoke firmly, staring at me and never leaving his gaze from mine.

With a deep breath, I gave a nod and pused my lips. Wandering down the hall once more, I moved to lay in my bed and felt relieved to tell Daryl exactly what I felt. What I thought. Shutting my eyes, only for a moment, ended up being for a long enough time. The sounds of birds chirping woke me, making me open my eyes and climb out of bed. Noticing that there were flames outside, I looked outside the window and saw that a body had been wrapped in bed clothing and was burning in a fire.

It was as though he understood my pain, understood the memory of my mom and how I knew about this place. Even if it wasn't for my mother, it had meaning to me and seeing the mother and child, reminded me of the mother I spoke of only moments ago. He had killed the walkers for me, wrapped them up and burned them in a respectful manner. "Thank you," I thanked him quietly as I came closer to him and we watched the burning fire. Taking hold of his hand gently, he curled his fingers around mine and we watched the flames turn the bodies into ashes.

* * *

**DPOV**

Returning back inside, I saw Kat shove a few things into her backpack and moved towards me. Watching the bodies get eaten in the flames, I felt pleased that I was the one to do it, for Kat. Kat loved with a fire, but when she lost those that she loved, she'd always seem to die a little more inside. I had to do it for her, so she could somehow move on and get past her grief over her mother. "That car was headed downtown. I say we get up in one of the tall ones, get ourselves a view, see what we see," I suggested a plan.

Kat looked to me kindly, she had seemed to be more free towards me, like she trusted me more than ever before. "We can stay close to the buildings and keep quiet, but sooner or later, we're gonna be drawing them," she informed me, reminding me that there was danger everywhere we went. That no matter where we went, there was going to be some type of danger.

Slipping into the streets, we kept to the areas that looked safe and kept moving. Kat stayed close behind and we stopped by a small road. Peeking from the corner of the wall, I saw walkers surrounding us, but I knew I could distract them and then, I noticed the bridge we could get through to the higher ground. "All right, we can get up there. There's a bridge," I informed Kat as I lit a book on fire and threw it, distracting walkers to wander towards it.

Wandering past the distracted walkers, we found ourselves entering the building, passing things around that may have gotten heavy as we ran quietly. But, when we reached the bridge, the floor was surrounded by walkers in sleeping bags. One by one, we killed the walkers and I began to search them for anything useful. "Some days, I don't know what the hell to think," I said as I noticed a walker was trapped inside the tent. Making our way down to the doors, it was chained and we had to squeeze ourselves through the gap. "Good thing we skipped breakfast," I commented as we would place our things down, push them out the door and slip through after.

Wandering around, I then found another door and slowly opened it. Whistling, it indicated that it was safe for Kat to follow. Wandering in, it looked like a wide office that may of been from a man who worked a few hard ours, to get a shit load of cash. "How did we get back here?" Kat asked me as she looked out the window and stared out at Atlanta's tall buildings.

Humming, I stared out and stood beside her. Her blue eyes glued to the view of the city and her face stayed cold, hard and yet, calm. Remembering the time we came here, for Merle, the bag of guns, Glenn with the elderly and then looking for shelter. I then remembered what Kat told me she had seen in the Governor's tanks. "We just did," I replied to her, surprised that this would be the place we'd be brought back to.

Kat ran her fingers along the string of her bow, kept her eyes on what we were both staring at, but I had turned my head to watch her. Her own head turned, so our eyes could meet and lock onto one another. "You still haven't asked me what happened," she pointed out softly. "Back at the place we slept. My regrets," she hinted what it was all about, why she had been strange since we arrived.

Staring into Kat's eyes, I kept my eyes glued to hers, until I could no longer handle the tensity she would watch me with. Moving my head, I stared out the window once more. "You know I don't ask you anything, I let you tell me when you're ready," I stated what I did, reminding her that I wasn't pushy like others were. _I always let her come to me, not the other way around._

Sighing, she licked her lips and looked away. Her eyes glued to the ground as she deliberated on telling me or not. "My biggest regret," she began. "It was my friend, Ella," she said with a glance in my direction. "She was the reason I went to that place. Her father, he was a sick and twisted man. He abused her, every way possible," she told me why she went to that building and spent some time there in the past.

Realizing what had happened, I kept my gaze glued to her as she told me the story. "Hurt her, make her feel worthless and rape her. I got her out of there, to make sure she was safe," she informed me of what happened with her friend, Ella. "But, eventually she went back and I hadn't heard from her in years," she explained sadly, licking her lips once again and there was a shameful tone I noticed in her voice. "I gave up, because she'd distanced herself from me," she confessed.

Noticing how she was ashamed of herself, how the regret was simply because she allowed her friend to pull away, rather than try to make sure they pulled together. It made me feel more for her, respect her and fall for her more. _She tried to save her friend. _"I should have done more. Got her out of there permanently, but they always blamed it on the alcohol abuse," she spat and shook her head. "Its why I understand what you've been through," she told me as her head moved and eyes met with mine. Blue colliding with blue.

Feeling my heart beat harder, I knew what it meant and I respected her for understanding. I respected her for simply doing what she did. She was an incredible woman, a woman who I was falling more in love with by the minute, yet, I never knew what love felt like, but I imagined it to be that. "You tried, its all that matters," I told her. "She saw that," I assured her that what she had done, wasn't unnoticed or that her friend didn't care about her for doing that.

Kat then turned her body to face me, her eyes staring into my face and eyes ice cold. She resembled her father so much in that very moment. "Just like my mom and Andrea?" she questioned me. "Like Hershel, Sophia and everyone else we've lost?" she listed those she felt she had done wrong to, for 'not trying hard enough.' "I try so hard to keep everyone safe, but I still had hope that not everyone was like the Governor," she spat, ashamed of herself.

I didn't want her to blame herself for everything that happened, because I had learned through my time with Beth, that it was fate and that there was nothing we could have done differently. "I even had hope the Governor would change. But he didn't," she pointed out with a small laugh and shook her head, with disbelief that she'd even considered that someone could change. "Instead he killed Hershel and destroyed our home. Made me believe my sister was dead, but thankfully Tyreese and Carol saved her," she listed all the things that had been going on.

Kat then met my gaze, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes were scrutinizing. "Was I really that foolish?" she asked me. "I mean, I had my doubts after what happened with Joe," she confessed. "But Terminus, that was the cherry on top," she laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, she stopped her laughter, looked to the ceiling and her expression was no longer of false laughter, it was one of coldness and anger. "That was when I realized that not everyone was good anymore," she told me as she looked out the window once more.

Turning my body enough to face hers, I stared at her and watched her keep her eyes away from me. "Kat, you shouldn't change what you think," I suggested. "It's good that you're weary, but there are good people out there," I paraphrased what Beth told me. "You're a good person and so is everyone else we care about," I stated. "Those you've mentioned, Andrea and your mom...they ain't here," I told her in a leveled and rough voice. "The reason I said we get to start over...is because we gotta. The way it was..." I mumbled, hoping she'd understand what I was telling her.

Somehow, she understood and kept her eyes glued to the window. Yet, I sensed she understood exactly what I had meant. That we all had a chance to be ourselves again, that we all can come back from whatever we've been through. "Yeah," Kat agreed with a small nod of her head. Glancing out the window again, I kept staring and suddenly noticed something. Leaning closer, I began to squint and tried to see clearer what I imagined to see. "You see something?" Kat asked me.

In a weird, unexpected way, I thought I could see a car tipping off the side of a bridge. It was a white van and it looked like it had a cross on the back door windows. Needing a close up, I knew the rifle would do the trick. "I don't know," I told Kat honestly. "Hand me that rifle," I ordered kindly, in a suggestive tone. As she gave it to me, our fingertips lightly brushed one anothers and I tried to ignore the sensation it gave me. Using the scope, I looked around and spotted the van. White. Tipping and a white cross. "Right there," I pointed towards the area where I saw the van.

Handing it back to Kat, she raised it and checked through the scope. Curious, I wondered if she knew how to use it and if she was as good of a shot, as she was at using her bow. "It's been there a while," she said once she too, spotted it. "Definitely one of them," she assured me as she lowered the rifle and slipped it over her body.

"It's definitely some kind of lead," I agreed.

Looking around, I realized that we would need to find a route to get there safely and quickly. "We should fill up," Kat told me as she moved to fill her flask with water. Agreeing, I squinted out the window and had hope that I'd find Beth, save her and do something right. For once. _I need to do this, because I've failed too many people, too many times. I don't want to fail Beth again. Or Kat._

* * *

**KPOV**

Filling up my flask, I felt a little more comfortable with Daryl. He seemed to understand me, to understand my problems and comfort me in anyway he could. I respected him for that, the way he'd encourage me, made me fall a little more for him. "Hmm," I mumbled as I took a sip from the flask and turned to look at him. He was staring up at a painting on the wall, as though he was trying to figure out what it symbolised and how much it cost. "What?" I asked him.

Walking up beside him, I stared at the painting and smiled to myself. It reminded me of the time myself, Carl and Ella would make paintings like this together. Painting anything we felt like, it was a way for Ella to express her thoughts and emotions freely. So, it was something I would do with her, to give her some support and fun whilst doing it. "I bet this cost some rich prick a lot of money," Daryl grumbled. "Looks like a dog sat in paint, wiped its ass all over the place," Daryl complained as he would point to where he believed the dog would of wiped its ass all over it.

Laughing, I couldn't control his interpretation of it and I swore I could see the side of his lip curve upwards. _Is he wanting to make me laugh? To make me not think about what happened? _"Really?" I giggled and composed myself, glancing at the painting and noticing how it used colors to symbolise anger. "I kinda like it," I lied slightly.

Keeping a straight face, I didn't love it, but it was fine, for what it was meant to symbolize, at least, what I thought it symbolized. Daryl glanced at me, he stared and then laughed softly. "Stop," he ordered, making me smirk and let out a soft giggle. _He's adorable when he laughs._

Staring at the painting, I smiled and looked at Daryl, our eyes meeting and his gaze was shy. His eyes on me, but he'd look away and smile. "I'm serious," I told him with all seriousness in my voice. "You don't know me," I stated teasingly. He knew enough, but he didn't know my tastes in music, pictures, clothing and other things.

Handing him my flask, he took a long gulp and filled it again. Moving to pick up the rifle and my things, he stood there, staring at the painting once more. "Yep, you keep tellin' yourself that," he mumbled and made me smile to myself. _He knows me well enough, we respect one another and...I can't help but fall for him more each day._

* * *

**DPOV**

Making our way back to the bridge, Kat went first, getting on her hands and knees. Which, was in all truth a lovely view of her behind, but I focused more on her safety and I was worried that there could be walkers on the other side. Placing her bow, arrows and the rifle to the ground first. Crawling through, it was next my turn and I went to place my crossbow down first. "Daryl, don't," Kat called to me.

After sliding out, I held onto my crossbow and turned my head to look at Kat. She had her hands up, no weapons on her, other than her machete, gun and her knife. Peeking up, I slowly raised my body to stand up straight. "Get up. Hands up, both of you," a boy ordered as he cocked the rifle at Kat. "Lay down your crossbow and give me your machete," he spoke to both myself and Kat. "Do it, now!" the boy ordered.

Glaring at the kid, he looked at least a few years younger than Kat, but he didn't look any older than 18. "You got some sack on you," I growled, not liking the fact we were basically being threatened by a child. By some kid, who we didn't know and was pointing a gun at our heads. _I ain't letting anything happen to Kat._

Keeping my eyes locked on the kid, I watched Kat from the corner of my eye lower her machete to the ground. "Look, nobody has to get hurt. I just need weapons, that's it," the boy tried to convince us. "So, please, lay down your crossbow," he asked politely. Doing as he said, I raised my hands and kept my glare glued to him. "Back up," he ordered after he slowly took our weapons, the rifle still pointing towards us and his eyes focused on us.

Feeling anger, I knew he was only doing what he had to, in order to survive, but I still wanted my bow back. Not to mention, he had taken Kat's bow, the one her father had given her many years ago. It was made for her. Yet, this boy had taken it from her. "Sorry about this," the boy apologized as he used Kat's machete to cut open the tents. A walker climbed out, snarling as he began his way towards us. "You look tough. You'll be all right," the boy was certain as he'd open another tent and then another.

Pulling out my knife, Kat did the same and pulled out her gun at the same time. Killing one walker using my knife, I saw Kat use her knife on one and raise her gun at the boy. Aiming, I saw her line of sight, it was to the boy. I wasn't sure where she was aiming, but I knew that wherever she was aiming, it wasn't going to be safe for any of us. Just as she shot, I knocked her hand out of the way and stopped her from possibly hurting the kid. Her eyes darted to me and they looked angered, evil, as though she hated me for stopping her.

* * *

**KPOV**

Running after the boy, he had locked and chained the door shut. Neither myself or Daryl get the door opened. He had taken our weapons, taken my bow that my father had given me all those years ago. Designed for only me. "Three bullets," I growled as myself and Daryl found another way out. "We're in the middle of a city. He was stealing our weapons," I stated what was wrong about the whole situation. "Did you think I was gonna kill him?" I asked Daryl curiously, surprised he'd think I was capable of killing a young boy. "I was only going to scare him," I argued. "Could that have killed him? No, but he was stealing our weapons," I told him.

Daryl glanced at me, he went to open a door as I followed him closely. Truthfully, I felt naked without my bow and quiver. I wanted it back, but I wanted to keep myself, Daryl and Beth safe. I needed to make sure we'd make it out alive. "He's a damn kid," Daryl snarled.

Surprised by Daryl's reaction, I felt a little insulted that he'd point something out that was obvious. I knew he was a kid, I wasn't going to kill him, but we needed those weapons to keep ourselves safe. "Without weapons we could die," I pointed out. "Beth could die," I stated what could happen if we didn't keep ourselves safe.

Crouching slightly, Daryl had started using his knife on the door, trying to pry it open anyway he could. Hopeful he could unlock it, I knew Daryl was skilled with opening such things. "We'll find more weapons," Daryl grumbled and kept his eyes on the task. Staying focused and brushing my argument to one side.

Deciding to tell him how I felt, it was only because I was getting angry and more anxious by the minute. I had lost too many people before, I didn't want to lose anyone else that I cared about. "I don't want Beth to die," I began. "I don't want anybody at the church to die, but I can't stand around and watch it happen either," I told him how I felt.

There was an anger and sadness that was bubbling up inside me. I didn't know if it was panic or if it was all the emotions I had been bottling up over time. All of it close to overflowing. "I can't and I won't," I spoke firmly, through gritted teeth and with anger in my voice. "I don't want to lose anyone else again Daryl," I told him as I paced around. Stopping, I moved closer to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "I can't lose you. I can't and I won't. I'd rather die than lose anyone else," I confessed, somehow, I showed a part of my emotions towards him.

I was showing him the most vulnerable part of myself. My ability to love, to care for him and the fact I worried for him. Daryl caught my words, his eyes connecting and meeting mine. He had stopped his work on the door to stare at me. "Well, I ain't gonna die; you ain't either," he told me firmly. "No one is," he assured me. "We're here and we're tryin'," he repeated what we were doing, trying to save people and trying to save ourselves at the same time.

Unsure if it was heat of the moment, but I felt as though I had to clear everything up in the moment with him. To reveal almost everything, but in a subtle manner. "Look, you're not who you were and neither am I," I began to argue. Sighing, I shut my eyes and took a moment to collect myself. "All I know, is that both of us are different and we've both become stronger," I told him what I had observed.

Truthfully, I could feel my heart beat faster and my heart rising up my throat. In that moment, I realized I loved him, that he was the only one I felt this way for. The thought of being without him, made me want to cry my heart out, to break my heart and tare it to pieces. "What I've noticed, is that I'm stronger, only when I'm around people I love and I don't want to lose anyone else," I told him confidently with a lick of my lips.

Daryl kept his gaze on me, his body haunched a little, but he slowly relaxed and stood straight. His cheek was being chewed, but his eyes were glued to me and I couldn't help but reveal everything to him. All without it being too obvious. "Not because I'm afraid of losing them, but because I have before and lost myself too," I confessed what had happened to me, what could happen again if I lost someone. "I can't go through that again, not with anyone and definately not with you," I cried slightly, feeling tears brim around the corners of my eyes and a few fell.

Without another word, Daryl kept his eyes on mine and chewed the inside of his cheek. His eyes glanced down at the floor and his head began to nod. He was processing what I was saying, possibly trying to find some type of meaning towards it and I wasn't sure if he noticed that he was someone I loved. That I was hinting that I loved him. Instead, he looked up and kept nodding vigorously before he turned to the door and continued his work on it. Opening it, we wandered inside and made our way out.

* * *

**DPOV**

Unsure of what Kat meant, I knew she cared about me and about my wellbeing. Kat had always been the caring person, even for those who didn't deserve it, such as myself and even my brother. Escaping the building, we made our way quietly and luckily, didn't come into contact with many walkers. Reaching the bridge with the van, I opened up the back doors and knew it was going to be risky to go in while it was tipping. "All right, let's get this done," I ordered as I looked inside.

Glimpsing inside, Kat noticed the tilt and how it would fall if there was too much weight pushing down on it. Knowing I wouldn't put Kat's life in danger like that, I had already decided I'd go first. "It's not stable. I'm lighter," Kat told me, insinuating that she should be the one to check inside. Grunting, I made my way inside and made sure it was stable enough balance everything out. We both began searching inside, looking for any information that could lead us to where they were holding Beth.

Looking to the side, Kat noticed walkers were getting closer, beginning to surround us and instantly, I knew there was no way we'd survive if we tried to fight them all. "There's more coming," Kat warned me. "We're gonna have to fight through," she told me, already giving me instruction and made me look around.

Seeing the amount, I knew there was going to be hassle, but there had to be something we could do. We needed to find a way out, but we also needed enough time to figure out where Beth could be held. "Yeah, I see 'em," I told her and moved to get up and out the back.

Touching her shoulder gently, I moved out and saw something that made me examin it. It looked like a hospital bed, but it made me wonder why there was a hospital bed in a van such as this. "We have to go," Kat warned me as I read a strange word stuck to the side of the bed. _GMH._

Deciding to ask her, I had hope she'd know what it meant and it if had any meaning to us. If it was another lead to where Beth could be. "GMH, what's that?" I questioned Kat as I glanced at her over my shoulder. "A hospital?" I asked her, certain it could be a possible hospital, where Beth would be safe and with enough medicine to possibly bring with her.

Coming to conclusion with a hospital, it had to be where Beth was. As it was all starting to make sense. "Grady Memorial, maybe?" Kat suggested, remembering the hospital name and the fact it was the only logical place, name and city she could be in.

After establishing it, it made me wonder and collect all the information we had gathered. "Grady, the white crosses-" I figured it out. Where they took Beth, must have been Grady Memorial Hospital. A white cross, a medical bed and the initials on it. "it might be where they're holing up," I concluded, knowing that this was the clearest lead we needed, all in order to find Beth and return her to us and the others.

Kat had jumped out before me, raising her knife and gun, she struck one walker down. Shot another, then another and knifed the next. Taking my knife out, I sliced the walker with it as I pulled it closer and dumped him on the ground. Then..._bang._ It was Kat's final bullet. "Daryl!" Kat screamed my name as she watched the walker began to slowly circle her.

Grabbing hold of another walker, I made sure it didn't get too close to me or Kat. Keeping them at a distance, so I could knife them. She tried to keep as many away as possible too, but she began to panic. "Go, go, go, go!" I ordered as I lead us back into the van.

Jumping in after Kat, I had kicked a walker back and saw how they all began to surround us. Closing us into the van, I heard the snarling and the slamming of hands against the van. Pushing the van and making it slowly rock. "Anything we can use?" Kat asked me loudly, there was fear in her voice as the van began to be more unstable.

Kat was panting, clutching to the seats and I kept myself seated at the end. Hopeful that my weight would hold off any violent shakes of the van. _This isn't the best plan. _"Nothin' but what we got," I told her. Coming up with the best plan in this situation, I climbed into the drivers seat and looked to Kat, who followed my lead. "All right, buckle up," I ordered. Buckling up, we both sat with our backs straight and I could feel the fear coming off of Kat.

Glancing towards her, she was panting, tears in her eyes and her heart was making her breathing quicken. The rise and fall of her chest was indicator enough, she was scared and this was a vulnerable situation that came out of a last resort. "You hold on," I encouraged her with my own pants. I was too concentrated to realize I had tensed up, began to sweat more than usual and felt my own heart race in my chest.

Kat placed her hand over mine, clutching it tightly as her nails dug into my skin. Turning my eyes to look at her, I laced my fingers with hers and gripped the surface of the car tightly that I had subconsciously placed my hands on. With a few more slams, rocking and growling, we eventually fell face forward down. It was a mighty drop.

Groaning, I had fallen forward and landed against the airbag, that luckily still worked. The glass had cracked, but we were still alive and well. Which was all that mattered to me. "We're okay. We're okay," Kat whispered with a smile and relieved look on her face. The sound of bodies thudding against the metal, made us look at the window and soon enough, bodies splattered against the roof of the car. "God," Kat grumbled. When it was over, I climbed out slowly and felt some pains along my body. But it was mostly from the shock intensity.

Something told me, that maybe Kat wasn't doing as great as I thought she was. Kat slowly wandered out of the van, holding onto her side and grunting. "Ow," she muttered as she wandered over to me. Taking hold of the backpack, I offered myself for her to wrap an arm around me, my own arm slithered around her waist. Walkers snarled above us and on the ground, but we ignored them and made our way towards a safer spot to rest.

* * *

**KPOV **

On our way to a safe spot to rest, I kept my hand pressed against my side, where the Governor had tried to slice me open. Since the fall, my side was in pain and I felt like the blood was beginning to spill out from the cut I had patched up and sown up. "Here," Daryl offered me the flask of water as he stayed stood. I needed a break, to gather my breath and let the stinging pain settle enough for me to walk without assistance. I tried to decline him kindly, telling him I was fine. "Prove it," Daryl challenged.

Glancing up at him, his eyes were glued to me and I could see how he stared down at me. Concern coloring his expression and his eyes glued to my face. Knowing there was no way of attempting to make him convinced without some kind of proof, I took the flask and drank a long sip. "How bad is it?" Daryl asked me cautiously. His eyes flashing down to look at my side, where the Governor had dug his knife into me.

Hoping to make him stop being concered for me, I shrugged and smiled at him falsely. "I've had worse," I assured him. Remembering the time at the farm, when he had gone out and returned with a bolt hole in his side, a shot to the side of his head and walker ears around his neck. Daryl had also claimed he ate a squirrel raw, to get blood back into his body from the loss and I didn't believe him in that time. But, I admired his strength to get up the hill he fell down and returned back to us with evidence that Sophia wasn't far.

Deciding to show him, I rolled up my shirt a little and showed him the bandage I had wrapped around my waist. Where the cut was, there was blood seeping through it, but from what I could tell, it was getting dry and I hoped that it would stop bleeding enough, for us to save Beth. "Damn, that was stupid," Daryl grumbled when he saw my cut and the blood that came out of it.

The way Daryl spoke, it was as though he was blaming himself over what had happened. I wasn't sure what made the cut begin to bleed, maybe it was the heavy breathing, maybe it was the fall, or maybe it was the tightening pressure the seatbelt did to my side whilst we fell face first into the ground. "We made good time down," I told him, hoping to make sure he knew that we were still alive and not walker meals in this very moment.

Scoffing, Daryl didn't seem to want to continue that conversation, but I chose to speak of another subject. Of the task we had at hand, the search for Beth and to rescue her. "There's only three blocks between us and Grady," I informed him of the distance that the building was. Remembering times going to Grady with Ella, it may not have been good memories, but it was something that stayed with me. Reminded me that bad things happened, both in the past and still in the present.

Daryl took a seat beside me, his thigh brushed lightly against mine and made me hold back a small gasp. This was the closest he ever sat beside me, both of us quite close together and I had to stare at another direction. To control whatever was happening to myself in that moment. "We need to find a place nearby, scope it out, see what we can see," Daryl said.

Handing him the flask after another sip, I checked my wound again and knew that whatever we could gather, I may of needed to get another bandage to cover up my wound. That I may need to clean it and possibly add some new stitches. "You really think we're gonna find out what we need to know just by watching?" I asked him as I rolled my shirt down again, turning my head to look at Daryl.

Taking another sip, he finished his gulp and got to his feet. "It's where we start," he spoke confidently as he looked to me. His eyes were kind and he offered me his hand. "Come on," he encouraged me, taking his hand, I gently got to my feet without hurting my side any further and we left. _He's always so kind and gentle with me. Was he like this with Beth too?_

* * *

**DPOV**

Feeling guilty for what happened to Kat, I allowed her to take the backpack, after a minor discussion, attemtpting to make sure she wasn't adding any weight onto her side. But, she told me that while she took the backpack, I could keep her safe and make sure no walker got too close to her. Agreeing, I entered the building first and kept my knife close.

Walkers had been killed all around, except one that held onto a machete. One that looked very familiar. That was when I knew, it was Kat's machete that the boy had taken. Kat placed a hand over my chest when she noticed I was going to pick up her machete and kill the walker. Ducking down, she took her machete and sliced the walker perfectly. Staring at the machete, it was as though Kat cherished this weapon and, truthfully, it was one of her lucky weapons. At least, that's what I believed.

Wandering further in, Kat had placed her machete back to where she'd keep it on her belt and walked more confidently, now that she had regained her machete. But, it did give us a sign that the boy was near. Picking up food that had been dropped or left on the ground, I had a plastic bag filled with food that we were gathering up. "It's them," Kat mumbled as she wandered towards a window and squinted into the distance.

Stepping closer to Kat, I moved to look out the window and I saw the building that was the hospital. The hospital that kept Beth inside it. "All right," I grumbled as I shoved a packet of chips into the bag. "Let's see what we see," I encouraged as I took out one of the chips and another for myself. We began to sit there, eating the food and watching the hospital. Wondering what could be happening inside, but it was all too silent and nothing moved.

Crunching filled the air as we watched vigilantly the hospital. _I hope Beth is all right._ Conversations began to echo inside my head, reminding me of small things each person had said. But, I then remembered a question I had been keeping to myself since Kat spoke to me. "You said I ain't like how I was before?" I asked her as I turned my head to look at her. Kat then mumbled a calm and quiet 'Yeah.' "How was I?" I questioned, curious to see what she thought I was like and what I had become. _In what way have I changed?_

Kat laughed, her eyes glanced up to mine and she showed me the smile I had come to love so much. Except, it looked as though she was thinking over something and remembered a time, one she was keeping to herself. "It's like you were a kid," she told me. "Now you're a man," she spoke and met her eyes with mine. This left me further curious. _Is this a good thing? Or a bad thing? Does she want me to be a man? I'm confused..._

Remembering another part of the conversation, she had said that she'd changed too. That we both weren't like how we were before. For me, I may have changed as I came to know people, care about them and grow as a person. But Kat seemed the same to me, except she was turning colder with how the world was treating us all. "What about you?" I asked her, chosing to go with one that was based on her and not myself, feeling slightly shy about asking her anything else that involved her thoughts about me.

Her expression changed the moment I focused on her, rather than myself. "Before, I always used to come home and trust only my family. Along with Ella," Kat began to tell me her story. "Mom told me to do what was right, while my dad said to always have hope," she told me the lections she had been told to do, which she kept living to this very day. "Andrea died, I lost a part of me. But my mom...no one can replace her," Kat said as she looked directly into my eyes, shaking her head and there was a sadness in her tone as she spoke.

I couldn't help but listen carefully, listen to her story and her views about the world. "No matter what she was like or what she did," she stated her mother and what she had done, such as sleep with Shane, who was Rick's best friend. "I always thought I was strong whenever I was around my family, but when was with Andrea...that changed," Kat confessed as she hid her eyes from me. "My family wasn't just Carl, my mom and dad," Kat revealed calmly.

Swallowing a lump that was growing in her throat, Kat's blue eyes turned to look outside the window and at the hospital. "Since my mom and Andrea's death...it was all sudden. Their lights, they were bright and now...its burned out," she spoke in a sad, regretful tone. "I felt like a part of me burned out too, made me become more aware of this screwed up world," she confessed sadly.

Turning her gaze to meet mine, I saw the strength that was in her and her face was hard. Just as she always felt she had to be. "It also made me realize that family isn't just about blood or trust. It's about people who you connect with, who you'd happily die for. Its why I don't want anyone else to die," she confessed with a fire inside of her. "Beth is family, everyone else at the church are family," she listed, but she hadn't mentioned me, which made me question what she saw me as. "Everything now just...consumes you," Kat drifted and turned her gaze towards the window once more.

Understanding how she hoped, loved and would defend people. I understood her change, her hope in that this world could be saved. But, it all changed as we kept progressing and survived against those who showed the worst of this world. Feeling her sadness, I knew I had to be her strength and offer her comfort. "Hey..." I called to her, making her look directly into my eyes. "We ain't ashes," I assured her. Telling her that we weren't dead and light carried on. Within us and around us. _Things will get better, I have hope it will._

* * *

**KPOV**

The sound of something moving made both myself and Daryl get to our feet. Alert and ready for the unexpected. We had been staring at one another, our eyes glued to one another and I knew that I had bared my soul to him. And, what he had done was comfort me and keep me sane. As he always did. Movement made us get to our feet, made us wander over to where it came from and found a walker pinned to the wall. "Thats yours," I said as I noticed the bolt in its neck.

Daryl stubbornly took the lead, as I had compromised with him, so that I wasn't getting myself in too much danger in my condition. The bolt in the walker's neck was green and white, the bolt itself was exactly Daryl's ammunition for his crossbow. My machete was evidence that the boy was closer than we thought. "Yeah," Daryl growled, taking hold of his knife tightly and slamming it into the walker's head. Hands grabbing no longer moved, snarls turned to silence and Daryl took the stillness as the chance to take his bolt.

Automatic gunfire invaded our ears, alerting us that the boy was closer yet. The sound of a walker snarling made me take hold of my machete and wander over to the sound first. Daryl went to pull me back, but I became stubborn, determined to get our weapons back. Seeing the boy, he was wrestling with the walker and suddenly threw him to me.

Not getting the chance to pull out my machete, or knife, I fell back and laid out on the ground. The walker clawed on top of me, attempting to eat me or rip me to shreds. Feeling the panic, I felt a small piece of pressure against my wound and began to feel winded by the pressure. "Oh, God," I screamed as I tried to push the walker away, with all the strength I could. The boy had run off, leaving me for dead and Daryl moved quick as a flash. Digging the tip of his knife down on the walker's head.

Offering me his hand, I took it and carefully, I was raised to my feet. The pain in my side was worse, I could feel the blood seep out again and knew I needed to keep quiet about it, if I wanted Daryl to keep us moving. So that we could find Beth. "I'm good. I'm good," I assured Daryl, his eyes glued to me in worry and then darting towards where the boy had disappeared to. "You go," I ordered kindly. "God," I whispered when Daryl had left, clutching my side and praying that I could keep going. At least long enough for us to get back to the church.

* * *

**DPOV**

Shocked by almost losing Kat again, I saved her and helped her onto her feet again. She looked out of breath and I knew it could have been from the surprise attack she had from the walker. A walker that had been thrown onto her from the asshole kid. Taking her assurance and orders, I wandered down the hall the kid escaped from and saw him pushing a bookcase to one side. Attempting to push the bookcase to one side.

Feeling anger pump through my veins, I dropped my backpack and ran towards him. He was the reason I had almost lost Kat in that very moment. Deliberately, he threw the walker over her and attempted to kill her. Thinking of Kat, I couldn't help the anger and impulses I had. Running to the kid, I crashed into him and we both fell to the floor. Glancing up, I noticed the bookcase wobble and begin to fall on top of us.

Crawling out from under quickly, the boy had collided with the bookcase and it tumbled over him. Crushing him under it and I had jumped out of it safely. Kat had then jogged her way towards us, stopping and staring at the scene in front of her with wide eyes. "Plea-please," the boy pleaded as a walker clawed at the door, almost out from the room he was closed into. "I had to protect myself," the boy tried to excuse himself.

Picking up my backpack, I then grabbed the bow, quiver filled with arrows, the rifle and my crossbow off the floor. Pleased to have our weapons returned, but angered with the kid for what he had done to Kat. "Why you followin' us?" I questioned him angered.

The boy was panting under the bookcase, his head and arms reaching out for us. Handing Kat her bow, quiver and the rifle, she took them gladly and placed her bow around her torso, as she usually did. "I-I didn't, I swear!" the boy cried. "I thought you followed me," he tried to cover up his lies.

Anger was all I felt for him. Saving him from Kat, allowing him to get away and take our weapons. Then, he had nothing better to do, other than to almost kill the woman I loved and lived for. _Did I really just think that? Is she the reason I keep going? _"Bullshit," I snarled. The boy kept pleading for help, watching the walker attempt to get out and have his first meal in a long time.

There was a packet of smokes beside the bookcase, picking it up, I pulled out a cigarette and placed it between my lips. Watching the kid beg and plead for my help. "Nah, I already helped you once," I mumbled numbly. "It ain't happenin' again," I spoke stubbornly as I lit the cigarette. My entire body shook in anger and fear. Realization that I'd be lost without Kat, made me feel a little sick in my stomach. Taking a long drag from the cigarette, I huffed out smoke through my nostrils, trying to calm myself from my intense thoughts and feelings. "Have fun with Hoss over there," I joked sarcastically as I picked up my backpack once more and went to leave.

Turning my back from the kid, I went to leave the building and continue our search for Beth. Somehow, Kat didn't decide to follow me and stayed still. Her eyes sad and her body tense as she would glance between myself and the boy. "Daryl. Daryl," Kat called to me. "Stop," she pleaded as the boy repeatedly cried for help, pleading for forgiveness and wanting the help he didn't deserve.

Turning to face her, she was clutching onto the rifle for life and her eyes were filled with fear. A panic inside them that made me wonder what was wrong with her. _Is she feeling guilty? Or is she imagining him to be her brother, or something. _"You almost died 'cause of him!" I shouted at her, surprised she'd be willing to save his life, after he tried to kill her.

"But I didn't!" Kat argued firmly and took a few steps closer towards me.

Kat could sometimes be as stubborn as her father, but I wasn't sure if I could agree with her decision in that moment. If the boy had been sucessful, Kat could have been torn and killed in a second. I was determined to not allow someone to be saved that had attempted to kill the woman I loved. "Nah, let him be," I snarled after deliberating what to do and glanced between the two.

Turning my back, I went to leave and never return. But, Kat wasn't going to give up on trying to convince me to save him. "Daryl!" Kat called loudly, trying to get me to stop and help him. "He's just a damn kid, remember?!" she yelled as the boy cried and pleaded for mercy. The walker had slid out from the door and fell on top of the bookcase, his hands gripped onto the boy's shirt as the boy screamed. Hearing Kat's words and the screams, I knew she was thinking of her brother in that moment. Turning quickly, I aimed my bow and shot a bolt into the walker's head, effectively saving him before Kat could lower the rifle and pull out a weapon.

* * *

**KPOV**

Daryl then helped me move the bookcase. I had moved the walker body and helped pull the bookcase off of the boy. Daryl had done most of the lifting, but the boy was busy thanking us for what we had done. "You okay?" Daryl had asked faintly as I gathered up my things once more. "You okay?" Daryl asked again as he gently took hold of my arm, making me look at him and his cigarette wiggled as his lips would move.

Smiling, I straightened up and stared into his eyes. Watching the kid, trapped under the bookcase, I didn't like the thought of him being killed like that. Much less without mercy, especially if it had been Carl in his position. The thought of it gave me goosebumps. "I'm still here," I assured him with a nod and a smile.

The boy had wandered over to the window and stared down at whatever he was looking at. Moving to the window, it looked like a car was circling the block repeatedly, possibly from hearing the gunshots. "I gotta go. I gotta go," the boy repeated as he went to leave. "They're gonna come. They probably heard the shot. If they find me..." he mumbled on.

Curious, I watched as they kept circling us, as though they were waiting for us and I knew it must have been for the boy. If not, it could have been for us. But, unsure of who was circling, I didn't want to take the chance. "Who?" Daryl asked.

"Them, people at the hospital," the boy panted as he limped away, trying to leave us behind and get away from whoever he thought was persuing him.

The mention of a hospital made Daryl move closer and take hold of the boy. Eager to know if Beth was there and if the boy knew her. "Wait, wait, wait, just tell us-" Daryl stopped the boy by holding onto him and gripping the boy tightly. "Is there a blonde girl there?" Daryl asked him. "You see a blonde girl?" he questioned.

Staring at Daryl, it seemed the boy was both confused and surprised that we'd know Beth. That the girl we spoke of, knew him and possibly was surprised by how short this world really was. "Beth?" he asked us. "You know her?" he questioned, surprised we'd know young Beth. "She helped me get out, but she's still there," he informed us of the situation.

Turning my head again to look out the window, they continued to circle, but this time, it was closer and it was outside the door. Slow and steady, as though they were circling their prey in a strange way. "They're coming," I warned them.

Daryl looked shocked that Beth was still alive, that this boy knew her and could confirm our suspicions were right. "We gotta go now. We gotta go. We gotta go," the boy encouraged as he lead us out of the room. "The building next door has a basement. It's clear. We'll be safe," he spoke quickly as he rushed ahead of us. "Ah! Ah!" the boy screamed as he slipped and landed on his bad leg.

Something inside me clicked. As though this was a race, something I had to do. I wasn't sure what, but I felt the need to keep pushing forward and moving ahead. "Go, I got him," Daryl ordered as I kept moving. Instinctively, my legs kept forcing me further ahead and I could hear Daryl encourage the boy to get on his feet.

In that moment, I stared outside the door and everything changed. It was slow motion, my choices were appearing into my head and I had to choose. Either go out there and get caught by the people from the hospital, or return to the church without Beth. I wasn't going to allow that. Sweat built as I froze, hearing the car driving closer, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was fate, or choice.

Suddenly, my feet made me move quicker, dropping all my things and running out as best as I could. Next thing I saw, was the car drove faster and slammed into me. Tumbling my body, I felt like a million rocks as I fell to the ground and blackness suddenly surrounded me. The last sound I heard, was the tires screech, my body colliding with the car and the faint screams of Daryl. _I'm coming Beth..._

* * *

**DPOV  
**

Watching Kat dump everything to the ground, I watched her run outside as quick as a flash, slow down and collide with the car. The impact made her body crash into the car, flipping and falling to the ground. Seeing her unconscious, unmoving and possibly dead, made my heart stop. My heart sank, cracked and crumble at the sight of her. Blood seeped out of her side wound, her eyes shut and body limp.

Every instinct inside of me screamed, went to run after her and save her. To hold her in my arms, to do something to save her and stop her from dying. Except, as I went to run and save her, the boy took hold of me. "Wait, wait, wait!" the boy ordered as he pulled me to one side, in a hug and dragged me towards a spot where we hid.

Watching those who collided into Kat, they got out of the car, pulled out a small medical bed and placed her onto it. "Let go of me!" I ordered as I tried to get out of his hold. But, the boy was stronger than he looked and kept my arms locked against my sides.

Heart pounding, I wanted nothing more than to save Kat, to bring her back to the others, safe and with me. Except, not only did I not have Beth, but Kat was captured and injured too. "Wait!" the boy ordered. "They can help her. They're the only ones who can. They have medicine, machines, a doctor," he tried to convince me that these people would save her. "You go out there, you'll have to kill them, okay?" he suggested what I'd have to do if I escaped to get Kat.

Something inside me wanted to save her, to get her back and return her to her family. But, she was in worse enough shape as it was and Kat needed medical attention. Which was a skill I didn't develop, not as she did and not as I should have. "And then she can't get their help," he stated the outcomes. "Is that what you want?" he challenged. "We can get her back. We can get Beth back," the boy spoke assuringly, confident that we could bring them both back in one piece.

Placing her into the back of the car, I felt a piece of myself disappear with Kat as they drove away. All during that time, I struggled against the boy and panted. Sweat forming over my skin as I tried hard to get Kat back. When Kat was gone, the boy let me go. "What's it gonna take?" I asked him.

The boy wasted no time as he answered me. "A lot," he stated as we both stared at the spot where Kat had disappeared from. "They got guns, people," he told me of what I could already gather. But something inside me knew, that what we had, was nothing compared to what those in Grady had.

Staring at the spot, I wandered over to Kat's things and picked them up. Her bow, her quiver, the rifle and the backpack. All things I took, so that I could give it back to Rick, Carl and Michonne. All people I knew cared deeply for Kat. "So do we," I informed the boy coldly. _What they don't have, is Rick. Believe me, he's going to be pissed when he finds out that Kat had been taken. And when Rick is pissed, especially about a child, he'll not stop until he gets them back._

Leaving the city, I drove and thought over everything that had happened. Kat, Beth, the boy, who I found out was really called Noah and of the conversations I had with Kat over the time we were on the mission to rescue Beth. My thoughts travelled to the conversations I had with her, as of late and I took comfort from them. Hopeful that I would get them both back and bring them to those who loved them. Back to Rick and Maggie. Back to Carl and Glenn. Back to Michonne and Judith.

_After everything that's happened...I'm not sure what to think anymore, Daryl. I don't think we get to save people anymore, Daryl. I don't know how long I can keep trying to be strong, to keep trying to survive. I don't know what's right anymore. I gave up, because she'd distanced herself from me. I should have done more. Its why I understand what you've been through. I realized that not everyone was good anymore. _

_You don't know me. I don't want anybody at the church to die, but I can't stand around and watch it happen either. I can't lose you. I can't and I won't. I'd rather die than lose anyone else. Not because I'm afraid of losing them, but because I have before and lost myself too. I can't go through that again, not with anyone and definately not with you. Family isn't just about blood or trust. It's about people who you connect with, who you'd happily die for. Its why I don't want anyone else to die._

That was when I promised myself, that I'd get Kat back, whatever it took and would bring both Kat and Beth back. That I'd do whatever it took in order to save them, to bring them back to their families. _I will bring them back. Even if it kills me. I won't let Kat's brave act go unnoticed and Beth will return to her family. I promise..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now, the next chapter is in the works and I would like 5 reviews for this insane chapter. Please. It's had it's twists and changes, but it's the reason why I wanted Kat to get hit. Kat did it as a sacrifice, something inside her knew that Daryl would return for her. But, something else inside her makes her want to be with Beth, which you'll find out in the next few chapters. Anyway, you know the drill!**

* * *

**Questions I want answered in the reviews: **

**1) What did you think of the chapter?**

**2) Did you like the change between Kat and Carol? **

**3) Do you think it developed Kat's character?**

**4) Top 5 moments and why.**

**5) What would you like to happen in the next few chapters?**

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

* * *

**sweetkitty: Thank you! 1) I agree. 2) Neither would I, but we'll see! 3) You really don't. 4) I can see your view on that and agree with you. 5) Thank you. **

* * *

**Caity6991: Thank you lovely! 1) Neither do I. Richonne for the win! 2) That seems like the logic death. Bite mark? Any particular way? 3) Well, I see him maturing, strangely. 4) Very good point! If it were me, I would possibly change the script and do that. Like that woman who entered Jessie's home and tried to kill her. It could easily happen to Judith while Carl was outside. Much love to you too lovely! xoxox**

* * *

**sPaRkzZz: Thank you very much for reading! 1) That was exactly what I was thinking. They are too compatible and they really do care for one another. Perfect match. 2) We'll see... 3) You've seen right through my own eyes! He has matured and he's cherishing every moment with his family. He has faith they'll survive and that things will get better. But, he isn't wasting time and he's loving the family he has. 4) It really isn't. 5) Thank you. **

* * *

**Until the next 5 reviews and the upcoming chapter, **

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	51. Chapter 51: Atlanta

Chapter 51: Atlanta

* * *

**RPOV**

_~A few days ago~_

_There was the faint sound of thumping going on outside, as though something was hitting something with fast impact. Wandering out of the church, I found Kat was stood in position and shooting her arrows into a target practice board. "Where did you get that target?" I asked her, curious to know when she'd had the time to find a board and where._

_She had raised her bow with her arrow ready, spinning to look and aim it at me, but when she heard my voice and saw me, she didn't shoot and lowered her aim on me. She smiled after making her body untense and her breath slowly escaped her calmly. "Glenn found it at that ammunition store," she informed me. "Is something wrong?" she asked me curiously._

_I had been pondering over everything, about what she was telling me and what Bob had said back in the food bank. "About earlier, you said that what happened shouldn't change who I am," I reminded her of the conversation we had shared. "Thing is...I don't know what I am," I sighed and looked away as I took a seat on a cut down tree beside the church._

_Kat took a step closer and smiled down at me, her blue eyes were bright and kind. "You're a good father," she began. "A pretty good friend too," she teased and sat beside me, bumping her shoulder with mine. "But dad, you're a man who lost his wife and friends along the way, but don't let this world make you lose your soul. It's too good of a soul to lose, trust me," she smiled kindly._

_"I thought you'd add cop to that list," I chuckled and looked around before meeting my gaze with hers._

_Each day, she made me more proud and feel more human. How she matured, took responsibility and became a mother figure to her brother and sister. Every moment, I became more impressed with her, which made me love what I had created many years ago. Never had I thought Kat would become this wonderful of a woman. "I would, but sadly, I don't think that the good cops continued to survive," Kat shrugged and made me arch an eyebrow at her curiously. "I mean...look at Shane. He was a good cop, but he lost his mind for love," she pointed out the facts. "Sound familiar?" she questioned with a rise of her eyebrows._

_In that moment, I knew she was refering to me and my phase. How I had lost my mind when I had lost her mother and gained a baby in Lori's place. Hearing her words, I laughed out my nose and looked away from her gaze. "You know, I think your mother would be proud of the woman you've become," I said with a smile. "I'm just proud," I revealed as I turned my head again to look into her eyes. "I'll let you continue with your training," I sighed and got up onto my feet, leaving Kat to train and gave her the space she needed away from us. _Has she always been this focused?

* * *

**Present day...DPOV**

After returning to the church, I had told Rick and the others everything that happened. Carl had stayed very quiet, but there was a small ounce of worry in his eyes. Rick was angered, he shouted at me for leaving his daughter behind, but apologized and realized that I wasn't the one that pushed her in front of the car. Michonne was sad, worried for her best friend, but I knew she had faith we'd get Kat back. We were trying to secure the church and make sure no walkers could pass through. Much like we had back at the prison.

There was the loud sound of banging and grunting coming from behind me, but turning to look at who it was, it was Sasha. I had found out about those from Terminus, of how they had been killed by Rick and the others. Learnt that Glenn and Maggie had left with Eugene, Tara, Rosita and Abraham. Sasha had lost Bob to a bite, but he'd also lost a leg in the kidnapping he'd gone through with the people from Terminus. "It was-it was good you weren't here for it," Tyreese grumbled.

Handing me the metal pipes from the organ the church held, I cradled it close and watched as Sasha placed all her anger and emotion towards the church benches, hacking at the wood with an axe. Swinging and slicing huge chunks, with anger and sadness. I could tell this was the only way she could cope with all the shit she had gone through in that moment. "She hanging in there?" I asked, worried for the mental health of Sasha's, knowing it must have been difficult for her in that very moment.

"No," Tyreese answered me bluntly, not trying to sugar coat anything and giving me the only answer he could honestly give me.

Wandering away from Tyreese and past Sasha, I took the metal spikes towards the front and began to make a border, protecting everyone who'd be inside while we were gone. The sound of hammering reminded me that Noah, Carl, Rick, Carol and Michonne were fixing boards to secure the windows of being broken or entered through the door. "Are you gonna take the cross, too?" Gabriel asked me sarcastically.

Placing the metal to the ground, I picked one up and grunted as I dug it into the ground. Making sure it was secure, I kept pushing until it wasn't going to move an inch. "If we need it," I answered and continued to place up a barrier of deadly spikes. _This should keep Judith and Carl safe. It's what Kat would want me to do._

* * *

**RPOV**

We were boarding up the windows, so that walkers and people couldn't get in easily. Fortifying the place, so it could keep those who stayed behind safe. Carl had told me he wanted to go find Kat, to rescue her, but I wasn't going to allow him to go out there and leave Judith behind. "He wants to go to Atlanta, but I can't have that," I said to Michonne as she caught me staring at my son as I pondered in my thoughts.

Carl was helping Noah fix the boards, while Carol was doing her thing, either inside or outside. I knew she would jump around to different places, so that she wasn't alone. "Then you stay," Michonne told me. "I'll go," she suggested calmly.

Truth was, I didn't doubt that Michonne was capable of bringing my daughter and Beth back safely, I simply didn't want to let Kat down. I needed her back, not just for myself, but for Carl and Judith. "I can't, that's my daughter trapped in Atlanta," I shook my head. "I need to get her and Beth back," I stated what my duty was, which was to be the leader and bring back the ones we loved back safely.

"We all need them back," Michonne argued, giving me that small and kind smile she'd offer whenever I made a point she could argue against or with. In this moment, she agreed but argued at the same time.

Smiling to myself, I looked down and shook my head, wiping dirt from my hands. "I need Kat more than you think," I nodded as I spoke.

In all honesty, I loved my daughter with everything a father could, but I knew she was my rock. At least, a piece of it. _I've lost her once, I don't want to lose her again. _"I'll take care of Carl and Judith, that way you can save Kat and bring both Beth and your daughter back to us," Michonne encouraged and assured me that she'd keep my other children safe while I was away. Trusting her, I knew she'd keep them safe while I was away. Smiling, I nodded and kept my eyes glued to hers kindly. Moments like these made me realize why Kat loved Michonne as much as she did.

* * *

**CPOV**

Everything was secure, all that we had to do now, was say our goodbyes and seal off the front door using wooden boards. Dad and the others had bags filled with weapons, supplies and other things they'd possibly need. Such as medicine, food and water. Cuddling Judith to him, dad kissed Judith's head and cradled her close. Handing my younger sister to Michonne, dad then pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. "We'll be back soon," he assured me he'd be back safe and with everyone else we cared for.

Not needing to be told this, I simply kept nodding and stayed positive. My sister was strong and so was my father. The others all knew what they were doing and I was in safe hands with Michonne. "I know," I agreed, stepping away, dad took a bag of things and left with the others. Shutting the door, Michonne laid a crying Judith into her basket and we began to place the wooden boards against the door. Securing us safely inside.

* * *

**RPOV**

Finding a place in Atlanta, we had parked outside of Atlanta and hid the truck. Noah had created a map, where we could figure out how to get those we cared about out safely, quietly and quickly. "At sundown we fire a shot into the air. Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out," I began to instruct everyone with a plan I had come up with after much deliberation.

"How?" Tyreese asked.

The ones who came with me, were Daryl, Sasha, Tyreese, Noah and Carol. "He slits his throat," I answered bluntly, not needing to soften the blow of what was going to happen, as this world was dirty and bloody. The good people didn't seem to survive, unless they had all done bad things. "This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand," I informed Tyreese as to why we had to be violent and calculated.

Carol was stood beside me and Daryl, staring down at the map as her frantic eyes searched the map and I knew that something had happened between Tyreese and Carol. Heard their argument over one of the guys from terminus, who Tyreese had promised Carol he had killed. "They won't be expecting us," Carol agreed with a nod of her head.

Looking up at her, I nodded and went back into doing what was needed, which was inform everyone of the plan. "From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast," I stated what we had to do and what to use. "Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Daryl and Carol, you two take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got Dawn," I gave everyone their targets. "If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then it'll be six on three. Seven on three once we get a weapon to Beth," I said the possible outcomes.

"13 on three. The wards will help," Noah spoke up, telling us that the wards would work together with us in stopping those from the hosptial. This gave me and the others some slight confidence that this plan could work.

Somehow, Tyreese disagreed with us. "That's best case. What's worst case?" he asked us. "All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around," he listed all the things that would chain up and cause a huge problem for all of us.

This too, was a possibility we had to be careful not to trigger. Sasha and Daryl were silent, Daryl looked like he was trying to figure out how it all worked, memorizing it and trying to keep everything under control. Yet, he knew I was the only one who could control when shit would hit the fan. "If that's what it takes," Sasha didn't argue with my plan.

Feeling a strange sensation in my gut, I knew that something was wrong and I knew that possibilities of failure would only occur if one of us made a mistake. But, I knew people were ready for whatever outcome. "It's not. If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home," Tyreese compromised.

Hearing him out, I straightened up and thought his plan over. It was a peaceful way of settling it, but I didn't want to risk any chances. Not with my daughter and not with Beth. "Yeah, I get it. And it might work," I agreed with Tyreese's plan. "This will work," I spoke confidently and pointed down at the map.

* * *

**DPOV**

Thinking over the two plans, I knew that Rick's was the more dangerous and quick plan. But, I knew that Tyreese's plan was reasonable and smart. It was the cautious way of going about it, and I knew that Kat would want something more peaceful. "Nah, that'll work, too," I disagreed and sided with Tyreese.

Carol looked at me a little surprised, as did Rick, but I knew that I had to prove that good still happened. If not for Kat, then for us. I needed to prove that not everyone was evil, that this life isn't just about killing others in order to survive. "You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" Carol asked as he ice blue eyes darted to stare at Noah questioningly.

"Trying and doing are two different things," Noah argued, telling us that Dawn was the only one keeping things together, compared to the others who could be working for her. Under her protection and capturing two of our loved ones.

Rick kept blinking, as though trying to process what I was saying and surprised that I'd gone against his plan. But, I knew that Tyreese was a safer and less bloody approach to saving the girls. "You take two of her cops away, what choices does she have?" I challenged. "Everybody goes home. Like he says," I agreed with Tyreese and pointed to him. _This has to work, for both Kat and Beth._

* * *

**CPOV**

Laying out every type of weapon, except for Kat's bow, I knew that I could help Gabriel learn how to fight. Much like how my dad, Shane and Kat all taught me how to survive in this world. I knew that Gabriel was weak and didn't know how to fight, so I thought I'd offer my knowledge to him. "Pick one," I gestured to the weapons laid out in front of him. "You need to learn how to defend yourself. We can teach you," I encouraged him that this was the right thing for him to do.

Gabriel had been cleaning the blood stains on the wooden floor boards vigorously, but the stains never faded. It stayed permenant on the surface. "Defend myself?" Gabriel questioned my choice of words with a sarcastic laugh. "They said they'd go," he argued.

Michonne was changing Judith, but when she heard this, her eyes raised and looked at the pair of us surprised by Gabriel's mocking. "They were liars and murderers," I argued back, knowing that my temper was starting to build from Gabriel's arrogance and closed mind. _Can't he see they were bad people?_

"Just like us," Gabriel spat, as though he knew anything of this world and what we all had to do in order to keep him safe. To keep all of us safe and alive.

Trying to make him see we weren't the bad guys, I knew he'd just keep trying to fight back, but I had to try and convince him we were doing what was right. "We protected ourselves. They wanted us dead. You're lucky your church has lasted this long," I spoke to him seriously. "You can't stay in one place anymore. Not for too long. And once you're out there, you're gonna find trouble you can't hide from," I stated the facts. "You need to know how to fight," I encouraged him.

Hesitantly, Gabriel took my advice and reached out to take the machete into his hands. Taking it carefully, I noticed how he was only holding it, but not in the way in which he could use it. "Good choice," I complimented him. "But you're not holding it right. You've got to be able to drive it down 'cause sometimes their skulls aren't as soft and you need to be able-" I went to advise him, but he raised his hand and bowed his head.

Stuttering, I knew something wasn't right with the priest. "I'm sorry," Gabriel apologized with a wave of his hand and swallowed thickly. "No," Gabriel disagreed as he got to his feet and cluctched his stomach. "I need to lie down," he said, as though he was about to be sick and faint from the thought of killing anyone. Not denying him the choice to leave, I looked to Michonne and she offered me a sad smile.

* * *

**RPOV**

Proceding with the new plan, Noah had shot randomly at a spot, which was the obvious call for the cops who were searching for him. Catching him, we ran after the car and stayed quiet, to give them the element of surprise. "Where are those rotters you were shooting at?" I heard one of the cops ask before we rounded the corner and we all had our guns raised. Ready to shoot if they went against my orders.

Daryl was the one to whistle for me, but when they turned to look at us, their guns were all aimed at us. But, there were too many of us for the cops to shoot. "Hands," I ordered a simple command that I knew they'd understand, especially if they were cops before the world had gone to shit.

There was a woman and a man together. Both of them had their guns up, they were pacing and Noah had his hands tied behind his back, they had used zip ties. "What do you want?" the woman asked. "Whatever this is, we can help," the other encouraged us to lower our weapons like a bunch of idiots.

Not listening to a word they'd said, I ignored them and chose to continue with our plan. I wasn't risking any chances, especially not one this big. One that risked my daughter's life. "You do what we say, we don't hurt you," I threatened calmly, the man agreed to our terms and raised his gun in surrender. "Good. Now turn around. Put your guns on the floor and kneel," they did as I said and that was when Daryl and Carol zip tied the pair, while myself and Sasha kept our guns raised at them. "We need to talk. There's water if you need some and food," I encouraged in a kind and friendly gesture.

The man looked over his shoulder at me. "Mind if I ask you something?" he asked me a stupid question, but I stayed quiet, giving him the chance to ask me anything he'd desired. "The way you talk...the way you carry yourself...were you a cop?" he questioned me, I didn't say anything as I didn't care about that in my past. _We're here now and now, there are no jobs. Our only jobs are to survive and keep surviving._ "Believe it or not, I was, too," the man laughed nervously.

Noah then picked up his gun after Tyreese untied him and shufled over to me. "That's Lamson," Noah told me the name of the man. "He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones," he informed me happily, as though this was reason enough to trust him. The sound of tires squealing made us all become alert as we shot at the car and watched as the cops jumped in and drove away. Luckily, Sasha shot at the tire and burst it.

Running after the car, we followed the sound of screetching tires and saw that the car had been abandoned. Where we were, was like a graveyard, burned walkers with pink skin clawed, like cooked meat on the ground. Hopeless and helpless. We wandered through the disaster point and I began to wonder where they had disappeared to. "Two, on me," I ordered once I spotted the two we had captured and chased after them.

* * *

**DPOV **

Hearing something move, I stayed behind and checked inside the car. There was no one. From my frantic pacing, I noticed that they had run over a walker and the arm got stuck around a tire. Wandering to the burned down RV, I checked inside and it had no one. Just as I was about to the shut the RV door, one of the cops tackled me to the ground with a grunt. He went to hit me, but thankfully I had enough time to kick him and get back onto my feet. I went to punch him, but he blocked me and caught me in a bear hug. Tackling me to the ground, he got ontop of me and began strangling me.

Reaching for anything, I first had tried to push the guy off me and noticed how this wasn't working. The guy tilted me to face a burned walker that was trying to gnaw at my face. Pushing the guy as far away as possible. Looking into the walker's eyes, I saw how hungry it was, how it craved for me as his meal. Seeing this expression, I knew I had to fight harder.

Panting, I kept a level head. _Stay alive. Keep fighting. For Kat, for Beth. They need you. _Reaching for anything, I kept pushing the guy and felt a walker head. Feeling his teeth, I moved my hand away and was being pushed closer to the walker head again. Reaching for the eyes this time, I dug my fingers into it and ripped the skull from the walker's body. Swinging the skull, it knocked against the guy's head and kept hitting him until he was off me.

The sound of a silenced gunshot, landed behind me and hit the walker that had tried to eat my face. The sound of the bullet made both of us freeze and I looked to the person, it was Rick. Carol had ran closely behind, her gun was aimed but she lowered it when she saw Rick was already pointing his gun at the prick of a cop who had faught me. "Okay. You win, asshole," the guy surrendered to Rick.

Rick took a step closer, making me wonder what he was doing. His eyes were crazy, much like the time when Lori had died and like when he believed the women he loved died. The time we all thought Kat and Andrea were dead. "Rick," Carol called softly to him, hopeful that he would pull himself out of this trance.

Instead, his eyes were glued to the guy and gun was aimed at his head. Finger on the trigger, I knew Rick was capable of murder now. It didn't matter why, if they were a threat, he'd kill them without a second thought. "Rick!" I shouted. "Rick, three is better than two," I encouraged as we got to our feet. Listening to me, his eyes glanced at me and he gave me a nod. Lowering his gun, it gave me the chance to ziptie the guy and lead him towards the others.

* * *

**CPOV**

Silently, I sat with Judith, she slept in the basket, calm and quiet. My thoughts ran in my head, circling as I thought of Kat and ran my fingers along her bow and arrows. _I hope she's okay. She needs to be okay. She has to be. This is hers, she needs to use it. _"She always did treasure that stupid bow like it was her soul mate," Michonne commented, pulling me out of my numb thoughts and solitude.

Chuckling, I knew she had only tried to make me smile and laugh about stupid things. Such as the bow Kat had left behind, her treasure and best friend when in combat. "Says the one who has a boomerang relationship with a sword," I teased and knew I caught her in her dumb remark.

Hissing, her expression contourted into an expression of mock pain. "Ouch," she mumbled. "Okay, maybe I was being a little of a hypocrite," she agreed with a wide smile. Smiling in return for a moment, I then looked down at Kat's weapon. "She'll be fine, you know," Michonne assured me calmly after a few moments of silence. "I haven't met anyone as strong and capable of surviving as her," she informed me.

"I know all that," I nodded up at her.

Michonne shook her head and crouched down to look me directly in the eyes. "You don't," she argued. "While me, Andrea and your sister were searching for you guys...there wasn't a single day she didn't get better," Michonne told me, our eyes connected as she said every word with confidence and faith in Kat.

I had faith my sister was a true-born survivor, but all I could do in that moment was wait for her return. "Smarter, stronger and kept fighting harder each time. All so that she could get back to you and your father," she gave me this small story, but I knew that Kat had courage and strength to fight against anything this world threw at her. "She'll get through it, I know she will," Michonne was positive about what she believed. I knew Michonne was right and I knew that dad would return with Kat. I had hope that everything would turn out fine.

* * *

**DPOV**

Wandering back to the place we had made our plan, Rick and Noah were setting plans for what they were going to do. Of how to get through front doors and other exits, which were blocked and who was guarding what point. "Your friend, what's his name?" the female asked us. "I need to talk to him. Your plan is going to get me and my friends killed," she pleaded.

"We're gonna make it work," Sasha assured her as she kept walking and never looked back.

I didn't look back either, but it wasn't because I didn't care, I just didn't see reason to. "It would work if you had different cops to trade," she began to tell us. "Dawn's running Grady into the ground. A bunch of us want her out and she knows it. Pretty sure she knows we want Lamson to replace her, too," she informed us of their movement, making us turn and face the pair of them as she spoke.

The guy side glanced the woman, it was the same asshole who was fighting with me back by the abandoned car. "Dawn doesn't know that," the man said as he shook his head.

Glancing to one another, she gave him a look and then looked back at our group. "She might. And she's smart. So there's a good chance you can't make this deal work and that'll leave us all dead," she gave us one way that this could turn out. "But if you let us go, we'll take care of Dawn ourselves and then we'll let your friends go and this is over," she tried to compromise.

The other had stayed quiet, his head bowed and he looked to be deep in thought. "No, we're not gonna do that," Lamson disagreed and argued with his friend.

Her eyes widened as she glanced over at Lamson. "Do you want to die?" she questioned him, surprised he'd disagree and not want to do it the way they had suggested.

Lamson looked lost, like he was fighting a losing battle. "No," he answered her. "I just need you to shut up right now," he ordered of her kindly. "You can make this work. But you've got to be able to talk to her," he tried to advise us as he pondered for a moment and met our gazes.

"Noah told us all about her," Carol argued confidently, like this was all smoke to make us try and listen to them. So that they could run off and ruin our plan to get the girls back peacefully.

Somehow, Lamson didn't seem convinced that this was enough for us to try and get the girls back. "I've known her for eight years, ma'am," Lamson spoke respectively. "I know this woman. And my only interest is peaceful resolution, not dying, and sleeping in my bed tonight. So, please, let me help you. Please," Lamson reasoned and pleaded at the same time.

I felt like he was being honest, like he really was the reasonable one and someone the others could admire respectively. Thinking it over, I knew that we needed to at least listen to what they had to say. So, I glanced at the others and Carol gave me a look of wary, but supporting me in my decision. Turning to Rick, I knew he'd listen to me and try to figure out the best plan to get the girls back. "Hey, Rick. You're gonna want to hear this," I called to Rick, making him get to his feet and wander over to us.

* * *

**MPOV**

After talking to Carl, we spoke of Kat and shared some small stories together. He told me of how she was when she told him of his mom and her reaction to Kat using weapons, but we then started talking about Gabriel. Heading to his office, I knocked on the door and waited for Gabriel to open it. "Yes?" he answered with a question.

Smiling awkwardly, I didn't know how to address the issue without being blunt about it. "You, uh...you said you weren't feeling good," I fumbled for words with a serious expression, concerned for what was going on with him. "You doing okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was just resting," he mumbled with a nod.

Judith began crying, which made him pull his attention away from my eyes and towards the sound. _He's lying._ "I know all this is new to you. All of it," I tried to sympathize and show compassion. "I just wanted to tell you, for you to know...the things that we do...they're worth it," I tried to explain how doing bad things could make good things come out from it, but I didn't know how to phrase it in front of a biblical priest.

Somehow, this didn't make Gabriel any more at ease than he originally was. In stead, I thought he felt more anxious and stressed about it all. "I already took the machete," he stated. "What more do you want from me?" he questioned me, as though we were desiring this from him.

We were only looking out for him, because that was what good people did. Yet, he somehow couldn't see it. "I don't want anything from you," I argued with a shake of my head. "I'm just trying to help," I informed him with a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you," he whispered before he shut the door on me.

* * *

**KPOV **

Surrounded by darkness, it felt like I was closed inside a box. No matter where I tried to run, whenever I'd open a door, there was never light and there was nothing to touch. Only darkness could be found, at times, I could hear what sounded like muffled voices. But, nothing made sense and I wasn't sure where I was. All I knew, was that I was engulfed in endless darkness, with no way out.

The sound of a distant door closing made me run towards it. Towards whatever sound I heard, but there was nothing, it was like I could run forever and nothing would happen. But, I didn't lose hope and kept running, trying to find a way out and return to wherever I was meant to be. "Kat," a faint voice called to me. "It's Beth," the voice said, the voice was quiet and soft. Sweet. Like an angel sent to save me.

Hearing the name, it made me force myself to remember what had happened. Who this Beth girl was. _Beth. Myself and Daryl went to save her in Atlanta. In Grady Hospital. Or...am I dead? _The sudden touch of my hand, felt strange, like I was inside my body, but not present. Like a ghost was touching me. "I just wanted you to know that I was here," she told me, which made me force myself to run harder and faster out of the darkness, but with no prevail. _I will find a way out. If it's the last thing I do..._

* * *

**RPOV**

I was crouched down with Lamson, discussing what Dawn was like and heard how she could be reasoned with, but under the right motivation and benefit. "She'll tell you she won't make a deal. She'll tell you she won't compromise," he informed me. "But she will. She always does," he argued with a small nod of his head. "Just-just know who you're talking to," he warned me.

Everything about this man was formal and serious. Like old cops were. But, there was something in his eyes that I had seen one too many times before. Regret. He regretted something and was trying hard not to look me in the eyes. "Probably heading out in the next 10 minutes or so. Anything you need before we leave?" I asked him and informed him at the same time.

"Actually, water would be great," he suggested.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Sasha was fixing the water cups and gave me a nod in agreement. We must of had enough for Sasha to allow this respectable stranger have a glass of water. _Or maybe we're just too kind. _"Will do," I assured him he'd have his water. "Thanks, Sergeant Lamson," I thanked him formally.

Straightening up, I got to my feet and he turned his head to correct me. "My name's Bob," he informed me, which made me freeze at the sound and look down at him. I had noticed how Sasha had frozen too, the pain in her heart was still to fresh for this name to pop up the way it had. _Shit._

Brushing it off, I looked around and pointed towards him. "You're still a cop," I informed him, positive that he was still the type of guy I had once been. Yet, he hadn't changed as I had. I had seen every part of evil in this world and I still felt like I hadn't seen enough to fully lose my mind.

Bob shook his head and was serious about what he next said. "No," he disagreed with me. "No, the real ones are all gone," he argued sadly, which reminded me of the conversation I had with Kat a few days ago. _I need to bring her back. She deserves to see that there are good cops and that the world can return to the way it used to be. She needs that hope._

* * *

**DPOV**

Finding Sasha knocked out cold, I called for Tyreese and he came running to his sister. Clutching her, we looked around and noticed that one of the prisoners had left. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but I knew that Sasha was unconscious and one of our captives had ran away. "Rick!" I called to our leader as I ran towards him. "Sasha got knocked out by that Lamson guy and he's gone," I informed him of what I could remember of the guy's name.

Carol was panting as she too helped search the building for the asshole who escaped. Yet, none of us found him and he was nowhere to be found. "We can't find him anywhere," she informed us as we all looked to one another. There was something that simply wasn't adding up, as he was someone Noah claimed was a good person.

Instinctively, I saw how Rick's expression darkened at the mention of this type of betrayal and rebellion. How he straightened up, away from the map and away from Noah. Rushing past me, his walk told me he was more than angered. "Rick!" I called after him, both myself and Carol followed after him and called him. But, he didn't stop to move towards the exit. "Where're you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to go find Lamson," Rick said as he kept walking and didn't turn to look at either myself or Carol. Instead, he was tense and ready for anything. "Three's better than two, right?" Rick repeated what I had said earlier and kept wandering towards the door quickly.

Without hesitation, Carol followed him quickly and stayed close to him. "I'm coming with," she called to him, already placing herself as the woman to assist Rick in his man-hunt. Feeling responsible, I knew I had to try and save Kat some way.

I had to do whatever it took to keep everyone safe, while owing it to Rick to bring his daughter back safely. I felt the need to follow and join the pair of them. So, I ran after them and stayed a little behind. "Me too," I decided to join.

Rick quickly looked over his shoulder and barked commands. "No, stay with Sasha and make sure that the other two don't get away," he told me, making me be forced to stay back and not follow after him, but allowed Carol to join. Nodding, I chewed the inside of my cheek and paced around a little before returning to Sasha and the others.

* * *

**RPOV**

Feeling rage building inside of me, I had to find a way to get my daughter back. To get Beth back safely to Maggie, not only for those I cared about, but for Hershel. I owed it to him to keep his daughters safe and if re-kidnapping a guy was what I had to do, it was what I was going to do. I wasn't going to allow anyone else I loved get killed, especially not my daughter. She was one of the only people that kept me sane and safe. She had looked after me, even if I didn't deserve it and kept me safe.

She had helped with her sister and brother. She was someone we all cared for. Truthfully, I hated that Daryl had left her behind and caused damage to her in different ways. But, I knew it wasn't his fault. She was the one who ran into the car and apparently sat in the tipping truck. I only hoped she'd be recovered enough to return back to the church, to take her to her brother and sister who waited for her. Along with her best friend, Michonne. Daryl loved her, that much was proven in his determination to get her back as safely as possible.

Yet, hearing that the one guy that was told to be good had decieved us and ran off. I felt fire burn through my veins, telling me to go find this asshole and bring him back. That I wouldn't ruin what I had to in order to protect my daughter, to bring her and Beth back to us. Lamson, wasn't going to stop me from bringing back those we loved. _I'll bring them back, whatever it takes._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now, I would like 5 reviews for this chapter. Or I won't post up the next chapter as quickly as you'd like. I need the 5 reviews to keep me motiviated and informed on what you guys are thinking. So, this benefits you more than it does myself. Please, may I have the 5 reviews so I can post quickly. I mean, I already have the next chapter planned. So, you're only prolonging the excitement towards that kiss you all crave. Anyway, 5 reviews and you all know the drill.**

**PS. I mean it, I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews for this one! **

* * *

**Questions I want answered in the 5 REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**1) What did you think?**

**2) Do you think Kat will come out of it?**

**3) Do you think Daryl will be fine with Kat when this is all over?**

**4) What do you think of season 6 so far?**

**5) Favourite moment so far in this story?**

* * *

**Replies:**

* * *

**Caity6991: That's fine lovely! 1) Thank you! I try. I'm going to tell you now, they're going to be brushing and bruising after this. But, I can't wait for their kiss! 2) I thought so too, I mean, Kat is in a dark place right now as her hope is slowly dying down like a burning flame. 3) Aww! Thanks! I'm glad I'm doing good. I was hoping you'd see her confusion and dark moment. 4) I'm glad you liked those moments, I don't know why I keep asking that, but I'm curious. 5) I see...well this is kind of their reactions. Carol is determined, as is Daryl. Rick is in need of having his daughter back. Michonne misses her but has hope Kat is fine, while Carl simply is worried and missing her. Extra: Hmm. I guess those would work. I'm not sure how, but I hope Daryl doesn't die at the end of this season, because all my plans will possibly go to hell. Much love to you too my darling! **

* * *

**galwidanatitud: You have no idea. Not only Daryl, but Ricks and Carol's! **

* * *

**Lumina: Thank you! I always did like reading the build up and tension, more than I do the actual relationship personally. But, it's also how Norman sees Daryl falling in love, all weird and uncomfortable. Kind of ships in the night, passing one another by without the other really realizing it until they crash into the sea. **

* * *

**Guest: I'm honored lovely. Honestly. Daryl isn't like that, but I know he's pissed off with himself, which you'll find out why in a few chapters. They won't say that so quickly, but they are eventually going to kiss in this season. So, expect that lovely! Season 6 for me right now is like a sketch. I have ideas, but I have no idea how to go about them because I don't know what is going to happen. For example, if they were to have sex and Kat became pregnant, it can't all happen in season 6, from the way it's currently going. But, I can say that Kat and Daryl are slowly going to become more of a couple (Let's just hope that Daryl doesn't die in this season!)**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews,**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	52. Chapter 52: Salvation

Chapter 52: Salvation

* * *

**DPOV**

_~3 months ago~_

_We had gathered up plenty of food for the group, meat that we had caught with snares and using our bolts and arrows. Wandering back to the prison, Kat seemed in a good mood, like she was happy with our outcome and I couldn't blame her_. We were lucky today. _"Tell me, what were you like before all of this?" I asked, remembering all the times I had told her everything about myself._

_Kat was the only person who knew the good, the bad and the ugly parts of my life. Carol seemed to know all about it, without even needing to ask and I respected her that way. Kat, was silent and would listen to me when I'd speak of my past, but she never gave me the usual look others would. Of disgust and pitty. "What do you mean?" she asked me, her head turning to me and blue eyes light. "What exactly do you want to know?"_

_Her eyebrow was quirked high on her forehead, her smile sweet and her eyes curious as she looked to me. "Anything, I don't care if it's the funniest story you tell me, I'm just curious," I shrugged, knowing that it was stupid to ask her in a moment like this, where it was just us and where I randomly started the conversation. "I've told you everything about my life, maybe more than I should have," I suggested, unsure myself of how much she really needed to know about me. _

_Smirking, Kat seemed to remember something and gained some of that hidden sass I would see from time to time. "Difference is, I'm sober now and the last time you told me anything, I was not drunk, but I was way past tipsy," she teased the facts. Not saying anything, I wasn't going to push her, but I knew that sometimes silence was a better answer than saying anything without patience. "Well, I grew up in a small family, it was just me, my dad and mom for a while. Then, baby Carl was born and I had a kind, funny uncle called Shane," she began. _

_"Growing up, I didn't have many friends, only a girl called Ella and I hadn't spoken to her for years," she shrugged as she looked away with a sad expression. "She distanced herself from me, but she was the only friend I ever had," she told me summarized versions of these stories. "There isn't much else," she fumbled for more to tell me about her life. _

_Of a life she had before the world went to shit. "I had a boyfriend, he was an asshole, but I figured it out when he tried to ditch my brother to try and get into my panties," she revealed to me the asshole she had dated, which left me wondering if she ever did have sex before. "I broke up with him and one day I caught him threatening Carl. He had Carl pinned against a wall, his neck being squeezed by the guy's hand and his pals all laughed as they watched," she spoke sadly, slowly, but her eyes were distant, as though she was back to where it had all happened. _

_Waiting, I listened to the story and imagined it. Imagined big guys stood around Carl, threatening him and it made my blood boil. _No asshole should ever hurt a kid. It's wrong. _"So, I hurt each one of them and eventually, Shane found us and stopped the fight from going any further," she summarized once again. "In the end, most relationships I've had are all shit," she concluded her small story telling time._

_"Seems we got that in common," I grumbled, keeping close to her side as she smiled and flashed her pretty blue eyes at me. Wandering back to the prison, was peaceful and I couldn't of had better company, than what I had with Katherine._

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

Running as fast as possible, Carol followed closely behind me and we ran down streets quietly. As to not draw attention of the walkers, there was one in our way, which I sliced his stomach with my machete and Carol stabbed its head with her knife. Jumping into a cop car of the people from Grady, I started the car and Carol got into the passenger seat beside me. "Stop. Stop right now. Stop," I ordered as nicely as I could as I began to drive and followed after Lamson, speaking to him through the cop microphone. "I won't ask again," I warned him.

Telling Carol to hold on, I then clenched my jaw and allowed the engine to rev, speeding closer and closer to Lamson, until it hit him and sent him flying to the floor. Carol was gripping on tightly, her eyes glued to Lamson and her back firmly pressed against the car seat. Panting, we saw how Lamson was laid out on the floor, I instantly knew there was no way he was going to be able to move. "Help me," we heard him cursing us, mostly myself, for what happened to him just now. "You crazy...you crazy son of a bitch," he insulted me. "I think you...I think you broke my back," he informed me.

Wandering over to him, Carol kept her distance and stayed quiet as she would glance between myself and Lamson. As though she was trying to guess what was going to happen next. "Didn't have to be like this," I informed Lamson of what he had done wrong, that he could of stopped and it would have been relatively fine. "You just had to stop," I stated what he had to do.

Lamson was panting, staring up at me as I stayed stood over him and stared down at him. "I couldn't," he panted, his mouth full of blood and eyes scared as he stared up at me. "I don't know you," he said with fear. "But I think...I think I'm getting the idea," he mumbled, as though he knew me and what I had been through.

"You just had to stop," I repeated as I ducked down and tried to get it through that thick skull of his. To tell him about what happened and why he was in this position. Not simply because I was an asshole who enjoyed running people over.

Walkers had been roaming around, getting closer to us as I looked back. Carol was a little worried, so she aimed her gun up and fired a few shots at the walkers. "Take me back," he pleaded. "Take me back to the hospital," he tried to convince me to help him, along with myself. "I did it for your daughter," he said, which made me glare at him.

Thinking of Kat, I then remembered how everything could have been ruined because of him. How my daughter got ran over and how she could have died that day. _Kat always seems to be the one who is most reckless in our group. Always risking her life for everyone. _"Not after this, no. Can't go back, Bob," I stated and shook my head at him.

Straightening up, I glanced at the few walkers that were still wandering over to us. Carol had stopped shooting and simply watched mine and Lamson's exchange. "I was gonna iron it over," Lamson tried to convince me. "She's under it. And you've been out here too long," he breathed out. "You'll die. You'll all-" he went to say, but I cut him off.

Without hesitation, I pulled out my gun, aimed and shot him in the head. "Shut up," I growled, tired of hearing his mumbling, his plea and his lies. It was all bullshit and none of it made sense. Nothing that he was saying connected to one another, so, I killed him and ended the suffering I was deliberating of giving him.

I had been deliberating on to kill him, or let the walkers eat him. So, I chose the mercyfull approach and shot him in the head. Looking up at Carol, she hadn't jumped at the shot, instead she looked between Lamson's dead body and then up to me. "I was getting tired of him talking too," she spoke in a cold, serious tone. Without another word, we wandered back to the car and drove back to the others.

* * *

**CPOV **

Gabriel had been locked in the office for a long while, myself and Michonne were sat looking after Judith. The next thing we heard, was cries and screaming. Then, it was our names, to which we instantly knew it was going to be Gabriel out there. How he got out, we weren't sure. Instinctively, I ran towards the door and tried to pry the boards off. It didn't work, so Michonne had fixed Judith up to carry with us and picked up the axe, to start chopping the board in half.

Michonne had been giving me commands and I followed them. Trusting her to know what she was doing, as she kept Judith strapped to her back and began to chop at the board. When the door was opened, Gabriel ran in and had led a few walkers in with him. Raising my gun, I shot down a few walkers and watched as Gabriel ran to stand behind me. "Get back," Michonne ordered as she took the lead.

Killing as many walkers as she could, I noticed how there were too many for us to handle without someone either dying or getting bit. That was when the idea occured to me. "The rectory, come on!" I called as Michonne stumbled back and away from the walkers. _We need to get out. Away from the walkers._

Running to the office, I watched as Michonne kept running with her back to us and watched where her footing was, along with the walkers that followed her. When she was inside the room, Gabriel shut the door and Michonne looked for anything to keep the door still. "That's how I got out. Crawl under to the back. Just go. Take the little one and go!" Gabriel ordered as he pointed to a hole in the floor.

Judith began crying as myself and Michonne began to get ready to climb out of there. Gabriel was holding off the walkers as long a she could, looking at the machete I had given him, it was dug into the floor board. Instantly, I knew he used it to lift the floor boards up and used it as a way to escape us. Handing me Judith, I was already in the hole and ready to leave. "Hey, hey. You wait for me," Michonne ordered as she looked directly into my eyes.

Nodding, I climbed down and cluchted Judith to me tightly. Crawling out, I got to my feet and raised my gun, in case walkers were too close to us or if there were any that could come from around the corner. When Michonne and Gabriel got out, I saw Gabriel holding a bloodied machete, to which I was surprised to and made me wonder if he had killed a walker before he got out. "I can't run anymore," Gabriel panted as Michonne got him to his feet.

"We're not running," Michonne assured him as she stared directly into his eyes, being completely honest and comforting towards him. Acting quickly, we used whatever boards we could pry out and started hammering the door shut again from the outside. Using my gun as a hammer, we kept slamming the nails into the board and watched as the walkers were trapped inside the church. _Safe...for now._

* * *

**DPOV**

Keeping the other officers cuffed, I heard footsteps come closer and saw how Carol and Rick wandered into the building alone. No Lamson beside them and it made me wonder what happened between the three of them out there. "He wouldn't stop," Rick stated.

Wandering over to them, I kept my eyes on Carol and Rick, curious as to what happened and if the pair of them were okay mentally. Possibly, even emotionally. "This change things?" I questioned, knowing that with three, it wasn't going to be as great as it would be with two.

"It has to," Carol argued, whilst Rick glanced at the two officers we had captured from Grady. Unsure that either of them were fine, I looked to Carol and knew I could read her better. From the way she could look into my eyes, I knew that they had done something to the cop. _They killed him, didn't they?_

Shrugging, I knew that we would have to try and find a way to save Kat and Beth from Grady. We needed to bring them back to where they belonged. "Maybe not," I argued. None of us were certain of what could happen, but I wasn't going to stay negative about it all. _I have to stay positive, for Kat._

Rick changed the weight on his feet, staring directly at me and squinting slightly. As though to challenge and argue with me at the same time, but we both knew we wanted the same thing. For Kat and Beth to be returned to us safely. "She said the plan won't work. The guy who did is dead," he told me the contrast of people who made us more uncertain about what was true and what was false. "Maybe we gotta rethink this," he suggested.

Carol was finished with staying silent and observing our exchange. Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I knew that we needed to try and find a way to bring the girls back to us. "They also said the cop in charge didn't have any love for him," Carol reminded us. "Maybe you did her a favor," she shrugged as her eyes darted between myself and Rick.

"I don't know if they'll play ball," Rick said as he glanced over my shoulder and at the two cops behind us. At the only people we could depend on in bringing Beth and Kat back to safety. Back to those who loved them, where they belonged.

Glancing at Carol, I knew that she too was unsure as to what these two other cops were capable of. "Let's find out," I encouraged as we both turned around and wandered over to the two cops that were left.

* * *

**RPOV**

Wandering over with Daryl and Carol at either side of me, I knew that whatever was going to be discussed, wasn't going to be easy to digest. "He was a good man," the woman began. "He was attacked by rotters. Saw it go down," she lied with ease.

Laughing softly, it sounded convincing enough to be considered true. Yet, we all knew it wasn't the real case. Lamson was killed by my hand. "Huh. You're a damn good liar," I commented on the woman. Seeing how she didn't quiver or look away as she lied to my face.

The girl became nervous, as though she didn't like being around me and was afraid of what could happen to her in the future. "We're hanging by a thread here," she cried. "He was attacked by rotters. That's the story," she concluded as though it was all truth. Sticking to that story, to cover us and to convince Dawn of the lie we were about to tell.

Daryl didn't seem convinced by the lie that the woman was willing to go along with. How her voice trembled as she talked to me, how she looked as though she feared me rather than had any respect for us. "You said the trade was a bad idea," Daryl pointed out. "What changed?" he asked her.

The woman didn't hesitate, although she looked nervous and fearfull of what may happen to her. Curious as to what exactly we were all capable of. "Lamson was our shot," she told him. "So it's this or you go in guns blazing, right?" she questioned. "You don't want that," she stated what some of us didn't want before.

Currently, I wasn't certain if any plan was going to work. But one of them would have to, for Beth and mostly, for Kat. "If this is some bullshit you're spinning and things go south-" Carol defended, as though she was willing to kill them in order to save Beth and Kat. _Carol has always been caring towards the girls. Towards our people._

Blinking nervously, the girl was filled with fear and it made me wonder as to how she coped with everything this evil world could offer her. "I know," she stopped Carol from continuing her sentence. "I know the good ones from the bad. Let us help you," she pleaded as she tried to convince us that she truly wanted to help us.

Looking to the other cop, I saw he was more stern and tough. As though he was a steel wall, that would never move. "What about you?" I asked him. "You wanna live?" I challenged threateningly, getting in his face and trying to see what he would reply with. "How much?" I questioned, knowing that he was the type to not go down without a fight.

He kept his gaze glued to mine, our eyes cold and staring each other down. His eyes never wavering away from mine. "Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip things against her. Hell, it will," he commented and informed us all about Dawn. "She'll see this trade as a rip-off if she thinks you took out one of our guys," he told us what would happen if we went with the truth. "So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters," he followed the woman's lie of a story.

* * *

**MPOV**

Staring at Judith, I smiled at her sweet face and caressed her head. Whenever Kat or Rick was away, I always knew that they were my priority to protect. Carl and Judith. They were both young and I protected every Grimes, but these two were vulnerable compared to their strong adults. The father and older sister. Yet, since her return to the prison after being captured by the Governor, she had taken more of a motherly role to the pair of them. "Where did you go?" I asked Gabriel.

Gabriel was leaning over the wooden fence, his eyes glued to a random spot numbly. I didn't care much for Gabriel, but I worried for him. Carl had placed a lot of faith and trust into him, but I wasn't sure if it was placed there rightly. "The school. I had to see," Gabriel spoke as he never made eye contact with me. "I had to know," he told me as his eyes met mine.

The sound of a wooden board banging against the floor as it fell, made myself, Carl and Gabriel turn our heads towards the sound. The walkers had broken down a wooden board that was nailed to the door, shaking the door more with extra force as we watched it become looser by the passing second. "Where do we go?" Carl asked me worried.

Suddenly, a huge firetruck drove over and rammed against the front door and steps. Breaking the steps effectively and parked outside the door, blocking the walkers from leaving the church. Abraham then stepped out of the truck, then Maggie and finally Glenn. Following behind them, was Rosita and Tara. "You okay?" Maggie asked me as she wandered over to me and pulled me into a hug.

Wrapping my arms tightly around her, I was glad to see them back and safe. But, it made me wonder as to what they were doing here. "Yeah," I whispered into her shoulder as I held her close. "You're back," I pointed out bluntly.

Pulling away, I looked to Glenn and we both wrapped our hands around each other's arms in a kind gesture. Gulping, Glenn had a look on his face of disappointment and sadness. "Eugene lied. He can't stop it. Washington isn't the end," he gave me all this information bluntly. Something inside me in that moment, died. It made me feel like everything we had hoped for, was all a painting that was made of oil and not paint. It hadn't stuck. "Where is everybody?" he asked as he looked around curiously.

Fear was in his eyes, but there was also curiousity, as to where we all were. _Little do they know, Kat is captured and injured, while Beth is held at a hospital in Atlanta. _Turning to Maggie, I offered her a warm smile. "Beth's alive," I revealed to her. "She's in a hospital in Atlanta. Some people have her, but the others went to get her and Kat back," I informed Maggie of what happened while they were away.

At the sound of her sister being alive and well, she began to tear up and I held her hands to comfort her. She could hardly stand still as her eyes threatened to spill tears. "Do we know which one?" she asked me, her voice cracking with the joy in her heart.

"Grady Memorial," I answered with a nod.

Turning to Glenn, she had the widest smile on her face as tears ran down her cheeks. Pure happiness and joy enveloped them, as they pulled each other into a hug. "Oh, my God," Maggie laughed as she held onto Glenn.

Smiling, the exchange was sweet as Glenn had kissed her cheek and held her tightly in his arms. _I wish this would finally happen to Daryl and Kat. _"Let's blow this joint, go save your sister," Tara suggested that we'd all leave and go looking for Beth. Maggie laughed and agreed to the suggestion, climbing up into the firetruck, we had been told of what happened to Eugene and we all left the church, for good.

* * *

**KPOV**

Feeling a presence surround me, I had finally found a door and opened it. Pulling myself out of the unconscious state I was in. My head felt like it was underwater, trying to swim up to the surface and find air. Breathing, I clenched my eyes shut and moved around. Sensing I was returning to my body, I fluttered my eyes opened and saw a slowly illumiating light. My sight becoming apprehensively clear as I glanced around a white room, the familiarity of it, was sickening and I knew instantly that I was in a hospital room.

Turning my head, I saw that there was a woman sat on my bed, her back to me and she was wearing a cop outfit. _Who the hell are you? _"Kat..." I heard a faint voice call to me, making me remember what my name was and I then saw a young, thin blonde rush to my side. Her arm was bandaged up, her body close to me and her baby blues stared down at me. A small smile pulled at her face, making me realize who it was I was staring at.

Reaching up, I hardly could move my body. Suddenly, it felt like I was in a void. Between floating and falling like a ton of bricks. "Beth?" I asked her in a raspy voice, it was rough and unfamiliar to myself. Trying to get a better view, I saw as the woman got to her feet and gave me an awkward smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," the woman said as she offered us both a small nod, before she opened the door and walked out. Leaving us, I turned my gaze back to Beth and smiled. Both of us were silent, but I saw how a tear escaped her eye and slithered down her cheek.

Quickly, she wiped it away and laughed softly. It was as though she was happy to see me, alive and well, along with awake from the state I had been in, in order to get her back. To have this conversation and try to sneak her out of here. To return her back to the others, back to Maggie and Glenn. "You're safe, that's all that matters," she spoke confidently, trying to reach up, my body was still too weak to move. "I won't let anything happen to you here Kat," she assured me as she took hold of my hand.

Her words startled me a little, making me wonder what exactly these people did here. As to what it was that they did, to make Beth say such a thing. Taking a better look at her, I hadn't noticed the marks on her face. Stitches evident, red as the color of blood. _Oh my God. _"Thanks," I thanked her and curled my fingers around hers. "Your sister...Maggie, she's alive," I sighed out, still too tired to fully form small sentences.

The sound of her sister's state, made Beth giggle with happiness, a brightness in her eyes. An innocence about her that made me think of Judith, of how they were both good. How they both were symbols to us, showing us that good people did exist. "Who else?" she asked me as her wide smile was given to me.

What she did, to show me she was pleased with the words I had said, made her fingers curl tighter around my hands. Both hands clutching one of mine, as I stared up at her and hoped for her to get to be back with her sister. To be back with the others, where she belonged. "Daryl, my dad, Carl, Michonne, Glenn, Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, Carol," I listed people she knew and cared about. "And Judith," I smiled at the last name, knowing that Judith was someone she had much love for.

At the sound of my sister's name, Beth laughed and a tear fell from her other eye. Tears were building and threatening to fall, yet, I couldn't help but noticed it wasn't tears of sadness or grief. It was relief and joy. She knew who was alive and it was all that mattered to me. "That's great," she giggled. "Did anyone...die?" she asked as she turned serious and kept her voice plain, leveled.

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes for a second and took in the serenity I had for only a moment. Although, I did feel a little tired and weak from the hit. From what I sensed, I knew they had re-stitched my wound and cleaned it better than I ever could have. "No," I answered her. "It's so great to see you," I smiled widely and reached up slowly to gently brush a stray strand behind her ear, away from her face. "Me and Daryl...we've been searching for you, came across this boy...said he knew you. That you got him out of here," I informed her how I got here and who helped me to get to this very moment.

Beth seemed surprised, her eyes widening and her lips parting at the thought of whoever I was explaining. The image of the boy in my head, but I had no name to go with it. "Noah?" she asked me, to which I had no way of answering and instead, I closed my eyes and tried to keep awake for her. "Kat, you should get some rest, I'm going to find a way to get us both out of here. I promise," Beth was encouraged to get us out of here and to promise me that we would be gone, safe and away from whoever these people were.

A door opening startled Beth, making her take a step back and look towards the door, her hands still clutching mine as she looked to the woman who had been in the room with us earlier. "You won't have to scheme or do anything else," she said to Beth. "Get ready, both of you," she ordered of myself and Beth, making me look to the woman confused. "You're both leaving to be with another group," she informed us. _Could it be...dad?_

* * *

**DPOV **

Staring into the hunting rifle, I watched as cars began to drive towards the meeting point. To where Rick was to be for when those from Grady would be there. I was focused, ready for anything and needing to stay focused for those lives we were putting at risk. _Kat and Beth._ Snapping my fingers was the signal. "They're headed towards the vantage point," Tyreese informed Rick.

Rick was speaking to us through the radio, as he was below us and waiting for the cop car to show up. "Okay. Copy that," he agreed as he waited for the others to come. Prepared, my body was tense, my heart pounding, but my breathing slow as I kept myself steady. _Level head Dixon, you know what can happen if this goes south. You can't let that happen. Not to Kat and not to Beth._

* * *

**RPOV**

Waiting, I watched as a car slowly pulled up and stopped in front of me. The wind was blowing gently, the streets were quiet and I was ready to do what I had to in order to bring Kat and Beth back safe. "Officer Franco. Officer McGinley," I called out the names of the cops that got out of their car, holding their guns up and aiming it at me. "I'm Rick Grimes," I introduced myself to them. "I was a deputy in the King County Sheriff's Department. I'm here to make a proposal," I gave them as much information as possible.

Arms raised in surrender, I wanted to keep things calm and make sure that nothing went crazy. I wasn't only putting my life on the line, but Beths and Kats. Knowing this, motivated me to not do anything stupid. "Lay your weapon on the ground," one ordered. Mumbling a calm 'All right,' I slowly reached for my gun and lowered it to the ground. Turning for them, I knew this was standard procedure in case I had a gun behind my back. "What's your proposal?" one asked as they slowly stalked closer to me.

Thankful that these guys were being reasonable, I knew that this was going to be a reasonable exchange. "You have two of my people, I have two of yours," I stated the facts. "We want to make an exchange. Then we'll be on our way," I said the plan, knowing it was basic and could be easily done. "No one gets hurt," I informed them of what the best part about the exchange would be.

"Who?" the other officer asked.

Remembering the names, I began to list the exhange details. "Officers Shepherd and Licari for Beth and Katherine," I told them the exchange that would be made. "You picked up a girl yesterday after your people hit her with a car, a girl with a stab wound in her side, she's my daughter," I said, hoping they'd understand the desperate measures I was taking in order to get her back.

Taking a few steps closer, they exchanged a look and kept walking closer. "Noah, he's with you?" he asked after he gulped and realized that the intel wasn't just from the sky. _We know Beth is there, because Noah told us and they also have my daughter._ "That's how you know?" he questioned where I got the intel from.

"Yes, he is," I answered with a nod, unsure as to why they were keen to know if Noah was with us or not.

The one who was asking all the questions furrowed his eyebrows at me and gave me a strange look. The one who was silent, had given me a confused look when I mentioned Kat. But, he then realized who I was talking about and seemed to be in kind understanding as to why I would want Katherine back. "What about Officer Lamson?" he continued to ask me more questions.

Keeping a straight face, I knew better than to tell the truth. I chose to stick with the false story the two cops had made, hoping they'd repeat the same one when it came to the meeting. "He was attacked by the dead before we got to him," I lied.

A quiet walker growled as he slowly appeared into the scene. Shuffling along the floor, it was getting closer to us and I knew that we would be safe. "Where are your people?" the silent one asked, which earned him a quiet shot from either Sasha or Daryl above me. Killing the walker and answering their question.

Smiling, I was proud of my group and how strong they were. How Sasha was a great shot, how Daryl was more motivated than ever and how I was prepared to do whatever I had to in order to bring back Beth and Kat. "They're close," I answered them with a nod. "Radio your lieutenant. I'll wait," I suggested as I relaxed and waited patiently for the answer to my request of an exchange.

* * *

**DPOV**

After Dawn had agreed to the exchange, I felt nervous to see either Beth and Kat. Making our way into the hospital, Rick held onto the woman we had captured, while I held onto the man we had captured. Ready to exchange them for two important members of our group. Rick was the first one to look into the hallway, the doors were seperating us from the others. Stopping us from entering the hallway. Staring out the window, I saw how they were all holding their guns, I saw how Kat was sat in a wheelchair and Beth looked cut up and was wearing the same clothes as the last day I had seen her.

Kat looked good as new, yet she had a few bruises and looked tired compared to Beth. Beth looked ready, alert and about to fight. My heart pounding, I knew that things could go south quickly, so I had to act quick and cautious. _We need to get them out of here as quickly as possible. _"Holster your weapons," Dawn said through the radio to us.

Rick looked back at us, then gave us a nod and told the others to radio back. "You, too," he told Dawn and the others, along with the pair that had lead us to the building, to make the exchange. Wandering in after we all put away our weapons, Beth and Kat came closer to the front, Kat's hand gently holding Beth's as they stopped and stared at us. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of them. _Damn, I missed them. _

* * *

**RPOV**

The two officers that accompanied us wandered over towards Dawn and stood beside her. Looking at Kat and Beth, I offered them small smiles and felt something in me shatter. _I never want to see Kat in a wheelchair again. _"They haven't been harmed," I informed Dawn as I looked away from my daughter and noticed how Beth had severe cuts on her face. Cuts that had been needing stitches.

"Where's Lamson?" Dawn asked, confused as to what happened and possibly testing to see if what I had said was a lie.

Surprising me, Shepherd went along with the lie she had created in order to make the exchange happen. "Rotters got him," Shepherd said. "We saw it go down," Licari agreed with Shepherd, the pair of them keeping serious and straight faces as they lied to their leader. _Shit. I hope this never happens to my group and myself._

Dawn's eyes were wide, as though she was processing the lie and trying to figure out if it was true or false. "Oh," she mumbled numbly. "I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized, her eyes wide and lips thin when she spoke. "He was one of the good guys," she commented. "One of yours for one of mine," she ordered.

Hearing this, it made me eager to bring back Kat and Beth to us. To make the exchange and go home. "All right," I agreed, to which I gave a nod to Daryl and made him exchange his captured officer for Kat. Halfway towards the hall, Kat smiled at me and was placed beside Daryl. The officer stopped to give us a bag with the right medicine and the weapons she would wear on her belt. Taking her, Daryl lead Kat in the wheelchair directly towards us, I smiled to her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. _God, I missed her._

* * *

**KPOV**

When dad finished kissing my forehead, he pulled away and moved to lead the other hostage towards the other officers. I had learned from Beth that the woman was called Dawn, but she hadn't told me how she got those cuts, but judging by the marks, it was something brutal. When I was recieved, slowly, Tyreese got me back onto my feet and Carol allowed me to lean against her.

Smiling at her, I was pleased she had kept her word and looked out for my family. She had even come after me, looking for me and offering to rescue me from here. "Glad we could work things out," Dawn said once Beth was passed to my dad and began to wander over to me. Dad had mumbled a soft 'Yeah' in agreement before he began walking towards the exit. "Now I just need Noah," she made us all stop in our tracks. "And then you can leave," she demanded, rather than negotiated the handing over of Noah.

"That wasn't part of the deal," dad snarled, not liking the way this woman played her game. _That is cruel. Beth had got him out, there must have been a reason for it. No way in hell is this bitch taking Noah, especially if he doesn't want to be here._

The woman was being stubborn, as she wasn't supposed to be. _Greedy, stubborn bitch. _"Noah was my ward," she informed us. "Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back," she spoke coldly, her eyes were as cold as the soul that was within her. One of them tried to convince Dawn not to insist. "Shepherd!" she yelled. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died," she rambled on, as though any of us cared what had happened to those of her group, other than her and her group.

Daryl glared at the woman, shoving Noah back before he could move forward and away from us. "No, he ain't staying," he snarled as he moved to stand beside my dad. Watching the pair of them, I knew that trouble was going to happen. What? I wasn't sure.

Dawn glared at Daryl, her eyes cold and made me shiver at the sight of her. _What the hell is with this bitch?_ "He's one of mine," she threw back at Daryl. "You have no claim on him," she declared, which was true, but it wasn't going to stop Noah from doing what he wanted to.

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him," dad argued, which made sense as to why Noah would want to leave this place. _The kid might have a family, someone waiting for him. He needs to know, he needs to leave and Dawn can't take his right to choose from him._

"Well, then we don't have a deal," Dawn spoke as coldly as she was staring at us.

Taking a step closer, I didn't like how everything became so tense. Carol tried to pull me back, but I stumbled a little and Carol took hold of me once more. "The deal is done," dad stated, not needing to go in circles again. _Why can't she just find someone else to be a ward? Noah doesn't need to be here. He doesn't want to be here._

Noah tried to protest for Rick defending him, telling all of us that it was okay. That he had to do this. Respecting the boy, I felt bad for him having to do what some bitch was saying. Just because she thought she had a claim on him. Beth then ran over to Noah and hugged him, the pair had clearly bonded over their time in the hospital and it made me sad to watch this exchange. "I knew you'd be back," Dawn said numbly as she looked to Noah.

Suddenly, Beth stiffened and slowly pulled away from Noah. Walking over to Dawn, Beth kept her distance a little and took a few steps, so that they were face to face. "I get it now," Beth said with a croak in her voice and a nod. Everything in that moment, happened so fast. The sound of flesh squelching as it was being cut, I had looked and seen Beth had pulled out a pair of scissors. Without a second thought, Dawn pulled out instinctively and shot Beth in the head. My heart sank and sped up, the sight made me blink and gasp.

* * *

**DPOV**

The moment the shot sounded, I saw how Beth's head bobbed and how she was shot. Without a second thought. Everything turned silent, my heart was thundering inside my chest and I felt an overwhelming rage flood into my veins. Disappointment was the pain that struck my heart, as I had failed to protect Beth once again. Her dead body collapsing to the floor and never moving. The blood from her head spilled along the floor, staning the white marbel.

Inside me, I could no longer hold the anger and pain. Instinctively, I pulled out my gun and clenched my jaw. Baring my teeth as I raised my gun, Dawn shook her head and pleaded that she hadn't meant to kill Beth. Without a second of hesitation, I aimed at her head and pulled the trigger. Watching as Dawn fell to the ground and never moved either. Staring down at Beth, I felt the tears pour from my eyes. _She was so close to making it. I failed her again. I keep failing everyone I care about. I'm a failure._ Sobbing, my body quivered and I could hardly keep my eyes away from the young, dead blonde on the ground.

When Kat came over to comfort me, I couldn't stay on one spot. I kept pacing, feeling completely destroyed as I stared down at Beth's dead body. _I worked so hard to try and get her back. For Maggie, for Beth. This is how it all ends? She deserved happiness, a life. I should have done something more to save her. _Feeling absolutely destroyed, the only person who could pull me back to reality and give me the comfort I needed, was Kat. She had rest her hands on my shoulders and tried to bring me away from Beth. _I'm a failure._

* * *

**RPOV **

Watching Beth get shot, I felt her blood splatter all over my shirt and face. Taking a step back, my eyes were wide and my heart stopped for a second. Shock streamed into my soul, as I could not believe the fact that Beth was killed. The daughter of a man I cared about, his daughter, who I had promised myself to bring back to her sister. Was now dead. Worry struck me, as I thought of what it was going to do. How everyone was going to react. Wiping the blood, I looked to it and then glanced down at who it came from.

Her blood soaked the white floor and I knew that this was real. That it wasn't all a lie. That I hadn't imagined it. _She killed Beth. _Knowing how Kat had risked her life in order to get Beth back, how Daryl tried his hardest to bring back Beth and keep Kat safe. It was all for nothing, all those plans and stress. Only for it all to end the worst way possible. _I should of kept Lamson alive...maybe this wouldn't of happened. First Hershel, now Beth. Poor Maggie._

* * *

**KPOV **

When Daryl reacted, I felt myself slowly crumble at the sight. Beth's blood pouring onto the tiles of the floor and Daryl's tears trying to clean it. Dawn was dead, because Daryl had shot her down. Everyone raised their guns, but I had kept completely silent. Everyone was ready to kill one another for what had happened. I was entirely distroyed both mentally and emotionally. _All the good people die, because of the bad ones. _

Every ounce of hope that was in me, died when I saw sweet and innocent Beth get shot in the head. Her sacrifice for Noah to leave, left me heart broken. Not only for Beth, but for Maggie, as she would no longer see her sister. _What is this hell I'm living in?_ "No!" one of the officers ordered as she raised her arms to stop everyone from shooting. "Hold your fire! It's over. It was just about her. Stand down," she tried to calm everyone.

Slowly, everyone in the room lowered their weapons and Daryl turned his head to stare down at Beth's corpse. Letting a few tears escape, I felt the pain in my nose, the lump in my throat and the break in my heart. _Poor Beth, she didn't deserve to die. _Daryl's pain, was something I could feel. I watched as he sniffled and cried. Stalking closer towards him, I had let go of a quietly crying Carol and placed my hands on his shoulders.

Trying to pry him away from Beth and bring him into a hug. He gently shrugged my hands away and stared down at her body. His tears never ending, but I knew that he was only angered with the fact she was so close to escaping, that she didn't even get to take a step outside the door. "You can stay," someone offered us a place here. "We're surviving here. It's better than out there," they said, but I knew there was no turning back after what had happened only seconds ago.

_We can learn to forgive, but we would never forget. Beth is someone we didn't want to see die, and yet...here she is. Her light is out now too. She saved me, saved Noah and now...I have no idea where we go from here. _"No," dad rejected them with a shake of his head. We were all either upset, shocked, or trying to progress and move on from the trauma we all had gone through in the matter of a few short minutes. "And I'm taking anyone back there who wants to leave. If you want to come with us...just step forward now," dad offered them a place with us.

No one stepped forward, either they were afraid of the unknown outside these walls, or were afraid of us. Either way, none of us cared. Daryl was the one to take Beth's body with us and Carol was the one to offer to lean against her as we walked out of the building. Never wanting to return to Atlanta, I had moved on from all the memories and pain that was inside this place and wanted to get that fresh start Daryl offered me. Yet, I had no clue if we were ever going to be able to start over, not after all we had gone through.

Stepping out of the building, we came out, only to find Abraham, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, Rosita and Tara waiting for us outside. Clearing a path for us to get to them. At first, they were waiting to see Beth come out, alive and happy to be back. But, when their eyes began searching and stopped on the corpse in Daryl's arms, Maggie dropped her gun, fell to the floor and cried. Glenn comforted her the best he could and everyone else looked sad at the sight. Daryl hadn't stopped crying and I could no longer feel anything anymore. _This world sucks. Everyone dies and no one is safe. Not even the innocent. Not even the good. There is no hope..._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now, seeing as this is the midseason finale in the show, I would like 10 reviews! Thank you everyone for the reviews and feedback. But, from now on. I won't be replying to the reviews, as I don't want to be critical or come across as such. I respect everyone's thoughts and decisions. If you wish to talk to me about the story, you can talk to me privately, but I am afraid that I can no longer reply to your reviews. Also, I won't post the next chapter again until all 10 reviews are recieved. So, get typing! **

* * *

**P.S, you guys know I love each and everyone of you. Especially those who have stuck by me through every chapter from the very beginning. So, props to you guys and I hope to see your thoughts in the reviews. **

* * *

**So, the questions I want to be answered in the 10 reviews:**

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What did you like or hate about this chapter?**

**3) Any moment you may have enjoyed?**

**4) What do you invision for Kat and Daryl?**

**5) What do you think of this new, numb, darker Kat?**

* * *

**Until the 10 reviews, I will not be posting. I mean it!**

**Much love,**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	53. Chapter 53: Fate

Chapter 53: Fate

* * *

**KPOV**

_~The day of Rick's shooting~_

_In my room, I was crying my soul out and I could hardly breathe. My eyes were sore, but my heart ached. All day, I had kept a brave and strong attitude, but I felt terrible. I couldn't bare the pain in my heart. "Kat?" I heard a faint voice ask with a knock on the door. Without a response to the one knocking, she entered the room and saw me crying. "What's wrong?" she asked me, her kind, loving eyes stared at me with furrowed eyebrows. _

_She moved quickly to me, shutting the door behind me and I knew that she was concerned about me. She had to be, she was my mother. Tears flowed out of my eyes, without my permission and betraying my act. "Dad...he could be dying and we're here making meals, pretending like it's all right," I said, worried for what could be happening whilst they were operating on him. "I'm scared." _

_"Oh, baby," mom said as she wandered over to me and placed her arms around me, sat beside me on my bed, she cuddled me close and placed a kiss to my temple. "Don't say that," she encouraged. "Please," she begged as she held me tightly._

_"But, why is this so hard?" I sobbed, my cries raked down my spine and made my whole body shook from my tears. _

_Mom gave me a sympathetic look, but she stayed strong and took hold of my shoulders, pulling away from me to stare into my eyes. "Being strong is hard," she stated. "But you need to be, not only for me, your father or your brother," she listed those I had to be strong for. "You need to do it for yourself, always," she told me sternly. _

_Placing her hand over my heart, she stared directly into my eyes. "You feel that pain?" she asked me. "Hold onto it, it makes you alive," she ordered. "But don't let it cloud your sight and judgement," mom advised me. "It will crumble you," she warned. "Keep a level head and you keep strong, no matter what happens," mom kept giving me good advice. "How would your father feel if he saw how hopeless you are right now?" she questioned, her eyes serious and tone even more serious. "Don't ever lose that hope, baby," she said with a shake of her head._

_Fumbling for words, I sniffled and blinked away tears. "I- What do I do?" I pleaded for further advice._

_Feeling lost, scared and weak, I didn't know what I was meant to do and how to do as my mom said. "You're going to cry in my arms, when you're done, you wipe those tears, put on a brave face and stand tall," she began to instruct me. "You're going to walk out of this room and be strong, not only for youself, but for your father and brother," she told me who I had to be strong for. "They need your strength, but you need to stay hopeful, because if you lose it...it will kill you," she stated, her eyes staring into my soul and her voice rang in my ears, sinking into my brain. _

_Pulling me into a hug again, she rest her chin against the top of my forehead and comforted me the best she could. Giving me that loving comfort I was in need of, crying my eyes out in her arms and clutching her to me. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed the top of my head._

_"I love you too, mom," I replied in an equally quiet whisper. Holding her close, I didn't want to let go. But, when I was done with the waterfall of tears, I got up and returned to the table. Back to a normal life, doing as mom said and being hopeful for Carl and stayed positive, in the hope that my father would survive the surgery. _He has to. We need him, just as much as he needs each of us.

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

These past few days, all we did was clear out towns, homes and any building that we walked past. Maggie didn't stop crying while both Kat and Daryl had changed in some way. Daryl seemed like he was cold and distant. While Kat was battle hardened, numb and unreachable. One night, I was on look-out and stayed quiet. Noah had joined me, whilst the others tried to get some sleep. "She was gonna come with me," he told me.

Silence was in the air, other than the night creatures and the crackle of the fire as the log burned inside the heat. Engulfed by flames and spitting flecks of burning orange to lick the sky. "How far?" I asked Noah curiously.

"Outside Richmond, Virginia," he answered. We then started talking about what was there, about what could be there for us and I knew I needed to find somewhere safe. Somewhere Judith could be safe, where Carl could be safe and where Kat could live a happier life.

The next morning, I gathered up everyone, knowing that we would need vehicles to drive to wherever we were to go together. Which, was hopefully going to be where Noah wanted to go. "It was secure. It has a wall, homes, 20 people," I informed them the basics, of what I knew about the safety and people there. "Beth wanted to go with him. She wanted to get him there," I tried to encourage everyone that it was for Beth, just as much as it was for us. "It's a long trip, but if it works out, it's the last long trip we have to make," I tried to convince them that this was all for a good cause.

Kat moved her head, looking up at me with her arms crossed and her eyes cold as ice. Carl was holding Judith closely, but I was focused on how he too stared at Kat a little worried. Since Beth's death, she hardly spoke. She hardly even moved. She stayed silent, cold and distant. She didn't want to be around Judith or any of us anymore. "And what if it isn't around anymore?" Kat asked me in a deadpan voice.

It was as though she no longer had hope for us. For the living. "Then we keep going," I answered her question, knowing that we could no longer stay in one spot, but we would need to keep moving if there was no shelter. No safety.

Michonne had caught Kat's coolness, most likely worried for her friend too, as Kat was the closest thing she had to a sister since they had met. The pair of them were always as thick as thieves together, but lately, she didn't want to do or say anything with any of us. Not Carl, not me, not Michonne, not Judith and especially not Daryl. "Then we find a new place," Michonne was determined to find us somewhere safe, somewhere we could all settle down in and live.

* * *

**MPOV**

Tyreese was driving, Noah was sat shotgun, I sat beside Rick and Kat was sat with Glenn at the back. What was worrying, was how everyone was stone cold, distant towards one another rather than pulling together to get through the bad that came out of what happened recently. "How far out?" Rick asked Noah, breaking the silence.

"Five miles," Noah answered.

Staring out the window, trees blurred by and I was curious as to how Kat was. To how everyone was, as to what they were thinking and how high their hopes were. Something told me that Maggie, Daryl, Glenn and Kat were the ones who were most destroyed after everything that had happened recently. "Hey, Carol," Rick spoke into the radio.

"I'm here," her voice crackled from the other end.

Keeping my gaze on the window, I knew that things had been difficult over the past few days, over the past few weeks and especially with all the death that had been happening over the short span of a few weeks. Hershel, Bob and Beth. We were all losing it. "We're halfway there. Just wanted to check the range," Rick excused himself for speaking to her, giving her the reasons as to why he was checking in.

Since their trip to Atlanta, something shifted between Rick and Carol. I wasn't sure what, but I knew that whatever it was, made them come closer. Carol was like the aunt of the Grimes family, while I was more of the crazy cousin or sister. Depending on how they thought of me, but I worried where I stood now with Kat and sometimes, with Rick. "Everybody's holding tight. We've made it 500 miles. Maybe this can be the easy part," Carol spoke in an alert tone.

Whatever happened between them, was something that kept me wondering of what was the reason they had been apart and why they were suddenly so close. Kat appretiated everyone, but these days, I wasn't sure what was going on. Not when she'd stare at me with a blank look on her face. "Got to think we're due. Give us 20 minutes to check in," Rick encouraged Carol to stay alert, in case if anything would go south.

Carol was prepared, for anything and we all knew it. The woman was as tough as nails, just like the rest of us could be. But, staying out here was a death wish. We needed safety and we needed hope for a better, brighter future. Where we could be safe and not have to worry about shelter. Sanctuary. "We don't hear from you, we'll come looking," Carol assured Rick that she was prepared.

Static invaded the air, making my ears prickle at the sound of the crackling sound. Rick formed a small smirk as he thought of Carol's words and how she was no longer going to try to run away from us. "Copy that," he responded and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

**KPOV**

Sat beside Glenn, I felt colder than I ever was before. I was tired. Tired of the death, of having hope that the world would change, that we'd have a chance of survival. All I knew, was everything I believed in were false, smoke and child-like fantasy. "I've been wanting to tell you something," Noah said as he looked to Tyreese.

"What's that?" Tyreese asked him calmly.

After Beth's death, Daryl hardly looked at me, hardly even spoke. I felt numb from my head to my toes. I forgot when was the last time I felt hopeful, when I had last felt like we were all going to be all right. Staring out the window, I watched as the trees would blur in colors of green and brown. No shape was revealed, as I couldn't catch anything. All I could do, was stare at nothing. "The trade. It was the right play. It worked. It did work. Just something else happened after," Noah said in a sad tone.

Listening, I kept quiet and kept my expression as blank as I had felt inside. There was no more pain, it was as though I had forgotten what it felt like to feel alive. All I felt, was nothing. "It went the way it had to. The way it was always going to," Tyreese said, which made me further confused as I had been before. _Is he saying that this was all fate? That Beth's death was fate?_

Never having thought of that, I wasn't fully sure if that was what I felt was true. I wasn't sure what to think anymore, as whenever I believed in something, it always turned out to be false truth. "I never wanted to kill anybody before," Noah revealed to us his darker thoughts.

Remembering the time I had felt anger towards the Governor because of what he did to Andrea, to Hershel. Yet, I didn't kill him. Murder seemed to be the norm now. As it was the only way people could survive anymore. "I've wanted that. But it just made it so I didn't see anything except what I wanted. I wasn't facing it," Tyreese began to speak wisely.

"Facing what?" Noah asked what all of us were thinking. Curiousity was getting to the rest of us, making us look to the pair and stay silent. Our eyebrows furrowed, but Glenn kept his eyes glued to the CD he was holding in his hands, his eyes glued to his own reflection.

Staying quiet, I knew that listening was better than not speaking. "What happened, what's going on," he began, as though it was an answer to Noah's question. Tyreese then began to speak about what happened to him, how his father kept the radio on and never turned it off. How they'd listen to the news to become harder people, to face the evil this world could throw at them. To remind them that life was precious, that to survive, ugly shit had to happen. It was the cost of living, his father had said. _What a wise man._

Noah seemed touched by what Tyreese was saying, chuckling softly at the sound of what his father would do to both him and Sasha. "I lost my dad in Atlanta. I think he would have liked yours," Noah spoke of his father with a sad smile. "Still got a mom and a couple of twin brothers. I hope," he said, which made me look back outside the window.

"I hope so, too," Tyreese agreed softly, making me clench my jaw at the sound of that word. _Hoping and praying isn't going to do shit. We all know that now. At least, I finally realized that it was all stupid fantasy. Words with no meaning anymore. _Suddenly, Glenn snapped the CD in his fingers and watched as it crumbled. I knew he was feeling the grief of losing his sister-in-law. These times were tough, for all of us and I didn't blame him for the pain he felt.

* * *

**RPOV**

Listening to their conversation, I admired how through tough times, Tyreese's father tried to keep his kids strong. With Kat and Carl, I always tried to teach them that life was for the living, that we had to keep living and enjoy every moment life would give us. Whenever it was a tough time, we had to keep hope alive, because without it they would have crumbled. _I wonder if Kat still has hope..._ "Two more miles," Noah said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Nodding, I listened and I had to remind myself that this world was different compared to the past. Yet, I still believed that hope had to fuel our desire to live. Hope that there would be a better future for all of us. "All right," I mumbled quietly with a nod. Leaning in, I tapped Tyreese on the shoulder. "Let's pull into the woods. We'll go on foot. Stay off the road," I instructed him and the others.

"We don't need to," Noah argued, confused as to why we were taking the precaution. _Anything can happen after a short time away from the family. I know that better than anyone._

Side glancing at him, I knew he was only confused as to why I was being so cold and why I was ordering people around. But, I needed to keep everyone safe, and that included him. "Just in case," I told Noah. Parking, we all climbed out of the car and got to our feet. "This is good. Through the trees, it might just look like part of the wreck," I began to point things out. Suddenly, a thump and snarling began to sound from one of the abandoned cars we had parked beside. There was a walker woman trapped inside, clawing at the window and dying to eat some of our flesh.

No one moved to kill it, knowing there was no harm in her being in there and no need to kill her. She wasn't a threat to any of us. Awkwardly, Noah stared at the walker a little surprised and began pointing behind him using his thumb. "It's this way," he indicated which direction we had to go.

* * *

**MPOV**

Following after Noah, we were wandering through the woods and eventually came across what looked like a telephone wire wrapped around trees. Preventing walkers from passing through the trees and possibly attacking the campsite where Noah's people could be safe. "Your people do this?" I asked him.

Turning my head, I noticed how Kat stayed close to Glenn and watched our backs. Staying quiet, we all kept our steps slow and steady. Looking at Noah, he gave me a small smirk and continued to limp his way towards me. "Wanted to. They must have," he answered me in pieces. Ducking under carefully, we all stepped our way through the wires. "Ah!" Noah yelped as he stumbled past the wire and accidentally cut his forehead.

Noah was gently touching his forehead, feeling the blood that escaped from his cut as he'd look down at it. "You all right?" Rick asked him curiously, worried for the boy who only nod and assured us he was fine. Rick had then took hold of Noah's shoulder, turning him to look at him and answer any question he was about to ask. "They have spotters? Snipers?" Rick asked as we'd come closer to the outside gate.

His eyes were glued to Rick, but it was as though he was unsure exactly how to answer this question. "We built a perch on a truck," he informed us of what they used as protection against anyone who would want to come in. "Sometimes it's out front," he shrugged.

"Not today," Glenn said as he craned his head to look towards the gate, which was left unguarded and made me wonder what was happening behind the metal gate. _Is it safe there? Are we safe? Can we trust him? He seems nice and genuine, so he must be telling us the truth._

* * *

**KPOV **

Taking hold of my machete, I stayed close to Michonne as we wandered over to the gate. Noah then began to slam the gates, trying to enter and getting nothing from it. Something in me told me that this place was gone, I could feel it. Or something very wrong had happened to this place. Like another dictatorship. "You hear that?" Noah asked us, to which I had no idea what he had heard.

Glancing around, I was unsure what exactly Noah had heard. Others stayed silent and looked away, but I had no idea what to find on the other end of the gate. "Just wait," Glenn said as he told us to stay put and began to climb. Staring over the gate, Glenn's expression fell more than I could have believed possible. _See? Everything I believe in is always false._

Turning his head to look at us, Glenn shook his head and gave Noah a sad, sorry look. Noah then began to pant, climb and grunted as he fell to the ground. Michonne let go of her hold on her katana handle, whilst I placed my machete back to where it was meant to be.

Climbing over after Glenn, I watched as Noah stared at the town he had hopes were still around. Still safe, and found himself more than disappointed. "Noah, hold up," dad called as Noah began to run recklessly. "Noah!" dad screamed as we all began running after the young boy.

Sobbing, Noah cupped his head, his teeth clenched and fell to the floor. Normally, in times like this, I would of felt sad for him. But, I was too cold to care. I knew that this life was worse, it kept showing me each and every time. Slaps to the face became punches now. I was completely beaten. "Come on. It's all right. You're gonna be with us now," Tyreese tried to sooth the kid.

Pulling out my bow and arrows, I raised my arms and aimed. "I'll get them," I said without a single moment left to lose. Shooting, I then began to wander over to the walker I had killed. Taking my arrow from it's head, I then wandered over to any other walkers that stayed around the area and made my way back to the others.

* * *

**RPOV**

Sighing as I watched my daughter wander off, she was acting cold and began to kill walkers without a single hesitation. I worried for her, but I worried for what we were all to do now. Michonne seemed irritated that this place had been something she wasn't expecting. Glenn seemed disappointed, but it was as though he had only hit a lower point than before. "I'm sorry, Noah. I truly am," I apologized to Noah as I got on one knee beside him. "We should see if there's anything we can use and head back," I said to the others as I got back to standing up straight.

The whole place was a wreck, there was no one alive. People had been slaughtered and walkers roamed around. Buildings were burned down, a wall had been broken down and there were bodies all over the ground. There was not a single, living soul in the place Noah had been staying. "Then what?" Michonne asked. "They see us."

I wasn't sure what to do, but I saw how Kat was making her way towards me. She hadn't bothered to clean her machete or her knife. She simply kept walking towards us and placed her weapons back into her holster. "We can make a quick sweep," Glenn suggested.

"I'll stay with him," Tyreese assured us he'd look out for Noah whilst we were away, in case he would do anything stupid or run off. _The kid is with us now. He needs to get used to that. Hopefully, he's like us and stick with us. Hopefully, he survives. _

Nodding, I walked away from the others and watched as Michonne, Kat and Glenn wandered towards any place they could find. Ready to find supplies and eventually, leave the place to keep surviving on the run. "Carol, you copy?" I called, to which she responded with 'we're here'. "We made it. It's gone," I informed her of the sad news I had to give her and the others.

* * *

**KPOV**

Staring around, I was silent and cold. Everything around us had turned into shit, the world simply kept giving us false hope and smashed our dreams. Yet, at this point, I no longer believed that the world was good or that anyone could survive in it anymore. Especially those who were good people, they had the least chance of surviving. "Clean shirt," Michonne said as she smashed the glass and pulled out a shirt that was placed inside of the picture frame.

Dad took a step towards Michonne, worried for how we all were. He'd try to make eye contact with me, but I simply would turn my back on him. _Everything is a lie. This world is chaos. There is no hope. I'm starting to doubt if there ever was any hope in the first place. _"We'll figure it out," dad said to Michonne, loudly as though he was trying to give us all a sense of faith.

"We will," Michonne agreed in a quiet and forced tone. Moving away with the shirt in her hand, I wasn't feeling good. I didn't want to do anything, except kill anything that came in my way. _I've never thought like this before. But, I can't shake the thoughts from my head._ "There's some garbage bags in the garage," Michonne mumbled as she wandered over to the garbage bags.

By pure chance, Michonne's spot of searching was exactly the same spot as I was searching for anything of use. Even though I was doing a terrible job, I simply couldn't process anything that was happening in that moment. "You didn't think it would still be here?" I heard dad ask someone, which was possibly Glenn, as it wasn't directed to myself or Michonne.

"Did you?" Glenn questioned back.

Sensing tension behind me, I saw how Michonne stiffened beside me and would glance at me. I knew the look in her eyes, she was analyzing how I was and if I was okay. She seemed hesitatnt, as though she was itching to ask me a question. "After it happened, right after with Beth in the hospital, I saw that woman Dawn. She didn't mean to do it. I knew it. I saw it," dad spoke about what happened to Beth.

Unsure if this was something Glenn wanted to hear, I kept my eyes glued to my hands rummaging through bag loads of junk. "But I wanted to kill her. I remember I just wondered if it even mattered one way or another. Didn't have a thing to do with Beth," dad said with what I imagined to be a shake of his head. "I don't know if I thought it would still be here. But Beth wanted to get him here. She wanted to get him back home. This was for her. And it could have been for us, too," dad continued, trying to let it sink into our heads as the four of us fell silent. Until, of course, Michonne broke it to ask me a question.

* * *

**MPOV**

After searching around for anything we could use, I was digging for anything and came across nothing. Noticing Kat's silence and cold look, I knew something was wrong but I had been watching her carefully. I felt her being numb, cold to the world and it made me worry for her. "Kat, you've gone silent and you're only silent when you're over thinking something, or something is wrong," I stated, knowing exactly what she was like. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?" I asked her.

Turning her head, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and was blankly staring at the garbage we were rummaging through. Her face hard and eyes cool as ice. "This is what life is now Michonne, there is no hope and no safety," she told me in a level voice. "We just have to keep surviving and try to live for the moment," she tried to convince me. "I'm tired of losing good people to the worst kinds of people and things," she sighed and looked away, her expression was as though she was lifeless.

Listening to both hers and Rick's conversation with Glenn, made me worry for our group. After all the death, destruction and hard times we had gone through. I knew it would take time to recover, but I feared everyone was becoming lost like I had been. Numb, cold and lifeless. Wandering the Earth as if life only consisted of surviving, and not living. _We need safety, we need hope and we need to return to who we all were. Like how we were back at the prison. The people I know we all can be._

* * *

**RPOV**

After listening closely to Kat's conversation with Michonne, I looked over my shoulder and saw how Kat's back was facing me. Like it usually was these days. _I fear for her. Something is really wrong with her. I've never seen her like this. _"I was thinking about that guy in the storage container. Back at Terminus. How I made us stop," Glenn began as he stared at the gound, along with pulling me out of my thoughts and making me turn my head to look at him. "After the prison, on my trip, I got Maggie back. Things went okay," he began to tell me his tale, his progress.

Hearing what he was telling me, I couldn't help but feel sad for him. For I knew what it was like to lose people he cared about. We had all lost people. We all had lost Beth. "Losing Washington... losing-losing Beth right after just finding out she's alive..." he drifted as he crouched down and picked up a baseball bat that was on the ground.

Everything Glenn was saying, all the pain he felt and the disappointment this world was being to him. I knew exactly how it felt. I had gone through the same process when I thought I had lost Kat and when I had lost Lori. Along with the time I thought I had lost Judith and had in fact, lost both Shane and Hershel, who were people I had cared about and lost throughout the horrible affects of the world. "I hadn't caught up with you yet. If it were now, I wouldn't make us stop. We'd run right by. And I would have shot that woman dead. Right or wrong," he told me, explaining things that were left unsaid.

Instantly, I knew what he was saying. I knew that he was trying to indicate that he was no longer the same guy he used to be. The same guy who believed that life was precious, that we needed to save people and not kill them. That he wasn't that same guy anymore. "We need to stop. You can be out here too long," Michonne's voice trembled as she took hold of the bag and slowly walked closer. Her eyes darting between me, Glenn and Kat. Possibly shocked and saddened at the words that escaped our mouths.

* * *

**MPOV**

After saying what I wanted to say briefly, I walked off and listened as the others followed. We all went our seperate ways, searching houses and trying to find anything of use to us. Figuring out ways we could secure the place. "We could put some of the garage doors together against the break. Park a car against them until we can brick it back up," I suggested plans for the place. "It can work," I tried to convince the others as they all gave me looks of disbelief.

Kat was silent, but Glenn was listening to every word I said, but Kat, I could sense she was summarizing it all in her thought process. I knew this, because it was the same thing I would do whenever I had met new people. Before I had met Andrea, before I was in Woodbury with the pair of them. "This place is surrounded by a forest. There's no sight lines," Rick pointed out the problems with this place. "Whoever, whatever would be on top of us without us even knowing it," Rick tried to tell me how this wasn't safe for any of us.

Everyone seemed to be making any old excuse, just so that we didn't have to stay. _It was safe enough. Safer than the prison by far. We can make this work. We have to! _"That's probably what happened," Kat spoke negatively, already assuming what the possibilities were.

"That's what happened to us," Glenn agreed with both Kat and Rick in a gloomy attitude.

Tired of everyone being so negative, I wanted to give them hope again. To make them see that safety, security and a roof over our heads was what we needed to survive. That it was what kept us happy, safe and alive. "We could start taking down the trees. We use them to build the walls up," I spoke confidently, trying to sell my plan as well as possible. "Look," I gestured for them to follow me towards the broken down wall.

Wandering over to wall that was broken down, it was close to falling down, but the hardest part wasn't the wall. It was the people that had once lived there, they had been brutally murdered. Sliced up into half, some parts of their limbs were simply dropped to the side, but there were no torso or heads on the cut bodies. Shutting my eyes, it was like a nightmare I never wanted to see again. Turning my back, I knew that this place was more than gone. The wall was hanging by a thread. "This world is just a pile of shit. I see that now. And its going to take us all down with it," Kat mumbled what she was thinking, making me tense up and heart break a little more for her.

* * *

**RPOV **

Keeping silent watch on Kat, I worried for her mental and emotional health. Something in her had died, and from what I was guessing, it was her hope. Either in the world or in this life, her hope had disappeared. _I wish I could help her, but how do I do it?_ "It doesn't matter," Glenn said once again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him, confused as to what he had meant about what he was saying.

Glenn looked me directly in the eyes, serious about what he was about to say to me. "You said you wondered if it even mattered if you killed her or not. It doesn't matter if you had done it or if I had, or that Daryl did," he began to explain what he was refering to. "It doesn't matter," he told me.

Michonne had her back to us, her eyes glued to wherever she was looking. Kat was wearing a blank expression, but she was watching both myself and Glenn intently. "Washington," Michonne said randomly as she turned to face us. "Eugene lied about a cure, but he thought of Washington for a reason," she went to tell us, but we were all confused about what she was trying to say.

"But he was lying," Glenn argued.

Michonne was tired of a negative answer, instead she continued to try and sell Washington to us. "About the cure, but he did the math and realized that Washington was the place where there'd be a chance," she explained why Eugene would choose Washington. "We're close," she stated. Sighing, Kat had joined me in the sigh and we all stared at Michonne silently. "What if there are people there? Huh? What if it's someplace that we can be safe?" she asked us, thowing us all of these questions in our faces.

Kat took a step closer, her eyes on Michonne and a look on her face that showed me she was simply going to deny Michonne anything. Hearing this, I knew that Kat would of naturally agreed and would of sided with Michonne, but she hadn't. "Michonne, we're 100 miles away," Kat argued, stating the facts.

Her bottom lip trembled, tears were brimming around her eyes and I knew that Michonne was close to her breaking point. "It's a possibility. It's a chance. Instead of just being out here. Instead of just making it. Because right now, this is what making it looks like," she cried. "It's harsh, it's cold and it's bloody," she said with venom. "It's changing us, making us turn into people I don't want us to be," she argued. "Do you guys all want to be like this? Hopeless? Depressed?" she questioned us.

We were all silent, listening to her words and taking in her grief. Her annoyance of the world, how no one cared to listen to her pleas. But, I listened and I took in her words. This time, we all did. "We're all tired of losing people we love, but we need to work together," she tried to convince us to pull together and not apart. "So, I'm going to ask you..." her voice trembled as she took a breath. "Don't you want one more day with a chance?" she challenged us seriously, taking her stand and giving us her view of things.

* * *

**KPOV **

Feeling an emptyness within me, I knew that this life was difficult and it was never going back to how it used to. There was no hope that we'd all survive this hell and I knew it. I made it heard, I didn't care what others thought anymore, I only cared for what was to come and who would be the next to die. "We should go," dad said as walkers appeared from behind the bushes. "It's 100 miles away," he spoke as his eyes shone bright and Michonne gave him a small look of annoyance. The moment dad said '100 miles', Michonne's expression lit up with hope, with joy. "We should go to Washington," he encouraged us to do as Michonne had said.

Glenn stared at dad, but when my dad's blue eyes flashed to look at mine, I wasn't sure how to respond. I didn't know how to feel, I didn't know what to do and I certainly didn't know how to express the thoughts and words that wanted to come out. "Rick! Help, Rick! Glenn! Kat! Michonne! Help!" we heard a voice screaming, which made us all become alert again.

Recognizing the voice, we all turned in the direction of the sound and began to sprint in its direction. Running as fast as we could, I pulled out my machete and sliced any walkers that got too close to us. Taking the lead beside Glenn, we found Noah hiding behind a type of fence, blocking the walkers from eating him alive as he screamed for help. "Noah, hold on!" Glenn ordered as he hit a walker with the bat, and then slammed his knife into the side of its head.

Seeing a walker make its way towards us, his head was tilted and his eyes wide. Teeth snapping as he snarled and tried to get a hold of one of us. "I got him," I assured them, swinging my arm to slice the walker's head off, I ended up hearing it clang against a metal weapon. _Shit. _My machete had jumped out of my hands from the contact, to which I had to struggle to get the walker away from me. Shoving it back, but wanting to pull my knife out and kill him.

Dad's eyes glanced to me quickly, without a single moment of hesitation. He took hold of what was in the walker, got it out and sliced the walker's head in two. Panting, I felt a sense of fear from the walker being so close to eating me, as I struggled against him and was relieved when my dad came to save me. _Ever the hero._ Panting, both of us stared at one another, I felt a sense of peace, knowing he was around to save me and protect me. But, I knew that I could of handled it if I had only pushed the walker a little harder. "It's Tyreese!" Noah told us as he made both myself and my dad look away from each other.

"Where?" dad asked him.

Curious as to what was wrong with Tyreese, I felt my heart pound and my mind start to make up things. _Was he killed? Is he caught in a trap? Did he get bit? What is going on? _"My house," he informed us. "He's been bit," he revealed as we all began running in the direction that Noah was leading us.

Entering the house, it looked like a raid and Noah's group had lost. All the chairs, tables and other homely objects were a mess, both broken and disorderly. Running into the room, Noah's brother had been slaughtered, in what looked like his sleep and the other brother had turned and took a chunk of Tyreese with him. "You hold him!" dad screamed to Glenn as Glenn pushed Tyreese against the wall.

Dad's hand was pulling Tyreese's arm out, whilst Michonne was preparing herself to slice Tyreese's arm off. Helping Noah find something to cover him, to stop the bleeding, I searched for anything else we could use to stop Tyreese from bleeding out. "I got it!" I heard Glenn scream back.

"Go! One hit, clean! Go!" I could hear dad's orders as both myself and Noah returned with the blanket. Sadly, the whole place had been swept clean. Nothing was suitable for what Tyreese needed, instead we had to try and make sure that the blood didn't flow too much out of his arm. What worried me, was the infection and if it had seeped enough into his system to kill him.

* * *

**NPOV **

Kat had wrapped Tyreese's arm as best as she could, trying to stop Tyreese from bleeding out and both Glenn and Rick started to lead Tyreese out of the town. Trying to save him from blood loss was difficult for all of them. Michonne and Kat tried to keep the group safe, killing walkers that got too close and Noah stayed close, whilst limping his way behind them.

Tyreese could feel the blood pumping in his heart slowly, how the burn was coming closer to him with each passing second. How they all tried their best to keep him alive, when the blood loss was what was making Tyreese weaker, tired and close to death. Tyreese kept fighting against the temptation to close his eyes and die, he wanted to live. The others all wanted him to live. But none of them were sure they'd get to the others in time to save Tyreese.

Reaching the gates, there was a chain keeping the walkers outside. Using the bat, Glenn busted the lock off and the chains then fell. Noah was the one staying close to Tyreese as the weight of Tyreese slowly took them both down. The pair of them fell to the ground and the walkers began to spread out. Michonne, Rick, Kat and Glenn killed as many as they could, as quickly as they could. Rick had shot one down that got too close to Tyreese to possibly bite him again.

Helping Tyreese, everyone tried to encourage Tyreese to stay with them. Which was what Tyreese was trying his hardest to do. Every step, every breath and every slow pound of his heart, made him wonder if he could keep his promise. Keep his word, that no one else had to die today. Everyone else hoped he'd survive, but at this slow, dying rate of Tyreese's response and body going cold, they weren't sure if he'd make it. They all struggled to try and get him through the wires, Tyreese's foot got caught and Glenn forced his foot through. Just before a walker could reach any of them, it fell and sliced its head against the wires, luckily.

Everyone helped carry a limb, but when it was getting to be too much, they were all luckily by the car. Getting him in, Glenn was the one to force Tyreese back into the seat. Strapping themselves in, they watched as Rick climbed into the drivers seat and drove as best as he could. Everyone was worried, but there wasn't much else they could do, other than keep an eye on Tyreese and hope for the best.

* * *

**CPOV**

Sat in the car with Maggie, Sasha, Daryl, Carol, Eugene, Rosita, Tara, Abraham and Gabriel, we all stayed silent. Judith was cuddled up in my arms, awake and looking around aimlessly. We had heard that wherever Noah had been staying was no longer up. Waiting for anymore news, we kept calm and silent. "Carol, we're at the car. We need to cauterize the arm and wrap it. Get Sasha and Carl away. They don't need to see this," dad said, making us all look around worried.

Instantly, something inside my gut knew that Tyreese was in trouble. How or why? None of us were sure. Carol's warning left Sasha panicked, worrying over her brother and curious to know what they had to slice off. _Did Tyreese have to cut something? Did he lose a limb from a bite? What is going on?_ Clutching onto Judith, I kept her close and thanked God that I had her. _I won't let anything bad happen to you, it's my duty as your big brother to protect you. Kat taught me that, because she's the best big sister either of us could ever have._

* * *

**KPOV **

Dad climbed into the drivers seat, tried to get the car to start and worked hard to try and get us out. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," he spoke repeatedly, trying to get us out of the area and back to the others. So I could have some help and the right supplies to save Tyreese. Starting the car, he drove ahead and rammed into the car ahead of us. Hitting it, suddenly walkers surrounded us. Rolling their heads, as it was the only thing they could move. 'W' was carved on their foreheads, thier arms were cut off and I instantly knew that the sick people had cut those from Noah's camp and done this to them.

Every time, the world seemed more and more shit as the hours progressed. Finally, dad reversed and drove us away from the scene. It was silent as we waited for us to come into closer contact with Carol and the others. "Turn it off," Tyreese grumbled, to which he then began to glance around and when he was finished looking around numbly, he rest his head against the window and shut his eyes.

Fear swam in my veins, worried about what Tyreese was talking about. Curious as to if he was hallucinating. "Turn what off?" I asked him, but as his head hit the window, I knew that something was terribly wrong. "Tyreese?" I asked him as I tried to shake his shoulder, everyone's eyes glanced at me and at Tyreese as I shook him. "Dad..." I drifted, eyes wide as I met his ice blue eyes through the rearview mirror.

Slowing down, dad then moved to get us all out of the car. Climbing out, I followed after Glenn and watched as the pair of them took hold of Tyreese. "Gently," dad instructed as they slowly pulled him out of the car and laid him out on the ground. "He's not breathing," dad stated as he leaned down and listened for any gentle breathing. Placing his fingers against Tyreese's pulse, he looked around and made my heart pound with worry. "He's...gone," he informed us sadly.

Dad then straightened up, moved away and wiped at his forehead. Feeling the tears threaten to build in my eyes, I pushed it back and moved to pull out my knife. Noah had his back to us, while Glenn kept still beside the car. "I've got him," I told them as I went to stop Tyreese from turning.

"No, let me do it," Michonne stopped me as she wrapped her hand around mine, which held the blade gently and took it from me. Not fighting her, I moved away from Michonne and the others. Dad went to touch my shoulder, but I moved away and kept walking. Needing air to breath, I had wished that Tyreese hadn't of died, because it always seemed to be the good ones who died the quickest. _Why does this life keep failing me? I want to have hope, but this cruel world keeps denying me it._

* * *

**RPOV**

Seeing how Kat had ran off after Tyreese's funeral, she had left to be alone and without the group. Sat alone, silent and leaving Carl with Judith. It was as though Kat had been replaced with someone I no longer knew, it was worse than when she returned to the prison after Andrea's death. She was someone I no longer felt connected with, which worried me more than I could admit. "Kat, I need to talk to you," I told her as I finished burrying Tyreese.

Turning to me, her eyes were cold, her body slack and her entire expression was numb. As though she was more depressed than she was actually leading on. What worried me, was what happened to her soul, as all I felt was darkness when I looked into her eyes. "What do you want, dad?" she asked me.

"What has gotten into you these days?" I questioned her with furrowed eyebrows.

Sighing, she looked to me directly in the eyes and stared. For a few minutes, I slowly saw her re-animating, as though she could no longer hold back her thoughts. That she could no longer bite her tongue. "I'm tired, dad. I'm tired of losing people," she gave me an insight to her thoughts. "Tired of digging up graves and burring people we once knew," she ranted as she pointed towards the grave we had made for Tyreese.

Everything inside me wanted to reach out, to comfort her and show her I was here for her. But something told me she needed her space, so she could open herself up to me. Her eyes shut, her breathing was uneven and I knew she was feeling what she had tried very hard to conceal. Her pain and sadness. Her grief. "We-we tried so hard to get Beth back. I had hope that everything would get beter after Terminus, but nothing changed," her voice croaked as she spoke.

Opening her eyes, I saw red clash with blue as her tears spilled and ran down her cheeks. "I owed Beth everything, she saved my life," she reminded me with a strength as she would point to herself. "We owed Tyreese everything too, he saved Judith from the prison attack," she reminded me of the greatfulness we had towards Tyreese for saving Judith. "But, they're both dead now," she cried. "They've left loved ones behind," she stated what was the toughest thing about this.

Sasha and Maggie were dealing with everything in different ways. Glenn was hurt, not because of what happened to Beth, but because of how it affected Maggie too. How it had affected all of us. Kat didn't need to wipe at her dried up tears, she swallowed hard and gave me a blank look. Like she was ready for anything that was about to come her way. "Kat, what has happened to you?" I asked her, worried for her health in every aspect.

Her eyes and facial expression turned as cold as winter. Her eyes glued to me and her body tense. "We have lost more than we can ever gain," she began to tell me what she thought. "What happened, was that I finally figured out that there is no hope for us," she said what I never believed to be possible. _Kat, without hope? It's unlike her. It isn't the daughter I know._ "It was all just some fantasy I had in my head," she complained about what she had believed in. What I needed her to believe in.

In all truth, I wasn't sure what was happening and I wanted nothing more than to give her my life. To give her anything to make her change her mind. To make her strong again, like she was in the past. But, something in her was dying and I now knew it was her hope for humanity. "This is what life is like now, survival and losing those who are good, those we care about," she stated coldly, like this was the purest fact she had learned today. "That, is what happened," she said and turned her back on me, leaving me before I could tell her anything. Bowing my head, I sighed and shut my eyes. _My daughter. I need to save her from herself...before it's too late._

* * *

**We are getting a really dark turn from Kat, aren't we? I know it may seem stupid to some of you, but I think after seeing so many good people die, she's losing hope for people in the world. Between Andrea, Dale, Hershel, Beth and now Tyreese, she's finding it hard to hold onto the hope she was clinging onto. But, she loves her family and would do anything for them, but she is losing faith in hope towards the future. I hope you're liking this twist for Kat and her views about the world.**

* * *

**Thanks for the 10 reviews, so I would like 5 this chapter. Questions to answer in the reviews: **

**1) What did you think of this chapter? **

**2) Did you like the darker moments for Kat and Glenn?**

**3) How is Michonne, Daryl, Carl and Rick going to react to Kat?**

**4) Do you think she'll try and repair relationships, people or other things?**

**5) Who do you think Kat will get closer to during the second half of the season?**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews,**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	54. Chapter 54: Gospel

Chapter 54: Gospel

* * *

**MPOV **

_~About a year ago~_

_After meeting both Kat and Andrea, Kat had been convinced and determined to find her family. She would never stay still, but she would only stay still whenever she was wandering around, fixing things and sometimes, she wouldn't sleep. She'd be eager to continue the next day, in search of her family and getting stronger as they days continued. "Kat, what are you doing?" Andrea asked, after Andrea had told her to sit still and stay quiet. _

_Kat had been staring down at a fire, her eyes glued to the flames as they flickered and illuminated her skin. Her eyes were light, as though they were compelled and I could see how there was a passion in her that was reflected in her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing Andrea?" Kat sassed as she looked up at her blonde companion. "I'm sorry," Kat apologized quickly. Her knees were tucked under her chin and her arms were wrapped around her legs. "I'm just a little stressed..." Kat tried to explain what was wrong with her._

_Raising her hand to rest the plam against her forehead, she truthfully looked as though she wanted nothing more than to let go of the tension inside of her. "No, I get it," Andrea nods, her eyes concerned as I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Cleaning my sword and glancing at the walkers I had once known. "But...I don't want you to have your hopes too high," Andrea tried to keep her voice level, kind and gentle. _

_Andrea's hand reached to touch Kat's shoulder as she kneeled down beside her on the grass and beside the fire. "What are you talking about, Andrea?" Kat questioned her, pulling her shoulder out of Andrea's hold and furrowing her eyebrows in both anger and confusion._

_"Well...your family might not be alive when you want to find them," the blonde struggled to try and comfort and bring her friend down easy. Hearing these words, I would side eye the girls and wondered how the brunette was going to react. "Hell. You night never find them," Andrea shrugged, as though this was fact or just a 'lucky guess'._

_The brown eyed stubborn girl wasn't going to take what Andrea was saying. "Andrea, I'm very tempted to hit you right now," Kat growled as she pushed herself as far away from Andrea as possible. "I won't take any negativity," she ordered. "My family is out there, I know it and I won't ever dout it," she said as she got to her feet and straightened up beside Andrea. "So either you agree with me, or I do this alone," Kat spoke as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Because I'm not taking anyone with me, if they're going to be negative about something I know is out there," she gave her conditions as she looked to me and then back down at Andrea pointedly._

_Wandering away, she had left me and Andrea alone, all whilst she'd go and wander off into the woods alone. Something in me admired her. She was determined to find her family, to get what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way. No one and nothing. Negativity was the first thing that wouldn't convince her that her family was gone, she was determined to find them and had faith that her family were alive and well. _She has a fire in her that I admire. It's like being a moth to a flame. I'm instantly drawn.

* * *

**Present day...RPOV**

The past few weeks, we had been walking and trying to recover after both Tyreese's and Beth's deaths. Somehow, most of our group had gotten darker and more and more depressed. How I could tell, was because the first one that made me notice was when I heard how negative Kat was becoming towards those of us that cared the most for her. Myself, a few others and Kat had gone in search for water. For anything we could salvage from our dying earth.

Walking closer, I saw how she blankly dug into the ground and stared at nothing, as though she was in a dark void she could never get out of. "You know, when your mom died..." I began as I walked over and stood still, looking around for if anyone was overhearing us and for any walkers that could come over to us. "I didn't know where to go on from there, I just felt...numb," I revealed with a shrug, my hands on my hips, but my finger pads gently touched my gun.

Kat had stopped digging, but she hadn't looked up at me. I knew that this conversation was much overdue, but I felt this was the right time to talk to her. To remind her that it would all be okay. "Like nothing mattered," I mumbled, ashamed that this was who I had been before. "Not even Carl and Judith mattered to me," I told her honestly. "I wanted to scream, to cry and to kill anything or anyone that came in my way," I tried desperately to make her see I knew exactly what she was going through.

Remembering those sensations, all those thoughts and the pain that I had felt with Lori's death, I knew I had to try and make Kat see it wasn't easy. But, that it simply was something I had to come back from. "I'd lost someone I loved, someone I never wanted to lose in the first place," I told Kat truthfully, remembering how I had been cold to Lori and how regretted not showing her how much I truly loved her. "Not to mention, I thought I had lost you too," I stated as I smiled down at her.

Her crystal blues looked up at me and she pursed her lips a little. As though trying hard not to smile. Crouching down beside her, I tried to keep my eyes level to hers and hold her gaze. "I began to lose it," I told her as I stared into her eyes. "Not just my sanity, but my soul," I pointed at my chest as I spoke to her, needing her to see the pain I had felt and that what I was saying could be relatable to her. "This life...its not easy," I stated the facts.

"You got that right," Kat mumbled with a small roll of her eyes and turned her head to look away from me.

Shuffling to get back into her eye sight, I wanted us to talk intimately about this, to let her trust me and allow me to bring her back from this. "We've made it this far," I reminded her. "Sure, we've lost a few people we loved along the way, but that's just what life is," I told her the hard truth. "We love, we lose and we move on," I said what the cycle was in life. "It ain't always going to be easy to keep fighting, to keep trying to survive," I agreed with the difficulty it was to stay alive and to keep pushing forward.

"But, we need to make sure that we can hold off death for however long we can. I know you've only been seeing the evil that comes out of this world," I spoke sincerely, shaking my head when needed and my words made her head turn to look at me and eyes glue towards mine. "But it'll get better," I assured her. "It has to," I said with all the hope I had for the world to change. "Not just for Carl, or us, but for Judith," I stated those who mattered to us, but someone who deserved the world to change and for the better.

Staring into her eyes, there was something in the way I spoke to her, something that made her eyes spark in a way I hadn't seen her do for long a while. "You need to have faith that we can jump back onto our feet after all that's happened," I pleaded with her to at least try and be hopeful. "I have faith, so should you," I encouraged her to follow my lead. "If not, at least give it time to come back to you," I suggested for her to at least think positively, even if she didn't feel it. Because, we both knew it would crush his brother to see her so low. "Your soul, is just as great as mine is. Don't lose it," I spoke honestly to her, knowing that she was more special than I ever could be.

* * *

**DPOV**

Digging for water, I felt numb. Too many thoughts ran through my head, too many emotions were colliding with one another as it spiraled inside me. Darkness fighting with the light that was beginning to burn out. My light was a simple flickering flame, one that was getting blown away with each tragedy. The most tragic death, had been the one of Beth's, as I had worked so hard in trying to find her and save her with Kat. How I had done nothing in saving Beth, how I should of looked for her and not given up on looking for her.

I felt like I had the biggest part to play in her death. That if I had kept searching for her, she wouldn't of died and Kat wouldn't of felt as low as I've heard whispering about from Michonne and Rick, along with some of the others that had noticed. Something was happening to us, but I wasn't sure if it was ever going to get better for any of us. _It's all my fault. I should have done more. I should of tried harder. We should have gone in guns blazing with Rick. I don't care anymore, all I want is to leave them all. They'd all be better off without me. I can't save anyone, never mind protect them. _

Digging the soil that was too dry to find any water from, I somehow by miracle came across a simple worm. Rummaging through the ground, I placed the worm in my hand and cleaned it of any dirt. _Something so small, so delicate. So full of life. _Feeling a darkness inside me that I hadn't felt in a long time, I raised the worm above my head, dumped the squirming creature into my mouth and chewed it to death before I devoured it and took whatever energy it had inside of me. _This life is cruel. If people as sweet and kind as Beth had died, then you must be the next victim to suffer from this world too, worm._

Giving up in searching for water, I got to my feet and wandered in search of Maggie and Sasha. Finding Maggie, she was wiping tears and had killed a walker. The way she looked at me, she reflected exactly what I felt. Finding Sasha hiding frogs under dirt, her eyes were wide and there was a silent darkness that began to invade her senses. Something I knew, would only get worse. We had all felt dead, giving each other a signal, we realised that there was no water to be found. _Time to head back..._

None of us had uttered a single word. Not to one another and to not need to break the dark silence. A silence that gave us some sort of comfort. _We don't need to ask how the other feels. We all feel dead._ "Oh, shit," Sasha had cussed.

Under the heat, the numbness that took over me, I knew that this was the same feeling that the girls were feeling. We all had lost something over the last couple of weeks, as we had lost people and a part of ourselves. _How did we all get in this mess? _"It's been a day and a half," I heard Maggie mumble. "They didn't find any either," she stated as I wandered ahead of them, the sun shinning behind my head.

Sasha seemed surprised to hear this, as though Maggie was with superhero senses. Or something. Spotting Kat in the distance, she was close to her family, but curled up, alone. "How do you know?" Sasha asked her curiously, I could tell by how no one drank and how they all stared up at us expectantly, as though waiting for us to surprise them, hoping we had found at least a drop of water to share.

My eyes were glued to Kat, her eyes were sad, but zoned out as she stared at her family numbly. I knew she had cried the moment Beth died, the moment that we began to burry Tyreese and I wondered what was going on in that mind of hers. _I hate seeing her in pain, it's all my fault. _"I know," Maggie grumbled. "How much longer we got?" she asked, exhausted from the long distance we had traveled on foot. One of our vehicles gave out, so we all had to crowd into one car.

"60 miles," Sasha sighed, as though she wasn't going to enjoy the long walk we still had to do in order to get to Washington.

Something in Maggie's voice, hinted she was completely dead inside, as though she couldn't stand fighting anymore. After losing both her father and sister in a short amount of time. I was worried as to how she was processing everything. Along with poor Sasha, who had lost someone she loved and her brother, all in the short span of a few weeks. "I wasn't talking about that," Maggie concluded our small chat, one that I hadn't been interacting in and observed the others closely. Not once, had Kat turned her head to look to our direction. _She seems more hopeless than us. Guess we're going to form our own club, one that I don't want any part of. I don't deserve to be around these wonderful, strong and smart people... _

* * *

**RPOV**

Riding in the car, we kept driving until suddenly, the engine began sputtering. This, was indication enough that the car had reached its end of the journey. _Lasted longer than I thought. Guess that's a positive sign._ "We're out, just like the other one," Abraham grumbled, looking to me as he waited for my next instructions and decided to savour the moment. Come up with a decent plan for myself, the group and my children.

Coming to a conclusion, I nod and looked around. Noticing how there weren't many walkers behind us, I knew we could walk a few miles without getting caught in a mass of them. "So we walk," I suggested as I got out and everyone followed after me. We all began walking once again, wandering on the roads, sticking to the route and hoping for our destination to be worth the miles we had ahead of us.

Carl wanted to have a break from holding Judith, he was going to give her to Kat, but she had declined. Taking Judith from Carl, I knew that Kat was only struggling with the demons that were inside of her, with the dark thoughts she had towards this world and how it was clouding her goals. The example she had given me, was slowly slipping through her fingers. She seemed less dark and numb than before, but I knew it was going to be a slow, gradual progress. _Baby steps. _

Wandering over to Daryl, I saw how he too would check for how close the walkers were and I noticed his eyes glance at Kat. Kat had wandered over to a spot, ahead of me and Daryl slightly, but behind Abraham. "We're not at our strongest. We'll get 'em when it's best," I told Daryl whilst discussing the walkers following us. "High ground, something like that," I suggested a good vantage point. "They're not going anywhere," I stated. _They'll continue to follow us. That's certain._

Noting his silence, I too felt something bad about Daryl. He had changed drastically since bringing Kat back to us and since Beth had died. It was as though he had been trying his hardest not to speak to us, or not to be close to us. He'd disappear into the woods and return a few hours later with almost nothing, or a few dead animals we could eat. "It's been three weeks since Atlanta," I stated the facts.

A huge amount of us had felt depressed over the last few days, some more than others, but it was understandable for each case. Whilst Daryl, like always, was like a closed book. "I know you lost something back there," I tried to get him to open up to me, to talk to me as the friends we were. _As the man who admired my daughter. To which, now I wasn't so certain they cared for one another the way they had. I know they care, but I don't know if they are falling for one another._

Judith began fussing in my arms. "She's hungry," Daryl said, his eyes glued to the distance of the road, his body tense and his expression was emotionless. Finally, his head had turned to one side and looked to Kat as she walked ahead. Her eyes glued in the direction of the road, a blank expression on her face and her eyes squinting at the sky.

Shifting Judith's weight in my arms, I looked to Judith and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. _Such sweet and kind innocence. Having to grow up to this world, fight and defend herself before she can walk and talk. _"She's okay," I assured Daryl with a nod as I looked down at Judith in my arms. "She's going to be okay," I tried to convince Daryl that Kat would be fine as I glanced at her and pointed to her with my chin. _She's stronger than anyone I've ever known. She'll get through this. I know she will._

Noticing where I was directing my words, Daryl glanced at me and then back at Kat. Taking in what I said and clenching his jaw before swallowing a large lump in his throat. Staring back at the distance, I tried to keep close but at a respectful distance of him. "We need to find water, food," Daryl encouraged us to find more resources. _More reasons for him to keep away from us._

Trying to stay positive, I knew that it was something Kat would of wanted from me. So, I tried to keep the hope alive, even if it wasn't going to affect Kat much. But, I had to try. "We'll hit something in the road," I said, hopeful that we'd find something on the road. "It's gonna rain sooner or later," I spoke up to the sky, noticing that the clouds were clear, but I hoped they'd turn dark later rather than sooner.

Not listening, Daryl chose to do what he wanted to. Going against my hope and encouragement to stay positive. "I'm gonna head out," he said as he looked down and took off the gun I had given him. "See what I can find," he mumbled, as though he really would find anything in the woods, after none of us finding anything in the miles we had driven from the last break we took.

Taking the gun off him, I slung it over my shoulder and held Judith tightly to me as I stared back at a frozen Daryl. "Hey, don't be too long," I warned him.

"I'll go with you," Kat spoke up, chosing to join Daryl in his quest to find anything. Something told me, that both of them were keeping secrets, or at the very least, hidden thoughts about something. What? I didn't know.

Instantly, Daryl tried to stop my daughter from joining him in the adventure of finding nothing in the woods. "I got it," Daryl assured her with a nod and wandered over to the woods. Kat slowed down and began to walk backwards, squinting at him surpised he had denied her to join him.

With this, Kat was going to challenge him and try to push him in any way she would or could. "What?" Kat asked him curiously. "Are you going to stop me?" she challenged him to attempt to stop her, to which he hadn't responded, only kept walking and stayed silent. Following him, they both wandered into the woods and searched for whatever they could in the woods.

* * *

**CPOV**

Wandering alone, Kat had left with Daryl and I wasn't strong enough to hold Judith again for another 4 hours. Slowing down to catch up with Maggie, I remembered the object that was still in my bag. "Found this when we were looking for water," I said as I fished into my backpack and pulled out the small box.

Inside it, was a blonde ballerina that would of sang and danced in my imagination. Which, in all truth, reminded me of the sweet and beautiful Beth. _She was kind, sweet and always giving me good advice. She was beautiful too, and she could sing. _"What is it?" Maggie asked as she took it gently from me.

Her delicate, frail, dirty fingers danced along the surface. Tracing every detail, Maggie's eyes were glued to the small box with the twirling thing on the back. _I can't remember anything from the past life we used to have. The life we had all considered normal, now, I don't know what is right, wrong or normal. _"I think it used to play music," I tried to figure out what it was, but took a shot at guessing. "It's broken," I informed her, telling her that I had in fact, tried to crank the box and nothing had happened.

"Thanks, Carl," Maggie thanked me with a small smile.

Opening the box, she looked inside and noticed the small, blonde ballerina. Worried for Maggie, I knew how it felt to lose a sister, or at least, believe they had died...twice. It wasn't easy and all I could imagine, was it would be worse finding them dead, compared to never seeing the bodies of them when we believed them to be dead. "I thought you might like it," I stated before I looked away and walked ahead of her.

* * *

**MPOV**

For hours, we had been walking and the sun was slowly beginning to go down. Indicating that we didn't have much time left, that we had a few more miles to go before we could effectively lay low for the night and take down the walkers that followed us. "We can take 'em," Sasha spoke confidently as she looked behind us and at the walkers.

Slowing down a little, I glanced behind us and noticed how the walkers were gathering, slowly they were following us. The only way we knew they'd disappear, was if there was a noise to draw them towards it, or if we killed them. _We can't risk using the supplies and what's left of our energy._ "Rick's right," I agreed with Rick's earlier statement. "We barely have anything left. No use in spending it all now," I tried to convince Sasha that waiting was for the best.

Ignoring my words, she stopped and looked back. Her eyes glued to the walkers and there was an expression on her face. One I had only seen on another person. Someone close to her. _Tyreese. _"I can take 'em," she spoke, confident, her eyes squinting and her jaw clenching. Determined to kill them all and risk her life.

Stopping beside her, our bodies faced each other, but her gaze was glued to the walkers that wandered closer to us. "Your brother was pissed, too, after what he lost," I tried to connect with her, to make her see that I understood what she was going through, seeing as I had already seen the scene play out before. "It made him stupid," I stated kindly, trying to make her see things clearly.

Her gaze met mine, her eyes angry and wild, whilst her breathing had made her nose flare. It was the same expression of denial Tyreese wore when he had lost Karen back at the prison. "We are not the same," Sasha spoke stubbornly. "We never were," she tried to convince not only me, but herself that this was true.

Laughing mentally, all I could do, was smile at her and hope she didn't find my gestures mocking or insulting. _If Tyreese could see you now, he'd agree with me and say you two are exactly the same._ "But it's still the same," I told her. "It just is," I said after a small shrug and stopped smiling. Staring into her eyes, I tried to make her see how serious this type of reckless action was. Sasha's expression was serious and blank. Turning away from me and back to the others, she moved to follow after the group and when I was certain she wouldn't turn back, I followed after her.

* * *

**DPOV**

Wandering the woods, I truthfully wanted to stay away from everyone. Especially from the Grimes family, specifically, Katherine. I didn't want to be anywhere near her, as I felt like I failed her too in the process of our search for Beth. That Beth wasn't my first failure, as I had made many mistakes before. "Anything?" Kat had asked me as we wandered through tall grass.

Glancing at the ground and feeling the texture beneath my boots, I knew that the soil was too dry to be considered moist. That we would have any chance in getting water from the said soil. "No, it's too dry," I informed her. "There ain't nothing here," I mumbled, but when I said those words, it felt like there was a double meaning.

Kat had wandered through the grass and I couldn't stand looking at her. I didn't want to look at her, as I feared that she would agree with my thoughts. Tell me how I was a failure, how I had ruined everything and how it was my fault that Beth had died. "Maybe we should head back," Kat suggested. _But I can't._

"You should go," I suggested to her back, knowing that she deserved to be with them, as she could protect her family better than I ever could. She was strong, smart and I saw how my failure in saving Beth and her had impacted her. How she became cold and depressed. _But I can't go back with you. Please...just leave me._

Kat wasn't taking any of my shit, and I could tell by how she somehow picked up on what I was hinting at her. "Beth...she saved my life," Kat told me, her voice trembling slightly as she wandered closer to me. "I saw it in her eyes, in her acts of kindness and how she looked out for me," she regathered her voice and composure. "She saved your life, too, right?" Kat asked me.

Turning slightly, I couldn't look her in the eyes, but I knew that if Beth hadn't been there, I would of believed that Kat had died and I didn't know what else would of happened to me if Beth wasn't there. I knew what I wanted to say, but my whole body fell silent and my mind was screaming, while my heart was being broken.

Pulling out something, I didn't want to look at her, not even at her hand or her eyes or any part of her. I was too afraid of what could happen if I gave in and allowed her to see this vulnerable side of me. To see the struggle I was having with everything she could of imagined. "This was hers," Kat said as she handed me Beth's knife. "We're not dead," Kat whispered in a soft tone. "That's what you said to me back in Atlanta," she reminded me.

"And guess what?" Kat questioned me. "You're not dead," she pointed out, giving me this speck of hope I hadn't seen in her after a long time. "I know you. We're not different," Kat said with a shake of her head. "You and me, we-" Kat began but then covered her mouth, as her lips trembled and tears began to flood from her eyes. "I know you," she repeated. "You have to let yourself feel it," she encouraged me to let my emotions out and to stop bottling them up, being numb and not letting myself move on from my mistakes.

What happened next, left me with slight surprise. Kat had gently placed her hands to either side of my face and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to my cheek. Her lips were featherlight and warm, but it hadn't lasted long. Pulling away, her eyes fluttered open and a small, sad smile played on her lips as she sniffled. "And you will. I know you will," Kat was confident in her beliefs before she caressed my cheeks with her thumbs and stepped away from me. Without another word, she walked away and left me there, alone.

* * *

**MPOV**

After reaching a bridge, we told others such as Tara, Noah, Carl, Judith, Carol, Eugene and Rosita to go to the end of the bridge. To wait while we'd lose the walkers and make them fall off the bridge and into the river. Myself, Rick, Glenn, Sasha, Abraham and Maggie were steering the walkers away from us. Dodging them, we moved out of their reach and watched as they would fall to down the sides. Sasha wandered over to a walker, instead of pushing him or dodging the walker, she clutched its shirt in her hand and reached for her knife. "Sasha," I warned her quietly, my voice ferral and I was trying to make her follow our plan.

Without warning, she took hold of her knife, pulled it out and stabbed the walker in the head. Dropping its body to the ground, we all knew it was too late to try and push or dodge the walkers. We needed to fight. Which was exactly what both myself and the others were hoping to prevent from happening. "Stay in line. Flank her. Keep it controlled," Rick began to give orders as he pulled out his machete.

"Plan just got dicked," Abraham grumbled.

Sasha was completely out of it, she was in an state where all she was focusing on, was her anger and heart beating quickly from the rush. A rush that I knew was unhealthy and could possibly kill her if she wasn't careful. _The girl isn't stable. _Fighting off walkers, I swung my sword and chopped down walkers that got too close for comfort. Taking hold of Sasha, I tried to stop her from killing anymore walkers, before she'd lose her fight and more importantly, what was left of her mind. Her eyes were wild, teeth clenched and her skin coated in sweat. "Stop," I ordered when she'd went to stab me in the heart but was stopped by my hand gripping her arm tightly.

"Just get out of here," I warned her again. As the fight was happening, Kat and Daryl had appeared from the woods and helped us fight against the walkers. Protecting us and killing a few of them, to keep them away from us and to not grab hold of anyone. Sasha ignored my warning again, she pulled her arm out of my grip and continued fighting. Slowing her fight, I knew she was losing the strength and the energy to keep this act going.

Saving Sasha, I had shoved her onto the ground and saw as she fell flat on her ass. "I told you to stop," I panted as I pointed down at Sasha, showing her that this was what happened due to her crazy actions. Getting to her feet, she glared at me and came toe to toe with me. As though she could scare me with her glaring and panting. Walking away, I knew that she was simply acting this way because she had lost people she loved, but I worried that she was going to lose her mind, soul and life to her actions.

* * *

**KPOV **

Lately, Carl would look after Judith and he protected her from things I wasn't sure I could do anymore. He was being the big brother he was meant to be, while I was failing him. Somehow, this was giving me encouragement to not forget the lessons I learned, but to at least keep faith. Or at least, to believe in my brother, in my family and the ones I loved. I feared what happened, but I was only realizing that this life was shit and that life, family and friends was all we had left. "Dad, Kat, look," Carl called to us, making me pull myself away from my thoughts.

Glancing at the distance, I squnited and saw how there were cars parked there. How it all seemed too conviniently placed, as though they were there to guide us somewhere, like they were presents. We didn't seem to trust it and I wasn't sure I trusted anything, other than those who surrounded me. Yet, I had my doubts about the priest and Eugene. "I'm gonna head into the woods, circle back," Daryl said, as though he was going to protect us from anything we may not see coming our way.

I was a little worried, as I had shown him a vulnerable part of myself as he was too deep in the darkness. Mine was an emotional darkness, but Daryl was holding his sadness back. I noticed how he was distancing himself from us. How he hardly spoke to any of us and left at any chance he'd get. "Can I come with?" I asked him.

"No," Daryl rejected me instantly. "No, just me," he mumbled as he wandered over to the woods and disappeared. Something in me broke a little, as I had never felt this for another person, not as strong as this. With family, it felt like a sink, but with Daryl, I had felt like he had broken a piece of me. I could feel his pain, and it made me worry for him, more than it made me worry for myself.

* * *

**DPOV**

Something in me didn't want to be anywhere near Kat, not like how I had been before. I simply felt like pulling away from her, everytime she got too close. This reaction, was as though it was a subconscious instinct. I had to get away from her, as it was either that, or have to endure having her around me and trying to connect with me in any way possible. What was worse, was she somehow always knew how to let my vulnerable side come out.

Wandering in the woods, it gave me a distraction and a reason to stay away from her and the rest of the group. Forgetting what was happening and what was going on, I felt numb as I focused on the pointless task of searching for water. Coming across something, it made everything I worked hard to forget come rushing back into my head. Finding the animal, completely decomposing, I had got to my knees and sighed.

The deer had symbolized a lot to me, as it reminded me of different moments and people who had come across deers. Some had been with me, some had been stories that had been repeated by what they experienced back in the group. What the deer reminded me, was of Kat, how I had met her father and how Carl got shot whilst once admiring one.

Somehow, in a sick and twisted way. The deer symbolized more than it should have. Of a time when I was almost no-one to everyone in our camp from before, to who I was now. Staring down at the deer, seeing its spine and flesh as dead as I had felt, I knew that not only was the deer dead, but something inside me was dead. From what I was piecing together, it had everything to do with Kat. _Is our relationship meant to be dead? _

Shaking the thought from my head, I looked to an object that caught my attention from the corner of my eye and that was when I had noticed the walker dead, beside the tree. Seeing this walker, only reminded me more of the day I had met Rick and made an impression for him, along with the others. Insinuating that they were all idiots, compared to who I was now. _A sensetive, pathetic, weak pussy. _I could hear Merle's voice say in my head.

Getting up, onto my feet, I decided it best to forget about the deer, the walker, the thoughts and stupid quest to find water. Instead, I rose to stand straight and wandered back to the others. To where I mostly believed I belonged, but at this moment in time, I was struggling to believe that what I thought was true.

* * *

**CPOV**

Sitting down with Judith in my arms, dad had his back to me and Kat was sat in a corner alone. Watching Abraham, I saw how he drank alcohol and stayed silent while everyone talked quietly to one another. Suddenly, the sound of rustling caught all our attention. Growling then filled our ears as we saw a pack of dogs snarling and barking at us. Vicious, they looked ready to kill us and have us as their meals. Instinctively, I held Judith close and stayed close to dad. Except, the moment the sound of rustling appeared, Kat shimmied in front of me and blocked both me and Judith away from the dogs.

Shielding myself and Judith from the dogs, Kat was risking her own life to protect ours. It gave me some hope that she'd saved herself from dying inside and watched as she stood for us. Protecting us as she always had in the past. The sound of silenced gunshots made the dogs fall, dead and our heads turn to the culprit who had shot them down. The dogs had whined when they were shot, but the moment they were dead, dad instinctively got to work on breaking and cleaning branches for us to use. _Dog for dinner..._

* * *

**DPOV **

Wandering beside Abraham, Sasha, Maggie and Glenn, I listened to their conversations but didn't pay much attention to them. Knowing we all had our issues, I had lost Beth, due to my own stupidity and mistakes. But Maggie, she lost her sister because of me. And Sasha lost her brother because of this cruel world. "Daryl," I heard Glenn say as he offered me the water bottle.

Previously, Glenn had encouraged Maggie to talk to him and to drink water. Which, made me wonder if that was the same reaction he had wanted off me. Yet, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure. "No, I'm all right," I reassured him. Never looking at him, I declined as quickly as possible.

Shaking my head at him, I didn't look him in the eyes. Everywhere we went, there was always something dead on the road and I didn't know how much more I could take. I felt numb, like I could no longer feel anything, I hadn't felt pain or sadness since the moment of Beth's death. Which had been all my fault. "Daryl," Glenn tried to encourage as he slowed down and offered me the drink again. Sighing, I mumbled a hard 'Don't' to him. "Hey, we can make it together. But we can only make it together," he continued to attempt to pep talk me into becoming a better person.

Attempting to remind me that we work as a team, that we need each other to continue to survive. Yet, I wasn't sure that was true anymore. As I felt better alone, as I knew I wouldn't lose anyone else I care about. But, I then remembered that being away from them, I'd always worry as to what was going on with them, to if they were alive or corpses like everything else in this screwed up world. "Tell them I went looking for water," I mumbled once Glenn had stopped trying to walk beside me and kept walking ahead.

Slowing down, I had said that to Abraham and hoped he wouldn't care that I was being a jerk. Considering he had offered me water and I was going to keep searching for water. Moving into the woods, I kept getting deeper and deeper into the woods that I slowly became lost inside it. Stumbling across a place, I never believed I would cross paths with. A barn. Sitting down, I leaned against a nearby tree and stared at the barn.

Blankly, I pulled out my cigarettes and fished for a decent cigarette to smoke. When I found one, I dumped the rest of them on the ground. Not caring that my supply of a packet had offically gone. Lighting my cigarette, I took a deep breath and watched the scene play out in my head. I tried to feel the pain, but I knew that once I bottled something up, it had to take a miracle to let it go.

One thought came across my mind, one that became instinctive. Taking hold of my cigarette, I placed the burning ash against my hand, where my tattoo was and felt the slow burn on my hand. The slight tingle of pain, which then lead to my head completely melting from the memories. My heart began to clench as I remembered all the shit I had done wrong. Of the people I had failed.

Different images flashed in my head as different things began to happen to my body. Dropping my cigarette, I felt my vision become blurred with tears threatening to build. Not denying myself the chance to let go of my pain, I knew it would benefit me and I had to feel it. Just as Kat had said. Feeling my throat tighten, I knew I was about to sob quietly to myself.

Preparing myself, I had subconsciously cleaned and picked at my skin, trying to get the burn off my skin and make myself feel more of that pain sensation. Even if I was drowning in my own tears that began to overflow. Images ran across my mind. _Finding Sophia in the barn. Losing Kat for the first time. Finding Merle, only to lose him to the Governor. Seeing Hershel die. Seeing Kat get stabbed by the Governor. Seeing what Joe's group were doing to Kat and Carl. Kat getting hit by the car. Beth getting killed._

It had been all the times I had failed. All the times I knew I could of done something else, changed it some way so that they could have survived or not get hurt. I had become a failure, to those I cared about and to those I had lost. People I had lost to my own mistakes, to my faults. Either by belief that they had died, or that I had seen their death first hand. _I'm such a failure. Why do I stick around? I'm better off alone. They'd be safer without me. I can't save anyone in order to save my own. I'm a failure._

Sobbing, my heart was broken. As I pondered on ending my life, to get it over and done with and save the others from me. Somehow, I felt like laughing at how symbolic the barn was to me. _It was my first failure to the group. Finding Sophia in that barn, letting Carol down and tearing at my own heart._ I then thought of something darker than anything, it may have been the view of the barn, or the dark memories of failure that stuck with it in my mind. What I thought, was something completely unlike myself. _Maybe this barn can be my end. Maybe it should be..._

* * *

**KPOV**

Wandering over to a random spot where there were more than a dozen bottles on the ground, I saw a white card folded up and leaning against the bottles filled what was assumed to be water. Stepping ahead of everyone, I crouched down onto one knee and picked up the paper. Reading the words scribbled on the page neatly, I knew my dad had to see this first. _From a friend._ "Dad..." I called as I handed him the paper.

Coming closer to me, he took the paper from me gently and opened it. Reading the note, he looked at it confused and began searching the woods. _Is someone fooling us? Are they following us? _"This...is from a friend," dad announced to the others, informing who had given the drinks and how they addressed themselves.

"We don't have any friends," Sasha barked.

"Who could it be?" Carl asked curiously as he held Judith to him.

Moving closer to Carl, I saw how dad examined the bushes, the trees and anywhere people could be hiding. Worried that someone could be stalking us, I knew that with this issue, we couldn't simply push the stalker away from us. "I don't know," I answered Carl's question. "But we're not using it," I finished the debate before it could even be made.

Dads eyes met with mine, as though he was agreeing with me by the small clench of his jaw. He then looked to me and glanced at all of us, keeping his tone serious and leader like. "We'll wait for Daryl, in case he takes any of this and drinks it by accident," he decided for us and what our next move would be.

Stepping out from the bushes, Daryl appeared and dad was waiting to give him the note we had stumbled across. Showing him the note, Daryl read it quickly and was alert. Ready to shoot and aim at the trees, he was waiting for any type of signal to say that someone was watching us. "What else are we gonna do?" Rosita asked.

Glancing between us, dad looked to the drinks of what we assumed to be water and he kept his head facing the direction of the bottles. "Not this," dad spoke with authority. "We don't know who left it," he stated the facts. _We can't trust anyone._

Eugene didn't seem at all convinced that this was the way things were meant to be. That we were to leave these bottles behind and to keep moving forward. "If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it," Eugene pointed out. "But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend," Eugene spoke as he directed it towards the drinks and the note that had been left with it.

Something didn't seem right about the note. As though these bottles that were placed were some way of alluring us to some evil lab. "What if it isn't?" Carol asked curiously, shrugging a single shoulder in curiousity. "They put something in it?" she questioned, knowing that this was the thing that was making us all doubt the drinks that were placed on the ground.

Not listening to our warning, Eugene reached down for a bottle and took it into his hands. Both Rosita and Tara were questioning him, warning him that the substance inside could of been anything. "Quality assurance," Eugene said, ready to take the first sip and try to prove us wrong. Insinctively, Abraham stepped forward and knocked the bottle out of Eugene's hands.

Silence fell between us all. "We can't," dad said and the next thing that happened, was something none of us expected. Thunder rumbled the sky, the thunder then clapped and rain began pouring down hard. Splattering against the floor and soaking through our clothes. Everyone was laughing, fooling around and Gabriel was praying for forgiveness. Judith was covered by Carl, using his hat and I stayed frozen. _Great...complete darkness. My favourite._

* * *

**RPOV **

Staring up at the sky, I thought it was fantastic. Most of us laughed, Tara and Rosita had even laid on the ground as the water crashed against their skin. Eugene was dying for a drop of water, opening his mouth and letting the liquid go into his mouth. Some of us smiled, some of us cried. Maggie and Daryl looked like this was a horrible moment, as though it was some ill omen. Kat and Sasha resembled the same expression, as though they couldn't believe that this was what everyone was exited about. "Everybody get the bags. Anything you can find. Come on," I encouraged as we all tried to fish for bottles, bags and anything that could contain the water we could take from the rain.

The sound of a thunderclap made Judith cry, which made Carl try to cover her as best as he could. Thunder booming made us all stare up at the sky and realize that it wasn't just simple rainfall coming. There was a storm heading our way and we needed to find shelter. "Let's keep moving," I ordered.

Everyone looked at me, as though they had no idea where we were to go for shelter. Hopeful, I didn't know where we could go and stay until the storm had passed. We needed somewhere safe and we were on the middle of the road. _Not my best plan._ "There's a barn," Daryl called over the pouring rain.

"Where?" I asked him over the thunder rolling.

* * *

**KPOV**

Searching the barn, it was safe enough and looked strong enough to hold against the storm. But, that was being hopeful. Settling in, Carl and Judith fell asleep cuddled up together under a blanket. Glancing at them, I couldn't help but smile down at them. "I'll try," Glenn spoke as he leaned against the fire we had made and tried to find things to keep the flames high.

"No, they're too wet," Daryl grumbled.

Shimmying closer to my brother and sister, I slithered my fingers into his hair and brushed strands away from his face. _I want to change. I do. But, I don't think I can. _"He's gonna be okay," Carol assured me, smiling to me and making me glance up to meet her gaze. "He bounces back more than any of us do," she stated, which was something that was truer than it ever was. _My baby boy and girl._

Carl had squirmed closer, propping his head on my lap whilst Daryl had shuffled further away from me. Lately, he had been avoiding me. Both with eye contact, verbally and physically. "I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this," dad spoke up, making me look up and away from Carl and Judith's sleeping forms. "But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world. This is easier for them," dad explained his thoughts.

These words shook something in Michonne, as though there was an earthquake inside her head. "This isn't the world," she argued, shaking her head and keeping her tone sharp. As though she was trying to convince herself more than us. "This isn't it," she disagreed with my dad's statement.

Since Beth's death, Glenn had been less hopeful than before and would doubt many things himself. "It might be," Glenn disagreed with Michonne and sided with my dad. My fingers were running through Carl's hair as he laid his head on my lap, sleeping quietly and cuddling up to our baby sister. "It might," he repeated.

"That's giving up," Michonne snarled to him, angered that he'd think so negatively when all my dad was saying, was the truth.

Not allowing her to argue anymore, I was tired of staying silent and not voicing my own opinions. I knew that what I felt, wasn't hopeful or positive, but I knew that this world wasn't going to change any time soon. "It's reality, Michonne," I growled darkly.

Silence filled the barn, some of us were asleep, some of us were occupied with our own private and personal issues. Daryl was silent, his eyes glued to the fire and would glance at each of us for a flicker of a moment. "Until we see otherwise, this is what we have to live with," dad tried to keep the peace between us all. "When I was a kid...I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so..." dad drifted as he began to speak of his grandfather.

This was a story I had never heard of before, which made me interested to hear what my dad had to say. Keeping my eyes on him, I listened to hear what he would tell us. "So I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory," he revealed the truth about the years of war. "Every day he woke up and told himself, 'Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war.' And then after a few years of pretending he was dead...he made it out alive," dad shrugged at the end, as though it was nothing in those years. _Funny to think of it that way. War is ongoing. No matter what type of war it is._

Everyone was silent as we listened to this conversation, hearing what dad had figured out about the story. What was interesting, was that he was opening up to me when Carl would of liked to hear the same story too. _Maybe one day. _"That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive," dad was speaking encouragingly. "We tell ourselves...that _we _are the walking dead," he concluded his epic speech.

Hearing these words, it made me feel strange. As though we too had died. Like life wasn't worth living until the end was near. The words cut through the fire as I stared at it. What I had noticed, was when I had glanced up, Daryl was staring directly at me. "We ain't them," he repeated the same words he had said back in Atlanta. Snapping a branch into four, he threw each into the fire and moved to crouch.

As Daryl spoke, he glanced at my father and then threw the branches into the fire. Hearing Daryl's words, reminded me of a more hopeful time, and it gave me a slight spark of hope. _He's changing._ "We're not them," dad agreed a he moved to get Daryl's attention. "Hey," he called to Daryl. "We're not," he shook his head, agreeing with Daryl and assuring him that he was right.

Standing straight, Daryl stared down at me and the others. His eyes held my gaze for longer, before he looked to the rest of us around the fire. "We ain't them," he repeated once again, picking up his crossbow, he walked over to the other end of the barn and decided to take second shift. Shortly after a few more minutes since Daryl had left, I curled up with Carl and Judith, falling asleep with them in my arms.

* * *

**RPOV**

Waking up, I saw lightning light the sky and barn. How the doors banged closed and opened. Sasha, Daryl and Maggie were the first ones keeping the door shut as best as possible. Rushing over to them, we all began to wake up and run over to help keep the door shut. To lock the walkers outside of the barn, to keep them from eating us and killing us. All of us gathered to the door, as did Carl and Kat from their own sleep. All of us pushed against the door and kept it shut as best as we could, not only from the walkers who shook the door, but the wind that was forcing the doors open. All of us had joined together to work as a team. As the strong group I knew we were. _We have to work together in order to survive._

* * *

**DPOV**

Late that night, I could hardly sleep. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was debating on leaving, or on staying with the rest of us. I wasn't tired, but I had chosen to take watch silently. Pacing from one side to the other, biting the skin on my thumb and thinking to myself. A clap of thunder had alerted me, showing me what I couldn't see. Walkers were making their way towards the door. Instinctively, I had to shut the doors to save everyone from what was behind it. Effectively, I had tried my best against more than a dozen walkers pushing against the door, struggling as gradually others began to help me.

Something crashed, forcing the door to stop slamming open and closed. Everyone fell asleep as I pondered what had happened today. _I saved everyone from the walkers, but I couldn't have done it alone. We all worked together. The way we should._ "You should get some sleep," Maggie said as she wandered over to me, sat beside me and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

Maggie was the first person to help me, then it was Sasha and I knew that these were the two less likely people who wanted to keep fighting. To keep trying to survive. As they both either voiced their thoughts, or proved it by acting out of recklessness. "It's okay to rest now," she assured me that she had the watch covered.

Looking to Kat, who held onto Carl, I glanced at Rick who held Judith to him. The way this family was so close, yet how most of us were broken. This family gave me some sort of pull, it felt like hope, but I was too confused to know what I was feeling. All I knew, was they were a family. Which, not most of us had anymore. "He was tough," I said to Maggie, thinking of her father.

"He was," she agreed.

The thought of family, brought me back to those she had lost. Those who I knew and cared for. _I still feel like it was my fault Beth died, but I know that what's happened can't be undone. We now need to live with it and keep surviving. _"So was she," I spoke of Beth. "She didn't know it, but she was," I said when Maggie's eyes met mine. "The gearbox had some grit in it," I informed her as I handed her the box Carl had found for her.

Smiling at the thought of Beth, she had been tough. She showed me that there were good people out there, such as Noah, Abraham, Tara, Eugene, Rosita and possibly even Father Gabriel. Gently, Maggie took the box from my hands and inspected the box she had been clutching in her hands but never used. _Our minature Beth._ "Thank you," Maggie thanked me kindly before she got up and woke Sasha from her sleep. The pair of them left to keep watch from the outside, whilst I decided to at least get a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I won't lie about this chapter, it was sad and I didn't want to change Carol and Daryl's conversation. But, I knew it fit more with Kat. Seeing as the conversation they were having, had been shared with Kat and not Carol (going to Atlanta to save Beth). If you're curious, the song I chose to write this chapter, was 'I Still Believe In You' by Matthew Ryan, as it is basic, sad and a depressed song with a hint of hope. But, the words are so striking, that I felt it fit in with what I was trying to write down emotionally. Especially between Kat and Daryl, along with Rick's pep talk with Kat. Not to mention, the way they were going through ups, downs and the interaction they all had around the campfire. Everything seemed to fit together nicely whilst I listened to this song. Anyway! You all know the drill. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE.**

* * *

**P.S Merry Christmas! **

* * *

**Questions I want answered in the 5 reviews: **

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) How do you think Kat is handling it all?**

**3) How do you think Daryl is handling it all?**

**4) What do you think of the talk Rick and Kat had?**

**5) What do you think about the distance between Kat with Rick/Michonne/Carl/Judith and Daryl towards Kat?**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews,**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	55. Chapter 55: Uncertainty

Chapter 55: Uncertainty

* * *

**KPOV**

_~Almost a year ago~_

Wandering in the woods outside the prison, we knew that we had to space out a little more, to see if we can catch as much meat as possible. Living off vegetables, canned food and other dry supplements wasn't enough. We needed meat too. I knew how to hunt, but it was Daryl who took charge out in the woods. "Ok," I began, clapping my hands together and rubbing them furiously to create a warm friction. "So this whole partner thing...how are we going to do it?" I asked, curious to figure out the plan and how this would all work out.

Daryl was alert, his arms flexed and his eyes darting around in slints. His blues were hardly visable as they tured dark, alert and his stance was prepared to shoot anything that moved. Crossbow in hands, his arms slouched over slightly as he watched out for any animal or walker that would come in our way. "What do you mean?" he asked in his rough, low voice as he peered over the corner of his eye at me.

Sighing deeply, I knew this was going to be a piece of work to try and explain to him what I had meant by it. "What I mean is...we've worked together before, but how are we going to do this when we're both capable of hunting alone?" I asked him. "What if we come across one another? I mean, as much as I like your crossbow, I don't really want an arrow in my head when I step onto a branch as I get closer to you," I tried to explain the point I was trying to put across.

Just as I had spoken, my foot gently stepped onto a branch, the twig snapped and crackled beneath my feet. Daryl gave me a look that was both questioning and surprised to hear the exact cue to aim his crossbow at me, which was my point exactly and thankfully, he hadn't tried to aim at me teasingly. "I dunno," he grumbled. "Whistle to me, or somethin'," he shrugged his shoulders as he gave me the suggestion.

Baffled by his suggestion, I knew I should have expected that. He was a man of nature, a tracker and spent most of his time in the woods surrounded by multiple things. The undead, squirrels, deers, rabbits and anything else that could be killed. "What?" I asked him, serious as I spoke and walked close beside him. "Like a wolf whistle or..."

Drifting with my question, I wasn't exactly sure what kind of whistle he wanted from me. There simply were too many versions of a whistle that could be used to communicate with the other. Noticing my drift, he quirked an eyebrow in my direction and the look in his eyes was questioning, almost mocking as I had come to think of it. "Just whistle," he tried to end the conversation.

Giggling, I couldn't help it, talking to him sometimes was a great feeling. He could make me laugh, a wide smile graced my features and I knew he was watching me. Hiding my gaze, I tried to stop myself from laughing and smiling so widely. It was him that affected me in this way. "Right, so like an animal," I teased him with a quiet laugh and a small smile on my lips. "Will you whistle back?"

Raising my head, I looked up at him and saw he was watching me now. His head turned to my direction and his blues fixated on me. A strange sensation ran down my spine, because it had felt like he had never seen something like me. Like I was some sort of...blessing. "If you want me to," he shrugged again and kept his gaze on the task at hand. To hunt and get food for those waiting for us back at the prison.

Deciding to tease him further, I knew we could keep this going and I just wanted to hear him laugh too. "Should we practice?" I asked him with a small nudge to his arm, using my elbow and giving him a suggestive look. Trying to hide a smile, he let a small puff of a laugh escape his nostrils before he mumbled for me to stop. His reaction to my playfullness made me laugh quietly and then return back to the task that was at hand. Hunting.

* * *

**Present day...RPOV **

Cuddling Judith to me, I watched as Carl would move pieces around from the barn and how Kat was trying to crush the acorns that Daryl had scavanged earlier, in hopes it would be enough for Judith to eat once broken into pieces. "Hey. Everyone..." we heard Maggie call to us as the barn door opened. "This is Aaron," she introduced us with a young, thin and strange looking guy. He looked nervous to meet us, which he should be. Everyone rose to their feet, pointing their guns and other weapons at his him, ready for anything to happen after all that we had been through. "We met him outside. He's by himself. We took his weapons and we took his gear," Maggie informed us of what they had done.

Everyone was alert, protecting each other from any more possible threats. Despite all that had happened to us, we stayed strong and always worked as a team. I was proud of all of them, holding my gun, I was ready for anything and Daryl had walked closer to the stranger called Aaron, patting him down to see if he didn't carry any other spare weapons. Tara had closed the barn door behind them and we were all on our feet. "Hi," Aaron said after Daryl gave me a nod, assuring me that there were no other weapons on him. Judith then began to cry. Nodding to Kat, it was a silent signal that she knew all too well, taking Judith from my arms, she began to silence her with gentle whispers and soft caresses. "It's nice to meet you," Aaron spoke politely to us.

Aaron had tried to take a step closer to me and the others, to which Sasha and a whole group of others went to stop him from coming any closer to us. Daryl had shuffled his feet, his eyes glued to Aaron darkly, but then softened his gaze as they met me and Kat, holding Judith. "You said he had a weapon?" I asked the girls before Maggie wandered over and handed me the gun he had. Checking the bullets in the revolver, I saw there was only a few, but not enough to take us all down. "There's something you need?" I questioned the stranger who had supposedly approached us.

"He has a camp, nearby," Sasha answered for him, starting off with a statement that only made more questions build inside my head. "He wants us to audition for membership," she spoke about it like it was something to earn part of a membership, I didn't trust anything that was being told to me.

Keeping his gun, I tucked it into the back of my pants. "I wish there was another word," Aaron spoke hesitantly as he kept his hands up in surrender and peace. "Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights," he tried to joke around with us, attempting to be humorous. "Um, and it's not a camp. It's a community," he defined it for us as he corrected Sasha. "I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home," he explained the situation to us as clearly but vaguely as possible. "I know. If I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into," he tried to empathise with us.

At that moment, I didn't know where this was all going, but if he really wanted us to be a part of his 'community', I wasn't sure he could convince me to take my family there and put them in danger once more. "Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack?" Aaron asked Sasha, to which she compied with his request. "Front pocket, there's an envelope," he directed me in where I could find the pictures. "There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store last-" he began to drone on about things I took no interest in hearing anymore.

"Nobody gives a shit," Daryl spat, not caring if he hurt the guys feelings, he just wanted him to shut up, just like I did. Aaron looked over his shoulder at Daryl, a little stunned and hurt like a puppy who had got it's tail trapped in the door.

Daryl's gaze was glued to Aaron, dark and not as friendly as Aaron had been trying his hardest to be. "You're absolutely 100% right," Aaron agreed with Daryl almost instantly. "That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe," Aaron told me once he noticed me pulling the pictures out of the envelope and looking at the pictures that were all in black and white. "If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so," he gave me a bunch of information that didn't interest me much, but the pictures weren't solid proof that it was safe there.

Taking in the images, I would flick through the pictures and noticed how he spoke with slight nervousness and hesitation. Standing up straight, I rose my eyes to meet Aarons and noticed how Daryl was taking in the scene carefully. "Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people," he continued on. "Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger," he tried to convince me that we were the people they needed, but for what, I wasn't positive he was speaking the truth. "The next picture, you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first construc-" as Aaron spoke, I walked closer to him and punched him square in the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**KPOV **

As I was listening to how the guy spoke of a community, I kept Judith quiet and calm. Trying hard to listen in while keeping my sister relaxed, I knew this was something that could be positive, or turn out negative like I had believed it would. When dad knocked out Aaron, I wasn't surprised by dad's actions, dad did what he believed was right and slowly, I believed it was right too. "So we're clear, that look wasn't a 'let's attack that man' look," Michonne whispered as they spoke of what had just happened. "It was a 'he seems like an okay guy to me' look," she said as she tried to figure out what was running through my dads head when he punched Aaron.

Dad wasn't really bothered by what Michonne was saying, it was as though she was saying he was making the wrong call. We didn't know if this guy was telling the truth, if he truly was here to keep us safe and take us somewhere that wasn't filled with people trying to kill us or control us. "We got to secure him," dad tried to explain briefly to Michonne. "Dump his pack. Let's see what this guy really is," dad gave out orders and people began to follow them straight away.

"Rick," Michonne tried to protest that what we were doing and what he was saying was wrong. For once in my life, I was siding with no one and letting my dad do what he had to do. Be the leader and take charge of what had to be done. He was making the choices and he was going to make sure we were all safe.

Busying themselves, everyone was carrying out the orders my father was giving them, while I kept Judith calm and would cuddle her close to me. "Everybody else, we need eyes in every direction. They're coming for us. We might not know how or when, but they are," dad gave them instructions to look out for any signs or strange movement. We needed to stay safe, this way we knew if we fought back or took flight.

Maggie looked a little annoyed by how we were treating the man and how we were all responding to this interaction. Maggie held Aaron so he wouldn't tip, while Daryl held Aaron down so that Carol could tie him up. Glenn and a few others were peering out of the cracks. "Me and Sasha, we didn't see him," Maggie told us. "If he had wanted to hurt us, he could've," she tried to state that Aaron was harmless and being a good guy.

After Terminus and Joe's group, I didn't think that anyone could be kind anymore or honest. Aaron could be trying to convince us to go with them, only to get ourselves kidnapped and possibly even killed. I didn't want to put Judith's life at risk anymore, not after all that had happened in the short time after the Governor's attack. "Anybody see anything?" dad asked everyone who was on lookout.

Glenn looked over his shoulder and glanced at me and my dad, along with the others that made eye contact with him. "Just a lot of places to hide," he informed us of what could be possible. _If someone is out there...what do we do? We can't hide in here forever._

Carl had been the one to take Aaron's backpack and started digging through the contents. Seeing if there was anything that could be a threat to us and anything that could inform us what kind of people they were. So far, it was nothing entirely important or threatning, but as I looked over to Glenn and dad, I didn't notice something until later. "All right, keep looking," dad ordered the others before he wandered over to Carl. "What did you find?" he asked Carl, to which I wandered over to him and looked down at the contents alongside them.

In his hands, Carl held a gun I had only held once but seen many times before. It was only used to do a specific job and that alone, had my heart pounding within my chest. "Never seen a gun like that before," Carl said as he handed it to dad and dad then began to examine exactly what it was.

My eyes widened as I glanced between the gun and then to dad. "That's a flare gun," I pointed out, knowing exactly what it was used for only meant one thing. He would signal people out there to tell them where he was, which was a clear threat to us if it would ever be used. Dads eyes locked with mine, although it wasn't scared or worried, I knew he was planning something already and was slowly beginning to get angry.

* * *

**MPOV **

Witnessing the exchange given between Kat, Carl and Rick, I noticed how Rick's jaw clenched and Kat's eyes bulged out of its sockets. Something was gravely wrong and I didn't know what to think of it all, all I knew was the way we were treating this man wasn't right. Groaning back to consciousness, Aaron woke up and I had tried to wipe the sweat that was building on his forehead, to give him some comfort. Laughing, he blinked away the blurred vision as he looked up at Rick and the rest of us. "That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick," he commented on the punch he had recieved.

Everyone circled around him, but Carol and Daryl had moved away from him. Only myself and Maggie were there to comfort him and make sure he was well after the hit he had recieved. "Sit him up," Rick ordered coldly as he gestured to Aaron, who laid down on the floor and kept his gaze on the rest of us, as though looking for a friendly face.

Maggie stared at him, her eyes concerned for him and I knew she felt the same way I did. He was a good, honest man and I was convinced that there wasn't all bad people living in this world. There had to be good people, we were good people, not perfect, but good. "I think it's better if-" Maggie tried to protest for him.

Shaking his head, Aaron looked up at Maggie with a kind expression on his face. He could see she was concerned about him. "It's okay," he assured her he would be all right, groaning as he would move his jaw and try to ease the stinging pain from the punch Rick had given him.

"He's fine. Sit him up," Rick ordered again, to which myself and Maggie slowly rose him to sit up in front of us all. Surrounding him like he was the enemy, but I wasn't sure if I could agree with this view of him. Groaning as we put him into place, myself and Maggie stayed crouched beside him. Staying close to his level.

* * *

**KPOV **

As we sat him up, I watched the scene unfold and kept Judith close to me. Keeping her quiet, I knew something was wrong and I knew that I wanted to make sure everything was under control at the same time. I didn't want my dad to lose it, nor did I want to lose anyone else. "You're being cautious. I completely understand," Aaron spoke as he looked up at us.

Taking a slow and calm approach, I knew dad was trying to keep everything under control and I too wanted to know the information we were both eager to find out about. "How many of your people are out there?" dad asked him. "You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people," dad spoke as he showed Aaron the flare gun we had found in his backpack. "How many of them are there?" he asked again.

Sighing, Aaron didn't want to look at us for a moment. Keeping silent and still before he'd look back up at us. "Does it matter?" Aaron questioned us in turn. _No, it doesn't._

"Yes. Yes, it does," dad answered incorrectly. This answer stunned me, as i knew that no matter what number Aaron said, we wouldn't believe him and only think the worst. _He could be lying and we'd have to either take his word for it and be weary, or ignore the number and expect the worst. Either way, we wouldn't believe him._

For a brief moment, I saw Aaron look into my eyes, like he knew something I didn't or noticed something in the way I would look at him. He could see right through me and I could feel it. "I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there?" Aaron mumbled. "Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say...eight, 32, 444, zero..." he was testing us, giving us all these false numbers that could be true, or could be false. Either way, we had no idea what he was playing at, but I didn't like it. "No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me," he stated.

The way Aaron spoke, it was like he was at a loss, fighting a battle he wasn't sure he'd ever win. He wanted to take us in, yet he made us worry more as to what was the truth and if he was someone we could trust wouldn't put us all in danger. "Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face," dad stated his own fact, knowing full well that someone who smiled after being punched had something a little wrong with them. Normally, people would cuss and shout at being hit.

Meeting my gaze for only a moment, I felt my breath hitch for a second and relax. Judith in my arms was messing with the necklace I continued to wear, the one my father had bought me when I was only a young child. Her touch made me realize how desperately I needed to make sure she was always safe. _Sister? More like my daughter._ "How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" Aaron questioned us, making us all look behind me, to the bottles filled with water that were placed on a small, makeshift table.

For a split second, Daryl looked over his shoulder at me and then past me, all of us looking to the bottles of water we had emptied then refilled with rain water. Shuffling closer to Aaron, Daryl looked at him directly from the side corners of his eyes. "How long you people been following us?" he questioned Aaron, who was still tied up and sat on the floor, like the hostage we had kept him.

Aaron looked around, surprised by how we were all worried and surprised by how much Aaron knew about us, we were all cautious and I felt myself hold Judith a little tighter towards me. "Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other," he stated what had been happening to this group recently. "You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world," Aaron repeated what he had been trying to say to us earlier.

Silently, we all stood and would glance at one another, in hopes that we'd find out the answers we were all dying to know. Too many questions had filled my head, but I chose to leave my father to do the talking. "How many others are out there?" dad asked as he inched closer to Aaron.

Taking a sharp breath, Aaron kept his eyes glued to a fixated spot. "One," he answered, but when our eyes met, I felt something odd. Like he had been staring at me, hoping that I would somehow realise what was the truth. That he was in fact, telling the truth. "I knew you wouldn't believe me," Aaron hesistated once he noticed none of us were going to believe this. "If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real?" Aaron pleaded as he looked around before meeting dad's gaze. "What if I drove you to the community? All of you?" he suggested. "We leave now, we'll get there by lunch," he tried to convince us all to go.

Judith cooed a little, making me bounce her softly as I held her and kissed her forehead. _I will protect Judith and Carl, no matter what. Dad, right now, he is fine. I know he can look out for me, Judith and Carl. I promise to protect all of them. _"I'm not sure how the 16 of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in-" dad spoke a little sarcastically, knowing that it would be difficult for all of us to squeeze into a small car.

Cutting dad off, it was like Aaron was in dire need of getting us to come with him. The way he spoke hurriedly, it made me wonder if he truly was being good or if he was lying to us, like all the rest of them. "We drove separately," Aaron informed us. "If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home," he tried to explain. "There's enough room for all of us," he assured us that it would be possible for all of us to jump into the cars they supposedly drove.

"And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Carol questioned as she stood beside my dad. Something told me that she was hesitant too, that she wasn't sure if she could ever believe anything, especially not after what had happened with Beth and Bob.

Nodding, Aaron looked up to meet Carol's gaze, but the way Carol spoke coldly, it only showed how much this world affected her and how none of us trusted many people anymore. _Everything turns to shit, so everyone goes down with it._ "East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16," he agreed, giving us all the location. "We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it," he explained frantically.

Around about this time, there was always a knotting feeling in my stomach, but this time, it was like a small swirl building up inside my stomach. Warning me of anything that could possibly come out of this all, but I knew that dad could handle it. "Yeah, you've really thought this through," dad growled lowly, knowing that this could possibly be a set up and part of a plan to get us all hurt.

The next words that escaped Aaron's lips made me clutch Judith a little more tightly, caressing her head and resting my lips against her forehead as she clutched onto my clothes, arms and necklace. Her sweet little face was glancing over to Aaron as he sat there, tied up and staring at all of us individually but with wide, fear filled eyes. "Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here," Aaron told him. "You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit," he gave all these horrible ideas which made my stomach do unwelcoming flips. "You can trust me," Aaron assured us all.

* * *

**MPOV**

The moment Aaron mentioned trusting him, the whole room became silent and the atmosphere was tense. I knew something was going to happen, I knew that we were all trying hard not to believe what this man was trying to say. But to me, he was convincing enough. "I'll check out the cars," I offered my services without any hesitation. My body turned to face Rick as I smiled at him.

Rick gave me a look that made me realise he wasn't pleased with my offer of going out there and finding the cars, along with the possible friend that Aaron had said he was travelling with. "There aren't any cars," Rick growled as he kept his eyes glued on Aaron but peered his eyes up to give me a death type of glare. He was being firm, authoritive, a little bit like his old self, as I had first met him.

I knew he would deny me this option to go out and find a way to safety, to find proof that what Aaron was claiming was true. "There's only one way to find out," I stated, knowing that if we didn't at least look, we would be giving up the chance of getting all of us a better life.

"We don't need to find out," Rick snarled as he looked up at me, staring directly into my eyes as he tried to convince me that there was no need in finding the car that Aaron had described was a few miles back.

I could feel my heart jump at the thought and feeling of the chance of giving up a possibility of happiness, safety, security. Especially for those of us who needed to be behind safe walls again, as being out in this world changed us in different ways. Made us people who we weren't. "We do," I disagreed firmly. "You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not," I stated to him.

We were stood in silence, staring at one another as we weren't getting off our horses and staying firm. Eyes glued to one another, I wasn't going to back down from what I believed in. "Me neither," Maggie agreed with me.

Chewing on his options, I could see Rick was trying to digest what we were asking of him. To give us a chance to find out what was going on, to find out if this place was true, that what Aaron was saying was the truth. "Your way is dangerous, mine isn't," Rick shook his head as he spoke.

Knowing he was only trying to look out for us, to make sure we were all safe, it also made me realise that he needed to understand why I desperately needed to know the truth. "Passing up someplace where we can live? Where Judith can live?" I questioned him. "That's pretty dangerous," I stated. "We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do," I told him, tried to convince him that what I wanted to do was the right thing.

From the silence, a few others decided to speak and volunteer to join me. "Then I will, too," Glenn had spoke up to what I was saying, agreeing to it and deciding to join myself and Maggie. "I'll go," Glenn nodded to myself and Rick, who looked to his left at Glenn.

Rick then began to ask others to join myself, Maggie and Glenn. He had asked Rosita and Abraham to join us on the travel to find the cars that Aaron had been speaking of. Of course, the pair of soldiers agreed to joining us, as we then all began to prepare for whatever would be coming and our journey towards the cars Aaron had mentioned. "If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?" Rick asked Glenn as he wandered over to him.

"We got what we got," Glenn told him, to which Rick handed him another hand gun from his belt holster.

Everyone was rushing around, getting ready to leave and to get out or to roam around the area, as I knew Kat and Daryl would do. To make sure we were safe and prepared for whatever was to come. Daryl had picked Aaron up, dragged him to another spot and sat him back down on his ass. "The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in 60 minutes, we'll come," Rick told us. "Which might be just what they want. If we're all in here, we're a target," Rick was speaking out of concern, worried for what could be planned for us and what could happen negatively.

Instantly, Daryl did what I thought he would do. "I've got the area covered," Daryl volunteered to go out there and wander around the barn, making sure that there wasn't anyone out there lurking, so that we were safe from any type of ambush, stopping it before it could happen.

"All right, groups of two," Rick ordered. "Find somewhere safe within eyeshot," I heard Rick say as I lead the way and everyone began to follow after me. All of us leaving to go in different areas, wandering in different directions, all of us going on different missions.

* * *

**RPOV**

As everyone left, I placed my hand on the small of Kat's back as she walked out, guiding her out there and then watched as Carl followed. Gently, I touched his shoulder and watched as my children and group wandered out into the world again. Closing the door, I watched out the crack of the door, keeping my eyes glued on my two kids. Not a moment later, Aaron began to speak to me. "When the world was still the world, I worked for an NGO," he began his speech. "Our mission was to deliver medicine and food to the Niger River Delta. Bad people pointed guns in my face every other week," he informed me of his past. "You're not bad people. You're not going to kill us," he tried to mix the truth with what we could be capable of. "And we are definitely not going to kill you," he tried to reassure me.

Knowing that what he said was mostly true, it didn't mean we weren't capable of doing what had to be done in order to protect ourselves. "Just because we're good people doesn't mean we won't kill you," I told him coldly. "If the five of them aren't back in an hour...I'll put a knife in the base of your skull," I informed him as I turned my head a little to look into the barn, attempting to show him that I was being serious when I spoke to him of my possible future actions.

* * *

**CPOV**

Myself, Carol, Kat, Gabriel and Daryl were walking around one half of the permiter. While Noah, Eugene, Tara and Sasha walked the other half together. This way, we covered enough ground and could make sure the area was safe from anyone who could be a threat to us. All during the walk, we had all been silent, my eyes glued to Kat and Daryl as they walked ahead of us, they walked side by side but stayed as silent as mice. "Kat, Daryl, how much further until we get back with the others?" I asked them. "I don't want to leave Judith alone with that man for too long," I mumbled mostly to myself as I looked over my shoulder to the barn.

Dad had stayed with Judith and the man we had held hostage. So far, the man seemed too happy and positive about his 'community' but after everything we had been through, we weren't sure that anything was as it had seemed anymore. I didn't want something to happen to dad and then Judith be captured or taken, I couldn't shake the fear that she was in danger. "Carl, she has your father there to protect her too," Carol smiled down at me as she walked beside me.

Gabriel was wandering behind Carol and myself, he kept his head bowed and when I looked back, he lifted his gaze and offered a faint smile. "I know, but I feel like I should be there too," I tried to tell Carol how I felt about the whole situation. "Both myself and Kat should be there with them," I pointed out, hopeful that Kat could hear me and would agree we needed to be there with out father and baby sister.

Kat turned her head a little, to peer at me from over her shoulder and from the corner of her eye. Ever since Beth's death, I had noticed she was dark and depressed. Not as depressed as Maggie, or as cold as Daryl had been as he would disconnect from us and put distance between himself and the group. Kat was just cold, as though all hope was lost, which was unlike Kat. "This was dad's orders, he knows what he's doing Carl," Kat had scolded me coldly in a tone that reminded me of mom.

Carol pursed her lips, her eyes darting between Kat and Daryl's backs. It was as though she too could sense their cold silence. _What the hell is going on between them? Did they fight or something? Do they need to fix something? _"Hey!" Carol called to Daryl and Kat. "Carl, myself and Gabriel are going to circle back, see if Sasha and the others found anything out here," Carol told them as she clutched her hunting rifle and slowed her pace a little so she could allow the pair ahead of us to keep walking.

Taking hold of my shoulder, Carol pulled me back and gently turned me to head back to where we had come from. To start our way back to the barn, which I was happy to do, as I would be back with Judith and dad, but I had to look back, only to see Kat and Daryl continue walking into the woods. "Why are we going back?" I asked Carol once the pair were out of ear shot.

Glancing down at me, she offered a pursed lipped smile and sad look in her eyes. "We're going back because I could sense that the pair really need to talk about all that has happened to them recently. They were too silent," she tried to explain her reasons in why she wanted us to head back. "But don't say anything to either of them," she spoke a little forcefully, her voice strong. "I'm trusting you not to Carl," Carol hoped I would keep a secret pact of silence.

Nodding, I looked to her and kept my eyes glued to her own. To prove that I was going to keep my word and not let her down. I also didn't want to ruin anything for both Daryl or Kat, especially if they were close to becoming a couple. "I won't say a word," I assured her I would treat this like a secret.

* * *

**DPOV**

After Carol, Gabriel and Carl had left, Kat and myself stayed close to one another and stayed silent again. Truthfully, it wasn't a comfortable silence, as I knew she was itching to say something to me, but I was only wanting to be alone. To do my job without anyone being put in danger close to me. My gaze would trail along the woods, stepping quietly and hoping that nothing was out here to hurt us. "All right, one of us has to talk first," Kat began to speak. "Is it going to have to be me?" she questioned me.

Not wanting to talk, I knew I couldn't simply ignore her and I wouldn't do that to her. I would probably do that to anyone else, but her, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Michonne, Carl, Rick and especially her. They were the ones I was closest to. But Kat, I would never ignore her. "We don't have to talk," I grumbled lowly, not in the mood of discussing feelings and our problems.

As per usual, Kat wasn't going to let this slide. She needed to get things off her chest and she wanted to fill the silence with discussion. By all means, she could speak, but I wasn't going to answer to her questions. "We do," Kat nodded as she spoke. "You know we do," she tried to convince me that it was all necessary.

I wasn't going to argue with her, it wasn't like me and I didn't want to make her feel anymore shit than she probably already felt. We both weren't at the best moments in our lives, but I knew that she wasn't going to get much out of me in this conversation. "Go ahead. Talk," I encouraged her to talk to me, subtly hinting that I was going to listen but not reply to anything she would ask me.

"You can't keep things to yourself, all the time," Kat began the discussion as her eyebrows furrowed into a thin line, creases forming on her forehead as he crystal blues were fixated on my face. "Daryl, we've been there for each other time and time again," she reminded me of all the times we fought side by side and would look out for one another in general. "I don't mind listening to your problems, to help you," she tried to be there for me now. "But I can't help you if you don't talk to me about it."

Shaking her head, her eyes would dart along the side of my face, to what she could see of my face and I slowed down. Stopping, I lowered my crossbow and stood still on the spot. My eyes didn't look at her, but I saw how she stopped when I had. "Who said I needed help?" I asked her, curious to know who and what had led her to believe I needed her to help me.

Before she could answer, I continued to push on, to walk forward and deeper into the woods. In case others were watching us, my crossbow was raised and my body alert entirely. Nothing was going to hurt us, I wasn't going to allow it. "No one, but I can feel it, I can sense it Daryl," Kat spoke as she followed after me, trying to catch up to me as I walked ahead of her. "What happened back there with Beth, it wasn't your fault," she tried to convince me I didn't have a part to play in Beth's death.

My body tensed at the memory, I kept moving and felt my teeth gritting together. "Stop," I ordered her to not continue her speech any further than she had gone.

"What happened with Merle, it wasn't your fault either," Kat tried to stop me, her hand reached out and touched my elbow. Attempting to drag me back and make me look at her.

She didn't listen to my warning before, but I was going to give her another and hope she would stop with trying to make me feel like I wasn't responsible for any of the deaths that had happened because of me. "Kat," I warned her again, pulling my arm out of her hold and snarling a little as I spoke.

I could feel the anger inside me slowly begin to build, she wasn't listening to me and hearing her words, of attempt at comfort weren't helping. They only kept reminding me how much of a failure I was. "None of it was your fault, it happened because it happened. Beth and Merle had made a choice, that was what happened. It's not your fault Daryl, please don-" she tried to get me to stop and to listen to her. To accept that I hadn't been the reason both of those people died. My brother and a girl I cared for like a sister, a girl I had promised to look after because she was all I had left to protect. But I had failed too many times. And now they were gone.

Half way through her speech, I stopped and began to pant hard, feeling my heart hammering away in my chest. The memories flashing in my head, as the visions were clear behind my eyes. Just as Kat was about to finish her speech, I grabbed hold of her and forced her against a tree and heard her grunt from the impact. "I said, stop!" I yelled in her face. "You don't get it do you?" I cried as I felt my eyes start to sting from the treatening tears that began to build.

Nothing about this moment felt normal to me, I wasn't hurting her, I just held onto her arms and pressed myself against her firmly. Restricting her physically to get her to listen to me, to know how I felt and for her to know what was running through my mind, all while I was fighting against my heart that kept breaking with each passing moment. "How would you feel if I started telling you again how it wasn't your fault your mom died?" I asked her. "How would you feel if I told you that it wasn't your fault Andrea died?" I questioned her. "Truth is, Andrea's death was your fault and you know it," I spat, we both knew this was the truth and none of us could deny it any longer.

It was just like how I couldn't deny I was the reason Beth had died, just as I was the reason Merle died. If I hadn't forced the others to accept my brother, if I had kept walking with Merle, he wouldn't of died. If I hadn't left Beth's side, she wouldn't of been kidnapped by those people in the hospital. "You can't handle the fact that she died trying to save your ass, just like the rest of us are always trying to save you," I told Kat, knowing it was exactly the reason why Andrea had died. "One day, you're going to be the death of all of us," I stated what I was feeling in that moment.

"Your dad, Carl, Carol, Michonne, Judith and me," I listed off for her, all those who cared about her deeply and people who she cared about. She cared about me, but I wasn't sure if it was the same way I felt about her. Staring into her eyes, I could slowly see the anger, the sadness behind them and knew I was destroying her further. "You're going to be the death of all of us," I panted as I slowly realized how I was treating her, how I was hurting her verbally, in a way I never wanted to. "All because you can't keep yourself safe and because you always have to play the god damn hero!" I growled, feeling my anger bubble back up inside of me, I knew she didn't want to hear what I had to say, but she had been warned plenty of times.

Panting, I stared into her eyes and saw how the tears began to build in her eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, but she tried hard to bite back the emotions that were close to wrecking her. Pushing me away from her, she glared at me. "You're an asshole," she snarled at me, clearly unahppy with how I spoke to her. "Don't touch me, ever again," she spat. "How dare you..."

Kat had her back to me, angered with my words and how I treated her. I didn't want to hurt her this way, I didn't exactly hurt her physically as I noticed there weren't any marks, but we were just both tense from what we weren't voicing to each other. "I-Kat, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that," I instantly felt my heart sink, shatter and turn into powder. "I didn't mean any of that," I pleaded her for forgiveness. "Shit," I cussed as I rubbed my face, angered with myself for how I had burst and voiced everything hurtful to her. "You know that I don't mean it, don't you?" I said as I tried to walk over to her and get her to look at me.

Not touching her, I knew she would of killed me if I had. She needed space, especially after the pain I had created for her. _I warned her, but I should of had a little more control with her. There is so much left unsaid...too much that needs to be said._ "I know you didn't, but it still hurt," Kat wiped at her tears and sniffled, her back to me still, so I couldn't see her cry. "I forgive you."

Turning her head to look at me, we stood still and kept our eyes on one another. I wanted to comfort her, to apologize a million times over for all the pain I had given her. I hated myself more than anything in that moment. "You've been acting cold lately Kat," I pointed out, knowing we needed to get it all out in the open in that moment. "Like nothing good can come of life anymore," I had observed her closely, as i would, because I cared about her deeply and was always concerned about her.

It was a way to start a conversation and point it to another direction, away from the pain we had thrown to one another. "I wouldn't exactly call this a life anyway, it's more like we're just existing and surviving," Kat shrugged and hid her eyes from me, moving them to stare down at her feet. "This isn't living," she shook her head, reminding me much of Lori in that brief moment. "I've been cold because...it doesn't matter how much hope I have, how much effort I put in, people die and we have to try and move on," she spoke what was running in her mind.

Lifting her head, she looked into my eyes and stared blankly at me. "We have to keep surviving, to keep trying to find a shred of happiness and safety. But I feel like every time we come close to a good thing, it explodes in our face," she tried to explain how she felt about the whole ordeal. "I'm just tired of this world showing me just how terrible it can really be, when all I want is my family to be ok, for the people I call my family to be safe and happy," Kat spoke with sincerity in her voice. "All the good people keep dying," she sighed and shook her head.

Feeling my body tense, a part of me had believed it to be true too, but then I felt a defensive part in me disagree with her. She was a good person. Her dad, her brother, Glenn, Maggie, Carol and all the others were good people. They all were alive, they were all good people and I wasn't going to allow her to call herself a bad person. "That ain't true," I snarled and disagreed firmly. "I won't accept it. It ain't true," I shook my head and spoke in a serious tone before I began to walk away and continue with our job. Check the perimiter and make sure no one was going to harm us.

* * *

**RPOV**

Judith began crying loudly, whilst I was making her something to eat, I was grunting. Trying to shush her, I was crushing acorns and holding Judith in my arms. "You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag, right?" Aaron asked me. "This isn't a trick. This isn't about trying to make you like me," he tried to tell me. "It's self-preservation," he informed me of what he was doing. "Because if the roamers hear her and come this way, I know I'll be the first to go," he stated of what was most possible.

Trying to hush Judith, I kept holding onto her and lead her towards the table, opening the applesauce jar, I scooped some out with a spoon and deliberated taking a bite out of it. _I'm not letting Judith eat something that could be poisoned. _Offering it to him, I waited for him to take a bite out of it. "You think I'm trying to poison your baby daughter?" Aaron looked at me like I was crazy. _I'd say I'm protective, but I don't know anymore._ "I'm tied up and you've already expressed a willingness to stab me in the head. How would cruelly killing your daughter in front of you in any way help the situation?" he argued with me.

Feeling the pressure and tension of it all, I knew that with every cry, a walker could possibly hear it from a mile away. "Maybe she doesn't die. Maybe she gets sick," I fumbled for the right words to say. "Maybe you're the only one that can help her and I just lose," I tried to explain the rush that was running into my head, but I kept my eyes glued to him and kept the spoon in front of him.

There was a panic between the both of us because we knew we were in danger with the walkers that could be lurking behind the barn walls. "I am the only one who can help her because I have applesauce and we all win," he continued to try and convince me. It technically worked, which lead me to offer him the applesauce again. "I hate applesauce," Aaron said with a face of repulsion. "My mom used to make me eat foods I didn't like to make me more manly. Salmon patties, applesauce, and onions. She was a very confused woman who tried her damnedest. I just bring the jar to show that we have apple trees nearby," he tried everything to get me not to give it to him.

I truthfully didn't care for his story. I cared for my daughter's life and her health. If she didn't eat, she wouldn't stop crying and if she didn't stop crying, we would attract the walkers to us. "Like you said, you'll be the first to go," I agreed with him, which made him deliberate for only a moment before he ate the applesause and pulled a face of disgust.

Taking a little bite of the applesauce, I could taste the apple and I knew it was fine. Hoping that it was fine, I licked off any remains of what Aaron ate, leaving it clean for the next spoonful I would then give to Judith. Waiting for only a moment, I watched Judith to see if he wasn't poisoned. "The community is big enough. We can find a place for you to live where even when she cries, no one, nothing can hear it outside the walls," he tried to reassure me that where he lived was safe for Judith. Safe for all of us.

Cradling Judith, I wandered over to the applesauce jar and continued to wait for any reaction that Aaron could give me from the applesause he ate. "You got 43 minutes," I warned him of how much time he had left to live, if the group didn't return from their journey in searching for the car.

* * *

**MPOV **

We had found that there was no one there, there were cars and an RV filled with supplies. Taking the car and RV with us, we drove to the barn and parked them outside. The others all helped us bring the food back into the barn, to show it to Rick and to keep them for our own personal needs. "This, this is ours now," Rick said after examining the supplies we had now gained.

Aaron was sat there, listening and keeping his eyes glued to us as we all stayed at the far back of the barn. "There's more than enough," Aaron nodded, listening to what Rick had to say and accepted to hear what was being said about the food we had found in the RV.

Turning to look at us, Rick no longer had his front to Aaron and his back to us. He turned a little to look at both of us, his side facing both us and Aaron. "It's ours, whether or not we go to your camp," Rick stated coldly, not caring that we had basically stolen from Aaron and his group.

Judith was in her small bed, asleep and comfortable as she laid there. Peaceful, until she'd need something else again. Kat stood beside her brother, her eyes glued to little Carl as he spoke out to all of us, especially his father. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" Carl threw these questions at him curiously as he looked to Rick.

Pleased to know that Carl was with me on this, I felt my heart beating quicker and I knew I had to make my stand. To say what needed to be said to convince everyone that this was the right move for us. "If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us...but he isn't, and he doesn't," I stated to all of us. "We need this," I felt my voice tremble slightly. "So we're going, all of us," I spoke firmly, making a demand and order for the others to follow. "Somebody say something if they feel differently," I encouraged anyone to step up.

Daryl was sat near the back, with Abraham sat beside him, leaning in and listening to our conversation silently. I couldn't see a single one of them that didn't want to give this place a chance, other than Rick and possibly Kat. "I don't know, man," Daryl grumbled to Rick. "This barn smells like horse shit," he pointed out the obvious, which was his way of saying he was on my side.

Taking a moment, Rick looked between me, Daryl and the rest of us. But, his eyes finally landed on Carl, Judith and finally Kat. When he realised how much we needed this camp, he looked into my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. We're going," he agreed with me calmly. "So where are we going? Where's your camp?" Rick asked as he turned to face Aaron to ask him these questions.

For a passing second, I noticed how Aaron was stunned and how he fumbled for the right words to say back to Rick. "Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back," he stuttered as he looked around and Rick looked like he had enough of speaking to Aaron as he wandered back to the others. "I believe you're good people. I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet," he tried to make it seem like he still didn't trust us enough to take us there.

Walking past Rick, I wandered over to Aaron and stopped in front of him. I could only take so much of rejecting us the liberty of finding where he lives. We weren't going to hurt anyone, but only if they weren't going to attempt to hurt us in any way. "You're not driving," I told Aaron firmly. "So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how," I encouraged him to co-operate with us.

Rick was crouched down, map at the ready and his eyes peering between myself and Aaron. Hopeful to get some type of response from Aaron, telling us where to go from here to where he lived. "Go north on Route 16," he instructed Rick after he sighed.

"And then?" I tried to push him for more directions.

Glancing between myself and Rick, I could tell Aaron wasn't going to give us much more than Route 16. How we were going to get the information out of him, had me very slightly worried for Aaron. "I'll tell you when we get there," he stood firm, not allowing myself or Rick to push him into giving us more information on the topic.

After glancing down at the map, Rick found an alternate Route we could take towards the direction of where 16 was heading. "We'll take 23 north," Rick countered what Aaron had said, so that we wouldn't be surprised on the journey to wherever he was leading us. "You'll give us directions from there," Rick nodded to Aaron, as though attempting to secure him by giving him the right directions to where the destination would be.

The moment Aaron heard Rick's suggestion of a change in the Route to take, he looked as though he could of shit himself in that very moment. "That's...I don't know how else to say it..." Aaron stuttered for the words to say to us. "That's a bad idea," he tried to tell Rick. "We've cleared 16. It'll be faster," he attempted to convince Rick and the rest of us to choose the Route he had told us to go on.

Not being convinced by Aaron, it was as though what Aaron had said was a silent confirmation to Rick's thoughts. That the best choice we had, was to go in the Route Rick had chosen for us, as Aaron clearly got a little stressed and worried about the change in direction. "We'll take 23," Rick repeated. "We leave at sundown," Rick informed us all.

"We're doing this at night?" Sasha asked, a little concerned about the dangers that came with travelling at night. Hard to see, if something goes wrong, we could all get lost. It was all things we needed to consider.

Danger followed us wherever and whenever we chose to leave and to go to. I knew that. All of us knew that. But night time was always the biggest risk when it came to the walkers that roamed by. "Look, I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day," Rick tried to convince us that it was all for the best. "If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there," Rick explained why he felt the need to leave after sundown.

Somehow, this only made Aaron more stressed, worried and he began to get anxious about it all. He could hardly sit still as he spoke to us all. As he directly spoke to Rick. "No one is going to hurt you," Aaron tried to reassure us all. "You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger," he warned Rick, hoping to change his mind and make him do as Aaron wanted.

Of course, Rick wasn't going to listen to Aaron, as he was here to protect us and most of all, to protect his children. No matter the cost, I knew Rick would keep them safe, alive and would do what he had to in order to make sure they survived before he did. "Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now," Rick tried to push Aaron into giving us the information we needed, but Aaron simply stayed as silent as a mouse. "It's going to be a long night. Eat. Get some rest if you can," Rick suggested to us and Aaron.

* * *

**RPOV **

Heading out, I decided to give the cars a more thorough check, so that they were in good condition to travel in. I was also checking for any bugs, or things that could give away what exactly we were going to do, so that our secrets wouldn't be heard or figured out. "I'm thinking you, me, Kat and Glenn drive with that guy," I told Michonne as she made her way towards me and stopped beside me. "Carl and Judith are safer in there," I stated what I believed to be the best option for my children. I knew Kat would be too stubborn to leave me alone, so I thought it best to just do as she would wish. She had shown she was capable of looking after herself. "You okay?" I asked Michonne as I noticed she was being awfully quiet.

The way Michonne looked at me, I could tell there was a little bit of curiosity and distrust in what I had said previously. My intentions in that moment were unclear, as I could only hope what the guy was saying was true. "When you said that we were going, was that for real?" Michonne asked me. "Or are you just trying to get this guy to tell you where his camp is?" she questioned what my motives were in saying we were all to go to where the camp was.

"We're going," I made it as obviously clear to her that we were going. If it was a good place, then we'd stay, if not, we would steer away from it and kill those that we needed to. I had to keep the group safe, I had to keep my children safe after the shit we'd been through. It was something I had to be cautious about.

Standing up straight, I was trying to make Michonen see that what I was telling her was the truth. That we were going there and that was all that mattered. If it was what the guy said, we'd stay, if it wasn't, we'd leave. "Whatever it takes to get there. Just as long as we get there," Michonne spoke as though it would be a good thing for us, but I was still unsure.

What made me hesitant to go, was not only mine and the other's experiences, but a conversation I had once with Kat. How she spoke of both places, how both places seemed too eerie for her when she got there. "When you first came up on the walls outside Woodbury...what did you hear?" I asked her, already knowing the answer and only wanting her to see what I had seen since we had left Terminus.

Thinking through her answer, her experiences that she had shared with my daughter. It reminded me of how afraid my daughter was about trusting anywhere else. Much like myself, as she had experienced more shocking and horrific things than I had. "Nothing," Michonne thought back to that time.

When Kat had reached Terminus and Atlanta, to save Beth, she remembered how silent all the places were. Especially at night, they were like ghost towns Kat had told me. The thought of our conversation lingered in every choice I would make from now on. "And Terminus?" I asked Michonne, already knowing the answer to this question too.

"Nothing," Michonne repeated.

Slowly, the realization struck Michonne and she knew where I was going with it. "Sometime tonight, we'll be outside his camp's walls. And without seeing inside, I'm gonna have to decide whether to bring my family in," I was painting the picture out for Michonne, so she could see where I was coming from with this. "He asked me before what it would take for me to believe it was real. Truth is...I'm not sure if anything could convince me to go in there," I stated, especially after what had happened to us over a short amount of time. "But I'm gonna see. I'm gonna see," I was trying to keep positive, as I had to try. I had to, for my kids and their futures.

* * *

**KPOV **

Sat to one corner, I saw Carl and Judith were together, he was feeding her some of the applesause that Aaron had with him in his backpack. Getting ready, I was sharpening my knife, arrow heads and machete. Ready for later tonight, in case we needed to fight anything, from both the living and the undead. Cleaning my gun too, I would reload and fix anything else, keeping everything in tip-top shape. "Hey," Carol greeted me as she sat beside me and Daryl followed after her.

Peering up at them from under my lashes, I could sense they were going to talk to me about something serious. About something I had already made my mind up on. _They want to try and convince me not to ride with my dad, when I told him I was ready to go out there and help him. _"Hey," I greeted them in return. "Everything all right?" I asked them.

Daryl wasn't saying anything, he only sat a little away from me as Carol crouched down before me. Her eyes trying to be level to mine, while Daryl watched me in the slowly growing darkness. "Yeah, just..." Carol spoke quickly and awkwardly. "Concerned," she smiled kindly to me, as though she was trying to keep something from me but trying to be obvious about it.

"About what?" I asked her.

Shaking her head, her ice blue eyes stared at me and glanced down at the gun in my hands. "Not what. You," she told me. She was attempting to make it out to be that I was going to the main reason for all this worry. _I knew it. It's about me going out there with my dad, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron._

Stopping my work on my gun, I looked up at them with a look of exhaustion. Truthfully, I was tired of people doubting my capabilities and my choices. I was still considered a young one of the group, but I wasn't a child. This moment, made me feel like I was a child. "Why are you concerned about me?" I asked as my eyes darted between Carol and Daryl.

Parting her lips, Carol's head turned to look at Daryl and it was as though she were waiting for him to say something, rather than to tell me herself what the pair had been secretly discussing outside the barn. "Are you sure you're ready to go out there, put yourself in danger? After what happened with the Governor, that car that hit you...are you sure you're fit enough to do this?" Carol asked me with sincere concern as her eyebrows would scrunch up together and her ice blues met mine.

Finally, Daryl decided to speak. It wasn't much, but I knew it was something he truly meant and wanted to voice to me. "You shouldn't go out there, anything can happen and you'll be putting your life on the line," he reminded me of the conversation we had back out in the woods. The one that had hurt me, but I had accepted because it was both the truth and an insight in Daryl's head. He blamed himself for people's deaths because he knew he had a part to play. "You could get the others in danger too, are you sure you're willing to risk that?" he questioned me and my motives in joining the group on this mission.

Keeping my gaze focusing on both Carol and Daryl equally, I knew they would need me to speak to both of them about this situation. "I'm capable of looking out for myself," I said to Carol. "I've done it before and I was in a worse state than this and still looked out for those who I cared about," I spoke to Daryl this time, remembering the time after the Governor stabbed me and when Joe's group had attacked us. "You said it, it's dangerous and I'm not going to leave my father unprotected," I agreed with Carol as I looked at her. "Guess it's just the hero in me," I shrugged, remembering something Daryl had said when we were out there and tilted my head to look at him directly as I spoke.

"Glenn and Michonne can keep him safe," Carol argued.

Daryl had mumbled something under his breath, but I wasn't sure what it was as I didn't catc onto it. "Who's going to keep Carl and Judith safe?" Daryl asked as he crossed his arms and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a slight slint of his eyes close to shutting and glare at me at exactly the same time.

Knowing both of them had a point, I didn't want dad to end up alone when it was more dangerous for him. This way, Glenn and Michonne could work together while I worked with my father in keeping each other safe. "Glenn and Michonne will protect him with me, but I can't risk losing him again like I had before," I thought back to the day he had got shot under the supervision of Shane, who was a man I had trusted to look after my father and did a bad job at that. "As for Carl and Judith, I'm counting on you two to look out for them," I had hoped that they would look out for my siblings. "Promise me you'll look after them," I pleaded them to take care of them while I was with our father.

"We promise," Daryl grumbled and nodded as he agreed to look out for my siblings.

Carol's eyes darted to myself and then to Daryl. Nodding in agreement, she knew she had a job to do and that involved taking care of those that would be with her during the journey. "Just stay safe and stay smart," she encouraged me as she gently took my hand and squeezed it.

This small but kind gesture made me look to Carol with kind eyes. Smiling faintly, I nod and look to her directly. Ice blues colliding with my own pair of blue eyes. "Always," I agreed with her, knowng that I had to always stay safe and smart, because it was the only way to survive and keep others surviving.

* * *

**MPOV**

The drive was long, slow and tiring. Glenn was on the wheel, Rick was at shotgun, Kat was sat behind her father, I was sat behind Glenn and Aaron was wedged between myself and Kat. Rick decided to pry inside the glove compartment and pulled out a few licence plates. "Um, I'm trying to collect all 50 states. Put them all on a wall in my house," Aaron explained as he looked at what Rick had in his hands.

A small smile formed along Aaron's face as he looked at us. For the most part, I believed him and hoped he was telling us the truth. He seemed nice and smart, but sometimes, people weren't always what they seemed. "You have your own house?" I asked him, to which he indicated, along with encouraged me to glance inside his backpack and to look at the photographs inside of it. "Why don't you have any pictures of your people?" I asked him after seeing only pictures of the structure and the houses that were built there.

Flash of fear was what I could see in his eyes. Like he had just realized he screwed up. And big time. Kat's eyes widened at the sound of my question and she too had connected the dots. In that moment, I didn't feel at all safe. "Oh, I took a picture of the whole group, but I didn't get the exposure right. When I tried to develop it later, it just-" Aaron gave me excuse after excuse, to which I wasn't exactly buying.

Thoughts of secrets and the questions we would usually ask made me question our safety. Made me question if what Aaron had said was true, as I felt a small flip form inside my stomach at the thought that it was a trap. "Did you ask him the questions?" I quickly cut Aaron off and asked Rick as I glanced at him. Rick's answer didn't make me feel relieved at all, as he gave me a saddened 'No'. "How many walkers have you killed?" I asked Aaron, to which Aaron answered me in a way that he was confused. "How many?" I pushed him to answer the question.

Kat and Glenn gave each other a look, like they were a little unsettled with the thought that we could all be driving into a trap. What was worse, was Rick was letting my question sink in. He hadn't asked those important questions which could give us an insight on the people we encountered. "I don't know. A lot," Aaron answered at last, although, it was very vague for what I was hoping for.

Hearing his answer, I felt my muscles tense and saw Kat's face firm. Her ice blue eyes glued to the road ahead of us, as though she too was ready for anything that would come our way. But this wasn't something I wanted for her, nor for Carl and Judith. To constantly live in fear and to always be ready for whatever it was they were to face. "How many people?" I asked Aaron the second question.

Sat in silence, Aaron stared directly into my eyes and deliberated to tell me. "Two," he finally answered, once he had gathered his thoughts and possibly his courage.

"Why?" I finished with the third question. The last question was always the hardest answer to swallow, as we were to find out what kind of people they were. Just by their small, short stories.

Without hesitation, Aaron calmly answered me back. His eyes darted down for only a second before they returned to mine, as he answered the question. "Because they tried to kill me," he explained the reason behind his murders. Which seemed like the average answer to the question these days.

Rick leaned down, as though searching for something and when he lifted his hand to show us what he had. I felt my heart drop in an instant. It was something they could use to hear us, to hear what we spoke of and possibly even record it for later use. "You were listening to us?" Glenn asked Aaron in a panic, as though he couldn't believe that this lone man was capable of doing such a thing.

Shuffling forward, Aaron glanced between myself, Kat, Rick and Glenn but he was more focused on Rick. Seeing as he was supposed to be putting trust in him, while we were to be trusting him, it surprised all of us to see that he had been hearing everything we were saying. "I already said I was watching you. Yes, I was listening," Aaron spoke in a frantic tone. He was busted and ruining this more for him with each passing moment.

Frantic. Everyone was frantic in that moment, my heart was pounding fast within my chest and I could sense that something was happening. I could tell that Aaron was more worried for himself than any of us, he knew he had screwed up big time with us and now we hardly trusted him. "It means his people could have one, too. They could've heard our plan," Rick informed both myself, Kat and Glenn about his suspicions. Everything made sense like that, because how else would he have known so much about us without being close to us and hearing us. What worried us, was if his people knew our plans and were still going to trap us and possibly kill us. "This isn't safe!" Rick shouted over Aaron's protesting.

What happened next wasn't something I expected. Glenn cussed, drove right into a row of walkers and smashed into them. Running us off the road, away from the others and making them no longer follow behind us. Smashing, bumping and splattering was all I could hear. "They were right behind us. They would have hit us. Now they can get out," Glenn explained over the splattering of bodies against the car and windshield. As we drove into what felt like thousands of bodies colliding with the metal of the car, all I could hope for was that the others were ok and that we'd all get out safely. Swirving to a stop, Glenn, myself, Kat and Rick climbed out of the car. Checking to see if the others still followed behind us, which all of us could only hope they hadn't.

Panting, we climbed out of the car and glanced around for any signs that the others were following us. Rick was the first to check, his eyes darting around and I could sense fear as he stared ahead. Worried that his most vulnerable children were to get into the mix of multiple walkers heading our way. "I don't see them," Rick called over to the rest of us.

Climbing ontop of the car, Glenn glanced around for another perspective. Kat's bright blue eyes were dark, wide and darting everywhere but at Glenn, myself or her father. She was more worried than Rick was for her siblings and the others. "No, they're gone. They got away," Glenn assured us that they were no longer behind us, that they hadn't followed us into the herd of walkers.

Moving backwards, Rick made his way back to the car and Glenn slowly began to climb back down. Kat was better since what had happened, but she still had a faint limp in her walk and moments when she'd gently place her hand over her side wound. But she was recovering, and that was all any of us could ask for. "All right, we'll circle back and find them," Rick ordered as we made our way back into the car. "Let's go," he ordered.

Getting into the car, Aaron asked if I was alright, to which I replied with a basic 'Yeah' and listened as Rick and Glenn formed a new route back to the others. In hopes that we'd all get there safely. When Glenn began to start the engine, it didn't growl back to life. Instead, it stalled and I knew I had to do something. Climbing out, I told them I would try and figure out what was stopping us. Glenn had already wiped the windshield of all the guts, blood and gunk he had gathered on it. But the blood was still stuck on it, blurring Glenn's vision if he drove. What I found, were a bunch of arms and legs clogging up the hood and inside the radiator. Pulling them all out, I was shocked the moment I saw a bright light flash across the sky. The bright flash was familiar and I knew exactly what it was and who it could be.

* * *

**KPOV **

Aaron became restless, pleading begging and ordering that he had to leave. That it was over. Dad had questioned him, but got no response from Aaron as he shimmied towards the door Michonne had escaped from. When the flare lit up the sky, I glanced at dad and knew that there was only one explanation to it. Someone from Aaron's group had fired it. "Did you see that?" Michonne asked us in surprise as she came back to her seat, only to be knocked flat on her back as Aaron kicked the door opened and ran out towards the woods.

Rising to her feet, Michonne pulled out her sword and went running after Aaron. Following him, dad stopped Michonne, which made me and Glenn follow after them. I didn't want Michonne running into the woods after what had just happened to her. "Leave him! We need to find our people," dad ordered of Michonne, but she wasn't listening to anything until I called her name, causing her to stop in her tracks and look directly at me.

When we were all panicing about the car, I had watched as dad questioned Aaron. I noted how Aaron had transformed from a fearful man of the walkers, to frozen stiff and his face pale white from something I couldn't put my finger on. Before he kicked down the door, I had attempted to stop him from shuffling towards said door and had failed as he squirmed and pushed himself out of my grip. "They saw that flare. They'll think we shot it. This is how we find them," Michonne informed us of something we had to do in order to reunite with our people.

Dad pulled out his machete while I grabbed hold of my own, the three of us ran towards Michonne and into the woods. Glenn was close beside me, but as we mingled in the herd of walkers, we all began cutting them down in our own individual ways. "Where's Glenn?" dad had asked as we all glanced around and couldn't find a single trace of Glenn anywhere. "He's got to be somewhere around here," he spoke with confidence that Glenn would be fine alone, but I worried that my old friend wasn't safe and we needed to find him.

Calling out for Glenn, dad kept shooting, while I kept slicing with my machete and Michonne kept cutting through walkers with her sword. Keeping my eyes glued to any sign of Glenn, we all kept calling him and hoped he'd listen. Hoped that he'd find his way back to us in one, alive piece. Running out of bullets, we could hear my dad's gun clicking. We then tried to make it out with only the weapons we had left. Fighting off the herd that came directly towards us, we were amazed to hear more gunshots coming from behind us, killing off the ones that were making their way towards us. Turning around, I saw Aaron stood beside Glenn, both of them holding guns and instantly, Aaron raised his hands in surrender to us. "If you really want to tie me up again, that's fine, but hurry up," he encourage us to think fast.

From what I sensed, dad wasn't completely pleased with Aaron, but he wasn't pissed off with him either. As Aaron lowered his gun to the ground, dad leaned down and took it from him. "No time," dad decided quickly to leave Aaron to wander around hands free. "We're going that way," dad pointed towards where the flare came from. Walking to safety quickly, we found ourselves at a new, clear road. "Where are they?" dad asked Aaron once we looked around.

"I don't know," Aaron answered him quickly.

Tensed up, I could tell dad was just as tense as I had felt. If Carl wasn't well, or Judith, I would lose it. The pair had been growing up, both as my siblings, my friends and like they were my own children. I had to protect the ones I love, and neither my dad or myself could do that in that moment for my siblings. "If this is a trap to get us back where you want us, your people are going to die tonight," dad growled at Aaron after he had glanced to each of our faces in a way that made me wonder if I had really believed him or not. "The flare was towards the water tower," dad stated as we made our way to where he had directed us to. whistles

Once we had walked through more woods, roads and eventually streets, we found ourselves near a small alleyway. Near a small town, it had looked like. Once we saw the car, my heart was pounding at the thought of all those we held dear were in close distance. Whisling that familiar whistle myself and Daryl had used for when we were hunting, he whistled back to me and I knew that he was somewhere down the alley, keeping watch and our family safe. Hearing a knock on a door, that was when all our loved ones ran out to greet us. Maggie, Carol and Carl. Carl had ran to us and landed straight into dad's arms. "Dad! Kat!" he spoke our names with relief, hugging dad and then myself.

Placing a kiss atop his head, I held him tightly and shut my eyes. Thankful that my brother was safe and in my arms again. With me, where I knew he'd be safe because I wouldn't let anyone hurt him, ever again. "Carl," I whispered his name as I held him and felt pairs of eyes watching myself and my brother. Opening my eyes, I noticed Daryl was staring at us, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watched this exchange happening between all of us. Mouthing a slow 'thank you' to Daryl, he gave me a nod and wandered back into the building with us.

"Are you and Judith okay?" dad had asked with a little worry still left in his body. Truthfully, I too worried for my little sister and I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms again and to never let her go. Judith was more like my daughter, rather than my sister and I felt oddly comfortable in knowing that. _It's what mom would of wanted of me._

Laughing a little, Carl let go of me a little and kept his arm wrapped around my waist, my own arm resting over his shoulders as I kept him close. Leading me into the building, I smiled at Carl and watched as dad moved to give Daryl a sign of thanks and greeting to him. "Yeah. Yeah, we're fine," Carl reassured us both that him and Judith were well.

Aaron was pacing around a little, looking frantic as his expression showed me that he was trying to find someone in our small reunion. "Eric? Eric?" Aaron called out a name that we hadn't known. It made me wonder who Eric was and why Aaron was frantic to find this 'Eric'. A faint voice called to Aaron, which sent him to quickly run in and slam the door shut. Myself and dad glanced at each other with the same expression of uncertainty. Curious to know who Eric was and what they were really trying to do with us.

* * *

**RPOV**

Once leaving Kat, Carl and the others to regroup themselves together, I wandered into the building and tried to check to see if there was anything that was in need of checking. To make sure we were all safe, I saw Judith was sound asleep and happy, which made me smile softly at her. The sound of voices made me get closer to them, which had then turned to the two men laughing happily. Instantly, I knew what they were, Aaron and Eric were a couple. "Hi. I'm Eric," Eric introduced himself to me once I was in their line of sight. Once I was in the light, they could both see I was intruding on their little moment.

Unsure what to say, I was dumbfounded. I had been completely blind to them, as I had thought over what I had said to Aaron before. How I had tried to convince everyone that he had been lying, when he had actually been telling us the truth about himself and how many others were out there with him. "Rick," I introduced myself in turn.

Whispering something to Eric, Aaron then got up and wandered out. Following after him, all the members of my group were stood around, talking about their experiences with the others that had joined the opposite cars. "Excuse me. Excuse me, everyone," Aaron began to get all of our attention. "Thank you. You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you," he began to thank us for what we did best, help people who were in need and deserved the help. "And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria," Aaron spoke proudly. "Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning," he had suggested we rest up and then leave in the morning.

Listening to Aaron's words, I had allowed it to sink in and I knew that this option was the best option. Despite my desire to know how the streets sounded outside once we were there at night, as that was always a big indicator that it was a good place, or a bad one. "That sounds fine," I agreed. "But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there," I laid out my terms for him to follow.

Kat's eyes were on Aaron and then glanced at Carl and Judith. Judith was comfortably in her sister's arms, but as I glanced at Kat, Carl and Judith, I noticed how much Kat had grown. How she was no longer that teen I had been trying to protect all this time, she was a woman and a strong, smart and confident one. She resembled her mother a lot in that sense, as she held her siblings close, I saw Lori for a quick moment in Kat's protective hold on them. "You really think we got to do that?" Maggie asked as she took a step closer to me.

Thinking of Lori, of all those that surrounded me that I had to protect. Thinking of my failures and what I had to do to not do that mistake again, I stared at each face and knew I had to be firm. "It's the safe play," I explained to the others quickly. "We don't know you," I tried to reason with Aaron as to why he wasn't trusted yet, after all that had happened and had been said. Doubt still clouded my better judgement.

Aaron's face turned into one of anger and of a stubborn nature. "The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me," he growled, threatening to make me have to kill him if I wanted them to be separated. Thinking of Lori and how I had missed her, how if she was alive in this moment, I would want to be with her and drop everything to be with her, if only for a second longer. I would of.

But this only lead me to think about my children, about the group, how I needed to protect everyone of them. Just as Aaron went to walk past me, I tensed up and glared at him. Daring him to make another move towards Eric, that he knew he'd be at a loss if he did. Stepping up, Glenn stopped Aaron from going any further. "Whoa," he said as Aaron froze on the spot. "Rick, he told us where the camp is. And he really was only travelling with one other person," Glenn began to speak to me, trying to convince me to trust this guy and to let them spend the night together. "They're both unarmed. One of them's got a broken ankle," he made me see the situation a little more clearly. "I want us to be safe, too. I can't give up everything else. I know what I said, but it does matter," he had spoken about what we had discussed back in the camp site of Noah's old home. How we spoke of Beth, Hershel and all the others we had lost along the way.

The thought of those we had loved and lost, made me untense and my heart drop. Good people that hadn't deserved to die, those we all loved and cared about. I knew we needed to find somewhere safe, to find a place where Judith could cry and not feel like we had to kill thousands of walkers that would surround us in that second. I knew that we needed change, to find somewhere we could live, not feel like we're always being hunted. "All right," I agreed with Glenn after glancing at everyone, my eyes landing finally on my children. A look of approval was in Kat and Carl's eyes, one that I could never refuse to them. _I guess the majority win._

* * *

**DPOV **

Stood there, listening to Aaron's threats and how he had thanked all of us for helping Eric, it was sweet and it reminded me that sometimes, love was the most important thing to people. How he threatened Rick, saying that the only way he'd be away from the one he loves, was if we would shoot him there and then. None of us wanted that to happen, but listening to his words, I couldn't help but glance at Kat. There wasn't a single thing I wouldn't do for her. To see her smile, to hear her laugh, to keep her safe, to see her again. Anything. I would of done absolutely anything for her.

Earlier, myself and Carol had tried to convince her that she needed to stay with Carl, Judith and the rest of us. Instead, she chose to be with her father and the others, along with Aaron. I couldn't control her, nor did I want to. What I did want though, was her safe and well. For her to be happy. Sometimes, I found it difficult, in times like these, to keep her safe and to not make it seem like I was a love sick, controlling man, who truly cared for a woman more than he could ever believe, I knew I would never get a girl like Kat to fall in love with me, but I didn't care, this was because I knew she deserved better. She deserved a man who could protect her, keep her safe and make her genuinely happy. Not like myself, who would hurt her verbally and couldn't protect anyone, not even my family like she could.

Hearing Aaron, I stared at her, amazed just by how beautiful she looked and I was calmed just by her presence. Being around her, was like breathing for the first time, it was like nothing else mattered than to have her close enough to know she was safe, alive and surrounded by those we all cared about, people we could all trust. Yet, parts of me still worried for her, even if I was close to her or if she was putting herself at risk, I felt a desire to always protect her. Before myself and before anyone else. She always came first. _She will always come first._

* * *

**RPOV**

We had been driving for a long while, but just as we were getting closer, the RV stopped and Glenn helped change the battery. Waiting for the RV to get moving again, I leaned against the car and noticed how Kat and Carl were caring for Judith. I noticed how Michonne was watching the four of us as she leaned against the car beside me. "The fight's over. You've got to let it go," she encouraged me softly. "I know it's hard. After it's kept you warm and fed...alive," she listed all the things that kept me in this state, how it kept us all alive and staying strong. It was difficult to not keep fighting, as it was the only thing we knew how to do since day one. "But the fight...it turns on you. You've got to let it go."

Each word Michonne said, it made me realise that she was right and reminded me of what Bob was telling me as he was slowly passing away. The memory of it made me feel saddened, my head bowed as I was lost in my thoughts. "That's what Bob was trying to tell me back at the church," I voiced what was going on in my mind. "What to risk. When it's safe. When to let someone in," I finished the sentence with a sigh. _Why does it change depending on the circumstances? On the people? Everything just...doesn't make sense anymore._ "The rules keep changing," I blurted out, knowing how crazy I may have sounded in that moment, but I knew Michonne would never judge me for that. She had always been the understanding type.

"They did for me," Michonne quirked, reminding me of how hostile she had been the moment we met her. How distant and far off she had been, but once she knew who we were and what type of people we were, she stayed. She opened herself up and became a member of our family, a valued member. The sound of an engine starting made everyone waiting cheer. _At least they're happy. _I smiled at the sight of our family all happy and together. We were a tough group and I could feel it deep within my bones, that this was what was 100% true.

Pondering at the ever growing risks, I knew that if there was trouble ahead, we couldn't go into the camp without a single weapon. I needed to do something to make sure we were safe, much like what happened when we were about to go into Terminus, we had hidden all our guns and stayed quiet about our weapons, in order to break out and use them when it was necessary. "Before we get going, I got to...I got to take a moment," I paused before I left to go do something alone. Hoping no one watched me, I had stopped by what seemed to be an abandoned home or shack, junk was everywhere and it seemed secure. Like there was no one around or watching me, so I did what I thought would be the best thing to keep us all safe.

Taking out my extra gun, I slid it into an empty blender cup and hid it back in place. Placing the cap ontop, to hide my gun and returned to the others. I saw Kat was playing with Judith while Carl held his younger sister. Michonne watched happily, but sat on the ledge of the entrance to the RV, waiting for me to return to them. Daryl was alone, watching Kat and he seemed to be deep in thought. Noticing Carol beside him, she got to her feet, spoke a few more words and wandered back to the RV. I knew they had discussed my daughter and I only hoped that Daryl would soon gain the courage to be with my Kat, as I knew she had deep feelings for him too.

* * *

**Carol's POV**

We were all stood around, waiting for the wheels to start rolling again. Instead of waiting around inside, I wandered over to Daryl after I had noticed he sat on an abandoned, broken down car and was staring at Kat shyly as he cleaned his bolts. Mumbling a 'Hey' to one another, I took a seat on the hood beside him, seeing how beautiful Kat was and how at peace she seemed to be with her sister in her arms, how Carl would watch his sisters with adoration in his eyes. You could see the small, happy family together and well. But Kat, she was radiant, even in a world as fucked up as this one. Her brown locks swayed in the wind softly, her bright blues staring down at Judith as Kat's plump pink lips would kiss the top of Judith's head.

Truthfully, we knew Kat was a young, fairly thin and a strong girl, but she was pretty and resembled much of her father, but with pieces of her mother in her too. What was much like her mother, was her touch, her nose, how it would wriggle when she cried and the rest of her features were much like her fathers. Blue eyes, faint tanned skin, curled brown locks and a slim but not as slim figure as her mother. Kat had curves, along with a fuller chest and rounder behind. Things that I knew interested men, but for Daryl, I knew he cared more for her hopeful mind, kind soul and tender heart. She was just as innocent as Beth was, but we knew Kat had done things in order to survive, but it still hadn't changed her entirely, she was still as innocent as she had always been. What she had done, didn't make her as dark as the rest of us had felt. She was slowly breaking, but if Alexandria was true, I knew Kat would recover the way she needed to, and quickly.

Sitting down beside him, I took a deep breath and saw how he tried to avoid looking at Kat as much as he could. "Look, I know you're not one to talk about these types of things but..." I began a little hesitant. "All you really need to do, is listen," I stated the only thing he needed to do in this conversation. "I see the way you look at her, how you show her compassion and tenderness," I pointed to Kat using my chin with a lift of my head. "You're good with her," I told him. "Many of us would agree that you two make a great match," I stated, but tried to not tease Daryl about it. "You and me...we don't show our emotions or talk about our feelings."

For myself and Daryl, we were both very similar and we had a connection that was unlike anything I had ever felt with anyone in my life. Daryl had been abused by his father, just as I had been abused by Ed. He respected me, believed in me when others didn't, cared for Sophia more than her father had in all the years she had been alive. Daryl was like a son to me, just like I was sure Daryl saw me as his mother figure. "Where are you going with this?" Daryl asked me as he wiped his bolts a little harder and spat on one.

Knowing he may just listen and try to not listen to my advice, I knew I had to at least try. "You need to tell her sooner or later how you feel," I began to try and get to the point. "You say what you mean and mean what you say, but when it comes to those parts of you, the parts that matter..." I drifted a little as I spoke, the last part, I had pointed to his chest and aimed it for his heart, thumping him there with the tip of my finger. "You find it difficult to voice what you should say," I noted exactly what he was like and spoke of it kindly. "This life...it's far too short. Shorter than it was before," I concluded how the world lived now. "You should tell her how you feel, not because we're telling you to and because you two really would make a lovely couple."

Daryl puffed like a horse, never looking at me and then glancing up shyly at Kat. As though he was afraid to get caught watching her by me, her or anyone else. Only problem was, the majority of us had noticed how the pair were together, noticed how they watched one another and we knew they cared deeply for each other. I was only trying to push Daryl to make the move and knew Kat would follow his lead, if he had the balls to tell her how he felt. "But because this life is short, you never know when or how the next person could go," I tried to not make it seem like Kat or him could die any minute. Anything was possible. I wanted to encourage him, not scare him or make him paranoid for both their safety. "You're really going to risk never seeing Kat again? To never be able to tell her how you feel about her? What if something happened to her? Hm?" I threw questions at him, hoping it would encourage him to tell her how he felt about her.

Sighing, I knew that I was coming to a close with my speech. I had hope he would say something to her, but I knew that at the end of the day, it was his choice to say something or keep it a secret. "We all have an expiration date. You just need to make sure that before that time, what you did, what you said and how you lived your life...it should always be worth those risks and chances," I tried to encourage him to take those risks, to take a chance and hope for the best. "You never know, she might like you back," I nudged him playfully, smiling at him when we made eye contact. "You'll never know, unless you tell her the truth. Don't leave it be, because then it may turn out to be far too late," I finished.

Getting up, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over to Kat, who continued to play with Judith as Carl held her in his arms. The three of them smiling widely and laughing with one another. Smiling at the scene, it was a treasure of a moment for them, one I was pleased to admire from a distance. Glancing at Daryl, I saw him stop wiping down his bolts and just sat there, staring at Kat in awe. As though debating what to do as he would chew on the inside of his cheek. _I hope you do what's right. Tell her you love her._

* * *

**RPOV **

Continuing with our drive to where Aaron said his camp was, I could hear the churping of birds, I could feel the warmth on my skin and I could see the big, metal walls covering what seemed to be a small town. I still felt tense, but as I stared ahead, listening for silence, I recieved none. What I could hear, was children shouting and laughing. I could hear people chatting to one another and I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Michonne sat beside me, smiling and watching me with a happy, relieved smile. "You ready?" she asked as her hand reached out and touched my gently, giving me a sensation that she knew it would be a good, safe place to be.

Feeling overwhelming happiness, I knew that whatever was to come, it would benefit us. If we had to overtake this place, then we would, but I wasn't going to let this chance slip through my fingers for my children. Glancing in the rearview mirror, I saw Carl's eyes light up, I saw Kat smiling at Judith, who was in her arms. I had hope, that this place would be good for my family, for everyone that was included in my family. "Yeah. Yeah," I nodded to Michonne as I turned off the car engine and climbed out. Everyone else climbed out of either the car or RV, all but Kat. Opening the door for Kat, I gently took Judith from her grasp. "Hey. Hey, sweetheart. Come here," I hushed a cooing Judith as I removed her from Kat's hold.

Looking up at me, I could tell Kat was grateful for my assitance, to allow her space and time to get out of the car, without the fear of falling out and hurting her sister. It was the same expression Lori used to make whenever we drove with the kids, how she would look at me with our children in her arms, in attempt to get out of the car. "Thanks," Kat whispered softly before she too, climbed out.

Making their way to the gate, I smiled and held Judith tightly in my arms. Kissing Kat's forehead as she left to follow after the others, I watched as Carol slowly made her way towards me. Heading in the same direction the rest of our group had made. "Even though you were wrong, you were still right," she told me, which convinced me that, despite being wrong, I still knew what I was doing and why I was doing it. _I need to protect my people, at all costs and at all times._

Chuckling, the sound of Carol's words gave my spirit a small uprise. Knowing I had done good, that I kept those that I loved at low risk, I knew that I could feel proud of myself. Despite being wrong, I had good intentions for all of us. Judith babbled and looked around, as though she were in search of someone and once her eyes had met Kat's figure, I knew who Judith was looking for. "Should we go?" I asked Judith and smiled at her quick glance in my direction before she looked back at her sister. "Yeah," I agreed with her small indication that we were to follow wherever her siblings went. _We're stronger now. Especially after all we've been through, together._

* * *

**I know this has been long overdue, but I had been rather busy with life as it is. And I was trying to get this chapter up during the week before hand, but my internet was down and I had work demands to do. Hopefully, things will die down now and I'll be able to throw out more chapters for my stories, including my beloved, The Untold Grimes. An extra reason why I haven't uploaded another chapter, is because with the new season that came out recently, I'm still planning the path I want this story to go. Another example, is because of the cliff hanger last season, I have no idea where season 7 will go! I really hope it isn't Daryl, as it would take 2X the work to structure the story and where it will go from TV adaptation to this fanfic/the comic's plots that go alongside it all. Anywho, I hope everyone is well and if you'd give me 5 reviews for this chapter, I will attempt to post as quickly as possible this time.**

* * *

**Questions to answer in the reviews:**

**1) How have you all been, my lovelies?**

**2) What did you think of this chapter?**

**3) What do you predict will happen in the next chapter?**

**4) What was your top 3 moments in this chapter?**

**5) How do you feel about the pep-talk Carol gave Daryl?**

* * *

**Until the next chapter,**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx**


	56. Chapter 56: Alexandria

Chapter 56: Alexandria

* * *

**RPOV **

_~16 years ago~_

_Whilst I was preparing for my first night shift as a cop, I had felt a great deal of worry and I was very nervous. Unsure of what the future would hold and what my first night shift would turn out to be, especially if I would come out of anything unexpected alive. Climbing down the stairs, my hair was perfectly cut, my uniform perfectly placed on me and I found myself feeling more nervous once I saw Lori and Kat stood at the bottom of the stairs, by the door with their eyes glued to me. "Stay safe," Lori whispered as she hugged me and kissed my lips softly._

_Feeling her so close, it gave me courage and when I looked to Kat, I had expected her to have her bottom lip jutting out as though she didn't want me to go. Like she was scared or worried about me, instead, she seemed calm and ready for anything. "I'm going to miss you daddy," Kat whispered gently into my ear as I crouched down and wrapped her up in my arms._

_Her small, delicate frame was nothing compared to her strong, comforting arms that wrapped around my neck and rested on my shoulders. "I'll miss you too Kit-Kat," I called her by her nickname, making her giggle. Slowly, she let go of me and kissed my cheek softly. "Be good to your mom," I encouraged her to do good, and always be good._

_While Lori's farewell gave me courage, Kat's hug and kiss gave me strength. A strength I had never felt before. And it only increased once I had pulled away and stared into her bright blue eyes. A mirror reflection of my own blue eyes. What I saw in her blues were something I didn't expect and something that only fueled me to greater things. It was a look of admiration, silent and yet, everything screamed within them that I was her hero. "Always," Kat assured me in a strong voice. Moving away from the door, Kat stood beside her mother and watched as I stood up straight and walked to the door. It was time to be a hero, Kat's hero._

* * *

**Present day...CPOV **

Wandering over to the gate, Kat stayed close to me, her gun in hand and her eyes peeled for anything that would come too close to me, dad, Judith and the group. Just in case these people were bad, or if walkers would come out from nowhere. Judith was in dad's arms, everyone else was on alert and looking behind, I felt eyes watching us. Which turned out to be true, as I saw a girl stood in a broken house, her fingers clutching the window frame and eyes watching us walking towards the gate. When Michonne walked past me, the girl had disappeared. _Was she a ghost? Or am I now seeing things?_

Everyone stopped and didn't take a step further. Not even Kat or Michonne, who I would of believed would of gone first to make sure it was what they were hoping it to be. The sound of rattling made everyone jump, aiming their weapons at whatever was coming their way. A bolt shot out of Daryl's bow and hit the moving thing. The sound of an animal squealing was the last we heard of the moving object. Reaching down, Daryl picked it up and held it by it's tail. "We brought dinner," he informed the others, making us all stare at the group of men stood by the gate.

One of them, the one that had opened the gate to us looked disgusted by Daryl's actions. He looked disgusted at all of us, as though we shouldn't have been there in the first place. Clearly, he wasn't ready for us and what we had now become. A strong, tough group that had gone through hell and back together. "It's okay," Aaron assured the man who opened the gate. "Come on in, guys," Aaron encouraged for us to enter into the camp of his, while his friend looked at him confused.

Allowing us in, Daryl and Glenn were the first ones in through the gate while Carol and Abraham were the last to enter. Closing the gate behind us, we watched it shut and I felt uncomfortable, like something was bound to happen with something this well protected and secured. Everyone watched as the gate shut, others watched the men before us and I only looked at Kat, dad and Judith. They were my priorities, as both the job of a brother and a son. "Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons. Stay, you hand them over," the man that had opened and closed the gate instructed us of how things worked here.

For us, handing our weapons weren't an option and I was hoping dad would of agreed with my thought. We didn't know these people and we couldn't trust easily, not after all that had happened to us since this world turned upside down. "We don't know if we want to stay," dad argued quickly, not deny the guy their rules, but not handing over our weapons without batting a single lash.

"It's fine, Nicholas," Aaron interefered again, attempting to reassure him that we were good people and that we were only looking out for ourselves. But we also weren't sure if this place is where we truly wanted to stay or not.

For the most part, it looked safe and secure. On the other hand, we didn't know the people and wouldn't until something either happened, or until we felt it necessary by any sudden threat. So far, we were only being instructed by the man so called 'Nicholas' while Aaron was keeping the peace. "If we were gonna use them, we would have started already," dad informed him of what we would of done if we truly wanted to use them for a bad intention inflicted upon them.

Aaron's head whipped from Nicholas, who began to fumble for words and to dad, who was making faint threats towards the town. Glancing between the three men, I looked to Michonne and Kat, to see their reactions. Kat seemed calmed, a stillness in her eyes, as though she was ready for anything to come. Michonne looked a little worried, but it was only because of what dad had said and how Aaron glanced at dad after he'd spoke. "Let them talk to Deanna first," Aaron suggested for us to do, which only confused some of us as to who the hell Deanna was.

"Who's Deanna?" Abraham voiced our thoughts loud and quickly.

Glancing at all of our faces, I could tell Aaron was just trying to keep the peace between all of us and I was unsure if it was working or not. At least, we knew he was trying and he did seem genuine about it. "She knows everything you'd want to know about this place," he informed us of who Deanna was briefly. "Rick, why don't you start?" Aaron suggested to dad.

The sound of a walker shuffling over to us, made us all turn and listen to it snarl as it came closer. "Sasha," dad called to our best shot. She was perfect with a sniper rifle and it showed in that very moment when she shot and the sound was silent, but the effect was evident. The walker dropping to the ground as the gates closed and no longer showed the outside of the gates. "It's a good thing we're here," dad commented before he handed over Judith to me and wandered past us, following after Aaron to meet 'Deanna'.

* * *

**RPOV**

Glancing around a house, I had walked into an empty house, but found myself alone in the livingroom. Told to have a look around while Aaron would go fetch Deanna, I did as he said. I looked, and everything in the room looked as though nothing had changed but I knew behind those walls, everything wasn't like it was before. "Hello. I'm Deanna Monroe," a woman's voice called to me, introducing herself.

Turning to her, I looked out the window and saw how my family were all waiting outside for me. How the others all sat together in a group, watching one another and staying either silent, or talking amongst themselves. "Rick Grimes," I introduced myself to her. She was small, thin and a little old. Her blonde hair and blue eyes screamed a woman of inteligence and she seemed like a capable leader, but she needed to know what the world was like now. How the world had to be.

Looking around, outside the window and seeing how peacefull the town looked, it made me feel strange. Remembering what civilization was like before the walkers, was something I didn't know how to process. I wasn't sure if it was something I could process anymore, not after all that happened to us. "You mind if I film this?" Deanna asked me, causing me to turn my head to her and question her with a 'What?' "Do you mind if I film our talk?" she rephrased her question for me to understand her clearer.

Looking to her, she seemed serious about wanting to film me. "Go ahead," I shrugged, not really caring what she had planned with the tape of our conversation. Glancing at the defenses, the walls looked tall enough, sturdy enough to hold off walkers, as long as it wasn't too many herds. I also could see that the towers were big enough to spy in, in case people who were bad would try and come in. "Why film this?" I asked her as the camera beeps when she pressed it to start recording our talk.

So far, Deanna seemed confident, strong and a capable woman to run a town. But, she had no idea of what the world was like out there and I had little faith that she'd survive in the world out behind the walls. "We're about transparency here," she answered my question quickly. "Please," she gestured for me to sit opposite her, in front of a camera and with enough distance between myself and Deanna. "How long have you been out there?" she asked.

Not needing much thought, I decided to give her a quick and straight forward answer. "Since the beginning," I told her.

She had just took her seat, while I was trying to get comfortable. My machete still in its holster and my hands gripping onto the armrests of the chair. Glancing at the camera, I wasn't sure how I felt about being recorded, but I didn't care much for it. She proved she had her reasons and I was going to respect them. "How did you all find each other? Did you know each other before or-?" she questioned me quickly, before I could even answer her first one, she already asked me two.

"We didn't know each other before," I had cut her off quickly.

For the most part, I was being honest and I was trying to co-operate with her. Telling her what she wanted and needed to hear. I wouldn't lie and I wouldn't keep anything from her, unless it was completely necessary. "I was a congressperson. Ohio, 15th district," she stated what her job was before the walkers came. "You?" she asked me what my job had been before.

The thought of my previous occupation wasn't something that made any difference to what I had done. To me, it was completely not needed for those who I could potentially kill in order to protect my family. "I don't think it matters anymore," I brushed it off, shrugging and glancing at her and then the camera. Part of me still wanted to be that good cop, it still showed with everything I did. As I wanted to be fair, I was still authoritive and I still tried to do good, even in bad times. But I still had my limits.

Somehow, she could see through the lie and it stunned me, but I kept it cool and stayed serious. Like I had meant what I had said, even though she could tell it was a lie. "Oh, I know it does," she disagreed with my statement.

Not wanting to agree with her, I looked around and couldn't believe the fact I was in a town, that looked safe enough and held people that seemed like good people. Which, was something I had always dreamed of for my families since I had got out of the hospital and reached the camp. "What is this place?" I asked her.

Once my eyes met hers, she began to tell me the history of this place. "This is the start of sustainability," she began. "That's what the brochures we found say," she chuckled as she spoke about where she was staying with others, or so we had been told. "This was a planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns, eco-based sewage filtration. Starting in the low 800,000s..." she explained and laughed "If there is such a thing. And they sold them all," she gave me a few more facts, not entirely needed but enough to show me what exactly this town was all about.

After hearing her small story about the place they were staying, in this 'Alexandria' town, it made me wonder what was the story behind the leader and how she got here. Wondering if she was lucky, or if she collected people to join her like the governor had. "How did you end up here?" I asked her, not looking her in the eyes as I spoke.

She would keep a watchful eye on me as she spoke, allowing me to glance around and when I'd look at her, I'd try and not be intimidated by how she stared at me. "Well, my family and I were trying to get back to Ohio, so I could help my district manage the crisis. And..." Deanna paused to explain her story and sighed deeply. "The army stopped us on a back road and directed us here. They were supposed to come later. They didn't. But there were supplies here and we made the best of it."

The story sounded convincing and I didn't doubt what she was saying was at all fake. _Why would she try and lie about her family and what happened with the army forces. It's the same type of story Shane told me when I had arrived at the campsite. _"You put up the wall?" I asked her, feeling my body tense up a little at the memory of Shane. _He was my third kill, but his death will stay with me until my last dying breath._

Keeping a cool, calm expression the way she moved and talked, she knew how to affect people. She knew how to read them, but I was trying not to look in her eyes, from fear of giving too much away to her so quickly. "Well, there was this huge shopping mall being built nearby. And my husband Reg is a professor of architecture. And who he was mattered quite a bit," she continued her story, but I felt her poking into my side with the whole thing about jobs being a matter to people. "He got the first plates up with our sons. And after a few weeks, more people arrived and we had help. We had a community," she spoke proudly of her town and family.

Leaning in closer to talk to me, she was trying her hardest to get my attention and she had it. Just the thought that these people were untouched, clean, innocent and safe, it baffled me. We were never safe, but we are strong, smart and we work best in our group, better than being alone. "You've been behind these walls this entire time?" I questioned her, not believing that what she was telling me was true.

Continuing to lean in, I watched as Deanna stared into my eyes, as though trying her hardest to sell me on a deal that would benefit myself and my family. Unsure of what I'd do, I knew I needed to be cautious, no matter how good it all sounded to me. "We need people who have lived out there. Your group is the first we've even considered taking in for a long time," Deanna tried to convince me that they hardly would bring anyone into their town.

After hearing her words, I knew she hadn't a clue what people were like beyond the walls. That if she weren't careful, she could of had a group of bad people walk into the gates falsely. I was more surprised that she had considered bringing us in, after all we had done and been through. "You should keep your gates closed," I said instinctively to her.

"Why?" Deanna asked me in a faint whisper.

I wasn't going to lie to her, because she needed to know the truth. All of the truth. "Because it's all about survival now. At any cost," I began to tell her what the real world was like beyond the walls. "People out there are always looking for an angle. Looking to play on your weakness. They measure you by what they can take from you. By how they can use you to live," I explained a little further what types of people were out there, the bad ones that didn't care about anyone and only did what they wanted, which was to destroy homes, rip families apart and take what they could. "So bringing people into a place like this now-" I went to further explain to Deanna.

Of course, she jumped to conclusions before I could even finish my sentence. "Are you telling me not to bring your people in?" she asked me and again, I couldn't answer her question. "Are you already looking after this place?" she turned the question upside down and tried to figure me out. "Aaron says I can trust you," she said out of the blue, hoping to gain the same beliefs from Aaron as he had towards me and my group.

Feeling my whole body tense up, not only at what I knew my group were capable of, but because these people were so clueless, I didn't know to either help them or take over. "Aaron doesn't know me," I told her bluntly. "I've killed people. I don't even know how many by now. But I know why they're all dead," I mumbled my words slightly, afraid to look Deanna in the eyes as I confessed all the bad things I had done. "They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive. So I could be alive for them," I stated the reasons why I was alive and those that tried to hurt us, kill us weren't.

What I had said to her, didn't seem to make her disgusted with me, or hate me for the things I had done. All of it was bad, horrible and inhumane things. Things that went against everything I had previously believed and had taught my children. But in this world, it was either kill or be killed. "Sounds like I'd want to be part of your family," Deanna said with a warm smile on her face. "Rick, northern Virginia was effectively evacuated. Millions of people gone. For a long time, there's hardly been anyone here, living or dead, but still...we have lost people," she tried to keep convincing me that this place would be good for me, for my family. "And, uh, I've done things," Deanna sighed as she looked down at her clasped hands.

Leaning in closer, I wondered what was going on and what exactly Deanna had done for her community. I wondered if it would weigh up to all the bad things I had done in order for all of us to survive. "What have you done?" I asked her as I watched her carefully, studying to see if she was lying or telling me the truth.

Deanna was the one hesistant this time and with her own reasons, I could have imagined. "I exiled three men who didn't work out," she told me honestly as she didn't look me in the eyes, possibly from the pain of the fact she had left them for dead. "And we both know that's as good as killing them," she pointed out what was running in my mind. As I had done the same thing to Carol, but she still survived.

Worried for the type of people she kicked out, made me curious to if they were just as capable as Carol was in keeping themselves safe. Curious to know if they were capable of coming back and hurting Alexandria's inhabitants, along with the family I had to protect at all costs. "What do you want from us?" I questioned her motives in bringing us into her town.

No longer being able to stay seated, I felt a need to go, to get things done and keep the ones I loved safe. Following me to the window, I wiped at my face whilst Deanna looked out the window and stared out to her little town. "These families...these families should be able to raise their children in a safe environment. Your son, your daughter, should have a place to grow up," she spoke of something that I wanted too, especially for those who were the most vulnerable and innocent in all of it. "What do I want? I want you to help us survive. I know you can help us do that," Deanna said as she got closer.

The way she stared up at me, was as though she admired me. Why, I wasn't sure. How she knew I was capable in guiding a way, I wasn't sure. All I knew, was I wanted my family safe and I knew I had to do something to make that happen. "How?" I quizzed her, uncertain in knowing how she would think I was the one capable of being a leader. In guiding all the community to survive through all of this.

She stayed strong, confident and her eyes were glued to me. "I am exceptionally good at reading people. If I didn't win reelection, I was gonna be a professional poker player," she confessed, making me scoff in disbelief. "I'm not kidding," she whispered, all seriousness was still there. "Rick...it's 3:37 P.M. You're skeptical. You have a right to be. But it's time to decide if you're the one who's doing the deciding," she was encouraging me to make the final decision.

Pondering over the conversation we had just had, I realised that what I would of done ages ago, before all the bad things, I would of wanted a place like this to keep my children safe. Now, that I had the opportunity to do so, I wasn't going to let it go to waste. At least, the cop side of me wanted to be good again, to do good and protect the ones I cared about justly. "I was a sheriff," I answered a question Deanna had asked of me a little late. Spinning the handle of the watch I had been given, letting it spin and knowing full well, that the watch no longer served its purpose anymore.

Glancing up, Deanna acted as though she could tell imediately that it used to be the profession I once had. A wide smile on her face as she nodded and the deep wrinkles formed around her eyes. "Yeah, I knew it was something like that," Deanna agreed, making it out to be that she was smarter than I had once thought. But that moment, I believed when she'd say to me that she would have been a poker player and that she's good at reading people. That much, I knew was true because she could read me like an open book.

* * *

**DPOV **

It was my turn to go in for an interview, she had asked me if she could record our conversation and I told her simply that I didn't give a shit. Looking around, it was the type of houses I never imagined I'd be staying in, the types of homes I only dreamed I actually could of grown up in, rather than the dump I grew up in. Deanna so far seemed nice, but I didn't trust anyone thse days, not after what had happened with Beth. "You're welcome to sit, Daryl. I won't bite," Deanna encouraged me to get comfortable as I picked up marbles from a plate, rolled them inbetween my fingertips and dumped them back into the plate.

Not liking how she said she wouldn't bite, it was like she was trying to make a joke and that joke wasn't funny. Especially not under the circumstances we were all in, as one bite could lead to infection, death and return of the living dead. I didn't find her joke at all amusing as my eyes met hers, walking away, I looked out the window and saw my group outside, waiting their turn as they conversed between themselves. "Yeah, I'm all right," I assured her before I began to pace around the room.

Pacing was my only way of not losing my head, as I felt boxed in and under close watch from these people. The curtains were closed, but I could see through the cracks my group were all stood around, waiting for their turn and I had been asked to come in second. "Daryl, do you want to be here?" Deanna asked me as she looked up at me, sat down on her comfortable chair and her eyes glued to me as I wouldn't stop moving.

Stopping in my tracks, I knew that there were reasons why I didn't feel at home here, as this place wasn't like the homes I was used to growing up. But I did know one thing, that was that those I was travelling with, deserved a roof and somewhere safe to stay. "The girl, the boy and the baby, they deserve a roof. I guess," I nodded as I looked around and would never look to the camera as I spoke.

**MPOV **

As Deanna spoke and recorded our talk, I was staring at the shelf of books and was looking for one that I could possibly read. I needed something to get the cloud out of my head, to give me a sense of clarity, of normality. Picking up a book about crime and punishment, I wasn't sure if all the bad things we did were forgiveable, especially in a town as civilized as this. "If this is how you're saying it is...then this is what we wanted," I confessed to Deanna as I took a seat. "We're ready for this," I assured her that this was a hundered percent what we were looking for.

Leaning closer, her eyes were glued to mine and I tried my hardest to keep eye contact with her. To show her we were serious about it. That I was serious about this. Deanna's voice was calm, but authoritive and I knew she was the leader around here the moment I met her. "All of you?" she asked me, curious to know what my answer would be.

Sighing, I looked away and thought carefully about my answer. There wasn't anything I could say for anyone, but I knew everyone wanted this, despite all the bad things we had all done. It was something we all had to do in order to survive. "All of us," I answered, knowing that we had to change, we could and we would. But only if Deanna would let us all stay.

* * *

**CPOV **

Once I stepped through the gates, looked at the houses, myself and Kat looked at one another. The same look was reflected in our eyes as we both thought of our mother. She had wanted to live in a neighbourhood like this, she wanted a big house like the ones these people were living in. As I entered Deanna's home and sat down, I couldn't help but look around and feel a slight sting in my chest as I held Judith in my arms. "This is the kind of place my mom wanted for us," I informed Deanna as I placed Judith to sit comfortably on my lap.

"I'm sorry you lost her," Deanna apologised as she watched me. Her eyes glued to me and Judith as I stared down at my baby sister. Judith was beginning to look like mom, but Kat was almost exactly like her. Every day, Kat somehow reminded me of mom, either by something she said or something she'd do.

Thinking over what happened, I didn't regret what I had done. Because mom would of turned and killed us, I had to kill her and it had to be someone who mattered to her. I needed to step up at that moment, saving Judith and effectively, losing my mom at the same time. "I didn't just lose her. I killed her," I revealed to Deanna as I kept my eyes away from meeting hers, the memory of mom that day was as plain as day in my mind. "It had to be me," I spoke honestly and confidently as my eyes met Deanna's, showing her that it was a tough thing, but that we all healed, eventually. _What's weird...is I don't regret what I did._

* * *

**KPOV **

Glancing around the room, I had taken a seat once 'Deanna' was in the room and had introduced herself. "Katherine, please take a seat," Deanna had encouraged as I did it whilst she insisted I get comfortable. "I hope you don't mind me recording this, it's all for transparency," she said before I could even request her not to, but I didn't really care for what she did. "I've heard great things about you from your family, and some of the others," Deanna began as she had finally switched on the camera and sat opposite me. "They say you've been through quite a lot," she continued. "Things that not most people would of been able to do easily."

The way she spoke of me, was like she had admired me for something. The creases formed around her eyes told me as much whenever she smiled at me. I could sense there was something in her that made her like the thought of us all staying with her and her group. "Like what?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing as I spoke to her curiously.

Her teeth began to show as her blue eyes were on mine. Staring at me, with a kindness in her tone that made me wonder if she was genuine or if it was all for show. "Carrying on without your family," she stated. "After finding your family, you had to leave them again in order to keep them safe," she continued a list of things I had done for myself and for the ones I loved. "They also say you've done some things, like...killing," she had drifted slightly when it came to the subject of voilent things.

Remembering all I had done, it wasn't things I was proud of, but it was things I was expected to do. Things I had to do. I wouldn't let myself die, get raped or get tortured. I also wouldn't let my baby brother get hurt the same way someone tried to inflict pain on myself. "I have, but I did it all in self defense and to keep everyone I care about alive...safe," I stated my reasons to my actions. "I'm guessing you heard how I killed them, who I had to defend myself from," I would tilt my head as I spoke, knowing that what I had done, what type of people I had killed weren't the most family friendly issues to kill people for, nor was it such a family friendly situations. "What and who we've lost..." I drifted off as the flash of familiar people crossed my mind.

The ones that struck most were my mom, Hershel, Beth and Andrea. "Some," Deanna agreed as she nodded her head, her eyes glued to me but her expression fell flat. "I don't care how those that had wronged you died, or why," she became suddenly serious. "What matters to me, is now," she explained what her main thoughts were. "How you think you'd make a difference to the community and any other thoughts that cross your mind when it comes to Alexandria," she stated what exactly came to her mind when she spoke to myself and most likely to all the others. "That to me, is what matters."

When my eyes met hers again, her gaze was soft, kind and I knew she meant what she had said. That what we had done wasn't at all bad, nor good, but things we had to do in order to survive. Staying in the comfortable silence for a few moments, I nod and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I think it's a good place to start fresh, but I know some of us will never lose our memory of what it's like out there," I balanced it all out for her, so she could see we wouldn't change so quickly or easily. "Good people, they eventually die because of the bad ones," I touched briefly on what I had been seeing happen out there, time and time again. "You need to make sure people like that don't come through those gates," I encouraged her to take note of my words.

I was giving her a free warning of the world she had no clue about. Of all the twisted people we had met, from claimers, to high powered systems, two men who lost their way all to way to a group of cannibles. We had met plenty of types of people out there and not all of them were nice or members of our group. "People like those within your group? People like you?" Deanna asked as she leaned in closer to me, her hands still clasped around her knees that enveloped one another, her front leaning in to listen to my words better or more clearly.

The way she moved, spoke, I knew she was smart, but I didn't know if she knew how dangerous the outside world really was. "I can't answer that," I answered her the best I could. "All I can say, is I'm a mother figure to my baby sister and brother," I gave her the only facts that I could. "I'm also a daughter, and a part of that big, diverse family," I continued to give her statements as I pointed behind me, to the bookself but refered it all to those who I had been travelling with and had lost along the way. "We're strong, but only if we're together and what we have to say, matters," I finished my brief warnings for her.

Our advice was cheap and I could only hope she'd listen to what we were all saying to her. That she was being encouraged to take caution when it came to people who would come in here, take advantage of it and rip it apart. "Why's that?" she asked me, her eyebrow arching and her head tilting slightly to one side as she stared me down.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I needed to give it to her straight. And that was what I was going to do. "Because we've been out there, we know what it's like. This world is vicious and we need to make a stand if we're to survive," I explained what it was like out there vaguely. "All we'd do, is try and make this place safer, better," I included the others, as I knew they'd co-operate if we would. By we, I meant myself and my father. "All I want, is for my sister to be able to cry at night and not fear what could be around the corner. I want somewhere where we can all be safe and happy. Where we can build our lives without fear of no tomorrow," I told her my vision, of what I wanted most in this world, even before a cure or some type of miracle, all I needed was everyone safe and happy, with nothing else to fear.

Deanna's smile formed wider, stretching her face in a familiar way. She kept her light blues on me and didn't waver her stare from my own. Her expression kind, as though she was pleased with the words I had just said. "Sounds good to me," she shrugged her shoulders and showed her top row of teeth in a small smile. "Now, let's talk about your time on the council back at the prison," she suggested we'd talk about this topic, to which then lead her to giving me a job on the council, along with herself and Maggie.

* * *

**DPOV **

After our interview, we were told to go to another building, where they would take our weapons and were being watched by Deanna. Her body leaning against a railing, so that she could speak to us as people placed their weapons on a table that would role them away somewhere 'safe' and I had little faith they would keep them safe. "They're still your guns. You can check them out whenever you go beyond the wall. But inside here, we store them for safety," Deanna explained and assured us at the same time that no one else would use our weapons while we were here.

Carol was the one taking the longest, as she had the most weapons on her. From her small hand gun, to her huge sniper, everything she had she would place it onto the table. Watching Kat place her bow and arrows onto the table, didn't convince me to hand over my weapons, especially not my crossbow, so I had refused to turn over my weapons. "Should have brought another bin," the woman joked once Carol was finished handing over all her weapons. The woman struggling a little to carry all our guns in the safe place they all spoke of.

* * *

**KPOV **

Stood before two houses, they looked as big as mansions and reminded me of a time when I was younger. Of a time when Carl was just a baby, how mom and dad would stare at houses like these and hoped to have one in the future. To have a house like this when mom was around, before the walkers came, it would have been a dream come true for my family. So staring at the houses, made me a little uncomfortable and instinctively, like mom would do, I had my hands tucked away in my back pockets, hidden from sight. "Both of 'em?" dad questioned Aaron, who told us that these two houses were empty and would be for us to live in.

Glancing at Aaron, the sunlight shone into my eyes as I looked ahead at the houses, causing me to squint. "At your disposal," Aaron assured that they were ours for the taking. "I'd call dibs on that one. It's got more curb appeal," he suggested for us to use the one on the right. "Listen, I know you're still feeling us out, but I'm glad you came," Aaron spoke with a smile on his face, my head turned to look at him and I smiled kindly back to him. "Anyway, Deanna's asked everyone to give you your space so they aren't all coming at you at once. Take your time. Explore. You need anything, you call me," he continued this friendly, welcoming talk, but the final part made us three look at him confused. "I don't-we don't have phones. I-I meant...I'm four houses down," he tried to rephrase it all, stumbling over his words and unsure how to fix what he had started.

Stopping Aaron from further making himself look a little bit like a fumbling fool, Carl did something I didn't expect him to. "Thank you," Carl had said politely to Aaron, which made him wander off towards his home. Smiling at Carl, I placed a hand over his shoulder and squeezed it. I was proud that he was still polite and had his manners. Mom would of been proud of him. Entering the house, the three of us were silent as we looked around. There were empty frames, books on shelves and everything looked untouched, like it was waiting for us to use. Perfect, like a brochure I had once seen mom looking at. Carl was the one to step into the kitchen, turning on the faucet sink slowly, we watched as eventually, water started running and a smile formed on all of our faces as we watched Carl look to us.

* * *

**RPOV **

Washing off all the dirt off of me, I knew I needed to clean myself and keep an appearance. One that people wouldn't fear, because of the size of my beard, the blood on my skin, the dirt on my body, all of it could be reason enough for people to fear me. Once I was clean and draining my thoughts out, whist I was shaving my beard, there was a knock on the door. Going to answer it, I looked to the door and saw a young, blonde stood outside with a basket of things in her hands. "Hey. I work in the pantry. Deanna asked me to bring these over for you and your friends," she said as she handed over the basket to me.

Inspecting the basket, I saw there were a few things in there. Things like toys for Judith, kitchen rolls, toilet paper, food and other goods to use around the house. "Thank you. We're just cleaning up," I was being polite to her, as I didn't want to seem like an asshole, but because she was kind of attractive. Blonde, young and green eyes.

Smiling kindly, she was inspecting me just as much as I was inspecting her. Hoping I didn't look too bad, I was still wet from the shower, my hair wet, my beard shaved and I was only in my pants and underpants. "I can see that. You still have some shaving cream on your chin," she informed me, which made me quickly wipe my chin against my shoulder to get the cream off. "I'm Jessie," the woman introduced herself.

If I had to get along with anyone, at least I could start with her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her and was mesmorised by the green of her eyes. "Rick," I introduced myself back to her and moved myself to one side. Seeing her a little better, I could see she was slim, curvatious and quite beautiful in my eyes.

"You know, I used to be a stylist. And 12 other things. I could give you a cut if you want," she offered her services in hair cuts, which surprised me further.

Looking to her stunned, I didn't know how to process it all and how friendly all the people were being here. It didn't feel real. And now, this woman was offering to give me a hair cut, without knowing who I was and what I could do to her the moment she'd close the door behind her. "You don't even know me," I argued.

The small smile on her lips that played, didn't seem to be all that honest and I could tell something was going on inside that head of hers. "I can take care of myself," she assured me, which caused me to invite her in and shut the door. Finding a towel, a comb and some scissors, she began her work on my hair. "I have two boys, Ron and Sam. Ron's my oldest boy. He's about your son's age," she informed me about her family in comparison to my own. "I could introduce them. If that's okay with you and-" she drifted, possibly attempting to include 'my wife' in this conversation, but of course, Lori had died a long time ago.

Cutting her off before she could say the words I was dreading to hear, I lowered my head a little and shook it. "It's just me," I assured her that I was more or less alone in this. "But his sister is a lot like his mother too," I explained how Kat's opinion for matters about Carl impacted us all too. I wasn't alone when it came to raising him, as Kat was taking on the role of a mother figure for both Carl and Judith. "I'll talk to her," I reassured her that it would work out the way she wanted it to.

"Oh, that'd be-that'd be great," Jessie fumbled for anything she could say in reply to my calculations and explanations. Kat was a big part of Carl's life and I couldn't deny her the chance to look out for him like she always did.

Kat was as much of a parental figure to both Carl and Judith, it was only right if I consult with her about what they should and could do. "I'm sorry," I apologised to Jessie, as I was still in shock with everything that was going on. "Electricity, showers, haircuts...I never thought I'd see those again," I explained why I was so baffled, why it took me a while to respond to her.

Scoffing a little, she would run her fingers through my hair and it relaxed me, in ways it shouldn't have. I was always meant to stay alert, because relaxing got people I cared about killed. "Come on. Haircuts were never going away," Jessie teased. "It's okay if you're not okay with this yet," she assured me that she understood if I wasn't prepared to let what happened go, as it was what kept me and the others alive. "That's better," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair and handed me a mirror, allowing me the chance to have a look at the results of this haircut.

* * *

**CPOV **

Kat was one of the last ones to go have a shower, as she was the one to wash Judith, change her and get her comfortable. Once someone else, like myself or dad could look after her, she went upstairs and took a long time to come back down. When she came down, she huffed like she was pleased with the amount of time she had spent in the shower. "Ugh, I've missed having a hot shower," she commented, her clean face and body shone a tone of brown I had missed seeing since we had left the prison. Her bright blues wide, her hair fresh, straight and long. "And I never knew how much I'd miss the feel of my smooth legs," she spoke of her legs, possibly implying that she took a long time because she was shaving her legs.

Dad was the one to start looking after Judith while Kat was having her turn in the shower. Clutching her against him, he bounced Judith lightly as she babbled and smiled a toothy smile at Kat. Dad's smirk grew as he heard my sister talk of the things she had missed and couldn't believe she would experience again. "Careful, sounds like you're ready to trade your comfortable jeans for a dress or a skirt," dad teased her.

Daryl and Carol were stood on the porch with us, Carol snickered at dad's joke and smiled at Kat. Hiding my smile, I knew Kat would have something witty to say back to dad about her jeans. Her jeans were her life, there was no way in hell she would ever let them go. Daryl was sat down on the porch, gutting the possum he had killed earlier. "My jeans? Never," Kat snickered as she replied to dad's teasing. "Like you said, they're comfy and comfort comes before my smooth legs," Kat pointed to him before she glanced around, Daryl was keeping his eyes on the possum, while Carol smiled at Kat. I smiled at her and dad laughed softly at her playful banter.

It went silent, I was staring at the home we were offered to stay in, the one that Aaron had said had the curb appeal. I wanted to go in there, to have a look and see what the house held. I wanted to see if it was similar to the house we were staying in at that moment. "You can look. Just be quick," dad told me after he had glanced between myself and Kat.

There was a feeling inside me, that told me that Kat and dad were agreeing on letting me go in there and having a look inside. That it would be okay for me to go in there and check it out. "Okay," I agreed with their terms. Carol had followed me in, noticing how big the houses were and how they were so empty, there were lots of rooms and I knew that being here was something mom would of wanted for us. "These are like mansions," I commented as myself and Carol inspected the house.

Carol seemed just as surprised and entranced by the building itself. Every book, every shelf, every surface and detail, Carol stared at it and tried to figure something out in her head. I could read it on her face, she was trying to piece it together, just like we were. "Mm-hmm," she hummed in agreement with me. "And they're just giving them away," she commented, which was something that bothered me a little. Mom and dad were working hard providing for me and Kat, all while saving up for a bigger house, a house like the one I was stood in now. "You coming?" Carol asked as she turned her head, to look at me from over her shoulder.

Looking at the books in the shelf, I wondered if there were any comic books and found none that I wanted or liked. It was only old books, like the ones Kat used to read when we were younger. Truthfully, I wanted to read the books again, the same ones that Kat would read to me as a child. "Yeah, in a sec," I told Carol she could go on without me, that I'd be out of the house soon enough. Then, the sound of footsteps made me glance to the sound quickly. _What was that?..._

* * *

**RPOV**

Carol had wandered out of the door, her eyes searching for us as her body was drawn towards myself and Daryl. Something didn't feel right, like it was all too good to be true and I needed to make sure we were all on the same page. Michonne still seemed to be focused on keeping us here, in making it all work. "They're right next to each other, but-" Carol began, but she didn't know how exactly how to finish it.

I understood what she meant though, as we were all unsure how we felt with the situation we were in. Between the fact that we were new, survivors and had plenty of weapons and knowledge, I didn't know if we could trust these people just yet. "They took our weapons and now they're splitting us up," I grumbled, not liking the fact that they were already trying to divide us into a smaller group.

"Yeah," Daryl mumbled in agreement with me.

Not liking how they were restricting us and keeping us separated, I didn't want to completely reject them, but I also didn't want to fully trust them. Especially not when my family were put in possible danger, which was something I couldn't allow. "Yeah," I mumbled in equal agreement as I glanced around, making sure no one could hear us or were spying on us. "We'll all be staying in the same house tonight," I made the decision that we'd all be under the same roof that night, which meant a great deal of us would all sleep on the floor, but we were all used to that by now.

* * *

**CPOV **

Wandering towards the stairs, I felt my heart pounding and I had tried my hardest to not make a single sound. As to not frighten anyone upstairs, if they were and if it was a walker, to not alert it that I was here and coming closer to it. My fingertips gliding across the surface of the hand-rails, my eyes glued to whatever could pop up around the corner and my breathing quiet. Trying to steady both my breathing and my heartbeat, it was slowly becoming something I'd grown used to doing. It was a way of surviving.

Checking the opened doors, nothing seemed to be living in them and I felt safe, but didn't ever trust that feeling. It was a promise I had made dad and I was going to keep to it. Seeing a door shut, my mind painted an image of walkers being behind the doors, making me slowly creep up towards it. Knife in hand, as quick as a flash, images of walkers came to my mind. I had made the mistake before of opening a door, unprepared, I wasn't going to do that again. Certainly, not anytime soon. Opening the door quickly, I kept a firm grip on my knife's handle and when I saw the empty room, I relaxed. Through the window, I saw the metal wall, inside the room, there was a different story to be told. It looked as though it had been lived in, food, drinks, posters, puzzles, games, music, coloring pens and comic books laying around. Instantly, I knew who they must have belonged to, and that was if there were any kids the same age as me or younger.

* * *

**MPOV**

Abraham and Sasha were taking first watch, staring out the windows as I made my way over to them. Sighing, I was one of the last people to finish having a shower. Enjoying the feel of a good shave, like Kat had and a good long brushing of my teeth. Everyone was preparing to bunker down for the night. All of us were staying in the living room. Kat was placing Judith in her cott, while Carl was reading a comic book he had found in the other house. Rick made his way towards me. "How long was I in there for?" I asked whoever was willing to respond to me.

Rick was the first person to respond to my question, as he was more or less keeping track of all of us and how long we'd take in the shower. "Twenty minutes," Rick informed me of how long I took in the shower. Truthfully, I had believed I spent longer than twenty minutes in the shower, as I couldn't stop with the water, the warmth of it, the way it cleaned me and how good the brush felt against my gross, gunky teeth.

Sniffing, I smiled proudly of how long it took me and was deliberating on going for another round in the shower. "God, I could not stop brushing," I confessed how good it really felt. I still kept my sword, as did Daryl keep his crossbow. Kat, on the other hand, handed in her bow because she felt it wasn't necessary for her in that moment, but that she may take it back in a day or two. Keep it close and possibly teach Carl how to use it. "Huh. I've never-" I drifted once I had a good look at Rick. His clean shave, cut hair and bright blue eyes were dazzling. "I've never seen your face like that," I smirked, liking how he looked and possibly even more than what I should have.

Moving closer to me, he brushed past me and rubbed at his chin. I couldn't help but watch and stare at him. He looked amazing, like a new man that I wanted to get to know better. "That's what I felt before and after," he commented as he walked past me. _Damn...he looks good._

Stopping him before he could pass me by, I gently touched his shoulder with my fingertips. "Look...I get why we're playing it safe," I began to agree with his methods of keeping us safe and keeping our guards up. "We should. I just-" I didn't know how to word what I felt when it came to this place. "I have a good feeling about this place."

Taking a moment to digest it, I could tell Rick too hoped it was what we were hoping it would be. That it would be a safe place to raise the kids, a place to rest our heads without fear of losing someone in the middle of the night because of a starving walker. "Well, I hope you're right," Rick agreed with me.

"Yeah, me, too," I agreed with him and myself.

The sound of a knock on the door pulled Rick away from me. We were keeping the door closed, held down with a chair, so that if someone came in during the night, we would hear them. Removing the chair, Rick opened the door and revealed that Deanna was behind it. "Rick, I-" she was going to finish whatever she was going to say to us. "Wow," she reacted to the view of his clean, fresh, cut hair and face. Rick groaned with a nod, possibly getting annoyed with the attention he was getting from everyone. "I didn't know what was under there," Deanna joked teasingly. "Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling," she excused herself. "Oh, my. Staying together. Smart," she commented once she looked inside and found all of us huddled together in the same room.

Everyone stayed quiet, listening and watching the interaction between the two heads of two seperate groups. Deanna seemed happy with this new found discovery, while Rick seemed to act like this is what any normal group would have done. "No one said we couldn't," Rick argued with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Deanna kept looking between all of us and then Rick approvingly. Pleased with this outcome of what she was offering us, we were sticking together and nothing was going to change it. "You said it, you're a family. That's what you said," she pointed out to Rick. "Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?" she asked as she gazed around the room and then back to Rick.

Rick began leaning in closer to the door, watching Deanna closely as she would edge in closer and closer to the house. Peering in and seeing all of us together, all of us ready for sleep and unsure of what would come in the morning. "Everybody said you gave them jobs," Rick subtly pushed Deanna to give him a job, knowing that he wouldn't be saying that unless he didn't have one, like myself, Daryl and Sasha.

Glancing around, you could see how Deanna's eyes bounced from face to face. It was as though she was figuring out some of us and studying each of us to make sure each job suited us. "Mm-hmm. Yeah," she nodded in agreement to Rick's statement. "Part of this place. Looks like the communists won after all," she laughed as she looked back up at Rick.

"Well, you didn't give me one," Rick spoke and had his eyes glued to the floor. Something wasn't adding up and I didn't know where any of this was going.

Once Rick finished talking, he nodded and looked to Deanna, waiting for some type of response. A response was what he got from her. "I have. I just haven't told you yet," she assured him that she had a job for him prepared. "Same with Michonne," Deanna said as she looked to me. "I'm closing in on something for Sasha," Deanna said as she looked to Sasha, who stood still and stared out the window until her name was said. "And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but I will," Deanna continued to list the people who still hadn't gotten jobs, Daryl sat silently and was chewing on his nail and looked to the window. He sat close to Judith's crib, possibly to look after her while Carl and Kat were silently staring at Deanna as she spoke. "You look good," Deanna complimented Rick before she wandered out the door.

As Rick closed the door behind her, the strangest sound escaped Deanna as she walked away. Happily, she was whistling a tune that made all of us look at each other, unsure if the woman was sane or not, as we weren't used to this type of happiness anymore. "That was strange..." Kat broke the awkward silence. "But she's not kidding. You look good," Kat said as she got up from her seat and made her way towards her father. "So come over here and let me plant a kiss on that hairless cheek papa," she playfully said as she took hold of her father's face, getting on her tip toes and planting a loud kiss on his cheek. Rick was chuckling, trying to force her off, but he was only playing with her. He too, evidently, enjoyed her teasing and the pair of them made all of us in the room laugh. All except Daryl, who scoffed and looked back out the window. _What is wrong with Daryl?_

* * *

**RPOV **

Laying on my matress, I could hardly get any sleep and kept my eyes shut, trying hard to get some shut eye. It didn't seem to work, as I could only sleep for a few moments at a time, until I could no longer stand faking my sleep. Getting up, I saw everyone was fast asleep in the last spots they were resting on, Kat and Carl had removed their covers during their sleep, making me want to keep them warm, I threw their covers over them.

Watching them peacefully sleep for a moment, I couldn't believe this was happening and wanted it to always happen. But another part of me didn't want them to lose their strength, their alertness and their capablity to survive. Shaking away my thoughts from my head, I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the drawer. Examining it, rolling it between my fingertips, I stored it in my pocket and kept it hidden for the rest of the night. Allowing it to replace my machete, but only for the time being, until I could retrieve the weapons I needed to keep myself and the people I cared about safe.

* * *

**DPOV **

All of us were ready to go out, to look around the town, meet new people and some of us were ready to meet those that we were going to work with. All of it were things that I wasn't planning on doing, as I didn't have a job and I didn't want one. Being here, only kept reminding me of the time before the walkers roamed the earth, the time when people judged me just by my background and what I used to be. "They said explore. Let's explore," Rick encouraged me as he stopped by the door and watched his children walk with Judith in a pushchair.

Kat always looked beautiful, but more so here, clean, fresh and wide eyed. She smelled and looked great, she would walk around and looked like she truly belonged here. "Nah, I'll stay," I rejected Rick's offer. Sitting on the front porch, I didn't want to do anything and meet anyone, all because I knew I'd be rejected by people once again.

The only ones who didn't reject me, was my group. They knew me, respected me and saw me as a member, even when I hadn't. We were family and yet, I didn't want to follow any of their leads. And Rick saw it and still respected it, as did all the others. "All right," Rick nodded as he walked to the front steps. Stopping, he took in the sight for a second, saw his kids making their way down with the others and just admired the view of it all. "Lori and me, we used to drive through neighborhoods like this. Thinking, 'One day...'" Rick spoke of a time with Lori, of when he and the kids were working to get to live in a place like this.

Hearing this small story, of what the family wanted for themselves, how they desired to live in a small town like this. Where they could continue to build their family and enjoy their time together, to be surrounded by neighbours and other types of posh people. Something told me that what they wanted, wasn't what they really wanted now. "Well, here we are," I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

I knew that where we were wasn't what Rick wanted, that it wasn't the same without Lori there. Nodding, he looked to me and then back to the street. "We'll be back," he assured me before he walked down the stairs and started to 'explore' the town.

* * *

**RPOV **

Walking away from Daryl, I knew he was just keeping to himself because of his own personal reasons, when I saw Jessie and her family run by, I watched them. Saw how happy they were, which then crashed my world when I realized the streets were empty. My own family no where to be seen. Fear coursed through my veins as I ran after them, running towards anywhere, I needed to find my children, which were no where to be found. My heart pounding, head spinning with possibilities and my body restless as I tried to find my family. Colliding into something, it clattered to the ground and Jessie then made her way towards me. "Rick, you okay?" she asked me, looking at me with an equally worried stare.

Losing my mind, I needed to keep my children close to me, out of fear of someone taking them, hurting them and using them against me. I needed them close to me, as I knew I had to keep them safe from anyone who could cause them harm. "Did Carl, Kat and Judith walk by?" I asked her, needing to know if she had seen my children by any chance. "We were out and they were ahead of me," I tried to explain what was going on, but my mind kept spinning with images of them hurt, tied up and kidnapped.

The visions were too much to bare and I couldn't stand the thought of them hurt because of me. Because I wasn't paying them enough attention. "It's okay. I think I know where they are," Jessie reassured me, leading the way. Glancing down at what I had destroyed, I jogged after Jessie and tried to keep a look out for my kids. "That's Natalie and Bob Miller. They had five kids and 12 grandkids," she explained who the couple were as Judith was in Kat's arms, bouncing and the couple stared happily at them. Carl stood beside his sister, with Judith's hand wrapped around his fingers. "It's been a long time since anyone around here has seen a baby. She's gonna have to put up with some pinched cheeks," Jessie teased.

Just seeing my children were alright made me relax and sigh out a breath of relief. _They're okay. I don't need to worry right now. They're all right. No one has hurt them, or will, Kat won't let them and neither will I. _"Thanks. I just, um-" I tried to explain what was going on, but I couldn't form the right words to explain how I felt in that moment in time.

Jessie was staring at me in a way that proved she understood what I meant. That she knew what it felt to worry about our kids, as any other normal parent would in times like these. Kat may have been grown up and capable of looking out for herself, as she had proven to us time and time again, but I still worried about her too. Carl, I was always worried about him, same with Judith, but it's because they are both so young. "It's okay. I get it," Jessie assured me that she understood where I was coming from.

Stepping away from Jessie, so I could get a better look at her, I knew Kat and Carl were safe and looking after Judith. Turning to Jessie, I wanted to ask for forgiveness in breaking whatever it was she had in her garage. "Look, I'm sorry I broke whatever that was I broke," I apologized for what I had broke back in her house.

Jessie would glance back and fourth between myself and my kids, as though she too was keeping an eye on them, just in case. For me, it was hard to readjust to this world, to a life that I had before, minus Lori and including Judith. "It's a sculpture I'm making with the boys," she explained what exactly it was I ran into. "It's an owl. I mean, it will be. I just can't get the eyes right," she confessed on where she was going wrong when it came to the sculpture.

"Right, the eyes," I mumbled in agreement, despite not having a clue it was supposed to be an owl as I didn't get to see it before crashing into it. I only saw it when it was broken on the floor because of the impacting collision I had with it.

Pulling a face of both a smile and of playful teasing, I could tell she was only messing with me. Although, I did feel a little bad that I didn't pay much attention to where I was going and what I was actually doing. "You didn't even get a good look at it," Jessie pointed out.

Sighing, I didn't know if I should tell her the truth, or if I should have joked back or lied. Instead, I decided to just answer her truthfully. Although, it was difficult for me to connect to anyone who wasn't my family, as they didn't know me or respect what I did the way the others did. "I was in the middle of losing my mind. Thank you," I thanked her and explained briefly that I was losing it over the thought of losing my kids to a bunch of strangers.

Pursing her lips, she nodded and stared at me. "You're welcome," she replied kindly and I began to walk away. Turning my back to her, I made my way to my kids and wanted to spend more time with them. "Hey, Rick. Would it be okay if Carl came over now?" Jessie stopped me with a question, making me turn to look at her. "Ron really wants to meet him," she gave a reasonable suggestion as to why our kids should meet.

* * *

**CPOV**

Dad had come up to us, saying that I should go over to Ron's house, to meet him and his friends. Agreeing, I was going to head there alone, until Kat handed Judith over to dad and said she was coming with. I knew she was only looking after me and I knew that this way, we could spend small quality time together. Walking back to Jessie's house with both Kat and Jessie, I kept my eyes glued to my feet as we walked. "So, Kat...how old are you?" Jessie asked Kat, a small smile playing on the young woman's lips.

Kat looked to Jessie, her brows furrowing and her lips forming a thin line before she spoke. "21, why?" she questioned why the woman wanted to know anything about her and her age. Truthfully, wanting to find out Kat's age made me curious too, as not many people cared about age anymore. Unless it came to me and Judith, then everyone cared how old we were and how much shit we had seen.

"You just...seem older than that, more mature," Jessie shrugged as she smiled warmly to Kat, it was a smile that didn't measure to Kat's or anyone else I knew and cared about. Jessie seemed genuine, but I didn't care that much for her to be affected by anything she did or even said.

Walking up her porch steps, I looked to the pair and kept my gaze on Kat. Wondering if she would respond horribly or with a kind tone in her voice. Before we had showered, she had said she was proud of how polite I had been with Aaron, which made me wonder if she'd follow mine and mom's examples. "I guess the world made me this way," Kat shrugged.

As we entered Jessie's home, we found Ron was climbing down the stairs, wanting to get himself a drink and Sam was coloring in a book quietly. Introducing us to her children, we all exchanged polite hello's and Kat turned to leave me alone with them. "You want to stay for some coffee?" Jessie stopped Kat, possibly to talk to Kat about us and herself, maybe she even wanted to discuss our dad.

Kat glanced between myself and Jessie, but when she looked to me, it was as though she had already made her decision there and then. Truthfully, I didn't want her to go, just in case something happened to either of us. Something told me, she felt it too. "Sure," she accepted Jessie's offer to drink coffee together.

Telling me the others were upstairs, I followed after Ron and could hear Kat chatting with Jessie downstairs. Hearing Kat's voice gave me a little bit of comfort and strength to keep this act up. "Hey, your sister...she's pretty hot," Ron commented, which made my blood boil a little bit under my skin. _Why is it that ever guy we come across, one of them always wants to stare at my sister like she's a piece of meat._

Feeling protective over my sister, I stopped in my tracks and stared at Ron. My muscles tense and eyes glued to him, hiding a glare from him that I knew was piercing his soul as he stopped beside me. "Here's somethings you need to know, don't talk about my sister like that and two...she's already practically with someone," I warned him, thinking of Daryl and how he looked at Kat with love, respect and adoration in his eyes. Daryl hardly ever looked to Kat as a piece of meat, he mostly looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Ron then looked at me with slight surprise, as though he was shocked to hear my sister could find a man that could be better than the boy he was. Kat had Daryl, and Daryl had Kat, the only thing was, they couldn't see it. But the rest of us could. "Who?" Ron asked with his eyebrows raised, curious to know who the lucky guy was.

Of course, to not put my foot in it, and to keep our business ours, I didn't feel the need to gossip about issues that he didn't need to know. So, I kept what I knew to myself. Not to mention, I didn't want the pair of them to hate me because of not needed and unknown gossip. "None of your business," I grumbled before I walked past him and continued to where he was going.

Upon hearing my response he shook it off as though the conversation never existed, which proved that they didn't care unless it was something that would either effect them or if it was gossip juicy enough for them to sink their teeth into. "Anyway, we're almost always here after school, so you can come by any time," he tried to encourage me to come to his place more often.

Just hearing the word school surprised me, which made me think back to a time without walkers, where instead of waking up in the middle of the night, I would wake up early morning to get ready for school. When Kat would take me and mom would pick me up. Memories flooded my head both good and bad. "You go to school?" I asked him, surprised to hear this town still ran an education system.

Laughing softly at the thought, Ron nodded and kept walking to wherever he was taking me. "It's in a garage. Little kids go in the morning and then it's us in the afternoon," he explained how the hours and classes went. It made me wonder if it was a teacher or if it was like when I was a kid, when mom would sit with me and help me with my books. "Probably you, too, right?" Ron asked me, curious to know if I would be joining him and the others.

Unsure if I was ready for that, I didn't want to reject the offer, but I didn't want to agree with the thought of going back to school, like nothing had happened. "Probably," I laughed, not denying the possibility of going to school and not accepting it either.

Wandering into a bedroom, I found a girl sat on the bed, reading a book and a guy sat on a chair, playing video games. "Guys, this is Carl. Carl, this is Mikey and Enid," Ron introduced me to the pair and pointed to each of the kids. Mikey got up, but Enid stayed still and wouldn't look at me. "Enid's from outside, too. She just came eight months ago," Ron gave me a little bit of Enid's history.

Glancing around the room, I realized it looked very similar to the room that I had found next door to the house we had been staying in. How the room was filled with comic books, music, coloring books and posters, very similar to the one in this room. "Oh, um...is this yours?" I asked as I pulled out the comic book I kept in my back pocket.

The way Ron had his hand on Enid's back, showed that he was clearly eiher romantically interested in her, or they were already together as a couple. Juding by how she didn't mind him touching her, she was comfortable with him and already seeing him. "Sorry. We didn't know you guys got that house," Ron apologized.

"We mostly just hang out there and listen to music," Mickey spoke up. "That's Enid's," he informed me of who owned the comic book I had read all through the night until I fell asleep. Even Kat fell asleep before I did and truthfully, I was comfortable with it.

Pointing towards the TV, I could sense Ron was going to ask me something and I wasn't sure how I felt about it all. "Want to play some video games?" he asked me. "Or Mikey's house has a pool table, but his dad's kind of strict about it," he tried to explain the situation and how things happened here.

"It's okay. He's at work," Mikey reassured us that we'd be fine if we wanted to go over and shoot some pool. Yet, I didn't have any experience or interest in it.

On the other hand, I didn't know how to respond, didn't know how to act. It was so strange to be talking to other kids, especially since the prison fell and I was the only kid surviving. I was left speechless, overthinking everything and how bizzar the whole situation was for me. "Sorry, I guess we come on kind of strong. We can just hang out," Ron both apologized and gave me an alternative.

"You don't even have to talk if you don't wanna," Mikey said.

As the pair spoke, the more I realized I wasn't like them. How I wasn't weak and used to this unexpierenced world. I'd been out there, I fought against walkers and bad people. I kept survivnig, while they kept hiding. "Yeah, took Enid three weeks to say something," Ron informed me more about Enid.

Not looking at any of them, I then realized further that since Enid had got here, she too had been out there, like I was. She too knew what it was like to be out there and I still couldn't readjust to the type of life we all wanted. "Pull it together, sport," Enid encouraged me as I saw her watching me from the corner of my eye.

Her words gave me a sort of strenght I hadn't felt, an ecouragement to go back to a life I didn't know I could relive. She too knew what it felt like to be out there, to survive and keep surviving. She too may have met bad people like I had and I needed to pull it together like she had enocuraged. "Let's, um-let's play some video games," I nodded and looked to the video game Mikey had been playing before I came into the room with Ron. The pair of them agreeing before we all sat down and played a few games while Enid watched or read quietly to herself. _She seems very...reserved._

* * *

**RPOV **

Walking up the stairs, I had spent some time with Judith and Kat had come back home early. Earlier than Carl and said she'd come pick him up later. When Carl and Kat came back, Kat was talking to Carl as they went up the stairs, to their rooms. Leaving Judith with Michonne, I wandered up the stairs and could hear Kat and Carl talking quietly. "Carl you-" Kat tried to say something, but Carl cut her off.

I could hear a loud sigh before Carl's voice took over Kat's kind and warm voice. Kat's voice was also filled with something I hadn't heard in a while, and that was concern for her baby brother. "It doesn't matter," Carl reassured her of whatever it was they were talking about. "It's hard to explain anyway," he told her.

Stepping into their room, the pair of them grew quiet and Kat was sat on Carl's bed. Her lips pursed and blue eyes glued on Carl. Carl was chewing on the inside of his cheek before he sat down and laid out on his bed. Kat shuffled a little to give him some leg room and glanced up at me with the same look. "Hey. How was Ron's house?" I asked the pair of them.

Carl had sighed deeply. His head was propped up on the pillow, his gaze glued to me and he would glance at Kat from the corner of his eyes. Kat was being unpredictably quiet and I wasn't sure what they were talking about prior to me coming into the room. "What do you think of this place?" Carl asked me.

"Well, I think it seems...nice," I answered, unsure exactly how I felt about it all in general. Knowing that there was lots that needed to change and more things needed to be improved.

Nodding, Carl then looked to Kat and she kept her prused lips as they were, but smiled kindly to Carl as she watched him. "Yeah. I like it here," Carl agreed with me. "I like the people. But they're weak," he confessed his thoughts and feelings to the majority of the people that lived here. "And I don't want us to get weak, too," he spoke with worry in his voice and I look to Kat, humming in agreement as I stood beside them. Thinking about his words, I too was worried for us and our strenght. But part of me told me that I shouldn't be. All I knew, was that they were weak here in Alexandria in comparison to us.

* * *

**MPOV**

The second night, we all agreed to stay under the same roof and in the same room that night. Waking up, I was alert once more, I propped myself up on my elbows and glanced around. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Rick and myself. Walking over to him, he was staring out the window, staring into the streets of Alexandria. "Deanna hasn't given me a job yet," I said.

My arms were crossed over my chest, as I stared between the streets to Rick. He seemed out of it, like he wasn't sure if this was the right or wrong place to bring us all here to. Like he didn't trust anyone here, just in case it was all an act. "You want one?" he asked me.

Not needing to think too long about it, Rick stared at me and I kept my eyes glued on his. As best as I could, considering it was dark out and not much light was coming into the room. "Yeah. Do you?" I answered and asked him a question at the same time.

Waiting for his answer, he looked away and laughed faintly through his nose. It was as though he couldn't believe I would agree to living in a place like this. This had been the exact place we had been looking for, all we could ever have dreamed of and he was just pushing it away. "That's signing the papers," he told me. "That's saying yes, this is how it is," he spoke of it like it was a bad thing.

Something about how he held himself, of how he didn't want to agree with how things were worried me. It made me wonder if he was all here and if he was willing to let go of how close we were of losing ourselves. We had been out there long enough and Rick needed to come back to the man he was back at the prison. "You afraid to do that?" I asked him.

"Aren't you?" Rick threw back at me, quirking a brow up at me and looking down at me.

The way he stared down at me, made me curious and I thought over everything. I understood how he wanted to protect his family and protect us, but I then worried about how he didn't think of the facts, that this place was us taking back the world. This was succeeding, not just surviving. It was an ongoing process of returning to the way we all once were. "No," I answered him honestly.

I didn't trust the people here blinding, but I did have a feeling that this place would be good for us. A place to rest our heads without needing to keep an eye opened. It was a place Judith could cry and not worry that a walker was around the corner. It was a place where said walkers couldn't pass, if we took good care of making sure no one or thing could pass the gates or walls. "So then why are we both awake?" Rick questioned me, getting under my skin with the questions he could throw at me at times. "I'm gonna take a walk," Rick said after a long sigh, before brushing past me, he placed his hand delicately on my shoulder, as though to comfort me in my lingering thoughts. But, it was no help as multiple questions circled inside my head.

* * *

**RPOV **

Zipping up my jacket, as I knew it was warm during the day, but at night, it was mostly always cold. Tonight, it was a cold one. Wandering the streets, I needed some fresh air and some time alone. Not that I didn't enjoy Michonne's company, but I needed to clear my head. The voice of a man called to me. "You're Rick," it said.

Looking to the direction of where the sound came from, I saw it was a man sat on the front porch of a familiar house. It was Jessie's house. "Yeah," I agreed, slowing my pace and nodding in the direction of the man.

Sat on a seat, his skin glowed a little from the light and the shadows still covered more than half of his face and body. I could hardly tell what he looked like, just that he was big and his face long enough to show very faint signs of his facial features. "My wife cut your hair," the man said.

As I looked to the porch, it became even more familiar to me as to who's house it was. It was Jessie's house and the man out front was her husband. Her husband was sipping on his beer, smoking his cigarette, enjoying the cool night air and I could tell something wasn't quite right about him. "Yeah," I agreed. _Jessie would of mentioned him...right?_

Something didn't seem right about her husband and I couldn't point out what it was. All I knew, was I didn't like how he sipped his beer carelessly, how he smoked his cigarette and spoke without introducing himself. Something told me, he was drinking for all the wrong reasons. "Welcome to Alexandria," he welcomed me before having another drag of his cigarette. Nodding, I walked past him and knew best not to continue the conversation with him in that state. _Something doesn't feel quite right._

* * *

**DPOV **

Fixing up my bow, I was trying to clean between the wires and fixing it up a little to kill some time. I didn't like staying here in Alexandria, as I didn't feel at all accepted and I didn't know what to do. People that passed, would look at me with fear and uncertainty. Something inside me made me feel like no one wanted to get to know me, so I kept to myself, like I had done when I would be around people before the walkers roamed the earth.

The sound of a door opening made me look to it, seeing Carol step out and Kat shortly after, the majority of our group had showered and got ready for work. All except the few that got ready, just to go out and explore until they needed to do something else, for example, Carl was up and would later go to school. "Time to punch the clock and make the casseroles," Carol said as she fixed up her clothes.

Carol was wearing a blouse, a cardigan and some pants. Her shoes were no longer her comfortable shoes, but pumps that I would of imagined her to wear before Ed was around and before the walkers roamed. She looked good. Kat, she looked beautiful as always. Her hair up in a hair tie, she wore a dark green shirt that wasn't buttoned up, and a top that was white and loose. She didn't get rid of her jeans and comfortable boots, but she did keep some small things she did alive. Like her hair up, her boots and tight jeans. "What?" I asked Carol.

The tone Carol had used was one that sounded too high and neighbour friendly to be her. I didn't buy her act one moment, but I knew the people from Alexandria would. But that was only because they didn't know Carol like I did. "Make dinner for the older people, moms who need a break, people who can't cook," she told me what her job was. "Get to meet a lot of the neighbors that way," she said as she nodded.

The look in Carol's eyes made me realize she was trying to convince me to do the same. To follow her lead and get to know people in a friendly way. _Yeah, I'll bake these assholes a cake. _Scoffing, I kept fixing my bow and looked over to Kat, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched mine and Carol's interaction. "All right," I replied to Carol, unsure of what she actually wanted me to say.

Looking me up and down, I knew Carol was taking in my dirty, filthy self and taking the time to compare herself and the others to myself. I didn't want to shower or change for these people, as I was me and that wasn't going to change. It hadn't before it all started, so I wasn't going to start it now. "Have you taken a shower yet?" Carol asked me. Humming and nodding, I could only hope she'd buy my lie. "Take a shower. I'm gonna wash that vest. We need to keep up appearances, even you," she ordered me around, treating me like she was my mother.

Listening to her, I knew she wouldn't of bought my lie, just like I wasn't buying her act. Yet, I knew she was only trying to look out for me this way. But I was always an outsider and it wasn't going to change today or tomorrow. Because a shower wasn't going to change who I am. "Hey, I ain't starting now," I called out to her as she walked down the steps.

"I'm gonna hose you down in your sleep," she threatened, which gave me a dark image in my head. Carol was capable of anything and I wouldn't have been surprised if she did it.

I couldn't come up with anything smart or funny, so I decided to throw her an insult and knew she wouldn't take it to heart. It was just my way of being me, that she understood and enjoyed the playfulness of our talks. "You look ridiculous," I called back to her.

Watching as she walked away, she was acting all happy and chipper. Her hips swaying a little and a small spring was in her step. It was like she was actually excited for the day to come. "Thank you!" she shouted back to me as she kept walking.

Kat giggled, biting her bottom lip, she shook her head and looked to her feet. "You do know I'll hold you down while she hoses you, right?" Kat questioned me, but I stayed silent and would look at her shyly. It felt just like the time when I had met her. _I hate this feeling, I can't be myself around her with all these...normal guys and people around us._ "Have a shower and clean yourself up, we all need to keep appearances, like Carol said," Kat repeated Carol's words. "I'm going to head over to Deanna's, start making plans for the future of Alexandria," Kat said as she placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

When she'd place her hands on her hips, she reminded me a lot of Rick and her bright blue eyes only struck out more when she'd act this way. There were flecks of Lori in some things she did and said, but I knew Kat had her own small things about her. Things we all could point out and identify her with. "You're both insane!" I called to her as she too walked down the steps and went the same direction Carol went.

The way Kat was, it was like she fit perfectly in this world, in a world where she could be normal and surrounded by equally normal people. People that were nothing like me, I was a savage and animal beside them all. An outcast. But I couldn't help the connection I had with her, along with other people as we all got on well and were a family. "We know, thanks for reminding us!" Kat called and waved to me before she left me alone. _Women..._scoffing, I continued with fixing my bow and tried to keep myself busy for as long as I could.

* * *

**KPOV**

Listening to our work, I had made a few decisions with Deanna and Maggie. One of them, was deciding for Deanna to name my dad and Michonne as contables, but to keep it quiet until she was ready to tell them. Which, Deanna decided for it to be tomorrow in the morning. Moving away from the table of plans we had wrote down, I walked over to the front porch and saw Deanna and Maggie follow after me. I needed time alone, but I knew they were both being concerned about me. "Deanna, I thank you for giving me this position on the council, to help you build Alexandria to something bigger, better," I thanked her, keeping my back to her.

Taking a step closer, she leaned against the rails and looked to me. A kind look lingered in her eyes and I knew she was being genuine about being the understanding leader she was playing out to us. "But..." Deanna teased a little, but knew that this was what was going to come out of my mouth.

Trying to hide a smile, I was glad she could point out these things, she was showing me bit by bit that she was a smart woman. Maggie slowly approached me too, her arms crossed but when she came up beside me, she placed one hand on my shoulder, as to comfort and encourage me. "But I do need my space, time away from sitting around all day and making these plans for the future," I stated what I needed in order to stay sane, to continue on the way I needed to, I needed to have time to myself and away from both family and this...familiar yet, unfamiliar world too.

Deanna nodded, listening to me and taking in what I was saying. Something inside of me told me that she truly did understand how I felt, that I just needed a breather and to be away from some things, from some people. "I understand, there may be days where you'll want to go on a run and other days where you might just want to go out with Daryl and go hunting," Deanna pointed out just the things that I would need in order to stay sane, to stay alert, to not become weak like Carl was worried about. "Maggie's told me all about the variation of tasks you do," Deanna said as she glanced to Maggie, who looked to Deanna with a pursed lipped smile.

Looking to Maggie, she gave me a sad but warm look in her eyes. I knew she was looking out for me, even when she didn't have to. "And you also must know that being a carer of my sister is one of them," I incuded as I looked to Deanna. "I've already lost her once, I don't plan on doing that again and there has been plenty of time lost with her," I tried to explain my situation with Judith. "I only hope you understand," I sighed and looked to my fingers which were subconsciously running along the rails.

"Completely," Deanna assured me.

Maggie's hand squeezed my shoulder and across my shoulder blades, causing me to look at her. Her eyes were kind and her smile sweet as she looked at me comfortingly. Maggie was someone I trusted since day one and I knew I could still trust her. "If you ever need us Kat, we're here," Maggie said as she nodded once to me.

Deanna's hand gently touched my elbow, as though trying to get my attention and give me comfort at the same time. Turning my head to Deanna, I saw her reflect the same expression Maggie gave me. "You know where we are, when you decide to come back to us," Deanna said in a strong and confident voice, sure that I'd be back sooner than I'd possibly plan.

Uncertainty was something that always stayed with me, as I wasn't sure if I'd be back at all. All I knew, was I needed to get behind the wall and experience the threat again. I needed it, as it was what kept me, Carl, dad and Judith alive. "Right now, I need a break," I told them. "And my bow and quiver, I need some time out, behind the walls," I stated to them what I needed. "I'll also be keeping my weapon, Carl wants to learn how to use it," I tried to convince Deanna to let me keep my bow and quiver.

Deanna nodded and gave me a look of understanding, but something behind her eyes made me doubt if she was truly happy with my decisions. I didn't know if it was because of my choice in keeping my weapon, or because I was going to teach my brother how to use it. "We'll handle this," Maggie said, which made me look to her once again.

Each time, Maggie was proving to be someone I could trust and admire. She was already family, but she was also a really good friend of mine. She had helped give birth to my sister and she was there for my family when I couldn't be. I admired her for it all, even more so now, that she had lost everything but us and Glenn. "Thanks Maggie," I thanked her and then looked to Deanna. "Deanna," I said both their names, not only out of respect but as a way to thank both of them. Leaving the pair of them, they watched as I left and headed to the armory.

Before heading over to the house, I went to get my weapons and checked them out, also informing them that I was going to keep my bow and quiver. Daryl was still sat outside the porch, focused on fixing his bow and not paying any attention to me. Entering the house, I found Michonne and Judith sat on the couch together, Michonne was reading her a nursery book and was making her way to the kitchen. "Hey Michonne," I greeted my best friend. "Hey baby girl," I greeted Judith as she called me 'mama' and smiled at my sudden presence.

Michonne laughed softly at Judith's reaction and leaned Judith closer to me. Kissing Judith's cheek, I listened to my baby sister giggle and laughed softly. "You're back early," Michonne commented as she watched me take off my green shirt and tie up my top. Making my top tighter, I also allowed my top to rise a little, this way, it showed off my waist and belly-button.

The heat out there, walking around in the sun and with walkers coming closer wasn't going to help me stop sweating or to run easily. Clothes added weight and heat, that much was what I had learned from Andrea and Rosita. "I'm going to go out for some fresh air," I told her as I tightened up my boots laces. "Have you seen my dad? Carl?" I asked her for my brother and father.

Knowing Carl had his first class today, I wondered what time he would finish and could only hope he'd be back home soon and safely. "Carl's supposed to be in school, but he would be back by now, he must be at Ron's house," Michonne shrugged it off, which I could possibly believe to be true, but something in my gutt said otherwise. "As for your dad, he went to check the walls, but that was some time ago," Michonne gave me more information about my family members.

Redoing my hair, I made sure my hair was tied higher and tighter. Keeping hair out of my face, I readjusted my bow and quiver, prepared to go out. Checking my ammo, I had a full clip and made sure for the time being, my gun was on safety. "I was heading out myself," I informed her of my plans and leaned over to give Judith a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "Take care of Judith while I'm gone?" I asked her, to which she nodded in agreement and walked me to the door. Walking past Daryl, we nodded to one each other in an exchange of both a greeting and assureance to stand gaurd in both places. _He'll take care of Judith too. I know he will._

* * *

**CPOV**

Messing around in a spare room in the house next door, I didn't want to be with Daryl or Michonne in the house. I wanted to spend some time alone, I told him to tell Michonne I was going to be hanging out with Ron, Mikey and Enid later. A figure out the corner of my eye caught my attention, when I looked to the figure, I saw it was Enid. She had a backpack on her back and was looking around, as though looking out for people who were watching her. Following her, I saw how she used what looked like sticks or metal rods to pierce into the holes of the walls, so she could climb up and over the wall.

Following her lead, I sneaked out of the house and took my hat with me. Watching Enid, I saw how she moved, how she would brush past trees and sneak around the branches that could snap under her feet. Hearing something to one side, Enid went running and left me behind the tree, watching her and no longer knowing where she disappeared to. Running after her, I was trying not to be loud and pulled out my knife, in case a walker came in my direction and I wasn't being alert enough.

Looking through the trees, I couldn't find Enid anywhere and wondered where she had gone. I wondered where she would go. There were lots of questions in my head that were left unanswered. I didn't want my presence to be unknown, but I didn't know if she would trust me enough. The smart move, was to not trust me to be capable of keeping her and myself safe. I'd lost her, sighing, I decided to keep walking and just stay out in the woods for a while. To reconnect to the danger of the world outside the walls. To not be weak like I feared would happen to myself and the others. As long as I could provent it, I would.

* * *

**RPOV**

As I wandered out the gates, I thought about my plan and what I needed to do. I had to find the gun and store it for the plan I had later. If these people wouldn't or couldn't change, we'd take the place from them and I knew that it was either that, or something else. So far, I felt the first choice was the best plan. Seeing the walls, I saw how they were being supported by bars, the metal surrounding strong enough to keep walkers out. Tapping them, I was checking to see how sturdy and strong it was.

Walking through the woods, I was staying alert and when I heard something collide into a wooden door, I looked to where the noise came from. Instinctively, my gun was in my hand and cocked to the threat, once I saw it was just a walker, I then saw another walker make its way towards me. But it was too far away, I could walk away from it quick enough to not need my gun or to kill them. They weren't a threat to me, not anymore.

Lowering my gun, I turned my back and kept walking. Finding the place I had stashed my extra gun, I picked up the blender and crouched down. Pulling off the lid, I found the blender to be empty. Glaring at a spot, I was breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from my top lip. Throwing the lid to the gound angrily, I wanted to scream and kill something. _Someone is still watching us! _Before long, I could hear snarling coming towards me. Looking to the sound, I could see four walkers making their way to me. Standing up straight, I knew it was time to prepare and kill the walkers.

Placing my gun back into my holster, I removed my bag of ammo and water from my torso and pulled out my knife. Looking to my right, I saw Carl appear from the trees and approach me. His hat on his head, I was surprised to find him out here, but I knew he was just wanting to stay strong, just like I was. Instead of scolding him, I knew it was better to work together and to keep ourselves alert. Instinctively, we both made our way to stand together, to fight against the walkers.

Not needing to tell him to get his knife out, he had pulled it out and began swaying on his feet. As though he was warming up, his arms up and fists clenched tight. Doing the same as him, I glared at the walkers as they were making their way towards us. "Get ready," I ordered, and that was when it all began. We both fought off two walkers each. The first one, I bumped into it and pushed him back, digging my knife into its skull, the second one came running, to which I drove my knife into the side of his skull.

My third walker was making its way to Carl, as he was dropping a walker and it was taking his knife with him. Grabbing hold of the walker, I was waiting for the right moment to use my knife on him, but he kept pushing me back and I had removed the attention he was giving Carl, to place it onto myself. What happened next surprised me. A hand reached out and grabbed my leg, bringing my back and the other walker pushing me back to bite a chunck out of me. Just as I was going to kill the walker with my knife, as was Carl about to save me, a heard an arrow cut through the air and the tip come out of the walker in front of me's forehead.

Dropping the walker to the ground, myself and Carl looked up and saw it was Kat. Her bow in hand, eyes wide, chest rising and falling and an arrow placed back in her bow. Stepping forward, I got out of the walker's hold and pulled the walker out at the same time. Finding a metal rod, I picked it up and went to use it. Kat had already aimed her bow and arrow at the walker's head, but Carl placed his hands on both Kat's arm and mine. "I got this," he assured us, taking the metal rod from me, Carl sliced the rod into the walker's head. Killing it and the rest of us were panting.

Kat pulled out her arrow from the walker's head, looked between me and Carl. The way she looked to both of us, I knew she was thinking we were both crazy. Rather than saying a single word to their myself or Carl, Kat turned around and walked back to Alexandria, getting a good, long headstart. Something told me that Kat wasn't pleased with how myslef and Carl had handled that.

* * *

**KPOV**

At the moment I walked past the gates again, to come into Alexandria, I no longer knew how I felt. Considerin my brother was out in the woods and so was my dad. Before I saved the pair of them, dad hadn't even told Carl that he had to stay in the walls. Not that I didn't have faith Carl could handle himself, but I had fear that Carl wasn't capable of surviving without someone with him. Someone we trusted. Entering the gates, I knew dad and Carl were following after me, but what I saw, was Glenn and the others storming away from Deanna's run crew.

Once behind the gates, I saw the group of them were arguing. One of the guys was pushing Glenn around and Glenn was being passive about it all. Daryl was in the far back, watching the scene too and getting closer, just in case things got too out of hand between the asshole and Glenn. "Aiden! What is going on?" Deanna shouted from across the field as Deanna and Maggie made their way towards us.

Keeping my distance, I was spectating and I would only intervene if I needed to. I knew Glenn could take care of himself, especially with a lanky, dark haired boy that was holding the gun as though it were a prize. "This guy's got a problem with the way we do things," Aiden had answered Deanna. "Why did you let these people in?" Aiden asked his mother as he bit his bottom lip.

Michonne too was making her way towards us, which left me to believe Carol was taking care of Judith. And I knew I could trust Judith with Carol. Watching this conversation, I couldn't help but hate how arrogant Deanna's son was. "Because we actually know what we're doing out there," Glenn said, which only made Aiden react the way an amature would.

Scrunching up his face, Aiden went to punch Glenn, but it only caused Glenn to duck and connect his clenched up fist against Aiden's face. Knocking the young boy on his ass, I got closer and watched as this all played out. "Aiden, no!" Deanna tried to stop her son from hitting Glenn. "That's enough!" Deanna tried to command the rest of us. "I said that is enough!" Deanna screamed when she saw Nicholas drop his things and rush to attack Glenn.

Before Nicholas could attack Glenn, Daryl was already there. Tackling Nicholas, Daryl pinned Nicholas down and Michonne stood beside Glenn and over Aiden. As though she was trying to take control of the situation and defend her friend. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" dad shouted as he ran towards Daryl and wrapped his arms around him from behind, whispering something in Daryl's ear before trying to pull him back. "Tell him," dad looked to me as he sucessfully pulled Daryl off of Nicholas.

Moving forward, I placed a hand on Daryl's chest, to bring him back to the situation in front of him, and to the impression he was giving on those that watched us. Trying to look in his eyes, once his met mine, he would quickly look away and back at Nicholas. "Daryl, please, calm down," I had pleaded with him. "Stop, please," I asked as he panted, he then looked to me and kept my gaze. Calming down, I noticed he was listening to me and was coming back to his senses.

Michonne watched over Aiden as he got back to his feet. Glenn had moved away and Tara and Noah got closer to him. Maggie was beside Deanna, watching as dad moved closer to her aswell and slowly, I positioned my body to look to Carl, near the far end, which also had Deanna and Aiden in my way. While i kept my hand on Daryl's chest. "You want to end up on your ass again?" Michonne questioned Aiden threateningly.

Keeping Daryl back, he would pace, but he was starting to slow down his pacing and would glance between myself and Nicholas. "I want everyone to hear me, okay?" Deanna called out, getting everyone's attention the way she should have. "Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals," she declared to everyone who was hearing and those that weren't possibly around because of other reasons. "Understood?" she questioned as she glanced at her son.

Aiden shied his gaze from his mother, knowing he had done wrong and that his mother's rules were the rules. It was how things were done and how they were to be done. She was the one that cracked the whip, and we were all to do as she had said. "Understood," Aiden agreed with her.

Looking to all of us, Deanna kept her eyes firm and would keep her voice firmer. She was a woman of power and secretly, I did admire her. "All of you, turn in your weapons," she ordered. "Then you two come talk to me," she pointed to Aiden and Nicholas, letting everyone go their separate ways. "I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are," Deanna said to dad as she smiled as she spoke of his job offer. "And you, too," she informed Michonne that Deanna wanted her to be constable too. "Will you accept?" she asked of them.

Dad and Michonne agreed to her request of them taking the job offer. Seeing how the pair looked to one another, dad then glanced to me and gave me a look that was asking me for my opinion. Nodding, I smiled at him and he took that as his final nudge to accepting. Daryl scoffed when he saw the pair accept Deanna's request of them being the town's constables. "Thank you," Deanna thanked Glenn as she looked up at him.

Daryl had picked up his bow and walked off after dad and Michonne accepted the offer of the job. Watching him walk away, I worried for him and I was more concerned about him than what I was for the situation that was going on. I hated how he was pushing other people out of his life, how he was isolating himself, even around us. "For what?" Glenn asked her, confused as to why she'd be thanking him.

"For knocking him on his ass," Deanna stated the reason as to why she was thanking him. Smiling, I looked to Maggie and saw she too was smiling. Despite the fight, she was sticking up for us, she made us authority here and made us do certain jobs that could have been given to others from this town. _I like Deanna, a lot._

* * *

**DPOV **

Since Aiden and Glenn began arguing, I was already there, waiting and watching. Knowing something was going to go down, I saw how Kat watched the discussion taking place too. She had come through the gate, which worried me a little. Unable to help it, I did give her flat, smooth stomach a glance. The skin reveal was a little distracting, which was another reason why I couldn't look at her. "Why did you let these people in?" Aiden had asked Deanna after she had asked what was going on between him and Glenn.

Glenn was staring at Aiden, as though he was pissed off with him and it made me wonder what had gone on outside on the run. Aiden was looking at his mom, as though he would convince her he was right, but that was uncertain of. All I could hope, was she'd see we were right. "Because we actually know what we're doing out there," Glenn said, which only infuriated Aiden.

Before I knew it, Glenn had ducked Aiden's hit and punched him square in the face. Knocking Aiden on his ass, I saw Nicholas drop all his things and I followed his lead by dropping my crossbow. Nicholas was going to attack Glenn for defending himself, before he could even touch Glenn, I had tackled Nicholas and pinned him to the ground. Deanna was screaming for us to stop, but I wasn't going to let this asshole get up to hurt Glenn. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" I heard Rick from the distance. "Let's not do this now," he said into my ear once he had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. "Tell him," Rick ordered Kat to come over and handle me.

Kat wandered over to me, putting her hand on my chest and stared at me. Her bright blues trying to find mine and I could see how she was trying her hardest to get my attention. Attempting to calm me, but I couldn't stay still as I kept pacing, panting and kept my glare on Nicholas. "Daryl, please, calm down," Kat pleaded. "Stop, please," she had tried again.

Looking into her eyes, I saw how she was trying her hardest to calm me down and without warning to myself, it was working. My pulse slowed down, as did my pacing and I was no longer glaring down Nicholas, but glancing around me and seeing how some people were watching all of us like we were a group of animals. "You want to end up on your ass again?" Michonne questioned Aiden threateningly as he got back up on his feet.

Looking to all of us, Deanna stood firm and tall. I could tell she was going to make some powerful speech to everyone about how we were a part of this town. That we were a part of their community. "I want everyone to hear me, okay?" she demanded for attention. "Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals," she said what I knew she would say. "Understood?" she questioned anyone who would try and object to these words spoken.

"Understood," Aiden agreed with his mother's demand and delcaration.

Kat had turned her body to be able to look to both sides of the conversations, rather than keeping her back to me. Her hand would still graze my chest as I'd pace around. "All of you, turn in your weapons," Deanna ordered. "Then you two come talk to me," Deanna pointed to Nicholas and Aiden. "I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were. That's what you are," Deanna told Rick what his job was. "And you, too," she said to Michonne, who would also become a constable. "Will you accept?" she asked them and both of them exchanged looks. But the one that sealed the deal, was Kat as her dad looked to her for the final opinion. Scoffing, I shook my head and turned to pick up my crossbow.

Walking away, I didn't want to hear anything else. Seeing as Rick was going to play cop again and I was still without a job. Still without a place in this shit town. In a place I was rejected in minutely. This place was nothing like the prison, people there respected me and knew what I was like out in the woods. I would feed them, here I can't feed anyone, unless its myself and my group. Here, I felt like that outcast again and like someone who was of no use here. Walking back to the house, I'd prefer to be with Judith and Carol as everyone spoke of their jobs and spoke to other normal people.

* * *

**CPOV **

Watching the fight, everyone was dealing with things in their own way. Dad had stopped Daryl from what he was doing, but Kat was the one to calm him down. When dad and Michonne accepted Deanna's offer, Daryl wasn't happy. Just seeing how divided everyone was, I wondered what was going on and how anything would get fixed. As I glanced to Enid, she looked at me like she knew I was following her, she would hardly look into my eyes. "You don't like me, do you?" I asked her.

Not saying a word, or giving me a glance in my direction, she clutched her backpack tighter and began walking away from me. Taking a few steps, she stopped and turned her head to look over her shoulder. Yet, she still didn't look at me. "Because you scare me," she told me quietly and turned her head to look forward before she continued walking again. Hearing this, it made me confused as to what she would be scared of me for.

* * *

**RPOV**

Climbing down the stairs, Kat was the one beside the door as everyone else was sat around. I was ready for my first shift as a cop, doing my job and keeping my footsteps slow. I didn't know what I was to do, but I'd keep watch for anything that would try and hurt us all. Climbing down the stairs, I saw how everyone looked at me, some with pride, some with uncertainty. Kat was near the door, near Daryl, who was taking a smoke. "Stay safe," Kat said as she pulled me into a hug, which was what Lori used to say to me. "I'm going to miss you dad," she whispered, much like when she was a child.

This was the type of ritual we would always have when she was a kid. Even as she was growing up, we would always do this. Especially on my night shifts, as that was the time Kat always believed was the most dangerous. "I'll miss you too Kit-Kat," I told her, following our ritual and it made her laugh softly. "Be good to your brother and sister," I said as we pulled away slowly, gently, Kat kissed my cheek and let her lips linger there for a moment longer than she normally did.

Hearing my words, Kat pulled away and smiled widely. She too knew we were following our ritual and it made me smile down at her. Flashes of her when she was a kid, her big curles, big blue eyes and sweet smile flashed behind my lids when I would blink. But when I looked at her, she was that beautiful grown woman I was proud to call my daughter. "Always," she replied to me.

Walking away from her, I couldn't help but notice how she would stare at me with that same look again. Adoration, like I was her hero and it always gave me courage. Gave me strength and I couldn't help the swelling in my heart at the thought and feelings that rushed into me. Much like the past, but in different circumstances. Everything was strange, but I cherished this moment, like every other. Kat had closed the door behind me and walked away from the door. "We good?" I asked Daryl, who was enjoying the night air with a cigarette between his lips.

Wondering if Daryl was mad at me, I didn't want him to be, but I would respect him if he was. But the way he looked at me, it showed different. He already forgave me for holding him back, but he was doing it for a good reason. "Yeah," Daryl replied to me. "You a cop again?" he asked, possibly wondering what my game plan was now. I already knew what it was, I knew it the moment I realized just how weak these people were and how they tried their hardest to fix things, but the only one that seemed the most reasonable, was Deanna and maybe even Jessie.

Sighing, I was wondering if Deanna was doing this to get people seeing us as a part of this town, or if she was doing it to benefit all of us. I knew how to do my job, but things had changed and this all felt like some type of game. These people needed to change if they were to survive beyond the walls. "I'm trying it on for size," I looked down at my feet and then at Daryl as I answered him.

Hearing a door open, I heard footsteps come closer and saw how Carol was getting closer to us, listening to our conversation and possibly trying to figure out what was going on with all of us. "So we're staying?" Carol asked me after a few moments of us three being silent. Daryl was twirling his cigarette in his fingers before he began to continue smoking.

Knowing what I was about to say could either come across as good, or bad, I didn't know how to paint out what was going on in my head. But I trusted both of them enough to know that they'd stick by me, no matter what happened. Especially seeing as they too were looking out for my family and our entire family. "I think we can start sleeping in our own homes. Settle in," I encouraged them to start putting their own belongings in their homes, to get used to being here and to live here.

As I spoke, I kept nodding and getting closer to Carol. She had her hands overlapping each other, looking between myself and Daryl, I could tell she was wondering what was happening. She too didn't think this place was capable of staying up for long, unless we changed it. "If we get comfortable here, we let our guard down...this place is gonna make us weak," she was concerned about how we'd forget the fight, how we'd forget the survival we'd been through out there.

Thing was, I knew we were stronger now and that it was in our bones, survival was a natural thing for us now. "Carl said that," I told them, knowing they might be surprised by how my son could point this out too. "But it's not gonna happen. We won't get weak. That's not in us anymore," I explained it the best way I could. "We'll make it work. And if they can't make it..." I hesitated for a moment, waiting to give them time to let everything I've said sink in. "Then we'll just take this place," I shrugged and had walked away to look at the town, turning to face them, they both looked calm with my decision and plan of action.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Now, I will say this...keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter that will hopefully come up sooner than you'd expect. Because...the next chapter is going to have something we've all been waiting for. It's going to be one hell of a chapter. Chapter 57, watch out for it! I've already planned out all season 5, so prepare yourself. Anyway, you guys know what I'm going to ask for...5 reviews please. Next one, I will definately require 10 reviews, as it will be a massive chapter. Anyway...**

* * *

**Questions for the reviews: **

**1) What did you think of this chapter?**

**2) What are your opinions about Daryl?**

**3) Did Kat get the job you expected?**

**4) How do you feel about Kat asking for time off sometimes?**

**5) What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Three guesses!**

* * *

**Until next chapter,**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx **


	57. Chapter 57: Chase

Chapter 57: Chase

* * *

**RPOV**

~A few months ago~

Kat slowly had wandered over to me, her bright blue eyes wide and her smile was slightly forced. I was focused on planting more tomatoes, hopeful that they'd grow with time and noticed how she'd glance between myself and Carl awkwardly. "Kat, what's up?" I asked her, surprised she hadn't left with Daryl or Michonne yet, as I saw Michonne stood in the back while Daryl had left earlier to go hunting in the woods outside of the prison.

Licking her lips, she sniffed a little and hesitated to speak. Something told me this was important to her, and something that was difficult for her to say in front of her baby brother. "Dad, there's something I want to talk to you about...privately," she tried to hint at me subtly, but it wasn't working that way and Carl glanced between the pair of us.

Nodding, I realized I was the one who had to move away from Carl, to separate myself from Carl and what I was doing in order to speak to Kat. "Ok," I agreed, as we walked away to a different area, we stopped beside the pigs and Kat smiled at them, stroking them softly and not looking towards my direction. "So, what is it?" I asked her. "What's got you acting up like this?" I questioned what was going on with her, unsure if what I thought she was going to talk to me about was actually what she was going to converse about.

Part of me thought she was going to talk to me about Daryl and herself, but what came out of her next surprised me more than I was lead to believe was possible. "I know it's wrong for me to say this but...if you do find someone you can be happy with again, take that opportunity," she encouraged me to not fear finding love again. "You deserve to be happy, to find love again," she sighed out as she looked up at me, her bright blues serious as she stared at me. "I know mom wouldn't want you to be upset over her for the rest of your life."

The way she spoke, made me respect her more as she thought of the things that happened in life and just how long it had been since I had lost her mother. Lori was the love of my life, but since she was gone, I was lost and I wasn't sure if anyone was going to bring me back like that. The only ones who could, were Carl, Judith and Kat. "Why are you saying this to me now?" I asked her as I furrowed my brows at her curiously.

As Kat spoke, I stared at her, seeing just how similar she looked to her mother in some ways, I could also see myself in her. But at this moment, I didn't see myself or Lori. I saw Kat, her unique mind and her warm heart. "Because I didn't want it to be too soon," she sighed, her hair swaying as she shook her head slightly. "I wanted to make sure you were back to being who you were, not what you are," Kat smiled softly, a side of her lips curved upwards as she stared at me kindly.

Watching her, I was enchanted by just the way she spoke and how she held herself. She was capable of anything, she was strong, smart and her mother would of been proud of her. That much, was all I knew, because as her father, I couldn't have been prouder to be the man to have raised her. "I see," I nodded as I took in her words. "If I ever do get the chance to be happy, I'll do it," I agreed. "But here's the deal..." I countered what she was wanting from me, knowing that she too deserved to be happy, just as much as I did.

Everyone in the prison could see and feel the chemistry Daryl and Kat had with each other. We all noticed how they stared at one another, would spend endless time together and had a great friendship. The way they worried and looked out for each other, was just another sign of their interest in each other. "If you like Daryl, make sure to tell him, before it's too late," I encouraged her to do the same. "If you want to be with him, you have my blessing," I assured her that it would be alright with me if she wanted to be with Daryl. "He treats you right, makes you happy and that's all I can ask for," I told her all the things he did that made me agree with them being together, if that was what they both wanted.

* * *

**Present day...RPOV **

Myself, Carol and Daryl decided to head out, away from the walls to discuss what we had thought about Alexandria, of its people and our standing positions with them. _Should we trust them? Shoud we not? _It was all things we had to consider, not only for ourselves, but for our family. "I don't see it, but it's close," Daryl informed us as he looked out for any nearby walkers. "There's just one of 'em," he assured us that we wouldn't be surrounded, at least, not yet.

Looking left and right, my hands were on my hips as I looked from side to side, noticing how Carol looked around in case of walkers or maybe even spies. Daryl wandered back to me and the three of us stood in a small circle. "We won't be here long," I assured them we'd only be out here for as long as we needed to be. "So what do you think?" I asked them, curious to know what their thoughts were about the town and its people, along with their system and atmosphere.

Looking to me, Carol glanced briefly to Daryl but spoke mostly to me. She had given the storage to the armory a good look, seeing what she could do to get us inside if we needed to get access to our guns. "We can go in when it's empty," she told us, but it made me wonder how that would be possible.

My brows furrowed, deep in thought whilst I tried to gather as much information I could about the storage room Alexandria had. "How is that?" I asked her, wanting to know more about the building itself. "It's locked up at night," I reminded her of something that would be the only barrier to keep us from going into the building.

Carol surprised me a lot, she had come so far with so little to look out for. Then, there was me, who lost my wife but still has three wonderful children, safe and alive. Carol amazed me and gained my upmost respect. "The window. There's just a latch. I can leave it open," she informed me as much as she possibly could. Repeating her answer, it made me wonder if we really were that safe, as anyone could of had the same idea she had. "Yeah," she confirmed my surprised and questioning repeat of her words.

"What if one of those pricks shuts it?" Daryl asked as he glanced between myself and Carol, making sure that we had all our ground covered in case our plan didn't work.

Somehow, Carol didn't even have to think of something to do if that was the case. Instead, she instantly knew what to do if that were to happen. "Wait a couple of days, leave it open again," she shrugged, like it was going to be that easy. I was a little worried if it would happen again, they'd be more weary and would possibly keep a closer eye on us.

The sound of the walker snarling became louder, closer, which made Daryl step away from us and towards the sound. "It's getting closer," he warned us, to which I had appreciated him doing so. Yet, I knew that for now, we'd be fine as Daryl had told us it was just one walker.

Continuing with our conversation, I knew I needed to get them to agree with me with what had to happen, how it all needed to go in order for us to surivive and to continue living. "We need to do it sooner than later," I told them. "Right now, they're not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this," I stated how they weren't keeping a watchful eye on us in that moment, the sad thing was, they weren't considering their threats, they were just trusting that we were 'good' people. "We may need the guns, we may not," I shrugged.

In all truth, we were good people, we just did bad things if they had to be done. We got this far because of it and I wasn't going to put my family at risk, by family, it was all of us and I especially wasn't going to risk the lives of my children again. "We will whatever way it goes," Carol stated, knowing that sooner or later, another threat would find its way to us. People or walkers, we always would need guns.

I had to agree with Carol, she knew what was up and so did I. Even Daryl knew that we would need guns for whatever reasons in future. Perhaps someone hurts us, threatens us, tries to kill us or walkers attack. We would need guns to protect ourselves. "They're the luckiest damn people I ever met. And they just keep getting luckier," I shook my head, completely stunned by how these people were fortunate in ever sense plausible.

Giving me a once over, Daryl didn't know what I had meant by the people of Alexandria being lucky. "How's that?" he asked me.

Squinting at him because of the sun and because I was deep in my thoughts. I thought about how we had endured hell and back, while the others sat around in their pretty white houses, waiting for help to come and building a comunity. Not once, having stepped outside their walls and knowing the real world for what it was like now. "We're here now," I stated to Daryl with a very small shrug.

We all knew we were the stronger group, we had gone through so much and got this far. "They've got a couple of footlockers just full of 9 millimeter autos, Rugers, Kel-Tecs," Carol informed us of the types of guns they held inside the storage room. "Just tossed in there. They don't use them. They're never gonna know they're gone," she assured us which made me glance between the three of them, to gauge a reaction from anyone to this plan to take these guns.

Standing quietly for a moment, Daryl looked between the two of us. "Someone's got one now, right?" he asked us, to which I looked at Carol who gave me a look that proved to be she was able to confirm that. Humming, I knew what I was about to say next could be a little offensive to Daryl.

Pausing for a moment, my hands on my hips, I looked between the pair and knew that both myself and Carol had to tell Daryl this carefully. Thankful that she was here, as she knew how to tell him what he needed to know better than what I could. "Listen, the others, we want them to try," I tried to tell him what we were expecting from everyone within our group.

"You, too," Carol finished for me.

He didn't seem to react badly, so I decided to keep talking whilst he stayed quiet and would pace around on the spot. "So we keep it quiet. Just us," I told them before the sound of a walker snarling interrupted our conversation. "Here it comes," I spotted it between the trees and nod at it, encouraging Daryl to get it with his silent and fast weapon.

Preparing himself, crossbow in hand, he made his way towards the walker and nods to me while looking over his shoulder at me. "I got him," Daryl assured me, but Carol was following after him and she held her gun close to her.

Something told me she had another, brighter idea than what myself and Daryl had. "Hey, wait," she stopped Daryl before he could take care of the walker that was gradually coming closer to us. Aiming her gun up, she began to give it some body shots until she shot it square in the head. Both myself and Daryl stared at her in confusion until she explained why she had done that. "We said we were taking me out shooting. I couldn't go back with a full mag," she reminded us of the excuse we had used to come out here. _Smart. Very smart._

Daryl too looked surprised by Carol's smarts and it only made more sense that she would of done that, despite the waste of bullets it was. We had to make sure we weren't suspicious and that was the perfect way. "Lucky he came by," Daryl commented before he began to make his way back to Alexandria.

Glancing around, I knew we had plenty of time to get back, but I didn't know how many threats there could be out here in these woods. "We should get back," I said before I looked back at the others and followed after them to the body. "You'll pull the latch, we'll pick our moment. Us, we don't need to be lucky," I gave out the plan for the three of us to work on when it came to getting the weapons.

Passing the body, Daryl had spotted something before any of us could. Stopping in his tracks, he moved around to get a better look at what he was investigating. "What the hell's that? Is that a W?" he asked, to which Carol responded with a 'Yeah.' Carved out on the walker's forehead, was a bloody W, crouching down, I glanced up at them and had a gut feeling that this, was nothing good.

* * *

**MPOV**

Standing in front of the mirror, I saw how I looked in my new uniform. How it looked strange, but good and how the ropes dangled too far down my legs for my comfort. Using my sword, I sliced at the rope ends and made it shorter, but part of me didn't know how else I could use the weapon anymore. We were safe, surely there wouldn't be much need for it anymore. "I don't know if this is some kind of play, handing authority to strangers," Rick said, making me turn to look at him as he watched me fix myself.

Deciding that being more playful was the best way to go, I knew that Rick needed to let go of some of that tension and stress that was building up in him. The man was always alert. Always looking for something. At times, I wondered what exactly he was looking for, if there was a threat or if there was something to possibly go wrong. "The authority to break up fistfights," I joked in a dry and sarcastic tone.

Leaning lazily against the door frame, I saw how he looked and I could imagine him as the cop everyone once claimed him to be. Or at least, the one Kat kept telling me stories of. He was handsome in the uniform, it suited him more than it did me. "If it was just that, she should have given one of these to Daryl," Rick pointed out and something told me that Daryl wouldn't of accepted the offer anyhow.

Looking to the side, I shook my head and looked at him after a moment of deep thought. Daryl was unlikely to accept the job offer and he wasn't exactly fit for the job either. He was like a big alley cat in a room with a pack of dogs. "I don't know if it's for us or for them," I sighed, unsure what game Deanna was playing. "Or maybe Deanna's trying to get rid of us and them. You put these jackets on me and you, have the people see it," I tried to give him one of my original ideas, a plan that was bound to work if we kept up the appearances. "If that's the play, that'd be smart. And she seems smart," I was complimenting the woman, because she was a political figure and she knew how to manipulate people into seeing things.

Somehow, I could tell Rick could agree that this play was the best and quickest way of separating the two groups and making us all form into one. I could see he knew that this was the way it was all being laid out. "Smart for then or smart for now?" he asked, taking into account my idea and no longer holding the eye contact he was previously holding whilst I spoke.

"This is now," I assured him, reminding him that what was going on was all in the present and would continue to be. He was always looking ahead and sensing dangers that may not even be there in the first place. I could sense his worry and I knew he needed to get through this with our help. He needed to get out of that mode of always needing to be in charge of us. It got us this far, but now, he needed a break and he deserved one.

* * *

**KPOV **

Dad had woken up earlier than Carl, so it was naturally my job to wake up my baby brother and I had already fed the rest of our group. Wandering up the stairs, I had greeted Carol, who was going to go out and do her business. "Carl, it's time to wake up," I encouraged as I knocked on Carl's door. "You've got to get up, get ready for school and have breakfast," I said as I opened up the door and stepped into the room. "The others have all had theirs," I stated more information for him to take in.

I knew the words and information I was feeding his brain with, was probably only making Carl want to continue sleeping, like he would react whenever I was the one to take him to school when he was a kid. "What?" Carl mumbled as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The way he looked, made me smile and giggle softly.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I glanced around the room and was examining how big it was. Everything about the house, the town and the people made me remember times when it wasn't so necessary to survive physically. Before, it had been mentally and socially, along with the economy that we no longer had. "I made them breakfast," I informed him, as the smile slowly faded from my lips.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of the food I had made for those within our group. I had also saved Carl some of the pancake mix, so he could have a few too and I knew he would have missed mine, a little more than mom's. "Well, at least it smells better than what mom used to make," Carl teased, chuckling roughly as his voice was still full of sleep.

Snickering softly, I had remembered the time I shared with my parents and sibling, when times were different and life had seemed easier. At this point, I no longer knew what was easy or hard. "The majority of the time, I made breakfast," I reminded him, shaking my head as I remembered the arguments I would get into with mom over making pancakes for breakfast.

Laughing at the memory, he looked to a spot, possibly remembering how mom used to be, just the same way I was in that moment. Mom was a huge piece of my happiness, and I had loved her more than anything, when I had found out she died, it was like I had lost a part of me. "Didn't mean she didn't insist on making breakfast though," Carl intervened in my thoughts, making me laugh again at the memory. "She always somehow burned it," he grumbled the last part, as though he was still surprised of mom's cooking inabilities.

Thrown back into the past, I could see my mom, her long brown hair soft and straight. Her big eyes wide and focused on the pan. The mixture burning on the stove, her skinny hands working away and her pink lips forming a hard line. A smile grew on my lips, and when Carl's hand reached out to touch mine, I was pulled back to reality. The smell of burnt pancakes lingered in my nostrils, like a ghost. Tears had began to build in my eyes, making me blink them away and laugh. "Because the woman didn't know the first thing about cooking and smoke detectors," I teased my dead mom about her cooking to my brother. "Yeah, I know...I miss her too," I sighed out after a few moments of silence, where Carl and myself were caressing eachother's hand with our thumbs. "Everyday."

Turning to leave, I sniffed and wiped at the tears that began to slide down the curves of my face. Carl had loosened his hold on me, but as I went to leave, he pulled me back and gripped my hand firmly. "Kat?" he called to me, his tone was one of questioning and I could tell he had something to say or ask me.

"Yeah?" I replied as I faced him once again.

Slowly, Carl had let go of my hand and stared down at his lap with a small sigh. "I've been thinking...Judith's never going to know what mom was like," Carl began with a small voice, sad and timid in a way. "She's never going to have mom in her life. Not like we did at least," he shrugged a shoulder before his bright blues met mine and stayed staring into mine.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I smiled at him sadly and I could tell he was upset about this thought. Just as sad as I was, I knew that Carl was only thinking of his sister and the lack of connection she will have with our mom. "We'll tell her stories, like about her cooking," I assured him that mom wouldn't be forgotten. "She won't know her like we did, but she'll know her," I nodded as I went to leave again.

Just when I thought I was about to leave, Carl had pulled me back by raising his voice a little more, to grab hold of my attention again. "But she needs someone to be there for her, she needs that motherly love that mom gave us," Carl tried to briefly point out what he was trying to tell me. "I think that person should be you," Carl said, making me turn back to him and furrow my eyebrows in surprise and confused shock. "I think it will be you," he spoke confidently. "You should raise Judith like she was your daughter. You should be Judith's mom."

The lists of things he was wanting me to be to Judith, was endless. A mother was lot of responsibilty, and none of them were ones I could share with my father. As it wasn't in my right to. "Being a mother takes a lot of responsibility, a lot of decisions too and it would be a lot of pressure on my shoulders," I tried to explain the difficulties it would be for me to be Judith's mother. "Only dad has that role, as he rightfully should," I stated clearly that I wasn't the biological mother, so I couldn't have control over Judith like a mother could in order to keep her safe and guide her through life.

Carl's gaze was kind, soft and caring. I could tell he was really considering the love Judith needed from a mother. A part of me realized that he was seeking that from myself too, now that mom had left us both. I was his mother figure, along with the sister I always would be to both of them. "And he shouldn't," Carl replied quickly. "You said it yourself, it takes responsibility and you have millions of it as it is with her," he stated the honest truth as I knew I did lots for Judith as it was. "He shouldn't make all the decisions on his own. She needs a mother too, not just a father and I don't think there could be a better woman for the job, but you," he encouraged me once more. "I know you can do it, I have faith in you."

Carl's words struck out to me. Making me feel more important than I maybe would or should have been. Truthfully, I knew I was looking out for Judith and caring for her the way mom would of. But something told me that Carl wanted me to be a mother figure to him too, as he stared at me with much admiration illuminating from his eyes. Nodding, I knew I had to think it over and discuss this with dad. "I'll talk to him about it," I assured Carl that I would look into it with our dad. "Now come on, or you'll be late on your first day at school," I encouraged him again to get up, leaving him to get ready and then I'd make him his breakfast.

* * *

**DPOV **

Unable to stay in that same, squeezed up house while everyone had their jobs and things to do, I decided to go take a walk in the woods, alone. Looking for food or anything to keep myself away from all those people, from the people who'd stare at me like I was some kind of animal. For society changing, nothing felt different when I was inside Alexandria's walls and it was like I was back to the redneck asshole everyone feared or were disgusted by. Keeping to myself was my best option. Leaves rustling closer made me grasp hold of my crossbow and aimed it up at the direction the footsteps came from. "Come out! Now!" I ordered firmly.

An overwhelming sensation of someone following me was driving me crazy and I knew it had to be someone, I could tell by the sounds and the slow stalking it would do. Stepping out from the trees, hands raised and head ducked, it was Aaron. Once he stepped into the clear area, I lowered my crossbow and he lowered his raised hands. "You can tell the difference between walkers and humans by sound?" Aaron asked me, surprised that I was that good of a tracker and that smart to tell the difference. "Can you tell the difference between a good guy and a bad guy?" he asked me, reminding me of a conversation I had with Beth a while back, before she was kidnapped and killed. "Rick doesn't seem to be an expert at that."

Evidently, he knew nothing about the outside world and about Rick. Rick had been through plenty, as have all of us to not care if people were good or bad. They all had a purpose and were all willing to feed us all lies to save their own skins. We were tired of it and Rick was only protecting us and his children. "There ain't much of a difference no more," I growled, knowing that this world twisted both the slowly worst and the best of people. Taking innocent, good lives and leaving us with good people who did bad things or simply bad people.

This only seemed to make Aaron more curious as to what the real meaning behind my words were saying. Yet, I didn't care what he thought, nor was I going to elaborate on my grumblings. "That how you feel about your people?" he asked me, to which I wasn't going to answer him and I wasn't going to allow him paint my people as bad. They only had the best intentions, but had to do bad things. It's what we all had to do in order to continue living.

Stepping closer to him, I got close enough to attempt to intimidate him and he didn't flinch. "Why you following me?" I questioned him, my voice angered and my eyes glaring at him. He only looked around, confused and stunned that I had caught onto him following after me. He was keeping an eye on me and he was going to act like he didn't know anything.

Fumbling to find the right words, he looked around confused and surprised that I had even said those words to him. Claiming him to be stalking me, he acted as though he had no idea how to respond to such an accusation. "I didn't know I was," he replied calmly. "I came out to hunt rabbits," he explained what he was doing out here in the woods. "I know why you're out here," he spoke as though I would really care what he'd think or what he knew about me. _He don't know shit._ "Mind if I join?" he asked me.

Something in the calmness of his voice, how he didn't flinch and how he didn't really take much notice that he was right on my trail, sounded honest to me. Or at least, honest to an extent. He was not trying to find out more about me and my group, but I promised myself I wouldn't say a single word than what I had to, to him."Keep up," I ordered lowly as I made my way back on my becomingly cold trail. "And keep quiet," I barked out my commands, making sure he knew who was boss before he began to follow after me and gradually kept up with my pace.

* * *

**KPOV**

Gathered at the table, I sat beside Maggie and listened to Deanna speak. Michonne sat opposite me, all while my dad and Deanna stood on their feet. Dad was watching and listening vigilantly, while Deanna was stating her ideas and the possibilities of the future. "You protect and serve. You patrol, walk the wall, watch out for the kids. If there's a conflict, you solve it. And people will listen to you," she told them of their role as cops, which, of course my father already knew all about.

I could see how Maggie stared at Deanna with appreciation, I too thought Deanna was a very respectable woman, but when I'd glance into my father's eyes, I could sense he was unsure. "Because we're wearing windbreakers?" Michonne questioned dryly.

Looking between Michonne and Deanna, Deanna didn't hesitate to answer Michonne. "Because they believe in this," she corrected my dear friend. "Because I'm telling them to," she further stated. "A police officer used to live here. So we had these jackets and I wanted to make it official. So it's official," she informed them about the uniforms she found whilst she took a seat at the head of the table. "There's gonna be a government here one day. That's why I want Maggie and Kat working with me," she explained why exactly myself and Maggie were here with her. "There's gonna be a police force. That's why I want you two to start it," she gestured to both Michonne and my dad. "I see a vibrant community here with industry, commerce, civilization. Real lives," she was enthusiastic in her views of the future, in her hope for the future. "It might be horses and mills, but-what? Does that sound like pie in the sky?" she asked around us.

All of us answered her with a no, shaking our heads and speaking clearly. All of us kept consistant eye contact as she looked to each of us. First Maggie, then me, then Michonne and finally, my father. Staring up at him, he glanced to me first quickly and saw the curiousity that formed on my features. This was before he removed his gaze from me and turned it towards Deanna.

"No," he replied to her question. "Can we talk security?" he asked her, somehow, I knew he would ask her for this as he was always looking out for things to change, to make it safer. Nodding, Deanna agreed and tried to get a conversation going, but dad interupted her and explained it would be best if he showed her and explained what needed to be done. "We need a constant patrol along the walls. Not just looking for damage, but signs that anyone climbed in from outside," dad explained whilst we all walked out, beyond the walls and to look at the perimeter. "You can move right up the supports. That's what I'd do," dad further explained why this needed to be done, whilst they stood at a stand still and Deanna looked at my father confused. "People are the real threat now," dad stated what was the god honest truth.

Deanna looked at my dad straight in the eyes before she took a slow step towards him. She was calculating, taking in his words now and evidently, everything he had said to her prior. "Rick, I know you think that we should all be armed within the walls," she reminded him of something they must of spoke about another time, possibly during interviews. "I can't do that," she shook her head and kept her gaze glued to my dad.

Staring into one another's eyes, I could feel that both of them had very different views of the world and what people should and shouldn't be doing. People needed to know how to fight, how to defend themselves, because one day or another, something bad was bound to happen. "That's fine. You make these changes, we won't need to," dad encouraged her to change at least something, so they didn't need to watch their backs 24/7. To not have to be alert all the time.

Sasha had returned from whatever it was she was doing outside so early on in the morning. Stalking towards us, she clearly was listening in on the conversation we were having together. "Excuse me," Sasha excused herself into the conversation. "I want to volunteer to be one of the lookouts in the clock tower," she volunteered to keep watch on the wall, to make sure that nothing was going to make its way into Alexandria.

Turning her head in Sasha's direction, as though both tired and annoyed. She probably didn't like the talk of protection and guns. "There are no lookouts in the clock tower," Deanna answered Sasha with a serious look in her eye. Something told me she wasn't lying and it made my stomach twist in knotts.

This news surprised my dad and only made him step closer and look at her with disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was playing with all their lives and I could read that right off of his expression. "What?" he asked her in shock horror.

"We saw someone up there earlier," Michonne argued what she had seen, what all of us had seen and felt when we were once entering or leaving, one way or another.

Her chin tucked in while she began to speak. "That was an empty rifle my son Spencer put up there," she stated who had put it there in a low tone. "He mans it sometimes, but not often," Deanna explained further. Yet everyone fell silent, my father looked around in a blind surprise, unsure how to make out all of this. "Look, there hasn't been the need," she tried to reason why she didn't have anyone on look out.

Side stepping and changing the weight on his feet, dad would shake his head and look around with an angered expression on his face. He needed things to go his way, for the better and for all our safety. "We need a lookout in that tower right now, 24/7," he ordered in a harsh and angered tone.

All this time, I had been silent, vigilant and taking in everything everyone was saying and putting my own thoughts into it. This was something I had to agree with my father on. We weren't going to be safe unless we had look outs, as one day or another, we were bound to get hit by someone. "It's the only way we'll be able to see if someone's coming at us," I spoke up, deciding to back up my father and let Deanna see the importance of it.

Staring at me for a good, long, silent moment, Deanna nods and looked at me with a firm nod. "Okay, okay," she agreed as she shut her eyes and looked back to my father. "We'll make shifts," she assured them that she was going to get on with it, to make sure that we were protected at all times.

"I'll take those shifts, as many as possible," Sasha spoke up again, offering herself up and making Deanna look at her with a curious and concerned look in her eyes.

Something told me that Sasha had her own agenda, other than looking out for us. She'd lost enough and so had Maggie, but Maggie was still strong. She had us, she had Glenn. Sasha had us, but she didn't have her brother or Bob with her anymore. "Why?" Deanna asked her, wanting to get to the bottom of her motives.

Backing Sasha up, Maggie glanced between the two women and decided to stick up for our group friend. Sasha had been through enough and we knew she was capable of keeping people out of Alexandria's walls, but part of me worried for her current mental state. "Sasha's one of our best shots," Maggie reassured Deanna that Sasha could do it. "She can do it."

Deanna seemed to really respect myself and Maggie's ideas, but then again, we were working with her to make a better future for Alexandria. "I'm gonna put Spencer up there today," she had already made her decision. "I'll consider you being our primary lookout, but I want something in return," she negotiated firmly, but her expression turned soft at the end. "Tonight I'm hosting a welcome for all of you at my home," she told all of us while she glanced at each of our faces. "I want you to be there," she said this part to Sasha directly.

"Why?" Sasha asked Deanna the same question she had asked her in return.

Sasha seemed genuinely unsure why her, of all people, needed to be there for some fancy meal and to be surrounded by people she didn't know. To be in a room filled with familiar, friendly faces and in the same room with strangers. "Come tonight," Deanna encouraged her again. "Then we'll talk about it," she assured Sasha that only if she came, would they speak of what and why she wanted her there. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**RPOV **

Walking back into the gates after a conversation between myself, Michonne, Kat, Deanna, Maggie and Sasha, we all went our separate ways and I found Carol stood around a group of women. Saying a quick farewell, Carol rushed down the steps and began to walk steadily beside me. "You've heard about the party?" she asked me in a neutral tone, but with a smile on her face.

Not looking at her, I was watching out for people overhearing something. Just her mentioning the party made me realise she was planning something, and I got the feeling it had something to do with those guns we were going to try and take. "Everyone's gonna be there," I informed her, making sure she knew that I knew about the party.

Acting all preppy, like sunshine, rainbows and roses. Something scared me a little about how quick she was at adapting into new and secret roles. "That's right," she spoke in a cheery tone, which made me wonder if she was acting or if she truly was pleased to find out something I didn't know. At that moment, I was quite confused, but I had the sensation it had something to do with getting those guns.

_No one will be where the guns are, so there will be no patrol and it will be vacant of any people. It's the perfect opportunity to grab the guns and take them. _"So tonight, then?" I suggested, knowing that she'd more than likely agree with me and chose tonight to be the night she'd sneak in and grab the guns we'd need that no one uses.

Thankfully, no one was watching us, but we both kept a look out for anyone who was. Neither of us looking to each other as we kept walking ahead, wandering down the lonely street and getting closer to our homes. "Should be able to slip out," Carol assured me that she was capable of finding an escape to get into the armory.

Glancing around, there were very few people who would look at us and some would mostly stare at me. Possibly noticing the uniform more than what I was talking to Carol about. "The armory is right next to Deanna's," I informed her, but she evidently already knew that. "I'll back you up," I told her, assuming she'd probably need help with getting the right guns and the collective ammo for them.

This time, as we spoke, she did look at me and would squint in the direction of the sun in front of us. "People might wonder where their new constable is or Carl, Kat and Judith's dad is," she told me of what was stopping me from being able to help her. It was true, they'd want to get to know me, as I was their figure of authority and law enforcement. Not to mention, a father and I'd have to be there.

She'd have to go in alone because from what I gathered from Sasha, she'd briefly seen Aaron following after Daryl. The pair of them wandering in the woods and something told me they were going to keep a close eye on him at all times, in case he'd be able to be trusted or not. "Okay," I agreed with her argument. "We can't use Daryl," I informed her. "They're watching every move he makes," I explained why he couldn't help her out and that she'd be doing this as a solo mission.

"It's fine," she reassured me, a light smile formed on her lips whilst she turned her head to look at me. "You know what's great about this place?" she asked me, but I didn't get the chance to answer her, only look at her to see what she'd instantly say. "I get to be invisible again," she answered, making a small smirk form along my own lips while we walked back to the house.

* * *

**DPOV**

Wandering the woods together, the sound of a horse nickering made me walk closer towards the sound. Brushing tree branches back, far enough to make a clear view and for us to step past, we found a black stallion stood in the middle of the field, nickering to himself. "I've been trying to catch him for months, bring him inside," Aaron spoke softly, to both inform me and to keep his voice quiet enough so the horse didn't hear him. "His name is Buttons," he told me, but the name just made me look at Aaron with confusion. "One of the kids saw him run by the gate a while back. Thought he looked like a Buttons," he explained why they called him Buttons.

"I haven't seen him for a while. I was afraid it was too late. Every time Eric or I come close, he gets spooked," Aaron kept speaking, giving me a small anecdote whilst opening his backpack and pulling out some rope from it. Taking it from him, I wrapped it around my hand and held it in both hands, preparing myself to get the horse back for the kids and group. _Maggie would probably be thrilled to see this horse._ "Have you done this before?" Aaron asked me, a little uncertain that I knew what I was doing and if I had what it takes to bring back the horse with us.

Making a protesting sound, I kept glancing back up at the horse and then to the rope around my arm. "My group did. But they weren't out there that long," I spoke about two different times, when I went to Hershel's farm and the time myself, Kat and Michonne grabbed the horse Michonne kept. "The longer they're out there, the more they become what they really are," I told Aaron, but there was hidden meaning to this all. _The longer we're out there, the more we all become like wild animals, doing anything and everything to survive. People change when they're out there too long._

Gradually, I made my way to the horse, slowly getting closer and holding the lasso, preparing myself to get him caught. Preparing myself to get my lasso around the horse's neck. "I ain't gonna hurt ya. All right?" I spoke calmly to it. "Come on, boy. Yeah. Just keep on eating," I encouraged it. "Yeah," I was only mumbling now before I began to click my tongue at him softly. "Good boy. Yeah, you used to be somebody's, huh?" I asked it, the more I got closer and stared at him, the more I thought about those we had lost and those that stayed on. Beth, Hershel, Maggie, Kat, Michonne...everyone. "Now you're just yours," I told him.

The horse was a symbol to me, of how we were once in such a good, safe and happy place. How everything could go wrong in the matter of seconds and how we could all stay lost for years. We were all lost, in our own ways. The sound of a twig snapping made the horse nicker and neigh before he reared and ran away. Walkers snarling and getting closer startled the horse, which made me cuss out a loud "Shit!" before he ran away. Letting go of the rope, I swung my crossbow back in my hands. "Come on, they're coming!" I ordered Aaron subtly to help me out in taking down the walkers that were beginning to surround me. Silenced gunshots mixed in with my silent bolts cutting through the air and slicing into the walker's heads. Hitting, slicing and knifing walkers, when it was silent, I looked back to Aaron and followed the same direction the horse went. "Come on."

* * *

**KPOV **

Laying around lazily in mine and Michonne's room, I found myself sitting bored as I would mumble along to a CD I had found. _Thank God for Nirvana._ Singing along in an impersenation of Kurt Cobain's voice, I would sing the lyrics to Come As You Are. "Do we really have to listen to this music?" Michonne asked me with a quirked eyebrow and faint smile lingering on her lips. Secretly, she loved Nirvana just as much as I did, but only hid it to act as though she didn't. Walking over to the record player, she picked up the album this famous song came with and I arched an eyebrow back at her. "Nevermind," she teased me with a sarcastic tone, but she then looked over her shoulder and flashed me a wide smile.

Laughing along with her, I shook my head and watched as Michonne walked over to my wardrobe and began flicking through clothes, pulling out a dress I suggested she wear for the dinner party we were all going to. Seeing her in the dress, I knew she looked beautiful in it and as I laid on our bed properly, she was looking for anything for me to wear. "So, have you thought about what you're going to wear for tonight?" she asked as she would push different cloths to one side within the wardrobe.

Shrugging, I hadn't given much thought about what I wanted to or should wear. I knew I enjoyed being comfortable, which was almost always how I would be, unless when I was younger, before the world was the way it became, I would go out in dresses and heels. "I was thinking maybe jeans and a nice shirt," I replied, my feet up on the bed as I sat there and shrugged.

Tutting, Michonne shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Boo!" she reacted negatively, as though we were watching some kid show in the theater, hating on the bad guys and the bad choices they'd make. "Let me see what you've got in the closet," Michonne suggested as she turned her back and wandered to the closet we were sharing. "Hmm...I think you should wear this," she said after many flicking through lines of clothes.

Pulling out the material she had found, it was a knee-length, green dress that would cling to my curves if I had it on, the neck a little low, but not low enough to show off my breasts unnecessarily. Looking at it, it was nice, but I didn't see a point in wearing a dress. "A dress? Why?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing deeply at the impossible thoughts that couldn't seem to appear in my head as to why she wanted me to wear a dress.

Tilting her head with a sigh, it was as though she was being defeated by me, or as though I wasn't understanding the point of why I would wear the dress. "Come on, show off those smooth legs," she encouraged as she tilted her head again to stare straight. "I am," she raised her eyebrows in a playful demanor. "See?" she questioned me and my sight as she pulled her own dress out from the chair she had it resting on, spinning it on her fingertips as she stared at me with an arched eyebrow reaching skywards.

Shaking my head, I had to laugh at her silly behaviour and desire to see me showing off my legs, especially to a bunch of people I didn't know. "And why does my daughter need to show off her smooth legs when she shows off plenty with just her dazzling smile?" dad asked as he made me look to him a little surprised, only now knowing he had been there for possibly a few moments, hearing Michonne suggest a reason why I should wear a dress.

Dad was leaning against the door frame, smiling at the pair of us in the room and eating an apple as he'd watch me with the instense, fatherly, but playful look he'd hold from time to time. _Is he coming back to his usual self again? _"The answer to that is easy, dad," Carl spoke as he brushed past dad and came over to sit ontop of the bed with me. "So she can impress Daryl," he blurted out which made me smile widely and shove him playfully with a small laugh.

Raising a finger, Michonne took a few steps towards Carl and snickered at the sight of myself and Carl being playful with one another. "Trick to this is _if_ he goes to the party tonight," she said, which made me unsure as to if Daryl would even bother turning up. He'd been acting strange ever since we got here in Alexandria, never wanting to shower, not wanting to interact with people.

Something inside me told me that, Daryl simply wasn't feeling comfortable here and was possibly feeling isolated in a sense. We were back to a civilized life, where maybe, society wouldn't accept people like Daryl again. "Yeah," I rolled my eyes at the thought of Daryl attempting to come. "_If_, which is highly unlikely," I informed them, knowing that Daryl was more than likely to not show up at all.

Chuckling, dad kept munching on his apple and smiled at how I was attempting to tickle Carl as he laid flat on mine and Michonne's bed. "You ladies have fun," dad spoke as he finished swallowing the remains of his apple and hummed in delight. "Come on Carl, lets go get ready for tonight," he gestured to go back to Carl, pointing behind him with his finger and turning to leave, Carl sighed and slid off the bed before he followed dad to their room. Leaving myself and Michonne, we looked to each other and laughed softly.

* * *

**DPOV **

Trying to catch up with the horse, I thought it best to go slow, to take our time and track the horse down gradually. As to not scare it and to make sure where we were going was the right way. Aaron stayed behind me, but he'd talk to me briefly about random things that I didn't really care about. "Can you ride horses?" he asked me randomly and completely out of the blue.

The thought of riding a horse made me want to laugh, as it wasn't my style and the last time I rode one, I had an arrow in my side, unconscious, at the bottom of a hill. It wasn't a fun experience and I didn't want to go through that again. "I ride bikes," I told Aaron as I glanced over my shoulder briefly at him and kept moving forward.

Somehow, Aaron found humor in my words. "I take it you don't mean 10-speeds," he teased a little. "I know you're feeling like an outsider. It's not your fault, you know," he tried to reassure and understand me. _I don't feel like an outsider, I am an outsider. There's a huge difference._ "Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women," he tried to sympathise with me.

_He don't know shit. People here are the same as they always were. But this, it's different. I don't want to go back to the guy I was before I lost Merle. _"People are people. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get. Fear shrinks the brain," he rambled on about society. "They're scared of you and me for different reasons. They're less scared of me because they know me. It's less and less every day," he continued to speak but I kept pushing forward, never looking back at him. "So let them get to know you," he encouraged me to interact with other people outside of my group. "You should go to Deanna's party tonight," he suggested that I go to that gathering.

Part of me did want to go to the party, but another part of me didn't want to give in. At least, not yet. They didn't like me, they might of feared me and they had every right to do so. But I couldn't stand being in the same room, with average people and Kat...all normal and beautiful. While I was always going to be rough, rugged and sticking out like a sore thumb. Sitting around there alone, I could picture it all in that very second. "I got nothing to prove," I stated to him. "I met a lot of bad people out here doing a lot of bad shit. They weren't afraid of nothing," I told him, not needing to elaborate any further as to my experiences out in the real world.

Aaron was silent for a moment. "Yeah, they were," he responded after a few moments, as we walked on, in search for the horse. _Please. Just shut up. He's a good guy, but he needs to stop trying to get into my business and thoughts._

* * *

**CPOV **

Wearing something basic, like a loose, long shirt, a t-shirt and some pants, I was ready to go. Kat's music was loud in her room while she got ready, we all showered and got dressed. But when it was time to go, I wandered over to Kat's door and knocked on it. Michonne was already finished and ready, waiting downstairs with Carol, dad and Judith. Kat was putting on the last of her accessories. She looked beautiful as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Ready?" I asked her.

Leaning against the door frame, she reminded me so much of mom, but she also was beautiful, looking like herself. The green dress fit perfectly, the make-up she put on brought out her blue eyes and her hair was neatly up in a messy style. "Ready," Kat repeated my words, getting up and smoothing down her dress skirt. She wore heels, but I knew she was capable of standing the pain of them.

Once we got down the stairs, dad told her how beautiful she looked, Michonne stared at Kat proudly and Carol looked to Kat the same way Michonne did. Kat took my arm as we both walked down the steps together, following after Carol while she took the cookies to the party with us. The moment we stepped into the room, Nirvana's 'Come As You Are' started playing. "Damn, that song seems to follow you wherever you go," Michonne mumbled as we stood at the back.

First to be greeted by Deanna was Carol, then me, then my dad and baby sister. But, I could still hear the sweet laughter of Kat as she entered the building. "What can I say? Nirvana's Come As You Are is a perfect song for a party filled with strangers," Kat muttered softly under her voice to Michonne. "Who, could very well be both dangerous and an enemy. Depends on which point of view you're looking through and which group is seen as the bigger threat," Kat's voice turned dark as the pair exchanged glances and I realised just how perfectly the song fit in with our entire situation.

The moment Deanna saw us, her eyes lit up and she ushered Carol towards the kitchen, wanting her to place the cookies onto the desk in the kitchen. "Oh, my. Welcome. Oh, it's so good to see you," she spoke to all of us once she spotted us, making her way towards us with a drink in her hand. "Hi, Carl," she greeted me. "Thank you for coming," Deanna said to my dad. "You know, I didn't get a chance to interview this one. I envy her," Deanna said as she looked at Judith, greeting her as she got close enough to Judith, who was in my dad's protective arms.

Dad stared at Deanna with a curious look, his eyes glued to Deanna's every moment, but he didn't back away or glare at her. He was only interested in hearing what exactly she'd have to say about my baby sister. "Why?" he asked her, voicing his questions and not letting them linger for too long in his mind.

Deanna seemed very happy to see a baby, but from what we'd heard, apparently there had been a lot of time that passed since anyone here saw a baby. It was sweet to see Deanna being so endearing with Judith, but part of me wanted to protect Judith, no matter who it was and if they seemed to like Judith. "She'll get to see what this place will become," Deanna spoke fondly before looking up at my dad with kind eyes. "Come. Come on in," she encouraged us to step in further to her house.

Walking deeper into the house, Kat looked to me then to my friends. I was staring at them, wanting to go up to them and see what they were talking about. I wanted to act like everything was back to normal, but part of me knew that the world beyond the walls were a lot different. That this, was only a small part of reality. "Go, have fun with your friends, I'll get us a drink is that fine with you?" Kat said, patting my back and guiding me over to them.

She had paused to ask dad the last question, her eyes glancing at him and then down at our little Judith. Gesturing to dad to give her Judith, I smiled and slowly proceeded to go up to my friends. "Fine with me," dad shrugged, carefully turning Judith so that she could go comfortably and easily into Kat's arms.

Kat made some mumbling noises, cuddling Judith as she gradually slipped peacefully into Kat's arms. Judith loved being in our arms, but she prefered it more being in Kat's arms. She was of course, the mother figure Judith needed. "Come on my baby girl," Kat mumbled cutely to Judith as she turned her to face Kat. "Lets go get you something to sip too," she spoke to the baby, but was also reminding herself of some tasks she had to do for all of them, including Judith. _They're cute together. _With the final thought, I turned my head to look where I was going and made my way to my newly made friends.

* * *

**RPOV**

While Kat went away with Judith to go fetch us something to drink, I saw Deanna approach me with a man who had white hair and glasses. He seemed to look like an intelligent man and something told me that Deanna really wanted me to meet him. "You're Rick," the man already knew my name, but I had no idea who he was.

Holding onto the man in an endearing way, the only thing I could think of, was that this man was either a brother or her husband. "Rick, this is my husband Reg," Deanna made it clear to me that these two weren't related, but indeed, married. Glancing briefly at the wedding ring, it only made sense that these two were the power couple here.

"You're a pretty remarkable guy," Reg spoke of me fondly, which made me shuffle around, shifting the weight of my feet.

I was unsure what this man was getting at. _What exactly does he know about me?_ I thought to myself before I glanced between the pair of them. "How's that?" I asked him, staring directly into his eyes and held his gaze there.

Standing in front of a man who had built an impressive wall, I was surprised that he thought I was the remarkable one out of the pair of us. I did what I had to in order to survive, I wouldn't of called myself remarkable, but a decent man, I could probably agree with that. But only on my best days. "I watched the tapes. All of them," he told me. "The things those people said about you. The things you did for them," he spoke with awe in his tone of voice.

Glancing at him with furrowed eyebrows, I took a small side step and shuffled on the spot a little. These days, I was finding it harder and harder to stand still whenever I spoke to people who weren't close to me or family. "Didn't you build that wall out there?" I asked him, reminding him of the impressive things he did in return.

Reg only chuckled and nodded frequently. "Yeah, I did, with help," he spoke slowly. "A lot of it," he further told me, it was all choppy and it made me look at him sternly. _Did he really think he did the things I did without other's help or influences?_ "And it's a damned incredible achievement. But it's a wall," he shrugged at me, like what he had done wasn't as impressive as the terrible things I had done. Deanna snickered as she looked to her husband with pure admiration. "15 lives in this world? I think you have me beat," Reg argued lightly, he wasn't angry, but he was certain that I was the better man out of the two of us when it came to who achieved more.

He looked defeated, like no matter how many walls he built with others, he'd never beat what I had by saving this amount of lives. _I didn't just save them, we all worked together to get this far. _"Well, we're standing behind that wall right now, dear. So let's call it a tie," Deanna glanced between myself and her beloved husband.

The way she looked at him, reminded me of when me and Lori were young. How she clinged to me, how I would hold her tight and would hardly remove my gaze from her precious face. I missed her more than anything sometimes. She was my wife, the mother of my three beautiful children and she was no longer with us. Reg chuckled lightly. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Now, take a glass," he greeted me as he offered me a glass of whiskey.

Needing to stay fresh and alert, I knew that if I drank so much as a little bit, I could be thrown off my game. I hadn't drank in what felt like so long and the last time I drank too much, I spoke of negative things that got my daughter upset with me. "I'm good," I refused the drink kindly, the glasses empty, but the bottle of whiskey firmly in Reg's hands.

How Reg and Deanna looked at me proved that these people were only trying to be kind. To be good hosts and to try and get me to cool down a little. I needed to not look so suspicious, so a small drink was surely not going to hurt me. "You don't have to be," Reg encouraged me, to which I shook it off and laughed, agreeing to the drink in the end. "There you go. Go on. Right. Welcome," he mumbled and welcomed me into this town as he poured our drinks.

Clinking the glass, I looked around and felt remotely secure about where I was. I was close to friends, family and other people I could somewhat trust to keep me safe. To keep my family safe and my friends safe too. We could handle it. "Thank you," I thanked Reg as I took a long sip of my drink. The warming sensation foreign after so long without drinking it. The drink made my muscles untense slightly, but not enough to step me off my game. Seeing the door open and Jessie walk in with her kids and husband, it made me take a longer gulp of my whiskey. _Tonight is going to be a long one._

* * *

**DPOV **

Finding the horse again, he galloped away from us and the walkers were chasing after him as they slowly surrounded him. We needed to get to him quickly, before the walkers could. "Gotta move quick. He's pinned in with them," I told Aaron the game plan in how to get to the horse quickly and safely. "I got the far ones," I instructed for him to go to the closer ones, using whatever he had to get closer to the horse he was trying to get for a long while now.

Shooting down one walker using my bolt, I chased after the walkers and horse. But as Aaron ran after the horse, a walker took hold of his foot and made Aaron fall to the floor with a thud. Groaning, he panted and panicked as he pulled out his machete, fumbling to get his weapons out quick enough. Walkers began to circle around him, so I acted on impulse. Watching Aaron chop the walker's wrist, I rushed to his aid and smashed the walker's head in with the heel of my foot. Grabbing another walker that got too close behind me, I forced her head against the dead walker's corpse, splattering her brains all over it. "Thanks," Aaron thanked me as he got to his feet.

Aiming behind me, he shot a walker right between the eyes, saving me as it began to get too close to me. Collecting my bow and bolts, I had glanced behind me and saw that the walker fell to the ground. "Thanks," I thanked him in return for saving my life. Cutting through walkers, we made our way to the horse and stopped, dead in our tracks. The sound of whinning echoed as the horse neighed and cried. Walkers snarling, pushing the horse to the ground and ripping it apart. The sight killed my soul further, like a good thing becoming my worse nightmare. "I got the ones on the right," I mumbled as I got myself ready.

Killing the walkers that circled and chewed on the poor horse, I kept my distance and used enough arm force to kill each walker. Angered with the thought that something positive was going to happen for once. That something positive was going to happen today. _I'm so fucking stupid for thinking something would turn out right. _"Go ahead," I encouraged Aaron to shoot the poor horse down as it breathed heavily, dying slowly as all its guts were splayed out on the ground. His eyes dark and the sight was a tragedy for both of us.

The heavy breathing stopped with a quick whoosh and clink. My things were collected, but Aaron's machete still laid on the ground as he had thrown it there in anger. Disappointed in himself, in that moment, I knew he was one of the good guys and that he didn't like losing the most innocent things in life. How he found it hard to see the horse this way, the fact he lost him and that now, he was the one to put him down. It took a small toll on Aaron, that much was evident. "He always ran," Aaron spoke of the horse.

Flashes of people who cared about me flooded my mind. How I'd always ran, how I kept my distance from them and how they'd continue to chase after me. It made me realise that running away from my problems, would only get me killed. "You were trying to help him," I reassured Aaron that there was nothing more he could have done. _I need to make this right. I need to go to the party. I need to try._

* * *

**KPOV **

Enjoying my time with our friends, family and seeing Carl having fun with his new friends, it made me smile, laugh and every joke that was shared, I couldn't help but to feel a little more at ease. The gentle touch of a wide hand on my waist and a whisper in my ear, made me look over my shoulder and see my father stood behind me. "Guess who's outside the window, staring at you?" he asked me.

Unsure, my eyebrows furrowed in absolute confusion and uncertainty. As he leaned in close to me, trying to get my attention over all the loud conversations and laughter that surrounded us. "Who?" I asked him as I looked out the windows frantically, until I found Daryl hidden in the shadows. "Daryl?" I whispered, surprised to see him out there and staring into the house, his eyes met mine and quickly, he shied his gaze away. "Why won't he come in?" I questioned my father, rather than the man outside as I saw Daryl bow his head in slight sadness.

Holding onto my cup, I slowly had released my grip when dad took it gently from my hands. As though to hold onto it while I was to disappear from the building. "I don't know," dad replied with a small shrug as he took my drink. "Go out there and ask him," he ordered in a playful and light tone. "Quick, go, before he disappears," he told me to hurry as I began to push past people to get to the front door, so I could find him. _Please wait Daryl...please._

* * *

**DPOV **

Having a shower, getting changed into a new shirt and jeans, I wandered over to the house that everyone was going to be at and stopped by a tree. Staring in through the window, I could see how everyone was happy, with each other and talking to either strangers or each other. The one who caught my eye though, was none other than Kat. Her radiance was mesmerizing, and the way she looked in her green dress with her hair up, it had took my breath away. _She looks so beautiful._ My heart was pounding just at the sight of her, even more so if I were to step into the scene and ruin it.

Everyone had looked like they belonged there, a picture perfect scene as everyone there fit in perfectly to the way everyone was here and looked appropriate. Myself, I was an outisder before the world got turned upside down, and when we arrived here, it felt like nothing had changed since the day walkers roamed the earth. I didn't fit in and I knew I wouldn't. I didn't want to step in, just so that the room would go silent and everyone would look at me with rejection and disgust.

Instead, I admired Kat from afar, until I realized that now, where we were, I'd never have a chance being with her. Not that I had the chance before, but she belonged here and I didn't. _I'm too much of a freak. No one should or would love me. Especially not a girl like Kat._ Sighing, I bowed my head and felt my heart plummet to the ground before I turned around and began to make my way back to the house.

* * *

**KPOV**

Running out into the cold night, I saw Daryl walking away, hands in his pockets and almost a few good meters away from the house, but close enough to Deanna's home. I glanced briefly to one of the windows and saw my father staring out of it, clearly seeing us as I ran towards him. "Daryl!" I called to him loudly and it caused him to stop, to slowly turn to face me. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked, stopping in front of him as he glanced at the house nervously. "The party is that way," I pointed back to the house with my thumb over my shoulder.

He kept his eyes fixated on the house, not on anything else, just the house. It was like he was fighting something, what exactly, I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was he thought about. Or what was scaring him for that matter. "Nah, I ain't up for it," he grumbled roughly. "Not my style," he pointed out what was obvious to those of us that knew him. "That ain't me," he shook his head.

But, part of me knew Daryl was capable of anything, if he put his mind and heart to it. Something was making him this way and I was going to get to the bottom of it. _He never cares what anyone thinks of him, why is he starting this now? _"Why?" I asked, already detecting a sense of why he didn't want to go into the building and to join the party with us.

Removing his gaze from the building, it finally landed on my own set of eyes. Keeping our stares to one another, he shrugged and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was acting that same nervous way he always did. "I don't belong there," he finally spoke, after a few moments of me waiting for a response from him expectantly.

Knowing me well enough, he knew I needed a verbal answer from him, not just a simplistic shrug that said nothing to me. Shaking my head at him, he was acting stupid and thinking incorrectly, being negative this way wasn't healthy for him. "You do," I argued politely. "Daryl, you do," I tried again when he shook his head at me from my argument. "You're a part of our group, a part of our family," I pointed out to him as I slowly stalked closer to him. "You belong there because you belong with us. And because you belong there just as much as we do," I told him angrily.

To think he found himself worthless, it irritated me and made me angry. He was more welcome there than any of us, despite everything we all did, the past was a distant memory and no longer affected us. This was a new life and Daryl would always be present with us. "Kat, you belong in there," he disagreed with me with a shake of his head. "Not me," he was being stubborn about this, but I was more stubborn than he was. "I never belonged in a place like this," he waved his hands around to the town that surrounded us. "I never will."

Laughing dryly, I looked around and couldn't help but smile. Becoming more annoyed with him, I he was talking bullshit to me and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Are you listening to yourself? Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?" I asked him, my tone angered and firm.

Having yet another argument, this time, it felt different and I sensed Daryl knew that too. Neither of us were going to back down to this argument. "I don't belong in a place like this, I'm nothing and you guys...you're all something," he kept speaking shit to me. "You've got jobs, you've had this comfortable life before. I never had any of this shit," I was comparing our pasts and the current state we were in.

None of this mattered to me or anyone that was inside that building that we loved and trusted. We were who we were, job, no job, good past or bad, we had changed and formed a family during the time we all spent together. "Daryl," I kept stalking slower to him, his body tensing more with each step I took. "That means nothing to me or anyone in there," I reassured him that I wasn't bothered by his 'redneck' history. He was different, an honourable man and a kind man. A man I respected and cared for deeply. "And if it does matter to them, screw 'em," I shrugged at Daryl.

With each step I took, I could see Daryl's heart sank and his body got more tense. Taking more steps back, he was afraid of me getting too close and I noticed it instantly as he shuffled away from me. "You don't get it," Daryl growled and shook his head, getting more angry with each step I took closer and each step he took back.

Each word that escaped his mouth had me more angry and upset with him. He didn't see himself clearly, it didn't matter if I shoved a mirror or a drawing at him, he didn't know how I saw him or others. He didn't know how much we all cared for him. "What don't I get?" I yelled at him, angered with how he was consistantly arguing me. "Explain it, help me understand and stop being so god damn vague!"

Rising. Falling. His chest rose and fell quickly, as though he was a cat encased in a cage. No where to run and hide, he had to deal with the threat now. "You're beautiful, smart, creative, strong," he began to rush his words out quickly. "A girl that fits perfectly in the scene and me...I'm not you," he shouted, pointing to the building behind me as he spoke. "I'm not like anyone in there. I don't deserve to be there," he argued with me. "I don't deserve you," he said, stunning both me and himself a little. "A girl like you with a guy like me...nah," he shook his head and denied the possibility. "We're too different. It don't work like that. Never had, never will," he rambled on with a constant shake of his head.

Staring at him with sad eyes, my eyebrows furrowed whilst I listened to his every word. He admitted the most personal and sweetest thoughts he had of me, but I stayed frozen for a minute as I thought on it. "Stop being a dumbass, you belong here," I glared at him and shook my head at him. "And as for you and me, I care about you Daryl!" I argued with him, confessing my true feelings to him in that very moment.

His body froze, his chest still rising and falling quickly, more so with my own confession. He didn't say he cared for me, but he hinted that he had. "I always have," my voice softened as I looked to him sadly. "Not since the very start, but you've proven to be more worthy of my company than any fancy dressed, highly-educated asshole in there," I reassured him with a small laugh. "Why do you think I like you and not them Daryl?" I asked him but answered my own question before he could answer it for me. "You said it, you're not them and I wouldn't have you any other way," I shrugged while splaying my arms a little, shaking my head and a shy smile growing on my surprise stricken face.

The way he looked at me, was like he couldn't believe what he heard, like he wasn't going to accept it. "Don't you get it?! I'm a redneck asshole, an outcast," he reminded me of something he wasn't anymore. "It didn't change then and it won't change now," he shook his head as he spoke. "I can't change, this is who I am," he pat his chest and then pointed to the ground. "I've always been that and I won't ever find a place in this world, the only time I feel at peace is when I'm out there, in the woods, with the walkers, with the wildlife," he frantically spoke, pointing to the side and shouting at me. "I don't deserve to be-" he went to say, but I cut him off.

As he rambled on about being at peace, of who he was, of how he wasn't changing, I had heard enough. Rushing to him, he shuffled back a few spaces, but I took firm hold of his face and collided my lips with his. For a short moment, his body tensed, his hands were the only things working, attempting to pry me away from him and eventually, he stopped fighting me. His hands relaxing on my shoulders, as his lips gradually gave in and moved with mine in synchronisation. He was gentle, tender and our eyes were gradually shut as we got into it. My heart speeding within my chest, his beard tickled my skin faintly, making me giggle whilst I pulled away slowly.

Licking my lips, I bit down on my bottom lip and smiled up at him. Releasing his face from my hands, he simply stared into my eyes, as though stunned and attempting to process what had just happened between us. As though he was trying to figure out if it was a dream or if it had really happened. "You talk too much," I teased him lightly with a growing smile on my face. "You belong here and I'll drag you back by your feet if I have to remind you again," I shoved him playfully, taking hold of his shirt lightly. Curling my hands into fists as I grasped the fabric. "Now, do you want to go back home? Or give the party a chance?" I asked him, but his eyes darted to the building and then to the ground. This, was signal enough. "Home it is, come on."

* * *

**DPOV **

Kat had done what I believed to be the impossible. All the whispers, all the conversations I had with everyone over Kat, it all made sense now. She really did like me and she'd proved it with one swift and simple act. The kiss was slow, tender and filled with a gradual burning passion. For a moment, I didn't want her to be kissing me, nervous and not wanting this unusual interaction with her or anyone. But once I realised it was really happening, I gave in and followed her lead. Thanking the heavens that this was really happening.

Once our kiss was over, Kat teased me and offered us to go back to the party or to go home. Deciding home was the best for the both of us, Kat lead the way and walked closely beside me. Not holding hands, mine were stuffed in my pant pockets as I still processed what had happened. My head down, while Kat's was up and glancing at me from time to time. "Daryl, Kat," a familiar voice called to us. Looking up, I instantly saw who it was. Aaron, leaning against the door frame and the porch lights were on. "Hey," he greeted us.

Confused as to what he was doing at home, I stared up at him with scrunched up eyebrows. He had been encouraging me all day to go to the party, when in the end, he decided not to go himself. Kat just kept watching our interaction vigilantly. "Thought you were going to that party over there," I pointed back to where all the noise was coming from.

"Oh, I was never going to go 'cause of Eric's ankle, thank God," he spoke, pleased that there was an excuse for him to not go to the party his leader had made for them.

A little angered by his false intention of making me go there, I didn't like the idea that he'd been trying to convince me all day, only to find out he wasn't planning on going anyway. _This asshole nearly made me the joke of the party. _"Why the hell did you tell me to go, then?" I asked him, wanting to know the answer to this question urgently.

Offering me a polite smile, he could tell I was irritated by the fact that he'd convinced me to go, only to decide not to show up. I'd expected he'd be there, but he never did tell me he was going to be there. "I said try. You did," Aaron pointed out what was obvious. "It's a thought that counts thing," he explained how this was all working out for me.

Glancing at Kat, she quirked a mischievious eyebrow that only told me she'd have questions to ask me earlier. _I don't want to deal with this shit right now. What the hell are we now anyway? _Part of me got confused the more I looked at her, especially after the kiss we'd shared. "All right," I grumbled, looking back at Aaron before turning my back and making my way down the street again.

Shuffling to a start, Kat followed quietly and just as we were about to leave, Aaron caught our attention once again. "Hey, come in," he called after us, encouraging us to enter his home. "Have some dinner," he offered us to eat with him and Eric. "Come on, guys," he kept trying to encourage us. "It's some pretty serious spaghetti," he informed us before he walked back into the house, leaving the door opened for us.

Tilting her head slightly, Kat offered me a single, quirked eyebrow and a small smile on her lips. A playful look was in her eyes whilst she spoke softly. "We should go in," she spoke like there was no harm in having a meal with them. "I know Hershel could never say no to spaghetti," Kat reminded me of how much Hershel used to love spaghetti, making me scoff before nodding and letting her lead the way up the stairs. Once inside, I shut the door behind us and followed her into the dinning room.

* * *

**RPOV **

After spying on Kat chasing after Daryl, I saw the argument take place, saw the kiss and smiled. The pair were sweet together and they were both perfect for each other in every way. He took care of her and she'd take care of him, it was how it was supposed to be and how it always had been. Making my way over to Carol, I noticed the woman from the armory had finally joined the party. "Look, she's here, which means it's empty, so..." she drifted, pointing out that now was the perfect time to go do what we had planned.

Nodding, I knew what had to be done and I didn't want Carol to be alone, at the thought of the risk she'd have is she went alone and got caught. I didn't want her to do this alone. She was capable of looking out for herself, but I still wanted to be there, just in case. "I'll go with you," I had made up my mind quickly.

"No, remember..." Carol stopped me before I could force myself to go with her.

Remembering the conversation we had prior to all this, she'd mentioned how she was back to being invisible again. "You're invisible," I repeated, to which she hummed and left the room, finding another escape route to the armory. It was close, so if anything happened, I was sure I'd be able to go out there quickly and help her, if need be.

The sudden call for attention made me look in the direction of the female voice that called. Just by the noise, I could tell it was in fact, Jessie calling out for my undivided attention. There was just something about her that didn't leave my mind. "Hey!" she called to me over the crowd's volume of noise. "Rick, this is my husband Pete," Jessie introduced me to her taller half.

Making my way over to them gradually, he offered his hand, to which I shook in return and offered a firm, but polite smile. "Hey, good to meet you," he was acting all nice, but the first time I met him, he was being mean and was possibly even drunk when he first spoke with me. "I wanted to thank you for taking on being our constable. If we keep growing at this rate, we're gonna need even more," he congradulated me for job and commented on the growth of this community.

"I hope so," I agreed with him. Part of me didn't like the look of this guy, but then again, he was the husband of a girl I did find very attractive.

The way he looked in my eyes, something didn't seem right and I couldn't put my finger on it. "You want to come by my office next week?" he asked me, to which I had no idea what he had meant. "I'll take a look at you," he suggested, which only made me look at him with a confused and skeptical expression. _Are they saying I'm crazy? Or is this guy gay or something? What the hell am I missing here?_ "And I probably should have said I was a doctor first," he pointed out his own mistake awkwardly.

Glancing between the ground and her husband, something in the way Jessie looked at her husband shook me. Something wasn't quite right with this pair. They weren't as close and loving as Deanna and Reg. Then again, every couple was different. I was definately not going to expect Kat and Daryl to be cuddling up anytime soon, as neither of them were exactly that type. "I think it sounded nice either way," Jessie was being a good, kind woman and Pete then said he was going to go get them all a refill, offering to do something to remove himself from the situation.

Instead, Jessie offered to do it instead. Allowing him to do so, after much insisting over one another, Pete left myself and Jessie alone. Neither of us saying a thing as we stood together on the spot awkwardly. "Having fun?" Jessie asked me after a moment of silence between us.

"Yes, I am," I answered her bluntly, which was a lie. This was turning out to be exactly something I didn't naturally like anymore. Especially surrounding myself in a room filled with strangers, and familiar faces.

Flinching at her own question and my response, this conversation was getting more awkward as the seconds ticked by. "That's kind of a stupid question, right?" she asked me, uncertain as to if this was appropriate to talk about, considering everything that happened, was happening and would probably happen.

Chuckling, I looked to the ground and shook my head. "No," I replied shortly again, giving her small and quick answers. A smile forming on my lips at how cute she was being, despite the awkward situation we were both in.

Looking back, she had caught sight of something that I'd only briefly looked up at. My friends, my family, were all gathered around, talking and having a good time together. "Still, this place has a pretty amazing view," she told me, to which I challenged her with a soft 'Yeah?' "Yeah, take a look," she encouraged me to have another glance at them, to see how Maggie, Abraham, Glenn, Rosita and Noah were all happy, talking to one another peacefully. "Ordinary life like before. Well, not like before," she'd spoke but then quickly corrected herself.

"No," I grumbled again with another shake of my head. Nothing was ever going to be the same again. We already knew that. We'd been through that too many times.

With a deep sigh, her face fell and she seemed to have suddenly faced the reality of it all. "Yeah, no. I mean-" she agreed but then tried to change it. "I mean, it's better. Not out there, in here," she spoke with confidence in this place. "You know, everyone's been through it somehow. Everyone. And a lot of things disappeared. But a lot of bullshit went with it," she continued her speech, glancing around the room and meeting my gaze as she spoke.

Something in the way she spoke, made me realise that this place could be good. That we need this place and if things didn't work out, I knew my group were capable of taking over this place with me. "They're all from totally different backgrounds, different places. They never would have even met. And now they're part of each other's lives. They are each other's lives," she said, reminding me of my own group. How we were all unique, but we all came together and formed this family together. "I'm just saying, we all lost things, but we got something back. It isn't enough, but it's something," she finished her speech off nicely.

Looking up, I had noticed my son was hanging around with his friends and doing usual kid stuff. Watching how my son was playing games with his friends and how he was winning them. Seeing them exchange cards, probably playing Pokemon or something. But either way, I had the pride to see him being happy and doing the regular kid stuff he'd been deprived of for so long. Chuckling, I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Yeah, yeah, it's a pretty good view," I agreed with her.

The sound of running footsteps came closer towards us. "Mom!" Sam's small voice called out for Jessie as he came bounding into the room and ran right into his mother's side. She gently took hold of him and bent down a little to be more leveled with him. "There's no more cookies," he told her in a sad tone.

Ducking down a little, getting more leveled with him than what Jessie was, I smiled at the kid and decided to calm him a little bit. To reassure him that there would be more made soon enough. "Well, I happen to know the cookie maker," I informed Sam nervously. "She's a good friend of mine," I continued to give out the facts to both of them. "And I might be able to see about her making a whole batch just for you," I tried to make the boy feel better, hoping that this suggestion to give to Carol would be fine with Deanna and whoever was handling the rations.

A quick glance at my hand, made Sam pull a face and it had me a little worried. _What? Did I say something wrong? _"Mom, he doesn't have a stamp," Sam pointed out and it only made me wonder why I needed a stamp and what it was for. Acting surprised, Jessie leaned back to stand straight and looked at my hand before pulling a sort of smiling face at me. "Do you want a stamp?" Sam asked me politely.

"Sure," I agreed to the offer.

Offering my hand, he gently took hold of it and prepared the stamp pressed to my hand. The gentle pressure was soon enough released and what appeared on my hand, was a red 'A' across the skin on my hand. "See?" Jessie asked me, nudging me lightly as Sam put away his stamp presser. "Now you're officially one of us," Jessie gave me some sort of official welcoming in front of her youngest son. Sam agreed, was called over by his eldest brother Ron and ran towards him. Telling off Sam, she pulled a few faces before looking at me with a polite smile. "I'll see you later," she told me, rather than asked and walked away. Mumbling a 'Yeah' in response, I watched as the family left me alone to ponder in my thoughts.

* * *

**KPOV **

Scraping and clatter of plate against fork and spoons, I politely ate my spagetti and we all watched in amusement as Daryl slurped the final collection of spaghetti off his plate. _He's so gross. And he's such an animal, but he's so god damn adorable._ Grunting at the end, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve but then picked up a napkin once he noticed how I quirked an amused eyebrow up at him. "Thanks," he thanked them in his cavemanesque voice.

The whole show was funny, cute and just amazing for me to watch. Daryl was always a messy, noisy eater and spaghetti only made him more messy and noisy than normal. "Mmm, when you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker," Eric spoke up, making me and Daryl look at him confused. My chewing slowed and Daryl drank his wine quietly.

_Pasta maker? Go out there? What is he talking about? _"And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it. I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something. I really think she just wants something to talk about, so...if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to..." once he realised how lost myself and Daryl were, I looked at him and he looked at me, like either of us had a clue what this was all about. The only one who seemed to know, were Eric and Aaron. "I thought it was done. You didn't ask him already?" Eric questioned Aaron from across the table.

I was sat opposite Daryl, while Aaron sat opposite Eric, allowing Eric to keep his sprained ankle propped up on Aaron's lap. Daryl sat beside Eric and I was sat next to Aaron. Each of us looked at one another either confused, or didn't look at me and Daryl at all. "Ask me what?" Daryl asked with a curious but firm look in his eyes as he stared directly at Aaron.

Pursing his lips, it was like he dreaded this moment. Why? Neither myself or Daryl were sure. But something about it seemed like this was going to be a hard thing to swallow. "It's best if I show you," Aaron finally spoke up. "Kat, do you want to join us?" Aaron asked as he got up and gently placed Eric's foot on the chair, placing his napkin on the table and Daryl followed his example.

Swallowing down my food, I shook my head and licked my lips quickly. "No, I'll be fine here with Eric, keep him company that way," I assured them that I was ok where I was. I knew that if anything did happen, Daryl knew how to handle himself and I was always alert enough to make sure my ears were sensitive to hear whatever sounds would be made of struggle, wherever they were planning to go of course. "If you need me Daryl, call me," I suggested as I looked up at him.

Daryl's blues met mine, nodding once, he knew he could count on me to be there if he needed me and he then left. Leading them down a corridor and through a door, I knew they must have been close enough for me to get to them if need be. "So, how long have you and Daryl been together?" Eric asked, breaking the silence after a few more moments of the pair of us eating together. He was trying to make conversation, over a topic that hadn't exactly been settled and had only started recently. Laughing, I kept my mouth shut and continued to eat until he asked a more appropriate question to converse to.

* * *

**DPOV **

Leading me down into the garage, I found myself looking at a warehouse of just pieces and pieces of parts to bikes. The type of bikes I rode and knew how to fix, thanks to Merle's teachings and my father's. "When I got the place, there was that frame and some parts and equipment. Whoever lived here built them," Aaron informed me of the history he had with this house, the owner and what he believed to be true.

Putting a piece down that I'd been examining, I didn't need to glance back at Aaron. I knew exactly where he was, his presence was easily felt around me. Much like everyone else I came close to, like Kat, Rick, Carl and Carol, along with many more. "It's a lot of parts for one bike," I commented as I looked around some more. I knew plenty about bikes, I knew these parts were just what I needed to make a new one.

Aaron too looked around, but he didn't pick anything up and didn't look directly at anything that would be of complete use to me. "Whenever I came across any parts out there, I brought them back. I didn't know what I'd need," Aaron explained just how much little knowledge he had of bikes. "I always thought I'd learn how to do it, but I get the feeling you already know what to do with it. And the thing is, you're going to need a bike," he continued to speak and I would stay silent, listening and oberserving each part.

Not sure where he was going with this, the best thing I could do, was turn to face him, off the side of my body and watch his reaction. To see if he was lying or not. "Why?" I asked him a soft tone, needing the answer and hoping whatever he'd feed me with, was the absolute truth.

He didn't remove his gaze from mine, instead he kept it and stayed true with me. That, I could respect more than he knew. "I told Deanna not to give you a job because I think I have one for you," he explained why he'd told Deanna to pause her job offers, to not find anything that evidently wouldn't suit me. "I'd like you to be Alexandria's other recruiter. I don't want Eric risking his life anymore," he admitted to me honestly and offered the job at the same time.

"You want me risking mine, right?" I found a subtle hint in something he said. _Not only do I get the girl, I get a job and now...I'm going out there, only to risk my life for the benefit of others? Well...ain't that great?_

Giving me an apologetic look, I could tell he didn't regret saying it either. "Yeah, because you know what you're doing. You're good out there," he complimented me. "But you don't belong out there," he was now starting to sound a little bit like Kat. "I know it's hard getting used to people getting used to you. And I understand right now, you need to be out there sometimes," he was trying to understand me in a kind way. "So do I," he put his own part into this. Lifting the sheet that covered the frame, just enough to get a good look at it, I instantly knew that a few things needed to be changed and added. "But the main reason why I want you to help me recruit, is because you do know the difference between a good person and a bad person," Aaron informed me, his arms crossed as he explained the truest reason as to why he wanted me working beside me, in Eric's place.

Lowering the sheet, I listened to his words and everything he said was true. Everything he tried to show me, was exactly what he wanted me to hear. What I needed to hear. "I got nothing else to do. Thanks," I thanked him for the new job as I brushed it off like it was nothing to me. "I'll get you some rabbits," this was my way of offering a good deed for him being good to me.

Aaron just laughed and smiled to himself. "Great," he mumbled happily. _Guess things are turning out pretty all right here._ Without another word or glance in exchange, we went back upstairs and had desert together. Eric and Kat looked like they were both having a good enough time without us, talking, laughing and exchanging happy glances.

* * *

**MPOV **

Stood outside, drinking a cocktail drink alone, I was twiddling a plastic sword that had been pierced into a potato puff. Staring at it, I kept thinking about my sword, how I missed having it on my back, but how at the same time, I didn't. I was safe, but I always felt more at ease with my sword close to me. The sound of the door swinging opened made me stop my intense stare at the plastic, minature sword inbetween my fingers. "You packing different steel nowadays?" Abraham's voice called out to me questioningly.

Snickering softly, Abe really did know how to make me smile and laugh at the stupid things he'd say. But he was a fighter himself, he knew what it was like to always be alert and always needing that weapong to protect you. "Yeah," I laughed softly with my reply.

Leaning against the porch frame, he stared off into the rows of houses that surrounded us. Possibly even the wall that protected us from all threats on the outside. "Live by it, you die by it... and eat potato puffs by it," he spoke about the connection people had with swords. His words made me chuckle. "Pray to God you don't have to use it again. Pray to God you don't get used to not using it again," he kept giving me contrasts. "It's on your back...even when it's off your back."

His words sang out to me, like a familiar song. He understood me far too well. It was like he was digging into my head and it actually scared me. Staring at him, I gave him a slow once over and noticed how he grasped the cup of beer like a baby. "Hmm. How much have you had to drink?" I asked him, implying he was far too drunk to understand even what he was talking about.

Both of us laughed lightly, smiling at the thought as I looked away and simply enjoyed not being alone in that very moment. "I am a large man. And I have had many beers to make up for that," he assured me that he had plenty to drink, making me mumble a quiet 'Uh-huh' in agreement. "And you know what?" he asked me drunkly. "By that brave act, I have-I have come to realize that things have worked out pretty damn well for me," he spoke in a dream like tone, chuckling softly to himself. "How about you? What have you done?" he asked me.

The thought of him and Rosita, it was sweet, they were a good couple that understood each other well. But another part of me wondered why he was asking me this. _What exactly does he mean by these questions? _"I put on this dress," I spoke, like there was nothing else good that I've done in all the time that I've been here and what I've achieved.

Truthfully, I wasn't much for dresses, I would of much prefered a nice shirt and some pants. But Kat was dressed to impress Daryl, so I thought I might aswell join in on our little party. "Try again," Abraham encouraged as he stared at me. Something in his eyes told me that there was something I was missing. _If I got Kat to dress up to impress Daryl, putting her out of her usual comfort zone...who did I dress up for? Who did I put myself out of my comfort zone for? Could it be?..._

* * *

**RPOV**

Staring out the window, I could see the houses and I saw Kat and Daryl making their way over to us slowly. Probably coming to collect Judith for her bedtime, along with Carl, because he'd have school in the morning. But the thing I was looking out for most, was Carol and if she was in any kind of trouble in the armory. "That's a pretty good view, too, isn't it?" a familiar, female voice called out to me. "It's been a long time since I held one of these," Jessie said as I slowly turned around, only to see her holding Judith and bounce her gently in her arms.

She looked sweet as she held Judith, but something wasn't all right there. Something didn't strike me the way it should have. Gradually, Jessie made her way to me, holding Judith close to her hip, bouncing her with a happy smile on her face. Judith clutching a blue solo cup in her hands, I was tempted to chuckle, but my eyes kept darting between Judith's cuteness and Jessie's motherly happiness plastered to her face. "Kat, Judith and Carl...they're why I'm still here," I informed Jessie in a serious tone, nodding my head at her. "And I get what you've been telling me."

Readjusting Judith in her arms, Jessie's expression became deadly serious and confused at the same time. It was like she didn't know what the majority of our conversation tonight was all about. "What's that?" she asked me, as Kat slowly came into the room and said a few words to Daryl before he slowly pushed past a few people.

Glancing to my daughter, I saw how happy she looked and how radiant she was. Each day, she looked more like her mother, but also, more like me. She was precious in her own way, as was Judith and Carl. But I had raised a wonderful woman and a loving son. I could only hope the world got better for Judith's sake, so she too could turn out just as amazing as her siblings. "Here isn't that bad," I stated what I had learned from our talks during the party.

Suddenly, Judith began to get a little fussy, making Jessie look at me with a small smile and bounce her a little. "Do you want to take her?" she asked me, offering to give me back my baby.

"Yeah," I agreed, gently taking Judith from her whilst Jessie edged closer to me. Gently wrapping my arms around Judith until I was close enough to Jessie, I took hold of Judith and before I pulled her into my arms more tightly, I leaned in closer to Jessie's side. Staring into her eyes, she held my gaze and by surprise, I kissed her cheek chastely and quickly.

* * *

**KPOV **

Finding my dad and Carl, I gestured for Carl to make his way towards dad and Daryl followed me awkwardly, not looking into anyone's eyes and not touching anyone as he brushed past them. I had noticed dad's interaction with Jessie, how he kissed her cheek and the sight only made me invision my mother and Shane. A sickening sensation coursed through my body for a second, but it only pushed me further to collect my siblings and go back home.

Greeting my father, I smiled at him and Jessie politely before offering my arms to my dad. "Give me Judith, it's her bedtime," I stated the reasons as to why I had to take her. "You too Carl, you've got school again in the afternoon," I told him as he finally got close enough, dad and myself exchanging Judith in our arms. Judith babbled and was eager to go back in my arms, smiling at her and greeting her with the excited, playful voice I'd speak in to her. She grasped onto my necklace and began to play with it tiredly. "Let's head back home," I told Carl and Judith while Carl slowly nods and said his farewells to his friends.

Carl waved a hand at his friends, being a little awkward but polite enough to acknowledge them and say goodbye to them. "See you guys tomorrow," Carl called to them and they all called out their own goodbyes. Placing my hand gently on Carl's back while holding Judith firmly in the other, Daryl looked shyly away from my dad and from Carl, he couldn't even look me or Judith in the eye. He was in an awkward position and I felt sorry for him.

Dad waved back at us and placed a kiss on the top of Carl's, mine and Judith's heads. "Goodnight," he slowly walked with us until it came a point where he was close to leaving the party with us. "I'll be home soon," he reassured us that he wouldn't be coming back too late after we'd go home. "Daryl," dad spoke in a serious and knowing tone, it was like he knew something and it wouldn't of surprised me if he had seen me and Daryl kiss in the middle of the street.

* * *

**RPOV**

Luckily for Kat, Carl and some of the others, they had left the party early enough to not see the explosive way Sasha shouted at one of the people from Alexandria. Evidently, we were all still damaged, bruised or broken. We were all dealing with this change, with the loss we still felt and kept going. Meeting up again, myself, Daryl and Carol to hand out the weapons. Carol unstuffed them from her satchel, showing us the guns she had taken from the inventory. "Take your pick," she encouraged us to pick the best ones that we liked or were more comfortable with.

Glancing at the guns, Daryl bit the inside of his cheek nervously and I wasn't sure if he was too nervous to look me in the eyes, or to spill what was going on in his mind. "Look, I've been thinking. Do we really need these?" he asked as he looked between myself and Carol. "I mean, things go bad, yeah, sure. We do what we gotta do, but it's like you said. We don't need these for that," he understood where we were coming from, but he was clearly against taking any gun for himself. Effectively, he wasn't going to take part in this, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Both myself and Carol were looking at Daryl like he had two heads, or he lost one that actually worked. He had a good heart, but to protect us, words and faith weren't going to protect my family. To protect my daughters, my son and our extended family. "Right now we don't," Carol agreed in part, but I could tell she was encouraging him to take one of the three guns she'd picked out.

Looking to both me and Carol in the eyes, he was testing to see what we thought, gauging our reactions. Whatever it was, he could see that neither of us were agreeing with him 100%. "You wanted me to try, right?" he asked Carol first, then his eyes switched to stare into mine. "I'm good," he reassured me. Carol then turned to me, offering me to take one of the three guns she took. Taking the smaller revolver, I glanced at Daryl and tucked into into the back of my pants and hid it under my windbreaker.

* * *

**DPOV**

The way Rick was playing this out, it was like we were in an inbetween. Like we were standing on a middle ground. Things were turning out to be good for me. To be good for all of us. But Rick was willing to risk it all, on doubt. It was stupid, cautious and in somewhat, reasonable. Gaining a friend in Aaron, I had also formed a new type of relationship with Rick's daughter, Kat, since the kiss and words that had been exchanged during our argument. I wasn't sure exactly what we were, but I knew that I was getting myself mentally prepared for something positive.

To be positive for Alexandria, for the future and for Kat. To be positive to the possibilities life was offering us and right now, we were safe enough. We could worry about other things in due time, but what Rick was doing right now, was only asking for trouble. The people in Alexandria didn't accept me yet, nor did I expect them ever to do so, but at least, I was with people who did respect and care for me. That, was all I truly need to keep surviving, to keep fighting for them and to make our community bigger, to get good people to join us. To make our family bigger than it originally was. The future was full of possibilities, both positive and negative, depending on what would happen.

* * *

**MPOV**

Hammering nails to the wall, I was ready to put my sword up. To put that part of me to rest for as long as I possibly could. Abraham's words rang in my mind, because I too hoped I'd never keep it off my back, never need to use it, never forget how to use it and to never have to die because of it. It was mine, but I was safe. I didn't need it anymore. Kat's words rang in my mind too, the thought of being in a town, in a community filled with diverse people. With people who didn't know me, didn't trust me yet and I didn't know or trust in turn.

_Who is the enemy? Who is my friend? Who can I trust? Who can I save? Who will save me? Why did I put that dress on last night? Did Kat gain the attention of Daryl? Is everything going to work out here? Or is all hell going to break loose? What is Rick, Daryl and Carol doing out beyond the gate? How will we all prosper here? Or will we destroy everything in our path so we can stay on top? Where do I stand? Who am I? Only time will tell. For now, I can only hope..._

* * *

**RPOV  
**

Jessie called after me, both Jessie and Sam waved to me, along with Pete. As the happy family walked back towards the house, Jessie smiled at me and showed me the red 'A' imprinted to her hand, clenched into a fist. Following her example, I mirrored her action and smiled to the happy family. Part of me was building rage. Another part of me was telling me to stay out of this. That I was being no better than Shane with Lori. But I couldn't resist her. I would fight, but I knew I'd lose.

Touching the gun resting against my back, tucked under my windbreaker and feeling the blood boiling under my blood. A jealous sensation took over me, one I had never felt before, at least, not this strong. I wanted her. Desired her. Yet, a bigger sensation and responsibility took over my every alert movement. I was a father, a leader and I was going to make sure we always were to live before anyone else could ruin our lives for us. Looking around, checking to see if anyone was watching, which thankfully no one was, I then turned to make my way back home. The sound of banging made me glance around. No one heard it.

Rushing over to the sound, I placed my hand against the metal wall and felt the vibrations of walkers colliding against the walls. There was a threat out there, one that everyone was blind to and I was going to make sure they knew it was a threat. If not, they were going to deal with a bigger threat. And that bigger threat was within the walls. I wasn't their friend. I wasn't their enemy. I was in no rush. But if there was anything to happen, I was going to be quick to react. I wasn't who I was before everything. I was a changed man, a more destructive man and I was armed. I was going to make them see who could be the threats, they needed to know that I was only a man looking out for his family and the extended of my family, my friends. If I had to be vigilant, I couldn't rest.

Daryl chose to take a peaceful path, while I decided it be better to be safe than sorry. I wasn't going to put my children in anymore danger and that, was a promise I was going to keep to myself. They deserved to be safe, to have a peaceful upbringing, to grow old together and start their lives. I still had to speak to Daryl, but I knew he'd look after my daughter, but I needed to make sure I got the clear picture. All while focusing on getting the people of Alexandria to live in the real world, to be safe, but to not be ignorant to the outside world. It was difficult out there and full of threats in every corner. _The real threat, is not me. But I can be..._

* * *

**Holy hell! I know, I've spent far too much fucking time away! Forgive me, honestly. And I hope it was worth the wait, I was intending on them to, you know, in this chapter, as we were all anticipating it and I had already planned for that to happen in this chapter. (Feeling a little like Negan, because I feel like I executed this pretty good. Oops! Too soon?) Anyway, I know it's been too long, but I had too much to deal with. And I'm still handling it. I'll try and write as frequently as possible, as I've been pumping for this season after the premier. I'm so sorry, but at one point, I got really worried that it was Daryl. It can't be, otherwise...this story would almost literally go nowhere. I have a lot in store for all the characters, so prepare yourselves. Also, for all your curious questions, needs and updates I have an urgent message...**

* * *

**URGENT! READ THIS TO STAY UPDATED ON UPCOMING CHAPTERS AND STORIES: (it's below)**

**I have created a twitter account, so you can follow me there, get updates quickly and also, check out other stories too, if it tickles your fancy. You can also ask my questions, possibly even stay updated on if I'm alive or as dead as some characters in this story. The account, is (a)HeroJustIn90. Make sure to follow it to stay consistantly updated there. And yes, I make my own gifs, which will get more difficult as time continues on. **

**END OF URGENT NOTE!**

* * *

**Anyway, yes, this chapter was heavily influenced by the amazing Nirvana's Come As You Are. Since seeing the trailer for The Defenders, I instantly relistened to it and got rehooked to it. I thought it fit perfectly with the writing in this chapter, other than the much anticipated scene we've all been wanting to happen since the first interaction between Kat and Daryl. Or, as we call them...Karyl. Anyway, you guys know the drill.**

* * *

**Seeing as I gave you a treat with the much anticipated moment, and the chapter...I would like 10 reviews. Questions to be answered in the 10 reviews:**

* * *

**1) What did you like most about this chapter?**

**2) Did the season 7 premier suck as much as it did for you how it did me?**

**3) Do you think Kat and Daryl are together now? Or do they need to clarify it between them?**

**4) How do you feel about the scene you've been waiting for, for so long? **

**5) Did that kiss moment make sense? Do you think how I wrote Daryl was correct?**

**6) Was the kiss how you invisioned it? If not, what was different about it?**

* * *

**Anyway, 10 reivews and I'll write another chapter ASAP! That's the deal.**

**Until then,**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx also on twitter: (a)HeroJustIn90**


	58. Chapter 58: Bomb

Chapter 58: Bomb

* * *

**KPOV **

_~A few days ago~_

_Crowding ourselves in the little livingroom we decided to share together for a small meeting, we knew that there was only a few things we could do. Given the situation we had all seen outside by the gates between Glenn, Aiden and the others. We decided now was the best time to talk about it. A single day after it. "What are we going to do about these guys?" Tara asked, she was worried about hers and the others safety if it came down to the hands of Aiden and Nicholas._

_It didn't surprise me, after what I had been told, it only seemed logical. Someone else needed to be with them, who, they all needed to decide between ourselves and I could only see one way about this. "I'd say Daryl should go with them, he can stand up for our people if he had to," dad said, having confidence in that Daryl knew what he was doing, only if he kept a level head and didn't kill one of them in the process of protecting our own._

_Carol stayed silent for the most of the discussion, but something in how she grimaced and looked around made me realise that Daryl wasn't up for this job and that Carol didn't agree with it. He's too headed when people mess with those who are ours. "Yes, but he's also capable of putting himself in danger in the process," Carol spoke up, knowing that Daryl put others before himself a lot of the time._

_Shutting my eyes tightly, I crossed my arms tightly and held in a deep breath. "I'll go with them," I told them, knowing we needed to keep them safe and the only way we could do it, is if I was there. Maggie gave me a surprised look, like I had two heads. "Come on, I've already said to Deanna I need to spend time away from the work we're doing. To spend time with Judith, to go out there sometimes...this can be one of those reasons for me to go out there. Keep our people safe," I spoke out to Maggie first, then to everyone around me._

_Dad took a few steps closer towards me, his body turned to the side as he stared into my eyes from the corners of his. His hand gesturing for everyone to wait a minute, I knew he was going to talk to me like I was still a child, but I was always seen as a member of this group by him. "You sure?" he asked me, wanting me to be certain before agreeing to something like this._

_"I'm the only one," I stated. "Maggie is closest to Deanna, so she can keep her busy and gain more trust. You and Michonne need to keep appearances. Daryl can't go out there because of the fact he's good at protecting us, but he tends to get hot headed too quickly. Carol needs to get the whispers that go on around here, while I go out there and take care of Glenn, Tara and Noah," I spoke up, giving my view on everything that's been happening and how we could keep everything under control. "It's the only logical thing left for me to do," I shrugged._

_In all truth, I knew that this was the only way it would work. Everyone had their roles and I just floated around a little. Being a member of the council, a mother to Judith and I knew I could balance a scavenger in the mix. "Anyone disagrees?" dad asked as he looked around the room, to see if anyone would disagree. No one spoke up. "Then it's settled," he nods and everyone made their way back to their usual business. "Just...be smart and stay safe. I don't trust these people," dad said to me while he got closer and looked me dead in the eye. He wanted me safe, no matter what._

* * *

**Present day...DPOV **

The morning after the party, I felt strange. Like the kiss was all a dream, but the moment I saw Kat walk out her house, dressed and ready for her scavenging trip, I knew it was real. We had kissed. Her smile was shy, but it was wide too. Slowly, she stalked closer to me, her hands in her back pockets, awkward and cute. "Hey," she greeted me whilst I got my motorcycle ready for my own trip with Aaron.

Her bright blues were soft, her hair down and swaying softly with the wind that would slither its way into her curls. "Hey," I greeted back while I glanced up at her, squinting because the sun was hidden behind her head partially. "You going on that trip to get some supplies?" I asked her curiously, since the day she decided to go with the group after what happened, I couldn't deny her what she wanted. What she believed was right, was reasonable enough reason for her to go with them.

Staring at her, I couldn't believe she had kissed me. Something I only thought would only ever happen in my dreams. But there she was, waiting for me and staring at me with the care in her eyes I always hoped she'd give me. "Yeah, with Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Noah, Nicholas and Aiden," he told me with a small smile, nodding her head and glancing at the motorcycle I had been working on all night and evening to make. It was fairly easy. "Look, please...be careful out there," she pleaded softly.

Her voice sickeningly sweet and full of worry and caution for me. She didn't want me to be hurt. She wanted me to be safe. Little did she know, I wanted her more safe than myself. Without her, I didn't know what I'd do, as I was lost the moment I believed her to be dead by the hands of the Governor. "You should follow your own advice," I suggested after a small grunt, glance away from her and nod. When no one was looking, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me tightly before I slowly laced my arms around her waist.

* * *

**KPOV **

After saying goodbye to Judith, dad and Carl, I went to see Daryl and said my goodbye to him. We then began to prepare the things into the van, so we could make our way to the warehouse. Conversations happening as we busied around, putting things away and as I briefly listened into the said conversations going around. "Heard you talking to Holly last night. What's her story?" Tara was teasing Noah as we were putting bags in the back.

Noah had proven to be a good member of our group. Helping the others get their way to Beth, being saved by Beth and becoming a part of our family. He was here to stay and we wanted him to stay. "Why do you ask?" Noah asked Tara back playfully serious, but I couldn't help the growing smile that appeared to the sound of their banter.

The answer Tara gave was "No reason," and it didn't convince myself or Noah. Humming in agreement, it was obvious that Noah saw through Tara's lie, just as I had. "It's an innocent question," Tara corrected Noah's suspicion. "Don't make me hurt you," she growled, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him while we made our way back to the garage and collected some more stuff for our trip.

Brushing past Glenn when everything was now in the van, we only had to put the remaning few things in the back. "That's everything?" Glenn asked me, standing far too close to Maggie as they stood there and watched us work away. Nodding quietly, I didn't want to say anything as I strained with the heaviest thing to the van, acting like it weighed nothing. "All right," he nods before turning to Maggie and saying his goodbyes to her.

Glenn had then talked to Deanna, Reg and I could see how they all spoke politely to one another. Glenn always gave people respect, even if he didn't know them well enough by first impressions. "Daylight's burning. Let's go," Aiden called after Glenn as I climbed up into the back.

After being told off Deanna walked closer to Glenn and thanked him. Something told me she knew we were only trying to protect and save everyone. Keeping everyone safe, because so far, what we had gathered, was they'd already lost so much from just not being careful enough. They didn't live in this world like we had, so they had no idea what we had gone through to get to this very point. "So, seriously, though, what's her story?" Tara was still trying to dig out information from Noah.

The sudden sound of loud dance music playing echoed in the walls of the van. Along with allowing it to echo along the streets, Noah was getting his silencer on and shrugged at Tara, as though the music was going to be able to cover up his voice completely. "Great, another mix," he complained playfully. _Yeah, blame it on the music for not being able to talk._ I giggled at the thought.

Glenn climbed into the back and closed the door behind him. I admired Glenn, he'd become more confident at killing walkers, he'd won the heart of a beautiful girl and he kept going. He became smarter than what he was before, he was still quick and more resorceful than before. He was a good guy and valuable memeber of the group. "Helps draw them away," Glenn said after a long sigh, I could sense this was going to be a long trip. _Please, let us get out of this all in one piece, together._

* * *

**RPOV **

Wandering the neighbourhood, I came across where Jessie lived and saw her tidying up her garage. The owl she had been making with the kids was broken to pieces. Sighing as she cleared up, I could tell she wasn't happy with the outcome. "Hey," I greeted her as I walked closer. Doing my patrol around the area, I felt a pull to come visit her and felt lucky to see her out of her home.

"Hey," she replied tiredly, as though she'd probably been cleaning this up all morning.

Looking around, it was a shambles in there. The parts and pieces of the owl were scattered around the room and clustered together on the ground. "What happened?" I asked, curious to know what could of happened that lead to the destruction of her project with the kids.

Jessie chucked something across the room, to let it sit on the table in her garage. I wondered what or who could of done this. _Does Jessie have any enemies I don't know about?_ "I don't know," she answered swiftly. "Maybe somebody doesn't like owls," she suggested a plausible reason for her to have someone destroy her sculpture.

Making my way into the garage, I was being cautious as I entered to inspect the crime scene. "Someone came in here and did this?" I asked her. The gates, were never closed, so the scene was available to anyone who walked by. There would have been damage to the doors if anyone broke in to do this.

Picking up the pieces, I ducked down and looked around and noticed how the pieces just scattered around mostly perfectly under it. What it looked like, was someone was beating on it, or breaking it apart. For now, it was both. "Stuff like this never happens here," Jessie told me.

Sighing, I realised it might not happen regularly, but it did happen today. And it happened to her. It made me wonder if her husband saw me kiss her cheek last night, made him angry and break the owl. "Well, you got any enemies?" I asked her as I glanced up at her. "You know anybody who hates owls?" she giggled at both questions, shaking her head at both. "Too bad there isn't somebody who could look into this kind of thing," I teased her, of course there was someone and it was myself and Michonne. "I'll ask around," I assured her I'd find out who it was.

"No, you don't have to," Jessie was quick to disagree with me trying to find out who had tried to break her owl.

As I had first spoke to her, I slowly got back to my feet and smiled at her. She smiled back, it was sweet and cute. She was very attractive and I had hope that I'd get the chance to be with her. "Yeah, I know," I offered her a polite smile, knowing that this was something a little dumb to do, but it gave me something else to do throughout the day.

She stayed very silent for a good, long while. "Okay, so you find the person who did this and then what?" she asked me, pointing to the owl that was battered and broken on the floor. Her arms crossing and uncrossing to point to the own by her side.

Shrugging, I looked to one side as I thought quickly of the simplest answer I could give her. It was damage of someone's property, there was always a law against bad things that happen to people and their property. "Some kind of consequences," I told her. "You ever heard about the broken window theory?" I asked her, curious to know if she had, to which she shook her head no. "Boils down to this: you keep the windows intact, you keep society intact," I informed her of the basics of the theory.

_As long as everyone was in line, as long as everyone was following the rules and acting happy, then society would continue to pretend to be happy. Everyone would stay in line. If one person fractured the glass, it would all come crumbling down. _"This was an owl, Rick," she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah," I nod and mumbled in agreement. What she said was true, but if I didn't put some kind of consequence to the person who did this, then I was letting that shattered window stay broken. I needed to repair it and restore the balance. "I got to do something today," I shrugged, knowing I needed to get out there and do some type of cop job.

* * *

**KPOV**

Parking up, we all climbed out of the van and collected our weapons, I chose to use a handgun and an AK 47, just in case if things got too out of hand that I could no longer use my bow and arrow. Letting the strap swing onto my shoulder as I looked around and had my bow and arrow in hand. "That's it there?" Tara asked while she loaded her gun, I could see Eugene was looking around, scared and timid. Sometimes, he made me wonder just how much of a coward he was. _Cowards don't tend to last very long in a world like this, I'm surprised he made it this far._

Aiden was looking at the building, but he then glanced at me and the others, especially Glenn and Tara. "That's the warehouse," he confirmed it while glancing at Tara, then Glenn and finally myself. "Looks like that door is our fastest way in and out," he commented what he thought would be the best plan of action. _What an idiot. We'd never make it out of there if he was the one in charge. We're doing this as a team, following Glenn's orders, because I'll say so. _

I knew Glenn, we all did and we knew that he was the best guy at finding an exit and entrance that could save us if we needed to find another way out. In case if everything went wrong. "We should know all the exits first. So there's a plan if things go south," he stated what to do and why we had to. _He could be a good leader, if he wanted to be. I know dad would want us all to listen to him, he's smart and quick. He's a very valuable member to the group and a good friend of ours._

Nicholas was trying to be funny, which, he was, just not in the way he believed he was. "Already got one," Nicholas quipped. "It's called going out the front," he spoke sarcastically, but I just stood there and laughed. A smile on my face while I shook my head and looked to the distance. The way Glenn looked at me, made me wonder what was going on in his head. It was like he was looking at my dad. _Am I really resembling him that much?_

"You think you're clever, it's funny..." I laughed at him. "Listen to what Glenn is saying, or you will be putting all our lives at risk," I was warning both Nicholas and Aiden, hoping he'd listen to us and do the smart thing. Knowing that Noah had to practice a little more than what myself and the others needed to, or at least, wanted to. Eugene didn't want or supposedly need a gun. He didn't know how to even use one. Looking up, I noticed a walker making it's way towards us, nudging Noah, he too looked up. "Noah, heads up," I ordered, sounding a little too much like my dad when I spoke.

The walker was snarling as it got closer, his jaw clattering and body swaying in the still wind. His eyes bloodshot and yellow, any color in its eyes were faded to a ghostly glaze. It was terrifying to look at walkers sometimes. "Got it," Noah assured me, raising his gun and shooting at it. The sound was silenced and the body flopped onto the ground, dead.

We all knew what we were doing, we were strong enough for this and smart enough for it. I was capable of putting these guys back in their place if they annoyed me too much. I wasn't going to lose more people because of stupid mistakes. "Look at you with the aim," Aiden said, smiling at Noah proudly and handed him a gun. Looking between both myself and Glenn, he thought about something for a while whilst his head bowed to stare down at his feet. "Glenn's right, we should do a perimeter check. Know our exits just in case," Aiden spoke up, giving the orders to Nicholas and that was when we all went our separate ways. I stayed with Aiden and Nicholas, while Tara and Eugene went one way, and Glenn and Noah went the other.

* * *

**DPOV **

Wandering around in the woods, we had parked my bike and his car a few miles away as we went hunting, looking for rabbits and anything else we could eat. Ducking, pushing back branches and not stepping on twigs, I looked around for any tracks of rabbits first. "So..." Aaron began as he trailed behind me. "Did you and Kat finally get together last night?" he asked me, but I stayed silent. "You know, you can talk to me about her," he informed me that I could lean on him. "I don't know much about straight couples, but I know plenty about love," he kept his rambling.

_Does this guy ever shut up sometimes? Oh, that's right...when he has a secret to tell me._ "And I can see it in the way you look at her, how you try and make her laugh or smile," he spoke of love like he knew me, like he knew Kat. What he said though, was true. I always tried to make her smile, even if it was through my own stupid way to make her smile. Like last night, I slurped my food like an animal and she laughed. "I used to be like that all the time with Eric. I still am," I could hear the small smile in Aaron's voice as he talked behind me.

Grumbling, I didn't like how he kept talking. I'd only stay silent or grunt, or make some sort of noise to show my disinterest in what he was saying. He was a good guy, but I never realized how much he loved to gossip. "Why do you care?" I growled, looking for a trail and I found one. A rabbit seemed close, crouching down to study it, I knew it had to be close enough to us, now all we needed to do, was find out where it went.

Aaron stayed close to me at all times. "Because Daryl, believe it or not, you're my friend...but you're also my partner," he used words that made me pause and look at a spot blankly. "Not love partner, but-. You know what I mean," he fumbled for the right words. "I just want you to be comfortable enough to talk to me about anything and everything," he spoke of his hope for us to get along more than what we already were. "I want to be there for you, for both of you," he added the last part quickly to his sentence.

"I don't speak for Kat," I grumbled before standing up and looking for the direction the rabbit went.

Humming a response, I could sense the smile on his face as he began to speak. "But you speak for yourself," what he said, was something that was true and I couldn't argue with that. "How long have you loved her?" he asked me again, but I didn't say a word or make a sound. "Too long, right?" he kept trying to get answers out of me, but nothing was going to come out. "I'm just glad the pair of you finally decided to be together last night."

Everytime he said we were together, it only annoyed me. I wasn't with her. We hadn't agreed to it and even if we were, it was none of his business. At that moment, I was confused. She kissed me and she told me she cared for me like I cared for her. But I didn't want to claim that I loved her, both out of fear and because it was my business, not Aarons. "We're not together," I grumbled out another response. "Let's just get you some stupid rabbits," I growled, getting irritated with the questions, assumptions and stating facts about my affection towards Kat.

A small scoff escaped him, which I knew was just his way of holding back a laugh and insulting me this way. Rolling my eyes, I kept walking and followed the directions of where the rabbit went. "Sure," he agreed, part of me knew he was disagreeing to my claims and was agreeing to my angry suggestion. Me and Kat were my business, but I wasn't convinced we were together. She was just too good for me and I didn't deserve her time or affection. I couldn't believe she was with me, because it didn't happen. Not with a girl like her and a guy like me. She deserved better, she deserved more than what I could offer her.

* * *

**KPOV **

Walking alongside Aiden and Nicholas, I could see Aiden was watching me while I looked for other ways in and out. Ways that were easy and available to use, ones that were safe. Nicholas just boredly walked, but did look out for anything, what exactly, I wasn't sure. "I'm young, you're young," Aiden said after calling for my attention with a 'hey'. "You're hot, I'm attractive by what the girls used to tell me," he said while giving me a once over. "I say we should give it a shot, what do you say?" he asked me.

Scoffing, I didn't smile or laugh. Instead, I was ready to destroy whatever dream this guy had of a chance with me. "I'd say, nice try," I spoke in a serious tone while squinting at the distance, clutching my bow and an arrow in my hands. "But that I bet the guy who pinned his ass to the ground wouldn't mind beating you to a pulp for just saying that," I gestured to Nicholas as I spoke of Daryl. "That is, only if I don't get to you first, especially if you try anything," I warned him of what type of girl he was trying to mess with.

I was a force to be wreckened with if he wasn't careful. "Or my dad...or my brother," I listed the people who would rip this asshole in two if he dared anything. "Let's just say, I'm not the type of girl you want to mess with," I stated what he didn't already know. "And I'm a taken one," I kept throwing the facts in his face. Stopping on the spot, I turned to Nicholas and stared at him. "And you," I stopped him from taking any other step forward. "You need to get over whatever you think you know," I glared at him.

Glancing between the pair of them, they needed to hear what I was trying to say. "Neither of you dimbwits have spent a full day out here, never mind a week or months," I spoke to them, making them know the facts and what there was. "We have," I informed them of just what we'd done. "We know what its like out here in the real world, where the dead walk and there's not many escapes," I stated just how difficult it was out here. "We know what we're doing and you should listen to Glenn more, he's our top guy at getting in and out of places quickly and safely," I told them what they had to do and that may of been difficult, but it was their only option. "Otherwise, the next walker you'll be chaining to a tree will be one of the pair of you," I warned them and kept walking forward, leaving them behind to ponder on what I had said, letting it sink in.

* * *

**MPOV **

Sat in the livingroom, I was cuddling Judith while she sat on my lap. Hearing Rick come in through the door, Carl was doing his homework while I babysat Judith for the time being. Saying out hello's, Rick kissed Judith's cheek and took her from me. "Hey, so what do you guys think about Kat and Daryl?" I asked, turning my body so I could look at both Rick and Carl.

Rick was cuddling and cooing at Judith, playing with her in his arms, he'd bounce her and cradle her to him. He was a good dad, to Carl, Kat and Judith. "Nothing much to think," he said, Carl spun on his chair and looked at me confused. "He makes her happy, she makes him happy. They keep each other safe and sane..." Rick shrugged whilst he spoke. "There's nothing else to say about it," he informed me that he didn't have anything else to say about the subject.

Carl looked at me confused, unsure what was going on and it occured to me that he'd not heard or seen Kat and Daryl were now together. "What's going on?" Carl asked loudly, his voice got more masculine by the day. "Why are we talking about them?" he asked us. "Did something happen?" he threw all these questions at us, which only proved he wanted to find out what had happened.

I wasn't going to be the one to tell him, instead I looked to Rick and waited for him to say something. I had seen it. I wondered if he had. "Yeah, they kissed," Rick said after a long pause of silence. Judith was the only one making a noise, which was the gentle cooing of a baby with it's father. Hearing this, I smiled and knew he had seen it too. Or perhaps Kat told him after the party, but she never told me, and we slept in the same bed that night.

The moment I saw it, I was outside, enjoying a drink to myself in the dark, away from the crowd until Abraham finally spotted me. I was happy for them, but I wondered if they had made it official and if they even entered the party once I had left to go back home. "When?" Carl asked, you could see how shocked he was to hear this had happened.

Waiting for Rick to say something, I knew I needed to keep out of it and just let the pair of them speak between them. I loved Kat, but she wasn't related to me by blood, unlike the pair of them who were. "Last night," Rick told Carl. "At the party," he added more information. "Outside Deanna's house," he gave the exact setting of where it was.

"You saw it?" I asked him.

Glancing at me, he arched an eyebrow up at me. Bouncing Judith in his arms while he looked at me with a questioning glance. "Did you?" he asked me in return. Humming my agreement, he too nodded and looked around. Since we'd got here, something wasn't quite right about him and I couldn't figure out what.

Hearing him ask me the question, I looked down and then glanced between Carl and Rick. They were all looking at each other, between me, Carl and Rick, we were all waiting for one of us to speak. "You're right, if they're happy and good for each other, then we're happy too...right?" I asked them, especially Rick, who would have to accept the man she'd be willing to be with in the first place.

If Daryl wasn't good enough for Kat, I wasn't sure who would be good enough for her. He seemed to make her smile, make her happy, sane and safe. He treated her like a queen, keeping her above himself always. But Daryl looked out for everyone other than himself. "She deserves happiness, after everything she's been through," Rick said while staring at Judith and then looked to me.

What he was saying was true, but something in what he said didn't seem 100% right. He was singling her out and all of us deserved to be safe and happy. "We've all been through so much, we deserve this," I told Rick. "Alexandria," I spoke of the place that was keeping us safe at this very moment. "And we all deserve to be happy," I added, knowing we all deserved to be happy, safe and loved. "All of us," I repeated, hoping he got the point and he just nods, glancing around and then his gaze ended with being fixated on Judith.

* * *

**KPOV **

Entering through the door we initially were going to go in, we'd discussed the possible ways in and out. The sound of creaking made my body tense, Glenn then banged against the door, reminding me of that time Daryl banged against the window and the store had collapsed on us. How Daryl grasped my hand and pulled me out before the roof could cave in on us. "Give it another second," Glenn sugested, saying the same type of words Daryl used that day. "It's a big place. There could be some inside," he warned, which just continued to give me flashbacks of that day.

Glancing inside, Aiden was skeptical of Glenn's techniques and I stayed all the way in the back, making sure nothing was following and stayed close to the others. Vigilant that there were no threats from the outside. "So let's say they are," Aiden suggested. "Let's move. Let's be safe," he ordered and Glenn looked back.

"All right," Glenn decided to agree with Aiden. Stepping inside, I secured the door was shut and saw how Noah fell back, whilst Eugene and Tara stayed close. "Okay, let's move," Glenn ordered as we wandered deeper into the warehouse, which was dark and far too quiet for my liking. _Silence is usually a terrible sign, or a good one and right now...it's far too eerie to be good._ "Tara," Glenn called out to her while she followed closely behind Aiden, Nicholas and Glenn.

"Yeah?" I could hear her whisper whilst I brushed past her and saw her go to the first aisle by the entrance we walked through. Glenn took the second one, while I brushed past Tara and Eugene to the final one at the end.

"You got it?" Glenn asked her, his voice hopeful that she was ok and keeping everything under control.

It was too dark, too eerie and it made my skin tingle. "I got this aisle," Tara called back to Glenn quietly.

Gesturing for Noah to follow closely, we had our guns and flashlights up, watching for any walkers and for anything else that could be seen as a threat. "I got the one ahead with Noah," I assured them, while myself and Noah kept walking ahead, watching out for anything, from walkers, to people and traps.

Each step down the aisle we took we found ourselves hearing the progressively loud clanking of metal. "Shh," I could hear Glenn call to us, warning us to be quiet, in case anything was too close to us. We could hear metal cage rattling, walkers snarling and there was only one guess to it. "They're stuck behind something," Glenn spoke up, voicing my thoughts.

None of us were moving, all of us still while we looked around, I could hear feet shuffle closer to Glenn as myself and Noah froze. Both of us armed, ready and staying very quiet. Neither of us willing to make a sound or to move from our spot. "How do you know?" I could hear Aiden ask.

That was the only thing that we couldn't answer. We knew so much, but we didn't know if every place was the same. "I don't," Glenn answered. "But they aren't here," he spoke in hushed tones. "All right. Hey, let's go. Eyes up," he'd ordered whilst we all kept moving forward. The snarling continued and when we all rounded a corner, we came across a fence. The walkers grabbed onto the fence and kept showing us their clenching and rotting teeth. "Clear," Glenn called out to us first.

Tara then met in the middle, as we rounded the corner too and saw the walkers trying to get to us. "Clear," Tara informed Glenn that where we were, it was all clear and no sign of walkers or any threats were close.

Turning his eyes to look at me, I saw Noah staring at me and looking to see who would speak. Nodding, I'd allow him to report back to Glenn what we'd found in the isle we were on. "Clear," he told Glenn with a strong voice.

Aiden shone his light on a walker, the way he looked at the walker was as though he was afraid of them. Which, he had every right to be, but only proved that he knew nothing of this new world like we did. "You know your stuff," he commented about Glenn and how he was right about the walkers being trapped.

"We were out there a long time," Tara only repeated the same words I had said a while ago, only proving that we had been through plenty to know what was going on, to know how to survive out here.

Glenn looked at the walkers then to us, something in his eyes made me question what he was thinking. In my stomach, something churned a little, stiring inside me at the possibilities that something could go wrong. "There could be more," Glenn warned, which was a huge possibility in a big place like this.

"Let's get to work," Aiden tried to encourage, but his voice was weak and filled with worry and panic. _Something's not right. I don't trust these three quite so much. Aiden, Nicholas and Eugene. They all seem too afraid._

Pulling out my knife, I was going to kill each of them against the fences, I had a feeling to kill them, just in case anything went south. But Glenn's hand reached out and lowered my knife hand down. _Better safe than sorry Glenn. _ "No, there's no need for that. And there could be more than we expect," he tried to encourage me to think this through. "Don't do it, they're behind that fence and the quicker we find the stuff, the quicker we can leave this place," he further encouraged me. "There's no need," he repeated himself.

Nodding, I decided it best to follow Glenn's suggestion of letting it go and getting us out of here asap. Tara shined her torch on Eugene, his expression showed exactly what I feared. He was too far gone in his mind to gain courage, especially after seeing the faces of the walkers ahead of him. "You're up," Tara stated, leading him to walk to the isles we'd gone through, looking at the boxes, we were unsure what they'd have to say. After a few minutes of searching for the boxes with what Eugene said they would say, we were mostly lost in the bullshit of jumbled words that made no sense to us. "We found 'em," Tara exclaimed happily in slightly raised, but hushed tones.

Between the boxes, we could see that Eugene and Tara were getting the things we needed to take with us. Hopeful to get things set up, I worried that we wouldn't be able to find what we needed, as we didn't know exactly what it looked like. "All right, Eugene," Glenn cheered quietly, all of us smiled at one another, pleased we'd found what we had been looking for. The sound of a walker approaching made us all search for the source. Walking past Glenn and Noah, they peeked through the spaces between the boxes and we all saw Aiden shooting at the walker we were questioning that was getting closer. "It's got armor. Let it come closer," Glenn tried to warn him, to redirect the attack, so he wasn't fighting a losing battle and wasting the ammo we were meant to be saving.

Not listening to Glenn's word of advice, he kept shooting at the walker and shot at it's leg. The walker fell, all while I witnessed it and got closer to the scene, but hid behind the shelves. A little worried about the walkers that were grasping at the fences beside us. "I got it," he assured us, but the loud gunshots and how he kept missing, told me otherwise.

Keeping crouched, I slowly sneaked a little closer to him, seeing as he kept shooting at the chest and failed. _Does he not see the armor on this walker? Is he that blind? _"Aiden, stop!" I could hear both Glenn and Noah shout to Aiden and that was when I spotted it. "Stop!" we all said together, but it was too late. A bullet flew, hit the walker on it's grenade and next thing I knew, I was flying in the air. Hitting a shelf, I groaned and collapsed against the ground, seeing darkness and fading into it.

* * *

**RPOV**

Coming back home from work, I had gone up to speak to Carl and Michonne, they'd said that they were sure Kat would come home soon. I was just spending some time with Judith, staring at her and remembering everything that had happened so far. But just as I was going to pick her up, a knock was heard at the door. Checking the halls, I could sense no one was getting up to go greet whoever it was knocking and that was the moment I decided to go down the stairs and open the door.

Who the door revealed to be behind it, wasn't someone I was expecting nor wanting to see. "Hey, Rick, just having a beer," Pete spoke, walking in and taking a sip of his own and carrying an unopened one too. "Thought I'd bring you one for helping my wife today," he said, trying to seem like the good guy, but the fact he enjoyed a drink a little more than me, considering how he already was beginning to stink of beer, made me worried as to how much he'd already drank before he had the courage to give me this one.

Listening to him, I opened the door a little wider, but he stepped in anyway and was already making himself at home. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _"Um, I'm good, but thanks," I rejected his offer as kindly as I could. _I don't like this asshole, not one bit._

Laughing dryly, he smiled at me and swung his drink around as he'd look, point and speak to me. "Come on, don't tell me you're still on duty," he joked, worried that I possibly took to much time and effort into my work.

Somehow, despite how much I changed, I was always alert and ready. Always listening, watching and ready for any action that had to take place. It was built in me, more so now that this world had made these qualities of mine evolve. "Kind of always am, you know?" I tried to reason, but he didn't really care.

Instead, he just took another few steps deeper into my house and leaned against a pillar in the room. He was trying to act cool, but I could see through him. _Did he see me at Deanna's party with Jessie?_ "Not at Deanna's party," he spoke up what I thought. "I saw you," he said, which made me want to question what he'd seen. "You had some, right?" he asked. _Is he trying to make me say that I was drunk, using that as a reason as to why I kissed his wife's cheek?_

Not falling for anything he might of been using as a trap, he hadn't clarified what he saw or confronted me about his wife. But the way he smelt and acted, could suggest that Jessie told him, or someone saw and told him. _Anything could of happened. _"You know, I wish I could have helped out more today. I asked around, but nobody saw or heard anything," I told him, apologizing for my work efforts in finding out who broke the owl.

Pete didn't seem impressed by my answer. "Well, it was just an owl. Grand scheme of things, I think we'll live," he was being sarcastic about it all. Nodding, I scoffed and replied with a quiet 'Yeah' before looking directly at him again. "I'm sorry. Heard you lost your wife," he brought out of nowhere. "You know...I'm sure it looks like we haven't lost much, but we have. We've lost things. Other things we're just fighting like hell to hold on to. Everything you people have been through, I don't know if you see that," he gave me this big speech, looking all sad and sipping on his beer mopingly. _Does he really think we're blind? That no one here has suffered loss? We all have, but we've experienced the life out there and what it holds. We have experience, they don't._

"We do," I disagreed with him, pointing out that we did in fact, see and know that we all went through bad shit. Some more than others, but we all went through it somehow.

We were quiet for a little while. The mention of Lori, made me think of far too many things. Of how we met, our wedding day, the arguments, Kat and Carl's birth, Judith's birth, the whole, Shane, me and Lori bullshit. So many memories flooded me. "Bring your kids in for a checkup. I know I offered you one, but they really should come in," he encouraged me to get my kids to get a check to see if they were healthy. "They were out there a while, right?" he asked me, curious to know if this was true.

Nodding, I didn't know what else to say to this guy to shut him up and get him out of my house in the most respectful manners. The only way I could think of, was by just answering with boring and short sentences. "Yeah. Thanks, Pete," I mumbled dully, acting like I actually cared what he thought.

Taking a few steps closer to me, he was right in front of my face and staring me down. _He's tall, but so was the Governor. And look where he is now too. _"Let's be friends, man," he spoke in a tone that I didn't like, but I faked kindness all the same as I held his stare. "We kind of have to be, right?" he questioned me.

My tongue flicked along the inside of my cheek, my eyes glued to Pete as he stared at me. Something about how he spoke to me wasn't something I liked. _Is he trying to intimidate me? It's not working if he thinks it is._ "Yeah, we do," I said after giving him a fake smile and nodded my head.

His smile was equally fake, but the way he shuffled on his feet and offered me his hand, showed me he wasn't in his right state of mind. This was all too fake. "So we will," he agreed as I offered my hand for him to shake. "I'll see you, Rick," he mumbled drunkenly, patting my back whilst he walked past me and headed out the front door. Watching him leave, he left me with many questions floating around in my head still. _Did he see me kiss Jessie's cheek? Or did she tell him? Or did someone else tell him?_

Once he left out the door, I felt my hands quiver. My hand reaching out for the other, gently my fingers grazed over the band around my ring finger. _Lori._ I thought of her, of how I lost her, the day I lost her. Each thing that happened to us, our kids, our wedding, the day we met, the day I proposed, our hopes, our dreams, our plans, the future we wanted together, for us and the kids. I wished it all happened, but this was my new reality. A life without her in it. But I was grateful, I had my kids and I had a family. But I lost my wife and my friends along the way.

* * *

**KPOV **

A high pitched sound echoed in my ears, the sounds of my groans and the groans or coughs of others made me slowly come back to reality. All of us were coughing and groaning due to the building dust from the grenade and the pains we suffered from the collision. "Oh, God. Oh, God," I heard someone cry. "He's dead," a voice mumbled, but I wasn't sure who it was. _Who died?_

Shuffling back, I grasped at my head, the ringing would come and go, but I was beginning to get apprehensively more clearer, both sight and sound. "Noah? Kat? Tara? Eugene?" I heard Glenn's voice calling to all of us. A sharp pain began to linger and made me hiss, looking at the source of my pain, I was surprised to see that a piece of glass was in my leg.

_It always happens to me. _Hearing feet shuffle closer to one another, one away from me and another closer to me. I was certain it was Noah and Glenn, as they were both in the same type of area. "You good?" Noah asked who I believed to be Glenn. _Where are they?_

"Yeah," I heard Glenn's voice answer him, reaching awkwardly for my flashlight and gun, I placed my handgun back into my holster and hissed while I tried again to grab my flashlight. "Cage is open," Glenn informed us that now, the walkers were roaming free. _Shit, now I really do need to be on my guard._ "Where's Kat, Tara and Eugene?" Glenn's voice asked for the rest of us.

Picking up my flashlight, I switched it on and pointed it in the direction of the voices. "I'm here," I called back to them with a heavy voice, my back propped against the shelves, I could feel they were thrown down from my body's impact against it. Rushing towards me, they pushed back objects that got in their way and Glenn crouched down beside me. "I'll be fine. Give me a few minutes," I told them to be patient, handing Glenn my flashlight, nodding to him before I looked down at my wound and pulled out the glass in my leg. "Ah!" I reacted the only way I could, feeling the piece escape my cut skin and spill out some blood in the process.

Without a second thought, Glenn ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve for me. Handing it to me, as I stared up at him a little amazed. _He's still looking out for me, when we need to find the others. _"Here," he offered me the cloth while I tied it around securely over my wound, to stop it from bleeding or catching any infections. "They're getting out. We need to find-" he went on to say, but a voice interupted him from finishing his sentence.

Eugene was calling out to us. "Here," he spoke, from what I could gather, he was crouching down on the ground. Glenn and Noah went to help me up, instead, I shook my head and told them to go towards Eugene's voice. "Over here," Eugene called out while Glenn and Noah followed his voice. Staying there, laid down on the ground, I tried to re-gather myself.

Walking past me, I saw a walker completely ignore me and head directly in the direction of Tara and Eugene's isle. A few moments had passed until I heard Glenn's voice once more. "Is she breathing?" Glenn asked Eugene. I could only guess something had happened to Tara. "Eugene!" he encouraged Eugene to speak, worried about Tara and I tried to get up.

Eugene was hesitatant to speak in the first place and once he opened his mouth, he stuttered. "I-I can't tell from right here," he was beginning to panic. A walker then began to approach me, following after the first one and snarled as it went to grab me. Before it got too close, I grabbed my knife and crawled away from it. Falling to its hands and knees, the walker began to crawl over to me. "They're getting close," I could hear Eugene's trembling voice. "Walker! Walker!" he repeated in fear.

The walker above me snarled, gnawed and tried to get a bite out of me. His fingers grasping my shirt, trying to break my skin open like it had with Dale. Before it could bite me, I got my arm out from under it and drove my knife into it's skull. "Eugene, it's yours. Take it out," Glenn encouraged. The snarling went past me, so I threw the walker over and rolled onto my hands and knees. Hissing at the pressure on my leg, I slid between the gap of boxes and climbed over to Eugene's side.

Eugene had his gun aimed at the walker, but a sudden one jumped up at him and took him down. Sneaking up behind the walker, I used my knife to drive it into the base of it's skull. Lowering the body away from Tara, while Eugene was wrestling on the ground and Glenn had climbed over with Noah grabbing a weapon to bash it's head in. Glenn raised his gun, but lowered it once he saw me drop the corpse away from Tara. "Get to that office," I ordered Eugene and Noah. "We'll get Tara," I said as I saw Glenn climb over the boxes blocking his way to me and Tara. "Go!" I shouted at those who could hear me, like Nicholas, Eugene and Noah. "Let me have a look," I said briefly before I crouched down beside Tara and checked her pulse.

She was still with us, nodding to Glenn, he helped me get her up and we dragged her to the office everyone crammed themselves into. I was worried, she'd been losing a lot of blood and her head had an injury to it. One, I wasn't sure she'd make it out of. "How's she doing?" Glenn asked, as they shut the door behind us and I began to examine the damage done to her a little more closely.

Her head split, blood spilled from it and if I made a wrong move, we could lose her forever. We needed an expert and we needed one fast. "Shit, she's got serious head trauma and is losing a lot of blood rapidly," I informed them of my quick analysis. "We need to get her out of here, back to Alexandria. Pete can treat her, because I don't have the equipment to help her right now," I informed them, a little worried and concerned for our companion.

Nicholas was looking out for us, making sure no walkers came in while Noah, Eugene and Glenn watched me, wondering what else I would tell them. "Med kit was in Aiden's pack," Nicholas informed us. "It got blown to hell," he stated what had in fact happened to Aiden, he'd died, pinned up to a wall, spikes pierced him at every angle.

Glenn glanced back and then back to me. "There's another one in the van," he spoke up, already giving me an alternative plan for our journey back to Alexandria to use on Tara. Yet, there was only one thing wrong with that plan...

We needed to find a way to get her out and into that van. And quickly. "We're losing her," I stated as I tried my best, taking off my small button up shirt, I wrapped it into a ball and pressed it against Tara's head. "We need to get her to the van and quickly," I spoke clearly, trying to make everyone understand that the quicker we got out and got Tara to Alexandria, to Pete, the better it would be for us.

Glenn was looking between myself and Tara, there was a look of worry in his eyes. I knew Tara was a good friend to him, but she was also a part of our messed up family. "All right, we'll get her there," he told me, reassuring me that we'd get Tara in the van and back to Alexandria as soon as possible.

The sudden cry for help from Aiden made us all look at the scene in front of us. He was pinned against all the rubble and spiked to multiple sharp things. Walkers were finding their way either to him, or to us. All of us were surprised, especially Glenn and Nicholas. "He's alive?" Glenn asked, completely shocked and surprised to see that Aiden was still breathing after it all.

Never removing my hand from holding the cloth to Tara's head, I could briefly see how Nicholas, Noah and Glenn stared at the skewered friend. "I checked him. I-I thought-" Nicholas fumbled for words. _Clearly, you thought wrong and hadn't checked him properly. This could of all been prevented if he had checked if Aiden was breathing._

"We've got to get him," Noah whispered, but my ears picked it up and in that second, I knew he was trying to tell Glenn this and not Nicholas. _Something just doesn't seem right about Nicholas. What it is, I get the feeling it has something to do with Aiden too._

Glenn then glanced between himself, Nicholas, Noah and then back at Eugene. "It's gonna take at least four of us," Glenn stated what it would take. But Eugene then began to shake his head, mumbling no quietly and repeatedly.

Noah then spun on his feet to look at me, his eyes staring at me with both worry and concern. He needed to know the information I would give him, whatever it was, I knew it had something to do with Tara and Aiden. "We got that kind of time?" he asked, refering to Tara losing blood and the time it would take for her to give up and for them to get Aiden off what he was stuck to.

"If it's done quickly and effectively, yes," I answered after much thought, nodding and keeping the pressure I had to place against her head and stared at them. I knew that if Eugene were to help, he'd more than likely get too scared to save Aiden. Especially with all those walkers and the pressure we'd be under.

Turning along with Noah, all three men were now staring at me wondering what to do next. Whilst Eugene, kept his eyes fixated on Tara. "We pull Aiden off there, we could kill him," Nicholas spoke up, hinting that we'd have to leave Aiden behind, take Tara and simply leave.

Noah turned to face Nicholas, a surprised and angered look on the young boy's face. _Nicholas was actually considering leaving one of his own behind? That is something none of us would ever do. _"So you're saying we leave him?" Noah asked Nicholas questioningly, questioning Nicholas' loyalty and courage to save his friends, before saving himself.

Eugene got closer to me and closer to Tara. "Go, save him!" Eugene spoke up. "She'd do it. I know she would," Eugene spoke of Tara as he edged even closer to me and Tara. "I'll stay with her," he said smartly, but I was worried of Tara's safety in his hands. "I'll keep her safe, I assure you. I will," he assured me, his hands gesturing to take over what I was doing and he stared into my eyes. Something told me he would look out for her, and if not, I could end it all quickly enough to get Tara and save her too. _I have to at least try._

Noah encouraged us to go get him, nodding, I let Eugene take my place and grabbed hold of my weapons. "All right, we'll knock 'em back," Glenn began to make plans. "You still have that flare?" Glenn asked Nicholas, who responded with a quick 'Yeah' and we all began to make our way to the door. "You fire the flare over the shelves. That'll draw some of them over," he gave orders to Nicholas and what he was to do with the flare.

"All right, we're gonna hit the rest hand to hand," Glenn then looked between me and Noah. Grabbing my knife and machete, I was ready for anything. "You ready?" he asked us all, to which we all either nodded or said 'Yeah' and I was more than ready. "One, two, three," he counted down before he opened the door and we waited for Nicholas to shoot the flare gun. Once some of the walkers noticed it and made their way towards it, we got ready, creating a tight formation as we exited the room and I shut the door behidn us. "Come on!" Glenn called to all of us as we began to fight our way to Aiden.

* * *

**DPOV **

Heading back, the sun was only beginning to set when we had decided to make our way back to Alexandria. Once we passed the gates, I walked up the steps to the house Kat and some of the others lived under. When I saw Carl, Michonne, Rick, Judith and Maggie sat outside, I knew they were waiting for the others to come back. "The others ain't back from the trip yet?" I asked them, Aaron stood beside me and looked around a little confused and worried.

Carl held Judith, bouncing her on his leg and staring up at me. Rick was leaning against the porch fence, his eyes staring out to the distance, like he was waiting for Kat to return. Maggie's arms were crossed and eyes were glued to me. Carl was watching me, as were the rest of them. But Michonne seemed more concerned at me, like she too could feel what I did. "No," Michonne spoke up for the others, answering my question.

"You think they could be in trouble?" Carl spoke up, asking me with slight concern in his voice. Of course, Carl was more concerned for Kat than possibly the others. Or so, I gathered, considering he'd lost her plenty of times, just like I had.

Looking up at Carl, I jumped back onto my bike and started to recheck my bike and equipment. I needed to make sure I was prepared for anything, especially to bring back the others. To bring Kat and Glenn back to us. "Where were they headed?" I asked them, a stern tone added to my already rough voice.

I was serious, ready for business and ready to kill anything that got in my way. _I've lost her before, I ain't losing her again. _"The warehouse just five miles south," Rick answered me, but he started to walk down the steps, to reach me and stand in front of me. "Why?" he asked me, his eyes trying to meet mine.

Grabbing a satchel, with any medical stuff, food and water, I was going to go look for her. Even if it meant I would be out there for days, I wouldn't stop until I found her. Looking into Rick's eyes only briefly, something told me he'd seen mine and Kat's interactions the other night, but I wasn't sure if he had. "I got a bad feeling," I told Rick, staring directly in his eyes but then glanced away. There were times Rick could intimidate me, but I wasn't afraid of him, only of his daughter. She scared me in ways I didn't know I could feel.

Rick shuffled on his feet in that familiar way he always did. He was nervous and he was putting up his leader voice. "Kat and Glenn can look after themselves, they've proved it time and time again," he told me, but I just stopped and listened to him, not looking in his eyes. "We need to stop doubting their capabilities to survive," he continued his speech. "And its getting dark out there," he was speaking a little more softly.

We all knew what he meant by that. When darkness covered the earth, that meant it was more dangerous and I knew what it meant. I didn't care what it meant. It meant safety to me being behind the walls, but it meant Kat and the others were exposed and in more danger the longer they were out there during the night. "More reason for me to go look for them," I grumbled and continued to pack my things again, except, reparing for another trip.

Maggie took a step closer, but her voice raised above the rest of us. "Glenn's got this, he always has," she spoke with faith in Glenn's return. I had faith he'd come back too, same with Kat, but I couldn't shake the feeling. Ever since I found her the night of Joe's attack, I didn't want to ever leave her side again. Even the day I was forced to leave with Noah and not Kat. I couldn't bare the thought of her gone for another night again. "Have faith in him," Maggie encouraged me to be hopeful.

Knowing Maggie had faith in Glenn, I did too, but I knew one thing about Kat too. She'd fight her last breath and put herself at risk for others. I couldn't risk losing her, just like Rick didn't take chances anymore, I couldn't risk losing Kat again. "I do," I told Maggie honestly. Glenn was a good guy, a good survivor, smart. But Kat was sometimes too wreckless for her own good. "But we've lost too many people already," I reminded her sadly, which made her shut her mouth and gulp sadly. _She's probably thinking of Beth and Hershel._ "Lost her too many times, I ain't losing her again," I said with my head bowed, I couldn't look at the others, but this was confession enough that I cared about Kat more than they may of realized.

Slinging my backpack onto one shoulder, I saw Maggie start to storm down the steps. "I'm coming with you," she declared, but Rick stepped out of her way and watched her. He wasn't going to stop her, neither would have I, but I knew she was better off staying there. If it was just me, there was less a risk.

Not needing to look at her, I just spoke my few, simple words. "Nah, you ain't," I already made the decision for her and denied her the chance to go with me. She didn't need to be there, and if she were smart, she'd just tell them I'd be back soon. "If they get back before I do, just tell them I'll be back later," I told them to tell the others for me.

Climbing onto my bike, I saw how everyone just watched me and stayed silent. Maggie looked upset, but I set it firm and when I was firm, I meant it. Instead, Aaron walked over to me and nodded randomly. "I'll go with you," he said, before he stared into my eyes, looking to see if I'd agree to this or not.

Glancing up at him, I was a little stunned that he'd actually want to go out there with me, risking his life and helping me to retrieve the people I loved. To go find Kat, Glenn, Eugene, Tara and Noah. "Partners, right?" I mumbled roughly, to which he nods and replied with a quick 'right' before climbing into his car and following after me. Riding off, I rushed out of the streets and to the gates, letting it open again and I rushed out, telling them we were going to go look for the others.

* * *

**KPOV **

Reaching Aiden, he was trapped, skewered by spikes and pinned to what looked like to be a blown up shelf, or something. Looking at Noah, he gave me a nod, gulping, I nod back and kept my aim steady on any walkers that got too close to us. Watching out for anything that moved, other than us. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here. All right? Everything's gonna be okay," Glenn kept repeating himself, trying to make sure that Aiden was hearing his calmed, but slightly scared words. "I need you to stay quiet, okay? Can you do that?" he asked, to what I can only imagine was Aiden nodding back to Glenn and Nicholas. "Okay. One, two, three," Glenn said, hearing a tug behind me before someone screamed.

Guessing that it was Aiden, I could only imagine the pain of feeling the poles digging so deep into your skin, bones and guts, that being pulled from them was agonizing. I worried for Aiden, it wouldn't have been a nice way to go from bloodloss. But we needed to try and save him. "The flare. It's burning out," Noah warned us.

"We're not gonna make this," I could hear Nicholas' panicked voice speak over the low snarling of the walkers and the scared whimpers that escaped Aiden.

Going in a small line, the walkers made their way towards me, glancing at Noah, I aimed my arrow up, shooting them between the eyes and heading closer to the walkers as I pulled out arrow after arrow. "Hey, yes, we are. But I need your help. You can do this," Glenn was encouraging Nicholas whilst I was fending off the walkers.

Ducking down as I got closer, I sliced the walkers that got too close using my machete and kicked other walkers away, using my good leg. Retrieving my arrows, I grasped my things and placed them back into my quiver. But one walker got a little too close, almost grabbing me, but a silent gunshot sounded. Looking back as I returned to my spot beside Noah, he'd shot down the walker, I thanked him as I returned. "Nick. Nick, don't-don't leave me," I could hear Aiden plead his friend as I returned to Noah's side.

My area was now cleared, instead, it was Noah's side that kept finding more walkers, to which I wandered over to them and began slicing and dicing them. Glenn and Nicholas struggled to pull Aiden off the skewers, but they were trying their damned hardest. Or at least, that's what I knew Glenn was doing. I heard repeating appologies before we saw Nicholas run off towards the exit I'd cleared. "They're coming," Noah warned Glenn. "Kat! Go after him!" Noah ordered, to which I decided to listen and ran after Nicholas, following his every move, dodging walkers and killing any that got too close or in my way. "They're here!" I could hear Noah shout over the snarling, but I was chasing down Nicholas. Screaming could be heard as I left, chasing after Nicholas, I could only imagine the one screaming, was in fact, Aiden.

* * *

**CPOV **

Sat around in mine and dad's room, I was calmly reading my comic book and got bored. Just as I got bored, dad walked in and lightly knocked on the door. "Hey, you know...I bet they'll be just fine," he said as he slowly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. This type of conversation just threw me back to a time when I was younger, more innocent and afraid of this new world we live in.

It reminded me of that time that I was with mom back at the camp site, when both her and Shane were alive. Sometimes, I missed them, but the one I missed most, was always mom. Kat was my best friend, but she was also my sister and sometimes, I believed she was a half of my whole. She was the biggest influence, inspiration and role model in my life. She was always the type of person I wanted to become. "I'm not worried," I told dad bluntly. "Are you?" I asked him, curious to know his answer.

Instead of answering me straight away, he made his way closer to me and sat down beside me. Sitting at the end of the bed whilst I laid myself out on it, propped up against the wall while I stared at him and waited for his response. "No," he answered after much deliberated thought, I knew he was telling the truth when he said that and I smiled a little at it.

Finally, I could tell when my dad was lying and when he wasn't. Not only did that make me happy, but the thought that he finally had faith that Kat was more than capable of looking after herself. "Good, you shouldn't be," I agreed with him, pleased with his response and placed my comic book to one side.

Shuffling a little on my bed, his eyebrows furrowed and he gazed at me with the same blue eyes myself, Kat and he did. We all looked fairly the same, while Judith had the same color eyes mom had and the thought only made me glance at her, behind him, sleeping soundlessly in her crib. "Why?" dad asked me, curious to know my thoughts and what I meant by those words.

Smiling kindly at him, I looked down and remembered the same type of convsersation I had with mom a long time ago with mom. Over the fear she had for both dad and Kat going after Merle with Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl. "Think about it dad," I said the similar words I'd said to mom. "Everything that's happened to her so far...nothing's killed her yet," I reminded him truthfully and Kat had been through plenty. "She's smarter and stronger than ever before. She knows how to handle herself. She's a survivor," I stated all the things she evolved to become. "I know she'll be back, especially now that Daryl's gone to find her," I was sure he'd bring her back safely. From what I could sense, especially after his brave words about going after her, I knew he loved her and wasn't going to lose her again.

* * *

**KPOV **

Chasing down Nicholas, I had caught up with him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at him, trying to pull him back, but walkers got far too close, using both my handgun, as my AK was already out of ammo, I killed any walker that got too close to me.

Not only had he left us behind, but he had left his friend behind and that only angered and shocked me. Both of us fought as best as we could and I could hear running footsteps getting closer towards me. "Nicholas, stop!" Glenn shouted at Nicholas as he fumbled to find a way out. Shouting a quick 'Hey!' at him, I followed him out of the building and when we were both faced with all the walkers making their way towards us, I shot off a few more bullets, but I was then pushed back into the revolving door. "You'll never make it," I heard Glenn call after him.

Nicholas too had the same idea, shooting at the walkers, but one of them took hold of his gun and took it from him. He began to push me back in and before I knew it, we were all trapped in the revolving door. Myself and Nicholas in one half, Glenn and Noah in the other. "Hey, maybe-maybe we can shoot our way past them," Nicholas suggested a plan to us. "You guys still have guns," he pointed out to me, Glenn and Noah.

"And you have the ammo," Glenn spoke loudly, but the snarling of the walkers came from both sides. Walkers were staring at us from every angle. I worried for our safety, for how we were trapped in and without any plan of getting out of this, especially to get out alive.

Somehow, plans kept coming out of Nicholas' mouth and I didn't think he'd actually thought it through. "I'll give some to Kat, she can fight her way through it," he was putting far too much faith in me, especially with the close proximity the walkers would be against me.

If the door revolved too much, it would put Glenn and Noah's lives at risk. It wasn't something I wanted for myself or for Noah and Glenn. We all had to get out of this alive. All of us. "Not alone and with that amount of walkers, it would be a suicide mission for all of us!" Glenn shouted over the snarling and banging. "Especially Kat out there alone," thanfully, Glenn was still looking out for me in this vulnerable state we were all in.

Holding the door at both ends, we were trying to keep it level while the walkers pushed against us. My leg had too much weight pressured on it, but I wasn't focusing on that. _Focus on getting out of here alive Kat. Get back to your family. Back to Alexandria. Back to Carl, Judith, dad, Michonne and Daryl. _"We've got to do something, man. We're gonna die in here," Nicholas cried over to Glenn.

"There has to be another way. There was to be a way," Noah mumbled confidently, but something made me worry more for us. I knew that if the

Forcing against the pushing of the walkers, we all suddenly heard the blaring of music, the van wheeling past us and Eugene calling to the walkers by the door, banging on the side of the door. I couldn't be any happier than that moment, a flood of relief came over me. Myself, Glenn and Noah laughed and quietly cheered for Eugene saving us at the right time. "All right. Hey," I could tell that Glenn already had a plan we could follow. "I need you three-hey, Nicholas! I need you three to keep the door steady, all right?" he asked me and the others. "I'm gonna break the glass. We get out, you two push out. We get the rifle and we're good. All right? All right?" he was going throught the plan with us. To me, it sounded good enough and easy to follow. "Ready?" he asked us.

Nodding, I was ready, groaning and grunting as I pushed against the force of the walkers. Nicholas doing the same, as did Noah and we tried to keep it leveled. I was closest to the outside, while Nicholas was closer to the walkers. Glenn began to hit the butt of his gun against the glass, making the pressure against the sides to be unblanced and for our side to jump a little, opening itself up for the possibility of Nicholas getting grabbed. "No! No, stop! It's not safe!" he cried and screamed when he saw the door open just a smudge. _What a pussy._

Glenn looked to us a little worried and surprised by Nicholas' outburst. Helping him push his side, he quickly switched sides with me. "This is the only way," Glenn tried to reason, but Nicholas was far too freaked out.

I didn't like the nervous look in his eyes. It was like he was planning to do something to put all of us in danger. _If he does anything, I swear I'll kill him. _"No, it's not gonna break," Nicholas wasn't confident that Glenn could get us out of this mess. _We can do this. He needs to have more faith in us._

Hitting his chest, I made him look at me and kept my eyes firm. My voice was calm, leveled, much like how I imagined my dad would speak to the rest of us. "It will," I assured him. "We can hold it. We can," I was trying to give him hope as I pushed against my side, while Nicholas pushed against his side.

Glenn was staring Nicholas directly in the eye, trying to get his attention and I could only hope the stupid guy would listen to him. If this was how Nicholas was, I wasn't trusting him to go with us anywhere else again. "Trust me, okay?" Glenn tried to convince him to calm down. "Count of three. Count of three. One, two-" he went to hit the door, but before I knew it, everything went crazy in the matter of ticking seconds. "Nicholas! No!" myself, Noah and Glenn screamed.

While we were pushing against the door, Nicholas pushed his side harder, causing Noah's foot to slide out into the exposed walkers trying to grab at him. Letting to of my side, I went to push Nicholas back in, but he grumbled that I had to let him go. Forcing him in, Noah was close to getting back into safety, but a sudden elbow to my face, I felt myself fall back and a cut land to my cheek against something as I took a hold of something a little too hard, taking it with me.

I saw darkness, for a few moments, blinking rapidly, I tried to bring myself back into the moment. Screaming, crying, snarling and whimpering was all I heard. Banging of the window was what scared me most. I was still in danger. When my vision was cleared, I looked to my head, a little bit of blood poured from it, but I knew I'd be fine. What I'd witnessed was horrific. Noah was being eaten alive, right in front of us and Glenn coward in the corner. But when he saw me staring at Noah in shock, disbelief and fear, I clutched at my head and he spoke to me. "Kat, are you ok?" he asked me.

Feeling behind me, my hand outstretched to keep what it was in my gasp. Once I picked it up, I knew exactly what it was. It was a full magazine to clip onto my AK 47. Sighing, I looked at Glenn a little more than heartbroken. _I can't believe we lost Noah because of Nicholas._ "Yeah...I...got this," I showed him the round I hand in my hand._ Just my luck, huh?_ "Hold the door, I'll shoot out and then you push out, ok?" I asked him, to which he nodded and got to his feet, whilst I prepared my gun, placing the next set of rounds inside it, Glenn wiped at his eyes and nose before he kept the door steady. "Ready, one, two, three," I shot the door, making a few good holes before I used the butt of my gun and slammed it against the fractured glass.

Once the glass started to crumble, I ducked and stepped over it, the glass crunching beneath my boots before Glenn pushed forward and left the building, now standing beside me. Shooting the few other walkers that spotted us, we rushed to find Nicholas, Eugene and Tara. Needing to get back to Alexandria and to make Nicholas pay for what we'd just witnessed. Nicholas was making threats at Eugene, threw him to the ground, as the pair struggled and Nicholas climbed up into the van.

Nicholas was about to drive off, leaving us behindm but quickly enough, Glenn raced over to him and pulled him out of the driver's side. After two punches to the face, Nicholas was knocked out. Glenn got back to his feet, panting and sulking over what had just happened. I didn't want to ask him if he was ok too, because I knew he wasn't. _Nicholas deserved more than what he got. Glenn was being merciful._ "Help me get him in the back," Glenn told Eugene and not me.

"Where's Noah?" Eugene asked the only question that lingered without an answer. He didn't need an answer. He got it with just the look both myself and Glenn shared on our faces. I didn't get the chance to cry, I was too shocked and too determined to get us out to cry. But my heart did break for the boy.

Eugene was in the same state of shock as I was. His breathing shook and Glenn just walked past me, opening the back of the van's door, when Glenn walked back to us, he picked up Nicholas' body with Eugene and dumped him in the back. Climbing in with them Glenn shut the door behind me and climbed into the van. Glenn decided he'd drive us back to Alexandria and I didn't argue with him. I couldn't. I was still processing everything that had happened to us today. "Look, if anything happens...if he wakes up and tries anything," Glenn warned Eugene as he looked to his side and Eugene sat beside him in the passenger side.

How Glenn didn't even look at me, worried me and made me wonder why he could hardly talk to me. _Does he think it's my fault Noah died? I should of done something. But he's gone. Nicholas did something so small and stupid to me and I couldn't save Noah._ "I assure you, I will not hesitate," Eugene assured Glenn, taking the gun from Glenn that he'd offered at the last minute and held it tightly.

Glenn then handed me the medical box, which still had some supplies in it and I looked at him confused. "Fix yourself up," Glenn encouraged me to heal myself the best ways I could using what we had. Nodding, I stayed silent and didn't look at him as he began to drive. "Kat, get some rest, you need it," he encouraged me to get some rest, so I could fully recover. I chose to try and sleep, but Noah's image kept creeping up into my head and I felt immense guilt for losing him. _I should have done more._

* * *

**DPOV **

Riding along the dark roads, the only lights were the moon and the light than shone from my headlights. But the moment I saw what seemed like a van, I squinted and watched out for who was in the van. Not exactly trusting it, but hoping for it to be someone I knew. Stopping in the middle of the road, I turned off the engine and climbed off it. The van too slowed down and did the same as I did, next person I saw climb out, was in fact, Glenn first, then Kat, then Nicholas, then Eugene.

Running towards me, Kat landed in my arms, as I held her tightly and rocked us a little on the spot. Lifting her feet off the ground, caressing the back of her head and held her so tightly to me. I actually worried for a second if she was breathing or not. "Kat," I whispered her name into her ear. For a second, I worried I would never see her again and that something bad happened to her.

What caught my eye behind her, was that Nicholas was being held at gunpoint by Eugene. Glenn's hands were in his pockets as he didn't look at us. Most of the people surrounding us, respected our little moment and gave us privacy. Aaron wouldn't look at us directly, but I could feel his eyes glancing at us every so often. But I could only guess he liked seeing us together. "You found us," Kat whispered, her arms wrapped around my neck, her fingers grasping the tops of my shoulders. My own arms sliding between holding her by her waist, to cluching her back and shoulder blades to bring her closer to me. My hands would either hold her, or caress the back of her head and I could notice something on her head. It was like a growing bump.

Pulling back a little bit, I looked at the van a little confused, she pulled back and glanced up at me with those hypnotic blue eyes. When she looked at me like that, I could see the beauty within her soul and the fire deep within her too. "Where's Tara, Noah and Aiden?" I asked, but that was when I noticed something on her face. "How did you get that mark on your cheek?" I asked her, but I'd also just remembered that how she ran to me, she limped slightly towards me. "And your leg, and...is that a bump on your head?" I kept finding all these new signs that she'd been through a tough time.

Glenn was listening in, his hands on the gun he was holding, but his eyes looked red, sore from previous crying. I could only guess that we had lost someone. Who, I wasn't sure. "Aiden and Noah they're...gone," Glenn told me, Kat couldn't even look me in the eyes.

They had told me the outcome of this trip, that we'd lost two people, but they hadn't said anything about Tara. That was, until Kat spoke up and made me stare back down at her. "We need to get Tara back to Alexandria quickly," she informed me directly after Glenn told me what happened to Aiden and Noah. "She's suffered an immense head trauma," Kat further informed me the critical and medical state of Tara. "I'll tell you the rest later, promise," she assured me, while I would glance at the cut on her cheek, thought about the cut on her leg and the bump on her head. _What the hell happened out there?_

* * *

**RPOV**

Staring out the window, I couldn't help but ponder over Lori, of what we wanted, of everything that happened to us. Both good, and bad. Too much had happened and she wasn't here to see any of it, and at some moments, I wasn't sure if she'd want to be here with us. The sound of the door opening, made me turn to see who had just walked in. "Pete's hitting Jessie. Maybe Sam, too," Carol suddenly revealed this to me.

This news was a shock to me, I had hopes that Pete wasn't that much of an asshole, but he was. Judging by how fear stricken Carol looked, I could only guess this was the truth. Carol had been through it too, so she could tell the signs better than anyone else could. "You know this how? Sam tell you?" I asked her, wondering if she had a sudden disclosure from Sam about his father.

I was in all truth, a little doubtful that Sam would reveal something like that, but hinting it was something that Carol could possibly instantly pick up. "He didn't have to," Carol told me softly, with a small shrug and sad look on her face. Shaking my head, I turned around and bowed my head as I walked away from Carol and towards the window. "Rick. I know how this is gonna go with Pete," she called after me, making me turn to face her once more. "There's only one way it can go. You're gonna have to kill him," she spoke each line with a little bit of fear, but the last few words, Carol was confident and believed in her words. Staring at her, I knew she was right, but what else could I do?

The sound of a van approaching, doors slamming shut and opened, I moved to the window and saw Glenn climb out of the van, with Kat, Eugene and Nicholas. "Help! I need help!" Glenn called loudly within the walls, what I saw next had stunned me and left my frozen on the spot. Tara was being pulled out, Pete had rushed out of his house and Tara had a bandage wrapped around her head. Something told me, we needed Pete to be alive for a while, until Tara was better and then, I would kill him.

* * *

**First of all, Merry Christmas! And hasn't this half of the season been crazy? The Negan show, as Andy (Rick) called it. I kinda secretly, love it. Negan is such an interesting character and I can't wait to portray him here, I have plenty ideas of how I want to go about it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, I'm going to promote myself again, but if you want quicker and more creative updates, go ahead and check out my twitter account, which has my very own created gifs. (a)HeroJustIn90 is where to find me if you'd like to ask any questions, or if you want quicker, better and more frequent update alerts. **

**Now, there is a subject I have to bring up, as I am little jumbled up at the ideas everyone has been commonly having. And that is, everyone wanted more from the kiss scene in the last chapter. The reason this kind of bothered me, is because if it took me up to 57 chapters for them to kiss, do you really expect them to suddenly get it on in the same chapter? It will all take time. Not to mention, the characters are only starting to find a way to be together and it's not in either of their natures to just let their animalistic desires get to them, not on the street and not pulling away and saying "Hey, lets go back home and fuck!" because that's not like either of them. Kat is still shy, trying to see how close her and Daryl can be, without making him uncomfortable. I mean, the scene alone where they're walking back home, he's not holding her hand and she's not forcing him to. They're both going at their slow pace, and that kiss was a big step. **

**And Daryl, is still uncertain where they stand, which goes for Kat too. All they did really, was share a kiss and a few words. And not all relationships start with the kiss and directly go to having sex right after it. Be patient! Good things come for those who wait. And in honouring Norman Reedus' portrayal of the character, it doesn't fit him to suddenly have random sex with the girl he'd been crushing on for quite a long time. I warned everyone at the start, this is a slow burn and if everything goes as planned, the next few episode in the current season (season 7) it's going to get even more depressing and hard for our two love birds to make things work. **

**Anyhow, I would like 5 reviews for this chapter, if it is possible. And please, please! Go follow my account, before you think it's a little fishy, it's official. That way, you can get directly to me, and you can have more frequent chapter updates, rather than needing to look at your inbox for any updates to my stories. Who knows, you could probably check out my other stories if you like the show/movie/game and like the gifs I create for them? I definately have more projects in store for the future.**

* * *

**Until the 5 reviews and more follows on my twitter account (a)HeroJustIn90,**

**Much love and Merry Christmas!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xxx **


End file.
